Maim de Maim
by GasmaskAvenger
Summary: In this AU reimagining of the 2013/2014 smash hit anime, Satsuki Matoi is a regular Japanese girl who discovers there's more to her than she thought after a chance discovery of a very special school uniform and a blue, scissor looking blade. Along with her classical music loving BFF Nonon Jakuzure, she sets out in an adventure that will ultimately result in saving the world.
1. A Trip to the Alley

**An Acknowledgment...**

_The following fanfic was inspired by two pictures made by Not-A-Hazard (who can be found on deviantart and other sites among the web) and without those pics, Maim de Maim and several other fics made after their creation would've not existed.  
_

_I thank you for making those and inspiring me and many other members of the KlK fandom to create such stories. You deserve the publicity._

* * *

_**Somewhere...familiar, yet unfamiliar.**_

* * *

"So. I take it your shift is up soon?" A rather out of shape security guard asked a fellow worker.

"Yeah. Just bidding my time before I have to split by reading this book I picked up on the way over here." a younger, more in shape security guard replied.

"Looks more like you're reading smut." the hefty security guard chuckled as he got a glimpse of his fellow worker's book. On the cover was a picture of a girl of questionable age, striking a provocative pose and wearing a very skimpy outfit.

"Wanna see what's inside?" the younger security guard smirked back as he lifted the book towards the other guard.

Despite initial hesitation, the older security guard grabbed the book and peered inside it, finding himself staring eye to eye with graphic images of the same girl on the cover being hammered by an athletic stud with an impressively sized dong. He darted his eyes back to his colleague and groaned, "Man, this is sick. Where in god's name did you find this crap?"

"I lied about buying it." the younger security guard replied with a light chuckle. "I actually snagged it from some loser I saw wanking by some bushes. Told him this shit is illegal, beat the everliving snot out of his pathetic ass and took it for myself. Can't say I don't regret it."

"Oh come on. Shouldn't you be just as likely to be thrown in the slammer as well just by possessing it?" the other security guard scoffed at his fellow worker, disgusted by his attitude.

"Thing is, we work for the government. That alone exempts us from obscenity laws." the younger security guard replied in a cocky tone.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever." the older security guard shrugged after he realized his responses are going in one ear and out the other.

* * *

After things calmed down a bit, both men then heard a very audible rumble coming from outside. They initially both assumed it was just a jet plane passing by, but they then heard the sound of an aircraft landing outside the building they're in, which really got them worried.

"The hell was it?" the younger guard asked, sounding a little concerned, which is a jarring contrast to the attitude he was previously presenting just a minute ago.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be caught off guard if it was some unwelcome guests." the older guard replied as he pulled out a loaded handgun.

"Good idea." the younger guard replied back, which he then pulled out his own handgun just to be safe.

* * *

As both guards stood alert with their guns out, a cacophony of footsteps echoed through the building, which only made the guards increasingly more cautious than before. Both guards then slowly creep towards the main doors with their guns aimed at whatever may be on the other side as they heard something banging on said doors.

In a split second, the doors kicked open and a swarm of people in black tactical attire entered the room, all armed with sub-machine guns.

"Surrender your weapons or there will be trouble!" an armed man barked at the guards.

With little choice, the guards got on their knees and put their firearms down on the ground, much to the pleasure to the intruders.

The armed forces by the main door then stepped aside as they heard the sound of high heels approaching them. The sound then got progressively louder and louder until a young woman in a black sailor uniform entered the picture. She then stopped in front of the armed forces, looked at the security guards with a very stern grimace for a quick second, then resumed making her way towards the next set of doors on the other end of the room.

However, before the young lady could get any further, the young guard quickly picked his firearm back up, aimed it at her and yelled, "Don't make another step! You Kiryuin bastards are not permitted here!", which immediately made the older guard facepalm in utter revulsion.

The young woman then looked back at the young guard with an angered glare, quickly walked up to him, pulled out a black-bladed katana with her right hand and pointed it at him. She then lightly pushed the blade of her katana against the young guard's next and scowled, "If I didn't have other business to conduct here today, I would've decapitated you without hesitation. Consider yourself spared of certain death, worthless pig."

Having just broke a sweat, the young guard continued to cower in fear as the woman stood in front of him. However, he noticed that the woman had her eyes peering at the security booth and started to walk towards it.

"Please don't go there! There's nothing interesting there for you to see!" the young guard stammered in fear. However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as the woman entered the booth and spotted the book. She picked it up, took a look at a few pages, closed it, stomped her way back to the guard, grabbed him by the neck and yelled, "Filthy pervert! I'm revoking my pardon! Time to die!".

"Ms. Kiryuin, don't work yourself up! Let us take care of him." one of the armed forces calmly spoke out to his superior.

Without any other thought, the woman nodded at him and quickly shouted, "Bravo team. Take care of that perverted pig and that fat sack of shit! Alpha team. You're with me.", which all of the respective armed forces quietly nodded their heads. One half of the forces immediately followed the woman after she ripped the book in half whereas the other half took over the duty of dealing with the security guards. Two of them grabbed the younger guard while another pair did the same with the older guard.

"Please! Don't shoot me! Don't! I'm a month away from getting my masters..." the younger guard cried as a third armed intruder aimed his sub-machine gun but his pleas proved futile as the armed intruder pulled the trigger without hesitation. Several brief but loud bursts of rapid gun fire then shook the room and the younger guard dropped onto the ground, secreting runny blood out of his body like a volcano.

Several other armed intruders then lifted up the older guard, which one of them then informed, "Sir, you are now the official property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Any attempt of escape or betrayal will immediately result in your demise. Submission to us is the only way to live."

"You...bastards! If any word of your acts of terrorism gets to the Prime Minister, consider yourselves rightfully fucked!" the older guard disobediently yelled at the armed intruders without physically resorting to resistance.

"Terrorism? Heh. The Prime Minister thinks highly of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, pal. The chances of us being blacklisted as terrorists, especially with the amount of power Lady Kiryuin has globally, are extremely minute." another guard laughed back, mocking everything the guard had to say. "Now get into the aircraft or drop dead, gramps!"

With little choice, the still living guard got into the aircraft and simply followed orders. He then sat down on a bench as the Bravo team kept their guns pointed at him.

* * *

Back in the building, the woman and the Alpha team are seen still walking down the hallway. The woman's demeanor, while still stern, has loosened up a little as she carried a conversation with a member of the Alpha team.

"If you ask me, your mother will be very impressed with how you're handling this operation, Ryuko Kiryuin." the Alpha team member calmly talked to his superior.

"Much obliged, my friend. Much fucking obliged." Ryuko replied to the Alpha team member as they reached another set of doors. Two other Alpha team members then opened the doors and let Ryuko walk into the room. The other Alpha team members then followed her into the room and slammed the doors shut.

* * *

_**デ不具を不具**_

_**MAIM de MAIM**_

* * *

_**A day later...in another part of Japan.**_

* * *

Inside a very modest, middle class looking room, an old Japanese man with a comically long beard is seen lounging on the couch half-asleep. On the TV was a news reporter informing the viewers of the event that was just witnessed a few sentences ago.

Although the television itself was pretty loud, the old man is woken up by the sound of several loud knocks on the front door.

"Oh for christ's sake. Why the hell don't people just use the damn doorbell?" the old man groaned as he got off the couch and made his way towards the front door. He then opened it and was greeted by a young woman with pink hair.

"Hi, Mr. Matoi!" the girl shouted at the old man, though due to her rather eccentric sounding voice, the shout had a few snorts and light growls thrown into the mix.

"Hello Ms. Jakuzure." Mr. Matoi replied, trying his hardest to sound jolly despite being a big groggy due to being asleep several seconds ago.

"Is Satsuki home?" Ms. Jakuzure asked Mr. Matoi, though he couldn't tell if she sounded happy or just straight up psychotic, not that he minded.

"Yes she's home. Just go in the backyard. I'm positive you'll find her there." Mr. Matoi replied back. Right before he walked back into his house, he saw Ms. Jakuzure hum some obscure classical music composition and marched her way to the backyard in a rhythmic matter. He then turned around, shut the door and grumbled, "Man, I never knew that girl was going to grow up like that back when Satsuki met her. Gee wiz.", as he walked back to his couch.

* * *

Out in the backyard, a woman with predominantly long black hair is seen standing by bushes and trees, though we only see her from the back. Her friend is then seen still humming and strutting towards her, though once she saw her, she stopped and shouted out, "Hi Satsuki!"

Satsuki then turns around to face her friend, which we then see a noticeable streak of blue hair in the midst of her rich black hair and replies, "Hello Nonon. How you're doing today?"

"Better than how Bach felt a few days after getting jailed, my friend." Nonon replied back with a slight squawk. "So. You got any of your special flora?"

"Uh, I hate to admit it, but we used what I had left the other day." Satsuki muttered to her friend in a disappointed tone. "I'm afraid we can't smoke a bowl at this minute."

"Aw crap, Satsuki. How the hell else am I supposed to see all of the sweat and tears Mozart put into concerto 23 now?" Nonon whined after she heard her friend's bad news.

"Don't fret now, Nonon." Satsuki chimed in with a renewed optimism. "I had plans to pay a visit to my dealer later, so we're not out of the woods yet."

"Ah. At least now my tuba spit valve won't be dry for long!" Nonon squealed in response and started to strut around again as she hummed some random Beethoven composition.

"Nonon. That was an awkward analogy." Satsuki replied after she calmly shook her head in slight embarrassment.

"Eh. I thought it fit the moment like a good alto note." Nonon chuckled back in a rather strange, raspy tone. "So when are we going to get more of your magic flora?"

"Well, my friend. I wasn't quite planning to go just yet, but since you decided to pop by, maybe we can go together and meet up with the dealer." Satsuki chimed in again, still sounding very calm and relaxed.

"Oh ode to joy, Satsuki! I got dibs on driving!" Nonon squawked in a sing songy manner. She then made a mad rush to her bright pink scooter, which also happened to be covered in black musical notes. However, Satsuki took the time to pop into her home, poke her head out by the corner and told Mr. Matoi, "Dad, i'm going out for a bit with Nonon. I'll be back soon."

"You two better not get yourselves in hot water now while you're out." Mr. Matoi shouted back at his daughter in a slightly annoyed tone. Satsuki simply smiled back, nodded her head and closed the door afterwards. Mr. Matoi then walked back to his couch, sat down on it, tried his hardest to get relaxed again for a minute, then muttered in a frustrated tone, "Crap. I don't feel sleepy anymore."

* * *

An alleyway, a very dirty, trash ridden alleyway somewhere in the city, seemed to be deserted to uninitiated. However, around a corner, the sounds of a man gasping for air were heard. He was kneeling down on the ground, catching his breath. He sequentially cocked his head against both of his shoulders to see if anyone was near by and to his relief, he saw not a single soul in sight. He exhaled his breath, stood back up and muttered a shivering tone, "Oh man. I think I might've lost those Kiryuin Conglomerate thugs. I guess the coast is clear."

The man then walked over to a garbage can, opened it and pulled out two objects, the first being a long, sword like object heavily wrapped up in a gray cloth and the other a white box that has the Kiryuin Conglomerate logo embossed into it. With both in hand, the man started to cautiously walk through the alleyway, acting very alert and paranoid.

As the man continued to make his trek down the long, monochromatic alleyway, he stopped, panicked a bit and hid against a wall after he heard a chugging sound not too far from where he's at. After a few seconds, the chugging sound then stopped, which prompted the man to cautiously peek his head out. Much to his confusion, he saw Satsuki and Nonon getting off the scooter and talking.

"What the hell are these kids doing here?" the man muttered to himself as he saw them entering the alley. "This is not the damn place for them to hang out on a Sunday.". Despite that, he stepped back to where he was hiding so no one could actually see he's there, especially those that he claimed are after him.

"This is really where you get your magic flora at, Satsuki?" Nonon asked her friend as they walked through the alley to reach their destination. "For someone who's such a bright ray of everything positive in this world, you sure don't mind trekking through real shitholes to get your goods."

"I know, my friend." Satsuki calmly replied without a single hint of fear in her expression. "Still, we're getting closer to the dealer, so we won't be here much longer."

"I hope that's true." Nonon groaned, growling less willing to hang out in such a run down part of the city."

The man, who was still hiding in plain sight, suddenly heard several louder, more hurried sounding sets of footsteps power walking down the alley, which made his heart race a little. Even though he knew he more or less reached near curiosity killed the cat territory, he took a glance towards where the footsteps were coming from and much to his horror, saw several rough looking guys with Uzis heading down his direction. His gut sank and his eyes widened as he realized that death is nearing him and knowing this was the end, he ran out of the spot he was riding in a suicidal attempt to flee.

One of the guards saw him, shouted "There's the bastard! Shoot him!" and he, as well as the others, aimed their Uzis and opened fire at their target, hoping a flurry of gun fire would hit him.

* * *

Alerted by the long bangs of the Uzis, Nonon yelled, "Oh shit, Satsuki! Forget the weed, we gotta get the hell out of here!"

Having not flinched at the loud sounds, Satsuki looked around her surroundings, spotted a large, worn out locker, pointed at it and told Nonon, "Look. That's what we're going to hide in."

"You're kidding me?" Nonon whined back in disbelief, which Satsuki then smiled and nodded her head in response. With little choice, she opened one of the lockers and got in. Satsuki then got into the same locker and closed it.

* * *

Being chased by his pursuers, the man passed by the locker and kept running through the alleyway until he found himself at a dead end. He stopped, looked around and saw a brick wall with an open gap one could throw things over it. He looked up at the gap, chucked the long wrapped object over the wall and did the same with the box. Due to his timing, he was able to get rid of the objects right before his pursuers caught up with him and once they did, one of them yelled, "Mr. Otomo, where are the stolen goods?!"

"Stolen goods? Oh you mean that Kiryuin Conglomerate rubbish I borrowed? I threw them away. They were absolute garbage." the man nervously laughed in an attempt to humor with his pursuers.

"Threw them away my ass!" another pursuer yelled back at the man in a very vitriolic tone. "You knew Lady Kiryuin has a lot of value in those items you blatantly stole. Show us where you put them or we'll have to give you a one way ticket to hell!"

"Never!" the man stubbornly yelled back, refusing to even cooperate with the goons.

"Well. I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news but consider this moment a retirement from life." the main goon gravely informed the man. All of the goons then aimed their Uzis at the man and opened fire, painting the wall behind their target with his blood. Their bullets were their paint bush, his body was their paint can, his blood was their paint and the wall was their canvas. The end product was a disturbing, Jackson Pollock inspired nightmare that would send shivers down a crime investigator's spine.

Having killed their target, the goons lowered their Uzis, turned the other way and walked away from their incidental piece of gory abstract act.

"Should we look for the stolen goods?" one of the goons asked, sounding relatively concerned.

"Nah. That's not the job Lady Kiryuin payed us for." the lead goon replied in a very dry, deadpan tone. "Since that asshole lost the goods, she'll just have to send her own guys to retrieve them."

"Yeah that's true." the lesser goon replied back as he calmed down a bit. "Shall we get something to eat?"

"Definitely. I'm starving." another goon joyfully chimed in as the others shook their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Satsuki. Do you think it's safe to get out now?" Nonon nervously asked her friend, trembling in terror.

"I think so." Satsuki calmly replied, having not been fazed by what just conspired at all. She then opened the locker and saw no one heading their way. However, she did see several men in business suits walking away from the locker, which prompted her to add, "Yeah, we're safe."

"Oh thank friggin' heaven!" Nonon whined out as she rudely squeezed out of the locker, pushing Satsuki out of the way. "It smelled like friggin' cat piss in there. Couldn't take it anymore."

"C'mon, Nonon. It wasn't that bad." Satsuki chuckled, acting no different than she was before the gun fire started happening. However, she noticed a body laying against a wall doused in blood a distance away from them, pointed it at her friend and added, "That's not good."

Satsuki then ran to the corpse and muttered, "I guess those guys had a real bone to pick with him."

"Dammit Satsuki, that wasn't funny. This guy here just got friggin' killed!" Nonon yelled back, chewing her friend out for making a joke.

"Nonon, I was just trying to ease tension here." Satsuki chimed back, sounding slightly disappointed that her joke didn't make her friend laugh.

"Uh, Satsuki. Didn't you forget we came here to replenish your magic flora reserves?" Nonon pestered her friend in a very guttural rasp that also happened to have a few squeaks and squawks sporadically thrown in. "The sooner I dance on William Tell's music sheets after taking a hit, the better, dammit."

"You were the one who didn't want to get my stuff anymore after we heard all the gun fire in the first place." Satsuki replied back in a slightly more stern, reserved tone, though she immediately retreated back to her usual jolly expression. "Just saying."

"Bah. Always slapping me back to harsh reality with the blunt force of an early Penderecki composition." Nonon sneered in an annoyed tone.

Satsuki then quickly muttered, "This way." and resumed walking through the alley to find her dealer. Nonon then followed suit without question, though still looking a bit shaken by the ghastly sight of a bullet ridden corpse.

However, after they left that part of the alley and entered another part of the seemingly lengthy, labyrinth like alley, they immediately found themselves staring at two peculiar items laying down on the ground. The box and the wrapped up object the dead man had previously chucked in a successful attempt to keep his pursuers from finding them.


	2. Enter Junketsu

"Doesn't the city look gorgeous when it's raining?" a blonde haired woman with a curly ponytail asked a tan skinned, black haired man wearing a leather jacket who was sitting across from her. Both people in question are in a relatively crowded cafe, which is especially tell tale since both people have food and coffee mugs sitting in front of them.

"No. It's just wet." the man replied in a stoic tone as he took a sip of coffee. "A wet street equals a bigger pain in the ass when trying to catch a perp."

"Aw. A raining city is perfect for a noir style investigation, Tsumugu." the woman shrugged, sounding a little disappointed. "Though I doubt we'll get into a wild chase or anything considering how tranquil things have been this week."

The woman then digged a fork into a piece of scrambled eggs, pulled it towards her lips and ate it as her friend took a few bites into a piece of toast covered in greasy butter. However, a pitch black police radio that was sitting on the table screamed to life as a voice on it muttered, "Reports of gun fire has been heard in a local alley. Requesting two officers to investigate it."

With zero hesitation, Tsumugu picked up the radio and replied, "This is Detective Kinagase speaking. Me and my partner Detective Harime will check out the scene, over."

"Good to hear that, Detective. I'll pass this along to the chief, over." the voice on the radio replied back and hung up.

Tsumugu then looked at Detective Harime and told her, "Looks like we have no time to finish up the food. We got a crime scene to check out."

"Alright. I'll pay for the meal and leave the tip." Detective Harime replied as she took her wallet out and left some cash on the table. Both her and Tsumugu then got up and left the cafe.

* * *

"What do you think we should do?" Nonon asked Satsuki as they kept staring at the mysterious objects laying on the ground. "Should we...uh...take 'em for ourselves?"

"We're not thieves, Nonon." Satsuki nodded her head in disapproval as she replied to her friend. "Perhaps we should leave them here so the cops could take them in as evidence."

"Or maybe they're just totally unrelated to the crime and that someone just didn't want them anymore." Nonon retorted since she doesn't really like what her friend is suggesting.

Satsuki, sticking to her gut feeling, shook her head, disagreeing with her friend's opinion, turned the other direction and started to walk away. Nonon then stuck her tongue out, gave a raspberry and followed suit. However, she then heard a raspy voice call out, "Satsuki. Satsuki.".

"Did you just say my name, Nonon?" Satsuki asked her friend in a confused tone.

"Not at all." Nonon replied back, looking confused by her friend's question. "I hope you haven't started getting a permanent high from that flora."

"No. I haven't even blazed today, Nonon." Satsuki chimed in, still scratching her head over the mysterious voice.

"Well I guess that settles it." Nonon humored her friend over this rather odd incident.

Both girls then resumed walking away from the items but before getting far, Satsuki again stopped, turned her head and looked at the box. She felt an almost magnetic presence emitting from the box that only she was able to feel. Despite not wanting to take the items out of pride, she walked back over them, looked right at the box and picked it up without hesitation. She also decided to pick up the wrapped up object as well just for extra measure.

Nonon then saw Satsuki coming back towards her, now holding the items she initially refused to take. She rolled her eyes, lightly chuckled and told her friend, "Changed your mind?"

Rather than replying, Satsuki nodded her head, walked past her friend and continued to walk down the alley. Nonon shook her head, quietly muttered, "Whatever." and followed her friend.

* * *

Inside a rather small room, a man in a ratty trenchcoat wearing glasses sits by a booth where several plants are sitting in an disorganized fashion. He was tapping his fingers on his, looking bored. However, his mood perked up a bit when he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up, opened it and saw Satsuki and Nonon standing outside, soaking wet.

"Sup Satsuki. You're here to get some more of the good shit?" the man asked as he greeted her.

"Yes, Mr. Takarada." Satsuki replied as she shook his hand. "I have ran out of the last batch of goods I bought from you and in need to replenish it so me and my friend here can enjoy the wonders it brings to the world."

"Very good." Mr. Takarada chimed back, sounding very happy over what probably is his first business transaction of the day. "Though can you please inquire me of this friend you brought with you?"

"Pardon me, buddy, but my name's Nonon Jakuzure, not 'this friend'." Nonon sneered back in a manner that reeked of her trying her hardest to not embarrass Satsuki.

"Right." Mr. Takarada nonchalantly replied, then refocused his attention back to the person actually making the transaction. "So what kind of reefer you like to get today, Satsuki? Maybe something special for your friend that would really blow both of your minds or just the usual?"

"Eh, i'll just stick with the stuff I usually buy." Satsuki told Mr. Takarada as she set the box down, pulled one thousand five hundred yen out of her pocket, handed it over to Mr. Takarada and picked the box back up.

"Thank you, Satsuki." Mr. Takarada thanked her after he took the payment. He then reached from behind the counter, pulled out a gold ziplock bag with a picture of his face grinning on it and handed it over.

"No thank you, Mr. Takarada." Satsuki calmly thanked him back and left the shop. As usual, Nonon followed behind.

* * *

After the girls got back outside, they heard police sirens screaming from a distance, which prompted Nonon to yell, "Crap, we gotta get out of here Satsuki!".

Satsuki nodded her head and followed Nonon as she made a mad dash back to her scooter. They looked around their surroundings, saw no police cars in sight and frantically took off, narrowly avoiding a confrontation with the police.

* * *

"Wow. This poor schmuck must've had some serious beef with someone to die like this." Detective Harime quipped at her fellow police detective as they examined the morbid crime scene.

Detective Kinagase then got on the floor, took a closer look at the corpse's bullet wounds, looked back at Detective Harime and informed, "Uzis. The guys who took this man's life used Uzis."

"How do you know?" Detective Harime questioned him since she never knew one could look at bullet wounds and immediately be able to tell what weapon they used. "Maybe they just filled his body with some assault rifle rounds or something."

"No, Nui. If the murderers used assault rifles, this poor sap's body would've been mostly reduced to ground beef as opposed to just being a bullet ridden corpse." Tsumugu replied as he stood back up. "I've used enough guns to know the extent of damage is never the same from gun to gun."

Not knowing how to take all the info she just got from her partner, Nui nodded her head and stood quiet as a stern looking man of African descent in a pitch black business suit approached her and Tsumugu.

"Got any leads on possible witnesses and suspects, chief?" Tsumugu asked the black man, who had his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"As far as I know, several people saw the man carrying a box and some sword like objects wrapped up in a cloth right before he entered the alley and some other people claimed to have seen some Yakuza looking chumps close on his trail." the black man informed the two detectives that work for him. His bushy, jet black beard noticeably crunched in and out as he spoke words in a very rough, vaguely British accent. "However, the most peculiar of things reported was that two girls were also seen entering and leaving the alley as well. Supposedly they rode on a pink scooter covered in music notes or something, I dunno."

"That does seem...a little weird. I can picture some young men screwing about in an alley but not young women." Nui replied to her boss, having a great deal of difficulty picturing two high school girls hanging out in such a dingy place. "Regardless, you have any intel on them or any physical descriptions, boss?"

"Just by going by some descriptions taken from witnesses, one had pink hair and was carrying around a conductor stick with a feather attached to it and the other had long black hair with a streak of blue in the front. I personally never met anyone like that but i'm sure the local high schools will have records that would match the descriptions." the black man responded to Nui's question. "I am sure that after I get back to the office, i'll have their names so you two can track them down."

"Good." Detective Kinagase replied to his boss. He then looked at two paramedics arriving to the scene with a gurney and ordered, "Alright. Bag the victim up and take him to the morgue so we can do more thorough examinations on this poor bastard.", which both paramedics nodded back in acceptance and proceeded to put the dead man in a body bag.

With not much else left to do at the crime scene, Detective Kinagase began to walk back to his black Mustang. Detective Harime followed behind and asked, "So what do you suggest we do now?"

"Wait till the chief identify the names of those girls." Tsumugu replied, having not changed his stoic nature at all. "Once we have said names, we'll pay them a visit and try to get some answers out of them."

"Sounds fine, as long as we don't resort to police brutality on children." Nui chimed back as she got into the front passenger seat of the car and put her seatbelt on.

"Don't worry, Nui." Tsumugu lightly chucked in response as he ignited the car's engine.. "Hurting kids is not my style.".

* * *

Finally back asleep, Mr. Matoi was sleeping peacefully on his couch as the television showed several news reporters in a comfy studio set wrapping up their program. However, his slumber is once again interrupted when he's awakened by the doorbell ringing.

"Ack! Can't a guy just get some sleep?" Mr. Matoi groaned as he got off the couch and walked over to the door. He opened the door and was greeted by his daughter and her best friend.

"Dad, we're back." Satsuki cheerily chimed in after her father opened the door. "Can Nonon come in too?"

"Girls, you're soaking wet!" Mr. Matoi groaned as he saw Satsuki and Nonon completely doused in water, clothes and all. He then grabbed a few towels, tossed them right at the girls and added, "Dry yourselves off before you step foot into this house. I'm not going to spend all afternoon drying the floor up."

Right after Nonon gave him the evil eye, Mr. Matoi shut the door, turned around and started to walk back to the couch. However, right as he got halfway through his trek, he heard the door bell rang again, which prompted him to angrily stomp back to the door and open it. Despite being pretty annoyed with his erratic beauty sleep being constantly interrupted, the sight of the girls actually doing what he asked put a slight but noticeable smile on his face.

"Alright, you two can come in now." Mr. Matoi calmly replied as the girls took their shoes off and stepped into the house.

Right after she entered the house, Nonon heard a familiar voice on the television, squealed in joy and ran into the living room to watch it.

"Satsuki. Lady Kiryuin is being interviewed. You gotta see this!" Nonon informed Satsuki as she sat on the couch right next to Mr. Matoi, who wasn't all that happy with someone else sitting on the piece of furniture he's been trying to sleep on all morning long. Satsuki walked into her room, set the box and the wrapped up sword looking object next to one of her cabinets, walked back into the living room and sat next to her friend.

* * *

On the channel Mr. Matoi had his television set on, a rather eccentric looking man was seen sitting by a desk, telling the audience, "As we all, Lady Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate has greatly contributed to the entire world, donating millions of personally tailored clothing from the Conglomerate's REVOC Fashion line as well as being one the most hard working charity supporters in the world. However, I, Kobe Amaro of Real Deal TV, would like to ask you about your daughter Ryuko. She, in spite of having top class academic ratings, has quite the bad girl reputation. I like to know your honest to god thoughts on some of her public troubles in contrast to her astonishing intelligence and how this reflects on the reputation of Honnoji Academy, which is about to enter its second year of operation tomorrow. Any words, Lady Kiryuin?"

At first, Lady Kiryuin, who's alien, outdated apparel and hairstyle that makes her look less the like the undisputed leader of a multinational corporation and more like the lead member of an 80s new wave act, remained quiet despite sporting a rather sinister smile, looked at Mr. Amaro straight into his eyes and replied, "You see, Mr. Amaro. My beautiful Ryuko may seem like a demon on the outside but deep inside, she's one of the most gentle, compassionate, humane young women out there in modern society.". As she spoke brightly of her daughter, a montage of various malicious, decadent events Ryuko participated in was shown, running the gamut from her beating the living snot of innocent people, setting ancient dojos on fire for extremely selfish reasons, attacking a store clerk for not having a specific item she wanted to buy in stock and up to her being involved in a melange of sweat drenched sex acts.

"For that particular reason, I firmly believe my daughter's toxic public reputation is incredibly unwarranted and because of that, I am announcing that starting tomorrow, my daughter Ryuko Kiryuin will be appointed to the role of student council president of Honnoji Academy. As for the role of vice president, Ryuko's long time friend Mako Mankanshokou will be elected as such as well. Both individuals, under my personal watch, will help raise the bar of sheer excellence at the school and will try their hardest to make it the highest ranked school in the world." Lady Kiryuim added as she continued to talk to Mr. Amaro.

Right after she finished her speech, Mr. Amaro and the audience applauded unanimously, which she then stood up, bowed to everyone and muttered, "Thank you all. I appreciate all the gratitude."

"Well shoot. I wish I could transfer to Honnoji Academy for this school year." Nonon whined after she heard the announcement on the TV.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Satsuki." Mr. Matoi told his daughter after he focused his attention on her. "I got a letter a letter in the mail with your name on it. It's on the table by the kitchen."

Satsuki nodded, got up and walked by the table. She immediately spotted a ridiculously gaudy looking envelop sitting on top of some snail mail advertisements like a spoiled king, picked it up, opened it and pulled a piece of paper that had written on it, "Satsuki Matoi, you have been invited to join Honnoji Academy. Come to the school this Tuesday so you can accept your enrollment into the academy. Failure to do so will render this invite null."

"What does it say. Satsuki?" Nonon impatiently pestered her friend as she twirled her conductor stick.

"I've been invited to attend Honnoji Academy tomorrow." Satsuki replied. Her voice seemed to have elements of joy, surprise and disappointment. "I think this might mean the end of us attending school together though."

"Wait...what?" Nonon asked after she noticed a minor hint of despair in her friend's voice. "You mean you're going to Honnoji Academy tomorrow?"

"Yup." Satsuki sighed as she replied to her friend. "It's not like I really have to, though. I could just turn down the invitation and continue attending my regular school with you, Nonon."

"No that's alright, Satsuki." Nonon replied back, trying her hardest to hold back her utter disappointment in not getting an invite herself. "You should really honor that invite and attend the school for me. It's not like we can't meet up with each other after school."

"Uh...alright. Let's go to my room and light up in celebration then." Satsuki chimed in as she stood up and walked to her room. Nonon shook her head, waved goodbye at Mr. Matoi and went into Satsuki's room as well.

* * *

Outside of the television studio Real Deal TV is recorded at, Lady Kiryuin is seen signing autographs and hugging babies as she makes her way to her limo. Once she reaches it, she took one last look at her paparazzi, blew kisses at them and got into the limo.

"Where do you like to go, my lady?" an overweight middle aged man in the driver's seat asked Lady Kiryuin as she got herself relaxed and poured herself a glass of red wine..

"Back to my headquarters, Takiji my darling." Lady Kiryuin seductively replied after she took a few sips of wine. However, she then heard her cellphone ring, which made her take out and answer it.

"This is Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Who am I speaking to?" she asked her caller.

"Lady Kiryuin, this is Daisuke Mori. I'm one of the yakuza guys you hired to take out a thief, remember?" the person on the other end of the line replied as he sat in a restaurant with the other yakuza goons.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Did you manage to squash that bug and get what belongs to me back?" Ragyo replied after she took another sip of wine.

"Well, we got some good news and some bad news regarding that." Daisuke nervously responded as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead with a napkin.

"First off, what's the good news, good sir?" Ragyo asked Daisuke as she stretched her legs.

"The bug is dead. We filled his ass with bullets so you'll never have to worry about that son of a bitch again." Daisuke told Ragyo as a waitress delivered him a plate full of ramen and grilled beef.

"Good. Very good." Ragyo chimed in as she looked at her fingernails. "Now...what about the bad news, Mr. Mori?"

"We...uh...were unable to retrieve the stolen goods." Daisuke told Ragyo with a slight stutter since he's talking to one of most powerful people in the world.

Although Ragyo initially has an angry glare on her face, her expression immediately turns back to its usual self as she replied, "Oh. It's nothing to worry about. Only a minute few in the world would be able to use those stolen goods anyhow. Congrats on squashing the bug though. Just show up at the headquarters with your friends tomorrow and you'll all receive payment for your effort."

Right before Daisuke could reply, Ragyo hung her phone up and set it aside as she quietly awaited the limo to reach the company headquarters.

* * *

Later that night, Satsuki sat in her bedroom, alone by her computer and with a joint in her mouth. She then heard her cellphone rang, which prompted her to answer it.

"Hello, this is Satsuki Matoi speaking." Satsuki asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Satsuki, this is Nonon. I got some exuberant news." Nonon replied, sounding extremely excited.

"What could that be?" Satsuki asked her in response as she pulled the joint out of her mouth and put it on an ashtray next to her keyboard.

"I got an invitation to Honnoji Academy too!" Nonon squealed into the phone and started to march around her bedroom, which is riddled with various musical instruments, music sheets and other assorted musician equipment.

"Excellent." Satsuki replied after she exhaled.

"That does remind me, Satsuki." Nonon asked her after she stopped marching and plopped into her bed. "Did you ever try to get that box open after I left?"

"Oh yeah. The box." Satsuki replied as she browsed the internet. "I actually haven't got around doing that, Nonon. Been too busy digging some info on Honnoji Academy before going to bed."

"Alrighty then. I'm going to catch some Zs now so i'll see you in the morning. Should be an exciting day." Nonon replied back as she began to take her clothes off to put on her pajamas.

"Same here." Satsuki chimed in after she picked her joint up and smoked it some more. "Goodnight, my friend and see you at Honnoji Academy.". She then hung her phone up, got off her chair and walked over to the mysterious box. She kneeled down in front of it, put her hands on it and tried to open it.

While her friend Nonon could not open the box earlier while she was over, Satsuki managed to actually open it. To her bewilderment, she saw a fancy white school uniform sitting in the box.

"Huh. That's it?" Satsuki muttered in confusion since she cannot comprehend why a school uniform of all things was stored in the box. "Might as well try it on though."

Satsuki then took off her clothes, reducing herself to nothing but bra and panties. She then cautiously took the uniform out of the box and was able to put it on with no effort. She looked at the mirror and saw that the uniform perfectly complimented her minutely chunky figure.

"Huh. I look great in this uniform." Satsuki complimented herself as she continued to examine herself in the uniform. "Well, enough for tonight.", she added, which she then quickly took her uniform off and put it back into the box. She then went on with her business and went to bed.

* * *

"Satsuki. Satsuki." a familiar voice called her out as she was sleeping. The voice was loud enough to wake her up and make her mutter, "Shoot. It's that friggin' voice again."

Satsuki then stumbled out of bed and accidentally stepped on her bong, which cut the sole of her foot open.

Despite feeling a surge of pain in her right foot, she brushed it off like it was nothing. However, as she lifted her bleeding foot off the floor, some of her blood dripped onto the school and rather than being stained in blood, the school uniform, of all things, absorbed the blood and make it look like nothing ever happened.

Since she didn't want to leave too big of a mess, Satsuki hopped in the bathroom, patched her foot up, grabbed a wet towel and walked back to her bedroom to clean the blood up. However, she took a quick glance into the box and noticed it suddenly disappeared.

"Huh. That's weird. I swore I put that uniform back into there." Satsuki inquired after she looked into the box. She then shrugged it off and resumed cleaning the blood off the floor.

As Satsuki continued to clean the blood up, the school uniform suddenly popped up behind her, standing up all by itself through mysterious circumstances.

Satsuki continued to remove the blood off the floor, totally oblivious of the school uniform behind her, which is suddenly growing several sizes bigger than it was before.

"Satsuki. Satsuki." the voice again called out, except much louder than before. This prompted Satsuki to turn around, which she then saw the uniform, which now looked less like a school uniform and more like a drooling white monster gone out of control.

"Huh. I guess i'm stoned out of my mind now." Satsuki lightly chuckled as she saw monster, assuming it was a marijuana induced hallucination. However, the monster then grabbed a hold of Satsuki and shoved it into its mouth, swallowing her whole.


	3. An Invitation

Back at the headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Ryuko was seen having hard, sweaty sexual intercourse with a young man with an athletic build and dark, scruffy, shoulder length hair. Ryuko bounced on top, moaning in pleasure as her partner in the act clenched his teeth, snorting and panting.

Ryuko and the man's fun time, however was cut short when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oh shit!" the man stammered after Ryuko got off of him, pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her slender body.

Ryuko then opened a closet, walked over to the man as he panicked, pushed him towards the closet and groaned, "Uzu, just get in the damn closet."

Uzu shook his head, not wanting to be stuck in a closet but obeyed Ryuko's request and entered the closet. Right after they both heard several more knocks at the door, Uzu closed the closet and Ryuko walked up to her bedroom door with one hand clenching the blanket so it won't fall off.

Ryuko then opened the door and found herself face to face with her mother, who noticed she didn't have any clothes on. Her mother then muttered, "Oh sugar cube, please put some clothes on. There's some important matters I need to discuss with you."

* * *

Finally having regained consciousness, Satsuki reached for her computer desk and stood back up. Although she felt a tugging sensation on her breasts, she shrugged it off as not being too big of a deal. She then decided to walk out of her bed room but noticed that she was now wearing high heels right as she tried to walk.

"How did I get these on?" Satsuki pondered as she looked at her feet and saw she was now wearing very long white and blue high heel boots. As she felt her boots, she also noticed she was now wearing gloves of the same color scheme as well. "Huh? This is weird. What in the world am I wearing now?" Satsuki added as she kept discovering strange clothing that somehow got onto her.

However, after Satsuki turned her head and looked at the mirror, she was greeted by the sight of her wearing a very revealing outfit, complete with the lower half of her breasts exposed and being held tight by straps attached to the lower part of the attire, as well as her hair now looking far more unkempt than before and sporting more blue streaks than usual. Although some women would take a huge offense by wearing this costume, Satsuki struck a pose and told herself, "Whoa. My body looks great in this."

"There is a reason why you're wearing this now." a familiar disembodied voice replied to Satsuki's statement, which spooked her out a little.

"You! You're the voice that was calling my name earlier!" Satsuki shouted at the voice as her posture became more uptight and stressed out. "Show yourself, wherever you are!"

"I'm right here." the voice responded as the eye like designs on two wing like pieces attached to the neck piece of the outfit looked right up at Satsuki.

"Whoa. Am I just really high or those are actually eyes?!" Satsuki shouted back, confused by what she was witnessing.

"No, Satsuki." the voice sneered back. "The mind altering substances are not the reason why i'm able to do that and communicate with you."

"Oh." Satsuki muttered in embarrassment. "Well..had you never clarified that, today would've been the last day I smoked hash for sure."

"You can thank yourself for awakening me from my slumber, Satsuki." the voice thanked her as Satsuki continued to examine her new outfit and how good she looked wearing it.

"Ummm...first off, how do you know my name, second, how did I wake you up and third, how did you get onto me?" Satsuki asked the voice.

"Well...the minute you opened your mouth when you first got near me, you woke my subconscious up but it was your blood that really did the trick. As for me knowing your name, my memories in general are cloudy but what I do clearly recall was hearing my creator mention your name as he constructed me and last but not least, the minute I tasted your blood, I had no choice but to consume you, Satsuki. My apologies for that, I couldn't resist." the voice apologized after explaining itself.

"So hold on a second." Satsuki asked the voice despite getting some clarification on some more things. "You were that school uniform I found in that box?"

"Correct, Satsuki." the voice calmly replied. "I'm also the outfit you're wearing now but let's just say this is my combat mode. My school uniform form, however, is just my regular form."

"I see." Satsuki nodded as she picked her joint back up and smoked. "Do you have any recollections of your creator?"

"I wish I could tell you but I honestly cannot recall who he was aside from him mentioning your name and some other girl's name, which I also cannot remember either." the voice replied to Satsuki in a sad tone as the eyes on Satsuki's outfit squinted.

"That sucks." Satsuki chimed in after she put the joint back into the ashtray. "Do you have a name or remember having one, though?"

"Junketsu." the voice replied in a fairly business like tone.

"Purity, eh?" Satsuki chuckled after the voice told her its name. "I'm not sure if I would necessarily call myself 'pure' but alright."

"Don't kid yourself, Satsuki." Junketsu replied in a fairly serious but optimistic tone. "I sense a lot of purity in your soul."

"Heh. Okay. Whatever." Satsuki snickered as she walked away from the mirror and picked up the wrapped up object. Since she already learned of what was in the box, she took the cloth off of the object, which was revealed to be a blue sword that resembled one half of a giant pair of scissors.

"Huh. A sword, eh?" Satsuki inquired as she looked at it. "Anyhow, you feel like taking an evening stroll, Junketsu?"

"Much obliged, Satsuki." Junketsu replied, agreeing with the notion of going outside. "I could really use some fresh air."

"I second that." Satsuki chimed in. She then opened her bedroom door, walked into the living room and noticed her father was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she found a note on a coffee table that read, "Satsuki, i'm out hanging out with some friends. Will be back later. Love, you father."

"Well at least he won't be seeing me dressed like this tonight, no offense to me and you, Junketsu." Satsuki muttered in response to reading the note. She then put it back on the table, made her way to the front door and left the house.

* * *

"Mom. Can you please tell me what exactly are these important matters you mentioned before I got dressed?" Ryuko, who's now dressed in her uniform whined as she sat across from her mother.

"Oh Ryuko, my sweet sugar cube." Ragyo replied to her daughter after she took a sip of red wine. "Before I can proceed, I have invited a guest to overhear this news too."

"Hi Ryuko!" the voice of a cheery young woman shouted. Out the shadows came a girl in a business suit with short brown hair, who looked at Ryuko and waved at her while smiling.

"Mako! What are you doing here?" Ryuko asked her, confused that her mother brought her long time friend to the company headquarters.

"Your mom phone my parents and had them drop me off." Mako replied as she made goofy hand motions while she talked. She the plopped right onto a chair right next to Ryuko's chair, clamped her hands onto the seat and nodded her head back and forth for some unknown reason.

"Mom, please. Love for the love of everything goddamn holy. Please tell me why the hell you wanted Mako, let alone me, to be here with you at this very damn moment?!" Ryuko shouted in a disgruntled tone like a child who did not get their way.

"Sugar cube. I have elected you student council president at Honnoji Academy, which your inaugural duties will be effective tomorrow. As for your friend Mako here, she'll be acting alongside you as vice president." Ragyo explained to both her daughter and her daughter's friend.

"What?!" Mako shouted back in sheer bewilderment. All of a sudden, the lights went off, which made Ryuko shook her head in embarrassment and Mako was then seen standing in a mysterious spotlight.

An ethereal chorus then shouted out _**"**__**HALLELUJAH!"**_ as Mako, who had both of her arms crossed and sticking up in the air, added, "Me? Student Council Vice President? Working alongside Ryuko-chan at the greatest school in the world?! My my my my my! This is quite possibly the second most important event in my life! Wow wow wow! Thank you Ragyo-sama! Thank you so so much!"

"Stop it." Ryuko groaned at Mako as she saw her do various off-kilter body expression and actions while she talked.

"Don't interrupt your friend, sugar cube." Ragyo chuckled as she watched Mako thank her for giving her that job. "I always enjoy watching her do this."

* * *

Back in the streets, Daisuke and his fellow yakuza buddies were seen strolling through the city.

"Man. I thought Lady Kiryuin was gonna fry our asses for losing the stolen goods!" one of the other yakuza goons exclaimed.

"If you ask me, we're fucking lucky she ended up paying us for our services." Daisuke replied as he munched on a bag of peanuts.

"Definitely." another one of the yakuza guys replied back as he light up a cigar and smoked it. "If you think about all the rumors of the Kiryuin Conglomerate having access to a military firm, we really did get off easy."

"That's why I was scared shitless when she met us at her company headquarters this afternoon." Daisuke chimed in after he ate some more peanuts. "I wonder if they're really going to look for those stolen goods though."

Right after Daisuke finished what he had to say, he and the others spotted Satsuki strolling through the city. Although they never met the girl, they were stunned by the sight of her in that rather revealing costume.

"Dude, look at what we got here!" a third yakuza guy sneered at he leered at Satsuki.

"I don't know about you but we should ask the gal herself is she's taken." the second yakuza guy added, grinning in a very malicious way.

Daisuke and the others nodded and approached Satsuki, who took notice and saw them. She looked right at them and muttered, "What do you guys want?"

"A piece of your ass, honey!" the grinning yakuza member sneered as he took a switchblade out of his pocket.

"You think we can take these clowns on?" Satsuki whispered to Junketsu as she raised her scissor blade.

"Most definitely." Junketsu replied, aware that these goons are over their heads.

Satsuki then took a step forward, extended her arms back with the scissor blade aimed high in the sky and took a mad dash towards the goons. She past them by, which confused them immensely.

The goons then looked at themselves, confused that they were not noticeably injured by Satsuki's attack. However, in a split second, they were launched into the air as Satsuki smacked with the blunt edge of her scissor blade, much to their shock and her own amusement.

"Satsuki Matoi. Activate Decapitation Mode." Junketsu calmly told her as they both watched the men twirling in the air.

"Junketsu?! The heck are you talking about?!" Satsuki yelled back, somewhat horrified by the potential implications by her kamui's request. "I'm not going to cut their friggin' head off for flippin' sake!"

"You won't have to. Just trust me."

Despite being hesitant to do what she was requested, Satsuki made her scissor blade extend itself a bit and held it out, hoping that she wouldn't have to resort to committing murder. However, she then noticed that her scissor blade had gain a few inches and took on a far more scythe like appearance.

"Are you sure this won't kill them, Junketsu? This is awfully sharp looking." Satsuki nervously replied as she was quite unsettled by the scissor blade's new look.

"I'm positive it won't kill them. Just cause...a bit of embarrassment to them."

"I see. Well...here goes nothing." Satsuki responded as she readied her scissor blade, waiting for the goons to get close enough and strike them down with her scissor blade's new form.

* * *

Right as the Yakuza goons descended back down towards Satsuki and Junketsu, she swung her scissor blade and, much to her amusement, saw their clothes disintegrated in front of their eyes, leaving them reduced to just their underwear as they landed on the ground.

_**SEN-I-SOSHITSU**_

"Ooooooh. That's quite amusing." Satsuki chuckled as she saw the Yakuza punks that were bothering her reduced to their birthday suits.

Once the thugs regained their consciousness, they stood up, looked at each other with, looked back at Satsuki, who was smiling at their embarrassed expressions and decided to take off running like scolded dogs, not will to sacrifice their dignity by fighting buck naked.

"They never had a chance against us, Satsuki." Junketsu told her as she watching the goons dart away from her into a nearby alleyway. However, she then felt a surge of pain set in through her body, which forced her to kneel down on the ground.

"What the heck?" Satsuki groaned in a distressed tone as her body started to grow stiff.

"You're missing a crucial part of me." Junketsu replied as he tried to calm Satsuki down. "Without it, we're both growing weak and cannot sustain this form for long. I'm going to have to revert back to my regular form just so you can stand up and return to your house."

In a split second, Junketsu glowed for a second and turned back into a school uniform. This also reverted Satsuki's hair back to how it normally looked. She then was able to stand back up and ran back to her house as fast as she could.

* * *

"Chief. It's been some time since we sent that stiff to the morgue." Tsumugu asked his boss as he and Nui sat in an office back at the police headquarters. "Have you finally received any intel on those girls?"

"Well, Detective Kinagase and Detective Harime. After doing hours upon hours of research, I have received the names of these girls." the police chief replied as he pulled out two envelops and put them on his desk. "

The one reported to be the owner of the scooter is Nonon Jakuzure. She lives a mile away from the city. Her father is a retired professional wrestler who currently works as a popular teacher of self-defense and her mother is a Swiss born ex-violinist of the world renowed Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra. As for the girl with black and blue hair, her name is Satsuki Matoi, daughter of Isshin Matoi, a former...uh...college professor at some...huh...college I quite frankly never heard of."

"What's the matter, chief?" Tsumugu asked him as he saw him having trouble comprehending the personal records of Satsuki's father.

"Eh...it's not serious." the chief replied back after he stopped looking at the records and put them back on the desk. "Anyhow, after school lets out tomorrow, I want the both of you to retrieve the girls and...calmly bring them in for questioning as witnesses to the crime."

"I understand, chief." Tsumugu replied as he cranked his neck. However, his partner Nui pulled out her cellphone, looked at the time, looked back at both Tsumugu and the police chief and politely informed them, "Excuse me. I need a bathroom break."

"You're excused, Detective Harime." the chief told her, which she then got up and left the office. This left both the chief and Detective Kinagase to look at each other.

"Any idea why she take these periodic breaks?" the chief asked Tsumugu as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"I dunno. I always thought it would've been rude to ask her so I just haven't bothered doing so." Tsumugu replied after he took out a package of gum, opened it, tossed some gum into his mouth and began chewing on it."

"I see." the chief replied and nodded in agreement.

However, both men were not left alone for long after Nui re-entered the office and sat back down.

"What did I miss, boys?" Nui asked the men after she stretched her arms.

* * *

Back at her home, Satsuki opened the front door and stumbled into the house, looking a bit exhausted. She closed the door, saw that her father is still gone and went to her bedroom. After she got into her bedroom, she stumbled and fell as she got to the box, grabbed it and noticed that part of the box inside was removable. She took that part out and found a blue fingerless glove.

"So...is..uh...this the part I was missing?" Satsuki asked Junketsu as she looked at the glove.

"Correct." Junketsu calmly replied. "With that glove, you can draw blood for me a lot easier and i'll be able to be in my combat form for longer periods. However, I cannot stay in my combat form for too long or you'll lose too much blood."

"I see." Satsuki replied as she listened. "I'll have to try that glove on tomorrow though. It's getting late so I need to catch some sleep so I can attend Honnoji Academy in the morning."

"Honnoji Academy?" Junketsu asked Satsuki. "Is that some kind of school?"

"Yeah." Satsuki replied as she took Junketsu off and reduced herself to just wearing bra and panties. "This is only the second year it's been open but me and my friend Nonon received invitations to attend the school. It's also ran by the Kiryuin Conglomerate, a...uhh...pretty shady global organization ran by this very materialistic woman they call Lady Kiryuin. She also has daughter named Ryuko who's been in the headlines for getting in a lot of trouble with the law and whatnot. I sure as heck hope I don't ever have to confront her as I attend the school. I don't really like people who act like life is a formula 1 race car."

"Interesting analogy, Satsuki." Junketsu replied back as Satsuki set him down on a desk near her bed. She then got into her bed, looked back at him and told him, "Goodnight Junketsu. We got...quite the day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Goodnight to you too, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu calmly replied after Satsuki turned the bedroom light off and went to sleep.


	4. Birth of a Rivalry

The following morning, Satsuki was seen still sleeping in her bed. Junketsu was also seen doing the same. However, their slumber was immediately interrupted when they heard someone knocking at their door.

"Satsuki. Time to get up." Mr. Matoi politely shouted on the other side of the door. This ended up waking Junketsu up but not Satsuki.

Junketsu then got off the desk he was sleeping on and slithered onto Satuski's bed, which he then shook her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up.

"Wake up, Satsuki Matoi. Wake up!" he shouted as he continued his attempt to wake Satsuki up.

Satsuki then slowly opened her eyes and saw Junketsu sitting on top of her, looking fairly concerned.

"What time is it?" Satsuki asked Junketsu as she leaned forward towards him and stretched her arms out.

"It's seven in the morning, but you don't want to oversleep and blow your chances at attending that school." Junketsu replied as he hopped off Satsuki's bed.

"Yeah." Satsuki replied back as she got off of her bed, picked Junketsu up and put him on. She then put some socks on and left her bedroom, which she was then greeted by her father. He then took a long, hard look at her school uniform like he knew what it was, but instead asked his daughter, "How was your sleep?"

"Not bad." Satsuki replied as she passed by him, walked into the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast. "How about you, dad?"

"Better than yesterday." Isshin responded after he walked to his couch and sat on it. "Where did you find that school uniform?"

"I...ummm...bought it at a store." Satsuki chimed back after she sat next to her dad and ate a bowl of cereal.

"...I see." Isshin nodded as he turned the TV on and channel surfed to find something interesting. "So are you going to attend Honnoji Academy today?"

"Yeah." Satsuki replied as she kept eating cereal. "My friend Nonon was invited to attend too, so i'll be meeting up with her after I leave."

"Well you better get going." Isshin told his daughter after he found a news channel broadcasting the second year opening of Honnoji Academy. "Looks like it's going to be a friggin' madhouse over there."

After Satsuki put the bowl into the sink, she took a glance at the television, which made her jaw drop when she saw the massive crowd of people around her age standing outside the school as well as the assortment of news reporters covering the opening.

"See. You understand me now?" Isshin sarcastically chimed in as he saw his daughter's face turn ghost white. However, she didn't last in the living room for very long when she suddenly ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, ran back into her bedroom, grabbed her backpack, ran back up to her dad, gave him a hug and ran outside, which all amounted to a grand total of being done in a minute and thirty seconds. Isshin then scratched his head in shock and muttered, "Well that sure lit a fire under her butt."

* * *

Outside, Satsuki was seen running down the street, trying her hardest to get to the school in a short amount of time. However, she saw Nonon standing by, who shouted, "Slow down, Satsuki!", which made her trip and collided into her friend. Both girls then fell onto the pavement and were left unconscious for at least three minutes.

Although she seemed to have taken the blunt of the collision, Nonon was the first to regain consciousness and stood back up. Satsuki, on the other hand, was still knocked out cold, which prompted Nonon to shout at her, "Get up Satsuki, you goof!". However, this effort ended up being proved futile since Satsuki did not wake back up in spite of Nonon screaming her lungs off.

With little choice, Junketsu took control of Satsuki's left arm, raised it up, clenched its fist and clobbered her in the left cheek. The sheer force of the punch was enough to help Satsuki regain her conscious, which she then stood back up with little effort on her part.

"_**NANI SORE, SATSUKI!?**_ Why couldn't you stop?" Nonon whined at her friend as she rubbed her aching forehead.

"Did you watch the news before you left?" Satsuki replied as she shook the cobwebs out of her head.

"Why would I want to watch the news, silly?" Nonon sneered as she picked up her constructor stick.

"Honnoji is going to be a flippin' madhouse when we get there!" Satsuki responded in a slightly agitated tone. "We gotta hurry the heck over there!"

"Satsuki, please calm down. This doesn't seem very...pure of you." Junketsu inquired as he felt sensed Satsuki's blood temperature rising a little.

"Oh." Satsuki whispered, which she then immediately calmed down, looked at her friend with an apologetic stare and told her, "I'm sorry Nonon. We should...umm..try to get there as quickly as possible without strangling each other."

Nonon quietly shook her head, shrugged off her friend's response and muttered, "I suppose."

Satsuki nodded back, smiling and took the lead until they approached a bus stop. A bus then pulled up, which both girls then got into it, sat down and waited as the bus filled up with more people. The bus the shut its doors and drove off to its destination.

* * *

A few minutes later, said bus reached Honnoji Academy, which, as previously shown on the television report, is swarming with both students of old and new as well as every single news channel team in Japan. Helicopters of both the news reporting and military type were also seen sporadically hovering past the school.

With the bus having stopped to a complete halt, it opened its doors, which resulted in an eruption of passengers leaving it, a sight that looked less like people leaving a bus and more like a swam of ants squeezing out of an ant hole.

In the midst of the chaos, Satsuki and Nonon tried their hardest to leave the bus, only to get stuck against the doors. Several other people also got suck, which only put some tension on the girls until they were then shout out of it like cannonballs. Luckily, both girls safely landed onto the ground, got back up and found themselves in the middle of quite possibly the craziest, most jammed pack school opening in their lives.

"What in the world did we just get ourselves into?" Satsuki stammered as she saw has to be about half of Japan's population in one place.

"This place...is really noisy, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu groaned as he squinted his eyes, trying to block out all of the ear grating chatter and noises.

"_**NANI SORE!?**_" Nonon growled as she looked around her surroundings. "This place is obnoxiously huge for a goddamn high school!"

"What do you mean obnoxiously huge?" a news reporter stubbornly asked Nonon as he popped out of nowhere and tried to get the girls on camera. "Can you please tell me and the rest of Japan why you think Honnoji Academy, last year's number one ranking school on Earth, is obnoxiously huge? I'm sure you have a good reason to think that?"

"Nah, I don't really have any issues with the size of the school itself." Nonon replied to the reporter and got in front of the camera so she could be seen on television for others to see. "My problem is that it's just too damn loud over here this morning. This makes my ear drums cry as much as the loudness war!"

"What does the loudness war have to do with a school open, miss?" the reporter questioned her, confused about the context of her analogy.

Not taking any more of this, Satsuki stepped in front of the interviewer and informed him, "Sorry, man but I think this interview is finished.". She then shoved her right palm into the video camera's lens, pushed it away from her and rested her left arm around Nonon's shoulders as they continued navigating through the sprawling crowd of people.

* * *

"As you can see from this stunning aerial view of Honnoji Academy, students, their parents and the press alike are eagerly awaiting for the newly elected student council presidents to make their inaugural speeches and officially open the school, which is currently in its second year of operation." a reporter from another channel informed viewers as she sat in a helicopter hovering above the school. Her camera guy then zoomed further into the crowd, which showed Satuski and Nonon politely making their way through the crowd to get in a decent spot. The reporter then added, "Just look these two girls here. They sure really look like they want to be as close to the action as possible."

* * *

From a distance, Raygo was seen watching the events on scenic cliff, using gold, gaudy looking binoculars to see it all. Takiji then stopped by and asked her, "Would you like a martini, Lady Kiryuin?"

"Shaken and stirred, darling." Ragyo replied as she kept looking through the binoculars.

Although he was a little puzzled by his boss' request, he shrugged it off and left to make her martini.

Ragyo then took her cellphone up and called Mako, who was seen sitting in a darkened room alongside Ryuko, who looked really annoyed with the situation she was in.

"Hi Ragyo-sama!" Mako joyfully told Ragyo as she answered her phone with her right hand and was typing on a keyboard with her left hand. "What's up?"

"Oh hi Mako." Ragyo replied right as Takiji gave her the martini she requested. "How's my sugar cube doing?"

"You mean Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked Ragyo. "She...doesn't really seem to be in such a good mood right now?"

"Aw, My sugar cube's not happy?" Ragyo replied, sounding a little shocked. "Tell her she's getting a new Mercedes next week."

"Ryuko-chan, you mom's going to buy you a new car!" Mako shouted at her as she kept typing away.

Ryuko then turned around, stomped towards Mako and told her, "Tell my mom I refuse to go out!"

"Why, Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked her in a worried tone. "You're the school council president! You should go out and show show show yourself!"

"No. It's not happening. You deal with the damn crowd!" Ryuko sneered back as she leaned up face first against a wall with a pouty face.

"Oh come on, Ryuko-chan. That's not nice." Mako stammered in a disappointed tone. She then turned her attention back to her cellphone, told Ragyo, "Raygo-sama, i'll have to talk to you later." and hung up on her.

Ryuko then started to lightly beat her head against the wall as Mako approached her. She looked at Mako and growled, "Stay away. Don't you dare drag my ass out there!"

Much to her chagrin, Mako grabbed a hold of Ryuko's uniform, tugged on it as hard as possible and shouted, "Please please please, Ryuko-chan. You gotta show yourself! We can't have this school opening without you!"

Despite her friend's best attempts to convince her, Ryuko shoved Mako away and shouted, "Just go out there and take care of it yourself for fuck's sake!"

Although she was close to the point of shedding tears, Mako held onto her pride, turned around and stomped out of the room and found herself on the rooftop of Honnoji Academy and an audience of millions. The audience applauded her as she walked up to a podium, adjusted the microphone and told the audience, "Hi. My name is Mako Mankanshokou and...well...I can't believe it. This is my second year here and...wow...i've been appointed the role of student council vice president by Lady Kiryuin. It's crazy to go from just a student to the one calling the shots here...well...as much shots I can call as being just vice president."

Right as Mako was making her opening statement, a random attendee shouted at her, "Where is the student council school president?"

Another person then chimed in and added, "Yeah! Where is student council president Ryuko Kiryuin, vice present Mankanshokou?"

This led to the majority of the audience chanting, "We want Ryuko! We want Ryuko! We want Ryuko!", which only made Ryuko, who was still sulking in a darkened room. She clenched her fists, punched a wall and left the room. She then found herself surrounded by an audience, who, with some obvious exceptions, intensely cheered and clapped for her as soon as they caught a glimpse of her emerging out of the darkness. This managed to make Ryuko, a person who was normally regarded as a mostly bitter, unhappy trouble child in the media, smile.

She approached the podium, whispered "Please step aside, Mako." in her friend's ear and grabbed the microphone for herself. She took a good glance at the people around her, cleared her throat and told the audience, "Greetings everyone. Uh, my name is Ryuko Kiryuin. I've been elected to the role of student council president by my lovely mother Lady Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Like my friend Mako here, it's..pretty crazy to find myself go from just being a normal student at this gorgeous school to being elected student council president in it's second year of operation. I mean...wow, thank you mom for this excellent opportunity."

Ryuko then paused for a second, which made a huge chunk of the audience cheer and applaud her, all while her mother smiled and took a sip of her martini as she watched the event unfold in her eyes.

However, several individuals did not bother to applaud, which included an abnormally large, tan skinned man with long blonde hair, a blue haired, metrosexual looking guy in glasses who was fiddling with an iPad, a man with long, curly blonde hair wearing a surgical mask, who was reading a medical book and most obvious of all, Satsuki, who looked very unimpressed by Ryuko's speech.

* * *

"Can you believe this nonsense?" Satsuki told Nonon as they watched Ryuko's speech. "It's so obvious she's faking that smile, Nonon. Her act right now is completely ingenuine."

"How can you tell?" Nonon asked her friend, sounding a little confused. "She seems to be kinda honest to me."

"Nope. It's very fabricated." Satsuki disagreed as she stretched her neck and popped her knuckles. "She's about as honest as a cheating husband if you ask me."

"What did you say about President Kiryuin?" one of the attendees shouted as he took offense to what Satsuki said.

"Yeah, pal." Satsuki sarcastically replied to the disgruntled attendee. "I said President Kiryuin's speech is very fabricated."

Growing increasingly angry over what Satsuki said, the attendee clenched his fists and tried to punch her but she quickly dodged out of the way and hit him right in his stomach. He then dropped to his knees, holding his stomach as it ached in pain, looked back up at Satsuki and tried to deliver a haymaker at her. However, Satsuki spun around and smacked him in the face with her left knee, which knocked him out cold.

This brief but noticeable altercation gained some notice from Ryuko, who calmly shouted at the crowd, "Can you guys stop fighting, please?"

Satsuki, who heard Ryuko directly referring to her, turned her attention towards Ryuko and replied, "I'm sorry, Ryuko Kiryuin. Sorry that I wasn't convinced by your...oh I don't know, severe lack in sincerity in your inauguration speech."

"...excuse me?" Ryuko stammered back in response, completely blown away by the lack of respect Satsuki has in her.

"Excuse you for what? Not respecting someone who blatantly pretends to be a kindhearted person who seems to be legitimately happy with getting this position of power via the great wonders of nepotism? I apologize but your crocodile tears don't fool me, Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki replied, smiling over getting to call Ryuko out on her BS.

"What...the fuck did you just say, little miss blue balls?" Ryuko growled as she clenched her teeth in sheer anger. However, Uzu, who was standing not too far away from the rooftop, shouted, "Hey Ryuko! You're so sexy when you're angry!", although she was too angry to even notice he was talking to her.

"Yes, Ryuko Kiryuin. I was being crystal clear about what I said and i'll say it once again. I. Don't. Buy. Your. Flipping. Crocodile Tears. Get it?" Satsuki replied back as her grin grew steadily bigger over her satisfaction of getting Ryuko to show her true clues. "Also, for the record my name is actually Satsuki Matoi. Remember that."

"I will, bitch!" Ryuko growled as slowly walked away from Mako and the podium. This prompted Mako to run towards her friend and plea, "Don't do this, Ryuko-chan. This is not the right time to be picking a fight."

"Fuck off, Mako!" Ryuko yelled at her as she reached the edge of the rooftop. "This bitch needs to be humbled.". She then took a few steps away the edge just to get herself an extra push, ran towards the edge and jumped off the rooftop. She then landed on the ground, shoved some of the attendees out of the way, power walked towards Satsuki, took her katana out and pointed it right towards her right as she stopped, standing several inches away.

"If you utter one more damn insult, Satsuki Matoi, i'll cut your goddamn throat." Ryuko growled at her in a very stern tone.

"Before you do that, Ryuko Kiryuin, give me a few seconds." Satsuki replied in a fairly cheerful tone, which threw Ryuko off a bit. Satsuki then took her backpack off, zipped it open, reached into it and pulled out a small object that resembled the blue scissor blade she found on the streets the other day.

Confused, Ryuko turned her head, quietly laughed since she knew what Satsuki pulled out seemed to look like a bunch of nothing and looked back at her, only to find herself facing the blade of Satsuki's scissor blade, which is now back to its regular size.

"How the...how the hell did you do that?!" Ryuko stammered in confusion since she could not comprehend how she was able to make a sword change sizes.

"I honestly don't know, Ryuko Kiryuin, but I like that it can." Satsuki chimed in as she tilted the scissor blade.

"Well...that's...that's...oh who the hell gives a shit about your stupid looking sword!?" Ryuko sneered back as she got right into Satsuki's face. "All I give a shit about is cutting that stupid smile off your ugly ass manface!"

"Come on, Ryuko Kiryuin. Try that if you can." Satsuki chuckled as she dared Ryuko to attack her.

Ryuko, growing increasingly angry over Satsuki not taking her threat seriously, stepped back and raised her sword. However, she heard a voice shout out, "Ryuko, this not necessary."

This voice immediately caught Junketsu's attention, which made him mutter back, "Senketsu? Is that you?"

The sole eye on Ryuko's uniform them looked right at Satsuki's school uniform, which the voice then replied, "Junketsu? How in the world did that girl get a hold of you?"

"It's a long story." Junketsu politely told Senketsu as the girls stopped noticing each other and instead paid attention to their respective clothes. "Satsuki is a really nice person if you just get to know her though."

"Eh. I wish I could say the same about Ryuko." Senketsu replied back, disappointed about the person wearing him.

"Wait. How the heck are you able to talk to Ryuko Kiryuin's uniform?" Satsuki asked him, more interested in this development than fighting Ryuko.

"Just like how i'm able to hear what your...hold on...how the hell did you get a hold of that school uniform?!" Ryuko asked her, having noticed that Satsuki's school uniform has eyes like her own uniform.

"Why should I tell you, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Satsuki chuckled back at her. "Since you're the kind to lie about things, why should I tell you the truth about anything?"

"I'm sick of your fucking shit, Satsuki Matoi!" Ryuko screamed at her as she got into a fighting stance, which Satsuki followed suit and did the same.

Right as both girls were about to attack each other, Mako and Nonon both got in front of their respective friends. While Mako told Ryuko, "Stop it, Ryuko-chan. This is really embarrassing. You're only doing even more damage to your public reputation for god's sake!", Nonon shook her head in disappointment and told Satsuki. "This is goddamn stupid, Satsuki. You made an enemy out of Ryuko friggin' Kiryuin! How the hell am I supposed to try and convince her to make me the leader of the music club now?!"

Despite the pleas (and complaints) of their respective friends, the girls shoved them out of the way, repositioned themselves into fighting poses and smacked each other's swords. Due to sheer power of the girls, the spots on the ground they were standing on cracked and a huge force wave caused a bunch of no name attendees around the girls to be send hurdling away from them.

"Come on, Satsuki Matoi. You're no fuckin' match for master race Kiryuin genes!" Ryuko yelled at her opponent as her katana kept a firm hold against Satsuki's scissor blade.

"It doesn't matter what kind of genes you have, Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki replied, keeping her cool as she held her own in this dire situation. "What only matters is that you have enough will power to keep up."

Ryuko then clenched her teeth again and raised her katana up again to attack Satsuki again but right before she could strike her down, Mako shoved her cellphone right into Ryuko's face and told her, "Ryuko-chan, it's your mother."

"God fucking dammit!" Ryuko sneered, which she then put her katana down, grabbed Mako's phone and answered, "Yes, mother. What the hell do you want?"

"Oh sugar cube. This little publicity stunt your plugging is incredible." Ragyo replied, sounding very pleased with her daughter and the opening of Honnoji Academy in general. "Everybody's going to talk about this all day."

"Mom, this is not a fuckin' publicity stunt!" Ryuko yelled back at her mom. "This stupid bitch ruined my damn inauguration speech and we're only going to get bad publicity from this bullshit!"

"No no no, sugar cube." Ragyo calmly replied back. "Remember that there is no such thing as bad publicity."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever!" Ryuko groaned as she started to pace about. "Can at least ban this ugly bitch and her stupid pink haired friend from the school?"

"No, sugar cube." Raygo replied in a more stern tone than usual. "Let them attend classes her. They'll only make more people want to transfer here."

Although Ryuko wants to say very profane things to her mother, she resisted saying them, instead told her, "Okay mom. I understand." and hung up. She then looked back at Satsuki, pointed her katana and her and told both her and Nonon, "My mother is allowing you to attend here but if you do anything and I mean, ANYTHING to fuck with me, i'm not going to hold back. You got that?"

While Nonon nervously nodded her head, Satsuki shrugged off her threat and just looked at her with a smug grin. This infuriated Ryuko a bit but not enough to make her attack Satsuki. Instead, she looked at everyone else, switched back to her happy expression and informed them, "I deeply apologize for the delay. However, I am here to officially announce to you all that Honnoji Academy is now officially open!", which they then all applauded and cheered her. "All of our new students please enter the building and consult the student class assignment sheet on the front wall of the first floor to find out what classes you'll be attending today. All second, third and fourth year students with the exception of those who recently transferred here, on the other hand, you all know what classes you're going to be attending this year. With that said, everyone have a good day, be safe and enjoy your stay at Honnoji Academy, the number one school in the world!"

* * *

Since the opening ceremony of the school has just ended, all of the no name students attending the school all made a mad dash to get to their classes. Satsuki and Nonon, on the other hand, simply followed the swarm of students entering the front door of the main building.

"Nice job making us look like friggin' delinquents, Satsuki." Nonon scoffed at her friend as they entered the main building. "Try not to get involved in crap like next time we're near President Kiryuin. I don't want her to think lowly of me."

"I'll try." Satsuki apologized as she and Nonon reached the student class assignment sheet.

* * *

Back outside, Ryuko and Mako were seen making their way to their office. Mako told her friend, "Ryuko-chan, you need to stop getting yourself in trouble like that. You're going to give yourself a stroke sooner or later."

"Can't make promises like that, Mako." Ryuko told her friend in a very stern tone. "Especially when you got a cunt like Satsuki Matoi around."

* * *

"Isn't my lovely sugar cube wonderful, Takiji?" Ragyo asked her daughter as she got off the chair she was reclining on.

"Yes, Lady Kiryuin. You daughter is really going to make Honnoji Academy the school of legends." Takiji replied as he escorted his boss off the cliff.

However, Ragyo then heard her cellphone ringing, which she then answered it and asked, "Hi this is Lady Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey baby. It's your husbando The Gi Man!" the man on the other end replied in a very cheeky tone. "Man your little girl keeps impressing me every damn day and I love it!"

"Thank you so much, pumpkin." Ragyo replied to her husband. "How are things on your end going?"

"Ab-So-Lutely splendid!" the Gi Man replied back, still sounding as cheeky as ever.

Before Ragyo could continue talking to the Gi Man, she heard a beeping sound, looked at the screen of her cellphone and told him, "I'm sorry pumpkin, but someone's on the other line."

She then switched to the other person and asked them, "Hi this is Lady Kiryuin of the...", only for Daisuke to cut her off and tell her, "Lady Kiryuin, we got a real serious situation here."

"What?!" Ragyo yelled back at him, annoyed that he had the gall to cut her off.

"We ran into this chick last night and she fuckin' owned our asses!" Daisuke replied, sounding relatively tense.

"What was she wearing?" Ragyo asked him, growing more invested in what he was telling her.

"She was wearing this crazy looking stripper suit or something." Daisuke replied. "It was all white and blue. I mean, shit. I never saw anything like it, let alone that fuckin' blue sword she cut our clothes off with."

The minute Daisuke described what the woman was wearing and mentioned the blue sword, Ragyo sternly replied, "This is a very serious matter, sir. If you ever encounter her again, please call me and i'll send some of my husband's men to deal with her."

"Thank you so fuckin' much, Lady Kiryuin." Daisuke thanked her, only for Ragyo to hang up on him.

"What's the matter, Lady Kiryuin?" Takiji asked his boss as they reached the limo.

"Call my husband and tell him I couldn't call back." Ragyo replied, sounding far more serious than before. "I got some pressing matters to deal with."


	5. The Shield

"What?! No music club? What kind of garbage is this?!" Nonon whined as she and Satsuki strolled down the hallway in a leisurely pace. "I come here expecting the 'numbah won skool in da wuld' to have at least a flippin' music club but nope. There isn't one. Nada, zilch, negative."

"Well you could try..." Satsuki replied, sounding very optimistic about things. However, Nonon cut her off and sneered, "But you blew it, Satsuki! There's no way I can convince President Kiryuin to make a friggin' music club after that crap you pulled this morning!"

"Perhaps you should bypass asking Ryuko Kiryuin to make a music club." Satsuki chimed in as she and Nonon reached a classroom. "You could always try to consult Vice President Mako instead."

"Bah. I don't think the vice president would give enough of a shit to create a music club." Nonon whined at her friend as they waited by the classroom, which the door happened to be locked. "Also, where the hell is this Mr. Suto guy? Class is going to start soon."

Right as Nonon complained about the absence of their teacher, a gray haired man in a winkled brown suit came power walking towards the classroom. He told the girls, "Please step aside, girls. I'm running late."

"No shit, Sherlock." Nonon snickered at the man as she and Satsuki got out of his way.

"Hey. Cut some slack now. This is my first day teaching here." Mr. Suto replied, sounding a little annoyed by Nonon giving him crap. He then opened the door, looked back at the girls and told them, "Come in. We don't want the new school president to catch us being tardy."

Although Nonon sarcastically shrugged his response off, Satsuki calmly nodded and followed Mr. Suto into the classroom, with Nonon following along as usual.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Mr. Suto told the girls, "Feel free to take whatever seat you want. I really don't give a flying damn about assigning seats.", which Satsuki then took the middle seat in the front while Nonon sat right next to her. Mr. Suto then looked back at the girls, saw them sitting and wrote down where they're sitting on a piece of paper.

However, all three of them then heard loud footsteps echoing from the hallway, followed by the sight of the absurdly tall man with long blonde hair and tan skin, who's forehead had broken into the ceiling and making quite a mess of it.

Nonon took a particular interest in this man and asked Satsuki, "Is that...The Big Guy?"

Satsuki then looked out the classroom, saw the man as well, looked back at her friend and replied, "Nah, I don't think that's The Big Guy. Why would such a mythical person be attending high school?"

"I dunno." Nonon replied, realizing what Satsuki said did make a bit of sense. "Maybe we should ask him ourselves after school."

"Sounds like it should be fun." Satsuki chimed back as she put her arms behind her head and leaned back against her seat.

Shortly after, several more students started to enter the classroom, which Mr. Suto, who's eyes were obscured by his shiny sunglasses, did his seat assignment schtick again, wrote down where the other students decided to sit and sat back down on his chair. He then pulled a relatively big book out, took a brief look into it, sat it aside, stood back up and got in front of the classroom.

"Hello ladies and gents, my name is Kaneda Suto but you all can just call me Mr. Suto. I'm going to be your history teacher of the year and even though we're in the middle of the afternoon due to the very...ummm...festive opening ceremony, I will be your home room teacher." Mr. Suto informed the class as he paced back and forth. "Over the year, i'll be teaching you all various pivotal moments in the history of our country and, to lesser extent, the whole world, such as Imperialism, World War II, the nukes that came at the end of World War II and other such assorted...things."

One of the students then raised their arm, which Mr. Suto then pointed at him, which he then replied, "Mr. Suto. What would've happened if the Axis never lost World War II?"

"Oh yeah. Speculative history. My favorite subject." Mr. Suto replied with a grin on his face. "What I like to think what would've happened is that while some things would've remained the same, such as this school being the property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, others would be...drastically different. Like, I dunno, take our school vice president as an example. I assume that in this Axis won universe, she and her family would've been low-class members of our society as opposed to being upper class citizens."

"I could see that being the case." the student replied back and quieted down. Mr. Suto then asked the students, "Anyone else have any questions?"

Nonon then raised her hand, which Mr. Suto then pointed at her, which she then stood up and told him, "Why don't we have a music club at this school?"

"Beats me." Mr. Suto shrugged back, which annoyed Nonon a little. "I don't make the rules, though I did read we have a music class here."

"But music class sucks pebbles." Nonon snicked back after she pointed her conductor baton at Mr. Suto. "Music class doesn't do jack squat to actually teach you music. A music club, on the other hand, especially one led by...ahem...yours truly, would be a real journey into the orgasmic wonders music brings to the world, especially of those of the classical style."

"Good argument in favor of one, Miss...ummm...your name?" Mr. Suto asked Nonon since he has yet to get familiar with the names of his students."

"Nonon Jakuzure." she replied, smiling as she swayed her baton back and forth. "Also, my dear friend next to me is Satsuki Matoi. We've been friends since kindergarten, ain't that right?"

"Most definitely." Satsuki chimed back, smiling. "We may have had our differences and squabbles here and there, but our friendship is completely inseparable."

"That's very impressive of you too." Mr. Suto replied as he clapped his hands. "I don't remember anyone I knew from kindergarten, so that's quite the accomplishment. However, that's enough time wasted, so let's...uhh...try and get class started in case the President pops in and complains about us not doing anything. I guess you should all pull out the history book and...just start reading from page one or something. It really doesn't matter to me."

Although the majority of the class sighed after hearing what Mr. Suto ordered them to do, Satsuki and Nonon immediately grabbed their books out and started to read them.

* * *

Some time later, Satsuki and Nonon were seen walking down the hallway, passing by fellow students. However, everyone then heard a snotty sounding man with a slightly high pitched voice yell, "You think you're hot shit, Gama?!"

"You're the only one who's insinuating that, Takaharu." another man, albeit with a much deeper pitch, replied back in a far more calm tone.

Curious to see what's going on, Satsuki and Nonon ran down the hallway and saw the tall blonde guy arguing with a short guy with a shaved head who happened to be wearing a gray trenchcoat. The latter person then shoved the former and yelled, "Fuck off, retard! Just because you're the tallest fucking stack of gorilla shit in this school doesn't intimidate me one single fucking bit!"

"If you really want to settle this, Takaharu, meet me at the fight club in a half hour." the tall guy replied, still retaining his calm but commanding presence.

* * *

Despite looking extremely annoyed by not getting his way at the moment, Takaharu swallowed his pride, replied back, "You got a deal, Gama. Your ass is going to be mine." and stomped away. Gama, on the other hand, sighed and left the building as quietly as possible.

"Should we go ask him now?" Nonon asked Satsuki, not sure if this would've been the right moment to ask him if he is The Big Guy.

"I...guess we could." Satsuki replied as she and her friend left the building. They then saw Gama sitting alone by a light post, looking relatively peaceful. While Nonon was too intimidated to approach him, Satsuki wasn't and proceed to walk up to him and ask, "May I speak with you for a second?"

Gama turned his head, saw Satsuki sending next to him and replied, "Normally if you were someone else, I would decline your offer but since you were the one who locked horns with Ryuko Kiryuin this morning, sure. What do you want?"

"My friend Nonon here would like to know if you're, by any chance, the mythical Big Guy." Satsuki asked Gama in spite of knowing it was a stupid question.

"I wish, Satsuki Matoi, but unfortunately I am not." Gama replied, which disappointed Nonon greatly.

"That answers it." Satsuki calmly chimed in. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sure." Gama replied, which prompted Satsuki to sit next to him and resulted in a surreal sight where Satsuki was completely dwarfed by Gama's sheer size.

"So is this your second year at Honnoji?" Satsuki asked him as she took her scissor blade out and looked at it.

"Yes, Satsuki Matoi." Gama nodded back as he threw a few light jabs to the air. "I was invited to join the school upon its grand opening last year and although the education is good, I could do without that Kiryuin bitch acting like she owns everything. Her attitude is absolutely revolting and seeing you call her bluff in her face brought a lot of joy and vindication to me."

"I appreciate your gratitude." Satsuki replied, smiling. "We seem to have a common enemy here."

"We sure do, Satsuki Matoi." Gama added with a slight grin, though Nonon was seen pacing back and forth aimlessly since she was pretty much left out of this conversation.

"You're Gama, right?" Satsuki asked him, wanting to know the tan skinned giant's name.

"Ira Gamagoori, my friend." Gama replied in a very formal matter. However, he then stood up and told Satsuki in an apologetic tone, "I wish we converse a little longer but I need to go to the fight club before that punk Takaharu gets there. Perhaps we can continue after I prove him to be an unworthy combatant."

"We sure will." Satsuki replied as she watched Gama walk away. Nonon then walked up to her and yelled, "God dammit, I totally swore that he was The Big Guy. Man, i'm such a dumb ass."

"No, Nonon." Satsuki replied to her friend in an encouraging tone. "You were right to believe that, so there's no need to beat yourself up over being wrong."

"Yeah." Nonon nodded back, having started to calm down after hearing her friend's reassuring words of wisdom. "I guess you're right. However, I really want to see him kick that tiny guy's ass."

"Me too." Satsuki chimed in, smirking as she stood up and put her scissor blade back into her backpack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takaharu was seen knocking on a metal door. The door opened up and out came Mako, who asked him, "Hi Takaharu-san! Is there something you need?"

"Lemme to speak to Ryuko." Takaharu asked her in a cocky tone.

"Come right in." Mako replied in her usually perky tone as she let Takaharu enter the room.

Once he got in, he saw Ryuko lounging on a leather couch, wearing only a dark red tank top and black daisy dukes shorts. She opened a can of Yebisu Premium Black, took a few sips of it, caught a glimpse of Takaharu standing in front of the door and asked him, "Sup bitch. You want some?"

"Nah, Ryuko. I don't drink booze." Takaharu chuckled nervously as he stood in front of the door. "I just came to ask if you had any tools around that could help me beat the fucking shit out of that annoying ass choir boy."

"So you came to me, your president, to ask if I could provide you tools to give you an advantage in a fight?" Ryuko replied in a slightly malicious tone as she set her beer aside, opened a box of Golden Bat cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it. "Well I do have something that might..."

Right before Ryuko got the chance to smoke her cigarette, Mako got right into her face and yelled, "No, Ryuko-chan. Your mother told you not to give any life fibers away to anyone!"

Despite her plea, Ryuko straight out ignored it, shoved Mako out of the way, put the cigarette in her mouth, got up, walked up to a desk, pulled an ivory box out, approached Takaharu, pulled said cigarette out, blew smoke into his face and told him, "Like I was saying, I have some...life fibers my mother gave me that can do wonders to your boxing gloves.". She then showed him the box, opened it, pulled a glowing red thread out and added, "Just poke a hole into your gloves, put one of these bad motherfuckers into them and amaze yourself with how brutal you can be beat the everliving shit out of anyone you please."

"Wow." Takaharu replied, blown away by what Ryuko told him. "Maybe if I put Gamagoori's roided ass into a hospital bed, perhaps you can...ummm...I dunno."

"Suck your cock?" Ryuko laughed. "In your fucking dreams."

"Aw man." Takaharu groaned in disappointment as he turned his head away. "There goes that fantasy."

"Even if I was shitfaced, I wouldn't want to swallow your cum, buddy." Ryuko laughed after she obliterated Takaharu's self esteem. "Care for a smoke though?"

No longer wanting to be in the same room with her, Takaharu grabbed two life fibers, turned around and left the room, fuming in embarrassment.

"Oh why did you have to crush his poor soul, Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked her friend in a concerned tone.

"I find nothing appealing about scrubs." Ryuko replied as she plopped back into her couch, picked her can of beer up and took a few more sips of it. "Especially ones like him."

"But didn't you used to call Uzu a scrub too?" Mako asked her friend, confused why she wouldn't do nasty things with one guy but is willing to do so with another. "For the longest time, you two were bitter rivals."

"The thing about Uzu though is that he's anything but a scrub." Ryuko quickly replied as she continued to smoke her cigarette. "Not to mention he's not an ugly little fuckhead like Takaharu."

"I suppose you're right about that." Mako nodded back as she furiously typed away on a laptop.

"I'm always right, Mako." Ryuko chimed in as she blew some smoke out of her nose.

* * *

Thirteen minutes later, Satsuki and Nonon arrived at a dingy looking room built out of wood. The loudspeaker was playing some noisy rap music that sounds more like Industrial as opposed to hip-hip as several men and women were seen training while the rest were sitting by a haphazardly crafted ring.

As Satsuki and Nonon sat down ringside, they saw Gamagoori on one side, who took his shirt off to reveal his extremely toned chest. On the other side was Takaharu, who was aggressively hopping around and shadowboxing in anticipating of the looming fight.

"Do you really, really think you can whip my ass, choir boy?!" Takaharu sneered at Gamagoori right after he spit on the mat.

"That's up to you to find out." Gamagoori calmly replied, still acting calm as usual.

"Enough talk, faggot!" Takaharu yelled, which he then grabbed a hold of his boxing gloves, which looked like your average red boxing gloves. "Let's fucking do this!"

Both men then got into fighting positions, with their fists relatively close to their faces. They both paced around the right, looking right at each other. Deciding to make the first move, Takaharu ran right towards Gama with his right fist lunging towards him, though this proved to be a premature attack when Gama stepped aside in response, making Takaharu bounce right into the ropes like they were a slingshot. Takaharu then flew right towards Gama, who threw a hard right hook that connected right into Takaharu's face, resulting in him collapsing onto the mat.

As Takaharu laid on the mat, blood began to ooze right out of his nostrils, which then quickly noticed and proceeded to stand right back up.

"Looking not so cocky now." Gama chuckled as he saw Takaharu looking a bit humbled. However, this was short lived when Takaharu pulled his right arm back, clenched his fist and for some strange reason, spewed out a rapid succession of hard right hooks like machine gun rounds. All of these attacks pounded right into Gama's chest, which initially looked like they caused quite a bit of discomfort.

"Who's the cocky one now, dickhead?!" Takaharu laughed as he saw the pain and agony on Gama's face. His gloves then suddenly turned into objects that resembled meat tenderizers with nails sticking out and smacked Gama around, causing some blood to splatter on the mat. He then delivered a two handed uppercut that would incapacitate any normal being but simply sent Gama into several feel into the air, then crashing down hard several quick seconds later.

As the audience, including Nonon, gasped at the sight of a bloodied Gama, Takaharu walked over to Gama, kicked him in the head a few times and laughed, "You never were a match for me, choir boy. NEVER!".

At first, he didn't hear a response and turned around to taunt the audience. However, Gama suddenly replied, "You're wrong." not sounding like he was in any pain at all, which totally caught Takaharu off guard. "All you did was make me STRONGER!". He then stood back up with ease and wiped the blood and dust off of his arms like they were just a minor nuisance.

"How the fuck is this possible?!" Takaharu yelled, completely confused by Gama completely no selling all of the damage that was inflicted on him.

"Pain...brings me pleasure!" Gama yelled, sounding far more commanding than before.

Angered by this recent development, Takaharu ran towards his opponent, yelling, "Eat my fists, you motherfucking bastard!". However, Gama responded by doing a leg sweep and knocked him into the floor. He got back up and delivered a rapid succession of hard punches onto Gama's chest, which did absolutely nothing except made him yawn in boredom. He grabbed Takaharu by his head, punched him around like a punching bag, chucked him up into the air, delivered a furious chain of speed bag style punches which resulted in a sight that resembled a juggling act and as one last act of humiliation. Gama threw a heavy uppercut that hit Takaharu so hard, it sent him crashing through the ceiling and right into the sky. Everyone then proceeded to look into the hole in the ceiling, only to see that Takaharu is nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you think he sent that jerk?" Nonon asked Satsuki as they remained sitting on their seats.

"Beats me." Satsuki replied, smiling. "Probably somewhere outside of Japan though."

* * *

**Где-то рядом Россия: Великий и мощный**

Inside a Russian plane, the passengers were seen quietly minding their own business and not paying attention to each other. However, their silence was shattered when Takaharu came crashing through one of the windows and stumbled onto the floor.

All of the passengers then stared at Takaharu, who looked out of place in a plane full of Russian passengers. One of them, who greatly resembled an Irish born action star but with the addition of sporting a very bushy mustache, got off of his chair, walked up to Takaharu, helped him stand back up and told him, "In Mother Russia, planes ride you!".

"What?" Takaharu asked since he didn't understand a single word the man told him. However, the man then grabbed him, put a model airplane onto his back and chucked him right out of the plane, sending him to his possible demise.

* * *

"Man, you sure kicked that loser's ass!" Nonon told Gama as they and Satsuki were walking out of school.

"I sure did." Gama calmly replied. "So where are you girls going to go now?"

"To my house." Satsuki responded as she smiled.

"I'm afraid that's going to wait." a familiar male voice informed them, which promoted Gama and the girls to stop in their tracks.

Standing right in front of them was Detective Tsumugu Kinagase and Detective Nui Harime, who were standing right next to their car.

"Why's that?" Gama asked the detectives, confused why two cops are standing outside Honnoji Academy at this time of the day.

"Because they are witnesses to a serious crime, pal." Nui replied as she approached the group, pointing her fingers at Satsuki and Nonon. "You girls need to ride with us to the station."

"Are we being arrested, detective?" Satsuki asked her as she scratched her forehead in confusion.

"No." Tsumugu responded as he chewed gum. "But if you don't comply in five minutes, then we'll have no choice but to arrest you on the spot."

Faced with no other choices, Satsuki and Nonon looked at each other, shook their heads in disappointment and proceeded to walk up to the detectives. They waved goodbye at Gama, who waved back as he stood at the entrance to the school.

* * *

Later on, the girls were seen sitting in the back of the car as Nui and Tsumugu were singing along and nodding their heads back and forth to the Django theme song, which was playing on the car's CD player.

"I never expected the day I would be sitting in a friggin' police car!" Nonon whined at her friend as she had her arms wrapped around her chest. "I mean man, Satsuki, if my parents found out, they would kill me!"

"There's nothing to be worried about, Nonon." Satsuki replied, still sounding calm as ever. "We're only witnesses to a crime, not suspects."

"Exactly, Ms. Jakuzure." Nui chimed in as some random J-Rock song was now playing. "We'll explain that to your parents when we notify them to pick you up after we're done talking."

"See." Satsuki added, who's words were vindicated by the detectives themselves. "Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

"Satsuki Matoi and Nonon Jakuzure, can you please tell us what were you doing in that alleyway the morning Koichi Otomo was found murdered in the same area?" Tsumugu asked the girls as he was seen without his leather jacket and chewing on bubblegum.

"You mean yesterday morning?" Satsuki asked the detective as she leaned her back against the chair.

"Yes, Satsuki." Tsumugu replied, sounding dead serious. He then pulled out a folder containing grisly photos of the crime scene and tossed it over towards the girls, which Satsuki then opened it and looked at said photos. "As far as me, my partner and the Tokyo Police Department know, you girls were in the same area this poor bastard was found ruthlessly murdered and full of bullets. We're not painting you as possible suspects but we really need to know why two high school girls were doing at this location."

"Well you see, Detective. We were just doing a leisurely stroll down the alley." Satsuki replied, trying to be honest as possible without mentioning the real reason why they were in the alley. "We always go down that alley to get some exercise."

"You girls really remind me of myself when I was your age." Nui chimed in, sounding far more friendly and approachable than her partner in this situation. "But when we found your wet footprints leading to...oh...I dunno...a marijuana dispensary, we really have some potential red flags on our hands, no offense."

Right after they heard Detective Harime mention the pot dispensary, the girls leaned their heads back and groaned in unison, knowing that either they might be hit with some charges for buying pot or that Kaneo Takarada, the dealer they buy pot from, was arrested in the midst of the investigation.

"I hope you girls are not assuming we're going to charge you with possessing weed." Tsumugu cringed as he saw the looks on the girls' faces. "If you think we would arrest some girls who bought weed and the dealer who sold them the pot in the middle of a serious murder investigation, you're wrong."

"Wait. Are you being serious, detective?" Nonon asked him, surprised by what he said.

"Yes, Ms. Jakuzure. We are not pressing charges against you and your friend for buying weed." Tsumugu added, sounding completely honest and devoid of deception.

The conversation was then interrupted when Nui pulled her cellphone out, checked the time and informed her partner, "Can you please take over the good cop role for me, Tsumugu? I really need to take a bathroom break."

"Go ahead. I got everything covered." Tsumugu calmly replied, which prompted Nui to run out of the office, leaving her partner and the girls all by themselves.

"Does your partner always do this?" Nonon asked Tsumugu as they and Satsuki quietly sat in the office.

"Yes, Ms. Jakuzure." Tsumugu politely replied. "I don't exactly know why she always takes these breaks but I feel like it would be rude to ask her the exact nature of them."

"So are we going to continue this conversation or we're just going to wait for your partner to get back?" Satsuki asked as she made her chair lean back and forth.

"I'm not very good at playing good cop, Ms. Matoi." Tsumugu replied, sounding slightly embarrassed. "So we're just going to resume upon Detective Harime's return."

Detective Kinagase and the girls then remained quiet as they waited for Detective Harime to come back from her bathroom break, which she then did so a few minutes later.

"So what did I miss?" Nui asked her partner after she returned to the office.

"Pretty much nothing." Tsumugu replied as he stretched his neck out a little. "So where were we?"

"We were telling these poor girls that they were not being charged for buying hash." Nui replied as she looked at her fingernails and played with her bangs.

"That's right." Tsumugu responded as he took his gum out, put it in a wrapped, took out some fresh gum and chewed on it. "We have no interest in busting anyone for buying or selling weed, we just want to know if you two witnessed the actual murder or by any chance have any physical descriptions of the suspects."

"No, detective." Satsuki informed Tsumugu. "We did not witness the actual murder when it happened. We were hiding in a rusty locker right when we heard gun fire, so we did not see the murder. However, after we got out of the locker, we saw some guys that looked like Yakuza walking away, so that's all we can tell you."

"I see." Tsumugu inquired after Satsuki told him all she and her friend saw at the scene of the crime. He then looked at Nonon and informed, "Ms. Jakuzure, your parents are waiting outside. You're free to go."

"Oh really?!" Nonon replied, surprised by what she just heard.

"Yes, you can go now." Nui added as she tapped her fingers on the wall.

Nonon then stood up, told Satsuki, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good luck.", waved her goodbye and left the office.

"What about me?" Satsuki asked the detectives, confused about the situation.

"You still have a few more things to tell us before we can let you leave." Tsumugu replied as he saw a disappointed look in Satsuki's face. "In addition to being a witness to a crime, there were some reports of you getting into an altercation with some members of the Yakuza."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Satsuki replied, smiling. "Those guys earned what they got."

"True, but do you think those guys might've been connected to the murder that happened that morning?" Tsumugu asked her, trying to piece both incidents together.

"You know what, detective?" Satsuki told him as her smile grew bigger. "It just donned on me. Those guys I got in a fight with last night sure as heck looked quite a bit like those guys I saw earlier that morning."

"I see." Tsumugu inquired after Satsuki told him all of that info. "Perhaps we'll take our investigation into that direction, Ms. Matoi."

"So can I please go home now, detective?" Satsuki kindly asked Tsumugu, since she figured her time here was done.

"Before you go, Ms. Matoi." Nui asked her. "Can you confirm that you were wearing something that resembled an elaborate Victoria's Secret costume and that you cut off the clothes of those Yakuza guys with a blue sword?"

"Well...yeah, but again, I caused no bodily injuries to those guys, who are, to remind you two again, members of the Yakuza, so I shouldn't be in any trouble with you guys at all." Satsuki told them, still a bit worried that she might be in trouble with the law.

"You're not, Ms. Matoi." Tsumugu replied. "Therefore, you are free to go now home. We appreciate all of the information you gave us and we ensure you that it will all be put to some good use in our ongoing investigation."

"You're welcome." Satsuki thanked the detectives, stood up and left the office, only to find herself face to face with her father, who looked to be not particularly happy with her.

"Dad. Am I in trouble?" Satsuki asked him as she looked at him. However, he turned around, replied, "Let's go home." and proceeded to walk out of the police station. Not wanting to stick around in the station for much longer, Satsuki followed her father and left with him.

* * *

"If you ask me, Nui." Tsumugu told her as they watched Satsuki and her father leave the station. "I don't think this will be the last time we'll speak to Ms. Matoi."

"Why's that?" Nui replied as she took some sips out of a can of Pepsi.

"The deeper we get into this investigation, the stranger it gets." Tsumugu replied back, still chewing on gum.


	6. The Doctor

Later that night, Satsuki was seen in bed, sleeping all while Junketsu was sitting by the desk, watching her. He the saw her turn back and forth on the bed as if she was having an intense dream of sorts.

Within her dream state, she saw hazy sepia toned images of herself as a three year old girl skipping alongside a man in his mid twenties with a wild hairstyle that would make David Bowie and the lead singer of Dead or Alive extremely envious of him.

"Daddy, daddy! Watch me skip!" little Satsuki told the man as she was skipping on the street.

"And just to think that eight months ago you were still crawling on your feet." the man replied as he patted her on the head.

"Daddy. Can we get some ice cream?" little Satsuki asked the man as they got closer to a grocery store.

"Yes, my little gum drop. We'll get some ice cream." the man replied as they stood outside the entrance to the grocery store.

However, they were then interrupted by a man wearing a ski mask who yelled, "Gimme all your shit, moneybags!" at the guy who's supposedly little Satsuki's father.

"Sir, I may be rich, but i'm not that rich." the man with the funny hairdo replied as he stood in front of little Satsuki, trying his hardest to keep her out of harm's way. Despite that, the man in the ski mask pulled a pistol out and shot the other in the chest, which caused an eruption of blood to spew out.

"DADDY!" little Satsuki yelled in absolute horror as she saw the man she's been calling her dad fall down onto the ground, all while the man in the ski mask quietly walked away without any remorse.

"Daddy. Please don't die on me daddy." Satsuki mumbled as she swayed her arms around while remaining in bed. She then gasped, opened her eyes and realized she was back in her bedroom.

"Satsuki, you were acting weird while sleeping." Junketsu told her in a concerned tone. "I was worried something was wrong, but then I remembered that you were just dreaming."

However, she didn't reply and instead got off her bed and left her bedroom, leaving Junketsu even more confused than he was when he saw Satsuki acting her dream out while sleeping. He followed her into the kitchen, hopped onto the kitchen table and saw her making a cup of tea. Satsuki then sat down, took a few sips of her tea, smiled and quietly muttered, "Ah. Just like how Uncle Soroi used to make it."

"Who's Uncle Soroi?" Junketsu asked her as he watched Satsuki take a few more slow, delicate sips of tea.

"Well...to be honest he's not really my uncle, Junketsu, but since my dad had no family left of his own, he just appointed him to be my uncle, but that aside, he was a real kind soul." Satsuki replied to Junketsu as tears started to pour out of her eyes. "When my dad had him babysit me the first time, he made me some tea. Granted I found it to be a bit bitter at first but each subsequent time I had his tea, the better it got. It's a shame I wasn't able to tell him that before he...passed away."

"How did he die?" Junketsu asked Satsuki as she started to cry. She tried to drink more of her tea but couldn't due to her hands trembling in sadness.

"...natural causes." Satsuki replied as she sniffed her nose. "At least he died peacefully."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Satsuki." Junketsu chimed in as he patted her on the back and wiped the tears off of her face.

Satsuki then sniffed again and replied, "Thanks, Junketsu."

"Much obliged." Junketsu replied back, thanking her out of gratitude. "Did this Uncle Soroi have any family?"

"Yeah he had a nephew me and Nonon used to hang out with when we were children, but we lost contact with him after the funeral." Satsuki informed Junketsu after drinking some more tea.

"You ever wondered what he was up to these days?" Junketsu asked Satsuki as he saw her finish up her cup of tea.

"Sometimes." Satsuki calmly replied as she stood up and carefully put the cup into the sink.

* * *

"Back at the headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Daisuke and his fellow Yakuza members were seen standing wearing only their underwear (and boxers, since a few don't like wearing underwear). They then saw Ragyo Kiryuin enter the bedroom, accompanied by a small group of men and women holding some specially tailored clothes.

"Why the hell are we only wearing our undies, Lady Kiryuin?" Daisuke asked as he watched her approach him and his pals. "Are we going to do an orgy or something?"

"Don't say such silly things, Mr. Fushiko." Ragyo laughed as she approached Daisuke and company. "I'm just here to give you guys some gifts courtesy of my REVOCS sub-division. This will help you guys deal with that thief whenever you find her." She then handed the clothes over to the men and told them, "Put them on, boys and witness the limitless wonders of life fibers."

Daisuke and his pals then put the clothes on, which looked far more fancier than anything in their own personal wardrobe. Daisuke decided to be the one to first speak out on the "special" clothes they received and told Ragyo, "Thanks, Lady Kiryuin. I've never wore anything nicer than this in my entire life!"

"That's not all, Mr. Fushiko." Ragyo replied, smirking. "Just try and imagine manipulating these clothes to suit your desires."

"I beg your pardon, Lady Kiryuin, but that sounds a little stupid if you ask me." one of Daisuke's Yakuza buddies replied, not buying what she asked him and his friends to do.

"No, sir. You should put your absolute faith into the life fibers." Ragyo replied back, taken aback by this lowly Yakuza thug underestimating life fibers. "Just take my word for it and try to think of ways to weaponize your clothes."

"Well...I wouldn't want you to lop my head off, Lady Kiryuin, so i'll see what I can do." Daisuke replied, putting his trust into her far more than his buddies. He then imagined jet engines and circular saws spontaneously popping out of his suit, which, all of a sudden, actually happened as he imagined.

"Holy shit, Daisuke!" the skeptical Yakuza thug shouted in shock as he saw his friend's clothes become somewhat raw and armor like. "Your friggin' clothes, man. It's like your a goddamn bad-ass now!"

"Do you boys understand what I meant now?" Ragyo seductively asked them as one of her servants brought her a glass of red wine.

"Yes, ma'am." the men bowed after she asked them, now acting completely loyal to her, all while she took some sips of wine.

* * *

Later that day, the young blonde haired man in the surgical mask was seen sitting all by himself in a classroom, writing down some intricate details as he read a medical book while a much older man stood impatiently waiting for the young man to finish.

"Are you almost finished, Iori?" the older man groaned as he tapped his fingers on a nearby podium.

"Just one more second." Iori replied back as he frantically wrote down several intricate details related to performing life saving surgeries. He then put his pen down, closed his book, stood up and left the classroom, which made the older man sigh in relief.

* * *

Outside of the main building, Iori was seen walking, reading another medical book. He then heard Satsuki and Nonon talking, which caught his attention. He poked his head away from the book, saw the girls and quietly told himself, "Is that Nonon and Satsuki?".

"For someone who calls herself the school president, you see don't see jack shit of her around." Nonon told Satsuki as they were approaching a garbage can to throw some wrappers away.

"Maybe she's not confident enough to face me in public again." Satsuki replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Or maybe she's honestly too busy with desk work or something to even bother to grace us with her...ahem...presence."

"I prefer to think the former." Nonon chuckled back as she swinged her conductor baton around.

As Iori watched his childhood friends, who are not aware he's there, he turned around and found himself standing face to face with Gamagoori, who was not too happy he was spying on the girls.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gama yelled at Iori in a very aggressive, commanding tone.

"Just watching old friends of mine, dude." Iori nervously laughed after taking a few steps away from the imposing blonde haired man.

"You sure you know Satsuki Matoi and Nonon Jakuzure?" Gama sternly asked Iori as he completely towered over him.

"Do you really think I would lie to someone like you, man?" Iori nervously chuckled, still trying to find a way to get out of this potentially harmful conversation.

Satsuki then noticed the situation, looked at Gama and asked him, "Gamagoori, What's all of this commotion about?"

"This guy was spying on you and Nonon." Gama replied in a less aggressive tone. "So I felt it was appropriate to ask him why."

Nonon, who wasn't completely paying attention to everything going on, noticed Iori, who made her eyes widen a bit and prompted her to nudge Satsuki's shoulder and whisper to her, "Doesn't that guy look a little familiar?"

Satsuki paused for a second, took a harder look at the man in the surgical mask and muttered, "Holy smokes!". She then approached him and asked, "Iori, is that you?!"

"Yes, Satsuki. It's me." Iori replied, blushing a little after he pulled his surgical mask away from his mouth to reveal the rest of his face.

Completely filled with joy and surprise, Satsuki ran up to her childhood friend, gave him a big hug and happily yelled, "Oh my gosh, it's been too long, Iori!"

As Satsuki had her arms wrapped around him and her chest pushed right up against his own, Iori's cheeks became increasingly redder as he put his arms around her back and replied, "Same with you, Satsuki."

"Oh boy." Nonon shook her head as she saw her two childhood friends hugging each other. "I feel like i'm getting diabetes just by watching this."

"Funny to hear that come out of your mouth." Iori replied in a snarky tone, which Nonon retorted by blowing a raspberry towards direction. He and Satsuki then separated from each other and asked her, "So who's the big dude you two are hanging out with?".

"Oh that's just Gamagoori." Satsuki responded as she leaned against a wall. "He may seem like an authoritarian brute at first but once you get to know him, he's actually a really nice guy."

Gama, who was being tough as nails to Iori just a few seconds ago, looked at him with an apologetic expression and told him, "I apologize for my aggressiveness, Iori. A friend of Satsuki Matoi is an ally to me."

"Oh that's okay, dude. I understand where you were coming from." Iori replied as he nodded back at him with a considerably more relaxed expression.

* * *

A few short minutes later, the group was seen sitting by a table, with Gamagoori looking the most comically out of place. Satsuki looked right at Iori and asked him, "Since you, like Gama, was attending Honnoji last year, can you please share your thoughts on President Kiryuin with us?"

"Oh yes. Ryuko Kiryuin." Iori replied as soon as he heard Satsuki mention her. "To be honest, I don't recall encountering her all that much during the last school year but during the few times I did, she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. Her friend Mako is really nice though."

Although the others nodded back, Gamagoori's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink upon hearing Iori mention Mako. However, he quickly hid all hints of an emotional reaction and replied, "That's how I feel about Ryuko Kiryuin too."

"Seems like we have a general consensus here." Satsuki inquired. "We all don't like the school president but don't mind the vice president."

Everyone else nodded their head in response to Satsuki's inquiry. However, Iori then asked, "How much time do we have left before the lunch break's up?"

Gama then pulled a cellphone out, looked at the time and replied, "We have at least fifteen minutes before lunch time's over."

"Well that's better than I thought." Iori replied back, wiping sweat off his forehead. He then looked at Satsuki and asked, "Can you do me a favor after school?"

"Sure." Satsuki replied as she took a joint and a lighter out. "What could it be?"

"I dunno if you feel like it's appropriate, but...ummmm...you want to pay Uncle Soroi a visit?" Iori replied back, looking a little shaken up by mention his late uncle's name.

"Uncle Soroi?" Satsuki stammered back as some tears started to drip out of her eyes before she was about to light her joint up. "Can we bring him some flowers?"

"Yeah." Iori nodded. "He'll appreciate it, wherever he is."

"Can I come along and say hi to him?" Nonon asked, looking a little glum too. "I like to pay my respects to him too."

"Sure thing." Satsuki replied to her friend as she smoked her joint. She then looked at Gamagoori and asked, "You want to tag along too, Gama?"

"I never met this Uncle Soroi, but he sounded like an honorable man." Gamagoori replied back in his typically commanding tone. "I too will tag along and pay my respects."

* * *

After school, the group was seen walking through a cemetery. While the others had nothing in hand, Satsuki was seen holding some roses.

"There he is." Iori told the others as he spotted a tombstone with his name on it. The group then stopped right in front of the grave and looked at it.

As Satsuki started to tear up again, she walked over to the grave with the flowers in hand and laid them right against the tombstone. "Thank you for the tea all those years ago." Satsuki muttered as she looked at the grave with a smile.

Iori then walked up next to Satsuki and told his deceased uncle. "I miss you, Uncle Soroi. Thanks for all the memories."

Despite not having much to say, Nonon walked up to the grave, standing next to Satsuki on the other side, took off her hat, put it against her chest and muttered, "I don't know if you remember me, Mr. Soroi, but I miss you too.", which prompted Satsuki to pat her right shoulder.

* * *

In spite of the somber atmosphere, Gamagoori heard some footsteps heading towards him, which prompted him to turn. He then saw Daisuke and his group of Yakuza buddies, looking far more malicious than ever.

"Move out of the way, shit brickhouse! I got business to settle with your thief of a friend." Daisuke snickered at Gamagoori, not intimidated by how big he is.

"I'm afraid she's too busy mourning the dearly departed to bother with the likes of you." Gama yelled back, not willing to budge. "And if you don't like it, you'll have to get through me first!"

Without much choice, Daisuke and his buddies then ran towards Gama, ready to strike. However, Nonon quickly took note, turned around and delivered a roundhouse kick towards one of the thugs, which took both Gama and the other thugs by surprise. Another one of the thugs ran towards her with a knife and tried to cut her open, only for her to swiftly dodge the attack and rip the knife out of his hands.

"What?! How the hell were you able to do that?!" the thug yelled at Nonon, shocked by what she was capable of.

"CQC, pal!" Nonon yelled back as she stood in a fighting stance. "My dad taught me it in case something like this happened to me."

"Foolish girl. You have no idea what you're up against!" Daisuke yelled at her while grinning. He and his friends then stood next to each other and started to tremble as their clothes started to transform, which freaked Nonon out a little and prompted her to drop the knife.

"What the hell is this?!" Nonon yelled in confusion as she witnessed the Yakuza thugs' clothes turn into weapon like armor. However, her friend Satsuki then stepped in front of her and told her, "I'll deal with this."

"There you are, thief!" Daisuke sneered as he smacked the saws attached to his clothes together. "Hand over the kamui or there will be trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki asked Daisukie as she held her scissor blade up.

"That school uniform you're wearing is property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate and on behalf of Lady Kiryuin, we're here to take back what belongs to her." Daisuke replied as he cranked his neck.

Satsuki then looked at Junketsu and whispered, "You're ready for a fight?"

"Yes, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied in a fairly dry manner.

Satsuki then raised her right arm up, turned the level in her glove clockwise and pushed it to the left. Junketsu then sucked some blood out of her body and pulled away from her in several different pieces, leaving her completely naked and floating off the ground. The pieces of Junketsu then clamped back onto her, having now transformed into its combat mode. Satsuki's hair then became fairly unkempt again and more shades of blue appeared throughout her hair. She then dropped back down, pointed her scissor blade at Daisuke and told them, "Come and get it!"

The thugs then charged towards her, which she then flawlessly dodged their attacks without a single scratch. One of thugs, who's hands now looked like hammers, tried to bash Satsuki's brains out but instead got struck with several swift elbow and knee attacks, which knocked him down to the ground.

Another thug, who had claws sticking out of his fingers, tried to cut Satsuki up but she simply blocked his claws by deflecting said attacks with her scissor blade, She then ran up a tombstone, jumped off of it and did a back flip over said thug, who tried to cut her face but instead got hit in the face with the blunt side of the scissor blade. She then smacked him around silly a few more things and finished him off by uppercutting him with the sharp side of the blade (right after she had turned it into its "decapitation mode" configuration), which both sent him hurling into the air and disintegrated his clothes into tiny pieces.

_**SEN-I-SOSHITSU**_

A small, glowing thread of blue fabric then flew right into Junketsu and disappeared.

"What was that?" Satsuki asked her kamui as she felt a bit stronger than before.

"I just absorbed that goku uniform's banshi, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied as he also felt quite stronger by destroying a goku uniform. "And to be perfectly honest...I feel much better than normal."

"So do I, Junketsu." Satsuki laughed as her newfound energy had quite the positive effect on her physical state. "Perhaps if we turn those other goku uniforms into dust, we'll get even stronger than we our at this moment."

"As long as you absorb the banshi each destroyed goku uniform has to offer, the stronger we get." Junketsu added as he was quite excited at the prospect of becoming more powerful.

"Then let's back to business." Satsuki responded as she curved her lips into a somewhat cocky smile. "Those Yakuza punks are just gonna have to deal with being naked again."

* * *

Once Satsuki and Junketsu finished conversing with each other, the first thug then resurfaced out from the bushes, attempting to clobber her with a running double axe handle, which Satsuki avoided by rolling onto the ground and slashed his chest. Rather than cutting him open, his clothes instead spontaneously exploded, which comically launched him right out of the cemetery.

_**SEN-I-SOSHITSU**_

Like before, another glowing thread appeared and got sucked up into Junketsu without much explanation, much to his and Satsuki's pleasure.

Two more thugs then approached Satsuki, who's hands resembled axes, tried to chop her up but failed when she jumped right away and kicked them in their heads and chests a few times. They then threw a few more strikes, which ended up doing nothing due to Satsuki's swift reflexes and instead had their clothes reduced to ashes after she smacked both of them with the sharp edge of her scissor blade, destroying their goku uniforms completely.

_**SEN-I-SOSHITSU**_

Several more glowing threads of blue fabric flew into Junketsu, who absorbed them immediately and increased his strength once more.

* * *

Being the only Yakuza thug left that was able to defend himself, Daisuke ran towards Satsuki and yelled, "I'm going to gut you like a goddamn fish!", which she replied by smacking his face with a spinning heel kick. They then traded a few blows, which their respective weapons blocked each other's attacks. Satsuki then hit Daisuke in the face with a few more elbow attacks, kicked him in his knees and delivered a big boot kick right into his chest that sent him hurling into a nearby tombstone, shattering it.

Satsuki then twirled her scissor blade and sarcastically muttered, "Even with your special toys, you and your friends are nothing but complete push overs, pal!", which angered Daisuke a great deal.

"Shut your fucking mouth, thief!' Daisuke screamed as he delivered a blinding flurry of attacks that, much to his surprise, Satsuki was able to deflect just as quickly. They kept clashing their weapons against each other in such a blinding flash, a small tornado appeared, which was a real strange sight for the others to witness. However, the tornado immediately disappeared right as Satsuki delivered a brutal knuckle sandwich into Daisuke's face, causing everything in the short radius around them to explode.

* * *

Now covered in dirt, Nonon and the others continued to watch Satsuki fight Daisuke, completely stunned by everything they're doing.

"Why won't you just give up, thief!" Daisuke yelled at Satsuki, completely frustrated that he cannot get an advantage over her.

"I have no need to, pal." Satsuki laughed in response, smiling. "If you can't keep up, you might as well throw in the towel instead because I ain't going anywhere!"

"Stupid bitch!" Daisuke yelled as he tried to mix up his attacks to throw Satsuki off guard, only to discover that she has disappeared out of thin air. He looked around his surroundings, completely dumbfounded by his enemy's sudden disappearance.

"Where the hell did you go, thief?!" Daisuke yelled as he tried to look for Satsuki. However, he then saw a puff of smoke popping up behind a tombstone, which turned out to be coming from a joint Satsuki was smoking.

"Oh, hey there. Care for some weed, man?" Satsuki casually asked him, still in Junketsu's combat mode.

"What?!" Daisuke yelled at her, totally confused by why she's not fighting him.

"Yeah. I figured that since you...well...pretty much lost, that we should just let bygones be bygones." Satsuki replied, sounding relaxed.

"But you didn't win, thief! I still have my clothes on!" Daisuke yelled at her, still having a hard time processing the current situation.

"You think you have your clothes on, but I assure you that's not going to be the case for much longer." Satsuki replied back, still chilling out behind the tombstone.

"Just shut the hell up, you stupid bitch!" Daisuke yelled as he lunged towards her. However, he then felt a blade slide against his back, which sent chills down his spine.

"You really need to just relax, man." Satsuki chuckled as she was now seen standing behind Daisuke, still smoking her joint. "Getting all worked up like that has to be really bad for your health."

Before Daisuke could turn around and smack her in the face, his clothes then exploded into tiny particles, which caught him off guard in no time. He looked around and saw Satsuki's friends laughing their butts off, all while Satsuki took a step back and twirled her scissor blade like she was about to hit a home run at a baseball game. He then turned around and got hit so hard by the blunt edge of the blue scissor blade, it knocked him completely out of the cemetery.

_**SEN-I-SOSHITSU**_

Again, another glowing blue thread appears only to be absorbed by Junketsu as quickly as it appeared.

"That's about it, Satsuki Matoi." her kamui told her as he realized there were no more goku uniforms in the vicinity. "Just gonna have to wait for the next opportunity to arise."

"That's fine with me, Junketsu." Satsuki ecstatically responded while smiling. "What we just gained is plenty of an upgrade enough for me."

* * *

Horrified that Satsuki reduced their fancy new outfits into nothing and took out their leader, the other Yakuza thugs looked at each other and ran out of the cemetery, only to be ambushed by Detective Harime, who was armed with a pistol.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Koichi Otomo, buttheads!" Nui told the thugs as she aimed her pistol at them.

While the thugs threw their arms up in the air, Tsumugu popped up behind them, accompanied by Daisuke, who's now wearing handcuffs.

* * *

Now back to her regular self, Satsuki looked at her friends and told them, "Those punks sure weren't a match for me."

"Uhhhh...where can I find a school uniform like that?" Nonon asked her friend, puzzled by what she just witnessed.

"I dunno." Satsuki replied, "All I know is that the school president has one as well...or at least I think she does."

"That's correct." Junketsu replied in an informative tone. "She's wearing my dear friend Senketsu and he seems to be not too happy about that."

"Is it because she's an out of control problem child?" Satsuki asked Junketsu as she smoked more of her joint.

"I suppose." Junketsu replied as he looked around his surroundings. "But I am prepared to fight him if that day comes."

"Yeah." Satsuki replied back as she walked back towards her friends. "I'll be waiting for the day I have to fight Ryuko Kiryuin and i'm sure it won't be a walk in the park."


	7. Pigskin Holocaust

_Author's Notes: Apologies for the delay. I got a bit side tracked and distracted here and there during the writing of this particular chapter, not to mention it's considerably bigger than the other chapters. I've had these issues when writing my other fic "Ayanami: Vengeance" but i'm trying my hardest to not have any more delays from this point on. I don't guarantee this won't happen again but i'll try. _

_The long delayed new AV and Requiem chapters should also finally surface soon too so hang in there, though unlike Maim de Maim, I also got MGS5: Ground Zeroes being released this upcoming week and additional work on my long in development "Grindhouse of Evangelion" project to focus on as well, but don't lose hope on those two fics just yet! _

_Anyhow, enjoy this new chapter of my Kill la Kill fic. Like the previous chapter, there's some rough spots here and there but overall I think I just did fine. Super looking forward to episode 23 this Thursday._

* * *

"Ryuko-chan, you have any ideas to bring some entertainment to Honnoji Academy?" Mako asked Ryuko as she was typing frantically on a computer.

"I don't fucking know, Mako." Ryuko, who had her hair in a ponytail and was only wearing a striped white and blue tank top and shorts, groaned back as she lounged on her couch, drinking beer and watching television. "All I know is that whatever I do, that stupid man-faced whore is going to fuck it all up for me."

"Don't talk like that, Ryuko-chan." Mako snapped back while still typing away. "You really need to ease down on all of the profanity."

"Like I give a shit." Ryuko sneered as she drank some more beer and flipped through the channels.

Mako looked at Ryuko for a few more seconds, feeling a bit gutted that her friend was still treating her like crap, but resumed typing on the computer a few short seconds later.

"Man I can't find jack fucking shit on this damn satellite box!" Ryuko shrieked as she kept channel surfing, growing increasingly frustrated with the programs currently on. "All I see is stupid fucking dramas, stupid fucking slice of life anime crap, stupid fucking super sentai baby shit, inane horror movies and goddamn football. All complete shit!". Right after finishing her sentence, she chucked the remote right at the TV, consequently resulting in a small but noticeable crack to appear on the screen.

"Can you please calm down, Ryuko Kiryuin. You're acting like a baby." Senketsu chimed in, concerned that the woman that's been wearing him is acting more pants on the head stupid than usual.

"I don't want to hear any goddamn lip from you too, Senketsu!" Ryuko scowled as she pointed her right index finger at him.

"But Ryuko, you really need to learn to..."

"I said no fucking lip, Senketsu. No. FUCKING. **LIP!**" Ryuko added as she cut her kamui off mid sentence, which caused him to hunker down in disappointment.

Ryuko then pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, shoved it into her mouth, stood and and left her bedroom, quietly growling, "Stupid fucking annoying bullshit. I say shit and it just goes in one ear and out the other from the both of them. Gee fucking wiz almighty."

She then passed by several maids, butlers and security guards who all worked in the building, whom all waved their hands and greeted her, only for her to completely ignore them.

"Every fucking day it's always 'Please calm down, Ryuko. Don't cuss up a storm, Ryuko. Be more polite to others, Ryuko. Don't let your emotions run wild or i'll drink too much of your blood, Ryuko.'. Fucking retarded nonsense. I'm a fucking Kiryuin and I don't need to take shit from anyone who isn't my mother, even though she does get on my goddamn nerves too! Maybe she can help my ass out with this retarded as fuck dilemma."

As Ryuko continued to walk down the hall, Gi Man popped out of a bathroom, accompanied by a piece of instrumental music that vaguely remembers a popular American song from the early eighties. He looked at his stepdaughter, swayed his body around and began singing.

_**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in this building**_

_**Under the roofing I see a sight that almost stopped my heart**_

_**I hear her screaming so confusion takes my curiosity.**_

_**I started to freeze as I saw her grimace look right into my eyes.**_

_**I'm terrified**_

_**'Cause it's my stepdaughter. Step Daughter.**_

_**And I need to save her from the beast that enrages her emotions.**_

Right before Gi Man could finish his blatant rip-off of a song, Ryuko shoved her sword right towards his face and growled, "Stop fucking singing, dammit!"

"Jesus, Ryuko. I was just trying to put a smile on your face." Gi Ma replied in a concerned tone.

"Also, why do you wear those stupid white gloves? You think they make your jazz hands look cooler when you strut around like a dumb-ass?"

Gi Man then looked at the floor, feeling defeated his daughter he had no hand in progenating while Ryuko kept her sword close to his face.

However, all of the tension vanished when Ragyo emerged from an elevator, holding a glass of wine and wearing a pale white bath robe. The appearance of her mother made Ryuko suddenly go from acting like a grumpy, antisocial alcoholic to a total sweet tart that treats her mother like a god, complete with a drastic change in her posture.

"Oh hi mommy." Ryuko chimed in, smiling and standing prim and proper, which was a complete one fifty to her usually sloppy, tomboyish posture.

"What is it, my lovely sugar cube?" Ragyo replied in a very motherly manner as she patted her daughter's head. She then spotted Gi Man and added, "Oh look, my lovely husband is here too. What a glorious surprise to find us all under the same roof for once."

While Gi Man nodded and smiled at Ragyo, Ryuko looked at her mom and squeaked, "Mommy, can you please help me out with something?"

"Absolutely, my sweet sugar cube." Ragyo replied as she took a sip of her wine.

"I want to...ummm...spice Honnoji up a little. I dunno. Maybe...uhhh...host a special event or something to get more publicity out of our wonderful school." Ryuko replied as she titled left and right in a sugary matter.

"So is that what your temper tantrum was all about?" Gi Man chuckled after Ryuko asked her mother for help.

Ryuko then leaned towards her stepdad and whispered, "Don't you even insinuate anything in front of my mother.", breaking character enough to scold him out but not enough for Ragyo to notice.

"Darling sugar cube, you want to stage something _special_ at the school just for extra publicity? That's a real splendid idea, but what kind of an event could we host there?"

"That's what i'm drawing blanks at, mommy dearest." Ryuko replied as she paced around the hallway, squeezing her fingers against her eyebrows.

"Ryuko. I think I might have the most novel idea for an event to host at Honnoji." Gi Man exclaimed as he pointed his right index finger up in the air. "While I was on a business trip in America a few weeks ago with some loyal investors, we attended a football game. No, not the football those investors call soccer but their brand of football my British friends call handegg."

"Handegg?" Ryuko stammered back, confused by that phrase her stepdad mentioned. "That's a stupid ass name."

"I know, Ryuko. That's what I keep telling the Brits, but they insist it's for the greater good because those lazy ass 'amerifats' soiled the name of a glorious sport. I dunno, it's really dumb." , Gi Man replied, agreeing with his stepdaughter. "Anyhow, the...ahem...American Football game I watched was quite the show. Lots of beautiful women participating in sheer unadulterated brutality. Most notable of all was their blonde haired quarterback, who had the most state of the art equipment and just made anyone who got in her way look like a complete fool."

"That sounds like quite the spectacle, honey." Ragyo replied, still sipping her wine. "We should bribe the team you saw playing to take an overseas trip over hear and play at Honnoji for everyone to enjoy."

"Sure thing, honey bun." Gi Man nodded as he reached for Ragyo's glass of wine, only for her to smack his hand.

"Now now, honey bun." Ragyo replied in a seductive tone as she wagged her left index finger at him. "After you persuade those Americans to play for us."

"Right." Gi Man replied back and ran into the elevator, leaving Ryuko and Ragyo all by themselves.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako yelled as she entered the hallway, onto to discover that Lady Kiryuin is there too, which she then immediately bowed at her presence.

"Oh hi Mako." Ragyo replied after she spotted her daughter's friend bowing at her. "You need something?"

"I just came out to see how Ryuko-chan is doing." Mako asked Ragyo after she stopped bowing.

"My sugar cube's doing just fine, Mako." Ragyo replied after taking yet another sip of her wine. "Oh and if you're wondering about her dilemma, my honey bun has got it covered."

"Great." Mako nodded back smiling.

"Mom." Ryuko chimed in, sounding a bit concerned. "I also have another request to make."

"And what could that be, sugar cube?"

"Can you have someone install a security system into Honnoji Academy? I've been having problems with a particular student and I like to have as much eyes and ears around the campus to prevent this...troublesome woman from making any more commotion behind my back." Ryuko added as she tapped her right foot and had her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah. About that, sugar cube." Ragyo replied as she was finishing up her glass of wine. "I actually hired someone for that job this afternoon. She's transferring from another school and has quite the track record for being a real tech wizard. You'll meet her first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks mom." Ryuko replied back and hugged her mother, showing a lot of compassion for her.

* * *

_**Las Vegas, Nevada, USA**_

Inside a small business office, a slightly overweight man was seen sitting by his desk, reading some paper work. However, he then heard his phone rang and answered it.

"Hello. This is the president of the LFL speaking." the man asked as he answered his phone.

"Greetings, sir. This is Gi Man speaking." he replied to the LFL president, sounding as cheeky as ever.

"Ummm...what country are you calling from...ummm...Gee Man?"

"I'm calling from the land of the rising sun, pal." Gi Man replied as he rested his legs on his desk and stretched his arms out.

"Japan? Really?"

"Yes, good sir. I'm indeed calling from Japan and I am making a proposition you cannot resist."

"And what would make it irresistible, Mr. Gee Man?"

"I am the husband of Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, good sir."

"Well why didn't you say anything, Mr. Gee Man? Of course I am willing to cooperate with whatever you request you make of us."

"I want your company to send me two of your teams to our lovely company to play the wonderful game of American football for our people. However, you must send me the team that had this extremely aggressive blonde I saw play as their quarterback. The other team can be whoever you can make an agreement with."

"So you want us to send Ophelia Harrison and the Minnesota Valkyrie as well as another team of our choice? Sounds like you got a deal, Mr. Gee Man. When would you like us to fly them off?"

"How about now?"

"You gotta be kidding me, Mr. Gee Man. That's fuckin' insane!" the LFL owner yelled, shocked that the Gi Man wants his teams to be flown out immediately.

"If that isn't insane enough, my friend. On behalf of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, I, The Gi Man, will donate a million to your fantastic company for your services."

Although the LFL president initially hesitates to respond, he then nervously sputtered out, "Okay, Mr. Gee Man. I'll phone the teams and have them flown out in no more than two hours. Got it?"

"Thanks, good sir. The Kiryuin Conglomerate appreciates your cooperation." Gi Man thanked the LFL owner and hung the phone up, which he then bounced off of his chair, pumped his arms in the air, squealed, "YES!" and began to frantically dance around the room like an awkward idiot.

* * *

Later that night, inside Satsuki's bedroom, she and Nonon were seen sitting on the floor all while Junketsu was perching on a desk. In front of the girls was an emerald green iridescent bong that was already loaded with marijuana. With a lighter in hand, Nonon grabbed the bong, light it up and a took a hit that last several seconds. She inhaled the smoke with great justice, then laughed while exhaling with a big goofy grin and told her friend, "Man, Satsuki. You know how to get the best pot."

"That's why I buy my goods from Mr. Takarada. There is a valid reason why they call him The Pot King after all." Satsuki replied as Nonon passed the bong over to her.

"Yeah, Satsuki. Thank friggin' god those cops didn't shut his business down during their investigation."

"Definitely. It would've been a damn shame if he got busted but at least there was a divine intervention to prevent that." Satsuki nodded in response as she refilled her bong with more weed. She then lit it up, inhaled the smoke, sat quietly for several seconds longer than Nonon did, blew the smoke out and leaned against her bed, smiling.

"Satsuki, you're such a pro at this." Nonon replied as she was impressed by her friend's ability to keep smoke on her body longer than herself.

"You just need some practice. It's not that hard to do." Satsuki chimed in as she laid on her bed, smirking.

"I have no idea how such a kind soul like you could be quite the dope fiend." Junketsu muttered as he watched the girls mind their own business.

"Junketsu. Even the greatest heroes and legends in the world have their own share of vices."

"Why are you talking to your school uniform, Satsuki? Is the weed making you think it is or something?" Nonon asked her friend, somewhat confused in spite of being stoned.

"Nonon, you have no idea." Satsuki chuckled as she kicked her feet in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Matoi was seen slouching on his couch as usual, watching TV. The program that was playing was another news station, talking about usual stuff. However, all of a sudden the station was interrupted by the sight of Ryuko Kiryuin, who was sitting at a desk. The minute Isshin saw her, he readjusted his posture and leaned closer to pay more attention to it.

The girls then heard Ryuko talking on the television, which prompted Nonon to mutter, "Hey, I think our favorite class president is on TV.". Satsuki then heard her rival's voice, got off her bed and walked into the living room to watch what Ryuko had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I am here to proudly announce that on behalf of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Honnoji Academy will be hosting a very special event tomorrow afternoon. For the first time in Japan, the LFL will be showcasing their incredible athletes at our school. Everyone in the country can attend, free of charge. However, although all classes will be canceled for the day, attendance at the event is mandatory for all students. We hope to see you all tomorrow and enjoy the rest of your evening." Ryuko informed the viewers as she continued to sit at her desk. This lasted for at least two minutes and once she finished her statement, the feed cut to black and returned to the original news program.

"Well this is golden." Nonon sarcastically muttered after she watched the announcement.

Before Satsuki could reply, she heard her cellphone ring, took out it and answered, "Hello?

"Satsuki, this is Gamagoori." he replied as he was seen sitting in his pink car. "I'm by the airport and I can't believe what i'm seeing."

"Go on." Satsuki replied back as she walked into the kitchen, still holding her cellphone.

"I see some American women coming out and they seem to be...fairly moronic." Gama replied as he watched said group of mostly American women exiting from the airport. However, the most interesting of note is an imposing blonde who slowly stepped out of the main door and was wearing a black skull bandana around her face. She adjusted her visor a little, then walked off to join with the other women.

"I assume that's the entertainment the Kiryuin Conglomerate is supplying us with tomorrow." Satsuki inquired as she seemingly connected to the two with each other.

"What do you mean?" Gama asked Satsuki as he couldn't quite catch onto what she was getting it.

"Class President Kiryuin just announced on TV that Honnoji Academy is putting on some kind of LFL show tomorrow and I assume those American girls are going to be involved in that." Satsuki replied as she was fixing herself a cup of tea.

"That makes a lot of sense." Gama nodded back as he kept sitting in his car. However, he was interrupted when one of the American girls knocked on his car and yelled, "Oh my god, dude. Are you a fag or something? I mean, oh my gosh you should sell that car to some girl y'all.!"

This greatly angered Gama, which he then quickly told Satsuki, "Hold on. We'll talk tomorrow.", hung up, got out of the car, which took the girls by surprised due to his towering size and shouted, "Do you dare insult me with your homophobia?!"

"Like, oh my god, girls. This guy is totally a real douche." the girl snickered as she backed away from Gama. "Let's split and hit the McDonald's."

"Can you at least respect our culture and not like arrogant parasites when visiting another country!" Gama yelled back as he stood straight in a powerful posture.

The American girls stood in front of Gama for a minute, speechless, but ended up getting bored, turned around and walked away, chatting with each other about inane subjects. Gama kept watching them for a few seconds with a disgusted look, then turned around, groaned, "Goddamn American women." and got back into his car.

* * *

The next morning, Ryuko and Mako arrived at the school and were greeted a young woman with dark brown hair dressed in a school uniform, who was standing in the shadows.

"Are you my head of security?" Ryuko asked the woman as she stayed in the shadows.

"That's correct, President Kiryuin." The woman replied with a sinister smirk. "Name's Maiko Ogure and whatever you do, don't ever forget it."

"And what happened if I fucking did?" Ryuko snickered back as she opened her pack of cigarettes.

"Things you wouldn't even begin to imagine." Maiko replied as her eyes were hard to see due to lens glare. "Mind you that I would not do any physical harm to you, but rather, I would destroy you...financially."

"That's a pretty damn bold threat to be making to a Kiryuin." Ryuko chuckled, not totally taking the threat all that seriously. "You got a lot of balls, Ms. Ogure, but the kind I respect."

"And that's why many fear my tech prowess." Maiko chimed in as she approached the school presidents. She then bowed at Ryuko and told her in a considerably more respectful tone, "Glad to be of your services, President Kiryuin."

Ryuko then lit her cigarette up, took another out and asked Maiko, "Care for a smoke?"

"Sure.", Maiko replied, which Ryuko then lit it up and handed it over to her. Both girls then started to smoke as they entered a security room, which Maiko then added, "As you can see, this room makes me a god at this school. I can just about ever single damn thing happening here. If this Satsuki Matoi bitch tried to start something up, I can easily see what scheming nonsense she's up to and tell you all the gory details without even having to lift a single finger."

"Perfect." Ryuko smirked as she blew smoke out of her nose. "Maybe now I can finally make an example out of Satsuki Matoi."

* * *

Several hours later, Satsuki and Nonon arrived at the school, only to find it in the same chaotic state it was back on opening day, though with considerably more adults than that fateful day.

"Gee." Nonon muttered as she and Satsuki entered the school yard. "Deja Vu much?", which Satsuki simply nodded in agreement.

Right as the girls made their way to the school stadium, they spotted Iori, accompanied by Gama, waving at them. They approached and followed them into the stadium, which was littered with people across the country.

"Holy crap! This is even worse than opening day!" Nonon yelped as she looked around the stadium.

"Don't get too hasty, Nonon." Gama replied as the group looked for some empty seats. "With some patience, we'll definitely find seats."

* * *

As Satsuki and company continued to look for vacant seats, a security camera spies on them as Maiko sits in the security room, watching all of the security feeds throughout Honnoji Academy. She then picked up a walkie talkie and spoke into it, "I see your favorite student has finally arrived, President Kiryuin."

"Is she trying to stir up shit?" Ryuko replied as she sat with her parents and Mako in the stadium's VIP lounge, drinking a glass of champagne.

"No. She and her friends are just trying to get seats to watch the game." Maiko replied as she picked her cigarette up from the ashtray on her desk.

"Is there any empty seats to spare so they don't try to ruin my family's glorious spectacle?" Ryuko cautiously asked Maiko as a maid brought her more champagne.

"No need to worry, President Kiryuin." Maiko replied in a reassuring tone. "They finally found some seats. The event will go on without any stupid interruptions."

Ryuko then sighed in relief after Maiko updated her on the status of Satsuki, told her, "Glad to hear that. Update me immediately if she tries." to stir shit up." and hanged up to relax and watch the game as soon as it starts.

Although Ryuko, her parents and Mako were initially the only ones in the VIP lounge, the door opened up and in came a group of people that looked at Mako and joyfully shouted "Mako!" at her. She then got up and ran at them, which they all then simultaneously hugged each other at once.

"Welcome aboard!" Gi Man greeted Mako's family as they stopped hugging Mako and walked towards the remaining vacant seats in the room. "Take a seat and feel free to make yourselves home."

"Thank you so much for making Mako the vice president of the school." Mako's father replied as he shook Gi Man's hand. "Got any cold ones?"

"Plenty!" Gi Man replied back, smiling as he pulled out a bottle of cold beer and handed it over to him. "Knock yourself out, Mr. Mankanshouko."

"I brought some of my croquettes, Lady Kiryuin!" Ms. Mankanshouko joyfully shouted as she set down a wrapped up tinfoil pan onto a table and took a seat. "I think this particular batch is my absolute masterpiece of culinary greatness."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Mankanshokou." Ragyo replied after she took a sip of red wine. "You know how to make mighty fine food."

While everyone else is minding their own business, Ryuko continued to sip on her glass of champagne. She then heard her cellphone ring, answered it and asked the person on the other line, "Hello?"

"Where are you, Ryuko baby?" Uzu asked as replied, talking into his cellphone as he sat in the stadium by himself. "Why don't you come to the stadium and watch the game with me?"

"Sorry, man. I can't. Gotta be with my mom, Uzu." Ryuko replied back in a disappointed but reassuring tone. "Maybe we can...ahem...have some fun alone later."

"Sure." Uzu nodded back, hung his phone up and leaned against his chair to watch the game.

* * *

"Boy we sure have quite the game coming up." a commentator spoke into his mic with a strong sense of gusto and cheese.. "It's a nice cool afternoon in Japan here as we await the gladiators from overseas to come out and start this potential bloodbath."

"Today's bout will be between the always scrappy Baltimore Charm and the fearsome Minnesota Valkyrie. These two teams most definitely prepared for this intense showdown with little preparation but a lot of heart and determination." the other commentator chimed in, sounding considerably more sedate than his broadcast colleague.

Back in the heart of the stadium, the first team emerges out of the bleaches, which the first commentator then shouted out, "And out comes the Baltimore Charm. Always the underdog in many of their games in early rounds but through sheer resolve and integrity, they always come through and pull the rug out of their competition. Will they be able to successfully execute that against the Minnesota Valkyrie or will they not be able to muster enough power to prevail? We shall see."

After the players of the first team into position, most of the members of the other team exit out of their own bleachers while the second commentator muttered out, "Now here comes the aggressive dames that are the Minnesota Valkyrie. Quite possibly the most bloodthirsty team in the entire league, the Minnesota Valkyrie are no-nonsense amazons that will rip your head off and make saxophones of their enemies' spinal cords. While it may be possible for the Baltimore Charm to pull off a miracle and beat the Valkyries by surprise, their chances are about as low as dirt."

While the rest of the second time got into their places, fog started to pour out of the second bleachers and some sparklers started up as the same mysterious blonde Gama encountered slowly emerged out of the bleachers, walking like someone you would not want to run into in a darkened alley. The first commentator then added, "And out comes the star player of the Minnesota Valkyries. Ophelia 'The Racket' Harrison. The most feared player of the entire league. She plays by no rules and knows no bounds. This nearly six foot amazon monster is the sole reason why the Valkyries remains the most talked about team in the LFL. Our souls weep for those in the Baltimore Charm that crosses her path."

Ophelia then got into position and saw the referee come out and inform everyone the usual protocols and rules, but she then walked up and shoved said referee out of the, prompting the game to start.

"That doesn't look right." Satsuki remarked as she watched the game take a real hard turn to the worst right when it started. "I don't think that's how you play football."

"Who cares, Satsuki? This crap's already entertaining enough!" Nonon laughed as she watched a complete train wreck of a game unfold on the stadium floor.

The members of the Baltimore Charm tried their hardest to play the game legitimately, but the members of the Minnesota Valkyries kept wailing on them, constantly undoing all of their attempted plays. Most grueling of all were the actions of The Racket, who acted less like a football player and more like a mixed martial artist, eschewing tackles for knee strikes, scoop slams, chokeslams and stiff clothesline attacks that treated those who crossed her path like cartoonish rag dolls being tossed around. Ophelia then darted her eyes towards Satsuki for a few seconds that threw her off, but then refocused her attention on the game, which ended up being a complete burial towards the Baltimore Charm. A sixty six out of zero landslide for the record books.

* * *

Several hours passed by and Satsuki and her friends were seen walking out of the main gates of the school, talking with each other.

"What kind of a ridiculous garbage was that?" Nonon asked her friends, confused by the obnoxiously violent football game they watched.

"I dunno." Iori replied, not too sure what to make of it either.

"I highly doubt how the Valkyries played was remotely legal." Satsuki inquired as she and her friends approached Gama's car as it was seen being stationary in the parking lot. "Regardless, I assume the Kiryuins are pleased with how that turned out."

"Well I guess i'll see you all tomorrow." Gama told the others as he unlocked his car. "Perhaps tomorrow will be a little less noisy."

Right before the others could walk away, a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows and shouted, "Satsuki! My favorite buyer!"

Satsuki turned around and saw Mr. Takarada, who was standing by a tree, smoking a joint. She the asked him, "What brings you here, Pot King?"

"I watched the game." Takarada replied as smoke blew out of his nostrils. "Kinda sucked ass but the American ladies were a nice sight. What about you? Are you and your friends up to something?"

"Nah we were just getting ready to depart from each other for the night. What about you?" Satsuki asked him in response as she stood still next to her friends.

"Well...I was about to grab some grub, but then I saw you and your friends passing by so I thought, 'How about I take them along with me to get some ramen?', so are you guys by in any chance starving or something?" he asked the group. "I'll cover all the expenses."

Satsuki and company then looked at each for a few seconds, not too sure if they want to eat with Takarada or not. The group then nodded their heads, turned around and faced Takarada. Although he looked a bit intimidated by them at first, Satsuki eased his tension and replied, "Sure."

* * *

"Goddamn cops. Always having to treat us like dogshit." Daisuke yelled as he kicked a garbage can out of his way. He and his fellow Yakuza pals had just left the police station thanks to their boss posting bail for their release.

"Maybe we should ask Lady Kiryuin for more of those threads." One of Daisuke's friends replied, sounding less angry than the figurehead of the group.

"Do you fuckin' think she's just going to hand us more threads like goddamn water after we failed and got arrested? I don't think so, buster!" Daisuke yelled back, sounding increasingly more agitated than ever.

"I dunno." another of his friends replied as he took a cigarette and a lighter out. "She's already given us enough second chances so maybe we'll be given one more chance. You know...three strikes before we're out, right?"

Daisuke then turned around, gave the friend with a cigarette a dirty look and delivered a particularly painful knuckle sandwich to his mouth that resulted in a real gusher of a gash on his upper lip.

"Jesus christ, Daisuke! The hell is wrong with you?" the man shrieked as he held onto his bleeding mouth as he could taste the bitter plasma slithering onto his tongue and gums. The other guys then pulled out whatever weapons they still had left over that wasn't lost after Satsuki shredded their REVOCS tailored clothes.

However, a rather seductive sounding female voice then muttered, "Hey boys. Why don't you stop fighting and...ahem...have some fun with me?"

Daisuke and his "buddies" all stopped what they were doing, turned around and saw Ophelia, who's now dressed in fairly skimpy looking clothes and has the skull bandana back around her face. She then pulled her skin tight shirt up for a few seconds, revealing her round, jiggly breasts and added, "You want some of these leopards, boys? They're all yours."

"Oh hell yeah, baby!" Daisuke quipped as he and his friends ran towards Ophelia, who had just put her shirt back on the way it was. She then told them, "Follow me. We're going to have so much fun tonight." and entered an apartment complex with the men, looking less like a hooker getting ready for a gang bang and more like the pied piper as he was followed by a legion of children that would follow them to their grave.

* * *

"Man, this food is great!" Nonon joyfully exclaimed as she sat with her friends and Mr. Takarada inside a restaurant, eating a noodle bowl topped with sweet and sour pork littered with sesame seeds.

"Thanks, Ms. Jakuzure." Mr. Takarada replied as he took a sip of Cherry Dr. Pepper. "This is my go-to place for this kind of shit and whenever I bring my favorite buyers along with me to eat here, it never fails to impress."

"Glad that we accepted your invitation." Satsuki chimed in after swallowing a mouthful of noodles and chicken that were bathing in sriracha sauce. "I'll have to recommend this place to my dad when I get home."

"The food here reminds me of what my Uncle used to feed me whenever I was over his place." Iori inquired as he munched on a plate full of rice, vegetables and steak.

"Perhaps he got that food from here." Mr. Takarada quipped after he put his joint down and took some more sips of his soda.

While everyone else spoke up, Gamagoori remained silent as he ate a rice bowl mixed with ramen noodles and pork. Nonon then looked at him and asked, "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm savoring the food with great justice." Gama replied, slightly miffed by Nonon's attitude.

However, everyone's attention was broken when they heard the muffled sound of a man screaming in agonizing pain outside. They all looked at each other, wondering if they have to investigate it, but instead brushed it off as nothing too terribly serious. They then resumed eating for a minute, then heard the same guy screaming again, which prompted Nonon to groan, "What is that guy's goddamn problem?"

"Beats me." Iori replied with a mouthful of food, too busy eating to be worried about it.

"Maybe he's just some hapless bum who's got a really bad case of the shits." Mr. Takarada shrugged as he continued to drink his soda. "He'll be fine."

Everyone agreed with Takarada and resumed eating in spite of the harrowing screams of agony coming from outside, which eventually stopped again a minute later.

The group continued to mind their own business again, only to hear a familiar sounding muffled voice scream, "Oh god, someone help me! Please! Someone help!" and some banging sounds. These screams of pain sent chills up Satsuki in particular, who looked too unsettled to continue eating, looked at Nonon and asked, "Doesn't that sound like that Yakuza guy i've ran into a few times?"

"Who the hell bailed his ass out?" Nonon replied in a nonchalant, unamused tone. "Dude failed to kill you but attempted murder is still attempted murder."

Before Satsuki could reply, both the banging and the screams stopped, which only added fuel to fire in correlation to the unsettling atmosphere. She stood up, which prompted her friends to follow suit, took her scissor blade out and asked Takarada, "Can you please ask the cashier for some boxes. I need to see where all that commotion is coming from and I know it cannot be anything pleasant."

"I guess you got a point." Takarada replied after taking a few more swigs of soda. However, he then stood up and added, "I'm coming with you guys."

"_**NANI SORE?!**_", Nonon shouted after Takarada asked to tag along.

"If he wants to come along, he sure can." Satsuki replied, granting Mr. Takarada's request.

"Sweet. Lemme just leave a tip and a note that we'll come back and get our food as soon as we find out where the hell this noise is coming from." Takarada chimed in excitement as he took his wallet out and let some cash on the table.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, Satsuki and company spotted a hotel housed right next to said restaurant. However, what really perked their interest was a van that had the LFL logo on it. Without saying much, they all decided to enter the building, hoping to find out where the screaming was coming from.

* * *

"Do you know an American woman that came here for a room earlier?" Satsuki asked one of the receptionists as she and her friends stood inside the main lobby.

"Yeah, this Ophelia gal ordered a room for two nights the other day." the receptionist replied in a confident tone. "Are you guys her friends?"

"Oh yeah." Takarada chimed in, sounding a bit cheeky. "You know what room she's in?"

"Room 348." the receptionist replied as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Thanks." Satsuki replied back as she and her friends walked away and headed towards an elevator.

* * *

As the group stood inside an elevator, Mr. Takarada pulled a sawed off shotgun, which took the others off-guard and informed them, "In cause shit gets really hairy, I got my pal Kaneda to help us out."

"I don't think you'll need to use that." Nonon sarcastically squeaked back. "We got enough muscle to keep ourselves out of any serious harm."

"You mean this guy?" Takarada asked her, pointing at Gamagoori with his left thumb.

Before anyone else could reply, Satsuki stepped out in front of everyone else and stuck her scissor blade enough, which was enough of a clue for Takarada to understand. However, he then muttered, "Fair enough, but i'm still keeping Kaneda out just to play it safe."

The elevator then stopped and its doors open, which prompted the group to leave it. Since the hallway was a bit dim, Takarada took a flashlight out and turned it on, which helped breathe some life into the area. They all walked down the hallway, looking for the room the receptionist mentioned, all while passing by other rooms that ranged from being empty to being occupied by different sorts of people.

"Here we go. Room 348." Iori inquired as the group reached the room, in which its door is shut.

"You think we should knock or something?" Nonon asked the others while she hummed some random Richard Wagner composition.

"She probably would prefer us to knock." Gama replied, still sounding as serious as ever.

Without replying to anyone, Satsuki knocked on the door and to her surprise, ended up pushing it open. Although her friends were hesitant to enter the room, Satsuki proceeded to walk into the poorly lit bedroom, which was made easier to navigate thanks to Mr. Takarada's flashlight.

"Man, I feel like we just entered a goddamn horror movie." Nonon sarcastically quipped as she, Satsuki and company cautiously walked through the hotel room. However, Satsuki immediately noticed a bone next to a closet, which she then approached and picked it up.

"This doesn't look right." Satsuki inquired as she noticed it looked a lot like a human finger completely devoid of any flesh, blood and muscle tissue. She then opened the closet and found herself attacked by an avalanche of bones that spewed out into the living room.

"_**NANI SORE?!**_" Nonon squawked in complete shock as she saw her best friend buried in bones and ran to her aid.

"Okay! I had enough of this jacked up shit!" Mr. Takarada yelled as he pulled Kaneda out and loaded it up with some high quality shells.

As Takarada aimed his shotgun, Nonon helped Satsuki get out of the pile of bones and the others stood in complete disgust, a loud screech created from the sharp end of a meat cleaver meeting the wall caught everyone's attention. They all turned around found themselves facing Ophelia, who has her hair down, is only wearing bra and panties and is doused in blood. This ghoulish sight was too much for Iori to handle, which he then pulled his cellphone out and dialed 911 to alert the authorities of this gruesome sight.

"Jesus fucking christ!" Takarada yelled as he was taken aback by the grisly sight. He aimed his shotgun at her and pulled the trigger, only to witness Ophelia completely deflect the shotgun blast with her bloodstained meat cleaver. She opened her mouth, revealing her sharp, blade like teeth, clamped down onto a half eaten hand, bit the flesh and muscles off of it and chucked it towards the unwelcome visitors.

"You guys want to have fun?" Ophelia asked them in a very sinister tone as she licked the blood and gore off of her mouth and smacked her lips together. "You guys can be my dessert."

Before anyone else could reply, the room went completely dark, only for a mysterious spotlight to suddenly materialize in front of Nonon as she tapped her baton onto a stand. She looked through the pages of sheet music that was resting on the stand, stopped at the page for Beethoven's fifth and began to swing her arms around as the sweet, vintage sounds of Ludwig Van began to boom through the room and Nonon began to sing along with the music, albeit in a somewhat sloppy manner.

_**GET BACK FROM HER!**_

_**GET BACK FROM HER!**_

_**MY FRIEND IS GONNA KICK YOUR ASS**_

_**MY FRIEND IS GONNA BEAT YOU UP**_

_**YOU ARE NO MATCH, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR HER**_

_**GET BACK FROM HER!**_

_**MY SATSUKI IS A REAL HARDENED SOUL**_

_**YOUR'E JUST A NO-NAME SLUT**_

_**A PSYCHOTIC, COMPLETELY RETARDED MANIAC**_

_**SHE'S GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD**_

_**SHE'S. JUST. THAT.. DAMN. GOOD!**_

"Your foolish tricks won't work on me, stupid child!" Ophelia growled as she launched herself towards Nonon, ready to chop her into little giblets of gore. However, Satsuki immediately deflected the meat cleaver with her scissor blade, now wearing Junketsu in his combat mode.

"Not so fast." Satsuki told Ophelia as she held her own. "Trying to attack my friends was not a good idea."

Rather than replying, Ophelia simply smiled with a toothy grin and kicked Satsuki's legs, which knocked her down onto the ground. She then sneered out, "Who's the stupid one now, ugly bitch?"

"Certainly...not me." Satsuki groaned as she slowly got back onto her feet. The women then continued to deflect each other's attacks while the others, sans Iori, stood by and watched. As for Iori, he managed to get a hold of the authorities and requested some cops to come by the hotel and assisst them in this drastic situation.

"Come on, ugly bitch. Give up so I eat your face off!" Ophelia sneered as Satsuki kept making her look like a fool.

"I never give up." Satsuki replied in a smug tone. "Failure is not an option for me."

Ophelia then threw her meat cleaver towards Satsuki, which she completely dodged and tackled Ophelia right towards the window, which they ended up breaking through it and knocked them both out of the hotel, hurling towards a nearby dumpster.

Although Satsuki tried to get back up, Ophelia ended up being the first one to get out of the dumpster. However, she immediately found herself facing the barrel of a pistol and heard Detective Harime inform her, "You're under arrest, you sick fuck."

Angered, Ophelia stood up and allowed Nui to handcuff her against her own personal pride since she wasn't stupid enough to resist arrest and get killed by the cops.

As Satsuki remained laying in the dumpster, she saw a Tsumugu climb into the dumpster, reached his hands out towards her and asked, "Mind if I help you out?"

"Sure." Satsuki replied as she grabbed a firm hold of Tsumugu's hand and was helped out of the dumpster.

"Crazy day, eh?" Tsumugu added as they got back onto the street.

"Yeah. Never expected to meet a cannibal in my life." Satsuki replied, smiling as she stretched her arms out. "I guess that's what life's all about. Expecting the unexpected."


	8. The Hacker

"Earlier today, Tokyo had a ghastly reminder that even in the most normal of places, pure horror can take place behind locked doors." a news reporter informed viewers watching the program. "At a local hotel, police has arrested American LFL player Ophelia Harrison after it was discovered by authorities that the woman turned out to be a cannibal."

"I couldn't believe it with my own eyes." a shocked civilian told the representatives of the news station that were interviewing him. "I mean, the woman was covered in blood. It was crazy"

"The bones of several men she consumed were found in the closet of her hotel room." the reporter added after the program resumed showing him on-screen. "Although several witnesses reported that a young woman in a provocative costume wielding a sword that appeared to be one half of a giant scissor was seen assist the police, several authorities deny these rumors and that these people are just day dreaming romantics that undermine the incredible efforts of Japanese police officers."

"I don't care what the cops say." another civilian told the interviewers as he held onto a plastic bag full of mangas. "The real hero today was this babe with black and blue hair and a totally bodacious body. I dunno if I would call her a butterface or just goddamn beautiful but man, she sure as hell kicked ass!"

* * *

"In other news, we're about to go live at Kiryuin Conglomerate HQ as they prepare to announce their fiscal earnings of the prior year to their investors." the reported informed viewers as the program cut to a live feed of the Kiryuin Conglomerate's private headquarters. A group of several men and women in suits sat were seen sitting in the audience while Rei Hououmaru, a woman of African descent dressed in a white suit, stood by a podium on stage, addressing the audience some important financial details of the company.

"According to our financial returns of the previous fiscal year, profits from REVOCS manufactured clothes have continued to sour." Rei informed the whole audience as a monitor hanging on the wall behind her showed various graphics mapping out multiple profit returns. "As you all know, we, the Kiryuin Conglomerate, always aim to maximize profits and returns every single year by releasing high quality products everyone can enjoy."

The audience then applauded at the information Rei told them as she changed the screen to another page full of diagrams and charts. She then added, "This year, we plan to mix up our sales and marketing strategies by adding new clothes aimed at specific demographics we guarantee to surprise and please many."

Again, the audience applauded at Rei's information. However, right before she could change the screen on the monitor, the image suddenly freaked out and got all twitchy, which immediately caught Rei's attention. She then told the audience, "This is not a part of the presentation. We shall get this sorted out ASAP."

"Oh look what we got here!" a garbled, mechanical sounding voice full of reverb and tremolo growled as the monitor switched to a grainy live feed of a masked man in a darkened room. "The Kiryuin Conglomerate's super firewall has been shattered into oblivion all thanks to my limitless skills. How adorable."

"How dare you mess with our presentation, you worthless pond scum!" Rei yelled at the man in the monitor after she turned her attention towards it. "Show yourself!"

"Why should I?" the voice replied in a mischievous tone. "That wouldn't be any fun at all."

"You think this is some kind of game to you?" Rei yelled back, growing frustrated with the voice's complete disregard for the hard work she put into getting the presentation set up. "You will not get away with this. Mark my words, little man. You're messing with the wrong people."

"Like I give a shit about who I mess with." the voice laughed, metaphysically spitting in the face of danger. "However, i'm growing bored messing with lame ass people like you. I'll let you dull stiffs continue on with your menial gibberish and i'll go mess with a potentially more entertaining target. Adios, squares!".

The monitor then reverted back to it's original state, which brought Rei some form of relief, though she's still relatively miffed over the meeting being hijacked the way it was. She then told the audience, "I apologize for the inconvenience, everyone. Give me just a few seconds so I can consult thing pressing matter with Lady Kiryuin.", bowed at them and frantically left the stage.

* * *

"My lady!" Rei told Ragyo after she entered her dressing room, who was in the middle of getting some expensive make-up applied to her face. "I have some distressing news."

"What could it be, Ms. Hououmaru?" Ragyo asked her as her stylist was fixing her hair up and her make-up artist was applying some foundation to her cheeks.

"Some punk-ass kid broke through our firewall and hacked the monitor during my introduction." Rei replied, sounding far more angry than intimidated by any possible ramifications for being indirectly involved in screwing the meeting up. "I don't know how he did it, but we need to find out where he is and sue his ass till he can't even use it at the toilet."

"Oh, darling." Ragyo coyly replied as Takiji entered the room with a glass of red wine. "What a shame. Boys will be boys."

"That's right, Lady Kiryuin." Takiji chuckled as his boss grabbed a hold of the glass and drank a few sips of it.

"So are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Rei yelled as she grew frustrated over Ragyo's lack of concern over the hacking incident.

"Don't fret, darling." Ragyo chuckled as her stylist finished fixing her hair up. "Just wait till they mess with someone who has zero tolerance towards little games."

* * *

"Holy shit, Inu. That was awesome!" a young man squealed in joy as he sat in a small room with another man around his age, who happened to be the metrosexual looking laptop guy last seen at Honnoji's opening day . "I never expected their firewall to be that fragile!"

"Touche." Inu replied as he sat down on the floor, holding onto a laptop. "Any other suggestions for places you want me to screw with, Jiro?"

"Oh I know!" Jiro replied after thinking about the perfect place to target as their follow-up to their hacking of a Kiryuin Conglomerate presentation. "How about Honnoji Academy?"

"Really?" Inu stammered back as his eyes bulged after Jiro uttered that name. "You know I go there for school, right?"

"Exactly!" Jiro cheerily nodded his head in excitement. "I always hearing you bitch about Lady Kiryuin's slutty ass daughter and since she's now Honnoji's president, I figured that if we attacked the Kiryuin Conglomerate's corporate side, we should attack their stupid ass school!"

"Dude. Trying to piss Lady Kiryuin off is one thing, but pissing Ryuko Kiryuin off? That's like begging for someone to put a bullet in your head. It's a really, really dumb idea." Inu yelled back, trying to turn down Jiro's irresistible offer.

"But why should be worried about Ryuko Kiryuin murdering your ass when you got that Satsuki Matoi gal running around. Maybe you should, I dunno, try to befriend her so when we kick Honnoji's firewall in the nuts, you'll have someone to save your ass from harm." Jiro replied as he started to munch on a bag of spicy potato chips.

"You think she would let a low life like me hang around with her crew?" Inu quickly snapped back as he was posting comments on a message board dedicated to a slice of life moe anime. "I don't know."

"Come on, Inu, bro. I heard she's friends with The Pot King, so if you become friends with her, maybe you can get some high grade hash from her for free."

"But I don't smoke!" Inu yelled back in an annoyed tone. "You're the smoker, Jiro. Not me."

"Gee wiz, Inu." Jiro whined, realizing that his friend is not willing to buy him pot. "Can't you just give your buddy a hand?"

"Uhhhhhh...fine" Inu shrugged, reluctantly agreeing to enact the suggested hacking scheme. "We'll screw with Honnoji...and i'll get your pot too."

"Sweet!" Jiro shouted in excitement. "We'll commence this shit first thing tomorrow. We'll use skype to communicate as you attend school. All you need to do is befriend that Sasuki chick, get some pot from her for yours truly and get started on beating the shit out of the school's firewall so we can have some fun. Anyhow, I gotta bounce, bro. See you tomorrow."

"Alright. Whatever." Inu nodded as his friend stood up from the floor and left. He then got up with his laptop on hand, set it on a nearby table and sat on a chair next to it and continue messing around with it.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that the star player of that football game we hosted was a fucking cannibal?!" Ryuko yelled at Mako, sounding incredibly unnerved by the disturbing details of Ophelia's crimes. "I can't fucking believe it!"

"I know, Ryuko-chan." Mako replied as she frantically looked through some school papers. "It's really messed up."

"Next time, we'll have background checks on people we invite to perform at Honnoji." Ryuko replied back as she stood up and walked towards her bedroom door.

"Where are you going, Ryuko-chan?" Mako yelped as she saw her friend open her bedroom door and creep out. "We still got some paper work to look over before tomorrow!"

"My boyfriend is waiting, Mako. You know the drill." Ryuko replied, smirking as she slinked her way out of her bed room. She then casually skipped down the hallway, passed by Takiji, which she then quickly quipped at him, "Tell mommy i'm going to be out for a while." and entered the elevator.

* * *

Outside, Uzu Sanageyama stood outside the massive private headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, waiting for Ryuko to meet up with him. He tapped his fingers on the wall as he spotted Ryuko exiting out of the building. Their eyes spotted each other like how a radar identifies a target and without question, they ran up to each other and wrapped their arms around each other, passionate embracing their feelings.

"Sorry I couldn't be by your side at the game." Ryuko apologized to her boyfriend as she leaned her head against his broad chest.

"No need to apologize." Uzu calmly replied, smiling as he rubbed his fingers against Ryuko's shoulder blades. "It was a lousy game though, so it was for the better."

"A real shame it sucked so bad." Ryuko chimed in, agreeing. "I don't know why Gi Man thought bringing such a silly game from America to play here was a good idea."

"Well at least you can't say he didn't try." Uzu laughed as he slowly brushed through Ryuko's hair with his fingers. "That does make wonder though."

"About what?" Ryuko pondered in a somewhat cutesy voice as she slid her fingers against Uzu's buttocks, smiling in bliss.

"Why do you call your dad 'Gi Man'? It's really weird." Uzu replied while making a somewhat befuddled expression.

"Oh him? He's not really my dad." Ryuko snickered after she heard those words come out of his mouth. "I never actually met my real father. Mommy has told me that he passed away when I was a little girl."

"What a shame." Uzu politely replied in a reassuring tone as he patted her head. "I'm sure he was a very good man and that your...uh...stepdad is probably trying his best to fill in his shoes."

"Actually, mom told me he was a worthless piece of shit, but I don't quite buy it all that much." Ryuko quickly replied as she lightly pulled away from her boyfriend.

"That's a bit harsh." Uzu nodded back. He then turned around and shoved his hands into his coat. "So where do you like to grab a bite?"

"I was thinking maybe some fast food joint." Ryuko smirked back as she hooked her right arm under Uzu's left elbow.

"The perfect place for delinquents like us." Uzu nodded as they casually walked away from the headquarters building to find a place to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station, Detective Kinagase and Detective Harime were seen sitting by a desk, scuffling through all the paper work they received on the Ophelia Harrison case.

"This is ridiculous." Tsumugu groaned as he scuffled through the various crime scene photos and paper work. "First the alleyway murder, then the shit with those yakuza dolts and now this friggin' cannibal! All with trails leading back to the Kiryuin Conglomerate. What a surprise."

"Perhaps you're onto something." Nui replied as she took a sip of hot coffee. "Something must be up."

"You think we should give Lady Kiryuin a call and ask her a few questions?" Tsumugu asked her as he pulled a pack of gum out of a drawer. However, right as he uttered Ragyo's name, Nui's body tensed up a bit while her usually complacent, care free grin twisted into a fairly nervous glare.

"If you plan to meet up with her, count me out." Nui snickered after taking another sip of coffee.

"You want me to go solo in that situation?" Tsumugu questioned her after he got up from his chair to make a cup of coffee for himself. "That's not the Nui Harime I know. You don't like Lady Kiryuin or what?"

"Uhhhh...oh it's nothing." Nui stammered back, trying to get into damage control over her statement. "I think I could always do another assignment that day, it's not a big deal really."

"Eh. Whatever you say." Tsumugu shrugged, deciding that trying to get an answer out of her wasn't the best of ideas at the moment. He then sat back down and began to drink his cup of coffee as he continued looking through the papers. "I'll go try and have a talk with Lady Kiryuin first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

"My lady. I'm sorry for the interruption." Takiji told Lady Kiryuin after he entered her office. She and Gi Man were see sitting by a table, with the former drinking a glass of wine as usual and the other having his hands clamped right in front of the lower half of his face as he looked over some sheets of paper full of status reports on the military wing of the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

"No need for an apology, darling." Ragyo coyly replied after she set her glass down and grabbed a piece of paper. "What could it be?"

"Your daughter is going to be out for a while." Takiji informed Ragyo as he shut the door behind him. "However, i'm inclined to believe that she's out with a boy."

"And you think that's a problem?" Ragyo replied as she darted her piercing yet confused eyes towards Takiji. "I think it's wonderful that my darling sugar cube is going out with a boy."

"Yeah." Gi Man chimed in as he planted his hands onto the table. "Girls will be girls and boys will be boys."

"Whatever you say, my lady and my lor..." Takiji politely replied as he started to leave the office but right as he was going to refer to Gi Man as "my lord", he noticed him grimacing over being called that and instead quickly stammered, "...Gi Man."

Gi Man then waved Takiji goodbye and watched him leave the office. However, he then noticed that Ragyo stood up, which she then told him, "Please come with me. It's time."

"Time for...what?" Gi Man asked as he stood up and looked at her.

* * *

Several minutes passed by, Ragyo and Gi Man were seen exiting out of an elevator and entered an underground chasm that's mostly accompanied by a giant glowing object.

"Pumpkin, I like you to meet one of the original life fibers." Ragyo boomed out in sheer gusto as she extended her arms and waved them around in a bombastic manner.

Being blessed with the presence of an omnipresent cosmic object, Gi Man took his orange tinted sunglasses off, brushed his goatee with his gloved left hand and widened his eyes on awe. He then told his wife, "So this is what an original life fiber looks like. A giant friggin' carrot. Perhaps we could find a giant snowman who likes warm hugs and put it on his face.", though Ragyo looked visibly disgusted by Gi Man's suggestion.

"Oh pumpkin. That's not how we treat these works of beauty." Ragyo snapped back at she approached the OLF and slid her hands and chest against it in a fairly suggestive manner. "Unfortunately, this gorgeous relic doesn't have much juice left, which is why I hired an archeology team scouring the Egypt dunes in search for another OLF."

"And what do you propose to do once you unearth another OLF?" Gi Man innocently questioned her as he paced around the chasm. "If I were you, I would use its resources to make a giant robot. Just imagine this, a big, almost one hundredd foot robot with a build of an olympic long distance runner from the Congo, completely encased in some badass looking purple and green armor and complete with a helmet that has a horn that would tell those that try to cross our paths to not fuck with us. It..would be..SO MOTHERFUCKING AWESOME!"

Completely disgusted by her husband's suggestion to turn an OLF into parts for the construction of a giant robot, Ragyo gave him a considerably malicious glare and replied, "Pumpkin. We don't' make giant robots."

"OH COME ON, RAGYO BABY! SHEESH!" Gi Man yelled in a whiny tone as he angrily hopped around the chasm with his arms clenched close to his chest.

Despite watching Gi Man have a temper tantrum, Ragyo stepped away from the OLF, approached him and wrapped her arms around him, which immediately stopped his meltdown. She then gently nudged his face with her left hand, looked into his eyes and told him in a calm, peaceful voice, "Pumpkin, in time you'll learn why the life fibers are god's gift to this universe."

"But when, baby? When will I know about the true power of the life fibers?" Gi Man asked her as he looked at his wife with a somewhat dopey expression.

"As I said, pumpkin. In time." Ragyo seductively replied as she plunged her tongue down her husband's throat, pulled it back out and turned around to leave the chasm. "Once that day comes, pumpkin, you'll finally learn that in the Kiryuin Family, life fibers...are our death style."

After he heard Ragyo utter those somewhat preposterous words, he watched her enter the elevator and leave the floor altogether. Once she was gone, he shrugged in slight bemusement, put his sunglasses back on, readjusted his red t-shirt and causally walked away from the OLF, quietly muttering to himself, "Whatever you say, honey. Whatever you say. I need to get a drink."

* * *

"Oh my fucking god, Uzu! I feel so wet!" Ryuko yelped as her body was trembling in a state of erotic ecstasy as she made sweaty passionate love with her boyfriend on her bed. "Harder, baby. Harder!"

"You're so fucking tight, Ryuko! Oh fuck!" Sanageyama moaned as he and his girlfriend's sweat drenched bodies pressed and slid against each other as he thrust his manhood into Ryuko's moist nether region. Sensitive skin tissue of both parties rubbed against each other, resulting in electric orgasmic energy pulsating through their bodies.

On the other side of the room, Senketsu was seen sitting down on top of a dresser, reading a magazine. He darted his eyes towards the couple as they kept expressing their erotic energy towards each other via spurting out vulgar word play each other to increase their libido, redirected his attention towards said magazine, muttered in a slightly annoyed tone, "Sanageyama sucks." and sighed as he resumed trying his hardest to ignore the ongoing love making session.

As the couple continued to swap bodily fluids with each other in passionate delight, someone outside the room knocked on the door, which quickly prompted them to stop making love due to being annoyed by an outside party interrupting their fun.

"Shit!" Ryuko shouted as she got off the bed and pulled a blanket off of it so she can wrap it around her sweaty body and hide her naughty bits. "Hold on a second. I think that might be Mako at the door."

As Sanageyama laid naked on the bed, he watched Ryuko open the door, expecting her best friend to be on the other side. Instead, she saw Maiko, who greeted her by rudely shouting out, "Surprise, cockfag!"

"Maiko? What are you doing here?" Ryuko questioned her as she continued to firmly hold onto her blanket.

"Mind if I come in?" Maiko politely asked, which was quite the 180 from her crass introduction.

"Sure." Ryuko replied, but right before she let Maiko enter the room, she quickly darted her eyes back towards her boyfriend, picked up a pillow, chucked it right at him and ordered, "Hide your shame.", which he then conveniently put the pillow on top of his genitals per Ryuko's request.

Without any question, Maiko entered the room and noticed that both Ryuko and Sanageyama are obviously in their birthday suits in spite of their well intentioned attempts to make their nudeness somewhat less noticeable. She then lightly chuckled and told the couple, "Smells like sex in here."

"Uhhh, where exactly are you getting that impression?" Ryuko nervously laughed as she brushed some sweat out of her hair.

"Don't you try to act stupid with me." Maiko snicked as she pulled a chair towards her and sat on it. "But enough of that. I actually came hear to inform you that i've just finished installing a firewall into Honnoji's security system after your mother informed me of some...hacking shenanigans that happened at the Kiryuin Conglomerate's financial summit this afternoon."

"Is that all you had to say?" Ryuko scoffed back as she looked at Maiko with an angered glare. "You could've just called me instead of having to meet up with me in person, you dumb fuck."

"Don't you call me a dumb fuck, you dong swallowing slut." Maiko yelled back, taking a big offense at being called stupid.

"Well this is more entertaining than watching Ryuko Matoi and her boyfriend screw like there's no tomorrow." Senketsu laughed as he watched the girls get in a fight with each other.

"Shut the fuck up, Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled at him immediately after hearing his snarky remark.

"Who the hell is Senketsu?!" Maiko yelled back in bewilderment as she thought Ryuko and Sanageyama were the only people in the room besides her.

"Oh that's just Ryuko's uniform." Sanageyama replied as he continued to chill out on the bed with the pillow hiding his junk. "As far as I can tell, only Ryuko can listen and talk to him, so it's not a big deal."

Maiko then looked around the room to look for the uniform, only to spot Senketsu still sitting on the dresser, looking right at her as he held onto the magazine he was reading. She cautiously approached him and began to touch his arms, much to his embarrassment.

"This feels...awkward." Senketsu nervously muttered as Maiko continued to slide her hands against him.

"Oh my. You're quite the specimen." Maiko inquired as she examine Senketsu. However, she turned her head towards Ryuko and told her, "With that said, the reason why I had to meet you in person is that i'm suspecting Honnoji might be the hackers' next target and I think I have a pretty good clue who one of them might be."

At first, Ryuko gave her a somewhat funny look, but after thinking for a few seconds, she then told Maiko, "Please step outside so me and Uzu can get dressed, then you can tell me more."

"Alrighty." Maiko replied and immediately left the room. She then quietly stood by the door, only to suddenly see Mako diving towards the door, happily screaming, "I'm back, Ryuko-chan!".

Before Mako could bust through the bedroom door, Maiko quickly catched her and gently set her down on the floor feet first, which prompted Mako to ask her, "Maiko-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Conducting serious matters with Ryuko concerning Honnoji Academy." Maiko replied as she readjusted her glasses, which almost fell off after she caught Mako.

"WHAT?!" Mako yelled in a puzzled tone as she was surrounded by flashing ocean blue lights and bright yellow stars all while her head became much larger than usual.

All while Mako continued to enact her usual ditzy shenanigans and Maiko watched in slight bemusement, the door opened up and both Ryuko and Sanageyama emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed in their respective attire.

"RYUKO-CHAN!" Mako squealed as she saw her emerge out of the bedroom, now wearing Senketsu and holding a sword that had its cover on. However, when she saw the other person come out, she also squealed "SANAGEYAMA-SAN?!" in a much more confused tone.

"Hi Mako." Uzu replied as he waved at her. As he walked away from the door, he suddenly felt a swift, playful slap to his buttocks, which he then turned his head towards Ryuko and saw her winking at smiling at him, which he then replied by smiling and lightly chuckling back at her.

After her brief moment of playful teasing with her boyfriend, Ryuko informed her small group of friends, "Ms. Ogure here has told me that Honnoji might be the target of a hacker attack tomorrow and as far as I know, she might know the identity of one of the attackers to be. Mind if you share this important info with us, Ms. Ogure?"

"Yes, but I need access to a computer." Maiko asked Ryuko as she pulled out a USB stick. "I stored all of the info I got on this bad boy, just need to plug it in and you'll know one of the bugs we need to squash."

"WHAT?!" Mako yelled, sounding more confused than usual. "Why do we have to squish some bugs, Ryuko-chan?! I don't think Honnoji has a bug infestation."

"No, silly. We don't have a literal bug problem, Mako." Ryuko laughed as she patted her head. "We just have to deal with some assholes that could do some serious damage to the school."

"Oooohh. I see"

"So where's the computer?" Maiko asked Ryuko as she patiently stood alongside the others.

"Right this way." Ryuko replied as she pointed her her sword towards a door down the hall. The group then walk down the hallway with each other and enter the room, which prompted Maiko to make a mad dash towards the computer. She then plugged the USB stick into it, opened it on the browser, searched through the files and brought up several recordings from the security cameras she installed at Honnoji.

As Maiko began to play some of the camera feeds, the others huddled up around her and joined in. She then spotted a grainy recording of Inu sitting against a wall, browsing his laptop. Maiko then pointed her right index finger at him on the screen and informed the others, "According to Honnoji's enrollment records, this is Houka Inumuta. All of the camera feeds around the campus catch him doing nothing but fiddling with his laptop."

"So?" Sanageyama snickered as he shook his head in minor disapproval. "Maybe he was just looking at some hentai. He seems like the type to live the hikikomori lifestyle half of the time he's not at school."

"You think a hikikomori would dress like that, you dumb shit?!" Maiko sneered back in disbelief.

"Maybe he's just a hipster hikikomori. It's not like it's completely out of the realm of possibility."

"A hipster hikikomori? Really? That's the stupidest damn thing i've heard all day!"

"You two stop bitching!" Ryuko yelled at Sanageyama and Maiko, growing annoyed with their pointless bickering. "We know this guy might be the hacker. That's all we need, so please shut up!"

"Whatever you say, Ryuko." Maiko calmly replied as she stopped playing the video and closed all of the folders up on the browser.

* * *

The following morning, Inu was seen arriving at the school with his laptop in hand. He looked around the campus, keeping a close eye on all of the security cameras. He then spotted a corner that the cameras could not spot, ran to it, sat down and opened his laptop. After he waited for the computer to fully load up, he opened Skype up and immediately connected with Jiro's Skype feed.

"Hey man. I'm at school." Inu informed his friend as he began opening up his hacking programs. "So far so good."

"Nice." Jiro replied as he munched on a bowl of cereal. "Have you made contact with Satsuki Matoi yet?"

"Dude. School has just barely started." Inu groaned at Jiro's impatience. "I'll meet up with her at lunch, man. All i'm doing right now is getting the anti-firewall software started so we can have our fun."

"Very well. I'll do my part and get my magic started too. Is there a place you can hide your laptop near you?"

Inu looked around his surroundings and spotted a crack underneath the wall. He then looked back at his laptop and replied, "Yeah."

"Good. Just put it there and come back during lunch after you got my weed."

In spite of still having a hard time buying Jiro's request to get him weed off of a person neither of them have met yet, Inu nodded his head, replied, "Got it.", extended the monitor part of the laptop away from the keyboard part, pushed the laptop into the crack, stood up and walked away to get to class.

* * *

"So someone rained on those Kiryuin knuckleheads' parade, eh?" Satsuki inquired as she sat at a table with her circle of friends.

"Yeah, it was priceless." Iori replied in a cheery tone as he was seen wearing his surgical mask again. "News sites said it was probably some bored high school kids that hacked into their system at a presentation, but nonetheless, it's great to hear someone put them in their place."

"Wish I was there to see it." Satsuki replied back, smiling as she drank some soda.

"Isn't hacking illegal?!" Gamagoori asked the others in his typically authoritative tone.

"Well yeah, but the Kiryuin Conglomerate definitely deserved it." Satsuki replied in a somewhat snarky tone.

"I still think this vendetta is childish by your standards, Satsuki." Nonon groaned as she stared at the table, tapping her fingers on it. "I could've gotten myself a music club here had you not decided to pick a fight with the school president."

"Don't worry, Nonon." Satsuki calmly replied back as she wrapped her left arm around her friend's shoulders. "There's always college."

"Really? That's way too long of a wait for me to handle, dammit!" Nonon snickered as she looked at Satsuki with an annoyed glare. However, before she could really vent her frustrations, she noticed Inu approaching them, which prompted her to quickly change the subject and tell the others, "Looks like we have a guest."

Right as Satsuki and her group of friends noticed him, Inu stood still and told them, "Uhhh...mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"Go ahead." Satsuki replied as she nodded her head all while Gama and Iori scooted away from each other to add some extra sitting space. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." Inu replied back and sat down.

"Any reason why you wanted to grace us with your presence...uhhh... ahem, what's your name, man?"

"Just call me Inu, Satsuki Matoi."

"_**NANI SORE?!**_" Nonon yelled in confusion as she heard Inu mention her best friend's name despite only having met her just now.

"You better not have any ties to the Kiryuin Conglomerate, pal!" Iori yelled as he slightly began to have some reservations for letting Inu sit with him and his friends.

"Chill out, guys. Everyone around the campus knows who your friend is." Inu laughed at being accused of having ties to the people he's been playing high tech mind games with as of late. "Especially after that incredible stunt she pulled on the president. You may not believe it, but we're actually on the same page here. I too cannot stand the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

"Oh really?" Satsuki replied, sounding way, way less hostile than the others. "Have you done anything to mess with them like I have?"

"Actually, I did just the other day." Inu smirked as he readjusted his glasses. "Chances are, you probably already know it."

"Wait." Iori quickly replied as his eyes lit up in curiosity. "Did you play a part in the hacking of that Kiryuin Conglomerate presentation yesterday?"

"Bingo!" Inu exclaimed after Iori mentioned the hacking. "In fact, let's just keep this between us."

"Keep what between us?" Satsuki asked him as he sipped on her soda some more.

"Me and a friend of mine are about to break through Honnoji's firewall and...ahem...have some fun with their security system."

"Wow. I cannot wait to see the look on Ryuko Kiryuin's face the minute you make Honnoji's security your playground." Satsuki smiled after Inu told her about his hacking scheme.

"No shit, Satsuki. It's gonna be incredible." Inu replied, smiling. "That reminds me. Before I go, can I have...uhhhh...some weed?"

"You better not be selling him some weed, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu scolded her after Inu asked her for some pot. "You don't need to stoop that low."

"I won't." Satsuki whispered back as she pulled a bag of hash out of one of her pockets. She then turned her attention back towards Inu, handed the bag of weed and told him, "Here you go. It's on the house."

"Uh, don't I have to pay for it?" Inu asked her as he took the bag of weed out of Satsuki's hands.

"Of course not." Satsuki replied in a friendly tone. "I like you, so go ahead and enjoy the goods after this is all over."

"Nah, it's not for me, Satsuki." Inu replied back. "A friend of mine wanted some, so I hope you don't mind about that tidbit."

"Not at all. You both deserve kudos for what you're going to do."

"Thanks, Satsuki Matoi. I gotta get this party started. See you later!" Inu told Satsuki, then took off running, leaving the group back to how it was before he showed up.

"Well that was unexpected." Nonon shrugged as she resumed tapping her fingers against the table. "Didn't you guys think he looked like a dog?"

"A dog? What?" Iori yelled back, confused by Nonon's oddball statement.

"Did you see how he had his jacket?" Nonon replied back nonchalantly. "It looked like he had a friggin' collar!"

"So?" Iori snickered back, having found Nonon's observation both puzzling and dumb. "Who cares."

"Whatever." Nonon groaned back, then quietly muttered to herself, "Seems like i'm the only one here who gives a shit about stuff like that."

* * *

After chatting with Satsuki and getting hold of weed as requested by his friend, Inu returned to the unsurvallianced corner, put his hand down into the crack and pulled his laptop out, which still had a nice chunk of battery life in it. He readjusted its monitor, looked at Jiro and told him, "Dude, I got your weed."

"Awesome." Jiro replied as he stretched his arms and cranked his hands together. "You ready for the party, man?"

"Hell to the yes!" Inu exclaimed back as he got onto the hacking program on his laptop.

* * *

Inside Honnoji's security room, Maiko was seen sitting in front of the monitors, closely examining them. However, she then stood up while smiling and muttered to herself, "Looks like there was nothing to worry about. Might as well grab something to eat.". She then left the room, thinking that everything was just fine. However, all of the monitors on the screen suddenly changed into the same grainy feed that appeared on the monitor at the Kiryuin Conglomerate conference the other day, in which the silhouette of the person then muttered, "Hello, Honnoji Academy! We're here, assholes!"

The minute Maiko heard that garbled voice, she immediately turned around, ran back into the room and saw all of the work she put into the school rendered completely null. As she stared at the screens with her face, which had become pale white due to pure horror, the man then laughed, "Oh hi there, head of security Maiko Ogure. I'm glad we were able to meet each other. Do you like what you see?"

Maiko then clenched her hands in sheer white hot fury, sat down, grabbed her laptop, booted it up and told the man, "You want to fuck with me, asshole?! You sure you want to fuck with me?!"

"Ooooh, i'm sooo scared, Ms. Ogure." the man replied in a very mocking tone. "What are going to do, put a virus in my computer? Come on, you can do better than that."

"Oh yes I can, dickhead!" Maiko replied back in a very malicious tone as she clenched her teeth together and used a hacking program of her own to search for the location of the hacked video feed. "Yes, I fucking can.". She then feverishly searched through the various internet feeds in the area around Honnoji and was able to pin point the exact location where the hacked feed originates from, which prompted her to stand up and again leave the room, albeit driven by sheer rage due to the hacking.

"Where are you going, Ms. Ogure?" the man asked her, sounding a bit curious about her sudden decision to depart.

"It's a surprise, shithead!" Maiko responded as she turned around and looked at the man with an extremely psychotic grin, turned her head back and angrily stomped out of the security room.

* * *

After leaving the security room, Maiko was seen walking down a hallway, passing by all the security cameras she had a part in installing. However, they all began to violently vibrate and spontaneously combusted, which caught her off guard.

"That fucker's gonna pay!" Maiko growled after witnessing her precious security cameras reduced to scrap heaps and continued to stomp her way down the hallway, completely driven by the desire to deal with the hackers.

* * *

Back outside, Satsuki saw the cameras exploding, which managed to be quite an amusing sight for her to see.

"I didn't expect this to happen." she told her friends as they watched fellow students run around the campus, panicking over the exploding security cameras.

"Inu wasn't kidding when he said this was going to be a party." Iori inquired as he was smiling, in spite of wearing a surgical mask that obscured said smile.

"See. Wasn't I right?" Inu asked him as he approached the group, holding his laptop underneath his left arm.

"Indeed you were." Satsuki replied while smirking. "Hey you want to roll with us for now?"

"Sure." Inu replied back. "Got nothing else to do around here.". He then saw Satsuki extend her right arm out towards him, offering a handshake, which he then accepted and shook her hand.

"Welcome aboard." Satsuki happily told him and patted him on the back.

"Thanks." Inu replied as he stepped away from Satsuki. "Would you like to stop by my place later? I'll take you to meet my fellow hacking buddy."

"Sure thing, man." Satsuki agreed, waved him goodbye and watched him walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiro was seen sitting by his computer, casually browsing on the internet after having successfully played a part in wrecking Honnoji's security. However, he then heard a knock at his door, which annoyed him a little but not to the point of making him completely ignore it. Without much of a doubt, Jiro then stood up, walked to the door and asked the person on the other side, "Hello? Who's out there?"

"Just a friend." a woman with a soft voice replied. "Can you please open the door?"

Rather than immediately opening the door, Jiro quietly stood by it, pondering that it might be some kind of a prank or worse, potentially life threatening. However, he then shrugged and opened the door, only to find that no one was actually on the other side. He looked around his surroundings, nodded his head and turned around to walk back into his house, yet right as he set his feet into his home, he felt someone tapping his left shoulder, yelling, "Turn around!".

Without much question, Jiro did as requested and turned around, only to find himself face to face with a mysterious figure in a black, biomechanical looking suit. However, before he got the chance to flinch or even utter a single word, the figure extended two blades out of a device on their right wrist and swiftly lopped Jiro's head off with one clean swipe.

As Jiro's head rolled off of his neck onto the floor, a massive geyser of blood began to spew all around the surroundings as Jiro's body violently stumbled onto the floor, all while the figure quietly stood in place, watching the grotesque act unfold.

* * *

"Jiro? Jiro? Why the hell can't you hear me, you lazy bum?!" Inu yelled at his computer as he waited for his friend to show back up on his still running Skype feed. He continued to patiently sit by his computer for another minute, only to get annoyed by Jiro's absence and decided to stand up and leave the bedroom.

"I wonder how much longer will it take for Satsuki to get here?" Inu pondered to himself as he entered the hallway with the intent to get something out of the kitchen. However, as he got halfway into his trek, the lights in the place flickered and he began to hear some music that was alien to him but familiar to many.

_**A candy colored clown they call the sandman**_

"What the hell?" Inu yelled in sheer confusion as he heard the haunting music loudly echo through his home.

_**Tiptopes to my room every night, just to sprinkle stardust and to whisper **_"_**Go to sleep, everything is all right."**_

As Inu cautiously resumed walking through his living space, trying to figure out where the music is coming from, he then began hearing a grinding sound making its way towards him after the door of the place he's living at opened up. A fairly strange looking silhouetted object attached to automated wheels was then seen coming out of said door, which happened to be the source of the music Inu was hearing. The thing then slowly began approaching Inu, which as soon as he saw what it actually was, he backed away in complete repulsion.

The object in question turned out to be a bizarre mechanical contraption with speakers that, for some nightmarish reason, had the severed head of Inu's friend Jiro attached to it, which happened to have a frightening blank expression on its face.

"Jiro?! Is that really you?!" he asked the contraption as he slowly approached it, looking a bit nauseous.

Right before he got too close to it, the music the object was playing stopped and a figure in black suddenly crashed through a window, landing knees and feet first behind Inu. The person, who happened to be the one who decapitated Jiro and by extension, may have been responsible for the creation for the grotesque machine that carries Jiro's severed head around.

After he heard the window break and a loud thud, Inu turned around, only for the mysterious person to grab him by his throat and pushed him against a wall.

"What do you want from me?!" Inu yelped as he tried to struggle out of the person in black armor's clutches.

"Your blood sprayed across this building over what you did, asshole." the figure growled back in response as it tightened its hold on Inu's neck.

"The hell did I do to you?!" Inu frantically yelled at the figure as he tried to pull the figure's hand away from his neck.

"Don't act retarded, fuckhead! You know what you did and it's time for you to join your partner in crime."

* * *

Outside, Satsuki was seen approaching the building Inu lives in from a distance

"Well at least he lives in a nice place." she inquired, sounding fairly impressed as she looked at the house Inu lives in.

"Something doesn't seem right." Junketsu told her, sounding relatively concerned as they got closer to the house, which prompted Satsuki to pull her scissor blade out. She then saw that his door is open and told her kamui, "Looks like our friend is gonna need some help."

* * *

Back inside the house, the figure threw Inu onto the floor and extracted the blades out of its wrists. Right as the person began approaching him, they raised their right arm, readying to maul him, but this plan was cut short when their blades clashed against a familiar looking blue sword. The person turned their head, saw Satsuki, who's now wearing Junketsu in his battle form and growled at her, "YOU!"

"Look what we got here. Someone who recognizes me." Satsuki smirked as steam blew out of Junketsu. She then began deflecting the mysterious person's blade strikes. Both she and the mysterious person kept swinging their weapons towards each other. Although the person tries to catch Satsuki off guard by sporadically appearing and disappearing out of thin air, the efforts proved to be futile as Satsuki kept besting her. She then asked the figure "Care to explain why you got a problem with my friend?"

"Your friend ruined all of my work, bitch!" the figure growled back, growing frustrated over their inability to overpower Satsuki's sword strikes.

The minute the figure mentioned the reason why they want Inu dead, Satsuki's brain put two and two together, which she then replied, "Hey! Are you that Maiko Ogure gal that works for President Kiryuin?", which prompted the figure to stop attacking.

Without replying, the figure then grabbed a hold of their intense, biomechanical looking helmet and pulled it off, revealing that Satsuki indeed guessed correctly.

"You're quite the party pooper, Satsuki Matoi." Maiko snickered as she tossed her helmet aside. "Then again, perhaps if I manage to cut you into little pieces, President Kiryuin might be able to sleep easier every night."

"What makes you think you'll be able to stand toe to toe with me?" Satsuki asked Maiko as she circled her, lightly swinging her scissor blade around in anticipation.

"I may be a bit lacking in hand to hand combat, but i'm positive that I have an edge in mind games, just like what I did with your computer freak friend over here, who's still under the impression I actually cut his buddy's head off."

"What?!" Inu shouted, confused about what Maiko said. However, he then heard someone slowly clapping their hands, which prompted him to turn around and look at the door. Much to his shock, he saw none other than his friend Jiro walking into his house, looking the same as he did all today.

"Well well well. Looks like Ms. Ogure really rustled your jimmies, Inu." Jiro grinned as he approached him. "Glad to see someone put you in your place."

"Why, man?" Inu asked him as he noticed that Jiro's smile is not friendly. "I thought we were tight."

"We were, buddy, but I realized how much more fun it is to be a prick towards others." Jiro replied as he got closer and pulled a pistol out . "Besides, i'm sick of playing second fiddle to you."

Maiko then noticed Jiro's gun, which prompted her to yell at him, "What are you doing? We're not going to kill anyone."

As soon as Satsuki heard that, she smacked Maiko with the dull side of her scissor blade, knocking her out cold, turned her attention towards Jiro and cut his gun into his face. He then looked at them, realized his gun was now useless and ran away.

"Thanks for the help, Satsuki, but shouldn't you try and go after him?" Inu asked her as she stood by him.

"I'm sure that's the last we'll see of him." Satsuki replied as she helped him stand back and twirled her scissor blade around. "However, i'm sure this will not be the last we'll have to do with Ms. Ogure."


	9. The Maestro

_Author's Notes: Once again, I apologize for the delay between the upload date of the previous chapter and the upload date of this new chapter.  
_

_However, unlike my previous schedule slips, this particular delay cannot be solely blamed on me being side tracked. Instead, the long delay of this chapter is quite simply due to the fact that I had way too many friggin' ideas gestating in my head for this particular chapter, hence why this is, to date, the single longest MdM chapter to date.  
_

_It's really funny how things went down in the writing process, because the more I worked on it, the bigger it got and trust me, this chapter is a doozy._

_Not only this chapter was being written when two noteworthy celebrities that I liked passed away (R.I.P. Bob "Mario Mario/Eddie Valiant/That Old MoFo That Made Jet Li a Human Dog" Hoskins and H.R. "My Art Got Jello Biafra in Hotter Water than Any Dumbass Neo-Nazi Shithead and Made Sci-Fi Movies and Albums Tom G. Warrior worked on More Badass than Ever" Giger.) but the highly anticipated KlK OST 2 finally got released among other things, complete with a wealth of material that would even make LOADSOFMONEY blush in awe.  
_

_Anyhow, enough of this rambling, it's time for you, the readers/fans of KlK and this very fanfic/potential MdM converts to dive into this chapter and see why exactly it took a month to finish. Have fun and enjoy the chapter while I take a much needed break from writing and head out to see a highly anticipated movie this evening._

* * *

Several hours after her bizarre confrontation with Satsuki Matoi, Maiko Ogure was seen laying unconscious against several garbage bags in a darkened alleyway. She then began regaining her consciousness and slowly got to her feet, only to find herself staring face to face with Ryuko Kiryuin, the president of Honnoji Academy and her boss.

"Care to explain why in the living fuck are you making an acquaintance with city filth?" Ryuko snickered at her with a snobbish attitude. "Just looking at all of this trash makes me want to take a goddamn shower!"

Although Ryuko was greatly bothered by all the garbage surrounding her, Maiko wasn't even fazed by it as she got onto her knees and told her in a sorrowful tone, "President Kiryuin, I have failed you. My security systems proved to be inadequate and I was unsuccessful in dealing with the pest responsible for crushing it."

As she heard Maiko's apology, Ryuko picked a black helmet up and replied, "Also, can you please tell me what in the fucking world are you wearing? You look like some stupid ass American Superhero from the fucking 90s!"

"Well look at what you're wearing, Ryuko." Maiko snapped back. "Can't complain about me wearing black when you do so too."

"How dare you mock Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled at Maiko as she pulled her sword out and pointed it at the iron clad woman in glasses. "This sword here, which was left to me by my late birth father, is known by the name of Bakuzan. As you can see, its blade sports a tough, super reflective onyx finish that can through anything cleaner than any other sword known to man. That alone should give you enough of a hint that i'm not someone you ever want to fuck with."

"Ryuko-chan! What are doing?!" Mako yelled at her as she was seen launching herself towards her best friend. However, Ryuko immediately caught her, twirled her clockwise, set her down feet first and yelled, "Mako?! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to follow, Ryuko-chan." Mako replied, sounding a little sad over Ryuko's blunt response.

"Mako. This is between me and Ms. Ogure. Can you please go home? I think your mom would appreciate if you babysat your brother once in a while." Ryuko sternly replied back in a somewhat clunky attempt to display authority.

"Ryuko-chan, that's what I did all day!" Mako whined as she straight up cut through her friend's nonsense. "Well...that and look over Honnoji's daily analysis reports, but still. Can't you not treat me like doggie poo for once?"

"Mako, don't make me do this." Ryuko whispered as she hesitantly pointed her sword towards. She then swung her sword towards both girls and informed them in a rather annoyed tone, "Between the two of you, i'm getting a motherfucking migraine! However,...ugh...it's getting late. I really don't want to spend the rest of the night shaming your asses in this filthy fucking shithole when we could be tucking ourselves into our nice, warm ass beds."

"So you're not planning to cut me up anymore?" Maiko cautiously asked her boss as she stared at her with a confused glare.

"...ehhh...I don't fucking feel like getting messy ass blood on my precious Bakuzan." Ryuko groaned as she put her sword back into its sheath. However, she then added, "Nonetheless, Maiko. If you continue to royally fuck up, I assure you that The Kiryuin Conglomerate will revoke your association with us. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, President Kiryuin." Maiko stammered back as she continued to lay on the dirty ground.

Satisfied with the response she got from Maiko, Ryuko focused her attention towards Mako and told her, "C'mon, Mako. Let me take you home.", which she replied by just nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

"Dad. Do you mind if I ask you a question that's been hurting my head harder than having to listen to an album brick walled by the loudness war?" Nonon asked her father as he was seen smacking the everliving life out of a worn out training dummy in the basement.

"Sure thing, my little Mozart." Papa Jakuzure replied, sounding very chipper for a hard edged self-defense instructor pushing fifty. "I'm all eyes and ears, honey bunny."

"You remember that a few days ago, my friend Satsuki Matoi got in an altercation with Honnoji School President Ryuko Kiryuin?" Nonon replied back, recapping the event that has been the root of some bitterness she's been carrying as of late. "Well the thing is that Honnoji has no music club of any sort and I really, really want to start one, but since Satsuki has made herself an enemy with Lady Kiryuin's daughter Ryuko, who is the school president in question, i'm afraid that I now have absolutely no chance in trying to lobby for a music club."

"So?" Papa Jakuzure sarcastically snickered after hearing what his daughter told him. "You could just tell the President that your family has a pretty good reputation. I mean, for god's sake, i'm the number one self-defense teacher in the country and your mother played with the world's greatest composers, conductors and orchestras during her twenty five year as a classically trained violinist. Those tidbits as well as your past school grades should be enough to convince your school president to let you start a music club."

"But dad. Don't you realize that the person that's my school president is the very same person that allegedly sent Hikaru Utada a box full of her own feces and bloody tampons after she attended one of her concerts and thought she sucked performing live?" Nonon whined at her dad after hearing what he had to say. "You think that's the kind of person who would set her petty issues aside after hearing about my past school accomplishments?"

After he heard Nonon tell him about the Ryuko/Hikaru incident, he looked at his daughter with an unsettled grimace and replied, "Uhhhh...you got a point there. However, why not you bypass talking with the president and instead contact Lady Kiryuin and state your case to her. I can't imagine her being more difficult to convince than her damn daughter."

The minute her dad mentioned the idea of getting in touch with Lady Kiryuin, Nonon eyes suddenly widened a bit like if she saw an imaginary light bulb turn on and responded, "Dad. Right next to when I listened to the new Jonny Greenwood orchestral album, that's the best thing i've heard all week.". She then wrapped her arms around her father, pecked his left cheek with her lips and added, "Thanks. I'll do that first thing tomorrow morning."

"You're welcome, honey bunny." Papa Jakuzure replied as he patted his daughter on the back. "Make sure you call me and your mother after you do that, regardless if it works out or not."

"Will do, dad." Nonon replied back as she turned away from her father and made her way to the staircase. She then took one last look at her father, waved her hand and told him, "Night, dad."

"Goodnight, honey bunny." her dad waved back, smiling, which prompted her to open the door back onto the maim floor of their house.

* * *

The following morning, Nonon got out of bed, threw on her usual apparel and filled up her pet monkey Salieri's dish with food and left the house. However, once she arrived at the Kiryuin Conglomerate's headquarters, she took her cellphone out and dialed Satsuki's number right before she entered the building.

* * *

At her house, Satsuki was seen laying in her bed, only wearing a black bra and panty set and smoking a freshly made joint. She heard her cellphone ringing, reached for it with her left hand and answered, "Hey Nonon. What's up?"

"Satsuki, I hate to say this but i'm going to be running a bit late today." Nonon informed her friend of many years as she slid her right hand fingers against her pink colored hair.

"Oh that's okay." Satsuki replied after she took another hit with her joint. "It's not like we have to hang out with each other every single day of our lives. Sometimes we gotta have some alone time with ourselves and that's perfectly understandable."

"Nani sore, Satsuki?" Nonon stammered back after hearing her friend give her a somewhat strange response. "Are you already high or something?"

"Well yeah." Satsuki laughed after she heard Nonon's question. "Since school today was canceled due to yesterday's hacking incident and that i'm a little sore from what I did last night, I might as well savor the free time I got."

"Don't you think it's a bit too early in the day to hit the weed." Nonon snicked back as she cranked her neck. "I mean, I love smoking pot but even I think this is a bit excessive."

"Oh I don't care that you don't understand." Satsuki happily replied as she continued to lay on her bed. "I'm just savoring this opportunity to have some good old fashioned peace and quiet."

"I see." Nonon replied as she looked at the time on her cellphone. "Anyhow, I gotta get going, Satsuki. I'll see you later and tell you how things went."

"Ummmm...what things?" Satsuki asked as the effects of the joint started to peter out. However, Nonon hung her phone up, looked up and took a long hard glance at the headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

"Well...fuck it. Time to see if I can get Lady Kiryuin herself on my side" Nonon told herself right before she entered the building. She then put her cellphone away, cranked her neck and entered the building, only to find herself in quite possibly the biggest building she's ever been in to date.

* * *

"Hi. Welcome to the Kiryuin Conglomerate's corporate headquarters. May I help you with something, ma'am?" a receptionist who looked like she was only a few scant years older than Nonon asked her as soon as she entered the building.

"Uh, my name is Nonon Jakuzure and i'm currently attending Honnoji Academy." she informed the receptionist as she stood in front of her desk.

"Oh, its nice to meet you, Ms. Jakuzure." the receptionist replied, sounding very happy to see a student pay a visit to the corporate headquarters. "Have you been enjoying your time at our facility?"

"For the most part, its been nice." Nonon replied back, sounding relatively sincere. "The teachers have been good and the lessons have been very helpful. However, there is one particular aspect of the school that I find to be undesirable and I like to request permission to speak with Lady Kiryuin in hopes to get it resolved."

"Sure thing, Ms. Jakuzure." the receptionist told Nonon in a cheery yet business like manner. "Unfortunately, you'll have to wait fifteen to twenty minutes before you speak with her because she's currently speaking with a police detective. In the meantime, you can wait out here for your turn to speak with Lady Kiryuin."

"Alright." Nonon replied as she walked away from the receptionist and sat down on a chair next to a table littered with an assortment of magazines. She then scuffled through them, pulled out a magazine dedicated to connoisseurs of classical music, quietly told herself, "This will do." and began reading it to pass time by.

* * *

"I'm glad that you took the time stop by and speak with me, Detective Kinagase." Ragyo told Tsumuga as he sat in front of her desk in her office. "Its not a common sight to see a member of our city's law enforcement visit me in my humble abode."

"Thanks for the hospitality, Lady Kiryuin." Tsumuga replied as he saw Ragyo pour herself a glass of red wine.

"Want some wine?" Ragyo asked him as she held out an empty glass towards him. "It's on the house, Detective."

"No thanks, Lady Kiryuin." Tsumuga responded by rejected her offer to have some of her wine. "Got any soda around here?". However, he then caught a cold bottle of Pepsi Mont Blanc that Takiji tossed towards him, twisted the cap off and pour some of it into the empty wine glass. He then looked at the butler and told him, "That was a hell of a throw.". However, Takiji rudely scoffed off the detective's well meaning jester and walked out of the office.

"So what exactly is the reason why you decided to pay me a visit, detective?" Ragyo asked Tsumuga as she took a sip of her wine.

Without any question, Tsumuga then shoved his right hand underneath his leather jacket, pulled out a folder, slammed it onto the table and replied, "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information, Lady Kiryuin.". He then opened the folder up, pulled out some grisly crime photos of the murder that happened the day before Honnoji Academy opened up for the current school year and added, "One: On Monday, March 31st, Koichi Otomo was found murdered in an alleyway and according to the guilty parties involved, your company was supposedly involved in the murder."

"Hmmm. I remember Mr. Otomo. He was a good family man and if I recall correctly, he did in fact quit working for us Sunday night. However, as far as I know, there's no one in my company that had a personal vendetta against him, so unfortunately I cannot really help you out in those regards, Detective Kinagase." Ragyo calmly replied back, in which she used a fairly motherly tone when talking about her deceased ex-employee.

"...I see, Lady Kiryuin. Is it possible you can do some background checks on all of the employees that work for you?" Tsumuga politely asked her. "Perhaps someone in the company has ties to the yakuza or something, since the men that did off him were indeed yakuza."

"Sounds like you're making a break in this case, detective. If you do manage to uncover the identity of the people responsible for ordering his demise, i'll personally send his widow and children enough money to get by in life."

"That's very generous of you, Lady Kiryuin."

"Indeed I am, detective. I highly value all of my current and former employees so if any of them passes on, I make sure the surviving family gets a helping hand."

"I see." Tsumuga inquired as he drank some of his soda. "Anyhow...Two: A few days after the murder of Mr. Otomo, the very same yakuza punks got into an altercation with what's been reported as a young woman in an surprisingly revealing costume which led to their arrest."

As Tsumuga told Lady Kiryuin of the arrest of the thugs, he pulled several more photographs out of the folder, though this time taken during the arrest of the yakuza punks. Most of them were very much pristine, yet one of them happened to be a very blurry cellphone picture of what appeared to be Satsuki Matoi wearing her kamui in his battle form. Ragyo caught a glimpse of the photo, dragged it closer to her and quietly muttered in a sinister tone, "Junketsu."

"Uh, pardon me, Lady Kiryuin, but I didn't sneeze." Tsumugu asked Ragyo as he misheard what she said to herself.

"Oh its nothing, detective. I was just talking to myself." Ragyo chuckled, which she then drank some more of her wine.

"Okay." Tsumuga nodded back, not wanting to pursue that little comment to the point where the most powerful woman in Japan might aggressively retaliate with some swift punishments in his way. "Anyhow, to make things clear, when I spoke to these...men, they told me that in addition to being order to dispatch Mr. Otomo, they were also tasked with retrieving some stolen goods from the Kiryuin Conglomerate. I know you told me your company played no role in Mr. Otomo's murder, but can you confirm that you did hire these guys to retrieve stuff stolen from you?"

"Yes, detective. I personally hired those men to retrieve the goods. However, if you're implying that Mr. Otomo was the one that stole the items, then all I can say is no. Not at all. The person that stole our property was someone else and as of today, we managed to retrieve what was taken from us." Ragyo replied as she poured herself some more wine.

"I'll just take your word for it, Lady Kiryuin."

"Much obliged, detective." Ragyo coldly responded as she took another sip of her wine.

Before both parties could continue on with their conversation, the voice of the receptionist spoke out of a speaker near Ragyo and informed her, "Lady Kiryuin, there's a young woman patiently waiting to speak with you. Are you close to winding your chat with that detective up?"

"Yes, Ms. Uta. Me and the detective have nothing more to discuss. Give the girl directions to my office immediately so she can be on her way."

"Affirmative, my lady." the receptionist replied, which she then turned off her connection with her boss.

"Sounds like you're a busy woman." Tsumuga inquired as he finished up his soda and stood up out of his chair. "Besides, i've milked enough valuable info out of your enlightening mind, Lady Kiryuin, so I might as well bid adieu to you for now."

Right before the detective got a chance to leave the office, Ragyo asked him, "Before you go, detective. I have an important piece of information of my own to ask you."

"Go on." Tsumuga replied after he turned around to face Lady Kiryuin once more.

"Are you by any chance an acquaintance of Detective Nui Harime?" Ragyo asked Tsumuga in a faintly malicious tone.

"Yes, I know Detective Harime, Lady Kiryuin." Tsumuga quickly replied. She's been my partner in many cases over the past few years and we both happen to be assigned to the Koicho Otomo murder." Tsumuga replied back, sounding far more upbeat than before. "Had I not ever worked alongside her, I don't think either of us would've been able to solve any crimes by ourselves."

"So how come you went solo when it came to speaking with me, detective?" Ragyo questioned the detective as she rolled the empty glass around with her fingers.

"Detective Harime was checking up on some other possible leads in the investigation, Lady Kiryuin. That way, it would speed the investigation up considerably."

"Such a shame she couldn't make it, detective." Ragyo sighed after she heard Tsumuga explain Nui's absence. "However, whenever Detective Harime has some free time on her hands, please tell her that Ragyo Kiryuin would like to catch up on some lost time with her."

"Uh...will do." Tsumuga replied, which he then turned back around and left the office. Once out of the room, he passed by Nonon, who was seen patiently waiting to get the okay to enter Lady Kiryuin's office. Despite being focused on leaving, he did take notice of the pink haired girl he had a talk with at the police station a few days back and quietly nodded at her as he entered the elevator.

* * *

Having just wrapped up her talk with the detective, Ragyo pointed her attention towards the door and calmly shouted, "Ms. Jakuzure, you can come in now."

Nonon then heard Ragyo's voice and proceeded to enter her office. As soon as she set her feet into said office, she heard Ragyo tell her, "Take a seat.", which prompted her to walk up to the chair in front of the blonde haired woman's desk and sit on it.

"Its nice to meet you in person, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo told the pink haired girl as she leaned against her desk. "You probably already know that i've been greatly impressed by your past school records, which is why you were granted access to Honnoji Academy. However, my receptionist has told me you have a issue with my school, please explain to me what is it."

"Lady Kiryuin, for the most part, I do enjoy taking classes there since everything there is just top notch stuff." Nonon told Ragyo as she stretched her arms behind her head. "In spite of that, i'm greatly flustered by the utter lack of a music club. I mean, gee wiz Lady Kiryuin, you got a bunch of clubs for just about everything else under the sun at Honnoji but no music club? Seriously? That's just a blatant slap in the face to my inner music lover."

"I understand your frustration, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo sympathetically replied to the frustrated young woman sitting face to face with her. "But did you try sorting this out with the school president?"

"Uh, Lady Kiryuin. Have been out of the loop with what goes down at the academy?" Nonon snickered back as her facial expression twisted into a look of slight annoyance. "When I arrived at Honnoji on the first day of school, my best friend Satsuki Matoi, who happens to be someone I hold dearly to my heart all things considered, decided to act like a complete dumb shit and got into it with the President in the middle of her own goddamn speech! You really think the president, who also happens to be your own daughter, would brush those hard feelings aside and be willing to grant my request to start a music club at the school? I don't friggin' think so, ma'am. My association with Satsuki pretty much tainted my own reputation in her eyes so i'm sorry but the thought of paying her a visit to get this sorted out is completely out of the question."

"Yes, I see that can be a real problem, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo nodded back in a very empathetic manner. "My little sugar cube Ryuko, as much as I love her, does tend to keep grudges so it does make sense to not try to ask her about your request. However, you still could've at least tried to speak with Vice President Mako Mankanshokou about your...no, on second thought, you made the right decision by deciding to speak with me about this matter.

"So does this mean you're going to let me start a music club at Honnoji, Lady Kiryuin?" Nonon asked Ragyo, sounding much perkier than usual.

"Uh...sort of." Ragyo replied, which immediately brought Nonon back down to her original glum attitude during most of the duration of their discussion. "Normally I keep myself hands off from all activities at the school but in this case, i'm willing to make an exception just in this particular case, since I have not only a lot of admiration towards your own past academic records but also towards your parents, who I hope I get to meet some day. You'll still need final approval from the president but don't fret over that. I'll personally deal with my darling sugar cube with that matter. However, there is one thing I do request from you before we can even start setting things into motion, Ms. Jakuzure."

"And what could that be, Lady Kiryuin?" Nonon calmly asked Ragyo, who had just poured herself a glass of wine much like she did during her chat with Detective Kinagase.

"Records indicate that you're an inspiring classical music composer and conductor and since i'm someone who values the creative talents of people around me, I would like to see you gather yourself an entire orchestral ensemble and perform your own original composition in front of me and my family just to prove that you'll be suitable for being Honnoji's inaugural Music Club president."

"Oh really, Lady Kiryuin?" Nonon asked Ragyo all while her attitude perked back up again. "So how much time do I have assemble an ensemble and rehearse my own compositions with them before performing?"

"I'll give you all day tomorrow and most of the following day to get your ensemble today to rehearse your original material to play for us. However, you must do all of this before Sunday evening, in which you'll be required to prove yourself to both allow Honnoji to have a music club AND be its president, Ms. Jakuzure. Hopefully, this won't be a impossible task for you to complete since I know for a fact when you dedicate yourself to a goal you wan to achieve, you act as professional as possible." Ragyo replied, having the confidence that Nonon will not fail the requested tasks at hand.

At first, Nonon seemed slightly overwhelmed by the demands Ragyo made but she then looked at her and replied back, "Sounds good to me, Lady Kiryuin. I'm positive I can accomplish it all in such a short amount of time."

"Good." Ragyo smirked after she heard Nonon accept the conditions proposed to her. "With that said, I hope I proved to be helpful for you, Ms. Jakuzure and i'll be anxiously awaiting to see your performance this Sunday night."

"Thanks." Nonon told Ragyo, which she then got out of her chair in preparation to leave the office. "I assure you that you'll be in for a real treat."

"Glad to hear that, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo replied as she took a sip of her wine and waved the girl goodbye. "You take care now."

"You too, Lady Kiryuin." Nonon chimed back right as she looked back at her one last time before leaving. Afterwards, she opened the door up and left the office, leaving Ragyo Kiryuin all by herself again.

"Nonon Jakuzure, daughter of Züsi Dreher-Jakuzure and Mitsuharu Jakuzure. She seems like a really nice girl, though its a shame my darling sugar cube has a poisoned perception towards her. Perhaps with my help, i'll be able to right that wrong." Ragyo told herself as she sat alone in her office, getting the chance to relax without having to discuss things with other people. She then poured herself some more red wine, took another sip of it and added, "Also, I hope Detective Kinagase grants my wish and arranges a meeting with me and Detective Harime. I'm very, very eager to speak with her."

* * *

"So how did the talk with Lady Kiryuin go down?" Nui asked Tsumuga as she saw him enter their office at the police station.

"For the most part, it was what I expected." Tsumuga replied as he fixed himself a cup of coffee. "However, she did ask me to do a favor for her, which was...kinda strange."

"What kind of favor?" Nui cautiously replied, sounding a weary over her partner elaborating on the details of the favor.

"...uh...I have no goddamn clue why, but she would like to catch up with you on some...lost time." Tsumuga replied back, sounded a bit befuddled over the favor himself as he described what it was.

"No can do, pal." Nui snickered at her partner, feeling a bit disgusted over the thought of having a casual chat with Lady Kiryuin. "I know this might sound strange, but Lady Kiryuin the last person I would be wanting to spend some R&amp;R with for as long as I live."

"Huh." Tsumuga stammered back, being a bit taken aback by Nui's response. "You two go far back or something?"

"...ummmm...not really, Tsumuga. Its just that I don't like the idea of spending my own free time to hang out with a materialistic airhead, that's all." Nui nervously replied, which did raise some minor suspicions on Tsumuga's part, though not enough for him to pursue it.

"While I agree on the materialistic part, Nui, I don't necessarily agree with the notion of her being an airhead. She actually seems like an intelligent woman if you ask me." Tsumuga responded, agreeing with half of what Detective Harime said while disagreeing with the other half.

"True." Nui nodded back, backtracking from her refuted "airhead" comment. "Still, can you please give Lady Kiryuin a call and tell her that i've been reassigned to another, more demanding assignment or something. I mean, just do whatever it takes to get me out from having to see her in person, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Nui." Tsumuga shrugged as he picked his coffee mug up and sat down by his desk.

"Good." Nui replied with a sense of satisfaction in her voice. "Aside from that, did she help you with anything in the murder investigation?"

"Well she did tell me that she's positive that her company had no involvement in the Mr. Otomo's murder and that she'll run some background checks on her employees but aside from that, the help she gave me was the usual corporate schtick." Tsumuga informed Nui as he looked through some folders full of materials related to the investigation.

"I'm not surprised. That's just very typical of corporate bigwigs when dealing with this kind of shit." Nui replied as she sat by her desk, smoking on a freshly lit cigarette.

"Can't say I disagree with that." Tsumuga inquired as he drank some of his coffee. "Honestly, I have a sneaking suspicion that Lady Kiryuin was not telling me all the gory details."

"As I just said, that's just how people in her position handles these things. All they give a shit about is the bottom line at the expense of everyone else, people of the law included. Still, I recommend we' should leave Lady Kiryuin alone during the rest of this investigation...unless she royally fucks up or something."

"Sounds good to me." Tsumuga quipped back as he put the photographs back into the folder, picked up a newspaper and began reading it.

* * *

After she left the headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Nonon was seen walking through the streets of Tokyo, thinking to herself, "Well, shit. How the hell am I supposed to get myself an entire ensemble to fulfill Lady Kiryuin's demands in order for Honnoji to get a friggin' music club?!".

However, much to her surprise, she heard some classical music echoing out of a building she passed by, which prompted her to turn back around, only to spot a building in which she saw a group of women around her age playing their respective wooden instruments in a orchestra like setting.

"Bingo!" Nonon exclaimed to herself as a light bulb went off in her head. "There's my ticket to getting this sorted out.". She then walked up to the door of the building the women are playing in, opened it up and entered said building.

* * *

Inside the building, Nonon saw a middle aged man in a tuxedo waving a thin baton around as he stared at a music sheet book. Across from him were the girls she saw in the window, keeping up with their conductor as much as possible. The composition the girls were performing was a movement from Arnold Schoenberg's "Sinfonia da Camera", a piece that Nonon had heard on a few occasions.

Rather than immediately interrupting the performance, Nonon quietly examined the performances of each individual musicians, who played together in such a tight, cohesive matter, she was very much impressed with them on the spot. However, as opposed to interrupting their performance so she could ask them to assist her on her mission, she took a seat and watched them continue to play, waiting for them to finish playing the composition so she could then ask for their help in a polite manner.

Several minutes passed by and the ensemble finally wrapped up their performance, in which the conductor clapped his hands and told them, "Ladies, that was great. You're all shaping up to be excellent performers. You all make me proud to be your teacher."

The girls then nodded back at their teacher and applauded his positive comments. However, Nonon then stood up and began approaching them all, slowly clapping her hands in appreciation towards their performance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, young lady?" the conductor asked Nonon as she got closer to both him and the girls.

"Sir, since i'm sure you don't know who I am, let me introduce myself to you and your wonderful orchestral ensemble." Nonon told the group as she smiled and looked at them. "My name is Nonon Jakuzure and i'm gonna need your help for the next few days."

"Why's that, Ms Jakuzure." the conductor asked her, sounding a bit dismissive.. "Is there a specific reason why you need our help?"

"I need your help because this Sunday, i'm required to perform some original compositions with a orchestra in front of Lady Kiryuin." Nonon bluntly replied with a sense on sincerity in her voice.

"You got to be kidding me?!" the conductor snapped back at her, not taking her very seriously. "What kind of credentials you have to convince me to help you out?"

"You question my cred?" Nonon snickered at the conductor's response. "I'll show you 'cred', sir.".

She then walked up to the stand, picked up the music sheet book, tossed it aside, opened her backpack, pulled out a music sheet book of her own, slammed it onto the stand, skimmed through it until she found a particular piece she was interested in conducting with the ensemble and asked the girls, "You're familiar with Druschetzky?"

Initially, the girls looked at Nonon with a slightly bewildered look but then realized who she was referring to and unanimously nodded back with smiles on their faces.

"Good." Nonon told the girls, satisfied that they're on the same page with her. "We're going to do the Oboe Concerto in C-Major, in case you're wondering. On the top!"

Right before Nonon and the orchestra ensemble got started, the conductor shoved her away from the stand and yelled, "You have no right to bark orders at my girls!"

"Hey, if you just let me do my job as opposed to jumping to conclusions, perhaps you'll see that they'll benefit helping my ass out more than slaving away at whatever shit your throw at them." Nonon shouted back, trying her hardest to keep her cool in this situation.

Although the conductor didn't want Nonon to start playing with the ensemble, he hesitantly backed off and groaned, "Fine, Ms. Jakuzure. Have it your way."

Nonon happily nodded back, took her baton out, asked the ensemble, "Are you ready?", and tapped said baton against the stand as she counted to three. After she said "Three", the ensemble suddenly began playing the Druschetzky composition she requested them to perform, much to their conductor's shock.

"The hell?" the conducted muttered in complete confusion as he saw his girls follow along with the intruder in perfect unison, despite never having been under someone else's command in their career.

As Nonon continued to wave the baton and her arms around as the girls played the composition in perfect unison, the male conductor quietly watched and told himself, "This Nonon girl is good. Really damn good. She sure as hell wasn't bluffing. Maybe she's being serious about having to play for Lady Kiryuin. Can't ask her now, since I don't want to interrupt this magic event."

* * *

Twenty minutes then passed by and both Nonon and the ensemble finished playing the composition. Impressed with Nonon's complete professionalism, the conductor told her, "Very impressive, Ms. Jakuzure. Never expected a girl with pink hair to be such a pro, nor could I expect anyone around your age to have quite a knowledge in classical music"

"See, good sir. Had you not let me show off my skills, then you wouldn't not seen what I was all about." Nonon replied, smirking. "Now can you please allow your ensemble to help me out?"

In spite of still having some slight reservations, the conductor told Nonon, "Okay, okay. The girls can help you out, since not only you managed to show your worth, it means i'll have an opportunity to see Lady Kiryuin in person. So you're gonna need our help from tomorrow until late Sunday afternoon?"

"Correct, good sir." Nonon replied as she picked her sheet music book up and placed it back into her backpack. "So how does 8AM sound in regards to starting rehearsals for Sunday?"

"Sounds reasonable enough." the conductor replied back, agreeing with Nonon's suggestion. "Make sure you're not late yourself come tomorrow morning."

"I won't." Nonon told the conductor as she smirked and pointed her baton towards him as she gathered her belongings and slowly left the building.

* * *

As soon as Nonon left the building, the conductor looked at the ensemble and told them, "Well, from the looks of it, you've hit the jackpot. All that's left now is to hammer the rehearsals out and help her impressed Lady Kiryuin. I'm sure that if we do, incredible things will be coming out way."

* * *

The following afternoon, Satsuki was seen sitting on her bed, fixing herself a joint as Junketsu watched, sitting by her desk. Once finished, she lit said joint up and began smoking it, albeit to her kamui's slight annoyance.

"Do you really have to smoke pot every single damn day, Satsuki Matoi?"

"For the most part, I do. I mean, take my dad for example. I never see him go a single day without drinking a can of Pepsi, so by that logic, there's really shouldn't be any problem with me blazing it up on a regular basis."

"Did I really just hear you compare drinking soda pot to inhaling marijuana, Satsuki Matoi? You gotta be kidding me?"

"Oh c'mon, Junketsu. Marijuana is just as much as food as flippin' caffeinated drinks." Satsuki laughed as she replied to her talking white and blue school uniform. "It's not like i'm smoking tobacco at the very least. Had i've been smoking cigarettes like i've been smoking pot, I would've put my lungs in a crutch by now."

"You got a point there, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied in a somewhat half-hearted manner as he causally browsed on the internet.

As Satsuki continued to smoke her joint, she suddenly remembered something from the other day and asked her kamui, "Hey, I just realized that I didn't meet up with Nonon yesterday after I called her. You think something's up?"

"I don't know, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu shrugged back as he browsed an IMDB message board. "Perhaps you should just give her a call."

"Yeah, I might as well." Satsuki chimed in as she picked her cellphone up and dialed Nonon's cellphone number. She then waited several seconds, then suddenly heard Nonon inform, "Hi, you have reached Nonon Jakuzure, Tokyo's future classical music goddess. Unfortunately, I cannot pick up the phone right now but don't fret, you can just call back and try again, since Mozart didn't always get it right on the first try. Take care!", which was then followed by her phone disconnecting.

"Well I guess she might be home or something." Satsuki inquired after her attempt to call Nonon via her cellphone didn't pan out. She then dialed her friend's home phone, which again started out with a few seconds worth of her phone trying to make a connection with the phone number.

Fortunately, Satsuki was able to get through someone as soon as she heard the voice of an older woman mutter on the other end of the line, "Hello, this is Züsi Jakuzure of the Jakuzure residence. Who am I speaking to?"

"Hi, Mrs. Jakuzure, it's me Satsuki." she replied to Nonon's mother.

"Oh hi Satsuki." Züsi replied back to her daughter's best friend of many years in a very chipper tone. "How you're doing?"

"Pretty good." Satsuki responded as she rolled the joint around with her fingers. "Is Nonon around?"

"I'm sorry Satsuki, but Nonon's been really busy today. She's been rehearsing with an ensemble for a performance tomorrow night" Mrs. Jakuzure informed her as she twirled her wavy strawberry blonde hair. "I thought she would've told you that by now."

"Yeah, she didn't pass down that info to me for some reason." Satsuki told Mrs. Jakuzure as she got off her bed and stretched her arms. "Then again, that's just how she rolls. She gets so wound up in something, she forgets to tell everyone else."

"Pretty much." Züsi laughed as she leaned against a wall. "My little Nonon has always been like that, Satsuki. I can clearly remember back when you two were in kindergarten, the teacher would tell me that with your help, my baby girl would build the biggest sand castles made by six year old."

"Oh yeah, those were good times." Satsuki replied, smiling as she recalled many great memories she's had hanging out with Nonon over the years, though the earliest memories also had Iori in them, since he was friends with her and Nonon for the first two and a half years of their school life. "I also recall my dad telling me that during elementary school, it was virtually impossible for us to not have the same teacher, which gave the principle a lot of headaches."

"I remember that too like it was yesterday. We dropped Nonon to school on the first day of third grade and went home, yet the teacher called us and said that you were completely devastated that you weren't in the same class as her. Boy that was quite the mess."

"Yes, Mrs. Jakuzure. Luckily, by the time Nonon and I entered fourth grade, we wised up and realized that sometimes you can't always get what you want, though that was around the time some of my hair turned blue, so I guess in some really rare cases, you get something you didn't necessarily want but is proud of getting it anyway. Nonetheless, we still hung out with each other at recess, lunch time and after school."

"Glad that happened." Züsi sighed in relief. "Your father and us would've hated if things didn't pan out like that but again, we're glad that you both eventually matured into the wonderful young women you and my daughter are today."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jakuzure." Satsuki replied as she sat back down on her bed. "I should let you go now, since i'm sure you got your own matters to handle."

"Yeah." Mrs. Jakuzure responded as she cranked her neck and began making lunch. "It was nice talking to you, Satsuki."

"Same here. Bye." Satsuki told Züsi in a calm tone. She then heard her tell her goodbye as well, then hung her cellphone up.

"I take it you and Mr. Matoi are very close with Nonon Jakuzure and her parents?" Junketsu asked her as he turned the chair he was sitting on around and faced Satsuki.

"Yeah, my dad and I are very tight with the Jakuzures." Satsuki replied as she smoked her joint some more. "Though I feel like my friendship with Nonon hasn't been that great this past week."

"Perhaps that's because you can be a bit arrogant sometimes and that she feels like you kinda gave her a bad reputation over that stunt you pulled on President Ryuko Kiryuin on the first day of school, though granted I don't think it was a bad idea to call her out over her fabricated attitude during the ceremony that day. It was just a bad call to do it in front of the entire city to see." Junketsu replied back as he leaned against the back end of the chair.

"Yeah, I suppose you right." Satsuki responded to what her kamui said. "I thought it was a good idea at the time and still think it was for the most part. I just cannot stand Ryuko Kiryuin and her type at all."

"Oh jeez." Junketsu groaned, shook his upper body and face palmed as he heard Satsuki ranting on Ryuko and rich people in general again. "Here we go again with this crap."

* * *

"Huh. I never expected to see a young girl like you be able to compose her own music and translate it into sheet music." the conductor told Nonon as they and the orchestral ensemble sat in the studio, going over the original compositions Nonon wrote.

"Yeah i've been making my own compositions since sixth grade." Nonon replied as she held onto a scrapbook full of her own music. "However, the compositions we're going to perform are my most recent ones, so the music will be completely professional."

"I see." the conductor inquired. "Still, i'm not sure how these will actually translate when the girls actually play it."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nonon questioned the conductor as she stood up and approached the stand with her baton in her right hand and her scrapbook in her left. "Let's get started."

The conductor then looked at the girls, nodded at them and watched as they followed suit and moved to their respective seats on the orchestra floor. They then picked their instruments up as Nonon told them, "As I told you earlier, we'll be performing three pieces tomorrow evening. The first will be 'Stragigio in B Major', followed by 'Tokyo Rush Hour in D Minor" and lastly, my person favorite, 'Blue Locks in A Minor'. I know the titles sound silly and all but trust me. These particular pieces took me several long late Saturday evenings to get right and i'm positive i'll blow Lady Kiryuin's mind when she gets the chance to hear them."

Since she now has the ensemble's undivided attention, Nonon then tapped her baton onto the stand, counted from one to four three times and when she ended that numeral sequence for the third time, the entire ensemble immediately started to play the first piece she told them to play. Although their synchronization was a bit stiff and inconsistent, the conductor's eyes widen as he heard the pink hair girl's brought to life. The only thing he could muster up to say as he was completely awe struck was, "Oh my god."

* * *

"Dad, are you going to come with me and see Nonon perform her music with an orchestra?" Satsuki asked her father as she was tying her shoes, now wearing Junketsu.

"Yes, Satsuki." Mr. Matoi dryly replied as he stood up and turned his television set off. "It'll be better than watching the crap on TV, plus I got a completely empty slate for the rest of the evening, so it won't hurt if I tag along."

"Great." Satsuki replied back as she stretched her arms out and left her bedroom. As she entered the living room, she saw her father standing on the other end of the room, waiting to leave their home.

However, much to Satsuki's surprise, Isshin saw Junketsu's eyes turn their attention towards him, which he immediately took notice of. Although Satsuki remained quiet, expecting her dad to point it out, he instead nodded his head as a gesture towards Junketsu, which Satsuki found to be a bit odd, and asked her "You're ready?"

"Pretty much." Satsuki replied as she sighed in relief that her dad didn't mention anything about Junketsu.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Satsuki and Isshin arrived at Honnoji Academy, which is again completely swarming with nearly everyone living in Tokyo City. They both looked at each other and shrugged at the chaotic situation they have gotten themselves into.

"Jesus bloody Christ, this is worse that when we went to that awful football game." Isshin groaned as he and Satsuki walked towards the school's massive auditorium. "Now I can see why the Kiryuin Conglomerate poured so much money into the construction of this damn place."

"Yeah, the Kiryuin Family sure love excess." Satsuki replied as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

Once Satsuki and Isshin entered the auditorium, Satsuki heard Iori shouting, "Hey Satsuki! We saved you seats!", which prompted her to look around at the seats. She then spotted Iori sitting alongside Gamagoori, Inumuta and Nonon's parents, who, with the exception of Gama and Inu, were waving their hands at her.

Satsuki waved back and told her dad, "My friends saved us some seats.", which they then ascended on some stairs, then navigated through the crowd to get to their seats. Upon reaching them, Satsuki proceeded to take the seat right next to Iori and her father took the seat next to Mitsuharu Jakuzure after he greeted and shook hands with him and his wife.

"Do any of you know why exactly Nonon is doing this?" Satsuki asked her friends as they all waited for the performance to begin alongside the rest of the audience.

"Honestly, i'm don't exactly know why either." Iori replied as he scratched the top of his head.

"So she kept the rest of you out of the loop too?" Satsuki again asked, which was followed by them nodding their head unanimously towards her question. "Sheesh. This must've been super important for her to not have the free time to tell us what she was up to these last few days."

"So it's your pink haired friend that's the center of this evening's attention, Ms. Matoi." a familiar voice coming from her left asked Satsuki, which prompted her to turn her head towards its direction, only to see Tsumuga sitting right next to her.

"Detective Kinagase? What are you doing here?" she asked him as he sat on his seat with a stoic expression.

"Continuing my investigation." Tsumuga replied as he looked around the auditorium to see if he could spot any of the Kiryuins in the audience.

"Then where's your partner?" Satsuki questioned him as she noticed Nui was nowhere to be seen.

"Detective Harime couldn't make. She was checking up on some other possible leads in our investigation."

"Makes sense."

* * *

Before Satsuki and Tsumuga could carry on with their conversation, the lights in the auditorium dimmed and in a split second, a bright spotlight focused on the stage turned on all while Ragyo Kiryuin's voice then told everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to Honnoji Academy. This is Ragyo Kiryuin, founder of this school and the Kiryuin Conglomerate as well as REVOCS and many of its other subsidiary companies. I am here alongside with my lovely pumpkin Gi Man who i'm sure you know better as the CEO of Tabuchi ArmsTech, my darling sugar cube Ryuko, who happens to be the president of this incredible school, her best friend who also is Honnoji's Vice President Mako Mankanshokou and Honnoji's head of security Maiko Ogure."

Everyone in the audience applauded at Lady Kiryuin's introduction, though Satsuki and company did so in a half-hearted manner, since they don't have a position opinion of them.

"We are all gathered here to witness one of Honnoji's brightest students show off her artistic side for the whole world to see." Lady Kiryuin told the audience as she walked around the stage while her daughter, Gi Man, Mako and Maiko quietly stood behind her. "So performing her own compositions with Kashiro Keito's Young Adult Orchestra Ensemble is Honnoji Academy's very own classical music enthusiast, Nonon Jakuzure!".

The entire audience, especially Satsuki and company, erupted in cheers as they saw Nonon walk out of the shadows, holding onto her baton all while the members of the Kiryuin Conglomerate left the stage to sit in their own private booth. Now being the center of the audience's attention, Nonon told everyone, "Tonight, me and Mr. Keito's ensemble will be performing three original pieces i've written in the last year. We've rehearsed as much as we could throughout all day yesterday and much of today. I hope you enjoy my very first live performance because I sure did enjoy working with Mr. Keito's wonderful women."

"Go Nonon, Go!" her father shouted in excitement as she approached the stand containing her sheet music all while the lights behind her brightened a bit, revealing the girls she's been working with since the day before sitting in their respective seats.

Although she has the butterfly sensation in her stomach, Nonon keeps things professional as she leans towards the stand, tells the audience, "The first composition of the night was written from March 25th to April 7th, 2013 and its called 'Tokyo Rush Hour in D Minor'." She then tapped her baton against the stand, which prompted the ensemble to begin playing.

* * *

This first piece started out as slow but bombastic. Almost like if the most over the top works of Carl Orff and Igor Stravinsky had a child. The piece retained this pace until it hit the five minute mark when Nonon's arm movements became more frantic and ecstatic as the girls' performance suddenly became very intense and fast paced, something that immediately won Ragyo over due to her being impressed with the fluid tempo shift.

"She's good, my darling sugar cube. Very good." Ragyo told Ryuko as they watched the performance.

"Who cares, mom. Classical music is a bore." Ryuko yawned as she stretched her arms back.

"You got to at least the expert musicianship at display." Ragyo stammered back, taken aback by what her daughter said.

"Blah blah blah, whatever." Ryuko snickered in a very snotty tone. "Gag me with a knife for all I care."

"Don't say such harsh words, sugar cube. You know I don't like it when you use dysphemisms."

"...okay, mommy, fine. Go ahead and enjoy the music while I take a friggin' nap." Ryuko sneered as she leaned against her seat and closed her eyes.

"Oh my lovely sugar cube, why do you always have to be so caustic sometimes?" Ragyo muttered in a slightly solemn tone.

"Honey, I always ask that question to myself every single day." Gi Man replied to his wife, sharing her sentiment. "Then again, your daughter ain't the only one using this time to get some sleep."

After she heard those words, she leaned her head towards Ryuko and saw that Mako also had fell asleep as well, complete with a very visible bubble sucking in and out of her right nostril. Maiko, however, was still very much awake and was even smiling as she watched the performance.

"At least you're having fun, Ms. Ogure." Ragyo told Honnoji's glasses donning head of security.

"Yeah, I listen to a fair share of classical on my free time." Maiko replied enthusiastically. "However, did you finally catch that asshole Jiro Wakamoto?"

"Yes, Ms. Ogure." Gi Man told her in a very happy tone. "My men and women found him hiding his ass in the countryside and got him out by force. I do have to say that he sure as hell looked familiar when they brought him into my office but...uhhh...maybe my memories are starting to blend together as I get older, so whatever."

"Thanks, Gi Man." Maiko responded, very satisfied that he was caught for the trouble her put her through several evenings ago. "I hope you give him the agonizing punishment he deserves."

"Trust me, Maiko. He will." Gi Man told her as he clenched his teeth, forming a bone chilling, sadistic grin with his mouth.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Nonon and the ensemble finished up the first of three compositions, which, much to her satisfaction, was greeted by an intense mixture of cheers and applause, yet she again resisted showing how happy the hot reception her music has received and continued to maintain a professional attitude.

"This second piece was written approximately two and a half years ago during a really harsh winter Tokyo went through during that time. I call this composition 'Stragigio in B Major' and before you ask, the title is indeed complete nonsense I made up on the spot." Nonon informed the audience right as she and the girls changed the page to where the sheer music of the composition in question first started. She again tapped her baton against the stand as she counted to three, which the ensemble then started playing the composition, which started off with a vaguely military march inspired mid paced gallop.

"I remember when she showed me this composition." Satsuki told Iori as they continued watching their friend perform with the orchestra. "Its pretty cool to actually hear an actual band play it."

"Satsuki, if you told my six year old self that our friend in kindergarten was going to actually perform music in front of a massive audience, i've would've thought you were speaking crazy talk." Iori replied. "Speaking of Nonon, is Salieri still around?"

"Yeah, he's still kicking." Satsuki replied back while smiling. "He's getting up there in age but for an old monkey, he still has a lot of spunk in him."

"Glad to hear that's the case." Iori responded as he nodded his head in relief. Both he and Satsuki then resumed being quiet as the performance slowed down a few notches, primarily dominated by percussions to further hone in the composition's militaristic vibe. The horn section then started up, conjuring up a soaring, uplifting vibe that greatly complimented the percussions.

* * *

Halfway through through the performance of the second composition, the orchestra was now playing at a much slower pace than before, complete with a melancholic vibe. However, both Ryuko and Mako were still very much asleep while Ragyo, Gi Man and Maiko were still awake.

"Honey, you think Ms. Jakuzure has earned the right to have a music club at Honnoji?" Gi Man asked Ragyo as they continued to watch the performance.

"There's still one more composition left, pumpkin." Ragyo replied. "I need the complete package before I can make any judgment calls."

"Oh, okay honey." Gi Man nodded and resumed watching the performance in silence.

* * *

Twelve minutes after the composition reached the halfway mark, Nonon and the orchestra wrapped up performing it. Again, they were met with unanimous applause from nearly the entire audience, which was loud and powerful enough to wake Ryuko and Mako up.

"What?! I missed the performance?!" Mako yelled, fearing that she missed the entire show.

"No, Mako. There's still one more composition left." Ragyo replied, reassuring her that it's not over.

"Phew, that was close. Thanks for telling me that, Ragyo-sama." Mako thanked Lady Kiryuin, sighing in relief.

"Well I wish it was over with." Ryuko snickered in a bitter tone.

* * *

"This last piece we're about to perform is not only my favorite of the trio but it's also my most personal composition to date. I dedicate it to my best friend...Satsuki Matoi." Nonon informed the audience as she got ready to play the final composition of the night with the orchestra, who've all been total pros throughout the evening. "It is called...Blue Locks in A Minor."

For the last time of the night, she tapped her baton against the stand and the orchestra started up again. Unlike the other two compositions, "Blue Locks" is indisputably the slowest, most elegant sounding piece of the entire music. Heavily dominated by gorgeous sounds conjured by the ensemble's string section, the tune brings out very strong emotions in nearly the entire audience, especially Satsuki, whom the piece has been dedicated to. More recollections of the time she has spent with Nonon completely filled up her head, ranging from the day they met in pre-school, the copious amount of times she played with her during break time and recess, the funeral of Iori's uncle, which was the time they last saw Iori until very recently, the time where Nonon noticed that part of Satsuki's hair began turning blue, the numerous sleepovers they had throughout much of elementary school and early middle school and lastly, the massive amount of time they've spent with each other during the weekends and holidays.

Although Iori was equally enjoying the piece as much as almost everyone else, he turned his head towards Satsuki and saw tears dripping out of her eyes as she smiled at the performance. He then wiped the tears off of her face with his left hand, which Satsuki then told him, "Thanks." in a very sincere tone.

However, he then noticed that she had her right hand on top of his right hand, which surprised him a bit. She also noticed that, quickly pulled her hand away and told him in a slightly embarrassed tone, "Sorry.", all while her cheeks had gained a slight shade of pink to them.

"It's okay, Satsuki." Iori replied as he saw her wipe more tears off of her face. "This piece Nonon made is really tugging my heart strings."

"Yeah." Satsuki replied back, smiling as she and Iori resumed watching the performance along with the others.

* * *

"For all the guff i've given all night, I actually like this track." Ryuko told her mother as she was now being entertained by the music. "I'll have to ask Ms. Jakuzure and this ensemble to tag along the next time me and Sanageyama go out for dinner."

"See, I knew you would come around and enjoy the festivities." Ragyo replied to her daughter as she patted her head.

"Have you made your mind up on the fate of this possible music club Ms. Jakuzure wants, honey?" Gi Man asked her as he readjusted his glasses.

"Yes, pumpkin." Ragyo responded, grinning as she pressed her right index finger against her chin.

* * *

As Nonon swayed her arms around as the orchestra played, she felt like everything was in slow motion and her surroundings had a very hazy appearance. A sensation of sheer unadulterated joy then filled through her body as she then imagined the entire room was spinning in a circle like it was a merry-go-around.

She had finally managed to seize the day and become a bonafied star to an audience of many, something she's been dreaming of since she was in kindergarten.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Nonon and the orchestra finally wrapped up their performance of the composition. They were immediately met with easily the loudest, most positive reception they've received all night. The girls then stood up and immediately took a bow for the audience, which Nonon did as well, all while some of the young men in the audience then started tossing flowers towards them all in appreciation of the performance.

Ragyo then stood up, left the audience, picked her microphone back up and walked back onto the stage, which she then told the audience, "That was Nonon Jakuzure and Mr. Keito's Young Adult Orchestra Ensemble.". She then looked at Nonon and added, "With that said, I, Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, hereby announce that effective tomorrow, Honnoji Academy will now have it's very own music club, all thanks to Ms. Jakuzure's incredible performance tonight. Once again, give her a round of applause. She's earned it."

The audience again applauded as Nonon and the girls again bowed down, waved goodbye and walked off the stage.

* * *

Backstage, the girls waved Nonon goodbye as they followed Mr. Keito and left the building. However, Ragyo then told Nonon, "Since you're now associated with Honnoji, Ms. Jakuzure, I have some news to inform you that i'm sure you be delighted with."

"And what could it be, Lady Kiryuin?" Nonon replied, curious to know what it is.

"The Kiryuin Conglomerate is like a family and now you and your parents are a part of it, Ms. Jakuzure. You're all free to partake in all of our community's activities whenever you want." Ragyo replied back, smiling.

"I'm honored, Lady Kiryuin." Nonon responded as she bowed down to her out of respect.

"You earned it, kid. Now go home with your friends and get some rest." Ragyo added as she patted the pink haired girl's head. Nonon nodded back and left the building to find her friends.

"She doesn't realize it now, but i've made her a star." Ragyo muttered to herself as she casually strolled through the backstage area of the auditorium, minding her own business.

* * *

Outside the auditorium, Nonon was seen happily skipping about, ecstatic over what she had accomplished through her hard work and perseverance. She then saw Satsuki and company standing by a walk, chatting with each other, which prompted her to approach them.

"Hey guys, what did you think?" she asked her friends as she was seen still sporting a huge grin on her face.

"Nonon, that was incredible." Satsuki told her friend as soon as she saw her. "I knew you would eventually accomplish your ambitions."

"Thanks, Satsuki." Nonon replied, nodding back.

"Since Honnoji now has a music club, Nonon, what's the next goal you like to get accomplished?" Gama asked her as the wind blew his long blonde hair everywhere.

"Oh geez, Gamagoori." Nonon muttered back, trying to figure out what other goals she has left. "I guess what's next on my plate is...wow...as far as i'm concerned, I **LOVE** to conduct the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra in front of an international audience."

"Is that some kind of special orchestra?" Gama responded, not sure what she was referring to.

"Well, yeah Gama. It's considered by many to be the world's greatest symphonic orchestra and you know what makes it even more special for me?"

Gama didn't reply, since he didn't want to guess the wrong reason.

"Before I was born, my mother was a member. She has shown me some videos of her time in the orchestra and oh my, she a bitchin' violinist, guys. I am not even exaggerating, just ask Satsuki. She's seen the videos too."

"Yeah, Nonon's mom was a marvelous violinist." Satsuki added, reaffirming what her friend said. "A shame she doesn't feel like playing it again."

"Exactly, Satsuki. I still bug my mom every day to get her violin and pick back up from where she left off, but she always tells me, 'No, Nonon honey, I can't. Its been too long since I quit. I don't even think i'll be as good as I used to if I tried playing again.', but then I always reply, 'But mom. Does that mean that the night before you quit, you too had a fear of dying while performing like dad?', but of course, she always and I mean, **ALWAYS** tells me, "No its because I love you and your father. I don't want to be on the road again. I know I originally quit so I could raise you with your father but as time passed by, I realized that I just don't want to stay too far away from home. Even though you're now old enough to take care of yourself, I still don't rather just stay here than go back on the road. I know you don't like that but someday, you'll understand. Trust me.'. Ugh, sometimes I just don't know what to do." Nonon told her friends as she went off into an off-beat, spoken wordish diatribe on why her mom refuses to resume playing professionally.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure that she'll come out of retirement to play alongside you in some high profile concert some day." Satsuki responded as she patted Nonon on the back.

"Hmmm...maybe you're right about that." Nonon replied while she began to calm down.

* * *

Later that night, Nonon was seen opening the door of her darkened bedroom, now wearing her pajamas. She stumbled around a bit and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. She then pulled the blankets back, slithered her body underneath them, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Deep in her subconscious, Nonon found herself walking into an extremely beautiful, elegant auditorium, wearing an exquisitely made dress. She looked at the audience, which consisted of many people across the globe, including her friends and father, all wearing equally fancy clothes.

As she entered the stage, she saw herself surrounded by the best symphonic musicians in the world, including her own mother, who was holding onto the very same violin she played years.

"Performing with the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra for the first time, give a warm welcome to Nonon Jakuzure!" an announcer told the audience, which was followed by them applauding her.

As with the Honnoji performance, Nonon got that butterfly sensation again, except it was even stronger than before. She then tapped her baton against the stand and began playing with the orchestra, performing a classic Bach tune as her surroundings both slowed down and spun around her, all while she swayed her arms around with sheer gusto.

She was finally playing in the big leagues with her mother at her side. A life long goal finally accomplished.

* * *

"Nonon, sweetie. Time to wake up." Nonon's mother called out as she was seen still lying in bed, except now it was daytime. "Someone special is at the door."

She then leaned up, rubbed her eyes and realized that her performance with the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra was too good to be real.

"Aw shit!" she groaned as she got out of bed, annoyed that her glorious dream was interrupted. In spite of that, she then got dressed, fed and petted Salieri, did her other morning activities and walked downstairs to fix herself breakfast. However, before she could, she suddenly found herself face to face with the last person she expected to see this early in the day.

"President Kiryuin? The hell are you doing at my house?" Nonon asked Ryuko, who turned out to be the visitor her mother mentioned.

"Don't get started on that fucking shit with me, Ms. Jakuzure." Ryuko quietly snickered at her, looking incredibly disgruntled. "I'll tell you in the limo but for my own well being, just don't even question a damn thing."

"Ugh." Nonon groaned as she tried to obey Ryuko's request.

"Hey Ryuko, you like to have some breakfast with us?" Züsi asked as she approached the girls.

"Oh don't worry about me, Mrs. Jakuzure. Heck, you don't even need to worry about feeding your daughter. The limos my mother's company provides are equipped with the best meals Tokyo has to offer, regardless if its breakfast, lunch, dinner or a good old fashioned midnight snack." Ryuko replied, now sounding very corporate and professional as opposed to how she talked to Nonon just mere seconds ago.

"Oh. Thanks, Ryuko." Mrs. Jakuzure replied, surprised at her gratitude, which she is completely oblivious to it being fabricated. "I always knew you were just as charitable as your mother, regardless of what the mean things the tabloids said about you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jakuzure." Ryuko replied back with a phony smile. She then looked at Nonon, told her, "C'mon, Nonon Jakuzure. I need to get going. We got a long day ahead of us." while still using her professional facade, then slowly walked out of the house with her left arm around the pink haired girl's left shoulder while waving goodbye.

* * *

Once outside, Ryuko turned her head towards the door, noticed that Nonon's parents are now busy with their own matters, looked back at Nonon, dropped her professional attitude and sneered, "Get in the fucking limo."

"Why?" Nonon begrudgingly asked her, confused about the situation she's been forced into.

"Just do it, dammit. I can't afford you to waste any of my precious fucking time at your own expense, Ms. Jakuzure." Ryuko groaned back, pointed her right index finger at the limo.

Although she didn't want to follow along, Nonon knew that if she disobeyed, things would not end very well, she hesitantly nodded at Ryuko and walked towards the limo. The right back door then opened up, which allowed both girls to enter the limo, which they then did so.

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Nonon-chan!" Mako shouted at her as soon as Nonon entered the limo. "It's great to meet you."

"Hi Vice President Mako." Nonon replied, relieved that there is at least one kind soul in the vehicle. "I'm glad to see you."

"Thank you, Nonon-chan!" Mako exclaimed as she shimmied back and forth.

Before Nonon and Mako could continue their chat, Ryuko got into the limo, closed the door and told the driver, "We're done here. Go ahead and proceed to the next location."

"Yes, Ryuko Kiryuin." the driver replied in a slightly mousy, soft voice as the limo began moving.

* * *

Back outside, Satsuki was seen walking to her friend's house, acting like it was just like every other day. However, she stopped as soon as she saw the limo driving away from Nonon's house.

"The heck?" Satsuki muttered in utter confusion, trying to comprehend why a limo is here. In spite of that, she brushed it off as nothing and continued on with her own business.

She then knocked on the door and was greeted by Nonon's mother, who told her, "Hi Satsuki."

"Hi Mrs. Jakuzure." Satsuki replied while smiling. "Is Nonon ready?"

"Unfortunately, someone else already picked her up for school, Satsuki. I'm really sorry to tell you that." Züsi informed her daughter's best friend, which she then saw a slight look of defeat in Satsuki's face.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me, Mrs. Jakuzure." Satsuki responded as she tried to hide her disappointment in not being able to get to school with her friend of many years. She then waved Nonon's mother goodbye, took a few steps away from the house, squatted down onto the pavement and told her in a solemn tone, "I guess i'm going solo this morning.

"Well you do got me, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied, reassuring Satsuki that she's not completely alone.

"That's true." she nodded back to her kamui, stood back up and resumed walking to school.

* * *

As the limo was driving down the street, Ryuko then plopped down onto the sleek leather seats by the rear of the limo, pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and asked Nonon, "Care for a smoke?"

"Nah, Ryuko. I'm good." Nonon replied, declining the offer.

"What's the matter? You don't smoke or something?" Ryuko replied back, sounding very cocky.

"Actually, I do, but not cigarettes." Nonon responded as she leaned against her seat. "I smoke marijuana but refuse to touch anything that has glorified rat poison."

Although Ryuko wanted to respond, she was unable to come up with anything remotely witty, so she instead shrugged Nonon's response off, pulled out a cold can of beer and started drinking it, which took Nonon aback quite a bit.

"Is she always like this?" Nonon asked Mako as she watched Ryuko completely indulge in stuff that dwarfs Satsuki smoking pot early in the morning a few days ago.

"Yeah, Nonon-chan." Mako replied, still sounding as energetic as usual, even when talking about a fairly serious matter. "Ryuko-chan does this all the time!"

"Shit." Nonon thought to herself. "I thought me and Satsuki were bad just by smoking pot but we're friggin' angels compared to President Kiryuin!"

* * *

As everyone minded their own business, the limo parked next to a nice looking house. The right back door opened and in came Maiko Ogure, who was immediately greeted by Mako shouting at her, "Hi, Maiko-chan!"

"Hey Mako." Maiko replied as she sat next to Ryuko and shut the limo door. She then noticed Nonon's presence and whispered to her boss, "Ryuko, what the hell is Nonon Jakuzure doing in here?"

"Here's the thing, Maiko." Ryuko whispered back. "My mom really likes her, so i'm trying to give her the impression that i'm fine with her being in our inner circle because if I don't she'll get a bug up her ass and force me to have her tag along."

"Well that makes perfect sense." Maiko nodded back. "To be fair though, aside from her being friends with that bastard who all the hard work I put into that security system and that Satsuki Matoi bitch, she seems like an alright person."

"Like I give a fuck." Ryuko snickered as she took another sip of her beer and smoked more of her cigarette.

* * *

Five minutes later, the limo arrived at Honnoji Academy. Again, the right back door opened, which prompted Ryuko and company to leave the limo. Nonon then got out of the limo as well but before she could proceed with heading to class, Ryuko got into her face and told her, "I'll be watching you, Nonon Jakuzure. Remember that."

Not wanting to reply, Nonon begrudgingly nodded at her, which Ryuko then shrugged back and went on with on her merry way.

* * *

With Ryuko off her back, Nonon entered the school, passed by Ryuko and Sanageyama intensely making out by a corner, which she sarcastically quipped to herself upon seeing the school president's boyfriend, "So that's who she's banging? A goddamn monkey? Meh, whatever." and spotted Satsuki and the others heading towards the main building. She then began jogging and yelled, "Hey guys, wait for me!"

Satsuki heard Nonon shouting at her, turned her head and replied, "Nonon! About time you made it."

"Sorry about leaving home before you got there." Nonon apologized to her friend. "I had no choice in the matter."

"I take it Ryuko Kiryuin picked you." Satsuki asked her friend and saw a hint of minor disgust in her friend's facial expression and posture.

'Yeah. She did it so she can make her mother happy or something, I don't friggin' know." Nonon shrugged after confirming she rode with Ryuko to school. "Nonetheless, i'm glad to be with you now."

"Thanks." Satsuki responded while smiling. "Let's go to class so we're not late."

* * *

Hours later, Nonon was seen quietly sitting in science class, writing on a piece of paper. She and the rest of the class then heard the school bell ringing, which indicated everyone that school has ended for the day. Everyone then stood out of their chairs and headed their way out of the classroom, Nonon included.

As soon as Nonon reached the door and opened it, she was greeted by a grimacing Ryuko.

"What now, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Nonon asked her in a disgruntled tone.

"Nonon Jakuzure, we're going for a ride." Ryuko bluntly replied, grabbed her right arm and pulled her out of the classroom and down through the hallway. They both passed by Satsuki, who looked past them with a bewildered expression.

"The heck?" Satsuki muttered in confusion, trying to process what she just saw, only for the rest of her friends to finally show.

"Where's Nonon?" Iori asked Satsuki as he and the other men noticed the lack of their classical music loving friend.

"Flippin' President Kiryuin's taking her somewhere." Satsuki replied in an annoyed tone.

"I can do something about it." Gamagoori asked her as he cracked his knuckles. "Just give me the okay and i'll teach Ryuko Kiryuin a lesson."

"Don't." Satsuki told Gama, sounding dead serious. "We'll just let this fiasco play out for now."

* * *

Outside the school, Ryuko and Nonon walked up to a limo, where they saw Sanageyama leaning against it, who smiled as soon as he saw his girlfriend approach him.

"About time you got here." Uzu sarcastically told Ryuko while his lips were twisted into a cheesy grin, which Ryuko then nodded back at him while smirking.

"Nonon, you drive." Ryuko told Nonon as she handed her the keys to the limo all while she and her boyfriend got into the backseats.

Despite being utterly confused with this request, Nonon didn't bother to question it and got into the driver's seat. However, she then did ask Ryuko, "So where am I going to?"

"Just drive." Ryuko dryly replied with a slight hint of disgust under her breath. "Don't even fucking pull over until I tell you to, you got that?"

"Yes, Ryuko Kiryuin. I **UN-DER-STAND**." Nonon groaned back as she started the limo up and drove away from the school.

* * *

As Nonon was driving through the streets of Tokyo, she heard Ryuko ask Sanageyama, "Please take my clothes off, baby. I'm horny!"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Uzu enthusiastically replied, which then led into Nonon feeling like someone was kicking the wall behind. The darkened plastic slide then opened up and out came Senketsu, who slinked onto the front passenger seat, closed the slide, exhaled in relief and leaned against the seat to relax.

"_**NANI SORE!?**_" Nonon yelled, completely bewildered as soon as she saw Ryuko's kamui sitting next to her.

Senketsu then looked at her and started to flap his jaws and sway his arms around. However, since only Ryuko and Satsuki can only understand what a kamui is saying, Nonon hears absolutely nothing coming out of him. What she does hear, however, is some slurping, sucking and choking sounds coming from behind, followed by the sound of Ryuko coughing and Sanageyama moaning out, "Oh god, Ryuko. You're so good at sucking head, baby."

"The shit is this fuck?" Nonon groaned as she had a look of slight horror in her face all while she kept her eyes firmly on the road. "Man, I could be hanging out with Satsuki right now instead of putting up with this bullshit."

* * *

Halfway through the drive, Nonon began hearing Ryuko and Sanageyama moaning loudly in the back, accompanied by thumping and slapping sounds, a rapid fire of squeals, yelps, mumbling and profanity, as well as numerous amount of loud bangs and knocks against the wall, which made her feel a bit unsettled, since she's never been in the same vicinity as a couple having sex.

"This is goddamn terrible." Nonon groaned in annoyance as she tried to block Ryuko and Uzu's orgasmic cries out of her mind, which seemed to be what Senketsu was doing as well as he started to slam his face against the window.

"Oh fuck, Uzu! I'm cumming!" Ryuko screamed out from behind, which made Nonon grit her teeth out of sheer disgust.

"I'm gonna cum too, Ryuko! Oh fuck!" Sanageyama moaned back as the thumping and Ryuko's moaning grew louder.

"Plaster my tits, baby. Plaster my fucking tits!" Ryuko cried out, sounding more feminine than usual.

The couple then moaned together in sheer ecstasy, all while Nonon shook her head out of sheer revulsion, picturing in her head what exactly is going on.

"Please kill me now." She angrily mumbled to herself as she then heard the couple laughing, followed by some more lip smacking.

"Senketsu! Get your ass back here!" Ryuko yelled out, which prompted her kamui to perk back up. He then opened the slide again and slinked back to where the couple is at. Ryuko then added, "Nonon, take us home. My mom's waiting for me."

"Whatever you say." Nonon replied, now completely fed up with her and ready to go back home to spend the rest of the evening with her actual friends.

* * *

Six minutes later, the limo arrived at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters. Both Ryuko and Sanageyama got out of the limo after Nonon parked it by the building. She then got out of it as well, but was then greeted by Ragyo Kiryuin, who told her, "Thanks for taking my darling sugar cube out for a joy ride, Nonon Jakuzure."

"Eh, you welcome, Lady Kiryuin." Nonon replied, trying not to show how frustrated she really is with what happened today. "Can I please go home?"

"Sure." Ragyo replied back, sounding as upbeat as usual. However, right as Nonon turned out to go home, Lady Kiryuin then added, "Oh before you go, I like to tell you that the prime minister wants you and those girls to perform for the entire country this Saturday night."

"Oh really?" Nonon responded as her expression became less glum than it has since she left Honnoji Academy.

"Yeah and I already spoke with Mr. Keito about it. He has scheduled some rehearsals for Thursday and Friday afternoon after school." Ragyo informed Nonon as she was seen still smiling.

"Thanks." Nonon told Lady Kiryuin. "Alright, i'm going home now. See you later."

"Same here, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo replied as she waved Nonon goodbye. She then turned her attention towards her daughter, who was having a chat with her boyfriend and yelled at her, "Oh darling sugar cube. I like to have a word with you. You can always hang out with your boyfriend another time."

"Okay, mother." Ryuko muttered back as she walked away from Sanageyama and approached her mother. "What is it, mommy?"

"We're going on a trip, sugar cube." Ragyo informed her daughter as she had a devilish smirk on her face.

* * *

_**New York City, New York, USA**_

"Lemme tell ya, Raymond baby. This Shark Tank/Project Runway crossover is gonna work like fucking gangbusters." a gray haired man in a tweed business suit enthusiastically told a bald man of African descent as they both sat in a fancy room.

"Hell yeah, Tony." Raymond chuckled back as she was seen holding a cigar. "The ratings are going to fly through the goddamn roof when it airs."

Both men then heard a knock on a door, which prompted Tony to tell the person behind the door, "Come inside, buddy."

The door then opened up and in came Charlie Tapatío, world famous fashion designer and seamstress. He looked at the men in the business suits and told them, "Sup, dudes!"

"It's about time that I met the grand couturier of the American fashion industry." Raymond greeted Charlie as he shook his hands.

"Nice to meet you too, bro." Charlie replied, which he then jumped onto a nearby couch and began lounging on it. "So what's going on, boys?"

"Charlie, me and Raymond want you to participate in our game changing crossover. Would you?" Tony asked him as he smoked his cigar.

"What kind of payment am I expecting if I do end up participating?" Charlie asked the older men as he playfully kicked his legs around in the air.

"How does thirty grand sound?" Tony replied as he pulled out a chrome briefcase.

"Count me in, bro!" Charlie shouted back and shook Tony's hand. "We're gonna have so much damn fun doing this shit."

* * *

Meanwhile, several armed security guards were seen lounging around the building's main room, bored out of their minds.

"Why the hell did they hire us when it was obvious nobody would bother to try and fuck with them?" one of them asked a fellow security guard as he watched a baseball game on a nearby TV.

"If you ask me, they hired us to play it safe." the other security guard replied after he took a sip of pitch black coffee. "I mean, you never know what kind of crazy ass should could happen if they didn't hire our asses."

"I guess you're right." the first guard yawned as he took a bite out of a chocolate dipped doughnut. "Perhaps i'm just getting bored of doing this shit."

The guards then heard a massive amount of loud footsteps outside, which prompted them to pull their pistols out and aim them at the main entrance.

"The fuck is going on outside? Another motherfucking wall street riot or something?" a third security dark blurted out in response to the loud sounds he and the others heard.

"Who the hell knows?" the second guard replied as he looked just as confused as the others.

Before the guards could react, the doors then violently opened and in came the same armed forces that attacked a tech lab in Nagasaki a week ago, all guns blazing.

In spite of the guards' best efforts, they were simply no match for the glorified Kiryuin Conglomerate backed grunts, who mowed through the guards like they were paper, reducing them to looking less like human beings and more like bullet ridden road kill.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Tony yelled as he and the others were alerted by the copious amount of gunfire they heard on the other side.

"Shit, guys. I think we're fucked!" Charlie stammered back as he moonwalked towards the back end of the room.

"I think you're right." Raymond replied as his hand holding the cigar began to violently tremble.

* * *

One guard, however, was lucky enough to just get his right arm blown off from the upper half of its bicep. He screamed out, "**AW FUCK!**" in a very agony riddled howl and fell to the ground as a grotesque geyser of blood spewed out of what was left attached of his arm.

As the guard slithered towards his arm and struggled to pull the pistol out of his amputated hand, he then heard the sound of high heels clicking against the floor, looked up and saw Ryuko Kiryuin, who looked as glum as usual.

Ryuko then entered into the building, spotted the bleeding guard, unsheathed her sword, pointed it towards him and yelled, "Step aside, ungrateful American pig!"

Although he was in an incredible amount of pain, the guard refused as he pointed his gun towards her head and mumbled out, "You don't scare me, kid!"

Angered by the guard's disobedience, Ryuko pulled Bakuzan back, ready to turn him into bloody giblets. However, she then heard her mother tell her, "No need to bother dealing with him, sugar cube. Just let him bleed to death."

"Ugh. Whatever you say, mother." Ryuko groaned back, which she then put Bakuzan's sheath back on and began to approach the door to the room Raymond, Charlie and Tony are in. Ragyo then entered the building as well, who was also accompanied by the loud sounds of her own high heels hitting the marble floor and followed her daughter towards the door on the other end of the main room.

* * *

Back inside the fancy bedroom, the men then saw the door open and in came Ragyo and Ryuko Kiryuin, two people they never expected to see on this particular day.

"Lady Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, what are you doing here in the States?" Raymond asked her, puzzled about her sudden appearance.

"I'm here for Mr. Charlie Tapatío." Ragyo replied as she looked around the room, trying to spot the man in question.

"Oh shit!" Charlie shouted as soon as he heard Lady Kiryuin's voice as he hid under a desk in the room. However, he didn't remain hidden long as Ryuko heard his voice, approached said table and flipped it onto its back.

"Get your ass up, you filthy American shithead!" Ryuko screamed out as she pointed her sword towards him. However, she was then tackled by Raymond, who then shouted at his friend, "Charlie, my nigga! RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"

Charlie then jumped out and made a run for it but was immediately surrounded by the armed forces, who had their assault rifles aimed towards him, which one of them then growled out, "Try to escape or we'll blow your fucking head off!". Facing defeat, Charlie then got onto his knees and put his hands behind his head, all while Ryuko overpowered Raymond by kicking him off of her.

"Boys, boys, boys. I am sorely disappointed in you." Ragyo scolded the men a she wagged her right index finger. "Didn't your mothers teach you how to treat a lady?"

"We don't put up with megalomanic psychopaths, Ragyo Kiryuin!" Tony yelled at her as he started to break a sweat.

"Well too bad, Mr. Barrett." Ragyo replied, still retaining her perpetually malicious grin. She then looked at the armed forces and told them, "Alpha Team, you deal with Mr. Jones and Mr. Barrett. Bravo Team, please escort Mr. Tapatío out of the building. He's coming with us whenever he likes it or not."

"We understand, our lady." the armed forces responded to Lady Kiryuin in unison and followed through with her request.

* * *

Several members of the armed forces' bravo team then picked Charlie up and dragged him out of the building, all while Ragyo and Ryuko followed them out. However, Lady Kiryuin then turned her attention back towards the remaining armed forces and told them, "A chopper will be waiting for your extraction as soon as you're finished dealing with these clowns.", which they then nodded back at her in response.

* * *

"Ms. Jakuzure. I have a gift for you." Ragyo told Nonon while holding a fancy looking box as they both sat in the former's office. She then handed it over to the pink haired girl, who took a look at it and asked, "What's inside?"

"Just open it. I'm positive you'll really like it." Ragyo added, which prompted Nonon to open the box.

Much to her surprise, she pulled out a white uniform that resembled something a member of a marching band would wear, except a million times fancier. "Holy crap, Lady Kiryuin. This is incredible. Where did you get it?"

"We made it ourselves." Ragyo informed her as she took a sip of her wine. "First of its kind. A new kind of uniform, entirely made out of life fibers. With help from our newly instated grand couturier, Mr. Charlie Tapatío, we were able to make this lovely uniform just for you."

"Sweet!" Nonon blurted out in excitement. "Can I try it on?"

"Of course you can, Ms. Jakuzure. We don't want to take a chance not fitting you after all the hard work we put into crafting it." Ragyo replied as she took another sip of her wine.

Ecstatic about her uniform, Nonon made a mad dash out of Lady Kiryuin's office with the box in hand and ran into a nearby dressing room on the same floor. Inside, she then quickly tossed her street clothes off, took the uniform out of the box and slowly began putting it on, not wanting to take a chance wrinkling it. After she put the uniform on, she pulled a massive white hat, which sported several tuffs of white fluff sticking out on top of it as well as the upper left and ride sides near the top, out of the same box and planted it on top of her head. She then looked at a nearby mirror, struck a few poses to see how she looked with it on and told herself, "The hat could be a bit more festive but other than that, I look great." She also noticed a cluster of three black stars on the uniform's chest piece but simply took it as just being part of the uniform's visual aesthetics.

* * *

Now wearing the uniform, Nonon left the dressing room and returned back to Lady Kiryuin's office.

Upon walking in, she heard Ragyo shout out, "Ms. Jakuzure, you look incredible."

"Thank you kindly, Lady Kiryuin." Nonon replied as she twirled around in a circle. "I'm going to look so good tonight when I play with the girls."

"Indeed you will." Ragyo replied back, smiling as she took yet another sip of her wine.

* * *

An hour later, Nonon was seen conducting with the girls as they played a tried but true Beethoven classic at the Nippon Budokan to a much larger audience, prime minister of Japan included, than she did at Honnoji Academy last Sunday.

In the audience, Satsuki and her other friends were watching the performance, just as impressed as they were during the one nearly a week ago. However, Iori then turned his head towards Satsuki and told her, "Let me tell you, Satsuki. Nonon looks great in that uniform."

"Yeah." Satsuki sighed as she replied back. "I just wish she wasn't so busy these days."

"I know, Satsuki, but at least she's getting to do what's been dreaming of all these years." Iori responded, reminding Satsuki about the ambitions Nonon had over the years.

"You're right about that." Satsuki nodded back, which she and Iori then resumed paying attention to the performance with the rest of the audience.

* * *

Two and a half hours after the performance, Nonon and her parents were seen eating with the Kiryuin family, the Mankanshokou family, Uzu Sanageyama and Maiko Ogure inside Narisawa, a high end restaurant.

"Its a pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. and Mrs. Jakuzure." Ragyo told Nonon's parents as she and Gi Man shook their hands.

"Likewise, Lady Kiryuin." Züsi replied after she finished shaking Ragyo's hand.

"Mr. Jakuzure, are you by any chance the great Shogun Shoji of AJPW?" Gi Man asked him as he seems to have recognize seeing him before.

"You're correct, Gi Man." Mitsuharu replied, confirming the bearded man's suspicions.

"Man you were the best damn wrestler in Japan, Mr. Jakuzure." Gi Man ecstatically responded after he drank some beer. "Its a shame you're retired because I love to see you kick the shit out that prissy Rainmaker faggot's ass."

"Oh come on, man. My time in the squared circle are long gone." Mitsuharu laughed back after hearing Gi Man's request for him to come out of retirement. "Besides, that Rainmaker kid has a lot of talent. I can see him going places in the next few years."

"Mr. Jakuzure, I know you're a self-defense teacher, but would you mind being my private trainer?" Barazo Mankanshokou, an comically bloated man in a fancy white tuxedo that barely fit him who happens to be Mako's father, asked Mr. Jakuzure. "I really need to shave some of this weight off."

"Heh, I wish I could, Dr. Mankanshokou." Mr. Jakuzure again laughed as he took a bite out of some of his food. "Perhaps we can go to the gym later this week."

"GUTSU! GUTSU!" a short, brown dog in a blue sweater barked out as he was seen eating with the others, which Nonon and her family found to be a strange but enduring image.

"Aw, that's cute, Mrs. Mankanshokou." Züsi muttered out in awe as she saw the dog eating on the table. "How did you teach him to do that?"

"We found him like it." Mataro Mankanshokou, a young boy who is Mako's little brother, replied as he petted Guts' on the head.

"Huh. That's unique." Nonon inquired as she heard the boy's explanation.

"Yeah we may be a bit zany, but that's why everybody loves us." Mr. Mankanshokou replied to Nonon as he stood up and shoved his right arm into the air.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sukuyo Mankanshokou, the mother of the family who's also a top chef at the same restaurant they're eating at, walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of breadcrumb ridden food and shouted out, "Who wants some of my famous croquettes?", which everyone sitting at the table then raised their arms (Guts included) in response.

Mrs. Mankanshokou then started dishing out a handful of her famed croquettes to everyone at the table, who immediately began chowing down on them.

"Mrs. Mankanshokou, your croquettes are incredible!" Mr. Jakuzure told her as he was seen halfway done munching on the croquettes he was given.

"Thank you, Mr. Jakuzure." Sukuyo replied, smiling as she sat back down and started eating her own cooked food. "They're the most requested meal on the menu here and that's what keeps people coming back."

As Züsi continued to eat her food, she noticed that her daughter, in spite of enjoying the meal as much as everyone else, looked a bit lonely. She then asked her, "Nonon, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom. I'm fine." Nonon sighed as she replied and took another bite of her meal.

"No you don't, honey. Is it because you're not with your friends?" Züsi replied back as she noticed the glum expression on her daughter's face.

"Yeah, why can your daughter can hang out with her inner circle of friends but my little girl can't, Lady Kiryuin?" Mr. Jakuzure sternly asked Ragyo as he looked at her with a disgruntled glare. This immediately caused the entire group to go silent, with Ryuko and Ragyo being the most offended of the bunch.

The tension ridden silence persisted for another two minutes until Ryuko told her mother, "Hey mom. Can I use the bathroom?"

"Go on ahead, sugar cube." Ragyo responded as she took a sip of her red wine, which prompted Ryuko to get out of her seat However, Ryuko then walked over to Sanageyama, whispered, "Come with me, baby." and made her way towards the bathroom. She then walked into it, saw that no one else was in there, poked her head out of the door and waved her right hand towards her boyfriend, which he then got out of his chair and entered the bathroom as well.

* * *

Five more minutes later, Lady Kiryuin looked at Nonon and told her, "Can you check on my darling sugar cube, Nonon? She's been in the bathroom for quite a while now."

"Sure." Nonon replied. "I needed a bathroom break anyway."

She then got out of her seat, walked away from the table and approached the bathroom door. However, she heard some moaning on the other side, which instantly put a lot of dread in her. In spite of her reservations, she opened the door and saw Ryuko kneeling down in front of the unzipped fly of Sanageyama's pants. Ryuko then turned her head towards Nonon since she realized that someone else has entered the bathroom.

Much to Nonon's shock, Ryuko's face was completely drenched in her boyfriend's mammal sauce, which was enough for the pink haired girl to immediately turn around and slowly walk back out of the bathroom to let the lovers clean themselves, though shortly after Nonon left, Ryuko then began licking the sticky stuff off her face, which had began to drip onto the floor.

"Ryuko's okay, Lady Kiryuin." Nonon told Ragyo as soon as she returned to the table, pretending that she didn't just saw the end result of a money shot. "She should be getting out soon."

"Good to hear that, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo replied as she took yet another sip of her wine.

* * *

The following morning, Nonon heard her cellphone ringing as she laid in bed. She then picked her phone and asked the person on the other end, "Hello?"

"Ms. Jakuzure, this is Lady Kiryuin." Ragyo replied as she was seen sitting in her office as usual. "You got another gig this coming week."

"Another performance?" Nonon stammered back, shocked that her next performance with the girls is so soon after the one from the night before.

"Yes, but this one is a little...different." Ragyo added after she took another sip of her wine. "Lemme just say it's...a lot more rock and roll than you're used to."

"Oh." Nonon muttered back to what Lady Kiryuin told her as she had a look of indifference on her face.

* * *

Four days later, Nonon was seen performing with a legendary American hard rock group in an obligatory 'rock band plays with an orchestra' live experiment. Unlike her previous two performances, Nonon looked far less enthusiastic than before as she and the girls played symphonic renditions of the rock band's music with them in unison.

"Hey, you dumb pink haired bitch. You look fucking stupid!" a loud mouthed obese middle aged American audience member yelled at Nonon as she tried to keep playing with the girls and the rock band as professionally as possible.

Despite being ignored, the fat man continued to hurl insults at the young conductor, adding, "Who the fuck do you think you fucking are, you goddamn lolicon bitch. Michael fucking Kamen?!"

This particular insult, however, pushed Nonon over the edge, which she then directed her attention towards the fat guy and shouted, "Hey asshole! Didn't you know it's rude to be speaking during a performance?!", which also happened to have sent the concert to a grinding halt.

"Go eat a dick, cunt!" the fat man shouted back as he thrust his groin towards Nonon, much to her displeasure.

Completely fed up with the fat slob's disrespect towards her, Nonon screamed, "_**NANI SORE!?**_", jumped off the stage and began smacking the fat guy around with her newly obtained oversized pink baton with some white fluff sticking out of it's skinny, pointy tip. She then beat the man up so hard, blood became to dribble out of his mouth and nostrils, all while Nonon then began to pant out of exhaustion after she finished attacking the fat man, much to the mixed confusion and relief of the rest of the people in the arena.

* * *

The following morning, Nonon was again awakened by the sound of her cellphone screaming to life. She picked it up and answered, "What is it now, Lady Kiryuin? Another stupid ass symphonic rock disaster?"

"Thankfully its not, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo replied as she was seen riding an elevator. "I know that last performance was a complete bust but I promise you, this next gig is gonna be much more up your alley."

"It better be worth my time and patience." Nonon snickered back as her face began to take on a slightly haggard appearance.

* * *

The following day, Nonon and the girls were looking through the sheet music for their next performance as they sat inside Mr. Keito's studio. However, as soon as Nonon realized what kind of music she and the orchestra will be playing two days from now, she swallowed her spit and groaned, "Orchestral music from goddamn superhero movies? Really?!"

* * *

Exactly two days later, Nonon and the girls were performing in front of a crowd cosplaying as many different superheroes across the globe, completely bored out of their minds due to the sheer simplistic, generic nature of the music in question.

"This is fucking terrible." Nonon yawned, looking like she was about to fall asleep in the middle of the performance, though the audience in question seemed to be enjoying it. What was once a vibrant, earnest composer and conductor who completely full of spunk and energy in her initial performances has now been reduced to looking like she would rather be somewhere else, going through the motions as she stiffly swayed her arms in a very robotic manner to the rhythm of the music, looking like her soul and passion has been drained out completely.

A downright depressing sight that, thankfully, none of her friends and family had the misfortune of witnessing.

* * *

Once again, Nonon was taken out of her beauty sleep by her cellphone ringing the morning after that dreadful performance. She answered it and muttered, "Lady Kiryuin, what kind of crap am I scheduled to perform now?"

"The wonderful, delightful, legendary early works of one...Krzysztof Penderecki." Ragyo replied, again committed to her ritual of sitting in her office, drinking red wine.

Rather than replying to what Lady Kiryuin said to her, Nonon quietly sat on her bed with a downright nightmarish look of sheer horror in her face, looking like she just saw someone murdered her parents right in front of her, complete with her lower jaw hanging down due to being completely speechless by what her and the girls will have to play a few days from now.

* * *

Later that week, Nonon and the girls were seen playing the noisy, atonal early works of Penderecki to a audience of hipsters, whom she thinks either enjoy the music ironically or actually legitimately enjoy it.

Nonon and the girls, however, beg to differ as they all clenched their teeth while playing the ear bleeding racket.

When she performed at Honnoji Academy, Nonon thought that performance was going to lead her to even better performances that she would fondly remember many years from now. This performance, however, was her nadir. The absolute bottom of a short yet swift downward spiral she and the girls were subjected to.

"Nonon, this sucks!" one of the girls told her as they continued to play the music against their will, which Nonon then weakly nodded back, agreeing that this particular performance was the pits. Something she, never, ever expected to happen.

* * *

Two hours later, Nonon was seen walking home as Tokyo was hit by a particularly brutal rain storm. She stumbled through the neighborhood, completely exhausted to the point of where people could easily mistaken her for a zombie.

However, instead of making her way back home, Nonon fell into a puddle of mud, which made a complete mess out of her, though she didn't care since the mud is actually a nice change of pace from the nonsense Lady Kiryuin has been making her put up with.

After she stood back up, Nonon shuffled her way towards a familiar looking house and knocked on its door, which, to her surprise, was greeted by Isshin Matoi, who immediately recognized her in spite of her mud ridden uniform.

"Nonon Jakuzure, it's been a while since you've been here." Mr. Matoi told her as he saw her standing in front of the door. "Please come inside, you're going to catch a cold if you just stay out there."

* * *

Inside, Nonon was seen sitting on the couch, now wearing normal clothing and sipping on a cup of hot chocolate as her uniform was being cleaned by Mr. Matoi's washing machine.

"I'm glad that you decided to pop in." Isshin told Nonon as he sat on his couch, watching some old samurai movie. "You have no idea how sad Satsuki has been since you stopped hanging out with her on a regular basis."

"Mr. Matoi, i've been absolutely devastated that I haven't been able to hang out with my best friend." Nonon replied after she drank more of her hot chocolate. "I've been so busy with this symphony crap, I just haven't been able to hang out with my friends. Its just been a really miserable month for me and I just want it to be over with."

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Satsuki asked her father as soon as she entered the living room. However, she then spotted Nonon sitting on the couch, a sight she felt like she hasn't seen in what seems like an eternity.

Both girls then looked at each other, began tearing up, since circumstances have kept them apart these last few weeks, got up and hugged each other.

"I'm so sorry, Satsuki." Nonon told her friend as her tears began to drip onto her own t-shirt.

"No need to apologize, Nonon." Satsuki replied as her own tears were seen falling onto her kamui, who also happened to be crying as well.

"This is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." Junketsu cried as he felt Nonon's chest pushing against him.

* * *

Several minutes later, Satsuki and Nonon were seen hanging out in the former's bedroom. Satsuki then handed Nonon a joint, which she then lit it up and started smoking it.

"Oh man, it's been too long since i've last smoked some weed." Nonon told her friend as she smoked her joint, looking completely relaxed after all the stress inducing nonsense she's been through.

"Glad to hear that." Satsuki replied as she smoked on her own joint. "So I take it your time with the Kiryuin Conglomerate has been a nightmare."

"Its been fucking hell, Satsuki." Nonon replied back as she took another hit of her joint. "I am completely sick of this shit they been putting me through."

"Well you could just tell Lady Kiryuin that you're done doing stuff for them." Satsuki responded as she leaned back against the floor.

"But how?" Nonon questioned her friend in a slightly panicked tone. "I'm sure they'll fucking crucify me if I double cross them."

"If it ever comes to that, Nonon, just remember that I have your back." Satsuki replied as she patted her friend's back, reminding Nonon that she and Junketsu can easily hold their own in a fight.

"Thanks, Satsuki." Nonon responded as she took another whiff of her joint. "Uh...do you mind if I sleep here tonight just for old time's sake?"

"Like when we used to do sleepovers?" Satsuki spoke to her friend, surprised that Nonon remembers the times they used to do that. "Sure."

"Thanks." Nonon replied, which she then put the joint in a nearby ashtray.

* * *

The following morning, Nonon was seen sleeping next to Satsuki, who was sound asleep. However, Nonon was awakened by her cellphone, which she then picked it up and angrily whispered into it, "Goddammit Lady Kiryuin, I swear if you scheduled another damn performance, i'll..."

"Shut up, Nonon Jakuzure." the voice on the other end yelled back. "It's me Ryuko, you dumb fuck!"

"Ryuko Kiryuin? What do you want from me?" Nonon asked her, surprised that the president of Honnoji Academy even bothered to give her a call.

"Put that damn uniform on and get your ass over to Honnoji Academy at once!" Ryuko barked back, not one to put up with questions directed at her.

"Ugh. Whatever." Nonon groaned in response, then hung her cellphone up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Nonon arrived at Honnoji, dressed in her uniform. However, she then spotted the girls she's been performing with standing behind Ryuko Kiryuin, who, for the first time she's been around her, was smiling.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nonon asked Ryuko, completely bewildered by the sight she's seeing. "Why are Mr. Keito's girls here?"

"Nonon, before you ask me anymore fucking questions, please yell out the words 'Three-Star Ultima Uniform: Symphony Regalia Presto.'." Ryuko replied as her smile became more insidious looking than before.

"Uhhhh...Three Star Ultimate Uniform: Symphony Regalia Presto!" Nonon quickly shouted, doing what Ryuko requested her to do.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, which confused the pink haired girl. However, she then began floating in the air as a bright white light started to form around her, which prompted Nonon to scream, "What the hell did you just do to me, Ryuko Kiryuin?!"

"You shouldn't be blaming me, Nonon Jakuzure!" Ryuko laughed as the girls' instruments began flying out of their hand towards the bright light, much to their shock. "You should be blaming yourself!"

* * *

Five minutes after Nonon arrived at the school, Satsuki and the others all arrived, confused about Nonon's current whereabouts.

"I swear I saw her last night." Satsuki told the boys as they entered the school courtyard. However, she and the others then heard the Richard Wagner composition "Ride of the Valkyries" coming from the sky.

"Where's that music coming from?" Gamagoori asked the others as he looked up in the sky, trying to find an object that could play music.

"Beats me." Inu replied, looking less concerned about the music than the others. Much to his surprise, though, he and the others saw several neon colored music notes hurling down to the ground, which prompted everyone to dodge away from them. Upon reaching the ground, the notes caused several explosions to happen, which rocked everyone in its radius to the core.

"What the hell?!" Iori yelled out, completely bewildered by what just happened.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here." Ryuko giggled as she began approaching Satsuki and company. "Satsuki fucking Matoi and a couple of dicks. You sure as fuck don't look so fucking tough now, shitheads."

"Ryuko Kiryuin, where is my friend Nonon?" Satsuki yelled at Ryuko as she pulled her scissor blade out.

"Oh Satsuki Matoi, you have no idea what your friend is up to now." Ryuko laughed as she continued to stand in front of her enemy. "Just watch the skies."

Satsuki then looked back up into the sky and saw a heart shaped aircraft quickly descending towards her, which prompted Junketsu to tell her, "Looks like it's time to go to work."

"Right on!" Satsuki replied as she twisted and pulled the lever on her glove, activating her kamui's combat form. However, as soon as Satsuki got into a fighting pose, the aircraft began shooting out several more of its explosion music notes, all of which Satsuki managed to completely dodge and come out unscathed.

"Fuck, I need to figure out how to do that with you, Senketsu." Ryuko told her kamui as she watched Satsuki effortlessly avoid the explosions.

"Trust me, Ryuko Kiryuin. You don't." Senketsu replied with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

* * *

After she had finished avoiding the explosions, Satsuki kept an eye on the aircraft, which seemingly got closer and closer to the ground, until she saw it coming head on towards her.

"Satsuki!" Junketsu yelled as the aircraft collided with them. As opposed to being killed by the impact, Satsuki was seen comically clinging onto the aircraft as it flew back into the air.

"Dang. That smarts!" Satsuki groaned as she regained consciousness. Junketsu, you're okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine." Junketsu replied as he looked around his surroundings. "A little woozy but nothing serious."

Satsuki then nodded back in response and began to climb around the aircraft, trying to figure out what's making it fly. However, she then heard a familiar voice scream out, "SATSUKI! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!"

"Nonon?" Satsuki yelled back, which she then climbed towards the front of the aircraft and saw her friend hanging in the middle of it, now wearing a dark magenta colored skin tight costume with a slight skeleton motif, looking completely terrified by the situation she's in. "How in the world did you get in there?"

"THAT DAMN BITCH RYUKO TRICKED ME INTO ACTIVATING SOME POWER IN THIS GODDAMN UNIFORM!" Nonon yelled out as she tried to wiggle out of the aircraft to no avail.

"Can you stop it?" Satsuki asked her friend in spite of not having knowledge of the circumstances her friend is in.

"I CAN'T CONTROL THIS DAMN THING, SATSUKI! I CAN'T DO A SINGLE FUCKING THING TO IT!" Nonon shrieked back, sounding both frightened and angered at the same time.

"Okay, Nonon. I think I got this covered." Satsuki replied, which she then climbed back to the top of the aircraft. She then lifted her scissor blade and began piercing the top of the aircraft to make an opening. With each strike, the part of the aircraft she was hitting became increasingly more dented until it finally cracked up, which prompted her to stab another part of the aircraft and rip the dented part wide open, revealing the cybernetic guts and entrails of the mysterious aircraft.

"YOU FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO STOP THIS CRAZY THING, SATSUKI?!" Nonon yelled back, growing inpatient with the messy predicament she and her friend are in.

"Just give me a few more seconds, Nonon." Satsuki calmly replied as she began ripping a mass variety of wires, cables and computer chips out of the aircraft, which initially didn't affect it all that much but as soon as she pulled out several long, thick multicolored cords, the aircraft finally stopped working.

However, the aircraft began to quickly descend onto the ground, which made Nonon shout back, "SATSUKI! GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING THING!".

"Just a sec." Satsuki told her friend as she climbed back to where she was and ripped her right out of the aircraft, which made Nonon's uniform revert back to its original appearance. She then added, "Hold on tight, its not going to be an easy landing.", pulled her scissor blade out and jumped off of the aircraft with her friend holding a firm grip onto her, right before it got close to the ground.

* * *

As soon as Satsuki and Nonon landed on the ground, the aircraft made a crash landing near the entrance, which resulted in a massive explosion that, thankfully, didn't hurt anyone in the process.

"Thank you, Satsuki-sama." Nonon told her friend as she pulled her arms away from Satsuki's back.

"I told you I had your back." Satsuki replied, smiling. However, before she could do anything else, she was immediately blindsided and knocked down to the ground by a knuckle sandwich directed right towards her face.

The person who punched Satsuki turned out to be Ryuko, who looked extremely frustrated by the complete failure of her plan. She then yelled out, "**STAY THE FUCK DOWN, SATSUKI MATOI!**" and unsheathed her sword.

With her sword out, Ryuko then looked at Nonon, handed Bakuzan over towards her and barked out, "If you want to remain affiliated with the Kiryuin Conglomerate, take my sword and cut that bitch Satsuki Matoi's head off!"

After she got Ryuko's sword handed to her, Nonon quietly stared at her friend, who had just got onto her knees and is not intimidated by Ryuko's threat a single bit. For several seconds, memories of all the times she hung out with Satsuki flashed through her head, which caused tears to drip out of her eyes.

Without replying, Nonon then tossed Ryuko's sword aside, threw her hat off and ripped her uniform off as she told President Kiryuin, "I'm done with this shit.".

"Bakuzan, NO!" Ryuko screamed as she ran to her sword and picked it back up, afraid that it got a single scratch on it.

Nonon then spotted a microphone near by, picked up and spoke into it, "Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, wherever you are, I am finished putting up with all your bullshit! You've ruined my love of classical music, you ruined my passion in playing it and you ruined my goddamn pride! If you even dare try to coax me back into your haughty ass circle, i'll have my friend Satsuki Matoi kick your fucking ass until the cows come home! YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

* * *

Inside her office, Ragyo watched a security feed of Honnoji Academy and immediately broke one of her precious wine glasses as soon as she heard Nonon shoot on her. Rather than continue watching the feed, she got up and left her office, feeling betrayed by the young woman she tried to help.

* * *

After she finished her rant, Nonon, who has reduced herself to just wearing a bra, panties and socks, approached Satsuki and helped her get back onto her feet.

"Come on, Satsuki. Let's go catch up on some lost time." Nonon told her friend in spite of just wearing underwear.

"Sounds good." Satsuki replied as they then proceeded to leave the school. The rest of their friends then followed them along and left Honnoji Academy, all while Ryuko Kiryuin started to stomp around the courtyard, screaming and cussing up a storm over her plan to kill Satsuki Matoi being a complete failure.

* * *

Several minutes later, a mysterious man then approached Nonon's uniform, picked it up and put it inside a box he set down on the ground, all while he told himself, "Consider this a loss, Ragyo Kiryuin.".

With the uniform in his possession, the man walked away and added, "Kiryuin Conglomerate zero. Nudist Beach one."


	10. Senketsu Arise

"What do you mean the goku uniform has disappeared?" a frustrated looking Ragyo asked Ryuko as they sat inside one of the meeting rooms at HQ.

"I honestly don't know how it vanished." Ryuko spoke back as she looked a bit unnerved being around her mother at this particular moment. "Besides, can't you have the American make another one?"

"Yes, Ryuko. Mr. Tapatío can easily make another goku uniform of sorts but that's completely irrelevant to the real problem of this matter. Had you not had another one of your goddamn temper tantrums, you wouldn't have lost the friggin' thing, sugar cube." Ragyo replied as she paced back and forth, all while Ryuko lowered her head in shame. "You really need to start acting more like an adult now that you're school president. You're getting way too old to be pulling that shit on our reputation as professionals."

Initially, Ryuko remained quiet, trying to come up with an appropriate response but she then noticed her mother's right hand, which is wrapped in bandages and muttered back, "Right. Looks like you took Nonon Jakuzure's rant against you real well, mother."

Upon seeing Ryuko notice her injury, Ragyo groaned, clenched her injured hand into a fist and replied, "Don't use my words against me, sugar cube.", which immediately made her daughter shake her head in response.

"Having second thoughts on letting Little Miss Ray of Sunlight Nonon Jakuzure have her stupid ass music club at Honnoji now?" Ryuko asked her mother a minute after neither of them uttered a single word. "I can easily snatch all of that shit away from her after what she said about you."

"As much as I want to wrap my fingers around her neck and teach her a lesson in humility, leave the music club alone." Ragyo hesitantly replied with a hint of anger in her voice. "I'm not one to go back on my word no matter how wretched of a person they reveal themselves to be later on."

Surprised that her mother will not allow her to can Honnoji's music club, Ryuko stood up, looked at her mother once more, spoke out, "I understand, mother. I'll see you later."

"You too, my darling sugar cube. Just try not to have another meltdown if things don't pan out the way they want them to again, okay?" Ragyo responded, sounding like she has calmed down quite a bit.

Ryuko quietly nodded back at her mother and left the office. She then entered an elevator, whipped her cellphone out and called Mako, who was sitting in an office at Honnoji Academy.

"Hi, Ryuko-chan!" Mako replied as she was seen shimmying back and forth on her chair. "What's up?"

"Mako, inform the club presidents that there will be a status report and job evaluation meeting after school." Ryuko replied as she patiently waited for the elevator to reach the main floor of the building.

"Will do, Ryuko-chan." Mako responded, which her friend then hung up on the other end of the line. She then grabbed a nearby microphone, tapped on it a few times and spoke out, "Attention all Honnoji Club Presidents. You're all required to report to the faculty meeting room immediately after the end of the school day. I...ahem...repeat. Club president meeting after school."

* * *

"I'm surprised they're still letting you run the music club here, considering how ruthless and petty the Kiryuin family can be towards those who turn their backs on them." Satsuki told Nonon after they heard the announcement on the loudspeaker. "Though they did deserve what they got after all the garbage they put you though."

"No shit, Satsuki." Nonon replied with a strong scent of resentment in her voice. "They nearly ruined my passion for classical music for fuck's sake!"

"I'd hate to have that happen to something I enjoy." Satsuki responded, agreeing with her friend's content towards the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

"So what's our next move against those pricks?" Nonon asked her friend since she still would like to add additional insult to injury.

"Let's wait till they bother us." Satsuki replied as soon as she heard Nonon's suggestion. "I don't really like be one to make the first move when we're not in the middle of a skirmish."

Nonon shrugged back, shook her head in partial disagreement and spoke back, "Fine, Satsuki. I suppose you're right about us not wanting to become just as shamefully petty as they are."

"Exactly." Satsuki replied while smirking as she patted Nonon's right shoulder.

* * *

A few hours later, Nonon entered the meeting room and found herself face to face with the other club presidents, who, with the exception of Henry Thompkins, an American transfer student with long dark greasy hair and donning a black leather jacket who runs Honnoji's film club, gave her dirty looks. Henry, on the other hand, just laughed as he saw the pink haired girl walk in.

"Nonon-chan! I'm glad you made it!" Mako joyfully shouted as she saw her sit down, which Nonon acknowledged by waving back. "Now that you're all here, we can proceed with our business."

Mako then grabbed two stacks of papers, quickly tossed all of the club presidents a piece of paper, ran back to her desk and sat down without even breaking a sweat. "When you're finished, come up to the desk and hand me the paper so you can go on home."

Nonon then took a look at the paper and much to her surprise, it was a simplistic sheet that asked for the club presidents to write down the overall stats of the club's activities through the month in two hundred words or more.

"That's it?" Nonon thought as she looked at the paper. "That's flippin' nothing.". However, without any reservations, she breezed through penning her write up on the music club's activities, stood up, approached Mako's desk, placed the paper onto it, uttered the word, "Finished." and left the room.

"Have a nice day, Nonon-chan!" Mako told her as she saw her leave the room.

* * *

A minute after Nonon left school, a young man with wild periwinkle colored hair wearing a white suit stood up and approached Mako's desk, ready to put the paper down. However, right when he was about to place the paper on the desk, a familiar looking black katana blade popped out from behind said desk, which caught him completely off-guard.

"Sit your fucking ass back down!" Ryuko growled at the man as she stood up, pointing Bakuzan at him.

Without even trying to reply, the man quickly stumbled back to his seat as Ryuko stood up, put her sword back into its sheath and planted it onto the ground, holding onto the handle like it was a lever.

"Alright, fuckers. Here's the deal." Ryuko told the club presidents as she stood in front of the room. "I've gathered you all here to make an offer none of you can refuse."

Everyone quietly looked at Ryuko without even uttering a single word as she talked to them. She then pulled out a paper with Satsuki's face on it, pierced it against the wall with a knife and added, "I'm recruiting everyone single one of you to take down this sack of shit that calls her Satsuki Matoi. Since day one, she's been a cancerous thorn in my side and its about time I finally wipe her retarded ass manface off of this planet. She will not be an easy target for you all to squash but that's why I have taken the extra step to supply you all with some life fibers, courtesy of REVOCS, to help your asses out in this mission.". As soon as she mentioned the life fibers, Maiko Ogure entered the room with two wooden boxes, set them onto a table and opened them up, revealing them to be jammed pack full of life fibers. Ryuko then pointed her sword towards Henry and told him, "Transfer student! You and the film club will spearhead this operation due to how incredibly sadistic you sick fucks you can be."

"Heh heh heh. Much obliged, prez." Henry cackled as he pulled a cigarette out of his leather jacket, though he noticed he forgot his lighter, which he then looked back at Ryuko and asked her, "Got a light?"

"Ms. Ogure. You have the honor to light up the transfer student's cigarette." Ryuko ordered Maiko as she pulled her cigarette lighter out and handed it over to her. Maiko then turned the lighter on and nudged it towards, which Henry then ignited his cigarette and began smoking it.

"What about the rest of us, President Kiryuin?" a short man dressed like he works in a garden as he sat next to another man of similar height and attire.

"Mr. Yaguruma, if the transfer student and the film club fail to eliminate Satsuki Matoi, the rest of you will take her on head first and use everything you got against her." Ryuko replied as she continued to look at all of the club presidents with slight disdain.

"And what if that plan backfires?" the other man in garden work attire asked the school president in a concerned tone.

"My administration will think of another plan of action in case the rest of you fail too, Mr. Uwabami." Ryuko responded as she lifted her sword back up and pointed it towards the boxes full of life fibers. "With that said, stand up and form a line so you all can get your own life fibers for the grueling task ahead of us tomorrow, shit lords. I'm counting on you."

All of the remaining club presidents then formed a line and were given their own individual life fiber as Maiko told them, "Tomorrow morning, when you get ready, poke a hole into your favorite shirt or pants, shove the life fiber into said hole and watch as your piece of clothing become a harbinger of sheer power."

"Ryuko-chan, what did you mean by your administration?" Mako asked her friend as they watched the club presidents obtain their life fibers and leave the room.

"You and Ms. Ogure, silly." Ryuko laughed in response to Mako's question, briefly peeling off her usually grumpy attitude to show a considerably nicer side that is a rare sight for many except a scant few in her inner circle.

* * *

The following morning, Satsuki and Nonon arrived at Honnoji, acting like it's just another average day as usual. They then met up with Gamagoori, Inu and Iori, who were awaiting at the campus courtyard, which Satsuki and Nonon then immediately joined up with them.

"So did you ever figure out the deal with that fake head of that Jiro guy you used to hang out with?" Satsuki asked Inu as they and the others slowly walked towards the main building.

"Yeah. It took me almost an entire month to examine it but I finally discovered how he and Maiko Ogure made it." Inu replied as he was fiddling around with an iPad. "According to my calculations, they got the parts to build it from Tabuchi ArmsTech of all things. Had it not been constructed out of materials provided by them, nor had Maiko implemented some downright cruel and complex firewalls into its AI chip, I would've been able to get all of it examined inside and out."

"Maiko sure as heck loves her firewalls and whatnot." Satsuki replied back as she and the others passed by various fellow school mates.

However, right before the reached the main building, a fellow student ran up to Satsuki and asked, "Ms. Matoi, how you're doing this morning?"

"Pretty dandy." Satsuki lightly chuckled as she stood alongside her group of friends.

"Have you ever considered appearing in a movie, Ms. Matoi?" the girl added as she leaned back and forth while standing.

"A movie? Sure." Satsuki replied while smiling. "What kind of movie are we talking about?"

"Oh it's just some kind of avant-garde project the film club is in the middle of making to show around amateur film festivals around the country." the girl explained as she pushed her right hand against her chin.

"Say...can my friends be in this movie too?" Satsuki kindly asked the girl.

"Sorry, we just need you, Satsuki Matoi." the girl replied, declining the girl in the white school uniform's request. "Perhaps the next time we need actors on another project, we'll consider having your entire group appear in it."

"Oh okay then." Satsuki responded with a look of disappointment on her face, though Nonon and the others start to suspect something suspicious about the girl's plan. "So when do you need me?"

"Right about now, Satsuki Matoi. Just follow me." the girl told her, which Satsuki then nodded back and followed the girl to their destination. Although Nonon and the others wanted to tell Satsuki that this might be a trap, they decided not to since they know Satsuki can totally hold on her own in case their suspicion turns out to be true.

* * *

After leaving her friends behind, Satsuki arrived at a building that is usually reserved for extracurricular activities after school. The girl that she followed then stepped right up to the entrance door, opened it and told her, "Come inside, Satsuki Matoi. Don't want to keep the director waiting."

Without any reservations, Satsuki entered the building, only for the girl to shut the door on her and lock it, leaving Satsuki in complete darkness.

"Hah. I knew this was going to happen." Satsuki spoke out, completely unfazed by being tricked. "Are you in here, Ryuko Kiryuin? I know you're responsible for this silliness, wherever you are. Just go ahead and show yourself so you can save yourself from any more embarrassment."

Despite calling Ryuko out, the lights then turned on in the building, revealing Film Club President Henry Thompson and his circle of friends, who all happen to standing in front of Satsuki, all while a camera operator is seen filming it all.

"Well well well. It's about time we met in person, Satsuki Matoi." Henry told Satsuki as two ladies standing by him were seen putting on creepy looking transparent masks. "I've heard many, many things about you and your friends in my short time being here."

"Lemme guess? You're that American that transferred here two and a half weeks ago." Satsuki replied as she realized who she's talking to. "For someone who's only been here for so long, you sure as heck talk like some kinda big shot."

"That's what happens when you get on President Kiryuin's good side whereas you have been nothing but fucking herpes to her since you've arrived here." Henry replied back while grinning as he tugged on his leather jacket.

"Dude, spare the childish insults. That won't help you out much."

"Nah, Satsuki. My insults aren't going to do shit in helping me and my film club pals kick your motherfucking ass but our clothes will!" Henry yelled out as his fellow members of the film club generated some sharp objects out of their clothes. Henry himself, on the other hand, put on an oversized white mask that resembled the face of an ancient greek statue, ripped his clothes off, revealing bright red straps attached to a red speedo and picked up a machine gun, which prompted him to start shooting it like a maniac.

"Ready for a fight, Junketsu?" Satsuki asked her kamui as she grabbed onto the lever on her glove.

"As always." he replied, which Satsuki then pulled said lever, activating Junketsu's combat form. She then pulled her scissor blade out and began spinning it around, deflecting the bullets coming out of Henry's machine gun, much to his annoyance.

Henry then stopped firing his machine gun and shouted out, "Girls! Gut that fucking slut like she's a goddamn fish!" as he stepped back to conserve ammunition.

The masked girls then charged at Satsuki, both wielding funky looking knives. The first one, who's mask looked like the face of an old lady, began taking swipes at Satsuki, only for her to deflect the attacks with her scissor blade. However, this didn't last long as the scissor blade swatted the knives so hard, it knocked them out of the woman's hands, which was followed by Satsuki smacking her with the dull side of her scissor blade, sending her crashing into a nearby wall.

The other girl, who's mask looks like the face of a downright creepy woman, launches herself towards Satsuki, armed with rusty, bloodstained meat cleavers. Satsuki and the girl then locked horns via their weapons, which prompted the girl to lean her face towards Satsuki's and sarcastically tell her, "Don't hate me because i'm pretty."

"Bold words for someone who hides her face!" Satsuki shouted back, which she then headbutted the masked girl, cracking the girl's mask and knocking her unconscious in the process.

With his girls taken out, Henry ran towards Satsuki and began swinging the machine gun around like a baseball bat, trading blows and clashing their weapons against each other. However, before Henry could manage to actually touch Satsuki, his machine gun was suddenly split into two through the sheer force and raw power of the blue colored scissor blade.

"Aw fuck!" Henry yelled as he realized he's been rendered completely defenseless. He then got on his knees, shoved his arms out and begged, "C'mon Satsuki Matoi. I got nothing personal against you. Just please...leave my ass alone."

Satsuki then took Henry's mask off, told him as she was smirking, "Neither do I, dude." and kicked him in the face, knocking him down onto the ground.

The camera man then noticed that the others have been dealt with, turned it towards Satsuki and popped the lens off. A geyser of fire then began to emit out of where the lens originally was, heading towards Satsuki like a demon straight out of the bowels of hell. She then pushed her blade towards the flame and bared through the scorching inferno without much of a scratch. Once the flames passed by, Satsuki ran up to the camera, chopped it up into little pieces, smashed the camera man in the face with the handle of her scissor blade and clobbered him with her right knee.

* * *

With the film club completely taken out, Satsuki spun her scissor blade and ran down a hallway, telling herself, "Ryuko Kiryuin, you clever jerk. Siccing out the film club on me to do your dirty work. How much lower can you go?". However, she then stopped at a grinding halt when she saw the biology club president standing in the middle of the hallway, now with the left half of his head reduced to just being a skull.

"What happened to you, dude?" Satsuki sincerely asked the two faced man. "Looks like you've been in a bit of a rough patch as of late."

"No need to ask me about what i've been through, Satsuki Matoi." the biology club president replied with a sinister grin. "The only person you need to worry about is yourself."

Satsuki then began to feel something climbing on her back, which she then reached towards it with her left hand, only to feel absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. However, right as she started to aim her sword towards the biology club president, Satsuki felt a very strong force wrap around her neck, trying to choke the life out of her.

"You see, Satsuki Matoi. Me and my biology club friends have created the ultimate beings to help our beloved school president to put you in your place. None of us may be able to see them but we like to refer them as...fiends without faces." the biology club president laughed as he watched Satsuki's complexion turn to a slight shade of purple, coughing up a storm.

"Satsuki Matoi, I can see this beast." Junketsu told her as he saw something that resembled a spinal cord wrapped around Satsuki's neck. "Just shove your blade against your back."

Without any question, Satsuki quickly stabbed the seemingly empty void behind her, which, much to her surprise, resulted in her hearing a loud, high pitched shriek, followed by the scissor blade and her backside being plastered in some kind of fluid. She pulled the blade back and much to her surprise, saw a monster that resembled a human brain impaled onto her scissor blade.

"Hey, man. I think I just gave this experiment of yours a real migraine." Satsuki sarcastically quipped as she showed the biology club president the deceased creature.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the biology club president screamed, which he then kicked open a nearby cage, letting the rest of his club's monstrous creations roam free and attack Satsuki.

"Brace yourself, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu warned her as he saw a swarm of the brain creatures make their way towards them. "Just follow my lead and we'll take care of these parasites in no time."

Satsuki then raised her blade, ready to strike upon command, which Junketsu then told her, "Strike at your left", resulting on her swinging her sword in said direction, cutting several more brain creatures in several gory chunks. Junketsu then spotted several more of the gray matter creatures and told Satsuki, Now strike at your right.".

She then turned towards her right, extended her blade back and swung it, immediately piercing through the tender flesh of the bizarre creatures and covering much of the floor in their blood.

The biology club president then backed away from Satsuki, turned his head towards his left shoulder and yelled, "Guys! THROW THE CHEMICALS!".

Several young men and women dressed in lab coats, as well as sporting the same half skin half skull motif with their heads, appeared from out of the shadows and tossed jars filled up with a glowing green liquid towards Satsuki, who quickly jumped away from where she was standing and towards the lesser members of the biology club. She then extended her blade back, made it turn into its decapitation mode and cut through all of their clothes, reducing said clothing into dust which sent them all flying onto the ceiling.

_**SEN-I-SOSHITSU**_

Right after she dealt with the other members of the biology club, Satsuki began approaching the club president, which sent chills down his spine. Despite that, he pulled a pistol out and shouted, "You make a move or i'll nlow your fuc...", only for Satsuki to swat the pistol out of his hand and tear up his clothes with her scissor blade, again in decapitation mode.

_**SEN-I-SOSHITSU**_

Like his contemporaries in the biology club, he flew into the ceiling and fell down onto a pile full of them, all knocked out cold.

* * *

Having taken care of the film and biology clubs, Satsuki continued down the building, only to run into a massive group of many of the other clubs on the campus, all ready to tear her apart from limb to limb. Although they all expected to see Satsuki's confidence to have deterioriated a bit upon seeing them, but instead she simply smiled and casually walked towards them. Despit their initial confusion, the group made a mad dash towards Satsuki, ready to beat her black and blue.

* * *

Outside, another set of doors were seen that acted as the building's rear exit. Several grunts and loud thuds were then heard as the doors began to violently shake and pulsate back and forth. Several seconds later, the doors burst open and out came a large gob of nude bodies, pouring out like a stream of water, followed by Satsuki casually walking out of the building, brushing dust off of her and Junketsu while nonchalantly acting like she dealt with totally nothing of note.

_**SEN-I-...**...ehhhhhh...Soshitsu_

"Man I feel bad for dispatching these guys like i'm part of a clean up crew." Satsuki told Junketsu as they began making their way into a garden. "But on the other hand, they kinda deserve no sympy from me for being in cahoots with Ryuko Kiryuin."

"You could say that again." Junketsu laughed back, being amused by his wearer's easy going demeanor towards fighting.

However, Satsuki then accidentally stepped on a gorgeous looking rose with her right foot all while Kusanosuke Yaguruma and Kusatao Uwabami were seen standing several inches away from her. The former looked at Satsuki and screamed, "You ruined my beautiful rose!"

"Hey man, i'm sorry about that." Satsuki sincerely replied as she lifted her foot up and saw the mangled rose on the ground. "I'm being serious, buddy. I had no intention of killing that defenseless plant.

"Too late, bitch!" Kusatao sneered as he tossed his watering can aside. He then turned his head towards Kunsanosuke and shouted, "SUMMON PLANTHULHU!", which prompted his friend to pull out a glass capsule full of a neon blue fluid and throw it onto the dirt, resulting in the goo being released to seep into the earth beneath them.

Suddenly, their surroundings got dark as a rain storm sporadically generated in the middle of a fairly warm morning and the ground began to shake. Satsuki then looked at Junketsu and told him, "This change of weather is rather abrupt."

"Satsuki Matoi. Something big is coming. Be ready for it." Junketsu told her as the gardeners made a run for it.

Satsuki then extended her scissor blade back and attempted to go after the gardeners but out of nowhere, several vines came spitting out of the dirt and wrapped around her legs, preventing her from moving.

"The heck did we just find ourselves in? A friggin' tentacle hentai?!" Satsuki sarcastically told her kamui as the vines' clutches grew tighter. Despite that, she quickly got them off of her with the help of her scissor blade and continued onto chasing after the gardeners, which ended up being short lived as a gigantic plant beast burst out of the ground, completely catching her off guard.

The monster, which was a freakish melding of alligator, dinosaur and plant, let out a haunting, bone chilling scream as soon as it caught a glimpse of Satsuki.

"I know Ryuko Kiryuin wants my head on a silver platter but this is ridiculous." Satsuki told Junketsu as drool started to dribble out of the massive plant monster's jaws.

"Could it be that you, Satsuki Matoi, is not confident in taking a giant monster down?" Junketsu sarcastically asked her since he's not used to hearing his wearer have reservations over taking on a threat.

"Nope." Satsuki smirked back as she extended her scissor blade towards her right shoulder. "This overgrown weed shouldn't be much of a problem to take care of."

She then knelt back and jumped, launching herself towards the gigantic plant monster, ready to make a salad out of it. However, right before she could jump onto it, the beast smacked her away with its tentacle like vibe, sending her crashing back into the ground. Upon hitting the ground, the sheer impact of both the attack and Satsuki's landing left a sizable crater in the shape of her body.

"That...didn't quite pan out so well as I thought it would." Satsuki told Junketsu as she slowly stood up and got out of the crater.

"Hah! I knew you would be no match for Planthullu!" Kusanosuke laughed as he watched Satsuki seemingly get over matched by his and his fellow garden club leader.

"Man, we're gonna be looked at as goddamn gods in President Kiryuin's eyes when this is over with." Kusatao added as he high fived his friend.

"You dudes are soooo confident that you'll be the ones that can end me!" Satsuki chuckled as she pointed her scissor blade towards them in spite of looking a bit scratched and bruised up. She then told Junketsu, "Alright buddy. It's time to get...a little messy.", leaned her scissor blade back and ran towards the plant monster.

The creature, having seen Satsuki regain her energy, attempted to smack her away with its tentacle vines again but instead witnessed her amputating them as soon as they got close to her. She then jumped right towards the beast's chest, stabbed it with her scissor blade and made a fairly deep incision that made an opening for her.

"The hell is she going to do?!" Kusatao stammered as the sight he's currently witnessing.

Without any hesitation, Satsuki then jumped inside the plant monster, which it then began to panic a bit, realizing that something is inside it. It tried to puke Satsuki out, but it ended up being a failed effort as the creature's stomach began to violently pulsate. In a split second, Satsuki then came bursting out of the plant monster, completely doused in goopy green slime.

Both gardeners then looked completely horrified as they saw Satsuki landing onto the ground, having killed their precious creature. They tried to run away but instead ran into Satsuki, who had managed to catch up with them in the opposite direction.

"Going somewhere, boys?" Satsuki sarcastically asked the gardeners as she had a mischievous grin on her face and was holding onto her scissor blade, which is, once more, in its decapitation mode configuration.

_**SEN-I-SOSHITSU**_

* * *

A few seconds later, the sight of the gardeners reduced to their birthday suits being launched in the air was seen in the reflection of some binoculars. The person, who turned out to be Ryuko Kiryuin, lowered them and had an expression of sheer rage in her face, threw the binoculars onto the ground and yelled, "THIS IS BULLSHIT! NOT A SINGLE FUCKING MEMBER OF THOSE PISSANT SCHOOL CLUBS COULD DO IT!"

"Calm down, Ryuko-chan." Mako calmly told her friend as she was sitting on a chair next to her. "I'm sure you'll eventually sort this out."

"Shut the fuck up, Mako!" Ryuko sneered back as she began to pace around the room. "Call Maiko. I like to have a word with her."

* * *

"What do you want, Ryuko?" Maiko asked her a few minutes after her presence was requested.

"How's that power suit of yours?" Ryuko replied as she was seen standing in front of a window. "Did you do any repairs to it after your previous encounter with Satsuki Matoi?"

"Yes, Ryuko. I spent much of my free time during the past month upgrading it." Maiko replied back while smirking.

"Good. I need you to use it and rip that fucking bitch Satsuki's heart out!" Ryuko yelled out as she turned around and looked right into Maiko's eyes.

"Whatever you say." Maiko nodded back and made her way to the door. However, before she could leave, Ryuko threw Bakuzan at the door and added, "Save it for tomorrow.", which Maiko then shrugged back and left the office.

* * *

The following morning, Satsuki and company again arrived at Honnoji as usual. As Satsuki passed by a puddle of water, she noticed two unusually large gaps in it which sent off some warning signals in her.

"What's the matter, Satsuki?" Nonon asked as she saw her friend pull her scissor blade out.

"Shhhh. We're not alone." Satsuki replied, smirking as she extended her sword back and swung it towards the seemingly empty void above the puddle.

However, her attack was immediately deflected by an invisible blade, confirming Satsuki's suspicions.

The invisible person then locked its blade against Satsuki's and kicked her in the chest, sending her hurling towards a wall. Thankfully, this wasn't enough to disarm or harm the long haired beauty, who quickly got back onto her feet.

* * *

With the illusion compromised, the figure walked out of the puddle and disabled its stealth camo, revealing the attacker to be Maiko, who's wearing a refined, sleeker looking version of her cybernetic armor.

"I see you made a few changes to that suit of yours, Maiko Ogure." Satsuki inquired as she saw her enemy's getup. "Still, I don't think it's still enough to make that spawn of Rockman X and Kamen Rider outfit capable of striking me and Junketsu down."

"Hah! That's why I prepared myself and made a new addition to this suit's arsenal of your life's destruction." Maiko laughed as the armor on the lower right arm retracted its wrist blade and replaced it with a cannon that covered her entire right hand. She then planted her left hand onto it and began charging it.

Satsuki quickly realized what Maiko was doing and pushed her scissor blade out in an attempt to deflect much of the hand cannon attack as possible. Maiko then shot a sickly blue fireball out of her cannon, which Satsuki's blade was able to withstand the blast, preventing herself from taking any damage. The aggressive velocity of the cannon attack, however, sent her flying into a wall, leaving behind a bit of a crack in it as she slid onto the ground.

"Satsuki!" Nonon and the others shouted as they saw their friend taken out.

"Step aside, you shits!" Maiko growled at Satsuki's friends as she started to pass by them. "President Kiryuin doesn't want you all to interfere with her plans to make an example out of your precious friend Satsuki Matoi.". She then turned her head towards Nonon, grabbed a hold of her shirt and added, "Especially a traitor to the Kiryuin Conglomerate like you, Nonon Jakuzure!"

"Can't call me a traitor when Lady Kiryuin betrayed my love of music." Nonon snickered back, which got a bit of a rise out of Maiko, who quickly switched her right arm's weapon back to the wrist blade but before she could strike, Gamagoori back handed her with his left hand, launching her into the air and crash landing through the same building that was the location of yesterday's brawl.

"I bet that felt good." Nonon told Gamagoori after he impulsively prevented her from getting hurt, though she's capable enough of handling herself in the heat of battle.

"Yeah, it kinda did." Gama replied as he let out a light laugh and brushed off some tiny broken pieces of Maiko's armor off his hand. He then turned around to help Satsuki up but saw she wasn't there anymore.

"Dammit, Satsuki Matoi. I hate it when you do that.".

"Man, you should be used to that by now." Nonon smirked back as she patted him on the back.

* * *

Inside the building of the fight that happened the day before, Maiko was seen laying on a pile of debris. She got back onto her feet and noticed that some of her high tech armor received some damage after she got struck by Gamagoori's attack.

"Damn. After all those repairs and upgrades I put into it, someone just couldn't resist fucking my precious armor up again." Maiko groaned as she stretched her arms and checked to see if the armor on her arms suffered much damage, which, much to her relief, wasn't the case.

However, before she could do anything, a blue, black and white flash of colors came running towards her, which she reacted to by extracting her wrist blade out and extending her right arm out towards the blinding aura of colors.

Much to her surprise, when she stopped the colors in its tracks, Maiko found herself faced to face with Satsuki Matoi, who's now wearing her kamui in its combat form and their respective weapons were tensely locked against each other in mortal coil.

"Ooooh. Now we can finish off what we were doing a good month ago, Satsuki Matoi." Maiko maliciously told her opponent as she looked into her eyes.

"Likewise." Satsuki replied, sounding far more calm and level headed than the person opposite her. She then pulled her scissor blade away from Maiko's wrist blade and began exchanging blows and attacks with her, none of which made any significant impact.

"Feeling a little rusty, Satsuki Matoi? You sure look like it." Maiko laughed as the blue and black haired woman was seemingly incapable of getting the upper hand in this stalemate.

"That's what you think." Satsuki laughed back and kicked Maiko in the chest with her right foot. Even with her protective armor on, the sheer blunt impact of the high heel boot that's a part of Junketsu was strong enough to take the wind out of her sails, bringing Maiko down to her knees.

"You bitch!" Maiko angrily yelled as she switched out the wrist blade for the hand cannon. She then aimed it at Satsuki and shot out several small, speedy blasts that the kamui wearing wise cracker effortlessly dodged in exceedingly comical ways, all of which successfully got on Maiko's nerves.

"So about that thing you said about me being a bit rusty, Maiko Ogure." Satsuki sarcastically told her opponent as she continued to avoid the rapid fire hand cannon blasts. "Is that argument still holding any water for you?"

"SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!" Maiko screamed as she stopped shooting out quicker yet weaker blasts and began to charge up a much more powerful attack in a desperate attempt to swiftly kill Satsuki off, even if the resulting blast makes Maiko accidentally commit suicide in the process.

"Satsuki! Now's a good time to activate decapitation mode" Junketsu barked at her as he nervously watched the charging hand cannon blast grow at a disturbingly fast rate. "We can use it to dissipate Maiko Ogure's cannon blast she's charging up."

"Good idea, Junketsu." Satsuki told her kamui, agreeing with his suggestion. "Even though Maiko's armor has zilch life fibers, i'm sure it'll avert quite the disaster that's waiting to happen."

"Exactly what I had in mind."

In a few short seconds, Satsuki made her scissor blade reconfigure itself into its second, scythe like form and extended it away from her chest, hoping that she can prevent getting blown up by and stop the steadily charging shot dead in its tracks.

* * *

As Maiko continued to charge up her hand cannon, smoke began to emit from her armor and a computerized voice informed, "Warning! Warning! You power suit is overheating! Prolonged hand cannon charging may result on this user's self-termination!"

"Oh fuck off!" Maiko scoffed at her armor's AI interface and continued to charge the blast. Her armor then began to crack a bit as the energy being emitted from the hand cannon became so big, it lit up the entire building with a sickly blue hue. The lenses in Maiko's helmet then cracked and she started to clench her teeth together as she felt a mild burning sensation on her skin.

With the electronics inside her armor going haywire, Maiko finally stopped charging her hand cannon and shot out an enormous blast that was comparable to a comet. However, much to her shock, Satsuki's scissor blade was able to firmly stop the blast. Despite feeling the aggressive pressure of the blast, Satsuki managed to change its momentum and smack it right back towards Maiko, who's eyes widen in sheer horror as she saw it fly back towards her. The blast then furiously hit Maiko, completely shattering her armor and sent her hurling out of the building, all while she let out an agonizing scream of terror.

_**SEN-I-SOSHITSU**_

"Uhhh...I thought we were going to cut through the blast and destroy her armor ourselves, Junketsu?" Satsuki asked her kamui, utterly puzzled by how her use of her scissor blade's decapitation mode went down.

"Me too, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu stammered back, sounding every bit as confused. "I guess the scissor blade's decapitation mode was strong enough to deflect the shot and send it back to Maiko Ogure."

"I just hope she didn't suffer third degree burns all across her body." Satsuki added, having some concerns over her attack doing some long term physical damage to Honnoji Academy's head of security. "I'd hate to be the person responsible for changing a person's life for the worse."

"I'm postivie Maiko Ogure is going to be just fine." Junketsu replied, sounding less worried than his wearer. "I swear I saw the uniform disintergate when she was in mid-air."

"If that's the case..." Satsuki replied back as she then changed her worried facial expression and tone into a more loose, mischevious one. "...it should send Ryuko Kiryuin quite the message to her thick headed skull."

* * *

"Ryuko-chan! What happened to Maiko-chan?" Mako asked as she sat in her friend's office, fiddling with a typewriter for some reason.

"Murdering that fucking bitch Satsuki Matoi's ass." Ryuko viciously groaned as she stood in front of a window. "...or at least I assume she is."

Immediately after Ryuko made her assumption, Maiko came crashing through the window and collided with her school president, knocking them both onto the floor. However, the collision wasn't strong enough to render Ryuko unconscious. She then got up and saw Maiko, who was reduced to her birthday suit and had a slight red hue to her skin, obviously a tell tale sign of her receiving very minor burns from her failed stunt.

After she stepped away from Maiko, who was laying on the floor, completely out of it, Ryuko looked out the window and saw Satsuki smiling and waving.

"Is this really the best you can do, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Satsuki sarcastically asked her rival as she leaned against her scissor blade, which was pierced into the ground. "For someone who wants to spill my blood all over yourself, you sure as heck are doing a pretty poor job at trying.".

"Ryuko. If you want me to shut her up, I can easily do the..." Sanageyama told his girlfriend as he sat on a leather couch in the office, watching his significant other become extremely angered for fairly petty reasons.

"Uzu, baby. Please shut up." Ryuko groaned back in a slightly less aggressive tone than usual. "This is not your battle."

"C'mon, Ryuko. Just let me handle this." Sanageyama replied, aggravated by his girlfriend's thick headed attitude.

"No. Just don't." Ryuko yelled back, sounding like some fatigue is starting to set in.

"Ryuko-chan! What is Honnoji Academy's address?" Mako shouted at her friend as she was holding onto her cellphone. "Maiko-chan looks like she really needs an ambulance.". However, Ryuko was so annoyed by everything going on around her, she yanked the cellphone out of Mako's hands and threw it towards Satsuki out the window. Although it did hit her in the face, it did absolutely no damage to her at all, instead resulting in her rival laughing off Ryuko's pitiful attempt at retaliation.

While Ryuko's face began to turn volcanic red, she immediately noticed her boyfriend standing several inches away from her rival and screamed out, "OH WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

"So you must be Ryuko Kiryuin's boyfriend." Satsuki inquired as she saw him standing close to her. "I really like to know what you see in her."

"Satsuki Matoi. I know you and Ryuko don't see eye to eye but please trust me." Sanageyama replied in a fairly concerned, serious tone. "She may act like a real bitch most of the time but I know the real Ryuko Kiryuin."

"The one that you sleep with on any given chance?" Satsuki bluntly replied back, laughing a little. "That's what Nonon told me when she was associated with the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

Taken aback by Satsuki's deadpan response, Sanageyama reluctantly pulled a long green bandana out of one of his jacket's pockets, wrapped it against his eyes, unsheathed a wooden katana and pointed it towards his girlfriend's rival.

"Huh. I never took you as someone who liked to fight blind." Satsuki inquired as she watched Uzu prepare for battle. She then pulled her scissor blade out of the ground and added, "Whatever, i'm sure that handicap means i'll have an easier time fighting you."

"Don't be so sure of that, Satsuki Matoi." Sanageyama calmly replied as he continued to stand still, ready to attack at any minute. "Just because I have absolutely no bad blood towards you doesn't mean i'm going to take you lightly in a fight. Neither should you."

"Heh. It's nice to see someone who actually gives a darn about their fighting tools of the trade." Satsuki dryly replied back, still not taking Uzu completely seriously, though she did admire his earnest attitude towards combat. She then lifted her scissor blade in the air and lunged towards him, ready to trade blows with him. However, she then felt a rapid succession of blows to her limbs, all accompanied by Sanageyama shouting out three specific words, all in a focused, dead serious tone.

"_**HEAD!"**_

The first attack was a clubby blow to the top of Satsuki's head. Though it wasn't harsh enough to give her any health threatening damage, it did sting like a S.O.B.

"_**BODY!"**_

The second attack went straight to Satsuki's chest. Again, not the worst attack she's felt in her journey so far but it did make her heart skip a few beats and threw her into a brief but scratchy coughing fit.

"_**WRIST!"**_

The third and final attack went right into Satsuki's wrist. Both of them. These were easily the most pain inducing of them all up to this point, easily comparable to a religious icon's rosie palms getting impaled by rusty, oversized thumb tacks. Maybe this was what a long deceased British rock and roll icon was thinking of when he sang, "A dig in the ribs and then a kick in the head." way back in 1974. This particular attack was so painful, it successfully managed to knock the scissor blade out of Satsuki's clutches.

"How? How the heck were you able to do that?" Satsuki confusingly muttered as she dizzily stumbled around and clumsily picked her scissor blade back up.

"When I close my eyes, I can sense the world in its entirety. Front and behind mean nothing to me." Sanageyama replied as he continue to stand in front of Satsuki like if he did not move a single muscle during his attacks.

"Then why don't you sew your eyes shut?" Satsuki asked him in a somewhat condescending way. "If you're freakishly powerful when you shut your eyes, wouldn't closing them permanently be the logical thing to do?"

"If I had my eyes sewed shut, it would rob me of seeing my lovely Ryuko's perky tits get hard when we pleasure each other." Sanageyama responded, which immediately made the entire situation extremely awkward.

"Dude. That was more information than I wanted." Satsuki stammered back as she got the mental image of Sanageyama making love with Ryuko Kiryuin, something she never wanted to see, let alone imagine.

With Satsuki caught off-guard, Sanageyama resumed his offense, repeating his rapid fire precision attack sequence.

"_**HEAD! BODY! WRIST!"**_

"_**HEAD! BODY! WRIST!"**_

"_**HEAD! BODY! WRIST!"**_

"Satsuki Matoi. This is ridiculous. How is this guy capable of executing all of this?" Junketsu asked her in a panicked stupor.

"I really, really don't know, Junketsu." Satsuki groaned back as Sanageyama comically beat her up like a pinball. "If only I knew about this nonsense ahead of time."

"_**HEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRIST!"**_

As Sanageyama continued his repetitious but successful attack pattern on Satsuki Matoi, Nonon and the others arrived, only to find their best friend getting beat up silly.

"Satsuki!" Nonon yelled as she saw her friend in sheer agony, even while wearing her kamui.

"I got this covered, Nonon Jakuzure." Gamagoori told the pink haired girl with a strong sense of confidence in his voice.

Gama then stepped away from the group and began approaching Satsuki in an attempt to help get out of this messy situation. However, he then heard Inumuta yell out, "Careful, Gamagoori. Whoever is beating the tar of Satsuki Matoi is one tricky son of a bitch."

"Hah hah hah! You don't need to worry about me, Inumuta. I'm still bigger than this trickster that you're talking about and that's all that matters!"

"Exactly, doggy." Nonon sarcastically chimed in, agreeing with Gamagoori's disagreement towards Inu's warning.

Gama then stomped towards Satsuki, caught a quick glimpse of Sanageyama and tried to knock his lights out, only for him to briefly do his series of attacks on him instead.

"_**HEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRIST!"**_

"Hang in there, froggy!" Nonon shouted as she pulled some hunting knives out of her purse and tossed them towards the extremely quick footed boyfriend of President Kiryuin. Much to her disappointment, Sanageyama effortlessly deflected all of the knives and sent them hurling towards Inumuta. Nonon suddenly caught on this, jumped towards Inu and knocked him onto the ground, preventing him from becoming a knife cushion.

"Next time you knock my ass down, Nonon, you should also try and protect my laptop too!" Inumuta groaned at her, annoyed that his laptop got scratched up a bit.

"Oh come on, doggy. I was just saving your life, dammit!" Nonon yelled back, disgusted that all he cares about is the condition of his laptop.

"I appreciate the help, Nonon, but remember. My laptop's safety is more important than me. Got that?"

Taken aback by Inu's obsessive devotion to his laptop, Nonon shook her head back and quietly replied, "Yes."

"_**HEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRIST!"**_

"Gamagoori, why haven't you stopped him from beating us up?" Satsuki asked her blonde haired friend as Sanageyama continued his attack pattern on both of them.

"He's moving too goddamn fast for me to get a clear shot at him." Gama shouted back.

"Just punch him. I'm sure you'll get in a lucky shot." Satsuki replied, trying her hardest to hide the pain she's in.

Despite some slight hesitations, Gamagoori pulled his right arm back and swung it towards Sanageyama, hoping for the best. Much to his relief, Gama's fist smashed right into Uzu's face, sending him tumbling down the ground as his momentum came to a crashing halt. He then got back up, readied his wooded sword again and told Gama, "So you want to fight too, big guy? I'm sure as hell ready to take you on as well.."

"UZU SANAGEYAMA! DIDN'T I FUCKING TELL YOU THIS IS NOT YOUR FUCKING FIGHT!?" Ryuko screamed at her boyfriend as she suddenly appeared behind him and ripped the bandana off of his face, which immediately got a funny reaction out of Nonon and the others.

"Ryuko baby, why?" Sanageyama whined back as his physics and logic defying abilities were completely stripped from him no sooner than someone snapping their fingers. "I was just having some fun with Satsuki Matoi and her friends."

"I don't give a flying fuck about that, Uzu. I told you to not ever, EVER get involved in my own personal matters, goddammit!" Ryuko yelled out, completely disgusted that her boyfriend disobeyed her request. "Now please get the fuck back inside, baby. Just for your own good."

Although he was completely frustrated by Ryuko's attitude, Sanageyama sighed in disappointment, replied, "Whatever." and walked back into the main building of the school.

"Holy shit! President Kiryuin just pussy whipped that monkey of a boyfriend!" Nonon laughed to herself having just witnessed Ryuko psychologically overpower her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's kinda pathetic." Inumuta nodded back, agreeing with her.

* * *

Having seen Ryuko take her boyfriend out of the situation against his will, Satsuki muttered, "Huh. For someone who wants me dead, you sure as heck sabotaged your own little plan by forcing your lover to stop fighting."

"I didn't sabotage shit, Satsuki Matoi." Ryuko shouted back as she pulled Bakuzan out and pointed it towards her rival. "He was never meant to fight you."

"But why?" Satsuki replied, confused by Ryuko's questionable reason for not wanting Sanageyama to fight her battles. "He was doing something that everyone else you fetched to take me down has failed to do. Actually succeeding in beating me up."

"I don't fucking care that he was beating you up, Satsuki Matoi. He was never asked to do so, nor did I ever planned on asking him to lend me a hand. All that matters is that he has no relevance in my desires to see you die."

"But that's just stupid talk, Ryuko Kiryuin. You're far more clueless and aloof than I could even imagine. I mean, you eliminate the only chance you have at obtaining a definitive victory in favor of sending inferior forces out to their inevitable failure. I'm no expert of the battlefield myself but gee wiz, your incompetent views of make karaoke amateur hour look like studio professionals. If this wasn't real life, it would be really funny but no, its just downright depressing. You should be ashamed of yourself, Ryuko Kiryuin. Like, really, really ashamed of just about everything you do."

"What the hell is Satsuki saying?" Inumuta asked Nonon, having lost track of Satsuki's rambling diatribe towards President Kiryuin.

"I have no goddamn clue." Nonon replied, less surprised by Satsuki's semi-gibberish rant. "I think she's just high again."

"Isn't what you always say whenever Satsuki Matoi says something weird?" Gamagoori quipped back, alarmed by the amount of times Nonon theorized that some of the stranger things her friend has said is due to her love of marijuana. "If you ask me, that can't be any good."

"I suppose you're right." Nonon nodded, slightly agreeing with the tan skinned man that dwarfed her in sheer size. "Then again, I smoke hash too, but not nearly as much as Satsuki does."

* * *

"So are you done rambling about, Satsuki Matoi?" Ryuko groaned out, growing impatient.

"Uh...I could mention that..." Satsuki replied, happily ready to talk some more but she was then immediately cut off when Ryuko screamed back, "SILENCE! Tomorrow, i'm going to make sure I finish you once and for all. Since the other Honnoji student clubs couldn't do the trick and my head of security Maiko Ogure just put herself on sick leave, I have no choice but to ask my dearest friend to go out and embarrass the ever living fuck out of you.".

Ryuko then saw Mako entering the main courtyard, looking to see if the ambulance has arrived, pointed Bakuzan towards her and shouted, "MAKO! You will fight ugly ass Satsuki Matoi here tomorrow morning. I know you got that fighting spirit in you."

"WHAT?!" Mako yelled back, completely surprised that Ryuko is asking her to fight Satsuki. Suddenly, everything went dark and a spotlight surrounded her as she had her arms crossed against each other and sticking above her head, accompanied by an ethereal chorus shouting out, _**"**__**HALLELUJAH!"**_.

Like the last time she did this, Mako began doing some surreal, cartoonish poses as she told her friend, "Me?! Fight Satsuki-chan? How, how, how, how am I supposed to fight her?! The club presidents at Honnoji all fell in defeat, Maiko-chan burned herself when she fell and you refused Sanageyama-san to fight on your behalf, yet i'm your last resort to beating Satsuki-chan?! I don't, don't, don't, don't, don't know how I can?!"

"Don't worry, Mako." Ryuko calmly replied as she walked up and hugged her. "My mother will think of something. She always does."

"Wow. This is low. Low even for Ryuko Kiryuin's standards." Satsuki inquired as she watched the school president ask her best friend to fight her battles, which she found to be extremely hypocritical of Ryuko in light of what she did to her boyfriend when he tried to get himself involved in this rivalry.

"You shut the fuck up, Satsuki Matoi!" Ryuko yelled at her rival, pointing her katana towards her. "Hopefully this will be the last time you'll be a thorn on my side because after tomorrow, my vice president Mako Mankanshokou will beat the motherfucking shit out of your goddamn hideous ass face so badly, you'll have to eat through a fucking straw for the rest of your fucking life!"

"We'll see about that." Satsuki replied, smiling since she doubts Mako will even be a challenge compared to Sanageyama.

* * *

"Mom. Can you help me out with something?" Ryuko asked her mother as she entered her office at HQ.

"Why yes, sugar cube." Ragyo replied as she sat by her desk, drinking a glass of red wine as usual. "Just specify what it is and i'll get it done in no time."

"Can you have the grand couturier make one of those goku uniforms for Mako?" Ryuko replied back, which she then tossed a manga towards her manga as a reference point. "Give the American this book and have him use it as a reference point."

"Definitely, my darling sugar cube." Ragyo responded, totally on board with her daughter's request. "I'm sure this uniform will be a lot easier for our grand couturier to make than that...unfortunate waste of precious life fibers that first uniform ended up being."

"Thanks, mom." Ryuko told Ragyo and subsequently left her office, leaving the manga in her possession.

* * *

A half hour later, grand couturier Charlie Tapatío was seen looking at the manga as Ragyo, Ryuko and Mako were standing in front of him inside his workplace. He then slowly put the manga down, looked at his boss and yelled, "You gotta be fucking kidding me? This is the stupidest idea of a uniform i've ever seen."

Offended by his statement, Mako, who normally doesn't exert herself in these situations, got into Charlie's face and yelled, "WHAT?! This not a stupid idea of a goku uniform, grand couturier! This is how I want to look when I go beat up Ryuko-chan's rival tomorrow! I must, must, must, must have my goku uniform look like this!"

Completely bemused by Mako's request in spite of their visions clashing with each other, Charlie shrugged in defeat and replied, "Fine. I'll make your stupid goku uniform look like this. Happy?!"

"YAY! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much, grand couturier!" Mako happily yelled back, ecstatic that she'll get her goku uniform the way she envisioned it as she gave Charlie a bear hug that put quite a bit of strain of his back. She then jumped off and hopped her way out of the room, still blabbering on over her excitement even as her voice trailed away out of the room with her.

"Man, someone needs to reevaluate that girl's psyche." Charlie muttered, feeling a little unnerved after his encountered with Ryuko's eccentric friend.

"Ms. Mankanshokou is perfectly normal, Mr. Tapatío." Ragyo sternly replied as she was standing next to her daughter. "Then again, I only hired you for your hands, not your mouth."

Despite disliking what Ragyo told him, Charlie opted out of replying and just shook his head in agreement.

"Good. The less you talk, Mr. Tapatío, the better things are for everyone else."

* * *

The following morning, Satsuki and her group of friends arrived at Honnoji Academy, all feeling a strong sense of deja vu since the last few days started out this same exact way, followed by someone associated with the Kiryuin Conglomerate getting in a fight with Satsuki.

"Alright. Let's see who's gonna you now." Nonon told her friend as they and the boys stood in the courtyard, awaiting the same schtick as before.

Shortly after Nonon's quip, the group, as well as other people who attend the school, saw Mako Mankanshokou exit the main building, slowly making her way towards Satsuki and company. Unlike most of the time people have seen her in person, Mako now has a black leather jacket with red spikes hanging over a sleeveless white business shirt and a gray mid lengthh skirt, is wearing a black leather cap over her short brain hair, has shiny black getas strapped to her feet and is biting down on a green chewing straw, all of which is a part of her goku uniform made for her over the course of the evening before.

"Mankanshokou?!" Gamagoori stammered at the sight of her.

"Get a load of this shit." Nonon quipped as she saw Mako slowly approaching down the courtyard, looking far more serious than ever before.

"President Kiryuin has really gone off the deep end." Iori muttered at his friends. "This is just all kinds of wrong even for her."

"Hold on a second, guys. I think I can make a short order out of this obstacle." Satsuki told the others as she pulled her scissor blade out and approached Mako, completely unfazed. She then looked at the vice president and spoke, "Nice getup you got there, Mako Mankanshokou. I would recommend you to put your arms through that snazzy jacket's sleeves though. They look really awkward just hanging around you."

Rather than liking Satsuki's compliment, Mako instead replied to it by punching Satsuki in the face with her right hand, which was wearing a brass knuckle with her name on it, leaving behind a rather nasty look mark on Satsuki's right cheek.

"Oooooh. That had to hurt." Inumuta inquired as he saw the school vice president clobber the woman who saved his life in the face.

Mako then pulled out a spiked baseball bat and attempted to wait on Satsuki, who blocked all of the vice president's attacks with her scissor blade.

"Satsuki Matoi. Should we synchronize and get this out of the way?" Junketsu asked her, wondering why she hasn't activated his combat mode.

"It's not worth it." Satsuki quickly replied as she continued to block Mako's attacks. "We should save that in case Little Miss President herself finally faces me like a grown woman."

"Heh. We shall see." Junketsu lightly chuckled after his wearer's explanation of not synchronizing with him at this moment.

Mako then began to throw gold plated objects at Satsuki, which she was still able to easily deflect them, causing the school vice president to grow increasingly frustrated with her inability to hurt her best friend's rival.

"Why the heck aren't you fighting back, Satsuki-chan?! I wanna fight you!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Mako Mankanshokou." Satsuki calmly replied, unintentionally making the vice president look like a fool in the heat of battle. "And I have zero reason to even want to hurt you. I have absolutely no issues with you, Mako Mankanshokou. Just, stop trying to fight me and throw in the towel. This is absolutely unnecessary."

"But I must. Make. Ryuko-chan. HAPPY!" Mako frustratingly stammered out as she pulled out a long gold chain and wrapped it around Satsuki's torso in an attempt to squeeze the life out of her.

"Ugh. I don't like how this chain feels, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu groaned as the grip of Mako's dirty, cold gold chain grew tighter on him. "Can't you do something about it?"

"Yeah. I suppose we do." Satsuki quickly replied as she felt as the chain put a lot of pressure on her breasts. She then clenched her left hand tight, pulled her entire left arm back and punched Mako in the face, which resulted in everything was she was doing grinding to a deathly halt.

The chain then fell off of Satsuki and Junketsu as Mako slumped down onto her knees like if the entire world came crashing down on her like a hydrogen bomb hitting a town. Tears began to drip out of her eyes as she looked at her hands, completely unsure of her own well being. While everyone around her looked relatively concerned at seeing the normally aloof, silly school vice president, Gamagoori in particular looked downright devastated at seeing her upset.

"RYUKO-CHAN, I'M SORRY! I CAN'T FIGHT! FORGIVE ME!" Mako cried as she quickly stood back up and took off running to the main building so she can return to the office.

"MAKO!" Gamagoori yelled as he extended his right arm out in an attempt to reach out to her, yet his effort was too little too late, though the others didn't quite catch on what he just did.

"Wow. I never expected that to happen." Junketsu inquired as he saw Mako take off running after getting punched once.

"I know what I did sucks, but it had to be done." Satsuki replied, sounding a bit more glum than usual due to her action resulting in a fairly unpleasant sight.

* * *

Having just saw her best friend and vice president completely give up fighting for her, Ryuko clenched her teeth together as she realized that she has no one left in her reserves to fight in her behalf. She then plopped down onto her chair, coming to the harsh realization that she has to either throw in the towel and admit defeat or finally get off her bum and fight Satsuki in person.

"Ryuko. If you need any help, I can go out there, shoot that Satsuki bitch in the head and get it over with." Maiko, who now has bandages wrapped around most of her body underneath her school uniform, asked her boss as soon as she saw how utterly horrified she now looks. "The doctor told me I just suffered first degree burns, so i'm completely out of the woods just yet."

"Don't...speak to me, Maiko Ogure." Ryuko replied in a very stoic tone as she coldly sat in a comfy leather chair. "Just...leave me be."

Although Maiko had the urge to reply, she felt a strong aura of rage emitting from her boss that subconsciously told her to leave the office and let her boss sulk all by herself. She then turned around and left the room, leaving Ryuko all by herself as all of the hatred within her steadily grew bigger and bigger by every single passing minute.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mako slowly entered Ryuko's office and although she was still rather shaken by her decision to forfeit her short lived fight with Satsuki Matoi, she also noticed how downright sinister and unwelcoming the office felt as soon as she got into it, as well as the bizarre sight of a leather chair rocking back and forth as Ryuko sat in it, looking extremely distressed and catatonic.

"Ryuko-chan. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry about what I did to you." Mako apologized to her friend as she dried her face off with one of the sleeves of her jacket. "I honestly don't mind fighting, but I see no, no, no, no reason to fight Satsuki-chan. As much as she has embarrassed you on the first day of school, she hasn't really done anything else that shows her being the unlikeable monster you claim she is."

Not wanting to hear anyone talk to her, let alone her best friend, Ryuko gravelly growled out, "Shut up Mako. Just...go home and leave me be."

"But why, Ryuko-chan? Why do you have to keep acting like such a sour puss sometimes?"

"Just...fuck off and leave me alone, Mako Mankanshokou.".

Shocked by Ryuko's outright cold, haunting attitude, Mako quietly turned around and, like Maiko before her, left Ryuko alone to deal with her ever increasing rage and anger with how her feud with Satsuki is turning out.

* * *

Ryuko continued to quietly sit in her office, all by herself. Memories of the first day of the school year began to flow through her head, mainly those pertaining to Satsuki Matoi calling out how her attitude that day greatly conflicted with how she's portrayed in the media and gossip magazines, as well as recollections of the increasing amount of failures in the rivalry that ensured after that day. She then subconsciously began to hear Satsuki's voice throughout the office, mocking her in every single way possible.

_"Wow. Look at that stupid haircut you got. I'm surprised you even have a boyfriend with such ugly hair. At least my hair is something that can pleasure the eyes of men."_

_"For someone who likes to fancy herself as a person of great wealth and honor, you sure as heck like to wash it away with that cruddy attitude of yours."_

_"Ryuko Kiryuin, you're an embarrassment to everyone who's ever held the title of president...well...not everyone, but you get the point."_

_"It's not like I would stoop down to your level."_

"Shut the fuck up, Satsuki Matoi! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ryuko screamed at the voices in her head, treating them like if they're actually in her presence.

Finally fed up with the insults, Ryuko got off the chair, picked it up and began to smash it against every single object as she screamed out some downright incompressible gibberish that largely consisted to her sheer hatred to the white kamui wearing stoner. She continued to rage on in her office, making it look like an utter disaster.

Having wrecked her office enough, Ryuko picked Bakuzan up and left her office to make her way to a nearby bathroom. She then found one, opened the door, entered it and shut the door behind her. She then set her sword down, approached a mirror and stared at it, getting a good look of her own face.

"I'm so damaged. I just lost my fucking confidence and my associates got their asses kicked. I dunno what i'm going to do, i've been smoking and drinking like crazy all week, i'm so fucked up. I'm fucking damaged, i'm so fed up with this Satsuki Matoi bitch. I need to know how to end it all. FUCK!" Ryuko yelled at the window, looking completely disgusted with herself. She then began to punch the mirror with her right fist, pretending that it's Satsuki's face. As the flesh of her hand made contact with the sharp broken glass, blood began to splatter onto her uniform. Since Senketsu is very much like Junketsu, he absorbed all of the blood Ryuko lost from her temper tantrum and started to tremble as his eyes dilated in utter terror.

"Ryuko Kiryuin. You're bleeding." Senketsu nervously told his wearer as she continued to get blood everywhere with each subsequent punch to the mirror. "You must stop! I can't...I can't handle the...delicious flavor of your blood."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SENKETSU!" Ryuko screamed back, not caring a single bit about his concerns. "I'M DEALING WITH ENOUGH BULLSHIT AS IS!"

"Please, Ryuko. Just please...GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR BLOOD! I MUST HAVE MORE! IT'S SO GOOD!" Senketsu yelled out, growing increasingly crazy over his sudden desire to drink more of Ryuko's blood. The right sleeve of the uniform then started to grow longer in an effort to get closer to the wound on Ryuko's hand and sucked on it.

"Stop it, Senketsu! Stop what you're doing! I demand you to stop it!" Ryuko shouted as Senketsu started to feel tight around her body and mysterious black tentacles sprouted out of him.

"GIVE ME MORE, RYUKO KIRYUIN! GIVE ME MORE!"

"NO! STOP IT!" Ryuko squealed as Senketsu squeezed against her body so tight, she was virtually unable to move. Her body then slumped onto the ground as Senketsu began to spread all over her body. Ryuko then started moaning in a way that could be interpreted as either a moan of sexual ecstasy or a moan of utter pain and agony. Giant bright lights and lightning then started to emit from where Ryuko was sitting and got brighter as she slowly stood back up, appearing to now wear a completely different outfit than before.

"WHAT. IS. THIS...UGGGGHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHGGHHHHHH...POWEEEERRRRRR!" Ryuko screamed off the top of her lungs as a huge surge of energy was sent flying through the bathroom, resulting in a massive explosion in the rooftop of the main building at Honnoji Academy.

* * *

Outside the school, Satsuki and the others noticed the explosion, which threw them off a bit at first but ultimately shrugged it off as typical Kiryuin shenanigans and continued to walk away from the school.

* * *

"Satsuki, I don't think there's any way Ryuko can match up to you now." Nonon told her friend as they and the rest of their inner circle sat inside a mom and pop noodle shop. "Let's just call this a victory meal."

"I like the sound of that." Satsuki replied as she chowed down on a beef and chicken noodle bowl. "A victory one month in the making."

* * *

As Satsuki and the others ate their food, several people outside saw a large fireball heading towards the street at an alarming rate. They all dodged out of the way right when it came colliding into the pavement, leaving behind a fairly nasty looking crater.

"The hell was that?!" Iori yelled as he and the others heard the explosion outside the noodle shop.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's any bigger than me." Gamagoori sarcastically quipped, taking a huge pleasure in having such an abnormally large height and width.

"C'mon everyone. Let's check it out." Satsuki told the others as she stood up and pulled her scissor blade out, which everyone nodded back and followed her out of the noodle shop.

* * *

"Holy shit. Look at the size of that crater!" Nonon shouted as she and her friends saw what was left over from that explosion.

"According my calculations. Something life fiber related may have been responsible for making this." Inumuta told the others as he fiddled with his laptop.

"I'll take your word for it." Satuski replied as she leaned down towards the crater and got a good look of it.

"SATSUKI MATOI! PREPARE TO GET FUCKED!" a familiar voice screamed at the black and blue haired woman, which she then poked her head up and leaned it against her right shoulder. Much to her surprise, she saw Ryuko Kiryuin, who is now wearing a sleek black and red costume not unlike what Junketsu becomes when she synchronizes with him. Unlike Junketsu's combat form, Senketsu is now sporting two large black spikes that are a part of equally big shoulder pads that are attached to long black and red gloves that cover her entire arm and a chest piece that, unsurprisingly, sports a cleavage window that show off a good portion of Ryuko's breasts. She also happens to have a tiny black and red thong that only cover up so much of her nether regions and shows a good chunk of her buttocks, all attacked to red and black straps that extend up to her chest piece and down to her long black and red boots that also sport some weird frills that are on the top parts of her legs.

"Ryuko Kiryuin. I thought my synchronized outfit was delightfully scandalous but holy smokes, your synchronized outfit is almost too hot for flippin' TV!" Satsuki told her rival as soon as she got a good look at her new attire. "I wish my outfit looked like that!"

"Ooooh Satsuki. Don't make me blush." Junketsu replied in slight embarrassment as his cheeks turned into a pale shade of pink, which resulted in a rather strange sight for the uninitiated.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SATSUKI MATOI!" Ryuko yelled back as she unsheathed Bakuzan. "HOW IN THE LIVING FUCK COULD YOU EVEN DESIRE TO BE WEARING SUCH SHAMEFUL CLOTHING! IT'S FUCKING EMBARRASSING TO SHOW SO MUCH OF MY PRECIOUS BODY TO A BUNCH OF DISGUSTING, PERVERTED STRANGERS!"

"No it's not." Satsuki quipped back. "To me, that just shows you're insecure of yourself and lack way more self-esteem than I thought. Just be proud of your awesome body for goodness sake just like I am."

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!" Ryuko screamed as she readied herself for a fight. "NONETHELESS, IT'S COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT NOW! TIME TO FUCKING DIE, YOU FUCKING UGLY ASS, MANFACED, BRUSHY EYEBROWED PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"

"Alright, Junketsu. It's showtime!" Satsuki told her kamui as she put her left hand on her glove's lever.

"Right on!" Junketsu yelled back, just as ready for a fight as his wearer is. However, right before Satsuki pulled the lever, he then remembered something and told her, "Since we're going up against another kamui wearing individual, perhaps we should realize our potential power."

"Really? I thought we were pretty strong enough as is, Junketsu." Satsuki replied, surprised that she, in spite of utilizing her kamui's combat form, wasn't reaching their potential.

"Correct, but even though you've been wearing me and utilizing my combat form, we haven't been...well...synchronized with each other correctly. You've been activating it and we do get along on the same page quite well, but if we were to synchronize, we would be a real force to reckon with, especially for your advisory standing in front of you." Junketsu replied back, explaining that in spite of the exceptional power they've been displaying, they could be even stronger if they were to synchronize.

"So what should I do to...ummm...synchronize with you?"

"Simple. Just shout out 'Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Junketsu' in the most boastful, commanding way possible after you pull the lever on your glove and activate my combat form. That way we'll be able to really work wonders with each other.

"Can you please stop talking to your fucking kamui, Satsuki Matoi?!" Ryuko screamed out as she grew impatient with her rival's sudden conversation with her school uniform.

"Sounds good then." Satsuki responded to Junketsu, which she then followed it up by pulling the lever on her glove, enabling her kamui to feed on some of her blood and sync up with her.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

"Oh wow. I feel ever better than before, Junketsu." Satsuki replied to her kamui after they finished properly synchronizing with each other for the first time, which was notable by Junketsu's eyes being considerably longer and bigger than they were in prior situations when Satsuki activated his combat form.

"Wasn't I right, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu responded in a fairly upbeat, chirpy tone.

"You sure were. I not only look awesome showing my body for the whole world to see, I feel just as awesome in the inside." Satsuki spoke back as she then extended her scissor blade with her right hand back over her right shoulder, shouted out at her rival with a renewed confidence and vigor "Show me what you got, Ryuko Kiryuin!" and waved her left hand towards her, hinting to Ryuko that she's finally now ready for the fight of her life.

Ryuko, ready to tear Satsuki apart, clenched her teeth together and dashed towards her, screaming like a complete maniac. The women then began to clash their respective swords against each other, causing several more craters to form around them with each consecutive meeting of scissor blade and onyx katana.

"Ryuko Kiryuin, what you you so long to get the courage to fight me?" Satsuki asked her rival as they kept trading blows, though neither of them had a clear advantage in this particular skirmish.

"LESS TALK, MORE FIGHT YOU COCKSUCKING SHITHEAD!" Ryuko yelled back, not wanting to hear her rival talk smack in the heat of battle.

"Oh come on, Ryuko Kiryuin. This isn't some life or death situation." Satsuki laughed, trying to calm Ryuko down, who's complexion grew blood red out of sheer rage.

"THIS IS FOR LIFE OR DEATH, FUCKFACE!" Ryuko screamed back as she managed to smack the blue scissor blade out of Satsuki's hands. She then screamed out, "DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! DIE!" and jammed Bakuzan right into Satsuki's chest, shocking the living life out everyone around her. She then started to twist the cold blade as her lips warped into a downright nightmarish, psychotic grin.

"BLEED FOR ME, SATSUKI FUCKING MATOI! FUCKING BLEED!" Ryuko continued to scream as spit started to fly out of her mouth, almost like if she was frothing in sheer pleasure. As a huge glob of blood spilled out from where the sword was pierced, Satsuki slumped down to her knees and fell onto the ground, appearing to have died on the spot.

"SATSUKI!" Nonon yelled in absolute horror as it appeared that her best friend since childhood died in front of her very own eyes. The boys also appeared visibly shaken as none of them ever witnessed the actual death of another.

"Finally! The bitch is fucking dead!" Ryuko smiled, disturbingly satisfied that she seemingly got the upper hand and vanquished her rival. She then turned her head towards Satsuki's friends and told her, "As for the rest of you pieces of shit, i'll think of something. Just go ahead and spend whatever time you have left with Ms. Matoi before I call my mother in to clean this mess up."

"That...will not be necessary." a familiar voice weakly replied that sent chills down Ryuko's spike and immediately took the gloom and doom out of Nonon and the others.

"IT...CAN'T BE!" Ryuko growled as she turned around and faced Satsuki, who had managed to get back onto her knees in spite of still having Bakuzan impaled into her chest. "YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING DEAD!"

Satsuki then stood back up, saw the sword and the bloodstains and replied, "Whoa. Look at all this blood. What a flippin' mess you made of me."

"SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP! SHITSKI MATURD!" Ryuko shouted as she clenched her hands and teeth together, feeling like Satsuki is mocking her even when in an ungodly amount of pain.

"Uh, hold on a second now. Just need to get this blasted sword out of me." Satsuki replied as blood oozed out of her mouth, all while she started to pull Bakuzan out of her chest. More blood started to spew out, only this time it came pouring out of entry wound on her chest. As the sword steadily got out of her body, Satsuki started making slight grunting noises as the pain started to really get to her.

After a few seconds of struggling with the the sword, Satsuki finally got it out of her, tossed it onto the ground in all of its blood splattered glory, looked at Ryuko and told her as she clenched onto her aching chest, "Man, that was a pain in the butt to have in there. I mean, my lungs had a real hard time working with a cold piece of metal in between them."

"DAMMIT, SATSUKI MATOI! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK UP?!" Ryuko yelled at her as ran towards her and attempted to punch her rival in the face. However, Satsuki then dodged the attack and smashed Ryuko's stomach with her right knee, which took quite a bit of wind out of her.

With Ryuko dazed a little, Satsuki picked her scissor blade up and raised it up, ready to strike. Ryuko then picked Bakuzan up, also got into a fighting position and resumed trading blows with her rival, though when Ryuko swung her sword, the blood on it splattered everywhere, especially when it collided with Satsuki's scissor blade.

As the girls continued to clash swords with each other, Satsuki noticed some black stuff dripping off of Ryuko's hair, which she then told her, "Hey Ryuko. Why is there black goop coming out of your hair?"

"FUCK OFF, SATSUKI MATOI! DON'T TRY TO PULL ANY STUPID ASS TRICKS ON ME NOW!" Ryuko yelled as she kept swinging her sword, hoping to throw her rival off track.

"I'm being serious. Just...see for yourself." Satsuki replied as she pointed at Ryuko's hair.

Although Ryuko didn't want to take notice, she felt a cold goofy substance drip off of her face, which immediately prompted her to brush her fingers against her hair, only to pull out more of that black gunk out of her hair. Satsuki then saw a very faint, dull shade of red in some of Ryuko's hair, which she then added, "Uhhhh...your hair is starting to look weird."

"YOU...JUST SHUT UP!" Ryuko shouted back, sounding more agitated with her hair than her situation with Satsuki. "We'll settle this later!".

Before Satsuki could reply, Ryuko turned the other direction and ran away at an extremely fast pace. She then looked at her friends and told them, "Well that was pretty anticlimactic."

"At the very least you're not dead." Nonon told her friend, relieved that her friend is still in the world of the living.

"You could say that again." Satsuki responded, smiling as she swung her scissor blade around like a key chain.

* * *

A half hour later at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Ryuko was seen standing inside a shower, letting the nice, hot water pour against her nude, well endowed body. More black gunk began to spew out of her hair as she cleaned herself up.

Several minutes later, Ryuko stepped out of the shower, looked in the mirror and, much to her surprise, spotted a noticeable red strand of hair that clashed against her short black hair, groaned, "Goddammit! Why can't this damn hair just stay black?".

She then pulled some scissors out, reached it towards the red hair and contemplated cutting it off. However, she then recalled that some of Satsuki's hair was blue and she told herself, "Well at least it isn't that shitty ass blue Satsuki Matoi has in her fucking hair.". Ryuko tossed the scissors into the sink, picked Senketsu up, muttered to herself, "Nonetheless, this battle ain't over, Satsuki Matoi. The next time we fight, i'll make sure to tear you apart from limb to limb but for now...I need a bodyguard. Perhaps Gi Man can help me out with that." and left the bathroom, leaving behind a sludgy mess in the shower sink.


	11. Purity Noticed

"This investigation is going completely nowhere." Tsumuga told Nui as they sat on the rooftop of the police station. "I mean, what other kind of potential leads could be left?"

"I dunno, man." Nui sarcastically replied as she munched on a carton of rocky road ice cream. "It's not like we could even come close to busting someone who works for those Kiryuin pricks, but oh well. That's just how the cupcake crumbles."

"Cookie, Nui. It's how the cookie crumbles, not cupcake, you silly goof." Tsumuga laughed after hearing his partner's off-beat twist on a rather cliché saying.

"I did that on purpose, pal." Nui replied back, smirking. "Had I just said that the old fashioned way, it would've been not nearly as fun as putting a different twist on it."

"Fair point."

* * *

As the two detectives continued to chill out with each other, the police chief was seen entering the rooftop with a look of slight distraught on his face.

"Mind if I join you two?" the chief asked the two detectives that work for him.

"Go ahead, boss." Tsumuga replied as he scooted away from Nui to open up some sitting space for his boss.

As soon as the chief sat down, Nui noticed his glum expression and asked, "What's the matter, chief? You don't look too happy."

"I got word from the prime minister to pull the plug on your investigation, Detective Kinagase and Detective Harime. Too many dead end leads I was told, though I personally suspect Lady Kiryuin strong armed him to end this case. File this one as another unsolved murder." the police chief replied after let out a long, hot air ridden sigh.

"Well, shit. That sucks." Nui replied, sounding a little snarky. "Then again, we've been running around in circles as of late and the Kiryuin Conglomerate are powerful as hell, so I supposed a premature end of the investigation is better than someone in our department biting dust."

"A sensible way to look at it, Detective Harime." the chief replied, agreeing with her. "Just a damn shame that hell of a winning streak you had to be retired by this decision. Reminds me of that unceremonious end of the Oni murders from a decade ago."

"Yeah, i've heard about that back when I was in the military. Jesus, some of the stories i've heard about the crime scenes were straight out of a fucked up slasher movie." Tsumuga responded as he recalled the reports of the crimes were fairly popular shock stories people in his platoon loved to tell to new recruits as a soft form of hazing.

"I was there, Detective Kinagase. Those were easily the worst crime scenes i've ever seen in my life." the chief replied, sounding a bit haunted by the memories of those murders. "You see, back when these murders happened, I was just a detective like you two. Under orders from the man who would eventually pick me as his successor, one Mr. Akito Inumuta, I was the lead investigator of the Oni murders from the time the first murder happened up until the time all of us in the department came to the realization that catching the Oni Killer was never going to happen. An entire year of potential leads, mourning families and dead junior high students all completely made irrelevant all thanks to no ideal suspects. Not a single criminal I had a hand in interrogating were even remotely close to being the Oni Killer. None of them were strong, perverted or psychotic enough to even commit the atrocious acts I investigated. It also doesn't help that five years after the murders, Mr. Inumuta was, unfortunately, demoted from his position shortly before the both of you graduated from the academy and, ultimately, was forced into a retirement he never asked for. I don't know if I had to do with how the Oni Killer investigation went completely south or if the Kiryuin Conglomerate grew unhappy with how Akito was running things during his tenure as police chief but whatever it was, I wish he got the proper retirement he deserved."

"Chief. Is Akito Inumuta by any chance related to Houka Inumuta, who happens to be an associate of one Satsuki Matoi?" Nui asked, who's attention was perked up a bit upon hearing that familiar surname.

"Yes, Detective Harime. I remember the day before the prime minister came in and demoted Akito from the role of police chief, he showed me pictures of his wife and son. Told me how much of an exceptional tech wiz he is and considering the reports we've gotten in regards to that...ahem...silly rivalry that's been going on at Honnoji Academy between that Satsuki Matoi girl and Lady Kiryuin's drunkard daughter, I can see why." the chief replied as his lips were slightly twisted into a smile.

"I see." Nui responded "You have anything else on your mind, chief?".

"Not really, Detective Harime. I might as well leave you two alone so I can finish gathering all of the paperwork done on the Koichi Otomo case before filing it into the archives." the chief told them as he stood back up and started to walk back to the staircase to the lower floors of the station. "Anyhow, you two can have the rest of the night off. Take care now."

"You too, chief." Tsumuga replied, which he and Nui then saw him wave goodbye at them and left the rooftop to re-enter the station. Tsumuga then looked back at his partner and asked, "What now?"

"Eh, I was thinkin' about going back home to chill out. Guess it's back to more menial police work tomorrow." Nui replied to her partner's question as she finished up her ice cream.

"Yeah, I think I might do that too." Tsumuga told Nui. "In my opinion, i'm glad we're back to doing the easy crap again. Sure as hell is better than to run the risk of Lady Kiryuin wanting our heads to roll."

"Can't say I disagree with ya, pal." Nui smirked as she stood up and tossed the empty carton off the rooftop, which, much to her luck, landed in a nearby trash bin.

* * *

The following morning, Satsuki was seen sleeping on bed in a bedroom that wasn't hers. Her body from the neck down was tucked under some blankets, leaving only her neck and head to be seen by others.

She then started to slowly open her eyes and caught hazy glimpses of three familiar figures sitting in front of her, only to close them back up and roll her entire body against the bed, ending up in a different position than she was initially seen in.

* * *

After a few more minutes passed by, Satsuki again opened her eyes and saw Nonon, Iori and Junketsu sitting in chairs opposite the bed she's been sleeping on. Although she normally would question the presence of her closest friends being in the same room as her had this been just another regular day, her real source of bewilderment stemmed from her realizing that she got some Zs in a bedroom she doesn't recognize at all.

"Hey guys. What the hell happened last night?" she asked her friends, hoping for them to fill in the blanks.

"Satsuki, you were in a real world of shit yesterday." Nonon bluntly replied with an expression that could only be described as having elements of anger, sadness and relief.

"Yeah, you were in really, really bad shape after your fight with President Kiryuin." Iori told his friend, also looking fairly relieved to not see her looking like she's about to knock on death's door. "If it wasn't for us, you might've died from massive blood loss."

"...really?" Satsuki replied, sounding shocked to hear that she came close to dying the day before.

"Yes, Satsuki Matoi. You really did lose a lot of blood, both from when you got stabbed in the chest and just by being synchronized with me." Junketsu told his wearer as he sat in between her two friends who could not hearing a single thing he was saying. "Just be glad you know a lot of people who really care for you well-being."

"So...I got stabbed in the chest, Junketsu?" Satsuki added, still trying to wrap comprehend the information she has received upon waking up. "Should I...ummm...double check and see if you guys aren't messing with me for some laughs?"

"Yeah, Satsuki. Please do so." Nonon told her friend, sounding a bit annoyed. "And while you're at it, please stop talking to your damn school uniform. It's just too weird even for your standards."

"Ok, fine." Satsuki replied, which she then pulled the blankets away, revealing that she's wearing nothing but a black bra and panties set and has a lot of bandages taped against her chest and back. She then pulled the bandages off, only to discover that there is no indication that she was even stabbed in the chest in the first place.

"What the hell?!" Junketsu inquired as his eyes bugged out and his lower jaw dropped to the floor upon seeing the lack of a wound at where Satsuki was stabbed.

"Uhhh...guys. I don't see anything. I mean, no stitches, no blood, no entry wound, no nothing." Satsuki told her friends as she kept feeling and looking at the clean, untarnished gap between her breasts.

"I can't believe your wound completely healed up over night!" Iori shouted, sounding completely bewildered. "I sealed and patched the wounds up with my very own fingers, Satsuki, i'm not even friggin' lying to you!"

Concerned with seeing Iori being distressed, she leaned towards him, patted him on his right shoulder and replied while sporting an angelic smile, "Don't get too worked up over it, Shiro. I know you're being honest with me. Even though much of yesterday is a complete blur to me after might fight with Ryuko Kiryuin, I do remember this warm, comforting touch soothing this painful sensation I was having the time so maybe, just maybe that was your surgical magic at work.

"Umm...yeah, Satsuki. Sounds about right." Iori laughed as his cheeks turned into a pale shade of red for a few seconds, which Satsuki only noticed.

Satsuki also pulled the bandages off her back and as with the case on her chest, she felt no explicit indication that she had a cold piece of metal pierced through her flesh in any shape or form. She then looked back at her friends and asked, "So how bad did I have it?"

"Well...lemme just say it wasn't a pleasant sight at all for all of us to see." Nonon replied, looking considerably less smug than usual.

* * *

_**The previous day...**_

"At the very least you're not dead." Nonon told Satsuki as she was pleased to see her friend was still very much alive.

"You could say that again." Satsuki responded, smiling as she swung her scissor blade around like a key chain. However, she then stopped by a wall, rammed her scissor blade into the ground and leaned against said wall as she started to feel some blood dribbling out of her mouth.

"Satsuki Matoi. Are you okay?" Gamagoori asked as he noticed she stopped leading the way.

Satsuki, who was now looking a bit pale, turned her face towards her friends and replied, "Guys, I feel a little funny.", only to follow her statement up by spewing out a massive amount of blood out of her mouth, like if she suddenly became a grotesque fountain for the red stuff. Her friends also noticed that her wounds looked considerably worse than before.

"Jesus, Satsuki. We need to get you to a hospital." Nonon panicked as she saw her friend gushing blood like crazy.

"I can fix her wounds myself." Iori boasted, also sounding concerned but also having a strong hint of confidence in his voice. "We just need to go somewhere nice and clean just so she doesn't risk contaminating her injuries."

"Shit! I dunno where we can take here. We're way too far from where the two of us live, so that's out of the friggin' question." Nonon stammered back as she pulled her hat off and scratched her head.

"Ummm...I know someone around here that can help get us to a safe place." Inumuta nervously spoke up as a light bulb went on in his subconscious. "Just gonna give you all a heads up that he...doesn't have a very pleasant attitude, so bare with me if he starts to act like a dick."

"Uh...can you actually tell us who this dick is?" Nonon replied as she planted her hands against her hips while looking even more worried than before.

* * *

"You sons of bitches don't even goddamn realize that this piece of shit city is overrun with those Kiryuin Conglomerate assfucks. All of you slack jaw retards say shit about them but don't do shit to fucking deal with them. Why the fuck is that the goddamn case?!" a drunk, middle aged man in a dirty light brown long coat rambled as he was slumped against a table in a bar, drinking several bottles of hard alcohol.

"Calm the hell down, Akito. It's been five goddamn years since you retired from the force. I think it's about time for you to move on with your life." a bartender replied to the drunk ex-police chief, obviously used to hearing his intoxicated rambling for quite some time now.

"Oh fuck you. Until that stinkin' cunt Ragyo Kiryuin drops fucking dead, I ain't fucking moving on from jack shit!" Akito grumbled back as he attempted to stand back up, only to stumble back onto his seat.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bar's entrance door, Houka Inumuta was seen entering the bar, much to the surprise of the bar patrons. He spotted his father hunkering over the table he was sitting at, looking like a total embarrassment of a human being.

"Dad, you don't look so good. It's time to go home." Inumuta told his father as he tugged on his long coat.

"Can you please leave me the fuck alone, son?" Akito blabbered back, sounding borderline incomprehensible. "I rather fucking die here than be a smelly ass bum to you and your mother."

"No, dad. I can't just leave you here. We really need to go home, not just for your sake but for a friend of mine as well." Houka insisted as he attempted to get his father out of his seat.

"Wut da hell do ya mean by that, son? Is someone fucking dying or wut?!"

"Yeah, dad. A friend of mine is on the brink of dead. Me and some of my friends need to get her to a safe place so we can save her life."

"Oh really, son? Well if you're telling me the goddamn truth, then show me some proof!"

"Then let's get the hell out of here, dad." Houka told his dad as he helped him get off of his seat and escorted him out of the bar.

* * *

"So where's this goddamn individual you wanted me to see?" Akito slurred to his son, still sounding extremely drunk.

"She's right there, dad." Houka replied as he pointed towards a wall where Satsuki was seen sitting by. She was no longer synchronized with Junketsu since she was losing too much blood for them to sustain their sync with each other.

"Sup, Inumuta. Is that your old man?" Satsuki calmly replied in spite of sporting an extremely pale shade of white in her skin and gargling blood with each word she uttered." It's so nice to meet you. My name is...***COUGH***...***COUGH***...Satsuki Matoi."

"Jesus fucking christ, kid! You look like goddamn shit!" Akito yelled in horror as soon as he saw Satsuki, who literally looked like a bloodstained marshmallow to his eyes. He then turned his attention back to his son and told him, "Son, this woman doesn't need to be patched up. She needs to be put in a fucking body bag for christ's sake!"

"Hey man, i'm not close to death yet!" Satsuki shouted while smirking, obviously acting a bit out of it.

"Dad, can't we just get going?"

"Sure, sure, son. The car's by the alley." Akito replied to his son, which Nonon and Iori then helped Satsuki get to the car. While they, Inumuta and his father rode in the car (With Nonon being the driver due to Akito being too drunk to even drive), Gamagoori followed behind on foot.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the gang arrived at the Inumuta residence and rushed inside it so they could patch Satsuki up as best as possible. With several pin pricks, some surgical threads, a bottle of disinfectant and general care for his childhood friend's life, Iori was able to completely patch up Satsuki's wounds and feel totally satisfied that he, by all means, saved her life, all while the rest of her friends, Houka's parents and even Junketsu, who allowed Satsuki's friends to remove him from her body, exhaled in relief that they most certainly prolonged her life span and not inadvertently shortened it.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"Well i'm glad I don't remember any of that." Satsuki told her friends as she leaned upward on the bed. "Still dunno how my wounds disappeared and all but whatever. At least i'm not sitting in a morgue.".

"Yeah, we can all agree with that, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied, sounding just as relieved as everyone else.

"So..what now?" Satsuki replied back while smirking.

* * *

Back at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Gi Man was seen strutting back to his office, acting like his usually over the top self and humming to a song he was listening to. However, he was cornered by Ryuko, who is now sporting a lock of red hair in her bangs.

"Oh Ryuko. Is there something you neeeeed from me?" Gi Man asked his stepdaughter as he leaned his head towards her in a somewhat cartoonish manner.

"Can you help me out with something?" Ryuko replied as she planted her left hand against a wall and leaned towards it. "Like...help me squash a major inconvenience in my life."

"Lemme guess, Ryuko. You want me to assist you in that rivalry you've been having?" Gi Man replied back while smiling. "Sure. Just specify what kind of help I can be of you."

"Well...my rival, this...Satsuki Matoi, has a small circle of friends that are completely willing to put their own bodies in the line to protect her. You see...as much as I appreciate the help my friend Mako Mankanshokou and that Maiko Ogure girl my mother hired to be my head of security, I can't help by feel that i'm a little...ummm...naked when it comes to having some personal protection."

"Are you implying you want me to help hire you a bodyguard?" Gi Man responded. "You could just ask your mother to hire one. There's really no point in asking my permission to have one."

"No, Gi Man. I don't want anyone to hire a bodyguard for me. I want you to build me one with your best resources." Ryuko quickly replied with a slightly sinister smile.

"Ooooh. Now that's more up my alley, Ryuko. I know we'll still need your mother's permission but trust me. I'll try my hardest to make the biggest, most badass robotic bodyguard possible."

"Thanks...dad." Ryuko replied in an abnormally polite tone, which she then quickly pecked his left cheek and walked away.

Despite his slight confusion towards his stepdaughter acting nicer to him than usual, Gi Man brushed it off, pulled his cellphone out and dialed a number. "Tama, are you there?" he spoke into his phone after someone answered it.

"Yes, Gi Man. What do you need me for?" the person on the other line asked.

"I have a proposition to make." Gi Man replied, putting on his usual slick salesman schtick.

"What are you getting at?"

"My little girl Ryuko is asking me to build her a bodyguard bot. Is it possible you could get one constructed as soon as possible?"

"Oh yeah, that can be done. We'll think of something and call you back as soon as we formulate some blueprints for this potential project."

"Good. You take care now, my man."

"You too, Gi Man."

Both men then hung up their respective phones. While what Tama after his phone conversation is not quite clear yet, Gi Man put his cellphone up and was about to walk down the hallway when out of nowhere came Ragyo, who was very interested in what Gi Man was talking about on the phone. r

"Pumpkin, are you planning something without me?" she asked as she put her left hand on her hips and stood in front of him with a slightly concerned expression.

"Oh honey, I was just on the phone with one of my associates." Gi Man replied with a nervous grin. "We were talking about a new project i'm spearheading."

"No, it sounded more like you were talking about doing something for my sugar cube without consulting me beforehand." Ragyo sternly responded to her husband's fib. "Elaborate what you two are planning, pumpkin."

"Ryuko personally requested me and my company to build her a bodyguard as a counterpart to the friends of her rival. I know it sounds silly but I do think your baby girl could use an extra hand whenever she has to exert some force in her rivalry."

"Pumpkin. Didn't I tell you that it's a Kiryuin family tradition to entrust the protection of our lives to life fibers? Why should we resort to using artificial intelligence when we access to resources far greater than any machine could even calculate?" Ragyo questioned Gi Man, not liking that he wants to resort to a non-life fiber form of protection to help her own daughter out.

"C'mon, honey. Can't we just do something a little different for once? If this plan fails on us, we can just go back to getting help from your precious 'life fibers' as usual the next time your baby girl needs to get out of a jam."

At first, Ragyo remained silent, not completely sure what to think. However, after a few seconds of thinking, she replied, "Well...okay, pumpkin. If this is really what my darling sugar cube wants, then she'll get it."

"Oh phew. Thanks, honey." Gi Man told his wife, which he then gave her a quick kiss on her lips, walked past her and added, "Alright, i'll catch you later. If you receive a phone call from Mr. Tama Osawa, please let me know."

"Yes, pumpkin. I'll let you know when he calls." Ragyo responded as she waved at her husband as he entered an elevator and left that floor of the building so he can make his way out of HQ.

* * *

"Mr. Osawa. You said you needed a core specimen for this project's AI?" a man in a gray jump suit asked Tama as he entered a lab at Tabuchi ArmsTech.

"Yes, Shinichi. You found me a suitable specimen?" Tama replied as he looked through some papers sitting on a nearby metal table.

"Affirmative, Mr. Osawa. Just follow me." Shinichi replied back as he started to walk towards another door and slid a card key through said door's security lock.

* * *

With Tama close behind, Shinichi walked down a long, cold, metallic hallway littered with other automatic doors that led to other rooms in the sprawling building. They then approached a door that had a sign, "Restricted Access" embedded onto it, which Shinichi then swiped his card and punched in a number combination that led to the door unlocking and opening up.

Both men then entered the room and spotted a rack full of hazmat suits. Shinichi then looked at Tama and told him, "You better put on a suit before we go into that room."

"Why's that?" Tama replied, sounding slightly confused.

"Just take my word for it."

"Okay."

The men then suited up, approached two steel doors that were on the other side of the room and waited for it to open up. They then entered a room that said doors led to and spotted a large metal canister sitting in the middle of the room, which Shinichi then walked up to it, pressed several buttons attached to it and stepped back as the metal part pulled away, revealing the canister to be a tube full of water and the current residence of an unseen person.

"You gotta be kidding me, Shinichi. We can't use this person as the AI for the robot Gi Man requested us to build. This has to be some kind of sick joke."

"Nah, man. This is the perfect host for the project, Mr. Osawa. This person has been in this bucket of water for so long, I don't even think they'll remember who they were once we hook them up to the machine we're going to assemble."

"I don't think that's what Gi Man had in mind when he first conceived of this project, Shinichi Nakashino. I think he wanted something that's 100% pure robotics. Not a human being the grand AI core of a big ass machine!"

"Aw who cares. We don't have to tell him about the full gory details of how we constructed this beast of destruction and as for the issue with the human AI, it's irrelevant. I was planning on wiping whatever memories they might have left and keep nothing but the rudimentary human decision making intact."

"I don't like what you're planning to do, Mr. Nakashino but I suppose you're right about not detailing all of the specifics of the machine's construction to Gi Man. He'll probably be happy with it no matter what we do as long as it fulfills what he wants it to be."

"Now that's more like, Mr. Osawa. Get the body ready so we can start the mind wiping process. I'll go back and check with the engineers and see how they're progressing on the machine itself."

"Alright then. I'll see you as soon as I get the host out of its home.".

Both men then temporarily parted ways to do their own part of constructing the machine. The person inside the glass tube, however, remained motionless and completely unaware of what will become of itself in a few hours.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

"This better be good, pumpkin." Ragyo told Gi Man as they were both seen standing inside an elevator at Tabuchi ArmsTech HQ, awaiting to check up on the construction of the bodyguard bot Ryuko requested.

"Trust me, honey. From what the gentlemen have told me, this machine is un**FUCKING**believable." Gi Man replied, sounding way more excited than his wife to see the robot.

"I'll believe it when I see it, pumpkin." Ragyo shrugged back, not particularly enthusiastic over seeing the machine.

* * *

As soon as the elevator reached the requested room, the doors opened and the couple entered a fairly well lit room that awaited them.

"Glad to see you made it, Gi Man." Tama replied as he saw his boss and his wife enter his sights.

"Thanks, Mr. Osawa. I'm glad to see you too." Gi Man responded as he shook his employee's hand.

"Oh, it's an honor to be in your presence, Lady Kiryuin." Tama added as he caught a glimpse of the woman that has an even greater authority over him than even his own boss and bowed for her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Tama Osawa. My husband has mentioned a great deal of your contributions to his lovely company." Ragyo replied as she hook Tama's hand.

"So where's the star of today's meeting?" Gi Man asked his employee as he saw him stand back up.

"Oh right this way." Tama replied as he directed him and Ragyo towards another doorway, which upon approaching it, he slid a key card through a security lock, punched in a number combination, watched said door unlock and led the couple into the darkened room ahead of them.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Tama walked up to a nearby light switch, flicked it on and watched the reactions on Gi Man and Ragyo's faces as they found themselves with a mostly complete steel titan that towered over them by a considerable amount of feet and inches.

"Holy shit, Mr. Osawa! This is beautiful!" Gi Man yelled in joy as soon as he saw the project he kicked off in front of his eyes.

"Meh. It's just a bucket of nuts and bolts." Ragyo shrugged, sounding much less impressed by it.

"Quiet, honey. You shouldn't ruin the mood by being such a grump." Gi Man loudly replied as he raised his voice quite a bit towards his wife, not pleased by her attitude.

"I still think this is incredibly naive of you, pumpkin. My family has rested our fate in the hands of life fibers for as long as we've been around and you think introducing mechanical rubbish into things is honoring my family tradition? I know you have the best intents in mind but to my family name, it's...kinda insulting." Ragyo scoffed back, frustrated with this entire situation she found herself in.

However, before anything could get nasty, Ragyo's cellphone rang, which prompted her to answer it out of relief.

"Hello. This is Lady Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate speaking." she spoke into her cellphone upon answering it, sounding much happier to be speaking to someone from her side of the business as opposed to people affiliated with her husband.

"Lady Kiryuin. I have some very, very exciting news for you." a man with a strong middle eastern accent replied. "My men have found an original life fiber!"

"WHERE?!" Ragyo quickly replied, having completely become invested in this sudden discovery.

"The Tunisian Republic, Lady Kiryuin." the man replied back. "Please hurry. Time is fleeting."

"I'll see you in a few hours, good sir." Ragyo responded and hung her cellphone up.

"What's going on, honey?" Gi Man asked his wife, who was (intentionally) too distracted by other things to focus on the robot.

"Pumpkin, i'll be out of the country indefinitely." Ragyo quickly replied with a grin. "My associates finally found another original life fiber. I must go and see it for myself, so you and my darling sugar cube can fiddle with that titanium piece of shit yourselves."

"So who's gonna run the show while you're gone?"

"You two will." Ragyo smiled back as she began to dial the number of the local airport on her cellphone.

"I see. Is there anything else you want me to do in your absence?"

"Tell my lovely sugar cube to not dye her beautiful hair, pumpkin. She cannot hide my gift to her any longer." Ragyo quipped back as she was making her way back to the elevator with the cellphone resting close to the right side of her face. "Now you don't get in any trouble now while i'm away, pumpkin."

"I sure as hell won't, honey." Gi Man responded as he waved goodbye to his wife, who proceed to leave in the elevator. He then turned his attention back towards Mr. Osawa and asked, "So when will our badass of a guard ready for its duty?"

"Just give me another hour for some last minute calibrations and troubleshooting and it'll be all ready for you." Tama told his boss as he pulled some papers out and looked over them.

"Excellent. This certainly will off-set the unpleasant news i'll have to tell my stepdaughter that her mother will be away for a while." Gi Man replied as he looked at the metallic titan quietly standing in front of him.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later...**_

"Ryuko-chan. Why haven't you tried to fight Satsuki Matoi again?" Mako asked her best friend as they, accompanied by Maiko Ogure, were seen walking down a hallway at HQ.

"Why should I bother picking another fight with that fucking piece of shit?" Ryuko laughed as she had her hands behind her back. "Last time she tried to fight me, I nearly fucking killed her. That's enough to tell me that she's scared too shitless to even challenge me again."

"That's not how I see it, President Kiryuin." Maiko replied with a contrarian attitude. "It's more like you riding the coattails of a half-assed victory to my eyes."

Ryuko then stopped, turned her head towards Maiko and told her in a very angered tone, "I know your burns have completely healed up now but don't make me have to give you a few more scars than necessary, Maiko Ogure."

"If you want a fight, Ryuko Kiryuin, then by all means do it." Maiko replied with a slightly deranged grin on her face.

"GOSH DANG IT, RYUKO-CHAN AND MAIKO-CHAN! THIS AIN'T THE TIME TO FIGHT!" Mako yelled at the bickering duo as she squeezed in between them and pushed them away from each other.

"...yeah, I don't feel like getting her blood on these walls, Mako." Ryuko replied to her friend. She then looked at Maiko and told her, "You sure as fuck real lucky, Maiko Ogure. I was looking forward to fighting you."

"Likewise, Ryuko Kiryuin." Maiko responded while smiling as she and the others arrived at two wooden doors at the end of the hallway.

Without any hesitation or reservations, Ryuko opened the doors and was greeted by her stepfather saying, "Ryuko, i'm so glad you finally made it. I'm happy you brought some of your friends with you too."

"Thanks, dad." Ryuko replied, which got raised her friends' eyebrows upon hearing her saying "dad" to her stepfather. "Why isn't mommy here?"

"She'll be out of the country for a while." Gi Man told his daughter. "So it's up to us to run the Kiryuin Conglomerate in her absence."

"I see. So where's that bodyguard you promised me to build?" Ryuko added, both acknowledging the explanation of her mother's sudden lack of presence and her desire to know what has become of the roboguard project she proposed to her stepfather.

"Well I know you've been patiently waiting for it a while now but alas, the time has come." Gi Man explained as he pulled a remote and pressed a button on it. "Ryuko Kiryuin, my lovely daughter, I present to you, on behalf of Tabuchi ArmsTech...THE ARMORED KOMBAT INFILTRATOR MARK 01! Or you just can call it 'A.K.I.' if the full name is too wordy."

Out of the floor emerged a massive, metallic machine with a face sporting zero humanoid facial features that completely towered over every single person in the entire room.

"Holy shit, dad! It's fucking incredible!" Ryuko told Gi Man as she looked at the steel titan with sheer awe. "Can you show off what it's capable of."

"Most definitely!" Gi Man happily replied, which he then made some arm movements towards some armed guards and saw them approach the machine accompanied by Jiro Wakamoto, who looked downright distraught by the situation he's in.

"Hey! Can you please let me go?!" Jiro screamed at Gi Man as the guards dragged him towards the robot.

"No can do, kid. You messed with the wrong people!" Gi Man bluntly replied with a smart mouthed attitude.

"Sure as hell glad you're going to get what you deserved, asshole!" Maiko coldly added.

As soon as Jiro saw Gi Man's face, his eyes widened in shock and he screamed back, "FATHER!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! IS THIS WHY YOU ABANDONED ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO?!"

"Sorry kid. I've never met you in my life."

"BULLSHIT, FATHER! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WHEN MOTHER DIED! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST STICK AROUND TO RAISE ME?!"

"C'mon, don't kid yourself now. I believe you're thinking of someone else."

"Dad, is that guy telling the truth?" Ryuko quietly asked Gi Man as she watched Jiro get pulled closer to where A.K.I. is standing by.

"Nah, sweetie. The only reality he's facing is several rounds of big fuck off bullets courtesy of our newest family member." Gi Man quipped back with a demented smile. He then looked at Tama, who was standing behind A.K.I. and ordered him, "Mr. Osawa...LET IT LOOSE!"

"Sure thing, boss." Tama replied as he activated the titanium titan.

* * *

Now completely full of life, A.K.I. looked at Ryuko and informed her, "Ryuko Kiryuin, I am at your service."

"Go mow that Jiro motherfucker down!" she shouted back and pointed her right index finger at the greasy black haired young man in a plain white shirt.

The robot then turned its attention towards Jiro, extracted a gatling gun out of its right arm and informed him, "Sir, please get on your knees and say your farewells."

"Fuck you!" Jiro yelled at the machine and spat at him, yet right before the saliva he shot out of his mouth could hit the cold steel that made up pretty much the entirety of A.K.I.'s body, the robot suddenly opened fire on Jiro, which started a brief but extremely haunting and startling, operatic display of unadulterated bloodshed. Just in a blinding flash, the young man that stabbed Houka Inumuta and Maiko Ogure in the back was painfully transformed into a huge, messy pile of blood, gore, shredded internal organs and bones, completely unrecognizable from what he looked like before.

* * *

Although she was a little mortified by what her new bodyguard did to a defenseless person she never knew or met before, Ryuko quickly changed her tune and told the machine, "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"

"Thank you, Ryuko Kiryuin." A.K.I. replied, sounding very professional for a robot engineered to kill.

"Ryuko Kiryuin, you really want this crazy thing to do that to Satsuki Matoi?" Senketsu asked his wearer, sounding very concerned about what's going through her mind.

"Fuck yeah, I do. I want that ugly ass bitch to fucking die!" Ryuko violently replied back in a sinister tone. "I so want her to fucking die!"

* * *

"Satsuki. It's been a while since Ryuko Kiryuin has tried to mess with us. You think she might up be to something soon?" Junketsu asked Satsuki as they approached the gates of Honnoji Academy with Nonon and the rest of Satsuki's inner circle.

"We shall see." Satsuki calmly replied while smiling.

"Come on, Satsuki. We're running late as is. Hurry up!" Nonon shouted at her friend as she stood impatiently with the boys.

"Okay, Nonon. I'm coming." Satsuki replied to her friend and quickly caught up with the others, which they then resumed making their way into the school courtyard.

"Guys, I have a feeling this is going to be a really good da..." Iori told his friends as they made their way to the main building. However, they all stopped as soon as they saw Ryuko blocking their path, having already synchronized with her kaumi and holding Bakuzan, completely ready for a fight.

"Satsuki Matoi! Let's fight, you ugly fuck!" Ryuko bluntly replied with a demented smile.

"Looks like it's time for us to fight again." Satsuki told Junketsu as she grabbed a hold of the lever on her glove and pulled on it, feeding Junketsu some of her blood and activating synchronization between them.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

"COME AT ME, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Ryuko yelled as she readied her sword.

"Alright, I will." Satsuki replied as she dashed towards her rival. However, before she could get any close, she felt this massive steel hand smack her away, sending her crashing into a nearby wall.

"What the hell is that?!" Nonon yelled as soon as she saw the towering robot appear behind President Kiryuin.

"That thing, Nonon Jakuzure, actually has a name, but that's completely irrelevant. Prepare to see it put your ugly ass friend out of her fucking misery!" Ryuko sneered back as she continued to stand in front of A.K.I.

* * *

Despite feeling slightly out of it, Satsuki stood back up, picked her scissor black up and again dashed towards Ryuko. This time, she was able to dodge A.K.I.'s attack, got close to Ryuko and swung her sword, which her rival immediately responded by deflecting the attack.

"What's this? You're now resorting to hiring robots for protection? Gimme a break?" Satsuki laughed at Ryuko, questioning her rival's increased determination to dispose of her by any means necessary.

"Satsuki Matoi, I didn't hire this hunk of machine. I had my stepfather build it from scratch!" Ryuko quickly spat back as she exchanged sword blows with her rival.

"So now you're dragging your parents into this rivalry." Satsuki sarcastically replied as she linked the creation of the robot and her rival's constant desire to succeed in this rivalry. "My gosh, Ryuko Kiryuin. You keep stooping yourself to exceedingly lower standards by each passing day. Very impressive."

"And you're not exactly a grand example of high standards either, Satsuki Matoi." Ryuko scoffed at her rival's snarky comment. She then looked at A.K.I. and ordered, "My dear bodyguard, please rip that ugly ass bitch with those hideous eyebrows in half for me."

"As you wish, Ryuko Kiryuin." the robot replied to its master's orders and readied itself to attack the blue and black haired woman. However, right as it raised its right arm, Gamagoori grabbed a hold of it, shouted, "If you want to tear Satsuki Matoi apart, you'll have to get through me first!" and much to everyone's surprised, managed to punch the machine with ease.

"Goddammit froggy! Are you out of your friggin' mind!?" Nonon yelled at Gama as she saw him try to fend the equally towering machine off with his own hands. "That thing could the ever living shit out of you!"

"Hah! Did you forget that pain is something I find refuge in, Nonon Jakuzure?" Gamagoori laughed back as he grabbed a hold of A.K.I.'s other arm and kept it from advancing to the point both of their feet started to make some cracks on the ground.

"No, I didn't forget, asshole, but I doubt whatever pain it can deliver to you would even be remotely desirable for your own flesh!"

"Whatever, Nonon. Just watch me make this oversized refrigerator humble."

* * *

In spite of Nonon's concerns, Gamagoori continued to deal with the robot by putting so much pressure against it with the use of his own brute strength, he completely stopped it in its tracks, allowing Satsuki to focus on fighting Ryuko without any noticeable distractions. The machine attempted to use its own will power to override the gridlocked test of strength between the two but it ended up being a futile attempt as Gamagoori was able to pull off the seemingly impossible and managed to lift the massive bot over his head, albeit with some minor struggles to remained balanced on his feet.

"Jesus christ, Gama! Are you trying to snap your goddamn arms in half?!" Nonon shouted as she was completely taken aback by seeing him holding the robot over his shoulders.

"Nope. Just watch." Gamagoori chuckled and smiled as he took a few steps back and tossed the machine as if the two were in the middle of a pro wresting match.

"Gamagoori, you're a stubborn son of a bitch!" Nonon yelled back, frustrated that her massive ally refuses to stand down.

"Nonon Jakuzure, you're pretty stubborn in your own right too." Maiko told her as she inserted her right hand onto a long glove that looked like it was a part of her cybernetic armor and extracted said gloves' wrist blades. "Perhaps I shall cut those damn lips off of your face."

"I could do the same to you!" Nonon replied as she pulled some combat knives out of her purse, dashed towards the girl in glasses and initiated a battle with her.

* * *

As the two titans fought with each other, Ryuko watched in surprise that Satsuki's friend and ally was more than capable enough to handle her roboguard without any assistance.

"I normally don't have any good things to say about you, Ryuko Kiryuin, but I have to admit that your hair looks a lot better with some red in it." Satsuki, for the most part, sincerely told her rival as they briefly stopped fighting to witness their respective allies duke it out.

"I don't accept compliments from ugly ass bitches like you, Satsuki Matoi!" Ryuko scoffed back as she resumed trading blows with her rival.

* * *

After several more tests of strength and tossing contents, Gamagoori got on top of A.K.I. as it was laying on the ground and started to smash its head with repeated ground and pound tactics.

With each subsequent punch, the machine began seeing a rapid succession of stark, haunting images as its head-on display interface revealed multiple heat signatures of maggots and worms all around the city.

"MAGGOTS! THEY'RE FUCKING EVERYWHERE! FUCKING MAGGOTS EVERYWHERE!" A.K.I. growled in a frantic tone as it put its hands over its head as Gama continued to punch it silly. "THEY MUST FUCKING DIE!"

Completely driven by its sudden desire to exterminate every single maggot it has displayed on its HUD, the machine pushed Gamagoori away, stood back up, extracted all of its weapons and took off running, crashing through the gates of Honnoji Academy with little regard to its condition.

"Where the fuck are you going, A.K.I.?! I order you to remain put and keep fighting!" Ryuko yelled at the machine as it left the school. However, her demands fell on deaf ears as the robot acted completely oblivious towards her and single mindedly started opening fire on multiple buildings and places that her interface located maggot heat signatures at. She then looked at Satsuki, told her, "Satsuki Matoi, you're really fucking lucky this time. I need to set my damn guard straight but remember! This war ain't fucking over!"

"Like I would forget that so easily, Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki replied as she saw the school president chase after her robotic guard. Maiko, who was still in the middle of a blade skirmish with Nonon Jakuzure, Mako, who was cheering her friends on during their individual fights and Sanageyama, who had just arrived at the now demolished school gates, all followed behind.

"Hey, you think we should follow their trail?" Iori cautiously asked his friend as he felt a concerning gut feeling regarding what potential damage the robot could cause in its impending rampage across the city.

"Yeah. I second that notion." Satsuki calmly responded, which she and the others then trailed the rival group away from the school and into Tokyo City.

* * *

"Slow day, ain't it?" a man in horn rimmed glasses asked a sleepy looking clerk inside a fishing supplies shop as he was looking through the items on sale.

"Yeah." the clerk replied in a monotone voice. "I'm lucky you're even shopping here."

"Thanks. I'm just buying some stuff before I head out to the countryside in a few hours."

Little to their knowledge, A.K.I., the giant machine built by Tabuchi ArmsTech, was standing outside the shop, loaded up its gatling gun, growled, "DIE YOU FUCKING MAGGOT BASTARDS! I HATE YOU ALL!" and opened fire. Both men quickly saw the gun fire penetrate the store and took cover in an attempt to avoid getting turned into juicy slabs of bloody meat.

Before the machine could get a chance to update its HUD to see if there's anymore maggot heat signatures that remained, Ryuko ran into the shop, stood in front of the robot and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! YOUR DIRECTIVES ARE TO PROTECT ME AND DESTROY SATSUKI MATOI, NOT WRECK PLACES THAT HAVE ZERO CORRELATION TO YOUR DIRECTIONS! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Rather than replying to Ryuko's demands, it clenched its right fist and smacked Ryuko out of the store without any sense of remorse in its part.

"RYUKO-CHAN!" Mako yelled as she saw her best friend get knocked away by the massive hunk of metal on legs.

"Hang on, Mako Mankanshokou. I'll go get her!" Sanageyama reassured the longtime fired of his girlfriend and ran off to get her back.

With the nuisance that happened to be its master taken care of, A.K.I. Resumed examining its HUD, saw a few more heat signatures of several maggots in the building, opened fire, reloaded its gatling gun, turned around and left the building via crashing through a wall, aiming to eradicate the other maggots its radar has spotted throughout the city.

Shortly after A.K.I. left the wrecked remains of the shop, Satsuki and her friends arrived, only to find that not only the robot is much more ahead of them than they thought but that Ryuko and company and nowhere to be found either.

"Son of a bitch!" Gamagoori shouted as he saw how much of a mess the machine made of the shop. "We need to really stop this buckets of bolt before it levels the entire city, Satsuki Matoi."

"Yeah." Satsuki calmly replied. "This has gone completely south.". She then approached the clerk and shopper, who were still cowering in fear on the floor and asked, "Are you two hurt?"

"No, ma'am, unless you count our rectums." the store clerk humbly replied.

The shopper, who was laying next to the clerk, turned his head up and saw Satsuki in all of her glory. Tiny drops of blood then started to slowly sputter out of his nostrils, which he immediately noticed and stopped focusing his attention on the scantily clad girl out of respect.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Satsuki asked the clerk since she doesn't want anyone to get hurt by the rampaging robot.

"Oh don't worry about him, ma'am. This has been a pretty traumatizing experience. He'll recover."

"What shall we do next, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu asked as he looked at the ravaged building. "This machine is certainly a lot of property damage."

"We'll try our best to stop it, Junketsu." Satsuki replied. She then looked at her friends and informed, "C'mon guys. There's no time to waste.", which they nodded their heads in response and ran out of the building with her to figure out where the giant machine has went.

* * *

"Sir, I hope you're hear to deal with my goddamn maggot infestation!" an old lady asked a young man who was standing at her front door.

"Well of course I am. That's why i'm here." the man in a white jumpsuit replied as he saw a huge cluster of the small, slimy critters in a corner.. "Just please let me come in so I can deal with your...uhhh...maggot problem.".

"Well no shit you can come in, young man. Just...just...do whatever you can. I'm so sick of seeing those bastards make a mess out of my beautiful home." the woman whined back as she took a quick look back at the abundance of maggots, gagged a little and looked back at the man.

Right as the man started to enter the building, a huge hail of bullets came bursting through the building, shredding the hell out of both people like they were made out of melted clay and grinded the maggot cluster into gooey pile of mush. A.K.I., who indirectly killed the people, consulted its HUD, saw some more maggot heat signatures underneath the building, clenched its fists and smashed the building up like it was an angry child wrecking a sand castle it didn't built with its own hands. Several dogs and cats jumped out of the building and ran away from the neighborhood for the sake of their own lives.

Having destroyed the now deceased old lady's home, it opened its hands, dug through the dirt, pulled out a clump of soil full of maggots with its right hand, crushed it with all of its might, extracted a flamethrower out of its left arm and set the dirt on fire.

"BURN YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS! BURN!" A.K.I. screamed liked a maniac as it watched the maggots in the dirt writhing in pain as the embers completely engulfed them, all while it heard the sound of a girl screaming in pain and begging in its head. Again, it saw plenty more maggot heat signatures around the neighborhood in its HUD and proceeded to exterminate them.

However, before it could walk away from the destroyed home, Satsuki Matoi and company arrived, which they ended up blocking its path.

"Step aside, meatbags! I have some maggots to fry!" A.K.I. coldly told the people standing in front of it.

"Don't you realize that you're little rampage is causing a lot of property damage and may lead to potential fatalities?" Satsuki told the machine as she pointed her scissor blade at it. "I know you really hate maggots but I think you're taking your hatred to really extreme measures."

Not wanting to hear Satsuki's plea, the machine loaded its gatling gun up and opened fire but in a split second, Satsuki began spinning her sword in a circular motion and deflected the excess hail of gunfire heading her way, sending them in different directions.

"You son of a bitch!" the robot growled as it detracted the gatling gun and flamethrower, extracted two massive chainsaw blades out of its arms and attempt to fight Satsuki off in hand to hand combat.

"Man this thing is relentless!" Satsuki told Junketsu as her scissor blade repeatedly clashed with the robot's saw blades.

"We can beat it, Satsuki Matoi. We can beat it." Junketsu replied as he looked at the machine in finer detail. "Why not you say...Junketsu Blade Flash?"

"Sure." Satsuki replied back. She then calmly shouted, "JUNKETSU BLADE FLASH!" and to her surprise, sharp blades suddenly sprouted out all over her costume, most notably several claws out of both of the knuckles.

"Wow! It's like we're a friggin' porcupine now!" Satsuki shouted, surprised about what those words did to her outfit. "Nonetheless, let's try these bad boys out.". She then detracted the claws sticking out of her right knuckles since she was still wielding the scissor blade and resumed fighting with the machine. Although she managed to make some claw marks on the robot's armor and even severed the saw blades off the robot's arms. However, right before she could step away from it, several spikes came out of the mechanical titan's chest and pierced through Satsuki's body. It retracted its hands, grabbed a hold of its enemy, extracted several rocket boosters out of its back and flew off the ground.

* * *

Up in the air, A.K.I. loaded several rockets and explosives up and aimed them at several different buildings so it could blow up the maggots with ease. Satsuki saw this and told Junketsu, "Man, this crazy thing wants to blow us all up!"

"Yeah this is pretty outrageous." Junketsu replied as he looked at this surroundings. "Perhaps we can stop this thing and make it blow itself up."

"Good idea." Satsuki responded as she thought up of a sporadic plan to move the robot off of its path of destruction. She then saw a forest close by and added, "We can try and steer it away from the city and get it to clash land in this forest area I see. That way, we can minimalize any potential casualties and prevent any more property damage to the city."

"Smart thinking, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu told her as he saw more buildings pass by in a fly on the wall manner.

Satsuki then swung her scissor blade, cut the spikes off of A.K.I.'s chest, grabbed onto a groove that she made from the blade fight she had with the machine on the ground, yelled out, "JUNKETSU GALE!" and saw the lower part of her suit transform into a jet propulsion. Junketsu's eyes also had a bit of a transformation as well as they became wings to support her weight as she flew. Satsuki then let go of the groove, flew around the machine, took a few more swipes at it as she passed by, activated her scissor blade's decapitation mode, flew under the robot, shoved her sword through the machine's chest, which managed to pierce though its flight engine, completely damaging its ability to fly. She then grabbed onto it, steered it towards the forest with all of her might, pulled the scissor blade out of the machine, let go of her grip on it and watched it crash land into the forest and upon impact, all of the explosives it had loaded up were activated, resulting in a massive explosion that every living soul in the city heard.

* * *

Curious to see what was left of the robot, Satsuki descended towards the crash site, landed on the ground and saw her friends running towards her since they heard the explosion from a distance.

"Oh good, Satsuki. I'm glad you made it." Iori exhaled as he ran up towards her.

"Holy shit! You managed to stop that hunk of junk!" Nonon shouted in excitement as she saw her friend.

"Oh yeah. I know our 'faithful school president' will not please but then again it was disobeying her, so maybe she won't be mad that we dealt with it. Still, i'm glad we managed to save many lives and averted a potential crisis." Satsuki replied as she stretched her arms out. She then turned her head towards the wreckage, told the others, "Let's see what's left of our...ahem...metallic friend here." and started to walk towards it, all while the others followed behind.

* * *

As Satsuki and her friends approached what was left of the robot, which now looked like a complete wreck as a result of the explosion, they heard the sound of someone heavily panting coming from inside the machine. Everyone then ran up to the damaged remains and looked at each other, trying to comprehend what's going on.

"Gamagoori, open that robot up and see what's inside." Satsuki ordered her massive friend with long blonde hair, which he nodded back, approached the remains and touched the machine's chest plate. Although he burned his hands when the skin of his palms touched the hot steel, he managed to rip the chest plate off and was greeted by both quite possibly the foulest stench he ever smelled in his life and a small wave of some sort of fluid that rushed out of the area in the robot he opened.

"Oh my fucking god! That smell is goddamn horrible!" Nonon groaned as she put her hands over her nose and mouth so she wouldn't get any more of the grotesque odor in her nostrils.

"It smells like a morgue." Inumuta inquired as he popped the collar of his jacket up towards the lower half of his face. "I remember my dad telling me a lot of horror stories about visiting the morgue back when he was doing police work on the street and man, now I have a good idea of what he was talking about."

"Guys, I can't smell anything." Iori told his friends as he couldn't quite see what all the fuss was all about.

"No shit, sherlock! If you took that stupid surgical mask off, then you would be able to let that disgusting smell invade your damn nose like its a goddamn rapist!" Nonon yelled back, annoyed with her other childhood friend's attitude.

"Nonon, please calm down. This is a really bad time to get mad at people." Satsuki sternly told Nonon as she pointed her scissor blade towards her, which she then saw a slight look of remorse in her face. She then looked back at the now open remains of the robot, walked towards it, which Gamagoori then stepped aside so his ally could see for herself and, much to her surprise, saw a thin, emaciated, malnourished woman with long dark hair and extremely pale, moist and wrinkly skin sitting in a cockpit within the robot. Satsuki then turned her head towards the others and told them, "Guys, somebody was piloting this thing the whole time!"

"...nooo. I...wasn't...tooootally...in...c...ca...control." the woman weakly replied in a very hoarse, haunting voice. "I...I...I waaaassss jussst...hooooooked up to...thiii...thiii...thisssssss...thi...ing."

"Oh...hi, ma'am." Satsuki replied as she was completely caught off guard by hearing the sickly woman in the robot utter a few words. "My name is Satsuki Matoi. Do you by any chance have a name of your own?"

"I...I...ca...caaaa...can't remeeeeembeeeeeeerrrrrr." the woman told Satsuki as she moved her head in an attempt to look at her. "and I...I...caaaaaan't...sssseeeeeeee...yyyyyoooooooouuuuu."

Satsuki saw that the woman was wearing a bulky black helmet, which resembled a helmet people in the 90s would wear to play virtual reality games, pulled it off and helped her be able to see everyone in front of her. Satsuki and the others also noticed that not only she had a large assortment of tubes and cables jammed all through her body that were hooked up to her cockpit but also saw that everyone below her waist was nowhere to be found.

"Tha...tha...thaaaaaanks." the woman told the stranger. "Now please...please...please kiiiiiiillll meeeeeee."

"What?" Satsuki replied, sounding a little disturbed by this sudden request."You want me to put you out of your misery?"

"Please. I don't want to be living anymore. I thought I already died but...but...i'm still here. I can feel the maggots and worms crawling in my stomach again so please. Please kill me." the woman begged as tears started to drip out of her eyes. "Please kill me, find Hizuka Karoko and tell her that someone from her past is sorry for the unspeakable acts of horror she did to her. Just please...kill me. KILL ME!"

Satsuki lifted her scissor blade up, faced the sharp end towards the woman, jammed it right into her chest, shoved her right hand towards the woman's face and pushed her against the back side of the cockpit so she could help put the woman out of her misery. Right from when she covered the woman's face and up to when her arms went limp, Satsuki felt the life slowly slip out of the woman's body, which sent many chills up her spine.

For the first time in her life, Satsuki Matoi killed another person. An act she wasn't proud of but had to out of respect for said person's well being. She then pulled the sword out, turned her head towards her friends and told them, "Let's give this woman a burial."

* * *

An hour later, Satsuki and company pulled the woman out of the robot, dug a hole in the ground, calmly tossed her into it, dug it back up and watched Gamagoori shove a metal totem that he made from pieces of the robot she was stuck in. They all stepped away from the makeshift grave, solemnly looked at it, turned around and walked away, knowing that they gave this stranger a much deserved slumber. No matter whatever comes next in their ongoing battle with Ryuko Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate, they'll always remember this particularly chilling part of it for the rest of their lives.


	12. The Ronin

Somewhere in the heart of Northern Kanto, Susukigahara, a scenic view is the sight where a large group of young teens were seen taking up a good chunk of it. In front of them is a boy wearing a long black duster, a tank top with the words "Bad Boy" printed on it and is wielding a kendo stick. The expression on his face showed off a raw sense of explosive youth and extreme earnestness while the numerous boys of similar age behind him looked like they were spoiling for a fight.

"Boss, what are we waiting for?" one of the other guys with an outrageously curly hairdo asked.

"A rich girl challenged me to a fight." the leader boldly boasted as he cranked his neck.

"Why the hell would a chick like that want to fight you when she already has beat you with the amount of cash she has?"

"Hey asshat! Perhaps you don't realize that not every rich kid wants to sit back and let their money do all the work!" a familiar voice yelled, which prompted all the boys to turn their heads towards said voice's direction. They then saw a girl around their age standing quite some distances away from them with her arms folded against her chest, looking visibly offended.

"Are you supposed to be the rich girl? You sure don't dress the part." another of the boy in the coat's allies sarcastically quipped back as he started to swing a chain. "Besides, you can't be retarded enough to try and challenge all five hundred of us at once!"

"COME AT ME, SHITHEADS!" she screamed as the boys grew more buffoonish in their attitude towards her.

"GO GET HER, GUYS! MAKE ME PROUD!" their leader proudly shouted as he pointed his kendo stick towards the girl, which prompted the boys to immediately dash towards her. However, as soon as they got close to the rich girl, she started to dodge all of their attacks and quickly landed quite a few devastating attacks on a good chunk of them, which totally caught them off guard.

"What the hell?! Did she...did she really just do that?!" one of the boys panicked as he saw some of his friends now sporting bloody noses and hand prints on their faces.

"Yes, I just did, fuckhead!" the girl harshly replied as she placed her hands back on her hips. "And for the record, my name is Ryuko Fucking Kiryuin! Daughter of Lady Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate! If you dare give me a fucking black eye, my mother will sue your goddamn asses off!"

"Oooooooh. I'm so scared." the leader sarcastically replied. "I knew that an icky rich bitch like you didn't have the guts to actually fight me..."

However, right before the boy could finish his sentence, he felt a sudden surge of pain in his loins, which made him stop paying attention to everything else around him. He peered his eyes down towards his legs and saw Ryuko's foot firmly shoving against his crotch, all while she had a sadistic grin on her face.

"YOU HYPOCRITICAL COWARD! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THREATS OF LAWSUITS WHEN YOU WERE EAGER ENOUGH TO KICK ME IN THE DAMN NADS?! THAT! MAKES! NO GODDAMN SENSE, RYUKO KIRYUIN!"

"Like I give a fuck, monkey boy!"

"DAMMIT, BITCH! MY NAME IS UZU SANAGEYAMA, YOU GODDAMN MONEY HOARDING BITCH!"

"Hah hah hah! Say all you want, you stupid, dirty boy. It ain't going to change SHIT!"

Sanageyama then stepped away from Ryuko, used his stick as leverage due to the amount of agony he's suffering and replied, "YES IT WILL, BITCH! I PROMISE I'LL KICK YOUR GODDAMN ASS THE NEXT TIME WE CROSS PATHS! I PROMISE!"

"We'll see about that, monkey fuck." Ryuko laughed as she watched Sanageyama and his group walk away in defeat.

* * *

Several months later, the two children again ran into each other, though this time they were all by themselves and in a much more public setting.

* * *

"Well, well, well. It's Ryuko Kiryuin. The number one person in my personal shitlist!" Sanageyama groaned as he ran into Ryuko in an empty alleyway. "What brings you here?!"

"I stopped by to see if you stuck with your promise and as far as I can tell, I was right. Absolutely fucking nothing changed about you, Uzu Sanageyama. You're still a dirty fucking peasant in the presence of an honest to god celebrity like me."

"You're no celebrity, Ryuko Kiryuin. You're just the troublesome daughter of a very powerful woman. That fact alone makes me sleep easier at night."

"And judging by your looks, you sure make sleeping in a goddamn dumpster look fucking easy! I'm...not very impressed, monkey boy. Sleeping in the damn trash is perfect for a piece of shit boy like you but is the last thing I want to happen to me. Also, aren't you a bit of a troublemaker yourself, Uzu Sanageyama? I think it's a bit odd for you to criticize me when you're a bit guilty of being a burden to others yourself."

Upon hearing Ryuko's scathing retort, Sanageyama's face started to twitch a little and he began to clench his fists, totally eager to punch her in the face without any regrets.

"What's the matter, monkey fuck? You seem upset." Ryuko sarcastically quipped as she smiled at the sight of the boy's frustration.

Not taking it anymore, Sanageyama swung his left fist towards Ryuko's face in an attempt to shut her up, but in a split second, Ryuko telegraphed his attack by ducking and clobbered the left side of his mouth with her right fist. The raw impact of the collision ended up knocking the back of Sanageyama's head into a nearby wall. Although his head started to throb in pain, Sanageyama was far more angered by his pride taking quite a hit all in part by Ryuko being a seemingly better fighter than him.

"GOD DAMMIT, RYUKO KIRYUIN! WHY THE HELL A RICH ASS BITCH LIKE YOU CAN PUNCH HARDER THAN ME?!"

"I don't fuck around and sit on my fucking ass all day, monkey boy. I may be rich but i'm not afraid to kick people's asses." Ryuko snickered back as she turned her back on Sanageyama and faced the other direction.

"You make no sense, Ryuko Kiryuin. No damn sense."

"Deal with it, monkey fuck. Ryuko laughed as she walked away from him. "Till we meet again."

"GET BACK HERE, RYUKO! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!" Sanageyama screamed as he tried to reach his arms towards her.

"Don't bother wasting your energy right now, monkey boy. Save it for the next time we see each other."

"OOOOOHHHHHH...DAMMIT RYUKO! YOU GODDAMN BITCH!"

Some more time passed by (most likely a year at a conservative estimation), Ryuko was seen passing through the same meadows she had her first encounter with Uzu Sanageyama, looking to see if he's anywhere nearby to pick up where they last left off.

"Oh monkey fuck. Come out, come out wherever you are." Ryuko coyly muttered as she looked around her surroundings, hoping to spot him.

Right as she approached a bush, Sanageyama jumped out of it and ambushed her with his kendo stick, swatting her with it quite a few times.

"I'M SO DAMN SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT, RYUKO KIRYUIN! HOW DOES THIS FEEL, YOU GODDAMN BOOGER BITCH!" Uzu yelled as he smacked Ryuko around with his blunt weapon.

Although she took a few hits from Uzu's cane, Ryuko quickly grew numb to the strikes, quickly clamped onto said cane and smacked the boy's right cheek with her right hand and clobbered his chest with her left knee, which took quite a bit of wind out of his sails.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, SANAGEYAMA! THAT FUCKIN' HURT!" Ryuko growled as she saw him get on his knees. "THAT WAS TOO FUCKING DIRTY OF AN ATTACK EVEN FOR YOU!"

"Says the bitch who has no qualms towards treating me like shit!" Sanageyama shouted back as clamped his left hand against his chest, sounding winded.

"That's because you look like a stupid ass monkey, monkey fuck!" Ryuko sneered as she rubbed the parts of her body that were throbbing in pain.

"Well screw you, Ryuko Kiryuin. I'm outta here!" Sanageyama groaned as he turned around, used his kendo stick as a crutch and left the area.

"Good. I can't stand seeing your face any more, Uzu Sanageyama."

"Neither can I, Ryuko Kiryuin."

* * *

As time passed by, Ryuko and Sanageyama would again cross each others' paths in exceedingly sporadic bursts, with each encounter deteriorating into vicious bouts of verbal and physical abuse towards each other.

However, two years passed and they stopped encountering each other, largely in part due to their increasingly busy personal lives taking a higher priority than a silly backyard rivalry. Despite that, their desire to finish said rivalry off still lingered in the back of their psyches.

They knew they had to eventually finish it through any means possible...though neither of them would know how their...final encounter would actually play out.

* * *

Four years since her first encounter with Uzu Sanageyama, Ryuko Kiryuin revisited the sight where they first met. Although the surroundings remained unchanged, Ryuko herself has gone through a physical transformation over the past few years, going from a bratty little girl to a troubled yet slim and attractive young woman. She looked around to see if her long time rival is anywhere nearby and much to her surprise, spots a young, handsome man with a toned body and scruffy, shoulder length hair staring right back at her.

When they arrived to face each other, Ryuko and Sanageyama wanted to spill each others guts out of sheer childish hatred of each other. Instead, a different, much more sensual energy flowed through their bodies, completely eradicated their long developed repulsion towards each other and replacing it with an increasingly intense sensation of lust.

"Whoa. You're looking good, Uzu Sanageyama." Ryuko coyly told him as her cheeks gained a slight pink hue.

"Uhhhh...so do you, Ryuko Kiryuin." Sanageyama nervously laughed as he appeared to be visibly embarrassed. "I was expecting you to call me monkey fuck as usually do."

"Hah. You're no monkey, Sanageyama. You're a goddamn stud muffin. I...I...can't believe i'm saying this to your face." Ryuko laughed back as she approached her long time rival.

Both of them then looked at each other, completely bewildered by how radically different this encounter is going. They were dead set in ripping each other apart but are now more likely to passionately rip their own clothes off.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, Ryuko."

* * *

For a good minute, Ryuko and Sanageyama continued to quietly stare at each other, still not sure of how to comprehend this awkward situation. However, Ryuko broke the tedium up by planting her left hand on Sanageyama's butt cheeks, which made his eyes slightly bulge out in sudden surprise.

"Hey! The hell are you doing?" Sanageyama yelped out. "What happened to us hating our goddamn guts?"

"Let's just put all of that shit behind us." Ryuko seductively smirked back. "Now that I think about it, we have a lot in fuckin' common with each other, so why don't we...uhh...start everything from scratch?"

"Uhh...okay." Sanageyama nervously replied as Ryuko squeezed his butt cheeks. "Well, my name is Uzu Sanageyama in case you've forgotten."

"And my name is Ryuko Kiryuin. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to..." Sanageyama replied, still sounding a bit puzzled. However, without warning, Ryuko shoved her face towards him and kissed his lips, all while she wrapped her right arm around the back of his neck.

"Fuck me, Uzu Sanageyama. I want you to fuck me." Ryuko told him in a very husky, sexually charged voice.

Although Sanageyama had some reservations with the idea of having sexual intercourse with a girl who had a petty hatred of him for a few years, he also realized this might be the only opportunity he could bone a girl for a long time and replied, "Hell yeah I will."

Mere seconds after Sanageyama accepted Ryuko's offered, they proceeded to pull each other's clothes off and initiated a lengthy, sweat inducing love making session that completely obliterated all remaining traces of their hatred towards one another. In its place was a romantic relationship that would grow stronger in each subsequent meeting, date and sex session they would have from that point on.

Their relationship would remain very stable...until one Satsuki Matoi came in and tested Uzu Sanageyama's love and loyalty to Ryuko Kiryuin.

* * *

"Oh i'm gonna fuckin' cum, baby! I'm gonna fuckin' cum!" Ryuko squealed in ecstasy as Sanageyama rhythmically bounced his private parts into his girlfriend's nether regions.

In spite of his girlfriend's joy in the midst of making love, Sanageyama himself wasn't enjoying it as much as he was still bothered by how she treated him as of late, bringing back memories of how they hated each other when they were little kids.

Despite those issues, he continued to thrash his manhood into Ryuko, only for him to lean backwards as he pulled out of her and blessed his girlfriend with a gift of his own bearing to her as she squealed and moaned in ecstasy. He then leaned towards Ryuko's chest and dropped his arms against her shoulders as they both panted in pleasure.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence passed by, Ryuko turned her head towards her boyfriend and asked, "What's the matter, Uzu? You've been awfully quiet tonight?"

"I dunno, Ryuko." Sanageyama sighed as he rolled off of Ryuko. "Some of your actions as of late have been a bit...questionable."

"Like what?"

"Baby, I love you with all of my heart but you haven't been treating me all that well. I mean...why the hell do you staunchly refuse to have me fight Satsuki Matoi on your behalf?"

"...oh. That." Ryuko snickered as she rolled her eyes. "I know you're totally capable of kicking ass, baby, but I got way too much to allow you to fight Satsuki Matoi. If someone's going to rip her fucking head off, it's going to be me."

"Jesus, baby. That's no fair." Sanageyama groaned. "Whatever, I need to take a piss."

Right as he leaned up and got off the bed, Ryuko grabbed his left arm and coyly replied, "You can unload in me if you want.", all as she sported a goofy yet enduring smile.

"Ryuko, that's gross." Sanageyama groaned back, broke free from his girlfriend's grip and left the bedroom so he could use the bathroom.

"You better have some left in your tank when you get back." Ryuko told Sanageyama right before he entered the bathroom. He paused for a second, shrugged his head in disgust, opened the bathroom door and walked into it.

* * *

"Satsuki, are you trying to make your brain melt or something? The amount of weed you've just smoked is absolutely ridiculous!" Nonon chastised her friend as she saw her sitting on a table, chain smoking blunts.

"C'mon, Nonon. You don't have to keep harping on my smoking habits. I'm just in the mood to get one heck of a buzz, so just calm down for my own sake." Satsuki replied as she was seen partially swallowed by a glob of smoke surrounding her, holding onto a partially burnt blunt.

"I know you're doing this so you can stop thinking about the person you killed but please, you're doing so much unnecessary damage to your own body as you sulk and smoke there, dammit!" Nonon shook her head as she pulled a chair out and sat on it.

"So...are you just going to stare at me like i'm a gosh darn disgrace?" Satsuki groaned back as Nonon cut through the orb of smoke with her hands.

"Can't you at least share some of weed with me and not waste all of it over this nonsense?"

"Well if you put that way, sure." Satsuki nodded back as she fixed her friend a joint, lit it up and handed it over to her.

Now with a joint in her possession, Nonon stuck it in between her lips, inhaled the smoke, held it in for a few seconds, exhaled it out and told her friend, "That's how you're supposed to savor the good shit. You take your sweet time letting it flow through your body, not go through a bunch of them like they're goddamn condoms or a bad batch of blank media discs that just refuse to work for you."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Nonon." Satsuki smirked, which she then smoked on her own joint for a few more seconds before setting it aside.

"So...you got any ideas to continue your...errrr...our long lasting struggle to show how much of a lousy human being Ryuko Kiryuin is?"

"Oh yeah!" Satsuki quickly replied as she seemingly became more animated than she has in the past few minutes. "I actually been thinking about a few things i've observed during our last few encounters with her."

"And those things are...?"

"You noticed how completely counter intuitive she's been acting lately whenever her boyfriend Uzu Sanageyama tries to get involved? Perhaps we should exploit that recent rift between them."

"Huh. That's a bit gutsy of a idea, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu inquired.

"I know." Satsuki quietly replied to her kamui at such a low volume, Nonon wouldn't be able to hear her and make another sarcastic comment in regard to her talking to a school uniform.

"Ooooooh. I like where you're going with this...but would that require us to interact with goddamn monkey boy? He seems like a bit of a dumb ass if you ask me." Nonon snickered back, not thrilled with the idea of speaking to and working with a person she's been making fun of behind his back.

"Of course we have to interact with him. We cannot accomplish anything without some interaction."

"Feh. I suppose you're right, Satsuki. So when shall we try to speak with him?"

"Tomorrow at school." Satsuki piped in as she put her joint down, stood up and walked away to fix herself a meal.

* * *

The following morning, Kaneda Suto, Satsuki and Nonon's home room teacher, was seen looking out the window of his classroom while he was holding onto some binoculars with his left arm. He pulled said binoculars up, peered into them and spotted Satsuki Matoi and her friends entering the school gates, muttered to himself, "Oh good. They've finally arrived. I need to figure out a way to speak with them privately.", pulled the binoculars away from his face and carefully put them onto a nearby desk.

"Satsuki-sama. When shall we speak with this Uzu Sanageyama guy?" Gamagoori asked as they all passed through their fellow school mates. "I assume he's always with President Kiryuin, so I can't imagine we could just walk up to him and try to start up a conversation while he's with her."

"Of course we won't, Ira Gamagoori." Satsuki smirked back as she patted his right shoulder. "Considering how...ahem...well things are going between them, I say it's safe to assume Mr. Sanageyama is actively trying to spend some time away from her."

"Perhaps you're right, Satsuki." Iori added as walked alongside them and the others all while he was looking through a medical textbook. "Still, i'm not one hundred percent sure if trying to make ourselves responsible for splitting the School President and her boyfriend up is the morally right thing to do in this situation."

"I agree, Shiro Iori." Gamagoori nodded back. "Then again, we're still going to look like saints compared to the person we're planning to screw over."

"True."

"I dunno if those security cameras Maiko Ogure installed are useable but I can try and hack into them to see if I can spot Mr. Sanageyama all by himself. It may take all morning to get it all set up but it'll be worth a shot." Inumuta told the others as he pulled out and opened his laptop.

"Wait. Are you going to skip classes just to do this?" Satsuki replied in a stern yet concerned tone.

"Says my fearless leader who also has a bit of a dependency on controlled substances." Inumuta groaned back. "Don't worry about me. Skipping classes and getting poor grades are the least of my worries."

"As long as your education doesn't suffer, you can go ahead and attempt your plan, Houka Inumuta." Satsuki added as she and the others stepped away from the tech guy of their group. She then looked at Inumuta one last time before departing and told him, "Good look with getting those cameras working. We're counting on you."

Inumuta quietly nodded his head and waved goodbye at Satsuki as she and the rest of the group entered the main school building and left him behind so he could tinker around with his hacking tools to see if his idea is executable.

* * *

"Lady Kiryuin, here's your wine as requested." a flight attendant told Ragyo as he poured her a cup of red wine.

"Thank you, darlin'." Ragyo replied as she picked the glass up and pulled it towards her lips.

"So what's the reason for this sudden trip, Lady Kiryuin?" the flight attendant asked, wanting to know about her situation. "For someone with such a busy life, i'm surprised that you even have enough spare time to take a trip."

"Young man, i'm most certainly on a business trip." she replied after taking another swig of her wine. "Though I will be observing the gorgeous sights and sounds during my stay."

"That's good to know." the flight attendant replied back. "Well I got some other business to attend to on this flight, so you take care now."

"You too, darlin'." Ragyo told him as she lightly nodded her head and raised her glass of wine towards him.

* * *

After the flight attendant walked away, Ragyo put her glass back down on the tray in front of her, pulled out her cellphone, dialed a number and asked the person on the other end of the line, "Mr. Hannachi, what's the current situation on the dig site?"

"So far, things have been relatively quiet in the last few hours, Lady Kiryuin. Although I fully expect the rebellious infidels to eventually attack the site, it's a good assumption that your visit in my beautiful country will be a safe one." the man on the other line replied, speaking the same heavy Arabic accent he used in their prior phone conversation.

"Thanks for the update, Mr. Hannachi. I'll be arriving on land in a few hours, so until then, take care."

"Likewise, Lady Kiryuin."

Ragyo then hung her phone up, put it back into her purse and resumed drinking her wine.

"I hope things aren't getting too hectic back home without my presence."

* * *

Back at Honnoji Academy, Inumuta was seen sitting alone at an obscure part of the school, using his laptop to hack into the school's network. Although the hacking process was long and arduous, Inumuta remained incredibly patient as he observed various binary codes and other tech info quickly scroll through his laptop's screen.

"Okay, Honnoji Academy, you cheeky son of a bitch. Gimme your eyes." Inumuta muttered to himself as he slid his fingers against each other and pushed his arms away from his chest, which he then heard some cracking and popping sounds coming out of his hands.

* * *

"So as some of you might know, some time after the release of "Triumph of the Will", Chancellor Hitler's regime grew increasingly more savage and authoritarian as he began to abuse his power to terrorize minorities in Germany. Mainly those with homosexual tendencies, gypsies, the mentally ill, people with physical disabilities and most notably, the Jewish community." Mr. Suto told the class as he was writing on the chalk board.

"Man, I dunno why we always have to hear about that dead Nazi guy every single day." Nonon quietly told Satsuki as they were casually sitting at their desks with writing utensils in front of them.

"That's not necessarily the truth." Satsuki replied. "The other day, he was talking about that Mussolini fellow and of course the day before that, we talked about Joseph Stalin."

"True." Nonon snickered back. "But nonetheless, i'm so sick of talking about dictators, fascists, communists, Nazis and other such foreign crap. When are we going to discuss the political history of our own damn country?"

"Well you're in luck, Ms. Jakuzure." The teacher happily replied. "Thanks to some recently lifted government bans, i'll be dedicating my class all next week to tell you all the grisly, spine tingling, sordid history of Japan's very own skeleton in the closet, Unit 731."

"Huh. What could be so bone chilling about something with that kind of name?" Nonon shrugged back, not convinced with her teacher hinting at the horrific aspects of the infamous World War II science team.

"Ha hah! The grotesque stories i'll be telling you all are so bone chilling, it literally involved such an act!" Mr. Suto stammered back as he pointed his right index finger towards Nonon.

"Wait. Are you implying that Unit 731 is actually a code name for a train that would punish you by freezing one of your arms only to shatter it into tiny little pieces?" a random student piped in.

"No, dumb ass! You got that from a movie we saw in the theater last week!" another student sitting next to him yelled back and clipped him on the top of his head with his right hand palm.

"Actually, you're kinda right about one thing, my students." Mr. Suto calmly replied. "There actually are a few movies about next week's subjects and you're damn right i'll be showing them to you when the time comes, but as a word of warning, they are so, so not for the squeamish and the faint hearted."

* * *

Before anyone could make a witty remark towards Mr. Suto's claims, everyone heard a knock on a door, which prompted Mr. Suto to calmly shout out, "You can come in."

The class room door opened and in came school Vice President Mako Mankanshokou, who was holding a microphone, looked at everyone with a smile and spoke out, "Apologies for interrupting your current class session, everyone but I have an urgent message to address."

"Go ahead, Vice President." Mr. Suto told her while lightly bowing. "The floor's yours."

Mako then stepped in front of the chalk board, tapped on her mic a few times, quietly muttered "testing" to herself, then spoke out, "Greetings, Honnoji Academy. This is your school vice president Mako Mankanshokou speaking. On behalf on my best friend, your school president Ryuko Kiryuin, we apologize for the copious amount of destruction that's been inflicted upon our school, though i'm not positively sure what copious actually means, but i'm sure i'm right on the money of what it means."

"I don't want to come off as being rude, Mako Mankanshokou. But you did use the word 'copious' correctly nonetheless." Mr. Suto quipped as he stood next to her.

"Thanks." Mako stammered back. She then readjusted her sunglasses and added, "Anyways, all of the damage, especially that caused by a briefly employed robotic guard who's been sacked as a result of disobeying its employer, will be repaired in due time. Anyhow, I hope you appreciate this moment of clarity and I hope you will all enjoy the rest of your school day. Till next time."

* * *

Without much fanfare, Mako bowed and left the classroom while twirling her microphone, all while the others watched her exit the room.

"Well...that happened." Mr. Suto shrugged after the school vice president left his classroom.

* * *

An hour later, the bell rang and the students of Honnoji Academy began to exit their respective classrooms. However, right as Satsuki and Nonon were getting out of their desks, Mr. Suto closed the door, locked it and told them, "Now hold on a second girls. We're going to have a talk before you go anywhere."

"Uhhhh...excuse me?" Nonon questioned her teacher in a bewildered tone. "This better not lead to some rapey ass shit."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ms. Jakuzure. That's...sooo not the reason why I need to speak with you girls." Mr. Suto nervously stammered back, horrified by Nonon's semi-accusation.

"Good." Nonon snickered back as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Mr. Suto. Is there any specific reason why you need to speak to us in private?" Satsuki asked as she saw him close the blinders, which sucked a lot of the brightness out of the room.

"You see, girls." Mr. Suto quickly replied as he leaned against a chair. "Ever since you joined Honnoji Academy at the beginning of the school year, i've been watching you. Watching you start a war with Lady Kiryuin's baby girl that most would find to be outright juvenile but in actuality is something that's been a long time coming. A perfect storm that I hope will be the catalyst to bring the Kiryuin Conglomerate once and for all."

"Uh...Mr. Suto? I don't follow." Nonon asked, confused that a mere teacher would want to see his employer crumble. "Why would you, a teacher, want to see us destroy the Kiryuin Conglomerate?"

"Ms. Jakuzure, there's more to me than you think." Mr. Suto replied while smirking. "And for the record, when we're speaking in private, please don't call me Mr. Suto or Kaneda Suto. From this point on, call me...Aikuro Mikisugi.". As he talked to the girls, he pulled his gray hair and sunglasses back, which took them by surprise. In a split second, this aging, middle aged school teacher became a much younger looking man with vibrant blue hair, sharp, chiseled facial features and completely devoid of the stubble the girls are familiar with.

"What the hell just did I just see?" Nonon asked Satsuki, completely taken aback by Aikuro's sudden change in appearance.

However, as opposed to responding to her friend's question, Satsuki instead leaned against her chair, propped her legs out onto it and spoke out, "Mr. Mikisugi. While it seems like we're trying to achieve a common goal against a common enemy, why do you want to see the entire Kiryuin Clan suffer a crushing defeat. All i'm trying to do is make Ryuko Kiryuin see how much of a despicable human being she really is for the sake of her own well-being yet it seems like you're striving for much more...malicious accomplishments."

"Satsuki Matoi. The reason why my goals may seem like they're malicious is that the people I work for are the ones who want to meet those ends in such a way and their end goals may result in some fatalities." Aikuro replied in a fairly coarse, serious tone as his tie fell off and the buttons on his shirt loosened through mysterious means.

"I've already snatched another person's life away from them, Mr. Mikisugi but I refuse to take anymore. I am willing to assist you and...ummm...whoever you're working for, but I will not spill anymore blood on my hands." Satsuki sternly replied back as she stood up, pulled her scissor blade out and pointed it towards Aikuro's face. "If you force me to murder another human being, I will not hesitations towards stabbing you in the back."

"C'mon, Satsuki. Now's not the time to act like this." Nonon whispered to her friend in a concerned tone as she leaned towards her right ear.

"I know, Nonon." Satsuki whispered back. "I have no intention to back stab anyone. I'm just trying to convince them not to kill anyone.".

Aikuro remained quiet for a few seconds as his jeans began to slide off of his waist, though he then broke his silence and responded, "I know you're not naïve, Satsuki Matoi, but there's a lot you don't know about me and the organization I work for. I would be more than happy to give you some insight in who I work for, but i'm afraid it would be more of a hindrance than a benefit if I revealed that information for you, but in due time, you'll know, Satsuki Matoi. You'll know."

For a few seconds, Satsuki didn't respond as she continued to aim her scissor blade towards Aikuro but after thinking things over, she lowered it, put it aside and replied, "I see."

"Satsuki, even though this Aikuro Mikisugi fellow seems to be a bit on the shady side, I don't sense anything that would tell me he would be a threat to us later down the line, so I doubt it'll hurt to side with him for now."

"Sounds reasonable enough, Junketsu." Satsuki quietly inquired. However, before she could tell Aikuro anything else, she heard her cellphone ring, which she then told her teacher, "Excuse me, Mr. Mikisugi, but I need to take this call."

"Go ahead, Satsuki Matoi." Aikuro nodded back as two purple lights oddly began to emit from his pecs.

With permission, Satsuki opened her cellphone and answered, "Hey, Inumuta. What's up?"

"Satsuki-sama. I found Sanageyama" Inumuta replied as he saw Ryuko's estranged boyfriend pop up on one of the hacked camera feeds on his laptop. "You and Nonon better get over here now or we might blow our chance to speak with him."

"We're on our way." Satsuki replied, hung her phone up and put it away.

"Sounds like you two gotta go." Aikuro muttered as he saw Satsuki and Nonon pick up their respective belongings. "Care to clarify what you're up to?"

"Getting an important part of my own scheme in motion." Satsuki quickly replied while smiling.

"Good." Aikuro replied, which prompted the girls to walk away from their desks and make an exit through the classroom door. "Meet with me after school with the rest of your crew. We got a plan to talk over."

"What plan?" Satsuki asked Aikuro right as she was opening the door.

"I'll tell you later. Just focus on your plans right now."

Satsuki nodded her head, left the classroom and closed the door.

* * *

Outside, Inumuta, Gamagoori and Iori were seen waiting for Satsuki and Nonon, who were just exiting the main building.

"Lead the way, Inumuta." Satsuki told the hacker of her group as she and Nonon caught up with him and the others.

"Sure thing, Satsuki-sama." Inumuta replied as he was seen holding onto his laptop underneath his left arm. "Right this way."

* * *

Elsewhere on the school campus, Uzu Sanageyama was seen sitting quietly by a table, still looking as distraught as he did after his love making session with Ryuko the night before. He spotted Satsuki and company approaching him, which he then thought, "What do these guys want with me?"

"Uzu Sanageyama. You got a moment?" Satsuki asked him as she and the others arrived.

"Uhhhh...if you expect Ryuko or Maiko to be hiding in the fuckin' bushes or something, you're mistaken. It's just me all by myself right now." Sanageyama replied in a deadpan tone.

"Exactly." Satsuki replied back. "That's why we're here. We just want to speak with you."

"Is that all?" Sanageyama snickered back. "You better not turn this into a fight, especially since A: I can kick all of your asses without flinching and B: Ryuko will not be interrupt me this time so there will be a definitive winner."

"Relax, Uzu Sanageyama. We have no intentions to fight right now." Satsuki calmly spoke out as she crossed her arms. "We're just here to present you a proposition."

"Uhhhh...what?" Sanageyama asked, confused.

"You see, Uzu Sanageyama. We know your relationship with Ryuko Kiryuin has been on the rocks as of late and we're curious if you...I dunno...could act as a sleeper agent for us."

"What?" Sanageyama stammered back, shocked at what Satsuki said to him. "You're asking me to join your group?"

"Well...on unofficial terms at the very least." Satsuki quickly replied while smiling. "It'll almost be like you're not a part of the team. You'll only convene with us in private."

Sanageyama remained quiet for a few seconds, thinking over the offer he just received and the potential consequences it may beget later down the road. However, he also recalled how needlessly rude Ryuko has been treating him lately, which considerably muddled his feelings between his relationship and the offer.

"Feel free to consider our offer as long as you can. No need to rush yourself into making a decision." Satsuki calmly told Sanageyama in a reassuring tone.

"I know, I know." Sanageyama replied. "It's just that...i'm a little concerned about something."

"What could that be?" Satsuki quipped in as she looked at Sanageyama.

"If I join up with you guys...off the records, I want to make sure it won't lead to us having to kill Ryuko Kiryuin. The last thing I want to do is kill my own girlfriend." Sanageyama sternly replied as he stood up from his table, walked up to Satsuki and got in her face.

"You're in good company, Uzu Sanageyama. I promise that it'll never come to that. I myself do not want to be responsible for the death of another, so there's no chance in that ever happening." Satsuki replied while patting Sanageyama's left shoulder.

Sanageyama didn't reply for a few seconds as he thought over his options for one last time, then looked right into Satsuki's eyes, extended his right hand out towards her and replied, "You got yourself a deal with me, Satsuki Matoi. Be glad you have a powerful ally like me on your side now."

"And you should be happy that you have an insider within the Kiryuin Conglomerate among your ranks again, though when your pink haired Mozart lovin' friend was associated with my people, you guys seemed to be a little less organized at the time." Sanageyama replied back as he shook Satsuki's hand, though he noticed that Nonon looked visibly agitated after he mentioned her. "Then again, I can't blame her for leaving when she did. I dunno why i've stuck with Ryuko and her family for so long but I dunno, something about her just makes me feel good inside, which is why I hope I can somehow make her act a little less dickish with your guys' help."

"It won't be an easy task, Uzu Sanageyama, but we'll see what we can do about it." Satsuki responded while smiling.

"So what will be our first plan of action with me under your wing?" Sanageyama asked Satsuki and the others as he got closer to her and the others.

"After school, we'll be meeting up with someone who actually wants to assist us with our little mission in his own way. I dunno what he has planned up his sleeves, but we'll see what it is." Satsuki replied while looking at Sanageyama.

"Sounds interesting. I just hope it won't be too long of a meeting because if I spend too much time with you guys, Ryuko's bound to hunt my ass down in no time." Sanageyama responded with a sense of curiosity in his voice.

"Don't worry. We won't keep you long whenever we meet up." Satsuki replied. "Anyhow, classes should be starting again soon, so we'll all see you later."

"Yeah." Sanageyama replied back. "So do I meet up with you guys during lunch break too or just after school?"

"Nah. There's no need to hang out with us during lunch unless we ask you to." Satsuki informed Sanageyama. "Same goes for after school. We'll only need to meet up when it's necessary."

"Ah. Making things pretty lenient for me." Sanageyama chuckled. "Works fine for me. Anyway, i'll see you all later."

"Same to you." Satsuki replied as she and the others started to walk away from the newly inducted member of their group and headed back to the main building on the campus all while Sanageyama walked back to the table, sat on it and resumed minding his own business away from Ryuko.

* * *

Hours later, Satsuki and the others reconvened with Sanageyama, who was seen standing outside the main building.

"Hey. How was your day since we last met?" Satsuki asked Sanageyama.

"Aside from seeing Ryuko looking far more anxious and agitated than usual whenever I hid from her, it was alright." Sanageyama dryly replied. "So where do we go now?"

"Satsuki Matoi. What do we have here." a familiar husky voice muttered in amusement. "You managed to have brought the school president's boyfriend under your wing."

"Mr. Miki...errrr...Mr. Suto. What are you doing out here?" Satsuki as she saw him standing in front of her, Nonon, Sanageyama and the others.

"I want you all to come with me." Aikuro replied. "We must formulate a plan for tonight, because from what I understand, some really serious shit is going down."

"Sounds pretty urgent." Satsuki replied back as she approached him. "So where shall we go?"

"Just follow my lead, everyone." Aikuro responded, which everyone behind him then followed suit and followed his trail.

* * *

Several minutes later, the entire group was seen sitting inside a dusty, cobweb ridden wooden room. While Gamagoori, Iori and Inumuta were standing against the walls, Satsuki, Nonon, Sanageyama and Aikuro were sitting by an old but well preserved desk in the middle of the room. Of note, Aikuro no longer has his Honnoji Academy disguise on at the moment.

"You see guys. I've received word that Ryuko Kiryuin will be conducting some business at Dātibasutādo tonight and if some of you aren't familiar with what that place, it's a real goddamn viper's nest of every kind of scumbag in this city you can think of." Aikuro told them as he was seen with his chest exposed. "I don't know the complete reason why she would be visiting a Yakuza hot bed but I suspect it to lead to some kind of business transaction."

"You know what? That reminds me of something." Sanageyama replied as his attention perked up after he listened to what Aikuro Mikisugi said. "After I had...uhhhh...well...sex with Ryuko last night, she received a phone call with someone. Maybe that's connected with her appearance at this bar you mentioned."

"Sounds rather conveniently coincidental." Aikuro replied back. "I think you might be right on the money."

"So where do we factor into this, Mr. Mikisugi?" Satsuki piped in. "I'm thinking we should enact a bit of some espionage into whatever plan you have."

"Right on, Satsuki." Aikuro responded with a smirk on his face. "We're definitely on the same page here."

"Good to know that." Satsuki chimed back as Aikuro nodded as he heard her suggestions for the plan and the others listened quietly. "All I know is that if we're all going, I must sneak into the building while the rest of, with the exception of Uzu Sanageyama should disguise yourselves so you don't look so conspicuous among the rest of the crowd."

"So where do I factor into this, Satsuki Matoi?" Sanageyama asked her out of curiosity.

"You're Ryuko Kiryuin's boyfriend, so of course you have an easy position in this scheme. You just go on your merry once we're done here and hang out with her. Unless something crazy happens tonight, you won't need to speak with us until tomorrow."

"Yeah. I need to keep a low profile on my new found alliance with you all. Makes sense." Sanageyama replied as he remembered that part of his agreement upon joining forces with Satsuki and company.

"Satsuki. So how are you and Mr. Mikisugi going to get us in such a scuzzy ass place without sticking out like a goddamn sore thumb?" Nonon asked her best friend with a slightly snippy attitude.

"Ms. Jakuzure. I'm actually thinking that you and that big lug behind you should go undercover as a dating couple at this place." Aikuro replied without any sense of irony in his voice, which got quite a visible reaction out of both Nonon and Gamagoori all while Inumuta began to laugh like a lunatic as a response.

Deciding to remain silent, Nonon and Gamagoori looked at each other with bewildered expressions, then looked back at Aikuro as they both begrudgingly replied, "We understand."

"As for you two, Mr. Inumuta and Mr. Iori. You'll both insert yourselves as actual employees of the business." Aikuro informed them. He then pointed his right index finger towards Inumuta and added, "You will be a member of the building's security.", then pointed his finger at Iori and told him, "And you'll be a member of the cooking staff."

"Ummmm...i'm studying to be a surgeon, not a chef." Iori stammered back. "That's...kinda a weird job for me."

"I know, kid." Aikuro told him. "Hopefully, you won't be required to actually cook anything during the mission."

"So I guess i'll use my laptop to hack into the building's security systems and keep an eye on Satsuki throughout the mission?" Inumuta asked, figuring that's what he'll be doing.

"Pretty much." Aikuro nodded back. "Anyhow, we should all prepare our parts and get ready while Mr. Sanageyama over here departs from us for the day."

"Yeah, I might as well." Sanageyama replied as he stood up and made his way towards the door. "You all take care now."

"Same to you, Sanageyama." Satsuki chimed in as she and the others watched him leave them behind.

* * *

A good thirteen minutes later, Sanageyama was seen knocking on the front doors of the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, hoping to meet up with his girlfriend after spending most of the school day away from her. However, instead of seeing her opening the door, he was greeted by Ragyo Kiryuin's personal assistant Rei Hououmaru, who, surprisingly, didn't go with Lady Kiryuin on her trip.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can you please let me in?" Sanageyama asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but due to Lady Kiryuin's sudden absence, we're not allowing any non-employees or outsiders entrance to the building." Rei politely replied with a slightly stern tone to her voice.

"I'm not here to see Lady Kiryuin, ma'am. I'm here to visit her daughter Ryuko." Sanageyama clarified as he thought it would convince the dark skinned woman to let him go inside. "We're very close friends."

"Sorry, but I still cannot allow you to come in." Rei replied back, still trying to act as polite as possible. "I'm just following company policy."

However, before things could escalate into a mess, Gi Man passed by, saw Sanageyama standing outside and told Rei, "Let the kid in, Ms. Hououmaru. He's one of ours."

Although Rei looked a bit embarrassed by this revelation, she quietly nodded, opened the front doors and allowed Sanageyama to enter the building.

"So what are you to, kid?" Gi Man asked Sanageyama as they passed through the main lobby, all while Rei didn't pay attention to them and had her head sunken down towards her chest in shame. "I noticed that you didn't immediately come home with Ryuko an hour ago, which was a pretty strange of you and I tried to ask her about your absence, but she wouldn't say shit. Is there some trouble in paradise between you two?"

"Uhhhh...not really, Gi Man." Sanageyama nervously replied. "We had a small argument last night but nothing too serious."

"Ah yes. The occasional relationship hiccup. I remember when that happened when I dated gals back in high school and college. Just pray it won't escalate into a potential relationship ending fight or something because I really like you, Uzu Sanageyama. You would be the perfect husband for Ryuko if you two were to marry." Gi Man chimed in as he and Sanageyama entered an elevator.

"Marriage? That's a topic we have yet to discuss, sir." Sanageyama nervously laughed as the elevator doors close d and the elevator platform began to ascend through the building floors.

"I see." Gi Man nodded back. "Speaking of marriage, you know that uniform Ryuko wears almost all of the time?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I remember hearing Lady Kiryuin say that it was supposed to be Ryuko's 'wedding dress' at some point. I dunno why something that looks so militaristic would even remotely be a goddamn wedding dress? Oh well. I suppose since it's not one anymore, it means she'll wear something that actually fits the bill when the time comes."

"You know what I personally like to know, Gi Man?"

"Go on, kid."

"Why the hell do you always wear those stupid ass white gloves every time I run into you? Is there something wrong with them or you wear them so you can do jazz hands on a regular basis without looking like a dumb ass?"

"If you insist." Gi Man shrugged as he pulled his gloves off. He then put his glove into his pocket, lifted his hands towards Sanageyama and showed that there is nothing wrong with them.

"Oh. That's a relief." Sanageyama exhaled upon seeing Gi Man's hands. "I thought you either had an eyeball on one of them or they were just robotic hands that you only wore in public or something."

"Nope. They're the same hands I had since I was born." Gi Man laughed. "I just like to wear those white gloves. I mean, perhaps I wear them too much."

"Sounds about right."

* * *

Right after Sanageyama responded to Gi Man's comment, the elevator doors opened and they both saw Ryuko Kiryuin standing in front of them.

"Sanageyama?" Ryuko quietly muttered as soon as she saw him inside the elevator.

"Yeah it's me." Sanageyama calmly replied while Gi Man quietly stood next to him while smile.

"Oooooh baby. Where have you been all day? I missed you." Ryuko replied back as she hugged and kissed him.

"I was a little busy for most of the day." Sanageyama told Ryuko as he looked into her eyes while he planted his hands against her back. "But now i'm here with you baby. Things were a little dull without you."

"Yeah, baby. It wasn't the same without your presence."

"Well. I might as well leave you two alone. I got some errands to do." Gi Man told the couple as he exited the elevator, walked down the hallway and disappeared into another room.

* * *

After Gi Man left, Ryuko and Sanageyama turned their attention back onto themselves and resumed locking their lips against each other and caressing each others' tongues.

"Uzu. Do you want to go to a club with me?" Ryuko asked as she flapped her eyelashes against each other and smiled, looking surprisingly angelic and beautiful.

"Of course, Ryuko. I want nothing more than to hang out with you, the love of my life." Sanageyama replied as he quickly her lips a few times.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a limo arrived at Dātibasutādo, which, combined with a swarm of paparazzi, was an unusual sight for the people who regularly visit or live in Roppongi. Out of the limo's driver seat door came Takiji, who walked down to one of the rear doors, opened it and allowed Ryuko and Sanageyama to exit the limo and enter the bar.

Right as they got onto the red carpet leading into the front doors of Dātibasutādo, various camera men snapped some photos of the couple and many other people shouted various affectionate things towards them. However, on top of the building the bar is housed in, Satsuki was seen spying on them, synchronized with her kamui as a precaution.

"Mr. Mikisugi. Ryuko and Sanageyama have just arrived." Satsuki informed Aikuro, who was also keeping an eye of the couple from a distance as he was seen wearing a royal blue sweater, had its hood over his head to prevent people noticing him, was holding onto his binoculars with his right hand and was carrying a shopping bag with his left hand.

"Yeah, I see 'em too." Aikuro replied as he was looking into his binoculars. He then set the bag onto the ground, pressed a button on a device resting on his left ear and muttered, "Ms. Jakuzure. Are you and Mr. Gamagoori in position?"

"No shit, Mr. Mikisugi." Nonon groaned as she was seen standing next to Ira Gamagoori inside the bar. She had her hair up in an asymmetrical bun and was wearing a pale pink sleeveless silk dress with embedded white streaks. Gamagoori, on the other hand, has his hair in a normal ponytail and was wearing a white tuxedo. "Of course she's friggin' here. I just don't feel right being among this many low lives in one place."

"Calm down, Nonon. You'll be safe with me if things get rough." Gamagoori replied in a stoic tone, making Nonon shrug nonchalantly.

Again, Aikuro pressed the button on his headset and muttered, "Inumuta. Are you in the security room?"

"Affirmative, sir." he replied as he was furiously clicking on the keys of his laptop, seemingly setting some kind of program up.

"Good." Aikuro replied back, clicked the button on his headset yet again and muttered, "What's the status on the kitchen, Iori?"

"Aside from this landwhale of a man chopping some food next to me, things are pretty quiet here." Iori replied.

"See. I told you things will be just fine on your end." Aikuro told the blonde haired young man via headset as Iori calmly nodded in response.

Having just obtained a status update from the entire crew, Aikuro pressed the button on his headset one last time and spoke into it, "Alright Satsuki. Everything's clear. Just sit back and relax until shit gets serious." as he picked the shopping bag back up.

"Okay, Mr. Mikisugi." Satsuki replied as she stepped away from the ledge, walked towards a glass ceiling and began to look into it, which she then saw a middle aged man in an expensive business suit sitting on a leather recliner, surrounded by men armed to the teeth.

"Hmmmm. This guy looks familiar. I swear I saw his face on some TV show at some point." Satsuki told herself after she saw the man on the recliner.

* * *

Back inside the club, as Nonon and Gamagoori watched Ryuko and Sanageyama talk to each other, they saw a somewhat familiar face approach the dating couple.

"Sup guys. It's a surprise to see you guys here." a girl with scruffy short black hair wearing a shiny black spaghetti strap dress told Ryuko and Sanageyama as she walked up to them.

"Maiko. You look...different without your glasses." Ryuko told her as soon as she noticed who she was.

"I'm wearing contacts right now. I only wear them when I go bar hopping." Maiko replied as she was holding onto a bottle of beer.

"Well I thought you wore your glasses the entire time because a lot of horny pigs love to fuck chicks who wear glasses like you."

"And now you see why I opt out to wear my contacts at places like this instead."

"I feel ya, Maiko." Ryuko told her as she patted her left shoulder.

"So is there anything you need me to do while you're here?" Maiko asked, still willing to help her even when they're not at Honnoji.

"Just stay here and be on the lookout for some uninvited guests for us." Ryuko ordered her friend in a calm tone.

"Sure will, boss." Maiko chimed in as she saluted.

* * *

"Oh goddammit. Why the hell is Maiko Ogure here?" Nonon quietly groaned upon seeing Honnoji's head of security at the bar.

"Perhaps it's just a coincidence." Gamagoori yawned back as he stretched his arms.

"Ooooooh. You're a real fine ass looking young lady." a wrinkly old Caucasian man with obviously freshly dyed shiny, greasy pitch black hair and is wearing glasses with oversized lenses told Nonon with a slight lisp and lightning fast, yet somewhat mousy delivery as he noticed her. "Mind if I be a gentleman and buy you a drink?"

"Sorry, gramps. I already got a date." Nonon replied as she went into character and pointed her left thumb towards Gamagoori.

"Hah! You can't fool me, pretty lady." the old man, who's seemingly drunk, laughed and snorted upon seeing the massive blonde tan man. "If you spend some time with me, ol' Oaky Fallon, you'll be able to get a nice ol' dick that fit right into yer pooper, which i'm sure if Roll Fizzlebeef tried to shove his empire state building of a schlong into you, he'll break you into goddamn tw...". However, before the old man could finish his sentence, Gamagoori quickly jammed his left fist towards Oaky's face and sent him flying across the room, crashing right into several wooden boxes.

"Holy shit. I'm glad you shut that old fuck up." Nonon thanked Gamagoori after she saw the pervert get knocked out in fashion.

"My please, Nonon Jakuzure." Gamagoori replied, still sounding fairly stoic as usual even after having to punch another man.

* * *

Shortly after the altercation, Aikuro entered the bar, walked up to Nonon and Gamagoori and quietly asked, "What's going on?"

"I just took out an old American pervert that was lusting over Nonon." Gamagoori replied while the pink haired girl nodded to all of the stuff he was saying.

"Good. Just try not to draw anymore attention to yourselves during the rest of this mission." Aikuro quietly replied back.

"Yeah, Mr. Mikisugi. We'll try our best." Gamagoori told him while sounding minutely embarrassed.

"Alright. Anyhow, i'll just hang out in here now. It's starting to rain outside." Aikuro added as Nonon and Gamagoori noticed his clothes are a bit damp now.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, Iori continued to nervously stand next to the obese chef who's still preparing some food, albeit in a fairly sloppy manner. However, much to his disdain, the chef turned his head towards him and harshly asked, "Are you going to just stand there or what?"

"Uh, me?" Iori stammered back, horrified that the actual cook in the kitchen is speaking to him.

"Yeah, dickhead. I'm talking to you." the obese chef replied. "If you don't start doing shit, i'm gonna go out to the gutter, find a bucket full of roaches, bring it in here and shove those sons of bitches down your fucking throat!"

"Okay, okay. I'll help. Just...uhhh...give me something to prepare and i'll work on it." Iori nervously replied back after being threatened by the chef.

After the blonde haired guy told him he was ready work, the chef grabbed an aluminum foil tray full of ingredients, planted it in front of him and ordered, "Now get started, you fucking shit!"

"Thanks." Iori cautiously replied as he grabbed the tray and looked at what was in it, which turned out to be a dead trout that seemed to have been out of the freezer for nearly a week and is starting to have some gangrene spread all over it. He then swallowed his own spit and quietly groaned, "Oh man. This is gonna suck."

Right as he pulled out a butcher knife and a meat cleaver, he heard a door open, followed by the sounds of high heels clapping against the floor. He then turned his head towards where the sound is coming from and spots a woman in a leather coat slowly walking towards the chef. She then pulled out a silenced pistol, aimed it at the fat guy's head and pulled the trigger.

In a split second, a giant gob of blood and brain matter erupted out of the chef's head, leading to him subsequently falling down onto the ground.

Having just been partially doused in the chef's blood, Iori, who seems to be somewhat petrified by what just happened, looked at the mysterious woman, who looked back at him with a impish smile and told him, "That bastard got what was coming.", which she then turned around and started to head back to where she came from. Right before she left the building, she looked back at him, added, "And before you ask, i'm not a Verger not a Diana and certainly am not a Raccoon." and left the building, shutting the door behind her.

"The hell?" Iori quietly muttered as he still had a hard time comprehending what just took place in such a minute amount of time.

* * *

Back out in the bar itself, Ryuko and Sanageyama were still enjoying themselves along with Maiko Ogure. However, they all saw a man in a black suit approach and inform them, "Are you Ryuko Kiryuin?"

"According to when I woke up this morning, I certainly still am." Ryuko laughed in response, which she then drank some of the beer she was holding onto.

"My leader has been waiting for you to show up." the man replied. "Please follow me, he's starting to grow impatient."

"Can my boyfriend go with me?" Ryuko asked since she doesn't want to leave Sanageyama alone.

"Yeah, whatever." the man shrugged and led Ryuko and Sanageyama away from the rest of the people and towards a private room. Since she wasn't requested to follow, Maiko stayed by herself to await for her boss' return.

* * *

"Hey boss. Your guest has arrived." the man informed the guy on the recliner as he let Ryuko and Sanageyama enter the room. They then sat down on a couch facing the recliner the guy in the expensive suit, still acting like they've having quiet a bit of fun with each other.

"Ryuko Kiryuin, daughter of Lady Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. It's nice to finally meet you." the man in the expensive suit told his guest as she was still drinking her booze and sporadically kissing her boyfriend's right cheek.

"Nice to you meet you too, sir." Ryuko replied as she shook the man's hand. "Uhhh...what's your name, sir?"

"Daichi Nakahara." the man replied back.

"So...why was it so urgent to speak with me or my mother to the point you had to call me last night to arrange this meeting?" Ryuko asked as she fiddled with her sole lock of red hair.

"Well you see, Ryuko...several months ago, me and your mother made a little business deal with each other in that I would lend out some of my top enforcers for a search and retrieval mission in exchange for some Kiryuin Conglomerate stocks."

"Yeah, I remember. She hired those guys to get some stolen goods back for us, though their efforts ended up being rather futile."

"Indeed, but since their failure, things went...horribly, horribly wrong. While my stake in the company stocks have been merely adequate, I have a much larger issue with what became of my men after your mother hired them, especially since that it was the company's fault for their untimely demise in the hands of the wretched American slut that was allowed to enter our beautiful country."

"Mr. Nakahara, you cannot blame my mother for the deaths of your enforcers." Ryuko nervously replied while trying to remain calm. "I...well...can be blamed for allowing Ophelia the American Cannibal to travel to Japan. I just wanted to give Honnoji Academy some extra prestige by having some local events take place on campus for everyone to enjoy. It was just that particular pitiful attempt at an event was an unmitigated failure on a colossal level."

"I know but..." Daichi responded but he was then cut off by another one of his men, who burst into the room, looking extremely ecstatic.

"Boss! That teen orchestral maestro from Honnoji Academy's in the bar. She's giving out autographs right now, you want one?" the man asked him as he looked like a little kid opening his Christmas presents.

"Yeah yeah yeah, go ahead. Just leave me and my guests alone. We're having a pretty serious discussion right now." Daichi replied in a disgruntled tone.

"Kay, boss. Will do." the man responded as he ran out to get the autographs.

"Teen Orchestral Maestro from Honnoji Academy?" Ryuko muttered as she and Sanageyama looked at each other. "That sounds an awful lot like Nonon Jakuzure. The hell is she doing here in a place like this?"

"Hell if I know, Ryuko." Sanageyama replied, pretending to act like he didn't know. "Maybe she's just as nasty as you can be sometimes."

"Hmphf. Like I give a fucking fuck about her fucking sex life." Ryuko sneered back, sounding disinterested.

"Ryuko, can we please get back to issues that matters most to us?" Daichi asked her, growing impatient.

"Yes sir, we can."

"As I was saying, I know that stupid American football event you held at the Academy was a flop but I really don't give a shit about all of the company's other business ventures. All I give a shit about is if you can reimburse me the payments your mother handed out to my deceased enforcers. I imagine she generously handed out plenty of them to them but since they're no longer in the world of the living, I need that cash in my own hands." Daichi sternly told Ryuko in a dead serious tone.

"And what if I say no, fuckhead?" Ryuko laughed, not interested in complying with Daichi's demand.

"I'll wrap my fingers around your neck and slit your pretty ass throat with this lovely piece of cold steel." Daichi growled as he stood up and pulled a knife out of one of his jacket pockets. "You'll pay dearly if you tried to fuck with me."

"Hah. You think you're such a big time badass, Daichi Nakahara?" Ryuko laughed in response to the Yakuza boss' threat as she unsheathed Bakuzan. "You really, really don't want to even try to fuck with me, cocksucker!"

Right as Daichi attempted to lunge towards Ryuko to pierce his knife into her flesh, she smashed several loose small red plates of steel on the left upper arm part of her kamui.

Much like when Satsuki Matoi twists the lever on her glove, this action resulted in the synchronization of Ryuko Kiryuin and her kamui Senketsu as a small explosion set off right where Ryuko was standing.

When the dust cleared, Daichi saw Ryuko, who's hair now sports far more streaks of red than before, looks way more wild and unkempt, was now wearing significantly more revealing clothing and had Bakuzan pointed towards him. She then told him, "Make your move, shithead. I'm waiting."

"OPEN FIRE!" Daichi ordered his men, which they then aimed their firearms towards Ryuko and pulled their respective triggers, sending a mass assortment of bullets her way, though she managed to deflect them all with ease with the help of her sword. This immediately gave Daichi and all of his armed men pause, since they just realized that stopping Ryuko was going to be a much harder task than they anticipated.

"Is that all you got, assfucks?" Ryuko snickered as she continued to aim Bakuzan towards the Yakuza thugs. "I'm very fucking disappointed."

* * *

Right before Ryuko could make a move, something came crashing through the glass ceiling down towards the floor, which caught everyone in the room completely off-guard. Right after the glass stopped falling towards the floor, everyone noticed that another person has entered the room in fashion.

"Kiryuin Ryuko. What in the world have you gotten yourself into?" Satsuki asked her as she stood up and pointed her scissor blade towards her.

"Matoi Satsuki. How convenient of you to just show up here out of fuckin' nowhere." Ryuko snickered as she pointed Bakuzan away from Daichi and towards her rival.

"Who the fuck are you two?!" Daichi screamed as he saw the addition of another woman in a kamui.

"Just two young women wearing very extraordinary clothes who pretty much don't like each other." Satsuki told the Yakuza leader.

He then looked back at his men, who are still very much alive and screamed, "KILL THEM ALL!", which they then began to open fire again.

* * *

"What the hell is going on in there?" Nonon exclaimed after hearing the commotion in the private room and the sudden panic among the other patrons in the bar.

"Guys, I think shit's about to go down." Aikuro told Nonon and Gamagoori as he looked around and saw some of the more intoxicated patrons going nuts and starting to fight with each other in the midst of the chaos. He then gave Nonon the shopping bag and added, "Ms. Jakuzure. Go in the bathroom and get changed. You're gonna need it to help out the others."

"Why?" Nonon asked him, confused. "Wouldn't be a bit inconvenient to change clothes right now?"

"Just do it, Nonon!" Gamagoori shouted, growing a little irritated with her.

"Fine. I'll do it, dammit. Sheesh." Nonon groaned as she walked away and entered a nearby bathroom. Once she entered it, she locked the door, reached into the bag and, much to her surprise, pulled out the goku uniform that Lady Kiryuin commissioned to make back when she was associated with them, except with heavy alterations and changes that made it look drastically different than the last time she had it in her possession

"What the hell is this doing in here?" she stammered upon seeing the uniform. "And why the hell does it look so damn different?"

* * *

"Come on, Satsuki Matoi. We can settle this stupid ass shit even with these Yakuza dickheads around us!" Ryuko shouted at her rival as they both deflected incoming bullets from the armed men.

"You got a death wish or something, Ryuko Kiryuin? I'm not dumb enough to even think of doing that at this moment." Satsuki replied as she then started to use the dull side of her blade to disarm and take out the armed Yakuza. Ryuko followed suit by punching, kicking and elbowing the ones closest to her. More goons arrived and for several brief but noticeable minutes, the two rivals actually started to work alongside each other to take out a greater threat.

"You know, Ryuko Kiryuin. It's actually kinda fun taking out some genuine criminals with you." Satsuki told her rival while smiling as they kept attacking the goons trying to kill them.

"Shut the fuck up, Satsuki Matoi. We're not on the same fucking page, you stupid ass cunt!" Ryuko snickered back.

"I personally think we are." Satsuki chimed back.

Shortly after this brief argument, both girls looked at their surroundings and saw that all of the goons that attempted to ambush them have been knocked out, leaving Daichi the only threat remaining.

"Hey, I recognize you now." Satsuki told the Yakuza boss. "You're Daichi Nakahara, one of the biggest Yakuza crime lords in the country. How the flippin' heck did you get in this silly mess?"

"No shit, Satsuki." Ryuko sneered. "My mom hired his men to get the shit you have in your possession back."

Right as Satsuki was about to reply, Daichi pulled a chrome pistol out, aimed it at her head and replied, "So you're the one who has all of that crap my dead enforcers tried to retrieve. Perhaps I should blow your fuckin' brains out and take them for myself."

"You think that gun's going to do much harm to me?" Satsuki sarcastically replied while smirking, not impressed by the threat of getting shot by a gun. "You should be more concerned by you actually being able to hit me with a bullet more than anything else."

"DON'T TOY WITH ME CHILD! I'LL FILL YOUR DISOBEDIENT ASS UP WITH LEAD AND THEN WHIP YOUR ASS WITH MY BELT!" Daichi screamed back out of a sheer frustration, only to then open fire on the long blue and black haired young woman in the provocative costume, only for Satsuki to effortlessly dodge the bullets to the point where her lightning fast display of reflexes had a bit of a ghosting affect to those watching her. Once Satsuki stood back still, Daichi was seen still attempt to shoot her, only to then realize that he ran out of ammo in a short amount of time.

"Awww...look at you now, tough guy. You wasted a perfectly good magazine of ammo on me. What a shame." Satsuki replied in a very sarcastic tone, which made fumes blow out of Daichi's nostrils and ears, but when she finished her comment, she saw that Daichi was aiming the pistol at her face again and had the hammer cocked back, ready to try again.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! I HAVE ANOTHER IN MY POCKET AND THE AMOUNT OF TIME YOU SPENT ON POINTLESS MOCKERY WAS ENOUGH FOR ME TO RELOAD! WHO'S THE STUPID FUCKING IDIOT NOW, CHILD?!" Daichi shouted as he clenched his teeth, ready to fulfill his violent desire to off Satsuki, but right before he could retaliate, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach that also managed to make Satsuki's eyes bulge out in shock.

Ryuko Kiryuin, without any warning, just stabbed one of the most dangerous men in Tokyo's stomach, potentially ending his crime reign abruptly.

* * *

Back in the bar itself, Gamagoori and Aikuro were defending themselves against drunks and blood thirsty Yakuza trying to fight them for the sake of fighting. However, right as the action became too much for them to handle, everyone heard a familiar tapping sound which prompted them all to turn their attention towards the bathroom entrance.

Much to their surprise, they saw Nonon, who is now wearing a long pink hat adorned with several mechanical looking pieces, a long pink coat like jacket with bones that act as buttons, pink boots and pink trunks that showed off her pale legs. She pulled her conductor baton, which was the only part of her uniform that was left unaltered, pointed it towards the loonies and told them, "You want some of me? Come get it!"

Without any hesitation, the drunks and the Yakuza goons dashed towards Nonon, who quickly took some of them out with a combination of CQC and professional wrestling skills she learned from her father. This display of fighting skills impressed Aikuro quite a bit, who hasn't seen her fight yet.

"Ms. Jakuzure, I never took you as a hand to hand fighter." Aikuro told her as he was wiping the sweat off his face.

"You can thank my dad for that." Nonon laughed as she swung her baton with her fingers, but right before she could say anymore, she saw several men in suits run into the bar, armed with fully automatic assault rifles, which prompted her to tell Gamagoori and Aikuro "I got this covered.".

She then walked up to the thugs, waved her baton around and shouted, "Three-Star Ultima Uniform: Symphony Regalia Mark Two, ACTIVATE!", which resulted in a sudden surge of colorful lights surrounding her. In a split second, Nonon went from wearing her recently modified uniform to being completely nude to finally, a newly, semi-mechanical looking suit quickly constructing itself on her. First came a helmet that looked like the hat she was wearing except it was even larger than said hat, then a skin tight pink suit, steel gauntlets that were wrapped around her forearms, steel boots that surprisingly looked impossible to walk around with and an entire jet engine propeller and wing set that was attached to her back, enabling her to fly like the original version of the uniform's combat form but at a much smaller and wieldly scale.

Confused by this unusual sight, the thugs began to open fire but Nonon quickly flew away from the bullets with ease and retaliated by shooting them with concussive bass beats and rockets that knocked them off of their feet without any excessive physical harm. Several more Yakuza thugs made a mad dash towards Nonon but this proved to be a fairly premature attempt as Nonon flew towards them and quickly took them out by merging her hand to hand combat training with her uniform's flight abilities.

"Holy shit! What you did to this uniform is a tremendous improvement, Mr. Mikisugi! It's fucking awesome!" Nonon joyfully exclaimed as she zipped through the bar, taking out more incoming Yakuza thugs and violent drunks with ease.

"That's good to know, Ms. Jakuzure, but I need you to find your friends Iori and Inumuta. Seems like they haven't shown up since all of this nonsense broke out." Aikuro replied, looking somewhat concerned for the lives of the others.

"No problem, Mr. Mikisugi." Nonon chimed in as she turned her attention towards the kitchen and flew into it.

* * *

Upon entering said kitchen, she spotted Iori, who looked a bit like a nervous wreck, standing next to the blood drenched corpse of the obese chef that was shot in the head a while before everything went to hell.

"Iori, you look like a goddamn ghost. What the hell happened here?!" Nonon asked him as she was hovering over the floor.

"This...this white woman came in and killed that landwhale next to me. I swear i've seen here before. Like...I dunno, this movie I saw with the Prince of Persia." Iori stammered back as he tried his hardest to explain what happened to Nonon in a somewhat coherent manner.

"Huh. Sounds like you had just a much of a wild night as the rest of us." Nonon replied as she nodded her head. "Now please grab my hand. We gotta get the hell outta here soon before this place is reduce to big ass pile of Yakuza shit."

"Sure." Iori replied, sounding a lot more relaxed as he grabbed his friend's left hand and allowed her to lift him off the ground. "The sooner I get out of this hellhole, the better."

"I completely agree with ya, Iori." Nonon nodded back as she, while holding onto Iori, flew out of the kitchen and entered the staff only rooms which house the security room.

* * *

As they flew into said security room, they saw Inumuta quietly sitting by a desk, staring at the laptop he was fiddling with earlier.

"Inumuta, we gotta get the hell outta here. You're okay?" Nonon asked since he seemed to be acting way more quietly than usual.

Much to her Nonon's relief, Inumuta turned his head and replied, "Yeah, just waiting here since absolutely nothing's going on.".

"Oh." Nonon shrugged upon hearing Inumuta's response. "Now can you please grab my hand so we can get the hell outta here?"

"Yeah, sure." Inumuta nodded his head as he reached for her right hand, picked up his laptop with his left hand and allowed Nonon to lift him off the ground.

Right after the trio flew out of the security room, they found themselves facing several armed Yakuza thugs ready to stuff them up with bullets. Inumuta then asked Nonon, "Mind if I help out with this?"

"What do you have in mind, doggy?" Nonon asked since she wasn't sure what he has in mind.

"Just watch." Inumuta replied as he then tossed his laptop towards the armed men, which confused just about everyone else in the room. Within a few brief seconds, the laptop disassembled itself and transformed into a mounted gun that fired concussive bullets and tranquilizers that knocked all of the thugs out cold.

"Wait, doggy. Your laptop was a gun this whole time?" Nonon asked him as they and Iori flew back together into the main part of the bar.

"That wasn't my laptop." Inumuta laughed in response to Nonon's assumption. "It was a fake Mr. Mikisugi gave me."

"Oh, damn. I thought that meant you were done screwing with your laptop at school for a while." Nonon groaned after Inumuta answered her question.

* * *

As soon as Nonon and the others reached Gamagoori and Aikuro, she helped Iori and Inumuta get into the ground and kept herself hovering over the floor since she wasn't dumb even to even attempt walking around with those strange boots on.

"Guys, where's Satsuki?". Iori asked the others since he noticed she was the only one not present.

"I think she just got herself into another fight with..." Nonon replied but before she could finish her sentence, she was suddenly struck by an unseen rocket sent her way and as a result, was knocked onto the floor.

The others turned around to see where the rocket came from and, much to their shock, saw Maiko, who, for the first time in a while, was seen wearing her cybernetic armor, which, much like Nonon's goku uniform, received some upgrades and easily noticeable physical alterations.

"Hah! I knew you knuckleheads were here this whole time!" Maiko laughed as she had her right arm cannon aimed towards the group. "Ryuko-sama can never, ever go anywhere with you bitches and bastards shitting things up. With that said, i'm glad that I can test out my new and armored suit on you dipshits."

"How about you just shut the hell up, Maiko Ogure!" Nonon yelled as she stood back up, reactivated her jet system, zipped towards the woman in black armor and tackled her through a wall, creating a fresh hole within the building. When both women landed on the ground outside the building the bar is housed in, they began to trade blows and roll around the ground, each trying to prevent the other from taking flight again.

"Well that sure escalated." Inumuta sarcastically muttered as he watched Nonon and Maiko trade fist blows to the face with each other.

"You think that was crazy? You should've seen what I went through this night." Iori replied, shivering over the memory of seeing the meeting of a bullet and human flesh.

* * *

"Ryuko Kiryuin! What the heck were you thinking?!" Satsuki yelled after she saw her rival stab Daichi in the stomach. "You just can't murder another human being in cold blood!"

"Oh yes I fuckin' can, Satsuki Matoi." Ryuko replied with a demented smile. "Especially human shitstains like Daichi Nakahara."

"I know the man's a criminal and should be put behind bars, but this is not the way to bring justice to him."

"Justice? I don't give a flying fuck about bringing justice to anyone. I'm just having fun, you stupid, ugly ass bitch!"

"Please, Ryuko Kiryuin. Please finish me off. Don't make me bleed to death." Daichi begged as he began to cough blood up.

"Oh no I won't, Mr. Nakahara." Ryuko laughed back as she paced back and forth. "Nobody will recognize your over the hill ass when i'm fuckin' done playing with your fuckin' body."

Without any hesitation or regrets, Ryuko grabbed Bakuzan by its handle and ripped it right out of Daichi's body, resulting in the dying Yakuza leader vomiting up a foul mixture of blood, vomit, bile and whatever he ate and drank throughout the day. Ryuko then resumed swinging Bakuzan around and added, "Daichi Nakahara, do you have any last words to sum up your pathetic ass life?"

"Just...do it." Daichi growled as he tried to prevent more fluids from erupting out of his mouth.

"Okay then, fuckface. Say goodnight!" Ryuko replied, which she then raised her sword and readied herself to decapitate the dying man. She then tried to swing it towards Daichi's neck, only for it to be stopped by a familiar wooden sword. She then turned her attention towards where weapon is protruding from and, much to her surprise, saw that it was her own boyfriend that stopped her from striking the final blow.

"Sa...San...Sanageyama. Why...why did you stop me, baby?" Ryuko stammered back, genuinely surprised by his sudden action.

"Ryuko, this absolutely insane even by your own standards." Sanageyama sternly replied as he looked at her with an intense, intimidating stare. "Please stop it."

"...no, baby. I don't want to stop." Ryuko replied, still sounding fairly confused. "The man's begging me to kill him."

"That's because you mortally wounded him, Ryuko." Sanageyama replied back as he shook his head in disbelief. "That was completely uncalled for.". Satsuki immediately shook her head in agreement right after Sanageyama made said statement.

As Ryuko continued to quietly look at her boyfriend, she exhaled and replied. "Fine. He's going to be dead soon."

"That's the Ryuko I know." Sanageyama replied as he approached her, which she responded by hugging him. "Let's go home. I had enough of this damn place.

"Me too, Uzu Sanageyama." Ryuko calmly told her boyfriend, which they then stood next to each other and started to walk away. She then turned her head towards Satsuki and added, "You win this round, Satsuki Matoi, but next time will be different."

* * *

However, right as the dating couple started to leave the private room, Daichi picked up a shotgun next to him, pumped it up, aimed it towards Ryuko and shot her in the face, which immediately horrified both Satsuki and Sanageyama as they saw the daughter of Ragyo Kiryuin's face suddenly explode in an extremely violent, nightmarish manner.

Right after Ryuko fell onto the ground, she started to make disturbing gurgling sounds as she planted her left hand onto her face in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She then slowly started to stand back up, which prompted both Satsuki and Sanageyama to step away from her with frightened expressions on their faces and turned around to face the man who shot her in the face. As soon as she pulled her hand away from her saw, Daichi saw what ended up being the very last thing he ever saw while he was alive.

A Ryuko Kiryuin who's lower jaw was barely hanging onto her face by several strands of flesh and muscle tissue still attached to it. A sight that would give just about anyone nightmares for quite some time.

* * *

Completely engulfed by anger, Ryuko ran towards Daichi and began to chop him up in many gory pieces, which shocked both Sanageyama and Satsuki considerably.

"Ryuko Kiryuin, stop it!" Satsuki screamed as she witnessed Ryuko completely murder someone in cold blood.

"Please Ryuko, this is so not cool." Sanageyama stammered as he ran up to her and tried to pull her away. However, she immediately smacked him in the face with her left elbow and resumed cutting up what was left of the now deceased Yakuza boss.

"Satsuki, can you do something to stop her? This is fuckin' scary!" Sanageyama yelped at her, hoping she would take action.

"I don't know if it'll work, but i'll try." Satsuki quickly replied, which she then ran towards Ryuko, jumped over her and smacked her with the blunt edge of her scissor, which ended up sending her rival crashing through a nearby wall, resulting in her exiting the building and tumbling onto the wet ground. Both Satsuki and Sanageyama then followed suit and left the building via said hole.

* * *

Outside, Satsuki looked at Ryuko, who was still lying on the ground and shouted, "Ryuko Kiryuin, you've gone too far this time."

Ryuko finally stood back up, turned her face, which has already started to look less like a horror show and more like how it's suppose to be, towards Satsuki and growled back, "Why are you so fucking mad with me killing someone? Didn't you just kill somebody with your own hands the other day?"

"It's not something i'm proud of." Satsuki replied while aiming her scissor blade towards Ryuko. "That's why I didn't want you to kill Daichi Nakahara."

"Who fucking cares, Satsuki Matoi? That asshole wanted me to end his life, I said no and he ended up shooting me in the fucking face so I was in the right to murder his fucking ass. Perhaps I should murder you too!". Ryuko screamed as she extended Bakuzan back and ran towards her rival, ready to attack.

Right as Ryuko started to make a mad dash, both Nonon and Maiko decided to quit brawling with each other, noticed the ongoing situation between their respective leaders and screamed their names out, hoping that would stop them fighting.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you into tiny fucking pieces, Satsuki Matoi!" Ryuko screamed right as she got closer and closer to her enemy. However, her attempt at an attack was immediately blocked by a familiar attack pattern.

"_**HEAD! BODY! WRIST!"**_

"Dammit, Sanageyama! What the fuck are you trying to fucking accomplish?!" Ryuko screamed as she stumbled onto the ground in response to being attacked by her boyfriend.

"Ryuko Kiryuin, I can't handle this shit anymore." Sanageyama told her after he used his attack technique on the very person he calls his lover. "It breaks my fucking heart to see you act like a goddamn monster!"

"Fuck off, Sanageyama! Why do you insist on interrupting me on the middle of a fucking fight with that ugly ass bitch?!"

"Ever since you and Satsuki Matoi has started this stupid war, you've began to act like that crazy ass lunatic I first met as a kid years ago again. That is not the Ryuko Kiryuin I fell in love with. That's the Ryuko Kiryuin that had no problems calling me monkey fuck and treated me like shit whenever I ran into her. I know I treated you like shit too back then, but that's because I was stupid little boy. I don't act like that anymore because i've grown up since. You, on the other hand seems to have not matured a single goddamn bit!"

Ryuko refused to reply to all of the things her boyfriend is telling her yet her face told another story, going from being angry and hostile to visibly shaken and saddened.

"When we started dating four years ago, I knew we initially wanted to just fuck each other's brains out for the sake of it, but as we hung out with each other more frequently, we actually fell in love, baby. We actually turned out to have a lot in common with each other but lately, your juvenile, indisciplined, self-destructive actions tell me otherwise. We're fucking drifting apart from each other, Ryuko but it seems like i'm the only one that actually fuckin' feels it. You're too goddamn busy trying to rip Satsuki Matoi's head off over some things she said are, to be perfectly honest, actually true. I tried my hardest to blissfully ignore all of the shit you've done but these recent actions are too much for me to handle."

"Uzu. What are trying to say?" Are you...are you...breaking up with me?" Ryuko nervously stammered out as her face turned pale as reality came crashing down on her hard. "Are you...breaking up with me by siding with that goddamn manfaced cunt?"

"I don't want to break up with you, Ryuko Kiryuin. I fucking love you but I can't continue to watch you destroy yourself by acting this way. I don't want to date a woman who could suddenly decide to cut my fuckin' head off over something something really petty and childish." Sanageyama continued as tears started to run down his face, only for them to mesh together with the rain drops that are pouring from the sky. "As much as I want to stay by your side, Ryuko Kiryuin, i'm afraid I cannot do so until you start acting less like a psychotic wreck and more like the woman I love. I'm...i'm afraid that...our relationship...is over. I'm very sorry."

Completely speechless and looking totally lost and devastated, Ryuko started to stumble around, completely incapable of trying to form a response. Instead, she slowly walked up to Maiko, who has completely stopped fighting with Nonon Jakuzure and told her, "Maiko Ogure. Please take me home."

"...yes, Ryuko-sama." Maiko nodded back as she started her jetpack up, wrapped her arms around her boss' chest and flew away, leaving Satsuki, Sanageyama and others alone until the next confrontation.

* * *

Having just witnessed her newest ally split up with his girlfriend of four years, Satsuki walked up to Sanageyama and told him, "I'm very sorry about this, Uzu Sanageyama."

"Don't blame yourself, Satsuki Matoi." Sanageyama replied in a somewhat emotionless tone. "I know you started a war with Ryuko but we can work together to end it, perhaps we'll be able to bring her back to her senses."

"I don't know if that's possible after what she did to Mr. Nakahara." Satsuki replied back, sounding equally dead serious. "I just don't know."

"I don't think she was acting like herself at all, Satsuki. I bet if someone tried to shoot your face off even when you have the ability to regenerate your wounds, you would do the very same thing to the perpetrator.".

"...uhhhh, I still doubt I could ever bring myself to murder anyone period regardless of the circumstances."

"Satsuki Matoi. Like I said before. Those kinds of words are only said by people who haven't found themselves facing dire consequences." Aikuro Mikisugi chimed in as he approached her and Sanageyama. "I doubt your 'no kill' rule will remain for much longer judging by what happened to Ryuko Kiryuin tonight."

"Why do you say that?" Satsuki replied, sounding a bit unsettled by what the blue haired man said.

"I think your little rivalry with Ryuko Kiryuin will only get much, much more worse from here on out."

* * *

Somewhere inside a super posh hotel suite, a super expensive looking cellphone was seen ringing. A door opened and out came Ragyo Kiryuin, who has her ultra curvy body wrapped up in a towel. She then picked up the phone and answered, "Hello? This is Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate speaking."

"Lady Ragyo Kiryuin. It's so nice to hear from you again." a mysterious short dark haired woman in a black business suit replied as she was seen sitting in a darkened room.

"Oh hello, Chancellor. It's been so long since we last spoke." Ragyo replied as she sat down on her bed. "How have you been doing."

"Same as usual, Ragyo." the Chancellor replied as she looked at her finger nails. "How's your family doing."

"I suppose they're doing well ever since I went on vacation."

"Huh. That's new. I never took you as someone that would actually go on vacation. Where are you at in the world right now?"

"Tunisia." Ragyo responded, sounding just as cheeky as usual. "I'm actually on a business trip, so it's not like i'm hanging out at some nudist colony at the Caribbean or something."

"Oh. What kind of business are you conducting in that dust bowl?"

"I got word that someone found another original life fiber buried underground there, so I had to come and see for it myself."

"Oooooh. That's some very exciting news, Mrs. Kiryuin. Have you seen it yet?" the Chancellor replied as she started to put some lipstick on herself.

"I'm afraid not. The people at the dig site are fearing another terrorist insurgent attack, so it might be a few days before I can see it."

"What a shame. An unearthed, undepleted original life fiber is a truly gorgeous sight. However, I must pass along a word of warning to you before you meet it, Ragyo Kiryuin."

"A warning for an original life fiber? That's just silly."

"You see, Ragyo Kiryuin. Sometimes, whenever a person makes first contact with an original life fiber, especially a human being, they'll go through some very incredibly yet terrifying life altering changes. I cannot tell you if such an event will happen to you but if it does, I assure you that when you return to family, nothing will ever, ever be the same for them and everyone around them."

"Then how am I supposed to mine the original life fiber for more life fibers to use for REVOCS clothing?" Ragyo asked, sounding a bit concerned with the Chancellor haunting warning.

"When your family lineage found the original life fiber in Tokyo, they asked my ancestors to help them out. I advise you do the same with the one in Tunisia. I'll help you transport it to the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, free of charge."

"Excuse me, Chancellor, but why would I need any of your help with that? I know it's a great offer but I don't think the general public would like to see the world's most powerful woman ask for someone else's help. It would be...a bit of an embarrassment if things ever came to that."

Right after she heard Ragyo's response, the Chancellor shook her head and replied, "Oh Ragyo. What kind of nonsense did your daddy put into your head. I had a bad feeling that your old man would advise you to not seek my help in such a situation but if that's how you want to deal with it, go ahead and try it. Just...be aware of the potential consequences of dealing with an untampered original life fiber, okay?"

"Yes, Chancellor. I understand." Ragyo replied, which she then hung the phone up, approached a bag on the floor, unzipped it and began pulling some clothes out of it.

* * *

"Ragyo Kiryuin. I thought you knew so much about life fibers." the Chancellor muttered to herself as she stood up and walked away from the table she was sitting by. "Such a damn shame."


	13. Tokyo Über Alles

_**San Francisco, California, USA**_

"Goddammit! Who the hell took a shit on my goddamn lawn?" a middle aged man wearing an orange T-Shirt and a dark brown jacket shouted as he stepped outside of his home. "This sure as hell doesn't look like dog shit or cat shit."

He then looked around his surroundings as a nice breeze caressed his face and saw no one in sight.

"Well if you can me hear me now, asshole, if you try to take another dump on mother nature, i'll make sure you get punished for it." he added as he couldn't find any potential culprits. He then shook his head, locked his front door and walked towards his car, which was parked by his house.

* * *

"So how's life treating you, JB?" a gray haired man with an abundance of wrinkles in his face asked as he sat next to him in a bar, which, compared to the bar seen in Japan where the most recent confrontation between Satsuki Matoi and Ryuko Kiryuin took place, which is news that has nearly no relevance outside of that country. "Still recording music and supporting your causes for a better America?"

"Well of course I am, JW." JB replied as he took a sip of a can of Coors Light. "Things have been slow these last few years but i'm most certainly pleased I haven't had to sue my ex-band mates anymore. Glad they stopped licensing the songs I wrote to be used in crass, commercialized ways."

"Hah. I knew you're still very protective of those silly punk rock tunes you wrote decades ago." JW laughed as he drank a bottle of Miller Fortune. "But at least you're very protective of your properties."

"You know what I found in my lawn right before I left to come here?"

"Uh...a present?"

"Yeah. A big smelly, brown colored present that ruined my goddamn lawn!"

"Hah. It was probably some fucktarded lefty who didn't know any better." JW laughed as he kept drinking his beer. "Probably a supporter of our arrogant king in the oval office."

"Hey, I know you righties don't like the president..and I don't necessarily like him either, but the guy that was previously in there who you obviously loved so, so much a decade ago was a pretty lousy leader too. Perhaps even worse than the current. Now I know I don't normally speak up on this matter but I think you really need to reconsider the people you support."

"JB. It's not a matter of supporting who's doing more damage to the health of our nation, it's a matter of supporting who'll let me have more dough in my monthly paychecks." JW chuckled as he staunchly defended his personal views.

Although he tried to come up with a retort, JB shook his head and decided against it in favor of just drinking more beer.

"Hey C-SPAN. Take your bullshit politics upstairs!" a bartender yelled at both men, sounding irritated with hearing a political argument in his bar.

"Will do." JB shouted back in a calm tone as he stood up and ascended a staircase nearby with his beer in hand. In spite of being annoyed by not being able to discuss his political views with more than one other person around him, JW also grabbed his own beer and walked up the staircase as well.

"I bet that bald ass turd also voted for our clown of a commander in chief." JW muttered, sounding noticeably intoxicated. "Sure as hell acts too much like a lefty to be a goddamn bartender."

"Can't you just please shut the hell up with your fuckin' lefty diatribes. I just wanted to shoot the shit with you, not rant about our country's problems. I do enough of that during my spoken word performances." JB scoffed, growing tired with JW's ranting.

Without any warning, JW walked up towards a ledge, raised his arms up and screamed, "DEATH TO THE SOCIAL JUSTICE WARRIORS, LONG LIVE NEW AMERICAN CONSERVATISM!"

"Oh shut the hell up." JB groaned as he lightly nudged JW's back with his right hand. However, much to his shock, this soft nudge ended up pushing JW off the ledge, violently landing smack down into a parked car in front of the bar. JB then leaned towards the ledge, looked down to the ground and saw JW's mangled, blood splattered corpse embedded into a silver Mazda RX-8.

"Oooooooh shit." JB stammered back upon realizing he just murdered someone. He then frantically pulled a cellphone out of his right pants pocket, dialed a number and added, "I hope it ain't midnight there right now."

* * *

"Lemme tell ya. You'll not regret this batch of weed, man. You'll feel like you went on an exotic cruise once you toke it up." Kaneo Takarada, the man who Satsuki Matoi buys her pot from, told a customer as he was selling him a fresh batch of specially prepared marijuana. He then heard the song "Loadsamoney." playing on his cellphone, which indicated that someone was trying to reach him.

"Hang on, pal. Someone wants to speak to me." Takarada told the customer as he pulled his cellphone and answered it. "Hey, this is the Pot King Kaneo Takarada. What's up?"

"Hey Takarada. It's JB. I need you to buy and email me some plane tickets to Tokyo ASAP!" JB stammered in a disoriented panic as he paced back and forth in his living room.

"What happened, man? You got some broad suing you over something really stupid?" Takarada laughed as his customer handed him over some money to pay for the weed he's buying.

"Nah, man. I accidentally murdered one of my Hollywood actor friends." JB panicked as he grew paranoid during his phone conversation. "I know he felt he would get blacklisted for his disdain towards my country's president but i'm sure the big boys in the city will want to shove a fire poker up my ass over his death!"

"Wow. That's unexpected." Takarada replied, sounding genuinely surprised over JB's explanation. "Well, i'll definitely buy you a one way ticket to Tokyo. Just send me all of the details of your passport and such and i'll be able to email you something within ninety minutes from now."

"Thanks, Takarada. You're a real life saver." JB exhaled in relief upon hearing his friend from the East will be able to help him get out of America for a while. "I'll see you tomorrow if everything goes smoothly and the feds don't catch my ass in the meantime."

"Same here, man." Takarada replied. "Be safe."

Both men then hung up, with Takarada noticing that he has no customers at the moment, which allowed him to get started on helping his American friend out and JB sitting down on his couch, still having an intense feeling of panic within him as sweat started to slide down his skin.

* * *

"So...how long have you been working for my wife?" Gi Man asked Rei Hououmaru, who was in the middle of looking at some REVOCS financial reports she was left to handle with in the midst of Ragyo Kiryuin's absence. "I'm pretty positive you've known her for an amount of time that could easily dwarf how long i've been married to her.". Both individuals were hanging out in the lobby in anticipation of Ryuko Kiryuin's return from her night out with Uzu Sanageyama.

"You're correct, sir." Rei replied in a slightly emotionless tone. "Your marriage with Lady Kiryuin is considerably shorter than the amount of time i've been working for her."

"Well at least you've confirmed it." Gi Man replied back, feeling happy that he was able to get that info out of her directly. However, his conversation with Rei ended as they both saw Ryuko enter the building, looking outright devastated. "Ryuko, are you okay?"

Due to have too many emotions swirl around within her, Ryuko refused to reply and continued to slowly walk past them in an almost zombie like manner, which only made her stepfather all the more curious.

"C'mon, Ryuko. Please tell me what happened. You look really, really miserable. Perhaps it would be beneficial if you just spoke up and explained yourself." Gi Man calmly asked but again, his stepdaughter declined to reply as she approached one of elevators, entered it, punched in the number of the floor she wants to be taken to and watched the doors close in front of her as said elevator left the lobby.

"Ryuko. You really need to tell your stepfather what happened." Senketsu sternly told his wearer as the elevator ascended through the building.

"Shut up." Ryuko quietly replied in a cold tone. "I don't want to tell anyone."

"Please. You've been acting rather scary later." Senketsu added, sounding very concerned for her. "The taste of your blood has become...unfortunately foul as you've grown more desperate to stop Satsuki Matoi and her allies. You just need to take it down a notch and stop acting so...malevolent."

"I said...shut...up!" Ryuko growled back, sounding even more agitated than she did during her last response. "Just don't speak to me."

"Feh. I just wanted to help." Senketsu shrugged and rolled his eyes after he realized that even for him, trying to speak with Ryuko Kiryuin is an impossible task to accomplish at this moment.

* * *

"Sanageyama. You seem to be upset." Houka Inumuta asked the ex-boyfriend of Ryuko Kiryuin as they were both sitting by a table alongside Nonon Jakuzure, Shiro Iori and Ira Gamagoori. While everyone else looked like they were in high spirits, Uzu Sanageyama looked rather depressed having just gone through an ugly breakup with his girlfriend of four years, something he had to force himself to do in an attempt to get a point across to Ryuko regarding her attitude as of late, which ended up being a heart breaking failure. He had his head leaning on his left hand as he had his arm resting on the table and arching up towards face.

"Now's not the time for snarky comments, Inumuta." Gamagoori stoically replied back, not liking that the tech guy of their group is taking their newest member's break up pretty lightly.

"Yeah, doggy. Now's not the goddamn time!" Nonon snickered back as she darted her eyes towards the blue haired man who has the collar of his jacket popped up to hide the lower half of his face.

"Anyone up for tea?" Satsuki asked the group as she entered from the kitchen, holding onto a tray topped with a tea pot and several tea cups.

"Sure." Gamagoori replied while the others, excluding Sanageyama, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Excellent. I really went to town preparing it since i'm sure most of you haven't had my special tea." Satsuki added as she carefully put the tray onto the table, poured everyone a cup of tea for everyone and handed them said cups so they could drink it, almost of which thanked her for the drink. However, when she gave Sanageyama his cup, he didn't utter a single word.

"What's wrong, Sanageyama? You're not thirsty right now?"

"No, that's not the problem. Just not in the mood for some tea." Sanageyama moped back as his hair was covering his eyes.

"Oh come on, Monkey. You gotta try Satsuki's special tea. There's nothing else like it." Nonon blurted out since he was just as surprised as her best friend over the rejected offer.

"Ugh. Fine. Might as well." Sanageyama shrugged as he, along with the rest of the group, picked up his tea cup.

"Drink up, everyone." Satsuki boasted out as they all took a bit of a swig of their respective cups of tea simultaneously. Although the majority them enjoyed the tea, in which its ingredients were passed down to Satsuki from Shiro Iori's late uncle Soroi, Sanageyama seemed to be visibly bothered by a certain aspect of it.

"Is there something wrong with my tea, Uzu Sanageyama?" Satsuki asked as she noticed his eyes bugging out a little after drinking her tea.

Having just been asked about his problem with Satsuki's tea, Sanageyama opened his mouth, started to pant and explained, "Oh man, Satsuki. Your tea's too damn hot! It nearly burned my damn tongue off!", which led to the others looking downright bewildered by his response.

"Are you kidding me, Monkey? It wasn't that hot." Nonon groaned back, confused by Sanageyama's claim.

"She's right. Satuski-sama's tea didn't even make my tongue tingle." Gamagoori chimed in, agreeing with the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I don't even think my uncle made his tea that hot." Iori stammered back, just as shocked as the others.

"Well shoot! I guess my cup of tea is somehow hotter than the others." Sanageyama replied since he's confused by the overall situation.

"How about we trade our drinks?" Satsuki asked since she was willing to help out, in which Sanageyama nodded back in response. They then traded their respective cups of tea and quickly took sips of them. Like before, Sanageyama visibly looked bothered by the unusually hot nature of the tear while Satsuki felt nothing wrong with the tea at all.

"Jesus, Satsuki Matoi! Your cup is just about as hot as mine."

"I have no idea what's going on, Sanageyama. There's nothing wrong with the cup I made you."

"Monkey, I think you're the one who has a problem with Satsuki's tea." Nonon snickered, sounding just as snarky as usual.

"I guess you're right, Nonon Jakuzure. I do seem to recall having some trouble with drinking and eating thing heated up or chilled at certain temperatures and I suppose that's the case here with this tea. Sorry." Sanageyama replied in an apologetic tone.

"No need to apologize, Uzu Sanageyama." Satsuki calmly responded to said apology.

* * *

Although things were otherwise running smoothly for Satsuki and company, everybody went silent upon hearing the front door being unlocked, opened and closed in a brief succession, followed by the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Satsuki, I think I know who just showed up." Junketsu told her as he darted his eyes around the kitchen.

"So do I, Junketsu." Satsuki quietly whispered so no one could notice that she's talking to her school uniform again. However, right after she finished her short conversation with her kamui, she saw her father standing in front of the entryway to the kitchen.

"Satsuki, who are all of these people in our home?" Isshin asked his daughter upon seeing the entire group inside his kitchen. "I don't remember you having this many friends before, Nonon aside."

"Yeah, dad. The two of us managed to assemble quite the group as of late." Satsuki laughed back as Nonon shook her head in disbelief over hearing her friend saying she played a part in befriending everyone at the table with each other. "I'm sure you remember Shiro Iori since you haven't seen him since Uncle Soroi's funeral and I think I did introduce you to Ira Gamagoori not too long after I became friends with him."

"Well of course I do know who Iori is, though to be fair the last time I saw him, he was about as big as you and Nonon were when you were both kids and yes, I do recall you introducing me to that big blonde dude at some point but who the hell is that blue haired guy with the glasses?" Isshin muttered as he looked at the other people at the people, which got quite the reaction out of Inumuta.

"Glasses guy is Houka Inumuta, son of former Tokyo PD chief Akito Inumuta." Satsuki added while pointing her right index finger towards him. "As for the green haired guy, his name is..."

"Excuse me, Satsuki, but isn't that guy Ryuko Kiryuin's boyfriend?" Isshin grumbled as he suddenly recognized who the green haired guy is. "What the hell is he doing here?!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Matoi." Sanageyama replied, still sounding fairly serious. "I broke up with her the other day, so i'm no longer affiliated with the Kiryuin Conglomerate as we speak."

Although Isshin continued to look at Sanageyama with a slight grimace, he rolled his eyes a little, shook his head and replied back, "Very well. I have no reason to kick you out of my home now."

"Thank you, Mr. Matoi." Sanageyama told him as he nodded his head out of respect all while Satsuki and the others, Junketsu included, exhaled in relief.

"Your father sure does dislike the Kiryuin Conglomerate just about as much as you do." Junketsu inquired as he observed his surroundings. "Maybe I suggest it's about time you inform him about everything that you've been up to these last few months and introduce everyone to me?"

"Not yet, Junketsu." Satsuki quietly replied, declining his suggestion. "I'm not ready to drag my father into this mess, nor am I ready to tell everyone about you, no offense."

"Fair enough, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied back as he blinked a few times.

"Dad, do you want my friends to leave so you can get some sleep?" Satsuki asked Isshin as he continued to stand in front of the kitchen entryway.

"Your friends can stay, Satsuki." Isshin quickly replied. "Can I at least have some of your tea though?"

"Sure, dad." Satsuki responded, which prompted her father to walk up to an unoccupied chair, pull it out and sit on it. He then scooted towards the desk as Satsuki fixed him a cup of tea and handed it over, which Isshin then proceeded to pick said cup up and took a sip.

He remained quiet for a few second to savor the taste of the tea, then looked back at his daughter and calmly told her, "Satsuki, this tea is as good as the one my old friend Soroi used to make.", which brought a lot of sentiment to both her and Iori.

"Thanks, dad." Satsuki told Isshin as they both nodded at each other out of respect for each other.

* * *

Bright lights. Bright, eye straining rays of light popped out of nowhere, highlighting the grotesque remains of recently deceased Yakuza crime lord Daichi Nakahara. Said lights turned out to be coming from cameras in the possession of people who worked at Tokyo PD and in the midst of this surrealistic circus was Tsumuga Kinagase and Nui Harime, the most prestigious police detective duo at the department, leading the investigation of the intense crime scene at Dātibasutādo, joined by their police chief.

"Well well well. What a goddamn coincidence." the chief told the detectives. "Just a mere two days after the prime minister pulled the plug on the Koichi Otomo case, this shit happens and since Lady Kiryuin has suspiciously skipped town, we sure as hell will be able to bring that investigation back to life and hopefully bring some closure to it."

"Huh. I suppose Tokyo is better off whenever Lady Kiryuin isn't around." Tsumuga inquired as he rubbed his chin with his right thumb, index and middle fingers.

"It really is, pal." Nui chimed in without any sense of irony in her voice. "It means that her grubby fingers is taking a break from perpetually choking the life out of our city.". Both men nodded in agreement after they heard her snide comment towards Ragyo Kiryuin.

"So are we good to go on restarting the investigation, chief?" Tsumuga asked as both he and Detective Harime anxiously looked at him for some sort of an answer..

"Not yet, guys. I just to give the prime minister a call and ask for his permission to reopen the case but rest assure, i'm positive he'll allow its reactivation."

"Sounds good, boss man." Nui chirped back as she shook her head while smiling.

"Hey guys! We found another stiff!" another police officer shouted out, which prompted the trio to run into the kitchen, only to find said cop standing next to the corpse of the chef Iori witnessed getting shot in the head by a mysterious woman. He then looked at his superiors and asked them, "You think this stiff's murder has any connections to the death of Mr. Nakahara?"

However, as the police chief, Tsumuga and Nui looked at the cops, they looked at each other, shook their heads in disapproval, turned around and immediately left the kitchen, indicating that they have no real interest in the deceased chef. As he saw the others casually retreat as quickly as they arrived, the cop shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Oh well. I guess the meat wagon boys can look into what happened to this schmuck."

* * *

"Oh Mr. Yassine Hannachi, my darling, your country is much more beautiful in person than it is in many pictures i've seen it." Ragyo told the Arabic man she's been in contact with as of late as they both sat by a fancy table underneath a tent. While Ragyo was seen drinking red wine as usual and was wearing an outfit that looked like she was about to go on a safari adventures, pitch black sunglasses, white cap and all, Yassine was just drinking bottled water and sported a simple tan robe, gold tinted aviators and a red and black turban.

"Thank you, my lady." Yassine calmly replied after taking a sip of his bottled water.

"So when can we visit the excavation site?" Ragyo asked Mr. Hannachi after taking another sip of her wine. "Things have been pretty quiet so far, so I imagine the infidels have lost interest in their assault as of late."

"I'm not completely sure if the dig site is safe to travel to, but I will ask one of my associates who's been keeping a watchful eye on the site to update me on the current status of the site." Yassine quickly replied while he pulled his cellphone to give said associate a call, much to Ragyo's pleasure.

"Thank you, thank you so much, darling." Ragyo chimed back upon taking another sip of her wine. She then watched Yassine have a short conversation entirely in an Arabic language, though she noticed that the tone of Mr. Hannachi's voice grew increasingly more excited and satisfied as said conversation progressed.

Right after Yassine hung his cellphone up, he looked at Ragyo and told her, "Looks like the coast is clear, Lady Kiryuin. We can go drive to the dig site now. Site's been infidel free for the entire day."

"Excellent, darling." Ragyo quickly responded after she stood up finished her glass of wine. "So when shall we depart from this location and head on to the site?"

"We can leave right now, Lady Kiryuin." Yassine told her as he also stood up, tossed his now empty bottle of water into a nearby trash bin, pulled out some money, placed it on the table and left the tent along with Ragyo following closely behind.

* * *

Several hours later, Takarada was seen pacing around inside the Tokyo Narita Airport, waiting for JB to show up from one of the freshly arrived planes and holding onto haphazardly made sign with JB's name on it. Much to his relief, he spotted JB passing by a large group of people Takarada assumed were his friend's fellow passengers, looking relatively nerved up, which prompted the marijuana dealer to lift his sign up and wave it around to obtain JB's attention. JB immediately noticed the sign, exhaled a little and power walked his way towards him.

"Oh man, i'm so glad to see you." JB told Takarada as he wrapped his arms around him and patted his back.

"Me too, man." Takarada happily replied while patting JB's back in response. "It's great to finally see you in my country."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Kaneo, just please take me somewhere to keep me distracted from all of this bullshit." JB stammered about as he broke away from Takarada's grip.

"Okay, JB. I know a nice restaurant I take all the people I like to that serves some great beer." Takarada told him as they were exiting the airport.

"Fuck that. I ain't having another booze session with anyone." JB groaned upon hearing Takarada's suggestion. "Let's just do some sight seeing. I rather see the Tokyo sights and sounds and not risk getting in a potentially fatal argument with another person."

"Sure, man. Sounds fine with me." Takarada nodded back. He then wrapped his right arm around JB and added as they were approaching a dirty, beat up Toyota Aurion XV40. "I'm sure you'll eventually find a place you'll want to chill out at while we stroll around the city."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." JB shrugged as he and Takarada got into the car to commence their little city wide stroll.

* * *

"Ryuko. You can't just sit here all day and sulk to yourself." Senketsu told his wearer as she in her bedroom, still looking distraught over her recent break up. "Honestly, I don't think Uzu Sanageyama broke up with you to be mean but he probably broke away to send you a message regarding your recent attitude towards others."

"Didn't I tell you to not speak to me, Senketsu?" Ryuko groaned in a fairly ominous tone as she continued to sit in her chair. "The last fucking thing I want you to fucking do is to even fucking talk to me."

"C'mon, Ryuko. Stop acting like a child. It's getting ridiculous now." Senketsu muttered back, disappointed that her wearer is having such a persistent temper tantrum.

"Can't you just please shut the fuck up for me, Senketsu? It's all I fuckin' ask of you." Ryuko grumbled as she finally stood up and slowly started to approach her television. Although Senketsu would've happily said some fairly nasty things to her, he stopped talking and allowed Ryuko to win this particular argument, which she noted by adding, "...good.".

Having just finished her argument with Senketsu, Ryuko turned her TV on, plopped back into her chair and muttered, "There's gotta be another way I can actually fuck that ugly manfaced bitch Satsuki Matoi up. There must be something I can exploit to finally put her obnoxious bullshit to a stop.". However, much to her surprise, she saw a live feed of a court session with several high ranking politician in the country discussing the possibility of legalizing the sale and distribution of marijuana in the country, which quickly turned a light bulb on within Ryuko's head.

"Ahhhhhh. I think I have it all figured out." Ryuko chuckled in a fairly sinister manner. "It might involve pulling a few...illegal, incriminating strings but since this fuckin' city bends backwards for my mother, I might be able to do the same myself."

"You better not do something you'll regret, Ryuko Kiryuin." Senketsu piped in, sounding very concerned.

"I don't give a flying fuck if I might get myself in some real hot water, Senketsu, but it must be done. Satsuki Matoi must fucking atone for all the bullshit she's pulled!" Ryuko quickly replied in a manic tone.

As much as Ryuko is scaring him, Senketsu decided not to speak his mind and instead just sighed in disapproval, which brought an unsettling smile to Ryuko's face.

"If i'm going to pull this off, i'm gonna need a lot of help to make it look real. I wonder who may help bring some legitimacy to this scheme." Ryuko pondered as she frenetically paced back and forth, looking a bit unhinged. Much to her relief, the face of American transfer student Henry Thompkins, who had previously tried to help Ryuko take Satsuki Matoi and her allies down, popped into her head, which only made her twisted grin even wider than before. "Ahhhhh yes. Perfect."

* * *

"Gee wiz, Henry. Can't you tell Ichigo to put the damn camera down?!" a man in a white shirt and denim jeans complained to the transfer student as one of their friends kept spinning their camera around like if he was a bobble head, all while the girls in the group laughed like hyenas.. "The picture is gonna look like ass and by the time we actually need to use it, half of its juice will be gone."

"Now now, Haru. Any minute now, some shit's gonna happen, so I advise you to keep the camera on unless shit doesn't end up happening." Henry calmly replied after he pulled his cigarette away from his lips and blew some smoke out.

"You mean to tell me that you're keeping the camera on in case a goddamn riot happens over that stupid ass wee legalization debate?" Ichiro snickered back. "This ain't America, anta baka! We don't start trashing shit when our politicians deny our requests, we just turn around, shrug our heads in defeat and walk back home until the next battle."

"Honestly, considering how tense this city has been as of late, I honestly believe a riot of epic proportions is inevitable." Henry chuckled after inhaling a bit more of his cigarette.

"Bullshit. I'll believe a riot can happen when I see it with my own eyes." Ichiro yelled back, growing frustrated with the foreigner's suspicions.

However, before anyone else could speak up, they heard a familiar voice chime in, "And with my help, we can start one up."., which made everyone turn their head towards the direction where said voice came from.

"The hell do you want, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Ichiro groaned upon seeing her standing by the side with her sheathed sword propped down in front of her. "Last time we got involved in your personal business, we got our asses kicked."

"That's because we weren't prepared for how strong that Satsuki Matoi girl was." Henry piped in with a strong hint of optimism in his voice. "If we knew ahead of time, we certainly could've had a better chance at striking that bitch down."

"Which is why I want you guys to work with me again." Ryuko added. She then looked at Henry and asked, "Care if you share some more of your smokes with me, transfer student?"

"I'm more than happy to, school prez." Henry replied as he pulled a cigarette out, handed it over to Ryuko, turned his lighter on and ignited said cigarette so she could smoke it.

"Anyhow, here's what i'm thinking, guys." Ryuko told everyone as she took the cigarette out and blew some nicotine smoke out of her nostrils. "You see...my mortal enemy has a weakness that i'm sure the rest of you are unaware of and if we can pull off what I have in mind, i'm positive we can finally rip her fucking head off for good."

"And what could that be, prez?"

Right before Ryuko replied, she paused for a second, put the cigarette back in her mouth, inhaled some more of the cancerous fumes, pulled said cigarette back out and spewed a gray cloud out of her mouth that lingered in the air for a few scant seconds before dissipating into nothingness. She then told everyone, "Aside from that pink haired bitch who's voice constantly makes my ears bleed everytime she opens her fucking mouth and that girly looking wannabe doctor, my man faced nemesis' best friend is fuckin' marijuana. With the recent heated discussions regarding legalizing the substance in our country, I feel like we can really hurt her ego by staging something that would put so, so much fear into those stupid fucking stoners in this country."

"So what are you proposing we do, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Ichiro asked her, looking a bit confused. "Stage a fake zero tolerance crackdown on pot users?", but after he mentioned that, Ryuko simply smiled and nodded her head in agreement, which made his stomach sink a little. He then replied, "That sounds good and all but...how the hell are we supposed to recruit a bunch of crooked ass cops to work for us just for this scheme?".

"I'm sure there's some mercs and thugs in the city that are willing to play cop for a day and if some of them manage to say no, i'll supply them with some nice big fat paychecks for their involvement, which i'll give you guys some too for your involvement."

"As fucking batshit insane as this sounds, prez, i'm fucking in." Henry told Ryuko after he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. "Mind if me and my guys act as a fake news crew to add even more legitimacy to it?"

"Definitely. I'll have my friend Maiko hack your camera feed into one of the local television networks to make it look like you guys really are a news team reporting on this massive, no nonsense crackdown on pot deals and pot users. It's gonna be nothing short of fucking amazing, guys." Ryuko quickly replied while she still had her cigarette in her mouth, which made what she said sound a bit mumbly.

"Great, but before we start this masterpiece of a clusterfuck, can you help us out with a little unresolved problem we've had for a few days now?" Henry asked as he tossed his cigarette onto the floor, stepped on it with his right foot and crushed it into the ground.

"A brief detour before we get started is fine with me, transfer student." Ryuko happily replied as she took her own cigarette out, which was nearly reduced to ash that was barely keeping shape.

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to comply with your request, but its against corporate policy to reduce prices for specific items upon the buyer's request." a short, stocky, nerved up middle aged woman yelped as Henry, accompanied by his crew and Ryuko Kiryuin, pressed the nozzle of a charcoal gray 9mm pistol against her temple. "I really wish I could, but i'm afraid I can't. I told you why over the phone and I have no need to tell you again in person."

"Bullshit, you shitty ass old biddy!" Henry scowled as he made his index finger caress the trigger, indicating to the woman that he could blow her brains out at any given second. "I know a bunch of other like minded internet individuals that successfully got to lower the price for their own respective purchase. If you won't do the same for me right fucking now, i'm afraid this will be your last day on the job, bitch!".

"I am so sorry, you rude young man. Even if you threaten to end my life, I will not break company policy just to satisfy your arrogant, obnoxiously violent ego. I rather die than live and lose my job." the woman replied, remaining firm on her refusal of granting Henry's request.

Frustrated with the woman's iron will, Henry pulled the gun away from said woman's face, looked at his friends and stammered out, "Shit! This bitch just won't cave in!"

"C'mon Henry, this is a major waste of time." Ichiro groaned and shook his head after he witnessed the American completely fail at the art of persuasion. "Just buy the blasted thing for its current price!"

"I'll handle this, shit lords!" Ryuko quickly chimed in as she pushed the two men out of her way and approached the woman, who instantly lost all of her confidence and determination upon seeing the daughter of Lady Kiryuin.

"Ry...Ryu...Ryuko Kiryuin. What are you doing here?" the woman nervously stammered out as she backed away into the wall behind her, fearing that this encounter will not end well at all.

"Just trying to help these poor bastards out with a business transaction they've been denied." Ryuko dryly replied as she planted Bakuzan into the floor in front of her.

"Please don't harm the bag, prez. We just want to scare her shitless." Henry whispered into Ryuko's left ear as he leaned forward towards her.

"Right.".

"Ryuko Kiryuin. Did these boys and girls really think asking you for help would actually work in their favor?" the woman sarcastically replied as she regained her confidence and started to laugh a little. "I greatly apologize but I wouldn't even fulfill this demand even for someone with as much clout as you do. My job and my financial status takes higher priority over granting this request to just about anyone, not you or your mother, Ryuko Kiryuin."

"Wow, you're far more arrogant than I imagined." Ryuko inquired as she rolled her eyes in minute disbelief.

"See, I told you she won't bend backwards for anyone." Henry spoke after Ryuko, of all people was denied the request to drop the price of some mysterious item the American bought online. "She is so adamant to keep her job, I bet she wouldn't even drop the price for her own goddamn employ...", but before he could finish his sentence, a smattering of blood suddenly splattered against the wall, catching Henry and his group of friends off-guard.

The woman, who was talking to everyone just mere seconds ago, suddenly had her hands clenched over her throat as gobs of blood began to pour out of her mouth and the cracks in between her fingers. Also telling was the sight of Ryuko, who had pulled Bakuzan out of its sheath and was obviously responsible for cutting said woman's throat without any regrets.

"We just wanted to scare her!" Henry stammered out, shocked that Ryuko actually ended up fatally wounding the woman.

"Doesn't she look scared?" Ryuko sarcastically asked while grinning, which sent chills down everyone else's spines, all while the life within the woman gradually faded away with each passing second.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryuko, after having looked through the stocked items inside the building, was seen walking back into the call center section of the building and placed a black box full of what resembled to be movies onto the desk in front of where the now deceased woman is sitting at. She then looked at Henry and shouted, "Is this what you really wanted to get a price reduction for, transfer student?!"

"Uh yeah, prez. What's the matter with what I ordered?" Henry replied after he noticed the disgust in Ryuko's voice.

"I murdered a defenseless old bitch over a box set of some shitty ass movies?!" Ryuko yelled at Henry as she gave him the evil eye. "That's the stupidest fucking thing to kill someone over!"

"But I didn't want her to die." Henry shouted back, angered by Ryuko implying it was his fault she killed the old lady. "That was your goddamn judgment call, Ryuko Kiryuin. Not mine."

Ryuko remained silent for a few seconds as she contorted her face into a downright angry, nightmare expression and screamed out, "TAKE YOUR FUCKING MOVIES AND SHUT THE FUCK UP, TRANSFER STUDENT! WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME ALREADY, LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT AND GET OUR DAMN PLAN INTO FUCKING MOTION!", prompting Henry to pick up his box and the others to all follow Ryuko out of the building to start their plans up.

* * *

"So how are your current day endeavors been going, man?" Takarada asked JB as they drove past various buildings in Tokyo city.".

"Pretty blah, Kaneo." JB snickered as he was looking out the window on the passenger car door, which was completely rolled down.

"Well...I might have to break some news to ya, man, but there's actually another reason why I fast tracked you coming here on your behalf." Kaneo replied with a pinch of remorse in his voice.

"And...what could that be?" JB replied back, sounding a bit troubled by this sudden revelation.

* * *

An undisclosed amount of minutes later, JB and Takarada were seen standing in the court room where the marijuana legalization discussions were taking place. Both men looked incredibly nerved up by being face to face with high ranking members of the Japanese government.

"This is ridiculous, Takarada. I didn't come to Tokyo to get in a goddamn political debate over pot legalization!" JB angrily whispered to Kaneo as he clenched his hands out of sheer frustration.

"I know this was very idiotic of me, JB, but you should be able to have a great argument in favor of legalization." Takarada quietly replied while nudging JB's left rib cage with his right elbow.

"But I haven't been able to convince people in parliament back in my own damn country, Takarada. Why would you think I could do so in Japan?!" JB whispered back, still angry.

"You're an American celebrity, dude. I'm sure if there's anyone that could pull this herculean task off, it would be you." Takarada told JB as he patted his back and left the room, leaving the American visitor alone to try and persuade the Japanese government to legalize marijuana.

* * *

Outside on the street, Nonon and the others were seen chilling out, minding their own business when out of nowhere, they saw a woman in a black trenchcoat, a black baseball cap and a black bandana wrapped around her the lower half of her face with a oddly familiar looking hairdo, She stopped a few inches away from the group, which prompted the pink haired girl to blurt out, "Who the hell are you supposed to be? Some kind of superhero hacker?"

"It's just me, Nonon. Chill out." the woman laughed as she pulled the bandana down, revealing herself to be Satsuki Matoi, which made her friend roll her eyes in slight amusement.

"...very funny, Satsuki." Nonon sarcastically replied as she shook her head.

"Well I don't think i'll wear this bandana and hat too much but i'll definitely be wearing this coat again whenever I get the chance." Satsuki replied as she twirled around a little to give Nonon a good look at her coat.

"Have you heard anything from Mr. Mikisugi yet?" Gamagoori asked Satsuki as he turned his attention towards her.

"Nope." Satsuki quickly replied. "I haven't heard a single peep since that...mess of a mission last night."

"I see." Gamagoori nodded back. He then inquired, "I wonder if we'll have to do another mission for him?"

"Perhaps." Satsuki shook her head in response as she took her hat off and scratched the top of her head. "He seems to have his own plan to take the Kiryuin Conglomerate down and he's probably going to need more help from us when the time comes."

"I dunno what he's up to, but at this point in the game, I think we need to reconsider our battle against Ryuko and company." Iori piped in, sounding concerned. "Especially you, Satsuki. We can't risk you or anyone else getting killed anymore."

"Nah, Shiro." Satsuki added as she patted his right shoulder with her left hand. "The rest of you can bail yourselves out of this battle if you want but judging by my miraculous recovery rate after Ryuko stabbed him a few days ago, I think I might be able to go to the distance against her at this rate."

"But Ryuko's face was completely able to heal itself up well after it took quite a hit from that shotgun blast." Sanageyama chimed in as he recalled the gruesome image of his ex-girlfriend's mangled face before it healed back up last night. "You too might only fight each other to a hell of a stalemate if you ever went at it again. I can't see any clear winners in this battle anymore."

"Yeah, Satsuki." Inumuta spoke up while fiddling with his smartphone. "I can't really predetermine how this way ultimately go down either. I may be a tech wiz but i'm not expert on non-electronic showdowns."

Satsuki continued to nod her head towards all of her friends' responses as she put her hat back on. She then thought for a few seconds, then asked everyone, "So what shall we do now? Things are kinda moving slow today, so...maybe go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me, Satsuki." Nonon replied while the others nodded their heads in unison. "Perhaps we go to that ramen place Takarada took us to after that lousy American football game?"

With the exception of Sanageyama (who hasn't ate at said place yet), Satsuki's friends shook their heads and ended up following her as they she began to walk away from the place they were currently standing by. However, after the group passed by a few more buildings, Satsuki stopped in her tracks upon hearing a strange sound coming from the sky.

"Guys, I think someone's coming to a crash landing." she told everyone after a few of them asked her why she stopped.

"Like what?" Nonon sarcastically asked as she looked around and saw nothing in the sky. "A friggin' helicopter?"

"...yup. I think you're right on the money there." Satsuki replied as she pointed her right index finger towards the sky behind her friend.

Nonon then turned her head around, saw a burning helicopter slowly descending towards out and screamed off the top of her lungs, "_**NANI SORE!?**_"

"**AW SHIT!**" Gamagoori yelled as he jumped towards the rest of the group, extended his arms out and tackled them all away from the building behind them, which, right after they were all taken away from it, got hit by the immolated helicopter, resulting in a fairly sizable explosion the group managed to avoid.

"What in the living hell just happened?!" Iori stammered out as he and everyone else looked at the burning embers emerging out of the building as well as a person they assume to be the helicopter pilot running out of the building, completely engulfed in flames.

"I have no idea, but I think I might know who was responsible." Satsuki replied with a serious, determined expression as she stood up, ready for fight.

* * *

Miles away from where Satsuki and company were at, several young adults were seen being held up by gun point by a group of suspicious people in SWAT uniforms. Scattered across the room were plastic ziplock bags full of marijuana and signs with words written in kanji.

"Please don't hurt us?" a scruffy looking man in worn out rags whimpered as one of the SWAT guys aimed an assault rifle that looks a lot like the same model used by the Kiryuin Conglomerate's armored guard unit. "We just want to enjoy life as it is."

"I'm afraid that has changed, cocksucker!" the SWAT guy yelled out in sadistic glee. "The prime minister has just brought the hammer down on pot users and dealers. We're under orders to terminate all violators in a newly passed zero tolerance policy through any means possible."

"You're full of shit, sir!" a woman screamed as she stood up upon hearing the SWAT guy's comment. "Members of parliament are still debating as we speak. Hell, I swore I just saw this white guy made a hell of an argument in favor of legalization and seeing how the proceedings are going on the TV feed, I have a feeling that legalization is inevitable!"

Shocked by his bluff being completely eradicated by a few individuals, he suddenly pulled the trigger and put several life stripping bullets into the man and woman, putting them into a grisly, blood drenched permanent retirement from life. He then turned around, pulled a walkie talkie out and spoke into it, "Ryuko Kiryuin, you gotta hack into the TV feed now! A lot of people who know the truth are gonna put our asses into jeopardy! Please act quick, for fuck's sake!"

"I sure can." Ryuko replied, completely unfazed by this revelation. She then looked at Maiko Ogure, who was seen wearing her cybernetic armor, sans helmet, and asked, "Hey Maiko! It's time for you to pull some magic out of thin fucking air."

"One magical television feed switcharoo coming right up, boss!" Maiko quickly replied as she leaned towards her laptop, which was sitting on a nearby table, opened up her hacking tool program and typed in some incredibly complex and lightning fast combinations that ended up getting her into the signal of the Tokyo courtroom broadcast. She then opened up a folder where a video file was stored, opened it up with a video player program and started up a shockingly convincing looking video with the Tokyo Prime Minister detailing the same things the SWAT guy told the people he eventually gunned down several seconds ago.

"Alright, people. It's showtime!" Ryuko shouted in joy, getting ready to embrace impending chaos that's about to erupt across the city.

* * *

As various people within Tokyo watching the TV feed saw their prime minister supposedly announce the zero tolerance policy against anyone who deals or uses marijuana, some simply shook their heads with a nonchalant, indecisive attitude that reflected in their inability to comprehend said announcement, others got angry and left their houses to start wrecking things in close proximity towards them in reaction to this sudden dismissal of marijuana legalization debates. Regardless of what people did upon seeing the hacked feed, there was a unanimous response to the announcement across the board.

Utter bewilderment.

* * *

"So how did I do, Takarada?" JB asked as they both nervously sat alongside other people arguing in favor of legalization in the court room.

"I think you might have singlehandedly helped made this a real win for us. I'm sure there's no way they're going to keep the use and distribution of weed in this country illegal for much longer." Kaneo lightly laughed as he patted his American friend's back with great gusto.

"I'm not sure if that's a true statement but if things go as well as they've been going and we win this, i'm sure it'll just be the beginning of a new Japan." JB replied as he exhaled in relief.

However, everyone jumped out of their seats as soon as they heard a loud explosion outside the court house, which distracted every single soul within the building from the debate in hand.

"What the fuck was that?!" JB yelled out as he cautiously knelled onto the floor in anticipation for some additional explosions that might hit the court house.

"Shit, man! I don't know!" Takarada shouted back, sounding just as surprised as JB was. "Maybe someone's just really pissed off today and tried to blow us all up."

"Why would anyone want to screw up these proceedings?" JB spouted back, puzzled by Takarada's theory. "That would imply they don't want legalization."

Yeah, but there's plenty of crazy motherfuckers that would do things just to laugh their asses off while the world burns." Takarada replied while nodding his head.

* * *

"Uh guys, you gotta see this!" Inumuta told the others as he had the TV feed playing on his laptop, which prompted them to huddle around him. They all saw the same unusual image of their prime minister the rest of Tokyo has already seen, which made Nonon's stomach sink a little but didn't do much to Satsuki in spite of being the more frequent smoker of the two.

"Oh shit. This is not good." Nonon groaned upon hearing this info. "Satsuki, we're really fucked now!"

"I don't think so." Satsuki quickly replied as she pulled her scissor blade out, anticipating an potential incoming attack. She then looked at her kamui and told him, "I think we're in for a fight, Junketsu."

"Ready when you are, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu responded as he squinted his eyes, determined to fight at any minute.

* * *

"How much closer are we to the dig site, darlin'?" Ragyo, while taking a few sips out of a flask filled with red wine, asked Yassine as they drove through a seemingly endless desert dune.

"We're only twenty minutes away, Lady Kiryuin. Just a little bit longer." Yassine replied with a strong, optimistic vibe in his voice.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, Mr. Hannachi." Ragyo chimed in as she screwed the cap of her flask back on. "You're doing the Kiryuin Conglomerate a real service by finding this life fiber."

"I'm honored to be of your service, Lady Kiryuin." Yassine boastfully nodded back as he kept his eyes on the road.

Little to their knowledge, Ragyo and Yassine passed by a dull black parked truck filled with men armed with AK-47s and decked out in black robes and burqas. They all watched the pale tan hoodless hummer pass by and got a glimpse at the people within it, which gave them a bit of pause and prompted the driver to start the car up and follow the hummer in front of them.

As the truck started to steadily creep up closer to the hummer, Yassine noticed it in the rear view window, yelped "Oh shit!" and pulled over so he wouldn't get any more of a rise within the men in black. Once the hummer pulled over, the men in the truck jumped out, aimed their firearms towards both people in said hummer and started to scream out a bunch of stuff in the Arabic language directed towards them.

"Oh my god, this is the last thing I wanted to happen, Lady Kiryuin!" Yassine screamed out, panicked over facing his and Ragyo's potential demise.

"Are these the infidels you spoke of?" Ragyo replied, completely unfazed by having men aiming guns at her.

"Ye...ye...yes, Lady Kiryuin. These are the infidels, unfortunately." Yassine groaned in fear as he cowered in fear against the steering wheel.

"Stay calm, Ms. Hannachi. We'll get ourselves out of this." Ragyo calmly added as she patted Yassine on the back in an attempt to ease the tension.

* * *

"So you reckon that the murder weapon used to kill our friend on the slab here was some kind of katana?" Detective Kinagase inquired as he, alongside Detective Harime, had a word with the coroner at the local morgue so they could find some leads on the brutal killing that happened the night before.

"Yes sir. An onyx colored katana I suppose." the coroner replied as he looked at Daichi Nakahara's mangled corpse. "That's what the blood samples near the entry wounds told me after I got a good look at them under the microscope. Not sure why anyone would dirty up such a beautiful sounding object but I dunno. That's just how I feel."

"Well whoever chopped Mr. Nakahara up like this sure as hell had quite the bone to pick." Nui quipped as she looked at the messy corpse.

"Sounds like you have quite the morbid sense of humor, Detective Harime." the coroner laughed in response. "I suppose you should spend the day here lighting the place up with your stand up routine as me and the others shuffle through all the fresh stiffs we get."

"I'd love to, but i'm bit busy today." Nui calmly replied, humoring the coroner. "Perhaps i'll accept your request on one of those slow days when i'm on patrol."

"Sure thing, ma'am. I'm looking forward to that day."

"So am I, good sir."

As Nui and the coroner were chatting, someone started to mutter out of Tsumuga's walkie talkie, "Calling all officers on patrol, calling all officers on patrol. Requesting some back up at city hall. I repeat, requesting some back up at city hall."

"Looks like we gotta go, Nui." Tsumuga piped in as he took the walkie talkie out. "Sounds like some real shit is going down at city hall."

Nui then looked back at the coroner as her partner was responding to the call from the police station and told him, "Sorry, man. City hall needs my help. Perhaps we'll chat again later?"

"Definitely, Detective Harime." the coroner chimed back. "Feel free to give me a call when you're free."

Nui nodded her head in response and resumed focusing on her partner, which she then spoke up, "So we're off to the races now, Tsumuga?"

"Yeah, Nui. Time to jump into the fire." Tsumuga replied as they both left the morgue and passed through the hospital hallways to make their way to the exit doors near the parking lot.

* * *

"Well, I certainly have started quite the epic clusterfuck." Ryuko happily muttered as she saw various people armed with baseball bats and other assorted blunt objects bum rush the armed mercenaries dressed up as SWAT team members, who try to fend said people off with using their assault rifles as blunt objects.

"Ryuko-chan, this is wild!" Mako exclaimed as she was seen wearing her goku uniform, swinging a spiked baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. "You think Satsuki-chan and her friends will show up and do something about it?"

"I fully expect those fuckers to show up, Mako." Ryuko replied while smiling as she was seen fully synchronized with Senketsu and holding onto Bakuzan. "That's why i'm prepared for when they do."

"Ryuko, how much more are you going to drag this nonsense out?" Senketsu asked as he looked at his wearer, sounding a little agitated and concerned.

"Until Satsuki Matoi is fucking dead, Senketsu." Ryuko growled back as she extended Bakuzan back, ready to fight. She then looked at Maiko, who still hasn't put her helmet on and asked, "Maiko Ogure, does your radar tell us we're having any uninvited guests coming our way?"

"Yes, we certainly do, Ryuko Kiryuin." Maiko chimed in as she looked at the radar system on her left wrist armor piece and put her helmet on upon seeing several heat signatures heading towards her and the others.

"All right. Time to spill some fucking guts!" Ryuko grinned as she turned her head a few times. However, right before she and the others could make a move, they were all suddenly knocked back by an concussion shock wave that came seemingly out of nowhere and did absolutely no damage to their surroundings. Several seconds later, they all slowly started to stand back up and Ryuko, much to her surprise, saw Nonon Jakuzure, wearing her respective goku uniform, hovering in the air and sporting a very snarky smirk after she came back to her senses.

"You see, assholes. Two can tango!" Nonon shouted as she had her right arm pointed at Ryuko and the others while smirking.

"Nonon Jakuzure, you fucking bitch! I'll fucking rip you in two so I can send your ugly manfaced best friend a fucking messa..." Ryuko screamed as she pointed Bakuzan towards the pink haired girl in the mechanized goku uniform.

Right before Ryuko go in and attempt to attack Nonon, Maiko leaned in towards her and muttered to her boss, "I'll handle her."

"Very well." Ryuko quickly replied back as she backed away and allowed Maiko to immediately rocket herself right towards Nonon, initiating an airborne battle between the two. Right after she stopped focusing on Nonon as she just got started fighting Maiko, Ryuko spotted Satsuki Matoi standing several inches away from her, also completely synced up with her kamui and totally ready for a fight.

"Kiryuin Ryuko. You've grown to be real predictable lately. It's almost like I shouldn't be surprised by the insane lengths you'll go just to kill me." Satsuki told her rival in an unusually stoic, serious tone that conflicted with her otherwise fun, upbeat and care free attitude.

"Matoi Satsuki, you might as well keep your words soft and sweet in case I may shove them up your ass like a fuckin' cactus!" Ryuko yelled as she extended Bakuzan back again. "I can't promise you I won't do that, fuckface!"

"Well if you want to, go ahead. My bum should be big and cushy enough to occupy such prickly pieces of alphabetical configurations." Satsuki replied as she eased up on her stern expression and twisted her straightened out lips into a cheeky grin, completely unfazed by her rival's vulgar threat.

"Excuse me?" Ryuko responded, sounding totally dumbfounded by Satsuki's surprising choice of words to reply with. "Are you implying you have a bigger ass than me? That's fucking bullshit and you fucking know it!"

"Not necessarily. Perhaps we should ask some strangers on the street and get their thoughts on this silly matter." Satsuki sarcastically blurted out as she looked around her surroundings to see if anyone else besides her friends and her rival were passing by to possibly start said proposed idea up.

"Shut the fuck up, Satsuki. I'm gonna cut you up so fucking much, you won't even have a fuckin' ass to fuckin' speak of!" Ryuko screamed as she started to run towards her rival, eager to mutilate the ever living life out of her.

Right before Ryuko even got close to her, Satsuki leaned her head towards one of her kamui's eyes and whispered, "Ready to fly, Junketsu?"

"Sure am, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu whispered back, greatly amused by what his wearer is planning to do.

Satsuki then darted her eyes back to Ryuko, briefly looked at her, darted her eyes back towards the same eye of her kamui she was looking at and whispered, "Junketsu Gale.", which quickly prompted her kamui to active its flight mode, which they then speeded right towards the sky, getting away from Ryuko right as she was about to strike them down, much to her utter frustration.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING BULLSHIT IS THAT?!" Ryuko screamed in anger as she saw the person she was about to attack somehow was able to dodge said attack completely.

"Looks like your number one enemy has a few tricks up her sleeve you're completely unaware of." Senketsu replied as he recognized what Satsuki and Junketsu did. "Very interesting to see how much they've progressed since they've first met."

"Are you capable of doing shit like that?!" Ryuko yelled at her kamui upon discovering some potentially untapped abilities that Senketsu may also be able to do.

"Yes I am, Ryuko. We just never had the opportunity to experiment with them." Senketsu calmly replied. "All you need to do is say my name and the form you want me to turn into to activate it."

"Good." Ryuko nodded back as she cranked her head a few times and then shouted out, "SENKETSU GALE!", which led to her kamui taking on a flight enabled form very similar to the one Satsuki and Junketsu activated in order to dodge the attack Ryuko tried to use on them. She then looked at herself and happily uttered, "FUCKIN' A, SENKETSU! LET'S GO CLIP THAT FUCKIN' BITCH'S WINGS!"

"As you request, Ryuko Kiryuin." Senketsu calmly replied as they both took off into the sky to chase after Satsuki and Junketsu.

* * *

As Kaneo Takarada, JB and the others within the court room nervously sat inside it, JB took a peak at one of the windows and, much to his shock, saw a somewhat apocalyptic sight full of sweaty, bloodied Japanese civilians brawling with members of a SWAT team.

"This is some real fuckin' shit!" JB gasped after he saw what may be the start of some kind of violent uprising. "Can't my life get anymore ridiculous?!". However, he then heard his cellphone ring, which prompted him to pull it out out of his right pants pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey JB, this is Double R. How ya doin'?" the person on the other end quickly replied, sounding equally unnerved.

"Real damn shit right now, Double R!" JB yelped back as he continued to take quick glances at what's going on outside. "I'm in a Japanese court room fearing for my own goddamn life!"

"Well i'm in real world of shit too with pretty much half of Hollywood shitting their damn pants!" Double R stammered back as he was seen in a darkened theater crouched in front of a row of felt red seats alongside several other people who are assumed to be famous celebrities.

"What kind of whacked out bullshit would leave half of fucking Hollywood cowering in fear, Double R?!" JB quickly replied, puzzled by the situation the other person on the line told him.

"Some fuckin' hackers posted some En-Ren nudes online and for some crazy reason, she wigged the fuck out and started to kill people with a goddamn crossbow during the middle of this award show! I mean, its like hell on fuckin' earth, man! A bunch of people are gonna go home gushing blood out onto the red fuckin' carpet! I mean, fuck man, it's that goddamn scary!" Double R stammered back as he quickly leaned upward to catch a glimpse at the stage then immediately looked back down towards the floor for the sake of his own safety.

"Well that sounds like a hell of a time you're having. At least all I have to worry about is getting filled up with goddamn lead. You, on the other hand, has to worry about becoming a living pin cushion. Don't know which one is worse but all I know that neither of them is how I want to get a taxi cab to the great above." JB replied as he understood where Double R was coming. "Thank god I went to Japan when I did, though things could be a lot better on this end of the pond too."

"Quite the understatement if you ask me." Double R shrugged. "Well I gotta go now. Can't be on the phone too long if I want to stay alive."

"Likewise, my friend." JB responded. "Talk to you later if we both make it out of these situations."

"Same here." Double R nodded back, which he and JB then hung their respective cellphones up.

"Sounds like you're still better off being here than staying in the States." Takarada piped in as he was seen sitting right behind JB.

"Well yeah but if I go back home, i'll at least know I won't be the killer everyone's looking for." JB replied as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Hold on a second, guys." one of the other people inside the court room stammered out as he was watching a news feed on his cellphone. "Is this what all of those people really fighting over outside?"

"Hey! Lemme see that!" an older man shouted as he leaned closer towards the man with the phone in his hands, which he then immediately handed it over. The older man then saw the news feed, which turned out to be a hacked feed being reported by Henry Thompkins and his friends, all parroting the misinformation as they recorded the ongoing altercations between citizens of Tokyo and people in the SWAT unit uniforms Ryuko recruited for this scheme and as he continued to watch it, his facial expression slowly contorted into one full of unadulterated, venom filled anger.

"What's the matter, Prime Minister?" the guy who was fiddling with his cellphone asked the older man as he noticed the unrelenting rage in his face.

"Call the JSSDF at this minute! We got a serious case of civilian operated fraud going on!" the prime minister shouted back as sweat started to run down his forehead. "Many clueless citizens in our city has been duped by some really dirty bastards and we must set those perpetrators straight!"

* * *

After the infidels stopped them after they followed them, Ragyo Kiryuin and Yassine Hannachi were seen crouched in front of their desert hummer with their hands behind their heads as the armed men in black paced back and forth, keeping their steely eyes and icy assault rifles focused on them.

"We're so going to die, Lady Kiryuin. Please forgive me." Yassine quietly panicked as he looked at his traveling guest of honor.

"Stay calm, Mr. Hannachi. We're going to get out of this without a scratch. Just trust me." Ragyo calmly replied, completely retaining her calm attitude.

"You stay quiet, dirty jap!" one of the infidels barked out as he shoved the barrel of his gun up towards Ragyo's face. "Perverted women like you should be put on leashes."

Completely unintimidated by the infidel's threat, Ragyo stood up, got up right into his face and replied while grinning, "I hate to tell you this, darlin', but i'm a woman you cannot put in a leash.", which took him by surprise.

"How about I shoot you in the face for being a pervert sinner?" the infidel sneered back as he lifted his gun up towards the right side of her face.

However, little to his knowledge, Ragyo spotted a handgun resting in a holster strapped around the infidel's waist, prompting her to quickly grab a hold of it. She then immediately aimed it at his head, pulled the trigger and blew his brains out, all within the span of a few scant seconds. One of the other infidels opened fire on her, which she was able to roll on the ground to avoid said gun fire and let out a few bullets that precisely found places to rest within the second infidels body, which ultimately led to him falling towards the ground, only to bump his head against the hummer in a fairly disgusting manner and leave behind some clumps of brain tissue and hair.

The third infidel, who was completely taken aback by the Japanese woman's sudden attack on his group of people, dropped his assault rifle, pulled a knife out and tried to take her out via hand to hand fighting techniques. However, she quickly dodged all of his attacks, landed in a few quick but painful fist and elbow blows into his face and quickly dispatched him by opening fire on him with several bullets that pretty much put his life to a permanently debilitating halt. She also took care of the other infidel by shooting him point blank in the head a few times, which made said noggin look like a smashed up strawberry.

After witnessing Lady Ragyo Kiryuin completely take out all of the infidels by herself, Yassine looked up at her, which she was still smiling over what she just did. All he could utter out of his lips was, "Jesus Christ, Lady Kiryuin. How the hell did you do that?"

"I have my own ways of handling things like that." Ragyo chimed back, sounding like she didn't even kill anyone at all. "Let's go to the excavation site now. I'm dying to see that OLF you found."

"Uhhhh...sure thing, Lady Kiryuin." Mr. Hannachi nervously replied as he got back into the hummer and started it up again, followed by Ragyo quickly getting into the passenger seat, awaiting to finish the drive and get to the dig site as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

"Nonon. How are you holding up?" Satsuki asked her best friend as they were both hovering in the air. Although the former was able to temporarily get Maiko Ogure off her back, Satsuki has yet to see Ryuko since she was able to dodge her first attack on the ground.

"Fine for someone who was in the middle of a fight just a few seconds ago. What about you?" Nonon sarcastically replied, still brimming with her trademark dry wit.

"Just waiting to see when Ryuko Kiryuin will catch up with me." Satsuki replied back as she looked around her surrounds. However, right as she looked back at her friend, she suddenly felt someone bum rushing her from behind accompanied by the words "DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME THAT FUCKING EASILY?!"

"Oh crap!" Nonon stammered out after she saw her friend get tackled from behind but before she could do anything else, she saw several rockets heading towards her way, which she was able to narrowly avoid by gliding to her left, resulting in said rocket hitting the building behind her. However, another rocket ending up doing the deed, which sent her spinning down to the ground.

As Nonon got increasingly closer to the ground, Mako Mankanshokou was seen smiling as she was twirling her bat, ready to strike as the pink haired girl got close enough to her.

"Make sure you hit a home run as soon as Nonon reaches you, Mako," Maiko told the vice president of her school as she watched her enemy spiral closer and closer towards the pavement.

"I WILL, MAIKO-CHAN! I WILL!" Mako happily exclaimed as she anxiously awaited the music club president to get close enough. Once she did, Mako took a step back, extended the bat back far enough, spun it a few times and clobbered Nonon with a hit from the bat that was so strong, it sent the pink haired girl bouncing right back towards Maiko and as she saw her fly away, Mako jumped up in the air and yelled in excitement, "YAY! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Unfortunately, much to Mako's disappointment, her excitement instantly died down as she felt someone tapping on her right shoulder, which prompted her to turn around and, much to her surprise, see that Ira Gamagoori happened to be standing right behind her.

"Gamagoori-san! What are you doing here?" Mako yelled out as she saw the towering tan man with long blonde hair looking right at her with a piercing stare.

"I don't want to do this, Mako Mankanshokou, but I have to protect Satsuki-sama and everyone that I work with." Gama stoically replied as he continued to look at the girl he happened to be secretly harboring some kind of affection towards, going as far to throw out a threat that even he was hesitant to spout out.

"I didn't want to hurt Nonon-chan either but I don't want to disappoint Maiko-chan and Ryuko-chan so I had no choice." Mako whined in response as she started to slowly back away, fearing that the massive man would reluctantly attack her.

"I'm so sorry, Mako Mankanshokou but I must do what I have to do." Gama sighed as he lifted his right arm towards her, which caused her eyes to bug out in horror. However, rather than flat out knocking her lights out with a knuckle sandwich, Gamagoori instead flicked his index finger, which, upon smacking Mako's chest, sent her flying across the street, which even gave Maiko some pause. Gama then turned around, sighed again and walked down the street, feeling bad that he had no choice but to attack Mako.

* * *

"Satsuki fucking Matoi! You thought you were the only one capable of flying around like a motherfuckin' asshole?! WELL GUESS FUCKING AGAIN, YOU UGLY FUCKING BITCH!" Ryuko angrily yelled as she traded sword attacks with her rival mid-air.

"Why are you so determined to outdo me, Ryuko Kiryuin? It's so borderline psychopathic, it really frightens me." Satsuki calmly replied as her scissor blade clashed with Bakuzan on multiple occasions and even managed to smack her rival's face with the dull edge of her scissor blade a few times, albeit after feeling Bakuzan's cold steel, life fiber forced blade cut through her skin. "Also, I hate to keep repeating this but can you at least be more clever with the vulgar insults you throw towards me? Your starting to sound like a broken record every time you resort to spouting out an infinite amount of profanity in my face."

"FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCKA FUCK!" Ryuko yelled back as she pushed Bakuzan towards Satsuki's scissor blade, which subsequently ended up pushing towards Satsuki's neck to the point where it made a minute but noticeable flesh wound on the side side of her throat. "How about you stop criticizing what I fuckin' say and just shut the fucking fuck up for fucking once, Satsuki Matoi!"

Although Satsuki was about to reply, she noticed both her and Ryuko were about to collide into a nearby building and although she had the feeling she should act quickly and do something, she instead allowed the both of them to crash through the building walls and land on the second level floor inside it.

* * *

"Well i'll be damned, Tsumuga." Nui blurted out as she and her partner arrived at the court house and saw all of the ongoing chaos raging outside it. "Looks like we have a real fine mess in our hands."

"Yeah, we gotta take this real carefully." Tsumuga replied as he pulled his pistol out, which prompted Nui to pull hers out as well.

With both detectives out of their car, Nui and Tsumuga carefully approached the doors of the court house, slowly opened said doors and cautiously entered the building to help out the people inside.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me some crazy people was able to create some footage of you making this announcement?" the man with the phone asked the prime minister as they both watched the fake marijuana crackdown video Ryuko and her affiliates were able to make.

"They certainly did, whoever those distasteful cretins are." the prime minister coldly replied as he continued to look greatly agitated by these series of events.

"Hey prime minister. Looks like the cavalry has arrived." another person pointed out as soon as she saw Detective Kinagase and Detective Harime enter the room, which brought upon a sigh of relief among everyone who had voluntarily cooped themselves up inside the court house.

"Are you all okay?" Tsumuga asked everyone as he and his partner approached them.

"Yes we are, detectives." the prime minister replied as he stood up and shook Tsumuga's hand. "How hairy is it out there?"

"Still a bit crazy but i'm sure if you get out there and make an official statement, i'm sure you could easily calm everyone down." Tsumuga replied back as he took a quick glance at the window and looked back at the prime minister.

"With you guys here and the JSSDF on their way, that's what I plan to do." the prime minister responded as he wiped the dust off of his jacket.

"Sounds good, sir." Nui chimed in as she stood right next to Tsumuga. "Is there anything else you want me and Detective Kinagase to do?"

"First, I want you to help any civilians that are in need as a result of this ungodly mess and once you're through with that, I want you two to find the perpetrators who manipulated this madness and bring them to justice." the prime minister ordered the two detectives as they both nodded back and proceeded to walk out of the court house to get started on fulfilling their new objectives.

"I guess that means we're free to go." Kaneo Takarada blurted out as he and JB were still seen sitting by the window.

"If that's the case, i'm outta here, man." JB quickly replied. "I'll call you once I get back home."

"Hold on a second, JB." Takarada spouted back, puzzled by his American friend's sudden decision to leave the country again. "You're already going to leave Japan? You just got here a few hours ago."

"Well...maybe I won't be leaving right at this minute but I do plan to get back home in the next few days since i'm no longer public enemy number one in Hollywood." JB laughed in response to Takarada's question.

"Oh I see." Takarada replied, sounding a little less concerned. "Anyway, I gotta get back to my shop. I imagine there's a lot of concerned customers waiting to get some of that special grass from me."

"Sounds good." JB nodded back as he and Takarada shook each others' hands and began to depart from both the court house and each other.

"Hey you!" the prime minister shouted as he looked at Takarada as he was about to leave.

"Yeah what?" Takarada replied as he turned his head towards the prime minister.

"Do you know anyone who could hack into the hacked feed and disable it?"

"Uhhh...yeah, Mr. Prime Minister." Takarada chimed back, smiling. "I know a friend of a friend that is quite the accomplished hacker."

"Good. We can use their skills to put this nonsense to an end."

* * *

Back inside the second floor of an abandoned building, Satsuki and Ryuko were seen laying down on the ground. with the former sporting a few small cuts and some splinters on her body and the latter having some fresh bruises and welts in addition to splinters (which will all ultimately be rendered irrelevant due to their regenerative abilities). Although they were close to each other, neither of them were ready to give up their battle just yet.

"Are you okay, Satsuki?" Junketsu asked his wearer as she was lied on the floor.

"Yeah, Junketsu. Just give me a few seconds to get back up." Satsuki calmly replied, still keeping a firm grip on her cool, calm demeanor.

"Please, Ryuko. Please stop trying to kill that woman." Senketsu begged as Ryuko slowly stood back up while holding onto Bakuzan. "I agree with every single thing that Satsuki girl told you. You've become too much of a monster for me to the point where the taste of your blood makes me physically ill."

"Shut the fuck up, Senketsu." Ryuko growled back as she stumbled around a little, ready to attack her rival once more. "This manfaced bitch needs to fuckin' die!"

Right as Satsuki grabbed her scissor blade and started to stand back up, Ryuko ran towards her and attempted to knock her lights out with a swift kick but Satsuki managed to roll away quick enough to dodge it. She then stood back up and resumed trading sword blows with Ryuko, which alternated between said swords clashing against each other. While Ryuko's sword actually cut through Satsuki's flesh, causing her blood to splatter on the floor, wall and pillars surrounding them, Satsuki refused to actually resort to violent force and continued to use non-lethal tactics ranging from concussive waves to attacks via the dull edge of her scissor blade.

One blow courtesy of Bakuzan, however, sliced through Satsuki's right cheek, which briefly caused some of her plasma to gush down her body right as the scissor blade's dull edge collided into Ryuko's arms to the point where it almost sounded like it broke some bones, but none of their attacks were deadly enough to cause any serious damage towards both of them.

"If you fuckin' keep this up, Satsuki fucking Matoi, i'll gut you like a fuckin' fish and slice you into two!" Ryuko screamed as she attempted to speed her attack pattern up.

* * *

"You think Satsuki and Nonon are okay?" Iori asked Inumuta as the latter was fiddling on his laptop.

"They're big girls, so i'm sure they're just fine." Inumuta quickly replied in a somewhat half-hearted manner.

"Are you Houka Inumuta?" the Tokyo Prime Minister asked the blue haired man as he quickly looked up and noticed the Prime Minister standing next to him.

"Yes sir." Inumuta nervously replied as he stopped messing with his laptop, which was a rare sight for everyone who knew him.

"Can you hack into the news feed for me?" the prime minister asked as he continued to stand next to Inumuta, looking a bit irritated. "I have to tell the public they've been mistaken."

"Sure thing." Inumuta nodded back. "I can bring things back to normal in mere minutes."

* * *

After they helped escort everyone in the court house out of it, Nui and Tsumuga were running through the streets, narrowly avoiding getting attacked by angry civilians and the fake SWAT unit members, only to come across a burning building full of people screaming out for help.

"Jesus Christ, Nui. There's no way we can get those people out!" Tsumuga exclaimed as he saw the flames creep their way against the exterior of the building.

"Yes there is. Just stay here." Nui replied back as she put her pistol back in its holster and ran into the building, which caused Tsumuga to shout out in complete horror as he saw his partner catch on fire a little.

* * *

Now inside the burning building and sporting a few minute burns on her body, Nui looked around her surroundings and saw a nearby door that, to her surprise, hadn't caught on fire yet. She then heard someone scream out, "PLEASE HELP US! YOU GOTTA HELP GET ME, MY WIFE, MY KIDS AND MY PETS OUTTA HERE!"

"Hang on a second, people. I'll get you out of here." Nui shouted back as she saw the staircase and decided to run up on it. She then reached the second floor and saw a family stuck inside a bedroom surrounded by gobs of fire.

"Can you help us?" the mother of the family begged as she and the others stayed away from the fire blocking the doorway. "We really need to get out of here."

"Is there anyone standing behind this wall?" Nui asked the family as she approached it.

"Nope. Just please get us out through any means necessary!" the father screamed out, growing impatient by the lack of instant assistance.

"Okay, okay. Good. I'll get you out right now." Nui replied as she looked at the wall and started to bang on it in an attempt to break through it, which took several seconds worth of effort. When she finally busted through the wall, the family looked right at her and all told her, Thank you so much, detective. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Nui exhaled as she stood back up and moved out of the way to allow the family to leave the bedroom and head down the stairs, pets and all. Nui then followed them, ran up to the door that hasn't been set on fire yet, shot a few rounds into where it was bolted it, dashed towards it, broke through said door and landed on the floor, which allowed the family to leave with their lives completely intact. However, right as Nui stood up, she saw the phony SWAT unit pointing their assault rifles at her. She also saw Tsumuga, who looked visibly annoyed by being held up by people he considered to be amateurs.

"Put your fuckin' gun down, you fuckin' blonde ass bimbo pig!" one of the SWAT people barked out as he looked like he was ready to pull his trigger at any given moment.

Completely unintimidated by the fakes, Nui cranked her head towards both of her shoulders, aimed her pistol towards them and stoically uttered, "Thrill me."

Without any warning, the SWAT team phonies all opened fire on the blonde detective, which all sent their sharp, ultra destructive bullets hurling towards Detective Harime. Within mere seconds, the bullets shredded Nui up to such a horrific degree, she stopped resembling a normal human being and looked a lot more like a grotesque, blood gushing caricature of one, all while Tsumuga and the family Nui helped save looked with greatly disturbed facial expressions.

As soon as the fake SWAT unit completely emptied the ammo clips within the guns, they ceased fire and watched Nui Harime's blood drenched, flesh shredded, bullet ridden corpse fall onto the ground hard. Tsumuga then screamed out "NUI!" as he saw what was left of her and the family began to cry after they witnessed a genuine act of evil happen in front of their own eyes.

"Be careful what you do, pig. If you don't do what we ask you to do, you'll be joining your slut of a partner real soon." another SWAT phony shouted out as he reloaded his gun.

Just mere seconds after the SWAT fake threatened to kill Tsumuga, Nui's gore drenched corpse suddenly stood back up, which frightened just about everyone surrounding her. She then looked at the SWAT fakes with a nightmarish crimson smile and laughed, "Was that the best you can do?"

All of the SWAT fakes then started to back away towards their tank as Nui started to shuffle towards them like a zombie. She then stopped in front of the SWAT phony who had just reloaded his gun and gargled out, "Mind if I borrow this?", in which the man then allowed her to do so, too afraid to even react. Nui then turned around, shuffled back towards where she was originally at, stopped mid-way, turned her attention back towards the SWAT phonies and immediately opened fire, blasting the ever living life out of them to the point their blood, guts and bone particles splattered onto the tank behind them. Once the bullets in the assault rifle's fresh clip ran out, Nui tossed it aside, blurted out, "All done." and resumed shuffling towards Tsumuga, who looked downright confused, absolutely gob smacked and outright repulsed by what has become of his partner and how she was still very much alive.

* * *

"Sooner or later, you'll have no choice but to give the fuck up, Satsuki Matoi!" Ryuko screamed as they continued to trade blows with each other.

"Unfortunately, i'm not one to give up so easily, so perhaps you could find someone else to kill." Satsuki coyly replied, refusing to give up. "I'm sure there's some people out there that would happily let you kill them."

"Fuck off!" Ryuko scoffed back as her attempts at attacking Satsuki grew more erratic and became a lot less focused than usual. "I JUST WANT YOU TO FUCKING DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Satsuki continued to avoid her rival's now sloppy attempts at attacking right up until the both of them heard a voice speak out on an intercom, This is the Tokyo Prime Minister speaking. I am here to inform you all that the use and distribution is now legal in Japan as I speak. If you thought my previous announcement a half an hour ago was genuine, i'm afraid you have been all duped. I promise you all that those responsible for fooling everyone will be reprehended as soon as possible. I repeat, all people responsible for these insulting attacks on our country's government and our people will be brought to justice."

"Shit!" Ryuko stammered out after she heard her plan has completely failed and is now considered to be a criminal by her own country. She then looked at Satsuki and told her, "Looks like I have to go, you stupid ugly fucking bitch but I promise you that the next time and yes, I do mean next time we meet. It will be the last time you'll ever seen me."

"What kind of a threat is that, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Satsuki replied, sounding less amused than usual. "Another one of your empty threats that will turn out to amount to completely nothing?"

"Oh I promise you this is not an empty threat, Satsuki Matoi. I fuckin' promise what i'll do to you will fuck you up so fuckin' much, I might not even have to fuckin' kill you with my own fuckin' hands!" Ryuko scowled back as she stepped towards the hole she and Satsuki made when they crashed into the building. She then started to laugh a little, shouted out, "SENKETSU GALE!" and flew out of the building so she could find a place to hide for a little bit until the tension across the city eased down a bit.

Right after she saw Ryuko fly away from her, Satsuki told Junketsu, "Heh. That Ryuko Kiryuin just loves to run her mouth and say quite the obnoxious abundance of obscenities as she could."

"Yeah." Junketsu agreed with what his wearer said. "I feel so bad that my old friend Senketsu is like her friggin' slave. Oh well, i'm sure we'll be able to save his life one of these days."

"I'm sure we will get that opportunity sooner or later." Satsuki replied back as she looked at the street below. "At least me and Nonon no longer have to feel like criminals just by smoking some blunts. Sure will make my life a lot easier."

"Well if you at least try to cut down on the amount of weed you smoke just for your own good, you'll be pretty well off all things considered." Junketsu dryly responded as he rolled his eyes upon hearing Satsuki's pot related comments.

"If that's the most you're concerned about me, I suppose I can ease up on the weed." Satsuki quipped back as she saw her friends waving at her. "Anyways, it's time we get out of here. I'm sure the cops will handle everything else."

* * *

Right around the same time as Satsuki and Ryuko ended their current battle, Nonon and Maiko were seen hurling heavy haymakers towards each other in mid-air that resulted in several bruises on Nonon's face and a few noticeable fresh dents on Maiko's helmet.

"I'll happily wreck your helmet so badly, you'll have no choice but to make yet another one!" Nonon shouted at her school's head of security. "I'm sure the amount of damage I do to it would make Richard Wagner real proud."

"How about I just take my wrist blades out and rip you and your stupid ass goku uniform into shreds!" Maiko yelled back right as she extracted said wrist blades and resumed attacking, only for Nonon to immediately start avoiding said wrist blade attacks so they wouldn't mess up her goku uniform.

"Awwww look at that. You think you're such a badass with those sharp pointy objects." Nonon sarcastically replied upon seeing the wrist blades. "Why don't you just keep attacking me with your fists just to keep things normal?"

Before Maiko could reply, she and Nonon both heard the same announcement from the prime minister that stopped Ryuko and Satsuki's fight, Nonon and Maiko immediately stopped fighting and instead listened to said announcement. Once it was finished, Maiko turned her head towards Nonon and uttered, "Well it looks like i'll have to use these babies to make you bleed another time. Perhaps i'll do that the next time school is in session, Nonon Jakuzure."

"I'll be waiting, Maiko Ogure." Nonon replied in a snarky tone. "Just please don't challenge me when i'm doing stuff with the music club, okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Maiko shrugged back as she started to fly away. "Till next time, you goddamn strawberry cake!".

Nonon watched Maiko zip away with a fairly confused look and once the armored girl had flew away far enough, Nonon quipped out to herself, "What kind of an insult was that?"

"Are you okay, Nonon?" Satsuki asked as she, who was now sporting Junketsu back in his school uniform form, and the others ran up towards her. "Your face looks kinda like a blueberry."

"Hey at least I didn't eat something that would turn me into one, Satsuki." Nonon laughed, which also prompted the others to laugh as well. Nonon then lowered herself towards the ground, had her goku uniform revert back to its normal form and joined up with the others so they could do stuff to blow off steam after all the crazy stuff that happened to them today.

* * *

A few miles away from where Satsuki and her friends were at, Henry and his crew continued to act like they were still reporting the news on the fake prime minister announcement. However, they all saw several police officers approach them, announcing, "Show's over, ladies and gentlemen."

"Pardon me, officer, but i'm a certified journalist!" Henry shouted out as the cops got closer to him and the others. Their eyes then bulged out as they saw the cops pull some handcuffs out, which prompted Henry to add, "Hey man! Don't arrest me, i'm just doing my damn job!"

"I'm afraid you're all under arrest by request of the Japanese Prime Minister for fraudulent acts against the Japanese government and the civilians that you all fooled with your tasteless tricks."

As one of the cops put his handcuffs on Henry's wrists, Henry shouted, "Oh come on, man! I'm a goddamn American citizen. Just ship my ass back home and let the pigs in my own damn country deal with me!"

"Hah! We'll notify the President of your country of what you do and ask them what they like to do with you but until then, i'm afraid you'll have to spend some hard time in our own jail cells." the cop quickly replied, not caring about what the American told him.

"That's bullshit!" Henry screamed as the cops dragged him and the others towards several nearby police cars. "I need to speak with my own damn...oh wait...I don't have a lawyer! Fuck!"

"You break the law, kid, you do the time." the cop laughed as he shoved Henry into the back seat of the police car in spite of Henry trying to break away from him. "Just serve your time until your own government gets yourself out of this mess. You have no one to blame but yourself."

* * *

"Here we are, Lady Kiryuin." Yassine told Ragyo as they arrived at the excavation site. "Just go to where that ladder is at, climb down on it and you'll find yourself face to face with the original life fiber we just found."

"Excellent." Ragyo replied as she got out of the hummer, received a flashlight from one of the people at the dig site and made her way towards the ladder. She then got onto it and started to descend into the hole Mr. Hannachi and the others made in the ground.

* * *

A minute later, Ragyo got off the ladder, turned on the flashlight and spotted a sight she hasn't seen in a very, very long time.

An original life fiber that has been left virtually untouched. All Ragyo could do was look at it with utter awe and smile. A smile that may be one of the last ones she'll genuinely express on her own vocation.


	14. Hallucinating Anxiety

"There it is, Lady Kiryuin. The Original Life Fiber of Tunisia. It's all yours." Yassine told Ragyo as they both looked at it and were mesmerized by its absolute beauty.

"You have no idea how much i'm grateful for your efforts, Mr. Hannachi." Ragyo happily replied as she continued to look at the OLF with sheer awe.

"You're welcome, Lady Kiryuin." Yassine replied back as he bowed for her out of respect.

"So when can we get started with transporting the original life fiber back to my company's headquarters?" Ragyo asked as she paced back and forth while keeping her eyes focused on the original life fiber.

"Uhhh excuse me Lady Kiryuin, but shouldn't we notify the Chancellor that we need her assistance with transporting it? I don't think it's a very good idea to mess with the original life fiber without her help." Yassine stammered out in a concerned tone, which he then proceeded to pull his cellphone out. "Hold on a second. Lemme go ahead and give her a call just so we can..."

Right before he could finish dialing the Chancellor's phone number, Ragyo pulled Yassine's cellphone out of his hands, tossed it aside and told him, "I'm afraid we have no time for her assistance, Mr. Hannachi. We need to start moving this beauty ASAP."

"Please, Lady Kiryuin. It's urgent we have the Chancellor here before we can even touch the original life fiber. She's the only one who can even lay hands on them without...well...according to what she told me...suffering dire consequences." Yassine continued to beg as Ragyo started to power walk her way towards the OLF, not fazed by what she's been told.

"I don't care about what the damn Chancellor says. If I want to touch that living piece of art, I may as very well be able to touch it without anyone's damn permission!" Ragyo yelled back as she looked right at Yassine with an angered glare. "Don't make me do anything hasty after I just saved your damn life!"

"Uhhhh...if that's what you demand, Lady Kiryuin, then I have no choice but to grant your request. I just...really fear for your significant others over what may happen after you try to...touch the original life fiber." Yassine solemnly replied as he and the others saw Ragyo increasingly get closer and closer to the OLF.

In spite of her frustration with the Arabic man she saved, Ragyo stopped for a second as she happened to be a few inches away from the OLF, looked at Yassine and told him, "I'm sure my darling husband and my darling sugar cube will just be fine after I touch it. However...if this thing happens to kill me, Mr. Yassine Hannachi, please and I mean, please tell them I love them with all of my heart." in a very sincere tone.

"I'll do that for you, Lady Ragyo Kiryuin. I owe you one." Mr. Hannachi responded as he saw Ragyo get close enough to the OLF where she could actually lay her hands on it. However, Ragyo then looked back at him, waved her right hand and smiled like if she realized that this stunt she's about to pull will do something very terrible to her well-being.

As she found herself face to face with the newly unearthed original life fiber, Ragyo took a deep breath, uttered out, "Alright, you majestic glowing orb. Do you worst so I can get you back home with me." and planted her left hand on it. Although she immediately expected something really awful to happen, absolutely nothing worthy to note happened, which confused not only her but also everyone else in the underground cavern.

* * *

After a good fifteen seconds of nothingness happened, Ragyo looked back at Yassine and told him, "Hah. Looks like I was right. There's nothing to worry about, everything is going to be just fi...", but right before she could finish her sentence, Ragyo heard a faint rumbling that only she was able to hear, followed by several voices uttering out some gibberish she couldn't make out no matter how hard she tried to. She then took a quick glance back at the others around her, noticed the looks of utter fear on their faces and turned her head back towards the OLF, all while the rumbling and the voices steadily grew more intense by each passing second.

Right before Ragyo could get the chance to back away from the OLF or Yassine and his assistants could help her, she felt an intense surge of power and lights from the OLF flow through her that was powerful enough to blow her hat off and make her hair flow around like tentacles.

"Lady Kiryuin!" Yassine yelled as he tried to reach for her, only for his assistants to restrain him so he wouldn't get in the crosshires of the electric energy and lights emitting from the OLF.

As the power flowing through her grew stronger and more intense, Ragyo began to moan in such a way it was hard to tell if she was in extreme agony or in exhilarating orgasmic ecstasy and as the lights completely shot out of the OLF and surged through the caverns, she belted out a sound that was, quite possibly, the most chilling expressive mix of pain and pleasure just about anyone could hear and will never forget for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"Mom!" Ryuko yelled as she suddenly woke up in a darkened bedroom, reaching her arms out towards the ceiling and looking incredibly distraught.

Right next to the bed Ryuko was sleeping on was her best friend Mako Mankanshokou, who popped her head out of the blankets on her own bed, looked right at her friend and stammered out, "RYUKO-CHAN, WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"I think something happened to my mother." Ryuko quickly replied, still sounding deeply concerned. "I dunno what but I could feel it."

"Are you sure, Ryuko-chan?" Mako coyly responded while smirking. "Perhaps you should call her later and ask her yourself."

"Well I guess I should." Ryuko replied back with a somewhat renewed confidence. "Its been a few days since I last spoke to her so I would feel a lot better if I do so."

"Yeah, you really should, Ryuko-chan." Mako chimed in as she rocked sideways on her bed, still smiling and acting very earnest. "It'll probably help get that silly battle you've been waging against Satsuki-chan off your mind for once."

As soon as she heard Mako mention Satsuki Matoi, Ryuko immediately laughed and uttered out, "Fuck that. As much as I want to talk to my mother, that shit ain't going to distract me from my goal to kill that fucking ugly ass bitch!".

"Aw man. Here we go again." Mako quietly groaned to herself upon hearing Ryuko's refusal to even consider dropping her rivalry against Satsuki Matoi, which also got a greatly annoyed reaction out of Senketsu, who was sitting on a dresser in front of a window and shook his entire upper body in sheer disgust. "Do I have put my goku uniform on and smack you over the head with my bat to get some sense out of you, Ryuko-chan? If you say anymore silly talk, i'll have no choice but to do it!"

As soon as Ryuko heard Mako's threat, she first twisted face into a seemingly genuine concerned expression, then immediately started laughing, which she then replied, "That's real cute, Mako. You and I know very well you're way too nice to even consider hurting me."

"That's the most pathetic thing I ever heard come out of your mouth, Ryuko Kiryuin." Senketsu scoffed as he was repulsed by how seemingly little Ryuko thought of her own best friend. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any sleazier and scummier, you lower your own standards just to make a mockery of the only friend you actually have. I'm absolutely disgusted with you."

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, SENKETSU!" Ryuko shouted as she unsheathed Bakuzan and pointed it towards her estranged kamui, which confused Mako quite a bit. "If I can somehow find a way to fight that piece of fucking shit Satsuki Matoi without your worthless, whiny fucking ass, i'll fuckin' kick your ass to the fuckin' curb with no fucks given!"

"I doubt you would do that to something your own mother proudly gave to you, Ryuko Kiryuin." Senketsu sternly replied, expressing a massive amount of disappointment towards his wearer. "Then again, considering how you're treating Mako Mankanshokou right now, I wouldn't be too surprised you would even go as far as to disrespect your own mother just to spite me."

"DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY FUCKING MOTHER, SENKETSU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" Ryuko screamed as she lunged Bakuzan towards her kamui, only for him to wrap his arms around the blade, stopping her short of actually piercing him with her onyx blade.

"Stop fighting with your uniform for goodness sake, Ryuko." Mako told her friend as she got in between then and pushed her arms out towards them in an attempt to break their fight up. "Not only I don't like seeing people I care for bicker with each other, its also way too late to be doing dumb stuff like this. I don't want you to wake my mom up, Ryuko. She can't make her super special croquettes without getting any beauty sleep."

* * *

As soon as Mako brought up her mother's croquettes, Ryuko and Senketsu quickly backed away from each other (with Ryuko putting Bakuzan back into its sheath to prove she's done fighting for the night) and consciously ended their petty argument since Mako brought up some fairly good points about arguing so early in the morning. However, Ryuko then spouted out at a much lower volume, "Fuck you, Senketsu. I'm going to bed.", which she then quickly creeped under the bed sheets, planted her head on some pillows and closed her eyes.

"Well..screw you too, Ryuko Kiryuin and goodnight." Senketsu replied as he leaned against the wall, slid down towards the floor and exhaled out of slight frustration.

"That's much better." Mako spoke out as she walked back to her bed, plopped down onto it, pulled the sheets over her body and added, "Goodnight Ryuko-chan. Goodnight Ryuko-chan's uniform.", which they both reluctantly nodded in response to.

As soon as Mako laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes, she immediately began to snore as a bubble quickly formed around one of her nostrils and continually sucked in and out of said nostril as she snored, which prompted Ryuko to lean back up and ask her kamui, "I know we don't like each other at all, Senketsu, but did you also have a strange sensation surge through your body a few minutes ago?"

"If you stopped acting like an egotistical jerk, I probably would say yes but since it seems like you won't do so, all I can say is...no. I did not feel anything weird like you did, Ryuko Kiryuin." Senketsu replied with a fairly standoffish attitude, which immediately denied Ryuko from getting the answer she hoped to receive from her kamui.

"Oh. Well...good fucking night then." Ryuko quietly replied in a very bitter tone as she laid back down and closed her eyes so she could try to go back to sleep again.

"Oh Ryuko Kiryuin. If only you haven't become such a cruel, black hearted human being in these last few months, I would've happily told you that I did feel such a terrible sensation you described to me." Senketsu solemnly muttered to himself as he saw his wearer had fell back to sleep again.

* * *

"_**Sun's coming up and I can't decide, to spill my emotions or keep them inside.**_

_**Go for a drive, go to the store, i'm looking for something that can't be bought there.**_

_**I always wear a smile, because anything but a smile would make me have to explain and they wouldn't understand anyway..."**_

Early in the morning, when the sun has barely risen from its slumber and the sky was gold, Satsuki Matoi was seen taking a shower, happily singing an old punk rock song from the eighties in a style reminiscent of nineteen fifties and sixties lounge music, except much sloppier and scatter shot, as she caressed her robust breasts and her pronounced buttocks with her soap drenched palms and fingers, all while the warm, nurturing water splashed all over her skin and her predominantly black hair, which had already been cleansed with shampoo and conditioner with an aroma that made everyone take notice.

Outside the bathroom, Junketsu was sitting on the kitchen table, keeping an eye on a teapot sitting on a burner since his wearer was in the middle of her shower and was able to do anything about the tea she was heating up.

A few minutes later, Satsuki emerged out of the shower with a smile and completely drenched in water as she reached for a towel to dry herself up with. She then put on a bathrobe that was hanging on a coat hook embedded on the back of the bathroom door, opened said door and left the bathroom, feeling completely rejuvenated.

* * *

As Satsuki entered the kitchen, she heard her teapot whistling, which prompted her to pull it off the burner and subsequently set it down on the table her kamui was sitting by.

"You're looking good this morning, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu spoke up as he saw her pick up a few teacups from a nearby cabinet, put them on the table right in front of the teapot, filled two of them up with her special tea, gave one of the cups to Junketsu and sat down on the chair facing her kamui on the opposite end of the table.

"Thank you very much, Junketsu." Satsuki replied while smiling as she took a sip out of her cup of tea. "That makes me feel real good."

"You're welcome." Junketsu replied back as he took a sip of Satsuki's tea, which made his eyes widen in surprise. "Wow. Your tea really is as good as everyone said it is, Satsuki Matoi."

"Yup. My tea is easily the best you can find in the entire country, Junketsu." Satsuki told her kamui after she took another sip of her own tea.

"Perhaps you should make a business out of it. I'm sure you could make quite the profit." Junketsu added as he continued to drink Satsuki's tea.

"Heh. That idea did pop into my head once but then I quickly realized that the last thing I would want to do is monetize an ingredient that my late Uncle Soroi passed down to me." Satsuki quickly replied, humoring her kamui after she declined his proposed idea. "I'm very positive that if Ryuko Kiryuin was grated Uncle Soroi's tea recipe, she already would've sold it out by now to the point he would be rolling in his grave."

"Can't say I disagree with your sentiment, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu chimed in while nodding his upper body.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone would disagree with me over that except Ryuko Kiryuin and just about everyone affiliated with the Kiryuin Conglomerate." Satsuki chuckled as she replied and took yet another sip of her tea. She then noticed that her last sip ended up rendering her cup empty, which prompted her to pick the teapot back up, fill her cup up with more tea and take a few more sips of tea.

* * *

As Satsuki and Junketsu drank their tea, the latter remembered something that happened during the night, looked at his wearer and asked, "Satsuki Matoi. Did you feel anything weird while you were asleep?"

"Ummm...I do recall feeling a bit of a vibration at some point that woke me up but I was so tired, I just went back to sleep right after I stopped feeling that sensation." Satsuki calmly replied after she heard the question her kamui had for her, in spite of having slight trouble recalling what happened in a brief moment where she woke up during the middle of the night.

"I thought so." Junketsu nodded after hearing Satsuki's comment. "I think happened right around the same time I felt this strange tingling feeling surge through me. The fact that the both of us felt it tells me that something very troubling involving life fibers happened somewhere."

"Wait a second, Junketsu." Satsuki stammered back as she spat out some of her tea onto her kamui's face. "You mean to tell me that I have...uhhhh...some kind of super powers?"

"Well...I guess you could say having life fibers kinda makes you like a superhero, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu shrugged as he poured himself more tea as he also emptied his teacup.

"Wow. That's...**FLIPPIN' AWESOME!**" Satsuki happily exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat in sheer excitement. "No wonder why I was able to survive getting stabbed in the flippin' chest! It was all thanks to those life fiber things! I'm...so...awesome, Junketsu! More awesome than friggin' awesome! I FRIGGIN' LOVE IT! BEST! NEWS! EVER!". Right after she got out of her seat, Satsuki dashed towards Junketsu, wrapped her arms around him and lifted him around as she ran throughout the kitchen like if she just became an instant billionaire, complete with the biggest smile she ever expressed in her entire life.

"You're taking this revelation real well, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu inquired as his wearer continued to keep a firm hold on him as she sprinted around the kitchen like he was a first place trophy. "I'm pleasantly surprised."

"What did you expect? Me to act all horrified by this information and scream, 'I'm a bakemono!' or something? Nah, that's not how I roll, Junketsu." Satsuki humored her kamui as she lowered him down a little and looked right into his eyes. "That's something only an dummy would say. Like...some nonsense Ryuko Kiryuin would pull on her kamui, whatever his name is."

"His name is Senketsu, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu quickly replied as his wearer put him back down into his seat.

"Right." Satsuki immediately responded as she walked back to her respective seat, sat back down on it and resumed drinking her cup of tea.

* * *

Shortly after they resumed their tea drinking session, Junketsu looked at Satsuki and asked her, "This may come across as a little odd but what's the deal with that song you were singing in the shower? Are you not as happy as you make yourself out to be to everyone?"

"Oh heck no, Junketsu!" Satsuki laughed as she heard her kamui's question. "I don't hate myself or have any harboring hatred towards anyone. I was just singing a catchy song I used to listen to a lot. You see, Junketsu, back when me and Nonon were in middle school, I had a boyfriend who was really into a lot of heavy music and was quite the dope fiend, which is how we got into smoking pot in the first place."

"I see." Junketsu inquired as he heard Satsuki tell him a bit of her own past history. "Do you still see this...boyfriend of yours these days?"

"Nah, we eventually broke up with each other under mutual grounds sometime around the second year of high school." Satsuki replied, still sounding chipper even after telling her kamui she's no longer dating the guy who actually introduced her and Nonon into smoking marijuana. "We would still chat here and there after we split up but when the third high school year started up, we didn't really put much of an effort into speaking with each other, though there certainly was no bad blood between us and of course I didn't even think of him this particular year since me and Nonon are obviously not attending our old high school anymore, so yeah. I was once in a relationship with someone who introduced me to a lot of stuff I still enjoy, pot included but i'm not really on speaking terms with anymore."

"You think you and Nonon Jakuzure may one day stop being friends, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu cautiously asked since he was one hundred percent sure of the kind of response his wearer will give him.

"Nope." Satsuki optimistically replied with a warm smile. "Even if we stop hanging out with each other in person on a frequent basis, say...ten years from now, we'll still most definitely be the best of friends, especially after that episode we went through a while back."

"Interesting." Junketsu nodded back, which he and Satsuki then resumed drinking their cups of tea again.

* * *

A few minutes later, Satsuki and Junketsu once again replenished their cups of tea by refilling them with more tea straight out of the teapot, still fresh as ever. However, Satsuki's prolonged tea drinking session was interrupted when she heard her cellphone ring, which prompted her to answer it immediately.

"Hello?" Satsuki asked the person on the other line.

"Seems like you and your friends had a hell of an adventure yesterday." Aikuro Mikisugi replied with his usual smooth sounding voice as he sat on a tacky leather office chair inside a filthy, grimy dressing room, watching a news feed recapping the events that happened yesterday.

"Mr. Mikisugi, what compelled you to call me at this time of the day?" Satsuki replied back as her expression grew a tad more serious looking. "You could've just waited until I was at school to speak with me."

"Well, I couldn't quite wait that long to have a word with you, so I decided to call you anyway." Aikuro lightly chuckled as he caressed and twirled his bangs with his right index finger.

"So is there anything urgent you needed to tell me, Mr. Mikisugi?" Satsuki responded as she rubbed her left eyebrow with her right middle finger while she was holding her cellphone with her left hand. "Like when our next mission with you will be?"

"Not necessarily, Satsuki Matoi." Aikuro quipped back as she spun his chair around a little. "Just wanted to see how you and your merry band of allies were doing after all of that craziness from the day before."

"We're all holding up pretty well." Satsuki replied as she tapped her fingers against the table. "Perhaps you should give Ryuko Kiryuin a call and ask how she's doing after that stunt she pulled off."

"She's the one responsible for Tokyo's short lived bout with insanity? Wow, I imagine she won't be able to keep herself away from the law for long." Aikuro stammered back as he was surprised to hear that piece of information Satsuki told him.

"Yeah. If she does go to jail, I hope it helps her turn over a new leaf, which is what i've been trying to do this whole time the minute I got into this silly rivalry in the first place." Satsuki sighed as she recalled various moments of her ongoing rivalry with Ryuko Kiryuin.

"Perhaps Ryuko Kiryuin is a lost cause and you can't do anything about it." Aikuro solemnly nodded back, understanding where Satsuki was coming from.

"Maybe you're right, Mr. Mikisugi, but i'll still give her at least a few more chances to redeem herself throughout the rest of the school year." Satsuki responded, still optimistic she could somehow help pull Ryuko out of her bad habits.

"Well if you can get your message through her thick head, you could do just about anything." Aikuro nodded back as he was surprised by Satsuki's undying dedication. "Anyhow, I gotta get to the school, so if I have anything to say or if you have anything to ask me, we'll do so in person."

"Gotcha." Satsuki quickly responded as she shook her head up and down. "I still have to get ready for the school day as well, so i'll speak to you later. Bye."

Both parties then hung up their respective cellphones as Aikuro got up from his chair, brushed some fuzzies off his shirt and left the dressing room and Satsuki continued to drink her tea alongside Junketsu.

"Satsuki Matoi...I believe you never told me about your mother. Did you ever know her?" the kamui asked her as she was in the middle of drinking more tea.

"Actually...I never knew my mom, Junketsu." Satsuki replied, sounding a little bummed out by having to talk about this particular subject. "My dad told me that not too long after she gave birth to me, their relationship deteriorated and led to a pretty nasty divorce. Of course my dad ended up getting full custody of me since my mom wanted absolutely jack all to do with me, so he pretty much won that battle without even flinching in spite of suffering a lot of heartache."

"That's...that's really awful, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu glumly replied, regretting his decision to ask his wearer about her mother. "Did you ever seen any pictures of her in spite of what went down?"

"No, Junketsu. My dad pretty much junked all of the pictures he had of her...or so he tells me." Satsuki sighed back after taking another sip of tea. "I'm sure she was, at some point, a nice person and I kinda want to meet her one day...in reasonable circumstances."

"I hope so too...Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu responded as he then resumed drinking his own respective cup of tea in an attempt to ease the awkward tension that was born out of him asking such a personal question to his wearer.

* * *

"Lady Kiryuin!? Lady Kiryuin are you okay?!" Yassine panicked as he and his allies at the dig site stumbled through a gob of smoke lurking throughout the cave that appeared after Ragyo Kiryuin, whom the others cannot seem to find, touched the original life fiber and seemingly opened some kind of pandora's box.

Shortly after they started to call her name out, the men saw a silhouette of what appears to be Ragyo Kiryuin slowly approaching them, which brought some sighs of relief out of them. However, after she broke through the smoke, she immediately stopped right in front of them and was sporting a malicious, sinister grin that made their stomachs sink in a little.

"...Lady Kiryuin, are you okay?" Yassine nervously replied as he found the way Ragyo was smiling to be fairly unsettling.

"I'm just fine, gentlemen." Ragyo replied in an cold yet overwrought tone that the men found to be rather off-putting, still sporting that sinister grin.

Although he noticed that Lady Kiryuin seems to look a little sickly now after she touched the original life fiber, Yassine didn't bother to mention anything since he was downright terrified of her now, all thanks to her sudden new attitude she sported after all the smoke cleared.

Without uttering a single word, Ragyo lightly pushed all of the men aside, made her way back to the ladder that helped her and Yassine's men enter the cave in the first place and started to ascend back towards the surface. After she reached the top of the ladder and got back on the surface, Ragyo turned around towards the direction the hummer she rode in arrived and proceeded to leave the dig site.

"Lady Kiryuin?! Lady Kiryuin!?" Yassine yelled in a panicked stupor as he reached the surface after climbed the ladder as quickly as possible, only to discover that his guest of honor had already left the area.

"Do you want us to get her back?" Mr. Hannachi's assistants asked as they climbed off the ladder and approached him, ready to do anything he asks of them.

"Don't bother, my friends." Yassine grimly replied as he pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket. "I don't think she would want us to find her."

* * *

After having gone through one of the more chaotic days in his career as a cop, Detective Tsumuga Kinagase was seen sitting on a chair inside a hospital room, looking distraught and exhausted. Right next to him is his partner Nui Harime, who is laying down on a hospital bed, covered in bloodied bandages from head to toe.

"You better not die on me, Nui. You better not die on me after all we've been through." Tsumuga quietly spoke out as he had his head hanging down towards his hands, which he has clamped together, looking like if he was praying. He then heard the door open and saw a doctor enter the room, who looked every bit as nerved up as he does.

"Doc, you think she'll make it?" Tsumuga asked the doctor as he stood up and looked right into his eyes.

"There's no chance in hell your partner could ever make it through the rest of the day after all that damage she took." the doctor coldly replied as he looked at Nui, who was laying quietly on her bed, almost like if she wasn't alive anymore. "It's a miracle that she didn't pass away during the night but I don't think she would even want to stay alive with the amount of agony she's in from all of her injuries. If she does make it out of this hospital alive, you might as well as your chief for a new partner or go solo. Her career is pretty much over if she makes it.".

Right after the doctor finished explaining Nui's situation to him, Tsumuga shook his head in sheer heartbreak as he planted the palm of his hands against his face. "Goddammit Nui. I knew you shouldn't have done things beyond your control. God dammit!"

As he saw the cop grief over his partner's drastic situation, the doctor walked up to Tsumuga, patted him on the back as an attempt to calm him down and replied, "It's alright, Detective Kinagase. Regardless if she lives in retirement or passes on, your partner is a goddamn hero to our city. You should be proud of her."

As Tsumuga continued to hear the doctor mutter out a bunch of righteous nonsense he doesn't care for, Nui suddenly started to lean upward, turned her head towards the men and spoke out in a cocky tone, "You're a real asshole for suggesting that i'm better off dead than alive.", which really caught them off guard.

"Holy shit, Nui! You're still alive?!" Tsumuga stammered out as he was ecstatic over the fact that his partner is the furthest thing from being dead.

"Well of course I am, Tsumuga, but I can't see a damn thing!" Nui shouted as she bobbed her head around, irritated.

"Can you please remove her bandages, doc?" Tsumuga asked the doctor as he looked back at him, looking impatient.

"Uhhhhh...uhhhh...I suppose I can." the doctor nervously replied, which he then cautiously walked up towards Nui, picked a surgical knife up, pushed it towards the bandages around her face, made a small incision on one of the bandages close to her left cheek and began to carefully pull them off.

As the doctor removed the bandages around Nui's face, both he and Tsumuga saw that the woman's face was now completely devoid of any tell tale signs of scarring or disfigurement that was present after she was taken to the hospital, complete with downright bewildered facial expressions that perfectly captured their inability to process how Nui Harime doesn't even look all that messed up anymore.

"What's the matter, guys? I don't feel any pain." Nui snickered back as the men continued to look at her, completely dumbfounded with their jaws hanging.

"You...you...barely looked like a human being when I put those bandages on you, Detective Harime." the doctor stammered back as he took a few steps away from her. "There's no way your wounds healed up at such an accelerated rate!"

"Why are you saying like it's a bad thing, doc?" Nui quipped back, annoyed that her doctor is acting a little weird around her now. "Can't you at least let me leave the hospital since it's absolutely pointless to keep me here now?".

Rather than replying, the doctor remained completely speechless as he felt a whirlwind of incomprehensible emotions building up within his body.

"Yeah, can you do my partner a favor and let her go resume what she does best for the rest of the day?"

"I...ummmm...need a nurse to do a quick check up on your entire body before I can let you leave, Detective Harime." the doctor told her as he walked back to the door and opened it.

"Sure thing, sir." Nui happily replied without any reservations as she got out of bed, which was just about as surreal as a sight for Tsumuga and the doctor to witness as seeing her talking in the first place.

* * *

A few minutes later, a curvaceous nurse with shoulder length brown was seen inside a dull, cold opaque blue room, looking at a photo of Nui Harime taken when she was brought into the hospital the day before, followed by her pulling a said photo and looking at Nui in person, who's standing completely buck naked, smiling. The nurse noticed that aside from being very slender and is pretty lacking the curves department, Nui's body doesn't have any scars or wounds on it whatsoever, leaving her just as puzzled as the doctor was over her mysteriously miraculous recovery. The nurse would then continue to look at both the photo and Nui back and forth out of sheer fascination and bewilderment.

"A while back, I thought about getting breast implants since I thought were a bit on the small side but I eventually just scrapped and kept them the way they. I figured that if I ever met the love of my life, I doubt he would give too much of a shit over how big my tits are." Nui told the nurse as she flicked her own boobies with her right index and middle fingers to illustrate what she was saying.

"If I ended up dating a man who wasn't happy with how my breasts look after he saw them for the first time, I would totally dump his ass right then and there." the nurse replied in spite of feeling a bit uncomfortable talking with a woman who's not only in her birthday suit but also managed to have her life threatening injuries heal up completely through mysterious ways.

"Smart thinking, ma'am." Nui nodded back as she agreed with the nurse. "So how do I look? You see anything that would force me to stay here another day?"

"Nope. Not even a single scratch." the nurse hesitantly replied as she's still outright dumbfounded by Nui Harime's lightning fast recovery. "You just wait here for a minute as I go tell the doc my assessment on your current physical condition and we'll work on getting you out of here ASAP."

"Thanks, nurse." Nui responded with a cheeky smile as her complete lack of clothes did not bother her a single bit.

"Now please put some clothes on, Detective Harime." the nurse politely told Nui as she tossed her a dollar bin bra and panty set, a hospital gown and some slippers to wear for the rest of her visit.

"Sure thing, nurse." Nui replied in a cheeky manner as the nurse left the room. She then quickly put on the clothes that were given to her, pulled up a chair behind her and sat on it as she patiently awaited for an answer to her request.

Several short minutes later, the door opened up again and in came the doctor, who still looked fairly weary to do anything with Nui. He walked up to her while pushing a wheelchair and uttered out, "Ms. Harime, sit down on the wheelchair and you're free to go. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks doc. You enjoy your day too." Nui happily replied as she sat on the wheelchair and allowed the doctor to stroll her out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe you'll still be able to work on the force!" Tsumuga told his partner as he rolled her out of the hospital and onto the parking lot.

"Wait till the chief sees me walkin' and talkin' after taking a hell of a beating." Nui replied in a cheeky tone while smiling as she continued to sit in the wheelchair. However, right as they reached their car, Nui stood up, turned around to face the wheelchair she was riding in, picked it up and chucked it towards the hospital while sarcastically blurting out, "I ain't living in a wheelchair now! Yeah!"

"Calm down, Nui. You don't want to piss off those who were either willing to save your life if you were hanging by the skin of your teeth or would've been ready to nickel and dime your parents over hospital bills if you died in that bed." Tsumuga replied with a fairly concerned attitude, not wanting his partner to get into an argument with anyone.

"Eh, if they want to pick a fight with a woman full of bullets, they are free to do so." Nui sarcastically replied as she opened the front passenger door and got into the car. "But since we're leaving, they can just scream and pout as much as they want if I offended them."

"That's another reason why i'm thankful you're still with us, Nui." Tsumuga told his partner as he got onto the driver's seat, shut its respective door and put the car key into the ignition.

"And what could that be, partner?" Nui asked in a playful mood as Tsumuga started the car up.

"You impeccable, irreplaceable sarcasm and wit." Tsumuga laughed, which he then drove away from the hospital and got on the road.

"Can you do me a favor, Tsumuga?" Nui asked her partner as he drove the car away from the hospital and passed by a few other cars driving on the road.

"Sure thing." he calmly replied while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Mind if we take a quick stop to my place so I put on something more appropriate?" Nui politely asked as she coyly leaned towards her partner.

"Sure. Just give me the directions and we'll stop by on the way back to the station." Tsumuga replied, humbled that Nui is seemingly making some advances towards him, which made things a bit awkward on his end.

* * *

Several minutes later, Tsumuga was seen standing by a door inside an apartment complex, patiently waiting for Nui to get changed into her usual attire, which she managed to have a few duplicates of since the one she wore yesterday was too bloodied and torn up to be worn anymore.

"How much longer will it take you to get dressed up, partner?" Tsumuga asked as he was curious to know if she's taking her sweet time getting dressed or if she's not wasting any time doing so.

"Just another minute." Nui spoke back as her voice bled through her apartment walls and door.

After a good twenty seconds after she replied, Nui stepped out of her apartment, dressed back in the same attire as usual, ponytail, black business tie and all. She then shut the door behind her and told Tsumuga, "Alright. Lets give the chief a hell of a surprise.", which he then quietly nodded back while smiling.

* * *

Back in the Tunisian dunes, the truck the infidels were driving was seen again through the eyes of a person slowly approaching it. They approached the driver's seat door, opened it, got onto the driver's seat, scuffled through various items laying around, picked up a rolled up piece of paper, unrolled it and discovered it was a map to an overtaken military base where the rest of the insurgents were taking refuge in. Rather than speaking out, the person holding onto the map just made an audible sound of satisfaction.

* * *

Several indiscriminate miles away, several members of the infidel group that were harassing Yassine Hannachi and the diggers were seen pacing around the exterior of their impound, holding onto the same kind of assault rifles the other members had at their failed attempt to attack the dig site. A few of them then spotted the returning truck, which brought a bit of relief towards the group.

Right as the truck made a complete stop, the driver looked around its surroundings, noticed a helicopter parked close by and let out a fairly orgasmic sounding, "Oooooooh." upon seeing said helicopter. The person then opened the truck door next to the driver's seat, got out and slowly approached the infidels, although none of this was visible due to the truck door visually obscuring all of the action.

However, there were plenty of wet, gooey sounds and faint thuds to be heard.

* * *

"My god. How in the hell did you manage to walk out of that hospital in one piece?!" the police chief exclaimed as he saw Nui Harime enter his office, accompanied by her partner Tsumuga Kinagase. "You should be honored with a goddamn medal just for completely no selling an entire hail of bullets!"

"I'm real humbled to hear that, boss man." Nui replied in a playful tone as she bowed in response. "So you want me and my partner and go back on patrol?"

"Nah, you two deserve a hero's rest, Detective Harime." the chief replied back as he pulled a cigar out of a box and lit it up with a lighter. "Just enjoy ourselves and report back in first thing tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing, chief." Nui responded as she nodded her head, which Tsumuga did as well. "You have a good day too."

"Thanks, Detective Harime." the chief added as the two detectives began to leave his office. "You two are the best officers I have on the force."

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa, Ryuko. You mean to tell me you're the mastermind behind that massive shitstorm that was all over the news yesterday?" Gi Man stammered back as he was talking to his stepdaughter on the phone, whom was standing outside the Mankanshoku residence.

"Yes, dad. I admit I went a little overboard, but I promise that's the last time i'll do something of that magnitude and scale." Ryuko replied, sounding partially remorseful for her actions the day before.

"Don't you realize how far up shit creek you are, Ryuko Kiryuin? The cops are going to bust your ass and toss you into the slammer until your mom comes home and posts your bail!" Gi Man shouted back in a very stern, authoritative tone. "It doesn't matter who you are in this case, you're a damn criminal!"

"Dammit, dad. Just calm down." Ryuko responded, sounding far more relaxed than her stepfather. "Just don't worry about me. I'm sure me and mom will find a way to get those potential charges against me dropped."

"Ooooooooh I don't think it'll be as easy as you think. Just try to stay low and not get in any more trouble. If the cops do manage to catch up to you, please turn yourself in. We can't afford you to pull a stunt that might have even more disastrous consequences than the crap you pulled yesterday."

"Yes, dad. I promise I won't pull any more bullshit." Ryuko groaned back in a half-hearted tone as she rolled her eyes. "Talk to you later."

"Eh, whatever." Gi Man snickered back as he hung his cellphone up while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hah! Pull any more bullshit my ass!" Ryuko dryly laughed after she hung her cellphone up. "I still got a fuckin' ugly ass manfaced bitch to kill! Arrest warrants be fuckin' damned!". In the midst of hearing his wearer's crazy rant, Senketsu rolled his eyes out of disgust and disbelief.

* * *

However, right after Ryuko finished her blunt remarks, the wind picked a discarded newspaper up, which happened to glide towards Ryuko's way and upon seeing it reach her, she immediately snatched it up, took a look at the front page and saw a picture of Kaneo Takarada and JB taken after marijuana was officially legalized in the country.

"Tokyo's number one pot dealer?!" Ryuko muttered to herself as she examined the picture of the Pot King. "I wonder if this is the fuckhead Satsuki Matoi gets her weed from? Perhaps I can use him as a tool in my fight against that ugly fucking bitch."

Right after she conceived her newest plan to off her rival, Ryuko remembered that she wanted to call her mother today, which reminded her to pull her cellphone out and dial her mother's cell number. As she waited for a few seconds, she heard the voice on the other line reply, "Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's me speaking. Has your trip been doing well?" Ryuko replied ecstatically as she leaned up against a wall. However, instead of receiving the usual response she got from her mother, she instead heard some helicopter sounds as opposed to a single peep out of her mother's mouth instead, which she found to be pretty unusual on her mother's part.

"...who is this?" the voice replied, which indeed sounded like her mother, except with a much less warmer but somewhat more hostile and antagonistic attitude.

"Mom, it's me. Ryuko." she responded, sounding downright concerned that her mother has suddenly forgotten about her own child.

Although this was initially met with several more seconds of silence, the voice suddenly replied, "Oh Ryuko, my daughter. How could I have forgotten what you sound like? How embarrassing.", which it then laughed after it realized its own error, though Ryuko still felt like something was a little off with how her mother was now sounding.

"Are you okay, mom? You sound a little strange. Did you get sick at wherever you traveled to?" Ryuko responded, still very much concerned over her mother.

"No, sweetie. I'm just fine." Ragyo immediately uttered back while hamming it up a little out of nowhere. "In fact, i'm on my way back home, so you expect to see me something this evening."

"...really?" Ryuko stammered back as she continued to be perplexed by how her mother sounds during this phone conversation. "Are you coming back with whatever you wanted to retrieve on your trip?"

"Not necessarily, Ryuko, but I can always hire someone to airlift it back to our home once I return this evening." Ragyo added as she continued to pilot a helicopter, which seemed to be the same one that was seen at the infidel base while she was talking to her daughter via cellphone.

"Okay, mom. I got some other things to do, so i'll try and call you agai..." Ryuko responded but before she could finish her sentence, her mother disconnected the call, which only added to the ongoing suspicions. Ryuko then told herself, "What the fuck happened to my mother? Hopefully I can ask her in person this evening but alas, I have more pressing issues to settle." as she stepped away from the wall and left the area she was hanging out at.

* * *

"Oh boy, oh boy. I'm gonna get a shit load of new customers today. I'm so fucking excited!" Kaneo Takarada exclaimed as he jived around his store, looking at all of the pot he has on sale.

Before he could do anything else, Takarada heard a few hard knocks at the door, which made he utter out in response, "Oh! I got a customer already? Well, I wasn't planning to open the shop yet but I guess I can allow an early bird in as a celebration to yesterday's victory.". He then walked up to the door and ecstatically opened it, only to discover that no one could be seen near by.

"Huh. Maybe it was some smart ass kids tying to fuck with me or perhaps it was some cop that wanted to apologize for the time he tried to enact a drug bust on my shop but couldn't bring himself to tell me in person." Takarada lightly shrugged after he didn't see anyone close by his business of operation. "Anyway, I suppose if whoever knocked came back, i'll give them some free weed on the house just for the hell of it.". He then walked back into his shop, closed the door and started to walk towards the employees only room.

However...right after he took a few steps, someone wrapped their left arm around his neck, performed a snapmare which tossed him onto the ground, picked him back up, shoved him towards a wall, pulled a familiar looking katana out, leaned its blade towards his neck and screamed out, "DO YOU SELL MARIJUANA TO SATSUKI MATOI?!"

"Uhhhhh...HA HA HA HA HA HA! I don't know anyone by the name of Satsuki Matoi, little miss paparazzi magnet!" Takarada nervously laughed as he saw himself face to face with Ryuko Kiryuin and neck to neck with Bakuzan's onyx blade.

"You're fuckin' bullshitting me, Kaneo Takarada!" Ryuko growled as she leaned her snarling face towards the pot dealer's own. "I highly doubt that fuckin' ugly ass bitch gets her pot from anyone else!"

"Oh come on, Ms. Kiryuin. You can't just throw out such ridiculous accusations at me. Perhaps you should go ask your mommy dearest, ask her to round up all of the pot dealers in the entire city and ask them all if this Satsuki Matoi gal happens to be one of their customers." Takarada blurted back with heavy amounts of sarcasm, refusing to confirm he's had business transactions with Satsuki Matoi.

Completely unsatisfied and unimpressed with the responses the dealer was giving her, Ryuko pulled Bakuzan away from Takarada's neck, extended it away from her right shoulder and spoke out in a very sinister tone, "If you don't tell me the answer I want to here, you worthless pig in human clothing, i'll skin your fuckin' ass alive and hang it up like a fuckin' flag!"

Worried that Ryuko is very serious towards murdering him, Takarada slid down the floor and whimpered, "Okay, I confess, Ryuko Kiryuin! I have sold some of my merchandise to Satsuki Matoi on multiple occasions! Just, please don't cut me up for fuck's sake!"

Ryuko continued to scowl at Takarada but as soon as she heard him confirm her suspicions, she twisted her lips into a sinister smile and replied, "I knew you would be a good sport after all." as she lowered Bakuzan and put it back in its sheath.

"Please don't kill me, you goddamn psychopath! Just...tell me what you want and leave so I can run my goddamn business!" Takarada begged as he was at the mercy of his intruder.

"I want you to fuck Satsuki Matoi over in a way I am completely incapable of, Kaneo Takarada." Ryuko told him while looking relatively demented.

"Why? Why do you want me to get involved in your stupid ass business? She's a great customer and I don't want to harm anyone who buys shit from me!" Takarada stammered back, upset that Ryuko is trying to force him to kill one of his own customers.

"Then how about you just give her some bad pot that could actually fuck her up?" Ryuko suggested as she teased taking her sword back out. "I'm sure you have...oh...I dunno, maybe some of that synthetic pot that's supposed to be far more dangerous than the real deal. What was it called again?"

"You want me to sell Satsuki Matoi some salvia?" Takarada replied, puzzled by the suggestion Ryuko presented him. "I don't think she would want to buy any of that fake ass shit when she can get actual pot in the first place."

"Just take some out of its fuckin' packet, put it in one of your fuckin' zip lock bags and say it's some kind of special batch you made over your stupid fuckin' victory in the global efforts to legalize marijuana. I'm positive she'll totally accept it as real weed." Ryuko snapped back, growing frustrated with Takarada's defiance towards her.

In spite of being concerned of the potentially disastrous consequences that could spawn out of him trying to mess up one of his regulars, Takarada hesitantly shook his head in agreement and replied, "Yes, Ryuko Kiryuin. I'll sell her some salvia disguised as real pot the next time she shows up to buy some of my goods. Are you happy now?"

Ryuko then leaned towards the dealer, patted his right shoulder with her left hand and replied, "Mr. Takarada, i'm very glad we were able to come to an agreement over this matter. You have a very good day.", which she then left the shop immediately after finishing her sentence.

* * *

With Ryuko Kiryuin gone, Kaneo Takarada stumbled back onto his feet, slogged his way towards the employees only room, walked up to a fridge, opened it and pulled a bottle of beer, which he then removed its cap with some help from a cap opener and took a few swigs out of it, still looking stressed out by the action he's been forced to make. He then sat down on a nearby chair and continued to drink his ice cold beer, which went on for several minutes until he then heard a few knocks at the door, which made up stand right back up while looking a bit paranoid.

"Oh man, I hope it's not who I think it might be." Takarada groaned as he put the beer back into the fridge, left the employees only room, power walked back to the door and opened up, only for his fears to be completely confirmed.

"Mr. Takarada. Congratulations on your victory yesterday!" Satsuki Matoi told the pot dealer as she and her friend Nonon were standing outside. "Mind if I buy some more of your good stuff? I just ran out of my previous purchase the other day."

"Ummmm...yeeaaaah." Takarada stammered out like a nervous wreck. "Uhhh...come on in if you want.", which prompted the girls to enter the store. Unlike the last time they were here, Takarada didn't bother to close the door since there was no real need to operate in secrecy anymore.

"So what do you got in hand today, Pot King?" Satsuki asked as she looked at all of the shelves full of plants and bags of pot. "Anything to celebrate the legalization victory?"

"...yeah, I actually just got something special in time for the occasion." Takarada nervously blurted back as he reached for the zip lock bag full of salvia, picked it up and put it on the counter in front of him. "All i'm asking for from you is eight hundred yen for this special batch. The discount is on the house."

"Excellent." Satsuki replied with a smile as she took some cash out of the wallet in her backpack and handed it over to him. "You mind if we borrow a bong from you so we can smoke some before we head out for class?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Takarada replied back while he handed a fresh bong over to Nonon, who grabbed it without any question. "There's a bench out in the back you two can sit by."

"Thanks." Satsuki told the dealer as she and Nonon left store with the bong and bag of "weed" in hand.

After the girls left, Takarada shut the door, exhaled and uttered out in a worried tone, "Man, she's gonna kick my ass if she figures out what i've just done."

* * *

"All right. It's about time I got to toke a little." Satsuki told Nonon as she loaded the bong up with fresh hash from the bag. "You want some?"

"Nah, i'm good, Satsuki. You go ahead and enjoy it." Nonon replied, not in the mood to have a smoke this early in the day.

"Alright then. More for me." Satsuki responded as she took a lighter out, ignited the weed and inhaled a larger than usual amount of smoke emitting through the bong. She held it in for several seconds to allow the smoke to travel through body, then slowly exhaled to savor as much of it as possible. At first, she seemed to be acting fine after taking a bong hit, but then she coughed a little bit and began to feel a little funny, which wasn't a particularly normal thing to happen after smoking pot.

"You're okay, Satsuki?" Nonon asked her friend as she immediately noticed something a bit off with her best friend after she smoked some of that new weed she bought.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Satsuki quickly replied after put the bong onto the table. "That pot tasted a little funny though. Probably a bit stronger than what I usually get."

"Well at least he didn't sell it to you full price." Nonon chimed back as she stood back up while Satsuki put the zip lock bag into her backpack. "We gotta get to school though. We don't want to be running late."

"Yeah, you're right." Satsuki responded as she stood up and bushed some dust off of Junketsu. "I'll just leave the bong here for Mr. Takarada."

"Good idea." Nonon quipped back as she and her friend began to walk away from the bench.

* * *

As she walked her way to school with Nonon, Satsuki noticed that her surroundings seemed to be a bit odder than normal, which she just chalked it up as her eyes playing tricks on her.

"Satsuki Matoi. I think there's something wrong with you." Junketsu spoke up as he could feel something strange brewing inside his wearer's body.

"You sure?" Satsuki whispered back, curious that not only her best friend noticed something weird but her kamui did as well. "I'm sure I just got a buzz off that strong weed and nothing else."

"I dunno, Satsuki Matoi. It feels a lot more intense than one of your regular highs." Junketsu replied with a concerned attitude. "I think we should be a bit careful for a few hours."

"I suppose." Satsuki nodded back, partially agreeing with his suggestion.

* * *

A good ten minutes later, Satsuki and Nonon arrived at Honnoji Academy as the boys were awaiting their arrival. Although Nonon approached them with ease, Satsuki suddenly stumbled down towards the group for seemingly unknown reasons.

"Satsuki, are you okay?" Iori asked as he ran up and offered to help her stand back up.

"Uhhh...yeah. I'm alright...I think." Satsuki replied as her childhood friend helped her stand on her feet.

"Satsuki-Sama! You're looking awfully pale!" Gamagoori shouted as he saw her face, all while the others noticed as well.

"But I thought it was pretty pale skinned to begin with?" Satsuki asked, confused that her towering ally just noticed about her light skin complexion.

"No, you're way paler than usual, Satsuki!" Nonon stammered back as she also noticed her friend's eyes seemed to be a bit dilated and looked a bit woozy in general. "I mean, holy shit, you look really bad!"

"Really?" Satsuki questioned her friend as she continued to cling onto Iori's lab coat. "I feel okay. Maybe i'm just high."

"I know what you look like when you're high, Satsuki but fuck that. You look like goddamn death warmed over!" Nonon shouted as she tried to convince her friend that something really is wrong with her. However, before she could do anything else, she and the others saw someone quickly dart towards Satsuki in the and tackle her onto the ground, who turned out to be Ryuko Kiryuin, looking just as angry as usual. The others also noticed Maiko Ogure and Mako Mankanshokou standing nearby, ready for a fight.

"Look at you, Matoi Satsuki." Ryuko snickered in a very sarcastic tone as she held onto an unsheathed Bakuzan. "It seems like you're high as a motherfucking kite!"

"I can still beat you, Kiryuin Ryuko." Satsuki replied in a stern tone, albeit a bit more mumbly than usual.

"PROVE IT, BITCH!" Ryuko yelled as she was about to shove Bakuzan into Satsuki's chest. In spite of being under the weather, Satsuki managed to kick Ryuko off of her, who managed to regain control of her momentum and land on the ground like if she did a back flip.

"Okay, Junketsu. Its time to...ehhhhh...FIGHT!" Satsuki uttered out as she struggled to stand back up and face her rival. She then took her backpack off, pulled her scissor blade out, tossed said backpack aside, pierced her scissor blade into the ground and grabbed a hold of the lever on her glove.

"This is not a good idea at all, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu told her as she was about to synchronize with him. "You're in absolutely no condition to fight."

"C'mon, Junketsu!" Satsuki replied, sounding fairly agitated and a little sickly. "WE CAN STILL FIGHT!"

"All right then. Whatever you say, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied back in a disappointed tone as Satsuki pulled the lever to synchronize with him.

However...right after the synchronization process finished, Satsuki fell onto her knees and felt an ungodly amount of pain surging within her body.

"What...what is...wrong with me, Junketsu?" she uttered out as her body began to vibrate violently.

"Ooooooh god, Satsuki Matoi. What kind of weed was that?!" Junketsu shouted back in sheer agony as his eyes were shaking like if he and Satsuki were using a jackhammer.

"I DON'T KNOW, JUNKETSU!" Satsuki shouted like if she was utter agony as her body parts began to twitch and her face started to contort in unusual ways all while massive amounts of steam began to spew out of her kamui like if they're about to catch on fire. Bubbles began to sprout out of the blue lines in Junketsu and the lines themselves started to resemble tiny rivers that are growing unstable.

"WE NEED TO UNSYNCH RIGHT NOW OR WE MIGHT...JUST MIGHT...BECOME SOMETHING HORRIFYING!" Junketsu yelled as his irises began to swirl around like a vortex as the life fibers within him began to expand out like balloons and whip around like tentacles.

"I...CAN'T, JUNKETSU! I JUST...CAAAAAAN'T!" Satsuki screamed out in sheer agony as blood began to spray out of every hole and crack inside her kamui and shoot up towards the air like if its crimson rain.

"_**NANI SORE?!**_" Nonon gasped out as she and the others looked at their friend in sheer horror as Junketsu suddenly tore itself away from her and emerged out of a huge bloody cloud, suddenly resembling a giant white monster splattered in blood with massive sharp fangs and wild, bloodshot eyes that are bugging out of its sockets.

Although Satsuki remained where she was and her hair was still its usually messy, extra blue ridden self when she's synchronized with kamui, Junketsu let out a monstrous growl (In which everyone could see glowing life fibers inside its mouth) as it looked towards the sky. Then without any warning, it lunged towards Satsuki, clamped its mouth on her and swallowed her whole much like the first time he tasted her blood, expect in a much more nightmarish way.

* * *

From a distance away, Aikuro Mikisugi was seen looking out the window from his classroom while looking through his binoculars, witnessing the bizarre events that are going on at the courtyard.

"Oh god. This isn't good." he stammered back upon seeing the nightmarish images happening with one of his students. He then picked up a briefcase, opened it, which revealed it was storing a disassembled sniper rifle, took out a bullet that sorta looked a bit like lipstick but with elements of life fibers swirling through the red pieces and groaned to himself, "The old man is gonna kick my ass if I end up having to do this."

* * *

Back on the courtyard, Satsuki was suddenly visible again as she was laying down on the ground, once again wearing Junketsu, who has reverted back to how he looks when synchronized with her. However, she then slowly stood up, suddenly had blood spewing out of her mouth, eyes, nostrils and ears as clenched her hands over her face and let out a haunting scream that spooked almost everyone around her...except Ryuko of course, who was disturbingly satisfied with what's happening to her rival.

"Oh...my...god..." Nonon uttered in a downright spine chilling matter as she saw her best friend of many years transform in front of her own eyes, all the other members of the group, especially Iori, looked equally disturbed by what they were witnessing. "...OH MY GOD!"

All of a sudden, Satsuki's skin color changed into a rich shade of periwinkle as her face stretched out in downright monstrous ways and her teeth grew much bigger, sharper and freakier looking in a way that she could actually amputate people with a single bite and were so big, Satsuki could no longer have her lips closed. Teeth also sprouted out of the skirt part of Junketsu as all of a sudden, Satsuki's entire head and neck fell off of her body but before it could even reach the ground, several life fiber strands sprouted out of the top of the left shoulder piece that doubles as Junketsu's left eye, caught the head from the bottom of the neck and reattached it on said shoulder piece.

* * *

"Holy shit, she's becoming a motherfucking freak!" Ryuko ecstatically chimed in as she embraced the notion of her rival becoming a beast without any sort of human consciousness that she, in her opinion, can easily dispatch.

"Don't you realize that this could happen to us too under different circumstances?" Senketsu replied, scolding his wearer over her comments on Satsuki's ongoing transformation.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled back, angered that her kamui decided to speak his mind. "Let me do all the fuckin' talking and you just sit there with your fuckin' mouth shut!"

* * *

In the midst of her horrifying, agonizing transformation, Satsuki grabbed the scissor blade with her right hand but right when they met, her entire right arm suddenly split open as life fibers flew out of the parts of the arm that broke open and wrapped around the scissor blade. In just a few scant seconds, Satsuki's right arm fused with her scissor blade into a terrifying merger of flesh and steel as her left arm grew a few inches and took on a blockly looking appearance. Finally, a few nasty looking, horn like spikes pierced their way out of the skin of her left leg but surprisingly enough, her right leg remained more or less the same, completing her grueling, abhorrent transformation, which was also complimented with large amounts of blood constantly dripping off her body.

"This can't be happening...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Nonon yelled in utter horror as her friend no longer resembles a normal human being. "THIS GOTTA BE SOME KIND OF FUCKING NIGHTMARE!"

"If my iPad was broken or acting funny, then perhaps we would be in some sick nightmare but alas, it's working just fine so i'm afraid to say this is really happening, Nonon." Inumuta replied in a somewhat snarky tone.

"Why do you have to be such a goddamn self-centered asshole sometimes, doggy?!" Nonon yelled back, fuming in rage after hearing his comment. "My friend needs our help for god's sake!"

"Step aside, friends. I got this covered." Gamagoori boldly chimed in as he popped his knuckles, flexed his arms and slowly walked up towards Satsuki, who, in spite of now being a horrible monstrosity, was obviously in copious amounts of agonizing pain. Through her drugged up beyond belief point of view, everything surrounding her looked to be just about as hellish as she currently does, with the ground she's standing now resembling pulsating muscle tendons, her group of friends looking like the animals they call each as insults (Though Iori just looks like a skinless surgeon wearing bloodstained clothing), Maiko looking like a biomechanical gargoyle, Mako appearing to be a bizarre cartoonish caricature of herself with overtly exaggerated features and most importantly, Ryuko, who looks like the devil in flesh.

Right as Gamagoori got in front of her while saying "Don't take this personally, Satsuki-Sama. I'm just here to help." and was about to swing a massive haymaker in an attempt to knock some sense into her, Satsuki smacked him in the chest with the blunt edge of her fused scissor blade arm, grabbed a hold of his face with her left hand and attempted to squeeze it as hard as she could and although he first looked like a gorilla through her eyes, he now resembled a gimp who's head was violently shaking around at an impossibly fast rate.

"Stop it, Satsuki! You're going to kill him!" Nonon yelled as she finally got fed up with doing nothing and ran up to her friend, which she then proceeded to began smacking her in the face with her baton, hoping that would snap her senses back in. "C'mon, dammit! Listen to me! I know you're still Satsuki Matoi, my best friend since childhood! You gotta break out of this fucked up funk you've gotten yourself into! Just please! Come back to your goddamn senses!"

As soon as she noticed Nonon smacking her around, who, in her eyes, looked like a tumor ridden heart with a skull for a face whipping her head with a loose vein, Satsuki let go of Gamagoori and backhanded Nonon away from her, which sent her flying onto a large garbage bin that was nearby. However, right as she took her eyes off of him, Gamagoori clenched his right hand and punched Satsuki right into her stomach, which ended up knocking her off her feet and falling onto the ground, complete with a low pitch, guttural scream.

"Nonon, are you alright?" Sanageyama asked her as he and Iori helped her stand back up. He then looked at Iori and told him, "Wait here, Iori. I'm going to see if I can end this hell.", which he then nodded back in response.

With his wooden sword in hand, Uzu Sanageyama began to approach Satsuki, ready to do the attack sequence she had a hard time breaking through back when they last fought, but right as he was about to attack, he heard a voice shout at him, "SANAGEYAMA, YOU SON OF A BITCH! IS THIS WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT?! TO HANG OUT WITH THOSE COCKSUCKERS!?"

"You shut your mouth, Ryuko!" Sanageyama yelled back while pointing his wooden sword at her. "I broke up with you not because I wanted to only hang out with them but because you've become out of control! I can't love you anymore when you're acting like a complete maniac!"

"It sounds more like you can't handle a woman like me, you limp dick pick!" Ryuko scoffed at her ex-boyfriend's explanation. "Perhaps I should kill you both just to make me double satisfied!". Right after she finished her sentence, Ryuko approached both Sanageyama and the depressing abomination that was once Satsuki Matoi, ready to attack both with Bakuzan.

"_**HEAD! BODY! WRIST!"**_

Right before Ryuko could get a chance to attack, Sanageyama performed his attack sequence, which sent her tumbling away.

"You think we should help Ryuko-chan out?" Mako asked Maiko as they continued to watch the events down at the courtyard.

"Screw that, Mako." Maiko snapped back in an irritated tone, which she then grabbed Mako by the back of her jacket and flew off while holding onto her. "She made this mess and she can get out of it all by herself."

* * *

With Ryuko temporarily out of the way, Sanageyama focused back on Satsuki, who still saw everything as extremely ghastly abstractions of what they normally look like. Sanageyama then positioned himself and performed his attack sequence on Satsuki, hoping this would do the trick.

"_**HEAD! BODY! WRI..."**_

Although he was able to hit her head and body, when he was about to strike her wrist to finish off the first round of the attack sequence, Satsuki quickly put a premature end to it by cutting his wooden sword in half with her scissor blade arm.

As soon as he noticed his weapon was rendered completely useless, he looked at the creature that was once Satsuki Matoi, took a big gulp out of his own spit and groaned nonchalantly, "Oooooooh shit.".

A few seconds later, Satsuki clenched her left hand and backhanded Sanageyama out of her way, which she then got onto her knees, planted both hands against her head and shrieked as loud as she could as everything she saw took an extremely psychedelic, incomprehensible turn for the unusual.

She went from seeing freaky looking people standing on streets made out of pulsating flesh to seeing a dizzying, seizure inducing series of outright surreal, hard to describe visuals accompanied by equally bizarre sounds and gibberish speech that came from just about every direction possible. Shapes became fleshy horrors, random deceased (and even some still living) celebrities from across the globe sporadically popped up here and there with various assorted looks and styles that made things appear to be very disorienting and all other kinds of depraved, perverse, whacked out, avant garde and mysterious visuals that only intensified the amounts of pain Satsuki was suffering.

She never wanted to be a monster. She just wanted to be someone who tried to bring the best out of another woman who's quickly going down a path of self-destruction.

* * *

As she continued to suffer through the most epically nightmarish bad drug trip ever imaginable, Satsuki saw a funny looking man with iridescent tinted sun glasses and dressed in a tie dye zoot suit looking at her and speaking out, " Satsuki. Satsuki! It's me! It's me! Legendary actor Toshiro Mifune. Listen. I'm your spirit guide. You're about to die, so i'm here to guide your way to the afterlife. Everything is going to be just fine."

Right when everything was at its most intense, the stuff Satsuki witnessed suddenly took a much more...gentle turn as she found herself in a chilly, foggy white void, standing in front of people wearing expensive suits and dresses as ethereal music was heard in the background. She herself transformed back into her normal self, wearing Junketsu in his unsynced form and no longer holding her scissor blade, which may not bode well for her at all.

"Am I...in heaven?" Satsuki asked Mr. Mifune as he also now looked a lot more normal than he did when she first saw him.

"I suppose it is, Ms. Matoi." Toshiro calmly replied as he was now standing right next to her. "Oh look over there. I think there's a person waiting to see you again."

Right as Toshiro pointed his right arm towards a specific direction, Satsuki saw the man she saw in a dream she had a few months ago, now wearing a black tuxedo but still sporting the same wild hairdo as before. As she twisted her lips into the biggest smile she ever expressed, Satsuki reverted back into being a three year old child and was the happiest she has been in forever.

"I am in heaven." Satsuki squeaked out as she realized who the person she was looking at really was but right after she made that statement, the man suddenly disappeared, which really confused the heck out of her. Not only the man with the wild hair vanished but so did the other people she saw and even her spirit guide Toshiro Mifune, all much to her bewildered.

In a split second, Satsuki went from being a three year old girl to the grotesque creature she had transformed into in the first place and everything she saw reverted back to the bizarro, indescribable insanity that she was witnessing in the first place.

* * *

As Satsuki's bad drug trip from hell continued, Ryuko was seen slowly standing back, still holding onto Bakuzan and determined to finish her rival off once and for all.

"I don't give a fuck if anyone tries to stop me, Senketsu, but today...SATSUKI MATOI MUST FUCKING DIE!" Ryuko screamed as she got back on her feet and lunged towards her rival, ready to deliver a killing blow with her sword.

* * *

"Please forgive me, Satsuki Matoi." Mikisugi solemnly uttered out as he aimed his life fiber bullet loaded sniper rifle at Satsuki's head and had his right index finger hovering over the trigger, ready to pull it to put the girl out of her misery.

* * *

Right as Ryuko swung Bakuzan towards her rival, something completely surprising happened that stunned the black and red haired girl. Satsuki, in spite of being an unintelligible monster, managed to deflect Ryuko's attack with her scissor blade arm.

"**WHAT?!**" Ryuko stammered out, rendered completely speechless by her rival's outright refusal to give up even as a walking abomination straight out of nightmares.

All of a sudden, Satsuki let out a loud scream that went from being gross and pitched down to how it normally sounds as her right arm began to slowly revert back to being a normal arm that was just holding onto a scissor blade as opposed to a fusion of both, her head all the way down to her entire neck plopped out of the shoulder piece, rolled back to where it originally was and reattached itself, the spikes sticking out of her left leg sunk back into nothingness, her right arm shrunk back to its normal size, the shoulder parts that doubled as Junketsu's eyes returned to their normal state, her face reconfigured back into its normal self and her skin color changed back to normal, once again looking like a normal human being and no longer bleeding for mysterious reasons, much to Ryuko's dismay.

"No...NO...**NOOOOOOOO!**", Ryuko yelled in absolute repulsion as her rival had returned back to normal.

Having been restored to her normal self, Satsuki looked up to Ryuko's face, opened her eyes, stretched her lips out into a cheeky smile and replied, "Yes. Very much, yes." as she then smacked Bakuzan out of her rival's hands, tossed her scissor blade aside and began to wail on her rival with a rapid fire succession of haymaker punches and roundhouse kicks that stung just about as hard as the blast to the face Ryuko suffered a few nights ago.

With each hard punch and kick that landed successfully, Ryuko's face grew increasingly more bruise ridden as blood began to spew out of her nostrils, mouth and fresh flesh wounds that sprung up from each attack she received. Satsuki, on the other hand, looked completely rejuvenated as she smacked her rival around at such a pace no one has seen from her before. Although her friends looked extremely happy that they got their friend back, they didn't bother to say anything that could potentially distract her and give Ryuko an opening to attack back.

* * *

After a few short minutes of relentless attacks from Satsuki, Ryuko took a few steps and looked around her surrounds, feeling completely disoriented from the beating she just received. She then heard Senketsu tell her, "You can't win this battle, Ryuko. You just can't. Satsuki Matoi has outmatched you in every single way possible. If you keep this up, you're the one who's going to die."

"You...shut...the...fuck...**UP!**" Ryuko yelled back as she cranked her neck, popped her knuckles and readied herself to attack her rival. She then bent her knees, screamed off the top of her lungs and made a mad dash towards Satsuki, who had clenched her right and extended her entire right arm towards her right shoulder blade as she kept an eye on Ryuko, who was quickly making her way towards her. Right when Ryuko got close enough, Satsuki smashed her right in the face with a knuckle sandwich that was so hard, it resulted in the ground surrounding both girls crack due to the sheer power contained in said punch and made Ryuko's face contort and twist towards her right eye, launching her into the air hurling towards the second floor of the main school building, crash landing into a classroom that was already in session.

"Looks like I didn't have to kill her after all."

"Oh my god, Satsuki! That was incredible!" Nonon shouted in sheer excitement as she and the others ran up towards her, relieved that their friend is back to normal.

* * *

However, before they could start up any sort of celebration, Satsuki planted her right hand over her mouth, took a few steps and looked incredibly ill. Without much warning, she then began to threw up, which, thankfully, didn't hit anyone near by.

"I feel sick." Satsuki blurted out after she paused a little, then resumed throwing up, which made the others around her a little grossed out.

"I need to get off of you, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu asked, also sounding pretty ill.

"Go ahead and do it." Satsuki hastily replied but again threw up some more. She and her kamui then unsynced from each other, which allowed Junketsu to rip himself off of Satsuki with ease. He then stood right next to her and started to vomit as well, which may seem to be an after effect from all of the stuff that just happened to them.

"Just when I thought i've seen it all, I see a school uniform barfing. What the hell." Nonon chimed in, completely puzzled by the surreal sight.

"I got nothing." Inumuta replied as he shook his head, equally bewildered, as are Iori and Sanageyama.

* * *

Thirty seconds after they went through another round of vomiting, Satsuki and Junketsu looked at each other, smiled with their puke dripping lips and laughed, which indicated that this particular event seemed to have made them closer than ever. However, this brief moment of tranquility was ended when Junketsu resumed puking, which also made Satsuki throw up again. Although this was a pretty disgusting sight for her friends and the other people attending Honnoji Academy, it made Satsuki's connection with her kamui ever stronger.

* * *

Back inside the now wrecked classroom, Ryuko slowly stood back up, having unsynced with Senketsu and saw where she had landed. For the most of the time, she is a bitter delinquent who constantly cusses other people out and treats mostly everyone like trash but for the first time in many, many years, she looked outright lost as she came to the realization that Satsuki Matoi had pretty much mowed through every single scheme she had put together in an attempt to defeat her and yet, every single time she had evened the odds and came out victorious.

This particular scheme that, at a point, had nearly been successful, was more or less Ryuko's last resort and with it having just crumbled before her eyes, she had nothing else. Nothing else that could actually stop the girl she desperately wanted to kill.

"Are you okay, President Kiryuin?" the teacher in the classroom asked as she slowly left, looking outright shell shocked. "You seem to be very upset.". However, she couldn't even muster herself to reply as she felt like all of her hope to defeat Satsuki Matoi had been lost forever.

As she entered the hallway, Ryuko continued her slow shuffle through it, looking borderline suicidal. She passed by her friend Mako, who noticed how upset she looked and told her, "Ryuko-chan, you look sad.", only for her to ignore her completely, much to Mako's disappointment.

* * *

Once she reached her own private office, she opened it door, walked inside and closed the door behind her. Inside her office, she took her kamui off, tossed him aside, which he then blurted out in relief, "About time." and walked away so he could finally do things without being around his wearer, whom he pretty much despises at this point.

Without giving much of a care towards anything anymore, Ryuko slumped towards her table,trying to sit on the chair next to it but as she planted her hand on its seat, she flipped it on its side and tumbled onto the floor. While laying on the floor, Ryuko looked at the ceiling and began to cry, feeling completely worthless.

* * *

Several hours later, the police chief and the coroner Nui Harime was talking to the other day were seen sitting in the former's office at the police station, watching a news report on a Tunisian insurgent compound that was attacked earlier in the day. The reporter mentioned that all of the insurgents on the site were completely murdered in extremely gruesome ways and yet, nobody could figure out who or what killed them all.

"Damn, I guess the American government has some kind of top secret weapon that did this shit." the chief inquired as he watched the report as the coroner nodded back in response.

Right as the reporter wrapped up the report on the infidel compound, the chief turned the TV off, looked at the coroner and asked him, "Can you please play that tape you found in one of Mr. Nakahara's pockets now, Mr. Coroner?"

"Yes, Police Chief." the coroner replied as he turned on the cassette play on a boombox, which started said tape up. As the tape played, the chief heard the voices of the late Daichi Nakahara and Ryuko Kiryuin, which confirms that this tape was recorded during the event the ultimately led to the end of his life. Once the tape reached the part where Ryuko murdered him, the chief pulled his cellphone out and dialed a number in his contact list. On the other end, a man responded, "Chief, this is Officer Saito speaking. Is there something I need to know."

"I want you to pay Ryuko Kiryuin a visit for me." the chief replied as he planted his legs onto his desk.

"Sure thing, boss." the cop replied back and hung the phone up so he could do as instructed.

* * *

Later that night, Ryuko, who was wearing a basic gray t-shirt and some worn out jeans as opposed to wearing Senketsu as usual, was seen sitting by a table inside a kitchen, still looking downright depressed over her massive loss against Satsuki Matoi earlier that day. As she had her arms resting on it and her chin slightly hovering over her hands, she heard the sound of a helicopter landing on the rooftop, followed by a massive amount of footsteps and surprised, unintelligible voices echoing from outside.

"What the hell?" Ryuko groaned as she stood up, left the kitchen and entered the hallway of the floor she was currently on. She then saw several people who work for her mother coming down the stairs that led to the rooftop and, most surprisingly of all, mommy herself, who looked at her with a icy stare and replied, "Honey, i'm home."

"Mom. How did you get back so soon?" Ryuko stammered back, completely shocked that her mother was really back in town. "I thought you were just bluffing."

"I was being completely honest with you, Ryuko." Ragyo replied, sounding just as coldly hammy as she did on the phone, which Ryuko found to be rather off-putting. "Mind if we get some drinks and have a talk at the lobby?"

"Yeah, mom. I could definitely use some booze." Ryuko nonchalantly replied as she and her mother entered the elevator, leaving Ragyo's welcoming party behind.

"Why aren't you wearing Senketsu, sweetie?" Ragyo asked as she noticed her daughter wasn't wearing her kamui.

"Ummm...he's taking a nap right now." Ryuko replied, trying to side step the fact that things between them have completely broken down near disrepair at this point.

"Well...when he wakes up tomorrow, I like to have a word with him." Ragyo replied back as she continued to look at the ultra reflective elevator doors.

* * *

Upon reaching the lobby of the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Ryuko and Ragyo were greeted by Rei Hououmaru, who looked outright panicked while several gruff men were screaming and pounding at the entrance doors of the building.

"You two better get back on elevator!" Rei yelped out, trying to help her boss and the boss' daughter out. "There's some angry, angry men that want to get inside."

"Can't you just tell them to come back tomorrow, Ms. Hououmaru?" Ragyo asked, completely unfazed by her assistant's freak out.

"THEY'RE COPS, LADY KIRYUIN!" Rei yelled back as she put her hands on her boss' shoulders. "I JUST CAN'T TELL THEM TO COME BACK IN THE MORNING!"

"Perhaps I should have a word with them and set things straight." Ragyo replied as she walked up to the front doors with her daughter close behind. She then asked the cops on the other end, "Is there a problem, officers?"

"LADY KIRYUIN, YOU'RE BACK IN TOWN ALREADY?!" one of the cops replied, feeling a bit intimidated by now having to deal with Tokyo's biggest money maker.

"Yes, good sir. I've just returned from my trip ten minutes ago." Ragyo explained as she and Ryuko stood close by the front doors. "Is there any specific reason you need to enter my own building?"

"We need to speak to your daughter, Lady Ragyo Kiryuin. Is that okay?" the other officer spoke up, not even feeling the least bit intimidated by the CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

"Ms. Hououmaru, can you please unlock the doors and let those hard working gentlemen enter our building?" Ragyo politely asked her assistant, who was standing on the side.

"Yes, boss." Rei calmly replied as she walked up to the doors and unlocked them. However, once they were unlocked, the cops standing on the other side kicked the doors open, which sent Rei flying towards the back of the lobby, aimed their guns towards Ragyo and shouted, "Please step aside, Lady Kiryuin!"

"Did I do something wrong, gentlemen?" Ragyo asked the cops in a fairly over the top manner.

"No, ma'am, It's your daughter we need to speak to." one of the cops replied, which prompted Ragyo to side step away from them, leaving Ryuko standing in the same place.

Once the cops reached Ryuko, one of them pulled some handcuffs out of his pocket, clamped them down on Ryuko's wrists and told her, "RYUKO KIRYUIN, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF DAICHI NAKAHARA!". Although she would've put up a fight had they caught her this morning, Ryuko was in no state of mind to fight back and allowed them to drag her out of the building.

* * *

Outside the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, the cops shoved Ryuko, who didn't even look all upset over what was happening to her, into the back of the police car, closed it, got into their respective seats and drove off to the police station. Although she heard how much the bail will be to take her daughter out of police custody, Ragyo didn't bother to even express a single emotion towards Ryuko's arrest. Instead, she just watched the police car drive off and stretched her lips into a sinister smiling, hinting that she may have some of plan up her sleeves for the following day.

Whatever these plans may be, they will most certainly do far more psychological damage than anything her daughter has done so far and will have far wider consequences than many may expect.


	15. Hello Me, Meet the Real Me

Having just spent an entire day with Nui Harime, newly self-professed "Hero Cop of Tokyo PD.", Tsumugu Kinagase was seen parking his car in front of a modest sized house. He got out of the car, walked up to the front door, pushed a key into a lock, unlocked said front door and entered the house, looking happy but tired from all the things he did during the day.

* * *

Inside his home, Tsumugu took his jacket off, hung it up on a coat hanger and passed by a kitchen where a black haired woman with a hairstyle that bore a striking resemblance to the one Ryuko has was putting the finishing touches to a red velvet cake she made.

"About time you got home, baby brother." the woman spoke out as she heard Tsumugu pass by the kitchen. "I was wondering how long you were going to hang out with your hero of a partner this evening."

"Well, it's obvious that i'm home now, big sis." Tsumugu replied as he removed his tie, took off his business shirt and put on a black t-shirt. "Though to be perfectly fair, it was Nui who wanted to stop partying and go home and since i'm not the partying type to begin with, I was perfectly fine with just going home too."

"That's good to know." Tsumugu's sister replied back as she was nearly done putting some icing on the cake. "Perhaps it's about time you ask Ms. Harime out on...oh...I dunno..."

"Ask her out for what, Kinue?" Tsumugu stammered back, embarrassed by what his sister insinuated. "Are you suggesting me to ask Nui out on a date?"

"Yeah! That's what I was thinking of." Kinue ecstatically replied like if a light bulb just turned on inside her head. "I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Whoa, sis. I don't think the chief would allow it." Tsumugu spouted as he waved his arms around, still having a hard time believing that his own sister would even suggest him to date his job partner. "I think dating a fellow officer is against protocol."

"Oh come on, baby brother. You can date her while keeping it off the record books." Kinue chimed back as she wrapped her right arm around Tsumugu's neck and gave him a noogie with her left fist in a playful manner.

"Dammit, sis. You sure as hell know how to come up with ideas to get me in real hot water." Tsumugu laughed as he felt the knuckles of his sister's left hand rub his forehead. "Okay, okay. I'll ask her out tomorrow, sis."

As soon as she heard her brother accept her proposal to ask his partner out on a date, Kinue let go out of her grip and replied while smiling, "See, that wasn't such a hard thing to do, baby brother."

"It'll be in hindsight when she turns me down." Tsumugu shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his right hand.

"Oh why do you have be so damn glum sometimes?" Kinue pouted back as she folded her arms. "I have a feeling she'll accept the date and when she does, you could give her this cake as a gift.". Right when she mentioned a cake, Kinue picked up the red velvet cake she just finished making, held it up towards her brother and tilted her head towards her right shoulder while smiling.

"Alright, i'll take the cake with me tomorrow." Tsumugu told his sister as he had his arms pushed out and was gently flapping his hands up and down.

"And if you guys manage to go on a second date, I can make Nui some cupcakes!" Kinue added as she put the cake back on the counter and put her hands over her hips.

While he would've responded to his sister, he knew she would've only said yet another thing pertaining to making desserts, which is actually what she does for a living and just remained silent as he left the kitchen, took a few steps towards the living, sat down on a leather recliner, picked up a copy of the Stephen King novel "Doctor Sleep" and resumed reading it from where he last left off.

* * *

Several minutes later, one of the house phones rang, which prompted him to set his book aside, pick up the phone and answer, "Hello. This Is Tsumugu Kinagase speaking."

"Detective Kinagase, it's good to finally speak to you." a sulky male voice that Tsumugu didn't recognize but others probably would've replied on the other end.

"Who is this?" Tsumugu replied back while he stopped slouching down on the couch, now feeling a lot more alert than he was when he walked in the door in the first place. "How did you get my number?"

"You see, detective...i'm what you could call an observer. Me and my associates have been observing you since the beginning of the Koichi Otomo murder investigation and with how things have been going as of late, we've decided that it's about time we become acquainted with you." the man responded, though things remained to be seen on Tsumugu's end.

"...where do you want to meet me?" Tsumugu asked the man as he stood up, still holding onto the cordless phone.

"Drive down to Roppongi and go to the Crazy Horse. Come alone and wait outside." the man told Tsumugu, only to immediately hang up.

"Hmph. I suppose these people might have some dirt on the Kiryuin Conglomerate and if they do, perhaps my department can finally put Lady Kiryuin behind bars." Tsumugu thought to himself as he put the phone back on its receiver, walked up to the coat hanger, put his jacket back on and told his sister, "Kinue, i'm going back out."

"But I thought you were done cruising around town for the night?" his sister replied, disappointed that his night hasn't quite finished yet.

"Change of plans, big sis. I might receive some urgent intel that might be a real game changer to my investigation." Tsumugu replied back as he unlocked the front door and opened it to leave. "I should be back no later than two hours from now, big sis."

"You better not be heading off to some piece of shit hostess club right before you ask Nui out." Kinue scoffed back in an annoyed tone.

"Trust me, sis." Tsumugu snapped back right as he was about to shut the door. "Hostess clubs fucking suck.".

* * *

Eight minutes passed by and Tsumugu was seen driving through the Roppongi district, passing by much of the scum of Tokyo who immediately recognized him. Although many tried to speak to him, he ignored them all as he was listening to some hard rock on his car stereo. He then finally reached "The Crazy Horse", parked his car, got out of it and approached the entrance doors, which were guarded by a bouncer who looked like he had enjoyed too many cheeseburgers throughout much of his life.

"Out of my way, tubby. I'm here on police business!" Tsumugu told the fat bouncer as he showed him his badge.

"On most nights, I would just let you in and not give a shit but why tonight, officer? Are you a dong chaser, a two way commuter or, because some of kind kind of freak accident at birth, is one of those clam shell weenies?" the bouncer replied, confused by the detective's demand to enter the club.

"The hell does that have to do with anything? I'm just asking permission to enter the club so I can do my public duty, is that too demanding for you, Mr. Great Buddha?" Tsumugu yelled back, growing frustrated with the bouncer.

"Well...ugh...I was just trying to elaborately tell you that it's ladies night at the Crazy Horse. You can go ahead and enter the club, just don't expect any of the pretty girls inside to pop their tits out for you." the bouncer told Tsumugu as he moved away from the doors, allowing the cop to enter the club.

"I'm not here to see eye candy, I just wanted to get in to do my duties, citizen." Tsumugu responded as he made his way towards the entrance doors, opened them and entered the club.

* * *

Inside, Tsumugu found himself surrounded by a wild assortment of people you normally wouldn't see in the same people, ranging from overweight housewives, old ladies unnecessarily slutty attire, muscular men in ultra tight leather clothes with massive erections anyone could a mile away, skinny men in feminine clothing with ascots hanging on their necks and a few young women of varying body shapes.

"Hey bro, are you alone tonight?" one of the leather dudes asked Tsumugu as he rested his right arm on the detective's shoulders and collar bone. "Perhaps we could rub each other's pipes in the rest room if you're interested."

"Sorry, pal. I don't swing that way." Tsumugu nervously chuckled as the leather dude nudged his arm away from the cop and allowed him to continue through the club.

"Detective Kinagase, you're a fag? I thought you were buttfucking your blonde bombshell of a partner whenever you two are not busting perps, talk about disappointing." a drunk woman in her mid twenties drunkenly slurred as she saw Tsumugu walk down through the club.

"Ma'am i'm no faggot and i'm not having any sexual intercourse with Detective Harime." Tsumugu quickly replied after he saw the drunk gal but as he got far away enough from said lady, he whispered to himself, "...at this moment.".

* * *

After passing by various club patrons who, for the most part, falsely accused him as being a homosexual, Tsumugu reached a sitting area near a stage where a bunch of the club attendees were awaiting something to happen. He was able to nab a vacant seat and sit down alongside the night dwelling oddities that have taken up a temporarily occupation in this building, who still had very strange opinions towards him.

"Ladies, lady boys and whatever gentlemen are in here, welcome to the Crazy Horse. I am your MC for tonight's entertainment." a man in a gaudy, bright magenta suit told everyone through his microphone as he entered the stage. "In honor of 'ladies night' I am here to proudly introduce tonight's entertainment. Straight from Osaka, I like you all to give a warm welcome to the Dōtonbori Strong Body Ensemble!".

Once the MC finished his announcement, he left via backstage as the stage curtains lowered and the audience applauded in sheer excitement. A few seconds later, some pulsating, dance inducing music began to play as the curtains rose back up, revealing several men in loose clothes with their backs turned thrusting to the rhythm of said music. As the music droned on, the men pushed their elbows out and took various side steps in both directions while unbuttoning their shirts. Once they had their shirts completely unbuttoned, they ripped them off of their bodies and turned around to show their hardened six pack abs to the audience.

Although the majority of the men were very much normal citizens, one of them happened to be none other than Satsuki and Nonon's home room teacher Kaneda Suto, better known to said girls as Aikuro Mikisugi, a member of an illusive group that only a handful of individuals know of their existence. He immediately spotted Tsumugu sitting among the other patrons in the club and had a slight feeling of irritation flow through his body.

However, when Tsumugu saw Aikuro gyrating and grinding his goods on the stage, he shook is head in embarrassment and quietly groaned to himself, "Oh no."

* * *

"Goddammit, detective! Didn't I tell you to wait outside the Crazy Horse back when we spoke over the phone?!" Aikuro yelled at Tsumugu as they were seen exiting the club, both looking understandably upset and embarrassed at each other.

"Mr. Suto, i'm just a detective doing his fucking job. Why would you not expect me to endure people accusing me of being a faggot and other such shit just so I try and get to the bottom of things?! That's what my job is all about." Tsumugu snapped back as he and the blue haired man strolled down the street towards several bicycles parked amongst each other.

"A rational response but a really foolish action overall on your part." Aikuro replied as he walked up to a very sturdy looking chrome bike and unlocked a chain hooked on it. "So where's your car?"

"Right over there." Tsumugu spoke back while pointing at where he parked his car with his right arm.

"Good." Aikuro nodded back after he lifted his bike up. "I need you to unlock the trunk and let me get behind the wheel."

"Well I know you need to take your bike with you, Mr. Suto, but why do you have to drive my car?" Tsumugu questioned Aikuro as he unlocked the car doors with his clicker and propped the trunk open.

"I'm the only one who knows where you can meet my associates in person, Detective Tsumugu Kinagase." Aikuro replied as he stood by the driver's seat door.

"Fair point." Tsumugu nodded back as he tossed the keys towards the blue haired man. "Knock yourself out but don't drive like an asshole when you're behind my wheel."

"Sure thing, detective." Aikuro spoke out after he caught the keys and got into the car. "And please stop calling me Mr. Suto. Just call me Aikuro or Mr. Mikisugi for now on."

"Whatever." Tsumugu replied after he got onto the front passenger's seat, pulled a cigarette out of a box inside his left jacket pocket, lit it up with a lighter that was resting in his right jacket pocket, turned his head towards Aikuro and asked, "Care for a smoke?"

"I'll pass." Aikuro replied back as he revved the engine up and made Tsumugu's car drive away from the area near the club they were at.

* * *

Minutes later, the car pulled up towards a nice looking home, parked right next to a slightly beat up dark green truck and got out of the car. Although it appeared to be that coming to this house was business as usual for Aikuro Mikisugi, things felt a bit off for Tsumugu Kinagase.

"Hey, I recognize this house." Tsumugu told Aikuro as they walked up to the front door.

"What do you mean by that, detective?" Mr. Mikisugi replied as they both stood in front of said door.

"I recall seeing pictures of this house several months back when I was searching for some leads in the initial stages of the Koichi Otomo murder investigation when it was a fresh case." Tsumugu replied back as he took the cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it onto the floor and crushed it with his left foot to put it out.

"I see." Aikuro inquired as he knocked on the door to notify the people inside that he has arrive.

Several seconds after Aikuro knocked on the door, it opened up and the men were greeted by a strawberry blonde haired woman who told the blue haired man, "Hi, Aikuro, hi...Detective Kinagase. What brings you to my home?"

"The others wanted me to bring Mr. Kinagase to tonight's meet, Züsi." Aikuro calmly replied while Tsumugu looked increasingly bewildered by the situation he has gotten himself into.

"Ooooh, I see. Well, I guess that means it'll make more room for non-alcoholic goods in the fridge." Züsi laughed back as the took a few steps away from the door. "Please come in."

* * *

Inside the house, Tsumugu turned around to face Züsi and asked her, "Ma'am, I hope your daughter went to bed already. I wouldn't want her to see me in your house after the last time I spoke to her."

"Oh don't worry, detective." Züsi happily replied with a lot of confidence. "My daughter isn't actually here tonight. She's spending the night with her best friend, so you have nothing to worry about."

"That's good to know."

"C'mon, detective." Aikuro told Tsumugu as he patiently stood next to the basement doors. "My associates are waiting.".

Upon hearing that the men that want to speak with him are growing impatient, Tsumugu walked away from Züsi and followed Mr. Mikisugi into the basement.

* * *

Inside, they both sat down on chairs that were next to a sizable round table that was sitting in the middle of the room. While Aikuro continued to act pretty normal and level headed over what's going on, Tsumugu continued to be confused by his new found surroundings, especially considering who else is inside the room.

"Welcome, Detective Tsumugu Kinagase. It's a pleasure to see you again." a familiar looking muscular middle aged man told the cop as he saw him sitting by the desk.

"The fuck are you doing here, Shogun Shoji?" Tsumugu stammered back as he found himself sitting across Mitsuharu Jakuzure, the father of one of the girls who he had talked to at the start of the Koichi Otomo murder investigation.

"I'm not the person you should be asking that to, detective." Mitsuharu replied, which he then took a few sips out of a bottle of beer that was near him

"And who is this exact person I can answers from?" Tsumugu asked as he nervously tapped his left index and middle fingers onto the table.

"If you have any questions to ask, Detective Kinagase, I have all the answers you need." the voice of a gruff old man spoke out from the shadows, which startled Tsumugu a little.

Right after the voice spoke up, out of the shadows emerged none other than Isshin Matoi, the father of Satsuki Matoi, which immediately created the sensation of having knotted up intestines inside Tsumugu's stomach.

"Mr. Matoi...what in god's name are you doing here?" Tsumugu asked, downright bewildered by being face to face with Satsuki's father. "And why did you need to speak to me at this time of the night?"

"You see, detective...me and the others here, including the kid standing to my right, consist a group i'm sure you've heard of before called Nudist Beach." Isshin sternly replied while also bringing to Tsumugu's attention that local pot dealer Kaneo Takarada is also in the room with them as well. "And ever since you've gotten involved in the Koichi Otomo murder investigation, we've been watching you very closely."

"So let me get this straight, Isshin." Tsumugu snapped back as he tried to make sense of what's happening. "You, Mr. Jakuzure, Mr. Mikisugi and the Pot King are all members of the supposed terrorist group Nudist Beach and yet you want to speak with me, a member of the police force. Doesn't that mean I could just call my boys in for backup and send all of your asses to jail?"

"No, detective. For the record, we are not terrorists. If more than anything, that's what the Kiryuin Conglomerate wants you to think what we are." Mitsuharu chimed in after drinking more of his beer. "The only thing that makes us terrorists is our complete hatred of the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

"On second thought..." Tsumugu replied, sounding a little less angry than before. "...if that's the extent of your terrorism, then I have no desire to turn you in. In fact, that tells me we have a common enemy."

"Exactly, Detective Kinagase." Isshin responded while having a very commanding presence. "That's why me and the others are asking you to be the newest member of Nudist Beach. We've been looking into adding a police insider to our ranks and you are, by all means, the most qualified officer in your department."

"If you want me to join Nudist Beach, I most definitely accept your request." Tsumugu told Isshin while nodding his head in agreement. However, is there any chance I could have my partner join the group as we..."

* * *

Before Tsumugu could finish his question, Isshin snapped back and yelled, "NO, DETECTIVE. YOU CANNOT DRAG NUI HARIME INTO OUR BUSINESS AT ALL COSTS!", which surprised the cop quite a bit.

"But why?" Tsumugu replied, startled by the old man's increased intensity after he mentioned his partner. "We're the best damn officers in the entire department."

"I know, Detective Kinagase. I know you and Detective Harime are real forces of nature but I don't want Nui to get involved through any circumstances." Isshin explained as he leaned his face towards the detective. "I have my reasons in why she should not have any involvement in our fight against the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

"Can't at you at least explain why to me, Mr. Matoi?" Tsumugu asked the old man as he folded his arms against each other.

"Here's the thing, detective. Nui Harime...is almost like another daughter to me. I'm the reason why she's even living a normal life. Without me...she would be...a complete monster. A monster without any pity of remorse towards anyone except herself...and Lady Ragyo Kiryuin." Isshin explained in a rather cold, methodical tone, which gave Tsumugu some pause as he heard some crucial information he never could've even imagined.

"What...the hell do you mean when you mentioned Ragyo Kiryuin? How the hell does she have any...any...oh god. No wonder why Nui refused to be with me when I payed Lady Kiryuin a visit during the investigation." Tsumugu stammered back as he went from being rather puzzled by the CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate being mentioned to being downright unsettled by remembering his partner's less than enthusiastic attitude towards Lady Kiryuin. "I like to know the full extent of Nui's connections to Ragyo Kiryuin, if you don't mind."

"As harsh and depressing as the truth is, I feel like you deserve to know, Detective Kinagase." Isshin sighed as he rubbed his face with his right hand. "Long, long before my daughter Satsuki was born and before Ragyo Kiryuin gave birth to her daughter Ryuko, she was a young woman who had an interest in combining human DNA with life fibers but since she knew there was no way she could be granted the ability to run any tests on lab animals or even human beings from the Japanese government, she decided to use an egg from her own uterus, a sperm from a donor that nobody even remembers to this very day and some life fibers mined from the original life fiber she inherited from her late father. Once all three subjects were united, a zygote made out of life fibers suddenly began to gestate in her lab. This very zygote was the one that Nui Harime was born from, the first ever living being born with life fibers as part of her own genetic make up."

"Jesus christ. Ragyo Kiryuin actually tried to play god. I can't believe it." Tsumugu uttered back as his jaw hit the floor, stunned by this information he's been receiving.

"Yes, detective. Lady Kiryuin played god but not without some consequences." Isshin continued to explain in sharp details. "As a little girl, Nui was...for the lack of a better word, fucked up beyond belief. She was, according to Mitsuzō Soroi, a dearly departed friend of mind who was once Ragyo Kiryuin's trusted butler, thirty eight inches of sheer, unadulterated terror at the age of three. I don't mean she was hell for Ragyo to raise but rather she was a very, very creepy child. Would always laugh at seeing misery inflicted on humans and animals alike in movies and news reports, would always look at you without saying a single damn thing like if she was staring down at your soul and would not even show any affection towards anyone expect Ragyo."

"Shit." Tsumugu replied, sounding pretty unsettled. "My partner was...a pretty terrifying kid growing up."

"There was one thing little Nui was even good at doing in her childhood and it was sewing, all thanks to Ragyo teaching her all the basics of sewing at a really young age. When she was six, Nui Harime was on par with professional seamstresses in the fashion world. By all intents and purposes, Ragyo was grooming Nui Harime to be REVOCS' grand couturier. However, by the time Nui was ten, Ragyo had...other ways to use Nui as her tool in mind. This was also around the time when Ragyo started dating Sōichirō Matoi, the man who would end up being her first husband and the father of Ryuko, Ragyo's only offspring conceived naturally. And for the record...I am not related to this Sōichirō person whatsoever in spite of sharing a surname with him."

"So I suppose Ragyo's first husband was just a twenty something wunderkind when they got married and had their only daughter, yet he married to a thirty something that already had a daughter of sorts. Talk about being a milf."

"Yeah, it's pretty common knowledge Lady Kiryuin likes men to be younger than her. Hell, her current husband, that hotshot wise ass in orange tinted shades people only know as Gi Man, is two years shy of fifty when Ragyo herself is a good six years older than him." Isshin added while the other members of Nudist Beach drank their respective beverages.

"Anyhow, when Ragyo began dating Sōichirō, the two began to collaborate on ideas to weaponize life fibers as opposed to using them for REVOCS produced clothes, thus the Kamui Project was born. The soon to be wedded couple began to develop and create clothing made out of life fibers and some human DNA that could communicate with their wearers and ultimately work with each other in combat via synchronization. Out of this project came two uniforms that functioned just like humans beings, which Ragyo and Sōichirō referred to Senketsu and Junketsu, the Kamui Brothers. Although these uniforms could be heard and talked two by the makers, no one else except Nui Harime could hear what they had to say, due to her having life fibers in her own DNA and while Ragyo and Sōichirō tried to have the then ten year old girl synchronize with both uniforms, they always ended up in inert failure. A third kamui that was named Junjōtsu, was created specifically for Nui but unfortunately, she wasn't able to synchronize with Junjōtsu either, so they just gave up and gave her the position to make clothes for REVOCS per Ragyo's wishes."

"Three kamuis, eh?" Tsumugu inquired while he continued to listen. "I suppose the ones Ryuko and Satsuki are wearing happen to be Senketsu and Junketsu, yet there has been no sign of Junjōtsu. Any idea of where that one is currently at?"

"If Junjōtsu is still around, chances are she's still in the Kiryuin Conglomerate's possession, much like Senketsu and Junketsu were until the latter was stolen several months back and ended up in my daughter's hands and the former is pretty much Ryuko's outfit of choice. However, there is one kamui that only a handful of people that has current and former ties to the Kiryuin Conglomerate know of and yet even have a hard time believing it actually existed and is often discarded as being a Kiryuin Conglomerate urban legend. The supposed creation of this mythical kamui is reportedly also the reason why Nui Harime ended up severing ties from the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

* * *

"So...Nui escaped from Lady Kiryuin's clutches...just because she allegedly of some mysterious boogeyman of a kamui? I can't imagine a talking piece of clothing could make a child freak the hell out and run away from home...right?"

"Detective. This kamui, which is often referred to as Kaibutsu whenever people bring the subject of it up in conversations, was nothing like the other three. HOW it was made in the first place is enough to give people nightmares."

"Come on, Isshin. I need to know the full gory details of this Kiryuin Conglomerate tall tale. I don't give a shit how horrifying it is, I just need to know." Tsumugu snapped back, intrigued to hear the story of Kaibutsu's creation.

"Alright, detective. I just have to warn you that this particular tale...is not a pleasant one at all."

"I'm a goddamn detective. I've seen shit, so I expect this story to be business as usual."

"Fair enough. When Nui turned twelve, Ragyo gave her the task to make a kamui on her very one as a test of her skills as the Grand Couturier of REVOCS Incorporated. Now if Nui was just a normal girl with a normal perception of reality, she would've done the same exact thing as Ragyo and Sōichirō, who were now married at that point. Unfortunately, even as a twelve year old, Nui was a sick, sick girl with a sick, sick perception of everything that surrounded her. She befriended a girl around her age, took her to the company headquarters and did acts of unspeakable evils to this poor girl without anyone else looking. By the time Ragyo came back to see what her first born child of sorts did to complete her task, she saw something that even gave her some pause."

"What? What did my partner do to this girl when she was twelve? Please explain!" Tsumugu snapped back, growing increasingly disturbed by the direction this story is going.

"Nui Harime, at the age of twelve, skinned another girl alive and combined with some life fibers, created Kaibutsu, a kamui made out of human flesh."

"Jesus fucking christ! My partner was a fucking maniac when she was a kid. How in the living fuck did she get into the academy in the first place, Mr. Matoi? There's no way the police force would allow something who murdered another human being to protect and serve. It's fucking impossible!"

"Not if you're a little girl that people who worked for the Kiryuin Conglomerate only knew of. The thing is that almost everyone in Tokyo never knew Nui Harime was even a citizen of Japan, let alone a citizen of Tokyo. However, although Nui was very much a complete psychopath without any sense of remorse for much of her early childhood, when she skinned that girl and used said girl's flesh to make Kaibutsu, something clicked inside Nui's head. She realized that she had done something horrible. Something so horrible it made her, the most chemically unbalanced person to even be born, realize that she needs to get the hell away from the Kiryuin Conglomerate and seek help, which is what she ended up doing exactly a week after she created Kaibutsu. She ran away from HQ and never looked back."

"So...how in the hell did she eventually get the help she very much needed to become an upstanding, stabilized citizen that worked for the law? Did you play a part in her rehabilitation?"

"You're correct, detective. A while after Nui escaped from the Kiryuin Conglomerate, I found her wandering the Tokyo alley ways one day while going down my route to the college I used to work at. I heard her story and with the best of my abilities, helped her find a family that was willing to adopt her. I also helped set her up with a physician to receive powerful prescription drugs to help repress her psychopathic instincts and make her a stable minded woman with a stabilized sense of reality. Combined with strong support from her foster parents, Nui Harime was successfully able to integrate herself into the population as a normal person with excellent grades in the school she attended and high aspirations to work in the police force. She managed to pass psychological tests with flying colors which allowed her to enroll into a police academy, which was pretty much the start of how she got to where she's at in life this very day."

* * *

"It seems like I should be calling you Uncle Isshin since...well...I was planning to ask Nui out for a date tomorrow but now that I know about the skeletons in her closet, I think that would be a very terrible thing for me to do." Tsumugu sighed after he told Isshin a few little things he initially didn't plan on sharing with him at all.

"Oh don't worry about asking Nui out for a date. That's actually something I believe would be very beneficial for her. You two would make an excellent couple after all the things i've seen you two go through on the job. I'm not sure what she or her foster parents would say but you have my 100% blessing to date her. Just...do not get her involved in any Nudist Beach activities at any costs. That's all I ask from you." Isshin replied with a slight chuckle after he learned of the detective's desires to date the woman he helped to live a normal life.

"Okay, good. I can date Nui and am willing to be a member of Nudist Beach on your behalf. Just don't get Nui involved in our secret activities, right?" Tsumugu responded just to summarize everything he and Isshin discussed.

"Affirmative, detective." Isshin chimed back as he flexed his shoulders. "You're free to go home now. We'll call you the next time we require your presence."

"Thanks, Isshin." Tsumugu told him as he stood up and began to leave the basement. "I promise i'll treat Nui with utmost care if we start dating."

"I already know you will, detective." Isshin quipped back as he saw the cop exit the basement.

However, right as Tsumugu was halfway up the staircase, he turned back around and asked Isshin for one last time, "By the way, I just remember. Do you know what your daughter does after school?"

"Ummm...what do you mean by that?" Isshin replied, confused by what the detective said.

"Well...your daughter seems to have some special assets...and I really don't mean that in a sexual way, but basically, your daughter does some fairly life risking stuff out in the public after school's done. me and Nui have actually witnessed her when she dealt with that cannibalistic football player that was visiting America a while back and I swear...there's something a little...more than human about her." Tsumugu added, trying his hardest to address Satsuki's involvement in stopping crime in the most vague way imaginable.

"Oooooh. You're thinking my Satsuki is the girl with blue sword and the stripper outfit?" Isshin spoke back, getting what the cop was referring to and although it seemed like he knew about that to some extent, he chuckled a little and added, "Well perhaps it's just some coincidence. There's probably some other girl out there in town that has a striking resemblance to Satsuki. It happens all the time."

"Huh. I guess i'll take your word for it." Tsumugu quickly replied as he turned back around and resumed walking up the staircase that led back to where he came from but as soon as he reached the door, he heard a slightly muffled voice call out to him, "Don't sweat it, detective. I already know."

Although Tsumugu wanted to respond to the voice, he decided not to and proceeded to leave the basement completely.

* * *

Inside a darkened room within the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Charlie Tapatío, who was appointed by Lady Kiryuin to the role of "Grand Couturier" for REVOCS Incorporated, was seen sitting in front of a sewing machine, looking bored out of his mind.

"Man, why the hell am I still here?" he snicked out as his bloodshot eyes look at the sewing machine with a bit of disdain. "I hope I finally get a fuckin' paycheck out of this damn job! I mean..shit, I wish I was at New York fashion week."

From a distance, he heard the loud echoes of some footsteps coming his way, accompanied by a silhouette of a curvaceous woman, which prompted the American to blurt out, "Lady Kiryuin, is that you?"

"You're not my grand couturier, sir. What are you doing in her workshop?" Ragyo asked Charlie as she was surprised to see him in the room in spite of hiring him (through less than ideal means) in the first place.

"Uhhh...you hired me for this job, Lady Kiryuin. I dunno why you're suddenly acting like I don't belong here." Charlie stammered back, puzzled by Ragyo's sudden attitude towards him.

"Oh yeah, you're that American fashion designer I hired to be a temporary grand couturier several months ago. My apologies." Ragyo told Charlie, embarrassed by not recognizing him initially.

"Yeah, Lady Kiryuin. I honestly found your difficulty in remembering me to be both very rude and very troubling." Charlie snapped back, sounding increasingly more disgruntled with being in Ragyo's presence. However, he noticed that his boss was not amused by his back talk.

"You know what, Mr. Tapatío?" Ragyo told him in a very cold, sinister tone that managed to retain much of her hamminess. "As good as a fashion designer you are, you're not my grand couturier. However, I know how I can get her back into the company, which unfortunately doesn't bode well for your employment status in my company."

"What?" Charlie snapped back, both incredibly irritated and confused by how his boss is acting. "Are you firing me?"

"In my own special way, Mr. Tapatío." Ragyo chimed back while smiling and after finishing her sentence, she grabbed Charlie's right shoulder with her left hand, flexed the fingers on her right hand and violently thrust it towards his chest. Although what Ragyo did to Charlie wasn't clearly defined, it was painful enough to make him scream.

* * *

The following morning, a homeless man in dirty, tattered clothes was seen scavenging through junk in a dumping site in the outskirts of Tokyo.

"Aw man. I can't find shit in this shithole! All I see is goddamn crap! Absolutely useless crap that no one gives a fuck about!" the man drunkenly whined as he picked up and tossed various rubbish that was stacked up on each other. "How the hell is a poor bastard like me going to find something decent enough for once?!"

As the man continued to pick up and chuck more junk lying around, he suddenly grabbed a hold of a wet long piece of meat that resembled linked sausages, leaned his nose towards it and tried to see if it had any sort of aroma. When he was unable to sense any smell, he tossed the meat aside and resumed his "treasure hunt" of sorts, only to catch a glimpse of a man pinned against a rusty steel plank that was sticking out of the ground.

"The hell was that?" the homeless man muttered as he felt a bit unsettled by what he assumed to have seen. He then took a second glance at the steel plank and, much to his horror, saw Charlie Tapatío bound against the plank with his face sporting extremely ugly bruises and his entire frontal torso region ripped off, allowing his internal organs to spill out all over the floor. Once he saw the deceased man in all of his disgusting glory, the homeless guy backed away in utter fear, turned around and took off running while screaming, which was loud enough for others in close enough vicinity to hear.

* * *

"Huh. I suppose this is what Honnoji Academy is like without Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki inquired as she, Nonon and the boys walked through the school courtyard. "I still can't believe she was put into police custody though. Just can't believe it."

"Hah. It was a long time coming if you ask me." Nonon chimed in with her typically snarky attitude. "I know that I would've not said that back when we first started attending here but ever since she and her mother almost RUINED my love of classical music, I could care less if I ever saw her in person again."

"It's her own damn fault she wouldn't realize why you were feuding with her in the first place, which is why she's in the slammer now." Sanageyama bitterly added as he recalled the last few months being Ryuko's boyfriend.

"I doubt she'll remain in jail for more than a day since her mom's back in town." Inumuta told the others as he browsed the internet with his iPad.

"Figures." Sanageyama snapped back. "Ryuko's mom always gets her out of the jams she gets in and this will not be any different."

"Still, I hope whatever time she spends behind bars will humble her a little." Satsuki replied while remaining optimistic as usual.

From a distance, Iori saw Mako and Maiko talking to each other close by the main building doors. He looked at his friends and told them, "Looks like the rest of Ryuko's administration is scrambling to figure out how to continue operating without her."

Without much thought, Nonon pointed the thin end of her baton towards Ryuko's "friends" and yelled, "HEY! WE'RE READY FOR A FIGHT IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ONE, MAKO MANKANSHOKOU AND MAIKO OGURE!"

"For the record, Nonon Jakuzure...we don't want to fight you guys anymore. That was all Ryuko. We just want to keep the school operating as stable as possible." Maiko sneered back, annoyed that her president's enemies were treated her like if she hated them on a personal level.

"Maiko-chan's right!" Mako shouted back with a worried attitude. "I never wanted to fight you guys. It was Ryuko-chan who made us fight you all. She made us fight, fight, fight!"

"Calm down, Nonon." Satsuki told her best friend while patting her right shoulder. "We should just give them a benefit of the doubt and just have a friendly chat."

"Yeeeeeaaaah, fine." Nonon shrugged with a minor hint of disobedience in her voice.

"Well...do you two mind if we just have a chat before classes start?" Satsuki asked Mako and Maiko, totally willing to bury the shovel with them, especially since she never had any personal issues with anyone she had any battles with so far.

While Mako was obviously ready to accept the peace treaty, Maiko was a bit more hesitant but as she took a glance at Mako's overtly ecstatic expression, she eventually nodded her head and replied, "Sure, why not.", which prompted Satsuki and the others to join and chat with them.

"YAY! I get to hang out with you now, Satsuki-chan!" Mako exclaimed as the black and blue haired girl in the white school uniform and her circle of friends joined up with her and Maiko. "This is awesome! Awesome! AWESOME!". While everyone else smiled at Mako's excitement, Gamagoori's cheeks got a little rosy as he felt that butterflies in the stomach sensation just by being close to her.

"You were always a very nice person, Mako Mankanshokou." Satsuki spoke out in a kind hearted tone as she stood next to her." She then looked at Maiko and added, "As for you, Maiko. I'm sure you and my friend Inumuta could combine your hacking skills one of these days."

Upon hearing Satsuki's playful suggestion, Maiko and Inumuta looked at each other with intrigued expressions as the former spoke out, "I like the sound of that, Satsuki Matoi."

"I think we I can work that out." Inumuta added while nodding his head in agreement.

"Huh. Ain't this some shit?" Nonon muttered as she looked right at something that the others didn't see, almost like if she was breaking the fourth wall. "First, we're fighting them. Now, we're being buddy buddies with them. What a goddamn life."

"Nonon, who in the world are you talking to?" Satsuki asked her friend, curious to know why she was suddenly talking to herself.

"An imaginary computer monitor that's in front of me." Nonon sarcastically blurted back with a deadpan attitude. "I figure you always talk to your school uniform, it could at least grant me some leeway to talk to myself whenever something ridiculous is happening."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Junketsu shouted as he was offended by Nonon's comment, although it fell on deaf ears due to only Satsuki being able to hear him. However, Satsuki couldn't help but laugh at seeing her kamui being frustrated by not being able to stand up for himself whenever others mock his wearer for talking to him.

* * *

Elsewhere, in another part of the city, Nui Harime was seen arriving at a local fast food joint to pick up some breakfast. She pulled up in a shiny black Mitsubishi Lancer, parked by said restaurant, got out of her car and entered said restaurant, still acting like she's on cloud nine.

"Good morning, Detective Harime." the cashier spoke up as he saw her standing in line. "I didn't expect to see you getting your first victory meal back on the force here."

"Yeah, I felt like getting something a bit humble." Nui lightly chuckled as she looked at the menu to decide what she was going to eat. "I'm not really the type to dine high anyway."

"Ah." the cashier nodded back while agreeing. "So what do you want?"

* * *

As Nui was ordering her meal, a limo pulled up by the street close by the fast food joint. One of the passenger seat windows rolled, allowing the person sitting next to it to see the blonde haired detective, who was now sitting by a table, awaiting to be called up to pick her meal up.

"It's been far too long, my grand couturier." a very familiar voice told itself as the window rolled back up in a very eerie, chilly manner.

* * *

Several minutes later, Nui left the fast food joint with a plastic carry out bag in her left hand. She was right about to make her way back to her car when she heard a car door open up and close, which caused her to cautiously turn the opposite direction. Although she expected to see someone when she turned around, she instead saw nothing of particular interest to note, which made her sigh in relief.

"Man, I hope that was just my head playing tricks with me." Nui told herself, still sounding a bit jumpy. She then resumed walking her way to her car and once she reached it, she unlocked it and put the carry out back onto one of the back seats. As she was about to get onto the driver's seat, she heard a voice that she hoped she would never hear again for the rest of her life.

"Long time, no see, Nui Harime." Ragyo Kiryuin told the detective, who looked like she was about to have a really ugly panic attack just by hearing the CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate's voice.

Out of sheer survival instincts, Nui pulled her pistol out, turned around to face Ragyo while aiming it towards her head and screamed, "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF, RAGYO!"

"Oh my, my, my. You have sure changed since you left the nest, my precious little grand couturier." Ragyo replied with a very sinister smile, completely unintimidated by the threat of her potential demise. "You've grown into quite the lady, Nui, but i'm disappointed by how you're treating your own mother."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER, RAGYO KIRYUIN." Nui snarled back, completely brimming with utter contempt as she had her right finger hovering over the trigger of her pistol. "They may not bare my genetics but my foster parents actually treated me like a human being. YOU! YOU JUST WANTED ME TO BE A FUCKING PUPPET YOU COULD CONTROL ON YOUR OWN WHIM! I RATHER KILL MYSELF THAN EVER ASSOCIATE MYSELF WITH YOU AGAIN!"

As she saw her oldest daughter vent out all of the hatred she was harboring in her over the years, Ragyo continued to look downright unimpressed by every single harsh criticism hurled towards her and spoke back, "Oh don't be so silly, Nui. You can never stay away from your mommy dearest."

"MOMMY DEAREST MY ASS!" Nui growled back as she was just a few steps away from shooting her mother.

Without any reservations, Ragyo grabbed the back of Nui's head with her right hand, which freaked the detective out immensely and locked lips with her own daughter, which was a truly bizarre sight to behold. As she rammed her tongue down Nui's throat, who was completely petrified by her mother's own acts of depravity towards him to the point she couldn't even flinch a single muscle in her body, Ragyo pulled a small wooden box out of her left jacket pocket and quickly shoved it into Nui's right jacket pocket.

After she french kissed Nui against her will, Ragyo pulled her lips away from her daughter's, which were loosely connected by a thin thread of saliva and added, "I love you with all of my heart, my darling daughter."

At first, Nui seemed to be playing along with her mother's sordid interactions by curving her lips into a smile but without warning, she shoved her pistol towards Ragyo's stomach and unloaded the entire clip with zero regrets.

Unfortunately, Ragyo didn't even show any signs of surprise or pain as the bullets made their brief but grisly journey from her stomach to her back. In fact, the bullets only seemed to have tickled her at most.

As she saw her mother completely unfazed by being shot several times, Nui backed away towards the wall behind her, downright horrified that her attempt to kill Ragyo was an utter failure.

"Nui, you're so cute when you cower in fear." Ragyo laughed like she was watching an infant doing cute things, which only made Nui's situation all the more terrifying. "Then again, you were just as cute whenever you would laugh at the good guys dying whenever you watched a movie with me when you were a child."

Not willing to put up with her mother reminiscing their past history with each other, Nui shoved Ragyo out of the way, jumped into her car, started it up and drove away as quickly as she could, refusing to even be around her anymore.

As she was driving away from her mother, Nui felt something heavy in one of her jacket pockets, which prompted her to pull it out, only to discover it was the wooden box Ragyo put in said pocket as she was kissing her. Without any hesitation, she rolled the window down next to her and tossed the box out of her car like a bad habit. After she left the box behind, Ragyo walked up to the box, picked it back up and placed it back into the jacket pocket she was storing it in the first place.

"Awwww. My oldest doesn't love me anymore." Ragyo solemnly told herself as she saw Nui's car evaporate from her POV. "Looks like it's up to me to fix things.". She then pulled her cellphone out and dialed a number. After the person on the other end greeted her, she told said person, "Darlin', I need you to retrieve Nui Harime's public records. I need to see if there's something she can do without in her life."

* * *

Minutes later, Nui was seen entering her apartment, looking very distraught over her encounter with her mother. Although she had the carry out bag in her hands, Nui looked like she very much lost her appetite as she placed it onto a kitchen counter. She then took her suit jacket off, placed it onto a coat hanger, entered her bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet, which was where she stored the medication she took to suppress her inner psychopathic tendencies, which remained dormant.

With the pill bottle in hand, she opened it and, much to her despair, discovered it was completely empty. All she could say was, "Oh no. This can't be happening to me. I need to fill out another prescription." as she was completely mortified by the chilling consequences that can stem out from not taking any of her medicine.

Without any hesitation, Nui put her jacket back on, made a mad dash out of her apartment, took an elevator ride to the apartment complex lobby, left said lobby, jumped back into her car and left so she could get a refill on her prescription, which was far more urgent to her than having an empty stomach.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I've been taking this medicine for the last nineteen years without any trouble and only now you're giving me shit over trying to get a refill?!" Nui scolded the pharmacist as she stood across from him.

"I'm sorry, Detective Harime, but we no longer can fill out your prescription. Pharmacy's orders." the pharmacist replied, nervous that he's making a long time customer extremely unhappy.

"Bullshit! There's no fucking way you can deny me of my fucking medicine! I cannot live without it for god's sake!" Nui frantically yelled as she grabbed the pharmacist's jacket and stared him down with daggers in her eyes.

"I really wish I do anything to help, detective, but i'm afraid i'm not allowed to illegally give your prescription. There is nothing I can do about it." the pharmacist replied, fearing for his own life for making a member of the law outright furious.

Without replying, Nui shoved the pharmacist against the wall and angrily stomped her way out of the pharmacy, about ready to beat anyone up who gets in her way. Once outside, she then screamed at the top of her lungs, "**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**", looking downright devastated. After belting out her ear piercing scream, she got back into her car while slamming the door hard, started said car up and drove back home, terrified of herself.

* * *

After Nui left the pharmacy, the pharmacist continued to stand around, looking like death warmed over. Behind him, a male voice then uttered,' You've made Lady Kiryuin proud." as one of the armed forces that usually accompany Ryuko whenever she's sent to sort out problems her mother has with people in power approached him while aiming a pistol towards the pharmacist's head.

"You son of a bitch!" the pharmacist shouted as he bum rushed the armed man in an attempt to fight him. However, the armed man overpowered him with a choke hold that knocked him off of his head.

"I would kill you on the spot, but Lady Kiryuin told me to spare your life. Consider yourself lucky." the armed man told the pharmacist as he walked away from him and left the pharmacy. Outside, he pressed a button on his helmet and spoke into it, "Lady Kiryuin. My job is done. Expect to see your daughter again soon."

"Thank you very much." Ragyo coldly replied as she sat by her desk, surprisingly not drinking a glass of red wine. "I'll tell my...husband to give you a promotion for you good work."

* * *

Back at the apartment complex, Nui was seen re-opening her apartment door, looking even more distressed than when she first showed back up. Rather than walking into the apartment, she slowly stumbled into it, sweating like crazy.

"I'm so fucked." Nui quietly told herself as she slogged her way into her apartment and closed the door while removing her jacket, shoes, business shirt and business tie. As she passed by a mirror hanging up against a wall, she caught a glimpse of a very demented version of herself with jagged teeth and sporting a massive, complicated hairdo that would take an hour to executed, all held together with a big pink bow that rested in between the twin tails poking out like horns. This sight ended up startling her quite a bit to the point where it made her run into her bathroom.

Fearing that something horrible will become of her, Nui closed the bathroom door, locked it from the inside and sat down on the floor, awaiting the inevitable to happen as she undid her pony tail, which allowed her long blonde hair to hang down freely.

"Why is this happening to me now? Why? Why the hell am I going through this?!" Nui panicked as tears dribbled out of the corners of her eyelids. "Where the fuck is Isshin Matoi? Why the hell didn't he see this coming? Why?! WHY!? **WHY?!**".

"Mommy wants us back with her." a voice that sounded a lot like her own except much higher pitched, sugary and evil. "We must fulfill our destiny to be our mommy's grand couturier."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Nui screamed as she squeezed her head with both hands. "IT TOOK ME SO MANY FUCKING YEARS TO SHUT YOU UP!"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!** I never went away, Nui. I was always here the whole time and there's no stopping me now." the voice replied with zero sympathy towards the woman it's tormenting.

"Oh yes I can!" Nui shouted back with a psychotic smile as she pulled her pistol out, reloaded it with a fresh clip, pushed the barrel against her chin and pulled the trigger, causing a huge glob of blood, brain matter and skull particles to erupt out of her head. She then slumped against a wall and dropped the pistol, appearing to have ended her own life.

However, a few minutes after she remained motionless, all of the innards that spewed out of her head sucked back into the fresh bullet hole, which also happened to heal itself instantly to the point that her physical appearance reverted back to what it was before she blew her own brains out. She then regained consciousness, noticed that she was still alive and screamed out of sheer rage as she picked the gun back up and fired a few more rounds into her own head, which made her face look even more grotesque than it was after she shot herself the first time around.

Unfortunately, these additional attempts at suicidal also ended in failure as her body once again healed itself, which only made her situation all the more dire.

"This is fucking bullshit! Why the hell can't I just kill myself?! I just want to fucking die!" Nui cried as she started tossed the gun aside and started to bang her head against the wall.

"Remember. Bullets cannot kill us!" the voice coyly added as Nui's facial features grew a bit gaunt and dark circles formed around her eyes. "The only thing that can kill us are life fiber weapons! Hah hah hah hah hah!"

"You goddamn bitch! Please shut the hell up! I don't want to hear you!" Nui yelped as she leaned her head against the blood drenched wall next to her, sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't want to hear you any fucking more! I was doing soooo good without ever hearing you."

"You're fooling ourselves by saying such nonsense." the voice kindly scolded as there was nothing evident in the bathroom to suggest that Nui isn't alone. "Soon enough, you'll be the voice in our head and i'll be the one speaking out of our own mouth."

Refusing to reply, Nui crawled towards another wall where a fire axe was seen resting against it for emergency situations. In spite of not standing up to make things easier, she reached for it and took it off its stand. She then turned it around so its blade was facing her, lifted it up and slammed it right into her face, chopping it away as a last ditch effort to commit suicide but again, all of her self-inflicted wounds immediately healed back up, prompted Nui to toss the axe out of her hands as she finally realized her grim situation was completely hopeless.

"I...can't believe it. I just...wanted to end it all so I don't hurt anyone." Nui spoke to herself as her lips quivered in fear. "Fuck."

"Just accept how things will be from here on out." the voice chimed in a very smarmy tone. "We'll kill anyone to make mommy happy."

As the voice continued to talk, Nui remained silent as she shook her head in complete disagreement, which made the blood, sweat and tears on her face splash off with each subsequent head movement.

Although she tried her hardest to rectify the hopeless situation her pharmacy forced into, she knew there wasn't much time left for her sanity to slip away completely.

* * *

"Chief, have you see Nui all day?" Tsumugu asked his boss as he stood by his desk in his office. It was now early in the evening and Detective Kinagase was about ready to go off duty after a particularly uneventful day for the police department.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." the chief replied while smoking a cigar. "This is very much unlike her."

"Maybe she got sick from all of that booze she drank the night before." Tsumugu replied back as he turned around and made his way out of the chief's office. "I'll see you in the morning, boss."

"You too, Tsumugu." the chief spoke back as the smoke emitting out of his cigar lingered throughout the office. "All can do for Nui is hope for the best."

"Pretty much." Tsumugu nodded back and left the office.

* * *

Outside the police station, Tsumugu pulled his cellphone out, dialed Nui's number and nervously awaited to hear her voice so he could get to the bottom of her sudden absence.

"Please pick up, Nui. I need to hear your voice again." Tsumugu muttered in a concerned tone as he patiently waited for his partner to pick the phone up.

* * *

Back at the apartment complex, Nui heard the phone ringing while looking even more devastated than she did when she got into the bathroom in the first place. Although she really wanted to open the door and answer the phone since she knew who was calling by instinct, she staunchly remained sitting on the floor with tears still running out of her eyelids, her hair an utter mess and her clothes relatively wet.

"...please forgive me, Tsumugu Kinagase. Please forgive me if I suddenly attack you out of the blue." Nui uttered as saliva flew out of her mouth and dribbled down her lower lip but before she could do or say anything else, her entire body became stiff as wood except for some slight movement from her her and right arm, which was accompanied by some stomach churning sounds that were akin to bones being broken. Her eyes also bulged out a little and took on a rather eerie appearance like if she suddenly became catatonic.

* * *

"Son of a bitch. She didn't pick up." Tsumugu groaned as he heard a message on Nui's answering machine. "This can't be right. She's the last person to stop talking to everyone."

For a few seconds, he tried to think of anyone that could assist him on finding her, only to recall his meeting with Isshin Matoi the night before. "Shit. I should give Mr. Matoi a call. Maybe he could help me find Nui."

* * *

At his home, Isshin was seen sitting on his couch, watching television when he heard his phone ring.

"Goddammit. Who the hell is trying to speak to me at this time of the day?" he groaned upon picking his phone up. "Hello?"

"Isshin, this is Detective Kinagase." Tsumugu replied in a fairly panicked tone. "I need your help."

"Why?" Isshin replied back, still sounding a little irritated.

"I haven't seen Nui all day." Tsumugu responded, which immediately made Isshin's expression change quite a bit. "So I was wondering if you could help me find her."

"Well...i'm too old to assist you, but I do know some individuals who can." Isshin told the cop as he looked at the staircase, knowing who he'll have Detective Kinagase take with him.

"Good. I'll see you in a few." Tsumugu chimed back as he hung his phone and ran to his car so he can drive off to the Matoi Residence. Although he knew the old man wasn't going to help, he was going to receive some help from his end nonetheless.

* * *

A good five minutes later, Tsumugu arrived at Isshin's house, walked up to the front door and knocked on it, looking increasingly worried and impatient. However, the door then opened up and he saw a face he hasn't seen in a while standing by said door.

"Detective Kinagase. What are you doing here?" Satsuki asked as she saw the cop standing outside. "Am I in trouble again?"

"Not at all." Tsumugu replied with a slight laugh. "I'm in the one who's in some deep shit."

"Huh. I thought cops usually had things under control." Satsuki responded as she folded her arms against her chest. "Also, where is your partner? Don't you too usually work together?"

"That's why I need your help." Tsumugu stammered back while he flexed his fingers.

"_**NANI SORE, SATSUKI**__**?!**_ What the hell is this cop doing here?" Nonon shouted as she was startled by Tsumugu's presence.

"He needs our help." Satsuki replied as she looked at her friend.

"Why?" Nonon snickered back, unimpressed by the possibility of helping a cop out. "Isn't he capable of solving his own problems?"

"Uh, he needs to find his partner." Satsuki told her friend, slightly annoyed by her blunt attitude. "It seems like she has gone missing."

"Really?" Nonon groaned as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Come on. It shouldn't be too hard." Satsuki replied while remaining very optimistic. "If worst comes to worst, your goku uniform and Junketsu will come in handy."

"Bah, I guess you have a point." Nonon shrugged as the idea of getting into a fight actually seemed to be a bit inviting. "I'm up for bashing some heads in if we have to."

"So are you two ready to go?" Tsumugu asked the girls as he pulled his hands out of his jacket pockets, which they both nodded unanimously. "Alright, let's go. We can't waste anymore time."

As he saw Tsumugu and the girls enter the car while looking out the window, Isshin sighed and told himself, "I hope you're okay, Nui."

* * *

"So when did your partner go missing?" Satsuki asked Tsumugu as he drove the car en route to the apartment complex Nui lives at while the girls sat on the back seats.

"Since this morning." Tsumugu replied as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Huh. I wonder why she would do that to you." Satsuki added, still trying to get some answers out of the detective.

"I've been asking that myself all day." Tsumugu responded nonchalantly. "Trust me."

"Bah. Detective Harime's a big girl. Perhaps she wanted another day off just to get some more rest." Nonon shrugged, still having a hard time believing that an adult woman with a good job and seems to be on good terms with people in the department has gone missing.

"I dunno, Ms. Jakuzure, but perhaps we'll find out once we pay her apartment a visit." Tsumugu chimed back while driving, which only made Nonon sarcastically roll her eyes in disbelief.

* * *

Mere minutes later, the trio entered the apartment complex and entered the elevator, which was set to go up to the fifth floor, which was where Nui's apartment was located at. Once the elevator stopped and its doors opened, the group walked up to the door that led to Nui's apartment. Being the one to initiate the search, Tsumugu knocked on the door and asked "Nui, it's me, Tsumugu Kinagase. Are you in there?"

Much to the trio's disappointment, no one answered.

"Well shit. I thought this would be the place where I could find her." Tsumugu groaned, irritated over his partner's absence at her own home.

"Satsuki Matoi, there's something very, very evil in there." Junketsu told his wearer as he looked pretty distraught just by looking at the door. "I can feel it."

"You think there's something with life fibers in that apartment, Junketsu?" Satsuki whispered to her kamui, taking his suspicions very seriously.

"Yes. That evil presence I feel has life fibers." Junketsu replied, as he was concerned for Satsuki and the others' well-beings. "If you plan to go in there, proceed with caution.". Upon finishing his sentence, Satsuki nodded back in agreement.

Completely refusing to give up his search, Tsumugu told the girls, "Step back. I'm gonna open this son of a bitch.", which they did as requested. Without any regrets, Tsumugu also took a step back, flexed his limbs, cranked his shoulders, leaned his head back and forth and ran straight into the door with his right arm and shoulder acting as a battering ram. Much to his surprise, his effort proved to be a success as he managed to push the door open and stumble onto the floor.

"You're okay, detective?" Satsuki asked as she extended her right arm out to help him stand back up.

"Yeah, i'm alright, Ms. Matoi." Tsumugu replied as he grabbed Satsuki's hand and stood back up.

"Satsuki, please stay away from the bathroom. I can really feel that evil presence now. It's even more intense than it was before." Junketsu told his wearer as his eyes perfectly expressed his concerns towards her.

"Well if something tries to attack us, i've come prepared." Satsuki replied as she pulled her scissor blade out of one of Junketsu's pockets. When she first took it out, it was no bigger than your average scissor piece but in mere seconds, it reverted back to the size most are familiar with.

"Huh. I suppose that means we'll synchronize if we fight?" Junketsu asked, sounding equally concerned by synching with his wearer just by what happened the day before.

"Nah, I think we can fend for ourselves without need to synch up." Satsuki replied back, agreeing with her kamui. "I don't think my body is ready to subject myself to another synchronization yet."

"Same here, Satsuki." Junketsu quipped back while blinking.

"Nui, are you in there?" Tsumugu asked as he stood by the bathroom door. "Please speak to me, dammit!"

Not a single peep was uttered behind the door as Nui, who was still sitting against a wall, turned her head towards said door with a blank expression.

"Careful, detective." Satsuki told Tsumugu as she and her friend looked like they were ready for a fight. "I have a pretty bad feeling about this."

"I don't know, Satsuki, but we should just stay cal..." Tsumugu replied but right before he could finish what he was saying, the blade of an axe broke through the door, which startled the trio completely.

"_**NANI SORE**__**?!**_" Nonon shrieked as she heard the loud meeting of steel and wood. "A goddamn axe?!"

"Stay back, guys." Satsuki told the others as she had her scissor blade aimed towards the door. "I got this covered."

"Ha ha ha ha hah!" a voice that sounded a lot like Nui laughed maniacally as the axe pulled away from the door. "Look what we have here. Expendable bodies for me to dispatch."

"Who are you?" Satsuki replied in a stern tone as she looked at the door with a very serious expression.

Deciding not to reply, Nui lifted her axe back up and resumed hacking the door down. As soon she chopped enough of the door off to show her face, she pushed her head towards the fresh hole, looked at her partner, who was completely horrified to see her looking like a deranged psychopath and told him while grinning, "Hello, Tsumugu Kinagase. Mind if I kill you?"

"NO!" Tsumugu yelled as he backed away from the bathroom door, not wanting to attack his own police partner.

Without much effort, Nui kicked the bathroom door off and was about to lunge towards the others to fight while expressing a downright nightmarish toothy smile, but Satsuki managed to block the axe with her scissor blade.

"Come on, Ms. Matoi. Put your damn sword down so I can...heh heh heh...turn you into sushi!" Nui laughed in a very sinister tone as she tried to push Satsuki's scissor blade out of her hands as aggressively as possible.

"Sorry, detective. That's not on the menu." Satsuki sarcastically replied as she kicked Nui's chest, which sent her flying towards the wall in the bathroom. Upon hitting it, Nui slid down to the ground and left a crack on said wall.

"I can't believe she slipped back into her old self!" Tsumugu screamed as he realized what has become of his partner. "How the hell was this possible?!"

"Uhhh...what are you referring to?" Satsuki asked the detective is in the dark regarding Nui's history.

"FORGET ABOUT TALKING! IT'S TIME FOR SOME BLOODSHED!" Nui yelled as she dashed towards Satsuki, tackling her out of the apartment. With both women on the floor out in the hallway, they resumed clashing their weapons against each other to the point where Satsuki was able to smack Nui's axe out of her hands, stand back up and kick her in the face a few times.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO TEAR THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Nui shook her head as she noticed blood was spilling out of her nostrils, picked her axe back and got ready to resume fighting the black and blue haired girl. However, Nonon, who had activated her goku uniform, flew towards the detective who's gone postal and pushed her away from Satsuki towards to a nearby, which ended up knocking her down several floors of the building. Nonon then hovered over the empty gap, flew back towards the other and told them, "I took care of our frenzied friend. I think it's time we should get out of here ASAP."

"Good idea." Satsuki replied as she and a very distraught Tsumugu ran up to an elevator, which its doors then opened up for them, prompting the trio to enter it.

* * *

As the elevator started to descend towards the lobby, Tsumugu shook his head in despair and blurted out, "I really, really wish I could've helped Nui a lot sooner."

"I don't think you could've done anything to help, detective." Satsuki sighed back as she looked around her surroundings. "Whoever messed Nui up must have some ties to her I have no idea of."

"...yeah, I think I know who might be responsible for ruining her." Tsumugu replied, still upset with his partner's current state of mind but also knowing that she was seemingly messed up intentionally. "But I cannot tell you who did it. I'm sure you'll learn sooner or late..."

Right as Tsumugu nearly finished his sentence, the blade of the axe broke through the ceiling of the elevator, which allowed Nui to pop her head through the hole and speak out, "HAH! THERE'S NO NEED TO KNOW AFTER I TURN YOU ALL INTO SIRLOIN STEAKS!".

Satsuki turned around to face Nui, ready to resume her fight but before she could do anything, Nui grabbed Satsuki's hair and pulled her right out of the elevator and onto the top of it, something that was easily the most painful thing she had felt to date that made all of the other pain she felt pale in comparison.

With the girl in the white kamui trying to regain her momentum, Nui leaned towards her while smiling and told her, "Alright, Satsuki. Get your ass back up so I can kill you in a satisfactory way. Not in some cheap ass way where I just chop you up while laying there."

"You're not so different from Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki laughed as she was unimpressed with another person just wanting to kill her for seemingly nonsensical reasons. "You just want to sap the life out of me for what? Something only a person with a sudden case of the crazy could comprehend? Oh come on. I'm sure the real Nui Harime is still inside you."

"For the record...I AM THE REAL NUI HARIME!" Nui replied while grinning. "That two bit cop is not who I really am and you can thank my mommy for freeing me."

"I don't get it." Satsuki told Nui, having a hard time comprehending the mention of Nui having a mother who would prefer to act like a psychopath. "That sounds very...unmotherly if you ask m...".

Growing impatient with Satsuki not resuming their fight, Nui stabbed her in the chest with her axe. While this certainly hurt, it was still not nearly as painful as when Nui pulled her hair just several seconds ago. "If you're not going to fight, i'll just get a head start."

Satsuki then looked at the axe that was jammed into her chest and pulled it out without much effort with her left hand. However, upon removing the axe, she was surprised by the sudden sight of several blue rays of light glowing out of her wound, which promoted Nui to cheerfully speak out, "Oooooooh. We really are the same, Satsuki! You're just like me and Ryuko. Blessed with the majesty of life fibers. If you just let yourself go back to mommy, we could make this world bow down to us. The possibilities of what we could do are endless!".

"Is that why I have a disco ball inside my body?" Satsuki questioned Nui as she continued to be confused by this particular piece of information. "I know I have life fibers in my genetic make-up, but I didn't expect them to actually glow like a lava lamp."

"I guess you've never seen a life fiber in person, Satuski Matoi. That's another good reason why I must take me with you. Ragyo can show you what a life fiber actually looks like and tell you everything you ever wanted to know about them. Even the stuff you didn't want to ask about." Nui replied with a bit of eerie cuteness creeping into her voice.

"You're not yourself, Nui. You need to listen to what you're saying. Whatever Ragyo did to you, we'll try our hardest to fix it. I believe the woman I worked with for so many years is still in there. There's no way she's gone completely." Tsumugu shouted at his (now former) partner, trying his hardest to get his anguish ridden pleas through her seemingly thick skull.

"Listen to what he's telling you, Nui Harime. You're still the person we've known you as, not this violent lunatic that does everything to please Ragyo Kiryuin. Just..try to block out this sugar diabetes inducing psychopath out of your head and bring yourself back to normalcy. I know you can do it somehow. I trust you." Satsuki chimed in, sounding very serious and determined to help the ailing hero cop who Ragyo made completely out of whack. She then added, "And if words fail to work, perhaps this could help undo the damage!" and smacked Nui in the face with the non-blade part of the axe and kicked the left side of her chest, sending her a few steps towards to the edge of elevator to the point where one more attack could knock her off it completely.

"I don't know why you idiots keep trying to do this stupid shit to me, but it's not going to work. Never...ever going to work on me. I am Nui Harime, the future grand couturier of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Oldest daughter of Ragyo Kiryuin and i'm going to kill those two annoying pricks that stand in my way of getting you back in the fold, Satsuki Matoi...and if I have to kill you against my mother's wishes, I...FUCKING...WI..."

Before Nui could finish her malicious monlogue, Nonon , who had been completely fed up with hearing what Nui was saying, shot a concussive rocket at her that hit her so hard, it knocked Nui off the elevator properly, sending her crashing down all the way to the bottom, resulting in her hitting the ground below in such a stomach turning matter, it made Satsuki and Tsumugu cringe quite a bit.

"Sorry, Satsuki. I couldn't stand hearing her babble about such dishonest bullshit anymore, so I had to shut her up." Nonon told her best friend, feeling a bit of regret over her own instinctive action to protect her best friend.

"It's okay, Nonon." Satuski replied, understanding why she took action. "And if she really is like me, she'll heal her injuries in no time."

"Dammit. I can't believe what Ragyo did to her. Now we have worry about my partner getting back up as we keep standing here if we don't move fast enough." Tsumugu groaned back as he put Nui being way down on the bottom of the elevator shaft.

"Well...if you ask me, I think we don't have to worry about Nui for a while." Satsuki told Tsumugu and Nonon as she poked her head down the hole into the inside of the elevator, who both nodded their heads in response.

"Now that you mention it, Satsuki. I think you have bigger problems to worry about." Tsumugu stammered back as he suddenly realized the massive, blood gushing flesh wound between the blue and black haired girl's breasts which was responsible for the surreal light show that lit the area up a bit.

"Oh don't worry about that." Satsuki lightly shrugged back as her injury began to heal heal back, which was especially noticeable as the blood that seeped out was sucking back into the gradually disappearing wound, consequently making the colored lights increasingly dim away until it was completely gone once said wound was finished healing itself. "It's not the first time it happened and with how things are starting to get really hairy now, it's definitely not going to be the last."

* * *

Several minutes later, the trio had left the apartment complex, Nui was seen still laying on the ground, looking incredibly mangled. However, she then stood back up, cranked her head and turned around, revealing that her facial expression is no longer the psychotic axe murdered type but is now smiling in a very cutesy yet unsettling way.

"Ooooh, that felt so good. I need to get back to mommy now. She's waiting for me." Nui replied as her body movements were now a lot choppier and unnatural than before. She then jumped back onto the top of the elevator in a manner that looked less like she actually jumped and more like her body hovered like if she was badly animated. "Mommy needs her grand couturier back on her side. She's been without me for too, too, too long."

* * *

At the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Ragyo was seen still sitting by her desk in her office, still smiling like before. She then saw the office doors open up with Nui proudly exclaiming, "MOMMY! I'M HOME!"

"Ohhh, Nui. I've missed you so, so much." Ragyo replied, completely overwhelmed with joy as she saw her oldest standing in front of her, acting in a manner she approves of. "Looks like we need to get you in more...appropriate clothing."

* * *

Over the course of an hour, Nui, with the help of her mother, done her hair up the way she saw it right before her mental state completely deteriorated, put a bow in between her twin tails, put on a very frilly yet somewhat skimpy pink dress and put on some boots and arm bands with the same quality as said dressed, which pleased Ragyo immensely. However, when Nui finished grooming herself into looking like her ideal self, Senketsu caught a glimpse of the blonde hair woman while peaking into the locker room, which made him quietly tell himself, "Oh shit."

"You look so much better now, my darling grand couturier." Ragyo told her daughter while examining her attire.

"Thank you so much, mommy." Nui joyfully replied like a child as she curtsied out of respect.

"I got some gifts for you." Ragyo added as she pulled the wooden box out with her right hand and picked up an object on the floor that was wrapped up in a massive white blanket and handed them over to Nui.

Without any questions, Nui opened the box and saw several sewing needles and life fibers that made her go, "OH MY GOODNESS! YOU KEPT MY PRECIOUS TOOLS! THANK YOU SO MUCH, MOMMY!"

"Now please take that blanket off. I'm sure you'll love it a lot too." Ragyo added, which prompted Nui to remove said blanket from the object. Much to her surprise, it was none other than...another scissor blade that looked like it if it was combined with the scissor blade that's currently in Satsuki Matoi's possession, would form a weapon that looked a lot like massive hedge clippers. Although said scissor blade was red upon being removed from the blanket, when Nui touched it with her hands, it turned purple to better match the person who will now be wielding it.

"Mommy...this is incredible. I...love it." Nui replied, extremely happy that she now has a weapon of her own.

"Good. It'll come in handy." Ragyo told Nui as she patted her right shoulder, turned around and started leaving the locker room.

"So where is Ryuko?" Nui asked right before her mother left the area.

"In jail." Ragyo quickly replied as she was about to enter a nearby elevator. "No need to worry though. We'll get her out first thing in the morning, sweetie, but first...you need to start doing what you do best again."

"Right on, mommy!" Nui chirped back as she ran out of the room with her box of sewing equipment in one hand and the purple scissor blade in the other. "The fashion world has no idea i'm back in business!"

"Exactly, my daughter." Ragyo nodded as a few tears dribbled onto her cheeks. She then told herself, "Once I get Ryuko back in company, there's just one more person left to get back into my nest...but she won't be so easy to get back. Oh well, it's only inevitable I bring the family back together like it should be."


	16. Psychopathy in Blck P1: Purity Surfacing

"Where the hell did I go wrong? How the hell did I get myself into this mess?" an exhausted, sleep deprived Ryuko Kiryuin whined as she was seen sitting against a wall inside her cell room. Since being arrested, dark circles had began to appear around Ryuko's eyes and her normally clean appearance had been traded for something much more grungy, scruffy and oily. Had she been a homeless person, no one would assume she would actually be worth some wealth.

"I...I just can't believe i'm actually in jail. This is...just...impossible." Ryuko continued to groan as she stretched her face with her palms, expressing her despair.

"Savor me the crocodile tears, Ms. Kiryuin." a police guard sarcastically blurted back as he nonchalantly lounged on a chair sitting behind a table with his feet propped onto said table. "Unless your mommy pays for your bail, your ass is gonna be here for a while."

After hearing the guard's retort, Ryuko lowered her head against her chest, clenched her fists and lightly banged her forehead with them.

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." she weakly groaned with each blow smacking the sweat and tears off her face.

* * *

"So you're here to pay for your ungrateful daughter's bail, Lady Kiryuin?" a grumpy receptionist with a considerable amount of wrinkles on her face asked Ragyo as she patiently stood by the desk.

"Yes I am, officer. That's exactly why i'm right here, standing in front of a human marionette wearing inert clothing." Ragyo coldly replied with a hint of her hammy, over the top nature in her voice.

"Excuse me, Lady Kiryuin?" the receptionist quickly replied, obviously offended by Ragyo's comment. "What did you just call me?"

"An honest truth to your primitive nature, officer." Ragyo responded while tilting her head. She then took a few side steps to her right while adding, "Perhaps my darling grand couturier will help reinforce this truth."

As Ragyo walked aside, the receptionist saw Nui, who was holding onto her newly obtained scissor blade behind her back while wearing an outfit totally unlike what she was used to seeing her dressed in, bugged her eyes out and stammered in shock, "Detective Harime? Why the hell are you with Lady Kiryuin and why in god's name are you wearing that goofy ass dress?"

Although the receptionist was expecting a verbal response out of the police detective, Nui instead violently rammed her purple scissor blade into the receptionist's chest while grinning.

"Don't look at this as your demise, officer." Ragyo blurted out in a sinister tone while still smiling. "Think of it as your rebirth."

* * *

"My life is gonna suck so damn much now." Ryuko sulked as she still had the palm of her hands pressed against her face. "It's gonna suck so fucking much!"

However, in the midst of her lengthy self-absorbed angst session, she saw a familiar looking silhouette approaching her cell as an equally familiar voice spoke out, "It's time to come home, Ryuko."

"Mom? How did you get here?" Ryuko spouted back in bewilderment as she saw her mother standing a few distances away. "Did you pay for my bail?"

"That...and then some." Ragyo replied with a slight laugh buried underneath her words while grinning.

"So how come that lard-ass pig hasn't opened my cell door yet?" Ryuko added, growing increasingly confused with the ongoing situation.

"Oh there's no need to worry about him. Our grand couturier promptly dealt with that puppet of the law." Ragyo quipped back, still smirking.

"Mr. Tapatío? That wafer thin pussy? You gotta be kidding me." Ryuko snickered in disbelief upon hearing this info, looking and sounding more animated than she has been during her entire time in the jail cell. "That loser couldn't even stand the sight of blood whenever he would accidentally poke himself with his own damn needles!"

"Mr. Tapatío is no longer an employee of mine, Ryuko dear." Ragyo bluntly responded whiled tilting her head towards her right shoulder. "The grand couturier position is now being filled by someone better qualified for it.". Upon mentioning the grand couturier, Ragyo stepped towards her left, which granted her daughter to see a silhouette she didn't recognize.

"Nice to meet you, Ryuko!" Nui exclaimed in a very jolly tone as she held onto her scissor blade. "My name is Nui Harime and i'm so very excited to see my ba..." but before she could finish her sentence, Ragyo nudged her left rib cage with her right elbow with a somewhat more serious facial expression.

"Now's now the time to be saying that, Nui. We're still one person short."

"Sorry." Nui quietly replied with a strange smile that encapsulated both her joy and her embarrassment. "Couldn't help myself."

"What the hell is going on here, mom?" Ryuko asked, increasingly puzzled by what she was witnessing. "Why the hell is that cop in a fucking tutu?"

"Oh come on, Ryuko. I'm not a cop, silly. I'm the Kiryuin Conglomerate's number one seamstress. Don't be making such nonsense up in front of ou...errr...your mother." Nui laughed back, brushing Ryuko's truths aside in denial. "Now can you step away so I can get you out of here?"

"...yeah, whatever." Ryuko shrugged back in aggravated disbelief as she took a few steps back as requested. In a blinding flash, Nui suddenly appeared inside the jail cell, which took the daughter of Ragyo Kiryuin completely off-guard. "What the hell?! I thought you were going to get me out, not lock yourself up with me!"

"Calm down, Ryuko. The door's open." Nui coyly told Ryuko while pointed her scissor blade towards the cell door, which was now open for unexplained reasons.

"...what the...fuck?" Ryuko stammered back as she looked at the door, looked at Nui and looked back at the door and so forth in a brief loop as she was surprised to see the door open in spite of things happened too quickly for it to have been opened. "How...how the hell did you do that?!"

"There's no need to ponder, Ryuko. All that matters is that it's now time to go, go, go." Nui ecstatically chimed as she skipped out of Ryuko's prison cell, still smiling.

In spite of still having an utterly hard time comprehending what Nui has done, Ryuko closed her eyes, shook her head towards both of her shoulders, opened said eyes again and followed the grand couturier and her mother. Despite being surprised to not see the guard that was watching her and the receptionist at the entrance (Though there was a briefcase full of money sitting on the desk which supposedly represented the bail money), she bothered not bringing them up since she was more focused on just getting back to her the company headquarters with her mother and the unusual blonde in the pink dress.

* * *

"Are you telling me Detective Harime has gone rogue, Tsumuga?" the police chief asked Detective

Kinagase as the latter was seen hunched over his desk.

"I doubt she intended to do so, chief." Tsumuga replied with a haunted expression. "I wish I could explain what I know but you would not understand a single damn thing."

"What are you hinting at?" the chief asked while looking at Tsumuga with a bewildered expression. "I...don't quite understand."

"And you wouldn't if I told you anyway." Tsumuga added as he leaned back upward from the desk and pulled his badge out of one of his jacket pockets. "That's why i'm requesting my resignation from the department."

"Excuse me?" the chief stammered back while being taken off guard by what he just heard. "You're quitting? That's unbelievable."

"I must find a way to save Nui from herself and i'm afraid I won't be able to do it if I continue to do police work. I'm very sorry." Tsumuga explained while looking relatively unhappy with his own decision.

"Well...if that's something you have to do, then i'll grant your resignation." the chief replied, sounding disappointed by the decision but also respecting it. "If you manage to save Nui, the door will be open for you two to come back."

Upon hearing the chief grant his request, Tsumuga turned around the face the opposite direction, told him, "Hopefully, that'll be the case." and left, leaving his lucrative job behind so he could save Nui Harime.

His own partner on the job re-corrupted by unspeakable evil.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU FOOLS NOT TO USE THE DAMN HAMMERLOCK! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FOCUSING ON OVER THE SHOULDER HIP TOSSES, NOT HAND TO HAND STRIKES, YOU DENSE MORONS!" a woman in a KI Judo gi screamed at two men wearing similar uniforms as they all stood inside a dojo. While the men were in pretty good shape and looked like they were capable of taking anybody of their choice out, they were both greatly intimidated by the five foot nine tall tan skinned brunette woman with a twin ponytail hairdo who was shouting them down.

"Sorry, sensei." one of the men apologized to the woman in a somewhat half-hearted tone as the other man quietly laughed. "We can get a little punchy during these long ass sparring sessions."

Although the explanation was seemingly noble, the woman shook her head and spouted back, "I DON'T BUY YOUR CRAP WHEN I SEE LAUGHING BOY COMPLETELY RENDERING WHAT YOUR SAID TOTALLY INERT! PERHAPS I SHOULD STIFF THE BOTH OF YOU JUST TO MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF YOUR HALF-ASSED EFFORT!"

Right as the woman was about to backhand the talking man with her right hand, a considerably larger, even tanner male hand grabbed it, accompanied by the deep voice that told her, "No need to waste your energy on them, Jun."

"Dammit, Ira. I don't need your gargantuan ass to help me. I'm the one who has a trainer's license." the woman snapped back, visibly annoyed that the massive man that towered over her.

"Well you don't have to do much if I lend you a hand, Jun." Ira blurted while smiling as he had his arms crossed against his chest.

In spite of wanting to keep her staunch stance against having some help, Jun shook her head with a frustrated grimace and replied, "Screw it. Just...don't try to put those clowns into the hospital."

With much satisfaction, Ira nodded and turned his attention towards the the men Jun was getting mad at, who were relatively intimidated by him. Without any hesitation, Gamagoori extended his right index finger out and poked both men in their chests, which instead of just having the effect of a normal poke to the chest, sent them quickly hurling towards the wall at the other end of the dojo like if they were caught in the blast radius of an explosion.

* * *

As the foolhardy men were writhing in pain on the floor, Jun strutted up to them and shouted, "That's what you idiots get for not listening."

"Sorry, Sensei Jun Gamagoori. We will never disobey your orders ever agai..." the men both apologized but without hesitation, Jun backhanded them and added, "And that was for you bastards being chronic liars!" all while Ira watched, laughing at the incredibly inept nature of the two guys his sister was trying to help.

* * *

"I have to say I definitely do not regret turning down your offer to help my ass out, brother." Jun told Ira as they sat by a table, eating a breakfast plate from a nearby restaurant. "Had I tried to get the message across their thick skulls on my own accord, they would've just laughed me off."

Ira quietly nodded his head in agreement as he ate his meal with a slight smirk.

"So i've seen you've been hanging out with Professor Matoi's daughter this school year, brother." Jun added after she took a sip of a glass of soda that was next to her plate. "Seems like a nice person outside of her constant altercations with Little Miss Media Circus."

"Satsuki Matoi is a very good soul indeed, sister." Ira nodded his head while smirking. "But she seems to be a bit troubled these few days. She may not express it on the outside but I can see it in her eyes."

"That sounds rather peculiar." Jun quipped back as she sipped on a cup of soda.

"Not if you turned into an indescribable walking nigh..." Ira replied but before he finished his response, he noticed the time and changed the subject by adding, "Excuse me, Jun, but I gotta get going. Can't be late for school."

"Okay brother. Perhaps we can finish this chat after school." Jun told Ira as she saw him stand up, put his dish into the kitchen sink and make his way towards the front door. "Maybe if I have some free time when school's done, I could hang out with you and your friends and get acquainted with them all."

"I'm sure Satsuki-sama wouldn't mind meeting you, sis." Ira told Jun as he opened the door and left their home.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tsumuga was seen sitting by his bedroom desk as his sister on the other side of the door was shouting, "Come on, baby brother. Don't just keep your cooped up in your room all day. Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

"Dammit, Kinue. I quit the force!" Tsumuga yelled back as he was pouring some whiskey into a cup.

"What?! You quit?! Why?!" his sister replied, completely shocked by this revelation.

"I refuse to work when my partner is in need of some serious help." Tsumuga stammered as he took quite a bit gulp of his cup of whiskey. "I don't want the department to label her as a public enemy without receiving some much needed assistance."

"Holy shit, that's crazy!" Kinue spoke back while looking noticeably shocked. "Now I you won't be able to go on a date with Detective Harime and I can't make any cupcakes for her!"

"That's why I had to leave the force, sis." Tsumuga replied as he was about to take another sip of his whiskey but refused as he realized that getting drunk wouldn't be all that ideal at this moment. "I need to help her so we can do those precious things as planned."

"So what do you want me to do?" his sister asked as she leaned against the door.

After several seconds of silence, Tsumuga opened the door, looked at Kinue with a determined glare and spoke up, "Get your old beauty school tools out. I think i'm way overdue a haircut", which she simply replied by just nodding her head in acknowledgment.

* * *

A mere half an hour later, Tsumuga, who now appeared to be wearing a combat uniform and hoody, was seen inside the house garage. He approached an object that was covered up in a tarp and removed said tarp, revealing it to be a pitch black Honda Valkyrie.

Seconds later, Tsumuga left his house, now driving said motorcycle and sporting a very stern, anxiety ridden grimace as he passed by others who were all surprised seeing a man in a hooded jacket and military fatigues doing the easy rider.

A surreal sight for some, an awesome spectacle for others but for Tsumuga Kinagase, it was the image of a man on a mission.

* * *

Inside her bedroom, Satsuki was seen looking at all of her marijuana and the paraphernalia she would use to fix it up, which used to bring much happiness and relief to her but after suffering through such a traumatic experience from the salvia trip, she no longer had much enthusiasm towards smoking pot, regardless if it was synthetic rip-off garbage or the real deal.

"What's the matter, Satsuki Matoi?" her kamui asked as he saw his wearer looking into a box full of said pot and its materials.

"I feel like i'm at a crossroad, Junketsu." Satsuki replied while looking at the box with mixed emotions. "I mean...how could something recreational that I had a lot of love for could also have the potential to...kill me? It's crazy."

"Well there is something about that weed you smoked I haven't told you yet." Junketsu responded as he had his eyes looking up to Satsuki's face as much as possible. "Its DNA makeup was artificial after I was able to process it in your bloodstream some time after we snapped out of our berserk form."

"Ummm...I thought you puked out all of my blood up after we beat Ryuko Kiryuin up?" Satsuki asked, taken by surprised after she heard her kamui unveil that particular piece of information.

"Not necessarily. I was able to control myself enough to keep some of that blood floating about in me right as my nausea came to a close." Junketsu explained to his wearer as he had a brief recollection of the day he and Satsuki went berserk. "That small smidgen of blood I didn't discard was enough for me to detect the traces of synthetic marijuana you smoked earlier that day."

"Huh. I did hear that fake pot was way more dangerous than real weed but I never quite believed it until now, which makes me glad you caught that, but nonetheless..I say it's about time I bid adieu to smoking pot. As much as I love it, I finally realize that Nonon was right. I've been smoking pot way too much for some time now and it's about time I cut back a bit on that habit."

After listening to Satsuki, Junketsu replied, "I'm surprised you've come to that decision but at least your body will definitely benefit from it in the long run."

"I'm also pretty positive Nonon will be pleased to hear my decision" Satsuki added as she headed towards her bedroom door.

"So what are you going to do with all of your marijuana paraphernalia?" Junketsku asked as he and Satsuki left the house and entered the backyard.

"Takin' it to the toolshed so I don't have it staring at me in my bedroom."

"But wouldn't that leave them out in the open for your father to find?"

"At this point, I could care less if my dad discovered I was a pothead, Junketsu."

* * *

Several seconds later, Satsuki emerged out of the toolshed empty handed, ran back into the house, picked up her backpack, told her dad "Goodbye." and left the house again so she can attend school drug free for the first time in several years.

* * *

Shortly after Satsuki left, Isshin was seen sitting on his couch, watching TV as usual. However, he then heard a knock on the door but unlike past times where this happened, he wasn't annoyed but rather intrigued by someone paying his household a visit, especially since the knocking has a slight manic tinge to them.

"Hmmm...it sounds like someone urgently needs to speak to me." he inquired as he stood up and walked up to his front door. He then opened it and was greeted by Tsumuga, who in spite of looking fairly distressed, was rather relieved that Isshin is still alive.

"Oh thank god you're still alive, Professor. I was afraid that you and your daughter would be total goners when I got here." Tsumuga stammered out in relief as he rapidly inhaled and exhaled. The professor, however, looked fairly glum and stoic as he saw the detective in a state of panic

"Detective Kinagase. You didn't bother to speak with me when you brought Satsuki home." Isshin asked as he looked at Tsumuga. "Is there something you're not telling me about Nui?"

"I dunno how it happened but Nui lost her fucking marbles." Tsumuga replied as his distraught facial expression and tone of voice further amplified his despair. "Someone must've brainwashed her or something."

"Detective, I know for sure who might've been responsible for making Nui go back down this path." Isshin told Tsumuga as he turned around and walked away from the front door. "However, I must assure you that everything that i'm about to tell you is the complete truth and that you'll not share it to anyone, not even our fellow members of Nudist Beach."

"I understand, professor." acknowledged as he entered the house and closed the door behind him since he assumed the old man knows out of instinct he'll be visiting.

"Can you please stop calling me professor, detective. I'm so sick of people reminding me of my dreadful memories of teaching academia."

"Perhaps you should also stop calling me detective since I just quit the force a few hours ago out of my utmost respect for Nui, Mr. Matoi."

"No wonder why you're not wearing your normal attire, Mr. Kinagase. I would've not thought otherwise until you mentioned that. Regardless, I admire your dedication to helping Nui to the point where you don't even trust working with the police department to get that accomplished."

"Thanks. I still owe her a date...if I can save her from this bullshit she's been forced into."

* * *

"Mom. I don't want to be the president of Honnoji Academy anymore." Ryuko told her mother as she sat inside the latter's office. "Please make Mako the permanent president and promote Maiko Ogure to the role of vice president, just...don't make me run the school. I'm in no psychological shape to even do what's expected in that position."

"That's fine with me if you want to step down from your presidential duties, Ryuko." Ragyo coldly replied as she sat by her desk, suspiciously not taking a sip of red wine after she finished every sentence that came out of her mouth. "Besides...there's a storm coming, my darling daughter and you cannot be any help if you remain sitting on the sidelines doing pointless, amateurish sociopolitical hogwash."

"Ummmm...you were the one who elected me as the school president...and by extension, was the one who made Honnoji Academy in the first place. Why the sudden change of heart?" Ryuko questioned her mother since she was surprised to see her mother not only stop caring about the school but is also talking in fairly ominous, vaguely apocalyptic metaphors.

"I never really gave much of a fuck about the school a few months before the end of the first school year and my whole decision to elect you as the school president wasn't particularly as well thought out as I originally imagined. Still...I guess you could say the school did give our family name a good reputation. Not quite as good as the reputation my husband's military firm but good enough to keep the Kiryuin Conglomerate healthy and powerful."

Again the stuff Ryuko heard coming out of her mother's mouth only continued to further add confusion, as she never once heard her put so much weight into Tabuchi ArmsTech for as long as she has been married to Gi Man. "Mom, all of this stuff you've been saying makes no damn sense. It's almost like something happened to you on your trip. Like...the kind of shit losers who think every stupid thing Akio 'I'm so not Biru Hiraoka' Juba says is the goddamn truth."

Ragyo remained quiet at first, visibly aggravated by her daughter giving her lip but rather than expressing it, she switched back to her more reserved demeanor and asked, "Let's a take a dip in the pool. The both of us could use the relaxation."

Despite being puzzled by her mother's suggestion, Ryuko nodded her head and hesitantly replied, "...sure, mom. I could use a bit of a cleanse."

* * *

Moments later, Ryuko was seen sitting in a pool that was surrounded by gorgeous scenery that evoked Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome and due to the area not being used often, the objects were pretty much preserved in pristine condition. Despite being in her birthday suit, her naughty bits were obscured by the water she was submerged in.

"This beats being cooped up in a dirty cold jail cell." Ryuko muttered as she basked in the warm, relaxing water while leaning against a stone pillage behind her. She then filled up her hands with a gob of water and splashed it all over her face, which only enhanced her current state of bliss.

"Oh Ryuko, you look so much better now." Ragyo exclaimed as she entered the area with a towel wrapped around her well toned body.

"Thanks, mom." Ryuko replied as she acknowledged what her mother said.

Shortly after hearing Ryuko's response, Ragyo ripped her towel off, walked into the pool and swimmed towards her daughter so she could join her.

"Uh, mom. You don't have to be so close to me." Ryuko nervously spouted out as her mother got a bit too close for comfort. "It feels a little weird to be in the same room with you completely butt naked."

"Don't feel so embarrassed about your beautiful body, Ryuko. You should treat it like a masterwork." Ragyo told her daughter as she planted her left arm on Ryuko's shoulders, which only made her even more nervous and peeved out than before. "A masterwork that cannot be duplicated...without my help."

"The hell do you mean by that?" Ryuko stammered back as her mother continued to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Ryuko, my lovely daughter. Would you like me to...purify your immaculate body I blessed you with?" Ragyo coyly asked as she caressed Ryuko's left shoulder, much to her chagrin.

"Mom...what are you doing?" Ryuko nervously squealed as her mom rubbed the shoulder and the area surrounding it while her body tensed up. "That...kinda tickles. Please...stop."

"Doesn't that feel good, my dear daughter? Doesn't it?" Ragyo seductively spoke up as her impromptu massage slowly began to become something less than pleasant on Ryuko's end.

As Ryuko continued to endure her mother's strange massage, Ragyo suddenly decided to take it to an even more uncomfortable area by reaching all the way down to her daughter's left breast but before she could really go to town with it, Ryuko smacked her arm away and shouted, "What the hell, mom?!"

"Oh come on, Ryuko. I'm just trying to relax you after all of the things you've gone through." Ragyo glumly spoke out after her daughter abruptly ended the fairly violative massage.

Ryuko then stood up, looked back at her mother's face with a fairly intense glare, sternly uttered, "I'm done here." and walked away, going far enough to emerge out of the water. She then picked her mother's towel up in an attempt to spite her, wrapped it around her damp body and left the pool area, leaving her mother all alone.

"...huh. My daughter did not appreciate what I was doing. Perhaps it's about time I make her realize how marvelous it is to be a Kiryuin even if she doesn't want to."

* * *

Outside the pool room, Senketsu was seen sitting on a bench, keeping to himself due to not wanting to be around Ryuko anymore.

"I wonder if Ryuko is only acting like this just in reaction to her arrest. I don't buy it." the kamui shrugged to himself as he had his arms crossed against his chest. "Been fooled too many times by her nonsense.". He then stood up, jumped off the bench and strolled down the hallway but right as he was about to call the elevator, he noticed a female shadow creeping in.

"Hello, Senketsu. What are you doing all by yourself?" Ragyo Kiryuin asked as she was seen standing behind the kamui, still buck naked and damp.

As soon as he noticed the mother of his estranged wearer, Senketsu's eyes bulged out a bit and he squeaked out, "Ragyo Kiryuin, I was just...uhh...going into the elevator so I can go on my merry way."

"Are you so sure?" Ragyo replied in a fairly ominous, sinister tone while smirking. "You and my daughter need to stick together. It doesn't look natural for you too to be separate."

"I'm afraid that'll never happen again, Ragyo." Senketsu arrogantly responded with a snooty attitude. "I've burnt my bridge with Ryuko and I have zero desire to rebuild it. She's a despicable human being that I cannot tolerate to be worn on as long as I continue to exist."

"Well...i'm afraid to tell you this, Senketsu, but you and Ryuko are destined to co-exist with each other for the rest of your lives." Ragyo added as she titled her head towards her right shoulder while grinning.

Senketsu then shook his head in disapproval and replied back, "Not on my watch." as he continued to wait for the elevator doors to open up but as soon as they finally opened, an arm reached towards him and shoved a wash rag doused in chloroform right into his face, smothering him into unconsciousness in the process.

As Senketsu began to slide onto the floor, it was then revealed that the person who knocked him out was Nui Harime, who looked needlessly chipper over putting someone to sleep.

"Awwww, he looks so much cuter when napping." Nui giggled as she lowered her right arm and looked at the knocked out kamui with an unsettling smirk.

"He sure does." Ragyo chimed in while looking down at Senketsu.

Nui then got close to her mother and added, "Shall we get started on fixing him, mommy?"

"Oh yes we will, Nui." Ragyo replied as she reached her right hand down into the blonde girl's dress and began to caress her breasts and nipples, which didn't bother her in any way. "We'll make him better than ever before."

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe you're actually on time, Satsuki." Nonon told her friend as she saw her approaching her. "Normally i'd have to give you a call and ask why you're taking so long getting ready but today? Not at all. Color me impressed."

"Thanks, Nonon." Satsuki replied while smiling. "You could just chalk it up as me being more focused than normal."

"That or you didn't bother to toke it up before you stepped out of your house like you've been for the past few weeks." Nonon added, which made her friend's face wince a teensy bit.

"Heh. I like to believe it was because I actually got a good night's sleep the evening before." Satsuki chimed back as Nonon continued to look at her in amazement.

However, before either gal could say anything, a handsome, square jawed man in a black business suit who looked to be only a few years older than them passed by, caught a glimpse of Satsuki, stopped, looked back at her and asked, "Satsuki Matoi, is that you?"

"Masanori Kakinomoto?" Satsuki responded as she was taken aback by seeing this man, only to then hug him as he got close to her, only for Nonon to shake her in slight annoyance. "Wow. Long time no seen."

"Yeah, it's been at least a year since we last spoke to each other." Masanori responded back as he and his ex-girlfriend broke apart from each other after they hugged. "How has Honnoji Academy been treating you and Nonon?"

"Aside from the countless amount of times President Kiryuin tried to kill me or have me killed, i've been actually enjoying myself there. We've made some new friends, reacquainted with an old childhood friend of ours and even got involved in some crazy things, such as us getting caught up in a city wide riot and Nonon receiving the opportunity to play with a full blown orchestra for an entire audience." Satsuki elaborated as Nonon was standing behind her and shrugged when her friend made a passing mention of the fiasco that was her brief orchestra conductor career. "How about you. You sure don't look like the guy I fell in love with back in my first year of middle school anymore."

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, Satsuki, i've cleaned myself up not too long after we stopped having our friendly chats. Kicked the pot, cut my hair, began to keep myself clean shaven and started to re-evaluate what I wanted to do after high school." Masanori explained as he fiddled with his tie while talking. "I'm a changed man, Satsuki. I'm so not the person that got you and your best friend into pot smoking anymore. Makes me a little sad that I got you two hooked on that crap."

"Oh, you don't have to hate yourself for introducing us to pot, Masanori." Satsuki calmly replied to her ex. "We actually smoke pot on a rather moderate basis, so it's not like we consume it more than we should."

"Actually, that's no..." Nonon began to blurt out, but all of a sudden, Satsuki planted her gloved hand over her best friend's mouth, preventing her from telling Masanori his ex has been abusing pot.

"Not now, Nonon." Satsuki quietly told her in a polite tone, which miffed her best friend of many years a little. "I'd be more comfortable saying that another day."

"That does make me feel a little better." Masanori responded while smiling. "It would've killed me if my old vice ended up becoming a major addiction for you lovely ladies. You guys telling me that has definitely lifted a major burden off of my chests and only makes me all the more eager to move on from my old self."

"So what else has changed?" Satsuki asked as she continued to chat with her ex-boyfriend.

"Well...for one, my ideologies have definitely changed rather drastically. The way i'm going in life these days, there's no way the two of us could be in a romantic relationship again. The best I could tell you is that I might be a bit...too conservative for your tastes these days."

"That's fine, Masanori." Satsuki spoke back, not really bothered by this admission. "I'm not planning to get back into the dating game any time soon though. I'm pretty content with being a single woman. What about you? Are you dating again?"

"Actually, i'm in a relationship with this gal who's currently a nurse trainee at Tokyo Medical University. I think one of the top doctors there is the father of Honnoji's school vice president or something. She tells me he's a little eccentric but is also a hell of a doctor."

"I'm glad to know you're doing pretty well for yourself too, Masanori. It would've been awful if you ended up dying or something since we last spoke."

"Same here, Satsuki." he replied, still happy that he received the opportunity to speak with her. "Anyhow, I gotta get going. Don't want to be running late now."

"Neither can us." Satsuki responded as she and her ex began to shake hands with each other. "It was nice seeing you again, Masanori Kakinomoto."

"Likewise, Satsuki Matoi." he spoke back. He then broke away from Satsuki, began shaking Nonon's right hand and told her, "It was also nice to see you again as well, Nonon Jakuzure."

"Thanks." Nonon replied as she shook the hand of her best friend's ex-boyfriend.

After finished up shaking hands with Satsuki and Nonon, Masanori picked his briefcase up, resumed walking towards the direction he was going, waved his friends goodbye and told them, "I'll see you two around in town."

"We'll try to do the same." Satsuki responded as she and Nonon waved back.

Shortly after Masanori Kakinomoto left, Nonon noticed the time and told Satsuki, "Holy shit! We're starting to run late!"

"Gee wiz, that's right." Satsuki calmly replied as Nonon got on her scooter and started it up, only for her friend to get on it as well to ride with her. "Though I don't think Mako will mind us being late."

"True." Nonon replied back as she started the ignition of her scooter. "Still, I pride myself in not being late to anything, Satsuki.". Right after she finished her statement, she made her scooter drive away from her house, making both her and Satsuki drive on the road so they could reach Honnoji Academy in a timely manner.

* * *

An hour later, Senketsu was seen strapped against a steel table as he began to slowly open his eyes. In his POV, he saw Nui and Ragyo looking right at him with nightmarish smirks.

"Oh no. What the hell are they going to do to me?" the kamui panicked to himself as he shifted his eyes all throughout the room and tried to wiggle out from the restraints but realized that he was being held against the table so firmly, it was completely impossible for him to escape.

"Calm down, Senketsu." Ragyo told him in a haunting yet reassuring tone. "All Nui is going to do is give you a much needed touch up."

"No thanks, Ragyo. I'm just fine the way I am. Just please let me go." Senketsu nervously laughed as he continued to wiggle against the restraints.

"Not from what we've seen." Nui joyfully replied as she opened a metal box and pulled out several life fibers that were acting like worms and maggots as opposed to mere threads. "All we need to do is get some of these lovely beats, poke a little hole and put them into you. I guarantee you'll love them."

As he got a good look at the slimy, mucous drenched life fibers, Senketsu grew even more weary of the situation but just as soon as he saw the life fibers, he felt a sudden pin prick which made him wince a little, followed by a tingling sensation as he felt someone digging into him.

"AHHHHHH! THAT HURTS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he shrieked as Nui was inserting the nasty looking life fibers into a freshly made hole.

"Relax, Senketsu. Just relax. We're almost done here. Just a little longer." Nui coyly cooed as she went to town with the kamui. As she continued to put more of the hostile looking life fibers, Senketsu's eye began to bug out and turn milky white and drool began to froth out of his mouth, showing that these life fibers are already affecting him in malicious ways.

"That's more like it." Ragyo spoke out as she watched Senketsu's mental state deteriorate in front of her eyes. "That's what all life fiber beings should look like."

* * *

"So you're not mad me and Nonon were late this morning?" Satsuki asked Mako, who was standing next to Maiko as they faced Satsuki, plus Nonon and the male members of the former's circle of friends, who were all sitting by a table outside Honnoji Academy's cafeteria.

"Not at all, not at all, not at all, Satsuki-chan!" Mako happily replied, though Maiko looked far less amused. "I used to be late getting to school all the time back when I was in middle school, so i'm definitely going to let you and Nonon-chan's tardiness slide by all means necessary!"

"Mako. That's not how it's done." Maiko shrugged as she had her arms crossed against her chest. "You're supposed to give them some sort of punishment for not abiding to school policy."

"I don't care, Maiko-chan. Just take it easy on them...ummm...why exactly you two were late this morning?" Mako responded, though confusion set in as soon as she realized there was no reason given for Satsuki and Nonon's tardiness.

"I had an impromptu chat with an ex-boyfriend of mine I haven't seen in quite a while." Satsuki admitted while remaining as relaxed as usual. "It felt real good to see him again, though neither of us have any desire to get back with each other."

"Ah. That's nice to know." Mako replied while Maiko nodded her head at the same time, expressing the same sentiment. "All the more reason why you and Nonon-chan are completely off the hook, so go ahead and enjoy the rest of your day, Satsuki-chan. Bye!"

As soon as Mako began to walk away, Maiko realized she was being ditched, she quickly followed behind and yelped out, "Wait for me, dammit!", which left Satsuki and company alone at the lunch table.

"By the sound of it, you and your ex split up on amicable terms, which is something I unfortunately cannot say about me and Ryuko." Sanageyama sighed as he took a sip out of a can of soda.

"Well...I do hope Ryuko will turn a new leaf at some point during her current stint in jail." Satsuki replied in a tone that was simultaneously sad and upbeat. "I really did try to do that on my own but perhaps the law will do my job with much more success."

"Uhhh...Satsuki. Unfortunately, Ryuko was release from jail with a little help from her mother." Sanageyama told the black and blue haired woman in a fairly glum tone.

"Oooooh." Satsuki replied back, sounding equally disappointed.

"Unless she gets her ass tossed back into jail, there's no fucking way she's salvageable now, Satsuki." Nonon dryly chimed in, sounding less surprised than the others. However, she then quickly changed her tune to something more hopeful as she then started to smile and added, "But hey. You still us to hang out with, so don't feel too bad about this particular failure."

"That's true, Nonon." Satsuki responded as she curled her lips into a warm smile. "I guess my desire to lend a helping out for people, regardless if they want it or not, is just a flaw of mine that makes me human."

"As is your insatiable love of pot." Nonon quipped back, which made her, Satsuki and everyone else at the table break into laughter, making Satsuki feel a lot better with her life and reminding her of the various friendships at Honnoji that have blossomed throughout her entire rivalry with Ryuko Kiryuin.

* * *

Later that day, back at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Ryuko was seen opening the fridge and looking to see what to drink. Normally, she would've immediately taken out a bottle of booze but since being taken out of jail, alcohol was the last thing she was in the mood to drink, so instead she reached for an ice cold bottle of Ramune, took it out, closed the fridge door and left the kitchen so she could focus on other things.

As she walked down the hall, drinking her soda, she heard a voice call out, "Ryuko, please come with me.", which prompted her to turn around and face the direction said voice was coming from.

"What now, mom?" Ryuko groaned as she saw her mother, who's back to wearing her business suit. "I'm still mad at you."

"Please forgive me." Ragyo apologized in a glum tone as she pushed her hands onto her jacket pockets. "I couldn't control myself."

Still having a hard time accepting her mother's apology, Ryuko shook her head and shrugged in annoyance, which disappointed her mother greatly.

"Well...I do have a nice big surprise for you." Ragyo added while retaining her chirpy tone. "I really want you to see it."

"Bite me, mother." Ryuko growled back, refusing to even look at her. "Your bribing doesn't interest me."

At first, Ragyo didn't respond but after thinking a little, she then told her daughter, "Do you want to defeat the rival that's been a thorn in your side for so long?"

As soon as she heard what her mother said, Ryuko perked up a little, looked right back at her and replied, "You're sure you can help me beat Satsuki Matoi?"

"Yes, sweetie. Follow me and i'll show you." Ragyo replied back while flicking her right index finger towards her.

Without saying anything, Ryuko set her soda aside and proceeded to follow her mother, which was something she hadn't done in a while.

Something she hoped wouldn't turn out to be a big mistake on her part.

* * *

"Why are the lights off in this room, mom?" Ryuko asked as she and Ragyo walked into a darkened room.

"This is the room that contains the thing that'll help you vanquish your enemies, my darling daughter." Ragyo spoke back as she and her daughter got into the center of the room. However, right as they positioned themselves into that spot, the door was then closed hard, which caught Ryuko off-guard.

"WHO CLOSED THE DOOR?!" she yelled after the door was slammed into place.

All of a sudden, the lights in the room turned on and Nui was seen standing in front of the door with her arms leaning against. More importantly, a table was seen in front of Ryuko and Ragyo, which had Senketsu encased in a glass box sitting on top.

"Mom. Why is Nui Harime in the room with us...and why is Senketsu in that box?" Ryuko shouted as she was surprised by seeing both in the room, only to notice her mother's smile only got bigger and more malicious.

"Ryuko, I like you to meet...THE NEW...AND IMPROVED...SENKETSU!" Ragyo loudly boasted as she pointed her right index finger towards her daughter's kamui, which was rather quiet and motionless.

As Ryuko walked towards Senketsu, she noticed his eye was not noticeable, which instantly raised some red flags in her head. "Mom. What did you do to him?"

"You can thank the grand couturier for improving him." her mother replied as she watched her daughter walk towards the table with a horrified expression.

"Oh yeah, Ryuko! I made so much better! He didn't enough of the kind the life fibers that makes you unstoppable, so I had no choice but to make a few necessary adjustments." Nui happily explained while bobbing her head towards her shoulders. "I cannot wait for you to put him on!"

"Uhhhh...this doesn't feel right, but I guess a few upgrades would make things much easier." Ryuko responded as she got right up to the box. As she began to reach towards it so she can get her kamui out, Senketsu's eye opened up and he began to violently shake, which startled Ryuko quite a bit.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Ryuko angrily screamed at Nui and her mother as she looked back at them and gave them the evil eye. "THIS IS NOT THE SENKETSU I GREW UP WITH! THIS IS SOME GODDAMN FERAL ANIMAL!"

"That's what life fibers are meant to be." Nui responded in a cutesy tone as she was still bobbing her head.

"What our darling grand couturier just said." Ragyo added, confirming Nui's statement. "Once you and Senketsu are reunited, you two will be unstoppable."

"NOT LIKE THIS, MOM! NOT LIKE THIS!" Ryuko stammered back as she grew more horrified by the situation she found herself in but before she could even make a run for it, Senketsu broke through the glass box like a freaky creature, latched onto Ryuko and began to spread onto her body like an army of ants.

"STOP IT, SENKETSU! STOP IT!" Ryuko screamed in an attempt to get her kamui to snap out of it but instead, all he could do was growl out gibberish, which sent chills down her spine. "THIS IS SO NOT LIKE YOU! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"This is so beautiful." Ragyo blurted out in a unnaturally adoring tone as she had her hands leaning against her left cheek while her head was tilting towards her left should. "An honest to god life fiber marriage. I'm such a proud mother."

While Ragyo was comparing eating up the painful process Ryuko was going through, Nui watched as she remained in front of the door, still smiling. However...as she stopped focusing on the horrifying sight, Nui centered her head and suddenly planted both of her hands on her cheeks, hinting that although she appeared to be enjoying what her mother was doing on the outside, in the inside...it was a completely different story altogether.

"What have I done?" Nui whispered to herself as her voice suddenly switched back to how it sounded when she was working alongside Tsumuga Kinagase at the Tokyo Police Department and her face looked a little less demented than it has since her mental state completely shattered in lieu of Ragyo canceling her decade and a half long psyche pill prescription.

* * *

"You know what i've just noticed today, Satsuki." Nonon told her as they were seen leaving Honnoji Academy after waving goodbye to the others during the afternoon.

"Yeah what?" Satsuki replied, curious to know what kind of observation her best friend has made throughout the day.

"You haven't looked this good in months." Nonon elaborated in a unusually upbeat, excited style of speech. "I dunno how to explain this all that well, but I can just see enough improvement in your complexion to see that you must've made some kind of crucial change in your daily rituals today."

"Thanks." Satsuki replied back while smiling. "I'd have to be honest with you and admit i've been feeling a lot better on the inside ever since I gave up smoking this morning."

"_**NANI SORE, SATSUKI?!**_" Nonon blurted out after hearing her life long friend's confession. "I had a suspicious feeling that was possible why you're looking better but still...that's fucking incredible. What took you so long to realize your smoking habits were out of control?"

"I guess you can thank Takarada for helping me come to this decision." Satsuki explained as she and Nonon passed by the school gates.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, SATSUKI MATOI! IT WAS RYUKO KIRYUIN'S DOING!" Takarada yelled after he jumped out of a bush and got right up into Satsuki's face. "SHE FORCED ME TO SELL YOU SALVIA AT SWORD POINT! JUST, PLEASE...FORGIVE ME!"

"Huh. I suppose I should instead thank Ryuko Kiryuin for helping me turn a new leaf, wherever she's been these last few days." Satsuki responded in spite of being face to face with her drug dealer.

"Ummm...does that mean you forgive me, Satsuki Matoi?" Takarada asked while looking a bit hopeful she will forgive him.

"Yeah, I forgive you, Kaneo Takarada." Satsuki replied while smiling, which calmed the drug dealer down. "I knew you would try to hurt me on your own vocation."

"Oh thank god, Satsuki. That makes me feel better." Takarada happily replied as the burden of his guilt melted away as soon as it appeared.

Right after Takarada finished what he was saying, he felt someone clamping onto his shoulders, proceeded by said person hurling him away from Satsuki, who was also taken by surprise by this sudden action.

"YOU MESS WITH MY BROTHER'S FRIEND, YOU MESS WITH ME!" Jun yelled as she had her arms crossed against her chest and looked at Takarada with intense authority.

"I beg your pardon, Ms. Karate, but can you elaborate yourself to us?" Nonon sarcastically asked as she looked at her with a somewhat bewildered expression.

"Name's Jun Gamagoori." she replied while looking at the pink haired girl while slightly changing her posture and easing down her facial expression. "You both have met my little brother Ira and he has told me quite a few good things about you two, Satsuki Matoi and Nonon Jakuzure."

"Glad to meet you, Jun." Satsuki told her as she looked at the woman in the judo gi. "Though what you did to Mr. Takarada was rather unnecessary."

"I agree, Satsuki Ma..." Takarada as he tried to stand back up but before he could finish his sentence, Jun pulled the black belt in her gi out and began to rapidly whip him with it.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SPEAK TO MY BROTHER'S FRIEND AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER, YOU SCUMBAG SON OF A BITCH!" Jun screamed as she continued to whip Takarada like crazy but in a split second, she saw Satsuki standing right in her way, obscuring the Pot King from her crosshires.

"Quit it, Jun Gamagoori. He already proved his innocence to me." Satsuki told Jun in a commanding tone that sounded far more serious and authoritative than normal. A vocal tone that was rather unusual coming out of her mouth.

"Listen to Satsuki-sama, sis." Ira Gamagoori added as he, Sanageyama and Iori were seen approaching everyone. "Ryuko Kiryuin was so dead set on killing her, it's not a surprise to even think she would've done something like that."

As soon as she saw and heard her half brother, Jun immediately ceased her attack, put the belt back into where it previously was at, looked at Takarada, who was sporting a few minor welts and told him, "I'm so sorry. I can get a bit too wound up in my own intensity especially after having dealt with a really crappy morning."

"No shit, lady. Doing any harm to my customers is really bad for business, so i'd never do such stupid things on my own accord." Takarada responded as he rubbed his face, which was tingling in pain from the impulsive attack he just received. However, since he's a good man at heart, he then added, "Well...are any of you hungry? We could all go to Mr. Buddha's and have a meal. The payments are all on me."

"Oh man, I love Mr. Buddha's!" Jun happily yelled after she heard the mention of that restaurant. "Their spicy teriyaki chicken bowl is awesome!". Everyone else just nodded in agreement since they could all use a nice good meal.

"So are you and the others ready to go, Satsuki?" Takarada asked as he cranked his shoulders and neck.

"We sure are." Satsuki replied while the others nodded their heads in unison.

"Good. Let's go!" Takarada replied, which they then all proceed to completely walk away from Honnoji Academy to go to Mr. Buddha's.

* * *

"Aw man, I want to eat at Mr. Buddha's, Maiko-chan." Mako whined as she and Maiko watched Satsuki and the others walk away from a distance while they stood in the courtyard.

"Meh, i'm not in the mood for Mr. Buddha's." Maiko snickered back, sounding far less enthusiastic. "We could just go by your mother's restaurant and eat some of her world famous croquettes."

"Well...I suppose so, Maiko-chan." Mako glumly replied as she sunk her hands deeper into the pockets of her suit jacket and lowered her head towards her chest. However, shortly after she finished sulking, she heard her cellphone ring, which perked her back up, made her shove it out of the pocket it was stored it and answer it. Much to her surprise, the number listed was none other than Ryuko's.

"RYUKO-CHAN! IS THAT YOU?!" Mako squealed in joy while speaking into the phone, hoping her best friend will actually speak to her, but instead of hearing Ryuko's voice, she heard some unsettling animalistic breathing on the other end of the line, followed by some disturbing moaning that had a vaguely sexual nature to them.

"Come on, Ryuko-chan. You can't just call me and say absolutely nothing! Please! Say something, Ryuko-chan." Mako whined as she began to squeeze her cellphone.

"Why the hell did she call you when we might as well assume she's a fuckin' vegetable by now." Maiko shrugged while shaking her head in disbelief. "Besides, isn't she supposed to be in jail?"

"I dunno, Maiko-chan. I assumed she got out since her mother always finds a way to get her out of messy situations she gets herself into." Mako quickly replied while still sounding a bit dumbfounded. She then pulled her phone back towards her face and spoke into it, "Please say something, Ryuko-chan. Say something to prove Maiko-chan wrong."

"...do you want me to fuck your brains out, Mako Mankanshokou?" a sinister voice that sounded a bit like Ryuko quietly replied, which really sent shivers down Mako's spine.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**" Mako yelled after hearing Ryuko's comments. "You can't say such vulgar things to me! I know you got a great ass and great boobies, which are obviously better than Satsuki-chan's but come on! I got no, no, no, no interest in clamshell nudging. I'm so, so, so, so sorry, but find someone else to make that request to."

"Oh that's fine with me, Mako Mankanshokou. I can always find another person to fuck my brains out with. I'm...just...so...fucking horny." Ryuko responded, sounding like she's having a perpetual orgasm, only to suddenly hang her cellphone up without much explanation.

"So what happened?" Maiko asked Mako as she saw her looking at her cellphone with a downright bewildered expression.

"Ryuko was acting really, really, really weird. It was kinda gross." Mako replied to Maiko as her facial expression became a little blank, which hinted at a sense of disappointment.

"Well that sure as hell escalated real fast." Maiko sarcastically muttered after hearing the school vice president's explanation.

* * *

Elsewhere, inside a darkened room, a glimpse of Ryuko was seen holding onto her phone with her right hand and sexually rubbing her body with her left, all while drool began to spatter onto the floor as her saliva drenched tongue quickly lashed against her lips..

She then sporadically tossed her cellphone onto the floor, which, surprisingly, didn't break upon impact, picked up Bakuzan and began to sluggishly stumble out of the room while moaning to herself, "I'm so fucking horny. I...I need to fuck. I...I need to kill...I...need to fuck and kill so bad. Ooooooh fuck."

As she left the room, it was revealed that she was now synchronized with Senketsu, only now his combat form took on a fairly different appearance. The most noticeable alterations were that these long drape like pieces of cloth were hanging down to her heels, the back piece was far more refined and elaborate than its earlier spinal cord like appearance, the horns on Ryuko's head looked more jagged and Ryuko's hair was even more wild and unkempt than before to the point it almost looked like the hairdo of some god-like hero you would see hurling fireballs at his enemies in an anime/manga series.

It was now clear that whatever Nui did to Senketsu, it has now affected Ryuko since they have both synchronized with each other, albeit not by their own choice.

Ryuko Kiryuin is about to reintroduce herself to the Tokyo public and whatever she has planned in her own now delusional, bizarre state of mind might gestate some downright dangerous consequences on everyone.


	17. Psychopathy in Blck P2: Madness Denied

"Why, Nanami?! Why the hell did you run off with that pretty looking dickhead when you had our damn child in your womb?!" a bearded man with a gaunt face yelled at a very pregnant woman with dark short hair, who looked very shell shocked at getting such a verbal beat down.

"But Shuuichi, you went out with that skanky ass red light district slut Kosaka behind my damn back, you bastard!" Nanami screamed back as she took a few steps away from the man she married. "You thought I couldn't satisfy you in bed, so I had no choice but to get with Shinagawa, who you assume is some effeminate faggot, but he actually loves me. He can actually make me cum while he drills me with his meat while all you could do anymore is act like i'mthat whore Kosaka when we tried to fuck that night before I packed my backs and kicked your ass to the curb!"

"I didn't want to go out with Kosaka to begin with, but honestly...after having several subsequent dates with her after you ran off with my unborn child, i'm glad I met her." Shuuichi responded in a very blunt, snide tone. "The things she told me about you, Nanami, makes me sleeping with her look like a fucking kiddie pool. If there's anyone that perfectly fits the 'skanky ass slut' descriptor is you! You! You! YOU!"

"Stop it, Shuuichi!" Nanami stammered back as she was seen cowering on the floor. "I...I...I couldn't help myself, Shuuichi, especially after the time Genji assaulted me in the park bathroom. He was what made me the whore I was until I met up with Shinagawa, that pretty boy you hate so much."

"Genji is ancient history and so was the guy who beat him to a bloody pulp who I caught you fucking that one day, but I forgave you for both, but dumping my ass over me banging another woman when Kosaka has told me you were getting into orgies and shit? Talk about being one loose ass hypocrite! I don't even know if that little shit you're carrying is even my own child!" Shuuichi added with a very venomous bite as he exposed all of the frustration and anguish over his wife that was brewing for many months.

"But the baby is your child, Shuuichi! I already have tests to prove he's yours!" Nanami continued crying as she was seen still sitting on the floor. "Just...please stop yelling at me! You don't want me to miscarry your own offspring!"

"Like hell it is!" Shuuichi screamed as he lunged his pale, sickly face towards his estranged wife. However, as they were both focused on their own argument, a familiar messy haired figure with a sheathed katana was seen breaking into their home via a window. She then quietly slithered down onto the floor, only to disappear into the background shortly afterwards. "That baby you're carrying could belong to just about anyone you allowed to poke your pussy. I mean...christ, you're so loose, you make Kosaka look like a saint!"

"How come you say that about a red light district whore but completely dismiss me as a human being? That's bullshit, Shuuichi!"

"Kosaka hung up her prostitute boots shortly after we began dating, Nanami. I helped her get a nice job at a nice place and I just received a raise for all the hard work i've been putting into my own job, so i've actually been much happier with Kosaka than I was with you living with me and quite frankly, I couldn't give a shit if you tried to win me back. You burnt that bridge and I have no desire to rebuild it, good fucking riddance."

"Can't you at least be around for your child once I give birth to it?" Nanami begged as her lips were quivering. "Maybe we can arrange dual custody for it so it can know both of its parents."

Still fairly unconvinced by Nanami's pleas, Shuuichi shook his head in disapproval and snapped back, "Like hell I want to! It's not like I won't be a fath...". However, before he could finish what he was saying, Shuuichi suddenly felt a sharp, excruciating pain in his back that spread rather instantly throughout his entire torso.

"What's wrong, Shuuichi?" Nanami yelped as she saw him clenching his teeth in agony. "What's wrong?!"

As soon as she finished asking her question, which didn't register to her husband, Nanami suddenly saw a long onyx blade burst through Shuuichi's chest that made a massive amount of blood erupt from the fresh exit wound.

Right as the sword pierced through him from his back and popped out through his chest, Shuuichi let out an inhuman scream as he was then suspended into the air via raw strength. The person who stabbed him was none other than Ryuko Kiryuin, who looked far more deranged and unhinged than ever. Aside from her heavy eye circles, bloodshot eyes and the disturbing, perpetual smile she's sporting, the most distinct aspect of her new appearance is that the chest piece that normally shows some side boob whenever she and Senketsu are synchronized is now fully sealed, leaving absolutely zero hint of cleavage.

"_**HOW DOES THIS FEEL, YOU FUCKING PUSSY!**_" Ryuko incoherently rambled loudly as she held Shuuichi up in the air with Bakuzan, a truly mind bending feat for anyone to witness.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU MONSTER?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Nanami screamed at Ryuko as she witnessed the sudden yet inevitable demise of her husband in front of her own eyes. However, the psychotic seventeen year old did not bother to respond to the pregnant woman's question as she was too psyched over some gratuitous bloodshed she was responsible for.

After having Shuuichi hanging in the air for a good minute or two for the sake of using him as a grotesque makeshift fountain that got blood all over the floor and on Nanami, Ryuko lowered Bakuzan, which hoisted the dead man back onto floor.

Having just lowered Shuuichi's corpse onto the floor which immediately slumped onto the floor face first, Ryuko planted her left foot on top on the body and pulled Bakuzan out of him while muttering, " _**I HAD ENOUGH OF THAT RETARDED FUCKING ASS NETORARE HORSESHIT!**_", only to suddenly start licking Shuuichi's blood off Bakuzan in a very hypersexualized manner, which made Nanami very sick to her stomach. Once she was finished, Ryuko put the sheath back onto Bakuzan, focused her attention on the pregnant woman and added, "_**ALRIGHT NOW.. LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS, SHALL WE?**_"

"Wha...what kind of business do you want with me, you maniac?!" Nanami stammered out as she tried to back away from the maniacal seventeen year old but instead slid around like she was on ice due to having been doused in a considerable amount of blood that also got on the surrounding floor.

"_**I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, BITCH! FUCK ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!**_" Ryuko cackled as she stumbled towards Nanami while rubbing her own nether regions and forced her to stand back up. She then reached down towards Nanami's crotch and added, "_**YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW FUCKING HORNY I AM RIGHT NOW,, BITCH. I'M SO FUCKING HORNY, I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO FUCK ANOTHER BITCH JUST TO SATISFY MYSELF.**_"

However, before Ryuko could really get started to pleasure her own insatiable desires, she heard someone banging on the apartment door and yelling, "Nanami! Are you okay?! Are you okay?! Please say something for god's sake!", which immediately made Ryuko turn her head towards the door while retaining the same nightmarish expression.

"Don't you dare do anything to Shinagawa, you heartless monster." Nanami begged as she saw Ryuko lurching towards the door like a drunk, armed with Bakuzan.

Without zero hesitation, Ryuko unsheathed Bakuzan and quickly poked through the door with it, which resulted in the man on the other side letting out a brief but stomach churning scream that completely petrified Nanami but had no effect on the girl in the brainwashed kamui. Ryuko then pulled Bakuzan out of the door, which made some blood squirt through the freshly made hole.

"SHINAGAWA!" Nanami shrieked as she clenched her hands over her face while seeing blood gushing out through the door at a generous rate. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"_**LIKE I SAID, BITCH...I HAVE NO FUCKING TOLERANCE FOR ANY OF THAT CUCKOLD CRAP!**_" Ryuko blabbered back as she put the sheath back onto Bakuzan...again while walking back towards Nanami. She then got back to being close enough to the pregnant woman, rammed her right index and middle fingers back onto her and added, "_**NOW LET'S RESUME WHAT MATTERS THE MOST. HAVING SOME HARD, SWEATY FUCKING SEX!**_"

"Please. I don't want to be anyone's slut anymore. I...I just wanted to settle down with Shinagawa but now he's dead. All thanks to you." Nanami cried as Ryuko slid her fingers up against her crotch, which did tickle a bit in a very unsettling way.

Shortly after passing by Nanami's crotch, Ryuko reached her stomach and finally realized that the woman she wanted to bang just for the heck of it is pregnant, which changed her facial expression a little and made speak out, "_**OH. YOU'RE FUCKING PREGGERS.. HUH. I HAVE NO FUCKING DESIRE TO FUCK A BABY FILLED BITCH! JUST...SIT THE FUCK DOWN NOW. I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR FLABBY FUCKING ASS ANYMORE.**_", which confused Nanami considerably.

Ryuko then turned her head towards Shuuichi's corpse, looked back at Nanami with that psychotic smile again and told her, "_**WELL...I CAN ALWAYS JUST FUCK YOUR HUSBAND BEFORE THE MEAT WAGON GETS TO HIM.**_"

Rendered completely speechless, Nanami then saw Ryuko stumble back over to Shuuchi, only to roll his body over so his face is pointing towards the ceiling and proceed to zip open his jeans. What followed, however, was an act of postmortem sexual assault that, albeit didn't involve any penetration, still shattered her soul like a bullet.

* * *

"I hope to god we're not too late!" Tsumuga told Isshin as they were standing by the front door of a fairly nice looking home, looking fairly stressed out and sporting slight hints of fatigue.

"I highly doubt we are, Mr. Kinagase." Isshin replied, which he then knocked on the door and patiently waited for a response.

Several seconds later, both men then heard some footsteps echoing from inside the house, followed by a woman with a fairly weathered voice speaking out, "One second.", which brought a lot of relief to Tsumuga.

"See, I told you we weren't too late." Isshin told the former detective as he took a quick look at him.

The door then opened up and both men saw a woman with gray hair who looked like she was in her late fifties that took a glance at Isshin and spoke out, "Professor Matoi! It's been too long!"

"Miwa Akiyama, it's so good to see you again." Isshin replied as he gave her a big hug, which lasted for a good thirty seconds.

After she broke away from Mr. Matoi, Miwa then asked, "So what brings you and that young gentlemen in the fatigues here? Is...there something wrong?"

"Well...we did swing by to check up on you and Kazuo and since you're both in one piece, I guess we got nothing to worry about for now." Isshin responded in a fairly serious tone.

"Did...something happen to our Nui, professor?" Miwa replied, sounding very concerned. "Please...tell us if something happened to our Nui!"

"Ummm...Nui's the reason why we paid you a visit." Isshin explained as he expressed some grim despair in his face and vocal tone. "...Ragyo got to her and...brought her demons out of retirement."

As soon as she heard those exact words, Miwa's quickly planted her hands against her cheeks as her jaw dropped in utter shock, mortified that everything she, her husband and Mr. Matoi worked for over the course of many years was undone in just one day.

"What's the matter, Miwa? Did King Waffle get out of the house again?" her husband Kazuo asked as he walked up to the front door, only to find his wife petrified by utter despair and Mr. Matoi with an equally distraught, sorrow filled facial expression, which gave him the impression that something awful just happened.

* * *

"Man, this cocaine is fuckin' whack!" a sleazy looking man in a leather jacket told a man of African descent in baggy clothing as they both stood among several other shady looking individuals at the end of a dingy looking alleyway.

"C'mon. This is the best snow you can get in this damn city, my nig." the man in baggy clothing nonchalantly replied as he fiddled with his silver chair hanging around his neck.

"Don't 'my nig' me, asshole!" the man in the leather jacket yelled as he pulled a 9mm pistol out and aimed it at the black man's head, which a black baseball cap laying on it. "You promised me the good shit and instead, you brought me some absolutely bunk dog shit!"

"Jesus, man. Calm the fuck down, nig. I hauled my ass all the way from the Bronx just to deliver the goods to you in person and yet, you get all fuckin' uppity with me when you find my shit to get below par, so just at least take a damn chill pill, find some other crooked ass dealer to get your coke from and leave me alone so I can go the fuck back home." the black guy snapped back as the individuals near the wall started to get antsy over the situation between said black guy and the man in the leather jacket.

"I don't give a fuck about how far you came from, cocksucker. All I care about is getting shit that actually does what it's supposed to!" the man in the jacket screamed in frustration as he began to squeeze the trigger on his pistol. "If you don't do anything to make up for this bullshit in the next two minutes, i'll pull the trigger and blow your fucking brains out!"

"_**HOW ABOUT I FUCK ALL OF YOUR BRAINS OUT?!**_" a demented, airy voice spoke out from the other end of the alleyway, which sent chills down everyone's spines to the point they had to look down the alleyway to see who was saying these things, only to spot a black and red haired woman in a rather unusual outfit, who was holding onto a sheathed katana.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?" the man in the leather jacket yelled at the woman, who was most definitely Ryuko Kiryuin by all accounts. "If you turn out to be as much as of an annoying prick as this fucker who ripped me off of getting good coke, then i'll be more than happy to shoot you in your fucking head as well!"

"_**SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE BEGGING FOR ME TO FUCK YOU, SHITHEAD!**_" Ryuko cackled back as she unsheathed Bakuzan while smiling. "_**TRUST ME, FUCKHEAD. YOU'LL LOVE WHAT I'LL MAKE OF YOU AND YOUR BUDDIES!**_"

"Those assfucks are not my buddies, you stupid fucking bitch!" the man in the leather jacket screamed as he started to aim his pistol around like a lunatic, ready to pull its trigger at any given moment.

However, before he and the others could do anything, Ryuko suddenly jumped down towards where they're at and started to quickly hack them up into pieces with Bakuzan, painting the wall at the end of the alleyway with their blood.

Although Ryuko had turned much of the individuals in the alleyway, including the black man in gangsta clothes, into meaty, blood caked mulch, the man in the leather jacket attempt to fend her off by unloading an entire clip into her, but it ended up proving to be a futile attempt as Ryuko lopped his hand holding the gun off and pushed him against the wall at the end of the alleyway, forcing him to be face to face with her.

"Please let me go, you crazy fucking bitch! I don't want anything to do with you! Just...let me go!" the man in the jacket squealed in agony as he tried to beg for mercy.

"_**I'M AFRAID THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN, YA PUSSY!**_" Ryuko hissed back as she continued to pin the man in the leather jacket against the wall with her left hand while holding onto Bakuzan with her right hand, which she then started to raise it up in the air again to commit yet another act of atrocious violence with it. "_**I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING VERY FUCKING SPECIAL TO YOU, DIPSHIT! SO FUCKING SPECIAL, YOU'LL LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF FUCKING PIECE OF ART SOME FUCKING ARTIST COULD'VE BEEN CAPABLE OF PAINTING, YOU FUCKING FUCKHEAD!**_"

Without any warning, Ryuko shoved Bakuzan into the man in the leather jacket's chest, which made him belt out an ear piercing, hair raising scream that would give anyone who heard it several nights worth of nightmares.

* * *

"Satsuki, I hope to shout you're not serious with your new found desire to stop smoking pot." Takarada asked her as they, Satsuki's group of friends and Ira Gamagoori's sister Jun were eating inside Mr. Buddha's, which was the same restaurant Takarada tends to take his most cherished clients out for a meal whenever they're all in the mood for some grub. "I mean...I did tell you that you were unfortunately swindled into smoking some salvia, but come on. Don't use that as your jumping off point to start quitting pot altogether. You won't be accidentally sold some bunk ass pot against your own acknowledgment ever again, Satsuki Matoi. You can trust me."

"Thanks for the offer, Kaneo Takarada. I do appreciate it very much, but i'm afraid to tell you that I really do need to start cutting back on the amount of pot I smoke so if I go cold turkey for at least a month or two, I could start over again from scratch and see if I can smoke pot on a far more conservative basis than I used to." Satsuki elaborated as she ate a steak and noodle bowl that was drenched in soy sauce. "Once I get the hang of that, i'll definitely pay you a visit and buy some more weed whenever I need it."

"Well...that does sound pretty reasonable enough, Satsuki Matoi." Takarada responded in a half disappointed yet half satisfied tone. "Putting your own health ahead of your desire to smoke pot is rather admirable on a personal level to me, but on a business level, i'm unfortunately disappointed by this decision."

"For the record, i'm not completely ditching pot smoking altogether, Takarada. Just giving my habit a bit of a hiatus." Satsuki chimed back after she ate a little bit more of her meal. "Still...we can be friends outside of our business transactions, which i'd be more than happy to."

"Sure, Satsuki. We can have more than just a merchant and seller association with each other going forward." Takarada told Satsuki, which pretty much put a smile on her face since she didn't want to burn any bridges with anyone.

* * *

As they all continued to eat their respective meals, Inumuta heard a nasally voice coming out of his iPad shouting, HOUKA! HOUKA! PULL YOUR DAMN iPAD OUT AND ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

"Where's that funny sounding voice coming from, doggy?" Nonon asked as her eyes found the voice to be rather unpleasant to her ears.

"Oh, it's just my little sister Chieko, Nonon." Inumuta shrugged while shaking his head. "She's rather annoying, so i'd prefer if I didn't have to speak to her."

"Huh. I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Nonon sarcastically snickered upon hearing Inumuta's response, which did irritate him a little.

"GOD DAMMIT, HOUKA! JUST ANSWER ME, YOU SHITHEAD SCHMUCK!" Chieko continued to yell via her brother's iPad, desperately trying to get his attention. "IF YOU DON'T, I'LL TELL MOM AND DAD YOU'RE REFUSING TO HAVE SKYPE CHATS WITH ME ANYMORE, though I doubt dad would give a rat's ass no matter what we do."

Without much else to do, Inumuta groaned, pulled his iPad out and replied, "Okay, okay, Chieko. I'll talk to you, if that'll make you stop bugging me."

"That will be more than adequate, Houka." Chieko responded while smirking via her skype feed. She happened to look like she was several years younger than her brother, was wearing slightly oversized glasses with round frame, had hair which was just as blue as her brother's but was longer and put up into twintails and was wearing a white business shirt with a red tie handing over her flat chest. "More than adequate enough for me to get a break from all of those crazy Americans in this damn sorority house who can't stop babbling about some rich bitch's blimp of an ass."

Upon hearing his sister's slight complaint, Inumuta laughed and replied, "I guess Japan's not the only place that has needlessly overexposed celebrities who get more attention than they deserve. At least you didn't want to speak to me over something you need some help with."

"Actually, that's part of the reason why I needed to skype with you." Chieko chimed back while smirking. "I ran into a slight problem as I was completing a small scale mech for a classmate and I figured you could help me out a little. I already got the construction of the mech itself completed, but I have been finding some difficulty into trying to finishing its AI, which I assume you'll be able to hammer out in no time."

Annoyed that his sister did call him for reasons he didn't want to hear, Inumuta looked away from the screen and shoved his iPad back into his jacket pocket, much to Chieko's disdain.

"Dammit, Houka!" Chieko yelled as she saw her brother's skype feed black out. "I'll call mom right now if you don't help me out with solving the algorithm of this damn mech's artificial intelligence!"

Inumuta then paused for a few seconds while having a very irritated facial expression, swallowed his pride, quickly pulled his phone back out and angrily replied, "Alright, i'll help you for christ's sake. Just give me a few minutes to get back home, okay?"

"Good. I'll be waiting." Chieko happily responded while smiling, which frustrated her brother a little.

Without any choice, Inumuta once again shoved his iPad back into his jacket pocket, looked at Satsuki and told him, "I'm afraid I have to go now, Satsuki."

"I heard you talking to your sister, so go ahead and get that sorted that out. Me and the others will see you at school tomorrow, so don't worry about ditching us." Satsuki replied after she put her chop sticks down, completely okay with his decision. The others, sans Takarada and Jun Gamagoori, nodded their heads alongside with what their friend was saying.

"Thanks, Satsuki Matoi. See you and the others tomorrow too." Inumuta replied back as he stood up, waved his friends goodbye and left Mr. Buddha's to go home.

"I didn't know Inumuta had a sister." Iori remarked after his blue haired friend left the restaurant.

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't know Gamagoori had a sister either." Nonon sarcastically blurted back after taking another bite of her meal, which miffed Jun a little.

"I have a sister too." Sanageyama cautiously added while eating. "And i'm sure if you watched the last olympics, you saw her win the gold medal for archery."

"So you really are related to Mayumi Sanageyama." Satsuki inquired after her attention was perked up by what Ryuko's ex-boyfriend said. "I had a hunch over that, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure, so I pretty much never bothered to ask."

"Yeah, my big sis Mayumi is a hell of an athlete, Satsuki Matoi. Not even the fastest machine gun could shoot out bullets as fast as she could shoot out an entire pack of arrows." Sanageyama proudly boasted while scratching the back of his head. "If you need any more proof than her olympic performance, just give her a call and she'll gladly put on a show for you to see."

* * *

"Hang on a second." a woman calmly spoke out as she heard someone knocking on the front door of a house that was in another part of the town. She then took several steps towards said door and opened it out, only for a gloved hand to pop out, accompanied by a scratchy voice stammering out, "_**DON'T OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR. ALL THE WAY, JUST...TELL ME IF MY BOYFRIEND IS HOME.**_"

"Is that you, Ryuko?" the woman asked, puzzled by this sudden development. "I swear you and my brother split up not too long ago, unless something happened these last few days to reverse that."

"_**YEAH. WE ARE...DATING AGAIN. I JUST NEED TO KNOW IF HE'S HOME SO WE CAN HANG OUT AND DO...SOME STUFF TOGETHER.**_" Ryuko hastily replied while keeping herself hidden from Mayumi, due to not looking like she normally does and trying to suppress her violent, psychosexual urges just for this conversation.

"Well i'm afraid to tell you that Uzu is not home at this moment, but I could give him a call and ask where he's at if that would make you happy." Mayumi told Ryuko as she pulled out her cellphone and started to dial her brother's number.

* * *

Back at Mr. Buddha's, Uzu Sanageyama was still having a conversation with Satsuki Matoi as the others were still eating when he then heard his cellphone ringing.

"Hang on a second, Satsuki. I have to take this call." Sanageyama told the black and blue haired girl as he pulled his cellphone out. He then answered it and asked the person on the other end, "Hello?"

"Uzu, your girlfriend is standing outside our home and wants to speak to you." Mayumi replied in a rather nonchalant tone, which surprised her brother quite a bit.

"I...I...i'm not dating Ryuko anymore." Sanageyama stammered back as he had a hard time comprehending why his ex was acting like they're still dating.

"She sure as hell acts like you two still are." Mayumi shrugged as she twirled some of her hair around her right index finger. "Just...please talk to her for my sake so I don't have to be caught in between you two."

"Go ahead and hand your phone over to Ryuko. I don't mind speaking to her." Sanageyama calmly replied as he tried to continue comprehending this sudden change of events.

"One second." Mayumi responded, which she then pushed her hand with the phone out through the crack and handed it over to Ryuko, who quickly snatched it out of her hand and pushed it towards her right ear.

"_**IS THIS MY UZU?**_" Ryuko asked in a fairly breathy, hypersexualized style.

"Uhhh...hi Ryuko." Sanageyama spoke back, rather unsettled by how his ex sounds. "It's been a while since we last spoke. What...are you up to?"

"_**WHERE ARE YOU?**_" Ryuko questioned Sanageyama as she started to rub her genitals with her left hand and lick her teeth.

"I'm at Mr. Buddha's, Ryuko." Sanageyama told her while the others cautiously watched him converse with Satsuki's rival. "Do you...want to meet up with me or something?"

"_**YES, BABY. I WANT YOU TO MEET ME AT THE GRAND HYATT. I'LL PAY FOR ALL OF THE EXPENSES AND ROOM SERVICE.**_" Ryuko elaborated as she began to moan a little while rubbing her breasts with the same hand she used to rub her genitals. "_**DON'T TAKE TOO LONG TO GET THERE, BABY. I DON'T THINK I CAN RESIST YOU TAKING FOREVER.**_".

"Okay, okay. I'll be on my way." Sanageyama told Ryuko, which he then hung his phone up and looked at Satsuki and the others with a nervous expression.

"I take it Ryuko Kiryuin wants to meet up with you since she's out of jail now." Satsuki asked him after she and the others overheard his phone conversation. "Is that correct?"

"Yup." Sanageyama nodded while looking at Satsuki. He then looked at the others and asked, "Can someone give me a ride to the Roppongi district?"

"Sorry, monkey. I left my scooter back at Honnoji." Nonon shrugged all while the others who were affiliated with Satsuki and attended school with her looked at him with glum facial expressions.

"Well...damn. I guess i'll have to get over there on foot." Sanageyama groaned as he stood up and began to make his way towards the exit. "Better get going so I don't keep Ryuko waiting."

"Hey man! I got a ride to take ya to where you need to go!" Takarada shouted in a chirpy tone, which caught Sanageyama's attention. "Hell, I got enough room to take a few others with me as back-up."

"I got dibs on tagging along!" Nonon shouted as she stood up and looked at both men. She then added, "And we all know who has to tag along as well." while pointing her finger at her best friend, who pretty much nodded in acknowledgment.

"I can come too if there's any extra room." Iori chimed in as he also stood up so he could be counted in as going with the others too.

"Sure, there's enough room for...most of us." Takarada laughed as he had his arms folded against his chest. "However, I guess that means your skyscraper of a friend and his sister might not be able to come since I have no room for them...especially the big guy."

"That's fine with us." Gamagoori politely replied in a way that was far removed from his usual gruffness. "Me and my sister have some other business to settle at home, but if you do run into a problem with Ryuko Kiryuin, just give me a call and i'll be your shield as always."

"Glad to hear that, Ira Gamagoori." Satsuki told him with a lot of respect. "You definitely could use the rest."

"Thanks, Satsuki Matoi." Gamagoori replied as his friends all stood up and huddled by each other.

"So I guess it's time we get going." Takarada told Sanageyama, Satsuki and her friends that are tagging along. "Can't keep Ryuko Kiryuin waiting."

* * *

"Can you please describe the intruder to me, ma'am?" a police officer asked a shell shocked Nanami as the police chief investigated the crime while several paramedics carefully put both Shuuichi and Shinagawa into body bags.

However, in spite of the cop's gentle demeanor, Nanami was too petrified to say anything to the point the traumatic event she just suffered rendered her catatonic. As soon as the cop realized there was no point in speaking with Nanami, he turned his head towards the chief and told him, "Boss! Whatever the hell happened here made this poor woman a goddamn vegetable!"

The police chief then walked up to the woman, planted his right index and middle fingers onto Nanami's chin and nudged her head up towards him, which helped made him see her soulless eyes had that tell-tale million yard gaze. He then looked back the cop and replied, "Help transport this poor woman to the hospital. I can only imagine how much emotional pain she's in."

"Right on, boss." the cop replied as he helped Nanami stand up and escorted her out of the apartment.

Shortly after Nanami and the cop left, the chief was standing in the middle of the apartment, dumbfounded by this savage sight. A detective in a dark brown coat then walked up to him and asked, "Chief, do you think Tsumuga Kinagase was onto something?"

"The more I think about it, Detective Goto, the more his words haunt me. Perhaps something awful did happen to Nui Harime and that's what made her a raving lunatic capable of committing this kind of a crime." the chief replied, elaborating on his hunch in haunting detail.

"So you suspect Nui Harime was the one who did this?"

"As much as I want to blissfully prefer to assume otherwise, i'm afraid we'll have to put out an arrest warrant for Nui Harime for the murder of these two young men and to prevent any other potential atrocities she could potentially enact." the chief told the cop in a very glum tone, then approached a nearby wall, plopped his forehead against it and quietly muttered to himself, "I don't know what the fuck is going on with this city anymore."

* * *

Outside the apartment complex, a woman with short blue hair, wearing a black tank top and jeans was seen approaching it, only to be stopped by several police officers, who refused her to enter the building.

"Ummm...officers? Why can't I go in?" the woman asked the cops as she was rather confused by what's going on.

"I'm afraid this building is now a crime scene, ma'am, so I advise you to turn around and conduct your business elsewhere." one of the cops ordered the blue haired woman with relatively big breasts.

"But officer, I came here to see if my fiance happened to be here!" the woman yelled back, getting rather tense.

"Ma'am, what is your fiance's name?" another cop asked, who was much calmer and nicer than the one who she first spoke to.

"His name is Shuuichi, officers and for the record, you can just call me Kosaka for now on." the woman added as she grew increasingly more worried with each passing minute. However, as soon as she mentioned both her fiance's name and her own name, the cops suddenly dropped their tough guy act and instead looked more sad than annoyed with the woman they were speaking to.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Kosaka, but your fiance was found murdered in this apartment complex. I'm very sorry for your loss." a third cop told her in a very sorrowful tone, which made her suddenly break into tears upon learning that her future husband was brutally murdered. "You can rest assure that we'll trying to track down the person who might be responsible for his death and bring said individual to justice."

* * *

Some time after they left the Akiyama residence, Isshin Matoi and Tsumuga Kinagase were seen back on the road, with Isshin in the driver's seat and Tsumuga riding shotgun. They then pulled up at a rather dingy looking apartment complex where Aikuro Mikisugi was waiting to be picked up so he can join up with his fellow Nudist Beach members. He then saw the car pull up, which prompted him to run up to one of the passenger doors and get inside it.

"About time you guys get here." Aikuro told the others as he put his seat belt on. "Did I miss much at the Akiyama residence?"

"Thankfully, you didn't, Mikisugi." Isshin replied as he tilted his head towards both of his shoulders. "Mr, and Mrs. Akiyama are just fine."

"That's good to know." Mikisugi spoke back, relieved that there hasn't been any Nui Harime related casualties so far. "Any sight of Nui though?"

"Absolutely none so far, Aikuro." Tsumuga pipped in, sounding very tense. "That's why we need to find her before she does take any lives."

"Well, what are you we waiting for?" Aikuro snickered back. "We should get going then. Can't waste any time chattering until we find Nui Harime.". Once he finished the second half of his statement, both Tsumuga and Isshin nodded their heads in agreement, leading to the latter to start the car back up and drive away from the apartment, resuming their search.

* * *

"Here we are, ladies and gents." Takarada told Satsuki and company as they stood outside the Grand Hyatt in Roppongi. "The Grand Motherfucking Hyatt hotel! So pricey to book a room, you gotta at least be shitting a whole beer keg of dosh on a day to day basis."

"That's kinda an absurd way to put it, Kaneo Takarada, but it makes some sort of sense." Satsuki laughed in response to the Pot King's comment on the hotel. "Anyhow, I guess we all enter the building and then wait out there as Uzu Sanageyama meets up with Ryuko Kiryuin. However, if things get rather hairy, Sanageyama, you should call us immediately for back up."

"I'm down with that, Satsuki Matoi." Sanageyama replied to the black and blue haired girl's proposed plan. "I have no idea what kind of mental state Ryuko is in, so I feel a lot safer with you guys being close by."

"Thanks. We all appreciate it." Satsuki spoke back as she, Sanageyama and the others all entered the hotel to not waste any more time.

* * *

Inside the hotel, the receptionist, who was in a very fancy tweed suit jacket and skirt combo, saw the young people who just walked through the front doors and asked, "Welcome to the Grand Hyatt Hotel. Is there anything I can do for you all?"

"Excuse me." Sanageyama asked the woman who was roughly a few years older than him and the others. "Can you tell me what room number Ryuko Kiryuin is staying at?"

"Oh yes, sir. She's on the fourth floor at room...237...or...was it actually room 217. I don't quite remember 100% but i'm positive it's either one." the receptionist replied in a very honest, chirpy tone. As soon as the group heard the room numbers, chills went up all of their spines rather instantly.

"Uhhhh...thanks." Sanageyama nervously replied as he turned away from the receptionist and looked back at Satsuki with a distraught expression. "Guys, I think Ryuko's fucking with me. Do you think I might actually see her or instead get assaulted by a friggin' ghost?"

"I dunno, Uzu Sanageyama." Satsuki replied back with an equally dumbfounded expression on her face. "I guess if you see a ghost or something, just tell it to bother you another day since they likely won't be the number one thing to fear in this building."

"Satsuki, I thought you stopped smoking dope." Nonon blurted out in a very deadpan, snarky tone as she couldn't believe her friend was still uttering out fairly odd advice.

"I did, Nonon. What else am I suppose to say in the hypothetical situation of having a paranormal encounter?"

"Actually...you got me there, Satsuki. Disregard all the snippy crap I just spewed out between my lips." Nonon replied in a much more humbled tone, which made her best friend smile out of respect.

"Well, I guess i'll have to see what happens once I reach the fourth floor and check those rooms out, guys. Wish me luck." Sanageyama told Satsuki and the others as he approached an elevator, which just opened up for him to enter it.

"We will, Uzu Sanageyama." Satsuki responded with her typical warm smile all while Nonon, Iori and Takarada waved back.

"Thanks." Sanageyama quickly replied after he set foot onto the elevator. The doors then closed, cutting him off from the others so he can give said elevator the command to ascend up onto the fourth floor so he could find his ex-girlfriend and see why she has requested his presence.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Nudist Beach trio that was on the road spotted an entrance to an alleyway that had some tell-tale signs of bloodshed all over it, which prompted them to pull over and investigate this potentially nightmarish sight that may be awaiting them to discover.

"God help me if Nui ended up taking away some lives." Isshin uttered in a very concerned tone as he, Tsumuga and Mikisugi and approached the entryway so they could walk through it.

"That's what i'm afraid to too, Isshin Matoi." Tsumuga added, just as worried over Nui Harime's current state of mind.

"Well...whatever we see, guys, i'm sure we'll be able to tell if Nui was responsible or not." Aikuro told the others, sounding much calmer than them.

Without any debate, the trio then decided to stroll through the blood drenched alleyway that in spite of all of the plasma that has been spilled, was very much sparse in actually showing any mangled bodies and severed limbs.

However...as they reached the end of the alleyway, they were greeted by the morbid sight of several individuals hastily chopped up and scattered all against a brick wall, all sporting signs of potential post-mortem molestation.

"Oh man. That's definitely the work of someone gone mad." Aikuro quipped after whistling upon seeing the grisly sight.

"Fuck, we're too late." Tsumuga stammered back in utter despair as he realized that the possibility of the Nui Harime he knew is now long gone.

While Tsumuga and Mikisugi kept a slight distance away from the crime seen, Isshin walked up to the bodies, examined the wounds thoroughly, turned his head back towards his fellow Nudist Beach members and asked Tsumuga, "Didn't you say Nui had the other scissor blade in her possession?"

"Yeah." Tsumuga quickly replied to Isshin's question. "Does that have any relevance to this?"

"Well...according to the cuts and wounds these people are sporting, the weapon used is not quite sharp enough to have been a scissor blade. I think someone else murdered these people, so as far as I know, Nui Harime did not kill these people." Isshin explained, which surprised both Tsumuga and Aikuro considerably.

"Huh. Then I have no idea what's going on anymore." Tsumuga replied while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Quite the mighty bloodbath we're looking at, gentlemen." a man with a very thick European accent spoke out as he was suddenly seen behind the Nudist Beach members, which quickly draw their attention to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you please explain yourself to us?" Isshin asked the foreigner in an extremely bewildered tone. "Were you responsible for the deaths of these individuals?"

"I'm afraid I cannot take credit for these murders, good sir. Just admiring the hard work put into this grisly but elegant work of murder art." the man replied in a very posh manner. "With that said, I have to get going. I have a red eye to catch."

Without hearing any peep out of the Nudist Beach trio, the foreigner then proceeded to leave the alleyway in a very calm, business like fashion, leaving Isshin, Aikuro and Tsumuga all the more confused than ever. Once the foreigner disappeared out of their point of view, Aikuro looked at Isshin and asked him, "The fuck just happened?"

"Why the ever living hell are you asking me, Mikisugi? I'm just as confused as you are." Isshin stammered back, also at a loss in comprehending their encounter with the mysterious foreigner.

"Looks like that makes us three." Tsumuga piped in only to confirm that the bewilderment is group wide. "What that said, I say we get the hell out of here. We can't afford to have a run in with Tokyo PD at this particular spot. That would only make us look like potential felons more than anything else."

"Yeah, I agree with that notion, Kinagase. Let's just get back to the car and keep trying to find Nui Harime without getting into anymore unnecessary diversions." Isshin told the others, which they then nodded in response and proceeded to follow him back to their car. They then all got in, drove away from the blood splattered alleyway and got back on the road to resume their feverish search for Nui Harime.

* * *

Back inside the Grand Hyatt, Uzu Sanageyama had just exited the elevator that helped him reach the fourth floor as quickly as possible. He then looked around while sporting a nervous facial expression and told himself, "Room 217...or room 237. Oh boy. I have no fucking what room is the correct one. I suppose i'll just have to check both out and see for myself."

In spite of some reservations, Sanageyama spotted room 217, walked up to it and knocked on the door, which only ended up in him receiving dead silence on the other side.

"Hmmm. Maybe the silence is just a way for Ryuko to fuck with my head. Perhaps I should knock on it a few more times and see if that'll provoke a response from her." Sanageyama inquired as he continued to stand by the door. Without any more internal debating, he knocked on the door a few more times, thinking this would be the one that would get the attention of the person on the other side.

However, after no one bothered to response to the second series of knocks, Sanageyama decided to just open the door with no regard for whoever's in the room and upon opening it, he found himself with three individuals he's not familiar with. The first was a middle aged caucasian man with blonde balding hair who was taking sips out of a flask and standing by the wall on the left side of the room, the second was a woman with brunette hair that was given a rather poofy, 1980s style perm and was wearing a shiny red leather jacket over a black sleeveless latex catsuit as she stood on the wall opposite the blonde caucasian man in the gray business suit. The third individual, who was a somewhat younger caucasian man with scruffy black hair, a five o'clock shadow and was wearing a sweat drenched business shirt and black tie, however, noticed Sanageyama and angrily yelled at him, "I'M TRYING TO DRAW A CLOCK, YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!"

"Sorry, man. I thought someone else was in here." Sanageyama apologized and immediately closed the door so he wouldn't receive any more complaints from that man, who clearly looked liked he wasn't in the best of health. After he took a few steps away from room 217, Sanageyama then added, "So that means Ryuko is in room 237 after all. Should've known that gal's first guess was the correct one."

* * *

Knowing that room 237 is certainly the room Ryuko's in, Sanageyama walked way from 217 and trekked his way over to destination. Once he reached it, he stopped by the door, knocked on it and spoke out, "Ryuko, are you in there? It's me, Uzu Sanageyama."

Much to his surprise though, his ex-girlfriend didn't reply, which made the situation even more unusual.

"Come on, Ryuko. I already went through this bullshit with the last room I visited. Just let me know you're in there, god dammit." Sanageyama groaned back, very annoyed that she's not answering him. However, when he began to knock on the door again, he managed to actually open it and fall down onto the ground, which took him by surprise.

"Oh." Sanageyama grumbled as he stood back up and found himself inside room 237, which, in spite of being very clean and tidy, looked rather ominous and menacing. "So typical of her."

Now back on his feet, Sanageyama closed the door behind him out of courtesy, walked around the room and shouted, "Ryuko! Ryuko! Please show yourself. I'm getting sick of this."

Behind him, a shadowy figure emerged out of a darkened corner of the room. Blood was dripping off of the figure's fingers as it lurked behind Sanageyama as he was completely oblivious that another person is in the room with him.

"_**I'M GLAD YOU FINALLY MADE IT, MY BELOVED UZU SANAGEYAMA..**_" Ryuko replied in that same delirious tone she's been sporting ever since she and a brainwashed Senketsu have been synchronized with each other, which sent chills down her ex-boyfriend's spine. "P_**LEASE MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME SO YOU CAN GET STARTED AT MAKING YOURSELF HARD, BABY.**_"

"Uh...excuse me, Ryuko, but why do you want me to get a raging hard on?" Sanageyama asked her in a very confused tone. "I have no intentions to fuck you."

"_**COME ON, UZU BABY. I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY WITH YOUR BIG COCK SO HARD, WE CUM AT THE SAME TIME.**_" Ryuko replied in a sleazy tone as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso, leaned her face towards Sanageyama's left cheek and slid her tongue against it and his left ear. "_**FUCK ME UNTIL THERE'S NO TOMORROW.**_"

Although Sanageyama was going to reply, he felt a sudden wet sensation around his stomach, which made him look down to suddenly see that Ryuko's gloved hands are completely covered in blood. He then asked her, "What the hell have you been doing, Ryuko? Why is there blood on your hands?"

"_**HAH! THERE'S WAY MORE FUCKIN' BLOOD ON ME THAN THAT, BABY.**_" Ryuko happily replied while sporting a very deranged smile. "_**BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I NEED, SANAGEYAMA, BABY. I WANT YOUR CUM, BABY. ALL OF YOUR FUCKING CUM.**_"

"Please let go of me, Ryuko." Sanageyama asked her as he continued to grow more weary of being around his ex-girlfriend, who's acting far more psychopathic than ever before. "Just...let me got. You're creeping me out."

"_**YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU GO, BABY. OOOOOH, IF I LET YOU GO, JUST REALIZE THAT EVEN IF I LET YOU GO, I WILL FOLLOW YOU...WHEREVER YOU MAY GO.**_" Ryuko added while making her voice a bit sing songy near the end of her sentence. "_**THERE ISN'T AN OCEAN TOO DEEP, A MOUNTAIN SO HIGH IT CAN KEEP ME AWAY, BABY. YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME AWAY FROM BEING WITH YOU AT FUCKING ALL.**_"

"Stop singing, Ryuko. Just do what I asked for my own sake. I don't want you to hold me like this." Sanageyama begged as much as he could, fearing for his own life. In the midst of this freaky encounter with his ex, he began to think up several potential ways to make her let of him and as soon as he thought of one that would be the surefire way to get out of her clutches, he then added, "Please...let...me go...and i'll make love with you."

"_**FUCKING A, BABY!**_" Ryuko happily replied which she then pulled her arms away from Sanageyama, only to subsequently push him onto a nearby bed without any warning. "_**I SO CANNOT WAIT TO SUCK YOUR COCK AND LICK YOUR BALLS.**_"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Ryuko." Sanageyama nervously laughed as he was laying on the bed face first. He then turned his head towards Ryuko as much as humanly possible so he could get a glimpse at what she looks like now but before he could get a good look at her, Ryuko jumped onto the bed and turned him over onto his back, allowing him to get a good look at his ex-girlfriend...which he actually kinda regretted doing so now as soon as he saw how incredibly deranged she looked now.

"You don't look yourself, Ryuko." Sanageyama nervously told her as he leaned his head against the bed while seeing his blood drenched girlfriend stumble towards him, sporting a toothy, nightmarish smile. "Maybe you should ask your mother why you look so...twisted all of a sudden."

"_**I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT WHAT MY MOTHER WANTS, BABY. ALL I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT IS YOU UNZIPPING THOSE FUCKING PANTS SO WE CAN START FUCKING, YOU MAGNIFICENT DICK!**_" Ryuko shouted in a very excited tone as she got on top of Sanageyama and plopped her right hand on top of his crotch as she began to lick her lips and teeth. "_**IF YOU DON'T WHIP YOUR COCK OUT FOR ME, I'LL HAPPILY DO IT FOR YOU, BABY. I'M SO, SO FUCKING HORNY I COULD JUST JERK IT OFF.**_"

"Hold on a second, Ryuko. You're doing things way too quickly for me." Sanageyama complained as Ryuko caressed his face with her left hand, shoved her right arm underneath his shirt and started to rub his pecs in an attempt to stimulate him for her own amusement.

"_**ISN'T THIS HOW WE USUALLY START OUR FUCK SESSIONS, UZU BABY? DON'T BE ACTING SO WEIRD WITH ME, BABY, I WANNA FUCK!**_"

"If you really want to have sex with me so badly, Ryuko, just pull my dick out for fuck's sake!" Sanageyama yelled as he grew more irritated with his ex acting like a borderline mindless slut.

"_**THAT'S WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY, BABY, **_" Ryuko responded while smiling as she began to bob her buttocks around and started to unzip Sanageyama's pants. " _**WE'RE GONNA FUCK OUR BRAINS OUT HARD. FUCK 'EM SO HARD OUR HEADS EXPLODE!**_"

* * *

"You think something bad happened to Sanageyama?" Iori asked Satsuki as they, Nonon and Takarada were still sitting in the lobby, awaiting for either Uzu Sanageyama's return or the cue to help him out. "He's been with Ryuko a lot longer than I expected."

"Oh come on. Monkey is probably doing just fine." Nonon shrugged nonchalantly in response to Iori's concerned remark. "Chances are, he and Ryuko decided to screw or something."

"Hah. You're such a firecracker, Nonon. I've never noticed that all those times you were with Satsuki whenever she would buy weed from me." Takarada chuckled as he saw Nonon act in all of her snarky glory, which only made her give him a raspberry in response.

"If we don't hear from or see Uzu Sanageyama in the next ten minutes, we'll definitely take an elevator ride and spring into action." Satsuki chimed in, taking a bit of authority in the situation.

"Why would we need to help Monkey out?" Nonon snickered while shaking her head in disbelief over hearing her best friend's newest plan of action. "He can defend himself for all I care."

"We have no idea what kind of state of mind Ryuko Kiryuin is in, so of course we'll have to spring in action in case Ryuko gets too violent with Sanageyama." Satsuki replied, unfazed by Nonon's attitude. "For all we know, spending a short amount of jail time might've made Ryuko even more mentally unstable than ever before."

The others remained silent for several seconds as they remembered that Ryuko was in jail and was responsible for some really crazy things the last few times they encountered her, only to then look at Satsuki with much more serious and determined facial expressions.

"Yeah, you're right about what you said of Ryuko, Satsuki." Nonon spoke up in a radically different, snark free tone. "As annoying as Monkey is to me, I wouldn't want Ryuko to kill him."

"Perhaps we should get in the elevator now, go to that room and see if we can hear what's going on in there." Iori suggested as he was looking at Satsuki.

"Good idea, Iori." Satsuki responded, but before she could elaborate on what she was saying, she heard her cellphone ringing, which prompted her to take it out and answer, "Hello. Who is this?"

"Aikuro Mikisuki." the person on the other end replied as he was still sitting on one of the back seats of Isshin Matoi's car. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Grand Hyatt with my friends, Mr. Mikisugi." Satsuki told him, sounding rather unsurprised he called her. "Uzu Sanageyama received a call from Uzu Sanageyama to meet her here and we tagged along in case things break down between them."

"That sounds rather tense." Mikisugi responded as he was looking out the window to see if he could spot Nui casually walking down the street for some reason. "At least you haven't ran into Nui Harime again since she went crazy."

"Yeah, i'm relieved we haven't but we do, i'll be ready to fight her." Satsuki replied as the others looked at her with worried expressions. "Is there a reason why you brought her up in this conversation?"

"Me and a few other individuals are out looking for her, hoping that she hasn't killed anyone. We did find some dead bodies out in an alleyway and there are recent reports of a brutal double murder at some apartment complex but neither of them seem to have been caused by her as far as we know." Mikisuki elaborated while Tsumuga listened and Isshin kept his eyes on the road in spite of being a bit concerned that Aikuro is talking to his daughter.

"Woah, that's pretty nasty." Satsuki replied back after being told of the violent crimes. "Sounds like it's a pretty busy night in the city for just about everyone."

"No shit. Well if you do manage to...run into Nui Harime, be cautious if she happens to be covered in blood." Mikisugi warned in a cautious tone.

"We most certainly will." Satsuki spoke back, reassuring Aikuro that she and her friends will approach Nui with caution if they ever cross paths with her.

"Well, I gotta get off the phone now. Me and my accomplices are still looking for Nui on our end. I'll see you and the others. Good luck dealing with Ryuko Kiryuin."

"I'll see you tomorrow too. Later." Satsuki replied, which she then hung up her cellphone shortly after Aikuro hung his phone up.

* * *

"Mr. Matoi, your daughter just told me Ryuko Kiryuin is at the Grand Hyatt hotel in Roppongi." Aikuro told him after he got done speaking to Satsuki on the phone.

"So it turns out the reports she was bailed out of jail were not exaggerated." Isshin replied as he remembered some news reports he watched that morning. "Still, I wonder whatever happened to those police officers that disappeared around that same time."

"I dunno, Isshin. Maybe Lady Kiryuin might've done something similar to what she did to Nui Harime." Tsumuga piped in, adding his own two cents to the conversation.

"Nah, if she did anything to the missing cops, it would've been either straight up murder or straight up brainwashing and i'm personally leaning towards the former all things considered."

"Still, Isshin...we have to at least consider that as a possibility, so perhaps we should stop by that hotel and just spy on it in case Nui or those missing cops show up."

"If we do go to the hotel, Aikuro, you and Tsumuga can go in and join with my daughter and her friends. I'll just wait in the car until i'm ready to spill the beans to Satsuki." Isshin replied to Mikisugi, explaining his ideas for what they will all do at the hotel, which made his fellow Nudist Beach members in the car nod their heads in agreement.

Without any sense of hesitation, Isshin turned the car around and made it drive towards the Roppongi district so he and the others can be where his daughter, his friends and Ryuko Kiryuin are currently at and get involved if things get out of control.

* * *

"Ma'am. Do you mind if we go up the fourth floor and wait for our friend there instead of staying down here?" Satsuki asked the receptionist in a very polite tone.

"Sure. Someone already paid for a room, so the management will not mind if there's more visitors going into the room, so feel free to go there and do whatever you want." the receptionist replied in her usual chirpy, upbeat tone.

"Thanks." Satsuki told the receptionist, which she and the others then walked up to the same elevator Sanageyama used to reach the fourth floor so they could go there as well.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, the group then arrived on the fourth floor and as soon as they got out of the elevator, they all looked at each other with slightly confused expressions, leading Nonon to speak out, "So...what room did that receptionist tell Monkey to go to again?"

"I think it was room 217." Iori replied as he scratched his chin in spite of wearing a surgical mask over the lower half of his face.

"Nah, man. I'm sure it was room 237." Takarada chimed in a boastful tone, very positive that was the room that the receptionist mentioned.

"The receptionist mentioned both rooms." Satsuki responded to everyone, being the only one to correctly remember what the receptionist told them. "I say we split up, walk up to each room respectively and listen to what's being said inside. If you hear Sanageyama and Ryuko's voices and if things sound like they're going bad in there, we can go ahead and open the door. If not, just stay put and go the other room in case one of the rooms we listen to is not the one we're looking for."

The others then nodded their heads in agreement and split off to check out the rooms with Satsuki and Nonon heading towards room 237 while Iori and Takarada going towards room 217.

* * *

"Man, if it turns out this the room Sanageyama and Ryuko Kiryuin are in, we might be fucked." Takarada laughed as he and Iori approached room 217. "Or better yet, with help from my ol' pal Kaneda, Ryuko might be fucked."

"Ummmm...not really." Iori replied, denying what Takarada said. "She and Satsuki can take a considerable amount of damage and heal it all back in a short amount of time, so there's no way you'll be able to off Ryuko Kiryuin with that shotgun of yours."

"Well...shit. I guess the first theoretical thing I said will be the only case scenario if we see them in room 217." Takarada stammered back after he swallowed some of his own saliva.

Both young men then stopped in front of the door, with Takarada standing directly in front of it and Iori standing right next to him. Right before Iori could utter anything out of his mouth, Takarada suddenly knocked on the door and blurted out, "Hey Sanageyama, man! How are things going in there?! Are you having some good ol' make up sex with your ex?!"

"Dammit, Takarada! That's not what Satsuki had in mind!" Iori shouted as he was angered over the Pot King's sudden diversion from what Satsuki requested them to do.

"Aw come on. We should be just fine..." Takarada added but before he could finish his sentence, the door opened up and they were both greeted by the same scruffy, greasy haired caucasian man in glasses that told Sanageyama off earlier.

"I already said this to some other dickhead and i'll say it again. I'M TRYING TO DRAW A MOTHERFUCKING CLOCK, SO FUCK OFF!" the man yelled at them, then subsequently slammed the door shut, which startled Iori and Takarada a bit.

"Well at least it wasn't Uzu Sanageyama and Ryuko Kiryuin." Takarada comically shrugged as he had his arms stretched out in a fairly silly, nonchalant way, which only made Iori increasingly more annoyed with him than ever.

"...come on, let's just go to the room Satsuki and Nonon went to and wait to see what happens." Iori groaned back, which he then began to walk away towards where room 237 is. As soon as he saw Iori leave where room 217 was, Takarada followed him without any question.

* * *

"Boss! Come see this!" a cop told the Chief of Tokyo PD as he arrived at the alleyway the Nudist Beach trio were at not too long ago." "We got a shitload of mangled ass bodies here for the meat wagons to pick up."

"Jesus fucking christ." the Chief stammered back as he saw the grisly art display that was set up against the brick wall at the end of the alleyway. He then looked back at the cop and ordered him, "Call the paramedics and start taping this area off. We can't have the general public see this atrocity exhibition."

"Kay, boss." the cop replied as he took a mad dash back towards one of the cars and worked on getting the tape out to set it the alleyway as an area that's undergoing intense investigation.

Another cop then walked up to the chief and asked, "Think these were more Harime murders?"

"I don't know." the police chief solemnly replied while shaking his head in disbelief. "But if they were, we'll have no choice but to put out an arrest warrant for one Detective Nui Harime if worst comes to worse."

"That wouldn't make Tsumuga all too happy though." the cop replied back in a concerned tone.

"Exactly. I wouldn't want to burn the bridge we built together but if we have to take his partner down for the sake of this city's safety, then it's a bridge that we'll have to demolish."

"A damn pity if that happens. Nui Harime and Tsumuga Kinagase were easily the best damn police detectives our our department, boss. It'll be one major fucking loss to lose both of them."

"Yup. The department is gonna be fucked if we no longer have them in our ranks. Especially if we have another shit storm in the vein of those riots a few days ago." the chief added as he plunked his hands into his suit jacket's pockets and began to nervously pace around the area as the loud screams of police car and ambulance sirens started to scream to life as they started to inch their way to this new crime scene.

* * *

"Do you hear anything, Satsuki?" Nonon quietly asked her best friend as they stood by room 237, trying to eavesdrop on what's going on inside.

"Everything's too muffled so far." Satsuki calmly replied as she had her left ear leaning against the door. "Might have to wait till they start speaking louder."

"So it looks like room 237 was the correct room." Takarada spoke out as he and a frustrated Iori approached Nonon and Satsuki.

"Shut up. We don't want to tip Ryuko off that we're here." Nonon angrily whispered as she smacked her right hand against his mouth so nothing he was saying could be heard. "Just...keep quiet for now."

"Kay." Takarada mumbled back, which prompted Nonon to pull her hand away from his face and slide it all over her goku uniform so she could wipe Kaneo's sweat off of it.

While the others stood a few inches away, Satsuki continued trying to hear what was going on inside room 237. Without much warning, she began to hear some moaning that more or less sounded like they were coming out of Ryuko's mouth.

"By the look of it, Satsuki, you are only now hearing what's going on in that room." Nonon groaned as she realized that her best friend was hearing the rather uncomfortable sounds of people having sex in another room.

"Yeah. They're definitely getting it on, Nonon." Satsuki replied in a rather unamused tone. She then told herself in a very quiet voice, "Which makes me a little jealous."

"That explains why I catch you pleasuring yourself in the middle of the night at least once a week." Junketsu coyly remarked as he looked at his wearer.

"Just one of the few downsides of being a single woman, Junketsu." Satsuki quietly responded as her cheeks got a little pink out of slight embarrassment.

"So from the looks of it, you haven't been in a relationship with another since your amicable split with Mr. Masanori Kakinomoto, Satsuki Kiryuin." Junketsu added as he continued his spur of the moment conversation with her. "Have you ever thought of starting another romantic relationship with someone as of late?"

"Ummmm..." Satsuki replied as she took a look at the friends that are with her, who didn't react much, except for Shiro Iori, who's cheeks briefly turned pink and suddenly had that deer in headlights looks as soon as his eyes and her eyes focused on each other for a few seconds, only for resume listening to the action that was happening in room 237. "Kinda, but i'm fine with being single otherwise."

"I'll just interpret that as a no, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied back as he stopped looking at his wearer and just looked at the door in front of him and his wearer.

"Have you heard anything else in there?" Nonon spoke up, growing a little weary of this particular adventure.

"Still a bunch of moaning and some unintelligible gibberish." Satsuki sighed back while darting her eyes towards the pink haired girl. "I'm honestly shocked he was so willing to do it with her after all the junk she's pulled on everyone."

* * *

"_**OH FUCK, BABY, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO DO THIS TO ME!**_" Ryuko moaned as she was seen riding Uzu Sanageyama cowgirl style. "_**YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO WELL, I FUCKING LOVE IT!**_"

"You're the one doing all the work, dammit!" Sanageyama groaned back as Ryuko had him pinned against the bed. "I feel like i'm a glorified dildo, for fuck's sake."

"_**THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN CRAVING FOR, UZU BABY! I JUST WANT TO FUCK AND GET DOUSED IN YOUR SMOKING HOT, DELICIOUS CUM! IT'S SO FUCKING AWESOME, BABY! I FUCKING LOVE IT!**_" Ryuko stammered out in a very hypersexualized way as she began to bounce faster and harder against her ex-boyfriend's genital region.

In spite of getting a little aroused by this spontaneous sex session with Ryuko, Sanageyama began to feel rather dirty as images of seeing her act like a complete monster towards Satsuki and completely murdering people for very petty reasons regardless if they were criminals or not. He then began to resist the incoming arousal, shoved Ryuko off of him, stood up without bothering to pull his pants back up and shouted out, "I can't do this anymore, Ryuko! I can't just fuck you for the sake of your own bullshit, selfish desires!"

Right as Sanageyama's harsh words hit her, Ryuko picked up Bakuzan, slowly unsheathed it, aimed it towards her ex and made a mad dash towards him with the intent to kill. However, he quickly saw her coming towards him and rolled out of the way fast enough to the point where Ryuko ended up stabbing the door.

"OH SNAP!" Satsuki blurted out as she saw Bakuzan's blade pierce through the door, which also startled her friends considerably. "I guess that's our cue to get involved."

"No fucking kidding." Nonon stammered back with her eyes bulged out in sheer surprise.

Without any debate, Satsuki then stood up, pulled her scissor blade out of one of her kamui's pockets, which immediately grew back to its normal size, jumped towards the door and kicked it open with not much effort while the others were standing behind, also ready for action.

* * *

Right after Satsuki broke her way into the hotel room, Ryuko immediately saw her rival with her derange gaze and stammered out, "_**SATSUKI FUCKING MATOI! WHAT A FUCKING SURPRISE!**_", complete with gobs of spit flying out of her mouth which made her look even more rabid and unhinged than normal.

"Oh my god. What in the world has happened to you, Ryuko Kiryuin? You don't look like yourself." Satsuki replied, utterly horrified as she saw what has become of her rival. "It almost looks like your kamui got tampered with."

"Yeah, Satsuki Matoi. Something really awful happened to Senketsu. He's just spouting out a bunch of gibberish that's so fast, even things that can understand gibberish would find what he's saying to be downright incomprehensible!" Junketsu chimed in as he observed the current situation with Ryuko's kamui.

"Now that I think about it, I can hear it too." Satsuki replied as she noticed a strange, rapid fire succession of unintelligible words coming from Ryuko's direction, further punctuated by Senketsu's dizzying eye moment.

"_**WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FUCKING KAMUI, FUCKING SATSUKI FUCKING MATOI!**_" Ryuko yelled back as she pointed Bakuzan towards her rival, ready to fight in spite of being horny several minutes earlier. "_**ALL THAT FUCKING MATTERS IS ME SPILLING YOUR FUCKING ALL OVER THIS FUCKING HOTEL, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!**_"

"Should we synchronize, Junketsu?" Satsuki asked her kamui since the last time they synchronized with each other was the day she accidentally smoked some salvia and made Junketsu go berserk as a result.

"It's safe to say you've been clean since that unfortunate mishap we suffered the last time we fought Ryuko Kiryuin, so we're good to go." Junketsu responded in a very upbeat tone, which made his wearer smile in satisfaction and reach for the lever on her glove.

Right at the same time she pulled the lever, Satsuki uttered out "Time to kick some butt." and fed Junketsu some of her blood, allowing them to, once again, synchronize and be far more stronger, faster, more powerful and...sexier than they are as separate individuals.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

"_**ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU FIGHT US AGAIN WITH YOUR TRUE SLUTTY SELF, SATSUKI MATOI!**_" Ryuko spoke out in a very delirious manner as she twisted her damp lips into a smile, just as excited for a fight as she was for sexual intercourse. "_**LET'S FUCKING SEE IF YOUR FUCKING PRECIOUS FUCKING KAMUI FUCKING FUCKS UP AGAIN AND FUCKING TURNS INTO A FUCKING MONSTER, YOU FUCKING FUCK!**_"

"Fat chance, Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki replied while sporting a far more stable looking smirk as she had her scissor blade aimed towards her rival. "I'm pretty much drug free from this point on, so prepare to find yourself outclassed by the new, improved, Satsuki Mato..." but before she could finish what she was saying and make her first move, she was immediately knocked off her feet by a sudden attack courtesy of Junketsu's right shoulder spike, which violently launched towards the girl with wild, unkempt blue and black hair like a grappling hook. The sheer velocity of the collision of both was so intense, it not only knocked Satsuki off of her feet, it sent her crashing through the door of the room opposite the one Ryuko and Sanageyama are in.

"_**NANI SORE!?**_" Nonon yelled out as she saw her best friend of many years taken out by the daughter of the woman who nearly ruined her love of classical music. Without any hesitation, she activated her goku uniform and attempted to fend Ryuko off on her own, but unfortunately, she proved to be not much of a match for the whacked out Ryuko Kiryuin, who took her out with help of Senketsu's other shoulder spike, but unlike the one that dealt with Satsuki, it immediately retracted back onto Ryuko. The one that attacked Satsuki, however, is still seemingly missing in action as the blue and black haired girl was still seen laying down on the ground of the other room as an elderly couple looked outright confused and violated to see a young woman in extremely risque costume...bleeding all over their floor.

* * *

"That...that was unexpected." Satsuki calmly inquired as she began to regain consciousness despite being in a little bit of pain. "What went wrong, Junketsu?"

"You still have marijuana in your system in spite of you not having smoked any recently, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied as he tasted her blood as thoroughly as possible. "It won't be for at least another nineteen to twenty one days before marijuana will be completely out of your system. However, I really doubt that's the big reason why we're having a bit of trouble synchronized with each other, Satsuki Matoi."

"What could it be...aside from being impaled by an abnormally large sharp object again?" Satsuki asked as she saw that Senketsu's right shoulder spike has been pierced through her chest, which happened to be the reason why she's profusely bleeding all over the floor.

"Not at all." Junketsu responded, jossing that potential sync issue completely. "I honestly believe the real reason why our synchronization is a bit shaky can be thanked to that traumatic transformation we suffered a few days ago. We're still a bit psychologically scarred to a degree, our bodies are having troubling accepting the synchronization in spite of our minds completely granting it. Thankfully, we should still be able to hold our own against Ryuko Kiryuin and Senketsu well enough, so we should still be able to prevail against her without much trouble."

"Glad to know that, Junketsu." Satsuki thanked her kamui as she planted her hands over Senketsu's right shoulder spike. "Now if only I can get this blasted piece of Ryuko's kamui out of me without hurting myself too badly."

"Just stand up and pull it out, Satsuki Matoi. Our regenerative healing capabilities have improved immensely to the point where you won't suffer extensive bodily damage done to your internal organs if you get stabbed by just about anything you can think of." Junketsu told his wearer as she began to slowly stand back up, all while the elderly couple continued to stare at her with utterly horrified facial expressions. Right as Satsuki finally got back onto her feet, she noticed the blood on the floor, which, at first seemed like a huge amount she was on the ground but ultimately only amounted to a rather small puddle that can be mopped up in no time, which led her to remark, "I swore I lost a lot more blood than that, Junketsu."

"You certainly didn't." Junketsu quipped back as he had his eyes on his wearer's face. "If you really did lose as much blood as you thought, there's no way we would've remained synchronized with each other for much longer."

"Pretty much true, Junketsu." Satsuki spoke back as she started to carefully pull Senketsu's right shoulder spike out of her body. In spite of spilling some more blood out onto the floor, she was successful in removing without accidentally pulling some of her entrails out, only to plant her left hand on top of the wound. However, the shoulder spike then immediately retracted back onto Ryuko, who looked at it and smiled, acting completely unaffected by the sight of blood on her kamui.

* * *

"Why are you dressed up in that awful costume, child?" the old lady asked Satsuki as she slowly shuffled her way out of the room, holding the scissor blade with her right hand and pushing her left hand against the wound caused by Senketsu's right shoulder spike. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I have no shame in wearing Junketsu, ma'am." Satsuki quickly replied with a very honest, unashamed attitude right as she left the old couple's room to reunite with her friends, who now included Uzu Sanageyama due to him being able to get away from Ryuko quick enough to avoid confronting her in this particular situation and (hopefully) resume her ongoing battle with Ryuko Kiryuin.

"Satsuki, are you okay?" Iori asked as he saw her approaching him and the others, clutching onto her chest, which was already starting to heal up although her left hand and much of her torso is drenched in blood.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Satsuki calmly replied as she stood by her friends and leaned against a wall to give herself a little bit more time for her wound to fully heal itself. She then saw Nonon laying down on the floor with her goku uniform fully activated and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I tried to fend off that crazy bitch, but she hit me with one of those big ass shoulder things on her suit and it really took the wind out of my sails." Nonon coughed back as she slowly stood back onto her feet with Iori's help.

"Don't worry, Nonon. We can all help take her down...and if it takes all night to get it accomplished, it'll be worth the effort." Satsuki responded as she removed her left had away from her chest and planted it against the handle of her scissor blade, now holding it with both hands so she can use it more efficiently. She then looked back at the doorway to room 237, only to see that her rival was nowhere to bee seen and added, "I'm still kicking, Ryuko Kiryuin. You gotta do a heck of a lot more than that to put me down!"

Right after Satsuki uttered those words, she and the others then suddenly saw Ryuko burst through the wall nearly in front of them with Bazukan hoisted up on the air and struck it towards her rival, only for Satsuki to immediately block the attack with her scissor blade.

"Think you were able to surprise attack me that easily?" Satsuki boasted with a cocky attitude as she used her scissor blade to keep Ryuko's sword in a gridlocked state of attack.

"_**DON'T BE SO FUCKING NAIVE, SATSUKI MATOI! I CAN STILL USE OTHER TOOLS OF THE TRADE TO FUCKING FIGHT YOU!'**_" Ryuko growled back, which she then suddenly headbutted Satsuki in an attempt to get Bakuzan out of the gridlock. The first headbutt didn't quite much damage to the black and blue haired girl, so without much question, Ryuko then headbutted her rival again, which actually did result in the gridlock of the swords being broken.

Despite being stunned a little and suffering an aching head due to the two headbutts she received, Satsuki managed to block and deflect more of Ryuko's sword attacks.

"You need some help, Satsuki?" Nonon shouted as she was seen hovering in the air with her right arm aimed towards Ryuko, waiting to receive the OK to shoot out some of her goku uniform's rockets at her best friend's rival.

"Go ahead, Nonon." Satsuki quickly replied as she raised her voice. "Blast her away!".

As soon as she heard Satsuki's command, Nonon then shot out several concussive rockets towards Ryuko, which prompted the pink haired girl, Satsuki and the others to get as far away from the incoming explosions as possible.

"_**OH YOU'RE A REAL SNEAKY FUCKING BITCH, SATSUKI FUCKING MATOI! REAL FUCKING SNEAK...**_" Ryuko snarled a bit as she saw the rockets quickly heading towards her. However, before she could finish what she was saying, the rockets then collided with the black and red haired girl, which resulted in an explosion that was big enough to blow away the ground underneath Ryuko, sending her crashing down to the floor beneath, only to subsequently be buried by rubble and debris that used to be the floor she was initially standing on.

"Holy fucking shit, girl. You're gonna send this fancy ass hotel into fucking bankruptcy!" Takarada shouted as he saw the freshly made gap in between the floor he's standing by and the floor Satsuki, Nonon, Sanageyama and Iori are standing on.

"Bah, I think those rich ass sons of bitches have enough cash flow to repair the damage done themselves." Nonon snickered back in a very sarcastic tone as she looked at Takarada while hovering in the air.

* * *

Outside the Grand Hyatt, the car Isshin Matoi is driving suddenly pulled up and parked close by it. He then turned his head towards Tsumuga and told him and Aikuro, "You two get out and go inside the hotel while I wait in here."

"Okay, Mr. Matoi." Tsumuga replied while Mikisugi nodded his head as both men then got out of the car, approached the hotel and walked through the doors as Isshin watched while sitting in the driver's seat of his car.

"I hope Satsuki and her friends are okay." Isshin muttered in a worried tone as he looked out the windshield, hoping for the best and fearing of the worst.

However, little to his and everyone else's knowledge, a figure in a black hoody was seen standing by the window of the floor that Ryuko Kiryuin fell down to when Nonon's concussive rockets hit her and resulted in a pretty messy explosion. The figure took a peek through the widow it's standing by, saw some rubble where Bakuzan could be seen poking through it, then leaned back against the wall so no one could see it.

However, there was one rather peculiar thing about this hooded individual.

It happens to be holding onto a purple scissor blade. Presumably the same one that's currently in Nui Harime's possession.

* * *

After the dust settled, Satsuki approached the newly made hole in the floor and took a look down it to see if she could spot Ryuko in the midst of all of the debris that fell onto the floor below as a result of the explosion that happened a few minutes earlier.

"You think that was a little excessive, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu asked his wearer as he also looked at the mess that was made by Satsuki's best friend.

"I suppose." Satsuki quipped back while she continued to look at the debris. "Then again, I suppose Ryuko was in far more pain when she got most of her face blown off with a shotgun. I can't imagine being buried under some rubble hurts much more."

"I guess that makes a bit of sense, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu responded as he felt some life fiber energy emitting from the rubble, looking rather suspicious.

Before Satsuki could do anything else, Ryuko suddenly emerged from the rubble with Bakuzan in hand, stabbed her rival's right leg and dragged her down onto the floor she fell down to.

* * *

After Satsuki and Ryuko fell down to the third floor of the hotel, Ryuko grabbed a hold of Bakuzan's handle, pulled it right out of Satsuki's leg, raised it back up into the air and rasped out in a rambly, airy tone, "_**WELL, FUCKING WELL, SATSUKI MATOI. THE TIDES HAVE FINALLY FUCKING TURNED. YOU'RE IN A VULNERABLE POSITION AND I'M STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU, TALL AND FUCKING MIGHTY LIKE A FUCKING GOD. IT'S BEEN A LONG FUCKING TIME COMING, SATSUKI FUCKING MATOI. THE ONLY THING THAT FUCKING STANDS IN MY FUCKING WAY BETWEEN YOUR DEATH AND MY FUCKING SATISFACTION IS YOUR FUCKING LIFE, YOU FUCKING UGLY ASS BITCH! PREPARE...TO FUCKING DIE ONCE AND FOR FUCKING ALL, FUCKING SATSUKI FUCKING MATOI!**_"

As Ryuko delivered her supposed finishing blow to a bewildered and somewhat unamused Satsuki Matoi, the hooded figure suddenly crashed through the window with the purple scissor blade in hand, which immediately caught Satsuki and Ryuko's attention with varied reactions.

"_**AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE WITH OUR MOTHER?**_" Ryuko questioned the mysterious individual as she looked at said person like if it betrayed her. "_**OR BETTER FUCKING YET...WHY THE FUCKING FUCK ARE YOU NOT ACTING LIKE A BIG FUCKING CHILD...NUI HARIME?**_"

"That's not who I am, Ryuko Kiryuin." the hooded figure, who turned out to be Nui, replied in a very stern, serious tone that is more in line with how she normally sounds as opposed to the eerie, child-like style she was utilizing before she more or less came back to her senses when Senketsu, after he was brainwashed by Ragyo Kiryuin, synchronized with Ryuko in a fairly agonizing manner. "The person I am is a top ranking member of the Tokyo Police Department. My partner is Tsumuga Kinagase and if I can keep myself under control, we're going to arrest your mother and bring her to justice!"

"What in the world is going on, Junketsu?" Satsuki asked her kamui as they both watched the relatively unusual situation that was unfolding in front of their eyes.

"There's something very, very unstable with Ms. Nui Harime's life fibers, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied as he felt the life fiber energy exerting out of her. "It's a rather unsettling sensation. Almost like if there's something very twisted and unstable to her entire DNA structure. Almost like...if there's two souls trapped inside one human body."

"That's so messed up, Junketsu." Satsuki replied back, unnerved by this information her kamui told her. "No individual should ever have to live like that."

"She certainly wasn't for quite a while. I mean...when we first met Detective Harime, she indeed felt like one singular person but whatever Ryuko's mother did to her must've awakened this other person to the point where it pretty much gained full control of her body. However, I think she managed to regain control of her own body at this point of time, so whatever the deal is with Nui Harime, I have no real complete clue, Satsuki Matoi. I just don't." Junketsu explained in such a way, it might be considered a bit too wordy and delirious for certain individuals.

"Yeah, I think that easily sums it up, Junketsu." Satsuki responded while nodding her head in agreement. She then looked at her right leg and saw it healed up to the point she can stand back up with ease, which she pretty much did so she could help Nui out as much as possible.

Right as Satsuki aimed her scissor blade towards Ryuko, she then heard Nui tell her, "Run, Satsuki. Run!"

"This is my battle, Detective Harime. I have much of a right to help you out as you're helping me out here." Satsuki replied in a stern tone as she and Nui both deflected Ryuko's attacks with lightning fast finesse.

"I want you to get the hell out in case the 'other me' takes over again!" Nui yelled back in a very frustrated tone as she and Satsuki kept fighting Ryuko in an almost ballet like manner. "I can't afford myself to have the other side of me...hurt you when I don't have any attention to do so, Satsuki Matoi. Just...let me handle Ryuko Kiryuin all by myself."

"I'm sorry, Detective Harime, but I refuse to do that." Satsuki stubbornly spoke back, refusing to fulfill Nui's demand while Ryuko swung Bakuzan around like if it was a circular saw blade, only for Nui and Satsuki to frantically block the attacks in spite of arguing with each other.

"_**YOU FUCKING BITCHES ARE STARTING TO GET ON MY FUCKING NERVES FOR FUCK'S SAKE!**_" Ryuko yelled out as she ducked Satsuki and Nui's incoming attacks, only to ram Bakuzan into Nui's chest, grab Satsuki by her neck, activate Senketsu's shippu form and fly out of the Grand Hyatt by crashing through a wall at the end of the hallway they were.

* * *

Shortly after Ryuko flew out of the hotel, Nonon, Iori, Takarada and Sanageyama ran up to the broken wall, looked outside and saw their friend's rival flying away from the hotel with Satsuki and Nui in her grasp. Behind them, Tsumuga and Mikisugi were seen approaching them and looking out the window as well to suddenly see the unusual sight that's happening in the air.

"Well...shit. I think we're too late." Aikuro blurted out as he saw Nui impaled by Ryuko's sword and hanging onto it as she was suspended in the air. "Except not in the way we were expecting."

"Guys, I'll follow their trail and try to get Satsuki back in one piece." Nonon told everyone as she continued to hover above the floor. "I've known Satsuki since we were little kids, so i'll help her as much as possible, even when she acts like a dickhead on a few occasions."

"You go save Satsuki." Iori told Nonon while the others nodded their heads in agreement. "The rest of us will wait here until you come back with her."

"Gotcha." Nonon replied as she then flew out of the hotel complex and followed Ryuko's trail, hoping that she'll be able to catch up with them in spite of being a bit behind.

* * *

"_**HAH! NOW I FUCKING HAVE YOU BORING FUCKING ASS BITCHES IN MY FUCKING CLUTCHES NOW!**_" Ryuko told Satsuki and Nui as she was hovering in the air near by a construction site, still in Senketsu's shippu form, holding onto Nui as she was impaled by Bakuzan and holding onto Satsuki with a choke hold with her right hand. "_**NOW I'LL BE ABLE THE MURDER THE EVERLIVING FUCK OUT OF BOTH OF YOU, THEN HAVE NICE, SWEATY ASS FUCKING SEX WITH YOUR FUCKING CORPSES BEFORE I RETURN TO MOMMY DEAREST!**_"

"There's no chance in hell of that happening, Ryuko Kiryuin!" Nui angrily told her as she held onto Bakuzan's blade while a considerable amount of her blood was spilling onto the ground below.

"I second that sentiment, Detective Harime." Satsuki coughed back as she tried her best to get as much oxygen as possible while still being firmly held in a choke hold. She then swung her scissor blade towards one of Senketsu's wings and clipped it off, throwing off her balance and letting go of both Nui and Satsuki in the process. Although Satsuki was able to activate Junketsu's gale form, Nui fell for quite a few distances until Bakuzan managed to stab a nearby wooden wall at the construction sight, which was were Ryuko made a relatively rough crash landing.

"Well, this is rather inconvenient." Nui remarked as she looked down and realized she was stuck against a wall, still having Ryuko's sword pierced through her chest.

However, much to her relief, she then saw Satsuki slowly flying towards her, who looked at her and calmly spoke out, "Let me lend you a hand, Detective Harime."

In spite of being hesitant to let Satsuki help her out due to being aware of her own unstable nature, Nui ultimately allowed Satsuki to pull Bakuzan out of her chest, releasing her for a split second, only to then grab a hold of Satsuki's right wrist with her own left hand so she can hold onto her and not fall down to the ground with potentially painful consequences.

With Nui holding onto her right wrist while holding onto her scissor blade with her right hand and holding onto Ryuko's sword with her left hand, Satsuki started to descend down towards where Ryuko crashed so she and Nui can resume fighting her. Both women then reached a wooden platform where Nui then let go of Satsuki and jumped onto it while Satsuki had Junketsu revert back to his regular combat form so she could walk around and properly conduct a hand to hand fight.

"You think Ryuko's near by?" Satsuki asked Nui as they both stood on the wooden platform, but instead of receiving a reply, she noticed that Nui was kneeling on the ground with her hands planted against her head. "Uhhh...you're okay, Detective Harime?"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, SATSUKI! THAT MONSTER IS...TRYING TO REGAIN CONTROL! OOOOOOHHHHH GOD!" Nui screamed as blood began to dribble out of her right nostril and drool started to drip out from between her lips while she started to violently tremble.

"Don't worry, Detective Harime. I'm sure we can find a way to fix whatever problems you've been going through." Satsuki replied in a calm, yet concerned tone.

"PLEASE, SATSUKI MATOI! PLEASE RUN AWAY FOR YOUR OWN GODDAMN SAFETY! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF WHEN THAT DEVIL TAKES FULL FUCKING CONTROL OF ME! Nui yelled back in a frantic manner, still trying to convince Satsuki to get away before the cutesy but malicious side of her fully resurfaces.

Although she didn't want to desert Nui, Satsuki realized that refusing this demand would only anger the ailing police detective considerably, she decided to turn around and began to walk away to fulfill Nui's requested.

However, before she could reach the edge of the platform, Ryuko suddenly jumped in front of her and hissed out, "_**WHERE THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, SATSUKI FUCKING MATOI? WE STILL HAVE SOME UNFINISHED FUCKING BUSINESS TO SETTLE!**_"

"Now's not the time, Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki groaned back, growing weary of her rival's depraved, careless antics. "Detective Nui Harime is in a great deal of pain, yet she doesn't want me to help her and instead wants me to leave, which means we should perhaps resume our fight another time."

"_**HAH! NOW AIN'T THAT SOME GOD TIER HORSE SHIT?! IF THAT BLONDE BITCH NUI HARIME IS IN SOOOOO MUCH MOTHERFUCKING PAIN, PERHAPS I COULD...I DON'T FUCKING KNOW...RELEASE HER FROM ALL OF THIS MOTHERFUCKING AGONY SHE'S SUFFERING!**_" Ryuko snarled in response, which she then shoved Satsuki out of the way and approached Nui, who looked at her with a very disgusted expression.

"What kind of crap you're planning to pull now, Ryuko? I may be in a lot of agony and might lose control of my own damn body again, but I can still kick your ass." Nui coughed out as she slowly stood back up and aimed her scissor blade towards Satsuki's rival.

"_**NOT THIS TIME, FUCKFACE!**_" Ryuko growled in response and suddenly lopped Nui's head with a single clean swipe, courtesy of her onyx blade katana she refers to as Bakuzan.

As Nui's severed head fell off the platform, heading hurling towards the dirt below, Satsuki, who had been rendered temporarily speechless, simply looked in sheer horror as she had just witnessed her rival seemingly murder yet another person for no good reason.

After Nui's body fell down onto the platform, gushing blood out of its freshly made neck stump, Ryuko looked down at it, saw the purple scissor blade, looked back at Bakuzan with a slightly sorrowful expression, told it, "_**WELL...I THINK WE HAD A PRETTY FUCKING GOOD RUN, OLD FRIEND.**_", tossed it towards Satsuki and picked up Nui's scissor blade, which suddenly changed colors immediately when Ryuko made physical contact with it. The blade, which was purple at first, was now blood red as Ryuko held onto it with much gusto and excitement. She then aimed the now red scissor blade towards her rival and told her, "_**NOW HAND ME OVER THE OTHER HALF, YOU UGLY ASS FUCKING BITCH!**_"

Although she would've resisted Ryuko's demand in other situations, Satsuki, at this point, had grown tired to partaking in this rivalry, which easily has reached its needlessly violent zenith and ended up chucking her scissor blade towards Ryuko, who then snatched onto it with her left hand with ease. Like with Nui's scissor blade, Satsuki's scissor blade also changed colors as well, switching from its trademark blue to the same blood red that the other one was now sporting once Ryuko gained possession of it.

With both scissor blades in her possession, Ryuko aimed them at her rival and added, "_**TONIGHT TRULY IS THE CLIMAX OF THIS FUCKING WAR YOU STARTED ON THE FIRST DAY OF THE FUCKING SCHOOL YEAR! AT LAST, I CAN FINALLY RID YOU FROM THIS FUCKING EARTH AND LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP AT HONNOJI ACADEMY AND ROYALLY FUCKED IT UP ITS ASS! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, SATSUKI FUCKING MATOI...PREPARE...TO...FUCKING...DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!**_" as she then ran towards her, ready to chop Satsuki up in multiple little pieces.

However, right as Ryuko got in close proximity, Satsuki picked up Bakuzan, stabbed her rival right in her stomach and, stood back up and began pushing her rival towards the opposite end of the platform until they ended up both falling off of it, quickly hurling towards another area of the construction site.

* * *

While Satsuki managed to make a fairly safe landing, Ryuko, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky as she ended up being impaled by a bunch of pipes sticking out of the ground in the spot she descended onto, now resembling a human voodoo doll of sorts while dropping both scissor blades onto the ground surrounding her.

"_**YOU FUCKING BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE TO FUCKING ME! YOU FUCKING TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING PIN CUSHION, YOU UGLY ASS FUCKING CUNT!**_" Ryuko growled in disapproval as she noticed all the spikes protruding out of her body, including Bakuzan's handle of all things. She then saw Satsuki walking up to her, who then kneeled down and picked her scissor blade up, which changed back to its initial color.

"Ryuko Kiryuin, I know that you've been quite the lunatic throughout much of your rivalry, but this is totally not like you at all!" Satsuki told her rival as she looked at her with a disapproving stare. "You need to realize that deep inside, the Ryuko Kiryuin that I met when we first started this silly rivalry is still insi..."

However, right before Satsuki could finish her sentence, both her and Ryuko saw an unusual looking beast with gray skin, long arms that had sharp finger nails and a stone like mask propped over its face leaping towards them, but right as landed towards the girls, it accidentally got cut in half by Satsuki's scissor blade, who had it sticking up in the air by sheer coincidental luck.

"_**THE FUCK WAS THAT?!**_" Ryuko growled out in surprise after she saw the two halves of the beast plop onto the ground near her.

"I honestly have no idea." Satsuki replied while looking equally confused. However, she then quickly discarded that unusual interruption, looked back at her rival and added, "Anyhow...as I was saying...the Ryuko Kiryuin that I met when we first started this silly rivalry is still inside you."

"And so is the Senketsu that I call my brother." Junketsu spoke out, which actually managed to get through Senketsu's head. Although he had been brainwashed into being a stark raving, feral lunatic by Ragyo Kiryuin, which in turn, made Ryuko a sex and murder craving psychopath upon wearing him after his brainwashing, his eyes slowly began to readjust themselves and he started to stop spouting out a bunch of incomprehensible gibberish at an extremely rapid pace to the point where he pretty much ceased talking.

"Look, Satsuki Matoi. Senketsu's starting to regain his consciousness." Junketsu told his wearer as he realized his words were actually penetrating through the brainwashing his brother went through just by sensing his life fibers.

Within mere seconds, Senketsu's eye went from being frenzied and bugged out to how it normally looked, signaling that he has broke free from Ragyo's brainwashing. However, Ryuko, on the other hand, still looked incredibly demented.

"Ryuko. Ryuko! Can you hear me?" he asked his wearer as she was still impaled by her own sword and all of the spikes sticking out of the ground. "Can you hear me, Ryuko Kiryuin?"

"_**OH, FUCK YOU, SENKETSU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP SAYING ABSOLUTE CRAP LIKE YOU WERE DOING ALL DAY?!**_" Ryuko growled in disapproval as she grabbed a hold of Bakuzan and began pulling it out.

"Ryuko, you must realize that your mother brainwashed me and ended up brainwashing you in the process when I synchronized with you." Senketsu told her as he continued to talk to his wearer, who was still acting incredibly insane. "You must realize that even though you've done some really awful things that made me disgusted with you, you're definitely not acting like yourself right now."

"_**SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!**_" Ryuko screamed out as she refused to even listen to her kamui. "_**I'M FEELING TOO FUCKING GOOD NOW! I WANT TO STAY LIKE FOR FUCKING EVER!**_"

"Ryuko Kiryuin, you must snap out of this state of delusion!" Satsuki shouted as she got right up into her rival's face, which was now drenched in sweat. "You must snap out of it for your own good!"

"_**I FUCKING DON'T WANT TO, YOU UGLY FUCKING ASS BITCH, SATSUKI FUCKING MATOI!**_" Ryuko screamed back as she clenched her teeth in sheer anger. "_**I WANT TO FUCKING STAY LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE!**_"

"You can't, Ryuko. You just can't." Senketsu spoke out, begging his wearer to listen to what he and Satsuki are telling her to do. "Just...please listen to us, Ryuko. You must snap out of it."

"Yes, Ryuko. Snap out of this state of delusion you're in for your own good." Satsuki added as she had her left hand planted against her rival's face. "You can do it, Ryuko. I trust you."

In spite of all of the encouraging words she was being told, Ryuko continued refusing to listen as she wanted to remain in this particular form. However, as more pleas from Senketsu and Satsuki went through her ears, tears began to dribble out of her eyes as her body began to shake a little, almost like if she was starting to slip out of her own brainwashing in a rather haphazard way.

"You can do it, Ryuko Kiryuin! I trust you!" Satsuki spoke out again while smiling as she saw her rival finally slipping out of her brainwashed state of mind. "YOU CAN BREAK FREE AND BE YOURSELF AGAIN!"

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!" Ryuko screamed as she suddenly lit up like a christmas tree and desynchronized with her kamui, reverting back to her normal self, which also reverted Senketsu back to his normal unsynchronized appearance as well. She then looked at her chest, saw that she was still impaled to the spikes, looked at her rival and yelped, "Satsuki Matoi. Please help. I'm stuck."

Without any hesitation, Satsuki nodded her head and helped Ryuko pull away from the spikes she was impaled onto. Despite the process being a very painful one, Ryuko was able to break away from them and get back onto her feet. The wounds that were made as a result of having Bakuzan and the spikes also started to heal back on both her and Senketsu as soon as she pulled away from them.

"How do you feel, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Satsuki asked the black and red haired girl as she had her rival leaning against her.

"I feel like shit, Satsuki Matoi." Ryuko laughed as she drooped against her rival as limp as a noodle. "And a bit tired too."

"That's good to know." Satsuki replied while brushing Ryuko's with her left hand's fingers.

"Satsuki! There you are!" Nonon blurted out as she descended towards her best friend from the sky. "Why in the hell are you suddenly getting so fucking chummy with Ryuko Kiryuin?"

"Give her a break, Nonon." Satsuki calmly responded as Ryuko remained leaning against her, looking very exhausted. "She's been through so much. Perhaps we should take her back with us to the Grand Hyatt."

"That sounds more than ideal." Ryuko exhaled back as she started to close her eyes like if she was about to fall to sleep. "Anywhere but here would be fine."

"Sounds like an idea, Nonon. Let's go." Satsuki told her friend as she then activated Junketsu's gale form and followed her friend back to the hotel while tightly holding onto Ryuko.

* * *

Shortly after Satsuki and Nonon left with Ryuko in their possession, Nui Harime's severed head was then seen lying on the ground, completely devoid of any action. However, her headless body then walked up to it, picked it back up and plopped it onto her neck stump, which suddenly prompted her head and her neck to fuse back to each other in complete harmony.

Unfortunately, as soon as Nui's head reattached to her body, her facial features immediately switched back to the more unnerving, cutesy look it was sporting back when she first donned that pink tutu and was given a scissor blade of her own.

"Awwwww. I can't believe I missed all of that fussing." Nui groaned in disappointment as she noticed Satsuki and Ryuko had just left. "Oh well. Perhaps mommy can figure out what our next move will be."

She then walked up to the blood splattered spikes that Ryuko were impaled onto, leaned down, picked her scissor blade back up, which also went from being blood red to the purple it originally was, stood back up and began skipping away like a little kid playing hopscotch.

"I have absolutely nothing to worry about. Mommy will make everything better again!" Nui spoke out in a very cutesy, childish manner as left the construction site, skipping in a somewhat disturbing, child-like manner.

* * *

Several minutes later, Nonon and Satsuki were seen descending down to the street walk close by the Grand Hyatt while Ryuko continued to hold onto the latter individual, much to the surprise of everyone standing outside.

"Holy shit, you got Ryuko with you!" Aikuro remarked as he saw Satsuki reaching the ground, only to have Junketsu revert back to his regular combat form so she could set foot on the ground. Nonon also ended up deactivating her goku uniform back to its dormant state so she could also walk around on the ground with ease. "This is a sight I never, ever expected to see."

"It certainly is, Mr. Mikisugi." Satsuki responded while smiling as she and Ryuko stood next to each other.

"Honestly, Satsuki...that's nothing compared to the many, many things I have to tell you." Isshin Matoi spoke out as he got out of his car and began approaching his daughter, which rattled her to the core immensely.

"Dad? What in the world are you doing here?" Satsuki stammered back as she and her group of friends all had downright bewildered facial expressions upon seeing Mr. Matoi approach them all. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"There is so, so much I need to tell you, Satsuki, but we don't have much time. We need to get out of here just to be safe." Isshin replied in a very stern, haunting manner. "We can't afford to stay out in the streets for much longer."

"But why, dad? Why are you just telling me these things now? You should've told me everything you knew a long time ago."

"No good would've came out of me revealing everything to you back when things were much stable, but ever since this...battle you've been raging with Ryuko Kiryuin, no offense, things have reached to such a fever pitch, i'm afraid the Tokyo we know and love will disappear soon, but enough of that...let's get back home with your friends and take Ryuko Kiryuin with us. She's just as much of a part of this as you are." Isshin added as Satsuki continued to have an extremely hard time comprehending the downright surreal situation she, Ryuko and her group of friends have just gotten themselves into.

A situation that, by all means, will only get much, much worse from here.

Worse than anyone could ever imagine in their own lifetime.


	18. Here's to You, Satsuki and Ryuko

"So you mean to tell me that you used to work for my mother, Mr. Matoi?" Ryuko asked Isshin as they, Satsuki (Who wasn't synced up with Junketsu at the moment) and the others sat inside the Matoi residence.

"Yes, Ryuko. I used to work with your mother back when I was a scientist for the Kiryuin Conglomerate." Isshin explained as he sat in front of both Ryuko and Satsuki, who were both stunned and invested by what they were being told. "We were both responsible for the creation of your kamuis Senketsu and Junketsu among other things."

"So what about Nui Harime? How did she, my sister of all things, come into existence?" Ryuko added, hoping this particular burning question will be answered.

"Actually, Nui Harime has been around long before I began working for your mother and long before she even conceived you." Isshin replied, which only made Ryuko even more confused than she already was. "From what I recall your mother telling me at some point when I asked her about this subject in question, she told me she was at the tender age of twenty three when she gave birth to Nui Harime, which explains why you have a sister who's a good fourteen years older than you."

"That's rather fascinating, dad." Satsuki told her father as she listened to things he was telling Ryuko. "I'd never expected Ryuko and Detective Harime to be sisters."

"Neither did I, Satsuki." Ryuko chimed in, just as stunned by this information as she was when her own mother told her. "Still can't believe my own mother kept all of this serious information withheld from me."

"That's how I feel about my dad withholding the fact that he used to work in your mother's company." Satsuki piped back, showing hints of frustration in her voice.

"Don't be so hard on me, Satsuki. My withholding of all of this information until now was done out of love. I wanted you to live a worry free life, so I kept this information from you until the time was right. At least be grateful you got to have a great childhood and teenhood until now, my beloved daughter." Isshin told his daughter in a reassuring tone, trying to ease some of her new found frustrations she has with him.

"Yeah, Satsuki. You still got me and the others to cherish." Nonon chimed in as she stood up and reminded her best friend of many joy filled years they've had together, as well as the new friends they've become acquainted with throughout this school year at Honnoji.

Satsuki then looked at Nonon, then took a look at her other friends that are also visiting her house at the moment, then curled her lips into a smile and replied, "You're right, Nonon. I have nothing but good things to say about all the good times we spent with each other."

"What about you, Ryuko?" Isshin asked her after Satsuki finished speaking to her friends at the moment. "Got any friends too aside from you ex? They could be potentially good assets to us like my daughter's friends."

"Well...I do have a best friend of my own who i'm sure you know of and there's another individual who works as my head of security of Honnoji who could be considered my friend too, so it'd be nice if we could swing by and pick them up as wel..." Ryuko replied, but before she could finish her sentence properly, everyone suddenly heard a knock on the door that took a lot of attention away from the black and red haired girl's response.

"Aikuro Mikisugi, please answer the door for whoever's knocking on my door and make sure if it's someone that's welcomed into my home or not." Isshin ordered his fellow Nudist Beach member, who also happened to be Satsuki and Nonon's home room teacher.

"Whatever you say, Isshin." Mikisugi replied as he stood up and walked up to the door to answer it. He then asked the person behind the door, "Who is it?"

"Is Ryuko-chan in here?" a familiar voice asked in a very overtly excited manner. "Is she, is she, is she, is she?!"

"Yes, Mako Mankanshokou. Ryuko Kiryuin is in the house. You may come in..." Mikisugi replied but right as he began to open the door, Mako shoved through the door running and yelled, "RYUKO-CHAN! RYUKO-CHAN! I'M HERE!"

"Mako!" Ryuko happily yelled back as she saw her friend entering the living room. "It's so good to see you!"

As soon as Mako reached her friend, she then suddenly back-handed Ryuko with her right hand, which caught Ryuko off-guard and cried, "DON'T YOU EVER ACT LIKE A BIG STINKY MEANIE TO ME EVER AGAIN, RYUKO-CHAN!"

Initially, Ryuko didn't respond as she rubbed her chin and left cheek, which now sported a shade of red, but a few short seconds later, she then smiled and replied, "Yeah, Mako. I've been way too much of a dick for too damn long now. Sorry."

"OH, RYUKO-CHAN! IT REALLY IS YOU! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE BACK!" Mako happily exclaimed as she gave her best friend a firm bear hug, which made Ryuko wince a little.

"Hey, you're squeezing too hard." Ryuko laughed as several tears began to dribble down her face.

"Ryuko, I can't breathe!" Senketsu coughed as he felt Mako's strong, suffocating grip pressing on him. "Tell her to let go, for christ's sake."

"You can stop now, Mako." Ryuko told her friend, which embarrassed Mako a bit and prompted her to break away, making everyone else in the living room smile, especially Satsuki, who really enjoyed seeing a different side of her rival.

"Okie, dokie, Ryuko-chan!" Mako ecstatically replied as she then broke away from her friend, only to then notice Satsuki, Nonon and the others, which made her remark, "Oh hi Satsuki-chan, Nonon-chan and everyone else. I didn't know you were all here too."

"It's great to see you again, Mako Mankanshokou." Satsuki calmly replied in response. "What brings you here?"

"I had quite the hunch, hunch, hunch that Ryuko-chan was here, Satsuki-chan." Mako replied as she twirled around like an overexcited spaz. "So what are you all up to anyways?"

"We're thinking about what kind of course of action we should take regarding our situation with Ryuko and the inevitable course of action her mom might take when she realizes her baby girl has gone AWOL." Isshin quickly replied back as he looked at Mako and noticed how goofy she is.

"Perhaps I could go straight to the Kiryuin Conglomerate's headquarters and have a chat with Lady Ragyo Kiryuin myself, dad." Satsuki chimed in, bringing up that suggestion to her father. "I could tell her I know where Ryuko is and we could make some kind of handshake transaction that allows Ryuko to live her own life without having to be around her mother any more in exchange for something that we can let go of without losing anything important on our end in the long run. Since my dear friend Nonon Jakuzure was able to convince Ragyo to instate a music club at Honnoji, i'm very positive I can broker a deal with her myself."

"That sounds like a mighty big risk for you to take, my daughter." Isshin replied in a vaguely concerned tone. "But you've already proved yourself to be capable enough to tackle impossible, life threatening tasks ever since you first bounded with Junketsu, so if this is the best possible plan for us available, then we'll do it."

"Thanks, dad." Satsuki replied back while smiling, which also made her father curve his lips into a slight smile that was only she was able to notice. "I'll go into the Kiryuin Conglomerate HQ building myself while the rest of you could wait outside a van, if we do manage to have such a vehicle in our possession. If things between me and Lady Kiryuin run smoothly, we'll have Ryuko around to say her goodbyes to her mother and whatever we have that Lady Kiryuin wants as a result of this exchange, we'll be able to hand it over to her immediately. If things between me and Ragyo break down in a negative, spectacular fashion, you'll also be around to assist me without having to take too terribly long to show up."

"God dammit, Satsuki! That sounds like a goddamn suicide mission!" Nonon shouted in disapproval upon hearing her best friend mention that plan she had in mind. "You gotta come up with another plan that wouldn't risk your ass getting hurt for fuck's sake!"

"Don't worry about me, Nonon." Satsuki quickly replied while smirking. "I'm positive this won't even be as bad as the other life threatening situations I found myself in. Just trust me."

"I don't know, Satsuki. But I feel like this is going to be different." Nonon nervously shrugged as she walked away from her friend. "My gut tells me that Lady Rago Assyuin is not going to be happy that her baby girl is AWOL."

"Whatever happens, my daughter, we'll be there to back you up." Isshin added as he patted her right shoulder. He then looked at everyone else in the room and spoke out, "Alright, people. We'll enact Satsuki's plan in approximately a half hour. Use this time to get yourselves prepared so we call roll out."

Without any questions, every single living soul in the entire living room nodded in agreement and proceeded to begin their preparations to make a surprise appearance at the Kiryuin Conglomerate corporate headquarters with Satsuki Matoi in the starring role.

However, right as Satsuki passed by Ryuko to rejoin her friends that are in another part of the area, Ryuko then whispered to her while sporting a grimace, "Just because we're working together doesn't mean we're friends now, Satsuki."

"Sounds fine with me, Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki whispered back while taking a quick glance at her rival with a smug smile, only to then look away and resume minding her own business during this rather tension filled situation.

* * *

"Ma'am, can you please tell me who were the last few people you saw enter this hotel?" the police chief asked the receptionist, who still looked just as cheery as she did when Satsuki and the others were at the Grand Hyatt an hour or so earlier.

"Just a few teens that i've believe to have seen on the news at some point." the receptionist calmly replied while smiling. "They all wanted to know what room Ryuko Kiryuin was staying in, so I told them. Two men also entered the building and asked where the kids went and that's pretty much all that happened until I heard an explosion in one of the upper floors. I dunno what happened to the men and those kids afterwards, but judging by what you've seen up there, sir, they certainly aren't dead."

"We already know that, ma'am." the chief shrugged after hearing the receptionist's detailed yet seemingly redundant descriptions of what she saw the last hour or so.

As the chief paced around the lobby, a fellow cop walked up to his and sarcastically whispered into his right ear, "Not quite the sharpest tool in the shed ain't she?" which made the chief quietly chuckle as a way to blow off some steam.

"Since we ain't getting shit out of her, i'm just gonna step outside and get some air, kid." the chief replied, which made the beat cop nod his head in response, prompting the chief to walk up to the front doors, open one of them up and step outside to do exactly what he said.

* * *

Outside the hotel, the chief pulled out some mentos, unopened the wrapping, picked one of them out, shoved it into his mouth and began chewing out in, allowing the soothing mint blast to flow down his throat.

While he stood outside, letting his ebony colored skin get gently caressed by the chilly evening breeze, he heard a voice calling out from atop a rooftop, "Chief. Chief. CHIEF! Please hear me for god's sake! Chief! CHIEF!".

As he turned his head towards where the voice was coming from, he saw a very distraught middle aged woman whom he immediately recognized standing on top of a rooftop, wearing a rather strange yet fancy looking outfit that actually complimented her current body shape. As soon as he realized that this woman is in fact the receptionist at the jail that went missing the day Ragyo Kiryuin bailed her daughter Ryuko out, he shouted back, "The hell are you doing up there?! I thought you either went missing or was kidnapped?"

"Please, chief! Please call the prime minister. Tokyo is gonna go down in flames and there's nothing you can fucking do about it!" the woman screamed back as she started to lean her right hand, which looked liked it was split in half, allowing a grotesque, pulpy looking gun barrel to sprout out of it, towards the right side of her face. Tears then began to run down her cheeks as she then cried out, "I'm sorry, chief. I wish I could retire under better circumstances. Forgive me."

Right as the chief was about to react to the unusual sight he was witnessing, a bright flash of light suddenly appeared out of the fleshy gun barrel and the jail receptionist's head quickly disintegrated in front of the police chief's eyes. The headless body of the now deceased jail receptionist then tripped off the rooftop, hurling down towards an unattended SVU.

Within mere seconds, the headless corpse violently crashed on top of the SUV's roof, putting a massive dent on it.

"OH FUCK NO!" the chief yelped as he rushed towards the headless corpse of his recently departed compadre. He then turned his head towards the hotel and screamed, "OFFICER DOWN! I NEED SOME ASSISTANCE!"

* * *

The following morning, a large gray van was seen pulling up by the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters. Inside the van itself, Satuski , Ryuko and the others were seen huddled up in a rather high tech looking room stored inside the van's storage compartment. While the others were seen standing by the sides of the room, Satsuki was facing her father, who was sitting on a chair in front of a security monitor and some other related gizmos of sorts.

"I'm glad you and Junketsu decided on a specific form for him to appear as for this confrontation, Satsuki." Isshin Matoi told his daughter in a nervous yet satisfied tone.

"Thanks, dad." Satsuki replied while smiling as she was now seen wearing a white and blue dress that had Junketsu's eyes over her breasts. "It's something I never thought of before, but considering what you've told me about Ragyo Kiryuin, I feel much more secure knowing that we won't stick out like a sore thumb going into the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters."

"I share those same exact sentiments, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu added while looking at his wearer.

"Remember, you two. Lady Ragyo Kiryuin is extremely unpredictable on all affronts. There's a very good reason why she's almost like a god to nearly everyone with a position of power in Tokyo and much of the planet as a whole." Isshin reminded both his daughter and her kamui. "You have to expect the unexpected when finding yourself in Ragyo's presence. It's a sheer miracle your friend Nonon managed to get her request to have a music club at the school and it's something I highly suspect to be impossible to ever happen again."

"I know, dad. Just...promise me you and the others will storm into the building to help get me out if things between me and Lady Kiryuin go south." Satuski replied with a minute hint of fear in her voice.

"We'll try out best to get you out in once piece if worse comes to worst." Isshin replied back, reassuring his daughter that he, her friends and his fellow Nudist Beach members are here to help. "That's why I rigged you and Junketsu to help us monitor you while you're inside the building. If things go bad, we'll immediately enact a rescue mission to get you out of there."

"Yeah." Satsuki quipped while nodding her head. She then walked up to the doors at the rear end of the van while taking a few quick glances at her friends, her father's associates and Ryuko Kiryuin, then opened one of the doors, jumped out of the van and softly landed onto the pavement feet first while holding onto her scissor blade. She then took one more look at her friends, which prompted Nonon Jakuzure to calmly blurt out of respect, "Good luck, Satsuki."

"Thank you." Satsuki replied while smiling.

"Don't forget to hide your scissor blade before you go inside. You need to remain as discrete looking as possible." Isshin told her for one last time before she left the van.

"Already got it covered, dad." Satsuki chimed back as she made her scissor blade shrink down to a smaller size and firmly put it into a pocket on the back side of her dress.

Without having to do anything more, Satsuki then closed the rear van doors, turned around to face the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters and began to walk her way towards the building's front doors, preparing for her most daunting confrontation yet.

Her inaugural face to face encounter with Lady Ragyo Kiryuin.

* * *

"What the fuck is up with this outfit our poor jail receptionist was wearing before she died?" a cop asked in complete bewilderment as he and the chief were seen standing alongside the mortician inside the city morgue.

"Professionally tailored and manufactured by Revocs Inc., eh. Seems like Lady Kiryuin gave this poor lass some really bad fabric." the mortician sarcastically blurted in response to the cop's question as he looked at the outfit's tag.

"That goddamn bitch." the chief growled as he angrily clenched his right fist. "She's gonna pay for what she's done to our department."

"How the hell are we gonna even find a way to make her empire crumble? The bitch is too damn powerful even for our little ass department." the cop nervously replied, surprised the chief was even considering an act of justice to get back at the woman who helps keep the city's fiscal earnings afloat.

"That's something even I cannot answer, kid." the chief solemnly replied, equally dumbfounded by conceiving a possible plan to knock Ragyo Kiryuin and her company down a peg.

* * *

"Ummm...excuse me, kid, but what brings you here to this building?" Rei Hououmaru asked Satsuki as she approached the receptionist desk. "My boss is in no condition to be accepting any anonymous visitors. If you want to speak with her, please write down your phone number for me and leave the building immediately. We'll call you once she's ready to meet with you."

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question, ma'am." Satsuki bluntly replied while smirking as a security camera placed at a corner on the ceiling was overlooking this particular conversation for Lady Kiryuin to see.

"Ms. Hououmaru. Please allow our guest to see me. It's been a long time coming." Ragyo spoke out via a loudspeaker.

"Yes, my lady." Rei replied while bowing her head out of respect. She then took another quick glance at Satsuki and added, "Please use the elevator on the other end of the room and tell the elevator to go to the tenth floor. That's the room Lady Kiryuin is in. She's waiting."

"Thanks, ma'am." Satsuki replied back as she passed by the ebony skinned, gray haired woman in shiny shades. She then entered the elevator, waited for its doors to close and pressed both the one and zero buttons to command the elevator to go up to the tenth floor. As the elevator began to slowly ascend through the building, Ragyo watched Satsuki mind her own business inside said elevator while looking at a hand mirror. She then noticed that some of her skin was turned a bit pale, which made her nonchalantly groan, "Oh." and prompted her to pull out some make-up to touch it up and make it look like none of her skin was becoming paler than it initially was.

"About time, Satsuki Matoi. About time we meet." Ragyo muttered to herself as she continued to monitor the blue and black haired girl, who was still waiting for the elevator to reach the tenth floor so she can initiate an encounter that has been months in the making.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the police station, a man in a robe who resembled the police officer that disappeared the same day the receptionist at the jail went missing was seen entering the station, looking rather suspicious. Although the other officers didn't pay much attention to him, the cop in the dark robe continued to slowly lurch through the station, taking some quick glances at his fellow officers with a seemingly malicious glare.

While he seemed to be there physically, his eyes told a much, much different story altogether.

A story that has no happy ending in sight.

* * *

Midway through the elevator ride, Satsuki looked at Junketsu and asked him, "Say...how about I come up with a catch phrase to use as some kind of spine chilling, super awesome boast before a high stake showdown?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Satsuki Matoi." her kamui casually replied. "How about...I am the waffle maker?"

"Too dumb, buddy." Satsuki chuckled back, knowing that Junketsu was being sarcastic.

"This is muh yard?" Junketsu added, throwing out another suggestion.

"Too hicky." Satsuki immediately responded, quickly shooting that suggestion down.

"Uhhhh...Seasons Don't Fear the Reaper, but they fear me?"

"Too old school."

"Ummm...perhaps you could say 'I am the view. I am the table. I am all of this. The Progress. The Aggressor. The Ten Stories?', Satsuki?" Junketsu chimed in with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"How about no, Junketsu?" Satsuki laughed, humoring her kamui. "That would be too silly of a boast even for an ex-pothead like me."

"Well...do you have anything in mind yourself?" Junketsu asked, wondering if his wearer will actually conceive of a battle boast that would actually accomplish its goal.

"Actually I do." Satsuki quickly replied. "How about...'Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars?"

"Hmmm. I actually like the sound of that, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu responded after he heard his wearer's boast suggestion. "Why not you say it like an actual boast full of intensity and gusto? I'd like to hear it said that way."

"Okay then." Satsuki spoke back, which she then subsequently cleared her throat, took her scissor blade out (which immediately made it revert back to its normal size), planted it in front of her like if she was holding like how the old medieval knights would, adjusted her posture to something more stern and shouted in a very powerful, serious manner, "**ASK NOT THE SPARROW HOW THE EAGLE SOARS!**"

"Whoa!" Junkestu replied as he felt goosebumps tingle throughout his body. "You virtually sounded like another person the way you emoted those words. Almost like you briefly became some kind of fascist dictator who rules with an iron fist but with secretly good intentions."

"Yeah, Junketsu. It's kinda spooky how different I just sounded when I uttered those words." Satsuki responded as her posture reverted back to how it normally is. "Almost like if I received some sort of surge of energy and was temporarily possessed by a whole other person."

"Perhaps that's what you were in another life, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu inquired, thinking that might be the reason his wearer almost became a different sort of person just mere seconds ago.

"Makes sense...I guess." Satsuki quipped back, accepting her kamui's theory as the most logical possibility.

* * *

Finally, after at least a few minutes or so of waiting, the elevator finally reached the tenth floor and the doors opened, permitted Satsuki Matoi to make her way into Ragyo Kiryuin's personal office.

"Dad, i'm about to enter Lady Kiryuin's office." Satsuki told her father as she spoke into the speaker that was temporarily embedded in Junketsu, made her scissor blade grow back to a smaller size once again and put it back into the pocket she initially had it in.

"Glad to hear that. Be careful now. God knows what Ragyo is capable of doing to you if you screw up." Isshin sternly replied, super worried for his own daughter's life, knowing she's risking everything just to have an out of the blue chat with Lady Kiryuin.

"I know, dad. I'll let you know what happens next." Satsuki added, only to then stop chatting with her father to not give anyone any hints of what she's up to. She then proceeded to leave the elevator and walked up to the doors of Lady Ragyo Kiryuin's office, only to then stop in front of them and patiently waited to be called in.

* * *

As Ragyo saw Satsuki standing by her office doors, she then leaned towards her microphone and spoke out, "Please come in, Ms. Matoi."

Without responding, Satsuki then opened the doors and entered the office as she felt a rather unpleasant sensation sink into her stomach while she found herself face to face with her rival's mother in person for the very first time. However, she didn't express this sensation on the outside and instead blurted out while smiling, "Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, it's about time we meet."

"Likewise, Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo replied as she also smiled. "Have a seat and make yourself at home."

To prevent herself from looking suspicious, Satsuki sat down on the chair and looked at Ragyo while sporting an innocent smile, waiting to be asked questions on her behalf.

"What brings you hear, Ms. Matoi?" Ragyo asked as she had her hands clamped against each other and her elbows planted onto the table. "I'm very curious to know why."

"I know where your daughter is, Lady Ragyo Kiryuin." Satsuki quickly replied as she looked at Ragyo's eyes while Ryuko's mother exactly did the same.

"Oh. I know she went AWOL the night before and I was wondering where she went but since you've found her, can you please tell me her current whereabouts? I would greatly appreciate it." Ragyo politely asked in a strangely monotonous tone that lacked any hint of concern.

"I'll let you know where your daughter is, Ragyo Kiryuin, but you need to know that me and several other individuals have a few...requests to make before I can tell you Ryuko's current whereabouts." Satsuki replied while smirking as she tapped her right index and middle fingers onto the chair's right arm rest.

"Satsuki Matoi, i'm definitely an individual you can negotiate deals with. Just tell me what they are and we can start discussing them." Ragyo quickly replied back with zero hint of irony in her voice.

"Ryuko...no longer wants to live with you anymore." Satsuki responded with a good chunk of optimism and control. "She wants to live all by herself without being in your shadow and for the record, this was all directly from the horse's mouth. In exchange for Ryuko's independence, you can take anything from us you want. Doesn't matter what it is, just feel free to declare something that is of our own for your liking."

Ragyo thought for several seconds, slightly amused by Ryuko's alleged request for independence in exchange for something in Satsuki and company's possession, then looked back at the blue and black haired girl wearing the unusual yet elegant looking dress and replied, "Is that all my lovely Ryuko wants?"

"Yes, Lady Kiryuin. Nothing more, nothing less." Satsuki replied back in a very honest tone.

"Well...if that's all what my daughter wants, she can have it. Just tell me where she currently is and i'll both grant her request and let you go on with your day...unless you want to shoot the shit with me, which is completely fine with me." Ragyo quipped in response to Satsuki's statement.

"Ummm...is there anything else you want from me and my associates, Lady Kiryuin?"

"Not at all, Ms. Matoi. I just want my daughter's location and nothing else."

"Okay." Satsuki responded, only to then take a deep breath before saying anything else. "Your daughter is with my associates outside this building. She's completely safe and sound. You have nothing to worry about, Lady Kiryuin."

"Oh. That's very good to know, Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo chimed back, still sporting that seemingly artificial smile, which even made Satsuki rather uneasy to see it. "You can go now."

"Thanks, Lady Kiryuin. Glad to see that we were able to achieve this transaction in the most simplistic, hassle free way imaginable." Satsuki replied as she stood up,and began to make her way towards the office doors all while her friends, her father and her father's associates watched on the monitor via the spy camera they temporarily embedded into Junketsu.

* * *

Back in the morgue, the chief, the cop and the mortician continued to examine the headless corpse of the recently deceased, an armored truck that belongs to Tabuchi ArmsTech was seen pulling up outside the hospital the morgue is housed at. Several other armored trucks and even some Tabuchi ArmsTech combat helicopters and tanks were spotted in several other parts of the city, which only heightened the increased surrealism of Tokyo's current ongoing activities.

Although the passing by citizens of the city didn't pay much attention to the sudden visual anomalies, the armored individuals inside their respective military grade vehicles watched all of the people, bidding their time until they received a specific cue to unleash an impending fury onto the unsuspecting public.

* * *

"How much longer will the chief take a look at that fallen officer that offed herself last night?" a cop asked a fellow officer as the cloaked cop who disappeared a few days ago and only just reappeared this very day cautiously walked through the station, sliding the fingers on his right hand against each other, looking increasingly more suspicious than ever in spite of his fellow officers just outright not noticing him.

This "police officer" seems to be in cahoots with the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers, who look to be up to no good in very destructive ways.

* * *

"Before you go, Ms. Matoi." Ragyo spoke out as she saw Satsuki approaching the office doors, who immediately stopped upon hearing her name. "I'd like you to shake my hand to complete our deal."

Although Satsuki knew she was nearly done doing business with Ragyo Kiryuin, she turned around, walked back up to her rival's mother and proceeded to firmly shake her hand while adding, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Lady Ragyo Kiryuin."

"Likewise, Miss Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo replied while sporting a very sinister smile.

Right as Satsuki attempted to break her right hand away from Ragyo's she suddenly realized that Lady Kiryuin would not let go of her grip, which somewhat surprised her quite a bit.

"Ummm...can you please let go of my hand, Lady Kiryuin?" Satsuki politely asked as she tried to pull her hand away from Ragyo's, only to notice that she was not budging at all and instead seemed to be more than happy enough to keep a firm hold on Satsuki's hand.

"I have a very bad feeling this won't end well for us." Junketsu told Satsuki as he felt a very powerful life fiber presence emitting from the woman he and his wearer are standing in front of. "You might have to exert some force to get out of this situation, Satsuki Matoi."

"Guess you're right, Junketsu." Satsuki quietly replied although Ragyo's smile only got bigger as she watched the blue and black haired girl talk to her dress, implying she's just as capable of hearing what a kamui says as both Satsuki and Ryuko, her very own daughter. "I'd prefer to do things the nice way, but Lady Kiryuin seems to think otherwise, so perhaps I should...return the favor!"

In a split second, Satsuki suddenly shoved her left hand over Ragyo's face and managed to grab a hold of some of her hair. Although she intended to just shove her down onto the floor to make her loosen her grasp, she instead dug her fingers into the skin on top of Ragyo's head and ended up ripping off much of the flesh on Lady Kiryuin's head, which consequently made Ragyo let of Satsuki's right hand as she fell backwards onto the ground.

Despite being on the floor for a few seconds, Satsuki shook the cobwebs out of her head, looked at what she was holding onto with her left hand and, much to her utter shock, saw she much of Lady Ragyo Kiryuin's face and hair, now hanging down like if she skinned Ryuko's mother's face. However, she noticed a suddenly surge of colorful, rainbow like lights that immediately illuminated the room coming from where Ragyo was standing at.

Most surprising though, was when Satsuki looked at Ragyo Kiryuin and saw that she not only still had a face (Which now sported a far paler color complexion) but now had a completely different hairstyle that nearly defied the laws of physics.

"What...the...fuck?" Satsuki blurted out in sheer confusion as she continued to look at Ragyo's brand new, far more colorful hairstyle.

_**Diese welt ist grausam  
Es ist traurig aber wahr  
Diese welt ist seltsam  
Es ist fraglich aber wahr  
Diese welt ist grausam  
Es ist traurig aber wahr  
Diese welt ist seltsam  
Es ist fraglich aber wahr **_

Ragyo's new hairstyle, which actually wasn't colorful in itself as the majority of the hair itself was now snow white but rather that an eye blinding display of multiple colors were lit up from the front end of Ragyo's back hair. Much of her hair was also spread out towards her shoulders like if they were wings, adding to the downright unusual new found nature of her hair after Satsuki pulled much of her face off.

"Thank you very, very much Miss Satuski Matoi. I really like the makeover you just gave me." Ragyo replied in a disturbingly chipper tone while smiling. "Now i'll show you the true power of life fibers."

Without any hesitation, Satsuki immediately stood back up, pulled her scissor blade out of her pocket, which prompted Junketsu to revert back to his normal school uniform appearance, bit onto the knob on her glove and turned it with her teeth to synchronize with her kamui.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

"Ooooh. Things are getting exciting now." Ragyo happily inquired in a sinister tone as she watched Satsuki synchronize with Junketsu.

"Perhaps it won't be so exciting once I show you how strong I really am, Ragyo Kiryuin!" Satsuki boasted back, completely unintimidated by the mother of the woman she had been feuding with for quite some time, who had upgraded herself in a very unnatural way.

Now synchronized with Junketsu and with her scissor blade in hand, Satsuki attempted to fend Ragyo off out of instinct, but her scissor blade, her synchronization with Junketsu and her own life fiber enhanced skills were no match for Ragyo Kiryuin's mind blowing finesse, who managed to grab a hold of Satsuki by her neck and subsequently lifted her off her feet.

"I know how good you are, Satsuki Matoi, but you're not good enough to beat me." Ragyo boasted out in a sinister tone while sporting a malicious grin. She then clenched her left fist and punched her right in the stomach, which was just as painful as the times she had a sharp object penetrate through her skin to the point she winced in sheer agony. Ragyo then lowered Satsuki, grabbed her by her left shoulder, lifted her over her head and violently hurled Satsuki Matoi towards a wall on the other side of the office.

"Satsuki Matoi. That really, really hurt." Junketsu groaned after he and his wearer landed on the floor near the wall they were thrown to.

"Tell me about it." Satuski groaned back as she slowly stood back onto her feet to face Ragyo Kiryuin once again. She then made a mad dash towards her while swinging her scissor blade but Ragyo managed to deflect all of the attacks with her own bare hands, a feat that neither Satsuki nor Ryuko are capable of doing.

"You keep using that blade like it's just a toy, Satsuki Matoi but you're now starting to realize that you need more than that to truly unleash your power at its fullest extent." Ragyo spoke out as she kept deflecting Satsuki's scissor blade attacks. "At this rate, all you can accomplish is just getting yourself killed."

"But what if I just want to defeat you on behalf of everyone else who've you screwed over throughout the years?" Satsuki asked as she kept her scissor blade aimed at Ragyo, ready to strike once again but once she ran up to the now silver haired woman with a perpetual disco light show happening on the back of her head, Ragyo immediately dodged the attack and landed a stomach churning haymaker on Satsuki's face with her right hand, which hurt the girl in the white kamui quite a bit. Ragyo then followed the right handed haymaker with another haymaker except via her left hand, which put Satsuki in a daze.

What followed were several more painful blunt hand to hand attacks delivered to Satsuki Matoi courtesy of Ragyo Kiryuin, who was displaying a small amount of power she possessed to her daughter's long time rival. Right before she delivered one last blow, a shining white light started to emit out from underneath the right sleeve of her business suit jacket and when her right fist connected with Satsuki's chest, a massive sonic wave sent the black and blue haired girl crashing through the wall she was thrown to much earlier in this seemingly one sided brawl.

* * *

In another room on the tenth floor, several Kiryuin Conglomerate employees were seen lounging in some luxury furniture, drinking coffee and eating breakfast. However, their silence was shattered when they saw Satsuki Matoi break through one of the walls and land onto the floor, accompanied by a loud, sickening thud that echoed throughout the entire tenth floor and to some extent, the floor beneath it.

"Oh shit, gal. Are you okay?" one of the building employees asked Satsuki as he approached her but before he could do anything to help, a small ball of light flew up to his head and caused it to suddenly explode into several bloody chunks that splattered all throughout the room, startling the others immediately.

"I'm afraid no one's gonna help you out, Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo sternly spoke out as she stepped out of the freshly made hole in the wall and started approaching Satsuki, who was seen writhing in pain on the floor. "The only thing that'll make you feel better is to spend some good all R&amp;R with me. One. On. One."

"Screw that, Lady Kiryuin! I'll die before you turn me into the same kind of monsters you forced your own two daughters to be for your own perverse liking!" Satsuki shouted as she clenched her teeth and used her scissor blade to help stand herself back up, but as she got back onto her feet, she seemed to be visibly shaken by the damage she has taken in her fight with Ragyo Kiryuin, who had not suffered any damage in this battle at all.

Completely unintimidated by Satsuki's threats, Ragyo walked up to her, smacked the scissor blade out of Satsuki's clutches and picked her back up by the neck with her right hand. She then leaned her head towards Satsuki's and told her, "I'll be taking what's been stolen from me back."

All of a sudden, a halo like light appeared out of nowhere and was absorbed into Ragyo's right hand, followed by a massive surge of energy that also sucked into where Ragyo was holding onto Satsuki and within a split second, a gigantic explosion sent Satsuki flying out of Ragyo's clutches and violently hurling into the air until she made a crash landing through the floor...and several other floors beneath, making several holes from the tenth floor down to at least the fifth floor where Satsuki landed like a wet sack of potatoes, stripped of Junketsu, covered in several ugly bruises and reduced to just wearing a bra and panties as she laid motionless inside a freshly made crater that's in the shape of her body.

"SATSUKI MATOI! NOOOOOOO!" Junketsu screamed as Ragyo held onto him like a trophy, absolutely mortified by what one of his creators did to his wearer.

"We've been away from each other for too long, Junketsu." Ragyo told him as she started to leave the room. She then pulled out a cellphone, dialed Rei's number and ordered her, "Ms. Hououmaru. Get the dungeon set up. Someone very close to me is about to make herself home there. Also, tell the armed forces that it's time to make this city our own."

"Yes, my lady." Rei replied, only to immediately hang up afterwards.

"It's about time I take Tokyo for myself and no one will be able to stop me." Ragyo laughed as she entered the elevator, still holding onto Junketsu, who was panicking over being stripped away from Satsuki Matoi in the most unceremonious way imaginable.

* * *

Back inside the police station, the cop in the black cloak nodded his head, took his right hand away from his right ear and tossed his cloak aside, revealing himself to be wearing a rather funky looking combat uniform that looked to be symbiotic in some regards. He then made some machine guns form around both hands and started to shoot up all of his fellow police officers, much to their complete shock and horror.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, the armed forces got out of their respective vehicles and began to storm the nearby buildings, holding everyone inside hostage and declaring "This city is now the property of Ragyo Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Bow down to your master or prepare to die!". While most surrendered without any question, a few individuals attempted to fend off the armored, armed to the teeth intruders, only to get reduced into bloody piles of mush in mere seconds. As for the tanks and combat helicopters, they took down all of the nearby police vehicles to prevent them from intervening in this city wide takeover.

* * *

"Chief! You gotta get back to the office!" an officer told the Chief of Tokyo PD via his cellphone in a panicked daze. "Shit's hitting the fan real fucking hard all across the city! It's turning into a fucking war zone!"

"Hold on, kid. I'll be there." the chief replied and hung his phone up. However, behind him, the cop that has accompanied him and the mortician, the headless corpse of the jail receptionist that killed herself slowly started to lean upwards, complete with the gun barrel that formed around the woman's right hand aiming at the chief's head. Thankfully, the police chief noticed a shadow on the wall across from him, turned around and filled up the headless corpse's body with several 9mm rounds until one of the gun's bullets struck the corpse's heart, putting an end to the body's life once and for all.

"Holy shit, chief. The fuck just happened?!" the cop yelped after he saw his boss pump the corpse's body with a considerable amount of bullets.

"It...came back to life for some inexplicable reason." the chief stammered back, visibly shaken by what just happened, which is not typical for a hardened veteran of the police force. "Our beloved city is...going straight to hell and there seems to be nothing we can do about it."

* * *

"Get a look at that shit, Jurou." a member of the Kiryuin Conglomerate's personal army told a fellow ally as they stood inside a room where Junketsu was being held. "According to Lady Kiryuin, that school uniform actually has a life of its own. Can't you believe that stupid ass fairy tale shit?"

"Fuck no, Nobuo." Jurou sarcastically replied as he found the idea of a school uniform being alive to be downright absurd. "That sounds dumb as fuck, man. Why make a sentient piece of clothing when you could just make a giant robot that blows shit up?"

"Actually, I think i've seen this bad boy in action, my friend." Nobuo replied back in a rather serious tone. "Considering how rich Lady Kiryuin is and how much she's paying us for this city wide coup alone, I believe she can give life to an outfit."

"Junketsu, are you okay?" Isshin Matoi asked him via the microphone he embedded into him just for this mission.

"Yes I am, Mr. Matoi." the kamui replied as he leaned up on the platform he was placed onto, right next to Satsuki's scissor blade which he immediately grabbed a hold of so he could have it in safe hands and give it back to his wearer once they reunite. He also snagged the blue glove Satsuki uses to synchronize with Junketsu and shoved into one of his pockets. "Unfortunately, I cannot say the same about Satsuki."

"I know, Junketsu. It's a damn shame my daughter was not strong enough. I thought she was but to be fair, I guess even I underestimated how powerful Ragyo has become since i've last seen her." Isshin glumly responded as he and the others looked fairly down over what happened to Satsuki.

"I'm sure we can get Satsuki out of this jam." Junketsu replied back as he sneaked past the guards in the room and crawled up towards a window on the other side of the room. "Just let me get back to the van and we'll start to come up with a plan to break Satsuki out."

"Alright, Junketsu. "we'll be waiting for you." Isshin responded as the kamui opened the window with some help from the scissor blade, hung onto it as he closed it and jumped away, gently gliding down towards the storage van parked outside the building. As he got close enough to the ground, he reached his arms towards the van and landed on it like if he was a blanket that was tossed onto a chair.

Now having gotten onto the van, Junketsu climbed down to the rear doors, opened one of them up and slithered himself into it, reuniting himself with the others.

"Oh jeez, you're back!" Nonon blurted as she saw her best friend's school uniform enter the van. "At least you got out of that bitch's clutches."

"Ryuko Kiryuin, do you know the schematics of the Kiryuin Conglomerate's headquarters?" Junketsu asked the daughter of his creator since only she and Isshin Matoi were the only ones currently in the van that can actually communicate with him."

"Yeah I do, Junketsu, but considering what my mother did to Satsuki Matoi, we really gotta be extra careful trying to get her out of my mother's hellhole." Ryuko replied as she recalled the video feed of Ragyo utterly obliterating the girl she's been in a feud with for pretty much the entire school year. "If my mom catches us trying to break Satsuki out, she might as well murder our asses as well."

"If we're going to risk our lives to break my dear friend Satsuki out, it's a risk i'm willing to take." Nonon chimed in as she shoved her head towards the others who were conversing with each other, looking like she was dead serious about what she just said.

"Yeah, I agree with Nonon." Iori added while looking far more stern and affirming than normal. "We gotta get Satsuki the hell out of there."

"Well...I think I might have an idea, everyone. It may be the riskiest plan, but it'll definitely be the most efficient." Isshin told everyone. He then looked at Nonon, told her, "You use that goku uniform you got from Ragyo Kiryuin.", then looked at everyone else and told them, "The rest of you, please suit up and get the required equipment from Aikuro Mikisugi."

"That's right, people. It's time...to...GET NAKED!" Mikisugi ecstatically yelled as his shirt was suddenly unbuttoned and opened up, revealing his toned abs and nipples, the latter which were suddenly glowing purple for unexplained reasons. He then tossed Tsumuga, Iori and Sanageyama skimpy black combat uniforms, which confused them quite a bit upon receiving them.

"Uhhhh...you gotta be fucking kidding me, Aikuro. We gotta wear this monkey shit?" Tsumuga stammered back as he looked at the uniform in complete shock.

"Pal, we aren't called Nudist Beach for no reason. You join with us, you gotta fight in the buff." Mikisugi replied, unamused by Tsumuga's displeasure with having to wear a Nudist Beach uniform. "Besides, let them Kiryuin Conglomerate bastards express the disgust, not us Nudists."

For a few seconds, Tsumuga Kinagase thought about the appropriate response to Aikuro's reply, but he then swallowed his own pride and responded, "Fine. I'll wear it. Got nothing else to lose anyway."

* * *

A dark room.

A dark, dingy metallic room was the first thing Satsuki Matoi saw when she slowly opened her eyes after having been defeated in a one sided battle against Ragyo Kiryuin.

"Where...the hell...am I?" she weakly stammered out in a rather hoarse, raspy way as she regained her consciousness. She tried to move her arms but was unable to, prompted her to look upward, discovering that her hands have been locked into a futuristic looking metal box embedded into the ceiling, explaining why she has been suspended off the ground.

"Oooooh...noooo." she quietly told herself upon realizing that she is now a prisoner of Ragyo Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

Briefly after learning she's been captured and imprisoned, Satsuki also heard some screaming emitting from a HD television monitor mounted against the wall opposite her, which turned out to be some unusual movie that showed a buxom, well endowed woman with black hair put up in a ponytail being sexually assaulted by a short haired man dressed in a business suit in the middle of a dirty looking hallway with burgundy painted walls. Satsuki also noticed that Rei Hououmaru was sitting down on a minutely rusted steel chair not too far from her right, not showing any emotion towards the movie she's watching. Most startling of all, Satsuki also realized that she's been stripped down to her birthday suit, making this current situation all the more...surreal.

Before Satsuki could ask Rei why she's watching this sort of movie, she heard a familiar voice that sent chills down her spine coyly speaking out, "Ms. Hououmaru, you can turn that magnificent piece of art off now."

"Yes, my lady." Rei quietly replied in a very business like tone, followed by her picking up a TV remote and pressing a button that turned said TV off.

Right after she saw Rei Hououmaru turn off the TV on the wall, Satsuki heard the sound of high heels clicking against the cold steel floor echoing from a few inches away, only to get closer and closer as she saw a silhouette of a familiar individual suddenly materialize on the floor.

"At last. I get to see what you look underneath that precious outfit you had no right to wear, Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo spoke out as she trekked her way towards her prisoner, now wearing a long, flowing white dressed adorned with a lot of fluffy white feathers that greatly complimented her new hairstyle, in addition to her now sporting a metallic neck piece and an equally metallic belt around her waist that seems to be a part of her dress. The dress also seemed to have been loosely thrown onto her, exposing a fairly gratuitous amount of Ragyo's cleavage, making her look unusually alluring and almost god-like to many.

As Ragyo got closer to her, Satsuki asked in a very frustrated, confused tone, "Can you please explain to me why the heck am I stark friggin' naked in this frigid room, Ragyo Kiryuin?"

"I did that so I could...ahem...purify your beautiful body, Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo explained in a disturbingly sultry tone as she stopped in front of her prisoner while suddenly rubbing her own breasts and groin with her left hand, which really made Satsuki rather uncomfortable.

"Purify my...body? The hell do you mean by that?!" Satsuki yelled back, not having a clue what her captor was hinting at.

"You have a perfect body just like me and my lovely daughter, Ryuko, but it seems like you haven't been taking care of it all that well, so that's why I had to leave you without any clothing so I could purify your body from the mistreatment it's been suffering from. In other words, i'm doing the job you should've been doing and very much failing to do so since the day you began to mature into the beautiful young woman you are now, Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo replied, still sporting that rapey smile that continued to make Satsuki wince in repulsion.

"I know I must've wrecked my body with the amount of pot i've inhaled in the years I got hooked on it, but i'd rather let my own body heal itself than let someone else do it." Satsuki nervously laughed after hearing Ragyo's detailed explanation of what she wants to do to her. "Besides, why the heck do you want to do that to me while you have set up in this needlessly compromised position? I feel like you're about to pull out a flogger and rough me up with it until scream out 'Yellow', 'Red' or something just stupid."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo laughed hysterically in response to her prisoner's comments, something that's been a rather rare sight since she touched the original life fiber in Tunisia. "I'm not into sadomasochism, slave/master and dominate/submissive junk, kid. I'd prefer a good ol' fashion fucking, which i'm sure my husband will want to do once he sees how I look now. However, I am going to do quite a few things to do that will most definitely...purify your body."

"Can't you please stop telling me you're going to purify me and just actually do it for goodness sake!" Satsuki shouted as she grew impatient with Ragyo constantly saying she's going to do something as opposed to actually doing it. "Can't be any worse than the amount of times your daughter tried to kill me."

"Very well, Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo replied while smiling. She then looked at Rei and ordered her, "You can go ahead and leave the room now, Ms. Hououmaru."

"Thank you, my lady." Rei responded while bowing to her boss. After she did that, she quietly left the room, leaving Ragyo and Satsuki alone.

"Alright then, Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo told her prisoner as she leaned her face towards her while smiling. "Let's have some fun."

As soon as Satsuki heard those words, she expected Ragyo to pull out a sharp object to stab her to death but instead, the CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate planted her right around against her back, got really close up and began to, of all things, caress her back in a rather...sexual manner.

"Uhhhh...excuse me. Are you massage me or something, Lady Kiryuin?" Satsuki nervously asked, downright bewildered by the direction her encounter with Ragyo has entered.

"I'm purifying your body, Satsuki Matoi. Purifying it for my own liking." Ragyo chuckled as her right hand started to slither down to Satsuki's buttocks, much to her displeasure.

"And what if I say i'm not enjoying it?" Satsuki immediately replied as she found herself wincing over the fact that Ragyo is, in fact, sexually violating her.

"Your own pleasures are completely irrelevant to what i'm doing." Ragyo replied back as she spread Satsuki's butt cheeks with her right index and middle fingers, only to have said fingers climb their way towards one of Satsuki's...naughty bits.

"Hey! Don't touch me there, Lady Kiryuin! You clearly are trying to rape me now, aren't you?" Satsuki angrily shouted as she clenched her teeth.

"Rape? Don't be so naive, Satsuki Matoi. I'm cleansing your body!" Ragyo responded, shocked that Satsuki is rejected the purification process just as aggressively as Ryuko.

"Bullshit, Ragyo Kiryuin! You can't convince me that this isn't rape, you dense moron!" Satsuki screamed out, growing more frantic as she spent more time with her captor.

Ragyo stood quietly for a few seconds after she heard her prisoner's blunt rant, trying to come up with a response that wouldn't make Satsuki even madder than she already is. However, she then shook her head and grumbled back. "Fine. I won't purify your butthole and your pee hole. Instead, i'll purify the rest of your body from here on out."

Although Satsuki was ready to say something else, Ragyo suddenly shoved her face into her prisoner's breasts, caressing them with her thick lips that were sporting shiny, light periwinkle colored lips, even going as far as to lash her moist tongue against Satsuki's nipples, much to her extreme displeasure.

"Stop it." Satsuki stammered out as she gritted her lower jaw against her upper jaw while she resisted any potential arousal from the molestation she was receiving. "Stop it!"

"I'm not stopping until i've purified your body, Satsuki Matoi." Ragyo maniacally chimed back as she then suddenly started to slap her prisoner's buttocks, angering her even more. "This has been a long time coming, Satsuki. A very, very long time coming for you!"

"STOP IT!" Satsuki screamed out, growing more disgusted with what Ragyo is doing to her but before she could do or say anything else, she suddenly felt a rather peculiar sensation in both her vagina and anus that forced her to bug her eyes out and squeal, which ended up being a result of Ragyo shoving her right index and middle fingers into her nether regions, lube free and against her wishes.

"Now i'm finally purifying your insides, Satsuki Matoi! Purifying them for the sake of your precious life fibers!" Ragyo moaned out loudly in a very sexual manner as she slobbered up her prisoner's nipples and breasts with her lips and tongue while caressing said individual's chest and groin with her left hand and thrusting her right index and middle finger in and out of her nether regions, all while Satsuki continued to resist her unnatural, ever increasing pleasure towards the awful things Ragyo was doing to her.

Right before Ragyo could finish her despicable act of violation towards Satsuki, she heard her cellphone ring, which made her cease everything she was doing to her and speak out, "Well it looks like the rest of your purification will have to wait for another day. Seems like someone really wants to speak with me. Therefore, I guess we can resume our fun in a few hours from now. Catch you later, Satsuki Matoi.". Once she finished speaking, Ragyo pulled her fingers out from Satsuki, smiled back at her for one last time, only for Satsuki to rightfully spit on her face out of spite and walk off while doing a single thing about the gob of her prisoner's saliva on her face.

"Good riddance!" Satsuki quietly groaned as she saw Ragyo nonchalantly leave the dungeon like room, making the black and blue haired girl the only person in the entire room. Although she was suffering from a considerable amount of shame and embarrassment over the atrocities Ragyo Kiryuin inflicted on her, Satsuki continued to soldier on by thinking of far more positive thoughts to keep herself as upbeat as possible, including blocking the all too recent images of Ragyo molesting her in favor of her having fiery, passionate sex with one of her friends. Who this particular friend is, however, is not clear as the mental images that flashed within her head were too quick and blurry to have been comprehended. However, this did make her a very happy individual as she twisted her lips into a very warm, satisfactory smile over the thought of this imaginary love making session actually becoming reality.

* * *

In another room, Nui Harime was watching Satsuki via a monitor as she sat in a chair placed in front of a control system, which seemed to be the only normal way of anyone being able to loosen Satsuki's restraints as well as the metal, electronic door that led into this room in the first place.

"Oh my, my, my, Satsuki Matoi! You sure look like a real happy camper now! You're really going to make mommy proud of herself!" Nui ecstatically spoke out as she watched Satsuki imagine her self-satisfactory sex session, still sporting that haunting, nightmare inducing smile as usual.

However, as she kept an eye on Satsuki, weird things began to happen unbeknownst to her as her right arm suddenly violently trembled for a few seconds until it stopped shaking and began to act like it had a mind of its own as it slinked its way towards the metallic room's control panel. Also, her right eye ceased working alongside the rest of Nui's body and acted more like a singular individual, presumably in unison with her right arm. This sudden disproportionate control of Nui's body was attributed to her good side gaining temporary control of a few parts while the rest of her was firmly in the psychotic, Ragyo loving side's clutches.

Not even risking taking too long with the small amount of control she has temporarily gained, the good side of Nui made her right hand slink right towards the controls as she kept her eye darting at it and unlocked both the restraints that held Satsuki captive and the door of the room itself, granting the black and blue haired girl a chance to escape the building despite being stripped of her kamui and her scissor blade.

Right as Nui's right hand nearly crawled back to where it originally was, it was suddenly stabbed by a piercing silver knife, accompanied by Nui herself cackling, "Don't be so silly now, other me. We can't go around screwing mommy over now."

Although Nui's good side was incapable of speech due to her psychotic side having full control of their mouth, she immediately ceased the small amount of control she had of her body, restoring it to the Ragyo loving maniac that otherwise has full control of the rest of her body. In spite of that, she considered this brief moment of control of success since she was able to get Satsuki Matoi free from Ragyo Kiryuin's clutches.

* * *

Outside of the room she was held captive in, Satsuki found herself in very unfamiliar surroundings since this was her first time entering the Kiryuin Conglomerate's corporate headquarters and in spite of having entered the building through the front doors, she immediately knew she was in a part of the massive, sprawling building that many employees don't really have any permission to be in as she carefully sneaked her way down the hallway away from the prison room she woke up in.

"How the heck did I get myself into this mess?" she quietly muttered to herself as she continued to sneak around in the area she entered, completely in the nude. However, she spotted two armed men in heavy full body armor patrolling an intersecting hallway with two distinct pathways that must lead to two different sections of that floor.

"Oh crud." Satsuki remarked as she knew she had no weapons on her to help take out the guards. However, she also remembered that due to her life fiber enhanced DNA, she can take a lot of punishment so without any hesitation, she bum rushed one of the armed forces and engaged in a heated hand to hand battle with the other. In spite of eating a few rounds of the armed man's assault rifle in the midst of the fight, Satsuki was able to knock him out cold with just her hands and legs, which could be summed up in a few sentences.

_1: A opening stomach churning spinning kick that knocked the wind out of that armored man considerably shortly after he filled his attacker up with a few bullets._

_2: Several eye blinding successions of rapid haymakers and knees to the gut that only increased the ongoing pain the guard was suffering._

_And finally...3: A concluding jumping knee attack, courtesy of Satsuki's right knee that connected with the guard's head so hard, it created a few slight cracks on his helmet._

With both armed men taken out, Satsuki walked up to the intersecting hallway, looked down both paths to see if there were anymore guards in the vicinity, thankfully saw that there weren't, ran back to one of the armed guard (Specifically the one she beat up), crouched down to him and told him in a rather sarcastic tone "Excuse me, sir, but I need to borrow your clothes. It'd be too silly for a lady like me to run around this building with my boobs and oyster exposed as clear as day, even though I personally wouldn't mind if there wasn't so much on the line.".

Within the course of several minutes, Satsuki cautiously removed all of the guard's clothing and proceeded to put on said clothing onto herself (Although she took the helmet from the guard that she bum rushed, due to it not sporting any noticeable cracks and placed the cracked one onto the other guard), disguising herself as a member of Tabuchi ArmsTech's personal army. However, since she knew she stripped a man down to his birthday suit, she dragged him from out of the hallway and towards a nearby bathroom (albeit with a bit of a struggle due to the weight differences between the two). Once inside, she opened up a stall, dragged him towards a toilet inside said stall, picked up a nearby can of puke green colored spray paint sitting on the floor and sprayed onto the wall "The Power of Positive Drinking", complete with an arrow pointing towards the unconscious naked man.

"That should do the trick." Satsuki snickered as she hobbled out of the bathroom and quickly picked one of the assault rifles up they were still laying down next to the other armed guard she took out. Although she ran at a considerably slower pace due to the sheer weight and bulk of the armor she put on, Satsuki was still relatively nimble on her feet as she decided to go down the left hallway that was part of the intersection that also had another hallway on the right side of the area, except the one Satsuki chose to go down had an elevator at the end of the path.

Once she arrived at the elevator, Satsuki pressed a button to call it, waited several seconds for the doors to open and once they did, she found herself face to face with several actual members of Tabuchi ArmsTech/the Kiryuin Conglomerate's personal army, with one of them asking her, "Going to join with us in the coup, soldier?"

Knowing that saying anything would break her cover, Satsuki just quietly nodded, hoping that would be acceptable enough for the unit leader and much to her relief, his response, "Well go ahead and join us, soldier. We're gonna need as much extra hands as humanly possible if we're going to continue pulling this coup off right."

Without any hesitation, Satsuki nodded back, wobbled into the elevator and stood next to an actual female member of the armed forces, who was listening to an iPod playing some ultra cutesy J-Pop, which Satsuki found to be a really strange, somewhat off-putting sight to behold.

* * *

Seconds later, the elevator stopped and the armed forces standing in it, Satsuki in disguise included, were greeted by Gi Man, who was smiling and ecstatically spoke out, "Sup, ladies and germs! Are you enacting another one of my wife's overblown pet projects?"

"Yes, sir." the leader of that unit responded in a very serious, honest tone. "We're under orders from Lady Kiryuin to seize control of Tokyo so it can become property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate through any means necessary, Mr. Gi Man."

Although he seemed to be rather bemused by this news, Gi Man shrugged it off by laughing back, "Well, that sounds like the pet project to end all pet projects. Anyhow, have any of you seen her? I saw she tried to call my cell but I was still in bed, sound asleep so that's why I need to see her."

"Lady Kiryuin is on the seventh floor, Mr. Gi Man." the squad leader responded as he and the other armed forces got out of the way to allow their boss to enter the elevator without any obstructions in his way. "Also, be careful where you step, sir. There's some...holes on the floors that need to be filled in within the next few doors.

"Ooooo...kay. Thanks for the heads up." Gi Man responded in a quizzical tone, finding all of this information to be news to his ears. He then entered the elevator and nodded his head at them right before the elevator doors closed.

After the elevator doors closed, the leader of that unit told the others, "Alright, people. Single file line now. Single file line.", which made them all immediately enact what was requested. They all then marched down the line, with the leader in front and Satsuki (unbeknownst to the others) somewhere in the middle.

* * *

As the armed forces unit got halfway through their trek in the hallway, the leader heard a member patrolling the lobby telling him, "Bravo team! We need assistance in the lobby! Some crazy kids and dudes in super skimpy ass clothing along with this girl in a mechanized suit has stormed the building! We've taken some heavy hits down here, so for god's sake please assist us, bravo team! Assist us!"

"You got it, brother." the leader quickly replied, only to then turn his head towards the others and barked at them, "You heard it, ladies! We're going to get our asses down to the lobby and help our fellow blood out, you got that, cocksuckers?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" nearly all of the members of that armed forces unit shouted back, with the exception of Satsuki, who just quietly nodded in unison with the others. In spite of thinking this action would've made her stick out like a sore thumb, the others didn't even notice to the point where the team leader then shouted back, "Alright...MOVE OUT!", prompting them all to march their way towards a door that led to a staircase they used to reach the lobby, which took at least a minute overall to descend to.

* * *

Upon reaching the lobby, the leader of that armed forces unit turned his head towards the others and shouted, "FALL BACK, BITCHES AND GET INTO POSITION! SHIT IS REALLY HAIRY DOWN HERE!", only for him to be suddenly struck by a small concussive rocket, courtesy of Nonon Jakuzure.

"CAN ONE OF YOU THICK HEADED NUMB NUTS TELL ME WHERE MY FRIEND SATSUKI IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE?!" Nonon yelled at several of the armed forces that just arrived at the lobby.

As soon as Satsuki saw and heard her best friend, she aimed her assault rifle at the armed forces in front of her and shouted, "Please move out of my way and drop your weapons or i'll be forced to reduce you all into cranberry juice!"

"Who the fuck are you?!" one of the actual members of the Bravo Team spoke out as he was shocked to hear an unfamiliar voice come out of one of his fellow armed guards. "Why are you wearing our uniform if you're actually not one of us, you bitch!"

"I borrowed it since I had nothing else to wear at the moment." Satsuki quickly replied back with a slight laugh. "Still, I want you all to put your guns down and step aside so I can get out of here in one piece."

Although the armed forces staunchly refused to back down to accept Satsuki's demands, they all suddenly heard a familiar voice they haven't heard in a while shout out, "Do as she said, people. I order you all to fulfill Ms. Matoi's request, Bravo Team. Do it so we can save this city."

"But what about the bonuses we'll receive for the coup from your mother, Ryuko? We're just upstanding citizens trying to earn for a living unlike a rich bitch that was born with a silver spoon in her mouth like you!" one of the armed forces whined back as he looked at the daughter of his boss.

"Who gives a shit about bonuses? Lady Kiryuin and Gi Man's pay our absolutely shit if you ask me." another member quickly shouted back with a rather fiery attitude. "I rather go home, make myself a nice ass meal and watch TV. Besides...why the fuck is Lady Kiryuin even planning to overtake Tokyo? Our government is fine as is, retarded ass censorship issues aside."

"But the paychecks, guys. The paychecks!" the first armed soldier who spoke up whined back, still trying to make his point though it largely fell on deaf ears.

"I actually agree with the guy who said 'screw the bonuses'." a third armed person chimed in, who turned out to be the gal that Satsuki caught listening to an iPad while standing in the elevator. "Our paychecks aren't all that great and your mother is a little out there, Ryuko, but I personally enjoyed working under your leadership whenever we were ordered to assist you on your mother's little conquests, so if you want us to get out of one of your accomplices' way or even want some help from us, I certainly will have your back till the bitter end."

"Thanks, Miko." Ryuko responded, feeling a little honored by what the female armored said.

"FUCK THAT! I WANT MY PAYCHECK AND BONU..." the first armored soldier who spoke up, still hanged up over his desire to get money from Lady Kiryuin but right before he could finish his redundant rant, Miko suddenly pulled a 9mm pistol out of one of her pockets, shoved the nozzle against his and pulled the trigger, fatally puncturing his neck with a bullet.

"About time you shut up." Miko dryly quipped as she and the others saw the armed solider that just cared about paychecks fall down onto the ground, gurgling blood and writing in pain. She then looked at the others and told them, "Alright people. I'm in charge of Bravo Team now and we will all allow Ryuko-san's ally to leave this building scott free. In fact, i'm coming along with them too and if you want to follow me, feel free to do so. If not, don't try to stab us in the back or we'll retaliate."

For a few seconds, the remaining members of Bravo Team that weren't Miko thought for a few seconds, only to them change their posture and shout out in unison, "MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

Without any further distractions, Satsuki then ran up to Nonon (Who was still hovering over the ground) Ryuko and the others and told them, "I'm very glad to see you all here."

"Same here, Satsuki." Nonon replied in a far warmer tone than usual. "Though it seems like you were already in the process of getting out of here on your very own."

"Yeah, but nonetheless, I feel happy enough to know that you all didn't abandon your promise to rescue me anyway." Satsuki replied as she looked at her best friend of many years, smiling in spite of said smile being obscured by the helmet she's wearing. "However, I do want to know why most of you are barely wearing any clothes."

"Satsuki, that was your father's doing." Sanageyama shouted back as he was seen aiming his wooden sword at a member of the Kiryuin Conglomerate's Alpha Team that was stationed in the lobby. "You take to take it up to him if you think these uniforms are silly...which I actually have to agree with that sentiment. These uniforms are really, really silly."

"Nah, i'm not gonna complain about those uniforms. I just wanted to know why you and some of the others were wearing them. That's all." Satsuki chuckled while responding, finding Sanageyama's response to be rather amusing. "Anyhow, we gotta get out of here. Can't risk Lady Kiryuin discovering that I managed to escap...OH SNAP! I don't have my scissor blade on me!"

"Uhhh, Satsuki. I have it here." Junketsu coyly responded as she, much to her surprise, saw him standing by the entrance doors, holding onto her scissor blade.

"JUNKETSU!" Satsuki joyfully shouted back as she dropped the assault rifle and suddenly sprung out of the uniform, buck naked like if she slipped out of it ala butter sliding on a glass plate.

"SATSUKI MATOI!" Junketsu happily yelled as he also jumped towards his wearer, ready to reunite with her.

In mere seconds, once Satsuki and Junketsu collided into each other, Satsuki landed onto the ground feet first with the blue glove with the lever being worn on her right hand and was holding onto the scissor blade with her left hand, once again fully combat ready.

"I'm so glad to be wearing you again, Junketsu." Satsuki told her kamui in a very warm, ecstatic tone.

"And i'm very pleased to be worn by you again as well, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied as he looked up to his wearer's face.

"Well...since our mission has been accomplished, I think we all need to get the hell back into the van and drive away from this cursed building as far as possible." Aikuro told everyone that is associated with Nudist Beach. "That includes you too, fresh Nudist Beach recruits.

"Affirmative, sir." Miko replied as she and the others saluted, only to then follow the others as they got outside and made it back into the van.

* * *

Minutes later, as the van was seen driving on the road, Ryuko heard her cellphone ringing, which prompted her to pull out, open it up and answer, "Hello. This is Ryuko Kiryuin speaking."

"Ryuko. It's me Maiko Ogure." she responded as she was seen feverishly in front of her laptop, dressed in her cybernetic armor (sans helmet). "Tell everyone you gotta get the hell out of Tokyo ASAP!"

"What do you mean by that, Maiko?" Ryuko replied as she heard some gun fire and explosions echoing into the van. "I know my mom is trying to take over the city, but i'm sure we can somehow overcome those odds and stop her."

"You can't, Ryuko Kiryuin!" Maiko yelled back as sweat dripped off of her face and some saliva splattered onto the laptop's screen. "Your mother has gone fuckin' crazy and is going all out on her city wide takeover. I hacked into the Kiryuin Conglomerate's severs and discovered some really startling, terrifying information that everyone needs to hear."

"Please spill it for us, Maiko. I'll put it on speakerphone so everyone in here can listen."

"Not only does your mother has plans to overtake Tokyo, she also plans to make it a brand new city overall. Remember that she built Honnoji Academy in spite of there being no city of the name?"

"Yeah. I just thought it was to help the Japan education stuff out and whatnot."

"Not exactly, Ryuko. I found a little text document known as 'Renaissance du Lotissement' and according to this document, your mother plans overthrow the Tokyo government as a whole, change's Tokyo's name to Honno City and make herself sole primarch of Honno City. All citizens of Honno City would have to obey to your mother's rule and make themselves private property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate and those who disobey and oppose them will be made examples of and terminated through all means possible.

"Jesus christ, Ms. Ogure. That's even worse than I could even imagine." Isshin chimed in, gravely horrified by what he heard. "Ragyo has gone far more batshit mad than I even thought."

"No shit, Mr. Matoi." Maiko replied. "I highly recommend Satsuki to gather all of her friends and family just so you can all get them the hell out of this city! God knows what kind of fucked up shit she would do to people connected to your daughter."

"Ragyo Kiryuin has already done plenty of terrible things to me for one day if you ask me." Satsuki shrugged as she recalled her torturous encounter with Lady Kiryuin earlier in the day. "But yeah, we need to pick Gamagoori, Inumuta and all of our families up so we can all escape Ragyo's wra..."

Right before Satsuki could finish her sentence, the van was suddenly struck by a tank shell that overturned it onto its side, skidding down the pavement while everyone inside it was thrashing against the walls.

"That shall deal with those Nudist Beach assholes, Lady Kiryuin." one of the armed soldiers inside the tank told his boss via a communicator inside the control board.

"Good, but please don't hurt the girls, sir. They're no use to me if they're just a pile of mush." Ragyo responded, sternly scolding the soldier.

"My apologies, Lady Kiryuin. Me and my fellow comrades stationed in this tank are going to check the van out and see what has become of the girls." the soldier replied back as he then put the communicator aside, looked at the others in the tank and ordered them, "Alright, ladies. Follow me out of the tank to investigate the van...except you, cannon boy. You're staying here in case some unwanted visitors try to get out of the city."

All of the others nodded their heads, leading to the majority of the those patrolled in the tank to exit it, all while the soldier manning the cannon stayed put.

* * *

"Ryuko Kiryuin, are you still there? Ryuko Kiryuin, are you still there?!" Maiko yelled into her phone after the reception on Ryuko's end got really bad due to the attack on the van.

As Maiko kept yelling Ryuko's name into the phone, several voices outside her apartment room then started to scream out, "Maiko Ogure, please step outside at once or we'll be forced to break in without your permission. Lady Kiryuin's orders."

"SHIT!" Maiko shouted as she heard the people outside, knowing that it was members of the Kiryuin Conglomerate's private army. "THEY'RE ONTO ME!"

In a split second, she hung her phone up, picked her helmet up, put it on to complete her cybernetic suit, stood up and readied her weapons, knowing she's going to get into the most intense fight of her life.

"If I have to repeat myself, Maiko Ogure, then we'll have no choice but to open fire and terminate you!" the solider once again screamed up as he and the others loaded up their weapons, ready to open fire on Honnoji Academy's head of security.

However, before they got a chance to open fire, one of the soldiers standing in front of the door was suddenly stabbed by Maiko's right wrist blades, who shoved them through her apartment door, killing said soldier immediately.

"OPEN FIRE! THE BITCH MUST DIE!" another soldier screamed as he saw his comrade murdered in front of his eyes.

Right before the others opened fire, Maiko burst her way through the door, splitting the soldier she stabbed to death in half. Once she got out, the soldiers started to shoot at her, only for Maiko to dodge much of the gun fire, even having some of the bullets bounce off her armor. She then switched her wrist blades out for her hand cannons and shot a few rounds at the soldiers, knocking some away from the floor they were standing by and incinerating others.

"Shit, this bitch is tough!" another soldier screamed as he and the others were unable to even leave a mark on their target. After that solider said something, he got hit by a hand cannon blast, ripping his chest open like a grotesque balloon full of cherry kool aid being popped by a needle in the process.

"Man down! MAN DOWN!" a third soldier shouted at the others as she saw most of her comrades taken out like punks by one individual in a cybernetic suit of armor. She then ran towards Maiko, hoping she could take her out one by one but bit the dust rather quickly when Maiko extracted her wrist blades out of her left gauntlet and sliced through the soldier's chest with a few attacks with it.

"Hah! These scrubs in body armor are complete pussies!" Maiko scoffed upon having dealt with a considerable amount of the soldiers that stormed the apartment complex she lives in. She then jumped into the air, activated her armor's rocket boosters and flew down the hallway, looking to see if there's more soldiers entering the building.

However, as soon as she spotted a few more soldiers hunkering by a staircase, she was suddenly hit in the face by the shrapnel of a shotgun shell that not only pierced through her helmet, it ended up blowing her right eye off her face completely, forcing Maiko to make a crash landing onto the ground.

"FUCK! THOSE BASTARDS TOOK ONE OF MY EYES!" Maiko screamed off the top of her lungs as she tried to stand back up in spite of where her right eye used to be was now gushing out blood like a fountain. Unfortunately, the amount of pain she was suffering was so severe, she suddenly got a migraine as a result.

"Maiko Ogure, you are under arrest in the name of the Kiryuin Conglomerate!" the solider who cost Maiko her right eye growled as he aimed his shotgun at her. "You'll be temporarily transferred to a medical facility to patch up your wounds and recover but once your recovery period is over, you'll be transferred into your new, permanent home that is Honnoji Prison!"

"DAMMIT! I GOT TOO SLOPPY! STUPID, STUPID, STUPI..." Maiko scowled in sheer anger, only to then pass out from sheer blood loss, much to her chagrin.

* * *

Back at the damaged Nudist Beach van, Satsuki Matoi started to stand back up onto her feet and saw that nearly everyone else in the van, in spite of sporting a few fresh flesh wounds on various parts of their body, were still alive. Unfortunately, some of the former Kiryuin Conglomerate soldiers that tagged along with them (Excluding Miko and three others) were bloodied, mangled and contorted into downright disgusting poses that no normal human being could manage.

"Oh no. What an ugly mess we just got ourselves into." Satsuki groaned as she stumbled her way through the van, complete with some blood dripping out of a fresh cut above her left eyebrow.

"Yeah, Satsuki Matoi." Ryuko dryly replied as she also stood up, now sporting several small bloody welts on her face though both hers and Satsuki's injuries had already started to heal up. "A big fucking mess that my mom started just for her own damn amusement."

"And that leaves the rest of us to clean it up. It may take us a really long time, but i'm very positive we'll get all of this straightened out, Ryuko Kiryuin"

"I dunno about that, Satsuki Matoi. My mom is pulling out all of the stops to shove Tokyo up her ass and keep it up there."

"After suffering your mother's 'purification process', I wouldn't be surprised by that in the slightest."

"My mother tried to purify you?! That fucking bitch! She tried to do the same to me but I refused! Goddamn incestuous rapist! Fuck her!" Ryuko screamed out after Satsuki revealed that Ragyo did the same things she attempted to do on her own flesh and blood.

"Yeah, exactly. Eff her!" Satsuki shouted back while raising her scissor blade to the ceiling. "Eff her to land of eternal embers...or perhaps I should say...ahem...hell."

"Satsuki Matoi, why do you always refrain from cussing again?" Ryuko questioned her, really wanting a good answer. "There's no way you're religious since you have no shame in your kamui's synchronized form."

"I'm completely capable of dropping profanity nor do I have any qualms towards using such words, Ryuko Kiryuin. I just choose not to unless I have a really good excuse to." Satsuki responded while smirking.

"Huh. I see." Ryuko replied, finding Satsuki's explanation to be rather amusing. "Anyhow, we gotta deal with those shitheads in that tank."

"Right." Satsuki replied back as she lowered her scissor blade so she can use once she and Ryuko got out of the van to fight. "Shall we synchronize with our kamuis?"

"Fuck no, Satsuki Matoi. Save that shit for Rainbow Brite."

"Okay then. Let's go!"

Without any more debate, Satsuki and Ryuko opened the back doors of the van, jumped out, caught quick glimpses of the armed soldiers waiting for then and immediately attacked them with their scissor blades. Although Satsuki used the dull side of her blade to render them unconscious, Ryuko, on the other hand, had no qualms using the sharp end of Bakuzan and pierced it through their armor, mortally wounding them in the process, which startled Satsuki greatly.

"The heck are you doing, Ryuko Kiryuin? We can't go around maiming and murdering our enemies!" Satsuki shouted, horrified that her rival is going for the kill against those who oppose her, spilling their blood in the process.

"Then explain why you put that Oni Killer victim out of her misery, Satsuki Matoi?!" Ryuko yelled back, irritated that her rival is still very much a pacifist even at this point in the game.

"Because...because...because she was in a lot of pain and suffering, Ryuko Kiryuin. I had no choice but to take her life, especially since she begged me too and let me tell you. Taking another person's life was one of the most unpleasant things i've ever done in my life."

"I understand your concerns, Satsuki Matoi, but we're about to embark on a war against my mother and unfortunately, we're gonna have no choice but to take some hapless sacks of shits' lives in the midst of the battlefield!"

In spite of Satsuki staunchly refusing to agree with Ryuko's point, she weakly nodded her head and groaned back, "...okay, Ryuko Kiryuin. Maybe...if we are left with no choice but to take someone's life as our battle against your mother rages on, then fine. We'll take their life but we will not kill anyone who isn't begging to die. Just...say the killing for those who are beyond redemption for goodness sake."

After hearing Satsuki's plea, Ryuko clenched her teeth together, swallowed some spit (as well as her pride) and replied against her own accord, "Okay, Satsuki Matoi. We'll do things your way then...for now."

"Good."

"But if our friends start to drop like flies, all bets are gonna be off and we'll start shredding some motherfuckers into fucking sushi! You got that?"

"...yes, Ryuko Kiryuin. I understand."

"Then let's open that fuckin' tank up and see what kind of an asshole is..." Ryuko spoke back, ready to resume her assault but before she finished her response, a concussive rocket collided with the tank, causing it to explode, followed by Nonon Jakuzure flying out of the tank while smiling.

"Oops! Looks like I snatched away a little moment of your glory, Ryuko Kiryuin." Nonon sarcastically spouted back while smirking.

"Real fucking clever, Ms. Jakuzure." Ryuko snickered back, annoyed but somewhat amused by Nonon's gesture towards her. "Would've preferred if I dealt with that damn tank myself."

"Deal with it, Ryuko Kiryuin." Nonon laughed at her friend's rival's slight frustration. "That's just how I roll."

"Touche, Ms. Jakuzure. Tou fucking che." Ryuko chuckled in response as she stepped onto the tank and approached the hatch in spite of the tank being a bit charred. She then used Bakuzan to open said hatch, which scared the remaining person inside it.

"Please, Ryuko! Don't fucking hurt me! I was just doing what I was told!" the solider controlling the tank's cannon, who happened to be covered in soot from top to bottom, begged as he backed against the chair on the control board.

"We can do this two ways, cocksucker. Either you get your stupid ass out of here, get the fuck out of town and go into hiding for the rest of your life or...i'll use my good ol' friend Bakuzan to chop you up into tiny fucking pieces. Be sure to choose wisely, asshole."

The solider thought for a few seconds, completely trembling in fear as he knew Ryuko was being dead serious. However, after careful consideration, he stood up, scrambled his way towards the latch, pulled himself out of the tank, jumped off of it and took off running like an escaped criminal on the lam.

"At least you let him live." Satsuki told Ryuko as she saw her jump out of the tank.

"I gave him a few options. Run like a bitch or die like a bitch." Ryuko dryly replied as she got onto the ground and started approaching Satsuki. "Any idea on how we're gonna get the hell out of this hellhole since we're running low on vehicle options?"

"Just hang on a second, Ryuko. Our ride is gonna be here soon." Isshin spoke out as he poked his head out from the decommissioned van.

"Like...what kind of ride, then? Can you please elaborate for me, Mr. Mato..." Ryuko questioned her rival's father but before she finished her statement, she and Satsuki suddenly found themselves swallowed by a shadow that turned out to be one of a rather massive helicopter, prompting the black and red haired girl to blurt out, "Oh shit, you're not kidding!"

"Yes, Ryuko. Gave some friends in Ōsaka a call late last night and they responded by sending these helpful hunks of steel out to us. There's also a few heading towards Mako's family, my daughter's friends and their families, so we'll be able to get them all out of Tokyo safely." Isshin replied back, detailing his plan to rescue everyone associated with both Ryuko and Satsuki.

"But what about Maiko Ogure? You think we can get her out too?"

"Unfortunately, I think your mother got to her when I picked your cellphone up and tried to speak to her, so there's nothing we can do to help at this moment."

"Well...shit. Perhaps we'll have to bust Maiko out another time." Ryuko shouted back as she kicked some pebbles on the ground out of her way out of spite.

"Indeed, Ryuko. We really have no other choice, so please get in the helicopter once it reaches the ground. There's no time to spare." Isshin barked out to Ryuko, Satsuki and everyone still alive inside the totaled van, cuing those in the van to get out of it making Satsuki, Nonon and Ryuko to join back up with them.

As soon as the helicopter lowered itself to the ground, Satsuki, Ryuko, Isshin and the others ran into the opened hanger while Nonon conveniently flew herself into it. Once everyone that survived the tank attack got inside the helicopter, the hanger door closed itself and the helicopter began to ascend above the ground.

* * *

Once inside the helicopter, Mako suddenly realized that her family is still in the city, leading to her shouting out in her usually goofy style, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT! WHAT ABOUT MY MOM, MY DAD, MY LITTLE BROTHER AND GUTS?! ARE THEY GONNA BE OKAY, OKAY, OKAY?!"

"Yes, Mako Mankanshoku. Your family is fine. We already picked up your brother, sister and pet dog at their home and the helicopter that got them is en route to Tokyo Medical University, so no need to worry. Everyone you know and love are gonna be safe." Isshin reassured Ryuko's friend in a very warm, honest tone.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, MR. MATOI!" Mako shouted back in a joy ridden tone as she wrapped her arms around Isshin, giving him a bear hug in the process.

"Uh...Mako...you're kinda hurting me." Mr. Matoi coughed as he suffered from Mako's unintentionally painful bear hug. "Please let go."

* * *

"So what do you and your boyfriend have planned to do once you get home, Nurse Nishimura?" Barazō Mankanshoku asked a young, thin, brunette haired nurse with a nice rack and behind as they passed down a hallway at the hospital they both work at.

"Oh we're probably going to eat French or something, Dr. Mankanshokou. Something rather fancy at least." Izanami replied while blushing.

"You could just come to my wife's place if you wanted to. I could tell her prepare her world famous croquettes with a French twist to mix things up. I'm sure she would be more than happy enough to be up for the challenge." Barazō replied, hoping that would convince the young woman to stop by his wife Sukuyo's restaurant.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea, Dr. Mankanshokou." Izanami ecstatically replied as she curved her lips into a smile. "I can imagine my boyfriend just flat out loving that idea."

"Great. Lemme give my wife a call and tell her to prepare some French style croquettes." Barazō replied back, thrilled that the young nurse in training accepted his offer. He then pulled out his phone, dialed his wife's cellphone number, waited a few seconds for his wife to answer and once she did, he spoke out to her, "Hey honey, I got some ideas for you to experiment with."

"Uh, baby. I'm not at the restaurant." Sukuyo immediately replied back, surprised that her husband is unaware of the ongoing chaos that's unfolding in the city. "I'm actually on a helicopter with our son and Guts. Supposedly it's on its way towards the hospital to pick you up and before you say anything else, that's actually a good thing because you won't believe what's happening all across town."

"What? You mean to tell me that people are going crazy again like with that 'our government just passed a zero tolerance law against marijuana users' nonsense again?" Barazō snickered back, not believing what his wife was saying.

"No, Barazō. Things **REALLY ARE** getting out of hand on the streets. I mean...there's tanks out blowing some buildings up and there's some people in heavy body armor shooting up people that refuse to give into their demands. I'm serious, honey. It's really crazy. Just...please hurry up and get out of the hospital safely for my sake."

"Ummm...okay. Is Mako safe by the way?"

"Yes, honey. She's with her friends at the moment, who are supposedly on another helicopter."

"Oh thank god. Glad to know that. Anyhow, I shall get the hell out of here before things start to crumble here as well. Bye." Barazō told his wife, then immediately hung his phone up, turned his head towards Izanami and told her, "Nurse Nishimura, I want you to find the rest of our staff and tell them to start getting the patients out of this hospital as soon as possible. I got word from my wife that our Tokyo's falling apart again, perhaps far more worse than the last time crap like that happened.

"Oh that sounds awful! Can I at least call my boyfriend and see if he's doing okay?" Izanami replied, concerned for her lover's well-being.

"You have the permission to phone him once you, the rest of our staff and our patients are safe and secure. Anyway, I gotta get the hell out of here. Call me in a few hours and give me a status update."

"Sure thing, Dr. Mankanshokou. Be safe now." Izanami told her boss as she saw him quickly dart down the hallway in spite of being severely overweight.

* * *

As Dr. Mankanshokou ran through the hospital to get to the front doors and leave, he witnessed a massive explosion blow through some of the walls, unfortunately perishing some patients in the process.

"Jesus fucking hell! My wife was right! Barazō shrieked as he saw the carnage merely mentioned going on throughout the city creeping into the hospital. "Gotta get the hell outta here!"

* * *

A minute later, after frantically running down through corridors in the hospital he works at as things started to deteriorate in front of his eyes, Dr. Barazō Mankanshokou finally made it out Tokyo Medical University, only to see that the madness that was making a rude arrival in the hospital was even worse out in the open as several armed people in black armor was engaged in a heated dog fight with several scantly clothed people sticking out of a opened hanger in a helicopter that obviously was there to pick him up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO TOKYO?!" he yelled as he saw the armored people mowed down by a violent flurry of assault rifle bullets in mere seconds all while several cars sitting in the parking lot suddenly exploded for reasons unknown.

"Ragyo Kiryuin is happening." the police chief told Dr. Mankanshokou as he was seen walking up to him, drenched in a foul mix of blood and sweat. "I knew that bitch would try to take this poor city to herself considering how much control she had over it in the first place."

"Chief Roland Burns! You're here too?!" Dr. Mankanshokou asked him as he was shocked to see the chief of Tokyo PD right next to him during this insane situation. "This damn day keeps getting better and better!"

"Me and a few of my fellow officers were at the morgue checking a corpse of a fallen comrade out when everything went to fucking hell in a hand basket and naturally, i'm the only one left alive." Roland replied, explaining why he's at the hospital to Dr. Mankanshokou.

"Get in the chopper, Dr. Mankanshokou! Your family is waiting for you!" one of the scantily clad men with guns shouted at the doc, ordering him to get into the rather massive helicopter. "You too, Chief Burns. We can't afford losing you to the Kiryuin Conglomerate too."

Knowing that the alternative was risking indiscriminate death, Barazō and Chief Burns both made a mad dash towards the helicopter and ran into the hanger, which prompted the Nudist Beach soldiers to close the hanger doors, knowing that this particular extraction mission in the midst of other extraction missions were a success.

* * *

Inside the helicopter, as Barazō reunited with his wife, son and pet dog, Roland and one of the Nudist Beach soldiers made their way towards bench where they sat down to catch their breath.

"Nice to have you alongside us, Chief Burns. We'll brief you on the full situation once we arrive at Ōsaka in T-minus seventy five minutes." the Nudist Beach soldier told Roland as he picked up a bottle of water sitting on the metal floor and drank it to quench his thirst. "They're be plenty of familiar faces there, so you'll feel right at home, sir."

"Thanks. Perhaps we can all work together to take Ragyo Kiryuin down once and for all." Roland replied as he borrowed the bottle of water from the solider and drank some to cool his body down.

"That's the end game we're all working to achieve, sir." the soldier spoke back after he the bottle of water back and took another sip.

However, before either individual could further their conversation, they suddenly heard the voice of Houka Inumuta echo through loudspeaker and speak out, "Chief Burns, I need your help."

"Why, kid? I ain't getting back into that hellhole at this point of time!" Roland shouted back as some spit flew out of his mouth.

"My father is former Tokyo PD police chief Akito Inumuta and I need to know if he's been safely extracted from the bar he loves to get drunk at." Houka replied with a strong amount of concern in his voice.

"Shit! That's right, kid!" Roland yelled back as he suddenly realized he doesn't see his old boss anywhere in the helicopter. He then looked at the Nudist Beach soldier and asked him, "Kid, can you ask your fellow comrades if they managed to extract Akito Inumuta on another helicopter?"

"Sure thing, Chief Burns." the Nudist Beach solider replied as he pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, asking, "Can I get a status report on Akito Inumuta's extraction?"

Due to his fellow Nudist Beach members having to check to see if they managed to pick the former Tokyo PD police chief up, the NB that raised the question to them quietly waited for several seconds to receive his answer and once he did, it was not good news at all.

No one even bothered to extract Akito Inumuta to safety in the midst of the madness.

* * *

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Satsuki Matoi?!" Ryuko yelled at her longtime rival as she and Nonon prepared to leave the helicopter to rescue Houka's father in spite the heightened risks they'd be facing. "If my mother confronts you two when you try to rescue that drunk guy, she'll fucking eat you all alive!"

"If we do manage to find ourselves face to face with your mother, Ryuko Kiryuin, we'll just fly back to the helicopter without even trying to fight her." Satsuki quickly replied while smiling as she stretched her legs in preparation for her and Junketsu to take flight.

Before Ryuko could say anything else, Satsuki and Junketsu immediately switched their flight mode and flew out of the helicopter, followed by Nonon Jakuzure following close behind, which angered her quite a bit.

"GOD DAMMIT! THAT FUCKIGN IDIOT IS GONNA GET HERSELF KILLED!" Ryuko screamed as she clenched her hands out of anger.

"Not if we go together." Isshin Matoi replied as he suddenly approached Ryuko, looking ready for a fight.

"Are you a stupid ass fuck too, Mr. Matoi?!" Ryuko yelled at Isshin as she turned around to face him.

"No. If Ragyo Kiryuin sees me, it'll just throw her off her game, kid. It's been too long since i've last seen her." Isshin replied in a stern tone. "Just take me with you and follow my daughter. The more of us the better."

In spite of not wanting to confront her mother again, Ryuko swallowed her pride, synchronized herself with Senketsu, grabbed a hold of Isshin Matoi, activated her kamui's flight mode and flew out of the helicopter, following Satsuki and Nonon as they looked for the bar Akito Inumuta goes to on a regular basis.

* * *

"Do you sons of bitches hear that? That cunt Ragyo Kiryuin is clearly going to destroy our city! I've been telling you this over and fucking over and yet none of you ass clowns even thought I was telling the damn truth! Akito Inumuta drunkenly slurred as he sat at a booth in his favorite bar, holding onto what had to be his eight shot of whiskey. "I told you bastards it was gonna happen and look! Look! Tokyo is about to fucking explode and there's nothing. Nothing! NOTHING you can do to stop it!"

In the midst of Akito drunk (but honest) rant, Satsuki, Nonon, Ryuko and Isshin hastily entered the bar and started to look for him but as soon as they spotted him, Satsuki looked at him and shouted, "Come with us, Akito Inumuta! You have to come with us before this city falls apart...ummm...any more than it already is!"

"You guys are here to get me out?! Good! Pick my ass up and take me out of this god forsaken city for fuck's sake!" Akito grumbled back as he stood up and shambled his way out of his booth, only to drunkenly fall flat on his face.

"Ryuko! Go help Mr. Inumuta up and get him to safe..." Isshin barked at Ryuko Kiryuin, only to then be stopped when a massive explosion blew much of the front section of the bar away into nothingness, knocking him, Satsuki, Ryuko and Nonon onto the ground.

As they (as well as Ryuko and Akito) regained they consciousness, they suddenly saw a figure emerging from the smoke smiling and boasting out, "My, my, my. Look what we have here. A family reunion and a disgraced former police chief all in the same room. A great way to start off Honno City's first day of operation."

"Ragyo Kiryuin. It's been years since i've seen you in person." Isshin growled back as he clenched his teeth together in sheer anger.

"Are you sure that's how you actually look, dear old lover. I doubt time aged you that badly as far as I can tell. I mean...look at you. I'm surprised you've been able to fool people with those wrinkles and that incredibly artificial hair on the top of your head and mouth, though perhaps you can only fool those that have only seen you like that, Soichi..." Ragyo replied in a very nonchalant tone but before she could finish her statement, she was suddenly struck by a bullet that came out of a 9mm pistol Akito Inumuta pulled out of his jacket.

"ENOUGH TALK, RAGYO KIRYUIN! I'M HERE TO END YOUR BULLSHIT ONCE AND FOR FUCKING ALL!" Akito screamed as he drunkenly stumbled his way towards her, pulling the trigger several more times to further do more damage to the woman that ruined his reputation and career.

"Stop, Akito! Stop!" Isshin yelled, trying to make him stop risking his own life against someone who's far more dangerous than him.

"I ain't stopping until this fucking cunt is dead, Professor Matoi! FUCKING! DEAD!" Akito shouted back as he got closer to Ragyo while still unloading a full 9mm clip into her.

However, once he finally found himself face to face with her, he pulled the trigger again, only to discover that it was out of ammo, prompting him to take the clip out and reloading it with a fresh clip but once he resumed shooting, Ragyo rammed her right hand towards Akito's chest, going as far as to actually piercing through his skin and rib cage in the most grotesque way imaginable, making him cease his defiant action completely.

"You see, Akito Inumuta. I'm no longer human, therefore your attempt at murder was completely futile." Ragyo replied in a seductive, eerily sexual manner as she caressed his heart with her right hand's fingers, all while blood began to slowly flow out of his mouth and nostrils. "I've completely surrendered myself to life fibers and because of that, I am now completely unstoppable, you worthless, immature pig in human clothing."

"Fuck you, Lady Ragyo Kiryuin. Just...fuck you all to hell." Akito slowly groaned back as he felt all of his life sapping out of him.

Not wanting to hear a mere mortal speak to her anymore, Ragyo immediately ripped Akito's heart out of his body, much to the horror of everyone else around them.

"Do you see this, my lovely, lovely...daughters. This! Is the true power...of life fibers!" Ragyo Kiryuin told both Ryuko... and much to her confusion...Satsuki as she showed them Akito's blood drenched heart.

"Why did you say 'daughters', mother? Nui Harime is not here, so you should've only said daughter, not daughters!" Ryuko yelled back, equally bewildered by what seemed to be a mistake on her mother's part.

"I did not make any mistakes, Ryuko. I did say daughters on purpose because that is very much the actual truth. You see, Ryuko...and Satsuki...you are both...my daughters." Ragyo calmly replied back in a very dead serious tone, which shocked Satsuki Matoi to her core, especially since she never, ever met her mother or even had seen a picture of her mother in her entire life.

"That...that cannot be true, Ragyo Kiryuin. That is impossible!" Satsuki Matoi shouted as she had a rather hard time believing this was the actual truth.

"It's not at all, Satsuki Matoi...or shall I say...Satsuki Kiryuin. You should ask your father behind you, my daughter. He very much knows that I gave birth to you, Ryuko and Nui Harime, though not in that specific order to make things clear."

Horrified by this heavy information, Satsuki turned around to look at her father, who looked just as anguished by having all of this information revealed at this crucial moment. He then glumly exhaled and replied, "It's true, Satsuki. Lady Ragyo Kiryuin...is indeed your mother. I'm still your father though, since I, indeed, made love to her in order for her to give birth to you. Same goes for you, Ryuko. I'm your father too, in case you're wondering. However...I am not Nui Harime's father at all and if I was, neither of you would've ever existed and your mother would've been on the sexual predator list for the rest of her entire life."

"Glad to see you're admitting what i'm saying is true, Soichiro." Ragyo told Isshin, even going as far as to call him by another name that the girls are not familiar with. "I'm surprised no one ever caught onto your ruse since all you really did was slap on some sophisticated make-up, switched your last name back to your original birth given surname and just changed your first name to something else entirely."

"Funny thing you brought that up, Ragyo." Isshin replied to his former wife as he suddenly ripped the prosthetic make-up off his face, revealing his true face to be that of a much younger, far more handsome, clean shaven looking man that didn't even appeared to be nearly in his mid forties. More surprising, however, was that his real hair was exactly as it was in the dream Satsuki had several months ago. A wild, towering, over the top raven colored hairdo that would fit rather easily back in the nineteen eighties but looked insanely out of place and outdated by today's standards. "Early on, when I was actually working as a college professor in between raising Satsuki, some people asked if I was related to Dr. Soichiro Matoi and I would just tell them that it was nothing more than a coincidence and that there was probably some other Matoi family out there but now that I no longer need to use the Isshin Matoi alias anymore, you could almost say we're brothers."

"What are you going to do, Soichiro? You already saw what I did to Akito Inumuta, so don't even be stupid and try to fight me as well." Ragyo snickered as she saw Soichiro, who was now standing up with a far more normal posture than he did when was in disguise as Isshin Matoi, reaching underneath his lab coat to pull something out.

"No. I'm just buying me and my daughters some time to get the hell out of here." he replied while sporting a sinister grin as he pulled out a fully automatic shotgun, pumped a few rounds into Ragyo's chest, put said shotgun back into his lab coat, pulled out an M-79 grenade launcher, shot a grenade round into one of the freshly made bullet wounds on Ragyo's chest and witnessed her explode into a bunch of grisly, gory pieces.

"Get me out of here, Ryuko! Now!" Soichiro shouted at his younger daughter, who immediately grabbed a hold of him, activated Senketsu's shippu form and flew out of the bar. "Get out of here too before she puts herself back together, Satsuki and Nonon! Hurry!"

Both Satsuki and Nonon then nodded their heads and followed Ryuko and Soichiro out of the bar and towards the sky, getting as far away from Ragyo Kiryuin as possible.

* * *

Several minutes after leaving the bar and flying into the sky, Satsuki looked at her father and told him, "Houka is not gonna like the news we're gonna deliver him, dad."

"I know, but all I know is that his father's death is only going to further raise his desires to take your mother down, Satsuki." Soichiro sternly replied as Ryuko held onto him while flying. "If you ask me, that's the kind of things we're gonna need to fuel our battle with her. A million gallons of human anger ridden petrol to ignite the flames of war."

"I still can't believe i'm...i'm...i'm...her daughter." Satsuki continued to ponder to herself after learning of such a shell shocking revelation, though she started to put the puzzle pieces together over her own life fiber enhanced genetics and the rather odd, vague explanation her dad used to give her regarding the whereabouts of her long lost mother back when Soichiro was pretending to be Isshin.

"Don't worry, Satsuki. We can discuss those things once we get into the Nudist Beach home base at Ōsaka."

"Why Ōsaka, dad? There's another places in the Kantō region that could've been used"

"We chose Ōsaka purely due to that if Tokyo and the rest of the Kantō region fell into Ragyo's hands, we had a place in another part of the country far away from Ragyo to plan and train ourselves in the incoming war against her, Satsuki."

"Are we really going into war with Ragyo, dad?"

"Yes, Satsuki. A war that has only just begun." Soichiro gravely replied as he looked at the horizon, knowing that what he feared had finally come true. A war that will change everyone's lives forever.


	19. A Therapist's Tale

_Look. At. That._

_We just made another fine mess of some hapless people who never saw us coming._

_It's such a rush when we spill blood isn't it, Dick?_

"You're just a mask. Why do I even hear your voice at all when you're just a mask I made myself?" a man in a shiny black leather mask (which sported two small Xs that are supposed to be eyes made out of staples and a scribbly line across where his mouth is made out of silver thread that was sewn into it to the point where some of said thread is dangling from the mask, giving it a rather eerie looking quality/vibe), a white leather trilby with a velvet black band (said hat was resting over his mask, only making his overall getup look all the more uncanny valley) a white leather trenchcoat, white leather gloves, a black business shirt, a white tie, white business pants and black leather loafers, holding onto two machetes that, much like his body, was completely drenched in blood, viscera and other foul bodily fluids. The man in question was standing in front of a family sitting at a dinner table, horribly eviscerated through unspeakable means, children included.

_Come on, Dick. You just made this voice so you could feel better doing all of that delightfully grotesque shit you do whenever you're not babbling some bullshit to some poor saps that've been genetically fucked since birth._

"But I am quite the highly sought after therapist in my field, in case you've forgotten." the man in the mask replied to himself as he put his machetes into their respective holsters underneath his trenchcoat, opened a window up and climbed out of the house in a way no potential onlookers would spot him. "You're the Staple Eyed Gentleman, i'm Dr. Richard Batty. Remember that for now on."

_Don't bullshit me, Dick. We're both the Staple Eyed Gentleman. There's no doubting that at all. In fact, you really need to tell me to take a hike if that's what you really want. You made me, pig fucker. You made me._

Due to his "inner voice" being one hundred percent correct, Richard remained silent as he closed the window and disappeared into the shadows of the night, leaving a nightmarish crime scene for the local authorities to discover.

* * *

_**Governor's Bridge, Toronto, Canada**_

Ten minutes later, Richard was seen driving in a very fancy looking royal blue 1969 Cadillac 60 Special Brougham. The car in question pulled up at a modestly sized, posh two story home in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. Once he parked his car into his garage, Richard exited his vehicle, locked it up, closed the garage door, unlocked a door in the garage that led into his home, opened it, walked through his home (which actually looked even more gorgeous on the inside than it did on the outside), entered his bathroom and closed the door behind him.

_Hey man. You could just take a shower with me on. I know you wouldn't be able to give your face a good clean wash, but come on. I know that i'm your true face, so it would make more sense if you just kept me on._

"If I did that, then my face would be dirty when i'm doing my job in the day, you fool. I still need to maintain a complete sense of hygiene for my patients' sake." Richard replied to his mask with a condescending attitude as he pulled it off his mask tossed it onto the bathroom sink, turned on his shower head and began to remove the rest of his clothes so he can take a shower to clean himself up.

Dr. Richard "Dick" Batty (Also known as "The Staple Eyed Gentleman" in various news media whenever he's sighted in his serial killing attire), age sixty one, is a man with a gray mutton chop beard and a hair style that is just as towering and whacked out as Soichiro Kiryuin, except whereas Soichiro keeps it well groomed and full of product so it looks like some of his bangs are covering his right eye, Richard has it look incredibly frizzed out (but not too frizzed out) unkempt and very akin to the hairstyle of a protagonist to some feature length nineteen seventies black and white experimental arthouse film. In spite of that, people who see Dr. Batty in public (whenever he's not killing people in his murder attire at the dead of night), people find his hair style and beard to be an interesting sight to behold. His patients also find said hair/facial hair combination to help ease them into their therapy sessions with him, further solidifying his status as a highly sought after therapist in North America.

Unfortunately, his patients had no idea how much of a psychopath the good doctor really is.

* * *

Seconds later, Richard was seen standing in his shower in the nude, allowing the soothing warm water flow down on his body as his mask was still resting on the sink, still sporting blood that was splattered all over it which was in the process of already drying up and turning crusty.

_Come on, man. I'm getting too dirty now. Can you please clean me up? _

"Quiet. I'm still busy cleaning myself." Richard scoffed back as he scrubbed himself with a soapy wash rag. His hair (all of it, ranging from the top of his all the way to his facial and body hair) was completely soaking wet as he cleansed his body, erasing all the grit and grime away from his body. "Wait until i'm done cleaning my wrinkly old ass before you get yourself cleaned up."

_Shit. And here I thought we were in the process of a "I scratch your back, you scratch my back" kind of a relationship, Dick._

* * *

A few minutes later, Richard stepped out of his shower, dripping wet and completely rejuvenated by the relaxing hot shower water. Much to his mask's pleasure, he picked it up (Alongside a towel that he wrapped around his waist), turned on the sink's hot water lever and began to wash off the blood and viscera that was starting to cake up on it.

_Finally! It's about damn time you give me a nice, clean wash. It felt like a fucking eternity._

"Shut up. Just appreciate the fact that i'm even bothering to clean you up." Richard shrugged as he gently nudged the mask over towards the running faucet, allowing it to be cleaned by the steaming hot water.

_Oh yes. That feels so good, Dick. Oh man. I've been waiting for this all evening._

"Just be glad I didn't chuck your motormouth ass into a pot of boiling hot water." Richard sarcastically blurted back as he dampened a dull pink wash rag, rubbed a bar of soap against it and started to wipe the crusty blood and chunks of viscera off it, much to its satisfaction. He then turned the water off, grabbed a fresh white towel, rubbed the mask all over it to dry it, tossed the now dirty towel into the hamper once he was finished with it.

With his mask now all nice and shiny looking, he put it over a mannequin head so it would be in a nice, firm, secure place, took the towel wrapped around his waist off (while tossing said towel onto his bed), approached a dresser, opened it up and began to pull out some pajamas to wear for the rest of the night.

_So when you do plan to kill some more people, Dick? Got any particular individuals in mind?_

"Not now. I need some rest. I have an appointment with Ms. Burbridge first thing in the morning. You know...the aristocratic lady who thinks her twenty six year old daughter is actually an human bullfrog." Richard replied to his mask as he sat down on a desk chair in front of his Alienware 17 ALW17-22494sLV 17.3" LED Notebook, which was already opened up for his convenience. He then opened up his internet browser, in which its home page was where he could see what was going on in the world and check on his email, to note.

"Hmmm. Massive marijuana crackdown in Tokyo turns out to be a prank gone horribly? Daughter of world famous Revocs Inc. CEO and founder arrested for grisly murder of a yakuza crime lord? That's a bit extreme." Richard inquired as he looked through the reported Japanese headlines on his home page.

_Sounds like the perfect place to begin another awe-inspiring string of grisly, artful murders, Dick. Don't tell me you say otherwise. I know that deep down, you would love to add a few pure blooded Japanese fucks to your diverse collection of victims. Sure, we've chopped up some high society blacks last Friday and made burritos out of a few unusually trustworthy Cartel pricks last month just for shits and giggles but seriously...I really, really love to make human sushi roles for our own amusement._

"Of course we can't. There's no logical reason why the Stapled Eyed Gentleman would suddenly show up in Japan when he's been largely based in Canada, The United Sates and Mexico. Plus my schedule for the week has been far too busy for me to even make an opening to take off overseas and visit Tokyo for a few days."

_Oh screw you, Dick. You're totally full of shit. This is a good opportunity to get quite the adrenaline kick we've been sorely craving for the past few weeks._

"I know but...I just see no point in packing my bags, going to a foreign country that would require me to travel in a plane just to go around murdering people for the hell of it. You need to remember that our M.O. is to set up one of my own patients and make it look like he or she snapped and killed some innocent people, taking any potential evidence from my part and getting them locked up in the slammer, possibly with a looming execution that would probably take a decade to actually happen. Of course, sometimes we do kill people that occasionally cross our paths just for fun, like those Cartel heavies you just referred to, but that's not really my preferred form of conducting that kind of business. And for the record...i'm starting to feel bad for what I did to the Mason family. I really enjoyed the times Mr. Ivan Mason would come to me for some periodic therapy sessions to the point that I actually feel bad that I killed his two adorable little girls and his lovely wife, only to them make him look like he was the one who did the evil deed. Probably one of the few instances that I should've just decided against murdering a family to quench my insatiable lust for bloodshed and allowed Mr. Mason to live a fulfilling, happy life until he passed away from natural causes. A bit of a low point in my time as a masked serial killer."

_Dick. Don't tell me you're getting boring now. That's the last thing you need to have happen to you. We're too much of a magnificent killing crew to suddenly suffer from some needless stagnation._

"I'm not boring. Just practical and logically cohesive in my murder sprees." Richard shrugged as he casually looked through his email, not seeing anything by inquiries from some of his patients, a few friendly words of gratitude from fellow colleagues and even some interesting pieces sent from practicing medical doctors that he sometimes collaborates with on occasion for specific patients. Since he saw nothing particularly exciting or super interesting, he closed his internet browser, stood up off his chair, walked away from his, laid down on his bed and turned the light off to retire for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

"Tell me, Aurora. Why do you think your daughter is a frog? Is it because of her facial features?" Richard asked Ms. Burbridge as he was seen sitting on a fancy, cushioned oak chair, sporting some black colored horn rimmed glasses and holding onto a pen and a notebook all while his patient was laying down on a chocolate colored velvet couch.

"No, Doctor Batty. She looks like a frog because she sometimes eats like one, not that she eats flies or anything of that sort." Aurora Burbridge quickly responded as she explained herself. "She just looks like a frog because...I guess just because."

"Interesting, Ms. Burbridge." Richard replied as he wrote down his thoughts on what his patient just told him. "Ever wanted to check out if she's a frog on the inside?"

"Oh god no, doctor. I'd never want to do that kind of harm to my lovely daughter, as much of an ugly shit she looks." Auroa snapped back, horrified by her therapist's suggestion.

"I wasn't being serious, Ms. Burbridge. Just wanted to know. Nothing else." Richard replied to his patient's disgust film response.

_Dick, I really like the sound of that. A good ol' biology class style dissection. Perhaps that's what will be our entertainment for tonight, eh?_

Upon hearing his mask's comments (in which said mask was being held inside his steel briefcase), Richard weakly nodded his head, knowing that the both of them were going to be rather busy later that evening.

* * *

"Oh god, what I did I do to deserve this, you bastard?!" a young, burgundy haired woman with fairly unusual (but not necessarily unattractive) facial features screamed as she was seen bound against a table, stripped completely nude and sporting bright green body paint all over her body.

"It's nothing personal, Clarissa Burbridge. It's just a matter of doing something your mother does not have the clitoris to even dare attempting to find out for herself." the Staple Eyed Gentleman told his victim, who was indeed the daughter of the woman Richard Batty was seen having a therapy session with earlier in the day. He then picked up a syringe that's filled up with a specific, funky looking fluid and told Clarissa, "Now be still while I give you a shot. Don't worry, it's just to numb your body so we can get this quickly over with. Once the shot kicks in, you'll not feel a single thing."

Although Clarissa tried her hardest to avoid the Staple Eyed Gentleman from injecting her with the mystery substance, the way she was restrained against the table made it completely impossible for her to do anything, enabling the masked man to inject the fluid into her with ease.

Seconds later, Clarissa began to become limp, numb and extremely lethargic, showing that the injection was a success.

"Good. I'm pleased to see that the injection was a success. Now we can proceed with our little science experiment. You may not realize it, but what i'm about to do to you will be a great contribution to the medical and science communities, Clarissa." the Staple Eyed Gentleman dryly replied as he put the syringe aside, picked up some sharp medical objects, got up onto the table and slowly leaned his medical blades towards his victim, who was completely unable to say or react to anything he was doing.

* * *

"Clarissa, are you home?" Aurora drunkenly stammered as she was seen shambling into her home, holding onto a half empty bottle of whiskey. "You better not be hopping around and flickering your tongue like an asshole again."

Knowing that something was sorely wrong, Aurora stumbled her way throughout the first floor of her home, expecting to eventually see her daughter doing something rather mundane, but much to her disappointment, she did not see her daughter anywhere on the first floor, prompting her to move her search to the second floor.

* * *

"Come on, Clarissa. I know I seem to have some serious mental issues going on, but please...I need to know if you're okay." Aurora grumbled in a concerned tone as she waddled up through her staircase, heading towards the second floor. Upon arriving on the second floor, she discovered a closed door with a note on it saying, "Clarissa Burbridge's Incredible Biology Class Presentation", with the words hastily drawn with a red crayon (as well as being accompanied by equally childish looking stick figure drawings, making the whole thing look like something a third grader would make), sending off some alarms in Aurora's head.

"God dammit, Clarissa. This isn't funny!" she screamed as she ripped the paper off the door, which was barely being held against it with some help from some tape. "This isn't funny at all."

Not having any patience whatsoever, Aurora opened the door and, much to her displeasure, discovered her daughter restrained against a table spread eagle, covered in green body paint and dissected as if she was a frog in biology.

"OH GOD, MY BABY! NOOOO! NOOO! OH GOD NOOO! NOOOO!" the drunk woman howled out in revulsion in such a way it was almost inhuman as she tried to reach out for her recently deceased daughter, realizing that in spite of her madness, she really did love her daughter.

* * *

Outside the Burbridge household, the Staple Eyed Gentleman was seen sitting in the driver's seat of his Cadillac, looking at the home he was just wrecked some havoc in. He then turned his head away from the house and dryly laughed, "Another patient out of our hair, Dick. Another good night's work."

Knowing he had no more reason to remain at the house, he started the car up and drove away from the house, leaving his soon to be incarcerated ex-patient to face the local authorities alone.

* * *

Back at his home, Richard sat down on a comfy gray recliner, dressed in a plain white bath robe. He picked up his television remote, turned said TV on, flipped through the channels and landed on a news channel that was reporting some news from across the globe.

"And in Japan, the city of Tokyo received yet another wild day of action as the Grand Hyatt, a local upscale hotel with high admission prices, was the site of yet another battle in the ongoing saga between Revocs Inc. CEO Ragyo Kiryuin's daughter Ryuko and her rival Satsuki Matoi, reportedly the daughter of retired Japanese college professor Isshin Matoi, who's been feuding with her as far back as the first day of the Japanese school year when Satsuki Matoi interrupted Ryuko Kiryuin's inaugural speech as then newly elected school president of Honnji Academy, making some very incendiary comments in front of many people, much to Ms. Kiryuin's own displeasure. Although a considerable amount of damage was done to the highly sought after hotel, repairs have already been under way and according to the hotel management, no individuals will be fined for the damages." the news reporter spoke out as she looked at a printed piece of paper with the things she just said. "In another related report, Japanese authorities has been on the look for renowned police detective Nui Harime, who, in a surprise turn of events, has seemingly gone insane shortly after her stunning display of heroics in the infamous 'Marijuana Crackdown' prank that happened across the entire country that very day..."

"More odd things happening in Japan again? Quite the hot spot of chaos." Richard chuckled as he watched the news report, amused by hearing about more chaotic things happening in that specific country.

_Look at the serene shit, Dick. You gotta buy some plane tickets for Tokyo soon. Fuck knows what kind of divine violence we can unleash in that country undetected as two high school bitches keep duking it out for some stupid petty ass nonsense, man. The amount of possibilities awaiting us there are almost infinite!_

"I already told you. We're not going to fly our asses off to Japan without having a good reason to. We're not going to debate this any further, so please shut the fuck up and leave me in piece until tomorrow night." Richard yelled back at his mask, growing weary of its desire to travel to Japan for the sake of mindless, meditation free killing.

_Shit. No wonder why you're a dick, Dick. You fuck me over harder than John Holmes' cock. A bunch of blue balling bullshit if you ask me._

"Face it. Your up shit creek over that dream, buddy. It's only going to be a pipe dream and nothing else." Richard dryly replied to his mask as he turned off his TV, stood up, plopped onto his bed, turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

"Mr. Trent Bolton. Can you please describe this 'nocturnal lover' you tend to have passionate sex with during every evening." Richard asked a young man with long brown hair in his early 20s as they both sat in his office.

"She has thick strawberry red hair, stunning, piercing sterling sapphire blue eyes, a nice round booty, delightfully squishy tits and the thickest, most erection friendly German accent you can ever image, Dr. Batty." Trent happily replied while smiling as he described his supposed "dreamscape girlfriend".

"That's fine and all, but your parents have told me this 'obsession' with this 'Asuka' lass in your dreams has gone as far as to you purchasing a real doll that looks exactly as what described to me and pretending that she is a human being to the point where you take her out in public and dine out in fancy restaurants with this 'doll' you're extremely infatuated with." Dr. Batty replied back as he wrote down his thoughts on Trent's 'mental state'.

"Don't judge me, doc. I bought the doll to see if I can somehow help Asuka cross over from the dream world into our world, with that doll being the vessel she was use to live in." Trent responded in a rather annoyed tone, frustrated that his therapist is seemingly judging him. "I love her, she loves me and we want to be with each other until the end of time, so if she has to live in a silicone body, she'll be completely content with it."

"But how would a silicone body be able to support a supposedly living, breathing soul, Mr. Bolton? Those real dolls do not have any vital organs like you and me, they're just made out of silicone and an artificial endoskeleton, but I highly doubt a living spirit could live long in a body. I'm sure that once your lover takes control of that real doll, i'd give her at least a few weeks before she succumbs to severe hunger and malnutrition."

"That's bullshit doc. I'm sure Asuka can take control of an artificial body and spontaneously gain the organs she needs to live is as possible in the realm of reality as life fibers and sentient Japanese school uniforms." Trent snickered back in a very frustrated tone, aggravated by his therapist's blatant dismissal of his plan to help "Asuka" cross over from his dreams and enter a real body.

"I wasn't insinuating that it was impossible for 'Asuka' to transfer herself into a body and live, I was just stating facts and reality for the sake of an opposing argument. Knowing what kind of weird things do supposedly exist in our world, perhaps a soul from the dream world can possibly take control of an inanimate object and make it into a flesh and blood being. Perhaps if you manage to successfully help get inhabit that real doll of yours, you should give me a call or send me some photos and video footage over to my facebook page. I'd like to see some evidence once it happens."

Flabbergast that his therapist is interested in seeing the results of what he has planned, Trent quickly replied, "That's great, doc. Makes me feel better that you believe me. To show my gratitude, i'll record the entire event of my lovely Asuka entering her body and coming alive just for you!"

"Glad to hear that, Mr. Bolton." Richard responded while smiling. "Are you done for the day now?"

"I dunno, doc. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think we're good now. Go ahead and enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Bolton."

"Thanks, doc. Perhaps I can bring Asuka along with me on my next appointment with you?" Trent asked his therapist as he stood up and headed towards the door to leave.

"Sure thing, Mr. Bolton." Richard replied as he saw his patient open the door. "I'd love to meet your girlfriend in person."

"Great. Perhaps we'll reconvene in two to three weeks, doc?" Trent asked for one last time before he completely finished his appointment.

"Sounds good, Mr. Bolton. I'll see you in two to three weeks. Be sure to send me videos and photos of Asuka as you promised."

"I sure will, doc." Trent replied, only to then exit out of the door and close it completely as he left his therapist's office.

* * *

Richard then waited a good twenty seconds to make sure his patient of that specific session had left the vicinity and once he saw Trent was nowhere to be seen, he exhaled in relief, left his office, entered his kitchen and pulled a cold flask of whiskey out of his fridge.

"Just when I thought my patients couldn't get any weirder." Richard shrugged as he sipped on his flask.

_Perhaps we can pay that douche bag a visit and teach him a lesson in lusting over a nonexistent entity, Dick?_

"Quiet, you. I have no desire to engage in any casual chats with you at this very moment." Richard groaned as he sat down on the office chair resting in front of his laptop and opened up said laptop to check out his email.

_Oh come on Dick. Don't be such a sour puss, pal. Isn't why we kill some helpless bastards to begin with?_

"I'm not in the mood to murder anyone tonight. We've already done enough dirty deeds for one week, so give it a rest for fuck's sake." Richard scoffed back as he looked at his email. Again, he saw nothing noteworthy at first, but all of a sudden, he saw a specific email that was quite the anomaly among the others.

An email written in Japanese.

_What's wrong, Dick? Cat got your cock?_

"I don't know. Someone from Japan sent me an email. Normally, I would just shrug it off as some junk mail bullshit, but something about this one makes me curious enough to check it out."

_Well...what are you waiting for, Dick? Open it, you procrastinating asshole. Perhaps this is that opportunity for us to start making a killing overseas._

"Alright, alright. I will." Richard replied as he then clicked on the email with Japanese text. Upon opening up, he then saw something that made it even stranger than he expect.

English text in an email sent from Japan.

"Dear Doctor Richard Batty. My master is in urgent need of your deliciously gruesome expertise. Please call 081-547-9846 for more detailed information and confirmation of retrieving this email to make my mommy a very happy person." Richard spoke out as he read the email. He then thought to himself, "Why would I have to call the person that sent me this email?"

_Don't question things, Dick. Just do it, faggot._

"Fine. I'll call the number." Richard replied to his mask in a frustrated tone. He then pulled his cellphone out, dialed the number and waited for the person on the other end to reply, expecting the worst.

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Batty. Glad to see you received our email. That makes us real proud." a male voice with a heavy Japanese accent replied from the other end, surprising Richard quite a bit.

"How do you know that I called you, sir?" Richard asked the Japanese man, curious to know what exactly has he gotten himself into.

"You were the only person we sent that email to, Dr. Batty. My boss knows who you really are and is need of your assistance ASAP." the Japanese man replied. "Also, please forgive us for that unusual nature of the email. I would've written it myself by my lady specifically requested her daughter to type it herself, so all the stuff about 'making mommy happy' and 'gruesome expertise' were from her, not the rest of us in case you're wondering."

I see...ummm...your name, sir?"

"Takiji. Takiji Kuroido, Dr. Batty. I have very close, personal ties to my boss and she'll be thrilled to know that we're already in preparation of getting your assistance." the Japanese man responded, telling Richard his name.

"So why exactly do you need me for, Mr. Kuroido? I don't understand why some Japanese individuals are reaching out for a Canadian like me from across the globe? Can't you find someone locally who could be better suited for whatever job you want me to assist you with? Besides, what kind of help are you going to get out of a friggin' therapist? I just don't understand."

"We don't need a therapist, Dr. Batty. We need the Staple Eyed Gentleman's help for our dilemma."

"...excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Yes, Dr. Batty. That was not a mistaken. We know you're the Staple Eyed Gentleman. My boss, in particular, knows very well you're the Staple Eyed Gentleman. That's why we urgently need you to come to our city to help us out. My boss wants your ruthless methods to help us retrieve some people that are very important to her. I know we have another that could be of considerable assistance in reserve but unfortunately, she's rather unpredictable and at times a rather unreliable asset, hence why we need someone like you, the Staple Eyed Gentleman, to get the job done as efficiently as possible."

"...will I get paid for my assistance, Mr. Kuroido?" Richard asked Takiji, curious to know if he'll receive payments for his hard work.

"Yes, Dr. Batty. Not only you'll be paid for what you'll do for us, but your plane tickets to Japan and back to Canada will be covered by us. No need to worry about using your own funds to get here at all."

"Alright then, Mr. Kuroido. I'll accept your offer." Richard informed Takiji, willing to participate in whatever plans the people who want his help have up their sleeves. "Just...tell me when I have to pack my bags and leave the country so I can tell my patients that all of my upcoming appointments with them will have to be suspended until further notice."

"You can leave any time you want. We've already informed all of the airline companies in Toronto that you, our client, is in serious need to leave Canada to reach us in Japan ASAP, plus we'll help you leave messages to your patients, informing them that your services for them will be temporarily unavailable for the weeks to come." Takiji told Dr. Batty, explaining that he doesn't have to do all the things he said he would since all he really needs to do is get his stuff ready and board an airline flight to Japan.

"Sounds good. I'll...see you all in several hours then."

"See you later too, Dr. Batty. Looking forward to seeing you work with my boss." Takiji responded, only to then hang the phone up, prompting Richard to do the same.

_Holy shit, Dick! I can't believe we're going to Japan after all. Does that mean we're finally expanding our killing spree to the rest of the world abroad? God, I fucking hope so. I'd be so damn exciting if this turns out to be the case, man._

"I'm not sure if we'll have any time to kill off some random people, but if our newly redefined schedule permits us to, then we'll indeed murder some of the locals just for the hell of it." Richard spoke back to his mask, as he got off of his office chair, tossed his phone aside and began to pack his bags for the trip he's about to embark on.

_Nonetheless, I can't wait to spill some blood in that damn country, Dick. I bet you can't wait to as well, right?_

"Whatever you say." Richard shrugged as he picked his mask up and packed it into his steel metallic briefcase.

With his stuff all packed together, Richard then got into his car, left his home and drove to the nearest airport he could reach in a digestible amount of time. Once he was there, he parked his car, got out of it, entered the airport and asked one of the people who worked there. "Excuse me, but what city of Japan does the phone code 081 correspond with?"

"Tokyo, Dr. Batty. Follow me and i'll help you get into your private plane. There's no time for us to wait, your employer is waiting for you in Tokyo." the airport worker told Richard, which she then escorted him to his private plane, which would help get him to Japan.

* * *

Several hours into his plane flight, Richard was seen sleeping in the front passenger seat as the pilot of the plane was navigating through the air. Deep inside Richard's subconscious, a dream of what seemed to be a memory of his childhood was unfolding.

* * *

"Richie. Richie! Come here, Richie! Mommy wants to play hide and go seek with you." a slightly demented looking woman with ivory pale skin and dirty, curly, raven colored hair called out as she was looking for her son, who was apparently Dr. Richard Batty as a child.

"Mommy, I don't like to play hide and seek. You're too scary when we play hide and seek." Richie replied to his mother as he was, of all things, seen hiding inside the disemboweled stomach of a morbidly obese elderly woman and holding onto a slightly rusty steak knife with a wooden handle. At this particular age, Richard's hair was as stark black as his mother's and in a straight mop-top style, a surprising contrast from what his hair looks like now as an adult. For some reason, he was also dressed in a dapper brown suit that appeared to be what he wore to church in his youth.

"Mommy doesn't give a shit if you crap your pants over you refusing to play hide and seek with me. I just want to play hide and seek so we can keep telling ourselves that god and jesus are insufferable pricks." his mother screamed back as she was seen holding onto a sterling silver butcher knife drenched in blood.

"But I thought we loved god and jesus as much as daddy, mommy?" Richie cried in response as he tried to close the obese woman's stomach to make himself as unnoticeable as possible.

"Not anymore, Richie. Not anymore since your father is a bastard that kept thumping that wretched book and all of those awful visits we paid to the church as an excuse to keep abusing us for his own sordid enjoyment. Your father was a spineless bastard that was a monster to everyone except his church buddies and that kiddie diddling minister. In fact, if you act like a good boy at school and get good grades on your test at the end of the week, maybe you can help me murder that son of a bitch too so other little boys and girls don't have to keep being molested by that bastard." Richie's mother told him as she kept lurking through the house, trying to find her son.

"Do you still love me, mommy?" Richie asked his mother, hoping to hear her confirm she still loves him in spite of her madness.

"Yes, Richie. I still love you. Just...play hide and seek with me until your father gets home." his mother told him, changing her tone quite a bit. "You go hide...and I go hide and once daddy, we come out and seek his ungrateful religious ass down." his mother replied while sporting a strangely warm smile.

"So we're both gonna play hide and seek with daddy, with us hiding and dad seeking?"

"Yes, Richie. That's what we're going to do."

"Okay, mommy. I'm already hiding, so you need to find a hiding place for yourself."

"You're right, Richie, but remember. When you hear you father come home, go ahead and come out of hiding. We'll both surprise him real well."

"That's...a rather different way to play hide and seek, mommy, but okay." Richie replied as he remained inside the obese woman's stomach.

"Good. Now i'll go hide in a secure place myself, Richie. I'll see you when your father gets home. You'll know what to do once you see him." his mother replied back as she then turned around and went in another direction, away from the door she was previously standing by, which presumably was the door that led to the room Richie is hiding in.

* * *

A while later, Richie's father, a stern looking middle aged man with a brown colored hair that was slowly turning gray, done in a rigid flat top hairstyle, was seen unlocking the front door of their fancy, Victorian style home. Upon opening the door, he then calmly spoke up rather loudly, "Denise? Richie? Aunt Wanda? Are you all home? I'm back from having a good ol' post church lunch with the boys. Can you all confirm you're home? Hello?"

Surprised that his wife, his son and his aunt are not there greeting him, the man then proceeded to take a few steps and entered the living room of his room, expecting to see any signs of life in there. However, as soon as he stepped foot in there, he was immediately stabbed in the back by his wife, who immediately screamed out, "DIE, YOU GOD FEARING BASTARD! DIE!"

As soon as he noticed his own wife betrayed him, the man quickly retorted by swiftly back handing her with his right hand. However, since he was distracted by attacking his wife, he was then subsequently attacked by his son, who darted towards him and violently rammed the steak knife into his abdomen, doing far more damage to him than what his wife did.

"Richie? Why? What compelled you to hurt me, son? Why?" his father gasped as he saw his own eight year child was responsible for the stab in the abdomen.

"He did it because we're both sick of your preachy, oppressive rubbish, Francis." Denise Batty replied as she then pulled the butcher knife out of her husband's back and stabbed him yet again, except this time, she stabbed him where his tail bone is at, drastically increasing the amount of pain he was in. Richie also pulled the steak knife out of his father's abdomen and stabbed him right in the bellybutton in a rather gruesome fashion.

As Francis Batty grew physically weaker from the amount of insurmountable pain he was suffering, his wife and son continued to repeatedly stab him with their respective weapons, getting a gratuitous amount of blood spilled on their clothes (though Richie's were already a bit bloody from being inside his aunt for a short amount of time), his clothes and the walls and floor in their vicinity. Once Francis finally collapsed onto the floor, barely breathing and coughing out blood, the murderous mother and son duo then tossed their bloodied killing utensils and although Richie remained standing in front of his old man, Denise left the living room for a little bit, opened up a closet, pulled out a few things, closed it, walked back into the living and was seen holding onto some threads, a needle and, for some really odd reason, a staple gun.

"Can you please staple your father's eyes shut for me, Richie?" Denise asked her son as she handed him the staple gun.

"Yes, mommy." Richie replied as he took the staple gun, leaned down towards his father, shot an entire short line of staples across his father's right eye, shot another line of staples going across the same eye that intersected with the first line and did the same with the left eye, creating the visual that made his dad look like he had two silver Xs on top of his eyes.

"Thank you, my son. Now that we cannot see any evil from this man, i'll make sure we cannot hear any evil from him too." Denise told her son as she then leaned down towards her dying husband and sewed his entire mouth shut with a silver thread, making Francis' face look a bit like the Staple Eyed Gentleman's mask to some extent, which seemed to be how the mask's look originated from the first place.

"Now that evil man is finally gone from our lives, Richie, we can finally rest in peace for as long as we live." Denise told her son as she gave him a big hug, complete with tears running down her face.

"I love you, mommy. I love you so much." Richie replied as his eyes also started to tear up a bit too, showing that in spite of what they did, they still love each other as mother and son.

* * *

"Dr. Batty, can you please stop snoring? It's driving me up the wall." the plane pilot asked him, which in turn, ended up awakening him from his slumber.

"Yeah, sir. Whatever you ask." Richard grumbled back as he leaned himself upward, now fully alert, awake and back in the present as things should be.

"So what were you dreaming of, Dr, Batty?" the pilot questioned his passenger out of curiosity.

"Just some old memories, sir. Nothing too terribly noteworthy or interesting." Richard replied as he stretched his arms back and looked at the view out the plane window, seeing nothing by clouds.

* * *

"Welcome to Honno City, Dr. Richard Batty." Rei Hououmaru told the Canadian as she met up with him at the airport in the city that was normally known as Tokyo. "Just follow me into the limo and i'll take you to meet Lady Kiryuin."

"Pardon me, ma'am, but I thought I was arriving into Tokyo, not Honno City." Richard asked as he followed the ebony skin, ash gray haired woman to her limousine while holding onto his silver metallic briefcase.

"This city was called Tokyo until today when my boss Lady Kiryuin changed its name to Honno City. She'll probably explain why once you meet her at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters." Rei replied as she unlocked the limo doors, allowing Richard to get into the rear passenger seats and granting her the ability to get into the driver's seat.

"Alright. Just take me there. I'm sure she wouldn't want us to waste any more time now." Richard replied back as he sat on one of the rear passenger seats, awaiting to arrive at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters to meet Lady Kiryuin, the woman who requested his help in the first place.

* * *

Minutes later, Richard and Rei were seen inside an elevator within the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters. Although things were business as usual for Rei, Richard was still relatively dumbfounded by what he has seemingly got himself into.

"Care to explain what caused those holes on the ground on some of the floors in this building?" he asked as he rode the elevator with Rei Hououmaru.

"My boss had a rather one sided fight with one of her daughters the other day and of course, she won the fight without even breaking a sweat. Unfortunately, it caused some damage to our lovely floors but as you've already seen, we're hard at work getting them repaired back to their original form." Rei explained to the foreigner that was the guest of honor.

"And what about all of those blood stains and bullet holes in the lobby? Was that battle your boss got herself into also responsible for all of that too?"

"Actually, she wasn't, Dr. Batty. However, what was responsible for all of that mess in the lobby were some Nudist Beach bastards that infiltrated the building and took out some valuable members of our company. May they rest in peace."

"Interesting to see that you're all in this seemingly big war or something, Ms. Hououmaru, but how do I figure into it all? Why me? Richard asked Rei, still puzzled that he's now seemingly thrust into a situation far bigger than he's normally used to.

"I'll leave all of the explanations to Lady Kiryuin, Dr. Batty. She'll tell you everything you want to know and everything you need to know all at once." Rei replied, not explaining a single thing to him.

* * *

A minute later, Richard and Rei arrived on the tenth floor and left the elevator as soon as its doors opened. They then entered Lady Kiryuin's office, which led to Rei telling her boss, "Lady Kiryuin, Dr. Richard Batty is here with me."

"Excellent, Ms. Hououmaru. You're now excused." Ragyo replied as she was seen hitting on a chair by her desk with the back of the chair facing her guest. She then added, "Dr. Richard Batty, please have a seat."

"Whatever you want, Lady Kiryuin." Richard replied as he sat down on a chair near Ragyo's desk.

Shortly after Richard sat down, Ragyo spun her chair around and found herself facing Richard, who's presence caught her by surprise.

"Oh my, my, my. I remember seeing you a very long time ago, Dr. Batty." Ragyo told her guest, as he was surprised to see that she was wrapped up in bloody bandages from top to bottom (Though much of her massive rainbow conjuring hair was sticking out of the bandages on her head), complete with the dress she was wearing the other day draped over said bandages.

"Even though I cannot recognize you with all of those bandages covering up your face, I do recognize your voice, Ragyo Kiryuin. If I remember correctly, didn't you stop by the University of Toronto back in early nineteen eighty two, asking for some male semen donors or something for some audacious experiment you were planning to do?" Richard asked Ragyo as he recalled seeing a young blonde haired Japanese woman at the college university he was going to school at to learn how to be a therapist and receive such credentials."

"Why of course I did, Dr. Batty. I'm pleasantly surprised to hear that you do remember my little visit at that top of the line Canadian university." Ragyo replied while smiling. "And if my memory serves me correctly, you were by far the most handsome semen donor of the group. I just wish I could remember if it was your semen sample that I used in my experiment. I was such a long time ago, I can barely remember what decision I made that day. Oh silly me, my mind was in such a different place back when I was a beautiful young twenty something year old heir of my lovely father's company."

"I see. Anyhow, can you please explain to me why you requested me to travel here? Specifically to ask my alter ego, the Staple Eyed Gentleman to come to Japan? Can you please tell me what you want from me?" Richard asked Ragyo, still wanting an explanation for his presence in this foreign country.

"You see, Dr. Batty. My two youngest daughters have run off with their father to Ōsaka to stay as far away from me as possible and since I love to have all of my daughters under my thumb, I needed someone a little different to help retrieve them for me." Ragyo explained while still smiling. "Which is why I reached out to you, Dr. Batty. I could've sent in some more armed forces to get Satsuki and Ryuko back, but those poor saps are rather outmatched when both confronting my daughters but also those Nudist Beach pricks my husband Soichiro has aligned himself with ever since he broke up with me. Instead, I figured I needed someone with a real killer instinct to get my dear Satsuki and Ryuko back and although my oldest daughter Nui Harime has a killer instinct of her home, she's...a bit too chemically unbalanced for my tastes and for this kind of job. If I was to send Nui out to get her baby sisters back, chances are she would instead come back in town with her sisters, her stepfather and all of those Nudist Beach bastards, all ready to tear me apart from limb to limb...unless she suddenly switched back to being who she really is in the middle of preparing to come back and take my head off, only to instead get her sisters killed in the process, which is another thing I cannot afford to happen under my watch."

"In other words, Nui Harime is completely unreliable except in small doses and yet you need someone just as psychotic and ruthless to get your other daughters back into your hands. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Dr. Batty. Your 'Staple Eyed Gentleman' persona is the perfect candidate to get my daughters Satsuki and Ryuko back to me. I trust you enough that i'll happily let you get a shot at getting them back to me right now. Just...feel free to improvise and do whatever you want to get them back. Go ahead and kill as many citizens of Honno City as you desire just to get my daughters back. Does that sound satisfactory enough to you?"

"Yes it is, Lady Kiryuin. I promise you will not be disappointed by me." Richard replied as he stood up and shook Ragyo's hand. "However, do you have any personal records of your daughters? I'd like to see if they could be of any help to me."

"Sure thing, Dr. Batty. I'll give you my daughters' records right before you leave this building." Ragyo responded to Richard's question.

* * *

Several more minutes later, Richard was seen putting on his "Staple Eyed Gentleman" costume, preparing to do whatever it'll take to help Ragyo get her youngest daughters back to her. However, right as he finished dressing himself up, Richard found himself face to face with Nui Harime, who's unnaturally jolly attitude was even a bit unsettling for him to witness.

"Hi, Mr. Staple Eyed Gentleman! My name is Nui Harime and I was the one who wrote that email to you." Nui asked as she was seen sporting a seemingly perpetual smirk. "Did you like it?"

"Yes I did, Ms. Harime. Perhaps if things go successfully for me, we can all go out and have a nice traditional Japanese dinner with your mother." Richard asked Nui, hoping that someone as mentally ill as her was able to understand what he was suggesting.

"That sounds wunderbar, Mr. Staple Eyed Gentleman. Perhaps I should get out of your way so you can help mommy get my baby sisters back." Nui replied as she backed herself against a wall, granting Richard the ability to leave the room.

"Thanks, Ms. Harime. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you very much later, Mr. Staple Eyed Gentleman!" Nui exclaimed as she watched Richard leave the room he was in.

However, right as Richard was seen opening a door in front of him, everything went into slow motion for both him and Nui as the voice of Richard's mask felt a strangely angelic presence emitting out of Nui Harime, which confused it quite a bit.

_Pardon me, lady, but why the fuck is a being like you trapped inside a body like that? You seem to be way too good of a soul to be in the same body as that functionally retarded maniac that calls herself Nui Harime._

"I refuse to speak to such evil scum like you." Nui's good side replied to Richard's mask, sounding extremely disgusted to even having to say anything to it. "Besides...you're not a true split personality, whoever you are. You're just a voice in that bastard's head he created just to distance himself from all of his murders he's committed just so he can feel like he's not responsible for killing anyone. I, on the other hand, is the true voice and mind of Nui Harime. That...psychopathic freak that calls herself by name has no right to call itself Nui Harime. In fact...if it wasn't for my fucking mother, that evil piece of shit other me wouldn't even have control of my own body at all."

_Don't be lying to yourself, honey. You're just as much of a voice in the head as I am, perhaps even more so than me._

"Fuck off, you creep! If I regain control of my body or something of a similar manner and kick that monster to the curb it rightfully belongs to, i'm going to find you and fucking kill you for all of the horrific atrocities you've committed to all of the innocent lives you've taken just for your own sick, twisted, perverted enjoyment!" Nui's good side yelled back, threatening to kill him once she somehow got back control of her own body.

All of a sudden, everything went back to normal speed as Richard told Nui while tipping his trilby, "See you later, Nui Harime."

"You too, Mr. Staple Eyed Gentleman. Good look with getting my baby sisters back." Nui happily replied while giving Richard a curtsy, only to then see him close the door on her.

* * *

Some time later, Masanori Kakinomoto and Izanami Nishimura were seen laying down on their bed, completely naked underneath the bed sheets, romantically spooning each other.

"I'm so glad you're safe and sound, Masanori." Izanami told her boyfriend as she had her hands right by her face..

"Me too, Izanami." Masanori happily replied back as he politely brushed his girlfriend's hair. Let's get married once things settle down."

"Same here, baby." Izanami responded as she leaned her head towards Masanori's face and pecked his lips with a few lustful kisses.

However, little to their knowledge, a shadowy silhouette of the Staple Eyed Gentleman was seen in the foreground of their bedroom wall, confirming that he's intruding their house with very, very malicious plans in mind.

Plans that will not have a pleasant, upbeat outcome for both Masanori Kakinomoto and Izanami Nishimura.


	20. New Face of Terror

_**Ōsaka, Japan**_

* * *

In the streets of Ōsaka, two brother and sister pairs were seen walking through a market place, one pair consisting of Mako Mankanshoku and her little brother Matarō and the other being Ira Gamagoori and his older sister Jun.

"Wow! I can't believe, can't believe, can't believe we're in Ōsaka of all places! I always wanted to take a trip here one of these days!" Mako happily exclaimed as she marveled all of the sights and sounds surrounding her.

"Yeah. I love being in a new environment, sis." Matarō chimed in as he also looked at the various buildings in the market place.

"You two better not goof around too much now." Ira Gamagoori told them in a rather serious, authoritarian tone. "We're just here to pick up goods to replenish those at Nudist Beach HQ."

"Oh come on, little brother. Don't be so uptight." Jun politely replied, scolding her younger brother. "If Mako and Matarō want to have a little bit of fun, they have every right to do so, especially in times like this."

At first, Ira was rather surprised to hear his older sister encourage the others to have some fun in spite of the high anxiety they've been all suffering since unceremoniously leaving the city that was formerly known as Tokyo. He then shook his head out of embarrassment and replied, "You're right, Jun." He then looked at Mako and Matarō (in which his cheeks briefly turned pink upon looking at Mako) and added "You too go ahead and have a little bit of fun. Just make sure you get the goods you were asked to pick up before you head on back to home base."

"Alrighty, Ira Gamagoori. Me and my will not, will not, will not and I mean...WILL NOT forget to get the goods!" Mako replied right before she and her little brother ran off to mess around for a little bit, though Gamagoori seemed to be a bit flustered by just watching Mako in general.

"You may say otherwise, but I can clearly see you have quite an interest in that Mako Mankanshoku, Ira." Jun coyly told her brother as she noticed his cheeks were pinker than the skin color of a semi-famous round video game character with incredible inhalation powers.

"That's not true, Jun. That's not true at all!" Ira spouted back, flustered back, trying his hardest to worm his way out of this conversation that more or less has went south.

"Well...if that's the case, perhaps it's better for us to get the good we were sent to pick up anyways. However, it's still obvious to me you see something in her, as much as you deny it, but since we have other things to do, little brother, i'll just drop it...for now." Jun responded while smirking as she then made a left turn to make her way to a nearby hardware store. Ira, in spite of still being quite embarrassed, quickly realized his sister was leaving him behind and ended up jogging towards the hardware store to catch up with her.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a record shop, Nonon Jakuzure was seen placing a stack of six CDs onto the cashier table in a rather suspicious manner. The cashier himself then picked up the CDs, scanned the bar code of two of them, which happened to be what you would expect an individual like Nonon to buy. Albums of classical music standards played by top ranking musicians. However, as soon the cashier saw the third CD in the stack, he took at look at the pink haired girl, gave her a bewildered glare and spoke up, "Ummm...you better not be trying to screw with my head, ma'am."

"What?" Nonon nonchalantly replied, having no concern over the cashier's problem. "Don't like what i'm about to buy from you?"

"Not necessarily. I'm rather...confused by this grab bag of stuff you chose. I know you were a hell of an orchestra conductor since I did see your debut performance months ago and all of that, but you're not the kind of person i'd expect to buy some punk rock albums? It just...blows my mind." the cashier replied as he explained his confusion.

"Here's the thing, pal. Things have been very stressful as fuck lately and just listening to some Beethoven, Bach and Glass won't cut it, so of course I have to bust out some Garlic Boys, Bachikaburi and Tetsu Arrey to blow some steam. Besides, I just got an old ass Melody Tube amp and a vintage Teisco someone touched up for my liking, so I need some ear shattering stuff to jam to, so please give me some levity and chill the hell out." Nonon scoffed back at the cashier as she stood impatiently in front of him.

"Okay, okay then, Ms. Jakuzure. I did hear about what happened to Tokyo yesterday. Shit's really fucked up indeed. Anyhow, the total price for buying these CDs is about 3600 yen." the cashier told Nonon, which prompted her to take out the requested amount of yen to pay for her purchases and hand them over to the cashier. Once she did so, the cashier took the cash, opened the cash register, took out some yen to give to Nonon to give back the extraneous funds that she handed over to him, then added, "Would you like me to put these babies in a bag for you?"

"Sure, why not." Nonon shrugged as the cashier put his customer's CDs into a paper bag and handed said bag over to her, which finally allowed her to leave the store after engaging in a rather awkward conversation with him.

* * *

Minutes later, after she left the record shop, Nonon was seen casually walking towards what seemed to be an empty space covered in cement, albeit with a pole standing by it that had some buttons and a speaker on it. She then pressed one of the buttons and awkwardly spoke into said speaker, "It's...uhhhh...skinny dipping time?"

Right before her eyes, the cement floor split open into two halves and out emerged a steel doorway that opened up as well upon arriving onto the surface, leading towards a staircase that, much like the door, was also made out of steel.

Knowing that the others inside were waiting for her to return, Nonon entered the door and descending onto the staircase, passing by some armed Nudist Beach guards, who acknowledged her by nodding their heads and a few metal corridors. She then reached the bottom and found herself facing another steel door that operated a bit like a door for a refrigerator, opened it up and entered the Nudist Beach base itself, which was a very sprawling building that was more or less a subterranean military base, complete with individual living spaces for those who are temporarily living there.

"Welcome back, Ms. Jakuzure. Did you enjoy shopping at the nearby record shop?" a higher ranked Nudist Beach solider asked her as she passed by him.

"It was alright. I miss the record shops in Tokyo though." Nonon immediately replied while not even making any eye contact. "Gonna go vent my frustrations now, so if you or the others need me, i'll be in the echo chamber. Especially Satsuki, since i'd really appreciate it if she popped in for a little bit."

"Will do, Ms. Jakuzure." the solider replied back as he saw Nonon walk towards an area in the base. He then thought to himself, "I might as well just keep standing here now."

* * *

Right as Nonon made her way towards the echo chamber, she passed by the mess haul, which, inside the kitchen, Sukuyo Mankanshoku and Kinue Kinagase were seen standing by each other in front of some food, seemingly trying to figure out how to prepare a meal for an entire base full of people that would satisfy everyone.

"I dunno, Sukuyo. I guess we could just whip up some of your world famous croquettes." Kinue spoke out as both women contemplated on all of the ingredients available for them.

"I'm sure everyone in the base would appreciate that, Kinue, but we could also make some dumplings, some steak noodle bowls and heck...we could top it off with one of your desserts." Sukuyo replied as she started pulling out the required ingredients to make her croquettes.

"I like the sound of that. Makes me feel better that some of the stuff I made in the past few days will finally be eaten and not go to waste." Kinue spoke back as she began the preparations to make some noodle bowls for everyone in the base.

* * *

In another part of the base, Soichiro Kiryuin, Aikuro Mikisugi, Tsumuga Kinagase and Mitsuharu Jakuzure were seen standing in front of a dry erase board while Ryuko Kiryuin and, of course, Satsuki Matoi were sitting on a bench across from their superiors.

"I still can't believe you weren't dead after all, dad." Ryuko told Soichiro as she still had a hard time comprehending this particular factoid her mother lied about over all these years. "Why did you cut off all communication from me? Why didn't you try to get me away from mother like you did with...her."

"Ryuko, my youngest daughter, there was absolutely no way for me to get you out of your mother's clutches. The life fiber experiments we subjected you to were a complete success, which made you the most precious thing in the world to your mother. Satsuki, on the other hand, was regarded to be a total failure when we did the same exact experiments to her before you were born...at the time since time has proven us to be utterly wrong."

"I know that, dad, but why in the friggin' world did you have to fake your own death...RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY OWN GODDAMN EYES WHEN I WAS JUST A CHILD! JUST A CHILD WHO'S FATHER MEANT EVERYTHING TO HER!" Satsuki screamed out, showcasing a rare display of outright anger and venom to her father.

"Had I kept living life under my real name and showing my real face for the whole world to see, your mother would've caught on and god knows what she would've done to the both of us, Satsuki. Not only that but if we were caught, then Nui Harime would've had no chance at living a normal life either."

"And look what happened to Nui, dad. Talk about a waste of fuckin' energy and effort." Ryuko bluntly chimed in as she had her arms crossed against her chest.

"What your mother did to Nui in the past few days cannot be blamed on me, Ryuko. Your mother is a very powerful person and had only become even more powerful once she returned from that trip she took, which is something I like you to elaborate me on. Why exactly did your mother go out of the country to do, Ryuko? What was it and what was the ultimate purpose of said trip?"

"She went to Tunisia to check up on some original life fiber that some associates of her recently unearthed as far as I can recall. This was around the same time I...ahem...admittedly went a little overboard with my urges to kill your daughter...who I now know is also my sister, by asking my stepdad to build me an oversized killbot, so things were a little weird at the time but now I look back on that particular time frame, I kinda wished my mind was a little clear enough to beg my mother not to leave and and had I done so, then perhaps she would've not made contact with that life fiber and become the inhumane monster she is now." Ryuko replied while expressing some genuine grief and regret, also quite a rare display emotions on her part as much as Satsuki expressing rage and hatred several seconds earlier.

Upon hearing a scarce sense of compassion coming out of Ryuko's mother, Satsuki calmed down a bit, looked at her and chimed in, "Even though this situation we're in blows major chunks, I am rather pleased to see you acting like a human being."

"I don't know if I want to just call you an ugly manfaced bitch again for old time's sake or just say 'thank you', Satsuki, but I do appreciate that compliment." Ryuko replied, looking as conflicted as she expressed verbally.

"That makes me feel very good...my imouto." Satsuki responded while sporting a warm smile.

Upon hearing what her older sister said, Ryuko's curved her lips into a scowl and replied in a very droll tone, "Don't expect me to suddenly call you 'nee-san' now, Satsuki."

"Very well, then, Ryuko." Satsuki spoke back, accepting the fact that in spite of her and Ryuko both knowing they're family now, there's still quite a bit of animosity between then that isn't set to completely disappear any time soon. "Still...i'm actually more mad at our father than I am at you at this moment."

"I have to agree with that sentiment, Satsuki." Ryuko nodded her head and gave Soichiro a dirty look. "He abandoned my ass with my mother and made you think he was dead and pretended to be someone else just to raise you and give that lost cause of a science experiment that is Nui Harime the false idea of her being able to live a normal life. In other words, he's a jerk."

"I thought you were gonna call him a ungrateful bastard, Ryuko Kiryuin." Senketsu asked his wearer in a rather sarcastic tone. "That's what i've come to expect from you."

"Or perhaps she might've went as far as to call him a cum slurping, assfucking, snot licking cuntface asslord of a father." Junketsu chimed in, making the sarcasm of his brother's comment look very tame in comparison.

"I never said anything that vulgar." Ryuko replied in a rather bemused, weirdly polite tone, taken aback by what her sister's kamui said.

"I hate to break it to you, Ryuko, but you really did get that vulgar on a handful of occasions." Senketsu spoke back, admitting that what his brother said of his wearer was very much true.

"Gosh dammit, you two! We got enough fuckin' stress to deal with, so don't put me on the damn spot. We should instead refocus our attention on me and Satsuki's dad, then eventually figure out how the hell we're gonna take Tokyo back from our mother!" Ryuko shouted, growing increasingly frustrated with how the kamuis are grilling her.

"Yeah, our dad's a bit of a jerk, though with some good intentions, particularly with him giving our other sister an opportunity to live a normal life and yeah, I know you've had a major potty mouth ever since we started feuding, Ryuko, but I honestly have no idea how in the world we'll be able to take our mother down and restore Tokyo back to normal." Satsuki chimed in as she stood up and looked at her sister. "Things are so bad, I feel like it's impossible for just us, our friends and Nudist Beach combined to take Ragyo down alone."

"That's why we all evacuated from Tokyo in the first place and retreated to Ōsaka." Soichiro spoke up to address some lingering questions from his daughters. "We're gonna have to eventually leave Japan altogether and travel abroad to build up an army for our war, Satsuki. We'll need the best, most skilled people we can find across the globe and convince them to join us in order to dethrone Ragyo Kiryuin and restore order to Tokyo. It may take us months to assemble an army but I know that with you and your sister Ryuko by our side, we can do it. We can finally put an end to Ragyo's tyranny and right all of the wrongs the Kiryuin Conglomerate have committed in our world."

"And perhaps we can also find a way and save my partner from herself while we're at it." Tsumuga chimed in, all while Aikuro remained surprisingly silent throughout the course of this discussion.

"That...i'm not too terribly sure if it'll be possible, especially since I know what has become of Nui will refuse to even let us get her back on the medication, but we'll try our best to find a way to bring her back to normal as well." Soichiro replied, trying his hardest to both keep this possibility in doubt but also leave a little bit of lingering hope in it becoming something that can be accomplished.

"Well if that's the game plan in stopping my mother, then i'm all for i...", Ryuko spoke out in an enthusiastic tone, but right before she finished her energy ridden statement, she heard her cellphone ring, which made her look at the others with a rather embarrassed expression and add, "Excuse me, everyone. Someone wants to speak with me, it seems."

"Go ahead and speak to them, Ryuko. Just be sure to check who's calling before you answer it, especially if it turns out to be your mother." Soichiro told his youngest daughter in a very dead serious tone.

"Yeah yeah yeah...dad. I understand." Ryuko quickly grumbled back as she pulled her cellphone out and checked the number on its screen, only to discover that Gi Man was giving her a call.

"Gi Man! It's good to hear from you." Ryuko told her stepfather as she walked away from everyone else in the room. "How are you doing?"

"Not good, Ryuko. Not good at fuckin' all." Gi Man whispered as he, for some reason, was draped in complete darkness. "Your mother has gone completely mad!"

"I know that already. More than just mad, if you ask me, but rather completely batshit insane!" Ryuko replied while holding her left hand towards her mouth in an attempt to prevent others from listening to her conversation with her stepfather.

"That sounds more fitting to your mother, Ryuko, but I do wonder...where the hell are you anyways?"

"I'm in Ōsaka with some other people, Gi Man. What about you?"

"I'm inside a box on the second floor of HQ, Ryuko. I've been trying to escape this blasted place for the past half hour after I finally realized that i'm probably gonna be toast sooner or later, especially with how your mother is acting and that she's hired this Canadian therapist dude to...I dunno...track you and that lady you've been in a feud with for most of the school year. Wasn't her name Satsuki Matoi or something?"

As soon as she heard the news of an uninvited guest making his way to Ōsaka, Ryuko's eyes widened in despair, knowing that she had to inform this new piece of information to the others. She then replied to her stepdad, "Oh shit. I'm glad you told me that because had you not, me and Satsuki would've been completely fucked."

"Yeah...and if keep on talking to you for much longer, i'm gonna be fucked. Perhaps i'll fill you in what happened to me once I get my ass out of...ahem...Honno City and enter Ōsaka to meet up with you and the others." Gi Man responded back to Ryuko as he remained inside the box, watching several armored guards that used to be directly employed by him pass by.

"Okay, Gi Man. Good luck." Ryuko told her stepfather for the last time in their phone conversation, only to then hang up, granting Gi Man a chance to resume his escape and for her to inform the others the info he passed on for her.

"What's the matter, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked her younger sister as she approached her. "Anything interesting to note in your phone conversation?"

"Someone is on their way to confront us...and not for particularly noble or valiant reasons, Satsuki." Ryuko replied with a rather concerned expression.

"Oh come on, Ryuko. We can both take him on. I'm sure he's gonna be a total push over with the help of our kamuis." Satsuki boasted back, sounding far more confident than her sister.

"That's not what bothers me, Satsuki. What bothers me is that my stepfather might get in the way and risk himself of getting killed if he gets here when that uninvited guest makes his grand entrance." Ryuko quickly replied, showing far more emotion than she had when she and Satsuki were actively feuding with each other.

"Wait. That Gi Man guy is coming to Ōsaka? What if this is a trap our mother set up just to get us back?"

"Our mom? Using Gi Man as a part of her scheme? Fuck no! The guy never gave a shit about life fibers. If more than anything, mother probably tried to murder him, which is why he's fleeing from her clutches so he can be back with me in safe hands." Ryuko nervously laughed at what her sister said, albeit the laughter was mostly insinuated by Satsuki assuming Gi Man was working with Ragyo and the nervous nature of it from the possibility of her stepdad getting killed by the mysterious individual he mentioned.

Well if that's the case, maybe we should go help him out. We'll both go out and wait for him...and if that other person shows up, we'll be ready to fight him." Satsuki spoke back as she picked up her scissor blade, one hundred percent ready for a fight. "It's perhaps for the best we wait instead of getting caught off-guard in a sneak attack."

"I agree, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu chimed in as he looked at his wearer.

"I'm with my brother and Satsuki on this one, Ryuko. I think it would be nice for us to fight on the same side with them for once." Senketsu spoke up, suggesting Ryuko to agree with what her sister said and join with her going outside the base to wait for both Gi Man and the other individual that's supposedly making his way to Ōsaka.

For a few seconds, Ryuko thought to herself on what the potential repercussions could be when she and Satsuki leaves the base to engage in a fight with one person and help the life of another, then looked back at her sister and replied, "Fuck it, Satsuki. You're right. There's no way that asshole our mother sent could be a match for us! Let's get out of this base and kick that son of a bitch's ass!"

"Alright then, Ryuko. Let's get going." Satsuki replied back while smiling, only to then walk out of the room so she could make her way out of the base, with Ryuko close behind.

"Soichiro, should we stop your daughters from leaving?" Aikuro asked his superior, wondering what he and Tsumuga should do.

"No, Aikuro. Let the girls go. They're more than capable enough of handling these kind of things." Soichiro replied as he saw his daughters leave the room. "Besides, we could use some extra hands around here if they manage to safely help Ryuko's stepfather out."

* * *

Back at the exterior of the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters in the newly renamed "Honno City", the box Gi Man was using to quietly escape the building was seen cautiously waddling away from the main doors and towards a nearby car, all while narrowly avoiding some more armed forces in heavy armor.

He then waited a few seconds to let several more armed forces enter one of their combat vans and drive away, buying him even more time for the sake of his own life.

Once the van was gone, Gi Man then resumed carefully trekking his way down the street, even going as far as to where he finally managed to get a safe distance away from the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters. However, he then spotted a taxi that was accompanied by a rather disgruntled looking individual that was cussing up a storm.

"Ah hah! Looks like that could be my meal ticket out of this Orwellian hellhole my wife has made of this lovely city." Gi Man inquired upon seeing the Taxi. Without any question, he then quickly waddled his way towards it, stood up, took the box off his head and asked the driver, "Hello, good sir. Can you please help me out?"

"Fuck you, Mr. Gi Man!" the taxi driver yelled back as he pulled a pistol out and aimed it at his head. "I want fuck all to do with you Kiryuin Conglomerate bastards! You're ruining our city for what? Fun and games? Get the fuck away from me or i'll blow your goddamn beak off, you son of a bitch!"

"Whoa there, buddy." Gi Man replied as he backed away from the angry taxi driver. "I am in no way affiliated with the Kiryuin Conglomerate anymore. My bitch of a wife usurped everything I had and left me with jack shit! I mean, she took Tabuchi ArmsTech, a company I built from the ground up with my own blood, sweat and tears, away from me for fuck's sake!"

"You better not be lying to me, cocksucker." the taxi driver responded, somewhat confused by the information Gi Man told him.

"I swear i'm not lying to you, good sir." Gi Man nervously spoke back while sporting a genuine, albeit slightly cheesy smile. "All I need you to do for me is help drive me to Ōsaka so I can reunite with my stepdaughter. She's the only person who can protect me against Lady Kiryuin."

"Well that's what I was planning to do until you crept up onto me like a total asshole, Mr. Gi Man, but if you insist you have no ties to the Kiryuin Conglomerate anymore, then i'll help take you to Ōsaka and nothing more, okay?" the taxi driver replied, still having some slight reservations towards helping Gi Man, let alone interact with him in the first place.

"Good. I tremendously appreciate your assistance." Gi Man spoke back as he opened the door to the passenger seat closest to him, got into the taxi and slammed the door shut.

"Now please stay quiet for my own sake, Mr. Gi Man. I want this drive to be as silent and annoyance free as possible." the taxi driver told Gi Man as he put his seat belt, who nodded back and reclined himself against the seat as the taxi revved back to life and drove away.

* * *

"So what do you think this asshole looks like, Satsuki?" Ryuko asked her sister as they sat on a rooftop, watching the street below.

"I honestly have no clue, Ryuko." Satsuki replied as she playfully tapped the lever on her glove. "All I know is that this person is gonna have a heck of a time trying to take us on."

"Fuck yeah, Satsuki! The bastard is gonna get his ass kicked hard!" Ryuko boasted in a rather cocky tone as she stood up and pumped her right fist in the air while unsheathing Bakuzan.

"Don't get too crazy now, Ryuko. Gotta conserve our energy for when we confront him, not waste it for silliness like this." Senketsu told his wearer while looking up at her face with his eye.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Senketsu. I doubt I was wasting any of my fuckin' energy for getting excited." Ryuko snickered back while clenching her teeth out of sheer annoyance.

"Please stop arguing with your kamui, Ryuko. I think our company has just arrived." Satsuki spoke up as she saw a charcoal gray hearse pull up by a nearby building.

Before either girl could do anything, they saw a strangely dressed individual exit out of the hearse, who turned out to be none other than the Staple Eyed Gentleman, who then looked up at the building Satsuki and Ryuko were standing on and asked them in a bizarrely polite manner, "Excuse me, girls, but are you the younger daughters of Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, Primarch of Honno City?"

"Why the fuck should we tell you shit?" Ryuko shouted back in such a manner it was almost like there was venom dripping out of her lips. "Hell, why the fuck would we spew any kind of information to some second rate slasher film villain looking jackass?!"

"Heh. You're as feisty as your mother told me you, Ryuko Kiryuin." the Staple Eyed Gentleman replied, still sounding as every bit as eerily polite as he did when he first spoke to the girls several seconds ago. "And isn't it a bit rude to be making fun of people you don't know all that well?"

"Oooooooh. Did if offend you? If I did, perhaps I should tell you to man the fuck up, you spineless, limp dick pussy." Ryuko scoffed back in a rather crass way, not taking the masked man seriously at all.

"Hmph. You're also quite the loud mouth, Ryuko Kiryuin. Perhaps I should speak with your sister instead." the Staple Eyed Gentleman responded, which he then pulled out the machete by his right hand, pointed it towards the black and blue haired girl and asked, "Satsuki Matoi, can you and your sister please come down and accompany me back to Honno City? If you two do so in a polite, hassle free manner, I will not be compelled to hurt you."

"How about I ask you a question, mister." Satsuki spoke back as she aimed her scissor blade towards the masked man. "Are you a Canadian therapist?"

"Well, Ms. Matoi, as a matter of fact...I am known by some individuals as Dr. Richard Batty, a well renown therapist in North America, but...at this very moment, i'm not here to analyze you and your sister, but rather...i'm here to take you both home to your mother, regardless if you want to or not." he replied as he cocked his head and tapped his right fingers onto the handle of the machete he was holding onto with said hand.

Knowing that the masked man was ready for a fight, Ryuko turned her head towards her sister and whispered, "Shall we go fuck this bitch ass motherfucker up now, Satsuki?"

ti

"Sure thing, Ryuko." Satsuki whispered back while smiling. "Let's synchronize with our kamuis while we're at it."

"Fuck yeah!" Ryuko exclaimed as she and her sister activated their respective kamuis in their own specific way (with Ryuko flicking the small red plates of steel on the left upper arm part of her kamui with her index, ring and middle fingers in that specific order and Satsuki twisting and pulling the lever on the glove), with each going through their own elaborate synchronization sequences.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI SENKETSU!**_

"Mmmmmm...things are getting interesting." the Staple Eyed Gentleman inquired as he saw the girls, now synchronized with their kamuis and jumping off the rooftop, lunging their respective swords towards him.

As soon as the girls reached him but right before they landed on the ground feet first, the masked man immediately pulled his other machete out and blocked both Bakuzan and Satsuki's scissor blade, holding them firmly away from him.

"What the fuck?!" Ryuko angrily shouted as she both her and Satsuki's attacks were quickly blocked by the masked man's machetes.

"Calm down, Ryuko." Satsuki politely told her sister as they were both caught in a gridlock against the masked man. "Can't afford to get too hasty now."

"Fuck being cautious! I want to stop this bastard DEAD ON HIS TRACKS!" Ryuko screamed back as she managed to break out of the gridlock (which consequently helped Satsuki get out of hers too) and swing Bakuzan a few more times at the masked man, only for him to quickly deflect them. He did the same with Satsuki, who, in spite of not being at her more focused and conditioned, was still considerably more precises than Ryuko's raw bluntness.

"Girls, you shouldn't bicker with each other. I haven't had this much fun with my prey in YEARS!" the masked man joyfully exclaimed as he kept deflecting their attacks with ease. "Normally, I would be the one singlehandedly delivering all of the gratuitous damage, but for the first time in forever, i'm finally fighting against people who can actually fight back for once!"

"Can't you just shut the fuck up, you annoying ass prick!?" Ryuko shouted as she grew frustrated with how seemingly flawless the masked man deflected and avoided the attacks both her and Satsuki were hurling at him. "JUST LET ME FUCKIN' HURT YOU!"

"For goodness sake, Ryuko, don't let yourself get all worked up like this. He'll eventually get fatigued and exhausted, which should buy us a chance to get the upper hand." Satsuki calmly told her sister in spite of also being in quite the predicament with the masked man's surprising agile finesse in the heat of battle.

"I'm afraid that ain't happening anytime soon, Ms. Matoi." the masked man replied as he then sliced Satsuki's chest with his left machete and cut through Ryuko's right arm with his right machete. "I may be an old fart by your standards, but i'm far more dangerous than you can even comprehend, girls."

"This guy is tough, Satsuki Matoi. Things aren't gonna be as easy as we thought." Junketsu told his wearer as she had her left hand firmly planted over the fresh wound on her chest, in spite of it already healing.

"Do you sense any life fibers in him?" Satsuki asked her kamui out of curiosity and for her own well-being.

"No. There's something different about him. He's got no life fibers, but there's something rather...supernatural to him in some ways." Junketsu replied, informing Satsuki about what he could gather from the Staple Eyed Gentleman's genetic make-up.

"Interesting. We'll have to be extra careful handling this guy now...which is something my SISTER should take into consideration right at this instant." Satsuki replied back, starting off with her normally calm demeanor and then making it slightly harsher when she mentioned Ryuko.

"For fuck's sake, Satsuki! I'm trying my best!" Ryuko yelled at her sister as she was temporarily fighting the masked man by herself.

"You girls bicker with each other quite a bit, I see." the masked man spoke out as he ducked upon seeing an incoming swipe from Bakuzan, stabbed Ryuko in the chest with his left machete and threw the right machete towards Satsuki, which manage to also ram itself into her chest, knocking quite a bit of wind out of her sails.

"That's because we just learned we're sisters the other day, asshole!" Ryuko screamed back as she pulled the machete out of her chest, tossed it aside and made a mad dash towards the masked man, thinking he was going to be much easier now due to him temporarily losing his weapons but much to her shock, he leaped over her and punched her right in the face upon landing on his feet.

"God fucking dammit!" Ryuko angrily yelled after getting slugged in the face, only to then retaliate by swinging Bakuzan towards the masked man a few more times, only to again get whacked by a succession of punches and kicks he delivered in a style that seemed to be fifty percent boxing and fifty percent muay thai, a very lethal and effect combination of fighting disciplines.

"You see, Ryuko Kiryuin...back in the 90s when Mixed Martial Arts...the old style where anything goes, not that pussy ass watered down shit you see scrubs like Cain Velasquez and Jon Jones practicing these days, I actually spent some time in a lot of dojos across North America, learning quite a few martial arts disciplines to get myself into one of those early UFC tournaments but that never quite came to fruition since I was already pushing forty at the time and I doubt moonlighting as a fighter would do well for my already growing reputation as a popular therapist. However, I don't regret learning how to fight, especially since i'd figure I would eventually confront a victim that could fight back." the masked man told Ryuko as he clobbered her back and forth with some more punches and kicks, almost coming across as a surreal display of human pinball.

As she witnessed her sister getting beaten up, Satsuki quickly ripped the machete out of her own chest, held onto it with her left hand and charged at the masked man, nicking his back with her scissor blade and his left calf with the machete, abruptly ending his hand to hand assault on Ryuko.

"I could've handled him on my own, Satsuki!" Ryuko yelled at her sister, frustrated that she helped her out.

"Not from what I saw, Ryuko." Satsuki shrugged back since she saw her sister fail to take out the masked man and had to be the one to help her.

"You girls are just making this way too fun now." the Staple Eyed Gentleman told them as he shook the cobwebs out of his head and picked the machete that was on the floor up to resume fighting. He then ran towards them with his machete raised in the air and both Satsuki and Ryuko put their bickering aside and once again engaged fighting their current enemy combatant in what has already been a far more drawn out battle than they initially anticipated.

* * *

"Dad, have you see Satsuki?" Nonon asked her father as she entered the room the top members of Nudist Beach were sitting in. "I was hoping she would come by and visit me as I was messing with my guitar."

"She...and her sister left the base ten minutes ago." Mitsuharu Jakuzure replied to his daughter, knowing that she wouldn't be too happy to hear that particular piece of information. "They had to both help someone that was coming to the base and confront an unwelcome guest that was en-route to retrieve them."

"OH SHIT! I gotta go help them!" Nonon shouted upon learning that her best friend was going to engage in a fight alongside her sister, only to then add, "I'll be right back." and run out of said room, leaving her father to worry for her.

"Shit. Ōsaka isn't quite as safe as we thought." Aikuro muttered out loudly after he and the others saw Nonon run out of the room as quickly as she entered it.

"Not necessarily." Soichiro shrugged back nonchalantly. "It's just a matter of some interlopers trying to make things riskier for us."

* * *

Upon entering her family's living quarters in the base, Nonon ran into her bedroom, took all of her clothes off, hastily put the goku uniform Ragyo Kiryuin commissioned the now-late Charlie Tapatío to make her on, picked up her baton, quickly ran out of said living quarters altogether, made her way to the entrance door, activated her goku uniform and flew out of the base, ready to help her best friend out once again.

"Hang in there, Satsuki. I'm on my way." Nonon told herself as she flew past the steel corridors in the lengthy entrance way to the base, trying to leave the area in a timely manner.

* * *

"Give yourselves up, girls. Face your defeat so we don't keep your mother waiting for much longer." the Staple Eyed Gentleman told Satsuki and Ryuko as he clashed his machete with Bakuzan and both his other, temporarily stolen machete and Satsuki's scissor blade.

"Fat chance." Satsuki groaned back as she kept the masked man busy by swinging her scissor blade and the machete she "borrowed" from him towards the machete he still had in his possession.

"SATSUKI!" Nonon yelled as she flew out of the Nudist Beach base, hurling towards the masked man at a blindingly fast speed.

"Oh. What do we have he..." the Staple Eyed Gentleman remarked as he saw a glob of colors speeding towards him but before he could finish his comment, Nonon collided with him in a such an intense manner, she managed to not only tackle him, but also grab a hold of him and even toss him towards a nearby wall that she flew past by as soon as she got close to it, shortly after she threw the man that was fighting her long time best friend.

"Nonon! Be careful!" Satsuki shouted in shock as she saw her best friend get involved in this battle.

"Don't worry, Satsuki. I got this asshole by the ass!" Nonon joyfully shouted back in a rather cocky tone as she saw the masked man stand back up and made herself turn around to fly towards and tackle him again.

"Ragyo didn't mention this kid to me." Richard inquired as he saw the third girl quickly flying towards him, but before she got close enough to him, smoke sprayed out of her goku uniform and the threads inside said uniform cracked apart and deteriorated, reducing it to nothing and leaving Nonon complete butt naked as she fell onto the pavement and rolled her way towards him.

"NONON!" Satsuki yelled as she saw her best friend in a far more vulnerable state than usual.

Despite what seemed to be a minor inconvenience to her, Nonon stood back up, clenched her fists and told the masked man, "You stay away from my best friend or i'll kick your..." but she then immediately felt a cold breeze past by her chest and groin, which felt incredibly awkward to the point that she realized that she was, indeed, in the nude.

"I don't care if you're naked, missy. I'll still gut you alive regardless if you have clothes on or not." Richard replied with quite a bit of menace in his voice.

"I...uhhh...am afraid that's not gonna happen." Nonon stammered back, completely embarrassed that her goku uniform was no more and that she wasn't of any use to her friend while having nothing to defend herself with.

"Why not? I can never get tired of killing people for the hell of it." Richard responded as he stood up, lifted his machete and pointed it at Satsuki's freshly nude best friend and although he had intended to run up towards him, he was knocked onto the floor when Ryuko suddenly slashed the front side of his right leg with Bakuzan, making him land mask first.

"You stay the fuck down, asshole!" Ryuko shouted as she lightly leaned the sharp edge of Bakuzan towards the masked man's neck. "If you get up, i'll make you bleed!"

"Not happening, kid." Richard snickered back as he straight up jammed his machete into Ryuko's stomach while standing back up, ripped it right back out and backhanded here out of his way. He then stumbled back to the hearse he rode in, opened the trunk and pulled out the coffin resting in it.

"Who's in there?" Satsuki asked the masked man as she heard some screaming and banging echoing from within said coffin.

"Someone I assume to be a familiar face to you, Satsuki Matoi." Richard replied as he opened the casket and, much to her horror, pulled her ex-boyfriend out of it.

"MASANORI!" Satsuki yelled as she saw the masked man apply a choke hold onto him and shoved him towards a nearby wall.

"You see, Satsuki Matoi...i'm not someone to take likely. If you and your sister don't surrender yourselves to me, i'll slit this helpless bastard's throat." Richard yelled back, raising his voice for the first time and sounding a bit more desperate than before.

"How about I make Bakuzan drink this fucker's blood, Satsuki?!" Ryuko asked her sister, dying to just completely kill the masked man.

"No, Ryuko. I'll...find a way to get my ex out of that man's clutches. Just...trust me." Satsuki told her sister as she nudged her scissor blade towards her. She then started to approach the masked man and added, "Can we negotiate, Mr. Staple Eyed Gentleman? I don't want my ex-boyfriend to be a casualty in any way."

"...i'm listening, Satsuki Matoi." Richard replied as he let go of his grip on Masanori. "Care to elaborate this...negotiation you want to initiate with me?"

"I...want you to just take me back to Tokyo...alone. Leave Ryuko behind and take me to my mother." Satsuki told the masked man, swallowing her pride considerably.

"And you want me to take you but not your sister...for the sake of this guy you claim to be your ex-boyfriend? I doubt your mother would be pleased with getting only one of you back in her nest." Richard replied as he clamped onto Masanori's shirt with his left hand and aimed the sharp end of his machete towards the young man's neck again.

"That's because you won't make us do it anyway!" Satsuki yelled as she suddenly plunged the machete she borrowed from the masked man into his stomach, which caught him off-guard completely.

For the first time in his life, Richard Batty felt the amount of pain he would inflict on his victims in a rather curious case of role reversal as he started to slowly slide down onto the pavement..

Unfortunately, in spite of bleeding his guts out and being mortally wounded, he got the last laugh as Satsuki suddenly saw blood run down Masanori's neck.

When she stabbed the Staple Eyed Gentleman, he reacted by slitting Masanori's neck in a split second, something even Satsuki couldn't quite anticipate.

"MAAAAAAAAAASAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIII!" Satsuki screamed as she saw blood spewing out of her ex-boyfriend's neck like a fountain, all while he firmly clutched onto the fatal wound with both hands. Without zero hesitation, she dropped the machete, quickly darted up to him and wrapped her arms onto him in an attempt to coddle him.

"I'm so sorry, Masanori. Please...don't blame for what happened. Please!" she begged him at his life slowly seeped out of his body.

"I...***cough***...can't, Satsuki. I know it wasn't your fault and...***cough***...you tried your best to stop that psychotic son of a...***cough***...bitch." Masanori calmly replied as he struggled to talk in spite of his throat being exposed by the fresh machete wound. He then pulled his cellphone out of one of his jeans pockets, handed it over to her and added, "...***cough***...please. Call my dear Izanami and tell her i'm at peace now. Don't...***cough***...be afraid to explain everything to her. She'll...***cough***...forgive you."

"I promise, old friend. I promise." Satsuki told him as a stream of tears tumbled down her cheeks, trying her hardest to not cry. "Me and the others will try our hardest to take care of her."

"Good...good. Thank...you." Masanori replied for one last time as he then slowly leaned his head back and left the land of the living for good.

As she realized her ex-boyfriend died in her own arms, Satsuki put her scissor blade aside, closed Masanori's eyes for him, told his body, "Goodbye...old lover. Thank you for all of the good times we spent together." and proceeded to hug his lifeless corpse out of love.

"This isn't over, Satsuki Matoi and Ryuko Kiryuin. This isn't over at all." the Staple Eyed Gentleman weakly told them as he was seen opening the driver's seat door of the hearse he was driving, having retried the machete he temporarily lost, placed both of them back into their respective holsters and was leaning against said hearse as he was bleeding profusely.

"Oh trust me, you motherfucker. Me and Satsuki will destroy your pathetic ass and once you're out of the fuckin' way, we'll tear our mother apart from limb to fucking limb!" Ryuko screamed back as she pointed Bakuzan towards the masked man, all while he struggled to get into the hearse and drive all, largely due to the excruciating amount of pain he was suffering.

Right after Ryuko finished her threat, the masked man drove away, leaving her and Satsuki to deal with Masanori Kakinomoto's corpse and the potential backlash from his untimely demise.

* * *

"Are you okay, Satsuki?" Ryuko asked her sister in a strangely tender tone as she approached her.

"Yeah, Ryuko. I just need to give Masanori's girlfriend a call." a teary eyed Satsuki replied as she snorted and looked through the contacts list of her freshly deceased ex-boyfriend's cellphone. As soon as she found the number for Izanami Nishimura's cellphone, she dialed it and waited several seconds before someone finally answered it.

"Hello? Is this Izanami Nishimura?" Satsuki asked the person who answered Izanami's phone, who turned out to not be Izanami at all, but rather someone who she didn't even want to speak with at all.

Her own mother.

* * *

"Are you there, Izanami Nishimura? This is Satsuki Matoi and have some very unfortunately news to tell you." Satsuki added as she continued to speak on Masanori's cellphone, assuming that Izanami answered it. "...some masked man killed your boyfriend. I...tried to save him but I was unable to. Please forgive me for this tragedy."

As soon as Ragyo heard what Satsuki unintentionally told her, she hung the cellphone up, turned her head towards a young woman shrouded in darkness and spoke out, "Looks like your boyfriend's old girlfriend cost him his life...Ms. Izanami Nishimura."

"That...that cannot be, Lady Kiryuin! Satsuki would never hurt him!" Izanami replied, completely horrified by the verbal information she just received.

"Once Doctor Batty gets back into town, perhaps we'll get his side of the story, but until then...please report to my grand couturier. She's looking forward to get your measurements for the goku uniform she wants to make for you." Ragyo replied back in a very cold yet oddly charismatic tone.

"Yes, Lady Kiryuin. I'll pay Nui Harime a visit, but please...I need to know what happened to my fiance once the Canadian gets back here." Izanami responded as she stood up and began to leave Ragyo's office.

"I'll let you know when Richard gets back here, Ms. Nishimura. You can trust me." Ragyo told the young woman as she watched her leave the office. Once Izanami was gone, Ragyo then turned her chair around and told herself, "Perhaps if my dear friend Richard Batty was unsuccessful in retrieving my daughters, perhaps i'll help him...put a team together to get them back. A team...of total maniacs that will stop nothing to give me my lovely daughters Ryuko and Satsuki back to my nest. Our reunion...cannot afford any more delays..at all."


	21. War Ensemble

_Author's Notes 05/22/2015: In case you're wonder, yes I severely truncated Dr. Batty and Ragyo's sex scene and rewrote those parts to the point where it still happens, albeit off-screen. I honestly think the rewritten portions are much funnier and easier on the brain and eyes than what was originally there._

_Even a crazy S.O.B. like me has his limits in shocking you, my faithful readers and I apologize for stepping out of line at that point of time._

_Nonetheless, the rest of the chapter was left intact, so feel free to enjoy Chapter 21 without having to skip that specific section or shutting the browser off out of complete disgust._

* * *

Some time after retreating from Ōsaka back to Honno City, Richard Batty pulled up at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, opened his passenger seat door and fell out of the hearse with the entire lower half of his body completely drenched in blood.

As he laid on the ground, slowly losing grip of reality, he began to cough up to the point where he took his hat off, pulled his mask off, shoved the mask into one of his coat pockets and pulled a somewhat aged vial containing a suspicious looking liquid in it.

While Richard laid on the ground, holding onto the vial, he recalled a memory of him visiting the Mescalero Apache tribe in New Mexico as a young man. The memory in particular was of him conversing with an aging medicine man, who turned out to be the individual to give him the vial in the first place.

"If you drink this potion in your most vulnerable moment, you'll become a god to men." the medicine man told Richard in his memory as he filled up a vial with said potion. "The ancients have spoke to me of a person from up north becoming a vessel of great power and as far as I know, you must be who they spoke of."

"That's oddly coincidental." a younger, less wrinkly encrusted Richard nonchalantly replied to the medicine man in his flashback, all while accepting the potion. "So...from what I gather...i'm not supposed to drink it until i'm near death, right?"

"That is correct, young man. You don't drink until your soul tries to break away from your body."

"Okay, sir." Richard in his recollection replied while nodding his head, all while he began to drink the potion in his present day self, drooling blood and saliva that got all over his nice clothes.

Right as he swallowed the potion, Richard's body got stiff and began to go into some fairly violent looking convulsions that lasted for several seconds until he went still completely, looking like he died.

* * *

However...two minutes after seemingly going cold, Richard opened his eyes and gasped for air as everything inside him began to work again. He reached for the driver door of the hearse, which helped him stand back up, noticed that the bleeding from his wound had stopped and was starting to heal itself up, which made him remark to himself, "Interesting. I guess that potion really was more than just some typical Native American juju."

No longer feeling any pain, Richard put his mask and hat back on and proceeded to walk towards the entrance doors of the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, now feeling like a new man. Perhaps...an unstoppable man.

* * *

"Richard, you did an admirable job trying to get my girls back for me but as you've seen for yourself, they're quite a handful." Ragyo told him as he was seen wearing his glasses and, of all things, a plain white sequin bath robe, all while holding onto a glass of ice cold whiskey.

"Yes, your two younger daughters just wouldn't cooperate with me." Richard replied as he took a sip of his whiskey, right as Ragyo, who was wearing the same dress she wore when she "purified" Satsuki, sat down and poured herself a glass of red wine, something she hasn't done too much as of late. "Which is why I had no choice but to take the life of that Masanori Kakinomoto fellow. Not a murder i'm too thrilled to have committed, but a necessary evil nonetheless."

"I know how you feel, Richard. However, i'm sure you'll be able to help his fiance overcome her grief, harvest whatever anger she's building up and make her a powerful ally to us." Ragyo replied back after she sipped on her glass of red wine.

"Indeed she will, Ragyo. I'll give him some intimate therapy sessions and use all of my past experiences to sculpt her into an ideal weapon for us." Richard responded while smirking as he drank more of his whiskey.

"And with that said, I have thought of a very good plan to help you with your mission, Richard."

"What could that be, Ragyo?"

"I want you to recruit five other individuals to work alongside you and Ms. Nishimura to assist you on your mission to get Ryuko and Satsuki back to me. It doesn't matter who or what you get for your team, I just need a unit that can work together as efficiently as possible."

"I see. Perhaps...perhaps I can dive into my client list and see if there's anyone that might be suitable for the job. I've had plenty of patients over the years who've informed me of some fairly sordid things that could translate well to my mission."

"I actually really like the sound of that, Richard. Using your own patients, much like you're going to do with Ms. Nishimura, as assets in your mission. Very bold, brilliant plan." Ragyo spoke as she suddenly felt rather euphoric and started to rub her legs against each other. Without warning, she put her glass of red wine aside, stood up, took a few steps towards Richard, got down on her knees and added, "So brilliant, it makes me want to rub your magic lamp with my fingers."

"...excuse me, Ragyo? Are you offering...a hand job to me?" Richard replied, greatly surprised by what she wants to do to him.

"I always wanted to do extremely filthy things to you when I laid my eyes on you back when you were one of the semen donors for my little experiment back in the eighties but now that we're working towards the same goal, perhaps it's time you actually man handle my body." Ragyo coyly replied back while sporting a rather chilling smile as she looked up at Richard and fiddled his crotch with her fingers.

"We were young back then, but look at us now, Ragyo. I know you're still quite the looker but father time hasn't been too kind to me lately. Why would you want to do it with me? A man who has spent the past decade fucking people up as opposed to actually fucking?" Richard asked as he was still relatively surprised by Lady Kiryuin's offer.

"It's because you're the only man with plans ambitious and grand enough to satisfy my desires and...I owe you one from the last time we saw each other." Ragyo responded as she temporarily seized her impromptu handy work on Richard's groin.

"Well...I can't disagree with that. Get up here, you magnificent bitch!" Richard spoke back as he raised his voice and became rather enthusiastic over having sex with Ragyo, who hoisted herself up and leaned against the therapist at day, serial killer at night who firmly squeezed her breasts and engaged in a rather intimate act of spit swapping with the founder of REVOCS and the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

* * *

"Lady Kiryuin, I have finished sorting all of REVOCS' earnings from last month." Rei Hououmaru spoke out as she was seen knocking on the door to Ragyo's private office. However, she then suddenly heard some loud moaning that caught her off-guard and prompted her to quietly remark to herself, "Well...I guess she'll have to see these reports another time."

"Is there something wrong with our lady?" Takiji asked Rei as he was seen passing down the hallway and stopped upon hearing the moaning emitting from behind the door to Ragyo's office.

"I think she's getting it on with our visitor, Takiji Kuroido." Rei shrugged back as the moaning echoing from the room intensified a great deal, complete with several vulgar attempts at erotic wordplay being spewed out of Ragyo and Dr. Batty's mouths. "And...they're getting quite nasty with each other too."

"I never heard her talk that trashy with Gi Man whenever I would pass by the room while they're bedding each other." Takiji responded, equally surprised by the kind of words his and Rei's boss was saying. "Perhaps we should keep listening just for the hell of it, Ms. Hououmaru?"

"Might as well." Rei nonchalantly replied as she decided to sit down against a wall near by the door while Takiji did the same on the wall opposite of his coworker. "Got nothing better to do at the moment.

* * *

A dark room. Another dark room. A dark room with a smell you could only indulge in if you spent a visit to a hospital.

Maiko Ogure was seen laying down on a hospital bed, now sporting a medical eye patch on her right eye. The eye that she lost when fighting Ragyo Kiryuin's personal army when they were seizing control of Tokyo. Not only she was laying down on it, she was, by all means, bounded to it, all thanks to her hands being cuffed against the bed, revealing that not only she's spending time in a hospital, she will indeed head to prison once she recovers in a satisfactory way.

This normally brash and cunning young woman was completely unconscious, a sight that not many in her circle of friends had seen. However, due to not being alert of what was going on around her, she had no idea that a barefoot individual in a black hoodie and ragged blue jeans had opened the door and entered her room. Holding onto what appeared to be Maiko's iPad.

The individual then walked up to the bed Maiko was sleeping on, planted the iPad on top of the young girl's chest, broke the chains of the cuffs on said young girl's right hand in half and whispered, "I know I cannot do much to help, Maiko Ogure, but hopefully you'll be able to get back in contact with Isshin Matoi, Tsumugu Kinagase and the others for me."

The person, who turned out to be none other than Nui Harime, then pushed her arms against her chest, partially crouched down and added in a somewhat pain ridden tone, "I...wish...really fucking wish I was still taking my damn prescription. If I was, perhaps we all could've averted this disaster but...oh no...that monster's trying to regain control of my body again. Please...Maiko Ogure. Please tell Isshin that the Nui Harime that he helped out and gave a normal life is still very, very much alive. Just...please! Do it for me!", but as soon as she started to tremble in a rather violent way, she finished up her pseudo monologue to Maiko and immediately darted out of the room, slamming the door shut, which actually snapped Maiko out of her slumber.

"The hell was that?" Maiko quietly muttered to herself as she looked around the darkened room she found herself in, only to then notice that her right arm was free and spotted the iPad Nui left for her. She the picked it up, turned it on and managed to get connected to her hacking program, which allowed her to begin recording a message for the Nudist Beach headquarters in Ōsaka.

A message to tell Ryuko and the others that she's still alive and kicking in spite of being captured by the enemy.

* * *

"How much longer are they keep going to do it with each other?" Rei shrugged as she grew weary by overhearing their boss' prolonged love making session. "I swear its almost been an hour or something."

"It seems like that." Takiji nodded while sharing the same sentiment. "I love Lady Kiryuin and have a great deal of respect towards her, but I would prefer if she acted like ladylike while having sexual intercourse with people she only had just met."

"They sure don't sound like they only just met each other while screwing their brains out." Rei replied, disagreeing with Takiji's theory. "Perhaps they go back a lot further than we think."

"Makes sense for her to hire someone she had met many years ago." Takiji replied back, agreeing with what the young ebony colored lady was telling him. "She probably met Dr. Batty while traveling overseas at some point. Maybe he was one of the semen donors for her little 'playing god' project back in the nineteen eighties or something."

"Sounds about right. Things do kinda match up if you put it that way." Rei nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyhow, i'm getting sick of hearing this. Perhaps we should grab a bite and pick things back up when she's not busy fooling with her guest."

"I like the sound of that." Takiji responded as he and Rei then stood up and walked away as Ragyo Kiryuin and Dr. Richard Batty's sex session grew more intense and perverse. "How does yakisoba sound?"

"As long as it has some meat on it, i'm game." Rei spoke back as she and Takiji entered an elevator, pressed the button to tell it go to the lobby and quietly stood alongside him as the elevator doors closed, prompting it to descend to the lobby.

* * *

Back at Nudist Beach HQ, a sweaty looking, tensed up Nonon Jakuzure was seen strumming her guitar at a very rapid pace, making quite a racket with it.

"Fuck you, Ragyo Kiryuin! Fuck you for making our lives a living hell!" she screamed as her fingers speedily plucked the guitar strings and frantically ran down the fret board. Due to a combination of her pent up frustrations and the lightning fast speed she was playing up, the metallic strings sharply slid against her fingers in a rather sickening, stomach churning manner, causing several flesh wounds on her finger tips that led to a small but noticeable amount of blood gushing onto her guitar.

"Aw shit!" she snapped in an annoyed tone as soon as she felt a slight sharp pain shoot through the fingers on her right hand. She then tossed her guitar aside, looked at her hands and discovered they were a runny, bloody mess.

"Oh jeez." Nonon remarked as she frantically wiggled her hands and jogged towards a rather big jar of ice cold water resting on a table. She then pushed her bleeding hands into it and winced in pain as the water took on a pinkish hue, showcasing that her blood was tainting the water and flowing throughout it. "I did quite a number on myself."

Once the jar was a bit too grotesque to look at and her hands started to get too cold, Nonon pulled them out of it and shook a bit of water and blood off her hands as she reached out for a towel to clean them up more properly.

"Are you okay, Nonon-chan?" Mako asked as she suddenly popped out of a corner, still acting as eccentric as usual.

"Rather pissed to be honest." Nonon stammered back as she clenched her teeth together out of frustration. "That masked asshole killed a friend all because my goku uniform disintegrated! Fuck, I feel like a jerk."

"You knew that Masanori guy too? Wow. No wonder why you and Satsuki-chan have been taking his death pretty hard." Mako replied in an attempt to comfort the pink haired girl in her own oddball way. "Maybe I can have my mom whip up some of her famous croquettes to make you feel better!"

"Fuck no, Mako. I can't eat while depressed. That kind of shit is how people get fat for fuck's sake!" Nonon yelled back, considerably offended by Mako's suggestion, which did make the girl with the bowl haircut quite disappointed but not discouraged.

"Oh. Well...maybe I could take you and Satsuki out to a movie. There's gotta be something cheerful for all of us to watch."

"Uhhhh...I guess that would be just fine...for me at least. I dunno about Satsuki though. She's been borderline catatonic since that dickhead in a mask ran away like a spineless coward. I hope the bastard lost consciousness from blood loss, crashed his hearse and died. Fucker deserved that for killing my best friend's ex."

"Gee, Nonon-chan. That's a little harsh."

"Harsh, but understandable." Gamagoori added as he was suddenly seen standing behind Mako, which startled her quite a bit.

"GAAAAAHHHH! I didn't know you were there, Gamagoori-san! So, so, so, so sorry!" Mako shrieked as she flew into the air and landed on a wall that she was inexplicably be able to hang onto for several seconds.

"No need to...ahem...apologize, Mankanshoku." Gamagoori replied as his voice lightened up a bit and his cheeks turned a little pink just by being in Mako's presence. Nonon was also seen hovering her right hand over her mouth and lightly laughing, amused by how much affection the giant has towards the goof that is Ryuko's friend.

"Uhhhh...okay, Gamagoori son. I understand." Mako replied back as she suddenly popped back up in front of the massive tan skinned, blonde haired man and nodded her head in a rather innocuous manner.

"Did you speak to Satsuki, Gama?" Nonon asked Ira as she switched back to taking things a bit more seriously.

"Yeah." Gamagoori solemnly replied, hinting that things aren't too good now. "No improvement, unfortunately."

"So she's still acting like a vegetable?"

"Pretty much. Sometimes it seems like she's more of a statue than a living breathing organism. Kinda scary in my opinion."

"She did tell me one time that she never wanted to kill anyone after that fight with that big ass robot a while back and since she not only had to kill another person but also do so because someone killed Masanori in front of her, it seems like she...malfunctioned or something. I...don't know what to say."

"Yeah. That and having received the bad touch from Ragyo, who also turned out to be her mother, plus all those other things you mentioned, probably just broke her. It's really depressing for me to see such a strong individual like her broken like that."

"Same here, Gama." Nonon responded as he nodded her head.

"If you ask me, Nonon, Satsuki's taking this far worse than how Inumuta dealt with his father's demise."

"That's probably because his old man was kinda a drunken mess by the time Ragyo killed him. I mean...yeah he felt like shit for losing his dad, but as far as i'm concerned, losing a lover is far more painful than losing your parents. But...not as painful as losing a beloved pet. The loss of a furry friend, in my opinion, is the biggest fucking heartbreak of human fragility."

"That's rather eloquent coming from an individual like you, Jakuzure." Inumuta spoke up as he entered the room, impressed by Nonon's impromptu monologue.

"That's as majestic as you're gonna see me, doggy!" Nonon snapped back as she stuck her tongue out. "I'm not always as verbally beautiful as Ellens dritter Gesang, but when I am, you know as damn well it's gonna be pretty as fuck."

"But your looks do quite, quite, quite, quite match up in beauty with that...ummm...what is Ellens thing actually supposed to be, Nonon-chan? I'm drawing blanks." Mako butted in as she initially seemed to have a grasp at Nonon's comparison but totally lost it as she realized she didn't recognize what Nonon compared her speeches to at all, complete with cartoonish, three dimensional question marks that suddenly appeared over her head, only to disappear AND suddenly reappear in sheer milliseconds.

"Don't overwork your brain over trying to think what that old composition is, Mako. I was just making that comparison to hone in a point to doggy, who still quite gets on my nerves for being a bit of a computer schmuck."

"I heard that, dammit!" Inumuta yelled back, annoyed that Nonon dissed him. "You're quite possibly the only person to acknowledge their own ongoing tragedy, yet still act like a dickhead to them just for shits and giggles, snakey! It's bullshit and i'm pretty sure you know, smell it and see it. Not that i'm paraphrasing an old American rock song from the late 80s to spice my complaint up."

"Not only you reinforced why I think you're a schmuck, doggy, but you amused me by aping how I compare and contrast things. Very cute." Nonon snickered, sporting a bit of a snide attitude towards Inumuta.

"Why do you keep calling me a schmuck? Wouldn't it accomplish more to just call me a nerd or a geek?" Inumuta asked the pink haired spitfire, trying to decipher her seeming cryptic attitude.

"I may be an asshole, doggy, but calling you either would be too much of a cunt move even for my standards." Nonon spouted back, still sounding pretty sardonic but also rather annoyed that Inumuta was trying to examine her.

"Then how the hell was I supposed to know that, dammit?" Inumuta shouted as he grew rather frustrated with Nonon's attitude.

"Screw this shit, doggy. I'm done with this argument. I gotta bandage my hands up and feed Salieri before he starves to death." Nonon stammered back as she walked away and left the room, leaving the others by themselves.

"Bitch underestimated how much it hurt for me to lose my pops, Gamagoori." Inumuta told Ira as they and Mako stood in the echo chamber sans Nonon.

"Not really, Inumuta. She probably understood your pain but just likes to antagonize you somehow for shits and giggles, perhaps."

"As shitty as that sounds, Gamagoori, that's probably correct." Inumuta shrugged as he took his glasses off and cleaned their lenses with a wipe pad.

"You guys are really, really, really dysfunctional!" Mako exclaimed, dumbfounded that the chemistry of Satsuki's friends are just as shaky as her friendship with Ryuko.

* * *

"Richard. That was the best sex I had in years." Ragyo seductively moaned while smiling as Dr. Batty was seen hunkering down onto her back end as they were seen laying down on the floor of the former's office, exhausted, frizzled and drenched in sweat. "I feel so young again."

"I personally feel like I tapped into some friggin' fountain of youth right now." Richard responded, feeling just as euphoric as Ragyo. "Perhaps that's what happens when you have sex in the first time in over fifteen years."

"And I bet it was better than the sex you had fifteen years prior, Richard." Ragyo coyly spoke back, sporting a shockingly adorable smirk.

"Exactly." Richard told Ragyo as he turned his head towards hers and pecked her lips with a passionate kiss. A strange sight for a psychopath and a megalomanic CEO.

_Holy shit, Dick! You actually fucked a bitch for once. I'm very impressed._

Although Richard heard his mask (which was resting inside his partially opened briefcase) comment on his just finished sex session with Ragyo Kiryuin, he didn't bother to reply, instead savoring the time he's spending cuddling with Ragyo for his own enjoyment.

* * *

Back at the Nudist Beach headquarters, Satsuki Matoi was seen sitting on a steel chair, looking completely glazed and lost, complete with a seemingly soulless stare at the other end of the room. The sudden demise of Masanori Kakinomoto seemed to have really taken a toll on her, depriving her of joy and happiness and reducing her to, as Nonon best put it, a vegetable.

"Satsuki Matoi. Satsuki Matoi! Please say something to me! Please!" Junketsu shouted as his wearer did not utter a single word and acted more like a mannequin than a human being. "Please do it for your friends."

Not a single response came out of her lips, much to her kamui's chagrin.

"God dammit, Satsuki Matoi! Don't do this to me!" Junketsu added as he grew more concern for his wearer's seemingly damaged mental state.

Before the kamui could say anything else, the door to the room he and Satsuki were sitting in slammed open, only for Ryuko Kiryuin to subsequently enter it and aggressively shout out, "I'll handle this shit, Junketsu!"

"Don't get too rough with my Satsuki Matoi now, Ryuko Kiryuin." Junketsu reluctantly replied to his wearer's sister, who he knew was a bit of a loose cannon whenever she dealt with her frustrations.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Just shut the fuck up and i'll get through my sister's thick ass noggin real well." Ryuko scowled back with a considerable amount of venom in her tone.

"Ryuko, shame on you! You don't talk to my brother like that." Senketsu piped in, angered by how his wearer is treating Junketsu.

"You shut the fuck up too, Junketsu. This is between me and Satsuki, no one fucking else." Ryuko screamed in response as she unsheathed Bakuzan and pointed it towards Satsuki's kamui.

"Fine. I'll stay effing quiet for your arrogant sake, Ryuko Kiryuin." Junketsu snickered at Satsuki's sister, who looked equally miffed at having to speak to him.

With both kamuis silenced, Ryuko sheathed Bakuzan, approached Satsuki, changed her posture and spoke to her in a surprisingly more sedate tone, "Can you hear me, Satsuki? It's me Ryuko. I don't like seeing you this way. You're not the type that should be pulling this kind of shit."

Not a single peep came out of Satsuki's lips.

"C'mon Satsuki. You need to snap out of this funk you've gotten yourself into. I know you lost someone very close to you and as much as I hate to admit it, it sucks what happened to your ex-boyfriend but you need not to deprive yourself of the vim and vigor that you've displayed as far back as that fateful morning when you first arrived at Honnoji Academy. Back then...my mom...errrr...our mom was still a normal, fairly caring human being, your dad...errr...our dad was still pretending to be a quaking old fuck, Maiko Ogure had yet to enter the picture as my head of security and Tokyo was still fuckin' Tokyo. Yet, that spark, that charm, that spunk, that irresistibly snarky stoner asshole attitude of yours is not being displayed as sulk over your ex's demise, but I can still see it in your eyes. As much as you try to hide it, you cannot completely junk it, Satsuki Matoi. My older sister whom I never knew until this very year. If you can hear me now, you know very well that you'll be able to overcome this grief and kick that motherfucker of a mother's ass that bestowed us on this fuckin' planet so bad, she'll regret going to that dust bowl of a country and hiring some masked maniac to do her dirty work. You understand?" Ryuko added, going as far as to conjuring a surprisingly deep, thorough monologue that she hoped would rattle her sister out of her depression.

Unfortunately...it didn't pan out that way at all as she still refused to even respond in favor to continuing to sit on the chair, looking extremely saddened and depressed, which only made Ryuko angry to the point she stomped towards her, roughly planted her hands onto her sister's shoulders and started to violently shake her back and forth.

"FOR FUCK'S FUCKING SAKE, SATSUKI! DON'T GO FULL SYD FUCKING BARRET ON ME! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT! WE CAN'T JUST SULK AROUND LIKE HOPELESS RETARDS WHEN OUR MOTHER IS MAKING A FUCKING CATASTROPHY OUT OF OUR FUCKING CITY! WE GOTTA FUCKING STOP HER, GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! SNAP! THE FUCK! OUT OF THIS SHIT! FUCK!" Ryuko screamed in absolute rage as she rattled her sister around, hoping this would actually get her to say something.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Satsuki quietly replied in a deeply despair ridden tone, which made her sister begrudgingly halt her shake and bake tactic. "The only thing we accomplish when we fight is getting people killed."

"OH COME THE FUCK ON, SATSUKI! YOU'RE TOO FUCKIN' WORRIED ABOUT CASULTIES IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE?! THAT'S SOME PATHETIC FUCKIN' ASS BLEEDING HEART PACIFIST BULLSHIT!" Ryuko shouted back with a nearly high pitch shrill in her voice, complete with some of her saliva hitting Satsuki's face. "LIKE WHAT OUR FATHER SAID...WE'RE IN A FUCKING WAR NOW AND IF YOU ASK ME, DEATH IS INEVITABLE! FUCKING...INEVITABLE!"

"If you and the others want to go ahead with this war, fine. I'm sitting it out though. Consider my time as an active fighter..finished, Ryuko." Satsuki responded, still sounding relatively haunting and eerie.

Growing increasingly angry over her sister's staunch refusal to fight again, Ryuko unsheathed Bakuzan again, pointed it towards Satsuki and yelled out, "IF WORDS WON'T SHAKE YOU FROM THIS SADDENED STATE, PERHAPS A GOOD OLD FUCKING FASHIONED ASS KICKING WILL!"

Ready to obliterate her sister, Ryuko took several steps back, leaned Bakuzan back towards her right hip, made a mad dash towards Satsuki and attempted to strike her down, complete with her screaming out, "EAT...MY...FUCKING...SWOOOOOOOOOORD!"

As soon as Ryuko got in close vicinity towards her, Satsuki picked her scissor blade up and deflected the incoming attack from Bakuzan effortlessly, which stunned Ryuko completely.

"OH COME ON, SATSUKI! AFTER ALL OF THAT SHIT I SAID, YOU STILL BOTHERED TO BLOCK MY ATTACK?! GOD, YOU'RE SO FUCKING FRUSTRATING!" Ryuko stammered back as she grew increasingly angry over how her sister is acting.

"I can still defend myself, Ryuko. I just refuse to fight anyone anymore. No more fighting for me." Satsuki spoke back in such a quiet tone, it almost sounded like a ghostly whisper.

Having none of it, Ryuko smacked the scissor blade out of Satsuki's hands, sheathed Bakuzan, smashed her sister's left cheek with a left handed knuckle sandwich and shouted out, "NO MORE FIGHTING FOR YOU MY FUCKIN' ASS!"

Upon receiving that knuckle sandwich, Satsuki limply fell onto the floor, enabling Ryuko to hoist over her and begin delivering a series of brutal haymakers, good ol' ground and pound style, which created some fresh cuts on Satsuki's face and made quite a bit of her blood splatter onto the floor surrounding her face.

"DO YOU HEAR ME NOW, SATSUKI?! DOES THIS FUCKIN' DRIVE MY FUCKIN' MESSAGE TO YOUR THICK FUCKIN' SKULL?! YOU MUST...FUCKING...FIGHT!" Ryuko screamed as she pummeled the ever living life out of her sister's face due to her sheer frustration and irritation towards her ongoing attitude.

Satsuki refused to explain herself, which sent Ryuko even further into the deep end, prompting her to lift her sister up by her hair and pushing her against a wall, only to resume her brutal attack.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING FIGHTER, SATSUKI! NOT A LIMP DICK PUSSY! YOU NEED TO FIGHT WITH ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH! FIGHT WITH ME, YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR FATHER AND STUPID ASS NUDIST FUCKING BEACH!" Ryuko continued to scream off the top of her lungs as she mangled her sister's face into nearly looking like raw, bloody hamburger, yet in spite of all the damaged she received, Satsuki staunchly kept quiet and didn't even change her facial expression at all. A very haunting sight for others to see.

Furious that Satsuki is still acting that way, Ryuko shoved her sister onto the floor, added, "YOU'RE SO FUCKING ARROGANT AND STUBBORN, IT'S SICKENING, SATSUKI! IT'S SUCH A DISGRACE THAT YOU'RE MY FUCKING SISTER!" and waited for to see what she would do next.

Much to Ryuko's surprise, Satsuki slowly stood back up, yet remained as stoic and quiet as she did a few seconds earlier, angering Ryuko beyond comprehension and sending her into such a fury, she darted towards her sister with her right fist extended back.

However, right before Ryuko got close enough, Satsuki suddenly curved her bruised lips into a smile which caught her sister off-guard to the point where she skidded to a halt and didn't even attempt to punch her again in spite of being content with doing so.

"What the fuck are you doing now, Satsuki?!" Ryuko stammered out, completely confused by her sister's change of posture and expression.

"I feel better now, little sis. I owe you one." Satsuki calmly replied as she continued to smile and even sounded more like the Satsuki Ryuko was familiar with.

"WHAT?! THE?! FUCK!?" Ryuko blabbered back, totally confused by her sister's response. "I HAD TO BEAT THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF YOU JUST TO GET THE SATSUKI MATOI I LOVED TO HATE?! WHAT KIND OF HORSE SHIT IS THAT?!"

"The kind of horse poo that gives you a friendly reminder that despite the loss of one friend...you still many others you need to protect." Satsuki responded with a renewed sense of confidence. "I hate to admit it, but you beating me up like a punching bag was what the medicine I needed to snap me out of my depression."

Although she was a whirlwind of emotions in due part of her sister, Ryuko nodded her head and shrugged back in a far calmer tone, "You can be quite a fuckin' idiot sometimes, Satsuki, but i'm glad to see you back to normal."

"Did someone say...pain through pleasure?" Gamagoori asked as he suddenly burst into the room, looking a bit ecstatic, which surprised the sisters quite a bit. "Can I please join in? I've been such a bad boy and I need to be punished!"

"Fuck no, Brick HardMeat! I only did that to Satsuki so she would stop acting like a god fuckin' damn emo fag! I ain't going to beat you up for your own jollies, so you go find someone else to do that to...like...I dunno...ask Mako. I'm sure she wouldn't fucking mind." Ryuko bluntly replied, which Gamagoori initially took like a man but as soon as she suggested having Mako smack him around silly, his cheeks turned into a pale shade of pink as he started to squirm around in slight embarrassment.

"Me? Having...Mankanshoku beat...me up? Uhhh...ummmm...let me go sit on that for a while." Gamagoori quickly replied as he left the room as fast as he entered it in the first place, prompting Satsuki to break into laughter, although Ryuko remained pretty mortified by the implications of what the big blonde man that is associated with her sister said.

"The fuck is his problem?" Ryuko asked her sister, wanting to know the deal with Gamagoori out of morbid curiosity.

"Ira Gamagoori...is a bit of a masochist. Can't really explain why, but just think of it as his fetish or something." Satsuki replied in a nonchalant tone, completely unfazed by her knowledge of that tidbit.

"...whatever." Ryuko shrugged back as she paced away from her sister, trying to block the mental image of the tan skinned giant being beat up for his own sexual pleasure out of her head. "Let's go speak with our dad and see what we have to do next before our mother gets ahead of us in this battle."

"Sure thing, Ryuko." Satsuki replied as she stood up and began following her out of the room. "I'll need to clean myself up and have a chat with Nonon before we do that, though."

"Fine, Satsuki...but do that shit fast so we don't keep our dad waiting for long." Ryuko snapped back, sounding incredibly impatient and brash.

"Uhhh Ryuko...I don't think dad would have any issue with me taking time to clean the blood off my face and hang out with Nonon. I'm the one who grew up with him, not you." Satsuki responded in a somewhat annoyed tone, which was also quite a rare thing to see her exhibit.

Although Ryuko attempted to respond to Satsuki's reply, she found herself unable to come up with anything that would be a suitable retort, instead just deciding to remain silent and walk away from her sister, who would then walk towards a bathroom so she could make herself sparkling clean for everyone to see.

* * *

A cold room. A cold, metallic room with a dull gray color palette and an equally opaque looking table and chair set in the middle of it was where Izanami Nishimura, the shell shocked fiance of the late Masanori Kakinomoto, could be seen sitting on it, looking distant and detached from reality to the point when a door on the wall facing her opened, she didn't even flinch or notice that someone else was entering the room.

"Ms. Nishimura. I am Dr. Richard Batty and i'll be your personal therapist from this point forward." Richard told Izanami as he approached the chair facing his newest patient, pulled it away from the desk, sat on it and scooted back in so he could start his inaugural therapy session with her.

"...who killed my fiance, doc? Can you please tell me who killed him?" Izanami quietly replied, sounding even spookier and more haunted than Satsuki did when she was ridden with guilt back at Nudist Beach HQ.

"Well...i'm afraid you're not gonna like what I have to tell you, Ms. Nishimura." Richard glumly replied in a convincingly sad tone. "Are you familiar with your fiance's ex-girlfriend Satsuki Matoi?"

"Not personally, doc, but Masanori had always said nothing but good things about her." Izanami replied back, sounding like she's about to fall apart at any given moment.

"Unfortunately...your fiance's ex...is the one responsible for his untimely death." Richard bluntly told her in a forgiving tone, in spite of him completely lying unbeknownst to the traumatized young woman. "I was there in person when she snapped and attacked him without warning. She seemed..very envious of him being in a relationship with another person. I actually arrived there to see both of them alive but unfortunately, I wasn't able to stop Satsuki from...taking your fiance's life away from this mortal plane so soon. I am very, very sorry about your loss, Ms. Nishimura."

Although Richard hoped that what he said convinced the young woman, she instead disputed his claims and replied, "That...doesn't make any sense, doc. What you told me...doesn't really add up. Masanori has told me so many things about his time dating Satsuki, what you told me completely contradicts all the things he gushed about her. I think...I honestly think you're...ahem...full of shit,"

Disappointed that Izanami wasn't buying his (obviously false) recollection of his encounter with Satsuki, he shook his head and sighed, "Well...if you don't believe me through words, perhaps i'll need some extra help to make you see things my way.", which confused the young woman quite a bit.

Before Ms. Nishimura could do anything else, the lights suddenly shut off in the room completely, surrounding her and Richard in total darkness and allowing the latter to pull a syringe filled with a dubious sort of fluid out of his suit jacket, jam the needle into one of her arms and inject said liquid into her. Once that was accomplished, he shoved it back into the place he had it in, pulled out his mask and a black fedora out of his briefcase, put them on and awaited for the lights to quickly back on and off in such a frantically violent, seizure inducing manner, it disoriented Izanami to such a degree of delirium (combined with the quick acting, fatigue inducing side effects of the shot Dr. Batty administered), she was completely vulnerable to persuasion, brainwashing and mind control.

Something that would help Richard mold her into a reliable asset for his mission from Ragyo Kiryuin.

"Listen to me, Ms. Nishimura. Everything I told you is the complete true. Satsuki Matoi killed your fiance Masanori and there's no way you can dispute this tragedy." Richard told Izanami as he wore his Staple Eyed Gentleman mask and had a machete pointing towards her face in the midst of the rapid strobe light display electrifying the room they're in. "All pretense of Satsuki Matoi having a healthy, friendly post-breakup relationship with your late fiance is all a lie. You understand me?"

"...yes..." Izanami replied in a dull, emotionless tone that sounded like she was in the process of being brainwashed by Dr. Batty.

"From this point forward, Ms. Nishimura...you'll stop at nothing to seek vengeance for your fiance's death and assist me in bringing Satsuki Matoi to justice. You'll hate her with every single fiber and bone in your body and you'll want to vanquish her evilness with your own hands. Understand?"

"...yes..."

"Last but not least, Ms. Nishimura...the death of your fiance and the fact that his murderer is still roaming this earth disturbs you greatly. You tremble in fear that she hasn't been brought to justice and you...with my help...and Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, Primarch of Honno City and CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate's assistance...you'll be able to crush and destroy Satsuki Matoi's spirit to the point where she'll have to beg for you forgiveness, but you will have so much resentment and disgust towards her, you'll want to enact the very same kind of horror she unleashed onto your fiance as a form of payback. However...if you try to disobey my and Lady Kiryuin's orders, you will fall apart and become a catatonic wreck that can only escape from our control through suicide. Suicide..is the only way you can us. Is that clear?"

"...yes..." Izanami replied once again as her eyes looked very dilated and some drool was dripping out of her lips, looking like she was completely enslaved by the abrasive techniques Richard used to put her under his control.

"Good." Richard replied, which prompted the strobe lights to shut off, swallowing the room again in total darkness. He then quickly took his mask and hat off, dropped his machete down onto the floor and shoved said mask and hat back into his briefcase. For several seconds afterwards, he put his glasses back on and counted to twenty, giving his patient some breathing room so the directions he implanted into her psyche would take effect and bury themselves deep into it.

As soon as he said the word "twenty", the lights immediately turned back on, which startled Izanami a bit.

"How do you feel now, Ms. Nishimura?" Richard asked her as he once again looked like an eccentric man in his early sixties as opposed to a masked maniac straight out of a horror film.

She did not respond and was back to being how she was at the start of the session, except more rattled and shaken up than initially.

"Mind if we start over?" Richard politely asked, hoping this would kick-start the session properly.

"...yes...doc. I...uhhhh...want to start the session again." Izanami replied in a very haunted, emotionally sensitive tone, which put a smile on Richard's face.

"As I said earlier, your fiance was murdered by his ex-girlfriend Satsuki Matoi and I was there in person when it happened. Unfortunately, I was unable to get between them and prevent Ms. Matoi from murdering him. I am very sorry for you loss." Richard spoke back as he picked back up from where he left off, albeit with Izanami looking even more emotionally shattered than before.

"She...killed my Masanori? She...killed him?" Ms. Nishimura replied in a weak, fragile tone that showed her to be on the verge of shedding tears. "No. No. This...can't be. This is horrible."

"Don't hold back. Cry as hard as you can, Ms. Nishimura. That's the first step in your recovery process." Richard told her in a solemn, nurturing tone as he hugged her and patted her back with his right palm. "Soon...i'll help you eradicate this cancer of a person that ripped your heart out when she killed your fiance."

"...really?" Izanami quietly replied in a very scratchy tone, sounding like she was going to cry at any given time again. "You'll...you'll help me avenge Masanori's death?"

"Yes I will, Ms. Nishimura. I'll hep you at every single step and every single blood, sweat and tears you shed in your quest to avenge your fiance. Together...we'll crush her and make her regret what she has done to you." Richard responded back, comforting her and telling her the exact scheme he implanted into her psyche during the moments he was brainwashing her.

"Yes! I want to destroy Satsuki Matoi! I want to destroy that fucking bitch and make her pay!" Izanami spoke back in a deranged, delirious tone as she broke out of Richard's hug and tugged onto his suit jacket, which made all the more happy to see his brainwashing techniques to have worked on his patient. However, she then let go, slumped back against her chair, reverted back to her mousy, shell shocked attitude and added, "I hope i'm not gonna go to hell for this."

"Don't worry, Ms. Nishimura. You won't." Richard replied, reassuring her that her desires to murder Satsuki Matoi for (intentionally) misguided reasons are justified. "We won't be alone too, if you're wondering. I already got the okay from Lady Kiryuin to amass ourselves a team to stop her. With that said...this concludes our session for the day. Feel free to leave. However...just keep in mind that if I require your presence, you'll hear from me immediately."

"...yes...doc." Izanami quietly responded as she stood up and slowly left Richard's office while drooping her purse between her legs with both hands.

* * *

With his newest patient finished for the day, Richard pulled out a cellphone, called Ragyo and told her, "Ms. Nishimura is now working for us. I had to pull some dirty tricks out of the old tin foil hat book but I prevailed and now she'll do anything for us without any objections."

"Excellent, Richard. She'll make an invaluable asset to your mission to get my daughters back. Now all you need to do is gather the rest of your team and report to me in the next few days. If you need to arrange plane tickets to your recruits, they're all on me." Ragyo replied, greatly pleased by the psychotic therapist's progress.

"Will do, Ragyo. I already have the perfect candidates in mind. Just give me the rest of the day to call and ask and if things go smoothly, i'll have them all here in no more than two days tops." Richard responded, explaining her what he has planned to get that accomplished in a short amount of time.

"Sounds good, Richard. If i'm impressed by the team you've assembled, perhaps that'll call for another evening session for us to celebrate with." Ragyo coyly replied back while smiling, which made Richard a bit hot and bothered.

"Ooooh. Getting kinky there again, Ragyo. I'm very enthusiastic that the team i'm about to put together will be one you'll be very pleased with." Richard responded while smirking as he lightly spun his office chair around. "Anyhow, I got to start assembling my team and I suppose you're pretty busy right now yourself, so i'll let you go for now."

"And i'll do the same." Ragyo replied while she poured herself a glass of red wine, showing that in spite of what happened to her when she touched the Original Life Fiber in Tunisia, she's still more or less the same person as before to some extent. "Don't disappoint me now. I eagerly await you to make me wet again in my bed."

* * *

Flustered and amused by Ragyo's teasing, Richard nodded back as he fanned with face with his left hand and hung his phone up. He then stood up, lightly nudged his chair away from his back side, approached a folder resting on a file cabinet, picked up it, walked back to his chair, sat back down on it and picked his phone back up. As he prepared himself to make a few calls, he opened said folder, which turned out to be a collection of papers that contained the profiles of his patients over the course of years, both living and deceased and picked up at least five of them that were of his candidates for his team for his mission Ragyo Kiryuin bestowed onto him.

"This looks about right." Richard inquired as he looked at the phone numbers on each respective profile and began dialing the first one on his list, which was accompanied by a picture of a blonde haired woman with mesmerizing sapphire eyes. He then waiting for a few seconds, only to have a voice on the other end of the line to ask, "Hello?"

"Ms. Nickelsen. This is Dr. Batty. Am I intruding on you?" Richard immediately replied, hoping that she's not busy.

"No, Dr. Batty. You're not at all." Ms. Nickelsen replied back, curious to know why her therapist was calling her out of the blue. "I thought you suspended all of your therapy sessions indefinitely? Did something come up?"

"Well...something did, Evelyn...and knowing your personal history, i'm very sure you'll be intrigued with the proposition i'm about to offer you." Richard responded in a way that he hoped would make her all the more curious to know what it is.

* * *

"Hello?" a man with a thick beard and wearing the most ridiculously American t-shirt asked after he picked his phone up. "Is this Dr. Batty?"

"Of course it's me, Mr. Casavantes. You're...ahem...a lot smarter than I assume sometimes." Richard laughed, humoring the obviously patriotic man he was speaking to over the phone.

"Oh come on, Rich. Intelligence is very, very American, American. Well...not as American as saying prayers to baby Jesus, baby Moses, baby Springsteen and Ronnie the Right every night before you retire to your comfy Lazy Boy bed. God bless...Ronnie the Right and Bozo the Chimp. The most...American monkey and god fearing American citizen duo to ever walk this blessed dirt." Mr. Casavantes replied the most obnoxiously passionate tone imaginable, even going as far as to salute and shed a single tear when he praised the monkey and man duo.

"Uhhh...that diatribe was a bit unnecessary, Kevin, but nonetheless...I just wanted to call you to see if you were up for something special and knowing your love of sniping people in the name of your country for a quick buck, I think you might be interested in what I have to tell you." Richard replied back, alluding his offer to Mr. Casavantes in the most vague way imaginable.

"My ears are wide and open for all of Mother America to hear, Rich." Kevin responded, very interested to hear what his therapist has up his sleeves.

"Two down, three more to go." Richard told himself as he dialed a third number.

* * *

Out in a grungy alleyway, a strange looking bald man that looked more like a zombie than a human who was dressed in a dirty, musty looking business suit, pulled his cellphone out, answered the call and replied, "Hallo? Wer ist das?"

"Is this Udo 'The Living Corpse' Fassbender i'm speaking to?" Richard asked the person he phoned, hoping that the seemingly animated dead body would reply in English."

"Oh yez, Mr. Batty. It iz veddy gut to speak to you again. What are you up to at zist time of za day?" the zombie like individual responded in English, albeit with a very heavy German accent that Richard was able to understand.

"I'm called you to see if you were interested in assisting me in something, Udo. Something that...I very well know that you'll immediately want to partake in." Richard replied, which, like he did with the others he gave a call, alluded to his mission in extremely minimal details.

"Ooooh, Mr. Batty. That zounds rather gut. Please enligzen me if you may." Udo replied back in an enthusiastic, eager tone.

* * *

In a rather posh looking, simplistically decorated home, a long haired brunette man with steel rimmed glasses, who was playing with an acoustic guitar while sitting on a leather recliner and humming a folk centric tune, heard his phone ringing (which was resting on a table that also had a vinyl record of an album by the band "Neutral Chili Tree" that was titled "In the Sex Magik Plane Over the Blank Planet"), which prompted him to set his guitar aside and answer it in a very soft spoken voice, "Hello?"

"Mr. Magnum, how are you doing?" Richard asked the musician as he had only two more psyche profiles resting in front of his desk.

"Splendid, Doctor Batty. It was in the middle of strumming my cherished David Russell Young 'Phoenix' dreadnought before I resumed recording some demos for the next 'Swindlethumb' album. What about you, doc?" Mr. Magnum replied, retaining his oddly timid, soft spoken tone throughout the entire time he replied to Richard's question.

"Well...since you're one the most creative individuals I ever did therapy with, I was curious to know if you would be interested in doing some...work with me? I know it may sound a little strange, but I really do believe you would play a good part in what I want you to assist me with." Richard replied back, hinting his plan in tiny details.

"I'm listening, doc. If it means I have to travel aboard, that's fine with me. I might be able to find some inspiration for the new album just by doing what you want me to join you with. Just...tell me in greater detail what exactly you have planned." Mr. Magnum asked, wanting to know a little more as he leaned forward on his recliner.

* * *

"Hello? Are you calling for one of my Bagel Bites? You've could've just sent an email to my internet site to get a Bagel Bite." a morbidly obese elderly man with hooks for hands sitting in a wheelchair asked as he picked up his phone through seemingly mysterious means.

"This is Doctor Richard Batty, Mr. Harkin. I'm your therapist and I am calling you to see if you're interested in tagging along in this little scheme I have planned." Richard asked the bizarre man, looking a little nervous to even be speaking to him in some ways.

"Huh. I thought you would only call me if you wanted to know if you found my wife inside a toaster out in the Mojave Desert or something. Just like how I put one of my cat's kittens inside a DVD case of that stupid fuckin' television show 'Caprica" and shipped its ass off to fuckin' Santa Claus, who i'm pretty sure has Mersa in his ass cheeks after all of those years of letting Rudolph lick his butthole on every fuckin' Christmas Eve." Mr. Harkin responded as he rambled off into a rather vulgar diatribe, which kinda amused Richard to some extent. "However...the idea of me...uhhhh...tagging along with you sounds...much better than having to review some fuckin' shitty kids movie for some stupid fuckin' review show I was asked by two LaserDisc salesmen to do just for fun. Perhaps you could help me deal with those pricks after you tell me what this plan of your is. Does that sound fine enough for one of my Bagel Bites, doc?"

"...sure does, Mr. Harkin." Richard nervously laughed as he got ready to explain to the handicapped geriatric with a funny voice.

* * *

"Hey! Can someone let me in?! Hello?! I'm Ryuko Kiryuin's stepfather and she told me to go here to be in safe hands. Anyone?!" Gi Man yelled as he banged on the door to Nudist Beach HQ, begging to be granted entrance to the base.

Right as he was about to bang on the door a few more times, it slid open and was greeted by two armed, lower ranking Nudist Beach soldiers, one of which who spoke out and asked the man with the white gloves and goatee, "Are you Gi Man?"

"Yes! Fucking yes, ma'am!" Gi Man shouted back in a rather frantic tone. "My stepdaughter told me to haul my ass over here from Tokyo so I be with her again and if you think i'm some kind of sleeper agent working for that bitch Ragyo, you're wrong. Super fucking wrong!"

"Well...I can't argue with that logic, Mr. Gi Man, but you need to calm down. We don't take too kindly to some asshole with jazz hands pushing us around, especially our boss, who happens to be your stepdaughter's birth father." the other Nudist Beach, who was a man, responded to the seemingly unwanted guest.

"Wait a second. You're telling me that Soichiro Kiryuin is still alive? That's...quite a shocker." Gi Man stammered back, surprised that Ragyo's late first husband is not as dead as she said he was.

"You're correct, bucko. Maybe we really should escort you into our base so you can meet him face to face. We're pretty sure that'll be an encounter for the ages." the female Nudist Beach soldier piped in while smiling, taking none of Gi Man's bluntness.

"That's all I want to do, dammit!" Gi Man snapped back, growing annoyed with this conversation. "Take me into the base, have me talk to Soichiro and allow me to stay here as long as possible until someone kicks Ragyo off her ass and bring Tokyo back to what it should be."

The male Nudist Beach grunt then turned his head towards the one of the opposite sex and whispered, "Should we allow him in?"

"Why the fuck not?" the female Nudist Beach grunt quietly laughed back to her fellow soldier. "This joker's too much of a twerp to pose any threat to us, so I say just let him in."

The male Nudist Beach soldier then turned his attention back towards Gi Man and told him, "Go ahead and come in, sir. Follow us."

"Great. That makes me feel a million times more fuckin' better." Gi Man comically exhaled in relief, happy that he'll be able to get into Nudist Beach HQ and reunite with Ryuko. Without wasting any more time, he then followed the two soldiers into the entrance hallway of the base as the door behind them closed shut, preventing anyone else from getting in unannounced.

* * *

"Nonon. I'm very surprised to see that Classical is not the only kind of music you fancy." Satsuki told her best friend of many years after she watched her play some guitar. "Very impressing playing too."

"Yeah. I love Classical with all of my heart, but i've always enjoyed music that had a much rougher edge to it, especially since I listened to quite a bit of that stuff whenever I hung out with you while you were dating Masanori in middle school." Nonon, who was a bit sweaty from playing guitar in an intense manner, replied, reminiscing happier times a few years earlier, even getting a bit misty eyed along with her friend upon mentioning Satsuki's late ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah. I really miss those days. They really were the best of times, Nonon." Satsuki responded, sounding a bit choked up as she patted her best friend's right shoulder.

"Same here, Satsuki." Nonon nodded back in a fairly sad manner as she gently lowered her guitar onto the floor and looked back at her friend. "It sucks major dick that bitch that happens to be your mother tossed our asses out of our beloved home and has now turned it into a total shithole that lacks the charm of the parts of town that are actual shitholes. I thought her nearly killing my love of Classical was going to be the shittiest thing to happen to me, but oh boy...I was so wrong."

"Don't worry, Nonon. We'll eventually turn things around in Tokyo once we stop Ragyo. It may be a pain of a butt for all of us to...accomplish, but sooner or later, we'll prevail. In the meantime, perhaps we'll ask my dad to see if he somehow provide you with another one of those uniforms that you got from Ragyo. Since he used to work with her years ago, i'm sure he'll be able to replicate the methods to create another goku uniform." Satsuki spoke back, going into yet another one of her elegant yet somewhat rambling monologues, although they're not as incoherent as they were when she was smoking pot on a continuous basis.

"That actually sounds like a great idea, Satsuki." Soichiro chimed in as he entered the room, sporting black bandanna and a uniform that looked like a much more advanced and less skimpy variant of the average standard issue Nudist Beach uniform, complete with a sleeveless leather coat that was like a glorified cape more than anything else, indicating he was a (very) high ranking member of the organization. "I remember your mother experimenting with the concept of goku uniforms back when we made Junketsu and Senketsu and even though my memory of how we made them are rather fuzzy, i'm sure with some much needed help, we'll be able to make more. Preferably goku uniforms for the rest of your friends so they can be of help in the coming war against you and Ryuko's mother. One question though...do you know of someone who still has a working goku uniform in their possession?"

"I know Ryuko's friend Mako Mankanshoku has one that hasn't been used much. Perhaps it'll come in handy." Satsuki replied as she turned her attention towards her father.

"Good, Satsuki. Glad to know that. However...I do have another vital question to ask. You know anyone who can sew well?"

"Uhhhh...dad. Shiro Iori can sew and all but...he only does that in a medical sort of setting, not in a fashion designing sense."

"Good enough for me. He'll transition well into making clothing. Maybe he has some untapped fashion sensibilities he's not aware of that could be unlocked with my help."

"Excuse me, Mr. Matoi, but...what do you mean by having me make clothes for my friends?" Iori spoke up as he poked his head into the room, confused by what Satsuki's dad was proposing. "I was studying to be a surgeon, not a fashion designer."

"As I said, Iori. You being able to sew things in general is good enough for us. I'll help guide you into the basic fundamentals into making clothes." Soichiro replied, sporting a very confident attitude that turned the blonde haired young man off a bit.

"Did someone say fashion designing?!" Gi Man piped in ecstatically as he also poked his head into the room, looking more thrilled about the prospect of making clothes than Iori. "Before I got into the military arms business, I actually learned several things of making fashionable clothes back when I worked as an intern for my foster sister. It may sound a bit peculiar, but trust me. I know my shit when it comes to things like that."

"About time we finally meet, Mr. Gi Man." Soichiro replied as he found himself face to face with Ryuko's stepfather. "I've heard...some rather interesting things about you straight from her mouth."

"Nice to meet you too, Soichiro Matoi. Feels good to be in company with another man Ragyo Kiryuin used as a fuckin' toy for her own egocentric jollies." Gi Man replied back as he extended his right hand out for a handshake, which, much to his surprise, was accepted by his stepdaughter's biological daughter.

"Yeah. A common enemy is definitely a sure-fire way for us to be allies in war, Gi Man."

"By the way, feel free to call me Goro Inafune if you would prefer something less obnoxious sounding." Gi Man replied, revealing his real name to others for the first time.

"Sounds more professional, dad. I guess even war time is making you act a bit more serious than normal." Ryuko chimed in as she playfully pranced into the room, making the room all the more crowded than it should be.

"Oh shit, Ryuko! You really are safe in sound!" Goro exclaimed as he saw his stepdaughter and opened his arms up so he could hug her out of love.

Without any hesitation, Ryuko immediately embraced her stepfather and hugged him while sporting the biggest, most unadulterated smile she ever expressed in her life, all while joyfully crying out, "Oh i'm so glad you're still alive, Gi Man! I thought you were a total goner when my cunt of a mother starting fucking shit up in our city!"

"That's exactly how I felt too, Ryuko." Goro responded, looking and sounding as equally pleased to be in his stepdaughter's presence while tears ran down both of their eyes. "I know where you're coming from very well."

"Too...tight, Ryuko. I...can't...breathe." Senketsu coughed out as he was unintentionally being choked by the hug his wearer and Goro embraced themselves with.

"Ryuko. Goro. Can we hold off the tears for a bit?" Soichiro asked his daughter and her stepfather, which prompted them to break away from each other and look at the man that was speaking to them.

"Sorry." Ryuko and Goro replied in unison, both slightly embarrassed by what just happened.

"Anyway...as I was about to say before my youngest daughter, your stepdaughter interrupted our conversation, Mr. Inafune...I actually am tickled by the idea of you and my late friend Soroi's nephew working together to create goku uniforms for Satsuki's friends...and several of my fellow top ranking Nudist Beach members for the war. You two...might actually be the perfect men for the job." Soichiro responded as he focused his attention on Goro and Iori, who looked at each other when they realized he was addressing them in particular. Although Goro was pleased with this information, Iori, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled by it.

* * *

However, before anyone else could do anything, they heard a familiar voice speak out in the intercom, "This is Maiko Ogure speaking. This message you're receiving was recorded at Honnoji Medical, as dumb as that sounds and with some help from a mysterious individual, I was able to record this for you all to know that, in spite of being one eye short, i'm still very much alive."

"MAIKO!" Ryuko stammered out as she suddenly ran out of the room so she could see if there was a video feed of the recording. Satsuki followed right behind her sister, knowing that this recording was very important to her as well. Once the sisters arrived in the main meeting room, they were greeted by Maiko's face on a massive video screen on a wall in front of them, now wearing a medical eye patch over her right eye, which was the one that got injured by a bullet.

"Before you even think about rushing in to rescue me, don't. I am unfortunately under police custody and once i'm healthy enough to not be stuck in a hospital bed, they'll transport me to Honnoji Prison, which is just as stupid of a name as Honnoji Medical." Maiko laughed in a tense tone as she continued to detail her ordeal in the recording she sent to Nudist Beach HQ.

"That's bullshit." Ryuko whispered to herself after she heard Maiko tell them not to attempt a rescue mission to save her.

"She does have a good point, Ryuko." Senketsu replied to his wearer, agreeing with the recording that was playing. "All that would accomplish is us getting killed, captured or something."

"Exactly, brother. That's the last thing we want to happen to us all." Junketsu chimed in, sharing Senketsu's sentiments.

"Make me three." Satsuki added, which was very much self-explanatory.

"Anyhow. I'm afraid there's not much else to say, aside from what I already told you before I lost my eye...those Kiryuin Conglomerate bastards...and what I just said now, plus I know for sure Ragyo's troops will discover that i'm only partially freed from these cursed handcuffs, so I have to end this message now. However...on the bright side, I did send you the blue prints to the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, which will come in handy once the option of storming the building to save Tokyo becomes viable, but with that said...I have to get going. Hope that you all see me alive in person once you find me. If not...i'm very sorry and miss you all. Later." Maiko's message continued...and concluded as it pretty much finished its duration and once it was over, the screen went back to being pitch black, which unsettled everyone who watched and heard the message.

"Jesus Christ. Our mother is raping the shit out of Tokyo!" Ryuko yelled as she grabbed a hold of Satsuki via clamping onto Junketsu. "We need to figure the fuck out how to stop her!"

"In time, we'll accomplish it, Ryuko, but for now it's a bit impossible to pull off." Soichiro piped in as he, Gi Man, Nonon and Iori entered the room. "Right now though...we need to start making goku uniforms to prepare for that battle. Be patient and feel free to spar with Satsuki so you two will be in the best fighting condition possible."

While Satsuki was up for a sparring session, Ryuko was a lot more reserved towards the idea of a spar with her sister, knowing that if she got too invested in it, things might get a bit ugly.

* * *

Back in Honno City, Dr. Batty, Rei Hououmaru and Takiji Kuroido were seen standing in the airport, awaiting the arrival of the therapist's patients, whom he recruited for his team. The first to arrive in the terminal were Kevin Casavantes and Evelyn Adams-Nickelsen, the former the bearded, overtly patriotic American gun for hire and the latter the blonde hair woman who was in her mid thirties. Although they weren't chatting with each other, they suddenly realized what was going on when they both saw their therapist waiting for them.

"Mr. Stars and Stripes. You're one of Dr. Batty's patients too?" Evelyn asked Kevin, surprised that they did have something in common. "I thought the US government had their therapists waiting in the sidelines whenever their troops went on one tour of duty too many."

"Nah, madame. They just recommended Dr. Batty for me when I nearly beat the Jesus out of Mr. Sandbox when he accidentally pissed on my wife's favorite rug one lazy Saturday afternoon. As Unamerican as pissing on hospitality can be, killing an innocent house pet is even more Unamerican to the point that if I did, I would've called my favorite vice president of the past decade to come on over to my ranch and kick me in the nards four times to feel the pain Jesus felt when he got nailed to the cross, because Jesus dying for our sins is very, very American." Kevin replied, immediately entering another one of his pandering diatribes that actually made Evelyn and Richard a bit sick to their stomachs.

"Can you save your red state gushing for when you're actually fighting the enemy, Mr. Casavantes? Right now we're waiting for the others to get here before we take a ride to Lady Kiryuin's headquarters to see what she thinks of us." Richard responded while cutting Kevin off, which miffed him a little.

"Will do, Rich." Kevin replied back as he swallowed his pride and started acting quiet for the remainder of his time at the airport.

* * *

Several minutes later, Steven F. Magnum, the cult music icon, was seen arriving in the terminal as well, fiddling with his acoustic guitar in spite of one of the airport waitresses telling him, "Sir, I might have to fine you a couple hundred bucks for being a disturbance on your flight. All you needed to do was keep the damn guitar in its case at all times, but you completely disobeyed that request without giving a single shit about the others around you."

"Ma'am. Leave my patient alone. He's working for Lady Kiryuin now." Richard told the waitress, which was instantly intimidated by him the others upon hearing the name "Lady Kiryuin" uttered to her.

"Sorry, sir. My apologies. The man will not receive any fines at all." the waitress apologized to Steven and Richard, only to take off running, fearing that she might face some repercussions for messing with Ragyo Kiryuin's associates.

"Thanks, doc. I appreciate it." Steven replied, retaining his soft spoken nature and voice as he continued to strum his guitar.

"Would you like to meet the rest of your team as we wait here for the last two members of our crew to show up?" Richard asked Steven, hoping to get the obviously introverted man with a seemingly timid attitude to speak with his fellow teammates.

Having heard his therapist's request, he took a quick glance at both Evelyn and Kevin, only to then look back at Richard and reply, "Maybe later."

"Fine with me." Richard responded, knowing that Steven is his least talkative patient. He then walked back to where Rei and Takiji were standing by and stood by them again.

"How much longer will it take for the last two patients to show up, Mr. Batty?" Takiji asked him, growing impatient with having to wait for the therapist's patients to show up. "We cannot keep Lady Kiryuin waiting."

"Don't worry. I'm sure those final two are almost here. Unlike the rest of my patients, you'll immediately know when they show up." Richard spoke back, sporting a slightly smarmy attitude while uttering those words, with made Takiji wince a little.

* * *

Finally. After at least ten minutes of additional waiting, Perry S. Harkin and Udo Fassbender, the last two individuals Dr. Batty recruited for his team, arrived in the terminal, with the latter pushing the former around in his wheelchair.

"I thought dead men didn't tell tales, buddy. You sure as fuck proved me wrong." Mr. Harkin garbled out to Udo in his semi-incomprehensible tone, which may or may not be the result of being such an old individual and seemingly having a slight speech impediment of sorts.

"Zat's vat everyone tells me all za time, Perry. Zey say i'm quite za miracle of science or something." Udo laughed back in response to what Perry told him.

"OH GOD! A NAZI! THAT ZOMBIE GUY SOUNDS LIKE HOW THAT YELLOW BELLY BASTARD HITLER WOULD'VE SOUNDED LIKE IF HE SPOKE ENGLISH!?" Kevin screamed as he freaked out upon hearing the walking, talking corpse speak out.

"Calm down, G.I. Joe. Not all Germans are nazis, you ignorant fool." Evelyn scoffed back at Kevin, very frustrated by his attitude.

"Sorry. That's just the red hot American blood that pulsates through my American made body reacting, ma'am." Kevin apologized, realizing that his reactionary nature embarrassed himself around others.

"No need for any formalities, people." Richard chimed in as he saw the people he recruited are all here now. "We need to get to the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters so you all can meet Lady Ragyo Kiryuin in person. She's anxiously waiting to see you all. Just follow Ms. Hououmaru and Mr. Kuroido out to the limos parked at the front. It won't be too long a ride to the building, trust me."

Upon hearing what Richard told them, the five people he had recruited to join him and Izanami in their mission promptly followed the two Kiryuin Conglomerate employees out of the airport as he pulled out his cellphone, sent Ragyo a text message that said, "Be there in five." and proceeded to leave said airport alongside his patients.

* * *

"Come on, Satsuki! Fight more aggressively for fuck's sake!" Ryuko screamed as she and her sister sparred against each other inside a dojo, all while Jun Gamagoori was seen punching and kicking a training dummy on the sidelines.

"If I did that, Ryuko, you would go all crazy on me and try to chop my head off." Satsuki calmly replied, trying to humor her the best way she could.

"Why the fuck do you assume that?" Ryuko questioned her sister as she clashed their respective swords against each other.

"From all of our past battles of course." Satsuki replied back while smiling as she started to push her scissor blade towards Ryuko's chest, which also did the same to Bakuzan.

"That's a bunch of a bullshit, Satsuki! Bullshit that just begs me to bitch slap you around!" Ryuko yelled as she grew frustrated with her sister's teasing and even went as far as to return the favor by headbutting her, which threw Satsuki a bit off-guard.

"Ow. That was uncalled for, Ryuko." Satsuki groaned back as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand, trying to soothe the pain she knew that would be gone in mere minutes.

"Not from where i'm coming from." Ryuko snickered in a rather malicious tone while grinning. "Perhaps it's time we make things...a little more intense?"

"What the hell are you planning to do, Ryuko?" Senketsu asked his wearer in a stern tone, knowing that she's up to no good. "Now's not the time and place to get petty on your sister."

"Like what I told her recently...just because we're sisters that are fighting a common enemy doesn't mean we're instant friends. She still owes me for a lot of bullshit i've been through." Ryuko scoffed at her kamui in a rather vicious tone, looking a bit crazed as well.

"Ryuko Kiryuin! We're supposed to be fighting together, not trying to kill each other...especially family." Soichiro spoke up as his voice suddenly boomed into the room, giving his hot blooded younger daughter some pause.

"...sorry dad. I got a little carried away with myself." Ryuko apologized as she turned around and found herself face to face with her biological father, looking quite embarrassed for her own blunt attitude. "I...uhhhh...still have quite a lot to learn how to control my own temper."

"I know, Ryuko. All those years of being spoiled by your mother has done no favors to you at all." Soichiro replied, knowing how Ragyo acted before she was corrupted by an original life fiber, which wasn't much to write home to begin with. "It's much worse than I initially thought."

"That's exactly what I wanted to tell her after all those years I spent married with that cunt!" Goro chimed in as he also entered the dojo, making the situation even more awkward for Ryuko. "I tried so goddamn hard to be a good father to her, but lemme tell you...all of good will I tried to contribute to being a good father to Ryuko went into deaf ears. Deaf! Fucking! Ears!"

"You did try your best, Mr. Inafune. I'm very thankful you were there when Ryuko needed a father figure when I couldn't be one for the sake of me and Satsuki's safety." Soichiro replied, even going as far as to giving Goro another handshake out of common courtesy.

"Thanks, Soichiro." Goro replied back, appreciating that Ryuko's biological father is accepting him unanimously. "Glad to be working alongside you now. Hopefully we can all stop Ragyo and vindicate all those years of her fucking everything up for us all."

"That's what we all want." Ryuko responded, putting herself back into the conversation.

"As much as I don't like my mother, Junketsu...I hope there's a way we can save her somehow." Satsuki whispered to her Kamui so no one else could hear that particular statement.

"Very unlikely, Satsuki Matoi, but we'll try." Junketsu replied, knowing that his wearer said is a pipe dream, but is willing to somehow help her out doing it.

* * *

In another part of the base, former Tokyo Police Department chief Roland Burns, Tsumugu Kinagase, Aikuro Mikisugi and former Tabuchi ArmsTech contracted soldier Miko Yukimura were all sitting by a table, playing cards with each other. Although most of them were having fun doing so, Tsumugu was still pretty upset with what happened to Nui Harime.

"Come on, Tsumugu. Don't look so glum while we play cards, man." Miko asked him as she noticed he looked perpetually bummed out.

"I still can't stop thinking about my former partner, Ms. Yukimura. All it makes me want to do is rip that fucking bitch Ragyo Kiryuin's throat out and pound her fucking head into dust!" Tsumugu shouted back as he slammed his hand into the table, making some of the cards jump up in the air a little.

"Calm down, Tsumugu. I know how much it sucks, but we need to stick to Soichiro's plan. We can't go barging out of this place without getting captured or something." Mikisugi added, trying to persuade Kinagase from doing something brash and stupid.

"I agree. As much as I want to kill Ragyo Kiryuin myself, we do have to be patient for the time being." Roland spoke up, trying to comfort the man that he used to work with back at the police office before things went bad.

As he continued hearing the others offering their words of advice, Tsumugu whispered to himself in an agonized tone, "Nui Harime. I will stop at nothing to fix your head. I care too much about you to see you die, even if it means I have to break your spine to do it."

* * *

"My patients. It's great to have you all here under one room." Richard told the individuals he had travel all the way to Honno City from wherever they came from. He then brought out Izanami, who acted just as skittish and seemingly emotionless as she has ever since the death of her fiance and told everyone else, "I like you all to meet the newest member of our family. Her name is Izanami Nishimura and her fiance was unfortunately murdered by the person we're all planing to stop. Say hi to her, everyone."

Everyone else in the room said hi and raised their right hands in unison as they greeted the neurotic mess of a woman.

"Before Lady Kiryuin comes in and takes a look at us, why not we tell each other why you're all under my care so you all can get familiar with each other. Whoever wants to speak out first, feel free to do so." Richard added, encouraging the group to speak up and talk to each other.

"Mind if I go first for the sake of America?" Kevin asked in a very enthusiastic tone, eager to talk.

"Go ahead and knock yourself out, Mr. Casavantes." Richard replied as he stepped aside to allow Kevin to tell everyone about himself.

"Salutations, everyone. My name is Kevin Casavantes and I am a veteran of the United States Marine Corps. I have killed five hundred enemy forces in multiple tour of duties as a Scout Sniper for my platoon and another five hundred when I worked for a few private military companies and as a mercenary for higher. I used to suffer very severe forms of post-traumatic stress disorders from my intense tours of duties in the middle east until I met my dear friend Dr. Richard Batty, who i'm sure have helped you out as well as he did to me. God bless America, the lord Jesus Christ and all of the founding fathers of America who have passed away many, many years ago for helping me find Dr. Batty and god bless him for making me a better man...who does a much better job at killing dirty ass motherfuckers that dare to mess with Texas and fuck with America." the military vet told everyone else in the room, which made a few people who disagreed with his personal views wince a bit do to how stanch he is to his love of his country.

"...thank you, Mr. Casavantes. You may sit down now." Richard responded, slightly unsettled by some of the things Kevin said.

* * *

Once Kevin sat himself back down, Udo raised his hand and asked, "Mind if I speak up now?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Fassbender. I'm sure everyone is really curious to know about your personal history." Richard replied, which prompted the seemingly alive corpse to stand up and get himself in front of the others.

"In case you don't know, my name ist Udo Fassbender. I was born in Germany und lived zuhere as a normal healzy person until some jackass shot me in ze neck and dumped my ass into a lake. However, if you zink zat was za worst of it, you're wrong. Some psychotic lunatics took my body und fucked me like a dog until the bitch ran off wiz me for her own sick ass pleasures. Luckily, zugh some strange circumstances, I came back to life as a living corpse, hence why I only have one eye, ist suffering from ze worst form of male pattern baldness and have no genitalia whatsoever, zuhough having a steel pipe double as one doesn't hurt. A real tragedy, but I can live with it, vhitch was the first zing Dr. Batty taught me to cope with. I have notzing but za most utmost respect for him." the walking, talking corpse told everyone, which fascinated them all quite a bit. Once he finished his statements, he sat down so the next person could say anything they want.

* * *

"I guess it's my turn." Evelyn piped in as she stood up and walked up to where the others were standing. Once she got into position, she added, "Aside from Captain America over there, I may be the biggest celebrity in this strange collection of people but if you're not familiar with me, my name is Evelyn Adams-Nickelsen. I was the subject of my parents' kids books, which happened to be the 'Incredible Evelyn' series, in case you never heard of it. For almost an entire month a few years ago, I fooled the entire media by thinking my husband at the time, Devin Nickelsen, murdered me. Once he actually showed that he still had some affection towards me, I immediately hauled my ass back to his home town and reassured everyone that i'm just okay...though not without killing an old ex-boyfriend of mine to make him look like he kidnapped me. I then had a very lovely baby boy with Devin but unfortunately, things between the two of us got so toxic, I had no choice but to off Devin so he could no longer be a nuisance to me and my son."

"Several years after that, when my son Simon got old enough to go to school, we had a rather bizarre confrontation with a cosmic being that called itself The Badonkadonk, which nearly drove us to kill each other. While I personally think this Badonkadonk creature was actually just Devin trying to get back at me from beyond the grave, other times I kinda digress and think it was just some monster that had nothing better to do. Although I rarely have told anyone else these things, Dr. Richard Batty, whom I became acquainted with when some government officials appointed him to be my therapist during my...ahem...recovery time from escaping from the guy whom I claimed to have captured me and since Richard is no saint either, it granted me the opportunity to tell these truths to someone without ever landing my hot ass into prison."

"Holy shit, madame! As crazy and sick as that sounds...that's the most fuckin' American thing to do! So American, you could literally shit out our flag into a toilet!" Kevin shouted as he suddenly stood up and saluted Evelyn, even going as far as to shedding a single tear for her, which she didn't appreciate all that much.

"I thought you were the one who was more likely to crap out stars and stripes, Kevin. You're so unapologetically American, you eat cereal and birthday cakes shaped like the American flag, I bet." Evelyn sarcastically replied to the war vet, which he found to be a bit offensive to some extent.

"But I actually do, Evelyn. I'm the most fuckin' American thing since sweet apple pie and tailgating on Super Bowl Sunday for god's sake!" Kevin cried back, needlessly pouring his guts out for the sake of his own ego.

* * *

"That's enough, you two. We still have three more people to tell us about themselves. We can't have them lose their opportunity to speak up once Lady Kiryuin enters the room." Richard told the bickering man and woman, who took note of what he said, prompting Evelyn to sit down.

Without even saying anything, Steven stood up while holding onto his acoustic guitar, got in front of the others and told them, "Hi. My name is Steven Frusciante Magnum. You may know me best as the former front man of the band 'Neutral Chili Tree', which has made such albums as 'In the Sex Magik Plane Over the Blank Planet', 'Stupid Mother Island', 'Ferris Wheel in Arcadium' and 'Everything Is Upstairs in Californication'. However, after doing some collaborations with Tepeth's very own front man, who's name is Alfonso Mikkelsen and happens to be a very close friend of mine even to this day, I had a bit of a mental breakdown, which led to me getting help from Dr. Richard Batty, the man all of you know very well and had us come here to help him out for once. It was with his help that I was able to get back on track and resume making music, both under my own name as well as a very dance worthy electronic driven side project by the name of 'Swindlethumb'. As I visit Japan to help you all, i'll be working on making the next album for that project, which I hope to get out to the public in the next eight months."

"Oh yeah, I remember listening to Neutral Chili Tree when I was in college." Evelyn spoke out, sounding very thrilled to be in his presence. "Why can't you reunite? Some of those old albums still hold up to this very day."

"Some day, Evelyn...and when that day comes, Neutral Chili Tree..will just be a bit of a side project. Swindlethumb and my solo career are my muses at the moment." Steven replied, remaining soft spoken, which bummed Evelyn out quite a bit.

With not much else to say, Steven sat back down and resumed strumming his guitar, leading to several seconds of awkward silence when no one else offered to say anything.

* * *

"Mr. Harkin. Care if you say a few things to the others?" Richard asked, hoping he would get to have the strange old man in the wheelchair to say something about himself.

"Uhhhh...does anyone want a bagel bite? I brought enough bagel bites for everyone. There should be plenty in my bag for dinner." Perry replied with his strange, scratchy voice.

"No. I want you to say some things about yourself, Mr. Harkin. The others would like to know more about you." Richard replied back, growing a little impatient with him.

"Ummm...i'm not really good at doing that. I wouldn't want to bore you to death with the story of that time I dumped my daughter in law's ass into the Pacific Ocean along with her pet bulldog. The bitch kept letting him shit on my carpet whenever my son brought them over to visit me."

* * *

"Well...I guess that's enough for the others to hear." Richard replied back, accepting the fact that he won't be able to get anything out of a senior citizen. He then looked at Izanami and asked her, "Since you're the last one to go, can you please tell the others about you situation, Ms. Nishimura?"

"Yes, doctor." Izanami quietly responded as she slowly stood up, walked her way towards the spot the others (sans Perry) stood at and added, "My name is Izanami Nishimura and until a few days ago, I was the happiest nurse in...Honno City. My fiance, Masanori Kakinomoto, was murdered in cold blood by his ex-girlfriend Satsuki Matoi and with Ragyo Kiryuin, Dr. Richard Batty and the rest of you's help, i'll be able to avenge his death and show how much pain and suffering Satsuki Matoi inflicted on me."

"We sure will, honey." Evelyn replied as she and the others (except Perry) applauded Izanami's brief but riveting speech. "If you hang with me, i'll show you the best ways you can avenge your fiance's death."

"Thank you, Evelyn. I look forward to spending some time with you." Izanami replied, very pleased to see that someone is willing to help her out.

* * *

"Well. Since you're all done introducing each other, it's time for you all to meet Lady Kiryuin, who's been anxiously awaiting to meet you." Richard told the others as he walked up to the door behind him and knocked on it, which prompted Ragyo to open it and enter the room.

Once she saw the people Richard recruited to help her out, Ragyo looked at him, gave him a very warm, accepting smile, looked back at the group and told them, "I'm very impressed, Dr. Batty. This is quite the eccentric cash grab of individuals you gathered up. I'm very positive that you'll all succeed and make me proud.". Once she finished that statement, she turned her head towards Richard again and whispered, "You made me a very happy woman, Richard Batty. Please tell the others to check my city out. I want you to fuck my brains out again."

"Sure thing, Ragyo." Richard enthusiastically whispered back while smiling, prompting him to look at the others and inform them, "You're all done for the day. Go ahead and check the city out if you want to. Me and Lady Kiryuin...have some very private business to attend to. Once we require your presence again, Ragyo will have her other employers pick you up and bring you back to this building immediately."

* * *

The others nodded their heads and immediately left the room to do things to keep themselves busy, all while Ragyo grabbed a firm hold onto Richard's tie and dragged him into the room she was sitting in so they could have their second sex session, which promised to be even steamier and sexier than first.

Something that if Soichiro Matoi, Goro Inafune, Ryuko Kiryuin and Satsuki Matoi knew of, it would enrage them to the point where it makes them sick to their stomachs.

* * *

"Hmmmm. I guess Mr. Matoi was onto something. Seems like all the times I sewn wounds up in medical class were able to translate well into sewing clothes much better than I imagined." Shiro Iori told himself as he was seen practicing his sewing skills by producing a rather crude looking yet seemingly wearable t-shirt, an obvious first attempt at creating clothes on his own. However, before he got a chance to finish the shirt, he heard a knocking on his door, which startled him a bit.

"Who's knocking on my door?" the blonde haired surgeon turned novice clothes maker nervously yelped as he asked the person on the other side of the door.

"Just a poorly animated ninja in red clothes that can punch the heads off other poorly animated characters made in a really lousy computer program." Satsuki sarcastically replied while trying her hardest to speak in a gruff, deep pitched voice that ended up sounding quite unconvincing.

"Oh please come in, Satsuki. I wouldn't mind you hanging out with me for a little bit." Iori nervously stammered back as his cheeks turned a bit pink out of embarrassment.

"Sure will." Satsuki responded as she opened the door and entered the room, joining herself with a friend she and Nonon had only reacquainted themselves with several months ago. Once inside, she closed the door behind her so she could spend some alone time with Iori.

"Feel free to sit anywhere you want, Satsuki. I appreciate someone giving me feedback on my...admittedly less than impressive work." Iori added, feeling good that Satsuki is now in the room.

"So how are you doing with the clothes making? Any progress?"

"Well, I just about done making a shirt, but I don't think I did all that good of a job making it." Iori told Satsuki as he showed her the crudely made shirt.

"I think it looks alright." Satsuki calmly replied while sporting an angelic smile that made Iori's heart feel a bit gooey on the inside. "How about I...lend myself as a model for your next attempt?"

"Really? I don't think that would be too...ummmm...good of a...idea." Iori nervously responded as he tried to talk Satsuki out of her idea, only to then witness her taking Junketsu off without warning, reducing herself to just wearing a bra and panty set, prompting him to nervously stammer out "Why did you take your clothes off?"

"I took my kamui off so I could help you out...and let you see a little bit more of me than usual." Satsuki coyly spoke back while smirking, which flustered Iori up quite a bit.

"Uhhhh...okay. Not something I was expecting, but i'll roll with it." Iori replied as the pink hue on his cheeks grew redder and sweat started to dribble down his forehead. He then grabbed the materials to take Satsuki's measurements and asked her, "I'm...uhhh...going to have to take your measurements before I can get started and I might accidentally touch you in some...sensitive places during this process. Is that going to be a problem."

"Not at all, Iori. In fact, I do want you to take as many measurements as you can. Don't be afraid to touch me in certain spots if you have to, you have my complete permission to do so." Satsuki replied back, still sporting a very angelic smile that would even make the coldest of souls thaw faster than an ice cream cone in a blistering California heatwave.

With the measuring tape ready, Iori stretched it out across Satsuki's arm width, wrote down the measurements on blank piece of paper, stretched it out against her back, wrote down those specific measurements and wrapped it around her waist. However, before he got the chance to pull the tape away, Satsuki told him a surprisingly husky, seductive manner, "Can you please move that up a bit higher for me?"

"Ummmm...okay." Iori replied in a fairly puzzled manner as he slid the tape against Satsuki's stomach, stopped it where it was hovering over her belly button and added, "Is that it?"

"A little more higher." Satsuki quickly responded in a way that made it not a demand out of frustration, but one of sheer playfulness.

"...alright." Iori spoke back as he slid the tape up towards Satsuki's rib cage, then added, "Is that it?"

"Still not high enough." Satsuki replied, still smiling and as playful as she had been for the last minute.

"...okay." Iori responded as he, once again, slid the tape upward against Satsuki's body, stopping at the spot on her abdomen that was before he reached her breasts.

"Almost there." Satsuki replied back, which actually rattled Iori quite a bit.

"Does she...does she really want me to go there?" Iori thought to himself as his eyes bulged out a bit, completely surprised that his old childhood friend actually wants him to touch her fun bags.

"Don't stop, Iori." Satsuki responded, teasing him a bit. "You're almost there."

"Ehhh...fuck it." Iori quietly told himself in a whisper as he then slid the tape up against Satsuki's breasts, stopping it where the tape was pressing against her nipples.

"Perfect." Satsuki replied in an oddly erotic, airy tone as she leaned her head upward and gently rubbed her fingers against her thighs. "That feels soooo good, Shiro Iori."

"Please stop, Satsuki. You're making me feel like i'm in a sauna." Iori nervously laughed as he couldn't believe what Satsuki Matoi was doing to him.

"Then what would this make you feel like?" Satsuki responded as she suddenly pulled Iori's surgical mask off, leaned her face towards his and pecked her lips onto his, delivering an unexpected kiss that Iori never expected to experience. A kiss so emotionally powerful, it made him drop his measurement tape.

For several seconds, the two kept their lips pressing against each other and were looking at each other eye to eye, which loosened Iori up and released some pent up emotions that were building up inside Satsuki.

"Oooooh. Satsuki's finally doing something to rectify her lack of a love life." Junketsu inquired as he watched the fireworks between his wearer and her old childhood friend, very happy to see that the horrible things her mother did hadn't damaged her sexual desires.

* * *

After a good fifteen seconds of holding that position, Satsuki pulled her lips away from Iori's as a thin but noticeable strand of saliva stretched out between their respective lips, only for the black and blue haried girl to speak out, "I've been waiting to do that for months now, Shiro Iori."

"...I kinda knew you had those kinds of feelings towards me, Satsuki Matoi. Especially after all those times you would look at me with that exact expression on your face. I just didn't know if you were doing it to play me with or it was genuine." Iori replied as he realized all of those times Satsuki would look at him with her steely eyes had the exact purpose he assumed they had for some time now.

"You have no idea how much I missed being with you back when we were children." Satsuki replied back as she continued to look at Iori with an intense, passionate sparkle in her eyes. "Even though we hadn't been in contact with each other since the funeral, I had that intense butterflies in the stomach sensation the day we reacquainted with each other back at the beginning of the school year. Perhaps I can thank my sister and...ugh...my mother for reuniting us."

"I know you dealt a hard blow witnessing that masked psycho killing your previous boyfriend, Satsuki, so I don't know if you're ready to start dating me yet...that's if we really are close to being an item now." Iori responded, knowing that he himself is not ready to start a relationship with Satsuki, especially in such dangerous, life risking times.

"You think?" Satsuki coyly replied back while still smiling, not bothered by what the blonde haired man around her age she just kissed said at all.

"So...is that a yes on us being a couple?" Iori asked, still not quite sure of what Satsuki was now getting it.

"...maybe." Satsuki playfully replied as she put her friend's mask back on, stopped looking at him, stood back up and began to put Junketsu back. "However...what I do you know is that I know for sure you can sew some clothes on. I can see it in your eyes."

"I now I can too." Iori responded as he picked up a wash rag up and began to dry his moist face up. "Thank you, Satsuki Matoi."

"No. Thank you...Shiro Iori." Satsuki spoke back as she opened the door and left the room, knowing that she helped boost Iori's confidence up by ten fold and even helped make him see that there is, indeed, a future for them together.


	22. Purity Awakened

_Author's Notes: Special thanks to user kaiserkleylson (who can be found on deviantart__) for granting me permission to use his "Gaoh Kiryuin" concept for this story._

_Secondly, I just realized I really fucked up hard by accidentally spelling Tsumugu's name as "Tsumuga" for quite a while now. From this point on, i'll be spelling his name the correct way and will fix the characters that contain said error._

_Third, be sure to re-read the last portion of Chapter 21 before jumping into this chapter. I added a fairly important sequence at the end that drove some crucial character development._

_Fourth, please go to __gasmaskavenge.deviantart(dot-com)/__art/Maim-de-Maim-The-Damaged-Fiance-531322479 and check out my concept for Ms. Izanami Nishimura. Feel free to comment on the deviation or send me a PM on your thoughts on that piece._

_Fifth, the TV Tropes entry for the fic is growing strong so far. Keep up the good work, people. I salute you all!_

_Also, I highly recommend my readers to check out the Italian prog rock group "Goblin" to get a feel of what I envision this fic's music score to sound like. The music of one man band "Umberto" is also highly recommended to check out as a reference point to the sound/style of MdM's incident music._

_Last but not least, I also recommend you all to check out the Jazz Fusion group "Weather Report" as well (the "Sweetnighter" album in particular, as opposed to the "Heavy Weather" album most people recommend as a starting point), not necessarily as a musical reference point for MdM, but just because I want to direct you all to check out a band I assume you wouldn't normally listen to._

_With that said, enjoy this new installment of Maim de Maim. Shit's really starting to hit the fan now and you'll see why._

* * *

"Mako Mankanshoku. Do you mind if we take a look at your goku uniform?" Soichiro asked as he, Shiro Iori and Goro Inafune stood by the entry way of her room. "We won't part you with it for long."

"...WHAAAAAT?! You want me to give you my goku uniform?! Okay, I don't mind. Just don't get it dirty. It's in my dresser over there in case you're wondering." Mako replied, starting out by yelling but calming down just as quickly as she pointed her left index finger towards a dressed placed on the left wall in the room. "Just be careful and don't, don't, don't touch stuff you're not supposed to."

"Of course we won't, Mako." Goro chimed in, which he then looked at Iori and ordered him, "You go get her goku uniform out of the dresser while we adults stand right here. We're too old to be shuffling through a high schooler's panty collection."

"Me? Why do you guys always have to put me in the middle of these situations? That's just wrong." Iori balked back at Goro, annoyed that he was being herded by Ryuko Kiryuin's stepfather. However, since he knew that they had to get Mako's goku uniform to even start preparations on creating goku uniforms for the rest of them (including recreating Nonon's from scratch as much as possible), he went over to Mako's dresser anyway, opened one of its drawers, discovered that her goku uniform was in it, pulled it out as carefully as possible, closed said drawer, waltzed his way back to the older men and handed the uniform over to them.

"Will I, will I, will I, will I get my goku uniform back?!" Mako asked Soichiro right after he received said uniform from Iori.

"Yes, Mako. You'll get it back. We just need to see its genetic make-up so we can duplicate the process for everyone else's goku uniforms." Soichiro responded, reassuring the friend of his younger daughter that her uniform will be returned to her possession.

"Great! That makes me, makes me, makes me, makes me very proud!" Mako squealed back as she gave Soichiro a bear hug, which made him wince a little.

"Ugh...easy, Mankanshoku. Easy." Soichiro coughed as he felt the intense pressure of Mako's painful yet well-intended hug.

* * *

Minutes later, the trio were seen carefully examining Mako's goku uniform in a darkened room, using high tech technology and devices Soichiro and Nudist Beach developed over the years that were, in turn, the devices the former initially created with his ex-wife. As they used some sort of advanced x-ray machine to look at the uniform's genetic make-up, they saw it had a rather particular amount of life fibers that made it stable.

"Interesting. It seems like Ragyo has improved on the biology of goku uniforms in the years since we broke up." Soichiro inquired as he looked at the wiring of Mako' uniform.

"Care to explain the difference between a goku uniform and a kaumi to me, Mr. Matoi?" Iori asked, pondering about the what differentiates them.

"I actually want to know about that too." Goro chimed in, equally curious and eager to learn about everything life fiber related in definitive details.

"Glad you two asked, because the fact is that what separates the kamuis from Mako's goku uniform is that the goku uniforms are made of a combination of normal cloth threads and life fibers, though mainly threads as opposed to life fibers, often resulting in clothes that range from being ten percent life fibers up to clothes that can be composed of thirty percent life fibers at the most, which is the percent of life fibers Mako's goku uniform contains. Unfortunately, me and Ragyo were unable to make goku uniforms that went beyond the thirty percent count that could be worn and operated correctly. Tests we conducted back in those days often ended in disaster, albeit disasters that weren't even nearly as gruesome and abruptly life ending as some other things that happened under my ex-wife's watch, thankfully." Soichiro replied in great detail to his cohorts. "A kamui, however, is purely made out of life fibers and were very, very experimental at the time. However, the kamuis that we did made, two of which are being worn by my daughters and a third that is unfortunately still in Ragyo's possession, were created from a combination of organic life fibers and artificial life fibers we made ourselves, due to kamui comprising of only natural or only artificial life fibers being all too risky and unstable of a risk to make while creating a kamui. Now of course, we did use nothing but organic and artificial life fibers on specific early goku uniforms, in which Mako's seems to be comprised of mostly artificial and some organic life fibers upon examining it, but the two of us decided to stick with a combination of the two for the kamuis Senketsu, Junketsu and Junjōtsu, so they could have souls of their own without risking the possibility of being primal and animalistic in nature. God knows what was used in creation of Kaibutsu though...and quite frankly, I wish to never learn of anything else pertaining it as long as I live."

"Ooooooh. Ragyo never told me that there were a such thing as organic life fibers and artificial life fibers. I knew she bought a science firm to help her with some life fiber project, but I never suspected her of creating life fibers out of a scratch. I always assumed she mined that massive OLF she had underneath HQ to obtain life fibers, which only makes her obviously life altering trip to Tunisia all the more a real headscratcher to me the more I take what you said into consideration." Goro responded, putting all the pieces he knew together.

"Perhaps that old chestnut she inherited from her old man was running out and Ragyo needed to replenish her stock of original life fibers to remain some semblance of authenticity as far as I can tell." Soichiro replied back, connecting the dots.

"I know this is a bit off-topic, Soichiro, but did you ever met Ragyo's father when you started seeing her? Back when I hooked up with her several years ago, he had been dead for quite some time. You ever had the fortune of meeting him in person?" Goro asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Unfortunately, Gaoh Kiryuin was already long deceased when I first became acquainted with Ragyo too, Goro. Hell, I only spoke to her mother Dietricha once over the phone while Ragyo visited her before she passed away and let me tell you, Goro Inafune...speaking to an elderly woman with the thickest damn German accent and couldn't speak Japanese without sounding like a bad English Nintendo game translation I a lot of my old American associates would tell me about whenever they received sloppy translations of our games over there was not the most pleasant thing I ever heard. I mean...if I recall correctly, half of that fateful phone conversation consisted of her slipping into her native tongue with any warning. Ragyo did try to translate what her mother said to me back when she returned, but even she couldn't quite translate what her own mother said in her own language correctly. I guess Dietricha Rumschlag's German was just as bad as her Japanese. Quite amusing as I look back on it now." Soichiro replied as he told Goro his recollections of speaking to Ragyo's mother once back in the day, a recollection that he wasn't particularly fond of.

"So Gaoh married a German woman, I see. Now I understand why she has such a particular taste in clothing." Goro quickly responded as he found this conversation with Soichiro to be quite enlightening as he was learning more about Ragyo than he ever did actually speaking to her. "Besides that, did her parents meet before of after the war? That's also something i'd like to know as well."

"Since Ragyo was born back in nineteen sixty, I assume that her parents met some time after the war. However, what I do know is that neither of them support the ideas and philosophies of the bastards that held firm control of their respective countries back in war time. That's largely due to Ragyo telling me that when she met with her mother for the last time, Dietricha told her that German unification was inevitable and even though the old woman didn't live to see them fall, she clearly was quite a Nostradamus in that regard. As for Mr. Kiryuin...all I know is that he knew that the imperial army was fucking us up the ass and had a feeling that the Allies would retaliate with fairly disproportionate methods that would reshape Japan into something that could be respective. Keep in mind that both Gaoh and Dietricha were very, very wealthy individuals in their own respects and were able to remain so after the end of the war. It's no surprise how Ragyo was able to inherit such immense global power once you do some research on her parents. I mean...she inherited Revocs from her mommy and far exceeded her father in the science community, plus the wealth that was left behind to her was unbelievable." Soichiro added, which only made Goro AND Iori all the more invested in hearing Ragyo's heritage he knew about.

"So when did Ragyo's father pass away then if neither of us weren't able to meet him and get his blessing to wed her?" Goro asked, still trying to comprehend that specific, troubling detail.

"I think he passed away when Ragyo was a teenager, I suspect. I did try to ask Dietricha about his unfortunate passing when I did speak to her, but I don't know if she was too old to recall how he died or just outright refused to even talk about it. Not even Ragyo would even tell me how her father died but eventually, I just gave up and continued to live happily with her...until...well...you very well know how that ultimately played out, Mr. Inafune."

"Yeah, man. And looking how south things went between me and Ragyo, we're in very, very good company with each other, Soichiro." Goro nervously laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood in the room.

"Aren't we supposed to be examining the goku uniform so we can start making our own, not talking about the past?" Iori shrugged while growing weary of all the blabbering between the two adults he's sharing room space with at the moment. "I've already made quite the progress on sewing clothes since you've given me that job, so I want to actually put my skills on the test now instead of wasting precious time."

"I know, Shiro. We did get a bit sidetracked here." Goro chuckled back while apologizing. "However...I will say that i'm already coming up with some slight ideas for potential goku uniforms for us all. Stuff that would suit our respective personalities quite a bit. How about you?"

"Yeah, I do have some concepts in my head too. Primarily ones for my friends, including Jakuzure, who I know would enjoy the ideas I have for improving on the uniform she was wearing before it expired." Iori added, expressing an increased amount of confidence in his crude yet steadily improving sewing abilities. "I have no doubt at all i'll be able to get the job done, Mr. Matoi. You can trust me on that."

"That's the spirit, Shiro Iori. I take it Satsuki might've had something to do with that major boost in confidence you've been suddenly expressing." Soichiro proudly replied as he stood up and patted the aspiring blonde haired surgeon on his back.

"Ummmm...I guess you could say Satsuki did help me out a bit with my sewing practice, but nothing too ambitious, in case you're wondering." Iori responded as he tried his hardest to hide his ever increasing romantic connection to Satsuki Matoi, which had began to blossom after a chance encounter with her earlier in the day.

"Huh. Not the answer I was expecting, but perhaps I should've expected my daughter to not quite be completely open for dating again." Soichiro replied back, sounding a bit surprised by Iori's (fabricated) dismissal of any implied feelings for Satsuki and walked away while adding, " Anyhow, i'll be back. Just need something to quench my thirst."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Ragyo Kiryuin was seen looking out the massive window of her master bedroom, looking a bit distraught and unnerved, which were rare emotions for her to express. She held onto a glass cup of red wine and although she was going to drink some, she suddenly had second thoughts for some reason, perhaps due to the conflicting nature of her own humanity and the organic life fibers that infiltrated her body upon touch the Tunisian Original Life Fiber (which was eventually airlifted out of said country and brought to Japan so it would share space with the Original Life Fiber Ragyo inherited from her father).

"I don't know what's wrong with me." she spoke out in an eerie, haunting tone. "Part of me is feeling regret, sorrow and shame for the actions i've been inflicting upon others. However, I also feel a lot of pleasure and satisfaction towards said actions at the same time. Maybe...maybe what's happening to me is what happened to my father when he conducted the experiments that prematurely took his life from this world, which were the same experiments I tried all of my life to improve on. Maybe...maybe i'm ending up like my father, except I cannot bring myself to end my life like he did. Maybe...maybe that's why my mother stopped acting like a tulip in the meadows and started to act more like a soggy piece of seaweed that's been tainted by too much algae. Maybe...maybe I really am...a fucking bitch people in the paparazzi that raised an equally malicious fucking bitch that I called my daughter. Yet...I cannot help...cannot help but smile as I think of touching her...touching Satsuki...and touching Nui while reverted back to the woman Soichiro turned her into against my own benefit, which I managed to fix just by telling the pharmacy to stop giving her the meds that made her normal. Not for her own good...but for mine."

"Do you really think you're heading down the same path I took back in the seventies, my little Ragie?" a deep, verbose voice boomed out of nowhere, which sent so many chills down Ragyo's spine, it petrified her beyond comprehension.

"...dad? Is...is that really you?" Ragyo stammered back in a panicked stupor as she slowly turned around to face the man she called her father. The man she thought had died many years ago.

"Yes, Ragyo. It's really me." Gaoh, who happened to be a man in a velvet black tuxedo with long gray hair and a bushy gray mustache, immediately replied, which rendered Ragyo completely speechless.

"It's...it's impossible. There's no way you're alive. There's no way you're alive at all. If you did survive that test, then how the hell did my mother suffer all of those life altering injuries to her body? Please! Please explain to me why you're still walking this earth completely intact while my mother lived with the most grueling, heartbreaking cases of phantom limb sensations for the rest of her miserable life?! Why?! Why couldn't you prevent her from being forced to use artificial limbs that did nothing but give her routine staph infections that only aged her body far worse than your average chain smoker?! WHY DID YOU DO FUCK ALL TO HELP MY MOTHER?! YOUR WIFE?! OUR FAMILY?!" Ragyo screamed her heart out as she tugged on her father's suit jacket as hard as she could and drenched her face with her own tears and spit, only to then let go and turn her back on him completely out of total contempt and disgust.

"I couldn't do anything to help your mother, Ragie. The prototype was too rudimentary and crude to synchronize with her properly...and quite frankly...it didn't work with me either, sweetie...which is something you would love your father to tell you if you ever had a one on one conversation with him, I assume." Gaoh replied, only for his voice to suddenly change into something drastically feminine halfway through, which immediately brought a lot of ire to Ragyo.

"...you're a real bitch that knows how to really fuck with people's heads, Chancellor." Ragyo snickered back as she heard the true voice of the person whom she initially assumed to be her long deceased father and turned back around to face her.

"Charming isn't it, Ragyo?" The Chancellor laughed as she pulled some sunglasses out of one of her suit jackets and put it on. "But aside from that, i'm just stopping by to check up on you, especially after what you've done to yourself in Tunisia and considering what I see, i'm honestly both quite impressed by the end result, but also a bit worried too."

"Why's that? I thought the likes of you would appreciate us taking a step towards our own evolution."

"What bothers me is that your attitude is a bit erratic a times, especially now. I can honestly say it's not as grotesque and shameful like that little science project of an abomination you call Nui Harime, poor thing...but to say that i'm pleased to see the end result melding of human tissue and life fiber not resulting in immediate death is actually quite disturbing. Perhaps whatever crap global governments are feeding their people is finally starting in result in some side effects after all these years and you being the first human to survive touching an original life fiber and living to say so...rubs me the wrong way, to be completely honest." The Chancellor replied, sounding rather stern and slightly appalled by being in Ragyo's presence to some extent. "However...since i'm play things fair and balanced, i'll just let you live so I can see how you continue to progress being a living example of shit Guinness World Records jerk off over for their own stupid statics. I will also allow that freak of nature Nui to continue suffering, even though if it was up to me, personally...I would've put her out of her own misery ages ago. Last but not least...I really, really want to see how your actual daughters fare against you in battle to see if humans who were fused with life fibers through the magic of science...the correct way, not the 'playing with god' sort of way way to be correct, are indeed...better than humans who were fused with life fibers via physical contact with an original life fiber or visa versa, but until there's an actual victor, i'll be watching."

As The Chancellor began to wrap up her rather one sided conversation with Ragyo, she started to make her way to the entrance door so she could leave the now silver haired woman alone to think over what just happened to her. However, before The Chancellor left the room completely, Ragyo looked right at her and quickly added, "Promise me you won't pretend to be any of us anymore? Us Kiryuins don't appreciate others role playing as us, regardless of the intentions."

"Can't promise that, Ragyo. Just like what I said to your father when he tried to play life fiber seer all those years ago. Even daring to be life fiber seer is an easy way to open yourself up for complete mockery, Ragyo Kiryuin. Learn to accept that before you finally croak too." The Chancellor coyly replied in a half joking yet half genuinely malicious tone, only to the exit out of the door completely, much to Lady Kiryuin's relief.

* * *

A minute after The Chancellor left, Ragyo cautiously approached her bedroom door, opened it and exited out of said room to see if The Chancellor had actually left completely. While she didn't see anything in the hallway, behind her by the elevator was the very unusual, nightmarish sight of a few glowing red, spider like tendrils slithering through the cracks of the elevator doors in a very peculiar, conspicuous manner, but as soon as Ragyo looked at the elevator doors, everything seemed to be as normal as usual.

"God, I hate talking to her so much." Ragyo exhaled in relief as she reached into her cleavage, pulled out her cellphone and dialed Richard Batty's cell number in a rather urgent manner. Something that's also quite a rare display of emotion on her part.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the streets of Honno City, Doctor Richard Batty, also known as "The Staple Eyed Gentleman", was seen leaning against a gray brick wall, minding his own business. However, he then heard his cellphone ring, which prompted him to answer it with a surprisingly friendly, "Hello?"

"Richard. This is Ragyo. If you see a woman in a tuxedo approaching you or attempt to start a conversation with you, please avoid her like a plague for my own sake." Ragyo replied in a slightly frantic tone, which surprised Richard quite a bit.

"I'll try my best to, Ragyo. Thanks for the heads up." Richard replied back, which led to them hanging their phones up mutually. He then poked his head around the corner to see if there were any individuals that fit what Ragyo described to him and much to his relief, there was no such person in sight, which prompted him to tell himself, "I guess even Ragyo has enemies I don't know of. I'll just leave her be, since I don't outright tell her about my own personal enemies I have back home." and then subsequently casually walk away from the area he was lounging by.

* * *

"I'm...i'm so happy you're hanging out with me for the day, Evelyn." Izanami told the blonde haired woman in a quiet, soft spoken voice as they casually strolled down a street in Honno City. "I haven't been able to do anything since Masanori's death."

"Well i'm glad i'm able to help you get out of this funk. I know how it feels to lose a loved one that you actually cared for...even though my husband was an ungrateful bastard who almost told everyone the truth about my disappearance." Evelyn replied, although she lowered her voice upon muttering the last part of her response.

"So it's true you killed your husband? Did he cheat on you or something?"

"Actually, he did cheat on me with some dopey ass college student that went all clean cut choir girl when she admitted to his infidelity, but that wasn't the reason why I offed him. I killed him because he would've taken my son away and tried to tell the truth about my disappearance...though I kinda wonder if that Badonkadonk entity was actually him now that I think about it."

"If me and Masanori got a chance to start a family, I don't think i've would've gone that far to enact payback, Evelyn." Izanami quietly responded to the blonde haired woman's comment, taken a bit back by what was declared in front of her.

"Well at least you won't suffer the pain of rejection and should be glad your relationship with him ended in a tragic manner that wasn't caused by either of you.' Evelyn replied while patting Izanami's back. "Anyhow, let's go grab a bite so we don't have an empty stomach in the theoretic situation of our therapist requesting our presence.

"Good...good idea. I could go for a tasty burger or something." Izanami replied back as both women entered a near by restaurant as several random pedestrians cowered in fear being in the presence of people affiliated with Ragyo Kiryuin's newly instated rulership.

* * *

"Shit, Steve. I hope you don't have a full house in your palms." Kevin Casavantes spoke out as he, Mr. Magnum and Udo Fassbender were seen playing an impromptu game of cards, complete with cigarettes and bottles of hard liquor aplenty.

"I think I might have a chance to bust all of your bank accounts, sie fremdenfeindliche fotze!" Udo nonchalantly replied as he was seen smoking on a completely burnt cigarette, which in turn actually resulted in some minute burns on his face that he didn't even feel in any way, due to his unusual state of mortality.

"Say that again in English for the sake of America, you motherfucker!" Kevin snapped back as he clenched his fists out of sheer frustration. "If you don't, i'll make you shit bricks so big, you could build a second Mount Rushmore with them!"

"Guys. Why don't we stop trying to murder each other and instead murder some bagel bites while we collaborate reviewing this awful piece of shit movie I brought with me. I think it was called 'Winter's Tale' or something. The title brings me back memories when I put my cousin in law's poodle in my freezer and turned it into ice cream for the neighborhood kids the following day. A treat more delightful than...uhhhh...hookers huffing their farts into party balloons." Perry chimed in a slurred stupor that mildly disturbed the other men in the room with him.

"I think we should eat the damn freezer food so we could shut that old fuck up." Steven quietly told the others as he was seen lightly strumming his guitar in an attempt to distracted the wheelchair bound geriatric.

"But vut if ze bagel bites are actually some other disgusting creation made from his own insanity?" Udo whispered back, which the others found to be the oddest thing coming out of the mouth of a seemingly animated corpse.

"Bah. With me around, we'll stride in eating gross ass crap for the sake of America...because America is beautiful and American finds me to be an equally beautiful end result of excellence and military training." Kevin replied, sounding slightly louder than the others, which made them worried a bit yet Perry didn't seem to have heard what the American patriot said anyhow.

"You guys still want some bagel bites? We can start cooking them before the rest get back here...unless they're all fucking each other with french bread like they're fucking cream cheese covered dildos." Perry mumbled back, completely oblivious of the disgust the others are expressing towards what he said.

"Sure, Mr. Harkin. We'll whip up your bagel bites before Doctor Batty and the girls get back. If there's one thing that's more American than me, it's having a meal with people that have a common goal." Kevin boasted out loudly in a very enthusiastic, bizarrely heroic tone as he stood up and struck an intense pose, as if preparing a cheap meal was no different than tracking down a fugitive guilty of international war crimes for extradition.

"This guy is really full of himself, ain't he?" Steven shrugged as he whispered to Udo while still strumming his guitar rather sporadically.

"No scheisse, Mr. Magnum." Udo whispered back as he downed some whiskey into his scratchy, dry throat while Kevin walked away from the table and entered the kitchen to get started on preparing the bagel bites.

* * *

"Wake up, sweetheart. This is your new home." a man with a snippy attitude spoke out as Maiko Ogure was seen wearing a teal green prison uniform and was sporting a black felt bag over her head. Once the man that was standing on her left pulled said bag off, she found herself inside a prison that held both male and female prisoners, much to her surprise and bewilderment. "Welcome to Honnoji Penitentiary!"

Maiko, who was now wearing glasses that had the lens by her right eye black out akin to the lenses on sunglasses (due to her losing said eye in the fight that led to her imprisonment) and the lens by her left eye the same as it was before, looked at the man who was speaking to her (who happened to be an armored member of Ragyo's personal army) and asked, "Excuse me, but aren't prisons usually exclusive to one gender or the other? Why are both men and women imprisoned here? That could lead to some serious gang rapes, you know."

"Lady Kiryuin's orders, Ms. Ogure." The armed soldier replied as Maiko tried her hardest to comprehend the unusual nature of her current situation. "Upon the transfer of government power to the Kiryuin Conglomerate, the prison was ordered to conform to Lady Kiryuin's specifications and the most important specifications were to assimilate both the male prison and female prison into one super prison to fit all, hence why you'll be rubbing shoulders with men imprisoned for equal or worse felonies. Besides...your cell mate is in fact an individual of the opposite sex in case you wanted to know."

"Oh joy. Some asshole who might try to bone me while i'm sleeping at night. Talk about living in the chain gang." Maiko shrugged after she was informed of what kind of a person she would be sharing a cell with.

* * *

"Maiko Ogure. Honnoji Academy's head of security. I never expected to see the likes of you here." A familiar long haired caucasian man spoke out as Maiko arrived at his prison cell.

"Henry fucking Thompkins. The American transfer student that convinced my former boss Ryuko that he and his troupe of women could take Satsuki Matoi head on and later participated in our scheme to fool everyone that a zero tolerance law towards marijuana distribution and intake had been passed, only to get his ass tossed in jail by the actual authorities. I've been wondering what had become of you since then." Maiko snickered back as she was surprised to see that Henry happened to be her cell mate.

"Well if you want to know what the hard knock life is, it's actually not as bad as you think. Especially when you got a French man who thinks he's Bob fucking Ross acting as an unofficial leader of the inmates. With him around, likelihood of some meatheads using you against you to make a second rate Meatholes rip-off video, which I can only imagine could be even more disgusting and disgraceful than the actual dreadful crap that passes off as pornography, for fellow inmates to beat off to is absolutely zilch. It's like the kind of paradise friggin' David Lee Roth sung about while climbing Mount Everest. Just...blows my mind, Maiko."

"Huh. I was expecting this place to be an anarchistic hellhole or something. Perhaps its the wardens that are assholes."

"Wardens at Honnoji Penitentiary? Being hard ass bastards? Fuck no. They're the nicest damn wardens you'll even meet. It's absolutely comical to see how kindhearted they are. It's like fucking bizarroworld in here. Perhaps Mr. Sunshine himself is why this prison is goddamn Disneyland."

"Did somebody say Mr. Sunshine, Monsieur Thompkins?" a rail thin, cheery sounding man with a massive afro, a thick goatee and an unusual French accent spoke up as he approached Maiko and Henry's cell.

"Yes, Pierre. I was the one who said Mr. Sunshine. I was just giving the newest member of our family the low down on how things are run here." Henry begrudgingly replied to the French man, hinting that he doesn't really like him all that much.

"Oooooh. Nice to meet you, mademoiselle. Mind if you introduce yourself to me?" Pierre asked Maiko, who was peeved out by being in his presence.

"Uhhh...i'm Maiko Ogure, sir. Perhaps you can let me know who you actually are before we talk any further." Maiko replied, acting a bit snippy with the overtly happy French man.

"My name is Pierre Laporte, Mademoiselle Ogure. Even though I was put in jail for very minor offenses, I impressed everyone with such good behavior, I was asked to help the other inmates around in exchange for the purging of my criminal record. Can't get any better than that." Pierre responded in a very earnest, joyful tone that came off as noise to the others in his presence.

"I see, Mr. Laporte. Perhaps we can chat another time, because all I want to do now is get some rest. I've been through so much shit, I really need some R&amp;R for the sake of my own sanity." Maiko replied back as she yawned and stretched her arms upward, indicating to the others that she wants to take a nap.

"Oui oui, Mademoiselle Ogure. Perhaps when you're not so sleepy, you can attend one of my painting tutorials for your fellow inmates. I'm sure you'll find it to be quite a revelation for your mind and body, but until then...toodles!" Pierre responded as he then waved Maiko goodbye and left her and Henry's cell to leave them alone.

* * *

With Pierre Laporte gone, Henry looked at Maiko and told her, "See. That motherfucker is way too happy for my tastes. I mean...he's so fucking happy, it's like his happiness is goddamn AIDS and everyone except you and me have caught it."

"No shit, Henry. That chucklehead creeps me out. Perhaps we were put into the same cell by some sort of divine intervention and as far as I can tell, you're the only person I can trust." Maiko replied while smiling a little.

"Well...perhaps we could have some...ummm...casual sex? Nothing romantic, just fucking for the sake of our entertainment. We could be like friends with benefits." Henry replied back by bringing up a rather outlandish suggestion that gave Maiko some pause.

"I don't think so, Henry. At the most, we could wank off at the same time or something when the lights are out but as far as screwing each other? Not gonna happen." Maiko responded, turning down Henry's offer.

"Damn. At least you're not willing to whore yourself out like that. I respect that." Henry spoke back in response to Maiko's rejection, not bothered by it at all.

"Enough talk, Henry. I need to take a nap. I'm still hopped up on a shit load of meds for my injury. We can chat later." Maiko replied as she got onto the bottom bed, took off her glasses, curled up underneath the sheets, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Enjoy the nap, Maiko." Henry spoke out as he climbed the ladder that led to the other bed in the room, rolled onto his bed, got underneath his sheets, pulled down his trousers and...spanked the monkey out of boredom. In spite of trying to keep himself quiet, he began to moan a bit, which immediately woke Maiko up a bit.

"Are you thinking of me without my clothes while you rub your magic lamp like an asshole, Henry?" Maiko groaned at her cellmate as she knew what dirty deed he was committing.

"So I can't pleasure myself unless you're doing it too, Maiko? Fuck, you sure know how to blue ball a man in prison." Henry snapped back as he ceased his dirty work and pulled his trousers back on.

"Exactly. You can't jerk off when i'm not and visa versa. Capisce?" Maiko chimed back, only to then subsequently go back to sleep.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Maiko. Whatever you say." Henry muttered out with a fair amount of frustration building as he also decided to take this time to take a nap as well, much to his own chagrin.

* * *

"Please tell me you're going to massage me with that awesome piece of industrial steam and steel, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu asked as his wearer took him off and placed him onto an ironing board.

"Well of course I am, Junketsu. You can't stay dirty for too long, especially with a fight looming in the air." Satsuki, who was wearing nothing but a black lace bra and panty set, laughed back as she took a rather fancy looking electric iron out to take the wrinkles out of her kamui. She then plugged said electronic hardware in and started to iron Junketsu, much to his enjoyment.

"Oh yes, Satsuki Matoi. Keep rubbing that sensual piece of metal against my body. It feels sooooo good. It's been too long since the last time you did this." Junketsu moaned in sheer ecstasy as Satsuki ironed him, allowing the steam vapors to flow through his body and caress his life fibers.

"Junketsu, you sound like i'm giving you a massage with a happy ending. It's kinda creeping me out." Satsuki nervously laughed as she felt mixed emotions over her sentient school uniform seemingly receiving sexual pleasure from a rather mundane everyday task.

"Come on, Satsuki Matoi. I hate to bring it up again, but that's the same kind of feeling I get when I watch you play with yourself every once in a while during the evening." Junketsu shrugged back in response to Satsuki's disapproval of her kamui's enjoyment towards being ironed. "Though considering recent developments between you and Shiro Iori, it's only a matter of time before I find myself watching you two have sexual intercourse."

"So you're telling me to let you express your enjoyment because my love life is becoming active again? Fair enough, Junketsu. That makes us even." Satsuki calmly replied while lightly chuckling and smiling.

Before Junketsu could say anything else, he and his wearer both heard some banging on the board, accompanied by Ryuko's voice shouting, "What the fuck is going on in there, Satsuki? Are you using your kamui as a fucking dildo or something?!"

"It's not what you think, Ryuko. Come inside and see." Satsuki calmly replied, granting her sister permission to enter in spite of her not wearing much clothing.

Without thinking straight, Ryuko opened the door, only for her jaw to drop upon seeing her sister nearly naked, prompting her to scream out, "PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SATSUKI! YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING HO SELLING HER BODY OUT FOR SOME HORNY ASS NEATHERDALS!"

"Calm down, Ryuko. I look more like a model you would see in a shopping catalog. It's not like i'm wearing something super risque or anything, nor should I be embarrassed by others seeing my body without much clothing on." Satsuki spoke back, completely unfazed by her sister's reaction.

"Jesus fucking hell, Satsuki. You still have no damn shame over your damn body. You really should only let the man you go to bed with see your body displayed like that. You just come off as being too fucking eager to show everyone your goods." Ryuko sneered in response, in which her own personal ideology is a stark contrast to her sister's.

"I have no shame in my body, Ryuko and so should you. You act like your body is a reward for others to have permission to see, not just another aspect of life. I just can't wrap my head around how you completely freak out over another woman exposing her body regardless of the reason behind it."

"And I can't understand why you think walking around with your underwear on is normal, Satsuki. I think all that pot you smoked did some funny ass shit to your head. It's just a really fucked up way to live in my honest opinion."

"No, Ryuko Kiryuin. It ain't the pot that made her like that." Nonon chimed in as she poked her head into the room completely unannounced. "Trust me, I spent many nights with her and i've seen go to sleep and walk down the hall without wearing jack shit many times."

"How the fuck were you able to tolerate that crap from her?!" Ryuko shouted back, horrified by that information Nonon told her.

"I just learned to not give a shit, Ryuko Kiryuin. No point in giving her crap over something so harmless." Nonon replied while smiling, knowing that her friendship was too strong to even let something so trivial to get between them.

"Sup, girls. What's up with all the commotion?" Aikuro Mikisugi asked as he also entered the room, making it a bit crowed.

"Oh for fuck's sake, people! Can't you see that my sister looks like a fuckin' stripper right now?!" Ryuko shrieked as she grew angry with the increased amount of individuals in the room.

"You really need to take it easy, Ryuko." Senketsu spoke up, growing tired with her ranting over virtually nothing.

"Forget about that, brother. I just want Satsuki to finish what she started. I can feel myself drying up already." Junketsu chimed in, frustrated that a bunch of hoopla interrupted what was supposed to be some fun time for him.'

"I agree, Junketsu." Satsuki replied, which seemed to be a slight change from her initial uneasiness with how her kamui was reacting to being ironed. "This has gotten a little ridiculous."

"You're right, Satsuki." Aikuro responded, agreeing with the older daughter of his boss. "We should all stop bickering like little children and leave her alone so she can continue ironing her kamui in peace."

Despite being nearly overwhelmed with disgust and contempt (as usual), Ryuko shook her head, shouted out, "Fuck it. I'm outta here. Had enough of this shit." and left the room.

"Your sister can be so dramatic sometimes." Nonon lightly chuckled to her best friend after Ryuko left, "I'll see you later, Satsuki."

"See you later, Nonon." Satsuki replied in an angelic tone as she waved goodbye to her friend (in spite of them temporarily living in the same base).

"So you need any help finishing the job, Satsuki Matoi?" Aikuro politely asked in spite of being the presence of a nearly naked eighteen year old.

"Nah, i'm fine. I got it all coverrrRRRAAAAAAGHHHHEEED!" Satsuki replied, in which her response started out being very calm and suddenly shifted gears into being sudden screaming as she felt a burning sensation on her left arm.

"Oh crap, i'm sorry Satsuki!" Junketsu yelped out of embarrassment as he had the hot part of the iron planted on his wearer's left arm, causing some burns that, in spite of being unbearably painful, will heal pretty quickly. "It felt good on me, so I thought it would feel good on you too."

"It's...it's okay, Junketsu. We all make silly mistakes like that." Satsuki laughed as her kamui pulled the iron away from her arm, peeling off some melting flesh that looked like a mishmash of bubblegum and cheese. Once said iron was gone, a massive blister spouted out of the fresh burn like a flesh colored bubble, only to then suddenly pop like a pimple, forcing some chunky, gnarly looking mix of pus and blood to squirt onto Aikuro's shirt.

"Yeech. That's not something you see everyday." Mikisugi nonchalantly responded to the bizarre incident that he just witnessed, although Satsuki's injury already had started to heal back up, as if nothing ever happened.

"Say what now?" Satsuki replied, confused by what her former home room teacher just said.

"Never mind. I'll just have to take my clothes to the laundry room and clean 'em up." Aikuro replied back as he began to leave the room, much to Satsuki's bewilderment.

"Ummm...I still don't know what just happened to have made you act like that, Mr. Mikisugi. You could at least explain it to me." Satsuki questioned him, still wanting to know what happened to him.

"No need to. I'm sure your kamui will fill you in on all the gory details, as brief as it was." Mikisugi responded for the last time, only to then leave the room completely.

"So what did happen to make Mr. Mikisugi leave, Junketsu?" Satsuki asked her kamui, hoping to get an answer out of him.

"To put it mildly, Satsuki Matoi, your short lived flesh burn got his clothes all dirty. The less said about it, the better." Junketsu responded, not being thrilled with discussing it either, but not disgusted enough to explain in the least detailed way imaginable.

"I'll just take your word for it, Junketsu." Satsuki replied with a nervous laugh, taken a bit aback by what her kamui hinted at and having a good understanding at what freaked Aikuro out. "Now please lay back down so I can finish ironing you. You're starting to get wrinkled up again."

"About friggin' time." Junketsu ecstatically stammered back as he laid back down on the ironing board and eagerly awaited for Satsuki to finish what she started before all the commotion transpired.

* * *

"Enjoying the food so far, Izanami?" Evelyn asked the young Japanese woman she had been hanging out with for much of the day as they sat by a table, eating some cheeseburgers.

"It's nice, Ms. Nickelsen." Izanami quietly replied as she ate her burger at a very slow pace.

"So this is what you two decided to do for the day. Pretty swell way to spend time if you ask me." Doctor Richard Batty spoke up as he approached the table Evelyn and Izanami were sitting at.

"Dr. Batty, please have a seat." Evelyn politely told her (and Izanami's) therapist as she pulled a chair out for him.

"Thanks." he replied as he sat down on the chair and scooted it towards the table. "Any idea of what the boys are up to?"

"Hell if I know, Richard. Seems like they were fiddling about or something, though I personally don't give a rat's ass about whatever the hell they do on their free time, Mr. Magnum notwithstanding." Evelyn shrugged back, preferring to not talk about them.

"I take it you really were a bit fan of Steve's music or at least some of his earlier works." Richard replied back as he leaned his back against the chair. "You were really excited to see him in person.

"Oh yeah, Richard. I love Neutral Chili Tree. Those albums were absolutely smashing when I played them around the clock in college. Too bad all he cares about recording now is some lame ass acoustic folk and dance floor nonsense. Still, I got to respect his creativity regardless of how I personally feel about his current solo musical output."

"I see, Ms. Nickelsen. I can empathize with a fan of a band who had changed their style for something that doesn't sit all that well for them as much as the older style, but I also agree with your continued respect towards him as a musician. Perhaps if things go well, Steve will have quite the burst of creative influence to take back home with him."

"Let's hope his inspiration leads to some great music, Richard. It would be so good for me to pick up one of his solo albums for once."

"Ummm...do you want my meal, Doctor Batty? I'm not hungry anymore." Izanami quietly spoke up as she handed her burger and french fries towards him.

"Nah i'm good, Ms. Nishimura. You could always take it home and eat the rest lat..." Richard politely replied, but before he could finish his response, he heard his cell phone ringing, which prompted him to answer it.

"Richard. Gather your team together. I think it's time they go out for a test run." Ragyo talked back on the other end of the line as she was seen still sitting by her table, looking a bit distraught and stressed out.

"Whatever you say, Ragyo." Richard replied, which prompted Lady Kiryuin to hang her phone up. Richard then did the same, looked at the women and told them, "Time to go, ladies. We need to pick the boys up and get ready. Lady Kiryuin wants us to fight."

"Great. Can't wait to shed some blood, free of any guilt." Evelyn responded as she stood up, cranked her neck and awaited to leave with Richard and Izanami.

"But Doctor...I don't know if i'll be of any use to you all." Izanami quietly spoke up as she looked at Richard with a puppy eye look.

"Don't work yourself up over it, Ms. Nishimura. Once you're wearing the goku uniform the grand couturier has made for you and you find yourself face to face with your fiance's murderer, you'll become as lethal and dangerous as a rabies inflicted grizzly bear. Satsuki Matoi will not stand a chance against you." Richard calmly replied, reassuring the troubled nurse that she'll be a valuable asset to the team.

* * *

"Honestly...at first I thought these things were gonna taste like total goat shit, but now that i've actually had them, I have to say i'm impressed, Mr. Harkin. These bagel bites actually taste really good. So good, I should fix them for my next glorious fourth of July tailgating party...FOR AMERICA!" Kevin enthusiastically boasted after eating a few of the bagel bites he and the others heated up in the toaster over.

"Thanks. The last time I remember someone telling me my bagel bites were good was when my doctor was visiting me to pop this cyst I had building up on the stump my masturbation hand used to be on...which was also the hand I used to finger bang the cow that would always show up on my porch every Monday fucking morning!" Perry responded in his partially mumbled stupor that the others always found to be quit repulsive.

"Can you please not say anything else about your past, Mr. Harkin? You never have anything pleasant to tell us. From one American to another, I weep for you like a crying bald eagle that lost its babies and weeping is not something Americans like you and me should strive for." Kevin replied in a very intense tone, gritting his teeth against each other like a mad man who's passionate for his country, albeit for the wrong reasons.

"And I zough I was gonna be ze weirdo for ze group." Udo nonchalantly chimed in while eating some bagel bites.

"Same here, Udo." Steven added as he was seen strumming his acoustic guitar as usual in addition to munching on a bagel bite.

Before things got heated up between Kevin and Perry, Richard Batty entered the shack and bluntly announced, "Time to go, boys. Lady Kiryuin requires your immediate presence."

"Oh shit, Rich. Does that mean we're gonna tackle those Nudist Beach faggots? I really, really hope I can show them how America handles national terrorists that threaten the public trust." Kevin asked out of curiosity, salivating over the possibility of causing mass carnage in a foreign country.

"Yes, Mr. Casavantes. Lady Kiryuin will allow you to use whatever you want to get the job done, just stop dilly dallying so we can get moving." Richard quickly spoke back, getting irritated with the overtly political war veteran. He then looked at the others and added, "The rest of you follow suit. I'm sure Lady Kiryuin will have plenty of weapons for you to pick from."

"I already have mine, Dr. Batty." Udo replied as he reached into his trousers grabbed onto a rusty steel pipe and pulled it out of his body, much to the shock and horror of the other men around him.

"...a little excessive, but at least you're not empty handed, Mr. Fassbender." Richard inquired after he saw Udo pull said pipe out of his seemingly empty genital region. "But enough of that, we got to get going. The ladies are waiting in the car for us."

As they realized their therapist was growing impatient with their procrastination, they looked at each other, shook their heads and proceeded to follow Dr. Batty out of the shack and towards his hearse, in which Izanami and Evelyn could be seen in the passenger doors, patiently awaiting for the return of the good doctor alongside their fellow members of the team. The men that were hanging out in the shack then got into the hearse while Dr. Batty got onto the driver's seat, put on his seat belt, started it up and drove off, with the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters as his destination.

* * *

In another part of the Nudist Beach compound, Ryuko Kiryuin was seen drinking a bottle of Yebisu Premium Black while wearing Senketsu, looking a bit haunted and distraught by guilt as she sloppily sipped on the stark black and gold can.

"Why are you drinking so early, Ryuko?" her kamui asked as some of the beer spilled onto him. "You know very well we're all going through rough times after what you and Satsuki's mother has done to drive us all out, but that doesn't mean you should sit around and guzzle up on booze like a baby."

"I'm drinking my sorrows, Senketsu." Ryuko weakly grumbled back as her eyes looked a bit dark and sunken. "Everything that i've learned about lately has made me think of all the shit i've pulled on everyone and it makes me feel like a fucking monster. A fucking monster no better than the mother that created a chemically unbalanced older sister that had managed to reform, only to go crazy again when my mother...me and Satsuki's mother...decided that she wanted an extra helping hand and pulled strings to fuck Nui Harime over for her own selfish desires. The same mother that fucked with your head and made you a frothing lunatic that in turn, made me a sex crazed maniac that killed several people to satisfy whatever sick desires my mother implanted into you. The same fucking mother that killed one of my sister's father, who she already had ruined his reputation as a great man many years early. My mother...is the kind of monster I almost allowed myself to become...and I must find a way to atone for all the bullshit I made everyone else put up with from here on out. No more Ryuko Kiryuin, Tokyo's Number One Rich Bitch. That shit is old, old history as far as i'm concerned."

"So you're trying to owe up for your past mistakes, Ryuko. That's a good step in the right direction, though I think it'll be a while before everyone begins to forgive you." Senketsu replied as he looked at his wearer with a slight condescending expression.

"I know, Senketsu. It's a long road ahead for me. A long road to my own personal redemption." Ryuko spoke back, nodding her head in agreement. "I don't know where to start but wherever it takes me is fine enough."

While Ryuko and Senketsu continued to talk about the former's intents to make up for past mistakes she now regrets, they both heard knocking on the door, which prompted Ryuko to speak out, "Come in."

Immediately after Ryuko responded, the door slammed open and in came Mako, who was seen diving towards her friend and shouted, "RYUKO-CHAN!" in a very enthusiastic tone.

Although she normally would've either side stepped away or pushed her away, Ryuko actually allowed Mako to pounce and knock her onto the floor, which surprised her friend considerably

"Ryuko-chan? Are you okay? That's unusual for you to let me tackle you down." Mako added as she and Ryuko were seen laying down on the floor.

"Don't worry, Mako. I'm fine. I'm actually glad you came in." Ryuko happily replied while smiling, which is something that was rare for her to do.

"...WHAAAAAAT...uhhhh...wait. You really do seem to be acting a little different. Normally you would scream out my name alongside a nasty word, but that's not the case the right now. Perhaps I should get someone to help me act the Ryuko i've come to expect on a daily basis." Mako replied back, initially shouting in her typical exaggerated with her comical tone, but turning it down a few notches upon realizing that Ryuko is indeed not acting like her normal.

"C'mon, Mako. I just want to chill out with you. No need for any else to supplement your eviden..." Ryuko laughed back, humoring her friend a bit.

However, before Ryuko finished her response, Mako firmly planted her right hand over her friend's mouth and replied, "I want you to close your eyes for me before you say anything else. I'm gonna surprise you in a way you should be able to cuss me out!".

Deciding to play along with her friend's antics, Ryuko quickly nodded her head back and shut her eyes, which prompted Mako to quickly dash out of the room, then immediately return as fast as she left, having brought along another individual in an attempt to make her friend spew the copious amount profanity she had come to expect to hear.

"Can I open my eyes now, Mako?" Ryuko politely asked, wondering if she can do so.

"Yes, Ryuko-chan. Please open your eyes and see." Mako responded while smiling, granting her friend permission to look.

* * *

Without any additional questioning and comments, Ryuko opened her eyes and, much to her surprised, saw Uzu Sanageyama standing right in front of her, looking equally puzzled and bewildered by being in his ex-girlfriend's presence. Deciding to be the one to break the awkward tension, Ryuko spoke up and asked, "Sanageyama? What are you doing here?"

"Ryuko, I honestly have no idea how I got in here to be honest." Sanageyama nervously replied, sounding just as confused as he looked.

"I got you on here, Sanageyama-san! I got you, got you, got you, got you in here! Thank me later, you two. I gotta see what's up with my goku uniform! Bye!" Mako quickly responded as fast as humanly possible, only to then dash out of the room faster than the amount of time she spent bringing Sanageyama into Ryuko's room in just a flash, leaving the former lovers quite baffled by everything that just conspired in no more than three minutes tops.

"Even in times like this, Mako still acts like Mako. Got at least applaud her for it." Sanageyama commented on how his ex-girlfriend's friend acted before she left the room.

"I know." Ryuko replied while smiling, glad that her friend hasn't been too terribly rattled by their exile from Tokyo. She then decided to change the subject and added, "How about you, Uzu? How you're holding up as of late?"

"Uhhh...i'm doing okay, Ryuko. What about you? Come to think about it, we...really haven't had the opportunity to talk to each other since we had to leave Tokyo, but then again...we really haven't been on talking terms since...since that night you..." Sanageyama replied back, recalling that he hasn't been on the same page with Ryuko for quite some time, largely due to the brief amount of time her violent tendencies went out of control even for him to stomach.

* * *

Right as Uzu was starting to stutter a bit over the memories of that night he broke up with the woman he's standing in front of, Ryuko slid her right hand against his left cheek and responded, "Yeah, Sanageyama. The night I murdered a man in cold blood while my ego was growing out of control. It's something i've been regretting as of late, as are all of my actions from the past week or so. I was acting like a spoiled rotten petulant child who thought she was a big shot with a sword and money. A disgusting human being that didn't display much humanity towards everyone around here."

"...I hope that isn't the drunk side of you speaking for the sake of being introspective, because if it wasn't, i'd believe every single word you're dropping out of your mouth." Sanageyama spoke back in a reserved, stern tone.

"And what if I told you that I only started to drink this can a few minutes ago, Uzu?" Ryuko coyly replied to her ex-boyfriend's question.

"...I don't know, Ryuko. I...I...still harbor quite a bit of affection towards you...but I need to see you show me and everyone else that you've turned a new leaf like you're claiming you have. Hearsay is not gonna work for us. You need to show, not tell in order for me to even consider taking you back, as much as it hurts for me to not spend endless nights of us getting our sweat on each other." Sanageyama bluntly replied back as he turned around and began to leave. However, right as he opened the room and got ready to leave Ryuko alone, he turned his head towards her and added, "I still love you, Ryuko Kiryuin, but you need to show me you can act sane before we can rebuild our bridge."

"...I know...Uzu Sanageyama." Ryuko quietly responded while looking extremely remorseful, agreeing with her ex-boyfriend's sentiment.

* * *

"So Lady Kiryuin? What exactly is our 'first mission' per say?" Kevin asked as he, the other members of the team Dr. Batty formed and the doctor himself were seen sitting inside Ragyo's office alongside her.

"Mr. Casavantes. Your inaugural mission for the Kiryuin Conglomerate is a simple one. Attack Nudist Beach's military base in Ōsaka and retrieve my daughters Satsuki and Ryuko. Since some of you seem to be hell bent on outright murder, an adviser of my choosing will be coming along with for the team strict orders to prevent you from harming Satsuki Matoi and my darling Ryuko. The adviser will not hesitate killing any of you if you dare to kill my lovely daughters. You understand?" Ragyo replied to Kevin's question, going as far as to detail what kind of mission he and the others are about embark on, but her speaking tone got much harsher and less hammy when she got into the part of not allowing any harm to come in her daughter's ways, something that visibly upset Izanami quite a bit but not enough to make her speak up.

"Sounds reasonable enough, but how are we supposed to suit ourselves up for the mission in hand? Don't we need something like Ms. Nishimura is gonna be wearing for the job?" Evelyn asked, curious to know if she and the others will be safe and sound for the incoming mission.

"Of course, Ms Nickelsen. The grand couturier has already made goku uniforms for you all...except for Dr. Batty of course. He's already proven himself to be capable enough of fighting without one." Ragyo responded, adding a bit of playfulness in her tone when briefly mentioning Richard. "With that said, you're all dismissed. Suit up and supply yourselves with whatever you want to utilize in the mission. Everything is provided in the armory on your left once you leave this room. Remember...the sky's the limit and I know that you'll all succeed. Good luck."

Having just heard Ragyo's little speech to them, the group then stood up and left the room, heading towards the armory as directed. Once inside, the group of individuals began to arm themselves with weapons that they found to be the most inviting and suitable to them, such as Steven grabbing a hold of a steel, chromed out acoustic guitar, Evelyn grabbing two oversized box cutters that looked like they could be mistaken for fancy, custom tailored hunting knives and Mr. Harkin replacing his right hook with a compact sized gatling gun and his left hook with a grenade launcher (with some help with Udo Fassbender, of course). Kevin, on the other hand, went hog wild by taking as much firearms, grenades and assault rifles as possible as back-ups to his own custom made sniper rifle that had been his pride and joy for the past decade.

While most of his patients had been getting ready for their first mission, Dr. Batty was preparing himself as well by changing into his "Staple Eyed Gentleman" attire and sharpening his machetes to the point where they're extra sharp and efficient. However, although she was in the process of putting her goku uniform on (which was a dark gray, white and purple dress that showed quite a bit of skin around her midriff and the almost glove like arms, but was quite frilly and flowing in the actual skirt part), Izanami felt a bit of gloom and doom coming her way upon her own internal conflict of wanting to kill the murderer of her fiance, yet being under strict orders to not do so.

"Dr. Batty? Is it true I cannot kill Satsuki Matoi?" she asked, hoping to get a concrete answer out of him.

"Yes...and no, Ms. Nishimura." Richard replied in spite of knowing he was blatantly lying to the young woman he had been crafting into a killing machine. "For this particular job, Ragyo will want you to bring her in, but once that's over with, she'll allow you to avenge your fiance. That's what the two of us have been discussing so far."

"Oh...okay, Dr. Batty. I understand." Izanami quietly replied back as she sunk her head forward out of slight disappointment.

Having just dressed into his "Staple Eyed Gentleman" attire, Dr. Batty approached the others, who are all ready for the mission (with Kevin sporting a goku uniform that looked liked a modified version of the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers, Evelyn wearing a goku uniform that consisted of a long sleeved black glove on her right arm, a black gauntlet on her left arm, a black midriff bearing tank top with black shoulder pads, white pants and black combat boots, Steven geared up in a dull blue race car driver jumpsuit that had his name on the back in a very fancy, bombastic font, Mr. Harkin dressed like he resembled a marshmallow from a distance but is actually dressed like a discount version of a cylon and Udo wearing a fresh chocolate brown business suit that looked less sloppy and wrinkled than his old suit he was wearing since he arrived in Honno City) and told them, "Let's roll out people. Time is fleeting."

"Uhh...Rich. I asked that Ragyo gal if I could ride into Ōsaka with some flair and she...well...gave me the okay to do so." Kevin replied while sporting a smug grin.

"And what exactly are you going to use to make a grand entrance to Ōsaka, Mr. Casavantes?" Richard replied back, curious to hear what his ultra patriotic patient has up his sleeves.

* * *

Back at the Nudist Beach base in Ōsaka, several lower rank soldier were seen guarding the entrance, casually chatting about their personal lives when not conducting Nudist Beach activities. However, their eyes widened in horror as they saw a massive gray colored tank lurching its way towards the base like a monolith ready to turn the world inside out and regress the ages of astronauts that lay their eyes on it to infancy, accompanied by, of all things, a late 70s American rock song being blasted through several amps installed onto said tank.

_**Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**_

_**(dun da dundunda)**__**  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**_

_**(dun da do dundundun) **_

"Aw fuck! Who the hell do you think you are?!" one of the guards asked the tank as he and his fellow entrance guard aimed their assault rifles at it.

"I'M AN AMERICAN PATRIOT UNDER CONTRACT OF THE KIRYUIN CONGLOMERATE AND I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR UNGRATEFUL TERRORIST ASSES...FOR AMERICA!...America." Kevin Casavantes, who was now seen wearing a face covering helmet, loudly boasted through a loudspeaker built inside his tank as he aimed the cannon towards the guards and although he intended for the explosive tank shell to hit the guards, they managed to duck away quickly enough where it completely missed them and even ended up missing several nearby buildings, instead petering out into the ocean a few distances away from Ōsaka.

"Those motherfuckers! Looks like it's time for us to use the machine guns...for the sake of my red hot American blood!...America." Kevin added as he ordered one of Ragyo Kiryuin's soldiers to man one of the machine gun turrets, who then opened fire on the Nudist Beach guards, filling them up with lead in a very gratuitous manner to the point where their bloodied corpses were mangled and disfigured beyond recognition.

Having just murdered the Nudist Beach soldiers guarding the entrance, the armed soldier turned his head towards Kevin and told them, "Threats eliminated, Mr. Casavantes."

"Fuck yeah, buddy. Now it's time for me to blow that shitcan open!...for America! America." Kevin replied while grinning as he aimed the tank cannon towards the entry way to the Nudist Beach base and opened fire, causing an eye bleeding meeting of shrapnel and steel that...didn't quite lead to the results the US Marine Corps vet expected once the dust settled.

"Sir. The cannon did jack shit." the soldier told Kevin in a very disappointed tone.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me? That shell didn't even make a fuckin' scratch on that hunk of steel? Jesus Christ almighty, this is bullshit!" Kevin yelled as he grabbed the soldier by his arm and got into his face.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Casavantes. I'm sure the loud sounds will be enough to catch the attention of those inside the base to make them come out. Just have a little bit of patience." Dr. Batty spoke up via the tank's intercom as he and the other members of his team were seen standing inside a chopper that was hovering above said tank. Although Richard had already put on his mask, the other members of the team were seen wearing masks in addition to their goku uniforms (sans Izanami...for obvious reasons, Mr. Harkin, who's goku uniform already came with a mask and Udo Fassbender, who really doesn't need to be wearing a mask anyhow), ready for action. He then looked at the pilot and told him, "Let the ropes down. We have some girls to take back home with us."

"Oooooh. Remember not to let anyone harm them." an eerie, overtly cheery feminine voice spoke out of the shadows. "That's why i'm here to supervise you if you all divert from the task at hand or stray away from the mission. If you do so...i'll kill you and smile about it like if I was eating birthday cake."

"You can trust us. No harm will come Ryuko and Satsuki's way. I promise." Richard replied to the individual in the shadows as he and his patients walked up to the rope and grabbed a hold of them.

* * *

While most of them slid down without ease, Izanami looked at Richard and asked him, "I don't know if I can get down to the ground, Dr. Batty."

"Grab a hold onto me and hang on tight, Ms. Nishimura." Richard replied, which immediately prompted Izanami to wrap her arms around him, only to then shriek a little as the masked doctor jumped off the chopper while firmly holding onto the troubled nurse. Seconds later, they both carefully landed on their feet, which made Richard look at her and added, "Wasn't that easy, Ms. Nishimura?"

"Ye...ye...yes, Dr. Batty. It was easier than I...I...thought." Izanami nervously stammered back as she looked around her surroundings, which she wasn't used to. "So where...where is Satsuki Matoi?"

"We'll find her, Ms. Nishimura. We'll find her. We just first need to get Nudist Beach's cavalry out of the shadows before the main course makes an appearance." Dr. Batty replied to Izanami as he pulled his machetes out and rubbed the blades against each other. He then looked at the others and told them, "Wait here until more soldiers come out. Mr. Casavantes is gonna keep banging on their door with heavy artillery until they come out to play.", garnering some silent nods out of them.

* * *

After Dr. Batty finished speaking, Kevin resumed shooting explosive tank shells at the Nudist Beach base entrance, which actually began to dent it a bit and create a few faint scratches, something that pleased all of the members of the invading party.

"Looks like this stupid ass barrier is not as strong as I first thought." Kevin ecstatically blurted out to the soldiers inside the tank with him while sporting a sadistic grin. "LET'S KEEP BLOWING THAT FUCKER UP UNTIL IT OPENS UP...FOR AMERICA!"

* * *

"So you're telling us you want your goku uniform to have two forms. One that resembles a mummy with a gag and its arms bound against its torso...and the other looking like that flying armored person from those American superhero movies with tentacles that also happened to be what was making you look like a mummy...right?" Goro "Gi Man" Inafune asked Ira Gamagoori as he sat alongside Shiro Iori, who was drawing rough sketches of what Gamagoori had described.

"Pretty much." Gama enthusiastically replied as he sat with his arms crossed against his chest. "Also, in the mummy like form, I want some of the wrappings to whip me. Whip me so hard it causes the other wrappings to expand like a balloon and once they expanded so much, I release them and switch to my uniform's other form as a surprise to combatants i'm fighting at the moment and whip them to submission. I think i'd like to call the first form 'Shackle Regalia' and the second form 'Scourge Regalia'. Oh let me tell you...the mere thought of getting whipped over and over again makes me want to go to my bunk right now because...I feel like a bad boy...and I need to get punished."

"Uhhh...too much information, Gamagoori." Iori nervously stammered back as he and Goro looked at him with fairly unsettled facial expressions.

However, their session was interrupted when a Nudist Beach soldier burst into the room and shouted, "Get suited up, people! We have an emergency!"

"WHAT KIND OF EMERGENCY?!" Gamagoori yelled back as he quickly stood up and looked at the soldier with an intense, soul piercing stare.

"Lady Kiryuin's troops, some weirdos, that masked guy that attacked Mr. Matoi's daughters and a goddamn tank are trying to break into the base and attack. We need you and the others to join with us and fight back! We cannot let those pricks ruin us at all costs!" the soldier quickly spoke back in a very disciplined tone.

"We'll all help you out, sir. Whatever it takes to protect Satsuki and the others." Gama boasted back as he clenched his fists, dropped his left arm and had his right hand planted against his heart. "Whatever it takes to prove that i'm Satsuki Matoi's impenetrable shield."

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this stupid costume, Mr. Mikisugi?" Nonon asked him via an intercom as she was seen getting dressed into her Nudist Beach uniform alongside Miko Yukimura and several other female Nudist Beach soldiers of various ranks.

"Yes, Nonon. We're called 'Nudist Beach' for a reason." Aikuro's voice snickered back through the intercom in the women's locker room, annoying Nonon considerably.

"God dammit. This is so stupid." Nonon quietly groaned as she begrudgingly put her Nudist Beach uniform, which came with a black cap with a cartoon white skull on it.

"I know, Nonon, but we're fighting for a good cause." Miko chimed in as she was seen wearing a black beret along with otherwise her nearly identical Nudist Beach uniform and was in the middle of picking a fully automatic shotgun up. "Plus you need to at least make your friends feel like you actually give a shit."

"You're right. I just think something this much skin is a bit absurd." Nonon replied as she was seen checking the ammo of a 9mm pistol she was holding onto. Upon seeing that it was fully loaded, she shoved it into a holster, then picked up her personal combat knives off a steel table and also put them into their own respective holsters.

"I completely agree with you. Perhaps this will be your only time wearing this uniform since your friends are hard at work making you a new goku uniform to replace your old one." Miko replied back as she loaded her shotgun up with fresh shells, then planted it up against her right shoulder as she headed her way towards the exit, looked at Nonon for one last time and added, "Anyhow, let's go out there and kick some ass!"

"Can't turn down an offer like that!" Nonon responded as her voice perked up a bit and she quickly followed the former Tabuchi ArmsTech soldier out of the locker out, ready to defend to base.

* * *

"Looks like everyone's all suited up for battle." Soichiro, who was standing alongside Aikuro Mikisugi and Mitsuharu Jakuzure, told everyone as he saw all of Satsuki and Ryuko's friends, as well as Miko Yukimura, Tsumugu Kinagase, Ronald Burns and even Kaneo Takarada, of all people, wearing their respective Nudist Beach uniforms while the girls themselves were still wearing their kamuis. "I know all you think the uniforms look silly, but keep in mind that we have to honor our namesake because if we didn't...what the hell is the point of calling ourselves 'Nudist Beach' in the first place?"

"Ummm...Mr. Matoi. My uniform feels a little incomplete." Iori nervously spoke up as he looked at his Nudist Beach uniform with a slightly concerned expression.

"Hold on a second. I can fix that." Satsuki quickly replied as she darted out of the room in a blinding flash, only to suddenly return with her trench coat in hand. She then looked at him while sporting an angelic smile, gently nudged her coat towards him and added, "Put this on. I think i'll compliment your uniform very well."

"Oh. Thanks, Satsuki." Iori responded as he put her trench coat on and saw his uniform indeed looked much better with the addition of a coat.

"So we're now ready for stand our ground, everyone?" Soichiro asked, growing impatient with not being able to immediately go out and fend off the unwelcome invaders.

"Yes sir, we're all ready to fight!" everyone unanimously shouted back in a somewhat militaristic tone.

"Alright then...LET'S GO!" Soichiro yelled as he raised his right fist in the air and ran down the hallway to the entrance, leading the charge while most of the others quickly followed behind, shouting out battle cries on their way to the ongoing action outside.

"Ready to sync up, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu asked his wearer as she was seen stretching her limbs and neck.

"Sure am, Junketsu." Satsuki spoke back as she planted her teeth onto the knob on her glove.

"What about Ryuko? Gonna join in on the fight too?" Senketsu asked his wearer as she was seen lightly swinging a sheathed Bakuzan around, seemingly like she was prepared to fight as much as her sister.

"Of fucking course I am, Senketsu. I need to show everyone that i'm not like my mother anymore...or even was in the first place." Ryuko quietly replied while gritting her teeth as she tossed Bakuzan aside and punched the plates on her left arm right as her sister twisted the knob and pulled it out, resulting in them activating their respective synchronization sequences at once.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI SENKETSU!**_

"Let's not waste time, Ryuko. We're the best chance at Nudist Beach winning this battle!" Satsuki snapped at her sister in a partially authoritative, serious tone, sounding a bit like how she did while making that impromptu speech a few days ago while riding on the elevator in the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters.

"Uhhhh, yeah, Satsuki, but can you please never do that pseudo fascist dictator voice again? It was pretty unsettling." Ryuko shrugged back after she felt a bit unnerved by the brief yet sudden change in her sister's voice.

"Huh. That's odd. I thought was I just saying things the way I normally do." Satsuki replied, surprised by what her sister said. "Perhaps it just came out wrong. I'll try not to speak like again. I promise."

"Good. Now let's go rip those motherfuckers up and tear those motherfuckers down!" Ryuko shouted in a very intense, eager tone, which prompted her and Satsuki to dash down the hallway to the entrance and join their friends in the ongoing battle outside.

* * *

Outside, Satsuki and Ryuko's friends and the adults accompanying them, led by Soichiro Matoi, quickly ran for cover to avoid incoming gun fire and retaliated by shooting back with their respective firearms when the coast was clear, which clipped several of Goro Inafune's former employers pretty hard, even clearly killing some of them in the process, painting small portions of Kevin Casavantes' tank with blood.

"Fuck! Those terrorist pricks are smarter than I thought!" Kevin shouted out of frustration as he saw a considerably amount of the armed forces Ragyo had tag along with him and the others dwindle in front of his eyes as they fell on their faces and backs in increasingly sickening, haunting manners. However, as soon as he saw Satsuki and Ryuko exit out of the Nudist Beach base entrance, his grimace quickly twisted into a psychotic grin and added in a disturbingly enthusiastic tone, "The prizes has just arrived everyone. Time to earn them...American style!"

"Can you please stop saying America this and America that, Mr. Casavantes?! This is Japan for fuck's sake! It's getting really fucking annoying to keep hearing you slam that shit into our heads like you're flogging a goddamn dead horse!" one of the soldiers yelled at Kevin as he and the others grew sick of the war vet constantly declaring every single thing does as an act for America. However, Kevin temporarily left the spot he was sitting at and decked the solider that bad mouthed him right in the face, knocking him out cold.

"If you step out of a line with me, i'll beat your asses...AMERICAN STYLE! Now let's get those damn girls back to their mother." Kevin shouted at the others as he took quick glances at them, only to them walk back to the cannon controls and resume manning them. He then aimed the cannon towards the girls and blasted out an explosive tank shell in an attempt to knock them out. However, they noticed the incoming tank shell and dodged it at such a fast pace, Kevin thought the shell clipped them.

"Sir, you completely missed your targets. Like...totally missed them without even coming close to hitting them." another Tabuchi ArmsTech soldier told Kevin as he looked on the radar and saw that Satsuki and Ryuko's heat signatures were behind the tank. What was more troubling, however, was that he saw a heat signature that was as bigger than the daughters combined, making the soldier nervously blurt out, "Sir, you also got a much bigger problem on your hands."

"What kind of a problem? A metaphorical problem or an actual physical problem? Doesn't matter since I can solve them...Ameri...Ameri...ehhhh, fuck it. You faggots are not worth hearing me gush over the greatest damn country in the world anymore." Kevin quickly replied in a slightly annoyed tone, somewhat fed up with having foreigners work with him (Although he's the true foreigner in this situation), in which his nasty comment offended the soldiers working with him quite a bit. However, before the war vet could do or say anything more, he and the soldiers suddenly felt the tank moving in a strange way they didn't expect.

"Sir! The tank is moving! Not moving forward or backward, but moving upward!" a soldier screamed out as he and everyone else in the tank grabbed onto nearby pieces of bolted in equipment so they wouldn't slip onto the ground.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Kevin exclaimed out of utter confusion as the tank slowly but surely lifted off the ground through sheer brute force.

"YOU DARED TRY TO ATTACK SATSUKI MATOI, YOU ARROGANT COWARD IN A TANK! I'M HER SHIELD! HEATHENS LIKE YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN DREAM TO FIGHTING HER!" Gamagoori growled as was seen slowly lifting the tank up with his bare hands, a display of raw muscle that spellbound everyone standing near by.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? NOT EVEN ARNOLD FUCKING SCHWARZENEGGER COULD LIFT THIS DAMN THING!" Kevin yelled back while panicking, not aware of how big Ira Gamagoori can get whenever the situation calls for it.

"AND I JUST DID, YOU CLASSLESS PRICK!" Gamagoori shouted in response as he was seen holding the tank over his head, albeit visibly struggling to keep a hold of the tank in such a way. Knowing that he was going to lose his grip pretty soon, he wedged his arms back a bit and with all of his might, hurled the tank towards an empty road, which it made quite a nasty crash landing upon colliding into the pavement to point where the collision did irreparable damage to the said tank.

* * *

Inside the now damaged tank, Kevin Casavantes and a Tabuchi ArmsTech soldier were revealed to be the only two survivors of the cruel and unusual that just conspired, all while the other soldiers Ragyo had ordered to be in the tank with Mr. Casavantes as backup were reducing to mangled, blood gushing pieces of meat in clothing.

Due to what just conspired, Kevin took his cellphone out and called his wife, who was seen sitting at some kind of political event with their children, who, for some unusual reason, looked like fleshy mannequins.

"Honey, are you okay?" Ms. Casavantes quietly asked after she answered her phone in the midst of an aging man in a dark gray business suit ranting about extremely absurd, fire and brimstone ridden nonsense pertaining to homosexuals and specific members of a certain political party.

"Aside from being in a damaged tank that was picked up and tossed by some oversized blonde Japanese dude with slight caucasian facial features, i'm actually doing alright otherwise." Kevin laughed as some blood dribbled down from a freshly made gash on his forehead. "How's the rally going, baby?"

"Oh it's real swell, honey. We're definitely voting for Jobe next November. Hopefully he'll undo all of the damage that chocolate chip assclown has done to our beautiful, god fearing country and restore it back to its former glory his brother originally left it in." Mrs. Casavantes replied, sounding like a fairly ignorant individual that our heroes (and Kevin's current cohorts) would hate just as much as they hate her husband.

"That's great to hear. Hopefully when Jobe gets sworn into the oval office, he'll ring me up and ask me to be the general of the Marine Corps. I love to lead the next generation of Marines to the same level of greatness I displayed back when I was a Marine myself." Kevin replied back while the surviving Tabuchi ArmsTech soldier was seen regaining his consciousness and standing back up. "Anyhow, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Okay, honey. Talk to you later too." his wife cheerfully responded, only to then hang her phone up, which is what Kevin did as well, only for him to then put his cellphone back and walk over towards an unscathed gatling gun.

"Sir. Whatever the fuck just happened, it did quite a number on us. Perhaps we can get out of the tank and see what exactly we're dealing with." the soldier told Kevin as he picked up one of his fallen comrades' assault rifle. However, he turned his head and saw that Mr. Casavantes was trying his hardest to dismantle one of the gatling guns installed into it, prompting him to shout back out of shock, "The hell are you doing, sir? This ain't one of those goddamn 'The Quick and Aggressive' movies for god's sake!"

"I don't give a shit, soldier! Heavy actions requires a heavy response and salvaging one of these bad boys for myself is the perfect remedy!" Kevin snapped back as he used all of his might to rip the gatling gun out of its post, breaking several wires and cords that bridged the machinery to the tank's hardware. Once he got it fully dismembered from the tank, Kevin turned his head back towards the soldier and asked, "Did my boombox make it?"

"Yes, sir. The boombox wasn't damaged in the fall. You want me to change the CD?"

"Please do so. Take those All American San Francisco boys out and rev up the Iraqi Anal Justice mix CD I got as a gift a week after my bros in the Special Forces snuffed that yellow belly bastard Bilan out. The shit on it always gets me pumped up for a bloodbath like a southern minister at a book burning." Kevin replied as he opened an emergency shaft and slowly began to exit out of it. Once out on top of it, he aimed the gatling gun at everyone while accompanied by the classical music piece "Requiem, Dies Irae" and screamed out, " IN THE NAME OF AMERICA THE BEAUTIFUL AND THE HOLY SPIRIT, I'M HERE TO KICK ASS AND TAKE YOU TWO BACK HOME TO YOUR MOTHER, SATSUKI MATOI AND RYUKO KIRYUIN! I HAVE KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE AND I PLAN ON KILLING MANY MORE TODAY".

Without saying anything more, Kevin opened fire on the girls, which prompted Ryuko to spin Bakuzan around like a fan blade while Satsuki effortlessly dodged the bullets that her sister couldn't deflect.

Right as Kevin began to cackle like a deranged, blood thirsty lunatic as he was unleashing a hail storm of bullets on the Nudist Beach troopers below him, he heard three words that prematurely stopped his violent action. Words strong enough, it even stopped the music that was playing as well.

"_**HEAD! BODY! WRIST!"**_

All of a sudden, Kevin coughed up a gob of spit as he saw that Uzu Sanageyama had appeared out of nowhere and jammed his kendo stick into the American war vet's gut, forcing him to drop his gatling gun and tumbled onto the tank, clutching his stomach out of sheer agony as his arms and forehead were also throbbing in pain in response to the quick succession of attacks the young Japanese man had performed onto him.

"That's what you get for trying to threaten my ex and my friends." Sanageyama spoke up in a very stern, serious tone as he looked down on the bearded American patriot, who was writhing on the floor in a considerable amount of pain.

"Thank you, Uzu." Ryuko thanked her ex-boyfriend as she tossed him a quick wink and smile, which Sanageyama acknowledged by doing the same, showing his ex-girlfriend that he does still have some affection towards her.

Unfortunately, this little victory was short lived when a rusty steel pipe popped out of nowhere and smacked Sanageyama in the face, which caught him off guard. What was even more unsettling was the sight of Udo Fassbender, a literal walking, talking corpse in a business suit that's as brown as his rotting skin, who rose up from the ground backwards in a eerie manner, looked at him and spouted in a very heavy German accent, "I bet you didn't see zat coming."

"What in god's name are you?" Sanageyama stammered back, trying to comprehend the whole deal with who he was talking to.

"Just a guy zat defied the line between life und deazuh." Udo replied, trying his hardest to smile in spite of a severe lack of lips to actually express any facial reactions, though how he was able to enunciate well without lips is quite a mystery in itself.

* * *

"Hang in there, monkey. I'll help you deal with that living, breathing cheap dollar store skeleton!" Nonon told Sanageyama as she pulled her combat knives out, but right before she could run towards him and help out, she tripped by Evelyn (who stuck her right foot out at the right moment) and received a face full of guitar from Steven on the way down to the floor, which consequently changed the momentum of her face and made her lean back the opposite way, only for Evelyn to add insult to injury by smacking Nonon in the back with her left knee. A very painful but not injury inducing sort of attack.

"Why...did my...goku uniform spaz out when it did?" Nonon hoarsely told herself as she was seen crawling on the floor, trying to find a way to stand back up.

"Awww...look at that. A pink haired teenage classical music wunderkind is in a vulnerable position. Perhaps I should write a song about you on my next folk album." Steven sarcastically told Evelyn as he started to strum his guitar for no real reason.

"If you were my daughter, missy, I would've slapped your shit for wearing it once. Wearing it again after I slapped your shit, however...I would've cut your toes off and make you eat them for dinner!" Evelyn chimed in as she extract blades out of her combat box cutters. "However, perhaps I should make you bleed just for being a part of the wrong team because if I didn't, i'd be sparing the rod and spoiling a slutty child like you."

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_NOOOOOOO__!__"_

Right as Evelyn and Steven were about to make their next moves on Nonon, they were immediately startled by two loud screams that were then immediately followed up by two blunt attacks that knocked them out of Nonon's way in a pretty rough fashion. The first delivered to Evelyn via Mako Mankanshoku's spiked/barbed wire baseball bat and the second a straight up roundhouse punch to Steven's chest, courtesy of Ira Gamagoori.

"We couldn't couldn't, couldn't, couldn't let those meanies hurt you like that, Nonon-chan!" Mako told her as she helped her stand back up.

"And I couldn't stand the amount of bullshit those weirdos were saying about you, Nonon Jakuzure." Gama chimed in as he popped his knuckles so he could punch again guilt free. "I'm a shield to all of my friends, not just Satsuki Matoi."

"Thanks, Toadie and Ringo, but...I could've handled those assholes myself...like this!" Nonon snickered back as she quickly rolled towards Evelyn and applied a gogoplata choke hold onto her, which came out of left field for almost everyone in the midst of the ongoing battle.

"Aw shit! She got you in one of those hard to get out MMA submissions, Evelyn!" Steven shouted as he saw the pint size pink haired girl choking out the considerably taller and older blonde haired mother of one in front of his eyes. However, before he could do anything else, Gamagoori suddenly snatched the steel acoustic guitar out of Steven's hands and chucked it as far away from the city as possible, prompting the musician to yelp out in a panicked frenzy, "MY GUITAR!" and run out of the battle so he could recover it at all costs.

"Missy, if you think you can take me out of this fight that easily, you're wrong!" Evelyn yelled at Nonon as she suddenly headbutted her, which helped allow her to break out of the submission and stand back. However, Nonon herself stood back up as well and began to exchange knife attacks with the blonde thirty-something in a black ski mask in what could be easily predicted as a stalemate of a fight.

* * *

"Tsumugu. You really are as good as a soldier as your military records say you are. I'm impressed." Aikuro Mikisugi told him as he watched several Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers fall to the ground, drenched in blood after eating quite a few assault rifle rounds.

"That's another reason why we recruited him, Mikisugi." Soichiro Matoi replied as Nonon's father Mitsuharu was seen performing wrestling maneuvers on several of Ragyo's forces, knocking them out cold one by one. "A good cop and good soldier makes for a good ally and asset in war time."

"I just...wish Nui Harime was fighting alongside me, not against us!" Tsumugu yelled back while pausing his attack on the enemy forces for a bit, only to them quickly resume opening fire on them.

"We're...still trying to figure out how the fix that, Tsumugu. It's not going to be easy, but i'm damn sure we'll be able to get the Nui we all know and love back...someway and somehow." Soichiro responded, sounding just as saddened by Nui Harime's current state of mind, only to then pop the heads of a few incoming Tabuchi ArmsTech troopers with ease.

* * *

"What kind of an asshole are you, kid? Just sitting there with a computer and not fighting? Sounds like my son, though if I could walk and have my hands, I would've shoved it up your ass by now...as well as my fourteen year old pet cat with glaucoma, because fuck that furry piece of shit." Perry S. Harkin told Houka Inumuta as he was seen fiddling with his laptop.

"I'm doing something to get out of my friends' hair." Inumuta nonchalantly replied as his mouth was obscured by the collar of his jacket. "And since you bought me enough time to hack into your wheelchair's hardware, consider yourself useless."

"Whaat? That doesn't sound plausible. I mean...not as plausible as the time a Cylon took a shit on my lawn and ate my neighbor's dog with a spork, but still pretty fuckin' implausible nonetheless." Perry mumbled back as he was about to open fire on the computer wiz, but much to his surprise, his hand cannon was jammed, which made him mutter out, "The fuck?"

"You see, gramps. I disabled your hand mounted weapons and have taken control of you wheelchair and you can't do anything about it." Inu responded as he demonstrated his claim by making a rather unusual weapon on the wheelchair shoot a bagel bite towards Udo Fassbender, which managed to successfully fly into his mouth, causing him to cease his fight with Uzu Sanageyama due to a massive coughing bit being the end result of the unexpected fly-by food attack.

"WHAAAAAT?! OH MAH GAWD! YOU SHOVED ONE OF MY BAGEL BITES DOWN UDO'S THROAT!" Perry exclaimed in a very dumbfounded tone as he witnessed the zombie like German shove his right arm down his own throat in an attempt to dislodge the unwelcome bagel bite.

"That's not the only thing that's going to fly." Inu snickered back as he then activated a countdown sequence on Perry's wheelchair.

"Huh? What?! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY WHEELCHAAAAAAAAAAAAIRRRRRRRR?!" Perry screamed after the countdown went past one and the seat of his wheel suddenly flew away like a rocket, sending the whacked out old man hurling away from the battlefield, reducing the amount of active participants Dr. Batty recruited considerably.

* * *

"Hah! Look at the quaking old fuck fly!" Kaneo Takarada laughed as he was seen mowing down a bunch of Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers with Kaneda. "You don't see shit like that everyday."

"Unfortunately, I think shit like that is going to be a lot more common now with this war we've been thrown into." Roland Burns replied as he was seen sitting behind a pillar, patiently taking shots at various intruding forces alongside his fellow Nudist Beach members.

"I just wish my ex-teammates would wake up, smell the coffee and realize that they're working for the wrong side so we wouldn't have to kill them." Miko Yukimura chimed in after she blew open the stomachs of several Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers with her assault rifle, causing some blood drenched intestines to splatter onto the ground.

"Sadly, I think they're way too far gone to even be convinced by me, the man who hired them in the first place!" Goro Inafune exclaimed as he was sitting right next to Miko, holding onto a chrome desert eagle pistol.

"Perhaps you're right about that, boss." Miko replied while saluting him for old time's sake. "Let's just hope their families will forgive us after we take Tokyo back.". After she finished her statement, Miko and the others resumed defending the Nudist Beach base against Ragyo's soldiers as the battle raged on.

* * *

However, little to their knowledge, as Mr. Harkin was seen hurling through the air, the chopper he and the others (excluding Kevin Casavantes) flew in headed towards him and managed to catch him in the air, safely returning him into it to fight another day.

* * *

"You cannot overpower me, little girl!" Evelyn snapped at Nonon as their ongoing fight was a stalemate with no clear winner in the horizon, still attempting to take swipes at each other with their respective weapons, only for steel to clash against steel every single time.

"If I had my goku uniform, I could, you bitch!" Nonon scowled back while gritting her teeth as she grew frustrated with the inability to get the upper hand in this fight.

"But you don't, therefore you're just a little child getting outdone by someone who's got a good twenty years of additional life experience!"

Right when Evelyn made her next move, the attack with her right combat box cutter was suddenly stopped by a familiar blue blade and the attack with her left combat box cutter was halted by an equally familiar black sword blade, which prompted Evelyn to look on her left and her right, only to see that Satsuki Matoi and Ryuko Kiryuin had finally injected themselves into the fight.

"And who the fuck do you think you two are?!" Evelyn shouted as she tried to wiggle her box cutters away from Bakuzan and the blue scissor blade.

"We already know who we are, ma'am. We're just here to help my friend in need out." Satsuki replied while sporting a surprisingly cocky smirk.

"Actually, we're here to fuck you up, cunt!" Ryuko shouted while looking considerably more intense than her sister. "Fuck you up so hard, you won't even want to get out of bed the next few days afterwards!"

"Calm down, Ryuko. We're not going to do something that unnecessary. We're just going to disarm you, smack you around a few times and make you retreat. Nothing that would maim you into injury. I promise." Satsuki chimed back, keeping her cool and assuring Evelyn that she and her sister won't go out their way to kill her.

"You're a fool to think that i'll just roll over and let you two sluts take me out!" Evelyn scoffed at Satsuki, showcasing a strong amount of defiance in her voice.

After hearing what the woman in her mid to late thirties said, Satsuki turned her head towards her sister, whispered something that made Ryuko nod her head in agreement, then looked back at Evelyn with a rather mischievous expression and, all of a sudden, both her and Ryuko smacked the combat box cutters out of Evelyn's hands, which caught her off-guard quite a bit.

"You bitches! How dare you strip me of my weapo..." Evelyn yelled as she was angered by the sudden loss of her combat box cutters, but before she could attempt to retaliate, she got smacked in the face by the dull side of Satsuki's scissor blade and was tripped by Bakuzan, which was put back into its sheath after Ryuko and her sister took Evelyn's weapons away from her.

* * *

With Evelyn on the ground, unable to defend herself properly, Ryuko unsheathed Bakuzan, pointed it towards her while Satsuki also pointed her scissor blade towards the blonde haired woman (with Nonon standing in between them for extra measure) and told her, "How do you feel now, ma'am?"

"Hah! Why should I even worry about fighting you slutty bitches?! My therapist can easily handle you both!" Evelyn laughed back as she remembered that a specific important individual is the only one that hasn't got involved in the fight yet.

"Your...therapist...can fight?" Satsuki stammered out as she, Nonon and Ryuko were completely dumbfounded by the idea of a therapist being capable of duking it out with others.

"SATSUKI! I can sense something really bad nearby!" Junketsu yelled as his eyes bulged out a little upon feeling a foul combination of evil life fibers and a familiar sinister aura nearby.

"So do I, brother." Senketsu chimed in as he also felt the same unpleasant sensations Junketsu was feeling.

"Are you two okay?" Ryuko asked the kamuis as she was confused by the sudden gloomy atmosphere filling up in the air around her. However, she then saw Satsuki, who instantly went from being calm and collected to downright horrified and riddled with rage as she saw The Staple Eyed Gentleman from a distance, still alive and kicking. This prompted her to quickly dart her way towards him as the world suddenly went into slow motion, enunciating all of her pent up anger that she bottled up after her last encounter with the man who killed her ex-boyfriend Masanori Kakinomoto.

"YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Satsuki growled as she used all of her might and adrenaline to make a mad dash towards the masked psycho as quickly as humanly possible.

Unfortunately, right before Satsuki made it to her destination, she was suddenly stopped by Nui Harime, of all people, who dropped in between her and The Staple Eyed Gentleman from out of nowhere. She turned her head towards Satsuki , extended her right arm out, opened her right hand up and told her, "Now now, Satsuki. I cannot let an employee of our mother to get in between us."

"Get the hell out of my way, Nui Harime! The bastard needs to pay for what he has done!" Satsuki screamed at Nui while showcasing a rare display of genuine venomous hatred towards her ex-boyfriend's murderer.

"No, Satsuki. He's nothing to worry about." Nui joyfully replied while sporting the biggest, most unsettling smile she's ever expressed so far, seemingly ignoring her younger sister's frustrations. She then looked at Ryuko, who was ready to spring into action, pointed her purple scissor blade out towards her and addressed, "That goes for you too, baby sister! The only thing you two can do for me is follow me home! Mother is soooo sad that you haven't returned! She would love it if you would acknowledge all the great things she has blessed both of you with!"

"You're full of shit, Nui Harime!" Ryuko yelled back as she unsheathed Bakuzan and was ready to fight her and Satsuki's older sister. "Full of our mother's indoctrination shit that she tried to pull on me."

"Mommy didn't indoctrinate me, Ryuko. She set me free!" Nui proudly exclaimed as she then started to laugh like a lunatic.

"Ragyo Kiryuin fucked you up hard, Nui! There's no other way to put it for god's sake!" Tsumugu shouted as he suddenly inserted himself in this tense family ordeal. "I know you think you believe in that shit, but I know that deep inside, my partner in law is still there."

"Awwww...come on, meathead. Why do you keep thinking that idiot that claimed to be me is still around? Do I really have to keep telling you that i'm the real Nui Harime? I'm getting real sick of it now." Nui snickered back, growing annoyed by people constantly telling her that the Nui that's doing all these actions is not the real deal but a different person altogether that's inhabiting the same body.

Right as Nui began to raise her scissor blade in an attempt to strike Tsumugu down, Satsuki nudged her scissor blade towards the blonde loony's face and spoke out in a serious yet strangely uplifting tone. "Nui. Please listen to me now. I..actually have something to confess to you right now. For some...reason...I just remembered something that happened when I was a child. I remember this day where my dad picked me up from school and instead of going right on home like usual, he decided to stop by this little house in the country side. He took me out of the car but told me to stay by it while he went inside this house. Me being curious about everything at that age couldn't stand to not stick by the car and decided to go into the house and inside the house, he was in there, talking a teenage girl with blonde hair. Blonde hair that was identical in color to yours, Nui. This teenage girl looked like she was lost and a bit rattled by things that had happened to her throughout her life up until that point, yet being in my father's presence, this girl had the look of a person who was staring at a beacon of hope. An exit door away from the life she was living in and an gateway to a new life. A new life that would treat her better and make her feel like a human being. That teenage girl I saw as a little girl was...in fact...you, Nui Harime. You were that girl that my father was talking to and when you were talking to him, you looked like you were finally allowed to be alive."

As soon as she heard Satsuki's words, an intense sensation sudden smacked Nui Harime like a freight train as a series of recollections flashed through her head, primarily those of the time she first escaped from her mother's clutches, her living off the streets as a homeless vagrant child, Soichiro/Isshin finding her out of the blue in an alleyway during an afternoon stroll, him temporarily moving her into a secluded abandoned home in the country side, the one time she met a young Satsuki Matoi (which was also the moment Satsuki herself was recollecting), the day she moved in with her foster parents Miwa and Kazuo Akiyama, the day she received the first batch of her medication that kept her biological make-up in balance for many years (until Ragyo Kiryuin canceled it out of sheer malice days ago), her first day at school, her graduation from high school, her first day at the Police Academy, her first encounter with Tsumugu Kinagase at a shooting range, them graduating from the Police Academy, their first day working for Tokyo PD as newly hired beat cops, a big break through in an investigation to a brutal ax murder that was the case that led to her and Tsumugu being promoted to police detectives, a massive arrest of a major Yakuza crime lord that more or less cemented them as being the most important detectives in the department and a night out between the two at a fancy restaurant, which was not a romantic one but rather one out of mutual respect of the two they've held for each other over the years (at the time), all washed in a sepia color scheme.

"The Nui Harime me, my dad, your partner Tsumugu Kinagase and nearly everybody else knew was that girl that talked to my father that day. The Nui Harime i'm staring at is just a tool that does everyone Ragyo Kiryuin tells her to. That...is not the Nui Harime. Please, Nui...please find a way to snap yourself out of this and be the person I played with as a child. Whatever it takes to get rid of that monster me and Ryuko's mother has brought out of hibernation, Nui, whatever it takes." Satsuki added as she planted her right hand onto Nui's left shoulder as weird things were happening with Nui's face.

Although she was still sporting that unsettling, terrifyingly unnatural smile, her eyes were telling a different story as streams of tears began to flow out of them and drip onto her gaudy, frilly pink dress. Once the tears became noticeable for everyone to see, Nui's smile began to malfunction a bit as her face started to twitch and quickly contort from being one of a cartoon psychopath to a normal well-adjusted woman in her early thirties. However, much to Satsuki's surprise, Nui backhanded her right arm away and leaned her head right down towards her chest and kept it there for several seconds.

Once she lifted her head up, Nui looked right back at Satsuki's face and quietly told her in her normal voice, "I remember...Satsuki Matoi.", only to then suddenly run away from the battlefield like a normal human being, passing by all of the gun fire between the Nudist Beach soldiers and Ragyo Kiryuin's soldiers completely unscathed, jumped onto a nearby rooftop, ran and jumped onto another one and another, leaving Ōsaka completely.

* * *

"Heh. I knew she was gonna do something like that." Dr. Batty told himself as he knew that Satsuki Matoi is immediately going to fight him over him killing Masanori.

"YOU!" Satsuki shouted as she pointed her scissor blade towards him. "We have some unfinished business. Get your weapons out and repent for what you've sowed!"

"Satsuki Matoi, we meet again." Richard replied as he turned his attention towards her. "Surprised to see me still standing?"

"No, but I know you won't be standing for much longer once me and Ryuko get through you." Satsuki angrily replied back as her sister nodded her head in agreement and unsheathed Bakuzan.

"Unfortunately, I won't be fighting you today since I have brought someone along with me." Richard told Satsuki as he sidestepped towards his right, revealing that the girlfriend of Satsuki's late ex-boyfriend was standing behind him. "I like you to meet Ms. Izanami Nishimura. She has heard a lot about you, but sadly she is not here to make friends with you. She is, in fact, here to right a wrong you've committed to her."

"WHAT?!" Satsuki yelled back, completely bewildered by this sudden accusation as she saw Izanami, who looked like she had been on fifty miles of bad road and is about to murder the head of road construction responsible for the bad road.

'THAT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT, ASSHOLE!" Ryuko screamed as she aimed Bakuzan towards The Staple Eyed Gentleman. "I clearly remember you killing my sister's ex-boyfriend the last time we encounter you. Don't you be insinuating that things went down differently, especially in front of me!"

Richard then turned his head towards Izanami and whispered, "Don't listen to watch Ryuko Kiryuin is saying. She's a compulsive liar and all around problem child. Whatever she spouts out of her mouth is completely false, so please disregard it all for you own sake."

Izanami didn't reply verbally but did lightly nod her head in acknowledgment (while retaining her haunting, rage filled facial expression), which please Dr. Batty quite a bit.

"What kind of wrong did I commit to her? This makes no sense!" Satsuki shouted, still having a hard time comprehending this particular accusation.

"Perhaps I should let her tell you herself. I'll let her take care of all the dirty while I kick back and bask in this beautiful sunny afternoon. Enjoy!" Richard replied as he then took several steps away from Izanami and sat down on a dusty old bench that had to have been there for years.

Without any hesitation, Izanami unsheathed a shiny silver rapier, pointed it towards the blue and black haired woman of the same age and informed in a very venomous tone, "Satsuki Matoi. You have killed the love of my life. Prepare to die!", only to then quickly charge at her while letting out the loudest, most inhuman sounding scream you could possibly imagine.

In spite of being horrified by how this current situation is unfolding, Satsuki blocked Izanami's attack and stammered back while sounding very distressed, "I didn't kill Masanori, Izanami. That masked maniac is the one responsible for his death. He's been putting words into your head!"

"NO! Dr. Batty is not a liar! You're the one who's a murderous liar, you jealous whore!" Izanami screamed back as she broke her rapier free from the scissor blade's grasps and sliced it through Satsuki several times, spilling her blood onto the surrounding floor.

"LISTEN TO ME, IZANAMI! I saw him kill Masanori! Ryuko saw how he died too! There's no proof that I killed him. None at all!" Satsuki begged the nurse turned hired killer as she continued to suffer several painful yet meaningless flesh wounds that was inflicted on her, courtesy of Izanami's rapier.

"LAIR! YOU KILLED ME FIANCE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO PROVE ME OTHERWISE, YOU UNFORGIVABLE CUNT!" Izanami shrieked as she kept slicing through Satsuki's flesh with her rapier, in spite of the wounds immediately healing up due to her having life fibers in her genetic make-up.

Although Satsuki blatantly refused to fight Izanami, Ryuko sprung into action and blocked one of the troubled young woman's attacks as she then shouted out, "YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! She didn't fucking kill anyone! You're just a misled tool that's no better than Nui Harime!"

"FUCK YOU! I'LL KILL YOU TOO IF I HAVE TO, SISTER OF MY FIANCE'S MURDERER!" Izanami shrieked as she began to exchange gridlocked rapier attacks against Bakuzan, leaving Satsuki out of the fight completely.

"Not gonna happen on my watch!" Ryuko shouted as she watched Izanami's amateurish attach pattern for a good fifteen seconds and broke out of it by straight up punching her in the face with her right fist, knocking Izanami down to the ground, dazed and confused.

"That was unexpected." Richard inquired after he had saw what Ryuko did to his protégé without much effort.

* * *

Fed up with hearing how badly of a brainwashed individual Izanami is, Ryuko put Bakuzan back into its sheath, knelled down towards her and started wailing on her face with a rough succession of knuckle sandwiches, which began to make some fresh bruises on Izanami's face in a short amount of time.

"DON'T KILL HER, RYUKO! She's only human!" Satsuki yelled as she grew worry over the possibility of her sister incidentally killing a normal human being with her life fiber enhanced strength.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, SATSUKI! I'm only making her humble for fuck's sake." Ryuko groaned back as she seized her attack on Izanami and subsequently stood up while wiping some blood off her hands. "Besides...I think I smacked her face around enough as is."

* * *

Right after Ryuko finished her response, she and Satsuki suddenly saw The Staple Eyed Gentleman lunging towards them with his machetes in hand, prompting the both of them to deflect his attacks immediately.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, ladies. I wanted to see how Izanami would do against you and in spite of some glitches, I think she did well." Richard told them as all three were preventing him from breaking out of their sudden gridlock.

"You sick bastard! Using my late ex-boyfriend's fiance as a tool for your own amusement?! What kind of a twisted son of a bitch are you?!" Satsuki shouted at Dr. Batty as her voice increasingly switched into that of the one she used earlier that spooked Ryuko out quite a bit.

"The kind of sick individual that regularly pins my own murders onto certain patients I would prefer not to be seeing anymore, Satsuki Matoi." Richard responded as he was seen trying his hardest to get the upper hand on the sisters, only for them to suddenly cut through his body, spilling his blood onto them.

Angered by The Staple Eyed Gentleman's revelation, Satsuki suddenly intensified her attack on him, even going as far as to use her scissor blade to slice through his abdomen and do as much gratuitous harm to his body as possible, hoping this would actually kill him. Unfortunately, he then stood back up, in spite of being a bloody, gore dripping next, sheathed his machetes, picked Izanami up, ran to where the chopper was currently hovering over (while dodging some incoming gun fire) grabbed onto one of the ropes and replied, "Sadly, I think you'll need to try harder than that the next time we meet."

Right as Richard Batty patiently waited for the rope to pull him and Izanami back into the chopper, Kevin, Udo, Steven and Evelyn quickly joined up with them, grabbed onto their own respective ropes and disappeared into the chopper as said ropes retracted back into it. Once they were safely back into it, the chopper wasted no time with flying away, leaving Ōsaka quickly as possible.

* * *

"Satsuki, I think that was a bit much." Ryuko told her sister as she was a bit mortified by what she just witnessed from her after they all got over the disappointment of the Kiryuin Conglomerate hired goons getting away scot-free.

"That's because that pig of a man needed to be executed that way. Monstrous human beings like him must be put to sleep, no matter how far we have to go in dispatching them!" Satsuki replied after she drove her scissor blade into the ground and had it standing in front of her, speaking in a bizarrely militaristic, authority ridden tone (accompanied by an equally bone chilling military march style piece of music playing in the background) that the others found to be a bit off-putting. "No more playing around, my sister. We must CRUSH our mother's allies and then DESTROY her at all costs so we can take our beloved city back!"

"Satsuki Matoi. You don't sound right. Perhaps you should light up when we get back to the base." Junketsu told his wearer as he was also put off by her newfound attitude.

"I, Satsuki Matoi, do not need to cloud my judgment by using illicit narcotics that would do me no good. The only thing I need in my body is...RESOLVE! Resolve to keep our army strong!" Satsuki harshly responded to her kamui, taking no nonsense from anyone.

"Oh no. Forget about wondering where the real Nui Harime went, we need to figure out whatever the hell happened to the real Satsuki Matoi just now." Nonon quietly told Iori, who looked to be quite crushed and disappointed by Satsuki's newfound aggression and attitude.

"I think that Satsuki truly went fishing after seeing what that masked man did to her ex-boyfriend's fiance." Iori groaned back as Nonon shook her head in dismay, not over Shiro's comment but rather what her best friend of many years was doing.

"Father! We cannot stay in Ōsaka for too long! We must travel across the globe and recruit an army for our war against Ragyo just as you suggested! We need to gather as many great, powerful individuals as possible to strengthen our numbers and make the Kiryuin Conglomerate tremble in fear in our final battle!" Satsuki told her dad, sounding far more like a leader than he has so far.

"Uhhh...whatever you say, Satsuki." Soichiro nervously replied while scratching the back of his neck with his left fingers, sounding just as confused over Satsuki's current actions as everyone else. "We'll prepare the Naked Moon and take off into the air so we can travel to nearly every single civilization in the world to recruit our troops. We'll be able to reach every single country in the world within the rest of the week and should be able to return to Tokyo with a large enough army to take it back from you and Ryuko's mother."

"Very well, father." Satsuki coldly replied as her facial expression was no longer a cheery, happy smile as usual, but rather a very determined, stone cold grimace that made knots in everyone's stomachs, "From this day forward, Nudist Beach will no longer be a name that inspires mockery, but one that inspires fear and strength! And me...Satsuki Matoi, will be the poster child for this new direction! Everyone will know who I am and those who are associated with my mother will learn...how to fear me."

"For god's sake, someone give Satsuki a blunt!" Nonon thought to herself as she really grew to dislike her friend's sudden change in attitude. "This new Satsuki Matoi fucking sucks!"

* * *

Back at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Rei Hououmaru was seen walking down a hallway as she suddenly noticed a darkened room near the end of the hallway. Out of curiosity, she entered it and, much to her surprise, saw several empty bottles of various alcohols you can think of. Bourbon, Scotch, Whiskey, Vodka, Rum, Ale, Wine, Champagne, you name it.

However, what she found to be even weirder than that is the image of Nui Harime, who's facial features were that of how she used to look before Ragyo Kiryuin canceled the subscription of her medication, pouring some bottles of hard Japanese liquor into a bucket full of the most lethal, potent blend of assorted alcohols ever made.

"What the hell are you trying to do to yourself, Nui Harime? Get drunk?" Rei asked as she was completely dumbfounded by this unusual course of action.

"Actually, i'm trying to drink myself to death." Nui blurted back as she tossed some empty alcohol bottles aside, lifted the bucket and poured as much alcohol into her mouth as possible, getting some of it onto her dress in the process.

"You know that won't happen due to your genetic make-up." Rei replied, telling Nui that her alcohol driven suicide attempt was futile.

"But it wouldn't hurt to try anyway." Nui shrugged nonchalantly, not caring about what Rei told her at all.

"What's the matter, Ms. Hououmaru?" a guard asked her as he and a few others entered the room, only to notice that Nui wasn't acting like the Kiryuin Conglomerate's grand couturier at all.

"Set Ms. Harime straight for me. Her mother won't be pleased by this at all." Rei responded, which prompted the guards to charge at her, only for them to be quickly turned into bloody chopped steak faster than it took them to charge her in the first place.

"Come on, Ms. Hououmaru. You can do better than...than...oh shit." Nui laughed as she was seen drenched in blood and booze, only to be suddenly shot in the head by a tranquilizer bullet that knocked out cold in just a few seconds.

* * *

With Nui Harime temporarily put out of commission, Rei told several other guards that entered the room, "Please put Ms. Harime in the quiet room. Outside of her sewing skills, she's not an reliable asset to us anymore."

"Whatever you say, ma'am." one of the guards replied as he and the others ran up to Nui and picked her up, only to drag her out of the room and into the hallway, finding a makeshift padded cell that exists in the building just for these specific occasions.

Occasions that don't pan out exactly as they planned.


	23. Laichzeit

_Author's Notes: I'd like to thank deviantart user That-booky-chick15 (the artist behind a good chunk of fan art for the KlK/Bleach crossover fic "To My Death I Fight") on her three MdM pieces. Good job._

* * *

Shortly after fleeing from the battlefield in the chopper they arrived in, The Sadistic Seven were seen sitting in it, with most of them looking quite distressed from the utter failure of their mission (although Dr. Batty, who had removed his mask and hat, looked quite satisfied by what went down despite being bloody, gash ridden mess, while Izanami, on the other hand, looked quite furious by her inability to avenge Masanori's death).

"Dr. Batty. I think we're fucked." Kevin told his therapist as he wiped some sweat, blood and debris off his forehead with a tissue. "We were a goddamn joke compared to those girls and their exhibitionist friends."

"No need to worry about the botched nature of our mission, Mr. Casavantes." Richard replied, not bothered by their failure. "I have a plan B on mind that i'm sure Lady Kiryuin will approve of once we arrive at her headquarters."

"And what exactly is this plan B, doc?" Evelyn chimed in as he pulled the ski mask off her face to reveal her sweat drenched blonde hair. "I don't think she'll even want to consider a goddamn plan B for us at all! Besides...shouldn't you be worried getting to a doctor? You'll bleed yourself to death for fuck's sake!"

"Don't worry about me, Ms. Nickelsen." Richard responded, sounding like he's not even feeling any pain at all. "Just a minute ago, my spleen was sitting in my lap and now it's back in my body, so there's no need for concern over my physical state from any of you."

"So does zat mean you're like zose girls in zat you can take a lot of damage but heal it up shortly afterwards?" Udo questioned his therapist, injecting himself into this conversation as well.

"Not exactly, Mr. Fassbender. My regenerative abilities are not stemmed from life fibers but rather something an old Indian medicine man one gave me many years ago. I only had the opportunity to drink rather recently and as far as I can tell, it actually did what he told me it would do all those years ago." Dr. Batty replied back as some of his injuries were in the process of healing themselves up, albeit a much, much slower rate than how quickly Satsuki, Ryuko and Nui are able to heal their wounds.

"So do you still have some of that juju for the rest of us, Rich? It would be the most AMERICAN thing to do at this very moment." Kevin responded, hoping this would help him and the others in a potential next showdown with the girls.

"Sorry, Mr. Casavantes, but that vial was solely given to me and I had no left by the time I was done with it." Dr. Batty replied, not even bothered by the possibility of the others wanting his head over not having any more of that liquid that has given him the ability of regeneration.

"Well...fuck. Now we're really screwed...which is so...so...unamerican." Kevin whimpered back as he sighed as shook his head in disappointment.

"Aw come on, Mr. Patriot. We could still eat like winners with some of my bagel bites. At least you don't have to send me an instant message for one or something, because if you did, I might've accidentally gave you one of my collectible turds in return instead." Perry slurred out, putting his own two cents into the situation.

"PLEASE STOP TALKING, MR. HARKIN!" Evelyn yelled off the top of her lungs, fed up with hearing his constant comments pertaining to gross stuff he may or may not have done. "All you ever say is sick shit that no one wants to fucking hear for god's sake! Just...shut the fuck up and do what Dr. Batty tells you to."

"Awwww...whatever you say then. I just wanted to talk about bagel bites." Perry glumly groaned in disappointment as he slumped his head towards his chest.

"People, we're almost there. Just hang on tight and try not to kill each other. Lady Kiryuin is still eager to see us again, I imagine." Dr. Batty told the others as he picked up a water bottle, unscrewed its cap and took a few sips out of it, all while the others (sans Izanami, who's more worried about trying to find another way to try and avenge her fiance's murder and Steven, who was quite sadden by the loss of his steel acoustic guitar) looked away from each other, not even wanting to even be in the same room for much longer.

* * *

"You...you don't want to wear me anymore, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu asked his wearer, completely confused as Satsuki was seen rummaging through several boxes in her sleeping quarters, trying to find something more appropriate to wear to compliment her new-found attitude and demeanor.

"Remember that first night when you got on me after having a taste of my blood? Remember when you said that you sensed a lot of purity in my soul, Junketsu? I can't be wearing a sentient piece of clothing that calls itself 'purity' at this point of time. I've seen too much, been through too much and cannot stand back and take things lightly anymore. Do you even see any purity in my soul anymore? I really want you to be honest with me and say what's really going on with me." Satsuki replied, still sounding far less like a free spirited eighteen year old and more like a world weary military leader.

"You...you've been through quite the wringer after your ex-boyfriend's death...and his fiance wrongly blaming you for being responsible hasn't done any favors to your mental health either, but deep inside, you're still the Satsuki Matoi that laughed at the face of death and would irritate your riv...errr...sister Ryuko Kiryuin to no end. You're in a weird place at this moment, but someday that Satsuki Matoi I know and love...will be back." Junketsu responded, being as honest with Satsuki as possible.

"...I don't know if I go back to being like that, Junketsu. I...I was such an ignorant, careless fool. A fool who used a controlled substance as a means of enjoyment. I can't even imagine trying to smoke that crap again. It made me..act like such an idiot. An idiot that was only good for saying nonsensical junk and reveling in her own self-deprecation."

"That's a load of crap, Satsuki!" Nonon yelled as she suddenly entered the room, not even bothered by the sight of her best friend being reduced to wearing a black lace bra and panty set. "The Satsuki Matoi I grew up with was awesome. An awesome friend that would try to help out those that couldn't stand up to assholes who kept giving them shit in school and would always be there as a wall to lean on in the hardest of times. This...this cold, war obsessed loon is not my Satsuki Matoi. I don't know who the fuck you are. You're some drone that replaced my best friend and is pretending to be her in quite possibility the lousiest of ways. It sucks. Fucking sucks!"

Although there was very subtle signs that Satsuki agreed with what her best friend was saying, she ultimately brushed them off and replied with a slight monotone, "I don't know what I can tell you, Jakuzure, but that Satsuki is not here. You're just gonna have to deal with it."

"God dammit, Satsuki! That's fuckin' stupid! I don't know what to think anymore...GOD!" Nonon yelled as she stormed out of the room, too irritated to continue speaking with her friend.

Feeling quite disappointed with Satsuki, Junketsu decided to follow suit and followed Nonon's trail, albeit at a much slower pace, sporting a heartbreaking frown that did made his wearer's face twitch a little, but wasn't emotionally wrenching to break her out of that display of attitude.

In spite of the drama that just transpired, Satsuki resumed looking for some clothes to wear. Clothes that would better suit her current, super serious personality and attitude.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Honnoji Penitentiary, Maiko Ogure was seen sleeping in her bunk while Henry Thompkins was doing the same in the bunk beneath. However, their slumber was brought to a crashing close when they heard a loud, overtly enthusiastic voice blare out, "Bonjour, Monsieur Thompkins and Madame Ogure! Le petit déjeuner vous attend et vous ne voulez pas le garder en attente!"

"The hell is he saying, Henry?" Maiko asked the American as her eyes were still quite heavy from being awakened in a rather disruptive, unpleasant way.

"Beats me, Maiko." Henry shrugged back, sharing the same sentiment.

"I was just telling you two that breakfast is being served and I was surprised to see that neither of you had shown up yet, so I swung by to see what was going on. Glad I did since you were both still quite sound asleep and not even close enough to getting up." Pierre replied, explaining himself without resorting to speaking in French.

"So you want us to get out of bed and serve ourselves our first meal of the day before we lose the opportunity to do so, Mr. Laporte?"

"Exactement, Monsieur Thompkins. I also imagine you wouldn't want to chow down on cold food either. Aucun être humain ne devrait être forcé de manger des aliments froids."

"So you're insisting us to eat now and not later?" Maiko asked the eccentric, overtly enthusiastic French man.

"Absolutely, mademoiselle. Please hurry and follow me, you two. Le temps est fugace trop tôt." Pierre hastily responded while quickly clapping his hands, prompting Maiko and Henry to quickly get out of their bunks and follow him out of their cell.

* * *

Minutes later, Maiko Ogure and Henry Thompkins, who were accompanying Pierre Laporte, arrived at Honnoji Penitentiary's mess hall, which was swarming with the various inmates of the penitentiary as well as a few guards that seemingly weren't bothered by eating alongside them. While Maiko and Henry got in line to receive their breakfast of the day, Pierre pranced away from them and casually made his way to the front of the mess hall, where there was a fifteen year old television, VCR, easel and paint kit standing near a wall, waiting for him.

"There's something about Pierre that just doesn't sit right with me." Maiko whispered to Henry as they were holding onto their respective trays and were being served their breakfast from the prison chef. "Like he's almost too happy for me to stomach."

"Trust me, Maiko. I can't stand the fucker either." Henry quietly laughed back as he was finished being served his breakfast, allowing Maiko to get served her breakfast so they could sit down and eat. "I don't even think taking a xanax would make you that damn chipper."

"At least I wasn't cackling like an asshole when I was hopped up on meds during my hospital stay before I was transferred here." Maiko shrugged after she took a few bites out of some scrambled eggs, bacon and potatoes.

"So what happened to your eye? Did you get a little rough with your red ryder bb gun model 1938b or something?" Henry sarcastically asked Maiko, which immediately drew a dirty grimace out of her.

"It was a shotgun that took it from me. A fucking shotgun." Maiko growled back as she tightened her clutch on her plastic silverware almost to the point of breaking it.

"Aw shit, Maiko! That had to fuckin' hurt." Henry replied, quite mortified by this sudden admission.

"Of course it did, Henry. Look! See this! I only got one eye now. One. Fucking! **EYE!**" Maiko yelled at Henry as she ripped her glasses off and revealed to him what has become of where her right eye used to be, which was scab and scar ridden to the point where her right eyelids where sewn together in a rather messy fashion.

"Please put your fuckin' glasses back on for fuck's sake. I don't want to be losing my breakfast now." Henry groaned back as he was visibly unsettled and sickened by what Maiko showed him to the point where he was about to dry heave his way to regurgitation.

"I was making a point, Henry. Now don't be an ass around me anymore. We got to stick together in this bizarre prison so we can somehow get out and help Ryuko." Maiko spouted back after she put her glasses back on.

"Wait. You mean that Ryuko is working against her mother now? Boy...things have changed since i've gotten my ass tossed in here." Henry remarked at Maiko's response with slight dull surprise in his voice.

"Yes. Shit has changed, Henry Thompkins. It's why this place is called Honnoji Penitentiary as opposed to Fuchu Prison. It's also why this hellhole has suddenly become a place on par with fucking Disneyland. In fact, did this Pierre guy started running things once Lady Kiryuin took total control of Tokyo?"

"Actually...the place was kinda out of whack to begin with when I first arrived, Maiko Ogure. I mean...it wasn't quite as absurdly cheery as you've seen it, but Mr. Laporte already quite the figurehead when I stepped foot into here. It was kinda like a normal prison for the first few days, but once it got to day five or six, that's when shit got weeeeeeeirrrrrrd. Like...as soon as this place was renamed "Honnoji Penitentiary", the goddamn wardens and prison guards started to mingle with the inmates and all of a sudden, we got a major influx of female inmates from Tochigi Prison, which had suddenly closed its doors for...reasons no one really knows of. I guess Lady Kiryuin wanted an intergender prison and man...Mr. Laporte became a goddamn star once this shit went down. He made himself the center of attention to the point that a lot of the inmates, both male and female, treat him like a god. A very happy, approachable, humble yet eccentric one, but a god nonetheless."

"So...what happened to your harem when you all got incarcerated? You all still keep in contact since i'm sure they're housed in this prison too."

"Oh those bitches? Ehhhh they weren't anything special with all things considered. I did run into them shortly after the name change and the assimilation of female inmates, but they didn't even acknowledge me. I guess it's likely that they're Pierre's groupies as of late but hey...I ain't complaining since I had no desire to have one night stands with any of them back when they were in the movie club with me, so it's no big fucking loss to me, Maiko."

"Huh. Not the answer I was expecting to be honest." Maiko told Henry with quite a bit of surprise in her voice. "Still...we can somehow get out of this joint. It might take a while, but i'm sure it's possible."

"So you want me to tag along with you and help Ryuko take Tokyo back from her mother? If all of the charges and my sentencing gets dropped, i'm all for it." Henry responded with a bit of sudden enthusiasm.

"What you are you two talking about, monsieur and mademoiselle?" Pierre asked as he suddenly inserted himself into the conversation without any warning. "Something exciting?"

"Not really, Mr. Laporte." Henry shrugged back, completely changing the subject. "I was just having some sweet talk with Ms. Ogure. Nothing particularly special."

"Oh. Never mind then, Mr. Thompkins." Pierre responded in a disappointed tone, although he quickly changed his tune back to how it normally is as he walked back to the area he was initially standing in front of, preparing to start up his " positive life lesson" of the day for both his fellow inmates and the prison workers.

* * *

As soon as breakfast finished up, Maiko and Henry left the mess hall while the other inmates (and several guards) were handed easels and paint kits to follow Pierre's painting lesson. They were seen walking down a hallway full of empty cells, only to spot one at the end of it that had an almost medieval looking steel door, nearly devoid of any pleasure of the person inside it being able to look past it (except for a little shutter that the guards would open and close whenever it was time to feed the prisoner in it).

"Who's in there, Henry?" Maiko asked as she was mesmerized by the prospect of one particular inmate being too dangerous for the others to even interact with.

"I honestly don't know, Maiko." Henry shrugged as he admitted his lack of knowledge of who was being housed in that specific cell. "As far as I know, it was a female inmate that should've been at the female prison, but they didn't have any particular cell rooms built for especially dangerous inmates, so they just shipped her ass over to this one when she was incarcerated. It's kinda moot though since all the female prisoners, such as you, are housed in here too."

"Perhaps we should pay this person a visit and ask them ourselves." Maiko suggested as she showed no fear of what this person might be.

"Fuck it. I guess I wouldn't hurt to do so." Henry quickly replied as he and Maiko promptly started to approach the cell door. Once they got close to it, they noticed that there was a lock on the shutter which helped keep it locked for long periods of time and without any question, Maiko unlocked and opened it, which she then took a peek into it and saw a vaguely familiar looking blonde woman squatting by the far right corner of her padded cell room. As soon as the blonde woman noticed that the shaft was opened, she turned around and asked the people peeking into the cell room, "It's lunch time already?"

"Oh shit, its that damn cannibalistic American football player bitch!" Maiko shouted as she realized that the inmate was none other than Ophelia Harrison, still looking as crazed as before with her razor sharp, shark like teeth.

"Aw fuck, i've should've know it was her." Henry shrugged with a considerably less amount of surprise in his voice. "Perhaps we should get back to the mess hall and pretend we never talked to her."

"Guys...i'm not dangerous. I may be a cannibal, but not an outright lunatic." Ophelia spoke up, sounding more normal than when she fought Satsuki Matoi months ago, which was the event that led to her incarceration.

"Being a cannibal is why you're an outright lunatic for fuck's sake!" Maiko yelled back as she took a few steps away from the door.

"What's the matter, mademoiselle and monsieur?" Pierre asked Maiko and Henry as he forced himself into their ongoing dilemma. "Ooooh. Is there a poor soul in that room that could use some nice fresh air?"

"The only thing behind that door is a sick piece of shit that has no right to see the light of day in the rest of its life!" Maiko angrily yelled at Pierre, sounding a bit panicked by the prospect of Ophelia being taken out of her cell.

"Oh lighten up, mademoiselle." Pierre coyly replied, not even fazed by what Maiko told him. "Let's give the lady the chance to live among us. Everyone has a second chance at righting their mistakes. Just unlock the door and let her out."

Although Maiko was growing mad with this particular decision, Henry begrudgingly did what Pierre suggested and unlocked the steel door to Ophelia's cell room. He then opened up, which allowed the French man to enter the newly opened padded cell.

"Mademoiselle. You're free. Enjoy life with the rest of us." Pierre told Ophelia, who was having a hard time comprehending what the man with the funny accent was telling her.

"I...can leave my cell?" Ophelia quietly asked Pierre, surprised to hear this being told to her as she slowly began to stand up.

"Yes, mon enfant." Pierre replied back while sporting a somewhat unnerving grin. "Come...come with me and i'll show you the wonders of our home you've been missing out on."

Being convinced by what Pierre was telling her, Ophelia completely stood up and slowly followed the French man out of her cell room, down the hallway and into the mess hall, which Pierre then pulled out a nearby stood, placed it next to his work station and propped the blonde American woman onto it, all while Maiko and Henry watched in complete confusion.

"I have no idea what the fuck is going on in this place anymore, Maiko Ogure." Henry quietly stuttered as his jaw was nearly hovering over the floor.

"My exact sentiments, Henry Thompkins." Maiko whispered back as her sole eye was seen bugging out, equally bewildered by the almost Christ-like actions Pierre Laporte was exhibiting.

* * *

"Lady Ragyo Kiryuin. We are here to unfortunately report to you that our inaugural mission as a team together was a total failure." Dr. Batty told Lady Kiryuin as he and his fellow members of The Sadistic Seven were seen sitting alongside him and Ragyo by a cold, metallic round table. "We did deplete some of Nudist Beach's numbers, but we were ultimately unable to get your daughters and bring them back to us. It also doesn't help that your eldest child Nui Harime is, by all means, an extremely unreliable asset in the battlefield."

"Its a shame my grand couturier is severely plagued by a voice in her head that thinks she's a different person than she really is." Ragyo solemnly replied as she slightly lowered her face towards her chest out of marginal embarrassment. "Its a little problem that's been a thorn in my loins for the last nineteen years and even after all i've done lately, my poor Nui still hasn't quite recovered the way I was hoping. I still love her dearly though and she's still my grand couturier, so I cannot afford to get rid of her on my own accord."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Richard apologized upon learning of Nui Harime's condition.

"No need to apologize, Richard." Ragyo responded with a slight chuckle. "What we need to figure out now is what to do with you and your team. It's obvious that you all attacking Nudist Beach at once is not going to cut it, so is there anything else you have in mind that might work as a good alternative?"

"I was thinking that from what your people have been able to gather, you could have five of us hide out in various locations throughout the world and that whenever Nudist Beach makes their stop at said locations, whatever team member has set up base there will make their move and try to get your daughters back through all means possible. However, to play things safe, me and Ms. Nishimura will be close on Nudist Beach's trail so whenever our fellow Sadistics are in need of assistance, we'll be there in stand-by at all times." Richard told Ragyo in great detail, which intrigued her quite a bit.

"I actually like the sound of that, Richard. Gives you all more of a chance to get my daughters in a far more discreet manner." Ragyo replied while expressing a slight smirk. "I'll tell my forces to prepare you all with the necessary equipment to defend themselves and keep in contact with me. Any idea where they'll be bunkering up at?" Ragyo immediately responded while saying she'll assist him and the others with no question.

"Firstly, Udo will go back home to Germany, which is pretty obvious. Same goes for Ms. Nickelsen, who's been growing quite homesick from being away from her son. Mr. Harkin, however, take refuge in my home country of Canada while Steven will be in the United Kingdom since he told me he'd like to start demoing materials for his next studio album and he already booked some recording sessions at Abbey Road Studios, so its a no brainier he'll also keep an eye out for Nudist Beach and your daughters in the mean time."

"What about Mr. Casavantes? Has already decided on a place to hang out at yet?"

"Actually, neither of us were able to come up with a satisfying conclusion for where he would be taking station at in the world, my lady, so he'll be on stand-by with me and Izanami, so make that four of us that'll be having basis of operations as opposed to five."

"Interesting, Richard. Seems like we need to get you all set up across the globe as soon as possible, considering that my husband will be taking Nudist Beach to the air, so we all have no time to waste."

"I understand, Lady Kiryuin." Richard replied while he and the others nodded their heads in agreement, which they all then proceeded to move along and follow Ragyo out of the room to begin their preparations and respective relocation schemes.

* * *

"Everyone. I advise you all to find a nice secure place to sit and hang on tight. As we launch the Naked Moon, things are going to get...very bumpy for a good ten minutes." Aikuro Mikisugi, who was standing alongside Soichiro Matoi and the other top ranking members of Nudist Beach as he told everyone else about what was about to go down in a few minutes from now.

"Were my earnings enough to fully realize the Naked Moon's engineering, Aikuro?" Takarada asked as he wanted to know if the money he earned from selling pot was enough of a fiscal success on his part.

"Correct. Your earnings, as well as mine from both my job as a teacher at Honnoji Academy and my stints as...something I prefer not to elaborate on were also enough to fully realize that and several other little knick knacks that will help us in our fight against the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Money from Mr. Jakuzure's personal trainer business also contributed greatly to us, so we're pretty sound in regards to weapons of mass preservation." Aikuro replied while going into great detail of who else made financial contributions to Nudist Beach via other means of fiscal gain.

However, the mood took a sharp turn as several rays of light appeared out of nowhere that took everyone by surprised. If that wasn't startling enough, they also heard the loud, echo happy clanking of boots that accompanied the lights.

"Excellent, Mikisugi. You all did us well in hindsight." Satsuki boomed out as she suddenly made an appearance at the meeting, now sporting violet tinted shades, a dull blue tracksuit with white lines, an orange scarf and white and blue boots, a drastically different attire than what her friends were used to seeing her wearing. She then turned her head towards Gi Man and asked him without even changing her ultra serious facial expression and tone of voice, "Any progress on the goku uniforms, Goro Inafune?"

"We have just completed work on Ira Gamagoori's goku uniform and are fast tracking on starting work on Uzu Sanageyama's. Preliminary work on Tsumugu Kinagase, Houka Inumuta and Miko Yukimura's are already underway as well." Goro replied with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Very good. It seems like we're progressing well into our long-term goal to crush my mother and take Tokyo back from her grip. We cannot afford to slack and allow her to get the upper hand, so we must work harder and recruit as many skilled warriors into our forces as quickly as possible." Satsuki added as she then turned her attention towards her father halfway through her response.

"Any idea what should be our first stop with the Naked Moon?" Soichiro replied, curious to know where his oldest daughter wishes to be their first visit in their global recruitment trip.

"Hong Kong. We're very close by it and can easily recruit street smart individuals that could work as soldiers on the battlefield." Satsuki replied back, which stunned Soichiro a bit.

"I see...Satsuki. Hong Kong it is, then." Soichiro inquired as he then picked up a walkie talkie and told the pilot of the Naked Moon, "Driver, our first destination is Hong Kong. Get the engines ready so we can lift off and get a move on."

"Affirmative, boss." the pilot radioed back, which indicated to Soichiro that he got the message.

"Alright everyone! The time to strap yourselves down and get secure is now. We'll be lifting off the ground in T-Minus five minutes. Failure to do so will make things...rather unpleasant for you until the Naked Moon stabilizes in the air." Aikuro spoke out to everyone, which made them all frantically look for spots in the base to sit by in a safe, secure manner.

"How the hell are we gonna get off the ground? I thought we were taking refuge in a simple military base, not some goddamn boeing 777 on steroids!" Goro yelped as he sat by a chair with a seatbelt for some reason.

"The base IS the aircraft, Mr. Inafune." Soichiro told Goro without any hint of irony. "We easily could've used the Naked Sun and gone by sea, but considering that my ex might have some submarines on her side, me and the others came to the conclusion that going by air was much safer than water."

Completely dumbfounded by this information, Goro just shook his head and replied, "Ehhhhh i'll just take your word for it. I'm sure it'll make sense once the damn thing starts flying."

* * *

With everyone secured, the pilot of the Naked Moon revved up its engines, which made the massive aircraft screech itself to life and steadily lift itself out of underground bunker it was resting in.

As soon as the Naked Moon was air bound, it ascended to the sky and flew away, leaving Ōsaka behind to travel across the globe and recruit an army to take Tokyo back from Lady Ragyo Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

* * *

"Takiji, my darling. I need to speak to Nui." Ragyo told her steward as she approached him in a hallway on one of the lower floors of the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters.

"My lady, is it something urgent? I would highly advise you not to speak with her. She's still not completely herself." Takiji quickly replied, sounding a bit panicked by the idea of his boss wanting to speak with her unstable, unpredictable eldest daughter.

"I don't give a shit about that, old friend. I just need to have a few words with her. Nothing more or less." Ragyo sternly responded with a heightened sense of iciness in her voice.

"...uhhhh...right this way, Lady Kiryuin." Takiji nervously stammered back as he quickly took the lead and strolled down the hallway, leading his boss to where Nui was being held.

* * *

Roughly a minute later, Ragyo and Takiji were seen approaching a door that greatly resembled the one at Honnoji Penitentiary which led to the jail cell Ophelia Harrison was occupying, albeit made out of wood and less medieval looking. Takiji then knocked on said door and spoke through it, "Ms. Harime, your mother wants to speak to you. Are you there?"

"Mommy wants to talk to me?!" Nui ecstatically shouted back as she suddenly shoved her face against the door's barred window. "Wow! I got a lot of things to tell her, Mr. Kuroido!"

"Sure you do." Takiji quietly shrugged, partially suspicious that this is a ruse on Nui's unwelcome split personality's part.

"Can you please let me in, darling Takiji? A mother must be able to speak to her own flesh and blood in person." Ragyo responded, growing persistent to have a short visit with Nui.

"...alright then, my lady." Takiji quietly replied with slight hesitation, which he then proceeded to unlock and open the door to the room Nui was being held in.

Wasting no time, Ragyo entered the room and found herself face to face with her oldest daughter, who leaped onto her and ecstatically squealed, "Mommy! I missed you sooooo much!"

"I missed you too, my lovely daughter." Ragyo calmly replied as she wrapped her arms around Nui's chest, hugging her out of motherly respect.

Ten seconds later, Nui hopped off her mother and asked, "Can I please leave this room? It's kinda lonely."

"As much as I love to, my underlings have grown to be quite afraid of you as of late. They think you're...a little too unpredictable and unsafe to be roaming free among them, which is why I had to make the unfortunate choice of having you stay in this room." Ragyo told her as she looked quite glum over having to tell these things to her.

"Why? I thought everyone loved having me around? Does it have to do with that lousy impostor that keeps trying to make me look bad every once in a while?"

"Sadly...that's the reason why you're stuck in this room indefinitely. That...other person that claims to be you seems to be too eager to take control of you and do disastrous things that unwind everything we've been working to accomplish. I really thought getting her off those stupid meds Soichiro helped get her prescribed to would've done it but I guess even that isn't enough to completely get rid of that phony that thinks she a right to use your body."

"So how exactly do we completely rid of her, mommy? I'm really getting sick of looking in the mirror and seeing her stare back at me. I want to be able to see myself in the mirror for once."

"I don't know, Nui. Not even I have a damn clue how we can rid of her once and for all. Someday we'll find a way though. I'm sure technology will find a way to cure that ill in a few years from now."

"Awwww...I want to get this filthy other me out of this my body sooner than that!" Nui whined out of sheer frustration and disappointment over her mother's inability to properly confront her condition.

"I wish I could too, sweetie." Ragyo responded as she sighed in agreement. She then handed Nui her personal box of knitting tools and life fibers, adding, "Anyhow, here's your tools from the factory room, Nui. You can resume your grand couturier duties in this room, almost like if nothing changed at all."

"Okay, mommy! I won't let you down ever again! I promise i'll continue making the best goku uniforms I could possibly craft with my own hands!" Nui happily shouted back as she took possession of her little wooden tool box and firmly held onto it with a lot of pride and joy.

"That's the Nui I know and love." Ragyo proudly told her as she headed her way out of the room. Right as she was about to leave, she turned her head back towards Nui and added, "If you behave we'll in the next few days without ever lapsing back into...her...i'll let you out of this room permanently."

"I'll try my best, mommy! You can trust me." Nui told Ragyo in a rather convincing tone, which definitely put a smile on her face as she then nodded back and proceeded to leave the room so she could get back to other ongoing pressing matters.

* * *

_**The outskirts of Hong Kong**_

"Them damn buddhists! Always talking about their little fat asian man who probably is diabetic as fuck at this point." A rather scruffy, wrinkle ridden caucasian man with black shaved hard with slight gray strands in them who appeared to be some kind of strange looking yet beaten and torn leather cop getup was seen ranting and raving like a madman as he held onto a sawn-off shotgun and was seen sitting on top of a beat up old black hot rod as he looked at the city of Hong Kong, seemingly awaiting for disaster to come like a paranoid weirdo. He then looked down at a flame point siamese cat that was sitting on his lap and told it, "Isn't that right, Mr. Hetfield? Yes, you're such a good, good kitty."

However, his friendly R&amp;R with his cat was interrupted as they both heard some footsteps quickly tapping on the grass that prompted the feline to hiss, tensely arch its back and leap off its owner, all while the man on the car quickly darted his head around and frantically aimed the barrel of his boomstick in multiple directions around him, yet this wasn't enough for him to avoid a swift jump kick in the face by an asian man wearing suspiciously similar (albeit blue and denim as opposed to leather) clothes, who belted out a shrill, high pitch howl while delivering the absurd, kung-fu style attack on the crazed, vaguely racist man with the shotgun, which promptly knocked him off the car and sent him tumbling down a grassy hill.

Seconds after doing his best accident impression of a Star Fox style barrel roll, the caucasian man with the slightly reddish skin got onto his knees, looked up and found himself staring at the asian man in denim, who suddenly decided to speak up by saying, "So we meet again, Bruce Gibson. Its been too long since our last encounter, you whiskey chugging liver of a man."

"I should've known it was you, Kichirou Wong." Bruce laughed as his voice had a vague Australian accent to it. "Fucking buddhists like you always love to showcase your little skills whenever you're the opportunity to do so."

"Please spare the casual racism for once, Brucie." Kichirou groaned back as he shook his head in annoyance. "I'm just here to resume our fight from last week and since you're still sporting quite a bit of gauze on your left ankle, it seems like you're in no better shape than you first broke it while trying to kick me in the face about fifty thousand times."

"You can kick a man's dick five billion times in the span of two minutes and make his head explode, Kichirou, so I figured I could do the same if I tried hard enough, but I guess I have to be a filthy fucking buddhist to achieve such supernatural strength or something." Bruce snickered after he spit a foul mixture of blood and saliva out of his mouth.

"Are you really begging for me to slap you in the face an infinite amount of times, Brucie? That alone could make your nuts explode for all I know." Kichirou coyly replied with a slight tint of irritation in his speaking tone, growing tired of Bruce's unusual racism towards buddhism.

"Try me, buddhist faggot! Try and make my balls pop!" Bruce shouted as he stood up and shoved the barrel of his shotgun towards Kichirou's chest. "Do it and i'll reenact how your son died back in the nineties while making that shitty ass goth bait movie."

"You never...ever say anything bad about my son, Bruce, you goddamn prick." Kichirou scoffed back as he gritted his teeth and firmly grabbed a hold of the shirt underneath Bruce's jacket, ready to deliver a truly unholy whooping the crazy white man was practically begging for.

But before either man could make the first move, they suddenly saw several rays of light that were accompanied by the echo ridden clanking of boots and high heels as well as the loud, booming, overtly serious voice of Satsuki Matoi speaking out, "Gentlemen. There's no need to kill each other. I've come to propose to you a fight that would better benefit your individual strengths than immature antagonizing."

"Who the hell do you think you are, kid?!" Bruce yelled at Satsuki as his attention was now completely focused on her.

"A warrior that needs capable soldiers to fight alongside me in the battlefield. I'm raging a war against my mother who has taken over my beloved city and made it her own private playground. Me, my sister, our friends and father are in dire need of additional arms that would ensure our victory against Lady Ragyo Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate." Satsuki explained herself without even breaking character at once as she had her scissor blade firmly pierced into the earth and held onto its handle with both hands.

"Why in the world is a Japanese girl asking us non-Japanese to help in your affairs? Can't you just recruit more fellow countrymen and countrywomen to fight alongside you? Why ask us for help? I just...can't quite...comprehen..." Kichirou chimed in, trying to sound more reasonable and less reactionary than Bruce, although he wasn't sold on fighting alongside Satsuki and the others as well, but right before he got the chance to finish his retort, he suddenly felt a switch knee to his stomach that took quite a bit of wind out of his sails.

"For such a legendary badass, you're real fucking finicky when it comes to others politely asking for your help." Ryuko snickered at Kichirou as she shook her head out of utter contempt for him.

"...you...you're Lady Kiryuin's daughter. Why aren't you helping your mother have fun with her playground that your acquaintance has told us about?" Kichirou coughed back as he got onto his knees and kept pushing his arms against his throbbing, pain ridden stomach.

"I would never, ever even think of having any fucking fun with that disgusting bitch that happens to be our mother."

"You and this Satsuki gal that's standing alongside you are sisters? Shit, I didn't know Lady Kiryuin had more than one daughter."

"Actually she has three, but unfortunately our big sister cannot help with us in our mission due to some truly...truly despicable things that Ragyo did to her. Hell...its more likely we'll have to put our sister out of her misery alongside our mother." Satsuki added, still sounding very stern and serious.

"Aw come the fuck on, you stupid bitches! Who gives a flying fuck about what's happening to you? Boo fucking hoo! Cry me a fucking ocean for all I care." Bruce sarcastically blurted out as he yawned over what Satsuki and Ryuko said

However, upon finishing his snide remark, Bruce and the others suddenly heard a very deep, baritone male voice speak out, "You need help humbling these losers, ma'am?", which prompted them all to turn their heads towards the direction the voice, only to see a man that appeared to be even taller and more muscle bound than Ira Gamagoori (a feat previously thought to be impossible with crazy black hair and sporting a tattered, sleeveless military green bomber jacket.

"...Satsuki...is that who I think it is?" Ryuko asked her sister as she was quite stunned to be in this man's presence.

"...i'll ask him." Satsuki whispered back, only to then turn her attention to the gigantic man with fangs and asked, "Sir, are you the mythical Big Guy i've heard stories of during my childhood?"

"By all accounts, I am, child. I am...as many people like to refer to me as...The Big Guy." the giant told Satsuki in a stoic yet polite tone.

"I bet your friend Gamagoori won't be pleased to be in the presence of a man that towers over him." Ryuko sarcastically whispered to Satsuki while sporting a devious smirk.

"He's a lot more humble than that, Ryuko." Satsuki whispered back, keeping her stern tone of voice completely. She then looked at The Big Guy and asked him, "Me, my sister Ryuko, our friends, our father and his associates are in dire need of soldiers in our war against Lady Kiryuin, the CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Will you join in our cause and fight alongside us in the battlefield?"

"In all the years i've lived through, oppression is just about my least favorite thing in the world, so I will fight alongside you all, Satsuki. Those two lunkheads you were trying to convince to join in your battle will tag along as well since i'll be the one to act a leash on their own inflated egos." The Big Guy replied as he had his arms crossed and quickly darted his eyes towards Bruce Gibson and Kichirou Wong, who looked quite terrified to be in his presence.

"Yes, Mr. Big Guy. I'll fight with you, Satsuki and her cohorts." Kichirou stammered out as sweat began to run down his face.

"Me too. I'll even put my hatred of buddhists aside for this...just...don't hurt me. I don't want Mr. Hetfield to live without an owner." Bruce whimpered as he also looked rather frightened by what The Big Guy is capable of.

"He's perfect. I'm sure dad...well...both of them will find quite a bit to like about him, sis." Ryuko spoke up to Satsuki, sounding quite thrilled to have a mythical individual in their army as well as tickled by the prospects of how the others will react to meeting him.

"Enough talk, Ryuko. We all must get to the Naked Moon and leave Hong Kong. We still have more countries to travel to and more soldiers to recruit." Satsuki bluntly replied, which prompted everyone to agree with her statement and follow the girls to where they came from.

* * *

"So you managed to recruit The Big Guy of all people, Satsuki? Quite a feat if you ask me." Soichiro told his oldest daughter minutes after she, Ryuko and the recruits entered the Naked Moon.

"It was an easier task than any of us could've ever imagined, father." Satsuki replied as she passed by him without even making any eye contact. "He even convinced the men we were trying to recruit to join our cause, which we should owe him a lot of gratitude for."

"So where should we travel to next? Any country in particular?" Soichiro added while Gamagoori and The Big Guy were seen conversing with each other and comparing their own massive height.

"Germany. A lot of history has gone down there and i'm sure several strong warriors would be willing to join us in the fight against Ragyo's tyranny. They already got help cleansing their own troublesome tyrants many years ago and should be willing to return the favor to another country in need." Satsuki responded as she suddenly paused and cranked her head towards her right shoulder to look at her father right in his eyes.

"...interesting. I guess you're only interested in recruiting bodies from first and second world countries, but considering that some of this third world countries have quite a bit of disastrous situation of their own going on, I can see why you wouldn't want us to meddle with their own matters."

"We'll make a few stops at those third world countries, but we won't stay for too long since we have other countries to recruit in."

"Sounds like a plan, then." Soichiro inquired as he trailed off to speak with his fellow Nudist Beach higher ups while Satsuki walked over to the chair that was resting near a table that had a tea set placed over it and sat down. She then poured herself a cup of tea, took a few sips of it and thought to herself, "My mother will not stand a chance to our powerful army. An army that will soar to victory."

* * *

"Its so funny that even with her new found seriousness, she still wanted to make sure you were The Big Guy as she did with me." Gamagoori told the man himself as they were seen still talking to each other.

"So Satsuki Matoi was a different person when you met her? Was she a happier person back in those days?" The Big Guy replied, curious to know what the young woman that recruited him was like back in more docile times.

"Yes she was so different when I first got acquainted with her and Nonon Jakuzure, who you haven't met yet. Back then, Satsuki was way looser and much more easy going, though i'm not sure how much of that was attributed to all the pot she smoked. You see, Big Guy...my friend Satsuki had a bit of a dependency issue with marijuana for most of the time i've been friends with her. Nonon was smoking that stuff too, but to a much lesser extent since unlike Satsuki, she knew when to give her lungs a break but Satsuki would always find a time to light up and get high. For someone who prides himself as Satsuki's shield, her vices made me cringe quite a bit, yet...I actually sorely miss seeing her look at life with a far more laid back attitude than what she's been showcasing lately. She was funny, very easy and approach and very open to helping anyone who was seeking her assistance back she was hooked on pot, but now she's acting like a goddamn military leader. Its nice to see her take charge and be more assertive, but I wish she would sometimes drop that mask and remind us that the person I became friends with is still here."

"I guess the best I could tell you, from one big man to another, is that the Satsuki you met will come back someday in some form or another. I've lived long enough to see people shift from having one attitude to another, only to bring back their initial attitude when things calmed back down." The Big Guy told Gama in a reassuring tone, almost sounding like a wise old man that has lived through it all.

But before the two giants could continue their conversation, Shiro Iori approached them and uttered out, "Gamagoori, please come with me. Your goku uniform is finished and we would like you to run some tests on it."

After hearing Iori told him about the completion of his goku uniform, Gamagoori nodded his head and proceeded to follow him out of the main room of the Naked Moon, leaving The Big Guy to do other things in the meantime.

* * *

"You know what? This costume actually feels pretty comfortable for something that's a bit bulky on the outside." Ira Gamagoori told Goro and Iori as he looked at the standard, dormant form of his goku uniform, which had steel shoulder spikes and gauntlets in addition to the predominantly white color scheme of the uniform itself. He then noticed the black symbol on the chest of his uniform and asked, "What does this stand for?"

"Basically, the symbol means that you have a three star goku uniform and that its made from thirty percent life fibers. We're also hard at working on one and two star uniforms as well. Some ground troops will wear the one star uniforms, which are made from ten percent life fibers, all of the people Satsuki and Ryuko have been recruiting will wear the two star uniforms and all of us will wear the three star uniforms. This is so we don't deplete our own life fiber stock in case we have to make new ones once the ones we're making run out of juice." Iori explained to Gamagoori while Gi Man nodded his head upon hearing the mentions of the finer details of their ongoing work

"That's quite a smart way to go about things." Gama replied as he found the ranking system to be quite sound and sensible. "Anyhow...how do I activate this thing?"

"Well...you'll figure it out in no time. These things act...kinda funny to be honest." Goro sarcastically shrugged as he wasn't sure how the goku uniforms worked himself. "Maybe...uhhh...you could...I dunno...wave your arms in the air and act like you don't care or something."

"Why would I do that? That sounds really stupid." Gamagoori groaned as he pushed his arms forward and clenched his fists, but immediately after he did that, his uniform suddenly exploded and temporarily sent the tall tan man into a black void that had a real psychedelic light show and firework display, all while the threads of his uniform twisted and contorted into various unusual ways, rearranging themselves into new, indescribable shapes.

Completely buck naked, Gama kept his arms firmly in place as he saw the life fibers and threads of his uniform had locked themselves into place and began to weave around his body in a new, completely different form that was very close to what he described to be his desired first combat form of his goku uniform.

As the uniform slapped itself back onto him, Gama stomped onto the floor and belted out a loud, boastful yell that helped complete the transformation of his goku uniform and bring him back to where he originally was.

**THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SHACKLE REGALIA!**

"Oh shit! I guess it really did work after all." Goro Inafune inquired out of sheer wonder as he and Iori saw the new form Gamagoori's goku uniform took on.

"Is it as comfortable as it originally was, Gamagoori?" Iori asked his friend as he saw that the tall man now appeared to be some sort of weird mummy with gimp like attributes.

"Better than comfortable, Shiro Iori. I actually feel...very euphoric. Very...very stimulated. So stimulated...I need to be punished to make myself feel better. Please! Hit me, you bastards! I need to be put in my place!"

"...ummmm...okay, Gamagoori." Iori nervously shrugged back as he was hesitant to suddenly start attacking his ally, although this was for mere practice.

However, Iori then noticed that Gi Man had made a mad dash towards the other end of the room and came back running with several blunt objects in his arms to start delivering the pain Gamagoori requested, telling the blonde haired young adult in the surgical mask, "Take one of these bad boys. We gotta see how long it takes for his second combat form to activate."

"Are you serious, Goro? We're not properly equipped for this part of the test!" Iori yelled back as he was quite nervous for his own well-being.

"Oh don't be such a puss, Iori. Your buddy won't hurt you. He knows not to get too rough for us in this little test." Goro replied in a very smarmy, care-free tone. "Now let's get to the beating! We need to hurry up so we can get back to finishing the other uniforms we're nearly done with."

"...ugh. Whatever you say." Iori groaned as he and Gi Man then ran up towards Gamagoori and began to wail on him with a baseball bat and a sledgehammer (respectively).

* * *

As they whacked their blunt objects on the massive young man for a good thirty seconds, a part of him began to subtly expand like a balloon (or a condom, however you prefer it), which made Gi Man ecstatically blurt out, "Look at that! It's working! We need to hit him some more so we can have him reach his climax."

"C'mon. There's no way the two of us can make Gamagoori climax. It would take us hours to achieve it!" Iori groaned as he was already feeling a bit tired from the attacking they just seized doing mere seconds ago.

"Did I just hear a cry for help, bitches?!" Kaneo Takarada boasted as he had suddenly entered the room, accompanied by Roland Burns, Miko Yukimura and, oddly enough, Houka Inumuta. "We can get that issue done quicker than it takes me to count loads of money."

"Great. Go ahead and grab whatever suits you and get on whacking. I'm sure us working together will get the job done rather quickly." Goro told the others that just entered the room, which prompted them all to pick up their own respective hand to hand weapons and join in on the surreal whack-a-mole scenario going on with them and Gamagoori.

In a matter of seconds, the others started to wail their weapons on Gamagoori, who laughed at them, "This feels so good! I love it! Keep hitting me more! My punishment hasn't been severe enough!" as his goku uniform really started to expand at quite a rapid pace, making the rather muscular tall tan man look quite comically obese.

"How much longer till he climaxes, Inumuta?" Iori asked his blue haired acquaintance since he knew he had all of the technological know it all to see the current status of the goku uniform's shackle regalia form.

"Not much, actually." Inumuta replied rather bluntly. "We've all helped accelerate his arousal and its now only a matter of time before he bursts."

"Why did you all stop? Get back cracking at it again. We don't want to keep the other goku uniforms waiting." Gi Man snapped at other others as he was the only one that was still attacking Gama, making the others resume their attack on him.

"I'm almost at full capacity! I can feel my climax building! Just...a few more strikes and i'll unleash the true power of my goku uniform!" Gamagoori shouted in a very excited tone as he clenched his teeth and curved his lips into a smile that the others were unable to see.

With one strategically placed attack courtesy of Gi Man's hammer, the huge bubble that expanded within Gama's goku uniform exploded and out came several spiked whips that lashed and knocked the others away from him, right as he raised his arms in the air and belted another loud, boastful yell that was brimming in sheer confidence.

**THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SCOURGE REGALIA!**

"Excellent! Your goku uniform works exactly as it should." Gi Man told Gama as he was pleased by the test they just conducted. "Does this second form feel any different from the first?"

"It feels amazing. So much power is flowing through my body. I feel like a god among mortals!" Gama replied, very satisfied by how he feels while his goku uniform is in its second combat form.

"That's...pretty good to hear." Iori chimed in as he noted the amount of pleasure Gamagoori was getting from his goku uniform.

"Alright, kid. Test's over. We got to get back to working on the other uniforms." Goro told Gamagoori as he and the others tossed their weapons to the grounds. "Go ahead and keep the uniform on though. You'll look a lot more professional to the others.".

Gamagoori, who had his uniform revert back to its dormant form, shook his head in acknowledgment as he then left the room to resume his conversation with The Big Guy.

* * *

In another room of the Naked Moon, Junketsu was seen sitting by a table, staring at a bottle of saki with very depressed, exhausted eyes as he felt rejected by Satsuki, whom he assumed he had quite the strong connection with ever since he first met her. He then wrapped his right arm around its cap, twisted it off, tossed it aside, picked the bottle up and began to drink it, hoping this would get him drunk like a human.

"Ugh. This is so depressing. I really, really wish Satsuki handled her rejection of me so much better. She's reduced me to drinking alcohol like her sister. Bleh." he groaned to himself after he took a few sips out of the bottle of saki and slammed it down onto the table.

On the other end of the room, Nonon was seen opening the door, hoping to get some things out of the fridge to munch on. However, she immediately spotted Junketsu and noticed that he looked quite upset for a school uniform, making her remark to herself in a rather glum tone, "Oh. Even her uniform is really taking Satsuki's change of attitude quite hard. I know I won't be able to talk to him, but i'll see if I can do anything to help."

In a span of several seconds, Nonon approached her estranged best friend's kamui and asked, "Uhhh...are you okay? I know I really feel like shit over what Satsuki decided to do, but I like you to know that you're not alone. I'm also quite hurting from her change in attitude. All of us are so if there's any way we can help you, just let us know."

"Oooh Nonon. If only you were able to understand me, I would so vent out all of my frustrations for you...all of them." Junketsu replied, sounding both sad and somewhat disgruntled since he knew Nonon wouldn't understand him at all.

Trying to figure out how she and Junketsu could converse with each other in spite of the DNA roadblock, Nonon looked around the room, searching for something that would help bridge that, only to spot some pencils and paper nearby, which helped turn a light bulb on in her head and exclaim, "That's it! I'll have him write down what he's trying to tell me. That'll do the trick."

* * *

As Junketsu took another sip of saki, Nonon approached him, put the pencil and paper onto the table and asked, "Ummmm...are you able to write? If so, you can communicate with me that way if possible."

The kamui then thought for a few seconds, then nudged the bottle of saki aside, picked up the pencil, dragged the paper towards him, wrote down a few words on said paper and handed it over to Nonon, in which she then read what Junketsu wrote down.

_**Yes I can, Nonon Jakuzure. I can also hear you loud and clearly.**_

"Great. Well...with that said, I was thinking that...since it might be a while before Iori and that Gi Man goof complete my new goku uniform, perhaps I...ummm...could wear you for once. Does that sound alright with you?"

Junketsu then took the paper back, wrote down a few more things on it and handed it back to her, which he then waited patiently for Nonon to read what he wrote back in response.

_**I'm afraid not, Nonon. I fear that you might get hurt rather badly if you tried to wear me.**_

"**NANI SORE?!** There's no way I cannot be able to wear you. Sure, I don't have life fibers in my genetic make-up, but i'm sure I can still wear you nonetheless."

_**It's not a matter of you being able to put me on, but it's rather a case of me not wanting to hurt Satsuki any more than what she's already suffering.**_

"Oh come on. Let's just try and see. I might be a lot stronger than you think, Mr. Talking Sailor Fuku." Nonon groaned as she then suddenly decided to disrobe and reduce herself to only wearing her shoes and her bra and panties. "We got nothing better to lose than just giving it a shot for the hell of it."

_**Well...alright then, Nonon. You can put me on, just take note that normal humans were never meant to wear things like me and my brother Senketsu.**_

"Great." Nonon exclaimed as she then picked up the blue glove with the lever Satsuki would wear alongside the uniform, put it on and asked, "So do I use this to synchronize with you or something? Just making sure."

_**Well...yeah, but since you have no life fibers in your genetic make-up, i'm positive that we wouldn't be synchronizing with each other at all.**_

"Wait...so if I wear to try to synchronize with you, it wouldn't be synchronization but rather something else entirely?"

_**Correct. Perhaps it would less of a synchronization and...well...more of an override come to think about it.**_

"Huh. Perhaps we'll have to see when the time's right." Nonon told the kamui as she then proceeded to put him on.

Now wearing Satsuki's school uniform, Nonon took a look at the mirror and remarked, "Oh. I actually make this look good."

In spite of being worn by Satsuki's best friend, Junketsu was still able to write down his response by using the garters that connected the shirt and the skirt, only to then hand the paper back to his current wearer.

_**I beg to differ, Nonon Jakuzure. You see...your hair color clashes quite a bit with the colors Soichiro and Ragyo decided to give me when I was being made.**_

"Well...you're right about that, but what the hell can I do about it? I'm not going to ruin my hair just to make us match up or something." Nonon shrugged upon reading Junketsu's comment on her hair color not meshing well with his color scheme. "Nonetheless, let's go show Satsuki that we care."

Without any question, Nonon then ran out of the room, feeling a lot more complete than she did while wearing her Nudist Beach uniform (though she did make a quick stop at the armory to pick up her weapons to use in the case things get heated during their next stop on their trip across the globe).

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany**_

In the countryside of Germany's capital, the Naked Moon was seen surfacing out the air, sticking out like a sore thumb in the otherwise old fashioned looking landscape

As the Naked Moon began to make its descent towards the ground, the grass was seen whipping around to the gusts of wind the massive aircraft was kicking up during its descent to the ground, prompting some goats and cows nearby to make a run for it.

Underneath the Naked Moon opened a large shaft that extracted a long metallic bridge that stabbed itself into the ground, allowing Satsuki Matoi, Ryuko Kiryuin, Ira Gamagoori and several Nudist Beach soldiers to exit the aircraft and walk onto the ground.

However, all of the individuals then heard Nonon screaming out, "Wait for me! You're not leaving without me!" that made the others turn their heads towards her in surprise.

"Jakuzure! Why are you wearing my kamui?!" Satsuki snapped at her best friend of many years, still acting far too authoritative for nearly everyone's liking, though Ryuko seemed to be tickled by seeing someone else wearing Junketsu.

"I'm wearing him because I need something less stupid to wear and i'm wearing him out of respect of the Satsuki Matoi I grew up with, not this impostor in shades that i'm talking to." Nonon yelled back, growing tired of putting up with her recent nonsense.

"Nonon's right, Satsuki. You're acting in a way I don't like either." Junketsu chimed in, agreeing with his current wearer.

In spite of hearing Nonon and Junketsu's justified complaints, Satsuki turned her attention away from them, looked at Gama and spoke out, "You come with me, Gamagoori. Ryuko...go ahead and stick with Jakuzure."

"Yes, Satsuki-sama." Gama replied as he then proceed to follow Satsuki as she approached a sleek white and blue motorcycle that was nearby, got onto it and revved it to life. Right next to it was a military hummer that was big enough for Gamagoori to fit in it, who managed to squeeze in with ease.

* * *

Within a matter of seconds, Satsuki and Gamagoori both drove away from Ryuko and Nonon to make their way to the city, leaving them to figure out what to do on their own.

"What now, Ryuko?" Junketsu asked the sister of his original wearer since she had already gone off to recruit people for the war.

"That's a good question, brother." Senketsu added as he liked Junketsu's question quite a bit.

"I...guess we go to town and chill out while Satsuki and Gamagoori conduct their business." Ryuko replied, sounding just as lost as the brother of kamui is.

"And if some dickheads try to beat us up, we can go ahead and teach 'em a lesson?" Nonon chimed in, hoping to utilize Junketsu's synchronization properties at some point.

"Well...fuck yeah we will!" Ryuko happily snapped back as she clenched her fists out of excitement. "So let's get going then. The Naked Moon won't be going anywhere."

Nonon agreed with what Ryuko said, in which they were about to embark towards city.

However, they then heard another voice from behind ask them, "Mind if I come along too? Perhaps I can get some smokes and hard liquor to make himself home with whenever we're air bound."

"Detective Kinagase, you can totally come along with us to the city." Nonon calmly replied. "You could act as our muscle."

"Sounds good with me." Ryuko chimed in, agreeing with what her sister's best friend said, thus they and the former detective then trekked through the countryside to reach the city, though they took a different path than the one Satsuki and Gamagoori used to get there.

* * *

"A war against your mother, eh? Never heard of that kind of family problems before." a gas masked man inquired as he was seen sitting at a table in a bar, conversing with Satsuki Matoi. "Well...i'm always ready for a battle, so count me in."

"Glad to have you on board, Knarrenheinz." Satsuki told the Germanic gas mask wearing man in fatigues as she shook his hand. "What about that shirtless man in the red hood? Would he join with us in battle too?"

"Oh him? Scharfrichter? Oh course he's tagging along with me. Guy loves to bash bastards in the brain and turn them into steak." Knarrenheinz replied, which promptly the muscle bound executioner to wave his right hand in acknowledgment.

"I have to say that we're already building quite the army, Satsuki-sama." Gama whispered to her as she was seen still wearing her sunglasses.

"All part of the plan, Ira Gamagoori." Satsuki sternly whispered back. "All part of the plan."

* * *

"Huh. There's an awful lot of colors coming out that club." Senketsu told his wearer as they, Nonon, Junketsu and Tsumugu were approaching a nearby building that had loud, thumping electronic music emitting from it.

"I bet my ass there's a shit load of druggies in that shithole." Ryuko told the others as she examined the exterior of the building in question. "Perhaps that's where all the action is happening."

"Yeah let's go in and find out." Nonon chimed back while smirking. Tsumugu made no comments whatsoever, however, and remained silent as he followed the girls into the dance club.

* * *

_**(((DOOOSH))) (((DOOOSH))) (((DOOOSH)))**_

_**(((WUBA))) (((WUB))) (((WUUUUUBBBBBBB)))**_

"**NANI SORE! **This place is too damn loud and colorful!" Nonon yelled as she tried her best to block out the ear raping, bass heavy electronic music from entering her ears.

"Music's really fucking as hell too!" Ryuko grumbled as she had her arms crossed against her chest. "There's no way the patrons here are not hopped up on ecstasy or some shit!"

"That's quite likely." Tsumugu told the girls like if he was speaking from past experiences. He then lightly pushed a nearby raver, who stiffly fell to the ground like a tree, only to keep dancing while lying down sideways, as if it was a fish flopping about. "You see, girls. This is what that Happy Monday crap does to you. Make you keep on dancing even if you're about to croak."

"At least me and Satsuki never went further than pot." Nonon shrugged while trying her hardest to not laugh at the site of the gothic looking raver still flapping around on the dance floor, unaware that he's on the ground.

"Eh, I never gave a fuck about the hard shit." Ryuko snickered as she and Tsumugu began to approach a nearby bartender, wanting to order a few drinks for themselves. "So what kind of poison you're in the mood for, Jakuzure?"

"Ehhh...i'll just go with a soft drink. I ain't embarrassing myself while wearing Satsuki's uniform." Nonon quickly replied as she kept looking at all of the drugged up ravers with a bit of a contempt in her eyes.

"What do you want, sir?" the bartender asked Tsumugu while not even batting his eyes at the girls.

"Get me a bottle of Jägermeister, some Dunkles for Ms. Kiryuin and...whatever soda you have to offer for Ms. Jakuzure." Tsumugu replied as he pulled his wallet out and took out some cash to pay for the drinks, though he hadn't got the chance to swap out some of his yen for some euros.

"Sure thing. Is Afri-Cola fine for the pink haired lady?" the bartender replied back as he got started on serving the requested drinks.

"Yeah, that'll do." Tsumugu responded as he handed the bartender some cash, who quickly took it, only to realize that it was foreign money.

"Huh. You guys are a long way from home." the bartender remarked as he gave the trio their respective drinks. "I heard things are a bit out of whack in the Land of the Rising Sun at the moment. Care to explain?"

"Yeah, we're actually here on a mission to recruit an army for an ongoing war against my mother." Ryuko nonchalantly told the bartender as she sipped on her beer. "Though to be perfectly honest, this entire thing is actually being spearheaded by my older sister, who's currently conducting her business elsewhere in this city."

"Interesting. Very...interesting." the bartender replied as he accepted the yen without any issues. "Well...good luck winning it. I'm sure a lot of my fellow countrymen and countrywomen would love to see you succeed against tyranny."

"Thanks for the blessing, pal." Nonon chimed in after she drank some of her Afri-Cola. "We' appreciate it."

* * *

Back in another part of Berlin, a slab of meat was seen being slammed onto a rusty metal table that was caked in dry blood, only to then get mutilated by a hatchet that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"So you're interested in recruiting me for a war, eh?" a bald, middle aged man with thick eyebrows (that are possibly even thicker than Satsuki's) asked the foreigners that had visited his business of operations with a lot of curiosity. "What kind of war are we talking about here?"

"My mother Ragyo Kiryuin has overtaken our home by force and we're trying to build up an army to take it back and restore order." Satsuki dryly responded to the butcher.

"I see. Sounds like it's a job for Bruno Stahlecker to get back onto the battlefield. I never, ever, back down from such an opportunity, especially one that allows me to work side by side with my dear old friend Knarrenheinz." the butcher proudly replied to Satsuki as he slammed his hatchet onto the table and rose his right arm in a very boastful, powerful manner.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Stahlecker." Gamagoori told the butcher as he firmly shook his hand (while noticing that his arms were quite hairy). "Satsuki-sama and Nudist Beach will gladly accept your services."

"Exactly, Gamagoori. We will provide you with the best equipment available, though if there's any sort of weapons you want to take with you to the ship, feel free to do so." Satsuki bluntly chimed in as she had her scissor blade planted right in front of her and had her hands laying on its handle.

"I'll my mighty hatchet with me. Not only i'll use it on the battlefield, it'll come in handy whenever I cook dinner for you all when given the opportunity." Bruno spoke back as he ripped his hatchet out of the service it was pierced into and showed it to the foreigners that recruited him for their war.

"Excellent, Mr. Stahlecker. We can definitely use the extra bodies in the kitchen staff alongside the extra ground troops. That'll be your other job while working for us. A chef that'll work alongside our other chefs Sukuyo Mankanshoku and Kinue Kinagase." Satsuki added as she gently pulled her scissor blade out of the floor.

"Sounds good. I promise i'll be a hell of a soldier and a hell of a cook." Bruno told the visitors as they were all ready to head out.

* * *

A while later, the bartender was seen still serving drinks to patrons at the club, though the foreigners had already left not too long ago. He then pulled out a cellphone, dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up, which didn't last too long as he then heard a voice on the other end reply, "Hallo?"

"Hey, ich sah nur die japanischen Volks in den Club. Könnten sie die, die Sie sagte mir, wo sie nach sein?" the bartender replied to the person on the other end in a rather malicious tone.

"Yup. Hat einer von ihnen haben keine spezielle Haarfarbe?" the voice on the other end replied back, who turned out to be none other than Udo Fassbender, who was standing in someone's backyard while holding onto his rusty, bloodied steel pipe with his other hand.

"Eines der Mädchen hatte rosa Haaren und der andere hatte meist schwarzes Haar, aber mit einem Strang, die alle rot war. Kann nicht recht, sagte ich je zuvor gesehen."

"Ja. Klingt wie Ryuko Kiryuin war eines der Mädchen, die Sie gesprochen hat. Das muss bedeuten, Satsuki Matoi muss in der Nähe. Auch mit etwas Hilfe von meinen Landsleuten, werde ich in der Lage, sie zu fangen und bringen sie zurück zu ihrer Mutter Lady sein Ragyo Kiryuin. Ich bin sicher, es wird eine Menge verdammt Menschen glücklich zu machen."

"Na ja...viel Glück, alter Freund. Ich hoffe, dass Sie die ganze Zeit Sie leiden ein faul Sex-Spielzeug zu einem Bündel von gottverdammten Perversen hatten rechtfertigen." the bartender told Udo right before they were about to hang up their phones and get back to conducting far more important business.

"Danke. Ich schätze diese Geste des guten Willens ganz ein wenig." Udo replied to the bartender, only to then hang up his cellphone and put it back into his goku uniform. He then took a few steps away from a blonde haired man with a bloody, broken head that had pieces of his brain and blood glacially seeping out of out, which made Udo add, "I should've done zis a long time ago, you indulgent bastard."

In spite of saying something to the man on the ground, he got no response since said man's eyes were very glazed over and wasn't even breathing at all, which makes a lot of sense since he had a hunting rifle rammed up into his anus in a fairly cartoonish yet grotesque manner.

"Gut. Just one more book end to close und zen its all about dealing with zose Japanese girls." Udo told himself as he then started to leave the backyard so he could finish his other dangling thread before getting focused on his mission.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, a grungy looking woman in a filthy apartment room was seen smoking a cigarette while gleefully watching a grainy VHS recording of several men in scrubs cutting open the corpse of a basset hound and extracting its entrails out for unknown reasons.

Whoever, this woman's bizarre, grotesque pleasure was interrupted as she heard someone knocking on her door, prompting her to stand up and trek her way to said, briefly tripping on a phone cord in the process. As soon as she approached it, she asked the person outside, "Hallo? Hallo?"

Right as the woman continued to stand in front of the door, Udo suddenly burst through it, grabbed a hold of her neck with his right hand, pushed her up against a wall and gravely spoke out, "Remember Me, Betty?!"

"Oh god! You're alive?! How is this possible?" Betty shrieked back, utterly horrified that her post-mortem play thing had somehow reanimated itself.

"I always ask that question myself, Betty." Udo playfully replied as he looked into her soul with his repulsive, badly decomposed face. "Und if you make it out of zis alive, you'll be asking that yourself."

He then noticed a radio nearby, which prompted him to turn it on. At first, it was playing some hard rock tune with German singing, which made him think to himself, "Nicht angemessen genug.", only to change it to another station, which was playing an old, upbeat pop song from the mid nineteen seventies (that had to do something with wanting more cream on their dessert), which pleased Udo quite a bit to the point where he chucked Betty onto the ground and started to violently wail on her with his pipe.

With each successful strike, Betty's face grew more distorted and mangled as the pipe dug into her face and made her somewhat attractive looks quite more monstrous and caved in, all while her blood sprinkled everywhere around its radius. One particular smack in the face with the pipe was so hard, it made Betty's lower jaw turn sideways and made some of her teeth shoot out like popcorn.

The beating then lasted at least another minute, in which the beating only got progressively more violent as Udo managed to also break Betty's right wrist and even made the pipe slam into her intestines, pulling some of them out in the process like a fork digging noddles out of chow mein. However...as soon as he saw the woman who used him in very unpleasant ways was no longer breathing, he seized his onslaught, dryly quipped "Genießen Sie das Leben nach dem Tod, du dreckiger Fotze." and promptly left the apartment, leaving Betty a gory wreck that wouldn't be out of place on a forensic table.

* * *

"You want my clients to...join in a war with you, kid?" a man with a big bushy beard asked Satsuki as she and Gamagoori were seen sitting in a room with him and several beefy countrymen in vaguely S&amp;M style clothes, all of who might actually be a rock band. "They're normally not the kind to fight, but with you two telling us about your mother's tyranny, they're actually quite eager to assist you."

"Excellent, sir." Satsuki replied as she was standing with her scissor blade firmly planted in front of her. "Your clients will made great warriors for Nudist Beach. Just follow me and Gamagoori, you'll be boarded on the Naked Moon in no time."

Without any question, the group of half-naked men, as well as their manager, proceeded to follow Satsuki and Gamagoori out of the room, which made this particularly recruitment unusually brief.

* * *

"I have to say that this German soda was actually pretty good" Nonon proudly told Ryuko and Tsumugu as they were walking down the street, passing by people who were quite intrigued by seeing some Japanese foreigners visiting their country. "Maybe we should get some more as souvenirs."

"I don't think my real dad would appreciate us wasting some of the Nudist Beach budget on some fuckin' soda, Nonon Jakuzure." Ryuko laughed back, humoring her sister's best friend.

"I guess we could, but it would be kinda pointless since we already got enough soda in stock as is." Tsumugu shrugged, sounding less enthused and amused than Ryuko.

Although Nonon had planned to say a witty retort to the others, things got silent as they say several skinheads in militaristic uniforms kicking a child as he was laid on the floor in the fetal position, prompting Ryuko to angrily yell out, "You stop fucking with that child, you heartless dickheads!" as she made a mad dash towards them with Bakuzan.

"Der Teufel hat das asiatische Fotze glaube, sie ist?" one of the skinheads, who had a rather large scar of a swastika on the right side of his head, remarked out of confusion as he turned his head towards Ryuko.

"Wen kümmert es? Wir können Gruppenvergewaltigung diese Hündin in den Schatten, wenn wir mit ihr fertig." another skinhead, who's face was painted black and had a red swastika painted over the black facepaint, replied nonchalantly, yet before he, his accomplice and the others could properly react, Ryuko swung an unsheathed Bakuzan into the first skinhead's neck, making quite a dent in his throat that made him tumble to the ground, writhing in pain.

Although the other neo-nazi skinheads tried their best to overwhelm Ryuko, they were absolutely no match for her as she effortlessly dodged and avoided all of their crude street fighting tactics and slapped them silly with Bakuzan, breaking some of their noses and fracturing the knees and ribs of others.

"Wow. Ryuko's just as good of a fighter as Satsuki." Tsumugu inquired as he watched her fight the neo-nazis by herself without breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, but she's a bit rougher around the edges compared to Satsuki...though I don't know how her fighting style is with her stupid change of behavior." Nonon snickered back as she wasn't too impressed by Ryuko's fighting style, though once she brought Satsuki up, a bit of anger was used to spice up those specific words.

* * *

Although Ryuko had dealt with quite a few of the neo-nazis, the one with the facepaint attempted to fight more discreetly as he picked up a nearby crowbar and tried to use his brains to take the young Japanese woman out, but right as he came out swinging, Ryuko thrust Bakuzan towards his stomach, which knocked the wind out of him and forced him to cough a gob of spit out in a fairly repulsive manner.

Not wasting any time, Ryuko unsheathed Bakuzan, gently nudged its blade against the neo-nazi's neck and sternly told him, "If you ever...EVER...fuck with children again. I'll have them give me a call and i'll come back to fuck your shit up. YOU UNDERSTAND ME, you sauerkraut lubing Hitler fag?!"

"Ich bin...Es tut mir leid für Sie unterschätzen! Ich werde das Kind in Ruhe zu lassen, nur...töte mich nicht!" the neo-nazi with the facepaint whimpered as he found himself facing death, hoping to convince Ryuko that he won't mess with the kid now.

"...good. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT! RACIST PIGS N HUMAN CLOTHING LIKE YOU MAKE SICKEN ME!" Ryuko yelled back, going as far as to kick the neo-nazi onto the ground, which made him quickly scamper away as fast as he can.

* * *

Having just dealt with the neo-nazis, Ryuko approached the child, who was quite confused by how things went down and calmly asked him, "Are you okay, buddy?"

The child quietly nodded his head as he couldn't quite comprehend this sudden gesture of kindness towards.

"Those big mean guys were beating you up, but I came in and kicked their asses. Doesn't that make you feel better?"

Again, the child nodded back as he started to curve his lips into a gentle smile.

"Aw, that's great to know that I made you feel better. I really, really hate seeing jerks picking on people smaller than them." Ryuko added as she kept saying things to the German boy (though her little remark about bigger people picking on smaller people could be interpreted as a callback to something that was, for quite a while, a rather large part of her life), which only progressively made him happier. "You know where your mom and dad are?"

The kid enthusiastically nodded in response as his smile got bigger and toothier.

"Great. I'm sure they'll want to know where you are, so go ahead and go back home to them. No big meanies are going to hurt you with me around." Ryuko told the kid as she patted him on the head and watched him proudly walk away with a renewed sense of optimism.

"I'm impressed, Ryuko. Never took you as the child friendly type." Nonon told her as she was surprised by the actions of the normally brash and bratty Ryuko Kiryuin.

"That's because you never grew up with me, Jakuzure. This is the kind of shit Satsuki pulled on me that got us into that stupid fucking rivalry in the first place." Ryuko groaned as she wasn't in the mood of opened old wounds up in the midst of this conversation.

"Well I couldn't resist bringing that up. Wasn't trying to piss you off or anything." Nonon shrugged back, slightly surprised that Ryuko took her comment in the wrong way, but was also slightly amused by her irritations with it as well.

"You sure as fuck was successful doing so, Jakuzu..." Ryuko angrily responded while grimacing but right as she was about to finish her response, she suddenly got whacked in a face by a blood stained, rusty steel pipe that came out of nowhere, blindsiding her considerably.

"Zink you were going to get out of zis so easily, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Udo Fassbender told her as he was crouched down on a tiny ledge, looking down and pointing his pipe towards her as she laid down on the pavement, gushing blood out of her right nostril and a cut on her right eyebrow that only lasted for no more than ten seconds tops.

"Nani Sore!?" Nonon yelled as she saw the repulsive reanimated corpse in the business suit in her and the others' presence. "Its one of those weirdos that attacked us in Ōsaka!"

"Yeah, Nonon." Tsumugu replied as he pulled his 9mm pistol out and loaded it up, ready to inevitably fight any incoming combatants. "I bet that masked maniac and his puppet are close by."

Right as he saw Nonon and Tsumugu, Udo lightly hopped off the wall, landed on the ground and told them in a sardonic tone, "I see you Nudist Beach clowns are here too. Well...I won't mind beating you all into a bloody pulp. I've done plenty today but i'm open to killing a few more."

Right before Udo could attack Nonon and Tsumugu, he suddenly saw Bakuzan's blade pierce through his abdomen, which made him chuckle, "Can't say I war expecting zat.". He then pulled Bakuzan out of his body, tossed it aside, looked at several gothic looking men and told them, "Ihr Jungs gehen Deal mit Ryuko Kiryuin, während ich mich mit dieser fühlenden Klumpen von Zuckerwatte. Verstehen Sie?"

"Ja, wir tun, Udo. Rechts auf sie!" one of the gothic men, who vaguely resembled the raver Tsumugu pushed down in the club, quickly replied as he and the others then jumped down to the ground and huddled around Ryuko, hoping she was still dazed enough to not be a threat to them. Udo, on the other hand, started to slink towards Nonon and Tsumugu in a rather eccentric way while laughing, "If you saw zhut i've done in the past hour, you certainly would be afraid of me right at zist moment."

"You got Satsuki's kamui on, Nonon. Can't you activate it?" Tsumugu asked her as Udo steadily got closer to them.

"I could, but I never paid attention to whatever Satsuki would say, so I have no fucking clue how to properly activate Junketsu." Nonon snapped back, sounding quite frustrated with both what Tsumugu was telling her and the ongoing situation itself.

"Jakuzure...just try to synchronize with Junketsu for fuck's sake!" Ryuko shouted as the wound on her right eyebrow was in the middle of healing itself up, all while the gothic men were close to reaching her. "The words will just come to you...trust me."

"...okay." Nonon spoke back, suddenly sounding rather serious and sporting a renewed sensed of confidence as she then clamped onto the knob on the glove with her right hand and turned it, activating what she assumed to be the synchronization sequence.

While it was rather identical to how Satsuki and Junketsu would synchronize with each other (Right down to Nonon being rendered nude as a massive dragon type creature made out of blue flames tumble down onto her and the various pieces of Junketsu's combat form slapping onto her body), what Nonon ended up boasting out was quite the diversion from the norm.

_**LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

"Life fiber...override?" Ryuko stammered out after she and Senketsu witnessed Nonon and Junketsu's transformation sequence.

"Nonon Jakuzure has no life fibers in her genetic make-up, therefore she cannot actually synchronize with Junketsu. However, she can override his life fibers and use him to the best of her abilities, albeit with a bit of a price." Senketsu explained as he found the sight of a normal human being wearing the combat form of his brother quite amusing.

"What kind of a price, Senketsu?"

"You know how I and Junketsu feed off you and your sister's life fiber infused blood?"

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything? Wouldn't normal human blood be any different?"

"Let's just say that a normal human being wearing a kamui in such a state will take quite a toll on them in no time. I hope Nonon doesn't plan on having him in this form for too long because the possibilities of what could happen to her in such an event will be...rather grim in nature."

"Grim like when Satsuki and Junketsu became a monster after huffing some salvia?" Ryuko asked her kamui while recalling that bizarre incident she was completely responsible for.

"Not at all, Ryuko Kiryuin. More like grim in that Satsuki could have the unfortunate task of putting her best friend in a casket." Senketsu glumly replied, not proud of having to say that to his wearer.

* * *

"Ooooooh. Zis is going to be so exciting!" Udo gleefully exclaimed as he was tickled by the prospect of fighting Nonon Jakuzure being a far more worthy opponent than she was when they last fought.

"Not when i'm ripping you into pieces, you maggot infested prick!" Nonon screamed as she ran towards Udo and delivered an outright painful right haymaker to his face that made his sole eyeball pop out of his eye socket, then back in within a matter of mere seconds. She then delivered several more punches to the face which irritated Udo to the point where he started to swing his pipe towards her, albeit to no avail.

"Alright...uhhh...what kind of extra abilities do you actually have again, Junketsu? Oh jeez...there has to be something that would provide me with a weapon." Nonon thought to herself as she kept dodging Udo's attacks, trying to remember what Satsuki would say to activate one of Junketsu's configuration forms. However, right as Udo lifted the pipe up towards the air, a light bulb turned on inside her which made her curve her lips into a mischievous smirk as she then uttered several words that would help her fight against the zombie-like man she was fighting.

_**JUNKETSU SENJIN!**_

"Aw scheiße! This ist not zhut I had in mind!" Udo shrieked as he saw several blades extract out of Nonon's knuckles, in addition to the spikes that sprouted out of several spots on his overall form.

"We're not fucking around now, pal!" Nonon yelled as she got herself into a fighting position and launched towards Udo, ready to slice and dice him in very unpleasant ways.

* * *

"Should we do something, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Senketsu asked his wearer as they were seen still laying face first on the ground, surrounded by Udo's accomplices.

"Well...fuck yeah we will!" Ryuko enthusiastically replied as she then smashed the plates on the front of her left upper arm, which immediately activate her and Senketsu's synchronization sequence.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI SENKETSU!**_

Once their synchronization finished, a large psionic wave blasted out from Ryuko, which was so strong, it knocked several of the gothic men away from her. One of them, however, pulled a dagger out of his jacket pocket and attempted to her stab her, but was immediately shot in the head by a bullet that more or less came out of nowhere, making a rather tasteful swab of brain tissue and blood squeeze out from the freshly made hole.

"Hey! I could've taken care of that scrub myself!" Ryuko sneered at Tsumugu, who's 9mm had some smoke emitting out of its barrel.

"I couldn't resist, Ryuko Kiryuin." Tsumugu sarcastically replied, though he put it back into its holster and joined in with Ryuko to brawl with the remaining gothic men.

* * *

"I have to admit zat you're putting up quite the fight, little lady." Udo told Nonon in a eerily cheeky tone as his pipe traded blows with Junketsu's knuckle blades, creating quite a racket upon colliding with each other.

"No different of a fight than if I still had my damn goku uniform on me!" Nonon yelled back as she slashed Junketsu's right knuckle blades through Udo's suit, damaging it considerably.

"Oh come on! I love zis fucking suit, yet you just had to go and completely ruin it, you stupid fucking strawberry shortcake!" Udo angrily shouted at Nonon as he then started to swing his pipe a lot faster and more aggressively than usual, only for it to fail as much as the previous attacks.

Much to Nonon's credit, she kept dodging Udo's attacks in increasingly flashy and creative ways (all while Ryuko and Tsumugu were seen fighting the Germanic corpse's accomplices rather successfully), only to then retract the blades in Junketsu's right hand knuckles, take a few steps back and a make a very quick, intense dash towards him while delivering the hardest punch she could possibly strike...into Udo's chest.

Upon receiving the painful punch, Udo attempted to keep attacking Nonon but he stopped right before he could do any more attacks by suddenly feeling a strange sensation in his chest.

For...quite possibly the first time in a long time, Udo Fassbender felt his mucous drenched heart beating, which forced him to drop his pipe and plant his hands over where his heart's located.

"Zis doesn't feel right!" Udo yelped as his heart started to pulsate in increasingly unusual ways, all while his body began to violently tremble in quite a haunting manner, which made Nonon all the more confused by this sudden change of pace.

In mere seconds, Udo's closed eyelid began to expand like a bubble, only to suddenly burst and cause some weird yellow, chunky looking fluid to pour out of it in a very disgusting, stomach churning manner.

Although Nonon was quite horrified by the rancid images she was witnessing in person, she remained quiet and instead took a few steps away from her suddenly ailing opponent, hoping the nasty fluids won't splash onto her.

As the fluid in his right eye kept oozing out, Udo also noticed that some equally revolting looking chunky green fluid started to pour out of where he initially pulled his pipe out of, yet that was nothing compared to the sight of his head slowly inflating like a balloon. Once it got too much for him to handle, his head then suddenly exploded, causing a nightmarish stream of multicolored slime to spew out of his neck and what was left of his head to splatter onto the floor. Without a head, Udo's body then stumbled onto the ground, completely motionless, which indicated to the others that he was now, indeed, dead.

* * *

"Ugh. That was not how I expected to beat that decrepit son of a bitch." Nonon groaned after she watched Udo deteriorate in front of her eyes.

"You know what, Jakuzure?" Ryuko chimed in as she and Tsumugu approached her. "You and Junketsu worked pretty well together all things considered."

"That's good to know." Nonon replied while smiling. "I'm sure the real Satsuki would've been prou..."

However, right as Nonon was close to finishing her sentimental response, Ryuko was suddenly struck in the head by a sniper rifle bullet that came from a far distance.

"_**NANI SORE?!**_" Nonon yelled after she saw the sister of her estranged best friend get shot in the noggin.

"Hah! You forgot that even in goddamn Germany, i'm still fighting for AMERICA...America." Kevin Casavantes spoke up as he used a megaphone to make his message loud and clear.

"Oooooooh! You've done it now, you hotheaded asshole!" Nonon yelled as she clenched her right hand and angrily shook it, yet in a blinding flash, she saw a familiar looking individual in a white trenchcoat land in front of her, armed with machetes and ready to make things all the more intense.

"We meet again, Nonon Jakuzure." The Staple Eyed Gentleman told her in a surprisingly classy tone as he focused all of his attention towards.

"YOOOOOOOU!" Nonon growled as she was hit by a sudden wave a rage just by being in the masked maniac's presence. "YOU'RE THE BASTARD THAT TOOK MY BEST FRIEND AWAY! PREPARED TO BE PUMMELED UNPLEASANTLY, JAUNTILY, AND EXTREMELY ONE-SIDEDLY, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

In a split second, Nonon quickly ran towards The Staple Eyed Gentleman with Junketsu's knuckle blades fully extracted and attempted to right a wrong by trying to take the masked maniac out herself.

"Ooooh. Gonna try and stop me, eh?" Richard told Nonon as he was amused by her extreme dedication and devotion to protecting her friends. "Afraid a mere mortal like you won't be any match to me!"

"Prove it, you asshole! Prove it!" Nonon shrieked as she and Dr. Batty blocked each others attacks, all while Satsuki, Gamagoori and all of the German Nudist Beach recruits arrived on the scene, stunned to see such a battle happening.

"About time you get your ass here, Satsuki." Ryuko hoarsely told her sister as she slowly stood back up while sporting a pretty nasty hole in her forehead, which she then reached into it and pulled out the sniper bullet so it wouldn't stay there after said hole healed up.

Despite being concerned with the ongoing situation she just arrived at in the inside, Satsuki refused to even express said emotions on the outside, instead resorting to remain acting as stoic and cold as possible.

"Come on, Jakuzure. You can defeat that bastard. We all know you can." Gamagoori spoke up as he tried his best to give her words of encouragement.

"I'm trying, Toad. Just trying my...my..." Nonon replied, at first sounding a bit frustrated by being in the middle of a one on one fight, but all of a sudden she felt a sharp surge of pain shoot through her body, which forced her to get down on her knees, panting hard. "...what's wrong with me?"

"You cannot have Junketsu remain in that form for much longer." Satsuki sternly chimed in as she, like usual as of late, had her scissor blade right in front of her. "He must revert back to his normal form or things could be very disastrous for you, Jakuzure."

"Ugh...ugh...please...stop...calling me...by my last name...Sat...Sat...Satsuki." Nonon replied in an airy, exhausted tone as she was panting quickly and hard while having Junketsu remain in his combat form. Thankfully, he made himself revert back to his normal, dormant form, which ended up making Nonon collapse on the floor out of sheer exhaustion.

"Well...well...well. An easy target." Dr. Batty dryly inquired as he saw an unconscious Nonon laying on the floor, totally wiped out. He then raised his right machete up in the air, ready to cut into the pink haired girl, only to suddenly feel a strong, throbbing sensation flow through his upper torso, which was caused by Ryuko (who had Senketsu in his shippu form) piercing Bakuzan through his back.

"YOU LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE, YOU COCKSUCKER!" Ryuko screamed as she then lifted the masked man off the ground, flew a couple of distances away and tossed him off Bakuzan, falling towards some train tracks. She then flew back and rejoined the others, hoping that she had finally finished the masked maniac her mother hired that had thrown their lives into a truly chaotic loop.

* * *

Upon landing, Dr. Batty assumed that he landed in a rather safe spot but much to his shock, he was immediately struck by an incoming freight train that violently launched him into a gutter ridden alleyway below and once he tumbled onto said area, he was completely doused in his own blood yet managed to stand back up and sarcastically blurt out, "Well that was quite a disappointment.", yet not before he nudged his mask off so he vomit a foul mixture of blood and bile out of his mouth.

Knowing that his team was now one member less, he pulled his cellphone out, dialed Kevin Casavantes number and told him, "Mr. Casavantes, we're leaving Germany. Tell the others we lost Udo."

"Will do, Rich. Especially for America's sake." Kevin boastfully replied as he then hung his cellphone up and began to dismantle his sniper rifle so he could put it back in its briefcase for another day.

"I guess we're the Sadistic Six now." Richard dryly shrugged as he put his hat back on and shoved the rest of his mask back over his mouth, all while trying to slap as much blood off his clothes as possible. "Hope things turn out better for Mr. Harkin."

* * *

Back in the Naked Moon, Satsuki Matoi was seen arriving in her private room. Much to her surprise, she was greeted by a large plastic bag that had a letter sticking to it. She pulled said letter off the plastic, bag and discovered that Shiro Iori wrote it, which read, "Satsuki. I know things have been rough for you lately and you haven't been acting yourself at all, yet I still harbor a lot of feelings towards you, hence why I made this uniform for you to wear for the rest of this war. Its not a goku uniform, nor does it have any life fibers whatsoever, yet I feel like you'll look much more professional while wearing it. Best regards...Shiro Iori."

Without any hesitations, Satsuki opened the bag up and pulled out the uniform, which turned out to be one that greatly resembled Junketsu in terms of color, yet also resembled Senketsu in terms of overall design, except for that it also had pants that went along with it as well.

Despite having nearly been turned into a cold, emotionless warrior, Satsuki managed to briefly curve her lips into that angelic smile that was completely able to melt even the coldest of hearts, yet she immediately went back to expressing a seemingly perpetual frown as she took her new combat uniform with her and entered a nearby bathroom so she could change into it.

* * *

***BONUS SEGMENT!***

_**May 19th, 2003.**_

_**12 Years Before the Koichi Otomo Incident.**_

"Man, this is boring." Nui Harime told Tsumugu Kinagase as they were seen sitting inside a standard issue police car. Both individuals were also seen wearing standard issue police uniforms, which were a far cry from what they were seen wearing 12 years later. "Why are we still stuck doing menial work?"

"Oh chill out, Nui. We still got quite a bit of ways to make it to the top." Tsumugu laughed as he was the midst of eating a chocolate dipped doughnut. "At least we're lucky to be on Chief Burns' good side...most of the time."

"But most of the time doesn't quite cut it." Nui shrugged back after she took a sip out of her cup of coffee. "We need to find a way to get a promotion so we're not constantly straddled with traffic control. I'm so damn sick of having to deal with loud mouth jerk-offs that think every single day is a Sunday drive."

"Yeah, I can't dispute that." Tsumugu replied while nodding his head in agreement.

"Reporting all officers! Reporting all officers!" a voice on the police radio informed the duo, which immediately perked them up considerably. "Reports of strange activity in the Ueno districts have been filled in by several witnesses. Please investigate as soon as possible."

"Sounds like your boredom is about to come to a close, Harime." Tsumugu sarcastically told her as he started the car's engine up, only to receive a slight dirty glare from her.

* * *

"So what seems to be the problem, sir?" Tsumugu asked a questionable looking homeless man in a gray sweater as he and Nui approached him.

"I think I lost my glass eye. I mean...I can't seem to find it anywhere!" the homeless man with the long wizard like beard grumbled back as he started to scramble around the floor, supposedly looking for said missing item.

"Really? A missing glass eye? This is the exciting action we're getting today?" Nui quietly groaned to her partner as she wasn't impressed by the dull, mundane nature of what the report seemed to be of. "Gimme a break."

In spite of her reservations, Nui leaned down on the floor, ready to help the homeless man find his glass eye yet as soon as she was in a vulnerable position, the homeless man suddenly charged towards her in an attempt to commit bad deeds on her but once she caught wind of his ruse, she immediately punched him right in the family jewels, forcing him to fall onto the ground, clutching onto them out of sheer agony.

"Shit like that ain't gonna work with me, pal!" Nui told the homeless man after she tenderized his groin with a right handed knuckle sandwich yet she noticed that he happened to have dropped a bag of cocaine upon being punched in the 'nads.

"Huh. I guess the glass eye was just a cover." Tsumugu inquired as he pulled some handcuffs out and started to restrain the homeless man so he and his partner could put him in their car and take him back to the station. "You're under arrest"

"Your bitch of a partner made my nuts fucking blue balls!" the homeless man yelped as Tsumugu and Nui lifted him off the ground and dragged him back to their car. "It fucking hurts!"

"Too bad, asshole. You get what you deserve." Nui snickered back, indulging in the sheer embarrassment she inflicted on the man she and her partner just arrested. "Nothing better than making crime feel pain in where it matters the most."


	24. March of the Crabs

_Author's Notes 07/10/2015: The version of this chapter you're about to read is my newly reworked "Director's Cut" of it. The original version I uploaded was below par in terms of quality due to me rushing to finish it in order to get it out in time before I had to leave out of town for a few days last week._

_Since returning, I immediately went back and reworked much of the second half of the chapter (with the first half remaining the same as before since those were done as intended), restoring scenes I had planned and expanding the fight scenes to be more satisfying to you, my readers._

_Hope you enjoy this "true" version of Maim de Maim's 24th chapter. Its so much better than what was originally posted_

_With that said, I need to start working on Chapter 25 now. Some real game changers will go down in it i'm sure none of you will see coming._

* * *

"Mr. Amaro. Do you ever wonder where it all went wrong?" a twenty something man with glasses and a simple yet somewhat stylish hairstyle asked the former morning talk show host as they both sat on some debris in a underground safe haven for many of Tokyo's citizens. "It's almost like yesterday you were just interviewing Lady Kiryuin on some menial, mundane celebrity shit."

"I know, Mr. Nagita." a disheveled, exhausted looking Kobe Amaro replied as he was seen smoking a halfway burnt cigarette and holding onto a bottle of scotch with his left hand. "It scares me that I was the last person to conduct an interview with Ragyo before she went power crazy on all of our asses. Like...fuck, man. It's fuckin' surreal."

"So...with all of that said, what was it like speaking to Lady Kiryuin in person?" Shinjirō added after he pulled out a pencil and a notepad so he could write down whatever Kobe speaks out.

"Well...I did not get the impression she would go all Hideki Tojo on our asses at the time." Kobe nervously shrugged back as he remembered Ragyo's guest appearance on his morning talk show many months ago, only to then take a swig of straight scotch immediately afterwards. "I know, like the rest of you, heard all those rumors of various smaller military firms across the country getting absorbed by Tabuchi ArmsTech, but we never, ever thought more of it than being just gossip."

"I see." Shinjirō quickly responded as he wrote down what he was just told, albeit in a fairy paraphrased manner. "And did you notice anything odd about how Lady Kiryuin was acting at the time?"

"Not at all, Mr. Nagita. Not at all. She was still the Lady Kiryuin we all knew to love and make jokes about, not this white haired maniac who has turn our beloved city into some sort of Orwellian war zone." Kobe yelped with a slight hiccup as the scotch began to take affect on him.

"Did you also know that her daughter Ryuko is nowhere to be found since her release from jail?" Shinjirō added as he patiently waited for Kobe's response.

"...yeah. Don't we all though?"

"To bring you up to speed, Mr. Amaro, i've had some close source tell me that Ryuko went on a bit of a rampage the night before Lady Kiryuin's coup, but i've also had a few others inform me that Ryuko has also aligned herself with Nudist Beach of all people."

"Nudist Beach? You mean those terrorists that kept wanting to strike fear in our hearts? Why...why would Lady Kiryuin's daughter team up with them when her own mother is already doing what Nudist Beach promised?"

"Unfortunately, that's something even my sources are scratching their heads at. That's why Mr. Juba has tasked me with trying to gather as many reputable sources as possible for an article on the truth behind Nudist Beach and Lady Kiryuin's coup."

"So that's...that's...***hyuak***...why you haven't been tailed by the Tabuchi ArmsTech bastards." Kobe squawked as he started to get a bit tipsy. "They think you and Mr. Juba are just a bunch of tin foil fools that'll do fuck all to Lady Kiryuin's reputation in the rest of the world. That's quite a luxury I wish I could afford...which is...***hyuak***...why I sorta regret joining up with The People's Rebellion for Tokyo's Restoration Alliance in some regards. I know that if I get caught freely trekking up in the streets of Toky...errrr...I mean...***hyuak***...Honno City, i'll be hung, drawn and quartered like the others who refused to accept Lady Kiryuin's rule."

"Quite a shitty predicament you've gotten yourself into, Mr. Amaro, but at least its for a noble cause." Shinjirō replied as he wrapped up writing his notes for this particular encounter. "Anyhow, I gotta get the hell out of here. I can't afford to be seen leaving this place by those armored lunatics or they'll think i'm now associated with the rebellion. Good luck to you all."

"Good luck to you too, Mr. Nagita." Kobe responded as he saluted Shinjirō for his ongoing effort. "Tell Akio i'm...***hyuak***...deeply sorry for calling him a fat slob that's full of hot air. I should've kept myself on his good side all those years ago."

"I will, Mr. Amaro. I'm sure he'll get a good laugh at seeing you like this." Shinjirō quickly quipped back as he then left the underground camp and made his way back to the surface, only to hide behind a somewhat large block of concrete as he heard the roar of heavy tank tires lurching close by.

Although Shinjirō planned to wait while the tank passed by, he suddenly heard a flurry of footsteps stammer towards the tank, followed by the sounds of baseball bats, steel chairs and sledgehammers smashing into the tank's armor, attempting to damage it as much as possible, which only made the freelance internet reporter all the more nerved up by what could happen to him at any given time as he remained in that area.

"**DEATH TO ALL WHO SUPPORT THE NEW REGIME! THE MEMORIES OF OUR TOKYO MUST STAY ALIVE!**" a man screamed as he led a rather intense skirmish against several heavily armed Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers that were patrolling the area, bludgeoning them with their blunt objects in hand. However, some of them were violently stopped in their tracks by several assault rifle rounds, courtesy of another patrol unit arriving for back-up.

"This is nuts! How the fuck am I supposed to get out of here!" Shinjirō thought to himself as he stuck by the concrete pillar, keeping himself out of the ongoing chaos that was unfolding close by. In spite of those concerns, he realized that the ongoing outburst of violence is actually a great chance for him to slip by undetected, which prompted him to make a mad dash from the pillar all the way to his car, going even as far as to jump in as quickly as possible. Once inside, he scrambled to pull his keys out, jammed them into the ignition, made it roar to life and drove away from the deteriorating sight without a single scratch.

* * *

"Shit. That was close." Shinjirō exhaled in relief as he was seen driving down a wrecking ridden street, passing by several haphazard campfires some homeless people had made to keep themselves warm on one end and several bloodied, bullet ridden corpses that already had early signs of rigor mortis and gangrene setting in on the other end, which only drove home how completely south Tokyo has went since Lady Ragyo Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate seized control of it and renamed it "Honno City".

As he turned right and drove past the street with the corpses scattered about, he noticed several light poles that had the bodies of police officers hanging off nooses, supposedly members of Tokyo PD that resisted the coup and were swiftly dealt with upon the sudden charge of power. Upon seeing the gruesome display, Shinjirō simply shook his head out of disgust and quickly focused back on the road ahead.

* * *

Minutes later, he pulled up at a nearby hotel that hadn't been affect by the ongoing chaos, exited out of his car, walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door a few times, hoping the people inside will allow him to enter.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Shinjirō calmly spoke out as he hoped for someone to open the door and speak with him.

Thankfully, the door to the motel then opened up, but unfortunately, he was greeted by an angry middle aged man in a bath robe, aiming a pump action shotgun and screaming, "You get the fuck away from here! We don't want any intrusions from anything!"

"Please calm down, man. I have no ties to the Kiryuin Conglomerate. I just need a place to stay for a couple of hours. I got enough cash to pay you for my visit." Shinjirō quickly replied, surprised by the sheer hostility of the man that opened the door.

"You're telling me the truth?" the man questioned him, sounding slightly more calmed down than initially.

"Yeah. Got nothing to benefit if I lie to people in such times." Shinjirō spoke back with a strong amount of honesty in his voice.

"Well...***sigh***...come in." the man in the bath robe responded as he opened the door a bit wider, allowing his surprise visitor to squeeze in with ease. "Hurry up so those pricks don't see us."

Wasting no time, Shinjirō swiftly entered the hotel, which granted the man to quickly slam the door shut, preventing any potential outside threats to catch onto what they were doing.

* * *

Once inside the hotel, Shinjirō noticed that the furniture and rug adorning the main area was quite old. Feudal Japan old. However, since he did not come to admire the scenery, he pulled out his way, took out some cash and handed it over to the man, only for him to rasp out, "Keep the cash, kid. You might need it for a plane ticket if I were you."

Surprised by the rejection of his payment, Shinjirō instead turned around and walked towards the staircase, assuming that was what led to the hotel rooms themselves, passing by a young dark haired woman in a dress that was close to his age.

"Crash in any room as you please. I'm afraid we won't be receiving any more tenants once you leave. Can't afford to with the ever increasing amount of violence in the city." the man added as he watched Shinjirō ascend onto the staircase, who turned his head and nodded in acknowledgment right before he reached the top.

* * *

Some time afterwards, after having chosen a room to say in, Shinjirō Nagita was seen sitting in front of a laptop he set up on a table, opening Skype. He was then greeted by a greasy looking man with slicked back black hair, who was dressed in a sweat drenched business man and spoke out while sporting a big smirk, "Took you long enough to get back in touch, Shinjirō."

"Mr. Juba, I just got back from the rebellion's safe haven. Had quite a lengthy chat with Kobe Amaro over his televised interview with Lady Kiryuin. Unfortunately, I didn't quite get the kind of dirt we're seeking out, but i'm positive we can still spin my notes into something article worthy." Shinjirō told his boss as he pulled out a box of cigarettes, took one, put said box back in his shirt pocket and lit it up. "Any idea where I should look for info next?"

"Well...I was thinking of having you swing by Honnoji Academy, but I recently heard that some very bizarre shit has been going down there. Some shit about a new leadership that babbles out some 'Fear is freedom, subjection is liberation' crap on a daily basis." Akio replied, having a bit of a hard time believing that speculative tidbit himself. "However, I have heard from a long time friend of mine that at Honnoji Penitentiary, two individuals that worked directly for Ryuko Kiryuin are currently serving time there, one in particular was supposedly her head of security during her time as the academy's school president."

"Huh. I guess I could try and have a word with those people, but wouldn't such a task be impossible to accomplish, Mr. Juba? You really expect me to break in there just for the upcoming podcast?" Shinjirō snickered back at the prospect of being imprisoned at Honnoji Penitentiary himself just for trying to speak with some important prisoners that are being held there.

"Actually, i've heard some really, really weird things about Honnoji Penitentiary, Mr. Nagita. Like...fucking Disneyland shit."

"...uh...what do you mean by that?"

"In that its less of a prison and more of a goddamn utopia of all things, so I assume that the guards will let you visit these people completely hassle free."

"I'm still having a hard time buying into that, but if you want me to check it out, i'll go ahead and do so first thing tomorrow morning. I'll swing by your place afterwards as well if I dig up enough satisfactory dirt for you."

"Sounds like you're gonna be quite busy, my friend." Akio told Shinjirō after having quite the conversation with her. "Anyhow, i'll see you tomorrow, then. Good luck with your visit to Honnoji Penitentiary."

"Same here, Mr. Juba." Shinjirō replied as he temporarily took the cigarette out of his mouth as he bid his boss farewell for the night. "Just hope i'll make it to your place in one piece."

Shortly after finishing the conversation, Akio disconnected from Skype, prompting Shinjirō to get back to other, less stress inducing matters for the remainder for the day. "I hope to god Lady Kiryuin didn't watch that chat we just had now. Hate to be out of a job in these desperate times."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Naked Moon, the loud clicks of heeled boots meeting steel floor echoed through the room as the feet of an individual wearing Junketsu in his combat form were slowly strutting through with an intense energy. The same individual was seen holding onto a hunting knife with her right hand as she was surrounded by several crudely built Nudist Beach training bots that were bidding their time before ambushing the woman in question.

Wasting no time, the woman got into a fighting stance and began to fight the machines, slicing her knife into their armored plates as if it was a warm butter knife cutting into a block of butter, which ended up adorning the surrounding floor with gears, sprockets, bolts, shredded and broken shards of machinery, which were all drenched in oil.

* * *

Upon taking out the machines with ease, the knife the woman was using slipped out of her hands, only to then fall to her knees right as she was suddenly hit with an agonizing, throbbing sensation that pulsated through her abdomen, which left her with no choice but to verbally express her pain.

"Aaaaahhhhhh fuck! Why is this already happening now, Junketsu?!" the young woman, who turned out to be Nonon Jakuzure, hoarsely yelped as she pulled a pencil and a piece of paper out from underneath the left breast plate, which allowed the kamui she was wearing to grab a hold of said items with the rich blue straps attached to the breast plates that covered her nipples up and write down his response.

_**I'd reckon that you've decided to activate "Life Fiber Override" a lot sooner than you should've, Nonon Jakuzure.**_

"Oooooh god dammit. Should've know about that a lot sooner. Shows how much of a fucking baka I am sometimes." Jakuzure angrily snickered at herself, while smashing her fist into the floor, frustrated that her own increasingly bottling anger towards Satsuki were starting to take as much of a toll as performing "Life Fiber Override" was to her body and mental state.

Not wanting to see something really bad happen to his current wearer, Junketsu forcibly reverted himself back to his stationary form, which allowed Nonon to catch her breath and regain enough energy to stand back up as she broke into a sweat.

_**If only your friend Satsuki Matoi didn't force you into this terrible position Nonon Jakuzure.**_

"I really fuckin' agree with you, Junketsu. I just wished she would, for our own damn sake and sanity, tell us why she's acting like this after i've known her as a completely different person for so many fucking years. Yes, I know it sucks that Masanori died and his fiance was reprogrammed into a goddamn puppet, but for fuck's sake, she needs to convert some of that anger into the happiness that made her a hell of a friend and save the rest for whenever she faces that masked asshole again. Acting like a dictator with tits is just the wrong...and stupidest fucking way to express her sorrows!"

Right after Nonon finished her painful, angst ridden rant on Satsuki, she and Junketsu heard several high heel clicks that caught their attention immediately, followed by a unusually calm sounding Ryuko asking, "You're okay, Jakuzure? I heard you and Junketsu having quite the conversation."

"Not at all, Ryuko Matoi. I feel like complete shit." Nonon groaned back, though her irritations had less to do with talking to Satsuki's sister and more with her own internal frustrations. "Both figuratively and literally."

"I know. Me and Senketsu can feel how much of a strain its been for you to wear Junketsu." Ryuko responded as she patted Nonon's back. "And we totally agree with you two over how much it fucking sucks to see how Satsuki's acting...yet it seems like that in spite of how much we stress of our disapproval, she just flats out refuse to acknowledge our beef with her new attitude."

"I've noticed that too, Ryuko. It's really, really irritating to put up with to be honest." Nonon shrugged while expressing a bit of disgust in her voice.

"So...do you need me to help you up?" Ryuko added as she noticed that Nonon was still crouched down on the floor and visibly wincing in pain.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a bit of help from you. Feel like i'm about to lose my lunch if I stay down here for any longer." Nonon weakly rasped as she sounded a bit ill and looked a little paler than normal, which prompted her friend's sister to help her get back on her feet and leave the training room.

"Well, I know how it feels when you have to hurl, Jakuzure. Not a pleasant feeling regardless if it was because you spun around one time too many or is having a hangover from an entire night of inhaling bottles of beer." Ryuko laughed as she had her left arm spread out on top of Nonon's shoulders while they both carefully stepped out into the Naked Moon's main area.

"Hah. I had a sneaking suspicion that not even life fibers to prevent intoxication!" Nonon briefly cackled after she heard Ryuko talk about being sick to her stomach from past experiences.

"I'm sure it doesn't last as long as it would for a normal human being like you, Jakuzure, but I get quite hammered from chugging enough booze. Even my mom would get a bit tipsy sometimes after swigging down too many sips of her red wine...which...well...ugh...I wish still the case." Ryuko added, though her mood dampened a bit as she started to talk about her mother.

"So I take it Ragyo wasn't always a massive parasite of this world then, Ryuko? I have to admit that before I enrolled into Honnoji Academy with Satsuki, I used to always enjoy watching your mother play judge on those fashion and talent shows you used to see on TV all the time." Nonon told Ryuko in a strange way that was filled with half laughter and half guilt. "Seeing her verbally smite shitty wannabe fashion designers and hack performance artists was always great for some yuks. She really, really was a jack of all trades in my eyes...until she utterly destroyed my passion for classical music through sheer blunt fatigue."

Upon hearing Nonon admit the gamut of emotions she had for her mother, Ryuko looked back and responded with a lot of honesty and gusto, "About your time under our wing, Jakuzure. I...have to be upfront and apologize for my shitty attitude towards you...though that means I need to apologize to Uzu...and Mako...and Maiko...and Mr. Tapatío and..."

"Charlie Tapatío is dead, Ryuko." Soichiro bluntly told his youngest daughter, tossing himself into her conversation with Nonon. "Your mother killed him shortly before she undid all those years of mental rehabilitation and medication that made Nui Harime an upstanding citizen. I suppose she murdered him to make room for the real grand couturier."

"That's...awful, dad. Absolutely awful." Ryuko groaned, expression contempt and disgust for her mother for murdering a foreigner in cold blood. "Must've happened when I was in jail. I swear that all of this fucking shit had to have started when my mom went to Tunisia to find a damn Original Life Fiber. Cannot be a goddamn coincidence at all."

"Judging by what your mother told me many years ago before I broke up with her, I think she touched that OLF upon making first contact with it, which is probably how she gained life fibers in her genetic make-up. However, she did tell me that very bad things happened to the person who made first contact with the one her family had in their possession, so I really don't know why she would do something she already knew would change her completely." Soichiro inquired, pondering over his ex-wife's questionable decisions that have seemingly led to this war they're all fighting over.

"The only person who knows why Ragyo Kiryuin subjugated herself to that is Ragyo Kiryuin, father." Satsuki Matoi spoke up in a very booming, dry cut tone as she slowly walked towards him, radiating a very intense, commanding presence towards those around her.

"What the hell...is she wearing?" Nonon whispered to herself, outright bewildered by the uniform she saw Satsuki sporting.

"Satsuki, are you trying to samefag around me?" Ryuko snickered at her sister as she noticed that the uniform bore a slight resemblance to Senketsu, albeit with Junketsu's colors. "That's quite an all time low by your standar..."

Right before Ryuko finished her snarky remark, Satsuki pushed her scissor blade right up towards her sister's neck and coldly replied, "Less talk, more action, Ryuko. We cannot afford to be making snide remarks to each other in such dire times, considering how much longer it's been taking us to travel the globe than initially anticipated."

"Oh come on, Satsuki Matoi! Lighten the hell up back to how you used to be!" Junketsu shouted at his (former) wearer "My Satsuki Matoi would laugh at what Ryuko just said and make some sort of cheesy quip in response as a gesture of good will. You...you're just a lifeless shell of that Satsuki Matoi and it breaks my heart."

Although Satsuki felt a guilt ridden sensation building up in her bosom that tugged on her heartstrings as she paused for a few seconds, she ultimately did not express such emotions on the outside and coldly replied, "Father...the Naked Moon's next destination shall be Canada. We've recruited enough warriors in Europe, so we shall now expand our mission to North America, in which we will certainly find plenty more soldiers for our army."

"Canada, eh? Very...ummm...interesting choice, Satsuki. I assumed we would visit the United States first, but if Canada is where you feel like we get our first taste of North America, then i'm totally fine with that." Soichiro responded to his oldest daughter, surprised by her decision to take the Naked Moon to Canada.

"Once we step foot into the US, it's possible we'll be there for quite a while, so we should get their cousin from the north out of the way beforehand." Satsuki quickly replied back as she had resumed slowly strutting towards what was presumed to be the chair reserved for a high ranking commanding officer, only to then claim for it herself, which was made all the more conspicuous by the site of a small table with a tea set resting on it. "We should not waste any more time, father. The sooner we recruit people, the less amount of time the citizens of Japan would have to worry for their salvation."

"...whatever you say, Satsuki. You have far, far more control of this than me, so your decisions, our actions." Soichiro responded in a slightly irritated yet also slightly worried tone, only to then walk away to allow his oldest daughter to take center stage.

Using her new found commanding presence, Satsuki sat down on the oval shaped chair, rested her scissor blade in between her legs, picked up a cup of tea, took a few sips out of it, placed it back down and barked at everyone, "Set the coordinates of the Naked Moon to Canada, people. No more time shall be lost to us acting like sitting ducks for the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

"Yes, Ms. Matoi. Setting coordinates to Canada." the pilot of the Naked Moon replied via its intercom system as he made the massive aircraft ascend back to the sky and take off like a jet, leaving what appeared to be Sweden so it could travel to the Great White North and start its recruiting mission in North America.

* * *

From a distance, Kevin Casavantes and Dr. Richard Batty were seen standing by some grassy marsh, the former spying on the Naked Moon with some high tech binoculars that could read the coordinates of any given vehicle. He then lowered said binoculars, turned his head towards his therapist/team mate and told him rather bluntly, "The nudists are going to Canada. Guess that means you'll be right in home for the first time in weeks."

"Yes, Mr. Casavantes. Been a week since I left home and got involved in this wild goose chase." Richard replied as he was a bit pleased with the prospect of coming back home. "Too bad Mr. Fassbender isn't with us to see."

"A damn shame we lost him, though at least he died right at home. I...for one...would be so embarrassed to die in another country, especially for an American bred war hero like me." Kevin replied back as he was rather saddened by the recent lack of his corpse like comrade.

"But didn't you initially balk at the idea of working alongside a German?" Dr. Batty responded, mentioning a rather important tidbit his patriotic patient seemingly forgot about. "I clearly remember you blatantly calling Mr. Fassbender a nazi when you first met him."

"Well...things were different back then. I didn't know the man very well and it does...well...bother me that I made such unsound assumptions towards him. I have the stars and stripes pumping through my veins and whenever I see something that had some bad past experiences with my beloved country, I get a little weird, so please don't take those actions in a negative way. Some negative attributes are what make Americans like me...American."

"So why didn't you freak out when you arrived in Japan? If you act funny when you meet people with German heritage for the first time, why don't you do the same with individuals that have Japanese heritage?"

"I...I...uh...heh...actually I can't quite answer that, Rich." Kevin nervously laughed as he also remembered this particular event from a few weeks ago, a bit embarrassed by the xenophobia he showcased at the time. "Sure got the better of me just now."

"I'll be sure to call Evelyn and tell her about this. She'll find your admission of guilt to be very, very amusing."

"You go ahead and do that, Rich. Just tell her I was doing America's work...for America."

Right after hearing Kevin Casavantes enter yet another patriotic, jingoistic diatribe, Dr. Batty quietly shrugged and shook his head out of disapproval, starting to grow tired of the war vet's shtick.

_Should we kill the fucker now, Dick? If he really gets on your fucking nerves as much as you like to stress, just chop his fucking head off and be done with it for fuck's sake!_

"Now's not the time, old friend." Richard whispered to his mask (which was being stored in his briefcase), whom no one else heard speaking at all. "Wait till this is all said and before we go butcher him and his family. Shitheads like him shouldn't be allowed to continue poisoning our population with ignorance."

_Ooooh, Dick, you're such a naughty bastard! Eliminating an entire bloodline because of utter idiocy at display? You just reminded me why we started killing wholesale in the first place. _

"Yeah. Full hereditary cleansing is the only solution to get rid of human dirt like Kevin Casavantes. Hereditary cleansing for a better future." Richard added as he grew more fond of the concept of killing as much of the Casavantes clan as possible. "Perhaps we'll wait until the next Fourth of July cookout to strike."

_Even his grandparents, aunts and uncles?_

"Yes. Just like what me and my mother did to my father and his troupe of bible thumpers back when I was a youngin'. Just like that time." Richard told his mask yet again, only to then refocus his attention on leaving Sweden with the others to resume following Nudist Beach's trail.

* * *

The following morning, Shinjirō Nagita was seen driving on the road, half paying to his own driving and half paying attention to his GPS, hoping it was helping him reach Honnoji Penitentiary. What he did not took any glances at were the streets, which happened to be riddled with garbage, debris, burnt up vehicles, the charred remains of both a fellow citizen and a Tabuchi ArmsTech trooper he was in the middle of fighting and some hand held weapons that were deserted for reasons unknown to him.

In short, he kept his eyes on the road so he wouldn't witness any more of the horrors and atrocities that have been committed since the Kiryuin Conglomerate's coup of the Tokyo government.

* * *

Minutes later, Shinjirō pulled up at Honnoji Penitentiary and took at least a good twenty seconds to examine the obviously large building. Despite being quite hesitant to embark on this particular job his employer has shacked him up with, Shinjirō took a deep breath, swallowed a bit of spit, got out of his car and began to walk towards the somewhat monolithic looking prison, expecting the worst case scenario situations to happen.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but do you allow visitors here?" Shinjirō asked a guard at the prison's entrance, trying his hardest to mask his utter nervousness. "I'm just a friend of someone who was recently incarcerated here and...ummm...I was told I could visit them any time I wanted to, so...would be enough for you to let me in?"

"Sir...as far as I know, Lady Kiryuin hasn't issued any policy against prison visitors, so I suppose you could come in and speak to this friend of yours. Considering how things have been since that weird French guy showed up, you'd have nothing to worry about during your visit, so come on in." the guard replied, not even trying to put on a tough guy facade at the slightest and coming across as being a bit of a push over.

"Oh...okay then. Thanks." Shinjirō quickly replied, rather puzzled by the easiness of him gaining access to the prison without having to put up a fight or even raise his voice. He then saw the guard step side and open the entrance, which allowed the freelance reporter to enter Honnoji Penitentiary.

Upon entering it, however, made everything Shinjirō Nagita knew about the prison system crumble into the dust as reality metaphysically hit him on the head.

**Me Mind on Fire - Me Soul on Fire - Feeling HOT HOT HOT**

"Hello, buddy. You want some margaritas? It's Hawaii day here!" a somewhat inebriated prisoner wearing a hawaiian shirt and a straw hat asked Shinjirō as he held up several multicolored drinks that had miniature hot pink umbrellas resting close to the straws in each respective cup, all while lightly swaying his body to the obnoxious music echoing throughout the prison.

"What. The. Fuck?" Shinjirō stammered to himself as he was utterly bewildered by the insane, party like atmosphere that the prison had upon entering.

"C'mon man, don't be a sour grape, just join in on the fun!" the inmate told Shinjirō as he noticed that the visitor seemed to be a bit unhappy with what he just got himself into. "Just take a few sips out of one of these bros and you'll feel much better in no time,"

"No thanks. I'm good." Shinjirō replied to the inmate as he strolled through the prison's entrance area and made his way to the mess hall, passing by male inmates that were dancing and a few female inmates that tried to offer having sex with him, ignoring all due to a mixture of embarrassed and befuddlement.

Once he entered the mess hall, he found himself face to face with that French men the guard made a passing reference to right before he entered Honnoji Penitentiary, who immediately greeted the freelance reporter with open arms and cheerfully blurted out, "Welcome aboard, monsieur! It's been a while since we've had visitors."

"Ummm...who are you?" Shinjirō asked Pierre Laporte, whom he has never met in his entire time living in Tokyo.

"Pierre Laporte, monsieur." he replied as he then extended his right hand out for a handshake. "I'm originally from Paris, France but have been living in Japan for the past five years, pardonnez mon manque de maîtrise de soi."

"Well, that's interesting, but how did you end up in jail? Did you commit a serious crime or anything?" Shinjirō added, hoping to get an answer out of this foreigner with a seemingly perpetual grin.

"Oh merde. Oublié de dire aux gens à ce sujet." Pierre quietly groaned to himself while still sporting a smile, only to raise his volume and keep up the cheery attitude as he actually uttered his response to the freelance news reporter. "Actually, i've been in here for very minor charges and although i've been granted the ability to leave whenever I want, I instead elected to remain in incarceration so I could help rehabilitate my fellow inmates and make them better, happier individuals for the rest of the country. As you can tell just by first setting foot in here, my little mission has been a complete success."

"I see." Shinjirō quietly shrugged out of disbelief. "Anyhow, i'm not here to check the prison out, but rather i'm here to interview a few specific inmates for a news column i'm working out. Mind if you can help locate them for me, Mr. Laporte?"

"Sure thing, monsieur." Pierre enthusiastically replied, seemingly willing to help the visitor out. "Name me these people and i'll help fetch them out to you."

"I know that one of them is former Honnoji Academy head of security Maiko Ogure and the other is a American transfer student by the name of Henry Thompkins. Any of those two names ring a bell to you?"

"Ooooh, you're looking to speak with Mademoiselle Ogure and Monsieur Thompkins?" Pierre inquired as he sounded quite curious over this request. "Sure thing. I'm positive they're around here somewhere. Just feel free to explore Honnoji Penitentiary and you'll eventually find them. Go ahead and knock yourself out tandis que je vais fête mon cul avec le reste. Prends soin de toi!"

Without having much of a response lingering in his head, Shinjirō instead opted to quietly nod his head and proceed to walk away from the overly enthusiastically French man so he could start his search for Maiko and Henry.

* * *

A Minute or so after his encounter with Pierre Laporte, Shinjirō was cautiously strolling around the prison, hoping to eventually find the individuals he had been requested to interview, yet in spite of running into multiple partying inmates of both sexes, not a single one of them were the people he's specifically looking for. However, as soon as he close to the shower room, a pale arm suddenly reached out to him (much to his shock) and pulled him into it without warning.

"What do you want from us?!" Maiko Ogure angrily whispered to the freelance reporter as she held a knife close to his neck, all while Henry Thompkins was seen leaning against a nearby tile wall.

"Don't hurt me. I'm just here to get some intel from Maiko Ogure and Henry Thompkins for my boss." Shinjirō yelped as he broke into a nervous sweat.

"And who is this fuckin' boss you working for? Do they have any ties to the Kiryuin Conglomerate?!"

"God no. I just work as a freelance reporter for online news icon Akio Juba. I'll do you no harm."

Upon hearing that the man she was threatening to kill worked for a conspiracy theorist, Maiko lowered the knife and chuckled, "Oh. I'm actually looking forward to hearing some tin foil shit for a change. Getting sick of that French douchebag to be honest."

"I second that, Maiko!" Henry laughed in agreement. "Watching conspiracy theorists babble on some shit about my president having been handed the White House by having a certain bloodline always gives me the desire to heat up some popcorn, kick back and cough up a lung from the absurd nature of such crap."

"Come on, guys. Don't shit on us red pillers because of our inherent eccentricities. We're just really passionate on our desire to fix shit in this world." Shinjirō groaned after being mocked by those he's been sent to interview. "That's why i'm here to speak with you two. You're the only ones in town that have actually worked with the Kiryuin Conglomerate in some form or another, which should help me and my boss expose Lady Kiryuin for the oppressive bitch she is to the rest of the world"

"...so you hobbled your ass all the way to Honnoji Penitentiary just to get some information from me? Couldn't your boss have tried to get in contact with Nudist Beach, because that's probably the only way for him to actually make a sizable dent into the public's perception of Ragyo Kiryuin?"

"Not at all, Ms. Ogure. I actually asked him if he knew anyone that had connections with Nudist Beach and as far as I know, none of them did at all. I supposed they didn't trust any new media folk to get involved into their own affairs, especially since they were branded as terrorists to the public at large."

"Shit, I guess I can't dispute that." Maiko shrugged in a disappointed tone after Shinjirō told her that his employer had no way to get in touch with Nudist Beach. "Well...we'll tell you want you want to know, but first...please tell us how shit's life behind bars."

"As much as you hate that fruity French guy, he seems to have made this place a paradise in a box, because beyond these walls...Tokyo's fucked! Like...fucking zombie apocalypse fucked." Shinjirō replied, sounding a bit panicked by having to remember some of the shit he witnessed as early as hours after the Kiryuin Conglomerate's coup on Tokyo's government.

"Are you fucking shitting me?!" Henry snapped back after being told of Tokyo's current condition. "Are you saying that figuratively or literally?"

"Figuratively, Mr. Thompkins." Shinjirō snickered after he thought of the possibility of a zombie invasion happening in his home country all of a sudden. "Perhaps I should've said that things are like a post-apocalyptic movie and for the record, I am not kidding. I've seen members of Tokyo PD having on nooses and fellow citizens mowed down into putty just for resisting the new power. It's fucking scary to be doing shit out in the open anymore."

After she took in much of the info Shinjirō told her and thought about it all, Maiko looked at him with her sole eye and calmly told him, "That's as much as I need to here. We'll tell you what can help you and your boss out the most."

"Good." Shinjirō replied in a satisfactory tone, smiling over his chance to get a good chunk of scandalous recollections that should help his boss bring Ragyo Kiryuin and her empire down. "Feel free to start wherever you're most comfortable with. Any random tangent you jump off into will be every bit as important as the meaty stuff. With that said...you can begin."

* * *

Back at the Naked Moon, Nonon Jakuzure (who was now wearing a white tank top and black panties) was seen sitting down on a cold metal floor, leaning against an equally steely wall. She was in the middle of preparing, of all things, a blunt from some materials she had left over back when Satsuki Matoi was smoking pot on a regular basis. Although her friend had gone cold turkey on the substance, Nonon remained with her far more restrained, moderate usage of it, which made this particular situation all the more logical in her head.

This was surprising enough to prompt Junketsu to write down his thoughts on this matter and display it to his current wearer.

_**I'm quite frankly surprised that you're still smoking pot. I assumed you gave up around the same time Satsuki made the decision to do so.**_

"I did not quit back when Satsuki did so, Junketsu. I soldiered on since I never abused it to the same extant she would often go to. Hell...i'm glad I didn't quit since i'm sure ol' Mary Jane will help ease some of the pain that's been inflicted on me ever since I decided to start using you in battle." Nonon told Junketsu after she read what he wrote as she finished preparing the blunt and pulled out a lighter so she could enjoy it.

However, right as she pushed the bottom half of it in between her lips and was about to light it up, Nonon caught a glimpse of a minuscule rabbit watching from a corner but once she laid eyes on it, the rabbit freaked out and quickly darted away, leaving both her and the kamui greatly confused.

_**Maybe now's not a good time for you to get high, Nonon Jakuzure.**_

"Nah, i'm still gonna light up. My back and lower abdomen hurt like hell, so i'll need something to soothe the pain." Nonon nonchalantly shrugged as she lit her blunt up and started smoking, enjoying her opportunity to bask in the soothing vapors flowing through her lungs and chest while not having to worry about any ongoing madness...for the moment in hand. "Ahhhh. Never get tired of feeling the smoke creeping through my insides."

_**Do you ever wish you could smoke marijuana with Satsuki Matoi again?**_

"Yeah, Junketsu. If she snapped out of her current funk and decided to start smoking pot again, albeit in moderation, then I would be quite the happy camper, yet that ain't happening, hence why this is as good as its going to get for me in this stupid war."

With neither individual having much else to say, Nonon and Junketsu remained silent as they minded their own business in this moment of peace and quiet before they inevitably had to resume fighting once the Naked Moon reached Canada.

Dr. Richard Batty's home country.

* * *

_**Governor's Bridge, Toronto, Canada**_

"How does it feel to be back home, Rich?" Kevin Casavantes asked his therapist as they (along with a very glum looking Izanami Nishimura) were seeing arriving in an unusually upscale town in the Great White North via a limousine.

"Pretty good, Kev." Richard replied as he exited out of the limo, holding onto his metallic briefcase and looking far more dapper than usual. "I'm sure the media will be here anytime since they seem to have psychic abilities to detect whenever a celebrity comes back home from traveling abroad."

"Sounds just like the media in America the Beautiful." Kevin boasted in a very enthusiastic tone as he also got out of the limo and followed Dr. Batty to the door of his home. Izanami also left the limo and was close behind, acting much more mousy than the others.

"You know you don't have to always boast your American jingoism, Kev." Richard shrugged at him as he unlocked his front doors. "You've been hammering that rubbish in our heads for a long more than you should've, no offense."

"...sorry, Rich. Guess i've been getting a bit carried away with how much I love my country." Kevin glumly replied as he sunk his head towards his chest like a scolded child while he and Izanami followed Dr. Batty into his house, shutting the door once they were all inside.

* * *

Elsewhere, in another part of the country, the Naked Moon was seen descending towards the ground. Out from underneath the massive ship came a van, which dropped onto the ground via a shaft from the bottom of the air bound aircraft. Once this van the stable, it immediately drove away so Nudist Beach's recruiting mission could commence.

* * *

"Where are we starting, Satsuki?" Uzu Sanageyama asked the blue and black haired girl he had known as a much perkier, more upbeat individual than the militaristic leader that had more or less usurped her father's role as leader of Nudist Beach.

"The city. That's where a lot of the most suitable warriors can be found, Sanageyama." Satsuki replied in a stoic tone as she had her hands planted on the handle of her scissor blade, which was resting between her legs.

"So will this be a repeat of Germany where me, Nonon and some other person stroll around town like assholes while you and one of your friends do all the hard work?" Ryuko told her sister while driving the van, sounding greatly annoyed with how the recruiting missions have been going down so far.

"Not necessarily, Ryuko." Satsuki responded, unfazed by her sister's attitude. "We'll all stick close together during our time in Canada, which is why I personally requested Miko Yukimura and Roland Burns to tag along with us as backup in case things get heated like they did in Germany. It also helps that Shiro Iori and your stepdad Goro Inafune had just finished making their goku uniforms, which should help them be efficient in combat."

"Explains why I feel like i'm about to be flattened like a pancake." Nonon shrugged as she was sitting in between Roland and Miko, looking quite uncomfortable sitting in between two fairly taller individuals.

Although she understood her friend's complaints and even sympathized with her on the inside, Satsuki remained quiet as she kept her focus on the recruiting mission, much to Nonon's chagrin.

"Dammit Satsuki. Always having to play the quiet game now. For fuck's sake." Nonon angrily whispered to herself, growing increasingly frustrated with her friend's steadily chilly and detached attitude.

* * *

"Sir. Are you willing to join us in our fight against me and my sister's mother Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate?" Satsuki asked a bald headed man in casual clothing as he was seen doing a sound check minutes before his concert with his band commenced, all while Ryuko and the others were standing by a wall on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but i'm about to perform live in front of an eager audience." the man replied, politely declining her offer. "Good luck with your quest though. I have a lot of respect towards those fighting global tyranny."

"Thanks, sir. Good luck with your performance." Satsuki replied back as she then walked back to her fellow Nudist Beach members.

"So much for getting a man who supposedly was a sucker for punishment." Nonon shrugged as she knew the man her friend tried to recruit declined to tag along.

"He didn't look like he was completely combat ready to fair, Jakuzure. We cannot let untrained civilians join our fight." Satsuki responded as she kept up her serious, stoic demeanor.

Right as Satsuki was distracted by speaking with Nonon, she heard a man slur out to her in a rather laid back tone, "Hey if you're looking for people willing to fight with an exotic babe like you, go to the gym a few blocks down from here. Plenty of meatheads that are eager to bash some brains in."

"Thank you sir. Your assistance will be duly noted after this war is over." Satsuki quickly replied while taking a brief glance at this man, which didn't phase him a single bit. However, since she had a clue onto where to go next, she and the others ended up leaving the concert venue to continue their recruiting mission in Canada, hopefully with more fruitful results.

* * *

"You're liking the shack I rented out for you, Mr. Harkin?" Richard asked his handicap patient while speaking to him over the phone.

"Ah. This little place? It looks no better than my wife's Oldsmobile after she had a little accident driving it while undergoing labor. I can still see all the poo and little baby parts sprayed out all over that piece of crap's pedal and rug." Perry babbled in a bemused, semi-incomprehensible tone as he sat on his wheelchair as it rested on the porch of the shack he was staying at.

"Ummm...that story was a bit inappropriate for this conversation, Mr. Harkin, but whatever." Richard groaned in response to the utterly disturbing recollection Perry just told him out of the blue.

"Anyhow, you want any of my bagel bites when you and the others come over? I have some cooking in the oven for just about anyone who wants 'em. Hell...i'll give them out to some hookers that suck dick for a living. I'm sure my bagel bites are a step up from a daily diet of jizz or whatever the fuck those poor ass cunts have to live on to make it in life." Mr. Harkin added as he suddenly have sex on the mind for some reason.

"...oh, I got someone waiting for me on another life, Mr. Harkin. I'll get back to you in a bit, okay?" Richard told Perry as he suddenly heard a strange yet muted beep interrupt his conversation with the weirdo geriatric. He then hung up Perry's line, answered the one patiently waiting for him and greeted, "Hello. This is Dr. Richard Batty speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey doc, it's me Trent. Glad to see that you're back in town." his patient Trent Bolton eagerly replied on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Bolton, its been a while. What are you up to lately?" Richard replied, surprised to be hearing one of his other patients calling him so soon.

"Can you swing by my place whenever you get the chance? You gotta see the result of my experiment."

"The one with the realdoll and your nocturnal dream lover?"

"Yes yes yes, doc. You really, really gotta meet Asuka. She cannot wait to see the man that helped me through some hard, hard times. Anyhow, i'll see you later, man. Asuka's feeling horny now, so feel free to pop in within the next two hours or so. Bye." Trent told his therapist, only to then hang up immediately, leaving a bit of an awkward silence to sink in for Dr. Batty.

"Was that...was that another one of your patients, Dr. Batty?" Izanami quietly asked him as she had that mile yard stare going on with her eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Nishimura. A patient that's...weirder than most." Richard laughed as he told his newest patient about Trent Bolton with the least amount of words possible.

"Oh. Can I...can I come and meet him with you?" Izanami enthusiastically asked as she sounded a bit more perkier than normal. "He sounds like an interesting person to have a conversation with."

"No, Ms. Nishimura. Please stay here with Mr. Casavantes." Dr. Batty told Izanami in a very polite tone, recommending her to not tag along for this ride.

Knowing that Mr. Harkin is all by himself at his shack, Richard turned his head towards Kevin, pulled out a piece of paper that was stored in one of his coat pockets and told him, "Mr. Casavantes, if Perry gives you a call about Nudist Beach while i'm gone, go ahead and activate your goku uniform so you can stop by to assist him in the retrieval of Satsuki Matoi and Ryuko Kiryuin. Remember not to kill them, Kev. Just incapacitate them so we can take them back home to their mother."

"Will do, Rich. I'll be at standby for Mr. Harkin's assistance." Kevin quickly responded as he scrambled to give his therapist a salute, much to Dr. Batty's annoyance. "Just like my salad days in Iraq."

"Whatever, Kev. I gotta go. The local news stations are getting real antsy." Richard replied back as he put a black fedora on and proceeded to make his way to the front doors, waving Izanami goodbye only to then leave so he can get several errands accomplished.

* * *

Some time after leaving his home, Dr. Batty arrived at Downtown Toronto, which he was then surrounded by a multitude of press and news reporters, whom were all eager to speak with quite the local celebrity.

"Be patient people. One at a time. One at a time." he told them as he slowly exited out of his vehicle, looking far more dapper and presentable than usual.

"Dr. Batty. Mind if you let us from CBC News to have the pleasure of speaking with you first?" a curvaceous blonde haired woman holding onto a microphone asked Richard as she was accompanied by a rather sizable camera crew.

"Not at all, ma'am. I always get my news from CBC, so I cannot turn down such a generous offer." Richard enthusiastically replied as several individuals with flash photography were taking many photos of him, the reporter and the news crew following behind. "Any idea where we should start?"

"Well...give me two minutes. I got to calm down before we began the interview. Is that fine with you?" the reporter politely asked Richard as she approached a nearby bench and sat down on it.

"Care for a smoke, ma'am?" he asked her as opposed to directly answering her question as he pulled a box of cigarettes out of one of his coat pockets. "Should help ease you down and get you into your game zone."

"Sure, Dr. Batty. Glad that you have some on you." the news reporter coyly responded as she took the cigarette offered and lit it up with a lighter. "That helped shave off a minute of of recoup time."

"Sounds good, ma'am. Just let me know when you're ready." Richard chimed back as he remained standing close by as patiently as possible.

* * *

"Babe. I'll definitely die for you in a war. I mean...my dad was a warrior from the other side of the border who decided to jump ship to Canada when Vietnam went down." a muscle bound man told Satsuki as he was in the middle of doing some dead lift reps.

"Your father sounds like he was an admirable man." Satsuki replied in a stoic tone with the others were, again, standing by a wall a couple of inches away from her. "He'll be proud of your contribution to our cause. Go on out and drive down the road until you see a giant aircraft in the countryside. It'll pick you up upon exiting your vehicle."

"Great. I'll see you later." the man replied back as he dropped the massive weight onto the floor and darted out of the gym. Once he was gone, Nonon approached Satsuki and muttered out in a sarcastic tone. "Looks like that's as much as you'll get out of this city."

"True, Jakuzure." Satsuki responded while nodding her head in agreement. "We still have some more places to continue our recruiting, but before that, we need to find a place to recuperate for a bit."

"So now we're gonna have a breather, Satsuki?" Nonon sarcastically shrugged. "Gee. We could've used one a lot damn sooner."

Despite her internal anguish towards Nonon's harsh comments, Satsuki instead remained look stoic and quietly replied, "Let's go, people. Back into the van.", which she then left the gym, all while the others followed suit.

* * *

"Lemme tell you, Mr. Ogure and Mr. Thompkins...my employer is gonna be very happy to hear all the information you fed me." Shinjirō told Maiko and Henry as he was quite satisfied by the sheer amount of jaw dropping details he received from them. "I think this will be enough to bring Ragyo Kiryuin to his knees and snap some senses into our beloved city."

"Man I hope you both succeed." Henry replied as he patted Shinjirō on the back. "Perhaps I could get out of jail and get the hell back home to America after Lady Kiryuin's kingdom crumbles."

"I sure hope this shit works, Shinjirō." Maiko added, sounding a little more reserved by the possible outcome of giving an internet news reporter her own personal recollections of the day of the Kiryuin Conglomerate's coup. "I'd hate it if she caught wind of your plan and made it total vaporware."

"You really think Lady Kiryuin is personally watching all of the camera feeds in this place? I don't think so. Bitch probably doesn't have enough time on her hands to do such overtly obsessive crap." Shinjirō responded with a bit of a laugh in his diction. "With that said, I gotta get going. I'm sure Mr. Juba is eagerly waiting to see if I succeeded."

"Yes, I think you should get the hell out of here too. You wouldn't want some guard to think you're a fucking inmate or something." Henry replied in a far more jokey manner than how Shinjirō and Maiko were enunciating.

"Good point. I hope to see you all on the other side of these walls. Later." Shinjirō quickly replied as he then ran out of the shower area as fast as he could.

Once out, he then found himself back in the bizarre, delirious, seemingly endless dance party, which he promptly ignored in favor of walking through the same path he used to reach the shower area.

"Leaving so soon, mon bon monsieur?" Pierre Laporte politely asked Shinjirō as he saw him hastily passing by.

"I have to go, Mr. Laporte. My fiance told me she just went into labor." Shinjirō nervously laughed back as he hoped his white lie would work on the french man.

"Aw. Comment mignon. Fonder une famille en dehors des liens du mariage, hein? Oh, whatever. Me and my wife had children before we got married too, so you're in good company." Pierre replied to the freelance reporter's lie, readily accepting it as the truth. "Good luck, monsieur. Dites à votre fille, elle est bénie avec grandeur."

Since he didn't understand a lick of English, Shinjirō simply didn't bother to respond and proceeded to resume running through Honnoji Penitentiary, trying his best to get out as quickly as possible.

* * *

Back on the road, Ryuko was seen driving the van again, hoping to find a place suitable enough for her and the others to regain some energy before they went back out and resumed recruiting people for Nudist Beach.

While the ongoing situation seemed quite mundane at first, Miko Yukimura noticed a small shack the van was getting close to, which made her tell the others, "You all see that shack down the road? How about we make a detour to it and see if the person living there has some supplies to offer. If that's the case, we could also use this place to recuperate as Satsuki suggested.."

Yes, Ms. Yukimura." she replied, agreeing with the suggestion without any problem. "We'll make a pit stop there and rest up. However, we cannot stay for too long in case Dr. Batty is on our trail."

"About time you actually sound like a human again." Nonon snickered in response to Satsuki accepting Miko's suggestion. "Perhaps you'll go for three once we're at this shack or whatever damn place we're gonna to chill out at for a bit."

While Satsuki found Nonon's snarky comment towards her to be rather funny on the inside, she didn't express it and kept a straight face on the outside. Ryuko, on the other hand, expressed her amusement from Nonon's comment as she made the van drive towards the shack, considerably relieved that she'll be able to sit down on some normal furniture again after having to deal with the shoddy excuses of bed inside both the Nudist Beach base in Ōsaka and the Naked Moon.

* * *

A good five minutes later, Shinjirō Nagita finally got out of Honnoji Penitentiary as he jumped into his car, revved its ignition roaring back to life and drove away from the prison, feel both quite unsettled by the uncanny upbeat atmosphere of the prison and rather satisfied by all of the info he received from Maiko Ogure and Henry Thompkins. He then immediately focused on driving to Akio Juba's home, which he knew would quite a bit of time to reach from the location he just left.

"Hang in there, Mr. Juba. The cavalry is on its way to save the day." Shinjirō proudly boasted as he drove past several ongoing brawls between his fellow citizens and some unarmed Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers that were a major part of the city's ongoing oppression.

* * *

"So you were in Tokyo for a week, Dr. Batty? I never knew you had a passing interest in visiting Japan." a reporter for another news station asked Richard as they stood in front of that his camera team crew recording this interview for their network's evening news report.

"Well yes, Mr. Brackett, I always wanted to travel to the Land of the Rising Sun at some point in my lifetime and since I have...I can scratch that off my bucket list." Richard laughed in response to the reporter's question, humoring him to keep his public persona a positive one, though he did have more fun speaking with the reporter that worked for CBC News than this specific individual on a personal level.

"With you back in town, does that mean you'll resume your sessions with your patients? I heard quite a few of them were sorely missing your guidance to recovery. Does that bother you in any way?"

"Actually, I kept in contact with many of my patients while I was traveling abroad. I'm sure there were a few that didn't bother to speak with me if they were having problems in my absence, but i'm positive most have nearly made it to the finishing line of a perfect bill of mental health. In fact...if you don't mind, one of my favorite patients is patiently waiting for me to pay him a visit, so perhaps we can continue this interview later today, Mr. Brackett."

"Not at all, Dr. Batty." the reporter apologized as she felt a bit embarrassed by possibly impeding a local celebrity's schedule. "Perhaps we'll get some drinks after my second interview with you?"

"Sounds perfectly dandy to me, Mr. Brackett. See you later...and good luck with the ratings for the five o'clock report." Dr. Batty told the reporter as he then walked away from her and the news crew so he could get in his car and drive off to visit Trent Bolton and discover what his patient has done during his absence.

"Alright, Mr. Bolton. Show me what you've gotten yourself into." Richard thought to himself as he started his car up and drove away from the news reporter.

* * *

"Ryuko, Jakuzure, Sanageyama. You three go ahead and speak with the people inside the shack." Satsuki told them right as they were about to leave the van shortly after arriving at the shack. "I'll remain here with Burns and Yukimura in case the masked man that works for our mother make a surprise entrance."

"...okay then, Satsuki." Ryuko quietly replied as she was surprised to hear her sister tell her that she wasn't going to leave the van, though she understood the part about looking out for those who've been trailing them back in Europe. "Hope to see you again soon."

Due to not having much else to say, Satsuki quietly nodded back in acknowledgment as she saw her sister, Nonon and Uzu Sanageyama leave the van and walk away from it.

* * *

"Man, this place looks like shit." Ryuko groaned as she, Nonon and Sanageyama were standing several feet away from the shack they drove up to. "Remind me why we decided to stop here again?"

"Take that up with Miko when we get back into the van." Nonon replied, sounding equally surprised wit how rough the shack looks.

"C'mon, Ryuko. Its no worse than that place we squatted at for a few days after you took a shit on X Japan's catering service." Sanageyama laughed as he recalled one of his ex-girlfriend's more disgusting acts of decadence back when they were still dating, though Ryuko looked visibly embarrassed by him bringing that up with Nonon around.

"The fuck are you talking about, monkey?" Nonon stammered back, shocked to hear something quite gross. "Did Ryuko really do that?"

"Of course I did, Nonon." Ryuko nervously laughed as she had no choice but to admit it. "Though that was back when I was still an asshole to the world...not that I ain't one anymore."

"At least you're getting better about it since we were forced out to Tokyo."

"More like i've gotten better after realizing how much of a maniac my mother has become after coming back from Tunisia, Nonon."

"Just wish Satsuki would also start acting normal too so things wouldn't feel so fucking stifled." Nonon groaned, which was par for the course at this point whenever she would bring her friend up in a conversation.

"So do I Nonon." Ryuko chimed back while nodding her head. "So do I."

* * *

Inside the shack, Perry S. Harkin peered through the windows and saw the three Nudist Beach members standing, which prompted him to slur out in a rather perverted tone, "Oooooh. It's those fucks. Guess I have to toot my horn to get the party started."

He then wheeled himself towards a big red button embedded on one of the wood panels in the shack's walls, pressed it and resumed spying on the Nudist Beach members standing outside while sarcastically muttering to himself, "Enjoy the fumes, you pineapple fuckers. Can't wait to share my bagel bites with you all."

* * *

As Ryuko and Nonon kept talking to each other while standing close to the shack as Sanageyama quietly stood close by, they all suddenly heard a loud farting noise that prompted the pink haired girl in the kamui to scream out, "_**NANI SORE!?**_"

"Sure as hell wasn't me, Nonon!" Ryuko snickered as she wasn't too happy over being accused to passing gas in front of the others.

However, the trio then saw sickly green fumes emitting from underneath them, which initially confused them all quite a bit.

"At least I wasn't responsible." Sanageyama laughed as he commented on the green gas, relieved that he wasn't the one who just passed gas.

"Fucking hell, monkey! Now's not the time to make stupid ass jokes!" Nonon shouted back as she hand her right hand planted against her nose and mouth.

"I'm sure he's just trying to ease things...dow...dow...oooooh shit." Ryuko replied, sounding fine at first but began to suddenly grow sleepy as the gas really got to her. The same also happened to Sanageyama and (in spite of her attempts to not inhale) Nonon, who then all fell onto the ground, sleeping.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." Ryuko added as she followed suit and passed out upon falling down.

"Yes. The knockout fart gas worked like a charm." Perry proudly told himself as he saw the Nudist Beach members laying on the ground, knocked out cold. "Now to get them in this joint and whip up some delicious bagel bites."

* * *

"Mr. Bolton, are you home?!" Dr. Batty shouted in the most polite way possible as he knocked on the front door of his patient's home. "Trent? You there?"

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, doc." Trent apologized as he unlocked his front door and allowed his therapist to come in. "I just had to get dressed. Me and Asuka had the best...I mean...THE BEST FUCKING love making session I ever had in my entire life."

"That sounds quite encouraging, Mr. Bolton." Richard replied as he closed the door behind him. "Mind if you introduce her to me?"

"One second, doc. Go ahead and sit down anywhere you want." Trent replied back as he pranced towards the staircase at the other end of the living room. "She's...cleaning herself up a bit after our half hour of fun."

Knowing what his patient would say, Dr. Batty sat down on the couch and patiently waited for Trent to come back down the stairs with the woman he constantly refers to as "Asuka".

"Just a few more seconds, doc. She's coming down now, just don't rush her. She's still not quite used to her joints." Trent added as he came down the stairs, yet remained looking up, giggling like a child anxiously waiting to open presents on Christmas morning.

Right as Richard was about to speak out, he suddenly saw what appeared to be a woman slowly walking down the stairs in a bizarre, unsettling, puppet like motion which sent chills up the psychopathic therapist's spine. Truly a sight that will even scare those who scare others before ending their lives out of selfish, sick desires.

"Can't you believe it, doc? It actually worked! I was able to transfer Asuka in a realdoll that I bought online! Now she's perfect! So perfect, we already have plans to get married at the best damn chapel my monthly paychecks can earn me." Trent added as the weird red haired woman in a yellow dress with silicone skin jerkily walked down to her lover and wrapped her arms around him. She then turned her head towards the guest in a very shaky, unnatural way and even tried to curve her rubbery lips into a smile that only horrified Dr. Batty far more than intended.

Without even bothering to say anything, Richard immediately ran out of Trent Bolton's home, leaped back into his car and drove away in a speed of light, hoping to cleanse the disturbing showcase of unnatural happenings out of his mind.

* * *

"Satsuki Matoi. Should we go check and see if the others are doing fine?" Miko asked her as she and Roland grew worried that the trio had yet to come back and were taking longer than expected.

"Not yet." Satsuki quickly replied not out of spite but out of her own suspicions. "I'm positive they'll be back in no time, but if something's wrong, we'll get out and face those that have muddled their business."

"And we're still being followed by that masked psychopath and his merry band of whack jobs." Roland chimed in, taking Satsuki's side in the conversation.

* * *

"Mr. Juba? Mr. Juba? I'm here with all of the info you requested." Shinjirō Nagita loudly spoke out as he entered his employer's home, only to notice that the lights were off for some reason, prompting him to blurt out in a worried tone, "That's not a good sign...unless he decided to take a nap."

He then walked up to Akio's work room, opened the door up and saw some sitting in an office chair with its back turn, which unsettled Shinjirō considerably.

"Mr. Juba? Akio? Is that you?" Shinjirō whimpered as he planted his right hand onto the back of the chair and slowly turned it, only to discover a shriveled up, greatly emaciated man that, much to his utter horror, resembled Akio Juba.

"Oh god no! NO! **NO!** Someone's onto us!" Shinjirō yelled as shot out of the house, ran back into his house and quickly drove away from the area, fearing that his life is in jeopardy.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" he continued to scream as he hurried his car down the road and heard his GPS telling him how far his apartment room is, hoping to get back to his own home before someone catches him ends his life as quickly as they ended his employer's, screaming and beating on his steering wheel as he blazed down the road like a fire spreading quickly on wood. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHO THE FUCK SNITCHED ON US?! Bullshit! BULLSHIT! **BULLSHIT!**"

* * *

Back inside the shack, Nonon Jakuzure slowly woke back up as she saw Ryuko Kiryuin screaming and thrashing back and forth on the floor, bound by rope on all fours and gagged by a white cloth.

"Oh shit. The fuck happened?" she stammered to herself, sounding a bit delirious from just waking back up.

"Whoever gassed us outside has to be some kind of sick bastard to tie us up like this." Uzu Sanageyama replied, looking quite frustrated as he turned out to be tied up against a wooden chair.

Thinking she wasn't tied up, Nonon wiggled her arms and legs but discovered, much to her disappointment, that she was tied up as well, leading her to blurt out, "Fucking hell! Always has to get subjected to some utter bullshit!"

"Rise and shine, dickheads!" Perry S. Harkin happily shouted as he licked his lips and wheeled himself into the living room to join his captives. He then stopped in front of Ryuko and pressed a button on the right side of his wheelchair with his right hook, which made several robotic, spider like legs sprout out. "Check out muh new wheels? Ain't they bitchin'? Without them...I wouldn't have been able to get you all in here, which would've been an utter shame since I got no one else to share my bagel bites with."

"You asshole! Try to screw with us and we'll send your bloated ass out into the ground so you can join that zombie I defeated with my own bare hands!" Nonon yelled at Perry as she cautiously reached towards one of her pockets, hoping that the handicapped old man hasn't taken her combat knife.

"Calm down, bitch. I ain't do shit with you. It's this piece of Kiryuin ass I want to mess with before I send her and her sister back to Tokyo" Perry mumbled as he suddenly started to unzip his trousers with his hooks, much to Nonon's shock and disgust.

"You leave her alone, old man!" Sanageyama yelled as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists out of complete rage. "Touch her and i'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Right as Perry was about to whip his dong out, he heard a ding go off in the background, quickly zipped his pants back up and told Ryuko, "Hang on a second, kid. I think my bagel bites are ready. I'll feed you all some of my bagel bites, then get back to having fun time with you.", only to then make his wheelchair walk away and head on out to the kitchen.

"God, if he comes back and tries to rape you, Ryuko, i'll rip his dick off...one way or another." Sanageyama angrily boasted as he kept wiggling in his chair. "If only I can get out of this damn chair!"

"No need to worry about that, monkey." Nonon boldly replied as she had managed to free herself by cutting the rope up with her combat knife.

"Oh. Thought the bastard took our weapons away." Sanageyama laughed as he was amused by Perry's oversight, only to be more amused by his kendo stick laying on the ground next to his chair, which prompted him to pick it up. "Glad to see that old bastard isn't all that bright."

While Nonon would've replied to Uzu's response, she instead opted to run over to Ryuko, who was still quite angry with being bound and gagged. Not wasting any time, she immediately cut through both the rope and the white cloth, which freed her friend's sister immediately.

"Thanks, Nonon." Ryuko told her as she stood up, picked Bakuzan up and wiped the sweat off her face. "God, I want to kick his ass for even thinking about raping me!"

"And how do you plan to kick the ass of a man who sits on it for a living?" Nonon sarcastically replied while twirling her knife.

"I know the perfect way to get back at him." Ryuko responded while sporting a devilish smirk. "You two get the hell out of here while I give this geriatric rapist his due."

Both Nonon and Sanageyama nod their heads in agreement and quietly left the shack, all while Ryuko sneaked into the kitchen to enact her own little plan to take down the crazy, wheelchair bound geriatric.

* * *

"Kevin, baby. This is Perry speaking. I got those bitches with the big titties and asses ready for their equally big ass and titted mama to go back home to Japan. Tell our therapist to come by and pick them up...so he can also have my delicious bagel bites." Perry told Kevin as he was speaking to him on the phone while standing next to his oven right as Ryuko Kiryuin sneaked in. "However, tell him he can take his time, so I can...mmmmmm...have some fun with the shorter one."

Although Ryuko was quite disgusted by the old man's perverted comment and wanted to chop him to tiny pieces like she did with that Yakuza boss, she resisted due to knowing another, more hands-off ways of dispatching him, which led her to sneaking up to the fridge and slowly opening it up to see what was inside.

"Good. Dr. Batty is busy, so i'll be coming over to deal with the girls myself until I can get a hold of him and tell him the good work you've done. Such good work, i'll make him an honorary American...for the sake of America. America." Kevin Casavantes replied on his end of the line, sounding extremely patriotic as usual. "Just hope you can blow a load quickly, because I ain't gonna take my sweet ass time getting over here."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. I'll just give you some of my bagel bites instead and save some for Dr. Batty." Perry replied back and hung up while Ryuko pulled what appeared to be a cooked chicken wrapped up in aluminum foil out of the fridge and slowly closed its door.

Noticing that the old man was still distracted, Ryuko sneaked up towards a nearby microwave, shoved the foiled up chicken into it, set it to cook for five minutes and sneaked out of the shack altogether as quickly as possible.

"What? Why is my microwave on? How the fuck did that happe..." Perry slurred out as he noticed something cooking in said microwave but once it started to heat the foil wrapped chicken, it suddenly ignited in flames, which in turn caused the entire shack to explode, much to Nonon and Sanageyama's surprise.

"Ryuko? The fuck did you do to make that piece of crap blow up?" Nonon asked her as they saw the shack crumble into flames and embers.

"Just tossed something into a microwave that didn't belong in there." Ryuko lightly chuckled while still looking quite devious.

"That's...kinda cruel, but I doubt that old fart had much time left on this plane of existence." Nonon snickered back as she found how the sister of her friend dealt with the wheelchair bound weirdo to be a bit on the vicious side but amusing nonetheless.

"Sounds like you did what you did to some chef's expensive restaurant when he refused to let you walk home with leftovers." Sanageyama chimed in, which made his ex-girlfriend laugh a little as she recalled that little event from some time ago.

"Exactly." Ryuko replied to Uzu, sounding a little perkier than normal. "Remind me why we broke up in the first place again?"

"Well...things were a little rough back then, but I supposed we could start...I dunno...date again? I miss the times were would sleep together in bed...completely stark naked." Uzu replied back while smiling, which made Ryuko's cheeks turn a little rosy but made Nonon visibly sick to her stomach.

"Good job on taking care of Perry S. Harkin." Satsuki congratulated her sister as she, accompanied by Miko and Roland, approached her, Nonon and Sanageyama. "I knew you would find a way to deal with him."

"How did you know he was in there?" Ryuko replied, surprised that Satsuki managed to find out somehow.

"Inumuta called me and said that he was able to hack into the electronics inside. That's how he was able to tip me off on Mr. Harkin's presence." Satsuki responded, keeping her seemingly perpetual monotone way of talking.

"Ah. At least doggy is making himself useful to us again." Nonon sarcastically shrugged upon hearing about Inumuta's assistance.

"He's a good soldier. Just as good as you and Ryu..." Satsuki spoke back, but she was cut off as she suddenly saw a sniper rifle bullet flying towards her and sliced it in half with her scissor blade, taking the others by surprise.

"How the hell was she able to see that coming?!" Kevin Casavantes, who was holding onto a sniper rifle, stammered to himself as he was gobsmacked by Satsuki Matoi's incredible display of finesse. He then set the rifle aside, pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, ""Boys and girls...time to string out into action. Looks like we got a much harder fight than expected."

"Affirmative, Mr. Casavantes. Rolling out." a Tabuchi ArmsTech responded to Kevin's command as the war vet put his walkie talkie aside and readied himself to activate his goku uniform.

* * *

With his arms extended out, Kevin Casavantes, like with Ira Gamagoori when he activate his goku uniform for the first time, was sent into a black void as his goku uniform exploded into various pieces of scrap and reconfigured into various red, white and blue life fibers. This also ended up throwing out a light show display of said colors, which made the war vet all the more happy and euphoric as he imagined various American military march anthems playing in his head.

**REVOCS GOKU UNIFORM: PATRIOT REGALIA!**

"Hah! Time to show them how a real patriot does things...for AMERICA! America." Kevin proudly told himself as he was ready to take on the Nudist Beach members and capture the girls for Dr. Batty.

* * *

Back on the ground, a large group of Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers popped out of several nearby bushes and aimed their assault rifles towards the Nudist Beach crew, itching to open fire.

"Don't move a muscle, you terrorist scum!" one of the soldiers barked out as he firmly held his assault rifle and was fiddling with his index finger near the trigger. "We're taking the Kiryuin girls back home, regardless if you want us or not."

"Sis...should we show these punks how woefully inferior they are compared to us?" Ryuko whispered to Satsuki in a slightly mischievous tone.

"Yes. We'll crush them and show our mother that she shouldn't send weak fools in human clothing to deal with her own matters in war time." Satsuki whispered back, sounding a little more menacing in tone than Ryuko.

"What about me? I got Junketsu on, so I take care of them scrubs just as easily." Nonon chimed in, reminding the sisters that she's almost as strong as them at the moment.

"Yes, Jakuzure. Join us in this fight and beat those Kiryuin Conglomerate fools senseless." Satsuki whispered at Nonon in the same cold tone, which her friend found to be a bit of a turn off.

In spite of that, Nonon planted her right hand on the glove's knob and turned it, activating Junketsu's combat mode as Ryuko did the same by tapping on Senketsu's metal plates.

_**LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI SENKETSU!**_

"Time to go to work, everyone!" Ryuko boasted, which prompted her, Nonon and Sanageyama to charge at the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers, all while Satsuki, Roland and Miko remained in place as support.

While the soldiers assumed they were trained enough to handle such opponents, they realized otherwise as the kamui wearing girls knocked half of them out with a single dull edge swipe with their respective blades and Uzu subjected the other half with a unusually fast variation of his often successful series of attacks.

"_**HEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRIST!"**_

"Yes! Still works like a charm." Sanageyama told himself while smiling as he saw the soldiers he just attacked clumsily stumble onto the ground, writhing in agony.

"That's because these clowns are pathetic, monkey!" Nonon blurted back as she and Ryuko also managed to take out their half of the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers without even breaking a sweat.

"You still got me to deal with!" Kevin chimed in as he glided down to the ground with some help from a jetpack that his goku uniform generated.

"Shit! Even you have a damn goku uniform?!" Nonon yelled in surprise as she saw a member of the masked maniac's crew wearing something she's still waiting for Iori and Gi Man to rebuild for her.

"Uhhhh...Nonon. Junketsu took quite a bit of offense by that comment." Ryuko spoke out for the somewhat annoyed kamui since Nonon was incapable of hearing him. "Though he does understand your frustrations of having to wear something that rightfully belongs to my sister, who wants fuck all to do with him anymore."

"I know, Ryuko. I know." Nonon replied as she grew a little annoyed by arguing during such a crucial moment.

"Hah! You guys just love to bitch with each other. Too bad you wouldn't spend that time trying to stop me before my reinforcements arrived." Kevin boasted at Nonon and Ryuko as a lot more Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers were seen slowly approaching the Nudist Beach crew, aiming their assault rifles and ready to open fire.

"Still got enough time to ice you before you keep running your stupid mouth!" Nonon yelled at the war as she then entered a fighting pose and shouted two words that would help even the odds against him.

_**JUNKETSU SENJIN!**_

In a split second, Nonon launched herself towards Kevin and tackled him into the air as Satsuki, Ryuko and the others resumed fending the armed soldiers off with nonlethal tactics.

* * *

"Fuck! I forgot you kamui wearers can go airborne!" Kevin groaned as he and Nonon were quickly ascending through the air.

"I'm not supposed to wear Junketsu, but its the only option available for me while my goku uniform is rebuilt from scratch!" Nonon shouted back as she sported a rather malicious smirk, all while her eyes were now eerily glowing purple for some reason.

"Didn't your forget I can fly too, Little Miss Bubblegum Hair?!" Kevin boasted back as he then revved up his goku uniform's jetpack. kicked himself out of Nonon's clutches, flew back a few inches and pulled his own combat knife out.

"What are you trying to propose, asshole? Aerial CQC?!" Nonon stammered in response to seeing the American war vet going into an all too familiar fighting pose. "Well guess what?! My dad taught me CQC, so i'll be able to kick your ass quite easily, even if we're fighting like in some stupid ass shonen anime!"

"Ooooh. Now we're talking." Kevin exclaimed in excitement as he charged himself towards the pink haired girl and tried to strike her down with his knife, only for said attack to get blocked by Nonon's respective combat knife. She then tried to take a few swipes of her own, which immediately clashed with the war vet's knife, much to her dismay.

"You really think an amateur like you could defeat an experience military veteran like me? Hah! You're so miserably outclassed, kid, it's laughable!" Kevin sadistically chuckled as he tried to get the advantage over Nonon by trying to break out of the blade gridlock they've been stuck in for a few seconds.

"Not as laughable as what i'm about to do to you!" Nonon shouted back as she then suddenly jammed her combat knife into Kevin's left shoulder, wrapped her arms around his chest and revved up Junketsu's flight mode downward through the air. "We're going to crash to the ground and you'll be the one to take most of the brunt of it, asshole!"

"Yeah, but I don't give a shit, little bitch! I'm slap you silly until you're beaten red, black and blue for what you've done to my lovely shoulder! The only kind of beating an American can give others!" Kevin screamed, spewing some spit out of his mouth as he and Nonon quickly descending to the ground, making a crash landing that created quite a crater in the patch of ground surrounding them.

* * *

Since she didn't take much damage from the crash, Nonon ripped her combat knife out of Kevin's left shoulder and quickly jumped back up, resuming her fighting pose as she awaited for the war vet to get back up and resume their brawl.

"Fuck! That hurt like a goddamn bitch, you bubblegum haired wench!" Kevin groaned as he stood back up and charged towards Nonon, thinking he'll be able to stop him this time."

As soon as Kevin got close to her, Nonon dodged the initial knife slash, landed several counter punches, (one of which managed to actually break Kevin's nose to the point where it started gushing out blood like a river stream) and even delivered a sweep kick that knocked the war vet off his feet.

"C'mon, jerkwad! You're getting your ass handled by someone way smaller than you!" Nonon laughed as she realized that in spite of fighting a man with more combat experience, she was still outclassing him considerably.

"...bitch...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kevin screamed as he made one more mad dash towards Nonon, only for her to counter his incoming attack by delivering a rather harsh slash to Kevin's chest, which made him bleed instantly quite a bit.

"Did you just put a smile on me?!" Kevin asked Nonon as he clenched onto his bleeding stomach. "How...how the fuck were you able to pierce through my goku uniform with such a normal looking weapon?!"

"Oh course I did. Might as well give you one you can always keep." Nonon laughed back, which flustered the American ex-soldier considerably. "Besides...my dad told me that the blade of my knife is made out of the same material that created the blade of Ryuko's sword and Satsuki's scissor blade."

"Shit!" Kevin stammered out as he turned his head towards the now-defeated Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers (who were all laying down on the floor and writhing in pain in increasingly comical ways) and informed them, "Retreat, people! We lost this round and can't get it back! We're going back to Dr. Batty's at once!" which led to them all scrambling towards a van of their own hidden behind some bushes, much to Nonon and company's satisfaction, although Kevin was in far too much pain to even get away.

"Good job, Jakuzure. You're a real good asset to our war." Satsuki told her best friend as she approached her.

"...thank you Satsuki." Nonon hesitantly replied as she still wasn't too thrilled by having to hear and see Satsuki acting in this overtly stoic way.

Although she was about to respond to her friend's kind gesture, she heard Houka Inumuta's voice speaking through her headset communicator, "Satsuki! I found where that masked lunatic lives!"

"You did, Inumuta? Do you know his name and the directions to this place?" Satsuki responded as she was quite interested in finding a way to really deal a blow to him.

"Yes, Satsuki. His name is Dr. Richard Batty and he lives in a small town just several miles away from here." Inumuta responded back as he kept fiddling with his laptop. "Make sure you go into his house and get a hold of his laptop and projector. I have made an entire video reel of some downright damning footage he recorded to prove to others that he's a bastard that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible."

"Affirmative, Inumuta. We'll get there as soon as possible...with a little someone extra to make him look like a true, honest to god dirtbag of humanity." Satsuki told him as she then turned around, approached a now greatly wounded Kevin Casavantes, looked at Sanageyama and told him, "Restrain that lunatic and take him with us. We're going to see a doctor."

"Right." Uzu replied as he nodded his head, helped Kevin up and restrained him with his own arms as if he's a prisoner for Nudist Beach while they all then headed back to the van they came in, aiming to drive off to the home of the man that's been making their life a living hell as of late.

* * *

An hour later, Dr. Batty were seen pulling up to his home, seemingly a bit intoxicated from having a few drinks with a local news reporter some time after his nightmarish meeting with Trent Bolton and his lover "Asuka".

Much to his surprise, however, he saw Kevin Casavantes laying in front of his door, sporting a massive bloodstained bandage around his waist as he got out of his vehicle.

"The...uhhhhhh...hell happened, Kev?" Richard stammered out as he drunkenly stumbled his way towards him.

"Those...Nudist Beach assholes...gave me a smile, Rich...ugghhhhhh..." Kevin groaned as he then fell unconscious.

"Shhhhhhhhhiiit." Richard drunkenly mumbled as he walked over Kevin and opened the door, only to be greeted by an equally knocked out Izanami Nishimura (who was laying down on the floor) and Satsuki Matoi, who took no time to smack him in the face with the dull edge of her scissor blade, sending him flying into the street.

"That's what you get for everything you've done to us, Dr. Batty!" Satsuki told him as she slowly exited out of Richard's house, holding onto a trigger of sorts with her left hand and the blue scissor blade with her right hand.

"Yooooooouuuuu. Surprised it tooooook you sooooooooo loooooong to find out my trrrrrrrrruuuuuuue identity." Richard slurred out as stumbled a bit while standing back up.

"I had some help with that." Satsuki responded in a stoic tone as she descended down the door steps. "However...you're going to need a lot of help with what i'm about to do with you."

"Aaaaaaannnnnnnd whhhhhhhaaaaaaat eeeeeeexaaaaaaaactly could that beeeeeee, Saaaaaaaatsuuuuuuuukiiiiiiii Maaaaaaaaaaaaatoooooooooooooooi?" Dr. Batty asked, sounding even more drunk than before.

"The perfect storm to end your career in therapy." Satsuki coldly replied as she then curved her lips into a malicious smile and pressed the trigger, which turned on the projector that lit up a nearby wall, playing footage Dr. Batty recorded of him massacring a family that hired him for his help. She then told Inumuta via her headset communicator, "I got the video playing."

"Good. The cops are on their way over there. Just hurry and get the hell out of there so they don't see you." Houka replied, hoping that would be enough of a warning to help Satsuki leave the area scott free.

"Affirmative." she replied back and ran down the street as she heard several police sirens screeching down from several miles ahead on the other side of the road, all while Dr. Batty remained standing in the street, utterly dumbfounded by what will ultimately destroy his reputation worldwide.

"Sooooooo muuuuuuuch...for my career." Richard muttered to himself as the cop cars got increasingly closer to him and his home, unaware of what they're about to witness.

* * *

Back in Japan, Shinjirō Nagita was seen looking into the mirror, dripping wet and wearing a towel around his waist as he turned the faucet on, screwed the cap off a tube of toothpaste, squeezed some of it onto a sleek black toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

He then spat out a rather odd mixture of toothpaste and saliva, swallowed some water running out of his faucet, swished it in his mouth, gargled and spit it out back into the sink.

"Oh god. I'm fucked. So fucked. How the hell am I supposed to get my report out now?" he stammered to himself, sounding like a complete nervous wreck. As he was in the middle of talking to himself, several red, mucous dripping tendrils slowly peaked out of the drain and slithered against the sink.

Once he was done talking, he picked up a bottle of Listerine, put some into his mouth, swished it around and spit it out into the sink, some of which splattered onto the life fiber looking tendrils.

However, since Shinjirō had his mouth open, the red tendrils jammed right down into his throat and began to do unspeakable things to his insides. Although he tried his best to pull them out with his bare hands, it was all for nothing as he rapidly started to lose weight and began to look quite emaciated, much like how Akio Juba did when he discovered his body at his home a half hour ago.

Once his skin was all droopy and wrinkly, Shinjirō dropped onto the ground and hit his head onto his toilet, cracking both its lid and the back of his head and rendered completely motionless, yet since their deed was done, the tendrils pulled themselves out of his throat and slithered right back into the sink, disappearing out of sight completely.


	25. The New Flesh

**THIS IS CBC NEWS TORONTO. REPORTING LIVE IN THE STUDIO FOR THE 10 O'CLOCK NEWS, JENA BLACKSTAFFE.**

"Good evening, Toronto." a female reporter, who was the same individual that interviewed Dr. Richard Batty earlier in the day, told the network's viewers as she was seen sitting by a desk in the studio. "Originally, we were due to air an interview I conducted with local celebrity therapist Dr. Richard Batty, but in a strange turn of events, the local authorities were seen arriving at his home to discover a series of bizarre, disturbing and gruesome home videos he recorded of committing vicious crimes against his own patients while wearing what has been reported to match the description of the much talked about serial killer The Staple Eyed Gentleman wears. Even stranger is that Dr. Batty, upon being confronted with this information, openly admitted to being the infamous serial killer, guilt free. The authorities attempted to apprehend Dr. Batty, only for him to lash out and mortally wound them, fleeing the scene completely. If you manage to find Dr Batty, be advised that he's armed and extremely dangerous. Instead of approaching him in person, please contact your nearby police department and inform them of your sighting of Dr. Batty. In other news..."

Right as the reporter was about to go into greater detail over her next reporter, Kevin Casavantes, who turned out to be watching that particular report while sitting on a couch inside an undisclosed bunker, changed the channel, turned his face towards Dr. Batty (while sporting an utterly petrified expression) and told him, "...Rich. We're fucked. Like...really, really fucked. The hell were you thinking when you pulled that shit on the cops?"

"I had no choice, Kev. They left me with no choice but to tenderize their flesh with my machetes." Richard replied as he sat on the couch with Izanami Nishimura (who had some bandages wrapped around her forehead). "Satsuki Matoi may have ruined my reputation, but she hasn't ruined my body, so we can still go forth with the mission."

"You got to be kidding me, Rich!" Kevin stammered back, having a hard time mentally comprehending how his therapist is treating his own damaged public reputation. "There's no fucking way we can keep trying to get the girls back for Lady Kiryuin when you have the entire damn country trying to hunt your ass down! It's impossible!"

"Not if we take refuge back in America." Richard quickly responded as he pulled his cellphone out of one of his coat pockets, brought up Evelyn Adams-Nickelsen's phone number, lightly tossed the cell to Kevin and added, "Call Evelyn. Her home should be big enough for us to take refuge in."

"You sure that's a good idea, Rich? Wouldn't that make us bigger targets to those hunting for you?"

"Not at all, Kev. Just call the number and let her know we'll be there within the next day or so."

"Ehhhh...whatever you say, Rich." Kevin nervously shrugged as he then called Evelyn's cell number with Dr. Batty's phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Are you okay, Dr. Batty?" Izanami calmly asked him, sounding eerily like a puppy greatly concerned for their owner.

"Yeah, Ms. Nishimura. Just had a bit of a mishap." Richard politely replied with a slight laugh, trying his hardest to keep her relaxed in stressful times, even going as far as to patting her on the head in a reassuring way. "We'll make it out of this without a scratch and the head of your fiance's murderer."

"But I don't think i'm strong enough to avenge Masanori's death. I need to get stronger. How do I get stronger, Dr. Batty? How do I get stronger than her?" she replied back, sounding quite desperate over her increasingly intense desires to kill Satsuki Matoi.

"I'm sure Lady Kiryuin will help make you stronger than Satsuki Matoi." Richard responded while sporting an eerie, warm smile. "I'm very sure she has something in store for you to make even stronger than Nui Harime."

* * *

_**Evelyn's Diary**_

_**Entry No. 665**_

_**Incredible Fucking Evelyn Is Back Fucking Home!**_

_After spending an entire month in Japan, I have finally returned home to this city that my late husband had me move to a good eight years ago. According to the nanny I hired to fill in for me during my absence, she did not see that bitch of a sister in law Marilyn in any vicinity._

_Thankfully, that means that my lovely Simon is still in safe harms. God, I wouldn't know what I would do if Marilyn got her filthy, four eyed hands on him, that ungrateful bit..._

"Mommy! Someone's trying to call you!" her son Simon told her as he entered her personal office.

"Really? At this time of the day? Can't people just give us some personal space once in a while?!" Evelyn groaned as she took her cellphone out of Simon's hands, only to then change her tone of speech and tell him in a nicer sounding voice, "Thanks, honey. Now go back and watch your cartoons."

"But I don't like Goo Bros. It's so stupid!" Simon whined over having to continue watching such a show.

"Now move on, baby. Please go. Let mommy speak to her friends in peace." Evelyn told her son as she got out of her chair and lightly pushed her son out of her and back into the living room, much to his displeasure. He then took a quick glance at his TV, which had several anthropomorphic, human shaped slime people fighting a sentient vacuum cleaner by shooting acidic boogers out of their nostrils.

"Goo Bros suuuuuucks." Simon groaned as his mother left the living room, went back into her personal office, sat back on her desk chair and answered her cellphone. "Hello. This is Evelyn speaking."

"Oh thank god you picked up, Evelyn. It's me Kevin." the war vet responded as he was still sitting on the couch, looking quite bothered by being in the same room with Dr. Batty. "Shit just went south. Like...really fucking south of the border."

"What happened now, Captain America? You accidentally burned your flag or something?" Evelyn sarcastically replied while twirling her glittery purple pen around with her right index and middle fingers.

"No, Evelyn. Dr. Batty got us into some deep shit and we need to lay low in your place for a few days." Kevin nervously stammered back while hoping he didn't piss his therapist off too much. "The man butchered a bunch of cops to bloody pieces for the whole world to see! It's fucking crazy!"

"Really, Kevin? Damn. You guys really are in some deep shit." Evelyn responded, sounding quite surprised by this news. "You all can crash at my place if you're so desperate to hide in plain sight. The basement is large enough to hold you all for a couple of days."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much Evelyn. You're doing American a great service by letting me get back home in a pleasant way." Kevin exhaled in relief after Evelyn accepted the proposed offer presenter to her, though she shrugged in disgust after the war vet overemphasized his patriotism as usual.

"Whatever. Just don't take too long to get back from Canada." Evelyn spoke back as her tone sounded a little more deadpan than before. "Anyhow, I need to get back to writing. See you all later once you get back from the other side of the border."

Before Kevin could say another jingoistic quip or something of a similar nature, Evelyn hung her cellphone up, ending their conversation immediately, which made Kevin bluntly utter out, "Damn. Always stopping before i'm finished."

"That's just how Ms. Nickelsen is. All tease and no climax." Dr. Batty chimed in as he and Izanami were suddenly cleaning his machetes up with stark white towels. "Her late husband learned that the hard way."

"Did she cut his cock off or something?" Kevin asked, sounding a bit nervous to know about the exact details of this incident.

"No, Kev, she just straight up disemboweled his insides, buried his body in the backyard and turned said insides into baby food for her neighbor's newborn son." Richard nonchalantly responded, which made the war vet a bit queasy to his stomach. "She's not the woman you would want to double cross at any given time of your life."

"I'll take your word for it, then." Kevin groaned back after having the mental image of Evelyn doing awful things to him for something extremely minor. "Jesus Christ."

* * *

Back at Evelyn's home, she had put her cellphone on her desk while resuming writing in her journal, finally managing to get back into a much more serene, calm atmosphere that was free of chaos and aggravation.

_As I was writing before I got rudely interrupted, I wouldn't know what I would do if Marilyn got her filthy, four eyed hands on Simon. I already killed her brother Darrel not too long after I gave birth to Simon and I can't just go and kill Marilyn, Would make me look suspicious to the yokels in the police department. Too suspicious even for idiotic small town keystone cops._

However, while she continued to write, a woman with dark rimmed glasses was peering through the window, looking extremely frustrated over seeing Evelyn back in the home. She was going to keep looking, but as soon as Evelyn started to make some eye movement towards the part of the window she was standing by, she quickly darted away and left the area, knowing that she wasn't prepared to confront the blonde haired woman in person at the moment.

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe you and Inumuta were able to really fuck that masked wacko's shit up." Ryuko told them as she sat on a chair, holding onto a cold bottle of dark beer. "How the hell did you get the idea to dig up some dirt on his true identity?"

"Well, I just had a slight hunch on that Staple Eye fellow and decided to google up on him. I also read up on some reported murders in the Toronto area that were connected to a Dr. Richard Batty, managed to find his home address, was able to hack into his computer and sure enough...the masked bastard was him all along. Had hours upon hours of him conducting therapy sessions with his patients and some videos of him committing murders he would then pin on them or their family. Really jacked up shit to be quite honest." Inumuta answered, sounding a little haunted by even having to remember such things.

"But in the end, your spirit prevailed, Houka Inumuta. The best soldiers are always the ones that rise above the worst of humanity and become examples others should strive to follow." Satsuki chimed in as she entered the area Inumuta and Ryuko were hanging out at. "However, Dr. Batty remains at large and we must continue to put more pressure on him until he becomes a worthless asset to Lady Kiryuin."

"And how do you think we'll be able to get that done, Satsuki?" Ryuko stammered back, sounding a little irritated over the fact that Dr. Batty hasn't been completely taken care of.

"We'll just have to keep him on his toes and keep hurling as much danger to him as possible." Satsuki responded as she sat down on a chair next to the one her sister was sitting in and put her scissor blade in between her legs. "We'll continue recruiting people in this country for the next two days, but once those are up, we're off to America."

"Oooooh. Haven't been in the states in years." Roland chimed in as he had been eavesdropping on the conversation while standing by a corner on the other side of the room. "Not since I was a teen in Harlem. Perhaps I could pay them a visit while the rest of you keep on recruiting people for the war."

"Sound plan, Mr. Burns." Satsuki replied to the former chief of Tokyo PD. "Family is an important part of a soldier's life and since we're making a homecoming for you, feel free to visit them to make yourself at ease in our ranks. However, we've done enough for today, so we must get a good night's rest for tomorrow's activities."

Right before everyone got the chance to get ready for bed, they all heard Nonon Jakuzure moaning in the loudest, most agony ridden tone imaginable, "Oooooooooooooh goooooooooooooooood! Oooooooooooh! I need heeeeeeeeeellllllllllllp! Someone heeeeeeeeeeeelp me! It hurts sooooooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuuuuch!"

"Shit, Satsuki! Nonon sounds like she's dying!" Ryuko yelped as she and the others heard Nonon's agonizing screams.

Though she hadn't shown much concern for Nonon with her current attitude, Satsuki suddenly broke the stoic mask she had hid herself by expressing utter shock and yelled "Nonon!" as she darted out of the room and into her friend's living quarters, discovering the downright unsettling sight of the pink haired girl she often referred to as her "best friend" sporting an unhealthy paleness on her skin and looking like she was near death.

"No. No! Don't die on me, Nonon Jakuzure! Don't die on me!" Satsuki screamed as she crouched by her side, tossed her scissor blade aside and tried her best to get Nonon back on her feet, only to realize that she was too limp and weak to do so.

"I...I...don't know if I...I...can….**uuuuuuuuughhhhhhhh**….go on like this." Nonon hoarsely replied with a heavy pant as her face was dripping with a cold sweat that had broke out all over her body as she remained laying on the ground, nearly making her way to death's door. "I….I...I think I tried to wear….Junketsu...toooooooooooo much."

"I'm so sorry for all the crap you had to put up with." Satsuki apologized with a heavy dosage of regret in her voice, accompanied by the biggest stream out tears she ever shed since she witnessed Soichiro's (fake) death as a child. "I was just...so possessed with vengeance for all that shit Dr. Batty committed to Masanori and Izanami. I just...couldn't help myself but act like something that I wasn't. It was like if I suffered a lifetime's worth of despair and heartbreak in the span of a mere week and was pushed beyond my own comfort zone, yet I didn't even question it. My soul was violated and I felt like I could coupe with the pain by becoming a complete hard-ass but ended up pushing everyone that cared for me away against the wall while I allowed myself to be swallowed by a black abyss of hate and negativity. Jeez, I miss getting high as a method of release but since I gave up pot, I gave in to the notion of acting like a tyrant. A tyrant no better than the woman who gave birth to me."

While Satsuki was pouring her insides out to Nonon, Ryuko and Shiro Iori were seen watching from the room's entrance while Junketsu was standing close by the two long time friends, all touched by her apology to end all apologies.

"I...I thought I really could stop acting like the person I am in order to fare better in our fight against Ragyo Kiryuin but instead...I lost my way. Lost my way and my mind to the omnipotent beast that is rage. Because of that...we could not properly fight as one and because of the rage, I became afraid of losing anyone by going back to who I really am, yet I became weak. A much, much weaker person as a result of my new found attitude rather than a stronger fighter. I...I just hope that it isn't too late to save you from near death, Nonon. There's...still a lot for us to do after the war. Still a lot for us to goof around with in our free time. I...I wouldn't be able to be the same if I lost you. Just...hang in there so we can stay friends until our time is actually supposed to be up."

In spite of still suffering a great deal of pain, Nonon opened her eyes again, curved her lips into a smile and weakly replied with a slight warmness to her voice, "Thaa…that's the Satsuki Matoi I know and love. Knew you were still in there."

"...can you get back on your feet, Nonon?" Satsuki asked her as she was willing to take a second shot at helping her stand back up.

"...yeeeaaah I think so." she hoarsely replied as Satsuki leaned underneath her left arm and helped get off the ground and back onto her feet.

"Let's go get you patched up." Satsuki politely told Nonon as they both slowly left the room, passing by Ryuko and Iori who, along with Junketsu, followed them on their way out.

* * *

"Nonon. Here's a glass of water." Shiro Iori told her as she sat down on a chair, looking less sickly than she did a few minutes ago. She then grabbed the cup and downed quite a bit of it, feeling rather refreshed by feeling the soothing earth born liquid slither down her unusually dry throat.

"Thanks. That really quenched my thirst." Nonon replied as she pulled the cup away from her mouth.

"Feeling better?" Satsuki asked as she sat down next to her, seemingly acting much more like how she did right before her second encounter with Dr. Batty. "If you are, we could eat these sandwiches Mrs. Mankanshoku and Detective Kinagase's sister are preparing. I heard they're good for the soul."

"Yeah, Satsuki. I really could use some food in my tummy." Nonon chimed back, sounding like she was rather starving.

"Great. I'll spread the word to the kitchen to make enough sandwiches for everyone." Satsuki responded, which she then walked up to Mako (who was napping against a wall, blowing and sucking a bubble out of her left nostril) and told her "Tell your mom to make as many sandwiches as possible."

As soon as Mako heard those words, the bubble popped and her eyes, which were followed by her screaming out in a cartoonish manner, "**WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** Tell my mom to make as many sandwiches as possible! I will, I WILL, **I WILL SATSUKI-CHAN!**"

"Thanks you." Satsuki calmly replied, only to then witness Mako running out of the room as quickly as possible.

"So you're came back to your senses, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu told his wearer as he saw her acting like her normal sense the first time in seemingly forever. "About time you did so."

"Yeah, Junketsu. Couldn't keep the act up anymore. Just not how i'm supposed to be." Satsuki replied while sighing, admitting that she got tired of pretending to be someone other than herself.

"So….I take it that Nonon won't be wearing me anymore after what just happened."

"Sure as heck won't, Junketsu. She looked like she was on the verge of deteriorating just by trying to synchronize with you one time too many. I mean she did manage to achieve some sort of...synchronization with you, but I suppose normal human beings really aren't meant to access the powers kamuis possess."

"Well...it technically wasn't synchronization, Satsuki Matoi. Her attempts to synchronize with me instead resulted in Life Fiber Override, which isn't really something you want to achieve with a kamui."

"Overriding life fibers sounds like the act of trying to make a replacement organ accept their new host in spite of complete rejection. Not a pleasant thing to do in the very least."

"And that's what Nonon Jakuzure's body was just doing before you came to help. Rejecting copious use of my life fiber based genetic make-up to quite an extreme extent to the point of near death."

"Gee wiz, guys. Can't you two at least lighten it up for once?" Ryuko snickered as she heard her sister and Junketsu talking about what just happened to Nonon Jakuzure in great detail. "I really thought you were back to normal, sheesh."

"Aw come on, Ryuko. Me and Junketsu were just discussing how my friend was able to...sort of gain access to my kamui's combat form and how the prolonged use of it really took a toll on her. Aside from that, i'm feeling pretty chipper all things considered." Satsuki chimed back in a smarmy, semi-sarcastic tone her sister hadn't heard in quite a while.

"Never mind, then. Carry along, you two." Ryuko shrugged back and walked away after hearing her sister's response.

"So...does this mean you'll be willing to wear me again, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu asked his wearer in a very earnest, hopeful tone.

"Not quite yet, Junketsu." Satsuki replied in a very cheeky, mischievous tone. "I'll be right back."

"Uhhh...what do you mean by that, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu responded as he saw his wearer dart out of the room.

"I'll be in the mess haul for tonight's dinner." Satsuki replied back while smirking. "Just need to make a few adjustments to my clothes."

"Well please don't come back as a grimacing grump, Satsuki Matoi. Everyone's fed up with that Satsuki."

"I promise I won't, Junketsu. I promise."

* * *

"Nui Harime? Can you hear me?" an armed guard told her as he stood outside her cell room.

As soon as she heard a voice speaking out in her darkened cell room, she turned her head and replied in her seemingly permanent, creepy voice, "Yes? Is is something mommy wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, Nui. Your mother has sent me to tell you that she's letting you go free. No more restless days in that dark, dingy room. You can resume business in your workshop."

"WOW! I never thought mommy would let me back out!" Nui loudly spoke back as she stood up and anxiously anticipated the cell door to be unlocked. "That makes me so excited!"

"If I were in your shoes, I would feel the same." the guard replied as he pulled out a key, unlocked the cell door and opened it.

As soon as the door opened, Nui hopped onto the armed guard and ecstatically told him, "Thank you so much! You're a real gentleman for letting me out!"

"If there's anything else you want me to help you out with, Nui, just let me know." the guard responded, remaining calm in spite of having a crazy blonde woman in her early thirties hanging onto him face to face.

"I'm sure you know what I need back before I do anything else, sir." Nui responded as she twisted her lips into a demented smile.

"And...that is?"

"My scissor blade. I need it."

* * *

Back in the Naked Moon, everybody on board (with the exception of Satsuki) were sitting in the mess hall, anxiously waiting for the food to arrive from the kitchen.

"Sandwiches for everyone!" Kinue Kinagase shouted as she entered the mess hall with a cart full of beef teriyaki sandwiches. "Sandwiches for everyone!"

"Don't forget my famous croquettes!" Sukuyo Mankanshoku chimed in as she also entered with her own respective cart, covered to the brim with her homemade croquettes which immediately pleased the others patiently waited to dig in, which they then did so a good fifteen seconds later as they all started to dish the food out.

* * *

Some time after the meal began, Satsuki Matoi entered the mess hall, holding onto her scissor black behind her back in a way that obscured her hands for peculiar reasons.

"Oh damn. Looks like you brought your serious face to dinner after all." Ryuko shrugged in disappointment as she saw her sister expressing her seemingly permanent grimace.

However, much to everyone's surprise, she reverted back to a much looser, more upbeat facial expression as she cheerily spoke out, "Just kidding, everyone. That Satsuki took a hike."

"And you're the Satsuki Matoi that constantly made a mockery of me on multiple occasions?" Ryuko replied, not completely convinced. "Prove to me that you're that Satsuki Matoi, not the one that speaks in monotone."

"Alright then." Satsuki chirped back while smirking, only to remain quiet for several seconds afterward, creating an awkward silence. "No need to divert your eyes, people. It's one hundred percent guilt free."

Right before Ryuko could say anything in response, Satsuki gently let go of her scissor blade and, without any foreshadowing, tore her outfit off, revealing to be wearing a Nudist Beach uniform underneath, all while sporting the biggest smile she had ever expressed in a while.

"What the fuck, Ryuko?! You're really willing to wear that exhibitionist shit?!" her sister barked out in utter shock.

"Of course I am, sis." Satsuki replied in a very chirpy, ecstatic tone as she hopped over the chair, landed in its seat and planted her legs onto the massive dinner table, completely free of any embarrassment over her utter lack of clothing. "Isn't that why we're Nudist Beach, Ryuko? Am I right, dad?"

"Uhhhh….yeah, Satsuki." Soichiro nervously laughed as he held his right index and middle fingers against his nostrils, trying to stop blood from pouring out of them. Mako, her brother and their dad, however, didn't even bother as they ogled Satsuki Matoi's near nude, well toned and well endowed body. The one individual who appeared to be most pleased by this powerful display of feminine beauty was Shiro Iori, who eagerly tried his hardest to imagine what Satsuki would look like completely naked, smiling in spite of the surgical mask obscuring his mouth.

"So what's going on, everyone? Food's any good?" Satsuki asked the others sitting by the table, feeling zero shame over her lack of clothing and feeling far happier than ever since the war against the Kiryuin Conglomerate began in the first place, only to be responded by everyone quickly nodding their heads in response, which made her reply, "Great. Time to dish some out to myself. I swear I could eat Cthulhu if I wanted to."

"What's with the sudden switch in attitude, Satsuki? Couldn't keep up the stoic warrior act up any longer?" Gamagoori asked as he respectfully tried his best to not stare at his friend's near nude body too much, despite her telling everyone to not look away.

"Pretty much, Ira Gamagoori. Never felt comfortable in that role." Satsuki replied as she finished putting several croquettes on her plate and began to eat her sandwich. "In fact, i'm just going to retire from the recruiting job. Saying such stock military propaganda is not really my forte to be perfectly honest."

"Does that mean you're going AWOL on us all, Satsuki?" Aikuro chimed out, sounding a bit nervous over the possibility of losing a soldier in the Nudist Beach ranks.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Mikisugi. Still have to find a way to get my...ahem...mother back on a much more mentally sound track, much like what I did with Ryuko. Perhaps you and my dad could handle the recruiting shtick from here on out." Satsuki responded after she took several bites of her sandwich and drank some soda.

"As good of a recruiter you were, Satsuki, you stepping down from the role and having me and Aikuro fill in the void is reasonable enough." her father added, as he was seen sitting on the other end of the table. "Besides, you're a much better field soldier than mouthpiece, so it'll all work out well in the end."

"Thanks for saying that, dad. Makes me feel much better too." Satsuki replied after taking another bite of her sandwich and eating some more croquettes. "However, there's a couple of things I need to know from everyone sitting here for tonight's meal."

"And those are?" Soichiro replied back, wondering what his oldest daughter wanted to know.

"First off...how's the progress on Nonon's goku uniform, Iori? Anywhere near completion?"

"Actually, me and Ryuko's stepdad are nearly done working on it." he replied, which made Satsuki, Nonon and Junketsu quite happy. "Just need to make a few more adjustments and it should be ready for her by tomorrow."

"Excellent." Satsuki cheerily responded while still sporting a warm smile. "Anyhow….secondly...you have Dr. Batty's current location, Inumuta?"

"He's still in Canada, Satsuki, but I managed to hack into their television and was able to listen to a conversation." Inumuta replied as he used his right hand to fiddle with his iPad and his left to dish out the food into his mouth. "They're planning to travel to Kansas City, Missouri, where one of his patients we fought back in Ōsaka lives at. Some woman by the name of Evelyn-Adams Nickelsen from what I have gathered. I suggest we ditch Canada and travel to America so we can beat him to the punch."

"I thought the fucker got arrested, Satsuki?!" Ryuko blurted out with a mouthful of croquettes and teriyaki beef.

"Nah, he's too sly and calculating to get taken out that easily." Satsuki responded, sounding like she knew her and Inumuta's attempt to get the mad therapist arrested wasn't one that would be completely successful. "However, if we do go to wherever to use refuge as before him, we should be able to take him out with a sneak attack. Might be a long shot, depending on how long it takes us to deal with whoever lives there, but it should be the most surefire way to finally finish him off."

"Seems like that even without the serious act, you're still quite the leader." Sanageyama chimed in, impressed that his girlfriend's sister still possesses a commanding presence she emitted while acting like a tough as nails soldier, even after acting like how he first met her months ago.

"Leadership is something that's just second nature to me, Uzu Sanageyama." Satsuki boasted back as she finished her sandwich with much gusto. "Can't help myself."

"So basically...we're shifting gears to America in the next hour, Satsuki?" Soichiro asked his oldest daughter, wanting to confirm this information she told everyone.

"Pretty much, dad." Satsuki replied while nodding her head in a polite manner, still smiling.

"Well...America it is, then. Better tell the pilot to take us to this Kansas City place. Got many more people to recruit in such a short amount of time." Soichiro replied back as he got up and grabbed his now empty place so he could drop it off to the cleaning staff in the middle of making his way to the cockpit.

"Gamagoori. So this is the Satsuki Matoi you insinuated to me when we first met?" The Big Guy asked Ira as the attention was not focused on them at all.

"Very much, sir. You will not be disappointed by her fighting by your side at all." Gamagoori quickly replied as he remembered the times they both fought during the same battles."

"Duly noted, Gamagoori." The Big Guy replied back, only to then refocus on eating his meal.

* * *

Later that night, inside Honnoji Penitentiary, Maiko Ogure and Henry Thompkins were seen sleeping in their respective cell beds.

Both individuals assumed that the info they gave to Shinjirō Nagita was going to reach the public but unfortunately, neither of them had witnessed his strange, untimely demise that would baffle all of those involved in the medical field.

However, as they continued to sleep, a fellow inmate was seen falling face first onto the ground, screaming "OH GOD HELP ME! HELP ME! I'M GETTING SHANKED! HELP! HEEEEELP!"

"I'm afraid that praying won't help you." another man replied, sounding far more sinister and borderline sadistic than the one crying for help.

"I SAID I WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE! I SAID SO! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING TRUST ME?!"

"I cannot put any trust into someone that has seen too much, so unfortunately, my dear fear...the party is over for you. No more fast times at, Honnoji Penitentiary, mister. No more."

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T!" the man begged as much as he could, only to suddenly get stabbed in a chest by an oversized, chrome kitchen knife not once, not twice but fifteen, with each repeated chest gushing more and more blood all over both the victim and the victimizer in increasingly grisly, gory fashion.

Once the knife wielding lunatic reached the fifteenth stab, he saw that the man he was attacking was still breathing (albeit looking extremely gaunt and pale) and decided to up the amount of stabbings by thirty, which most definitely took his victim's life with nary a pulse or twitch.

* * *

In the middle of the violent stabbing, Maiko managed to wake back up and catch some fleeting glimpses of the attack, much to her own shock and displeasure, yet she remained quiet and tried to keep her eye focused on what appeared to be a man in a long black cloak ramming a blindingly silver knife into a scruffy haired man in a prison jumpsuit's chest.

"Shit. Guess this ain't no paradise after all." the one eyed tech wiz whispered to herself as she witnessed the man in the cloak deliver his final blows to his victim.

However, she then started to doze back to dreamland as the killer finished murdering the scruffy haired man and dragged his body back to where they came from, seemingly leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Another possible whistle blower down. Good fucking riddance. Now if people can just stop learning shit they shouldn't, then no one else will have to die...unless...i'm in the mood to bump off a few annoying ass scrubs. Nothing better than a good ol' murder to soothe my soul." the man in the cloak whispered to himself in an annoyed tone as he dragged the fresh corpse of his victim further down the hall until both individuals disappeared into the night for no one else to see.

* * *

"Mom? Mom! When are you going to make breakfast?!" Simon asked his mother as he stood in front of her bed, hoping to snap her out of her slumber.

"Simon, baby. Can you please go back to bed for another half hour? Its only six thirty in the morning for christ's sake!" Evelyn groaned back as she remained partially buried underneath some blankets.

"But mom! I'm afraid The Badonkadonk is back! I don't want him to take me away to Medazzaland!" Simon whined, refusing to even go back to his bedroom.

"Don't be silly, Simon. The Badonkadonk is not even going to take you to Medazzaland. We got rid of him a year ago. Just...wait in the living room and watch some cartoons. I'll be up in five to make your breakfast before I take you to school."

"Yay!" Simon ecstatically shouted as he leaped off the ground, pumping his right fist into the air as if he just slayed a dragon or hit a home run. "Thank you, mommy! Don't want no Badonkadonk taking me away from you."

"Ok Simon, just...leave me be for a little bit like as he was just agreed on." Evelyn groaned back as she turned her body and leaned on her right arm, closing her eyes again in an attempt to get a little bit more sleep before she had to start her morning properly, all while Simon ran into the living room and turned the TV on.

* * *

"Here we are, people." the pilot told everybody on board in the Naked Moon as it hovered above the city. "Kansas City, Missouri."

"Man, you keep getting better at this every single time we change location." Goro Inafune inquired as he was quite surprised to see how quickly the aircraft reached America.

"How far are we from that woman's house, Inumuta?" Satsuki asked as she looked at a monitor showing a camera feed of the place they arrived at, still wearing her Nudist Beach uniform while holding onto her scissor blade with it leaning on top of her right shoulder.

"Not too far from here, Satsuki." Inumuta replied as he had the GPS on his iPad set for the directions to Evelyn Adams-Nickelsen's home. "Wouldn't take you any more than five minutes tops to get there."

"Splendid. That's a lot closer than I assumed." Satsuki replied back as she started to pace around in the room.

"Satsuki! Here's your coat!" Iori shouted as he gave the trenchcoat she lent out to him back to her. "Might want to button it up in case someone gets pissy with you showing some skin."

"Thanks, Iori." she responded upon catching her coat and subsequently putting it on. "Did Nonon try her goku uniform yet?"

"Already have, Satsuki." the pink haired girl quickly replied, which made the others turn their head towards the direction Nonon's voice came from, only to see her now wearing what appeared to be her goku uniform, except black and gold as opposed to its original white and black color scheme, ridden with sharp gold stubs and overall sporting a much more jagged, punk appearance than what it started out like. Her hat (which was as equally stud ridden as the rest of her uniform) also happened to have what appeared to be a pink mohawk that ran down on the back it, which match her hair color quite well.

"What do you think?" Iori asked Nonon as he was quite satisfied by how it turned out.

"I love it. Love it so much." she ecstatically replied as she twirled around in a circle, awe-struck by its revamped appearance and look. She then faced Iori again, pointed her baton towards him (which also got quite the upgrade in addition to her goku uniform, also now gold and sporting some spikes in carefully located places that wouldn't do any unintentional harm to her) and added, "Beats what that poor American guy did."

"Thanks, Nonon. I appreciate it." Iori replied back, pleased that his work was received very well.

"Anyhow...has anyone see Detective Kinagase? Anyone?" Satsuki asked as she, Nonon and Ryuko prepared to leave the Naked Moon and pay Evelyn a visit.

"I'm here." he replied while stepping out from the shadows. "Need me for this job?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm coming too, guys." Sanageyama piped in, looking just as ready as the others tagging along with Satsuki, which brought quite a smile to Ryuko's face. "Unless it's a problem or something."

"Not at all Uzu. We could use some more manpower once that masked lunatic shows up." Satsuki responded, which pleased him and his girlfriend Ryuko considerably.

"What about me, Satsuki Matoi? Are we finally going to reunite in a fight?" Junketsu asked his wearer as he hopped towards him.

"Not quite yet, Junketsu." Satsuki replied as she turned around and faced her kamui. However, she did picked up a black leather briefcase, opened it up and added, "However, you are coming with case, just in case the doctor makes a house call."

"Oh really, Satsuki Matoi?! Please don't be playing with me."

"Not at all, Junketsu. Just hop in the briefcase and you'll be set."

Without any hesitations, Junketsu jumped into the open briefcase and laid down, allowing his wearer to close it and pick it right up.

"Ready, everyone?" Satsuki asked the others after she buttoned her trenchcoat up and picked her scissor blade up, ready for get off the Naked Moon and reach the ground.

"Yes, Satsuki!" Ryuko, Nonon and Tsumugu (who was seen wearing a goku uniform with a tactical motif) all replied in unison, only to then follow her into the Naked Moon's hanger, where they would embark on their next stop in their global tour, albeit with a new mission.

A mission to stop Dr. Richard Batty once and for all.

* * *

"Mommy. Did you hear that?" Simon asked Evelyn as he and his mother were in the middle of eating breakfast.

"Uh...I don't know, baby." his mother replied in a confused tone. "What kind of sound are we talking about?"

"A knock, mommy. I heard someone knocking on the door." Simon replied back after he gobbled up some scrambled eggs on his plate. "Maybe it was The Badonkadonk."

"Oh come on, Simon. The Badonkadonk doesn't even like the sunlight." Evelyn snickered in response to her son's theory. "I'm just gonna have to see who really is at our door, baby. Just be patient until I come back."

"Ok, mom. I understand." Simon responded as his mother stood up off the chair and left the kitchen to answer the door, all while the individual that was behind the door continued to knock on it.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Evelyn asked the person on the other end of the door as she stood by it.

"Does Evelyn Adams-Nickelsen lives here?" Satsuki asked as she, Ryuko, Nonon, Sanageyama and Tsumugu stood outside the house.

"Why of course she lives her, ma'am, you're actually speaking to her." Evelyn replied, sounding far more calm to the foreigners than when they first first encountered her a while ago. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Mind if we come in for a bit?" Satsuki replied back in a calm tone, hoping she and her friends will be allowed to enter the house.

"Sure, why not?" Evelyn responded, accepting the request wholesale. "Hell, you all can come in and stay here while I take my son to school in case some degenerate asshole tries to break into my home. Would that okay with you guys?"

"Definitely." Satsuki chimed back, finding Evelyn's easy acceptance of their question to be quite surprising.

Right after she heard Satsuki's response, Evelyn opened the front door and was greeted by Satsuki Matoi and her merry band of friends, who all sported smiles to keep themselves from looking suspicious to the American woman.

"Huh. Are you some foreigners looking for a place to crash for a while?" Evelyn asked the group as she recognized them instantly but pretended not to know them for her own sake.

"Pretty much, ma'am. We're just a group of friends from Japan visiting America, looking for a place to hang for a bit. Low on cash and high on excitement." Satsuki responded while still sporting a cheeky, warm smirk.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Step right in and make yourself at home." Evelyn responded back as she opened the door completely and stepped aside, allowing the foreigners to enter her home. She then closed the door and trekked her way back to the kitchen and added, "Now excuse me, people. I have to take my son to school. I'll be right back in ten."

"Whatever you say, ma'am." Satsuki replied as she and the others sat down on the couch, all while Evelyn and Simon walked out of the front door, got into their car and left, leaving their foreign guests all by themselves.

"So what do we do now?" Ryuko asked her sister as she sat on a recliner in the living room.

"I dunno, I guess we just wait and see what happens when Evelyn comes back." Satsuki responded as she fiddled with her scissor blade, which was now small enough to be held in the palm of her hands.

* * *

Back in the Kiryuin Conglomerate's headquarters, Nui was sleeping in her workshop, holding onto her purple scissor blade when the entrance door opened, followed by the voice of her mother booming out, "Wake up Nui."

As soon as she heard her mother, Nui slowly opened her eyes and replied, "What's going on, mommy?"

"I just wanted to check up on you after you left the cell room. How's your work on the goku uniforms going?" Ragyo replied back, partially swamped in heavy shadows as she continued to stand in front of the entrance to the workshop.

"Mommy, i'm doing just fine. Made a few more goku uniforms for the troops last night before I fell asleep." Nui responded in a way that it almost sounded like she was giggling.

"Oh okay. Good know you're doing better." Ragyo chimed back as she then turned around and added, "Anyhow, I have some business to attend to. I'll see you later."

"Bye mommy. Good look with whatever business you have to deal with. Don't let any jerk-wads try to mess with you." Nui bid her mother goodbye while waving her hand at her as Ragyo left the workshop.

Nui then remained silent and still a good three minutes after Ragyo left, only to then look around, whisper to herself, "Good. Mommy's gone. Today's a good day for a new beginning." and proceeded to walk out of her workshop.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, Maiko?" Henry asked his cellmate as they were seen eating breakfast in Honnoji Penitentiary's mess hall. "You saw some boogeyman in a cloak murder an inmate? That sounds rather absurd."

"Not if you see things from my perspective, bucko." Maiko snickered back, annoyed that Henry isn't believing her. "I mean...think about it. A brutal murder ordered by that French bastard in order to keep his paradise intact. is anything but absurd."

"You guys talking about Pierre?" Ophelia Harrison chimed in as she stopped by the table after overhearing Maiko and Henry's conversation.

"Yeah, is that a problem, Ophie the People Eater?" Henry laughed back in a darkly sarcastic tone. "Gonna try and chop us up for dinner over getting offended?"

"Actually, I won't do that." Ophelia responded, sounding more normal and intelligent than normal. "I rather deep fry that bastard Pierre for lying in front of my face."

"Whoa, whoa, Ophelia. The hell are you talking about?" Henry asked her, surprised by her seemingly sudden one eighty in opinion of Pierre Laporte.

"The asshole said this place would a goddamn paradise, but no. It isn't a true paradise, it's a creepy ass Jesus Camp kind of place! A paradise molded by cretins." Ophelia replied, looking quite annoyed by even having to mention anything related to Pierre.

"Sounds like you've opened your eyes, Ophelia. Please sit down with us so Maiko can tell you what she saw happening last night." Henry replied back as he pulled a chair up for the blonde haired cannibal to sit down on.

Ophelia then nodded her head in agreement, sat down on the chair, scooted it in and spoke out, "Did it have to do with some guy in a black hood, Maiko?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I saw last night." Maiko replied as soon as she heard Ophelia mention that individual. "It was like he was stabbing some guy over something. It's a bit fuzzy to me now, but that's what i'm able to recall."

"That's exactly what I saw last night too. Some crazy asshole in a black cloak was chasing this other guy by my cell room. The guy in the regular prison clothes looked like he was scared shitless over this bad motherfucker and i'm not surprised in the least that the man in black iced him. Not surprised a single bit." Ophelia informed the others in between several brief breaks to eat her breakfast.

"So you have any idea of who this mystery killer is, Ophelia? Perhaps you got a good look at his face in the middle of that skirmish, didn't you"

"Not at all, Maiko. All I saw was this human shaped blob of black with a knife trying his damnedest to snuff this other guy out. The cloaked man referred to him as a whistle blower of all things too. Just...fucking weird."

"I see. This guy killed the other guy because he had some shocking dirt on him that would tear this stupid fucking place apart, it seems." Henry chimed in after drinking some of his milk. "Maybe he is Pierre's right hand man or something."

"Or perhaps it was Pierre himself." Maiko replied, sounding quite optimistic over her hunch.

"No, I cannot be the French fuck, Maiko. The man in the cloak didn't have a French accent. Actually sounded more like your average dickhead from The Big Apple than some fuckhead that stuffs his face with crêpes on a daily basis." Ophelia responded, shooting down the one eyed tech genius' theory.

"But what if Pierre isn't actually French and is only pretending to be French?" Henry spoke back, reinserting himself in the conversation.

"Which sounds absolutely stupid as far as i'm concerned." Ophelia groaned in response, outright rejecting that theory.

"Actually, that doesn't sound too ridicul..." Maiko replied, but halfway through saying it, she and the others at her table were suddenly greeted by Pierre, of all things, which struck a lot of fear in them.

"Wha'cha talking about, vous oies stupides?" Pierre asked Maiko, sounding like he was completely obvious of the trio's conversation. "Anything excitant?"

"Not really, Mr. Laporte." Maiko shrugged back as she picked at her food with her spork. "Just normal crap you expect inmates to say."

"Ooooooh. Je vois. Well...carry on, personnes." Pierre responded, only to then casually walk away while smiling, seemingly oblivious to what the trio was telling each other. "Remember that once breakfast is done with, we'll all watching a movie."

"What movie, Pierre?" Ophelia asked him as he walked away from her table with his back turned.

"Oh, it's just a real classic Godard made back in the 60s with Eddie Constantine in the lead role. Un vrai jeteur de sorts d'un film." Pierre replied as he quickly turned his head back towards the cannibal and winked, only to then look away and resume focus on more important matters.

"God I hate him so much." Maiko whispered to the others after she finished drinking her cup of milk.

"Don't we all, Maiko?" Ophelia sarcastically whispered back, which made Henry nod his head in acknowledgment.

"Fair point." Maiko replied as she finished eating her breakfast, "Anyhow, we need to start formulating a plan to finish what that poor sap started. We should all reconvene at lunch time and began some brainstorming on how to dig up some dirt on Mr. Laporte and find a way to get our asses out of this damn place."

"Sounds good, Maiko." Ophelia replied back as she also finished her breakfast. "I'll see you two later then. Don't want Pierre to suspect anything fishy with us chatting together out of the blue."

Both Maiko and Henry waved Ophelia goodbye as she stood up off her chair and walked away to throw her trash into the garbage and do other things in the interim time between now and their next meeting that'll happen a couple of hours from now.

* * *

"Man...American commercials suck!" Nonon groaned out loudly as she, Satsuki, Ryuko and Sanageyama sat on the furniture in the living room, watching TV.

"And I thought our commercials were fucking stupid." Ryuko snidely blurted out, agreeing with the pink haired girl, albeit in a much more vicious manner.

"Guys, don't try to do anything stupid now." Satsuki chimed in, sounding concerned that her friends would wreck things in a home that doesn't belong to them. "At least not until our cover is blown in a more organic manner."

Right as Sanageyama was about to put his own two cents into the ongoing situation, the Nudist Beach members then heard a knock on the door, which startled them quite a bit.

"Shit! I thought Evelyn was going to take longer than that!" Ryuko stammered out, stunned by the sudden presence of another individual standing outside the house.

"Hang on a second, everyone. I'll go see who's knocking at the door." Satsuki spoke back, which she then stood up, walked to the front door and asked the person standing outside, "Who is this?"

"Who the hell are you?" the woman on the other side of the door replied, confused to hear someone responding with a thick Japanese accent. "Did my sister in law sell her house or something?"

"No, ma'am. Me and my friends are just visiting her. Is there something you need to come in for?"

"Did she take her son to school yet?"

"Yes, ma'am. Evelyn took her son to school. No one else is here except us Japanese foreigners visiting America."

"Do you mind if you let me in so I tell you all a secret?"

"Does it have to do with your sister in law killing your brother to prevent him from taking him away from her?"

"How...how the fuck do you know that?"

"We know a lot, Marilyn Nickelsen. Just come inside and we'll tell you more about is...if you want to." Satsuki added, which confused the dark haired woman in glasses greatly.

In spite of her hesitations, Marilyn opened the door and entered her sister in law's house, finding herself surrounded by Satsuki Matoi and her merry band of fellow Nudist Beach members.

"Did you guys really travel all the way from Tokyo just to help my poor ass out? That...doesn't seem to be right, to be honest." Marilyn asked the visitors, utterly confused by what she has gotten herself into.

"Not really, Marilyn. We're actually here to anticipate some of your sister in law's friends that are coming to visit her." Satsuki replied as she sat back down on a recliner in the living room.

"And do you know who these friends are?" Marilyn replied back as she stood in the middle of the living room, having a hard time processing all of this stuff that's quite alien to her.

"Let's just say that one of these 'friends' your sister in law acquainted herself with made my life a living hell for a while and i'm here to return the favor." Satsuki responded to the question Marilyn asked her.

"Oh my. Sounds like she's in good company, that damn bitch." Marilyn groaned, not surprised by her sister in law being affiliated with people that ruin the lives of others. "So how could I help you guys out? I'm itching for some retribution."

"Considering that Evelyn killed your brother over some extremely petty things, you are welcome to join in on what we'll do." Satsuki spoke back while patting the older woman in glasses on the back. "And as far as I know...the best thing we can do to ensure victory is if we...booby trap this place."

"Mmmmmmm. Nice." Marilyn replied as she curved her lips into a devious smirk. "Shit's gonna be fun."

* * *

Some time later, Evelyn Adams-Nickelsen pulled up to her house and got out of her car as she was in the middle of talking to her cellphone.

"Yes, Richard. Those Nudist Beach pricks are in my house just so you can take them out by surprise, so please tell me how much longer it'll take for you to get here."

"I'd say at least a half hour or less, Evelyn. We're keeping as much of a low profile as possible so the cops don't spot me." Dr. Batty replied as he spoke on the other end of the line.

"Well try to get her sooner. I don't want those ramen eating assholes fucking my house up or something." Evelyn groaned back, growing frustrated with the complications her therapist is facing.

"Will do, Evelyn. See you later." Dr. Batty told her, only to then hang up immediately afterward.

"Goddamn bastard." Evelyn groaned as she put her phone away and walked up to her front door. As soon as she opened it, however, she was greeted by a series of fireworks that were set off by her opening the door, of all things, sending her flying into her car, cracking the front window.

"YES! Finally got to see her put in her place." Marilyn ecstatically yelped as she saw her sister in law laying on her car, dazed and confused.

"We're not quite out of the woods yet, ma'am." Satsuki replied as she pointed her scissor blade towards Evelyn, who was slowly getting back up.

"FUCK!" THOSE FUCKING JAPANESE SHITHEADS! KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET THEM IN!" Evelyn screamed to herself as she rolled off her car and landed on the grass, covered in several small lesions.

Right after she finished her screaming, a steep manhole opened up from under the ground, in which a Tabuchi ArmsTech soldier climbed out and spoke out, "We got this covered, M s. Nickelsen. Preparing to attack the intruders."

"SHOOT THEM ALL! SHOOT THEM ALL UNTIL THEY ALL FUCKING BLEED!" Evelyn yelled back at the troops, which made them all huddle up to her front door, locked and loaded for action.

* * *

"Aw shit guys! My fucking sister in law has some friends." Marilyn stammered out as she saw the armed forces standing outside the house.

"Here. Take this!" Tsumugu replied as he tossed a twelve gauge shotgun to her. "Got no choice but to take 'em out. Just make sure you don't get it too scratched up now. A friend of mine lent it out to me."

"You serious?" Marilyn responded, dumbfounded by the beefy Japanese man's request.

"Oh yeah I am." Tsumugu spoke back as he pulled out a pair of Uzis and aimed them at the door. "No time to debate now. Just fuck shit up."

"Right." Marilyn replied as she pumped the shotgun and aimed it towards the door, ready to open fire.

* * *

"What are you doing, Satsuki Matoi? Now's not the time to be treasure hunting. Just put me on for goodness sake!" Junketsu asked his wearer as he saw her ravaging through some cardboard boxes.

"Not yet, Junketsu. Just wait a little bit longer." Satsuki replied as she kept looking through the boxes, only to then yell out, "YES! PERFECT!" as she pulled out a black ski mask with two orange stripes and a white stripe sandwiched in between the orange stripes and quickly put it on.

"The hell are you doing, Sats..." Junketsu replied back, but was cut off mid-sentence by his wearer whispering at him with her right index finger held up in front of her mouth, only to suddenly dart out of the room in the speed of light, supposedly to join the ongoing skirmish in the living room.

* * *

"Shall we join in now, Ryuko?" Sanageyama asked her as they held each other's hands in anticipating for the inevitable battle.

"Wait, Uzu. Don't want to ruin the surprise we got coming for those cocksuckers." Ryuko replied as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand a bit tighter, which made his smile grow a little bigger.

"Yeah that's right. We'll fight the schmucks next in line to the chopping block." Sanageyama responded, remembering that they set up something on the floor in front of the door.

* * *

"On the count of three, we'll bust the door down and blast those bastards apart!" one of the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers told the others that were standing with him by the front door.

"What about us?" another soldier asked as she stood close to the windows with a few others. "Want us to jump in the same time as you guys?"

"No. Wait on standby until something goes wrong. Once that happens, go ahead and join the fray." the soldier by the door replied as he loaded his assault rifle up.

"Got it, boss." the female soldier by the windows responded and nodded her head.

"Alright, people. Get ready to break the door down." the lead soldier by said door told the others as they all got into a combat stance, all while he then added in a slow, calculated manner, "One...two….**THREE!**".

Once he said "three", the soldiers all kicked the door down and entered the room, only to suddenly get caught in a small sizable explosion that erupted from the floor beneath them, instantly reducing that trio of Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers into goopy hamburger.

"SHIT! They got the house booby trapped!" the female soldier yelled as she was utterly shocked over seeing her comrades reduced to bloody, mushy giblets. "OPEN FIRE!"

As soon as the others received orders to shoot, they immediately began to unload copious amounts of assault rifle rounds into Evelyn's house, prompting Marilyn and Tsumugu to fire back with their own respective firearms, which successfully managed to clip some of the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers pretty badly.

"Fuck!" the female soldier exclaimed as she witnessed one of her comrades' heads explode in the blink of an eye, which made her look at the others that were taking cover and ordered them. "Get in the house and try and control the situation! Get in and stop those pricks!"

"Yes, ma'am!" one of the others replied as he and his fellow soldiers immediately jumped through the window and entered the house in a dramatic fashion, followed by the female soldier who just hopped over the small wall where the glass was originally at. Although Tsumugu and Marilyn were able to take some of the soldiers out, a few managed to get past them and rush towards Ryuko and Sanageyama, who instantly engaged in combat with them.

While Ryuko decided to forgo incapacitated the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers that tried to fight her in favor of nonchalantly chopping them up in a gory fashion (some by slicing through their torsos, which led to them being split in half, one by disembowelment that got all of his entrails splattered all over the floor and others by decapitation, which Ryuko took advantage of by kicking some of the severed heads towards the other incoming armed grunts) with Bakuzan, her boyfriend Uzu simply stuck by the no kill rule Satsuki requested by knocking the soldiers he was fighting out cold with his kendo stick, even going as far as to cracking some of their helmets in the process.

Once she saw her comrades taken down a peg, the female soldier attempted to strike, but was immediately knocked out with a swift smack to the forehead with Sanageyama's kendo stick, which he took with great stride.

"Guys. Time to disappear." Tsumugu told the others as he opened a panel on the floor, revealing an entrance to a basement underneath said floor, which him and the others to hop into it. When Tsumugu jumped into it (being the last one to do so), he closed the panel shut, making it look like they disappeared into plain sight.

* * *

"God dammit! Seems like you have to do everyone yourself." Evelyn groaned after she witnessed the Tabuchi ArmsTech troops quickly dispatched in mere seconds. She then pulled one of her combat box cutters out and cautiously entered her home in a slow pace, only to find herself surrounded by a mish-mash of mangled corpses and unconscious soldiers in black body armor. Once she stepped over the gooey mass of body parts, entrails and blood on top of her now shattered front door, Satsuki Matoi suddenly stepped out of a corner, looking nearly unrecognizable as she lifted her scissor blade with its dull side turned towards Evelyn while quietly following right behind her.

As soon as Evelyn caught on that someone was following her, she turned around and was instantly struck in the head by the dull end of Satsuki's scissor blade, which knocked her onto the floor and created an easily noticeable welt above her right eyebrow.

"Your sister in law told me that you killed her brother for your own enjoyment. That's...really, really sick if you ask me." Satsuki told Evelyn as she pointed her scissor blade towards the blonde haired woman that's considerably older than her.

"You listened to that four eyed bitch?!" Evelyn sneered back after she shook the cobwebs out of her head. "You have no idea how much of a fucking liar she is."

"She may not be the best person in the world, but she seems like a better human being than you, Evelyn Adams." Satsuki replied, sounding a little serious but not quite to the levels she was displaying days ago.

"...fuck...**YOU!**" Evelyn growled as she suddenly darted back up and jammed the combat box cutter into Satsuki's left shoulder and ripped the ski mask off, unaware of her self-healing abilities. Although Satsuki was a bit miffed by getting stabbed, she quickly shrugged it off and punched Evelyn point blank in the face with a right hook, which dazed the blonde haired woman quite a bit. "I'll fucking kill you worse than how I killed Darrel, you stinking cunt!"

"Crap. You just messed up a perfectly good coat." Satsuki sarcastically told Evelyn as she repositioned herself in anticipating for the next attack.

"And you're about to ruin everything I worked so hard to accomplish!" Evelyn screamed back as she quickly stood back up and ran towards the blue and black haired Japanese teen, spearing her out of the living room and into the furnace room, breaking through the wall in the process.

* * *

Several seconds after the collision through the wall, Satsuki and Evelyn were seen laying down on the floor of the furnace room, covered in debris, dust and gray soot. While Satsuki seemed to be a bit out of it, Evelyn was able to regain consciousness, which allowed her to pull the box cutter out of Satsuki's left shoulder and stand back up on her feet rather immediately.

"Stupid fucking Japanese bitch. I ain't the woman to fuck with." Evelyn blurted out as she pulled her took a few steps towards the furnace, opened the grate that was used to put coal and wood in and turned it on, instantly creating a savage display of burning embers inside.

As Satsuki regained her consciousness, however, she pulled her arms out of their respective trenchcoat sleeves, stood back up and faced Evelyn again, who managed to take her other combat box cutter out and was standing in a fighting position of her own. Once the blonde haired woman in her mid thirties charged towards Satsuki like a freight train, she suddenly tossed her coat right towards Evelyn, which totally threw her off her balance.

"How does it feel to be fighting in the dark, Evelyn Adams?" Satsuki sarcastically asked her as she watched the thirty something mother of one struggle with trying to pull the black trenchcoat off of her in a rather comical fashion.

"GOD DAMMIT!" CAN'T GET THIS STUPID FUCKING COAT OFF ME!" Evelyn screamed as she thrashed on the floor while still having a lot of trouble with pulling the trenchcoat off. However, she finally managed to kick it off, granting her to jump back onto her feet and resume her fight with Satsuki, only to be utterly shocked by seeing the black and blue haired Japanese girl's extremely skimpy excuse of a uniform.

"Come on now, Ms. Adams. It's totally unnecessary to act like a total lunatic while fighting me. Just try to do your best." Satsuki told Evelyn as they sidestepped in a circle in anticipation of the other's possible attacks.

"FUCK DOING MY BEST! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR TRYING TO RUIN ME, BITCH!" Evelyn yelled as she dashed towards Satsuki and re-engaged in their fight.

While Evelyn managed to make her box cutters draw some of Satsuki's blood with a few strategically placed slashes, the black and blue haired Japanese girl took some of the wind out of the American with several blows to her ribs with the dull edge of the scissor blade that made Evelyn take a few steps back against her will.

"God fucking DAMMIT!" Evelyn screamed as she got fed up and swiftly kicked Satsuki in the stomach, which sent her flying point blank into the furnace and as soon as the blonde haired woman saw the scantily clad Japanese girl catching fire, she quickly shut the grate and blurted out "BURN, YOU FUCKING BITCH! BURN INTO A PILE OF FUCKING ASHES!" in a gleeful, psychotic manner as she watched Satsuki get engulfed in flames in mere seconds.

Still ignorant of Satsuki's self-regenerative properties, Evelyn turned around, laid against the furnace and slid onto the floor rear first while exhaling, feeling relieved that the Japanese girl in risque clothing seemingly perished in the furnace.

However, her hopes were very premature as she saw the startling sight of the scissor blade piercing through the furnace, doused in flames which made Evelyn roll out of the way as quickly as humanly possible in an attempt to avoid any damage.

"Sheesh. That was rather excessive." Satsuki told Evelyn as she cut a hole through the furnace, which permitted her to get out of it rather easily. She then stepped out of it, greatly resembling a human shaped fireball and not even acting like she was in any pain at all. "You're trying way, way too hard to kill me, lady."

In spite of seeing Evelyn looking completely horrified of seeing a human being not even screaming in agony while being covered in fire, Satsuki ignored her and left the furnace room so she could find a way to extinguish the flames in a timely manner, heading towards the nearest faucet she could think of, leaving behind several burnt footprints on the floor as she walked through the house. Evelyn also noticed an ash like substance sprinkling out of Satsuki's hair in a rather cyclic manner, hinting that the ash was her hair and was falling off her head, only to then grown back immediately after.

"This is not real. I must be dreaming! This is not real at all. It can't be!" Evelyn yelped as she had a hard time comprehending the haunting image of Satsuki Matoi stepping out of her furnace, completely on fire.

"Good thing you had plenty of bowls laying around." Satsuki told Evelyn as she re-entered the furnace room after extinguishing the flames. She then scratched the top of her badly burnt head, which caused her to not only scratch some crackly black skin off (exposing a minute portion of her skull) but also reduce some clumps of hair that remained on her head into dust, prompting her to sarcastically snicker to herself, "Huh. Guess this is what a burnt piece of toast would call dandruff", making Evelyn rather sick to her stomach.

Although Satsuki was sporting some really nasty second and third degree burns all over her body in addition to the burns on her head, her entire body then began to heal up rather instantly, restoring her body back to its normal self and growing all her hair back to what it was like right before she got tossed into the furnace. Her scissor blade also looked the same as before but her Nudist Beach uniform, on the other hand, now sported a rough charcoal looking texture.

"No. No. Get away from me, you freak. You're not human!" Evelyn shrieked as she backed away from Satsuki on the floor, still convinced that she's dreaming or something of that sort. She the picked up one of her box cutters, stood back up and added, "If this is a dream, you freak, i'll be able to wake myself back up after killing myself."

"No. Don't do that. This ain't no dream. This is reality." Satsuki replied, concerned that Evelyn might do something she'll regret.

"Too late, bitch. I'm waking my ass back up no matter what you say." Evelyn responded as she leaned the sharp end of the box cutter towards her throat. "Bye, freak. See you in my next fucking nightmare."

Right before Satsuki could do anything to stop her, Evelyn twisty her lips into a psychotic smile and suddenly slit her throat, which forced a massive stream of blood to erupt out of the entry wound and splatter all over her and the floor she was standing by. As her body began to shut down, she slowly fell to the ground back first and dropped the box cutter, prompting Satsuki to run over to her side, kneel down right by her and tried her best to stop the blood from flowing but unfortunately, she was too late.

The incision Evelyn made across her throat also ended up cutting into one of her major arteries, sealing her inevitable demise completely.

* * *

"Dammit. Stay with me, Evelyn Adams. You have a son to raise. Don't die, gosh dammit!" Satsuki yelped in a frustrated tone as she held her hands against the fresh wound on Evelyn Adams' neck, getting sprayed by her red hot blood but she then immediately realized that it was all for naught as she felt the blonde haired American woman growing cold and pale.

All of a sudden, Evelyn suddenly began to laugh, which sounded more like grotesque gargles and huffs of wind than what they were intended to be as she then moved her lips for one last time and hoarsely spoke out "….fuuuuuuck…..you….." only to roll her head towards her left shoulder and cease breathing completely, leaving this mortal coil in typical Incredible Evelyn fashion.

* * *

"What happened, Satsuki Matoi? Are you okay?" Junketsu asked his wearer as he waddled into the furnace wound and saw her sitting next to Evelyn Adams' lifeless corpse, looking rather disappointed by witnessed her committing suicide for extremely delusion reasons. "Did you kill that woman?

"No, Junketsu. She killed herself." Satsuki sighed back as she stood up and walked away to join up with her kamui. "Looks like that's another one of Dr. Batty's team down the drain. Got to clean myself up before we could do anything else."

"Good idea, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu responded as he followed her out of the furnace room. "Don't want to look like a murdered to the others."

"I'm positive they know I wouldn't do such a thing. I have a no-kill policy, after all." Satsuki replied, reminding Junketsu that she doesn't kill as they walked down the hall towards a nearby bathroom.

* * *

Back in the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Nui Harime was seen quietly walking down a steel, opaque white hallway with her scissor blade in hand, appearing to be acting no different than usual.

She looked at all ends of it and saw that no one was near by or even close to her vicinity, which made her nod her head in relief and prompted her to back herself up against a wall, where she remained for a good three minutes, smiling and staying quiet in the most eerie manner imagine.

* * *

And then...a loud meeting of flesh, scissor blade and steel echoed throughout the entire hallway without any warning.

Nui Harime...out of nowhere...stabbed herself with the purple scissor blade.

She stabbed her abdomen with the sharp edge pointed upward towards her face and didn't even looked bothered by doing so as she pushed it deeper and deeper through her body.

* * *

With no one nearby, Nui then began to bash her body against her wall several times, which led her to sliding down to the ground, complete with the scissor blade cutting into her body to point where it split the entire upper half of her body in half.

It seemed like that finally...finally...Nui Harime put herself out of her own misery.

Except...she didn't as her body began to violently tremble as it attempted to regenerate her gruesome, self-inflicted injury…and when it did.

Her body did something no one...absolutely no one would've ever expected.

The life fibers inside her body suddenly began to regenerate the halves not back together, but rather...completely new halves for two people.

Like if...like if the two personalities that often fought with each other are finally separating and gaining bodies of their own.

* * *

While the right half of Nui's body kept sporting that eerie smile, the left half suddenly reverted back to the appearance she had back before her mother canceled her prescription. Reverted back to that of Nui Harime, one of Tokyo PD's top police detectives.

This half of Nui realized what just happened as her half regenerated a matching half that's completely to herself, then turned her head and saw the other half regenerating its own half that matched the psychotic maniac that unabashedly did anything her mother asked her to do, which prompted the good half to try and split apart from the other as much as possible.

"Where are you going?! We cannot have two of us running around. There isn't enough room in the planet for two Nui Harimes!" the psychotic half told the good half as she saw it trying its hardest to rip away from her and form her own complete body.

"There isn't any fucking room for a monster like you!" the good half screamed back as the missing half of her face grew back, complete with hair that happened to sport a few purple colored bangs on the left side of her head that looked very out of place in her otherwise blonde hair color.

Right as the good half began to rip herself away from the psychotic half, both Nuis began to scream in complete agony as they split in half into two distinctive, half naked individuals.

Once both Nuis completely ripped away from each other, the rest of their bodies then healed back up, concretely confirming that the two souls that once had to share a body had...at last...become two people...and wasting absolutely no time, the good Nui pulled the scissor blade out of the wall and smacked the psychotic Nui in the head with its dull edge, knocking her out cold.

"Shit! I'm finally free!" the good Nui happily exclaimed as she walked away from the other one, relieved that she can now live totally hassle free and get back to where she was before her mother screwed it all up for her.

"Nui….Nui! I can feel you, Nui. Are you nearby?" a female voice she was seemingly unfamiliar with called out as she ran down the hallway, trying to get as far away from her other half as possible.

She then stopped by a mirror, which helped her notice the purple strands of hair and that she, much to her relief, was only wearing one half of the dress. However, she also saw that half of her hair was still done up in that ridiculous hairstyle she didn't care for at all, prompting her to hastily undo it and take all the clothes off she was still wearing, reducing herself to just sporting her birthday suit, which made her remark to herself, "That's much better."

"Nui! Where are you?!" the female voice called out again, which continued to send shivers down her spine.

Although she assumed that she didn't recognize the voice, a light bulb suddenly went off in her head, which made her speak out in complete surprise, "...Junjōtsu?"

"Yes that's me, Nui! I can't believe you remember me!" the female voice ecstatically replied as she was proud to hear Nui recognize her.

"Where are you, Junjōtsu? Can you please direct me to your current location?" Nui asked the kamui as she had no clue of its location.

"I'm in the floor above you, Nui. You just need to take the elevator to get her. Once you're on the floor, i'll be able to tell you what room i'm in." Junjōtsu replied, sounding very eager to reunite with her.

"Gotcha, Junjōtsu!" Nui replied back as she then dashed towards the closest elevator to use it but as soon as she reached it, the doors opened up, which she was then greeted by a group of heavily armed Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers, who were all shocked to see a buck naked Nui standing right in front of them.

Before they could react and retaliate, Nui suddenly ran towards them and entered the elevator, which led to its doors sealing back up with nary a sound or echo to be heard by anyone.

* * *

"_**NANI SORE**_, Satsuki! The hell happened to your uniform!" Nonon asked her friend as she and the others exited out of the basement they hid in.

"I just took a ride through the chariot of fire." Satsuki sarcastically replied as she passed by her, which her friend groan back in disbelief. She then looked at Tsumugu and asked him, "Detective Kinagase. Can you go outside and see what's going on?"

"Sure thing, Satsuki." Tsumugu replied as he then ran out of the house to check up on what's happening out there.

"You know what?" Satsuki told the others as she crouched down near one of the unconscious Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers. "I wonder what one of these goons look like underneath all of that armor since Lady Kiryuin took complete control of them."

"Be my guest, Satsuki." Nonon dryly snickered back, finding her best friend's curiosity in the soldiers to be quite puzzling. "I'm sure there's nothing special to see."

"K, then." Satsuki replied as she then removed the soldier's helmet, only to discover the unsettling sight of a pale skinned face ridden with grotesque looking veins pulsating in and out of his skin and eyes that suggested complete vacancy and an utter lack of soul.

"Sis, I think those are fucking life fibers!" Ryuko inquired as she examined the unmasked soldier's unpleasant face. "My mother must've hopped them up like fucking crazy!"

"That's completely inhuman of her." Satsuki snapped back, finding her mother's tactics in the war to be growing increasingly savage and monstrous.

However, before either sister could respond, Tsumugu ran back into the house and yelled, "AW SHIT, GUYS! THE DOCTOR IS MAKING A HOUSE CALL!", which alerted the others and made the sisters refocus their attention towards another fight.

"Well guys...time to show Dr. Batty that he's one person down...and we're stronger than ever." Satsuki replied as she lightly twirled her scissor blade around, ready for another, more fair battle than the last.

"Are you putting your kamui back on, sis?" Ryuko asked her as they all prepared for the incoming fight.

"Just wait and see." Satsuki replied while sporting a mischievous smile, which also made her sister quite pleased, relieved to know that she won't be alone this time around.

* * *

While Satsuki was off doing her own thing, Tsumugu Kinagase found himself surrounded by several Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers, who were all ready to take him out.

Since he had a few tricks up his sleeve, he then parted his arms towards his thighs, which then cued a familiar looking black void to surround him, followed by a psychedelic lights show of its own to swarm towards the former police detective, prompting his goku uniform to break apart and reconfigure into several different pieces that reattached around Tsumugu's in a new form.

**NUDIST BEACH GOKU UNIFORM: INTERCEPTOR REGALIA!**

"A goku uniform? By Nudist Beach? Shit!" one of the soldiers yelped as he and the others were quickly approached by Tsumugu, who was now wearing a rusty, gnarly looking black and blue suit of armor (with some jagged red stripes that were scattered all over) that was cracked in some places and sported sharp shards in others which made him look less like a knight and more like a insanely outfitted member of a riot control unit (as noted by the presence of a helmet that looked like it was half visor and half welder's mask).

"That's right, you bastards! Got my own goku uniform to take you all down...**FAIR AND SQUARE!**" Tsumugu enthusiastically shouted as he pulled out two oversized, steel black riot baton adorned with studs and began to wail on the soldiers with them, even going as far as to crippling some of their bones rather instantly.

"Might as well get into the action." Nonon remarked as she then also decided to activate her own respective goku uniform.

** NUDIST BEACH GOKU UNIFORM:** **SYMPHONY REGALIA - PUNK ROCK ORCHESTRA! **

"Huh. This looks kinda like a synchronized kamui." she inquired upon examining the combat form of her new goku uniform, which was every bit as skimpy as Junketsu and Senketsu's synchronized forms (though in a different way, since it sported a large black hat with the piercing face of the Onibaba demon, a shiny black long sleeved crop top shirt that had pink spikes slashed across both of her breasts, three bones that sat across her chest and two long black boots with pink stripes), especially down to the pale white skull that obscured her nether regions.

With help of two rocket boosters placed on top of her shoulders (both of which had hearts wrapped in barb wire in the center), she then floated off the ground and blasted out blinding magenta colored lasers out of her arms towards some more armored guards, one of which was accompanied by some good ol' Beethoven and the other that was accompanied by intense, noisy hardcore punk.

"Man, I love this new fucking suit. It fucking rocks!" she ecstatically yelped as she busted the ear drums of several Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers and forced some others to make a run for a bathroom, due to the loud sounds irritated their bowels considerably.

* * *

Some time after Nui got into the elevator, it opened up on the floor Junjōtsu is being held in and out she stepped, completely soaked in blood from the soldiers she sliced and diced through (who's body parts were splattered and scattered all over in said elevator).

"I'm on the next floor, Junjōtsu. Tell me what room you're in." Nui asked the kamui as she looked down the hallway and noticed no one else near by.

"Just a couple of rooms down." the kamui replied, which prompted Nui to walk down the hall, making several bloody footprints in the process. "Now open the third down on the right side of the hallway and get in there. That's where you'll find me."

Knowing that she's close, Nui opted to not say anything in favor of saving for them once she reunited with the kamui as she approached the room Junjōtsu said she was in, opened its door and entered it.

* * *

Inside, Nui saw a metallic, monolithic object in the middle of the room that was surrounded by ice cold fog, which made her blurt out, "Are you in that thing, Junjōtsu?"

"Yes, Nui. Open it up please. I'm getting sick of being in here." Junjōtsu replied as Nui lifted her scissor blade up and cut through the object, making an opening, which helped the kamui (which was a one piece purple colored dress with mesh like sleeves and had a bracelet attached to its left wrist) jump out of it with ease.

"Nui Harime! It's so good to see you!" the kamui ecstatically told her as she leaped onto her naked chest.

"It's good to see you too, Junjōtsu." Nui replied while sporting a genuine smile. "Gosh it's been a really long time since i've seen you."

"Yeah. You were just a little girl back then. Heck...part of your hair wasn't purple when I last saw you."

"Well...it's a long story, Junjōtsu, but i'll tell you once we're out of here."

"Alright, Nui. Now please put me on so we can get out of here." Junjōtsu asked her as she patiently waited to be worn.

Without any questions, Nui put Junjōtsu on, which helped covered her naughty bits up and looked like a far better match than that frilly dress her former other half always wore while in control. However, she noticed the bracelet and asked, "What does this thing do?"

"Just turn it around and you'll see." Junjōtsu quickly replied. "I really, really hope this works now."

"Alright, Junjōtsu. Let's see what happens." Nui replied back as she then turned the bracelet around in a circular motion which, much to her surprise, drew some of her blood and fed it to the kamui in a similar matter to the blue glove Satsuki wears and the metal plates on Senketsu's left shoulder. What was a much larger surprise, however, is that both individuals suddenly felt a powerful surge of energy flow through them, which made Junjōtsu extremely excited.

"Yes! YES! It's finally happening. I finally get to do what my big brothers have been doing!" Junjōtsu ecstatically squealed as several tentacle like vines sprouted out of her and started to wrap around her wearer, all while they both began to emit a glowing purple ray of light that steadily grew brighter and stronger in mere seconds.

"I feel it too, Junjōtsu! I can feel my life fibers synchronizing with you! I thought I was incapable of synchronizing with kamuis!" Nui spoke back, feeling euphoric as she felt more power with each passing second. "I think…I think it was the other me that was holding me back from doing this!"

"I think that could be it too, Nui! We're finally doing what we couldn't all those years ago!"

"YES! WE CAN FINALLY UTILIZE OUR LIFE FIBERS TO THEIR FULLEST EXTENT! WE CAN UTILIZE IT TO HELP OUR SISTERS! CAN WE GET TO AMERICA IN A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME, JUNJŌTSU!"

"WE SURE CAN, NUI! WE SURE CAN!"

* * *

Outside the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, a massive ray of purple lights suddenly caused several windows on one of the upper floors to explode, taking the entire room with it. The ray of light then flew out of the building like a bullet train, flying through the air and leaving Japan in mere seconds, much to the terror and confusion to the people on the ground.

* * *

"Dr. Richard Batty. It's been too long since we last met." Satsuki told the masked maniac as he approached her with his machetes in hand.

"It hasn't been that long, Satsuki Matoi." Richard replied, finding the black and blue haired girl's statement to be rather odd.

"It should be...since i'm here to finish what we started!" Satsuki replied back, which she then turned her head towards Junketsu and told him, "Time to go to work, buddy. No holding back."

"About time, Satsuki Matoi." he replied as he suddenly jumped towards his wearer and got into her with complete ease, reuniting with her at last.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

As soon as Satsuki and Junketsu synchronized, their appearance was...quite different than what everyone was used to.

In addition to the normal attributes of Junketsu's combat form, it now included a helmet that resembled a lens-less motorcycle helmet (complete with a shiny, metallic horn piece above her eyebrows and two black circular places around both ears), a long white cape with blue lines and a massive shield that extended out of her left wrist of all things.

_**JUNKETSU GURADIETA!**_

"New configuration form, eh?" Satsuki asked her kamui as she examined its new additions.

"Yup. We're reaching our fullest potential, Satsuki Matoi. I suppose this new configuration unlocked once we reunited each other after being separated for so long." Junketsu replied, surprised by this new form himself.

"Trying to buy yourself more time, Satsuki?" Dr. Batty asked her, growing tired of her unintentional stalling.

However, before both individuals could engage in combat, the purple ray of light suddenly flew into the ground and created a massive shock wave that rattled everyone in its radius.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Nonon yelled out upon seeing the outright bizarre sight she and the others just witnessed, who were all unable to even say anything in response.

However, that was small potatoes when they saw the utterly jaw dropping sight of Nui Harime floating above the ground, holding onto her purple scissor blade while now sporting a wild looking blonde and purple hair style and a synchronized kamui that no one has ever seen before.

This combat form in question had four mechanical, airplane wing like objects sticking out of its back, two that looked like eyes not unlike those Junketsu and Senketsu have, two long pink and purple wrists bands that have fingerless gloves attached to it that greatly resemble the ones on Junketsu's combat form, a skimpy looking torso piece that left almost all of Nui's chest and waist completely exposed and only covered up some of her boobs, an even skimpier, near g-string looking panty piece and thigh high boots of the same colors that were surprisingly more conservative looking than the rest of the uniform.

"WHAT...THE...FUCK?!" Ryuko stammered out as she saw her oldest sister floating above the ground, looking completely different than she was used to.

As for Nui herself, she greeted herself with one word that rattled everyone in the area she arrived at, altering their war completely.

"I'm...**BACK!**"


	26. Family Matters

"Lady Kiryuin? Is there a problem?" a man asked her as they both sat in a boardroom, surrounded by other individuals that seemed to be of equal global stature. "By the looks of it, that phone call had to be some serious business."

"It is, Mr. Joshuyo. Please excuse me." Ragyo replied as she then stood up and suddenly left the room, leaving others to be outright bewildered by her sudden desire to depart.

"Can we resume this discussion another day?" another, much older looking man in a dark gray suede business suit asked her right after she left, much to the embarrassment of the others.

Outside the building, Ragyo approached the limousine and was greeted by Takiji Kuroido, who opened one of the rear doors and spoke out, "My lady! Please get in! We don't have much time to waste!"

"This better be worth the dismissal, Mr. Kuroido." Ragyo groaned back as she got in the limo and sat on one of the back seats while her butler closed the door, got onto the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

Inside the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Ragyo, Rei Hououmaru, Takiji and several Tabuchi ArmsTech guards were all standing inside the room Junjōtsu was stored in, examining the damaged metallic object and the utterly destroyed windows Nui and her kamui left behind.

"How..how did this happen?" Ragyo asked the others, completely bewildered by the insane sight.

"You see, my lady...something truly...bizarre happened after you left for the meeting. Something even I cannot comprehend." Rei replied as she had great difficulty even grasping the unusual events that happened mere minutes ago.

"As far as I can tell, someone stole Junjōtsu and blew up the windows as a means of escape." Ragyo responded, assuming that was the series of events that happened.

"...not at all, my lady." one of the armored soldiers nervously chimed in, sweating like a hog underneath the helmet. "There's someone that really needs to speak with you. She can vouch for what happened."

"Take me to her, Sergeant Kawashima." Ragyo asked the soldier, hoping this woman would have all the information of what went down during her brief absence.

"Right this way, Lady Kiryuin." Sergeant Kawashima replied as he then led Ragyo out of the room and towards a hallway where Nui Harime...the one that unabashedly affiliates herself with the Kiryuin Conglomerate, was seen laying a wall in the hallway.

"NUI!" Ragyo ecstatically greeted her oldest daughter as soon as she spotted her, which prompted the blonde haired girl in the tattered pink dress to stand up and hug her mother.

"MOMMY! I thought I would never see you again!" Nui cried back as she embraced her mother.

"Ummmm...what happened to your clothes?" Ragyo asked as she noticed that half of her dress was torn off and the half that remained had some bloodstains on it, not to mention that half of her hair was not done up in its usual style.

"Mommy...remember that imposter we tried to suppress?"

"Yes, Nui. What about the other you?"

"The thing about the imposter is that...uhhhh...it managed to escape."

"The hell do you mean by that, Nui?!"

"She...she...she managed to cut herself free from me. Used the scissor blade to cut me in half and...exploited my life fibers to grow herself a body of her own. I...I don't know how she was able to, but she did. Mommy! That imposter...that imposter is going to pretend its me and screw everything up!" Nui told her mother in great detail, which Ragyo found to be quite unsettling.

"That's...that's impossible, Nui! There's no way a person, let alone a person with life fibers ingrained in their DNA, could split themselves into two separate people...unless...unless the imposter was another soul altogether." Ragyo inquired as she quickly thought over this bizarre yet crucial information and realized how outright horrifying it really is to her. "That other you wasn't just any ordinary split personality, Nui. It was a completely different soul that you shared a body with altogether."

"How did that happen, mommy?" Nui asked as she remained sitting against the wall, covering her exposed right breast with her arms.

"I suppose it had something to do with how I conceived you, my darling." Ragyo replied as she had her right index finger leaning against her chin and her left arm resting underneath her right arm. "Maybe that's why The Chancellor kept calling you a pitiful creature. She knew that you were sharing a body with another all this time."

"Who is this Chancellor person, mommy?" Nui asked her mother, curious to know more about this mysterious individual.

"A monster you should never, ever have the misfortune of meeting." Ragyo snapped back, sounding greatly agitated over hearing her oldest daughter mentioning that woman's name, which shut Nui up immediately.

"Lady Kiryuin. We just got word that two internet news reporters were found dead in their respective homes." Rei Hououmaru informed her as she approached her boss.

"Oh? Any names, Ms. Hououmaru?" Ragyo replied upon receiving this info.

"Shinjirō Nagita and Akio Juba, my lady." Rei responded as she looked over several papers that detailed Honno City's most recent incidents. "According to first hand reports, the bodies of both men were found in an extremely malnourished, gaunt condition. Not a single heartbeat either."

"That's strange." Ragyo replied back as she heard the report. "Did Shinichi Nakashino and Tama Osawa find any signs of foul play?"

"Not yet, my lady. They just received their bodies at their lab mere hours ago. It may take them the whole week to fully process a definitely cause of death in both men."

"I see."

"Speaking of dead bodies, my lady...Warden Ogasawara of Honnoji Penitentiary found a dead body in the bathroom stalls at dawn." Rei added as she continued to skim through the report. "Supposedly a victim of a vicious stabbing, according to his own personal account of the discovery. This body was also sent to the Tabuchi ArmsTech laboratory for further examination."

"That's weird." Ragyo replied after she heard that other tidbit. "Did the warden find anyone that might have an idea of who committed this deed?"

"Well...Warden Ogasawara did question a Pierre Laporte over the sudden murder and he said that the murder was most likely an alcohol induced, self-inflicted suicidal stabbing….whatever that means." Rei replied back as she further looked into the report and fed off what she read to her boss.

"Well I guess that does it, then." Ragyo responded as she then started to walk away from the others. "Please help clean my darling Nui up and get into something more modest, Ms. Hououmaru."

"Will do, my lady." Rei told Ragyo as she helped Nui back up and started to escort her out of the area.

However, before both individuals left, they heard Ragyo blurt out in a bemused tone, "By the way...who is Pierre Laporte?"

* * *

Back in America, the real Nui remained hovering above the ground while everyone below her were still utterly flabbergast by her sudden appearance.

"Nui? Nui?!" Tsumugu stammered out as he was totally shocked to see the woman he was a successful duo of the law and was harboring romantic feelings towards seemingly back with nary a trace of the psycho that was passing off as her lately. He then looked at Nonon and asked her, "Do you really think that's really her?"

"Fuck if I know, Detective." Nonon snapped back, sporting a far more apathetic attitude than the others. "Just ask her yourself."

"I'll just wait and see then." Tsumugu shrugged after hearing the pink haired girl in the punked out black and gold marching band uniform respond in a rather dry, sarcastic manner.

* * *

"Rich? RICH!? The fuck am I looking at?" Kevin Casavantes asked his boss via headset as he was perched up on top of his late cohort's house, laying down in a prone position and peering through the scope of his sniper rifle while being equally dumbfounded by Nui's sudden appearance. "I swore this bitch was for us!"

"I don't think this is Ragyo Kiryuin's Nui Harime, Kev." Dr. Batty replied as he remained face to face against Satsuki Matoi, neither of which had yet initiated their inevitable fight. "Go ahead and shoot her down if you want."

"Right on, Rich." Kevin replied back as he loaded his rifle up and aimed it towards Nui's head, with its crosshires on sight and added, "One exploding head comin' up!", which he then subsequently pulled the trigger.

As the bullet flew out of the rifle's barrel, Nui instantly noticed it and retaliated by slicing it in half with her scissor blade, which rattled the war vet down to the core.

"What...the hell?" Kevin stammered to himself as he couldn't believe that the blonde haired woman was able to stop such a precise bullet with her blade with total ease. "That's impossible!". He then pressed a button on his headset and told several Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers, "Boys...please blow the bitch away for me. Doing this shit discreetly ain't going to cut it."

"Affirmative." one of the soldiers replied as he and a few others aimed their assault rifles at Nui and opened fire, expecting to get a few shots in. However, Nui immediately vanished out of sight for a few seconds, only to suddenly resurface in front of one of the armed soldiers, which she then jammed her scissor blade right through his chest, lifted him off the ground and tossed him aside, leaving behind a bloody trail on the grass.

"FUCK! SHE JUST KILLED KATSU!" another soldier yelled as he witnessed his teammate slaughtered in front of her eyes. "MAKE THAT BITCH PAY!".

As soon as she saw the other soldiers charge her, Nui suddenly made her scissor blade reconfigure itself into what appeared to a dual bladed scythe and swiftly glided through them, quickly hacking the soldiers up into various gory pieces of bloodied body parts that got scattered all across the field.

"And I thought you and your sister were tough to beat." Dr. Batty told Satsuki as they both witnessed the copious carnage Nui was inflicting.

"So what's keeping you from fighting me, Doctor Batty?" Satsuki replied as she still awaited for her fight with him to initiate.

"Nothing at all, Ms. Matoi. Might as well get it over with." Richard replied back as he twirled his machetes around two times and entered a fighting stance, finally ready to duke it out with the black and blue hared again once more.

However, Nui suddenly got in front of Satsuki and told her, "I'll handle this." in a tone of speech that firmly confirmed to Satsuki that the Nui Harime that showed up is the one that she initially met after her first day of attending Honnoji Academy, has come back with a vengeance.

Satsuki quickly nodded and stepped aside to allow Nui to deal with the masked maniac that's been a thorn in her side for a while now, much to Dr. Batty's confusion.

"What's the matter, Satsuki? Bailing out of this fight like a little child who got their candy stolen from them? That's rather poor psychology on your part." Richard coldly balked at the black and blue haired Japanese girl's sudden self-dismissal.

"Not if its my big sister doing the job for me...**Dick**." Satsuki replied as she curved her lips into a mischievous smirk, much to Richard's surprise.

_Hah! She called you a dick, Dick._

"Didn't I already tell you to stop pretending to have a voice in head?" Nui spoke out as she expressed complete contempt for the murderous therapist. "You can never pretend to have such ills around a person who finally broke away from the voice that made their life a living hell!"

"So is that what happened, Ms. Harmie? You finally managed to cleanse yourself of the other you? Sounds quite implausible for such a basket case like you." Richard laughed back, unimpressed by what the blonde and purple haired woman in her early thirties was telling him.

"Then try not to be unimpressed by this!" Nui quickly quipped as she suddenly sliced through the masked man's machetes with her dual bladed scythe looking scissor blade, shattering their blades immediately.

"Oh snap!" Satsuki inquired as she witnessed Dr. Batty's blades crumbling down to the ground.

"OH SHIT!" Nonon shouted as she was also quite impressed by what Nui did to the machetes.

"**HOLY FUCKING CRAP!**" Ryuko yelled, making herself the third person to express her own surprise to Nui's actions. "**SHE BROKE HIS FUCKING MACHETES!"**

_Dick, my dear old friend...I think we're fucked._

"Shut up. Now's not the time to act stupid." Richard quietly told his mask as he scrambled to find a substitute weapon, quickly searching through his coat pockets to then grab a knife with a shiny black blade Ragyo gave to him as a gift.

Right before he could even use it, Nui suddenly jammed her scissor blade's upper scythe through Richard's chest, lifted him off the ground, smashed him back down and up several times (with each subsequent slam more grotesque looking than the last), dragged him right up to her face and told him, "I had enough of your mockery. **Time to FUCK OFF!**"

Although Dr. Batty was about to pull the knife out and stab Nui, she interrupted that by leaning the scythe back and quickly swatting it forward in a violent matter, launching Dr. Batty into the air for the others to see.

"Crap! There he goes again." Kevin remarked to himself as he saw his therapist flying to the sky, knowing that he'll see him again soon.

* * *

As he flew in the air, Dr. Batty was suddenly struck by an incoming helicopter that smashed itself face first into him, knocking him out of the air and down towards a highway, which he then landed on like a slab of meat getting tossed into a frying pan.

Although he laid on the ground for at least two minutes, Dr. Batty slowly stood back up, looking like an utter disaster. However, this brief moment of silence was short lived as Richard was suddenly struck by an incoming family sedan, which launched him into the windshield of a nearby SUV, cracking it in the process, only to then roll off of it and land on the pavement, covered in lesions, cuts, broken shards of glass and blood.

Due to the copious amounts of pain he's in, Dr. Batty started to slowly crawl on the ground, breathing heavily and spewing a foul mix of blood and saliva out of his mouth, yet as soon as he crawled several inches away from where he landed, he was then ran over by a heavily refurbished nineteen seventy six Ford Mustang, which resulting in a nightmarish meeting between flesh, bone and car tire, creating some first and second degree burns on Dr. Batty's face, leaving him a bloody, seemingly lifeless mess on the highway.

* * *

"You guys seem like you're upset." Nui sarcastically told the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers as they cowered in utter fear over her presence. "Can't fight your way out of this one, ya chumps!"

"Retreat, everyone! Retreat the fuck out of here!" Kevin Casavantes ordered the soldiers as he dismantled his sniper rifle, hastily shoved the parts back into a black briefcase, hopped off the rooftop of his deceased teammate's home and made a run for it himself, joining the others in their attempt to flee from the area.

"Look at that shit. They're a bunch of complete pussies!" Nui laughed as she watched Kevin Casavantes and the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers run back into their personal aircraft, making it fly away shortly afterward. "Pussies with no honor at all."

"Please...for the love of fuck...tell me you're my partner, Nui. Please...please tell me its really you." Tsumugu begged as he approached her from behind.

"Well of course I am, partner. Who the hell did you think I was? A deranged, mommy loving maniac in a pink tutu that loves to spam French phrases? Fuck no, I ain't that fake. It's really me, man. It's...really...me, Tsumugu Kinagase." Nui quickly replied, confirming her partner's hopeful suspicions in a way he hadn't heard in some time...though he also had that butterflies in the stomach sensation hit him hard as soon as he heard her talking in a slower, far more sincere, sarcasm free tone halfway through her response.

"Oh thank fuck." Tsumugu responded as he then extended his arms out and gave Nui a hug, who accepted it and embraced her partner in justice by wrapping her arms around his waist, prompting him to rest his head on her chest. "I...I really thought I lost you."

"I'm not the person to count out in a fight, buddy." Nui quietly replied back as tears began to run down her face, in synchronicity with her partner's own tears. "If those punk ass bastards that shot the shit out of me couldn't ice me, neither could my own damn mother."

"Duly noted, Nui. Duly noted." Tsumugu told his partner as he patted his right hand on her back, all while she coyly slid her fingers up and down against his in response.

"I hate to break up this reunion, big sis but...what happened to the other you?" Satsuki asked Nui as she approached her and Tsumugu, curious to know about the other Nui's fate.

"She's...no longer inside me, Satsuki. No longer stuck inside to torment my mind and violate my soul for her own perverse desires." Nui responded as she turned her head towards her younger sister. "However...that doesn't mean she's gone completely, unfortunately."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!" Ryuko shouted out to her oldest sister as she injected herself into the conversation. "She's gone...yet...still around? What exactly did you fucking do then? Hire a fucking exorcist to get rid of her or some shit?"

"No, Ryuko." Nui quickly responded to her youngest sister in a mostly serious tone. "What I mean is that she's no longer inside me...but is not gone from this world. I...uhhhhhh...managed to split ourselves in two."

"...I beg your pardon?" Tsumugu chimed in as she suddenly scrambled away from Nui, unnerved by this revelation. "What do you mean by...splitting yourselves into two? Like...using some sci-fi shit to transfer the other you into another body or...or...oh please god don't even be joking around with such things!"

"Yes, guys. I….heh...used this trusty little bastard and...stabbed myself with it so I could...ummm...cut myself in half once I managed to regain enough control of my own body in a room that had no one else looking." Nui explained as she showed her purple colored scissor blade to the others to help illustrate the actions she was describing." I thought...it was going to kill me completely but instead...the life fibers inside me actually managed to regenerate the halves I split apart into two new bodies. I mean...I don't even know how the fucking hell my own body was able to do that, but I guess that it finally realized that one body wasn't enough for two souls, so that's how it all went down, everyone. There's now two Nui Harimes in this world. One that's standing right in front of you...and another that's still in Japan, presumably begging her mother to hunt my ass down."

"...shit. You really managed to self-duplicate yourself, Harime? That's fucking insane!" Ryuko stammered out after hearing Nui's detailed recollection of how she managed to break away from her bad half.

"I know, baby sis. Perhaps when this stupid war is over with, it'll go down as an urban legend in the history books." Nui replied as she passed by Ryuko and patted her back. She then looked at Satsuki and asked her, "So...where's dad?"

"He's back in the Naked Moon. We'll take you back with us, but first we need to pick someone up from school." Tsumugu told her as he then pointed his finger towards Marilyn Nickelsen, who felt like a real fish out of water compared to the others.

"Wait...we're going to pick that dead woman's kid up from school?" Sanageyama chimed in, surprised that they'll be taking both Marilyn and her nephew along for the ride. "Wouldn't that make us kidnappers?"

"Not if we tell the authorities the truth about how that boy's father died." Ryuko replied while passing by her boyfriend, quickly smacking his buttocks as a gesture just for kicks. "Or at least what info Inumuta dug up from our friends at the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

"Fair point." Sanageyama replied back as he recalled the woman being a bit of a lunatic when he first saw her during the Kiryuin Conglomerate's failed siege on Nudist Beach in Ōsaka.

"So...are we done here, everyone?" Satsuki asked the others in a polite tone since there wasn't much else to do at that area, which prompted the others to nod their heads in response. She then added, "That settles it. Let's go.", leading to her and the rest to head on back to the vehicle most of them initially arrived in.

* * *

"Simon Nickelsen. Is there a problem?" an overweight woman in a poofy black dress with a ladybug pattern asked the young boy as he sat by his desk, looking rather distant.

She was about to ask Simon again, but her classroom door opened, in which a younger, significantly skinnier woman poked out from and told her, "Ms. Emerson. Someone's here to take Simon home."

"Okay, Mrs. Rodgers." Ms. Emerson replied, which she then turned her attention back towards Simon and told him while raising her voice a little, "Simon Nickelsen. You're excused."

Upon hearing what his teacher told him, Simon quietly got off his desk and left the classroom. He then walked down the hallway and approached the front door, in which he found himself face to face with Marilyn Nickelsen, his aunt.

"Auntie Mary? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up. Your mommy has gone bye bye and told me to take care of you." Marilyn told him as she got on her knees while sporting a big, warm smile.

"Good. I heard mommy say that she turned daddy's tummy gummies into baby food." Simon nonchalantly replied as he lightly tugged his arms around his aunt's waist. "Will you be a better mommy for me?"

"Yes, Simon. I'll be a better mommy. I promise." Marilyn told him as she stood back up while reaching her left hand out to him, which Simon then grabbed a hold of with his right hand, leading to both individuals walking out of the school.

"Glad to see that little boy in safer arms." Satsuki told Nui as they both stood by the massive combat humvee they used to drive around in for this particular trip. "We all know what being raised by a crazy parent can do to a person."

"As far as I can tell, Ryuko seems to have turned out rather okay all things considered." Nui (who was now seen wearing Junjōtsu in her normal, stationary form) replied, going off of what she has seen of her youngest sister in action.

"I guess all of my hard work has finally paid off then." Satsuki responded, recalling her entire rivalry with her younger sister. "Was worried that what I started was all for naught."

"I'm sure she appreciates what you were doing now that she has seen what mom is truly capable of. I sure as hell appreciate you trying to help my own ass out by the way. Bringing your early recollections of seeing your dad helping me out after I escaped from mom's clutches to my attention as a fighting cry for my return certainly was a smart move on your part."

"Thanks, sis. I've actually been remembering a lot of early memories lately. That, seeing dad...ahem...fake his death in front of my eyes, the day I first met Nonon and Iori, the day a bit of my hair turned blue and a lot of others. Really weird how going through such strenuous times can retrieve things you thought you completely forgot about."

Right after Satsuki finished talking, Marilyn and Simon walked up to her and Nui with Marilyn speaking out to the foreigners, "We're ready."

Both Satsuki and Nui then nodded in acknowledgment and walked off towards the humvee with Marilyn and Simon close behind, all finally ready to get out of this city and move onto other things.

* * *

"Where's Dr. Batty?" Izanami asked Kevin Casavantes as he and the remaining Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers entered their aircraft (which isn't nearly as big as the Naked Moon).

"Dr. Batty's dead!" Kevin screamed back as he kicked an ammo box on the floor, launching it into a nearby wall. "That damn Nui killed him! Sent him hurling into a damn highway. Watched him...get run over and turned into roadkill."

"The woman in the pink dress killed Dr. Batty? That doesn't make any sense." Izanami responded, completely dumbfounded by this news.

"That woman in the pink dress is not on our side anymore, Izanami. She wasn't even wearing that fucking dress when she showed up. She was wearing one of those fucking kamuis of all things!" Kevin replied, elaborating on some of the details of what he just witnessed.

"So...what now, Mr. Casavantes? I don't have a passport back to Japan and I still need to avenge my fiance's death."

"Well...how about you come with me back to Texas and lay low in my place for a few days. If Lady Kiryuin takes a trip to America to meet up with us, we can try to sort this mess out but if not, we'll figure out something of our own."

"Why Texas, Mr. Casavantes? Is there something special about it?"

"My wife and kids are there. Arlington to be precise." Kevin told Izanami as he took his goku uniform off and began to put on a white T-shirt and denim jeans. "I'm sure they won't mind a foreigner like you, nor will most of the folk that live there, just be glad you were born Japanese and not Arab because...fuck me if you were Arab...or Muslim."

"What's the matter with Arabs and Muslims, Mr. Casavantes?" Izanami asked Kevin, shocked by his harsh change of tone when mentioning middle easterns.

"Lotsa unamerican shit, Mr. Nishimura. Shit so unamerican, they only deserve to die in the most unglorified ways suitable for such human waste." Kevin responded as his voice temporarily grew lower and gruffer sounding.

"Can you...please stop talking like that, Mr. Casavantes?" Izanami replied, growing greatly concerned for his sudden change of attitude.

"Sure thing, Ms. Nishimura!" Kevin replied back as he immediately switched back to a tone of voice Izanami was more familiar with. "I get a little carried away talking about dastardly infidels. Nothing more American than wanting to bash their heads in until they look like raspberry jelly on home baked bread."

"So when do we leave, Mr. Casavantes?" Izanami asked, sounding a bit like a little kid.

"As soon as you put on something normal looking." Kevin replied as he gently tossed her a bag full of clothes, prompting Izanami to gently nod her head in response. "I managed to salvage some clothes Evelyn left behind. I don't know if they'll fit you, but give it a try anyway."

* * *

"So how are we going to accomplish this plan of yours, Maiko?" Henry asked her as they and Ophelia Harrison laid on the floor of the shower stall, the same area they had a lengthy conversation with the now deceased Shinjirō Nagita. "Does anyone in this goddamn place know where Pierre's cell room is?"

"I've been there." Ophelia chimed in while raising her right hand as she recalled her brief time as one of Pierre Laporte's groupies upon being let out of her cell room. "We just need to keep out of Pierre's sight before going in."

"That's right, Ophelia. You were taken under his wing for a bit." Henry groaned while lightly smacking his forehead. "Can't believe I forgot about that already."

"Are you still on good speaking terms with him?" Maiko asked Ophelia since she and Henry weren't sure if things were still smooth between the incarcerated cannibal and the eccentric Frenchman.

"For the most part, we are." Ophelia replied while looking quite unenthused by the prospect of having to hang around with Pierre again, even for a temporary purpose.

"That's a start." Maiko replied back, satisfied that this plan will be allowed to go off without a hitch. "Perhaps you can give us the location of his cell room and we go investigate it while you distract him by doing something that would keep his attention off us."

"I'm certainly on board with that scheme." Henry chimed in, finding the suggested plan to be quite sound.

"...yeah, I guess it'll work." Ophelia shrugged as she begrudgingly accepted the plan.

"Good. We'll start first thing tomorrow." Maiko told the others as she stood up, looking very satisfied with the brief, successful brainstorming session that just wrapped up. "For now, however, we'll go back to doing our own things just so no one catches onto what we're up to."

"Great. I'll go get something in the mess hall." Henry told Maiko as he stood up and walked away, waving goodbye to his cellmate for the time being.

"I'll just go back to my cell and take a nap." Ophelia added as she also got up and left the shower area, leaving Maiko Ogure all by herself.

Without anyone else to talk to, Maiko got up and walked away from the bathroom area, feeling rather secure over not getting caught since the others left at different times. Times far enough from each other to not raise any suspicions for what they were planning to do the next day.

* * *

Back inside the Naked Moon, Shiro Iori was in the middle of finishing another Nudist Beach goku uniform (presumably one for Houka Inumuta, though a partially finished one that appeared to be for Jun Gamagoori was resting on a nearby rack). However, his work was interrupted as two hands lightly planted themselves over his eyes, one of which was sporting a very familiar blue glove.

"Guess who?" an equally familiar female voice asked him in a playful tone.

"Gamagoori's sister?" Iori replied in a bemused tone as he nervously looked at the unfinished kamui he made for Jun.

"No, silly." Satsuki replied back as she then gently turned Iori's head, pulled his surgical mask down towards his chin and locked lips, resulting in him feeling like he's about to melt into a puddle of euphoric, ecstasy ridden goop. Satsuki then nudged her away from Iori's face and added, "Bet you were waiting for that."

"Unhhh...yeah, Satsuki." Iori nervously laughed as his cheeks immediately took on a pale reddish hue. "Good thing you're done with the tyrant act, though I wish you didn't tear that uniform up I made for you."

"Sorry about that." Satsuki laughed back while smiling. "It was a nice uniform though."

"No need to apologize. It looked and felt nicer than it really was." Iori told her, admitting that the outfit was structurally flimsy and probably didn't take long to be made.

"But I still liked it for what it was." Satsuki replied as she then slowly lowered her arms towards Iori's shoulders and planted them against the back of his neck while lightly bouncing her hips left and right, looking like she was ready for a second round of kisses and even the start of potential foreplay.

However, right as Satsuki and Iori's lips were about to touch each other, Ryuko suddenly entered the room and loudly blurted out, "Dad needs you with us, Satsuki. He's...feeling quite dumbfounded by our big sister being here."

"One second, Ryuko." Satsuki quickly replied as she and Iori were both quite saddened by their possible love making session being shafted unceremoniously. She then told him, "Guess we'll have to pick this back up later."

"Yeah." Iori responded as he put his surgical mask back over his mouth. "Perhaps it'll be for the better too since we could take this to a more...discreet room just for the two of us."

"I...really like the sound of that." Satsuki replied back while sporting a small, sensual smirk, only to then whisper to Iori, "Gosh if it wasn't for my sisters, i'd get wet just thinking of the two of us alone in a room."

"...that's a rather naughty train of thought for a person like you, Satsuki Matoi." Iori quietly laughed as he heard her talking with a slight spiciness in her tone.

"Shiro Iori The nicest girls in the world are easily the filthiest players in bed. I'm no exception." Satsuki quietly told him right before she left to meet up with her sisters and the others. "See you later."

"See you later too." Iori replied as he waved Satsuki goodbye as he saw her leaving with Ryuko, only to then see her pause right at the door, wave him back and even blow a kiss to him, which inadvertently made blood lightly drip out of his nose and caused his groin to grow a bit rock hard, much to his embarrassment.

* * *

"So explain this to me again, Nui. You...managed to break free from your other half and generated a whole body for yourself?" Soichiro, accompanied by Mitsuharu and Aikuro, (whom were all sitting by a table in a private room, looking quite dumbfounded by Nui Harime's presence) asked her as he looked right into her eyes, trying to comprehend what she told him.

"Yes, Mr. Matoi." Nui replied as she sat with Satsuki, Nonon, Tsumugu, Ryuko and Sanageyama opposite her new superiors, still having to explain the bizarre phenomenon she experienced. "I managed to gain enough control of my body to pierce the scissor blade through my stomach and knocked myself down so it could cut through all the way up to my head. This kicked in the self-healing properties the life fibers intertwined through my genetics, which...as far as I know...realized that there really should be two bodies to accommodate two souls and did exactly that. Gave myself a body, complete with a strand of purple hair to indicate my life fiber infused DNA and also gave...that phony a body of her own, allowing the two halves of what was once a sole body to become two. Its something I have a hard time comprehending but you know what? Fuck it. I'll take it wholeheartedly."

"I see, Nui." Soichiro replied back while lightly shaking his head in slight disbelief. "Also, it seems that you're now able to synchronize with Junjōtsu after going through this rather extreme separation. Looks like your prior inability to synchronize with her was partly due to your body having to accommodate a second soul and since you've broken away from the other soul, you can synchronize with kamuis now."

"Yeah. It was a long time coming, but i'm glad I can do so now." Nui responded while sporting a satisfied smile.

"Me too, Nui Harime." Junjōtsu chimed in as she was also very happy to be worn by the person she was made for.

"And i'm glad to be finally working alongside you, baby sister." Junketsu told Junjōtsu as he shifted his eyes towards her.

"Likewise." Senketsu added while lightly bobbing his eyes up and down. "A family of kamuis together at last."

"Same goes for a trio of life fiber infused sisters fighting together." Ryuko spoke up in an enthusiastic tone as she shoved her right hand out towards her sisters. "Fucking awesome if you ask me."

"Yeah, it's definitely going to be pretty dang awesome, Ryuko." Satsuki replied while smiling as she placed her right hand on top of Ryuko's.

"No shit, Satsuki and Ryuko. We can finally do things as a family. A family of badasses!" Nui added as she put her own respective right hand right on top of her younger sisters, whom were all quite proud to be united at last.

"Before we let go, shall I suggest a slogan to tell our mom once we crush her little tyrannical empire?" Satsuki asked his sisters since she was more or less the defacto leader of the trio.

"Go ahead, Satsuki. I'm up for a slogan." Nui replied, curious to know what she had in mind.

"It better be something cool." Ryuko chimed in, sounding a bit more hesitant to such an idea.

"Nonsense…is how we roll." Satsuki responded to both sisters while nodding her head to add a bit of an oomph to what she told them.

"I like the sound of that." Nui replied back while smirking.

"Me too." Ryuko added as she was expressing a rather cocky looking grin. "Can't wait for our fucking mom to hear that. It could make her fucking head explode for all we know."

"Not sure if I would go that far, but whatever reaction mom will have to our slogan will most certainly be priceless." Satsuki responded to Ryuko as they and Nui kept their right hands on top of each other.

"A reaction i'll happily take to my grave for as long as I live." Nui replied while smiling, imagining how such a scenario would play out in her head.

"Fuck yeah! We roll with nonsense, use nonsense as a means of pride and thrive in the nonsense that makes life what it is! Fucking A!" Ryuko enthusiastically shouted as she pumped her right hand upward, energizing her sisters quite a bit.

"Fucking A!" Nui chimed in as she also pumped her right hand into the air.

"Ehhhh….ummmm…flipping A?" Satsuki added in a sarcastic tone while slowly jerking her right hand towards the ceiling, all while her sisters gave her funny looks.

"I'll roll with that." Nui told Satsuki as she patted her left shoulder.

"Eh...fuck it, That's work just fine." Ryuko shrugged while shaking her head in minor disapproval.

"Ryuko! Can you do me a bit favor?" Sanageyama chimed in as he suddenly entered the room.

"Yeah what, baby?"

"My sister told me that she found out where our parents are currently at."

"Okay. You want me to tag along so you can introduce me to them?"

"That's exactly what I told Mayumi mere seconds ago, Ryuko. She's told them a lot about you and there's really no other way around it."

"Fine, Uzu. I'm sure whatever my sisters had in mind can wait. Where exactly are your parents at anyway?"

"Wyoming. They're currently in the final process of setting up their global food chain in that particular city. That's really why they haven't been around much for much of my teenhood, Ryuko. I haven't even see them in person in like...fuck...seven years, I think."

"Shit, Uzu. I thought my fucked up family situation was bad...though to be honest, your family situation is far more desirable than my own." Ryuko laughed as she lamented her ongoing issues with Ragyo and whatnot.

"Perhaps its time you take a break, then." Uzu replied while smiling, only to then turn his attention towards Soichiro and asked, "Would that be an issue, Mr. Matoi?"

"Not at all, Mr. Sanageyama. Just make sure you get to New York sooner or later. The Naked Moon will eventually be there to pick you up." Soichiro responded as he accepted Uzu's request, only to then give him a request of his own. "Mako Mankanshoku, Ira Gamagoori and his big sister have already left to travel there for a family reunion of their own, so I like at least pick them and you guys up in one swoop."

"I understand, dad." Ryuko told her biological father as she and Sanageyama shook their heads in acknowledgment.

"Excuse me, Mr. Matoi, but...can I borrow Satsuki and Nonon for a bit?" Houka Inumuta asked Soichiro as he also popped into the area, looking a little distressed.

"What is it, Inu?" Satsuki asked him, curious to know why her tech oriented friend needs her and Nonon's help. "Perhaps Nui and Tsumugu could also join in with us too if that would help."

"Sounds fine but the reason I need you guys to come with me is largely because I need to go to Harvard Tech and get my sister. Not only would it be preferable to get her under our wing, but we could also greatly benefit from her intellect, which far surpasses my own. I'm friggin' serious, Satsuki, but there's some shit Chieko can do in mere seconds that takes me at least five minutes to get done."

"Good. Perhaps she can help us out with the Dōtonbori Robos that need some serious upgrades." Soichiro replied to Inu as he was intrigued by what the young blue haired man said about his sister.

"DTR." Aikuro Mikisugi groaned out in disapproval, much to the others' surprise.

"I'm sure I said Dōtonbori Robo right, Mikisugi." Soichiro replied, confused by his second in command's suddenly irritable attitude

"DTR, Soichiro! DTR!" Aikuro snapped back, frustrated by hearing the full name of those robots Mr. Matoi mentioned.

"For the record, my daughter...Mr. Mikisugi worked as a member of a male stripper trope that called themselves 'The Dōtonbori Strong Body Ensemble' on his free time as a means for Nudist Beach's fiances, which is why he really hates hearing the word 'Dōtonbori' thrown out in any given conversation" Mitsuharu whispered to Nonon, which made her quietly chuckled a bit.

"Alright, enough of this blabbering, everyone. Provide me with the coordinates to these locations and i'll get the vehicles set up for your groups, Inumuta and Sanageyama." Soichiro told them as he wanted them to go on their way to get their respective family members on board, which the others then nodded back to indicate they heard what we said.

However, right before everyone went off to do their own individual mini-missions, Nui walked up to Ryuko, pulled her scissor blade out and told her youngest sister, "Uhhh...Ryuko. Would you mind if...ummmm...we do a trade?"

"What do you mean by a trade, Nui?" Ryuko replied, confused by the nature of this conversation.

"I'd figure that since Satsuki has a scissor blade in her possession, you would be better off wielding the other half." Nui replied back as she gently shoved her scissor blade towards Ryuko with it being held in both of her hands. "Would you have an issue over parting with that sword you call Bakuzan in favor of my scissor blade?"

Faced with an unusual, rather personal dilemma since both the scissor blades and Bakuzan were made by her birth father (in spite of her own personal connection with Bakuzan), Ryuko thought to herself for several seconds until she then swallowed some spit, picked her sword up and nudged it towards Nui while telling her, "Try to treat her nice for me, Nui Harime."

"You can trust me to, Ryuko." Nui responded as she gently took Bakuzan out of her youngest sister's hands, all while Ryuko did the same with the purple scissor blade, which immediately changed colors to red upon making contact with its new wielder's hands (much like the last time Ryuko made physical contact with the scissor blades).

"And since i'm a much nicer person than I used to be, you can also trust me to treat your scissor blade with care, Nui." Ryuko responded back as the half sisters then walked away with their respective new blades in hand, making things even more of a family affair than ever before.

* * *

_**Brighton, Boston, Massachusetts, USA **_

"Come on, Chieko. We got at least meet Mr. Black...at least I do for the matter." a brunette haired woman in a simple black dress and a black leather jacket told Houka's sister as they both stood inside an elevator. "Don't make a scene over your disapproval of meeting him for god's sake."

"Meeting up with some business guy for the sake of hopping on his genitals is not something that's high on my priority list, Anesthesia." Chieko replied in a deadpan, rather cold tone as she fiddled with her iPad, showing that she's not all that different from her brother in terms of playing with electronics while nothing else was going on. "However, if this is how you want to leech on precious testing time, then so be it."

"Jesus, you can be such a sourpuss." Anesthesia whispered to herself, irritated by how Chieko was acting.

Right after both girls shut themselves up, the elevator doors open, which they were then greeted by a man around Anesthesia's age with a slick haircut and dressed in a black business suit, who told them, "Good to see you made it, Anesthesia Stone and...Chieko Inumuta I presume?"

"Watashi o kamu, yappīsukamu." Chieko groaned back in response to Mr. Black's greeting.

"Huh. I thought your friend spoke English, Anesthesia." Mr. Black replied, confused by Chieko speaking to him in her native tongue.

"She does, but she's...not in a good mood at this moment, so please disregard her shitty attitude, Mr. Black." Anesthesia laughed, humoring with Mr. Black.

"Christopher, Anesthesia. Please call me Christopher." Mr. Black replied with a smooth, silky voice that sent shivers throughout Anesthesia's body and further made Chieko all the more annoyed by being dragged along with this little rendezvous her friend had set up.

"Saki ni ikuto kuso, sudeni kami o fakku! Anata ga masui, watashi no mae ni kare no Dikku o sutte kidō shita baai, watashi wa kinishinaide kudasai." Chieko bitterly snickered at the two Americans that were giving each other the puppy eye stare.

"Your friend really is quite unhappy over us chit chatting, I see." Christopher laughed, trying to ease down the awkward tension. However, he then heard his cellphone ringing, which prompted him to take it out and answer, "Hello?"

"Chris. We need to bake." a middle aged man with long, half gray and half black hair replied as he sat inside what appeared to be a drug lab.

"Dammit dad. Now's not the time." Christopher whispered to his dad, annoyed that he interrupted him at this rather crucial moment.

"C'mon, son. We need to bake. Fred Gordy needs the next batch by 5PM." Christopher's dad responded, disappointed by his son's relatively harsh response.

"...fine. I'll be there in a few." Christopher groaned as he then hung his phone up, turned his attention back towards Anesthesia and told her, "I'm afraid I have to get going. Perhaps we can have dinner tomorrow."

"That sounds ravishing, Christopher." Anesthesia replied, satisfied by the prospects of having dinner with him in spite of their current meeting being cut short. "I'll make sure not to bring Chieko along next time."

"Guddokuso yakkai harai." Chieko whispered to herself, satisfied that she'll get back to dealing with more important issues rather soon. "Watashi wa saisho no basho de kono jakku o ofu ni aitaku arimasendeshita."

* * *

"Why the hell did you act like that, Chieko." Anesthesia asked her as they both exited the building Christopher Black works at. "That was really, really unacceptable."

"As far as i'm concerned, it was perfectly acceptable." Chieko replied in a snarky tone, though her facial expression remained as static as before. "We can now get back to the campus and resume our tests."

Since she was quite miffed with how Chieko acted and the general brevity of her first meeting with Christopher Black, Anesthesia slowly shook her head and quietly replied back, "Okay." as they caught a taxi and used it to ride back to their campus.

* * *

An hour later, Chieko was seen standing inside a rusty old plane hanger, keeping a close eye on several large electronic boxes full of buttons and switches, all while a white, sixteen foot tall mecha with royal blue stripes quietly stood in front of a brick wall.

"This new pilot suit is great, Chieko. Almost feels like i'm naked while wearing it." Anesthesia enthusiastically told her as she sat inside the mecha's cockpit. "Would you mind if I took it with me tomorrow night and wear it as a fetish suit? I'm sure as hell Christopher would love to fiddle with my nipples underneath all of this latex, velvet and leather."

"Not a chance, Anesthesia." Chieko coldly replied after she shuttered over a rather overtly sexual mental image that popped up in her head. "I don't want you to get the suit dirty in non-combative situations."

"Oh come on, Chieko. At least do me a solid for once. I'm always having to do crap that helps your jail bait ass out." Anesthesia glumly responded after her request to borrow the pilot suit was outright rejected.

"Seems like you forgot that I help with your trig studies on an almost daily basis, Anesthesia." Chieko told her as she remained speaking in a very deadpan tone. She then heard a beeping sound go off, which prompted her to blurt out, "Put the helmet on, Anesthesia. Mekatoron Mach One is ready for her test spin."

"Right." Anesthesia quickly replied as she hastily put on a slick looking helmet with cables attached to the back and planted her hands onto the cockpit controls, awaiting further instructions.

"Give it your best, Anesthesia." Chieko responded as she looked a bit more excited than usual, though as much as her deadpan, stoic nature could muster. "Give it your best."

Using the controls in the cockpit, Anesthesia managed to make the mecha come to life by standing upward, all while Chieko tried her hardest to remained restrained and not overtly express her joy over seeing her creation come to life in a Dr. Victor Frankenstein like manner, not even resorting to scream out "IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" and all that jazz.

"How am I doing, Chieko?" Anesthesia asked as she kept the mecha firmly standing still.

"Superb, Anesthesia." Chieko replied as she looked over the mecha's vitals on a monitor. "Now make it aim its right arm towards the training dummy and unload as much hell on it as possible."

Anesthesia then firmly planted her right finger on a trigger attached to the right side of the cockpit's control panel, which made the mecha's right arm rapidly fire out some bullets onto the training dummy, shredding it into a pile of cotton and torn up cloth.

"Whoa. I think I fucked your training dummy up beyond belief." Anesthesia stammered out to Chieko as she was rather dumbfounded by the sheer industrial power of the mecha's built-in machine gun.

"No, that's not a problem at all, Anesthesia." Chieko replied as she was actually rather satisfied by how quickly the mecha deteriorated her training dummy. "I honestly never liked that piece of crap. Was about time I got a new one."

"So...did I do good?"

"Yes, Anesthesia. You did exceptionally well. I'm quite impressed."

"So this is that big project you've been working on for my class, Chieko Inumta." a woman with long, rich, slightly unkempt black hair that was wearing dark rimmed glasses and a long white lab coat spoke out as she stopped by the hanger's entrance.

"Yes, Professor Mifune. I call it 'Mekatoron Mach One' in case you're wondering." Chieko replied to who is presumed to be one of her teachers at Harvard Tech.

"Is there someone inside piloting it?" Professor Mifune replied as she impatiently tapped her right index and middle fingers (which were, for reasons unknown, completely robotic) against the wall.

"Just me, Professor Mifune." Anesthesia shouted in response via the mecha's intercom.

"Be lucky you're still allowed on these campus grounds with your shitty ass grades in my class, Ms. Stone." Professor Mifune sternly replied to Anesthesia, looking quite irritated.

"She's my assistant, Naomi." Chieko quickly responded in an attempt to diffuse a potentially disastrous situation. "Last time I checked, students working as assistants to other students are allowed to receive the same grades and credits as those they're working for."

As much as Naomi wanted to scream and shout in utter disgust over her own dislike of Chieko, she swallowed her pride and replied, "Fine. Have it your way, Chieko Inumuta. Just don't plan on passing my class so easily."

"I certainly don't, Professor Naomi Mifune." Chieko responded while curving her lips into a slight smile as she saw Naomi strut away in utter frustration.

Right after Naomi left, Anesthesia asked Chieko, "You think she has something planned for tonight's class final?"

"I'm sure she does, Anesthesia. She was, at one point, a robotics child prodigy that was highly sought after in the robotic engineering community and not even the loss of her right hand could stop her momentum. What did stop it...however...was her decision to turn down an appearance at the 35th International Robotics Showcase that pretty much forced her into being a college teacher for other like-minded individuals." Chieko replied while briefly detailing some of Naomi's personal history.

"I guess that and losing her husband in the Boston Bombings sure as hell didn't help her self-esteem either." Anesthesia replied back while sighing a bit as she wiggled her fingers above the cockpit controls.

"Professor Mifune is most certainly a salty woman with a chip on her back, but i'm sure as hell going to make her tell us' good job' for once." Chieko responded to Anesthesia as she looked quite confident for a young girl who has barely entered teenhood.

* * *

_**Cheyenne, Wyoming, USA**_

"This is the place, Ryuko." Uzu Sanageyama told his girlfriend as they and his older sister stood in front of a Japanese restaurant. "Sanageyama's Best."

"Quite the original name, Uzu." Ryuko sarcastically replied as she examined the restaurant's exterior. "Don't your folks also own a Konnyaku business back home?"

"Well yeah, the Konnyaku business makes them big bucks, but my mom in particular felt like branching out to the food business." Uzu replied back to Ryuko. "Though i'm not exactly sure why. I mean...my big sis here already had enough success in the Olympics, so I don't really see their need for even more wealth."

"Uzu. Just because i'm an Olympic gold medalist doesn't mean I earned that much cash from my win." Mayumi groaned as she was quite miffed by her younger brother's assumptions. "Because of that rather craptacular snubbing, mom actually went to your girlfriend's mommy for some help to start up a business that could earn global profits. You would've known this if you didn't spend your free time shoving your dick down every single hole in Ryuko Kiryuin's body."

In spite of Ryuko being ready to rip the sister of her boyfriend's head off, she resisted out of respect and snickered back in response, "Be lucky my mom didn't pull the plug on 'Sanageyama's Best' after she went all psychofuck on our home."

"True, Ryuko. Very much true." Mayumi groaned back as she begrudgingly agreed with the boyfriend of her brother's statement.

However, right before anyone could add their own additional two cents, they heard several loud footsteps emitting from the restaurant, which forced Ryuko and Mayumi to drop the attitudes and act as nice and friendly as possible to each other.

One of the doors to the restaurant then opened up, in which a man that clearly has been over the hill for a few years greeted them by speaking out, "Welcome, my son and daughter. Me and your mother have been greatly awaiting your arrival so much."

"Thanks dad." both Uzu and Mayumi replied to their father as they tried to act a bit more professional than they were mere seconds ago.

Mr. Sanageyama then noticed Ryuko and asked Uzu, "I see you brought a friend along, my son. Is this that Ryuko you kept talking about by any chance?"

"Yeah, dad. This is indeed Ryuko." Uzu replied as he lightly nudged his girlfriend's left shoulder blade as an indication to introduce herself.

"Nice to...uhhhh...meet you, Mr. Sanageyama." Ryuko nervously spoke out as she shakily extended her right arm out to her boyfriend's father.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryuko Kiryuin." Mr. Sanageyama replied while shaking her hand. As soon as the handshaking ceased, he then asked Uzu, "So how long have you two been dating now?"

"About two and a half years tops." Uzu told his dad as he remembered how long ago he and Ryuko stopped acting as enemies and became straight up lovers (brief break-up that just recently ended notwithstanding).

"Yeah that's sounds about right." Ryuko chimed in while quickly nodding her head forward and back.

"Sounds good. Please come in." Mr. Sanageyama told the others as he opened the door up a bit more and stood in front of it, prompting them to walk into the restaurant.

* * *

"So from what Mayumi told me, my mom helped you set this food chain up." Ryuko said to Mrs. Sanageyama as they and the others sat by a table with well cooked dinner plates resting in front of them they were in the process of eating.

"That's correct, Ryuko." Mrs. Sanageyama replied after she ate some tempura. "Lady Kiryuin helped me and my family get a foot in the door to the food chain business with real ease. She may have gone off the rails lately, but she certainly was a real life saver for our family."

"Good to know that. At least there's some positive things I can attribute to my mom." Ryuko replied back as she ate some of her dinner plate. "Then again...I wish mom wasn't so hands off with raising me."

"So you finally admit you were a terror to others, Ryuko." Uzu spoke up, feeling quite happy that his girlfriend is owing up to her past mistakes.

"Yeah, Uzu. Being a part of Nudist Beach and working alongside with my sister, even with her brief lapse into dictatorship, has taught me a lot about humility." Ryuko responded as she kept eating her food, looking a little humbled by her own admission.

"And that's what brought the Ryuko I fell in love with back." Uzu replied while caressing his girlfriend's left shoulder.

"Now's not the time to be making out with each other." Mayumi groaned after swallowing some of her meal. "Especially in front of mom and dad, Uzu."

"Sorry" both Uzu and Ryuko apologized in unison, which then made them resume eating dinner quietly, much to their disappointment.

* * *

_**New York City, New York, USA**_

"Uhh...Gamagoori. There's something wrong with this picture." Mako Mankanshoku told him as they and Jun stood in the middle of Times Square.

"What it is, Mankanshoku?" Ira stoically replied as he stood with his arms crossed against his chest.

"WHERE IS THE BIG APPLE?! I WAS TOLD THAT THERE WAS A BIG APPLE IN THE BIG APPLE! AND I CAN'T SEE IT!" Mako yelled while frantically dashing across the various displays in Times Square in a choppy manner.

As soon as she heard what Mako said, Jun suddenly burst into laughter while Ira's cheeks turned a little rosy out of embarrassment.

"Wait...what's so funny?" Mako asked as she lowered her voice and looked at the woman in the Gi with a downright dumbfounded expression.

"Mako. Just because it's called 'The Big Apple' doesn't mean there's literally a giant apple you can visit." Jun replied as she ceased her laughter (in spite of clearly wanting to keep doing so). "It'd be like if some foreigner visiting our country asking us if there was an actual rising sun that you could physically meet."

"Ooooh damn." Mako replied in a disappointed tone as she lightly tapped her right foot onto the ground and snapped her right fingers. "I was really looking forward to meeting it."

Right before the others could say anything else, Raymond Jones, the bald headed African American entrepreneur that was one of the last people to see Charlie Tapatío alive in America, and two of his bodyguards (one who was morbidly obese and dressed in a black jacket and a blue business shirt while the other was extremely muscular and dressed in a skin tight white t-shirt and short black jorts) noticed the Japanese visitors and shouted out while pointing at them, "Oh shit, my niggas! We got some Japanese folk visiting our beloved city again!"

"BOB SAPP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mako enthusiastically yelled as she immediately recognized who the beefy bodyguard actually was.

"My homie Ray told me that the last time he saw Japanese people in New York, they snatched one of his clients and took his ass back to your country, only to never return." Bob replied in dead serious yet oddly comical tone. "You think he would welcome you fucks back?"

Mako remained silent for a couple of seconds, only to then suddenly bug her eyes out and yell, "WHAAAAAAAAAT?! Us? Stealing Charlie Tapatío from America?! No no no. I believe this is just a big misunderstanding. It was Lady Ragyo Kiryuin who took him and trying to even mess with her is a really, really, really, really bad idea! No no no, no, no no no. Not at all!", all whole making unexplainable arm motions and skidding in front of the others like a gerbil hopped up on speed.

"Now what's your story, big guy?" Jun asked the fat guy since the other two had introduced themselves.

"I'm just doing a favor for Ray. I actually work for some cracker ass politician in Las Cruces." the fat guy replied in a somewhat sleepy, morose tone. "Right now, I agree with Bob. I'll happily take a nice big chocolate drop on you Japanese tourists for no money down."

Right as both heavies were preparing to exert their strength, Ira angrily stepped towards them, easily towering over Ray's already sizable posse and shouted, "**I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY THREATS OF VIOLENCE AGAINST MY FRIENDS!**"

"And who the hell do you think you are, brick shithouse?" Raymond asked Ira with a cocky attitude.

"**I AM IRA GAMAGOORI! SATSUKI MATOI'S IMPENETRABLE SHIELD! IF YOU'RE GOING TO MESS WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!**" he loudly barked in response to Raymond's question, looking extremely intense and ready for a slugfest.

"You heard the man, homies. Go ahead and fuck his ass up!" Raymond told his buddies, which prompted them to charge towards Ira.

As they got close to the towering foreigner, he then extended his arms out, activated his goku uniform's transformation sequence and shouted "**THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SHACKLE REGALIA!**" once the sequenced was almost finished.

"The fuck just happened? Why is there a fucking mummy here all of a sudden?!" Raymond stammered out after witnessing Ira Gamagoori activating his goku uniform. Several random people passing by were also freaked out a bit by the transformation sequence as they nervously backed away towards a nearby wall.

"**WHAT'S STOPPING YOU FROM ATTACKING?!**" Gama shouted at the black men as he waited patiently for them to make their next move.

"We homies don't fuck with mummies!" the fat guy replied as he looked a bit intimidated by Ira's new appearance.

"Well if you don't fight me...**I'LL HIT MYSELF SO I CAN CLIMAX ON MY OWN!**" Gama quickly responded as he then suddenly started to whip himself with a few of the wrappings covering him up, causing his goku uniform to expand like a balloon at a rapid rate.

"The fuck is going on? Why the fuck are you doing that?" Raymond asked Gama as he saw his goku uniform expand to the point where he appeared to be even fatter than the actual fat guy present.

"I'm doing it...**SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER REALLY IS!**" Ira replied in a seemingly orgasmic manner as he was about to reach his climax and once he did, all of the wrappers broke away, prompting him to shout out, "**THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SCOURGE ****REGALIA!**" and pump his arms towards his hips in powerful satisfaction.

"AW FUCK, MY HOMIES! NOW HE'S A FUCKING S&amp;M IRON MAN!" Raymond loudly yelped upon seeing Ira Gamagoori in his goku uniform's second form.

"**THAT'S RIGHT! NOW IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOU WHY IT'S A MAJOR MISTAKE TO MESS WITH SATSUKI MATOI'S SHIELD!**" Ira boasted as he pulled out several whips and started rapidly lashing Raymond's buddies with them, shredding their clothes quite a bit.

"STOP IT, MAN! STOP IT PLEASE! DON'T KILL MY HOMIES, MAN! JUST DON'T!" Raymond begged as he noticed some welts and cuts developing on his buddies' skin.

"Duly noted." Ira responded as he immediately stopped whipping Bob and the muscular guy, which also resulted in him deactivating his goku uniform, restoring it back to its dormant state.

"C'mon, homies. Let's get the fuck outta here!" Raymond told his buddies as they then ran away from the foreigners as quickly as possible. The other people watching also took off running, though one of them was suspiciously crouched down and talking on their cellphone.

"You sure made them look like chumps with that goku uniform, baby brother." Jun told Ira as she was quite impressed by his actions.

"Excuse me folks, but i'm afraid you're all under arrest." a beat cop politely told them as he stood close boy. "Don't make any sudden moves or i'll have to pepper spray you all."

Although Ira and Jun raised their arms up, Mako remained silent for a few seconds, only to the shout out while looking utterly shocked, "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?** Us? Under arrest? **NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY!**". She also did her usual scrambling around in a choppy, frantic matter to further enunciate her confusion.

"Sorry, kiddo, but the law's the law." the cop replied while sounding a bit sympathetic. "Just come with me so we can resolve this peacefully."

Saddened by the reality she was facing, Mako slumped her head towards her chest and slowly followed Ira, Jun and the police cop as he walked to his car.

Little to their knowledge, however, a blonde haired man in a pale green military jacket that was standing by a heavily refurbished, tan colored 1982 Oldsmobile Cutlass watched the foreigners (Ira Gamagoori included, for inexplicable reasons) enter the cop car and subsequently see it drive away via binoculars. He then turned off a video camera he had set up on a tripod, dismantled said tripod opened the driver's seat door, put the camera and trip into the back seats, sat onto the driver's seat and drove away to follow the cop car's trail.

* * *

"So you used your...uniform to...uhhh...transform it into another form that had a mummy like appearance and...ummmm...you whipped yourself with the bandage like straps and it...made the uniform expand until it got big enough for you...other form to take over and allow you to...heh...whip the snot out of those poor black people. I never, ever knew the Japanese thought slavery was still a common thing here." the cop told the foreigners as he sat in an interrogation room with them.

"Excuse me?! Did you just accuse me to replicate eighteen hundred American atrocities?! I WILL TOLERATE THAT HORSE SHIT! I WAS JUST DEFENDING MY FRIENDS FROM PEOPLE WHO THREATENED TO EXERT VIOLENCE ON THEM!" Ira Gamagoori yelled as he slammed his hands onto the table and stood up, extremely offended by the cop's accusations.

The cop was about to throw out another snide, snotty remark but then heard another cop tell him, "Cease the bullshit, Ponski. Some guy's here posting bail for the foreigners. Claims he also has video evidence of what really happened."

The first cop then sighed, shook his head in irritation, looked back at the foreigners and told them "Boy. It's your lucky day. Enjoy the freedom." as he unlocked their handcuffs and allowed them to leave the interrogation room guilt free.

* * *

"Man. That cop was a meanie..though I do remember the cops back home being meanies to Ryuko on a regular basis." Mako told Ira and Jun as they walked to the police station's lobby.

"They were probably meanies because Ryuko herself was quite the devil in details to others." Gamagoori reminded Mako as he took a quick glance at her. "Only recently she's been acting like a sensible human being. Good riddance for that."

"True. Ryuko used to not be the nicest person to be acquainted with. Uhhh...did I say acquainted right, Gamagoori?"

"Yes, Mako. You said it right." Jun chimed in immediately.

"Thanks. Anyway...Ryuko might not have been a nice person...or even a nice person to me at times, but I always stuck by her side and considered her to be the best of buddies."

Right as Ira Gamagoori was about to add in his own two cents, the blonde haired man in the pale green military jacket came out of hiding and asked him, "Ira Gamagoori. Is that your name, son?"

"...yeah." Gama quickly replied in a humble tone. "Are you the man that bailed us out."

"Correct." the man in the military jacket replied back as he leaned against a nearby wall. "However, I bailed you all because a little bird told me that an offspring of mine just showed up in town and sure enough..the little bird was right."

...I beg your pardon, sir, but...what do you mean by 'the little bird was right'?" Ira asked him, greatly confused by what he just said.

"I'll happily answer all of your questions after we get out of this blasted building." the man in the jacket responded, growing a bit impatient by remaining in the police station. "Follow me."

Not wasting any time, Mako, Ira and Jun quickly followed the man in the jacket out of the police station and into his car, which he then started it up and drove off to head back to his home and answer some questions to the foreigners he helped bail out.

* * *

Eight minutes later, the car pulled up at a rather modest looking house, which prompted everyone to get out of the car and follow the man that helped them out.

"So now we're out of the station, can you please answer the question I asked earlier?" Ira Gamagoori asked the man as he, his sister and Mako patiently waited for the door to be unlocked.

"Just a few more seconds, kid." the Man in the Jacket calmly replied as he patiently scrambled through his keys to find the correct one. Once he did, he inserted it into the door knob, unlocked the door to his home, opened it, looked at the foreigners and told them, "Come inside."

While Jun and Ira entered the house in a normal manner, Mako rapidly tippy toed inside as she noticed the interiors of the house and exclaimed, "WOW! ARE YOU A SOLDIER OR SOMETHING! SO MUCH MEMORABILIA!"

"Actually, I was a high ranking colonel...uhhh...what's your name, child?" the man in the jacket asked her as he vaguely explained his military background.

"I'm Mako Mankanshoku." she cheerily replied while bowing. She then pointed left index finger at her friends and added, "And these nice people are Jun and Ira Gamagoori, friends of Satsuki Matoi."

"Jun, eh." the man in the jacket thought to himself as he looked at both Ira and Jun with a rather dumbfounded expression. "Mika never told me the name of her first child when we last met. At least I know now"

"So can we finish what we were trying to talk about at the station now?" Ira asked him as he grew tired of his stalling.

"You see, kid. I'm...your father." the man told Ira as he opened his fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of Guinness.

As much as he wanted to, Ira couldn't even think properly to respond as he was completely stunned by this man's revelation.

"I had a one night stand with your mother while stationed in Japan years ago." the man told Ira as he closed the fridge, set his beer on a nearby table, pulled out a chair next to it and sat down. "Poor girl had no qualms fucking any man of any race that made sexual advances towards her. She was smart enough to not get raped, but not smart enough to get some birth control."

"It...it makes sense now. No wonder why those kids always made fun of me. No wonder why I didn't look like you and our mother, Jun." Ira spoke out as he finally connected the dots with the revelation and other things he experienced in the past. He then looked at the man in the jacket and told him," You...my father...is a white man. That makes me half American, half Japanese."

"Sure does, son." the man replied after he took a couple of sips of beer. He then looked at Jun and asked her, "Did you and your mother raise him well."

"We sure did." Jun replied as she had her hands planted firmly onto her hips.

"Thank you." the man in the jacket told Jun after drinking some more of his beer. "Anyhow, in case you're wondering, you can just call me Troy. Troy Walsh."

"Took you long enough to tell me your name, father." Ira replied as he eased his posture up a bit.

Right as Troy was about to reply to his son, his phone rang, which prompted him to answer it and ask the person on the other end of the line, "Hello?"

"Sup, Colonel Walsh. Drinking booze as usual?" Kevin Casavantes asked Troy as he sat on a chair next to an end table that had a rather disturbing framed photograph of Kevin, during his military days, proudly standing next to a large, repugnant pile of the severed heads of Iraqi insurgents.

"The hell are you calling me for, Mr. Casavantes?" Troy asked him, quite angered to even be in a conversation with him. "To brag over how many Muslim children you took a dump on after murdering them in cold blood?"

"No, no, no Troy. That's not why i'm calling...though that's indeed an impressive statistic, isn't it?" Kevin laughed as a boy and girl were playfully chasing each other in the background. "I'm actually calling to tell you that i'm back in the states, buddy."

"Uh, I didn't know you were out of the country lately. Did it have to do with killing more muslims to get off your jollies?" Troy responded as he remained unsettled by still conversing with him.

"Not at all, Colonel. I was actually doing something in Japan for a bit, then I went to some countries but now i'm back home to stay." Kevin responded back as he casually propped his legs onto the end table, consciously missing the picture.

"Well I hope you had fun with your trip because I had no fun speaking with you." Troy quickly replied and hung his phone up as fast as possible, much to Kevin's confusion.

"Honey...were you talking to one of your old military friends again?" his wife asked him as she entered the living room.

"Yeah, baby. Just wanted to let my old colonel that i'm back in town." Kevin replied as he kept lounging on his chair.

"So can you explain to me why that Japanese girl is staying with us, Kev?" his wife added as she seemed quite confused by the extra person her husband brought home with him.

"She's a friend of mine, Ally." Kevin responded to his wife as turned his attention towards her. "Her fiance was murdered by a jealous terrorist and we tried to stop the murderer but sadly, things didn't work out in the end, so we're now here, giving her a nice place to stay for a while."

"...okay." Ally quietly replied as she dully nodded her head and walked away.

"Mr. Casavantes?" Izanami asked as she was slowly descending the staircase.

"What is it, sushi roll?" Kevin asked her in a slightly sarcastic manner, though he was a bit surprised that the young Japanese woman wasn't even the slightest bit offended by what he called her.

"Is Dr. Batty really dead?" Izanami quietly asked Kevin as she gave him that puppy eye look. "I mean...I mean that...he didn't die the last time Satsuki did something horrible to him. He...he might be still alive out there."

"I don't know, sushi roll." Kevin sighed back as he reclined his hands against the back of his neck. "We'll only know if the bastard shows up on my front porch."

* * *

Back in Kansas, a badly injured Dr. Richard Batty (who's face was partially wrapped up in blood drenched bandages) was seen laying unconscious in a hospital bed, hooked up to an oxygen tank.

However, this didn't last long as a man who happened to be sitting in front of him turned the machine on and loudly told him, "Rise and shine, Dr. Batty. You're not quite leaving the world of the living yet."

As soon as he heard those words, Richard slowly opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the man that woke him up, who had larger than normal ears and an overall thin physical appearance.

"Good. That potion that old shaman made for you really did have long lasting effects once you finally drank it, I see." the gaunt man replied as he sat on the chair, sporting a rather sinister smirk.

"Who...who are you?" Richard slowly replied as he gradually regained his consciousness.

"Just call me Kevin." the man, who also happened to be wearing a dark gray business suit and tie combo (as well as a baby blue business shirt) enthusiastically replied as he suddenly had his arms planted against his kneecaps.

"Mr. Casavantes? Why...why in the hell do you look so...different?" Richard mumbled out in a semi-coherent manner as his vision improved slowly.

"My apologies, Dr. Batty. I'm not Kevin Casavantes but rather...Kevin Burris." the man responded as he reached his right arm out to Richard to shake hands with him as a gesture of good will, though Dr. Batty ultimately declined due to him still being quite woozy from the injuries he received. "I'm a police lieutenant from California on vacation and I saw you bleeding on your guts out on the highway, so I helped you up and took you to the closest hospital I could find. You can thank me for saving your life."

"But...but how did you know I was on a highway. Better...better yet, Mr. Burris...how in the hell do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things, Dr. Batty. Things like...your recent troubles with the law back in your home country. Things that have destroyed your public reputation and marked you as the true psychopath you truly are."

"That's...that's crazy you know all of these things. Is that why you managed to get to such a high position in the police force?"

"Well...sort of." Mr. Burris lightly laughed at what Dr. Batty just said (who was starting to sound nearly as coherent as usual). "What I do know is that you need to get your ass out of that bed and high tail out of this place before the local authorities show up."

"...why?" Richard asked in a dumbfound tone as he leaned upward.

"Your clothes are on your right, Dr. Batty." Mr. Burris added as he stood up. "Put them on and leave. You'll thank me later."

Richard looked at Mr. Burris for a few seconds, then quickly turned his attention to a small table where all of his clothes, still a bit tattered and drenched in blood, were resting on, grabbed then and hastily began to put them on.

"One more thing, Dr. Batty." Mr. Burris told him right as he faced the door.

"What is it?" Richard replied as he was in the middle of putting his clothes on.

"Tell Ragyo I said hi." Mr. Burris quickly responded in a cheeky matter that confused Dr. Batty considerably.

"How the hell do you know about Ragy..." Richard snapped back, only to discover that Kevin Burris was suddenly gone. Gone as if he disappeared out of thin air.

Although a part of Richard wanted to see if Mr. Burris was still in the hospital, most of him heeded the mysterious man's advice by putting on the rest of his clothes on (mask, hat, trenchcoat, gloves and all) and leaving his hospital room.

However…upon exiting out of it, Dr. Batty was greeted by a grisly sight that rivaled the ones that he himself would leave behind when murdering the family members of certain patients he was done treating for.

The entire hallway, leading up to his room, was covered in a nightmare art exhibition blood, guts, mangled bodies (some of which looked otherwise normal and others sporting that Abnormally emaciated appearance that Shinjirō Nagita and Akio Juba took on after being murdered) and severed limbs. Clearly the act of a malicious presence that was capable of doing what would take Richard to accomplish a good ten minutes in mere seconds.

"...frighteningly impressive." Richard told himself as he was rather unfazed by the grisly visage at display (though he did not notice several life fiber like tendrils slithering into a crack in the ceiling). However, a much bigger matter to him was to find two weapons to act as temporary replacements for his beloved machetes that were unceremoniously destroyed by Nui Harime during his confrontation with her that led him to getting hospitalized in the first place.

Without much effort, Dr. Batty entered a nearby office (though by pulling a badly mangled corpse laying in front of the door into two halves) and quietly rummaged through various cabinets and drawers until he found two unusually long curved amputation knives that suit his fancy, which he immediately stole for his own and subsequently left the room afterward.

* * *

Minutes later, Dr. Batty exited out of the hospital after cautiously strolling down several more hallways littered with the ghastly, mangled remains of the hospital staff and their other patients. He noticed that he heard no police sirens en route to the hospital, bringing much needed relief to the maniac on the run.

Since he needed a ride out of the area, he looked around to see if there were any available cars, but before he could find one that suited his needs, a family sedan suddenly darted by in a rather rude manner, which immediately prompted Richard to dodge out of the way, narrowly avoiding another gruesome collision with a moving vehicle.

"Fucking nuclear family degenerates." Dr. Batty angrily growled to himself as he watched the adults in the sedan not even express any guilt over what they could've done if they actually ran over the strange masked man, but right after they drove away far enough, several malicious, dark thoughts began to swirl inside his head, hinting that petty retribution might be coming for this typical American family driving out in a dark Kansas City evening.

* * *

"We're here, guys!" Inumuta told Satsuki, Nui, Nonon and Tsumugu as they all arrived at the area Harvard Tech is located at, which had more parked vehicles than normal.

"So this is where your sister is studying at, I see." Satsuki inquired as they looked at the rather sleek looking series of buildings she founding herself facing.

"Pretty much, Satsuki." Inu replied with a slight hint of irritation in his voice. "If only she stopped bragging out it."

"Don't worry, doggy." Nonon chimed in as she sarcastically patted his left shoulder. "She'll only be bragging about saving Japan once this stupid ass war is settled with."

"Not that I would mind, snake." Inu snapped back, which angered Nonon a little to the point she stuck her tongue out to him.

"Do those two always argue?" Nui asked Satsuki since she wasn't familiar with the group antics.

"Pretty much." Satsuki calmly replied since she had already seen Nonon and Houka argue with each other on multiple occasions.

"...what she said." Tsumugu quickly added since he also witnessed some of these pointless squabbles himself.

"So when are we going to get your sister, Houka?" Satsuki asked him as they saw a line of people waiting to get in Harvard Tech's auditorium.

"After her demonstration." Inu quickly replied. "She sent me a text message an hour ago telling me she and this Anesthesia gal are going to show off what they made for their final...though I suspect that Chieko did everything on her own, to be honest."

"So what are waiting for then?" Satsuki playfully responded as she and the others were anxious to get out of their vehicle. "Let's go see what's up."

Inumuta, Nui and Tsumugu enthusiastically nodded their heads (while Nonon nodded hers in a slightly more hesitant manner) unanimously, leading to them all exited out of the vehicle and promptly getting into the line to the auditorium so they can see what things are in for store inside.

* * *

"Are you finished?" Chieko asked Anesthesia as she impatiently saw her throwing up into a toilet.

"Hang on. I always do this as a good luck charm." Anesthesia quickly responded, only to then resume puking for another ten seconds until she then ceased her regurgitation, darted up and added, "All done, Chieko. Let's go kick Professor Mifune's ass!"

Chieko nodded her head in agreement, curved her lips into what was pretty much a rare smile from her and proceeded to leave the bathroom to head into the backstage area of the auditorium, while Anesthesia followed closely behind.

* * *

"This is much smaller than Honnoji Academy's auditorium." Nonon told her friends as they sat on their respective seats.

"I consider that a good thing." Satsuki replied as she recalled how ridiculously huge Honnoji Academy's auditorium was when she saw Nonon's debut orchestra performance.

"I never even stepped foot onto Honnoji Academy's soil." Nui chimed in, sounding quite proud of that tidbit.

"You were in its parking lot, Nui." Tsumugu snapped back after he found her statement to be a bit contradictory. "Remember when we picked Satsuki and Nonon up for questioning back during the Koichi Otomo murder investigation?"

"Yeah I remember that, Tsumugu, but all I did was go to the parking lot, not the school itself." Nui quickly replied, sounding a bit defensive of her prior comment.

"...whatever." Tsumugu responded while shaking his head in slight annoyance since he knew Nui was being a bit wrong, but didn't want to continue the argument any further.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." a middle aged man with a partially gray, partially brown colored frizzy afro and an absurdly bushy caterpillar mustache told the audience as he entered the stage. "Normally, we don't conduct live finals for an audience, but considering who's doing their final, we couldn't resist but open it up for the entire world to witness it. Though we got many finals to get through, the big daddy of them all involves an incredibly intelligent Japanese girl and her All-American partner taking on their professor, who i'm positively sure you all have heard from her own immaculate accomplishments as a child prodigy in the fields of robotic engineering."

Much of the audience applauded what the funny looking man told them and not a single one looked quite dissatisfied to be there.

"Anyhow...without further ado, I like to introduce you all to Harvard Tech's Chieko Inumuta and Anesthesia Stone!" the man told the audience as a curtain fell down, revealing Chieko standing next to Mekatoron Mach One (which was already being piloted by Anesthesia), still sporting a rather stone cold stoic expression in spite of all of the fanfare she was receiving. Anesthesia, on the other hand, was very thrilled by taking center stage.

"So you weren't kidding about her being younger than you, doggy." Nonon snickered after seeing Houka's sister for the first time.

"Quiet, you two." Tsumugu angrily whispered at Nonon and Inu which made them shut up immediately.

"For my final tonight, I will be demonstrating this machine standing next to me and show everyone that people, with enough drive and determination, can make anything out of nothing." Chieko told her audience as she seemed to act marginally more meek than normal.

However, before she could say anything else, a black chrome mecha that was considerably larger than Mekatron Mach One stood up behind it, wrapped its arms around the white mecha and chucked it towards the other side of the auditorium, narrowly missing some audience members upon making its crash landing, causing some of the audience members (sans Satsuki and company) to hastily scramble out of the auditorium like a frightened herd of sheep.

"Did you forget about my warning, Chieko Inmuta and Anesthesia Stone? Did you?!" Professor Naomi Mifune screamed out in a surprisingly militaristic tone as she sat inside the cockpit of the black chrome mecha, wearing an all black pilot suit and sporting a sadistic grin.

"ANESTHESIA?! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Chieko asked her as she spoke into a walkie talkie that's link up to Mekatron Mach One's intercom feed.

"...yeah." Anesthesia groaned back as she gently nodded her head towards both of her shoulders. "Just...rather stunned by Professor Mifune's actions."

"Can you make Mekatron get back on its feet?"

"I think so."

Using the best of her abilities, Anesthesia made Mekatron stand back up and face Naomi's mecha. Though she was a bit hesitant to fight it, she overcame her fears for the sake of her friendship with Chieko.

"If you plan on graduating out of my class, you better do it over my dead body!" Naomi growled as she was more than ready to tear her students apart.

"Not if you get through me first!" Satsuki yelled out as she stood in front of Naomi's black chrome mecha, acting as confident as ever.

"_**NANI SORE, SATSUKI?!**_ The hell are you doing?!" Nonon screamed as she saw her friend willing to take on a machine that dwarfed her considerably.

"What I always do, silly." Satsuki replied while smirking, not even fazed by having to face a massive mecha with just her kamui and scissor blade.

"Huh. We're going to do this, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu asked his wearer as he could feel her spoiling for a fight.

"Pretty much, Junketsu." Satsuki quickly responded in a very cocky yet optimistic tone. "You're ready?"

"Sure am." Junketsu replied back, which prompted Satsuki to turn the lever on her glove and activate their synchronization sequence.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

"Holy shit! That gal's got a tight ass!" an audience member ecstatically told his buddies upon seeing Satsuki in Junketsu's combat form.

"So this is what Houka would always tell me about." Chieko told herself after she witnessed Satsuki and Junketsu's synchronization sequence.

"Aren't you that Satsuki Matoi girl the Japanese news sites would talk about?!" Naomi angrily yelled at her as she was quite frustrated that her plans to ruin Chieko and Anesthesia's night have immediately gone south. "Why in the fuck are you interrupting my final test to my damn students?!"

"You're trying to hurt the sister of one of my friends, ma'am. I detest people who want to hurt my friends, their friends and their families!" Satsuki shouted back as she aimed her scissor blade at the black chrome mecha.

"I see, kid." Naomi replied, sounding quite unimpressed with what Satsuki told her. "All that means for me is more meat for murder."

Right as Naomi made her mecha's right arm turn into a gatling gun, it was instantly tackle down onto the ground by Anesthesia and Mekatron, who firmly held its much larger opponent against the floor.

"You stupid bitch! Do you even know how to actually pilot that fucking thing?!" Naomi growled at Anesthesia as she tried to make her mecha break free from Mekatron Mach One's clutches.

"More than you assume, professor!" Anesthesia snapped back as she made Mekatron stand up, lift Naomi's black chrome mecha and slam it back onto the ground via a suplex of sorts.

"I think we should help Satsuki and Junketsu out, Nui Harime." Junjōtsu told her wearer as they continued to observe the ongoing chaos.

"So I do, Junjōtsu." Nui quickly replied as she then stood up, turned the bracelet around her left right and activate her and her kamui's synchronization sequence, which wasn't all that different from Satsuki/Junketsu and Ryuko/Senketsu's respective synchronization sequences, albeit with pink and purple lights as opposed to blue and red.

_**LIFE ****FIBER****SYNCHRONIZE****,****KAMUI JUNJŌ****TSU****!**_

"ANOTHER ONE?!" Naomi yelped as she saw Nui, now sporting Junjōtsu's combat form, dashing towards her black chrome mecha and unsheathing Bakuzan, ready to join in on the fight with Satsuki.

"You're damn right!" Nui enthusiastically barked as she jumped towards the black chrome mecha and attempted the drive Bakuzan into its chest, only to get backhanded by its left hand, sending her tumbling onto the floor rather unceremoniously.

"NUI!" Satsuki screamed as she saw her attacked like a punk, only to get grabbed by the neck with the black chrome mecha's same hand.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT EITHER OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING STRIPPER SCHTICK! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS MAKING MYSELF RELEVANT AGAIN FOR MY FUCKING COMMUNITY!" Naomi screamed at Satsuki and Nui, sounding borderline deranged over her determination to snuff Chieko and Anesthesia out.

"Not so fast, Naomi." Houka told her as he rose from his seat while looking at his iPad.

"The fuck do you mean by that, Little Miss Tokyo Smartass' big brother?!" Naomi snapped back, taken aback by what Chieko's brother might have implied.

"You sure as hell cannot make yourself relevant to the robotics community by hastily building such an fugly piece of scrap metal." Houka replied, not at all bothered by Naomi's threats. "For a former child prodigy, you really got sloppy when it comes to installing a firewall into your mecha's firmware."

"...NO I DIDN'T, STUPID BOY! I DID MY FUCKING BEST TO GIVE MY LOVELY MACHINE THE BEST DAMN HARDWARE I COULD SHIT OUT IN MERE SECONDS!"

"Nope. Not after I managed to cripple some of its functionality with just a few clicks of my iPad's hacking program."

Right as Naomi attempted to make her mecha's hand cannon shoot out bullets towards Houka Inumuta, that entire arm suddenly fell off and deteriorated into utter mechanical jump upon landing.

"NO! FUCKING NO! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Naomi shouted as she started to freak out over seeing the mecha's status grow quite awful in a rather short amount of time.

"Not from where I see it, Professor." Anesthesia told Naomi as she suddenly grabbed a hold of the black chrome mecha's head out of sheer impulse.

"Do it, guys! Do it!" Chieko yelled at Satsuki, Nui and Anesthesia, which prompted the blonde haired girl to lop off the black chrome mecha's legs, Satsuki to dash through its cockpit to safely remove Naomi from it and Anesthesia to make Mekatron to tear its entire head off completely, rendering the black chrome mecha damaged beyond repair.

"Why? Why did you save me?" Naomi asked Satsuki as they both laid on the ground.

"I'm not a killer, ma'am." Satsuki replied while sporting a slight smile as she stood up and helped Naomi get back onto her feet. "No matter the circumstances, I prefer to resolve things without spilling any blood."

"Huh." Naomi responded, completely unsure how to reply to such a response. "Care to explain to me why you're in America, Ms. Matoi?"

"To pick Chieko Inumuta up for Nudist Beach's war against the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

"Ooooooooh. You're going up against that cunt Ragyo Kiryuin? Why didn't anyone tell me that her reign of tyranny over Tokyo was in danger?"

"Is that why you were venting your frustrations towards Chieko and her friend?"

"...that and i'm still quite mad over my own idiotic past decisions. However...could it be possible that I could rebuild my reputation if I tag along with you guys to stop the Kiryuin Conglomerate's reign of terror against our beloved country?"

"I'm sure my dad and the other higher ups in Nudist Beach can help pull some strings to make all of your dumb actions in this auditorium disappear into nothingness, as well as make you a respected member of the robotic engineering community again."

"Good. I'll do anything to make Nudist Beach a better organization against utter villainy."

"Glad to hear that." Satsuki told her as she accepted Naomi's request to join Nudist Beach. She then looked at Chieko and Mekatron and asked them, "Are you two ready to get out of here?!"

"Where are we going?" Chieko asked Satsuki since she seemed to be quite aware of the ongoing coup in Tokyo.

"New York."

"Why New York? Do you still have some unfinished business in the states?"

"We sure as heck, do." Satsuki responded while nodding her head to accentuate her point, mainly regarding Nudist Beach's overall recruitment of soldiers for the final showdown and the last remaining members of the now severely depleted Sadistic Seven.

* * *

Back in Kansas, the family that almost ran over Dr. Richard Batty were seen driving down the road, still oblivious over their own surrounding.

However, the father of the family immediately noticed a diesel truck heading their way from the opposite direction and in spite of his best abilities, the sedan immediately collided into the truck, causing some blood and broken glass to spit out of its car windows.

The truck, however, was completely unscathed as it pulled over in front of the crumbled sedan, allowing said truck's driver, who turned out to be none other than Dr. Batty, to jump out of it and check to see if anyone inside the sedan survived the collision.

"...you...despicable...motherfucker!" the father weakly told Dr. Batty as he was doused in the blood of his wife and children, which were either reduced into a bloody mess inside what was left of the sedan or was turned into mush upon crashing out of its windows.

Despite hearing the dying words of a simpleton local, Dr. Batty did not show any remorse or even said anything in response as he then walked away from the sedan, got back into his truck and immediately drove right back into the barely recognizable sedan, further reducing it into an oversized meal can full of gory human remains.

* * *

_**Several hours later...**_

"Honey! I hear someone knocking on our door. Can you answer it?" Ally told Kevin as he was sitting in front of a TV, watching a lousy reality TV show starring some bear hunters in Nebraska.

"Sure thing, baby." Kevin replied as he then stood up, walked up to the door and opened it, only to find himself face to face with his therapist, who was, for obvious reasons, not wearing his mask and fedora at the moment. He noticed that Richard's face sported several fresh stitches, which prompted him to laugh back, "Holy shit, Rich. You look like shit!"

"Now's not the time for jokes, Rich." Dr. Batty responded, sounding far more delirious and serious than usual. "Tell Izanami we need to get the fuck out of here and rebuild our numbers for Lady Kiryuin. Don't ask me why, just go with the flow."


	27. I for an Eye

"Dr. Batty! I'm so glad you're still alive!" Izanami Nishimura told him as she saw him and Kevin Casavantes enter the room she was resting in. "I really thought we lost you."

"No need for any tears, Ms. Nishimura." Richard replied as he saw her get off the bed. "We need to rebuild our team."

"What do you mean by rebuilding our team, Rich?" Kevin asked him, surprised by his boss/therapist's sudden desires to add more members to their team. "We still got that Steven Magnum guy patiently waiting for those Nudist Beach fucks to get close to him."

"I know, Kev, but we're just down to him, you, me and Izanami." Richard responded, sounding stone cold serious. "We call ourselves The Sadistic Seven, yet we're three members short, so we need three more people to fill the void created by Udo, Perry and Evelyn's untimely deaths."

"And even if we get three new members, the Nudist Beach fucks would just turn around and waste their asses too!"

"Uh, Kev. Wasn't your favorite president the kind of person that didn't give a shit about adding additional troops for the sake of additional American fatalities?"

"Hey! You don't talk shit about Georgie the Great! Don't! Ever! Talk! SHIT! ABOUT! **HIM!**", Kevin angrily sneered at Richard as he grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"You two stop arguing." Izanami whined as she didn't like seeing her comrades verbally attacking each other. "We must conserve our energy to kill my fiance's murderer, not waste it on ourselves."

As soon as he heard Izanami, Kevin slowly turned his head towards her and replied, "You still think our mission is to kill Satsuki Matoi? We're supposed to take her and her sister back into their mother's custody, you stupid bitch."

Before Kevin could do anything else, Izanami suddenly pulled a knife out of her pocket, dashed towards him, held said knife up against his throat and gravely replied in a surprisingly sinister, raspy tone, "If you try to stop me from killing her, i'll slit your fucking throat, you stupid American trash."

"HEY! You get away from my husband right at this momen..." Ally Casavantes shouted as she entered the room and saw Kevin in a vulnerable position, but before she could get close to him, Izanami smashed her left fist right into Ally's nose, forcing her to tumble onto the floor, gushing blood out of her nostrils.

"If this is the shit that's going to stand in my way, Dr. Batty, i'll call Lady Kiryuin myself and ask her to work for her personally." Izanami told Richard as she gave him the evil eye, finally growing fed up with the glacial progress on her quest for vengeance.

Everyone else in the room remained quiet, washing Izanami's harsh comments through their heads until Dr. Batty looked at her and calmly asked, "Would getting new members for our team slow things down, Ms. Nishimura?"

Izanami took what Richard said to consideration, thought about it for several seconds, looked back at him and replied, "I wouldn't mind having some extra help, Dr. Batty."

"Good." Dr. Batty responded while nodding his head in agreement. He then looked at Kevin and told him, "That's two against one, Kev. Can't debate us getting new members now."

"Well...if we're going to expand our team, don't we need to give Steven Magnum a call first? Or hell...what about we tell Lady Kiryuin about it? Wouldn't we need her approval to add to our numbers to begin with?" Kevin replied back as he grew more begrudgingly accepting of the idea of replacing the team positions lost by those who died so far. He then remembered that Izanami still had her knife up nearly against his throat, which prompted him to tell her, "And can you please put that damn knife away?"

"...sorry." Izanami apologized as she put her knife away and walked backwards towards a nearby wall. She then shifted her eyes towards Richard and asked him, "So when do we head out?"

"Soon." Dr, Batty replied as he remembered what Izanami did that'll definitely delay their departure from Texas. "We just need to let Kev patch his wife up after you did quite a number on her nose."

* * *

"So you three can't stay in town for another day?" Mr. Sanageyama asked Uzu, Mayumi and Ryuko as they were about to leave the restaurant.

"Sadly, we can't, dad." Uzu replied as he turned his attention towards him. "We still got to save Tokyo from Lady Kiryuin."

"Well...try not to get yourselves killed over there." Mr. Sanageyama told them while waving goodbye. "Good luck."

Uzu and Mayumi waved back as Ryuko held the door open and once they were done bidding farewell, the trio exited out of the restaurant completely to resume dealing with other matters that were far more important to them.

* * *

"So now we head out to New York like your father told us to?" Uzu asked Ryuko as they and Mayumi entered the aircraft they've been using to travel with.

"Pretty much." Ryuko replied while nodding her head. "Satsuki and the others are said to be heading there too."

"That's right." Sanageyama replied back as he recalled what Soichiro told them. "We're all supposed to reconvene there so we can leave the country altogether and take our recruiting mission to another country."

"Whatever country we go to next, I hope it means we're closer to pulling Tokyo away from my mother's fucking hands." Ryuko sneered while gritting her teeth, looking like she was already ready to murder the woman that gave birth to her.

"I'm sure we all hope we're near reaching our goals, baby." Uzu told his girlfriend while patting her back. "Anyhow, we gotta get going. No need to keep the others in New York waiting."

* * *

Meanwhile in New York, the aircraft Satsuki Matoi and her group were using arrived near by where they were instructed to go to, cautiously landing on the ground while preventing themselves from creating any suspicions from other people.

"So where are we going to find Mako, Gamagoori and his sister?" Tsumugu asked Satsuki and Nui as they and Nonon stepped out of their aircraft.

"Right before we left, my dad gave a note that has some coordinates to Troy Walsh's home." Satsuki replied as she pulled a piece of paper out of one of her pockets while also inadvertently taking out a chain that she would keep her scissor blade (in a shrunk down state) hooked onto while not using it. Inside her head, however, she thought to herself, "I hope things went well with Houka, his little sister, that Anesthesia gal and Naomi. Wouldn't want them to murder each other in one of dad's Nudist Beach aircrafts."

"So that's how you kept that thing hidden." Nonon dryly quipped as she saw the chain and scissor blade. "I always scratched my head over that, but now the mystery's solved."

"Well...even when scaled down to this size, its still quite handy." Satsuki responded as she looked at her scissor blade while lightly fiddling with it. "Like this one time, some Tabuchi ArmsTech jerks kidnapped my dad and I had to get to where he was shacked up to free him...in disguise of course and used this bad boy as it was scaled down to this size as a surrogate key for a Kawasaki Ninja that was tragically left unattended."

"Color me surprised, Satsuki." Nonon sarcastically blurted out after she heard her friend bring this up. "Wasn't this around the time I was miserably withering away while doing shitty orchestra performances Ragyo Kiryuin forced me into?"

"...yeah. All of that stuff went down at the exact same time. Actually, it happened not too long before you stopped by my house soaking wet."

"Figured as much. I heard Lady Kiryuin and her fuck buddy of a husband having some discussions over it, specifically regarding the retrieval of another scissor blade at dinner the night after that shitty Superhero Movie Film Score Compilation performance. Gah, that night was almost as bad as that fucking Penderecki performance that pretty much broke the camel's back."

"Shit. I almost forgot about that night." Nui chimed in as she recalled that particular evening as well. She then looked at Satsuki and added, "Speaking of that, Satsuki...I have a bit of a confession to make."

"...and that is?" Satsuki replied, confused by what her older sister was bringing up.

"Do you recall fighting a hooded person with a scissor blade that night?"

"Yea...wait. That was you, Nui?!" Satsuki snapped back as she suddenly remembered her confrontation with that individual at the warehouse that night. "Snap, it all makes sense now. The mental messages, the cold fingers, the scissor blade, your attitude towards the goons working for Ragyo Kiryuin. Makes so much sense are I witnessed and heard of all the things you've been through. That also means you helped break me free from the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters the day our mother seized control of Tokyo."

"Wait...so I wasn't kidding about all the times you would touch me with your hands, Nui." Tsumugu nervously laughed as he made that particular connection rather immediately. "Why exactly does your skin feel so cold anyway? Does it have to do with how Ragyo conceived you?"

"Uhhh….unfortunately, yes, partner." Nui glumly replied as she lowered her head towards her chest. "I've tried eating spicy foot and even that didn't quite help raise my body temperature. It's also why I never scored a full home run with some boyfriends and failed one night stands. We would start doing foreplay with each other and as soon as they felt my naked body, they would put their trousers back on, run the fuck away from me and never look back."

"Were they afraid to catch a cold or be accidentally labeled a necrophiliac, Nui?"

"….ehhh I don't know and don't fucking care anymore, Tsumugu. I guess i'm just not cut out to make love with another. Thanks, mom."

Being very sympathetic with his long time partner in Tokyo PD, Tsumugu lightly plopped his right arm on top of Nui's shoulders and whispered. "...there is someone who wouldn't have a problem with that….if you know what I mean."

"...no way." Nui quietly stammered back as her cheeks took on a slight rosy hue. "...are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well...i've been meaning to...but...things got a little crazy with you and Tokyo before I got the chance to ask you, but..."

Right before Tsumugu could say anything else, Nui yanked him out of the position he was standing in, shoved him right towards her face and replied, "...would this be a suitable answer?", only to then plant her lips onto his for an unexpected kiss that went on for fifteen seconds as Tsumugu softened up a bit and lightly caressed Nui's shoulder blades with the palm of his hands, all while she did the same in response.

"Shouldn't you two get a..." Nonon bluntly snickered out as she was rubbed the wrong way by seeing two adults making out in front of her, but right before she could finish her little rant, she was cut off by Satsuki politely shushing her.

"Let them have their moment, Nonon." Satsuki politely told Nonon (much to her annoyance) as she wasn't bothering by the sudden make out session she's witnessing in person, "It's the least you can do for them."

Once Nui and Tsumugu were done kissing, the latter spoke out, "So...we set for a date then?"

"As soon as we take Tokyo back from my mother." Nui replied as she pulled face away from Tsumugu while smirking. She then looked at Satsuki and added, "Besides...don't we still have some friends to meet up with?"

"That's right, Nui." Satsuki responded while snapping her right thumb and middle fingers. "We still have to rendezvous with Mako, the Gamagooris and Troy Walsh as we wait for Ryuko, the Sanageyamas and the Naked Moon to get at the rendezvous location too."

"So what are we waiting for?" Nonon groaned as she grew weary of the constant chatter ridden delays. "Let's go there now, dammit!"

"Fair enough, Nonon." Satsuki replied as she put her scissor blade back into her pocket and opened up the piece of paper her dad gave her, which contained the address to Troy Walsh's home and the directions to get there. She examined all the things her dad wrote down, showed them to her accomplices and added, "Time to go."

* * *

"How do you like your new weapon, Nui?" Ragyo asked the psychotic doppelganger that the real Nui Harime broke away from after she stabbed herself with her scissor blade and subsequently split herself into two halves, who was examining a white iridescent doubled bladed sword that appeared to have been made from the same material that the scissor blades were made out of.

"I love it so much, mommy. I cannot wait to cut that pretended into little pieces with it!" Nui Prime exclaimed while giggling as she pictured herself murdering the real McCoy in an extremely gruesome manner with her newly obtained weapon.

"I sure hope you do, Nui my darling." Ragyo spoke back as she patted her head, pecked her forehead with a kiss and left the room.

* * *

As Ragyo walked down a hallway inside Kiryuin Conglomerate HQ, she heard her cellphone ring, which prompted her to answer it and ask the person on the other end of the line, "Hello? This is Lady Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate speaking."

"It's me, Ragyo." Dr. Batty replied as he sat inside the Tabuchi ArmsTech aircraft he and his fellow members of the Sadistic Seven have been using to follow Satsuki and company's trail.

"Oh, Richard! It's so good to hear from you again! How's your mission going?" Ragyo ecstatically replied as she was genuinely pleased to hear his voice on the phone.

"Not good. Not good at all." Richard groaned back as he sighed a bit in slight reservation. "Thanks to your daughters, our group of seven are now down to just four."

"Oh jeez, Richard. That's really bad news." Ragyo responded as she was quite surprised by this news. "Is there something you have in mind to compensate this drastic reduction of members in your team?"

"...yeah, Ragyo. Me and the others have already decided to recruit some more people for our team. Even if it means more casualties, the chances of success would be considerably higher." Richard elaborated, feeling a bit anxious over what his employer's answer would be. "In fact, me and Kev are already looking at a few individuals that could be great new members."

"Well...if this is a necessary evil you must accomplish to get my daughters back to me, then go ahead and replenish your numbers, Richard." Ragyo replied as she was quite understanding of his dilemma, but was also weary of things going south even with new members in the Sadistic Seven.

"Glad to know that, Ragyo. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Dr. Batty replied back, finishing his phone conversation up in a tidy manner, which he and Ragyo then hung up their respective phones. He then looked at Kevin Casavantes and asked him, "Any luck getting in touch with this old squad mate of yours?"

"He should be answering his phone any minute now." Kevin responded as he was sitting on a chair, holding his cellphone up to his right ear and waiting for the person he was calling to answer.

* * *

Elsewhere, inside an airport, a middle aged man with a black mustache and a tie dye beanie (which masked a mullet that was going through a rather brutal case of male patterned baldness), who happened to be holding onto a black leather briefcase, was strolling through the air terminal when he was approached by a gray haired man with an equally gray five o'clock shadow and a matching gray suit that came from the opposite directed and exclaimed with complete surprise, "Joe Zawinul?! I thought you died seven years ago?"

"And I swear you were murdered by some chump taxi driver an entire decade ago, Vinnie." the man who had a conspicuous resemblance to the long dead mastermind behind Jazz Fusion legends Weather Report replied in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"Nah, i've been through worse, Joe...if that's who you really are." Vinnie replied back since he was minutely suspicious over the true identity of the man he was speaking to.

"C'mon, Vinnie. Don't break my balls like that. You really know who you're speaking to." the man with the beanie laughed back as he insinuated that he was, indeed, someone else.

"Of fucking course I know that's you under that mask, Crispin." Vinnie, much to the other man's relief, replied, which prompted both of them to walk towards a nearby table and sit down on the chairs next to it. "Anyhow...i'm glad that schmuck left my ass in that subway when he did. If not, I probably would've been dead and buried long ago."

"Still better than getting your entire body engulfed in flames by a fucking jihad land mine." Crispin shrugged as he took out a silver flask and sipped some of the liquid that was contained inside.

"Look at it on the bright side, my friend. Blood money is greatly preferred over blood democracy."

"Can't disagree with that, Vinnie, though my old war buddy Kevin would rip your throat out and call you a sacrilegious heathen if you said that in front of his face, as much of a goddamn hypocrite he can be at times."

"Like I give a fuck about what a New York Times Best Seller has to say about me." Vinnie snickered over the thought of getting in a shouting match with Kevin Casavantes. He then heard a cellphone ringing, which prompted him to add, "Hey man, is that your cell? I swore I turned mine off."

"Yeah it is, Vinnie." Crispin quickly replied as he promptly took it out of one of his jacket pockets, stood up, took a few steps away from his friend, answered said phone and spoke into it, "Who is this?"

"Sup, Crispin the Mugless." Kevin responded as he smoked a cigar he pulled out of his jacket. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Hey Mr. Goblet of Muslim Blood." Crispin replied back in a brutally sarcastic tone while Vinnie sat quietly at the table drinking black coffee. "Still getting chump cash from doing merc work in Africa?"

"Fuck no, pal. I'm here with my therapist and a Japanese chick. What about you?"

"Just chatting with Vinnie. Is there some rational reason behind you calling me out of the blue?"

"Shit man. You're with Vinnie? Fuck, man, that's even better, come to think about it."

"What do you mean by that? I don't catch your drift."

"Me and my friends have...well...lost some other friends throughout the course of the mission we've been partaking in and although I was going to just reach out to you for assistance, the fact that Vinnie's in person with you is even sweeter because...fuck...we can certainly get our job done real well with Vinnie on our side."

"And that is?"

"Retrieve the daughters of Lady Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate and take them back to Toky...errr...Honnoji City. We were at first a team of seven, but now we're down to just four, so if I were to get both you and Vinnie in our team, that would just leave us to needing one more open position to be filled."

"Well...you sure as hell know i'm ready to help you out at the drop of a hat, Kevin, but I have to ask Vinnie if he's interested. Just give me a second." Crispin informed his fellow ex-soldier as he turned around to face his fellow hitman and asked, "Vinnie, do you have any contracts at the moment?"

"Not at all, buddy. My schedule's been freer than a fucking library catalog, just tell me what you're getting yourself into." Vinnie responded as he was quite curious to know what Crispin was talking about over the phone.

"Are you by any chance familiar with Ragyo Kiryuin?"

"No shit I am, Crispin. If this job means we're working under her wing, that means we'll be getting the biggest fucking paycheck in our entire lives, so of fucking course i'll tag along. Who else are we going to be working with?"

"Kevin Casavantes and some other people he's been working with as of late."

"...huh. Normally I would be opposed to working with Mr. Casavantes, but I cannot turn down the opportunity to work for Lady Kiryuin at all, Crispin. I'm ready to get the hell out of here when you are."

After hearing Vinnie accept the offer, Crispin then told Kevin, "Good news, Kev. We're both on board."

"Awesome. We'll come to you guys and pick you both up." Kevin replied as he was very pleased to hear that both Crispin and Vinnie will join his team. "Chicago, right?"

"That's correct, Kev." Crispin replied back as Vinnie stood up and approached him, anxiously awaited to be properly inducted as a member of the Sadistic Seven. "We'll be waiting for you at the airport, just try to be quick for us."

"We sure will." Kevin told him, which he then subsequently hung his cellphone up since there was no need to talk to him via phone anymore, looked at Dr. Batty and added, "Rich...we're now just one member away from being the full seven again."

"That's good to know, Kev." Richard replied, sounding quite satisfied with this news. He then whispered to himself, "Just need to make contact with the spirit world to get our last new member into our ranks."

* * *

Some time later, Satsuki and company arrived at Troy Walsh's home after they left their aircraft in a secure location. She she was more or less the defacto leader of her group, Satsuki knocked on the door and spoke out, "Hello? Is Troy Walsh home?"

"Well of course he is." he sarcastically snickered while trying to keep his identity temporarily anonymous for his new guests. He then unlocked the door, opened it and added, "Come right in. Your friends have been waiting."

Without any question, Satsuki and the others entered the house, which they were then immediately greeted by Mako yelled out, "HI SATSUKI-CHAN!"

"Hey Mako." Satsuki replied as she waved at her while heading towards the couch.

"About time you got here, Satsuki-sama." Ira Gamagoori chimed in as he stood by a wall on the other side of the living room.

"Well at least its better late than never." Satsuki laughed back as she sat down on the couch. "What I like to know is when Ryuko, Uzu and Mayumi are going to get here."

"They'll be here soon." Jun spoke up as she looked at Satsuki Matoi. "Mayumi called me fifteen minutes before you and your group showed up at Mr. Walsh's door step."

"Glad to know that." Satsuki responded with a lot of satisfaction in her voice. "Guess we'll have to buy some time between now and then."

"With that said, Satsuki-sama...Mr. Walsh is my birth father." Gama spoke up rather awkwardly, which put a smile on her face since she remembered his suddenly confession of being a masochist.

"Ugh...here we go again." Nonon groaned as she didn't find the sudden scent of awkwardness to be charming.

* * *

Back at Honnoji Penitentiary, Maiko Ogure and Henry Thompkins were looking at each other inside their cell room, expressing slight concern in their faces over what they have planned for later that day.

"Maiko, this is the first time i've seen you looking quite worried." Henry told her since he read her face like a book.

"I'm...just a bit afraid that we won't be able to initiate a prison riot." Maiko replied while sighing a little. "Between that and whatever the fuck that croissant eating bastard might have in his cell, I feel like this might be the end of the line for me."

"Don't say such bullcrap, Maiko." Henry replied back as he found her fear to be rather unbelievable. "You put up quite a fight against Satsuki Matoi for fuck's sake, so surviving Pierre Laporte and a prison riot should be as easy as strolling through the park."

"Henry...I had a cybernetic suit in my fights against Satsuki. All i'm wearing here is a goddamn prison suit, That alone puts me in a real fucking disadvantage, buddy."

"Honestly...I believe you can get out of this joint alive even without your suit. You have way too much guts to go out like a bitch."

Although she sort of agreed with Henry's retorts, Maiko decided to change the direction of her conversation with him and responded, "Ummm...remember that offer you made to me back when we first became cell mates, Henry?"

"...yeah, Maiko " Henry replied as he found her change of tone to be a bit jarring. "I offered that we could be friends with benefits during our stay here. Isn't it a bit late to reconsider that?"

"Not when we're facing certain death." Maiko replied back as she curved her lips into a mischievous smirk and tightly clamped onto the collar of Henry's prison uniform. "I don't give a shit anymore. Just fuck me harder than you ever fucked your film club groupies back at Honnoji Academy. Give me your best shot, transfer student."

While Henry had a microscopic hesitation towards Maiko's sudden offer of sex, he brushed that off and spoke back, "I sure fucking will, Miss Head of Security.", which then prompted both individuals to lock lips, french kiss and caress each others' chests immediately like if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Some time after he and his group picked Crispin and Vinnie up at the airport they were at in Chicago, Dr. Richard Batty were seen standing in the middle of a forest, with the mad ex-therapist himself holding onto an old leather bound book.

"Should we really be doing this, Rich?" Kevin Casavantes asked him as he was very unsettled by what Dr. Batty had in mind. "You haven no fucking clue what kind of shit you could bring from the other side if you were to open such a door."

"We're not opening the gates of hell, Kev." Richard sarcastically snapped back as he was a little offended by the war vet's comments. "All i'm going to do is conjure this Badonkadonk creature Evelyn always talked about."

"Why the hell do you even think you could convince it to join our team? I honestly believe that teamwork is too abstract of a thought for such an otherworldly being."

"If you ask me, Kevin, I think having a mystical beast on our side would ensure us complete success." Vinnie chimed in since he found such an idea to be surprisingly ideal. "I would be the happiest fucking hitman in the world if I managed to work with both Lady Kiryuin and a malevolent specter from another world in the same damn mission."

"Vinnie, I would totally request the funeral parlor to put that shit on my tombstone as I lay on my death bed thirty years from now." Crispin added since he also found such a concept to be equally awesome to himself.

Unlike the others, Izanami remained silent, not having any objections or opinions on the matters at hand.

"Alright...since we cannot bide anymore free time, let me get this ceremony started." Dr. Batty spoke out as he opened the leather bound book and skimmed through it a bit, looking for the pages with the proper conjuring spells. He then landed upon a page and remarked, "Ah. There it is. Looks like we'll be able to get this bastard over here in mere minutes."

He then set the book down, planted his left foot on top of it so the wind wouldn't change the page, reached into his right coat pocket, pulled out a bag filled with some sort of particle, opened said bag up and spilled the particle out onto the ground as he spoke out in a hauntingly ritualistic manner at the same time, "Espucio zé fekuino la mucinadiano! Jeke né aeundo mikwanea iliciajok! Bring me this Badonkadonk where it's been banished! Bring it back to our world so it can serve me! Me! Doctor Richard Batty! I want The Badonkadonk to serve me as a member of The Sadistic Seven! SERVE US LIKE IT'S A FUCKING HONOR! SERVE US...AND LADY RAGYO KIRYUIN OF THE KIRYUIN CONGLOMERATE! **SERVE US!**"

Throughout the conjuring ritual, the wind began to kick up rather violently and various streaks of lightning hit the ground surrounding the Sadists, which startled some but didn't even Dr. Batty and Izanami flinch.

What did make them move their muscles, however, was a patch of soil expanding upward in a very surreal, almost nightmarish manner that sent chills down the Sadists' spines. Once said soil began to fall back down onto the ground, an eerie figure shrouded in black (which more or less resembled a baseball player, cap and all) was all that remained.

"...are you The Badonkadonk?" Dr. Batty asked the strange looking baseball player as he remained standing silently in front of him.

The figure, initially, remained still, but as soon as Richard attempted to take a few steps towards him, he suddenly felt an ice cold sensation groping his neck, accompanied by a harsh, shrill, screechy yet surprisingly guttural voice that whispered, "You wanted my assistance, Richard Batty?"

"...uhhhh…yes I did, Mr. Badonkadonk, if that's who you are." Richard nervous replied as he was very unsettled by this otherworldly being's presence.

"Then you don't need me to say a single word, mere mortal." The Badonkadonk replied as it then floated away into an equally mysterious black fog that appeared out of nowhere. "I'll be around, human. Just not until my presence is required as you requested."

Once The Badonkadonk disappeared into the fog, said fog evaporated, which left absolutely no traces of the mysterious being behind, much to the other confusion of the Sadists.

"Well...that was positively bizarre." Dr. Batty told the others as he remained standing, looking a bit bemused.

"So what's next, Dr. Batty?" Izanami asked him as she grew weary of still not resuming her mission to avenge her fiance's murder.

"Back to following Nudist Beach's trail, Ms. Nishimura." Richard replied as he turned his attention towards her and twisted his lips into a smile. "This time...we will not fail our mission for Lady Kiryuin. Failure...is the past for us. Success...is our future."

* * *

"Fuck. Its been a while since I was last here." Ryuko Kiryuin told Uzu Sanageyama and they and Mayumi stood in the middle of Times Squares.

"Wasn't that how Nonon Jakuzure was able to get a goku uniform made?" Uzu replied as he remembered the time Satsuki's best friend was briefly affiliated with the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

"Pretty much." Ryuko replied back while nodding her head. "Me and my mom took a trip to New York and abducted that Charlie Tapatío guy to be our Grand Couturier. Of course you know what eventually became of all of that."

"I know, Ryuko. I know." Uzu responded while tapping his girlfriend's left shoulder and romantically leaning his head towards hers. "I rather not open up old wounds again."

"Neither do I...baby." Ryuko responded back in a very seductive tone, which prompted her and Uzu to embrace each other and kiss, much to Mayumi's chagrin and annoyance.

"Save that crap for later, you two!" Mayumi snapped at her brother and Ryuko, which unceremoniously interrupted their make out session. "We need to meet up with the others."

"...right." Uzu replied as he and Ryuko were not pleased with their kisses being ceased so soon. "Guess it's time to go now."

"Of course." Ryuko dryly replied, much to Mayumi's satisfaction since she was tired of seeing her and Uzu goofing around, which then led to the trio to walk away from Times Squares via the route to Troy Walsh's home Soichiro gave to them.

* * *

Five minutes later, Satsuki Matoi heard the door knocking, which prompted her to get off the couch and approach said door. She then asked the person standing outside, "Hello. Can you please tell me your name?"

"Who the fuck do you think it is, Satsuki? That masked lunatic with the machetes?!" Ryuko replied in a darkly sarcastic tone, which made her sister open the door rather immediately.

"Almost got me there." Satsuki laughed as she looked at her sister upon opening the door, noticing that she had a rather annoyed expression on her face. Ryuko, however, didn't say anything and instead elected to lightly shove her sister out of her way as she entered the house.

"Great. Just about everyone's here." Nonon snickered as she saw Ryuko, Uzu and Mayumi enter the living room. "Looks like i'm in a full house waited for a buck ass nude moon to stop taking so damn long to get here."

"Have some patience, snake." Gamagoori chimed in after he noticed her complaining. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful towards your peers like that."

"I wasn't being disrespectful, toady. I was pissing and moaning just to blow some steam off." Nonon groaned back as she didn't care for being verbally dissected for what she assumed were rather minute, off the cuff remarks.

"Still not a good excuse to bad mouth everyone." Gamagoori replied while slowly shaking his head in disapproval.

"Whatever." Nonon sarcastically quipped as she then decided to keep herself quiet to prevent anymore needless rants from her acquaintances.

"Is there an ETA on the Naked Moon's arrival, sis?" Satsuki asked Ryuko since she was the last person to leave her last location with the address to Troy Walsh's home.

"Hell if I fucking know, Satsuki." Ryuko snapped back, confirming that she knew as much as her older sister.

However, before either of them could say another word, the door to the house opened up, in which Soichiro was seen standing in front of the door way and spoke out, "No need to ask that question anymore, my daughters. We're leaving now. Just...let me know what country we need to head to next, Satsuki."

"Uhhhh…even though i'm not acting that way anymore, I say that we should head out to...the United Kingdom." Satsuki responded to her father as she thought about what country Nudist Beach should travel to for several seconds, only for England to pop into her head and sound like the most ideal place to take their mission to once leaving America.

"Perfect." Soichiro replied as he found the idea to be very sound. "Should be plenty of more people willing to help Nudist Beach out in jolly ol' England. Anyhow...everyone, get your stuff together and follow me. We're pretty much done with the United States. Should have enough people to take Tokyo back after we recruit some more soldiers in a few more countries."

* * *

Within the next ten minutes, Satsuki Matoi and company, accompanied by Troy Walsh, boarded the Naked Moon via a Nudist Beach aircraft that was stashed in front of the house. Upon entering the massive aerial base, Nui and Tsumugu entered an empty room and began to make out, finally tying up a loose end between them that's been around since their promotion to detective and bringing their bond even closer than before.

"Hey! Tell your boyfriend to be easy on me! It'd hate it if he were to tear me up a little." Junjōtsu told her wearer as she saw Tsumugu tugging on her rather hard as he tried to take the kamui off to expose Nui's breasts.

"Calm down, Junjōtsu." Nui quietly laughed as she wasn't used to wearing a sentient piece of clothing. "I'll take you off myself."

Much to her relief, Junjōtsu was removed by her wearer and promptly tossed into a corner, which the kamui then proceed to scurry away to mind its own business in the midst of the sudden love making session., all while both Nui and Tsumugu laid down on the floor (with the latter being on top) and started to caress each other's exposed chests.

"Ooooh man. You have no idea how much I fantasized about this, partner." Nui ecstatically moaned as Tsumugu dampened her chest with his mouth and tongue, secreting it in kisses and saliva.

"You're not alone in those regards." Tsumugu replied while pausing his smooching on Nui's breasts.

Right before either individual were able to do their next move, the door open as Mako entered the room and politely called out to them, "Soichiro-san told me to tell you to please sit down in a secure spot and fasten your seat belts. We do not, do not want, DO NOT WANT anywhere to get hurt as the Naked Moon takes flight...AT ALL!", which she increasingly raised her voice and intensity at a steady pace. Once she was done saying all of that and briefly noticed the slightly horrified expressions on Nui and Tsumugu's faces, she cheerily added, "That is all, guys. Be safe" and immediately left the room afterward.

As a gesture of politeness, Nui and Tsumugu ceased making out, put the clothing articles they removed back on, sat down on a nearby bench and put on the seat belts that were embedded into it as the Naked Moon's engines revved to life, allowing the massive aircraft to take flight and ascend to the clouds, leaving New York's airspace completely.

* * *

"Henry? Maiko? Where the hell are you?" Ophelia asked as she walked down a hallway, looking for them since they're all planning to pull off a possible escape from Honnoji Penitentiary.

However, as she got closer and closer to their cell, she heard Maiko moaning out, "Oh fuck, Henry! Don't blow your load inside me! Pull it out before you leak!", which she found to be quite surprising.

"Uhhh...i'll try!" Henry snapped back as he and Maiko continued their intense, sweat drenched love making session, which was reaching its climax.

"Damn, I didn't expect to find you two fucking your brains out." Ophelia remarked as she entered the cell room, which started Maiko and Henry enough to the point where the latter pulled away and...proceeded to blow his load all over the former sooner than planned.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to get you all dirty!" Henry gasped as he saw Maiko's chest drenched in his mammal sauce.

"It's okay, man." Maiko calmly replied as she then took her right index and middle fingers, scooped up some splooge off her breasts and, much to Henry's surprise, licked it wit h her mouth and swallowed with much gusto. "At least you pulled out when you did."

"Exactly, Henry. You wouldn't want to knock her up before you have to go back home." Ophelia chimed in as she patted his left shoulder while grinning. "You should thank me for preventing such a careless mistake."

"I was going to pull out without your help, Ophelia." Henry shrugged as he looked at her with an annoyed glare.

"Enough bitching, you two." Maiko added as she got annoyed with the bickering real quick. "Can you please step out of our cell for a bit, Ophelia? We need to get cleaned up so we can begin our escape."

* * *

_**Birmingham, England, UK**_

In the outskirts of this English city, the Naked Moon was seen approaching it in the chilly evening sky, looking a bit more ominous than normal, though the aircraft was in town for very good purposes.

"Ryuko-chan. Can I, can I, can I come with you this time?" Mako asked her best friend as she, Uzu, Satsuki, Nui, Tsumugu, Gama, Inumuta and Nonon were getting ready to board on a Nudist Beach mini aircraft to depart to the city below.

"...sure, Mako." Ryuko replied while slowly nodding her head and smiling. "Feel free to tag along. I'm sure Satsuki's friend Gamagoori would appreciate it."

Upon hearing Ryuko's off-hand comment, Ira Gamagoori's cheeks turned a little pink out of embarrassment, which prompted Nonon to whisper out, "Will you just pop the question to her for fuck's sake?"

"Now's not the time to ask Mankanshoku out on a date, Jakuzure." Ira politely replied, declining Nonon's snarky suggestion.

"Pfffft, whatever." Nonon shrugged back, though she still sported a mischievous smile. "At least you confirmed you'll eventually ask her out."

"Quiet." Gamagoori whispered back, growing irritated with Nonon's backtalk. "You're making me regret my decision to take part in this trip."

"Can you two just please chill out?" Satsuki politely asked Nonon and Gama as she noticed the argument they were having. "We're about to head out to the city and the last thing I want my friends to do is bicker with each other."

"Sorry, Satsuki-sama." Gama and Nonon apologized simultaneously while slouching their heads towards their heads out of embarrassment.

"That didn't mean to act like i'm your senpai, guys." Satsuki laughed in response to seeing Nonon and Gamagoori acting like that. "Just...try to not get into any more arguments from here on out."

"So are we going to the city or not?" Ryuko groaned at her sister as she steadily grew impatient.

"Yeah, sis. We're getting out of here." Satsuki replied since she too was eager to fly down to the city.

"Not without me, gang." Aikuro Mikisugi chimed in as he entered the area, much to the others' surprise.

"Mr. Mikisugi! What are you doing here?" Mako shouted as her eyes comically bulged out a little.

"I figured that I should tag along with you guys at least once." Aikuro replied as he was seen sporting quite possibly the most revealing Nudist Beach uniform to date, only to then strike a pose and add, "I must at least take one home...for **NUUUUUDISSSSSST….BEEEEEEAAAAAAACH!**"

"Fuck, man. You're such a large ham, dude." Kaneo Takarada chimed in as he approached the others, armed with Kaneda as usual.

"Lemme guess, Kaneo." Nonon replied as she pretended to think to herself for a few seconds. "You're coming too."

"Of fucking course I am, Nonon." Takarada snapped back in a rather smooth tone. "I ain't missing the opportunity to visit England."

"Looks like we have plenty of bodies with us for this visit." Satsuki told everyone as she observed the larger than normal group that has assembled to go down to the city below. "Let's get going."

The others nodded their head in agreement and proceeded to follow Satsuki as she headed towards the aircraft they were all going to ride in, but right before they all got a chance to depart, they heard Iori yelling out, "Wait, guys! I got a few more goku uniforms ready for some of you." as he ran towards them while holding onto a plastic bag full of freshly finished uniforms.

"Oh hey. One of those looks like its for me." Houka replied as he spotted the bag.

"Seems like I got one too." Sanageyama added as he paid attention to the aforementioned bag.

Right as he got soon enough to the group, Iori put the bag down, walked up to Satsuki and whispered to her, "Please be safe as usual, Satsuki Matoi."

"No need to worry, Shiro Iori." Satsuki quietly replied in a sultry, seductive tone. "Maybe when I get back, we can...you know."

"Ooooooh Satsuki. That's quite naughty by your standards." Iori replied back as he felt a little hot and bothered by the idea of going to bed with her.

"Trust me, Iori. I got plenty more to show once we get a room for ourselves." Satsuki responded as she then quickly pulled the blonde haired man's surgical mask down, kissed his on the lips, pulled away (which created a string of saliva that disappeared as quickly as it appeared) and headed towards the aircraft while waving goodbye and smiling, leaving Shiro the promise to have an intimate evening between the two of them.

* * *

Five minutes later, Satsuki and company's aircraft landed in the outskirts of Birmingham. The group, which was much larger in numbers than normal, exited out of the vehicle and began to walk towards the nearby town.

From a distance, however, Steven F. Magnum spotted them via binoculars and told himself, "Aw crap. I guess this was going to happen to me sooner or later. I just wish those assholes actually gave me a heads up."

In spite of his personal reservations, Steven put his binoculars away, ran towards the nearest pub and made refuge in there for the time being...until the Nudist Beach crew got in close proximity to him.

* * *

"So where the fuck should we hang out for a bit, Satsuki?" Ryuko asked her sister as they strolled through the town.

"I honestly don't know, Ryuko. We really could go to any random place in this town to chill out at as long as the natives are inviting and friendly." she replied as she quickly noticed some people staring at her and the others.

While most of the others didn't have much of clue where to go, Nonon spotted a nearby pub with quite the festivities going on, which prompted her to shout out, "How about we go in there?"

"Uhhh...most of us aren't of drinking age, Nonon." Aikuro spoke up since he remembered quite a few of them in the group were under the age of twenty.

However, he then heard Nui reply, "Aw who cares. We can probably convince them to allow minors in for once."

"...okay then. We'll try that out, I guess." Mikisugi shrugged back after hearing Nui's response, all while the group decided to enter the pub, anticipating the worst as always.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! This is place is so much fun!" Satsuki joyfully exclaimed as she and the others danced with the other patrons of the pub.

In the midst of the partying, Nonon noticed a stage where several instruments and amps were left unaccompanied by anyone, which made her shout out, "Hey! Lemme see if I can make my punk rock live debut."

"I'm sure everyone would love to see a classical music conductor go all punk for everyone." Satsuki replied in a cheeky manner, encouraging her friend to run up towards the stage.

However, right before she got close enough to the stage, she was suddenly struck with a shock wave of electronic noise emitting from another direction from that sent her and several fellow patrons hurling towards a nearby wall. Once Nonon slowly got back onto her feet, she noticed Steven Magnum sitting on a wooden stool with an acoustic guitar on hand and a pedal on the floor near his right foot, sporting a very smug, hipster smirk.

"You guys bought me so much time, I was able to properly prepare how I was going to fight you." Steven told the Nudist Beach members as he lightly strummed his guitars with his fingers.

"You...hipster bastard. The hell did you do to those amps!" Nonon yelled at Steven while angrily shaking her right fist.

"Oh ho ho ho, kid. The amps are just a small part of my rig. A rig that will truly...TRULY be cutting edge for both the indie rock world AND the electronic dance music world! A mind blowing, revolutionary genre I hereby call...INIDETRONIC!"

"That sounds distinctly unpleasant." Uzu Sanageyama dryly remarked upon hearing Steven Magnum's declaration of a new music genre.

"You really must be that out of touch, man. Nobody would listen to that whack ass shit!" Takarada chimed in as he also found this proposed new genre to be a bit repulsive.

"SHUT UP!" Steve yelled as he pressed down on the pedal, which prompted several robotic, almost skeletal looking hands to rapidly tap on a nearby laptop, which happened to be hooked up to the massive amps emitting the shock waves. Once the hands were finished, another shock wave of loud electronic bleeps and bloops quickly rushed towards Nonon, knocking her back first into the wall behind. Once he saw the pink haired girl in the spike and stud ridden black marching band uniform, he added in a very cocky tone, "I absolutely cannot stand pleb ass normies who cannot decipher true patrician art."

"You know what, scrub? We can totally shut your annoying ass up!" Nui shouted at Steve as she unsheathed Bakuzan and pointed it towards him, but before she could get the chance to synchronize with Junjōtsu and spring into action, Satsuki calmly whispered "No need to fight just yet."

"But why, Satsuki? We can shut him up now in no time." Nui replied, confused by her younger sister's statement.

"Let Nonon handled this. The only appropriate way a cocky musician should lose is through the perseverance of another musician." Satsuki spoke back in a sincere tone, which made Nui and Ryuko roll their eyes in confusion.

* * *

After landing on the ground again, Nonon hastily crawled towards the guitar/amp set-up opposite the wall Steven Magnum was at, reached towards the amp, stood back up, spat on the floor, picked up the guitar, looked at the hipster musician straight in his eyes and yelled out, "I'm gonna show you what a real musician can do with low talent music!"

"Kid, you need some help?" an overweight man with frizzed out hair asked Nonon as he held onto a bass guitar. "Together, we could play real music that would make that bloke fuck off from here."

"I could join in too if you need a beat." another man that was holding onto some drumsticks chimed in, looking quite eager to get into a music battle.

"Need a second guitarist? We can solo that asshole's face off together!" a third man added as he lifted his ax in the air.

"I can do vocals! That punk ass rubbish licker will cower in fear after I scream my bloody head off into the mi..." a guy with short hair and a long sleeve shirt piped in, but was cut off when Nonon raised his guitar towards the others.

"The musicians...come join me on the stage." she replied to the men who could actually play instruments. However, she then looked at the man who worked as a vocalist and added, "You on the other hand...sit this one out. This is an instrumental battle. No vocals needed.", much to said individual's disappointment. The others, meanwhile, immediately joined Nonon on stage and got into position.

"Ah hah! You were lucky to get a band together so quickly." Steven remarked upon seeing Nonon's band staring back at him with intense glares. "That doesn't mean much to your luck of beating me!"

Deciding to take the upper hand in the battle, Steven strummed his acoustic guitar for fifteen seconds as quickly as humanly possible, then planted his right foot onto the pedal, prompting the robotic fingers to tap on the laptop which created a massive, discordant mess of electronic noises that made yet another pounding shock wave emerge out of the speakers.

As soon as she saw the shock wave heading towards her, Nonon yelled out, "START PLAYING!" and began to shred out a rather noisy guitar solo that created a barrier surrounding her and the others, all while making Steven's shock wave dissipate into nothing upon contact.

"Shit! I need to increase the volume!" Steven told himself as he frantically stood up, ran towards the laptop, turned the volume on the laptop to maximum, ran towards the amps, also cranked their volumes up to the loudest level imaginable, ran back to where he was sitting, picked his acoustic guitar back up and strummed on it a bit more. He then stopped, pressed on the pedal again and watched the robotic hands conjure up another loud series of electronic burps that translated into another destructive shock wave.

Immediately upon seeing Steven's next attack heading towards her, Nonon once again violently shredded on her guitar as the men played their tunes at an equally lightning speed pace, which not only created another barrier that stopped Steven's shock wave in its tracks, it ended up shooting out a shock wave of its own towards the arrogant creator of indietronica himself. Though the attack wasn't quite as strong as the ones Steven was shooting out, it was strong enough to knock him and his stool down to the floor.

"HAH! Looks like our punk is getting to be a bit too much for your fake ass indie crap!" Nonon enthusiastically shouted as she sported a mischievous smirk.

"YOU...you are a real pest, Little Miss Strawberry CBGB Shortcake!" Steven coughed as he stood back up, put his stool back onto its feet and sat back on it, looking rather flustered. "I try to make a legitimate creative statement in a rather stale genre and all you're doing is trying to keep repeating tired old shit the status quo would consider to be for the greater good!"

"I ain't trying to please anyone, dickhead!" Nonon yelled back, sounding quite offended by the indie musician's statement. "Last time it did that, it almost completely killed my passion for Classical!"

"What a damn shame it is to lose your luster for something you love. Reminds me of this guy I used to be friends with. Was a pro wrestler that planned to become a commentator upon retirement and well...the guy went full retard after the company he was working for acted really shitty with him and retired in the gayest fucking way imaginable. Now to be fair, he had legitimate complaints, but he honestly didn't need to become a butthurt Tapout shirt wearing faggot by hating pro wrestling itself without even trying a different company, either by going to your country, Hollywood or heading south of the border to scrap with Mexicans. What's even worse is that he jumped ship to a combat sport company that has long pussified itself after some asshole wannabe president politicians toned down every single thing that was great about it. I told the fucker that if he wanted to be an actual big shot, he should hop into a time machine, go back to the early 90s and compete in that company the real way. Hell, I even found someone who was willing to sell their time machine to me for goddamn pennies, but my friend just refused to even do that because 'fuck wrasslin, so you know what? Fuck him too." Steven replied back as he then suddenly went into a long, bizarre, drawn out rant towards an old friend of his. "At least you, on the other hand, is still performing music, albeit a different genre altogether."

"I still like Classical, asshole!" Nonon screamed as she then told her fellow musicians, "SHOW THIS PRETENTIOUS DOUCHEBAG WHAT WE ALL GOT!", which prompted them to play their instruments in an even more intense pace and rhythm than before, resulting in the creation of a barrier that was not only bigger than the one they were making at first, it began to expand towards where Steven was standing, crushing everything near him.

"THAT'S IT, BITCH! I THOUGHT IT COULD PLAY NICE, BUT NOOOOOOOO. YOU HAD TO FUCK IT UP BY BEING ARROGANT! **TIME FOR ME TO PUMP UP MY VOLUME!**" Steven shouted in response as he firmly stomped on the pedal, making the robotic hands frantically type on the laptop, resulting in an intense success of shock waves that tried their best to break through the barrier Nonon and her band made, but had no effect whatsoever as said barrier slowly crept towards Steven and his equipment, obliterating everything near him.

"THIS IS FUCKING STUPID! I CAN'T BE OUTDONE BY A YOUNG JAPANESE WOMAN!" Steven screamed off the top of his lungs as he saw the barrier nearly reaching him and his equipment. "**I JUST CAN'T!**"

"**TOO BAD, BUCKO!** YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU TAGGED ALONG WITH THAT MASKED LUNATIC!" Nonon yelled as she kept soloing to the point where her fingers received small cuts and began to bleed a bit. "**BE GONE, MR. INDIETRONICA!**"

Right after Nonon finished her intensity driven statement, the barrier she and her band made pushed through Steven Magnum, destroying the stool, his acoustic guitar, his amps and the wall behind while the man himself was knocked out of the pub completely.

* * *

"Whoa, you did it!" Satsuki enthusiastically jumped and shouted as she saw her best friend defeat Steven Magnum. "You beat him so well!"

"Thanks, Satsuki." Nonon replied while nodding and smiling. "Felt real good to perform live again."

However, before anyone else could say anything, they all heard Steven weakly speaking from outside, "Please...please let me live. I...i'm done partaking in this stupid shit."

"Who said anything about us killing you?" Satsuki replied as she turned around, left the pub via the freshly made hole in the wall and approached the defeated musician. "No one's going to kill anybody when i'm around."

"Then...then explain to me how my fellow Sadists died. I mean...I never liked those fuckers, but...what you just said doesn't add up." Steven replied back, confused by Satsuki's calm, peaceful demeanor.

"Well...that Evelyn woman, for one, committed suicide, that one eyed zombie guy died purely by accident and the weird wheelchair bound old man's house blew up. No member of Nudist Beach was directly responsible for their deaths and you will not be an exception." Satsuki explained as she leaned down on the ground and directly looked at Steven.

"So...you can let me leave with my life like that?"

"Sure, mister. We're not cold blood murderers...not like your masked leader who killed my ex-boyfriend and lied about the details of his death to his fiance."

"Wait...Dr. Batty killed Izanami's fiance to make her target you? Shit! That's fucked up." Steven exclaimed as he found that revelation to be quite disturbing.

"So does that make you reconsider your position with those fucking lunatics, buddy?" Ryuko chimed in as she also left the pub to approach the musician.

"Of course, of course. I can leave now, but...can you help me out with something?" Steven replied as he slowly stood back up with his hands pushed towards the sisters.

"And what's that, punk ass?" Ryuko snickered back in response as she had her arms crossed against her chest.

"I need money for my alimony. The ex's sapping too much money from me. That's kinda why I took the job in the first place." Steven responded in a rather sincere tone, which surprised Satsuki and Ryuko a little.

"Well...I think my father can help you arrange some payments for that." Satsuki told him while nodding her head. "He's helped plenty of people during our quest, so i'm sure he'll be eager to help you out with that too."

"Thank you, kid. Thank you so much." Steven graciously replied as he shook Satsuki's hand, only to then turn around, add, "I'm getting the hell out of here before something bad happens. Bye!" and run away as quickly as he could.

* * *

"So...what now, sis?" Ryuko asked Satsuki as they both stood outside the pub.

"Uhhhh...I have an idea, Ryuko." Satsuki replied as she curved her lips into a smile. "I just have to see if you're up to it."

"And...what could that be?" Ryuko replied back, sounding a little confused by what Satsuki was hinting at, only to notice her smiling was getting bigger and goofier looking.

* * *

Minutes later, Nonon and the band she assembled were playing a song with an audience as Satsuki and Ryuko entered the stage, wearing their kamuis in greatly altered forms for the sake of this performance. Once they took center stage, Satsuki looked at her sister and whispered, "You ready, sis?"

"I guess so." Ryuko quietly replied as she had that butterfly in the stomach sensation and without much indication, both her and Satsuki began to sang along with the music, with the sisters trading off each line of lyrics between each other in a rather surreal fashion.

**We've been here too long**  
_**Tryin' to get along**_  
**Pretendin' that you're oh so shy**  
_**I'm a natural ma'am**_  
**Doin' all I can**  
_**My temperature is runnin' high **_

**Cry at night**_**  
No one in sight  
**_**And we got so much to share**_**  
Talking's fine  
**_**If you got the time**_**  
But I ain't got the time to spare  
**_**Yeah **

_**Yeah**_

**Yeah **

_**Do you wanna touch **_**(Yeah)**_**  
**_**Do you wanna touch **_**(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
**_**Do you wanna touch **_**(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch **_**(Yeah)**_**  
**_**Do you wanna touch me there, where**_**  
There, yeah**_

**Yeah,**_**oh yeah, **_**oh yeah**

_**Yeah, **_**oh yeah,**_**oh yeah **_

As the sisters and Nonon's band played, the others danced alongside the audience, united as a big, happy unit of friends and cohorts, finally getting a chance to enjoy themselves on a large scale.

A moment all of them will cherish as this war continues on.

* * *

Back at Honnoji Penitentiary, Maiko and Henry were standing by the corner as Ophelia talked to Pierre Laporte, distracting him to allow her co-conspirators to check out his illusive cell room once and for all. As soon as they saw Pierre walk away with Ophelia, they both cautiously ran towards the cell room and entered it with complete ease.

Once inside, Maiko and Henry noticed that the cell room, of all things, looked much more normal and bland than they anticipated.

"Well shit. That's quite a disappointment." Henry Thompkins spoke out, expressing his surprise over finally getting to see the weird French man's cell room.

"Don't feel so down, Henry. I think I see something under his bed." Maiko replied as she got down on her knees, reached under said bed and pulled out a box that was poorly hidden down there. "I think we found something of interest."

"Hmmm. I wonder what's inside?" Henry replied back as he noticed the box Maiko was holding.

"One second, pal. Don't need to rush things now." Maiko told Henry as she pushed the box away from him. However, she then felt the urge of curiosity and opened it, only to discover a graphic novel resting on top of it with cartoon animals in it.

"Huh. Why would he hide this?" Henry pondered as he picked the graphic novel up, which also happened to reveal several envelops that were hidden underneath.

"Should I look through these photographs, Henry? You think there might be nude photos of him in there?"

"I fucking hope not, Maiko."

"Okay, whatever." Maiko shrugged as she picked the first envelop up and opened it. The first photo she was was of a man that vaguely looked like Pierre Laporte and a woman around his age, looking quite happy to be together. The next few photos that came after featured the same couple expressing the same love and affection towards each other while doing several mundane, household chores.

Meanwhile, Henry read the graphic novel, which started off showing typical golden age of western animation hijinks and silliness, but right as he reached the fifteenth page, the tone and content took a drastic, grotesque and genuinely horrifying turn which made the normally off-beat foreigner completely sick to his stomach.

"Jesus fucking Christ! This is fucking disgusting! FUCK! **THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY?!**" he yelled out in utter repulsion as he dropped the graphic novel like a bag of rotten meat, all while Maiko's facial expression went from being distant and bored to equally petrified in the utter depravity that was encased in the photographs she started to see.

"Oh...my...fucking...god."" she slowly spoke out in a truly soul deadening tone as her voice had the vibe of someone who lost their innocence in the most brutal, vicious way imaginable. "This man...this fucking man...is pure evil. Pure fucking...evil."

"Please, Maiko...don't fucking tell me. Don't fucking tell me. I don't want to fucking know!" Henry shrieked after hearing about Maiko's disturbing discovery.

"Fuck, I wish I could unsee all of this...human suffering. Just...god, this bastard needs to go!" Maiko angrily replied with the intensity of a thousand atomic bombs setting off at once.

"Well...well...well. You finally figured out my secret." Pierre Laporte spoke out in a deep, sinister tone while conspicuously dropping his French accent. "Its a miracle it took so long for someone to get into my cell room."

"**YOU MOTHERFUCKER!** I CANNOT BELIEVE SUCH A DEGENERATE LIKE YOU COULD HAVE THE BALLS TO VIEW SUCH ABUSE AS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Maiko screamed at Pierre as she looked at him with utter contempt.

"You think I should feel remorseful to my fetish? Fuck no! I have no shame admitted my forbidden lust! No shame at all!" Pierre replied in a very grotesque, stomach churning tone as he slowly pulled a sharp butcher knife out of one of his pockets.

"But you had a wife! A nice, normal life. Why did you throw it all away for such horror?!" Maiko gasped back, growing increasingly filthy by being near a monster in a human visage.

"THE BITCH FUCKING LEFT ME FOR SOME FUCKING ERRAND BOY DOWN THE STREET!" Pierre yelled as he pushed his knife out towards Maiko, looking increasingly psychotic and murderous.

"Then how did you get from where you came from to Japan? And why the French accent? It just...blows my mind how much of a lunatic you really are." Henry spoke up as he clenched his fists, ready to pummel this sicko to death.

"Oh its pretty easy, Mr. Thompkins. Not too long after my neighborhood expected me of being a predator, I decided to..." Pierre replied as he began to explain himself. However...before he could get far, he was then suddenly struck in the head by a hatchet that seemingly came out of nowhere. To Maiko and Henry's eyes, however, the individual that had the hatchet was none other than Ophelia Harrison, looking quite pleased with herself for attacking such scum.

As soon as he noticed what just happened to him, Pierre screamed off the top of his lungs and frantically ran around in his cell room, struggling to pull the hatchet off as blood and brain matter began to gush out of the entry room. Once he did, however, his eyes went blank and his body violently fell down to the ground, in which he thrashed around in a seizure like manner for several seconds, only to then cease any sort of action completely, finally leaving the world of the living for good.

* * *

"Well...shit. What are we going to do now?" Henry asked Maiko as they and Ophelia looked at each other while Pierre's lifeless body laid on the floor, bleeding and expurgating bodily fluids.

"We're going to get the hell out of here!" Maiko snapped back, looking quite ready to escape Honnoji Penitentiary once and for all.

* * *

***BONUS SEGMENT!***

_**January 27th, 1973**_

_**A decade before the Birth of Nui Harime**_

"Ragie. Did you have a good day at school today?" Gaoh Kiryuin asked his only daughter as they drove home from Seien Girls', one of Tokyo's most prestigious girls only private schools.

"...yes, father." Ragyo glumly replied as she sat in the back, reading a copy of Kōbō Abe's The Face of Another.

"Did the school faculty give you a special birthday celebration?" Gaoh added, hoping to receive a much more encouraging response from her.

"...no, father. They wanted to, but were afraid to anger the other girls." Ragyo mumbled back as she buried her face into the pages of the book she was reading.

"Didn't we already discuss this before, sweetie?" Gaoh responded, sounding rather concerned for Ragyo's well being. "You shouldn't let the other girls' attitudes get to your head. You're so much richer than them, so they'll be working for you once you're an adult."

"Well...I guess you do have a point there, father." Ragyo sighed as she haphazardly agreed with Gaoh's statement.

"Anyhow, we're almost home sweetie. Almost home and away from this god forsaken storm." Gaoh told Ragyo, sounding a bit irate himself as he referred to a rather nasty snow storm they ended up in after leaving the school.

* * *

A few minutes later, the car (which happened to be a rich, shiny black 1972 Ferrari 365GTC4) pulled up at a mansion, which prompted Gaoh to exit the car and pull the driver's seat towards the steering wheel, allowing Ragyo to get out as well. Once she set foot on the mansion grounds, however, her father immediately told her, "Please close your eyes and hold onto my pants, sweetie. I got something special to show you."

Despite being quite miffed with how school went for her today, Ragyo begrudgingly agreed as she put the book she was reading into her backpack, planted her left hand over her eyes and clamped onto the back of her father's belt, allowing him to lead her to their front door with an element of surprise.

Once the door opened up, however, Ragyo was greeted by a loud wave of voices shouted out, "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAGYO!**", prompting her to pull her left hand away from her eyes immediately and curving her lips into the biggest smile she expressed that entire day.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you actually did this for me, mother and father." Ragyo enthusiastically told her parents as she was quite stunned by the copious amount of people attending a birthday party set up for her, complete with ridiculously exquisite furniture to compliment the setting.

"We really wanted to do something special for your thirteenth birthday, sugar cube." Dietricha replied as she looked at her daughter with utmost love and affection. "Your dad called all of his friends and colleagues while I sent out invitations to people I knew throughout my life and sure enough, just about everyone showed up just to see how much you've grown."

"Thank you so much, mother." Ragyo replied back, showing a lot of respect for her mother.

* * *

Within mere minutes, the Kiryuins and their guests proceeded to began eating food provided by catering (in which the individual servers were working under the Kiryuins' personal butler Takiji Kuroido's wing) and engage in relatively in-depth conversations over recollections and current ongoing personal details, all while treating little Ragyo like she was a princess destined to become a queen.

"Wow. You've gotten bigger since I last saw you." a man with scruffy brown long hair (that was in very early stages of turning gray), a thick five o'clock shadow, dark shaded sunglasses (which hid his pitch black eyes), a straw hat and dressed like he was vacationing Hawaii told Ragyo as she was ready to be handed her birthday presents. "Like...I don't know if i'm tripping on shrooms again, man or you really did have a growth spurt since we last met."

"Oh you're so funny, Soroi." Ragyo giggled as she was amused by how this friend of the family was acting.

"Well...I do have something to give you." Soroi replied as he pulled out a rather large, thin square objected in gift wrap and handed it over to the young teen he was speaking to.

Ragyo examined the object for several seconds, only to tear the wrapping off at a methodical pace, revealing it to be a vinyl record that had a sun in the center of a white void with a reddish border and asked Soroi, "What is this, Soroi?"

"The new King Crimson album, Ragyo. Lark Tongues in Aspic. Received it as a gift from a friend in the record industry. It's not even out for a few more months too, so I figured this would make you the coolest kid in the neighbor." Soroi responded in a very honest tone and not at all acting like he might've been lying.

"...thanks, Soroi." Ragyo replied back, then gave him a big hug out of respect. "You always give me the best gifts."

* * *

After receiving her gift from Mitsuzō Soroi, Ragyo went on to open the other gifts that ranged from elegant clothes to various little knick knacks that the guests assumed would be nice novelty gifts. Once the present opening was over with, everyone then proceeded to eat dessert, which was a massive, richly flavored chocolate ice cream cake expertly crafted by a Swedish chef that traveled all the way to Japan just to make it in person for the Kiryuin Clan.

* * *

Midway through her slice of cake, Ragyo looked at her parents and told them, "May I be excused from the table?"

"Sure thing, sugar cube." Dietricha replied, which allowed her daughter to get off her chair and leave the dining room to make her way towards a nearby bathroom to go potty.

Ragyo remained in the bathroom for a good four minutes until she was done and cleaned up. When she left the bathroom, however, she heard a woman call out, "Hey there, child. Mind if you come here and speak with me?"

Not even questioning the seemingly randomness of the request, Ragyo walked into the room where the voice was calling out from, only to find herself face to face with an elegant looking blonde haired Caucasian woman, who radiated a real Hollywood movie star vibe to those who saw her.

"Who are you?" Ragyo cautiously asked the woman since she never saw this person inside the dining room throughout the duration of her birthday party.

"If you sit down with me, i'll tell you, child." the woman replied as she scooted towards the far left side of the couch she was sitting on, which indicated to Ragyo that this mysterious woman really wanted to speak with her.

"...okay, ma'am." Ragyo replied back as she approached the couch and sat down right next to the woman. "Now can you tell me who you are?"

"Sure thing...Ragyo Kiryuin." the woman responded while sporting a rather sinister smile, which shocked the teenager quite a bit.

"...how do you know my name, ma'am?" Ragyo asked her, mystified that this woman knew her name.

"I know a lot of this, Ragyo. Things only your parents know about and then some." the woman replied while still smiling.

"...okay." Ragyo replied back while shaking her head in confusion. "So...were you a movie star or something?"

"Yeah, Ragyo." the woman responded while sighing a bit. "Eleven years ago, to be precise. Those were fun times, but sooner or later, I had to move on from that lifestyle and get back into dealing with more...personal business matters. You, on the other hand, look like you have a real promising future ahead of you."

"How do you know that, ma'am?"

"Let's just say that...i've been around long enough to realize potential in people I meet."

Since Ragyo found this woman to be rather intimidating, she got off the couch, made a mad dash towards the dining and shouted at her parents, "Father! Mother! There's a strange woman in the living room!", which prompted them to run into said room, only to discover that no such woman was anywhere in sight.

"I swear I saw her in here! I swear!" Ragyo yelped as she was absolutely flabbergast by the mysterious woman's sudden disappearance, though she was more surprised that her parents had a subtly disturbed tell-tale expression on their faces.

"Come on, Ragie. Let's finish the party and pretend this never happened." Gaoh sternly replied as he took his daughter under his wing and went back into the dining room, while Dietricha followed closely behind.

Little to the Kiryuins' knowledge, several slimy red tendrils that greatly resembled life fibers slithered out from underneath the home's front door, leaving the grandiose home behind completely undetected.


	28. Phantasm in the Mist

_Author's Notes 03/10/2016:_

_I deeply apologize for the massive lack of update between the time I posted Chapter 27 and when I finally got this one finished._

_For some truly unusual reason, this was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. Not in that the subject matter was difficult to tackle but rather that I so distracted with other things (watching various TV shows on blu-ray in particular), it got increasingly more tough for me to get back in focus in writing this sucker._

_At times, I actually contemplated stopping writing this story, thus leaving it yet another infamous example of my inability to finish shit I started._

_However, I really, really do not want to leave you all hanging, so I finally got the courage to tell myself to post some content up that I had structured in a fairly satisfactory, logical manner that would make most of us (myself included) happy._

_This chapter was planned to be much larger than what was ultimately published, mainly due to the prior mentioned delays and general procrasination, thus all of the material meant for this chapter will be interpolated into what was intended to be the main focus of Chapter 29 in the first place._

_Once that's done, Satsuki and company will, once and for all, finally began to initialize the long gestating mission to take Tokyo back from Ragyo Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Its been a long time coming, but i'm sure you'll all love what I have in store...once I stop slacking and get to that point._

_With that said, enjoy Chapter 28 of Maim de Maim. Feel free to share with me whatever fan material this tale has inspired (for those who have actually decided to make fan art of my fic). I always...ALWAYS appreciate the support from my readers. In fact, i'd prefer if more of you left feedback once you're done reading each chapter of this story._

_The lack of such feedback is actually quite detrimental to my enthusiasm in writing this story and many others, so let's find a way to change that, mmmkay?_

* * *

In the main area of Honnoji Penitentiary, a massive group of its inmates were anxiously standing in front of the platform Pierre LaPorte would normally talk to them from. They had heard some commotion going about in the individual rooms and ran to the front to see if there was to be an announcement made, but instead they saw Maiko Ogure and Henry Thompkins, looking quite stone cold serious and eager to break out of the joint (Thompkins, in particular, was wearing his normal clothes as opposed to his prison uniform).

"Where's Mr. Laporte?" one of the inmates asked the two individuals above him.

"Pierre LaPorte is dead..." Maiko coldly replied as she had her arms crossed against her chest, which prompted Ophelia Harrison (who also happened to have been wearing her own casual clothes instead of her respective prison uniform) to pop out from a nearby corner and push his corpse down against the guardrail, which landed on the floor with a rather sick thud that echoed throughout the prison. "...and for the record...his real name is Huey Trimple. A sick bastard that was living among us like a parasite."

"What was so sick about him? Did he play with children inappropriately?" another random inmate chimed in as he looked rather confused by the ongoing event.

"...exactly. I have proof of such obscene acts...from his own private collection!" Henry responded as he showed his fellow inmates the same box he and Maiko discovered, opened it and tossed the envelops down to them so they can see for themselves.

As various inmates caught the envelops, opened them and passed the photographs around, they immediately chucked the pungent ones away, turned their attention towards Pierre/Huey's corpse and began to tear it apart by brute force with just their bare hands.

"THIS FUCKER LIED TO US! HE FUCKING LIED TO US! ALL FUCKING LIES!" a morbidly obese inmate screamed as he clobbered the corpse's face with his knuckles while the others held it by the limbs.

* * *

"Well...looks like we'll be able to get our asses out of here, Maiko." Henry told her as they watched the corpse flogging session quickly degenerate into a full blown prison riot. However, both of them then heard someone eating food behind their backs, prompting Maiko to turn around and notice Ophelia proudly munching on brain matter.

"Excuse me. You're eating a piece of that freak? That's fucking gross." Maiko shrugged in sheer revulsion as she realized Ophelia took a piece of Pierre/Huey's brain for a quick meal.

"Aw who cares. The guy deserved to die." Ophelia laughed as she licked some blood and tiny giblets of brain off her fingers.

"No debating that." Henry replied while nodding his head in agreement. "Anyhow, let's get the hell outta here!"

Both Maiko and Ophelia then looked at him, shook their heads in acknowledgment and proceeded to run with him down the platform they were standing on, all while their (soon to be former) fellow inmates engulfed themselves in utter chaos.

* * *

As the trio got close to the main entrance, they immediately noticed that no security guards were nearby (presumably due to the intercom message that was echoing all over the place "All Honnoji Penitentiary security guards, please report to the lobby! A riot is in progress! I repeat! All Honnoji Penitentiary security guards, please report to the lobby ASAP!"), allowing them to exit out of the front entrance door.

Once they got outside, however, they discovered that Honnoji Penitentiary was, in fact, located near the ocean on a rough texture rock formation.

"Aw fuck!" Henry exclaimed upon seeing how much of a drop there was to the nearby ocean. "We have to do this slow and carefully!"

"I second that notion, pal!" Ophelia replied as she had a queasy sensation sink into her stomach.

"Stay calm, you two." Maiko quickly shrugged back, sounding much more collected than their accomplices. "We don't want some watch guard catching us now."

Both Henry and Ophelia then immediately replied, "Right." and remained silent as they and Maiko then proceeded to cautiously trek away from Honnoji Penitentiary and towards safer grounds.

* * *

Once the trio got far enough away from Honnoji Penitentiary, they all looked at themselves with doubtful expressions, leading to Henry uttering out, "How the hell are we going to go back to town?"

"I'm positive we'll find a safe way back there." Maiko told the others in a semi-reassuring tone. "Especially once I get my armor back."

"Yeah, that's right, Maiko. You didn't just go straight to prison after your arrest. You spent some time in a hospital, so they pretty much shitcanned your goods long ago." Henry chimed in as he recalled Maiko's situation prior to arriving in Honnoji Penitentiary.

"Exactly." Maiko replied while nodding her head in acknowledgment. "That's why I think we should go to my place first to restock our goods and get one of my backup suits on."

"So how far is your place from here, Maiko?" Ophelia asked her as she thought of the dire possibility of her and the others having a potentially fatal encounter with the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers.

"...near enough for us to get there in one place." Maiko replied while rolling her eyes towards all of her surroundings. She then spotted several armed, heavily armored soldiers strolling by from a distance. "...and get away from incoming trouble!"

"What do you mean by that?" Ophelia quietly replied as she seemed to be a bit clueless of what Maiko noticed.

"It means we all gotta get the fuck outta here as fast as possible!" Henry chimed in as he also noticed the armed soldiers steadily heading towards them, which prompted Maiko to make dash into a nearby alleyway, in which Henry and Ophelia followed closely behind, all while she quietly told them, "Don't worry about those assholes, just follow me."

"This better be a shortcut to your place." Henry asked her as he cautiously dodged some garbage laying on the pavement.

"It sure is, pal. Just hang on tight. We're almost there." Maiko quickly responded as she led the others to the end of the alleyway and towards a street far away enough from the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers.

* * *

"So as far as we know, Satsuki Matoi. There's only a handful of Sadists left to take down." Junketsu told her wearer as they sat on a bench in the middle of the city they and the rest of Nudist Beach traveled to most recently. "Sooner or later, Dr. Batty should finally crack and make himself vulnerable for defeat."

"I really hope so, Junketsu." Satsuki dryly replied as she looked at the early morning sky. "The longer this wild goose chase drags itself out, the more worried I get over the steadily deteriorating condition of our city."

"I'm pretty sure Maiko Ogure is working hard to do her part in holding her own against the Kiryuin to Conglomerate thugs...if she managed to get out of jail." Ryuko chimed in as she approached her older sister.

"You're sure she was able to execute a jailbreak, Ryuko Matoi?" Senketsu asked his wearer as he found that assumption to be a bit questionable.

"I have no doubts she could've, brother." Junketsu replied as he darted his eyes towards him. "She was easily able to construct a cybernetic suit to hold her own against Satsuki Matoi, so its not that outlandish of a possibility if you really think about it hard enough."

"That's exactly why I even had such a hunch, Senketsu." Ryuko quickly chimed back to her kamui. "She's more than capable enough to get out of such incredibly fucked up predicaments."

"Then what about that indie rock guy that surrendered being able to hold up to his own end of the deal?" Nui asked her baby sister as she approached both her and Satsuki. "Dude seemed too twitchy to even be capable of wrecking his team's shit up."

"We'll just have to wait till we run into Dr. Batty and his merry cavalcade of sadists." Satsuki told the others, sounding more optimistic than her sisters.

* * *

Elsewhere, Steven F. Magnum was seen sitting on a recliner in an undisclosed location, looking quite unsettled as he held onto his cellphone as he was seconds away from dialing Kevin Casavantes' cell number.

Despite his reservations, he decided to give the loony war vet a call, hoping that he would be easy to convince of the horrific revelations he learned of their deranged therapist.

As his end of the line connected with Kevin's, he then heard him ask, "Hello?"

"Kevin. Its me." Steven replied as a few drops of sweat slithered down from his forehead.

"Wow. It's Mr. Magnum. Haven't heard from you in a while. How's things going for you?" Kevin politely asked as he heard the musician's voice on the other end of the line.

"Uhhhhh...not too terribly bad." Steven quickly shrugged as he tried to skirt around having to blatantly state what he just went through so soon.

"You sound rather shaken. Did a drunk brummie fuck with your head or something?"

"Not at all, Kev. Not at all."

"Then what is it?"

"It's...it's something about Dr. Batty. Something really, really fucked up."

"...what exactly are you wanting to tell me?" Kevin asked Steven as his tone of voice changed rather dramatically.

"You want to know the truth behind why that poor Japanese girl is following him around like a goddamn tumor?" Steven replied as his voice grew more shaky and fragile sounding.

"Lemme guess? She loves him long time, eh?"

"Absolutely not. It's something...far more unsettling."

"In what way is it so unsettling?"

"Just trust me, Kev. It's so fucked up, you'll doubt everything Dr. Batty ever did to help you for the rest of your life."

"Okay, Steven. Tell me. You have my fullest intention now."

"The reason Izanami Nishimura has been wanting to get revenge for her fiance's death is all a lie. Satsuki Matoi did not kill him. The good doctor himself is fully responsible for his murder and has brainwashed poor Ms. Nishimura in order to keep Satsuki on the edge."

Right after he heard Steven's confession, Kevin slowly lowered his cellphone away from his ear as his face steadily shifted from apathy to utter disgust, leaving the musician to ponder the war vet's reaction in his mind.

"Kev? Kev? Are you okay?" Steven asked as the silence grew longer and more uncomfortable by each passing, glacial second.

"That bastard really is a complete lunatic." Kevin thought to himself as he re-evaluated everything he had done in his adult life up to this point, war atrocities included. "...i'm a complete lunatic too. What in the fuck have I been doing with my life?"

"Please tell me you haven't hanged up on me, Kev." Steven yelped as he assumed that the war vet had disconnected in lieu of the revelation.

"I haven't, Steven." Kevin replied as he began to load up a 9mm firearm with ammo. "Just...find a way to tell my wife and kids that i'll always love them."

"...I beg your pardon?" Steven asked as he found the war vet's change of tune to be rather surprising, but before he could say anything else, he heard a faint bleep that indicated Kevin Casavantes ended the call on his end of the line. As soon as he realized that the conversation is done, Steven told himself, "...It has begun."

* * *

_**Taupo, New Zealand**_

"Mr. Casavantes. You look troubled." Dr. Richard Batty asked as he and the other Sadists saw him enter the main room of the building they were currently taking refuge in.

"I am deeply, deeply troubled, doc." Kevin replied as he had his right hand firmly planted on a 9mm pistol, ready to pull it out of its holster at any given minute. "Deeply troubled by myself...and you, doc."

"I beg your pardon, Kev?" Dr. Batty replied back as he was quite confused by Kevin's changed demeanor.

"I know what you've done to Ms. Nishimura, Richard. You've done such a great disservice to her with all of the lies you told her and i'm here to right them." Kevin responded as he slowly pulled a pistol out of its holster.

"...I see, Kev. Perhaps you think this will redeem you in the eyes of your fabricated man in the clouds. However...even if I was a religious man, i'd say that your sudden redemption is, by all accounts, insurmountably absurd." Dr. Batty bluntly replied as he grabbed onto the handle of one of his amputation knives, anticipating an attack from the war vet.

However, instead of opening fire on his therapist, Kevin Casavantes pulled the pistol out and fired several rounds into both Crispin and Vinnie, much to their utter shock. Although the former was non-fatally clipped in his left shoulder and left bicep, the latter was blasted on the abdomen and chest, mortally wounding him.

Right when Kevin was about to turn his crosshires to Dr. Batty, he saw a long metal object pierce through his chest in an extremely grotesque manner. Behind him was none other than Izanami Nishimura, who was holding onto an antique rapier she found mounted on a wall.

"You're a liar." Izanami told the now-dying war vet as she cranked the rapier deeper into his body, sporting a fiendishly haunting expression that greatly complimented her absolute rage. "A BLOODY LIAR!"

"I'm not lying, kid! I'm trying to tell you the truth!" Kevin coughed back as he tried to bat his eyes towards the Japanese woman behind her.

However, his plea fell on deaf ears as Izanami quickly pulled the rapier out and immediately lopped Kevin's head off in one quick swoop, much to the others' surprise.

"You make me...real proud, Ms. Nishimura." Dr. Batty replied with a pinch of reservation in his voice, due to the utterly brutal manner he saw her kill the war vet in.

Right after hearing Richard's comment, Izanami turned her head towards him and replied back in a very cold, menacing tone, "I need more power."

"More power for what?"

"To kill Satsuki Matoi...once and for all."

"Uhhhh….okay. I'll...give Lady Kiryuin a call and see what she can do for you." Richard told Izanami as he cautiously walked away from her, pulled his cellphone out and dialed Ragyo's number.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Ragyo was seen standing in front of a large glass window that ominously overlooked much of the surrounding city. She then heard her cellphone ringing and answered it, asking the person on the other hand, "Hello? This is Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate speaking."

"Ragyo, this is Richard. I...uhhh...have to make a special request for you." Dr Batty replied as he sounded rather jittery.

"And what could it be, baby?"

"Ms. Nishimura...requests you to help her become stronger. Is that even a possibility?"

"It sure it, Richard." Ragyo responded while smirking. "A Tabuchi ArmsTech aircraft will shortly be en-route to your location to pick her up."

"Thank you. She'll really appreciate it." Dr. Batty happily replied after receiving that info from her. "Talk to you later, honey."

"You too, Richard." Ragyo told him while smiling as she then hung her cellphone up (right as Dr. Batty did the same).

* * *

"So am I going to be a better fighter now?" Izanami asked Richard after she saw him put his cellphone away.

"She is one hundred percent going to help you out for your cause, Ms. Nishimura." Dr. Batty replied in a warm, fatherly tone as he patted her left shoulder. "They'll be here in no time, so pack your bags and go wait outside for their arrival."

Being very proud of this announcement, Izanami hugged Richard, quickly pecked him a kiss on his right cheek, proudly whispered "Thank you." and left the building in no hurry.

"Uhh...doc. We...just lost Vinnie." Crispin told the others as he was staring at his fellow hitman's now pale, lifeless, blood drenched corpse. "We lost him all because Kevin wigged the fuck out."

"A damn shame he had to go under such dour circumstances. Had he died on the battlefield, we could've given him a hero's funeral but instead, he tried to turncoat himself on us and paid a pretty price for it." Dr. Batty replied in a rather eerie, monotone style.

However, before any of them could converse any further, they all heard the rather loud sounds of an aircraft hovering outside the building, prompting Dr. Batty to impulsively leave the building to run outside and meet up with the Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers that will take Izanami back to Japan.

* * *

Outside, Dr. Batty was greeted by two heavily armored soldiers that were helping Izanami board their aircraft, which was hovering above the ground. He walked up to her, hugged her one more time and quietly uttered, "Good luck, Ms. Nishimura."

"You too, doc. See you in Honno City." Izanami calmly replied as she then slowly walked backwards towards the aircraft's hanger entryway alongside the armed troopers and disappeared into a ball of smoke as said hanger closed up and the aircraft ascended off the ground and flew away, leaving her fellow Sadists behind.

"Til we meet again and reconvene as a stronger force, Ms. Nishimura. Til we meet again." Richard muttered to himself as he watched the aircraft fly off. Despite this, he felt some knots in his stomach as he saw a somewhat familiar looking silhouette appearing within the smoke.

"Oooooh. So you must be mommy's new boy toy!" Nui Prime exclaimed as she approached him, not only wielding her new life, dual edge fiber based weapon Ragyo made her but also wearing a completely new yet as incredibly gaudy looking dress (which happened to be colored hot pink and consisted of leather, sequins and satin patterns that seemed simultaneously elegant and schizophrenic in sheer craftsmanship) that perfectly complimented this Nui's personality to a T, as did her new hairstyle (which could be best described as lengthy, vaguely heart shaped tritails with bob style bangs). "About time we properly introduce each other".

"Likewise, Nui." Dr. Batty replied while nodding in agreement. "Perhaps our combined skills will be able to remove your doppelganger out of Nudist Beach's equation."

"That's exactly why i'm so, so excited to be fighting alongside you." Nui Prime giddily replied back as she held her hands up to her face, slightly hiding the somewhat eerie smirk she was expressing. "I so cannot wait to gut that phony bitch that has stolen my identity."

* * *

"Soichiro. It looks like we have some Kiryuin Conglomerate activity in a New Zealand." the pilot of the Naked Moon told him as he noticed some frantic activity on a monitor connected to a tracking device that was put on the Sadists' aircraft.

"Good. We shall set our course to their current location so we can finally best them at their own sick game." Soichiro responded as he had his arms crossed against his chest and paced around the area. He then turned towards Mikisugi and told him, "Alert the others so they're prepared for battles. Especially my daughters."

"Will do, boss." Aikuro quickly replied as he then turned around, dashed towards a nearby mic and spoke into it, "Attention all Nudist Beach staff members. Prepare for combat. This especially means you three, Satsuki Matoi, Ryuko Kiryuin and Nui Harime."

"Looks like its nearly time to kick some more fucking ass, sis." Ryuko told Satsuki as they and Nui heard Aikuro on the intercom. "Get yourself ready."

Rather than verbally replying, Satsuki nodded her head in acknowledgment while smiling as she then stood up, picked her scissor blade up and walked towards the entryway, ready for battle.

"Looks like we're fighting that masked lunatic again, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu whispered to his wearer. "Perhaps Nui will really humiliate him when they face each other again."

"Actually, I sense something far worse over there." Nui replied to the white kamui. "Much worse than that old prick in a Halloween sale bin mask."

"The other you?" Tsumugu asked her as he was in the process of gearing himself up for the inevitable battle. "I'm sure that's going to be quite a grueling showdown."

"I know." Nui quickly replied back as she looked at him. She then curved her lip into a smile and added, "A grueling showdown i'm really looking forward to."

* * *

As the main Nudist Beach crew left the room they were previously in, they saw various Nudist Beach grunts passing by them, huddling up in single file lines and armed to the teeth with assault rifles, grenades and firearms.

Although the others didn't notice anybody in particular, Satsuki saw Iori passing by, who looked at her and uttered, "Good luck at usual, Satsuki."

"Thanks, Shiro." Satsuki replied while smiling. "We going to have some fun tonight?"

"For real?" he asked as he noticed that Satsuki was sporting a rather sensual, erotically charged grin.

"I promise it's going to be real. Very real." Satsuki responded, which made Iori blush quite a bit.

"Enough chit-chat with your boyfriend, sister." Ryuko snapped back while giving her a dirty look. "You need to get in a 'murder all those motherfuckers' mindset, not promising a long night's fuck before entering the battlefield."

"Be easy on her, little sis." Nui calmly added as she suddenly patted her back. "She's a real professional when it comes to a fight. I'm very positive horny impulses will not impede her fighting abilities."

Although Ryuko tried her best to come up with a suitable retort, she was completely unable to and simply resorted to sneering in irritation without uttering a single word while continuing to walk ahead.

* * *

"Here we are. The place I called home...months ago." Maiko Ogure told Henry and Ophelia as they saw her unlock her the front door of her apartment. "And its the place you two will now be calling home too."

"Pretty nice place, Maiko." Henry replied as he and Ophelia followed her into her apartment, which looked virtually untouched since her arrest.

"Yeah. I'm glad though bastards didn't confiscate my shit during my incarceration." she replied back as she pulled a wood panel off her wall, which revealed a keypad. She then pressed a number combination, which immediately opened up a hidden door right next to her, which caught the others by surprise.

"Holy shit, Maiko. You're fucking loaded!" Henry remarked in utter surprise by witnessing a secret door opening up in the apartment.

"Sure am. Just follow me." Maiko added as she then entered the secret room and ascended down a staircase, while the others followed closely behind.

* * *

Mere minutes later, all three former Honnoji Penitentiary inmates had entered a top secret bunker inside Maiko Ogure's apartment. While there, she walked over to a massive giant display that had another one of her cybernetic armor suits inside, opened said display and began to pull all of the parts out piece by piece, telling Henry and Ophelia, "Thank fucking hell I barely finished this sucker before I got my ass arrested or we would all be in real deep shit now."

"Got anything for us?" Ophelia asked her since she and Henry were woefully lacking in weapons to defend themselves in their current state.

"I have plenty in the chest. Take whatever you want." Maiko quickly replied as she slowly assembled her cybernetic suit onto her body.

Without taking any sweet time, Henry and Ophelia dashed towards the chest, opened it up and was greeted by a varied assortment of firearms, assault rifles, hand to hand weapons and explosives, which prompted the former to ask Maiko, "How the hell were you able to get access to all of this?"

"From living the life of a privileged military brat." Maiko lightly chuckled in response while smirking. "My old man and old lady are both big shots in their respective chains of command. Problem is that both of them are thousand and thousand of miles away from Tokyo and can't do jack shit to help us out."

"That sucks." Henry quipped back as he pulled out a weirdly customized AK-47 and an accompanying clip. "Still...at least they left you plenty of weapons to defend yourself from the most absolute worst case scenario situations out there."

"Its also why I was allowed to self-teach myself how to hack into computers and craft cybernetics. Stuff that wouldn't have led me to being absolutely useless in dire times." Maiko responded as she picked her cybernetic suit's helmet and put it on, completing the suit's assembly onto herself. All of its pieces then clicked each other and synchronized into one, booting up her helmet's HUD in the process.

She then turned her head towards the others, now wearing the fully assembled cybernetic suit and asked them, "You two ready?"

Armed with an assortment of weapons, Henry and Ophelia looked at her with rather snarky expressions, with the former bluntly replying, "Don't we look like we're ready?"

"Let's get going then." Maiko replied while smirking (though it was obscured by her helmet).

* * *

Right as the former inmates were leaving the apartment, Ophelia noticed a written note on the floor, picked it up and spoke out, "Hey look. Someone else was in your place after all."

"Huh. Let me read that." Maiko replied as she then took the note out of Ophelia's hands. She then peered her eyes at it and read out load, "Attention all remaining sane Tokyo citizens! If you're looking for sanctuary, please go to the center of the city as safely as possible and look for its ECO-Cycle booth. We loyal citizens of the real Tokyo resisting the new order have made it our own safe haven we call 'Amējingusankuchuari'. Please do not allow any citizen that swears oath to Lady Kiryuin and her tyrannical order to read this note at all costs or you're going to doom us all."

"Looks like your city has formed a resistance in your absence." Henry told Maiko after hearing about what was written on it. "Perhaps we could help them out quite a bit."

"Exactly, Henry." Maiko replied as she clenched her fists tight. "The kind of thing that should help us take this city back to its rightful owners! Let's get going!"

* * *

Several hours later, the Naked Moon arrived in New Zealand, hovering several inches above the ground as Satsuki Matoi, Ryuko Kiryuin, Nui Harime, Nonon Jakuzure, Tsumugu Kinagase and Uzu Sanageyama jumped out of the hanger and landed on the ground, completely ready for yet another battle with the Sadistic Seven.

"How far from here is that Staple Eyed Gentleman person?" Satsuki asked her father via a headset.

"Just twenty miles ahead. Be extremely careful though. The radar is picking up some very intense life fiber readings." Soichiro replied, telling her to tread lightly.

"I sense it too, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu chimed in as he looked around his surroundings. "Be cautious at all costs."

"That goes for you too, Ryuko." Senketsu spoke up in a rather nagging manner.

"I fucking know, Senketsu. No need to treat me like a child sometimes. Sheesh!" Ryuko snapped back, sounding quite irritated with her kamui."

"Both of you keep calm!" Junjōtsu piped in, acting as a referee between Ryuko and Senketsu. "We might conserve our energy towards fighting the enemy, not ourselves!"

"That's my girl!" Nui exclaimed, proud by her kamui's strong actions.

Faced with their own storied tensions, Ryuko and Senketsu elected to not rip each other apart by apologizing and sticking with each other for the inevitable next battle with the Sadists.

* * *

"We're here, Ms. Nishimura." Ragyo told her as they both entered the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters.

"How much longer will it be before I receive the help I requested from you, Lady Kiryuin?" Izanami quietly demanded as she and Ragyo passed through the main entrance.

"Much sooner than you think." Ragyo calmly replied while guiding the young lady towards an elevator. Once they were inside it, she pulled out her security card, slid it through a special "Authorized Personnel Only!" control panel and pressed the number to direct the elevator to a room that only a very small handful of people are even allowed to gain clearance to.

"Lady Kiryuin. Are you sure you want that young lady to enter that room?" a security guard that was watching the security room via a security camera asked her. "She's not even an employee of your company!"

"Its fine, Mr. Amemori. She's been granted full access to my building on my behalf." Ragyo replied as she looked at the security camera and waved at it.

"Whatever you say, boss." Mr. Amemori responded as he then allowed the elevator to go down to what seemingly was the lowest level of the building you could imagine.

* * *

Minutes passed by and the elevator door opened up to a room where several heavy coats were hung up against the wall, which prompted Izanami to ask as she and Ragyo entered the room, "Do we really need to put these on?"

"Yes, Ms. Nishimura. If we didn't we could freeze to death." Ragyo calmly replied a totally non-condescending tone as she picked up one of the coats and put it on.

Taking Ragyo's word for it, Izanami took the other coat, put it on and stood still as she watched the CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate turned the handle on the door in front of her, unlocking it in the process.

As soon as Ragyo opened the door completely, both her and Izanami were then hit with a large gush of freezing cold air, prompting the former to tell the latter, "Hurry right in. We can't let too much cold air escape."

Without even hesitating, Izanami followed Ragyo's orders and ran into the room with near sub zero temperatures. Once she was inside, Ragyo followed suit, closed the door shut and locked it back up.

"Greetings, Lady Kiryuin. What brings you here?" an armed guard in a very puffy, bulky looking hazmat styled suit (which happened to have a built-in heater/air conditioner) asked her as he noticed her sudden appearance in the area he guards on a nearly daily basis.

"Paying an old friend a visit." Ragyo replied while Izanami stood right next to her.

"Please don't tell me you want to let...it out." the guard nervously replied as he began to tremble in fear just by the mere thought of who Ragyo was planning to let out. "We have no idea what kind of dire consequences we could suffer by awakening it from its slumber."

"If things go awry, i'll take full responsibility for it." Ragyo told the guard, reassuring him she'll take all the blame if anything goes wrong while patting him on his left shoulder.

The guard then took a deep breath, turned around and proceeded to walk down the hallway, telling the women "Follow me".

Immediately, Ragyo and Izanami followed him down said hallway, right up until they all reached another doorway at the end of it, which had a keypad that required a code to unlock said door. The guard then punched in the code effortlessly, which unlocked the door and allowed the women to enter it.

This room, however, was quite massive and even colder than the hallway that led to it, sending shivers through Izanami's body and prompting her to spout out, "I'm...so cold, Lady Kiryuin. So cold."

"It's okay, Ms. Nishimura. I'm freezing my ass off too, but it was a necessary evil to keep your soon to be new best friend asleep." Ragyo replied as they both stood in the room while the guard walked up to a control panel in the middle of said room.

Right as said guard began to punch a code into the panel, he told Ragyo, "According to my calculations, it'll take fifteen to twenty minutes for our lethal friend to get defrosted and revived from its slumber."

"Sounds reasonable enough, old friend." Ragyo responded as she and Izanami proceeded to wait the estimated time for the defrosting/revival process to finish.

* * *

As Satsuki and company got steadily closer to where the Naked Moon's radar said Dr. Batty was last at, they suddenly noticed that the daylight disappeared and the temperature dropped considerably, catching the group by surprise.

"Oh shit. Something's up!" Nonon shouted to the others as she looked around her surroundings.

Right as Satsuki caught wind of what her best friend said, she spotted a mysterious figure that resembled a baseball player floating in front of her near by. A sight that she found to be rather unsettling but not scary enough to weaken her spirits.

"Sir, you don't scare me. That outfit just doesn't fit a fellow like you." Satsuki sarcastically told the entity while lifting her scissor blade as she was the only person to notice it.

"You should be scared, child. Very...very scared." the ghostly baseball player replied while grinning (which exposed her downright hideous teeth).

Right as Satsuki then made a mad dash towards the entity and attempted to attack him with a quick swipe from her scissor blade, only to see it disappear in a split second, prompting her to spout out, "Shoot!" after her attack abruptly failed.

"What happened, Satsuki?!" Nonon shouted as she noticed her best friend trying to attack a seemingly invisible enemy. However, The Badonkadonk appeared behind her and raised its baseball up in the air, ready to attack her.

"NONON! THERE'S A GHOST BEHIND YOU!" Satsuki yelled, which made Nonon dodge away from it as quickly as possible, preventing it from hurting her. However, The Badonkadonk then turned its attention to Ryuko and tried to attack her.

"FUCK! A FUCKING GHOST! YOU WEREN'T KIDDING AFTER ALL!" Ryuko shouted after her scissor blade gridlocked with The Badonkadonk's ghostly baseball bat. "A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

"Time to synchronize, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu told his wearer, in which she then looked down to him and nodded in agreement while smiling.

"We should do the same, Nui." Junjōtsu chimed in while looking at her wearer.

"Most definitely, old friend." Nui replied as she and Satsuki then activated their respective synchronization sequences.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!**_

_**LIFE **__**FIBER**__**SYNCHRONIZE**__**,**__**KAMUI **__**JUNJOTSU**__**!**_

"Ahhhhh. Life fibers. Your science versus me, the supernatural. This shall be...interesting." The Badonkadonk inquired in a very raspy, whisper styled tone.

With zero hesitation, Satsuki and Nui charged towards the specter with their respective weapons, allowing Ryuko to break her scissor blade away from the ghostly bat.

"Thanks, sisters." Ryuko told Satsuki and Nui as she and Senketsu prepared to synchronize with each other. "Time to join in on the fun for real now."

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI SENKETSU!**_

"Now it's three against one, Mr. Fucking Ghost!" Ryuko barked at The Badonkadonk while pointing her scissor blade towards him.

"Not only that, but three life fiber infused humans! Try to use your paranormal activity against us, you transparent bastard!" Nui chimed in while aiming Bakuzan at the ghost, looking more confident than her baby sister.

"Heh! We'll see about that, living souls." The Badonkadonk replied in a downright sinister tone as he then pushed both hands forward, which then caused them to glow an eerie pale blue light.

Although nothing initially seemed to happen, Ryuko suddenly felt a strange, invisible force making her float upward while giving her the impression that she was suddenly paralyzed, much to her utter shock and confusion.

"THE FUCK IS GOIng on with m…." Ryuko stammered out as her style of speech deteriorated mid-sentence and seemingly fell asleep while floating in the air.

"WAKE THE HELL UP, LITTLE SIS! WAKE THE HELL...oh. Oh shi..." Nui added as the same happened to her quite immediately.

"Ryuko! Nui!" Satsuki yelled after witnessing her sisters enter a bizarre, comatose state while floating in the air. However, as soon as she felt the same happening to her, she tried to stop it by stabbing the earth below her with her scissor blade and attempted to hold onto it as long as possible. However, the levitation process proved to be strong enough to make her rip the scissor blade out and float up next to her sisters. Once she was next to them, she fought tooth and nail to stay away, but unfortunately wasn't able to as the entity's powers prevailed, putting all three of the kamui wearers into a sleep-like trance.

"OH FUCK! The hell happened to them?!" Sanageyama yelped loudly as he saw his girlfriend and her sisters floating in the air, all with a glowing translucent blue aura over their heads.

"I don't know, kid, but it sure as hell ain't' good." Tsumugu replied, visually concerned by what happened to Nui and her sisters. However, he and Sanageyama noticed Nonon speaking through a headset, which prompted him to ask, "Are you talking to Soichiro, Jakuzure?"

"Of fucking course I am!" Nonon snapped back, sounding rather anxiety ridden over Satsuki's current condition. "Help should be on its way in less than twelve minutes."

"I hope they get here sooner than later." Sanageyama looked up at Ryuko with a serious yet concerned grimace. "Who knows how much damage could be done if they remain in that condition for too long."

* * *

"Where….where in the world am I?" Satsuki Matoi asked herself as she seemingly found herself in a black void, temporarily reduced to a disembodied entity.

"You ask me, Satsuki." Ryuko replied as she was also suffering the same strange condition her older sister was in.

"Perhaps that ghost bastard did something to us." Nui chimed in, sounding more bitter than usual.

However, before they could say any more, they suddenly found themselves sitting on black leather recliners and wearing normal street clothes as opposed to their kamuis. When Ryuko tried to get up, she and her sisters quickly learned that they were all strapped to the recliners, being held against their will.

"FUCK! THESE STRAPS ARE FUCKING STRONG!" Ryuko shrieked as she tried to push her way out of the restraints. "SHIT, WHERE'S MY SCISSOR BLADE?! WHY CAN'T I TALK TO SENKETSU!?"

"That's because the plane of existence you're in now is not your own, child." a doctor entered the room while holding onto a brown leather briefcase. "In fact...all three of you might be the victims of some severe brain injuries."

"Sir, are you trying to suggest we all suffered from concussions?" Satsuki asked him in a very puzzled tone. "Wouldn't our life fiber enhanced genetic makeup prevent us from receiving concussions in the first place?"

"I'm afraid i'll have to let my handy dandy brain scanner to make that decision for you ladies." the doctor glumly replied while sporting a cold, stern expression as he set his briefcase down on a nearby table and pulled out several weird, hi-tech looking helmets that were all attached to an equally suspect piece of tech sitting in the middle of said briefcase. He then placed the minimalist helmets onto the girls' heads, walked back over to the device and turned it on rather quickly.

"Uhhh...is this stupid even working?" Ryuko dryly groaned as she rolled her eyes over in annoyance over the current situation she has gotten herself into.

"Trust me, child. This is the most accurate brain damage test on the planet! So accurate, it can even detect if it has pimples!" the doctor replied while minutely raising his voice, sounding kinda weirdly proud of this invention. "If you wonder why it doesn't seem like its working, its because it doesn't need to let you know its working, it just needs to tell you the blunt, ugly truth you want to run away from."

The girls, despite their obvious content for this man and his seemingly bogus test, quietly sat still while the machine allegedly scanned their brains. As soon as the machine made a loud beep, the doctor then gleefully spoke out, "Test is done, ladies! Time to see what it has to say."

Although the girls were confident that the results would tell them what they knew was right, the doctor took a look at them, quickly switched back to his near emotionless attitude, looked back at the girls and slowly replied, "I just received the tests...and they're not good. Not good...at all."

"You got to be fucking kidding?!" Ryuko angrily snapped back. "This is absolutely preposterous! How in the blue fuck does this stupid shit work?!"

"I have no choice but to advise you girls to retire." the doctor replied, completely ignoring what Ryuko told him.

"Retire...from what?" Nui blurted out, absolutely puzzled by the ongoing situation.

"Retire from the activities that have given you brain damage." the doctor responded while not expressing any emotion on his face.

"That's absolute crap, doc." Ryuko snapped back, equally unconvinced by the results.

However, right as Satsuki was about to state her opinion on what the doctor said, the wall behind her and her sisters broke apart, launching them out into what seemed to be outer space while still attached to their respective recliners.

"WHAT...THE FUCK...IS GOING ON?!" Ryuko screamed as she and her sisters hurled through space, still unable to break through their restraints.

"Stay calm, Ryuko. I'm sure we'll make a safe landing." Satsuki replied as she remained far more calm than her younger sister. Nui, however, seemed more annoyed than anything else in spite of staring at the face of death.

"Okay, fine. I'll be calm for fuck's sake." Ryuko groaned as she then closed her eyes and braced for the worst as the recliners steadily descended towards an ominous, ramshackle landscape.

* * *

"Is this it?" Henry asked Maiko as they and Ophelia arrived at the entryway to the safe haven known as "Amējingusankuchuari".

"I'm just going to assume it is." Maiko replied as her helmet's HUD didn't indicate the area being the place of question, of all things.

"Should we go in anyway?" Ophelia asked her since she was getting impatient over being out in the wild, risking a possible encounter with some Tabuchi ArmsTech soldiers.

"We got too much to lose staying out here, so let's go in." Maiko responded as she then started to walk down the stairway to the safe haven for much of Tokyo's citizens.

* * *

Right as the three former jail mates reached the bottom of the stairway, they were suddenly greeted by several disenfranchised, paranoid looking people aiming shotguns at them, one of which barked, "Take one more step or we'll have to blow your brains out!"

"If you think we represent the Kiryuin Conglomerate, i'm afraid you're all mistaken." Maiko quickly replied as her voice was processed with a metallic tinge through her helmet.

"Then who the damn hell do you kids represent?!" another of the shotgun wielding stronghold guards barked back, still finding the trio to be quite suspicious.

"We have connections to Nudist Beach, mister." Maiko responded, trying her hardest to convince the man she was speaking to. "And I can confirm that once they return to Tokyo, they'll help regain control of the city that rightfully belongs to us all."

The armed men thought about what Maiko said for several seconds, only for one of them to quickly speak out as he cautiously stopped aiming at her, "I believe the young lady in badass tech armor. Lower your weapons, my friends. They're not the enemy."

The other men, despite visibly expressing doubt with what he told them, lowered their respective weapons and stepped aside, granting Maiko, Henry and Ophelia entry into Amējingusankuchuari.

"So how exactly is Nudist Beach going to take the city back to us, kid?" a much gruffer looking man in his mid forties asked Maiko as he appeared out of the shadows, smoking on a partially burnt cigar.

"They've left this city so they can recruit many able warriors across the globe just for this exact reason." Maiko replied as she fiddled with some tech on her right bicep, which turned on a map containing the most recent details on Nudist Beach's adventure. "In fact, I can get everyone in touch with them to back up my claims."

"You can do that?" the cigar smoking man replied, finding that particular revelation to be quite enlightening.

"With absolute ease, sir."

"Then connect with them right at this minute if you want to remain in our haven."

"As you wish." Maiko told him as she then typed into a keypad on her armor over her right bicep, which turned on a hologram projection and connected to the Naked Moon's servers, leading her to then ask "This is Maiko Ogure speaking. I want to speak to a member of Nudist Beach. Please answer me."

For several seconds, she didn't receive any response, but right as she noticed the cigar smoking man looking quite annoyed with what seemed to be a lack of effort on her part, Aikuro Mikisugi suddenly appeared on the hologram, speaking out, "Ms. Ogure, is that you?"

"It sure is, Mr. Mikisugi." she replied while taking her helmet off. "One eye less, of course, but otherwise still intact."

"Jesus. Did those bastards do any other damage to you?"

"Aside from hurting my pride, I guess I wasn't hurt much else."

"I suppose your current condition is better than what the rest of us was just reported to a few minutes ago."

"What's going on? Did Satsuki and Ryuko get hurt or something?"

"They and Nui Harime have entered some kind of weird comatose state. We're trying to sort it out though, so don't worry too much about it." Aikuro responded. However, as soon as he noticed the people standing alongside Maiko, he added, "Well aside from losing an eye and having made an obvious jail break, what have you've gotten yourself into lately, Ms. Ogure?"

"These people you're referring to is about all that's left of rational thought in Tokyo. They eagerly await Nudist Beach's return quite immensely." Maiko replied while sporting a slight yet sincere smirk.

"As soon as we sort some of our own shit out, we should be getting back in town within the next few days. Tell everyone that still has any semblance of sanity left that we are, indeed, planning to take our city back! Trust me." Aikuro spoke back, reassuring the people in Amējingusankuchuari that everything Maiko told them is legitimate.

"We'll be patiently waiting for you all. Good luck with your current troubles, sir." the cigar smoking man sincerely responded after he temporarily took his cigar out of his mouth.

Having said everything he could at the moment, Aikuro disconnected from communication with Maiko and turned his attention to Soichiro, whom he then asked, "Any updates on the girls?"

"A couple of their friends are en route to sort things out." Soichiro responded as he looked quite concerned for his daughters' well-being. "I just pray that they'll make it out alive."

"As far as i'm concerned, old friend. Those girls will find a way to make it out of this bad situation like a bandit." Aikuro confidently replied as he had his arms crossed against his chest. "They always do."

* * *

Some time after she and her sisters landed on the strange landscape, Satsuki Matoi slowly opened her eyes, only to discover that her eye sight had been impaired, of all things.

"Ah crap. I can't see." she told herself as she tried her best to stand up. She then planted her hands on her face and discovered that she was wearing a ratty blindfold that, for some reason, had buttons sewn into where her eyes are at. When she tried to take the blindfold off, however, she discovered that there was no feasible way to do so.

"Don't ever bother, Satsuki." Ryuko bluntly replied as she stood near a dirty boulder. "Shit ain't going to come off, no matter how fucking much you try."

"Well crap. I guess we're still stuck dealing with Mr. Ghost's skullduggery." Satsuki groaned back in the most positive way she could muster. "Still I think we can somehow break through it."

"I agree with that sentiment, Matoi." Nui chimed in as she paced around in a circle, trying not to stumble about. "Perhaps if we try to punch each other hard enough, it'll make us snap out of whatever crazy ass hypnosis we're in."

"I like the sound of that." Satsuki responded while laughing lightly. She then clenched her fists and asked Nui, "Wanna be the first?"

"Yeah. Go for it! Punch me in the face as hard as you can!" Nui enthusiastically replied as she positioned herself, ready for a knuckle sandwich.

Satsuki then took several steps back, cranked her right arm back, ran towards Nui at full force and punched her right in her face as hard as she could, knocking her older sister onto the floor.

In spite of the effort, Satsuki's punch wasn't enough to knock Nui out cold as she got back on her feet and spat out blood, in which she replied while rubbing her chin, left cheek and lips, "Ow. I guess that ain't going to work as well as we thought."

"Shut the fuck up, you too!" Ryuko shouted as she cracked her knuckles while approaching her sisters. "I got this bullshit covered."

"I'm not sure if knocking our blocks off is even going to help at al.." Nui replied in a concerned tone as she tried to discourage Ryuko from attack, but before she was able to finish her statement, her youngest sister smashed her in the face with a succession of punches and elbow attacks that made her tumble back down to the ground.

"Didn't you listen to what Nui said, Ryuko?! This is probably not working a single bi..." Satsuki told her after witnessing her older sister collapse from that relatively brutal series of attacks, but was cut off when Ryuko did the same to her, resulting in her also laying down on the ground, bruised and slightly bloodied.

"You two better stay the fuck down!" Ryuko screamed at her sisters as she started to pant rather heavily. "I want to get the fuck out of this place and kill that motherfucking ghosts, so you two stay the fuck down and pass out!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that...child." a raspy, haunting voice spoke right into Ryuko's ear, sending chills down her spine.

As soon as the person planted their ghastly looking right hand on Ryuko's right shoulder, she let out a trembling gasp as her body began to grow rather cold in the presence of this person. Once things got too cold for her, she yelped out as loudly as possible, "HELP ME!"

* * *

Back in reality, The Badonkadonk had shoved its right hand into Ryuko Kiryuin's chest, foundling her heart using his astral powers.

In the midst of this outright surreal situation, Shiro Iori, Ira Gamagoori and Mako Mankanshoku arrived via a mini-aircraft, joining the others in an attempt to reach out to the kamui wearing sisters.

"...WHAAAAAT?!" Mako shrieked as she saw what Ryuko was going through. "We have to...have to...HAVE TO help Ryuko, Gamagoori!"

"I'll try my best, Mankanshoku." Gamagoori stoically replied as he cracked his knuckles and approached the spirit. He then tried his best to swing his massive fists towards it in an attempt to fight the apparition, but as soon as his right fist punched through the entity, it telepathically picked him up and violently flung him several distances away, much to Mako's shock.

"AHHHHHHH! GAMAGOORI GOT HURT!" Mako shrieked after seeing him defeated rather swiftly through bizarre means.

However, as The Badonkadonk was distracted by Mako's whining, Nonon and Sanageyama were sneaking behind him, ready to strike as discreetly as possible.

"I take his head while you take his body, monkey." Nonon whispered as she checked on her goku uniform's current amount of ammo.

"You sure this will work, snake? I mean, the son of the bitch treated Gamagoori like he was punching a ray of light!" Sanageyama stammered back, finding Nonon's plan of attack to be very dubious and prone to immediate failure.

"Isn't some effort in attacking better than none though?" Nonon shrugged, not really all that concerned with what Sanageyama told her.

"Can I join in too?" Mako asked them, looking very eager to duke it out with the ghost alongside them.

Despite Uzu's internal disapproval of Mako joining in the fight, Nonon immediately blurted out, "Please do. As many distractions as possible should be enough to overwhelm him."

"YAAAAAY! I will fight as well as I can, well as I can, WELL AS I CAN!" Mako enthusiastically shrieked as she hopped around and pumped her fists in the air. She then pulled her spike ridden, barbed wire wrapped baseball bat and made a mad dash towards The Badonkadonk while Nonon flew towards him with her projectiles ready to fire at any minute and Sanageyama attempted to get behind him to execute his attack combination.

As soon as Mako, Sanageyama and the rockets Nonon shot out reached The Badonkadonk, they (and the rockets) all fazed through him nothing, with much disappointment and were blown several distances away from a shock wave sent out from the ghost with absolutely zero effort.

* * *

In the midst of her friends' failure, Satsuki's right hand suddenly began to twitch as it tried to reach for her scissor blade despite the rest of her body being in a temporary, supernaturally induced catatonic state. With all of its might, the hand manage to clamp down onto its handle and regain use of the blue scissor blade.

As soon as Satsuki started to make more movement than your usual person trapped in a comatose state, it became apparent that it she hadn't regain control of her body, but it was Junketsu that had used his synchronicity with his wearer to take temporary control while her mind (against her own will) went fishing.

"Please forgive me, Satsuki Matoi. I have no choice but to take control of steering wheel." Junketsu solemnly apologized to his wearer as he used her body in a rather unsettling, puppet like manner in an attempt to find a way to break her and her sisters free from what The Badonkadonk had put them in.

"Wait, we can actually do that?!" Junjōtsu stammered back after watching her brother do something she thought was completely out of the realm of possibility. "Perhaps I should do that to save Nui's life too."

"Do it, sis." Senketsu chimed in as he immediately attempted to duplicate his brother's actions, which ended up being very successful in spite of Ryuko's body being firmly held by The Badonkadonk.

"...alright." Junjōtsu shrugged back, figuring that her wearer would appreciate the help far more so than doing absolutely nothing. She then subsequently followed her brothers and took control of Nui's body, picking up Bakuzan with ease.

"I feel something." Nui told Satsuki as they were both laying down within the realm their consciousnesses had been sent to. "Like if my kamui is doing something with my body."

"I feel it too, Nui." Satsuki replied as they both suddenly began to slowly stand up.

"What are you two doing?!" The Badonkadonk hissed back, angered to see the kamui wearers were fighting his powers off as much as possible. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK THROUGH MY OTHERWORLDLY POWERS!"

"What you're witnessing is the power of the synchronicity between life fiber infused humans and their kamuis!" Satsuki boldly replied as she and Nui defiantly stood up, looking stronger than ever.

Right as The Badonkadonk was distracted by Nui and Satsuki, he felt a sharp pain surge through his chest, which he then noticed Ryuko sporting a rather demented smirk as she had pierced his chest with a typical katana, all while Senketsu had used her body to do the same with his wearer's respective scissor blade in a truly bizarre, borderline unexplainable manner.

"EAT SHIT, YOU PHANTOM BASTARD!" Ryuko aggressively sneered back as she twisted and pushed the katana deeper into the ghost, completely in sync with Senketsu's actions in reality. These actions made an airy, sickly green fog painfully emit out of the specter's entry wound, mouth and nostrils.

"NO! **NOOOOOO!**" The Badonkadonk howled as the blade slowly cut upward, mortally wounding him to the point of reaching death's door. Once Ryuko and Senketsu finished their dirty work, the entity split into two halves, both of which fell down side by side in both realities and managed to take the girls out of the reality they were sent to inside their heads and back into the one they rightfully belong to.

"Holy shit. We're back!" Nui remarked as she regained access of her own body and saw faces she recognized in what they were supposed to be wearing.

"Yeah. I got so sick of that fucking place we were stuck in." Ryuko replied, looking extremely relieved to be back with her friends and sisters. She then looked at Satsuki and asked, "So now what?"

"First, we should rest, but once that's done...we shall deal with that Staple Eyed Gentleman once and for all." she replied, in which everyone else nodded in agreement with, especially since they were completely fed up dealing with him at this point.

* * *

"How much time left till the defrosting process is finished?" Ragyo asked the guard in the hazmat suit as she realized quite a bit of time has passed since the start of said process.

"It should be all finished, my lady." the guard replied with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. "Just...be very careful and alert while making contact with it. You should know very well how astronomically dangerous that kamui is."

"Thank you very much, good sir." Ragyo replied back while patting the guard's head. "You've earned a pay raise on you next employment check."

"You're welcome, Lady Kiryuin." the guard responded as he left the room, leaving his boss to come face to face with what she requested to get defrosted...and to take Izanami to meet it.

"Come with me, Ms. Nishimura. It's about time you meet your new best friend." Ragyo told her as she planted her left hand onto the young woman's right shoulder.

Trusting Lady Kiryuin completely, Izanami followed her into the room, but as the door opened up, Ragyo suddenly took a few steps back into the room they were previously in and closed the door, locking her with what is allegedly a freshly awakened kamui.

"Lady Kiryuin? Why did you lock me in here?!" Izanami yelped as she caught wind of her rather dire situation.

"Be patient, Ms. Nishimura. You'll feel like a million bucks in no time. Just open your heart for Kaibutsu, for he's been in a deep slumber for far, far too long." Ragyo replied while sporting a malicious smirk, much to Izanami's sudden horror.

Completely flabbergast, Izanami backed away from the door, completely unaware of two fleshy shirt sleeves breaking out of the glass box it was frozen in, hissing and howling in an extremely inhuman, nightmarish tone that scared the life out of the former nurse.

"Oh god." Ms. Nishimura gasped as she saw the flesh bound kamui emerging out of its box, drooling and acting like an extremely feral, borderline rabies inflicted animal, but before Izanami could find a way to dodge the incoming kamui, it was too fast for her to even make such an attempt and immediately tackled her down to the floor, only to resort to tearing her clothes off rather quickly.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!" Izanami screamed as she thrashed her arms and legs on the floor as Kaibutsu sprouted several grotesque, fleshy tentacles out of its body, all of which wrapped around its soon-to-be wearer's limbs to spread them outward. "HELP ME, LADY KIRYUIN! HELP!"

In spite of Izanami's pleas, Ragyo did not reply or even flinched as she witnessed a forced transformation sequence between Izanami and Kaibutsu, which did not share any traits with the synchronization sequences Satsuki, Ryuko and Nui would go through when syncing with their kamuis.

This sequence, however, was far more horrifying as Kaibutsu literally sewn itself onto Izanami's flesh, forming an extremely skimpy looking attire that, had this kamui been made out of cloth or any other real fabric, it would've been as alluring as the synchronized forms of Junketsu, Senketsu and Junjōtsu, but since Kaibutsu was made out of human flesh, its resulting form upon fusing with Izanami was...quite off-putting.

What made it look incredibly freaky, however, was a flesh bound mask that wrapped itself over Izanami's head (but had holes for her eyes, mouth, nostrils and hair) and two meat hooks that, much to even Ragyo's wince induced shock, pierced through the girl's breasts.

Once the process was finished, Izanami slowly stood back up as a disturbing ray of pale blue light surrounded her and as she parted her arms outward into the air and belted out a truly repulsive, ear raping scream, the entire room suddenly exploded, causing debris and shards of glass to fly everywhere, which did not affect Ragyo in any sort of way, all thanks to her self-regenerative abilities.

Despite finding portions of the transformation sequence to be quite revolting, Ragyo was overall pleased with the results as she quietly told herself, "It's...it's more beautiful than I ever imagined."

Once the dust settled, Izanami (who's eyes were now milky white and teeth were rather sharp and jagged looking) looked at Ragyo and asked, "_**WEAPON...NOW!**_"

"I have the perfect weapon for you...Kaibutsu." Ragyo enthusiastically told Izanami as she curved her lips into an even more sinister smile than usual.

The final kamui...the kamui that had been kept hidden for many years...has finally been awaken.

...and no one is prepared to come face to face with it.

Especially Satsuki Kiryuin...and Dr. Richard Batty.


End file.
